


Lost and Found

by Accident, TWDrew



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And feels, F/F, Just a ton of fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, This is an RP from tumblr, and SMUT, and long, but really great, it is explicit, its a mess, just a lot of sex in general, like a lot of porn, my tags are always a mess, not to angsty, oh well, tags will be added often as I read through it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 396,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: It starts with Greg and Mycroft's relationship and explodes from there.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said I would be posting this and I'm finally getting around to it. This work as a transcript of an RP from tumblr by me and the amazing wonderful brilliant patient kind sweet genius Drew (did I mention he is like ridiculously handsome?).   
> Anyway, this RP is long and has been going on for months and months. I'm not really sure how to explain it. So you'll just have to take a chance. Hopefully you like it. Any errors or mistakes are mine because I can't proofread for shit. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!-Jay

Greg was looking forward to seeing Mycroft so badly. It was all he could think about all day. He could barely concentrate on working.

Mycroft was in and out of meetings all bloody day. If it wasn’t with a world leader, it was with some other government official that needed his help with something idiotic. He was completely swamped and he was dreading making the call he knew he must make. He grabs his phone as soon as he gets a second to himself and dials Greg’s number.

Greg picks up his phone on the second ring. "Hello?" He asks.

“Good morning, Gregory. I will have to cancel our meeting today, I’m sorry.” He hates himself as soon as the words leave his mouth, but it’s necessary. His work wouldn’t allow him to leave, surely Greg would understand.

"Oh.. I mean alright yeah. That's fine. I uhh I understand.. Another time maybe?" Greg says keeping the hurt and disappointment out of his voice.

Mycroft sighed in relief. “Thank you for understanding, Gregory. I will be in touch.”

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Have a nice day.." Greg hangs up. He growls and kicks the tire of the car repeatedly. "I hate it! I hate the job!" He says while kicking the tire.

Donovan frowns deeply and rushes over to where he is before yelling at him. “Just stop it! Stop it already!”

He huffs and frowns but stops kicking the tire. His foot hurts a bit now and he's disappointed.

Donovan frowns. “Christ, what’s gotten into you; Greg?”

Greg blushes slightly embarrassed at his out burst. "I uhh had a meeting and they just canceled.." He runs a hand through his hair smoothing it back.

“What kind of bloody meeting causes you to flip your shit?” She crosses her arms.

"One that I've been looking forward to for a while now.. This isn't the first time they've had to cancel." He frowns.

“They’ve cancelled on your multiple times? And you still try?” She frowns. “Are you sure that’s smart, Greg?”

"I'm not so sure anymore. I guess they don't want to see me as much as I thought.. Let's just get back to work, yeah?" He says not wanting to pick at the open wound any longer.

She hesitates before nodding, deciding not to push him. “Alright, you’ve got some paperwork from the last case still.”

"Okay good.." He says swallowing down his disappointment. They go back to work.

Mycroft was feeling stressed and guilty as the day passed. He was really looking forward to seeing Greg and now it wasn’t happening. He frowns and decides to try to call him. He frowns when there’s not answer. He calls him up to 11 times through out the rest of the day, each one going to voice mail.

Greg works hard trying to forget his feelings. His phone rings over and over but he just ignores it. His heart picks speeds up each time it rings and aches when it stops.

Mycroft calls him one last time as his day is ending, it’s nearly one in the morning now. He sighs as Greg’s voice mail picks up again and he finally decides to leave a message. He clears his throat, trying to keep his emotions at bay and out of his voice. “Gregory. I.. I’d like to apologize. I realize that this isn’t the first time I’ve cancelled and I know what you must be thinking regarding my feelings toward you. I assure you they are still present. My work does not grace me with much free time and things pop up.. I.. I understand that I do not deserve another chance, but I’d like one. This is me asking for one. If you’re willing, I’d like to meet you at the pub near the Yard in 20 minutes. I truly hope to see you there..” He hangs up and sighs, grabbing his umbrella and calling for a car before heading to the pub to wait, trying to keep his hopes down.

Greg listens to the message twice. He's still working at the Yard. He didn't feel like going home alone. He bites his lip. "Fuck it.." He gets up and puts on his coat. He walks to the pub hoping that he won't be disappointed again.

Mycroft waits eagerly for Greg to arrive, scanning each person who enters the pub. He looks at his watch, half past 1.. He sighs and looks down at the table, thinking he’d completely fucked himself and his one chance at something good. He doesn’t notice Greg coming in.

"Is this seat taken?" Greg smirks and sits in the seat across from Mycroft at the table.

Mycroft looks up in surprise as Greg takes a seat. “I.. Gregory..” He looks like he’s about to die from excitement and happiness. His expression suddenly changes, showing his sorrow. “I.. I’m sorry for canceling..”

He bites his lip. "I know you are. I understand you have a difficult career and I know that it takes up a lot of your time. It just kinda bummed me out that you've had to cancel so much. I was starting to think you were having second thoughts about actually seeing me.." He frowns a bit.

He frowns and hesitantly reaches across the table to take one of Greg’s hands. “No, Christ, no.. I’ve wanted to see you.. I promise.. I just..” He offers a playful smile. “Running the country isn’t easy.”

He chuckles and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He smiles and squeezes his hand. “I’m requesting time off for a holiday.”

"Oh I see.. Well you could use a break.." He smiles.

“I was hoping to make up for the times I had to cancel.”

"Do.. Do you want me to go on holiday with you?" He asks softly.

Mycroft blushes and bites his lip. “I.. I know it’s sudden.. But I.. Yes..”

Greg thinks for a moment and then nods. "I'd love to.." He smiles softly.

He smiles and squeezes his hand. “Fantastic.”

"Take me on holiday and buy me a drink now and all is forgiven.." He smiles happily.

He smiles and gets up to buy them both drinks.

Greg grins and rubs his face.

Mycroft comes back with a beer and a cocktail, setting them on the table.

Greg smirks and drinks his beer. He hums as the alcohol slides down his throat.

Mycroft sighs softly as he drinks.

Greg smiles. "Why do you always get mixed drinks?"

He blushes. “I ah.. I’ve never had beer..”

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Have some." He pushes his beer towards him. "It's not as nice as mixed drinks, mind you."

He bites his lip and nods, trying a bit of Greg’s beer and grimacing at the taste.

Greg chuckles. "Yeah it's not for everyone. Besides your mixed drinks have a higher alcohol percentage per serving anyway." He smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “I think I’ll stick with these.”

"Mm they suit you better then beer any way.." He chuckles.

He smiles and takes another sip.

Greg sips his beer and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and blushes as he looks at him.

"What?" He asks and chuckles softly.

He blushes and looks down at his drink. “I’m just glad you decided to give me another chance..”

He takes his hand across the tables. "Truthfully.. I would have kept giving you chances.."

He blushes brightly and looks up, smiling fondly. “I.. Thank you, Gregory..”

"Anything for you, Mycroft.." He smiles and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He blushes and smiles, resisting the urge to kiss him. It was too soon for things like that..

Greg smiles and blushes softly. He wants to kiss Mycroft but not yet, soon. He'll kiss him soon.

Mycroft smiles and finishes his drink

He smiles and tries to hide his yawn.

He blushes and frowns a bit. “Oh, Christ. I’m sorry.. It’s awfully late and you’ve been at work all day and now I’m keeping you out..”

Greg waves away his apology. "Please don't worry about it.. I'm just happy I got to see you today.." He smiles and blushes softly.

This made Mycroft blush a shade of red he hadn’t thought possible. He bites his lip and smiles. “I.. Ah.. I’m glad you came..”

He blushes harder when he sees Mycroft's blush. "I mean yeah.. It uhh really made my night.." He rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. "You'll have to let me know when you want to go on umm holiday so I can get time off work as well.." He says softly blushing harder still.

Mycroft bites his lip and blushes. “I ah.. I was thinking of going in a few weeks. Sometime soon. If that time doesn’t work for you, I could reschedule.”

"No that's perfect. I have some time saved up so I can go whenever. It's easier for me to get time off than you. So whenever you can go is good for me.." He smiles a little excitedly.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “Ah.. How’s next week, then?”

"Umm yeah that's ah that's brilliant." Greg nods and smiles.

He smiles, getting excited now. “Great. That’s.. Great.”

He smiles and nods. He looks at his watch and frowns. "I really should be going.. It was amazing seeing you.. I'll hear from you soon, yeah?" He asks as he slowly gets up from his seat.

Mycroft smiles and stands as well. “I.. Yeah, it was brilliant seeing you. I ah.. I’ll try not to disappear, promise.” He offers a playful smile.

"Mm I'll hold you to your promises." He smiles cheekily.

Mycroft bites his lip and hesitates, not very familiar with situations like this. He holds out a shaking hand for Greg to shake. “Until next time, Gregory.”

"Until next time, Mycroft.." He smiles and shakes his hand. He decides to be a bit daring. He brings Mycroft's hand up and kisses it softly. "See you soon.." He winks and walks out of the pub blushing brightly.

Mycroft blushes brightly as Greg presses his lips to his hand. They were softer than he’d imagined.. Christ, how he wanted to feel them elsewhere. He smiles and watches him leave, still blushing.

Greg felt like he was walking on air his entire motorcycle drive home.

Mycroft calls for a car to take him home, his mood having improved immensely.

Greg puts in for time off and he gets it. The week seems to pass in patches of fast pace cases and hours upon hours of grueling paperwork. Each day he grows more excited for his holiday with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles as he continues to get everything in place for his holiday with Greg. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had rolled his eyes when Sherlock told him not to have too much fun on his ‘sex holiday’. But, in all honesty, he was rather hoping something would happen. He didn’t want to rush things though. He wanted to do this right.

Greg was itching to get his hands on Mycroft. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to feel all of him. He wants to make sure Mycroft knows how much he wants him, how much he cares for him. He'd take it slow. He wouldn't rush things. He wouldn't fuck this up, it was far to important to him.

The end of the week came quickly and Mycroft had made sure that Greg was packed with the appropriate clothes. He decides to surprise him at the Yard to pick him up.

Greg is at the filing cabinets as he hears familiar footsteps. He looks up over the rows of cabinets. "Oh my god, Mycroft! What are you doing here?" His face breaks into a large smiles as he sits down the remaining files.

Mycroft smiles, pleased to see that Greg is excited and not angry. “I ah.. I thought I’d surprise you and pick you up here.” He blushes a bit.

He smiles and blushes softly. "That's very sweet of you. Give me two seconds an I'll be ready to go." He moves the files over to a desk and looks at his watch. "Now I am officially on holiday." He smiles at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. “Well then, shall we go?” He taps his umbrella on the ground.

"Mm yes please." He smiles and walks with Mycroft through the yard. Greg sees Donavan look at him from the corner of his eye and he knows she's going to say something.

Donovan smirks. “Greg, have fun on your date, oh I mean ‘holiday’.”

"Oh I most certainly will. Don't slack off while I'm not here! Lord knows you lot only work when I breathe down your necks!" Greg says back and laughs.

Donovan laughs and smiles. “No promises!” She watches them leave.

Greg shakes his head but smiles. He holds the door open for Mycroft as they leave the Yard.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. He was used to people doing this for him, but Greg was different. He wasn’t doing this because of his title or because he was his boss. He was doing this because he wanted to, because he likes him.

Greg smiles and follows him to the car. He loves it that he can make Mycroft blush. He wants to do it as often as he can. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" He smirks.

Mycroft smiles. “Somewhere nice and warm.” He smiles and the driver starts to take them away.

"Ever mysterious." He smiles and leans against him a bit.

He blushes when he feels Greg lean against him. He hesitantly put his arm around him, more around the seat so he doesn’t make Greg uncomfortable.

Greg smiles and relaxes a little more against him.

Mycroft hums and waits a bit until they’re closer to Sussex. “I suppose I should tell you where we’re going.” He smiles. “We’re going to stay in Sussex for a while. They’ve some nice beaches there that I thought you’d enjoy.”

He hums happily and smiles. "I think I'd enjoy pretty much anywhere if I was with you.." He blushes softly.

Mycroft blushes brightly, stammering a bit. “I.. A-Ah well.. I..” He clears his throat, trying to compose himself. “Thank you, Gregory. The feeling is mutual.”

"I'm glad it's mutual.." He smiles still blushing.

The car soon pulls up to a small house, almost cabin like in size. Mycroft gets out and helps Greg with the bags.

"Oh wow.. This is lovely.." He smiles and helps carries the bags.

“I.. Is it alright? I thought you’d be more comfortable here rather than in a hotel..” He bites his lip.

"It's perfect, Mycroft. You're wonderful.." Greg smiles and blushes. He feels so happy that Mycroft cares about what would make him happiest and most comfortable.

Mycroft blushes and nods, leading him inside. “Ah.. Your room in just down the hall.”

"Oh yeah good.. I'll just put these in there." He smiles and heads down to his room to put his bags away.

Mycroft bites his lip and goes to his room at the other end of the hall. He sets his bags down.

Greg sits his bags at the end of his bed. He smiles and looks around. He's so excited to be here with Mycroft and this place is beautiful.

After unpacking, Mycroft heads to Greg’s room. He knocks before opening the door. “Ah, Gregory? Would you like to get dinner?”

"Sure that sounds great." He smiles

He smiles and nods. “Great. Ah.. Get ready.”

"Okay." He smiles and starts getting ready.

Mycroft goes to change into something nice but relaxed.

Greg is standing out in the hall way fixing his sleeve when Mycroft comes out of his room. He looks up and smiles. "Very handsome."

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “I.. Thank you. You look dashing.”

"Thank you." He blushes. "I really enjoy making you blush like that. It makes my heart skip beats.." He smiles.

He blushes brighter and stammers. “I.. I oh.. Well..”

Greg chuckles softly. "Come on. Let's go before you become any less verbal.." He smiles.

He blushes and nods, leading him to the car.

He sits next to Mycroft as the car drives along.

They go to a nice restaurant.

Greg smiles as he sits across from Mycroft at the table.

A waiter comes to take their order.

"Everything sounds so good I'm not sure what to get.." He bites his lip.

“Get whatever you’d like. My treat.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and orders lasagna.

Mycroft orders ravioli.

The waiter takes the order and the menus away. Greg smiles at Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes and smiles at him. “How are you today?”

"Good. Lots of paperwork and filing. The bits of my day where you weren't there were terribly boring. It's much better now. How are you?" He smiles.

He smiles as he listens to him. “I’m alright. Today was just meetings.”

"Mm so many meetings. I don't know how anyone functions without you." He smiles.

He smiles and chuckles softly. “A world of goldfish.”

Greg chuckles and smiles. "Why am I different from the rest of the goldfish?"

“You dare to be different. Swim upstream, if you will.”

"Mm what an odd little fish I am.." He smirks.

“Extraordinary.” He smiles.

Greg blushes and smiles.

Mycroft smiles at his ability to make Greg blush.

Greg chuckles softly and smiles. Their food soon arrives.

Mycroft smiles and starts eating.

He hums happily as he eats. "This really is quite good." He smiles.

“I’m glad you like it. I ah.. I ordered some wine as well.”

"Mm wonderful." He grins.

He smiles as their wine comes. “I hope you like it, I wasn’t sure what to get, so I got one of my favorites..”

"Then I'm sure it'll be perfect." He smiles.

He blushes and pours their glasses.

Greg takes a sip and nearly whimpers. "It's delicious." He hums.

He blushes and smiles. “I’m glad you like it.

He smiles. They eat and laugh over dinner and soon their plates are empty and their bellies full.

Mycroft pays for their meal and they soon head back to the cabin.

Greg feels warm and happy as they walk into the cabin.

Mycroft doesn’t want their day to end quite yet. “Ah.. Would you like to watch a movie?”

"I'd love to." He smiles because he was going to suggest the same thing.

He bites his lip and smiles. “Alright. Ah.. I’ll get a movie.” He goes to pick out and set up the movie.

Greg smiles and relaxes into the couch.

Mycroft sits near him on the couch as the movie starts, revealing it to be a horror movie.

"Horror films are one of my favorite genre.." He smiles.

Mycroft blushes, trying to hide his fear of them. “I.. Ah.. I love them.”

Greg smirks and inches a bit closer, a jump scare happens in the movie.

Mycroft gasps and jumps, gripping Greg’s arm tightly. He doesn’t realize how close he’s made them.

He wraps his arm around Mycroft's shoulders loosely. "It's alright. I've got you." He smiles softly.

Mycroft blushes and hides his face in Greg’s chest, tightening his grip.

Greg blushes and smiles happily he rubs Mycroft's arm soothingly.

He whimpers softly as another scream comes from the telly.

He kisses his head softly.

Mycroft blushes brightly and looks up at him. “I-I..”

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You just seemed like you needed that.." He blushes.

He blushes brightly and leans up to kiss him without another word.

Greg makes a little whimpering sound and kisses him back.

Mycroft gasps softly and pulls away slightly, smiling.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, leaning into him.

Greg holds him and smiles.

They watch the rest of the movie while cuddling.

The credit roll scrolls across the screen. Greg is still cuddled with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and looks up at him, his legs curled under him.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles, turning his head to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He tries to deepen the kiss, a bit out of experience.

Greg hums and cups his cheek. He kisses him deeply.

He blushes and opens his mouth, gasping softly.

He smiles softly and kisses his jaw.

He whimpers softly and tilts his head back.

Greg kisses his neck and gently sucks it.

He gasps softly and whimpers. “Ah..”

He kisses him softly and nuzzles him before pulling back slightly. He smiles at Mycroft.

Mycroft is blushing brightly and he bites his lip as he smiles.

"You are adorable.." He smiles and blushes softly.

He blushes harder and hides his face. “I am not ‘adorable’.”

Greg chuckles softly. "To me you are the most adorable." He smiles.

He mutters into his chest.

"Hmm? What was that?" He smirks and tickles Mycroft's side.

Mycroft gasps sharply and squeals, trying to push Greg’s hands away.

Greg tickles him more and the roll around the couch. He somehow ends up laying on his back on the couch with Mycroft above him. He's laughing and breathing hard.

Mycroft is breathing heavily, his chuckles fading and his blush growing as he looks down at Greg.

"Now would be a perfect time to kiss me.." He smiles and blushes softly.

Mycroft blushes brightly and leans down to kiss him.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back.

Mycroft tugs at his lip.

He purrs and wraps his arms around Mycroft, holding him to his chest.

He cuddles into his chest. “Mm..”

Greg hums happily and rubs his back gently.

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you for coming, Gregory..”

"Mm there's nowhere else I'd rather be.." He nuzzles him affectionately.

Mycroft hums and leans up to kiss his jaw.

Greg purrs and tips his head back.

Mycroft blushes and takes a chance, leaning in to kiss his neck softly.

He whimpers softly and stretches his neck long see so Mycroft can have more room.

Mycroft hesitates, slightly unsure. He nips lightly at his neck, testing for a response.

Greg gasps softly and moans quietly. He blushes.

Mycroft blushes at Greg’s moan and kisses his neck again before pulling away, not wanting things to get out of hand.

He whimpers a little as Mycroft pulls away but he's not going to rush him, to rush this.

He blushes and smiles. “Brilliant..”

"Mm yes you are.." He smiles.

He blushes and pecks his lips.

Greg hums and nuzzles him. He smiles up at Mycroft on top of him.

He smiles and relaxes against him. “You’re comfortable.”

"Mm I'm glad. You're welcome to stay as long as you like.." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling his chest softly.

Greg hums and rubs his back gently.

He feels himself start to drift off.

He kisses Mycroft's head gently as he falls asleep.

Mycroft nuzzles him and snores softly.

Greg holds him to his chest and falls asleep under him.

Mycroft doesn’t wake until the next morning.

Greg is still sleeping peacefully under him.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, nuzzling his neck.

He mumbles and pulls him tighter against himself.

He blushes and smiles.

He wakes slowly and nuzzles Mycroft. "Morning.." He mumbles.

He blushes. “Ah.. Good morning..” He bites his lip as he feels the familiar twinge of arousal start to pool in his stomach as he looks down at Greg

He kisses him softly and smiles.

He blushes and scrambles to sit up, moving off of him.

Greg frowns a bit as he sits up. "Are you alright?" He asks worried he did something wrong.

Mycroft avoids his gaze, blushing bright red and attempting to hide his arousal. “I.. F-Fine.. I just.. B-Bathroom..” He quickly gets up and runs to his room.

He bites his lip as he watches Mycroft escape to his room.

Mycroft immediately palms himself through his trousers, cursing softly. “Christ.. Not now..” He whimpers and pushes his trousers and pants down, stroking himself slowly.

Greg gets up and knocks on Mycroft's door. "Are you sure you're alright, Mycroft?" He asks from our side the door.

Mycroft jumps and lets out a small moan when he hears Greg’s voice, speeding up his strokes. “I-I’m fine!”

He frowns slightly. "I didn't do anything to make you uncomfortable did I?"

“No! You didn’t! I promise!” He grits his teeth as he tries to finish himself off quickly.

Greg slowly realizes what he's doing. He bites his lip and whimpers softly.

Mycroft covers his mouth to muffle his noises as he strokes himself, feeling himself get closer to the edge.

He knows he should give Mycroft privacy but his feet won't move. He's glued to the floor listening to every muffled moan and whimper. He takes a cleansing breath. "Mycroft can.. Can you tell me what your doing?"

He bites his lip, his embarrassment and arousal growing. “P-Please, Gregory.. Just.. Just wait in the sitting room..” His voice came out as a whimper.

Greg goes likes Mycroft asks deciding he invaded his privacy enough. He lays on the couch trying breathe evenly so his own arousal dissipates.

Mycroft moans loudly against his hand as he comes hard into his other hand. He groans and goes to clean himself off, trying to forget his embarrassment.

Greg lays on the couch with his arm thrown over his eyes. He was finally able to get himself under control.

Mycroft comes back out to the sitting room a few minutes later, blushing brightly and feeling incredibly nervous about seeing Greg.

He peeks out at Mycroft from under his arm and smiles softly.

Mycroft looks down at the ground, still blushing. “I.. I apologize..”

"You have nothing to apologize for, Mycroft. I was just worried I made you uncomfortable. That's all.." He smiles reassuringly.

He blushes. “I.. Ah.. No, you… It was my fault..”

"Mm well hopefully next time it is my fault.." He winks at him and heads into the kitchen to make coffee.

This makes Mycroft blush brighter and he stammers. “I.. I.. I mean..”

Greg kisses his forehead softly. "Relax, yeah?" He smiles and makes the coffee.

He blushes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “I.. R-Right, sorry..”

"Don't worry about it." He smiles and hands him a cup of coffee.

He blushes and takes the coffee. “Thanks..”

"My pleasure.." He smiles and sips his coffee.

He blushes and sips his coffee, stealing glances at Greg.

Greg hums as the caffeine seeps into his blood stream. He looks up and catches Mycroft's eye and smiles.

He blushes and smiles softly, dropping his gaze back to his coffee.

He smiles and drinks his coffee. "Do you have anything on the agenda today?"

“I.. I was hoping we could go to the beach..”

"That'll be fun." He smiles.

He smiles and nods, getting more confident.

They have breakfast and get ready to go to the beach.

Mycroft puts on swimming shorts.

Greg is in his tan swim trunks and he has an unbuttoned white shirt on. He looks a very happy person on holiday. He packs a bag with some towels and sun screen in case so they won't burn.

Mycroft is wearing his blue swim trunks and a grey tight tank top. He comes out when he’s ready, putting on his sunglasses.

"Ready?" He asks as he slips the bag onto his shoulder and sunglasses into is head.

He blushes and smiles. “Yeah, let’s go.”

He smiles and holds the door open.

They go to the car and drive to the beach.

Greg smiles when they get to the beach. "It's actually sunny!"

Mycroft smiles at Greg’s excitement. “The weather is supposed to be lovely this week.”

"Well then we picked a perfect time to go on holiday." He smiles as they walk down to the beach. He bites his lip for a moment before taking Mycroft's hand in his as they walk.

Mycroft blushes brightly but smiles, squeezing his hand lightly. They get near the water and set down their things. Mycroft starts to put sun screen on, but has trouble reaching a few places. “Ah.. Gregory, could you get my back?”

"Sure." He smiles. He takes the sun screen and rubs it on his back. He massages his back gently and makes sure he's well coated so he won't get burned.

He bites his lip and relaxes as Greg rubs in the sun screen. “Thank you.” He smiles and turns to face him.

He smiles and kisses him softly. "You have a very nice back."

He blushes and kisses him back. “I… Thank you.”

"You're welcome.." He smiles and chuckles softly.

He smiles and takes his hand. “Come on..”

Greg holds his hand and follows him.

He takes him down to the water.

He thinks the water feels cold at first but he quickly adjusts. Soon they're nearly waist deep in the water.

Mycroft splashes him playfully with a smirk.

Greg laughs and splashes him back smiling wide.

Mycroft grins and splashes him again.

He dodges some of the splash and giggles as he splashes him.

Mycroft laughs and moves to dunk his head under.

He smiles as he grabs him around the waist and the go under together.

He sputters out water as they surface, pushing and laughing at Greg.

Greg laughs as well and pushes him back. He smiles happily.

He smiles and pulls him closer to kiss him.

He holds onto him and kisses back.

He hums softly and deepens the kiss.

Greg pulls him closer and moans quietly.

Mycroft whimpers and tangles a hand in Greg’s hair.

He gasps and kisses him deeper needing more.

Mycroft moans softly and moves closer to him, his body starting to react.

Greg holds his hips and kisses his neck.

His eyes drift shut and he whimpers softly. “Oh..”

He hums and sucks gently at his neck.

He moans and leans his head against him

He pulls at Mycroft's ear lobe with his teeth.

Mycroft whimpers softly and tugs lightly at Greg’s hair. “O-Oh…”

Greg kisses him and holds him close. "You're gorgeous.." He mumbles against his lips a he kisses him.

Mycroft gasps and kisses him hard, biting at his bottom lip. “You’re brilliant..”

He involuntarily rocks his hips against Mycroft's when he bites his lip. He whimpers.

Mycroft moans loudly into his mouth as their hips connect. “G-Gregory..!”

"Oh god, Mycroft.." He moans and grinds them together again.

He whimpers and moans, thankful for the waves covering their movements.

He presses against him more and kisses him deeper. "You feel so incredible.." He whimpers.

Mycroft blushes and ruts shamelessly against Greg’s hip. “Oh god.. G-Gregory..”

"That's it.. Just like that.. So gorgeous.." Greg praises and gives him more friction.

Mycroft whimpers at the praise and leans his head against Greg’s shoulder. He could feel himself getting close. “Oh Christ..”

"Come for me, Mycroft.. I want you to come with me.." He whimpers as he feels close himself.

He gasps and grips his shoulders as his body shakes with his orgasm.

Greg gets sent over the edge and trembles with him as he comes.

Mycroft whimpers and holds onto him tightly, slowly coming down from his high. “I.. Gregory..”

He rubs his back gently and nuzzles him. "Gorgeous.."

He blushes brightly. “I.. I can’t believe we just did that.. At the bloody beach..”

Greg chuckles softly. "I think it makes our first time even more memorable." He smiles.

He blushes and leans in to kiss him softly. “I.. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

He kisses him back. "What do you mean?"

“I.. I was trying to do this proper.. I wanted to take things slow. I don’t want to mess this up..”

Greg kisses him softly. "I won't let either of us mess this up. I want you in my life to badly to let this slip through my fingers."

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. “You’re brilliant..”

He kisses him back. "Mm seems like you're already rubbing off on me. Literally and metaphorically.." He smirks.

Mycroft blushes brightly and splashes him. “Oh shut it.”

Greg laughs and smiles.

He rolls his eyes and giggles softly.

They get out of the water and Greg lays out on his towel.

Mycroft blushes and smiles and lays beside him.

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Ah.. Perhaps we should reapply sunscreen..”

"Mm.." He hums and nods.

He blushes and nods, moving to get the sun screen.

Greg smiles as he lays on his stomach and presents his back to Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, starting to cover him.

He hums and stretches relaxedly under Mycroft's hands.

He blushes and massages his back.

He moans softly and pushes his back gently against his hands.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, continuing.

"Mm I like being under you.." Greg purrs.

He blushes and straddles his hips.

He smiles and arches a bit under him.

He blushes and wiggles his hips slightly.

He whimpers softly and pushes up against him a bit.

He rocks his hips and gasps.

"Mm yes.." Greg moans softly and rocks against him.

Mycroft was glad that there weren’t many people at the beach to see them as he grinds against Greg’s arse.

He whimpers and grinds back against him. "You are killing me.." He smirks.

“I can’t help it.. Your arse is bloody distracting..” He whimpers softly.

"Mm and what are you going to do about it?" He bites his lip holding back a moan.

He blushes and bites his lip. “I.. A-Ah..” He starts getting flustered.

Greg rolls over under him. He lays on his back with his hands under his head very relaxed looking. "You can tell me whatever you want." He looks up at him and smiles reassuringly.

He blushes. “I just.. I’ve never..” He blushes brighter and hides his face.

He smiles and nuzzles him softly. "Alright alright.. No reason to clam up.."

He kisses his neck softly. “I’ve never done anything like this, Gregory..”

"Anything like what, Mycroft?" He nuzzles him.

“A-Anything sexual in nature..”

Greg hums and nuzzles him softly. "We have all the time in the world, Mycroft. There's no reason to rush. I don't want you to worry or be nervous about anything, okay?"

He bites his lip and nods. “Thank you, Gregory..”

"Anything for you, Mycroft.." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles. "Let me get your back with the sunscreen so you don't burn, yeah?"

He blushes and nods, laying on his stomach.

Greg starts to rub his back with the sun screen. He massages his shoulders and back.

He hums softly and relaxes. “Ahh…”

He smiles and kisses the back of his neck softly. He rubs his back.

He gasps quietly and mewls. “Oh..”

He grins and continues massaging him. He wants Mycroft to get used to and be comfortable with his hands on him.

He bites his lip to keep himself from moaning. He loves the feeling of Greg’s hands on him, touching and massaging him.

"You have such a nice back.." He says as he kneads his muscles tenderly.

He whimpers softly and bites his lip. “Oh god..”

"How does it feel?" He smiles and presses his palms gently against his shoulders.

“Brilliant.. Absolutely brilliant..”

"Mm just imagine how I could make the rest of you feel.." He continues to massage his back.

He gasps and blushes, arching his back.

Greg smiles and kisses the back of his neck before pulling away and laying beside him.

Mycroft blushes and turns to face him.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums and smiles. They lay there relaxed and happy.

They stay on the beach for a few hours.

"Would it be terribly cliché to walk along the beach at sunset?" Greg asks and watches the sun slowly sink.

“A bit cliché, but I’ll allow it.” He smiles and sits up, offering his hand.

He chuckles softly and smiles, taking his hand.

Mycroft smiles and they walk along the beach.

He smiles as their joined hands swing softly between them as they walk.

He brings their hands up to kiss Greg’s hand softly.

Greg blushes brightly and smiles happily.

“You’re absolutely brilliant, Gregory..”

He blushes harder even though he thinks it's impossible. He pulls him closer and kisses him softly. "You are the brilliant one.." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses him back, suddenly confident in his actions.

He mewls softly and let's Mycroft kiss him. He's happy that he seems to be getting more confident.

He blushes and pulls away after a moment.

Greg smiles happily.

He smiles and they walk back to get their things.

"That was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed spending time with you at the beach today.." He smiles as they make their way to the car.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “As did I.”

"Good." Greg grins. He holds open the car door for Mycroft.

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you, Gregory..” He gets in the car and waits for Greg.

He gets into the car and sits next to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and takes his hand, leaning against him slightly.

He blushes softly and smiles. He holds his hand and nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

Greg hums happily and leans back against him a bit.

Mycroft smiles and relaxes as they go back to the cabin.

They get to the cabin and get cleaned up, washing away all the sand and dried sea water. Greg is standing in the kitchen when Mycroft comes out. He smiles and his hair is still a bit damp from his shower. "How about I cook dinner? Or we could cook together if you'd like?"

Mycroft smiles. “You cook?” He hums softly and goes over to lean against the counter. He’d put on a t-shirt and sweat pants and he looks very relaxed.

Greg smirks. "I can cook. I can make pretty much whatever you'd like." He rolls up his sleeves in just that way that looks so sexy.

Mycroft blushes slightly. “I.. Surprise me.” He smiles and bites his lip as he looks at Greg’s arms.

He taps his chin slightly and thinks for a moment before smiling. "Think you can wait an hour or so to eat?"

He smiles. “Mm.. Sure. Mind if I ask what you’ll be making?”

"You could but that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" He smiles. "Just tell me if you're allergic to anything."

He smiles and rolls his eyes. “Nothing.”

"Mm perfect.." He grins and rubs his hands together mischievously.

He chuckles. “Just don’t burn the kitchen down.”

"I'll try but I make no promises." He smirks and winks. He goes about the kitchen grabbing supplies and he begins to cook.

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

Greg relaxes as he cooks. He gets lost in the craft.

Mycroft hums softly as he watches.

He smiles as the kitchen is soon filled with the aroma of warm mouth watering food.

He smiles and sniffs the air. “Delicious.”

Greg smiles happily. "Good.. Just a bit longer."

He hums and goes to kiss him.

He kisses him and tugs on his lip as he pulls away.

He blushes and smiles. “Well, what have you made?”

Greg smiles excitedly. "I have made pan seared bass with a hint of lemon, asparagus seasoned with a bit of garlic, and small red potatoes with a tad of warm melted butter." He bites his lip waiting to head what Mycroft thinks.

A small moan escapes his mouth and he smiles. “Sounds amazing, Gregory.”

He blushes brightly and purrs happily at the praise. He plates the food and sits it at the table. He pulls out Mycroft's chair for him to sit.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “Thank you, Gregory.”

He smiles and pours them some white wine that will pair perfectly to the fish. He sits happily.

“How romantic.” He smiles and takes a sip.

Greg blushes brightly and sips his wine. "Try the food.. Be honest.." He bites his lip.

He smiles and takes a bite, his eyes closing and he moans softly.

He smiles happily. "I think I'll take that as you like it.."

“This is fantastic..”

Greg giggles giddily. "I'm very happy you like it." He smiles.

He smiles. “You’re a brilliant chef.” He hesitates and blushes. “A brilliant man, really..”

"Th-thank you.." He blushes brightly and stammers.

He blushes and smiles, looking down into his wine glass.

He smiles and begins to eat. He hums happily.

“It’s amazing…”

Greg continues to blush as they eat.

Mycroft soon finishes and leans back, happy and full.

He smiles happily at their empty plates. He kisses Mycroft's cheek and nuzzles him as he takes the dishes to the sink.

He smiles and gets up to help him.

They wash the dishes together and go to the sitting room. Greg leans against him as they sit on the couch.

Mycroft blushes and smiles as they relax. “I had a wonderful time today, Gregory..”

"Mm it was lovely.." Greg hums softly and leans against him a bit.

He smiles and presses a kiss to his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums softly and they sit for a while, just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company.

Greg hums and relaxes against him. He smiles softly.

“This was a fantastic idea…”

"Mm what was?" He snuggles against him.

“You coming on holiday with me..”

"Mm yes it was. A stroke of genius." He smiles happily.

He blushes and smiles, leaning down to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

He pulls him closer to kiss him better.

Greg whimpers softly. He moves closer and closer till he's sitting in Mycroft's lap. He kisses him deeply.

Mycroft gasps and moans softly as he kisses him harder.

He let's Mycroft use him. Greg wants him to use him. He moans into the kiss.

Mycroft fists his hands in Greg’s hair, tugging slightly.

Greg gasps and whimpers needy. His mouth opens slightly.

Mycroft takes this as an opportunity to push his tongue into Greg’s mouth. He moans and pulls at his hair.

He moans and clutches Mycroft shirt pulling him closer. He whimpers and rocks against Mycroft's crotch.

He moans desperately and bucks his hips up. “Gregory..”

Greg feels drunk form the noises Mycroft is making. He grinds against him and whimpers.

He gasps and moans, moving his hands to Greg’s hips. The wine from earlier making him much more confident.

He moans and moves to straddle Mycroft's hips. He kisses him and rocks his hips against him.

He tilts his head back with a low moan.

He holds his shoulders with trembling hands. "Mycroft.." He whines.

He bucks up roughly. “Gregory.. Christ..”

"God yes!" He mewls as Mycroft bucks.

Mycroft growls at Greg’s reaction. “You like that?”

"Y-yes, Sir!" He blushes and whimpers. He can feel himself start to slip into his sub role. He wants Mycroft to control him desperately.

He smirks and leans in to bite his neck. “Tell me what you want.”

"I- I want you.. Badly.. So badly.. Please.." He whimpers and bucks against him.

He smirks and tsks him. “Ah, ah, ah. You must tell me exactly what you want.”

He blushes brightly. "I-I want you to fuck me.. Please.." He whimpers and writhes.

Mycroft moans loudly and bucks up against him roughly. “Christ, Gregory.. Go to the bedroom and wait on the bed.”

He whimpers and nods. "Y-yes, Sir!" He scrambles to the bedroom.

Mycroft smirks and adjusts himself in his trousers before getting up and taking his time going to the bedroom.

Greg is a whimpering writhing mess as he sits on the bed and waits.

Mycroft stands in the doorframe. “Strip, Gregory.”

He whimpers and bites his lip. "Yes, Sir.." He stands and stops slowly. He starts unbuttoning his shirt. He puts on a show for Mycroft.

Mycroft licks his lips as he watches Greg. “Good boy..”

He whimpers and drops his shirt to the floor. He palms over his erection and squeezes lightly. He gasps and undoes his trousers.

Mycroft starts to take off his shirt as he watches Greg. “Faster.”

He moans and pushes down his trousers and pants. He stands there in front of Mycroft totally naked for the first time. He feels hot and exposed and so so needy. "Mycroft.." He whimpers.

He gasps and groans as he looks at him. “L-Lay on the bed, love..” He bites his lip.

He blushes brightly at the pet name and whimpers as he lays on the bed.

He strips off the rest of his clothes and climbs on top of him.

Greg moans and pulls him closer, kissing him desperately. "My.. Please.. I need you.." He writhes under him.

Mycroft groans and kisses him roughly, grinding against him. “Christ, Gregory..”

He arches and moans loudly. "I-I'm begging you, My, please!" He whimpers and pleads.

He bites his lip and pulls away. “I don’t suppose you’ve packed lube and condoms?”

Greg blushes brightly. "Bed side table.." He whimpers.

Mycroft smirks and rolls over to get it. “Cheeky thing, you.”

"I always like to hope for the best.." He giggles and blushes.

He smiles and opens the lube. “Ah.. I..” He blushes brightly, unsure of what to do.

Greg kisses him softly. "Lube your finger and slowly push it into me.." He lays back against the bed and pulls up his legs up, laying himself completely bare before Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes and nods. He kisses him and lubes up his fingers, hesitating before slowly pushing one into Greg.

He gasps and moans pushing back against him. "G-good.. Now push it in and out of me.."

He bites his lip and slowly thrusts his finger. “H-How’s that?”

He whimpers. "Good. So good."

He leans down to kiss him as he works him open.

Greg kisses him desperately. He whimpers and writhes as Mycroft stretches hims slowly up to three fingers. "I-I'm ready.. P-please I need you!" He moans.

Mycroft blushes. “I.. A-Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you..”

"You've done such a good job of preparing me for you it's won't hurt. I promise. Please, My.. I need you so badly.." He whimpers desperately.

He bites his lip and nods, removing his fingers. He rolls on the condom and positions himself. “I.. Alright..” He hesitantly and slowly pushes into Greg.

Greg gasps and arches. "Oh god, My!" He moans and pushes back against him.

Mycroft’s eyes widen and he lets out a guttural groan as he pushes into him. “Oh my god..”

Greg wraps his legs around Mycroft's hips once he's pushed into him. "You feel so good.. So big inside me.." He whimpers and arches.

Mycroft blushes and gasps, his hips bucking involuntarily. “Oh Christ.. It’s so tight..”

He moans loudly. "Move, My, please.." He whimpers.

He bites his lip and starts to slowly thrust into him. “Oh god.. Oh god yes.”

He cries out softly as Mycroft starts to move. "You are brilliant.." He whimpers and arches.

Mycroft gasps and rocks his hips into Greg. “You’re so tight.. You feel amazing..”

He whimpers and blushes. He rocks with Mycroft.

He leans down to kiss him as he increases the speed of his thrusts.

He kisses him back desperately. "Yes!" He moans.

He growls possessively as Greg moans and thrusts rougher.

"My!" Greg whimpers under him starting to feel close.

He changes positions and brushes against his prostate. “Gre–!!” He cries out as he comes hard into him.

"My!" He nearly screams as he comes hard between them.

Mycroft gasps and trembles above him. “O-Oh Christ..” He whimpers softly.

He shakes slightly under him. "S-soo good.." He gasps out between breaths.

He groans and collapses on top of him. “B-Brilliant..”

He hums sated. He kisses and nuzzles Mycroft's neck. "You are gorgeous.." He mumbles.

He blushes and smiles, pulling out of him. He tosses the condom.

He chuckles and smiles, pulling Mycroft back to kiss him softly. He snuggles against him.

He blushes and kisses him back. “I.. Was that alright?”

"That was incredible. You are spectacular.." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and hides his face in Greg’s chest.

Greg holds him and kisses his hair. "Gorgeous.."

“Th-Thank you, Gregory.. For being my first..”

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. "Anything for you, My.." He says quietly. He doesn't say how he hopes to be Mycroft's only..

He blushes and smiles, looking up to kiss him softly.

He kisses him softly and smiles happily.

Mycroft nuzzles him and relaxes.

He hums and rubs his back lazily while snuggling closer.

He yawns and holds him.

He nuzzles him and yawns, too. "Sleep.." He mumbles tiredly.

He smiles and nods, curling up in his arms.

"Good night, My.." He says already falling asleep.

Mycroft hums softly, falling asleep.

They sleep peacefully curled around each other.

They wake late in the morning.

He nuzzles Mycroft and hums softly.

Mycroft hums as he wakes. “Mm.. Gregory..”

He smiles and kisses his neck.

“Mm.. Morning..”

"Morning.." He hums.

He smiles and kisses him again.

Greg kisses him back and tugs his lip softly as he pulls away.

He gasps and leans back in, whimpering softly.

He kisses him again and pulls him closer.

He moans softly and presses himself against him.

"Mm good morning indeed.." He chuckles softly. "Sex then pancakes or pancakes then sex? Either way we're going to be a sticky mess.." He purrs and pulls on Mycroft ear lobe with his teeth.

He gasps and whimpers as Greg tugs on his ear. “I think you know the answer to that..”

"I think I do.." He kisses him and pulls Mycroft on top of himself.

Mycroft moans and kisses him back desperately.

He whimpers and drags his nails down his back.

He gasps and grinds against him. “Gregory..”

"What do you want, My?"

“Y-You.. Want you..” He gasps softly and whimpers.

"What do you want from me, love?" He purrs softly.

He whimpers needy. “Anything..”

"Mm what if I sucked you off?" He mumbles as he kisses and sucks Mycroft's neck, marking him.

He cries out softly as Greg marks him. “Yes.. Please..”

He hums and kisses down Mycroft's body. "So gorgeous.."

He whimpers and arches his back, spreading his legs for Greg.

He smiles and sucks his hip as he rolls a condom onto Mycroft. He kisses the tip of his cock ever so gently.

Mycroft whimpers and gasps, bucking his hips. “Gregory!”

He lick a strip up the underside of his hard flush prick.

He moans loudly and whines. “Oh god..”

Greg smirks and sucks gently at the head.

He whimpers desperately and grips his hair tightly.

He growls softly wanting to be manhandled. He takes Mycroft down his throat further.

He moans and tugs at his hand. “Oh Christ, Gregory..”

He whimpers and starts bobbing his head around him.

Mycroft bucks his hips and pushes Greg’s head down further.

Greg moans loudly and deep throats him.

He moans loudly and arches his back. “Yes!”

He whimper and reaches down, pressing gently at Mycroft's hole.

Mycroft cries out and comes hard as Greg teases his hole.

He moans and pulls off him. He presses his forehead into his hip and kisses it.

He whimpers softly and breathes heavily on the bed.

He crawls up his body and kisses his neck. "Gorgeous.."

He whimpers. “Ah.. Y-You’re brilliant…”

He whimpers and palms himself. "T-talk to me.. Please.." He pleads as he strokes his cock.

He bites his lip. “I.. You’re so amazing.. You were so tight and hot.. I.. The noises you were making were incredible..”

He moans and strokes himself faster. "P-please.." He whimpers.

He watches him and moans softly. “Christ.. Watching you touch yourself.. Just getting off on my voice.. I don’t even have to touch you.. Amazing.. I.. I want you to be the only one that has me.. Please..”

"My!" He cries out and comes hard.

Mycroft moans softly as he watches. “Oh..”

He trembles and whimpers.

“You’re beautiful..” He leans up to kiss him.

He kisses him back. "D-did you mean that? When you said you want me to be your only one?" He whimpers and blushes.

He blushes and nods. “I.. Y-Yes..”

He whimpers and kisses him deeply.

He gasps and kisses him back. “I only want you..”

"Yes.. God yes, please. Just you.." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles.

He kisses him softly. "Pancakes?" He smiles.

“Mm.. Sounds delicious..”

"Do you want plain, chocolate chip, blueberry, or banana?" He smiles and rolls out of bed. He slips on a pair of pants.

He thinks for a minute as he sits up. “Chocolate chip.” He smiles and stands, pulling on a pair of pants.

He smiles and goes out to the kitchen.

Mycroft follows him out.

Greg puts on a 'kiss the cook' apron and makes the chocolate chip pancakes.

Mycroft grins and leans in to kiss him.

He chuckles and kisses him back. He flips the pancakes.

“Mm.. You’re a great cook.“

He blushes and smiles. He plates the pancakes. "Maple syrup?"

He smiles. “Mm.. Of course.”

He takes the plates to the table and sits the syrup next to them.

Mycroft hums and smiles. “Thank you.”

He smiles and they sit to eat. "Is it alright?"

He takes a bit. “Mm.. Delicious.”

"Good." He smiles happily and they eat.

“My compliments to the chef.” He smiles

He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and pours some syrup on his pancakes.

Greg hums and sips his coffee.

He goes back to eating.

He smiles and eats. He chuckles softly.

He looks up, he has a bit of syrup on his chin. “What’s so funny?”

He smiles and wipes the syrup away with his finger. He sucks the syrup off his finger and hums softly. "Nothing is really funny. I was just thinking how domestic this is and it made me happy.." He smiles.

Mycroft blushes brightly when Greg cleans off his chin. He smiles and bites his lip. “It is rather enjoyable..”

He smiles happily and blushes softly.

He blushes and smiles. He dips his finger in the syrup and leans forward, bringing it up to Greg’s mouth.

He takes Mycroft's finger into his mouth. He sucks gently and hums.

He blushes brightly and lets out a small moan.

Greg whimpers softly and nibbles on the pad of his finger.

Mycroft bites his lip and pulls his finger out, dipping it in syrup again. He drags his finger over Greg’s lips before leaning forward to kiss him, dragging his tongue over his lips.

He gasps and moans needy.

He pulls away with a small smirk.

He whimpers softly and bites his lip.

“Would you lick syrup off of me, Gregory?”

"Yes.." He says breathily and nods.

He smirks. “Then I suggest we take this to the bedroom.”

He whimpers and nods.

He gets up. “Bring the syrup.” He goes to his room.

He mewls and picks up the syrup. He goes to the room.

Mycroft is laying on the bed, naked.

"Mm gorgeous.." Greg moans and licks his lips.

He blushes brightly. “Come here..”

He smiles and saunters over, stripping away his pants as he goes.

He whimpers softly. “Oh god.. Please..”

He kisses him so softly their lips barely touch. "What do you want, love?"

“I want your tongue.. I want you to lick the syrup off of me..”

He smiles and straddles his hips. He dips the syrup along his collar bone. He leans down and licks up the syrup.

He moans and whimpers. “Oh.. Yes..”

He sucks the stray dips on his neck.

He gasps. “Gregory..”

He kisses him deeply with his sweetened lips and tongue.

He moans at the mixture of Greg’s taste and the syrup. “More..”

He hums and shimmies down his body. He dribbles more syrup over his stomach. He licks it and moans. He sucks marks into Mycroft's belly.

He whimpers and arches up into Greg. “Oh Christ.. Gregory..” He whines as he’s marked.

He hums and dips his tongue into Mycroft navel, licking the drips of syrup out.

He moans and bucks his hips, wanting more. “Yes.. L-Lower..”

He smirks and licks the head of his cock with the very tip of his tongue.

He moans needy and whines. “Yes!!”

He mewls and takes him into his wet sweet mouth.

Mycroft moans and bucks his hips. “You’re amazing..”

He moans and blushes. He rolls his tongue and takes him in further.

 

He moans and bucks his hips. “Oh god yes.. Gregory, I.. C-Careful..”

He whimpers and rubs his hands along Mycroft's thighs.

Mycroft whimpers and blushes. “I.. T-Touch me down further..”

Greg moans and reaches down and presses gently at his hole.

He gasps and arches his back, pushing back against his finger. “Yes! M-More, please I’m so close!”

He bobs his head around him and presses his finger against him more.

Mycroft cries out and comes hard into his mouth, gripping his hair and tugging.

Greg swallows and moans. He pulls off Mycroft and sucks more at the mark he made on his hip earlier, darkening more.

He whimpers and looks down at him. “G-Gregory.. Ah..”

He crawls up his body and nuzzles him. "You are so gorgeous.."

He blushes brightly and pulls him down to kiss him desperately.

He whimpers softly and kisses him needy.

He grips his hair tightly and tugs at his bottom lip.

He gasps and his hips buck involuntarily. He moans loudly wanting more.

He flips them so Greg is under him and smirks, kissing down his chest.

Greg gasps in surprise and mewls as he watches Mycroft kiss down his chest.

He blushes when he reaches Greg’s cock, unsure of how to proceed.

"It's alright, My.. Learn by doing whatever you want to me.. It won't take much of anything to get me off at this point. Anything you want to try on me go ahead.."

He blushes brightly and nods, leaning in and nuzzling Greg’s cock hesitantly. He noses his cock and looks up for a reaction.

"Yes.." He mewls and bites his lip.

He blushes and licks his lips before darting his tongue out to lick at the head.

"Ah!" He gasps softly and moans.

He blushes at his response and begins to get more confident. He presses a kiss to the head, right over the slit.

"My." He whimpers and fists the bed sheets.

He looks up at him as he drags his tongue over the slit, humming softly.

"Oh god!" He mewls and arches.

He blushes and slowly takes him into his mouth.

"P-please, My.. Close.."

He can only take about a third of him into his mouth, still too new to it. He works with what he can manage, moaning around him and stroking the rest of him.

Greg cries out and come hard into Mycroft's mouth. "My.." He moans.

Mycroft gasps and sputters, trying to swallow it. He pulls off of him, some of his come spilling over his chin. He blushes and looks up at Greg.

"Come here, gorgeous.." He growls softly and pulls him up. He licks his own come off Mycroft's chin and kisses him deeply.

Mycroft moans and kisses him back desperately. He whimpers softly as they part and presses their heads together. “You’re brilliant..”

He rubs his back softly and smiles. "You are fantastic, My.." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him softly. “You’re going to be many of my firsts..”

"Mm I look forward to every single one.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and relaxes. “Mm.. Good..”

He hums happily and holds Mycroft close.

He nuzzles him and hums.

He smiles softly and trails his finger tips over Mycroft's back ever so lightly.

He gasps. “Gregory..”

"Mm so responsive.. So gorgeous.."

He whimpers and arches his back.

"And the sounds you make.. Christ they are mesmerizing.. I could make you make sounds like that for hours. I could keep you on the edge of euphoria for ages."

He whines and nods desperately. “D-Do it, then..”

"Mm not yet.. Soon, My." He kisses him softly and pulls away.

He whimpers when he pulls away. “Christ, Gregory..”

He smiles and hums.

He whines. “Please..”

He bites his lip. "You are irresistible beg.." He moves and presses his body against Mycroft's.

He moans softly and arches against him. “Christ, please, Gregory.. I want you..”

He smirks. "Mm what about me do you want, Mycroft?"

He whines. “All of you.. I want your prick.. Your lips.. Your hands.. Your arse..”

He hums. "Do you want me to bring you to the edge? To hold you there? So close to coming but not just yet not quite then. Is that what you want, Mycroft?"

He whimpers. “Y-Yes, sir..” He blushes as he feels himself slipping into a submissive role.

"That's my good boy.." He smiles softly and kisses him.

He bites his lip and kisses him back. “P-Please..”

He hums and rolls them over so he's on top of Mycroft. He kisses him and rocks against him so slowly.

He whines and bucks his hips. “Oh god.. Gregory..”

"Shh shh.. I've got you.. I'll make you feel so good.."

“Please.. I need it.. So much..”

He smiles and kisses him softly. "I'll be right back.." He smirks and gets off of Mycroft. "And no touching yourself while I'm gone." He winks and slips out of Mycroft's room.

Mycroft whimpers and wiggles his hips, trying to stop himself from touching himself. He whines and bites his lip, his hands traveling down to his cock.

Greg finds the bag he was looking for and goes back to the room. He leans against the door frame and watches Mycroft touch his cock. "Tsk tsk tsk. Am I going to have to cuff you so you follow directions?"

Mycroft whimpers and grips his cock tightly. “I.. I’m sorry, sir, I.. I couldn’t help myself.. I.. I’ll be good, I swear..”

"Mm since you want to touch yourself so badly you can learn some self control. I want you to stroke your cock till your so close to coming you can almost taste it. Then I want you to let your cock go. You let it go and you stop yourself from coming. If you're a good boy and do that for me then we can play more together.." He smirks.

Mycroft whimpers and starts to stroke his cock for Greg, looking him in the eye as he does so. He continues until he’s about to come, moaning loudly and desperately. He grits his teeth and tears his hand away, whimpering and whining as he denies his own orgasm.

Greg smiles and goes to kiss him. "Such a good boy.. So gorgeous for me.." He mumbles against his lips.

He whimpers, his entire body over sensitive and trembling. “Please, sir.. I.. I need you..”

He lays on top of Mycroft and kisses him deeply. He slots his hips over Mycroft's so he's pinned to the bed.

He moans and kisses him back hard.

He mewls and sucks on Mycroft's tongue.

He whimpers and bucks up against him. “Gregory..”

He slides down his body slowly and kisses down his neck to his collar bone. He kisses one of his nipples looking for the reaction.

He cries out and arches his back. “Ah! Oh lord!”

He grins happily and bites his lip. "Mm I wonder if I could make you come just by playing with your nipples.." He licks one.

He gasps sharply and tugs at the headboard. “Oh god please!”

He licks and sucks gently at one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. He then switches to the other doing the same.

“Gregory! I.. I’m close! Please!” He whines and pleads.

He stops and pulls away slightly. "Do you want to come now or hold off just a little longer?"

He bites his lip. “D-Don’t let me come..”

He smiles proudly. "Good boy.." He praises. "I have a surprise for you.." He says and leans closer to whisper in his ear. "Here's a hint... It vibrates.." He whispers and tugs his ear gently with his teeth.

He blushes brightly. “Wh-What is it? What are you going to do with it?” He bites his lip, already shaking with excitement.

"Mm well that all depends on what you want.. If you'd like to try another first for you then I could ease the vibrator inside of you and rub it against your prostate. If you don't want that or aren't ready for that then I can hold it against your cock until you scream for mercy.."

He blushes brightly. “I.. I want it inside of me.. P-Please..”

He smiles softly and kisses him. "Alright.. I want you to make up a safe word though. If you feel over whelmed and can't handle it anymore you say that word everything stops immediately. What is your safe word?"

He bites his lip as he thinks. “I.. U-Umbrella?”

"Umbrella.. Wonderful choice." He smiles and gets up slowly. He reaches into the bag and gets out the vibrator. "Give he your hand, love.. Palm up.." He waits for Mycroft to go so. He places the tip of the vibrator against the palm of his hand and turns it on low. He looks at him to see his reaction.

He blushes and jumps slightly as the vibrator springs to life in his hand. “O-Oh..”

"Mm and that's how it's going to be inside of you.." He says softly and smiles.

He blushes brightly and nods. “I.. I want that..”

"Good.." He smiles and kisses his forehead. "Lay on your back and bring your knees up, spreading your legs for me.."

He blushes and nods, doing as instructed.

Greg kisses the inside of both Mycroft's knees. "I'm going to go slow and take my time preparing you. It's going to feel a bit strange at first but I promise I'll make you feel so good.." He smiles and reaches for the lube.

He blushes and bites his lip. “I.. I trust you, Gregory..” He looks down at him to watch as he lubes his fingers.

Greg nods and smiles. He slowly and gently massages Mycroft's hole with his lubed finger. "Just take deep breaths and relax.. Everything is fine.." He says softly and soothingly.

Mycroft winces slightly as he presses a finger against him. He takes a deep breath and nods, trying to relax.

"There you go.. That's better.." He very slowly and gently pushes his finger into him.

He gasps and whimpers, his hole tightening around him.

Greg stops moving his finger. He kisses the inside of Mycroft's thigh.

He bites his lip and takes another deep breath as he relaxes.

He smiles softly and resumes moving his finger slowly.

He whimpers as he slowly gets used to the feeling.

"Are you doing alright?" He asks as Mycroft starts to relax and loosen a bit.

He nods. “F-Feels good..”

He smiles and keeps moving his finger, a bit faster now.

He gasps and moans softly. “Oh yes..”

"Think you can handle another finger?"

He nods with a needy whine. “Please.. More..”

"Good boy.." He praises as he adds another finger in along side the first.

He gasps and pushes back against him. “Oh!”

Greg bites his lip holding back a moan. He continues to work Mycroft open with his fingers.

Mycroft soon whimpers and bucks his hips. “Please.. I.. I need more..”

He sucks a small mark into his inner thigh as he adds a third finger.

He gasps and arches his back. “Yes!!”

Greg smirks and curls his fingers rubbing gently against is prostate.

He cries out and moans loudly as Greg brushes against his prostate. “Wh-What was that?!”

He chuckles softly. "That, My, was your prostate. A lovely bundle of nerves what when stimulated correctly sends pleasure signals directly to your brain.." He smiles.

Mycroft whimpers softly and blushes brightly. “D-Do it again..”

He smirks and does it again.

He moans loudly. “Gregory! I.. Please, I’m going to come!”

Greg stops and pulls his fingers out of Mycroft. He moves up and kisses him.

He whimpers as he’s denied orgasm again. He kisses him back desperately.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him softly. "You are doing so good, love.. You are brilliant. Just a little longer.."

He bites his lip and nods. “W-What’s up next?”

"Mm the vibrator.." He smiles and kisses his neck.

He blushes and nods, spreading his legs.

"Gorgeous.." He moves down between his legs and picks up the vibrator.

He blushes and waits, biting his lip.

Greg lubes the vibrator and positions it against Mycroft's prepared hole. "Relax, deep breath, we'll take it slow.."

He nods and takes a deep breath, relaxing himself.

He slowly and gently pushes the vibrator into Mycroft.

Mycroft gasps and tenses. “Ah.. Christ..”

Greg stops and let's Mycroft adjust to the feeling. He rubs his outer thigh and kisses the inner part.

He whimpers softly as he gets used to it, relaxing again. He gives a small nod.

He pushes in just a bit further till it's perfect. He's careful not to touch Mycroft's prostate yet. "Ready for me to turn it on?"

He blushes brightly and nods. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

He nods and turns it on low.

He gasps sharply and lets out a squeaky moan. “Ah!”

He bites his lip and moves the vibrator in and out of him gently, slowly fucking him with it.

He mewls and arches his back, still getting used to the odd sensation.

"How are you feeling?" He asks softly as he continues his slow movements.

“A-Ah.. Feels.. G-Good..” He rocks his hips back against him.

"Do you want more?"

He groans. “Y-Yes.. Please..”

He smiles and turns it up, moving it a bit faster inside of him.

He gasps and moans, pushing back against him. “Oh.. Yes..”

"Are you close, love?"

He whimpers and nods. “Yes.. God yes.. So close..”

He licks his lips and smirks. He rubs the vibrator right against this prostate. "Come for me, Mycroft.."

Mycroft cries out and comes hard, his body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. He whimpers when he finally collapses on the bed, his body and mind exhausted from the multiple denied orgasms.

Greg moans as he watches him come. He turns off the vibrator and slowly takes it out of him. He crawls up to him and pulls him closer. "You are amazing.. So gorgeous.. You did so wonderful, My.." He mumbles against his skin.

Mycroft whimpers softly and presses his face against Greg’s chest. He nuzzles him softly and presses small kisses to his chest.

He kisses his head and rubs his back affectionately.

He nuzzles him. “I love you..”

Greg blinks for a moment a bit shocked then he smiles brightly. "I love you, too.." He says softly and kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft doesn’t really register what he said so he just hums and nuzzles him. He doesn’t realize that he just said he loves Greg out loud.

He chuckles softly and smiles at him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing his chest tiredly.

Greg smiles because he knows Mycroft hasn't realized what he's said out loud yet, he'll wait patiently till he does. He hums softly and holds him. "Nap for a while, yeah?" He snuggles him.

He smiles softly and nods. “Nap..” He curls up in his arms and falls asleep quickly.

He smiles and nuzzles him softly, falling asleep as well.

They sleep for an hour. Mycroft wakes feeling loads better than he has in a long time.

Greg nuzzles him softly. "Mm hello, gorgeous.." He mumbles.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm.. Hello..”

He kisses him and smiles.

He kisses him back happily.

He blushes a bit and smiles. "Did you have anything you wanted to do today? Well the day is nearly half over since we've been in bed for most of it." He smirks.

He blushes. “Mm. I don’t know.. You can pick what we do.”

He smiles and thinks for a moment. "Mm I'm not sure.. We could go into town and do obnoxious tourist things.. Oh there was a sign at the beach saying there was going to be a fair in town. We could go see that." He smiles excitedly.

Mycroft loves seeing Greg this excited about something. He smiles and nods. “That sounds lovely.”

"Good." He smiles and they get up to get ready.

Mycroft doesn’t seem to remember what he said before. He thinks he just said it in his head, so he doesn’t bring it up. They get dressed and get ready to go.

Greg thinks that if Mycroft doesn't remember what he said that he'll bring it up himself by the end of the day. He holds open the door for Mycroft as they leave the cabin.

He blushes and smiles as Greg holds open the door. He bites his lip. “Thank you, love..”

"You're very welcome, My.." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses him softly before leading him to the car.

He giggles softly and kisses him back then follows him to the car.

They go to the fair.

Greg looks around happy and excited. "What do you want to do first? We can play some games, walk through a haunted house, or many other things?" He asks.

He smiles. “Whatever you wish to do, Gregory.”

He smiles and looks around. "Mm I'm going to win you that giant plush toy animal." He smirks and point to the booth.

He smiles brightly and blushes. “I.. You don’t have to..”

"Oh yes I do." He smiles and leads him over to the booth. He man looks up. "If you pop ten balloons with the darts you can pick any giant stuffed animal from the top row." He says sounding tired of having to say that repeatedly all day.

Mycroft blushes as he watches Greg pop the balloons with ease.

Greg smiles. "Which one do you want? The purple giraffe, the orange toad, or.." He says naming a few of the giant colorful plush animals.

He blushes when he sees the metallic gold fish. He points to it. “That one.”

He chuckles softly and takes it down. He smiles as he hands it to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and hugs it. He thinks to himself about how happy he is with Greg.

He smiles as they continue walking through the fair. He wraps his arm around Mycroft's waist and holds his hip bringing him closer as they walk side by side. "What do you want to do next, love?"

Mycroft smiles and looks around. “Let’s try the haunted house, yeah? If I get scared, you can always just protect me.” He bats his eyelashes innocently.

He chuckles a bit and smirks. "Mm I'll always protect you, My.." He nuzzles him and they go to the haunted house.

He blushes and hides behind him as they walk through, clutching into his coat tightly.

Greg pulls him closer and under his arm so he can hold him better as they walk. A creepy bride jumps out from the shadows and shrieks.

Mycroft whimpers and hides his face in his coat. They soon exit the house, Mycroft having gotten thoroughly scared.

He holds him as they walk away from the haunted house. "You were very brave, love.. How about a sweet as a reward?" He smiles and rubs his back.

He blushes at the pet name and nods. “Please. Something with cinnamon.”

"Mm how about a nice big cinnamon candy apple?" He asks as they make their way to the food stalls.

He smiles widely. “Yes please.”

He hums and they get the cinnamon apple. "Fair food really is huge." He chuckles as he sees the size of the apple.

Mycroft smiles. “I don’t think I’ll be able to eat this by myself.”

"Mm I suppose I could be of assistance.." He smirks.

He smirks. “Thank you, Gregory.”

"Mm anything for you, My.." He smiles and they sit on a bench to share the apple.

Mycroft leans against him as they eat.

Greg smiles and hums happily. He grins as he sees Mycroft holding his plush gold fish.

Mycroft is holding it close as they sit.

He nuzzles him and sighs contently.

They soon finish eating and get up to walk around. As they’re walking, a fortune teller calls out to Mycroft.

"You, Sir! Yes you! Come here come quickly!" The old fortune teller woman calls out to Mycroft.

Mycroft looks a bit confused but hesitantly walks over to her. “I.. Yes?”

Greg follows him. "Give me you hand, dear.." She says and holds out her hand to him.

He bites his lip and does as he’s told.

She looks at his hand and touches the lines softly. "Ah just as I thought.. Tsk tsk tsk.." She hums.

He frowns a bit. “What? What’s wrong?”

"Mm you've said something in the recent past.. Something very important.. But you don't realize you've said it.." She says while she studies his hand. Greg has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

He frowns. “What do you mean?” He looks back at Greg.

Greg shrugs. "You'll realize soon what you've said.. And don't worry what was said will be returned in kind.." She smiles and pats his hand.

His brow furrows in confusion and he goes back to Greg. “What was that about?”

He shrugs and smiles. They walk hand in hand as the sun goes down. "Oh a Farris wheel. We can ride it and watch all the lights turn on as the sun sets.." He smiles.

He smiles and takes him there. He leans against him as they ride in the wheel.

He smiles and nuzzles him softly as their carriage rises and the sun sets. He looks out the window and sees all the beautiful lights turn on.

He smiles and kisses his jaw. “Hello beautiful..”

"Hello, gorgeous.." He hums and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him. “What was that woman talking about?”

"Oh umm.." He blushes. "Earlier today you said something that I don't think you realized you said to me.. I said it back but you didn't register it.. You said you loved me.." He smiles softly.

He blushes brightly and opens his mouth to say something. He tries a few times before smiling, leaning in to kiss Greg as they reach the top of the Ferris wheel. He mutters against his lips. “I.. I do love you..”

"I love you, Mycroft.." He blushes and smiles. He kisses him back.

He smiles and deepens the kiss, pulling him closer.

He whimpers and presses closer to Mycroft.

He whines softly. “I want you to take me..”

"Yes.. Please.. I want you so badly.." He kisses his neck.

He blushes brightly. “Take me home..”

He smirks and leads Mycroft out of the Farris wheel ride is finished. They get into the car and head back to the cabin.

Mycroft fumbles with the keys as they get to the cabin, his body shaking in anticipation.

Greg pulls him closer and kisses his neck. "Easy, love.." He says calmly and takes the keys from Mycroft, unlocking the door.

He whimpers softly. “I.. I’m sorry..”

"You have nothing to apologize for, My.." He smiles reassuringly and leads him into the house, locking the door after then. He pulls him closer and kisses him softly.

He whimpers again, pushing himself closer to Greg. “P-Please, Gregory..”

"Anything for you, My.." He smiles and picks him up. He kisses him while he carries him to the bedroom.

He blushes brightly and clings to him. He kisses him back desperately.

He hums and lays him on the bed. "Gorgeous.."

He whimpers. “G-Gregory..” He reaches up for him.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him. "Tell me what you need, My?"

He whimpers and moans softly. “I.. I want you to be another one of my firsts..”

"Mm I'd love to.." He smiles and takes off Mycroft's shirt after taking off his own. He nuzzles him and kisses his neck.

He whimpers. “B-Be gentle.. Please..”

"I promise, My.." He kisses him softly.

He bites his lip and nods. “Please, sir..”

"Strip for me, love.." He hums and moves off him.

He blushes brightly and starts to strip immediately.

He smiles and undresses as well. He pulls Mycroft flush against him, naked bodies presses together. He kisses him and squeezes his arse.

He whimpers and bucks up against him. “Gregory.. Please..” He whines needy and bites his lip.

"Mm do you want me to make love to you, Mycroft? Do you want me to make you feel so good you can barely think?" He hums and kisses him.

Mycroft chokes out a desperate moan and nods frantically. “Yes! God, yes! I need it, please!” He bucks his hips for emphasis.

He smiles and crawls down his body leaving kisses as he goes.

He moans and arches his back. “Christ, please…”

He reaches for the lube. "Pull your legs up, love.." He kisses his knee.

He bites his lip and does as he’s told, relaxing himself. “P-Please, sir..”

"I've got you, love.." He gently massages Mycroft's hole with a lubed finger. He goes slow because Mycroft is still very new to this.

He gasps sharps at the intrusion as Greg pushes his finger into him. “Agh.. Gre–… Nnh..”

He slows his movements and kisses his thigh.

He whimpers softly and soon relaxes for him.

He moves his finger and and out of him slowly. "So gorgeous.."

He gasps and moans. “O-Oh God.. Gregory…” He pushes back against his finger.

He continues to move his finger slowly till it moves with ease inside of him. "Another?" He asks as he starts moving his fan infer faster.

He blushes and nods. “Y-Yes.. Please.. Need more..”

He adds another finger stretching him.

He gasps and moans as Greg slowly stretches him.

He sucks on his soft thigh flesh making little red marks. He moves his fingers a bit faster now.

He whimpers and trembles under him. “P-Please, Gregory..”

"You're doing so good, love.. Just a bit longer.." He adds a third finger starting slow again.

He blushes and gasps softly, whimpering. “Oh god..” He tosses his head back and moans.

Greg whimpers and bites his lip as he watches his fingers slide in and out of Mycroft.

Mycroft whimpers and starts to beg. “Oh Christ, please, Gregory.. I need this.. Need you..”

He rolls a condom onto himself while he curls his fingers rubbing against Mycroft's prostate.

Mycroft moans loudly and arches his back. “Christ, Gregory!”

Greg whimpers needy and stretches Mycroft just a bit more to make sure he's ready so he won't hurt him.

“Gregory, please!” Mycroft pleads, pushing back against him.

He pulls out his fingers slowly. He kisses Mycroft and positions himself between his legs. "Ready?" He mumbles against his lips.

He whimpers and nods. “P-Please..”

He slowly and gently pushes into Mycroft's body. He moans and mewls.

He gasps and arches his back, moaning loudly.

"You feel so good.. Oh god.. So tight.." Greg whimpers and kisses him.

He mewls and groans “S-So big…”

He nuzzles him softly and gives them a few minutes to adjust.

He blushes and nods. “Please.. Move..”

He rolls his hips and moans loudly.

Mycroft cries out and pushes against him.

Greg kisses him and rocks his hips slowly.

He whimpers and pulls him down to kiss him hard.

He mewls and kisses him back deeply. He wraps Mycroft's legs around his waist and tilts his hips so he can rub over his prostate.

Mycroft cries out loudly and arches his back. “Yes! There, please, again!” He whimpers, feeling himself nearing the edge.

He thrusts into Mycroft faster hitting his prostate each go. "Please, My.. Come for me, baby.." He whimpers.

Mycroft nearly screams as he comes hard onto his chest.

Greg cries out and comes.

Mycroft whimpers and collapses against the bed.

He holds him and nuzzles him. "So gorgeous.. So perfect.." He mumbles against his neck.

He whimpers and curls up in his arms. “I love you..”

"Mm I love you, too.." He hums  
and nuzzles him.

He blushes brightly and smiles, cuddling up to him.

He holds him and rubs his back gently.

He kisses his chest softly. “Thank you, Gregory..”

"Mm for what, My?" He hums and nuzzles him gently.

He blushes brightly. “For being my first and only..”

He blushes and kisses him softly. "Anything for you, love.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums softly and holds him close.

He slowly falls asleep.

Greg holds him and drifts off.

Mycroft snuggles into his chest.

He curls around him as they sleep.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter begins where the last left off.

Mycroft wakes before Greg the next morning.

He mumbles quietly and presses his face into Mycroft's chest still asleep.

Mycroft smirks, a plan forming. He pulls away slightly and moves down to lick at the head of his cock, trying to be careful so he doesn’t wake Greg.

He gasps softly and moans in his sleep.

Mycroft hums softly and takes the head into his mouth. He moans around him and slowly bobs his head.

He rolls his hips and whimpers. "My..." He mumbles still half asleep.

He strokes his hips soothingly and takes him further into his mouth, relaxing his throat.

He makes little breathy noises.

He makes obscene noises and bobs his head. He strokes his stomach, moving his hands up his chest.

He mewls and rocks his hips. He sleepiness fades more as he gets closer.

He looks up at him as he sucks him off, studying his face. He lets his fingers brush over Greg’s nipples.

He throws his was back and cries out as he comes suddenly.

Mycroft lets out a muffled moan in surprise and pulls back, causing Greg to come on his face. He moans quietly as his come covers his face.

Greg wakes while he trembles. "What?" He asks groggily.

Mycroft looks up at him, breathing heavily and shaking as well. His face is coated with his come and he’s blushing brightly.

He figures out what happened in all of two second. "Christ.. Your brilliant.." He moans and pulls Mycroft into a searing kiss. He licks at his own come on Mycroft's face.

Mycroft whimpers and trembles into the kiss. “G-Good morning..” He moans when Greg licks his face clean.

He kisses him and sucks his bottom lip. He pulls him closer. "Mm good morning indeed.." He mumbles and smirks against his lip.

He gasps and moves to straddle him. “I.. I already came..” He blushes brightly and whimpers.

"Did.. Did you get off on sucking my cock alone?" He bites his lip.

He blushes. “I.. W-When you came on my face, I just..”

"You are incredible, love.." He praises and kisses him.

He blushes at the praise and kisses him back. “Thank you, sir..”

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately. "So perfect.."

He blushes and smiles. “I love you.”

"Mm I love you, too.." He smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and nuzzles him back. He smiles softly and enjoys the closeness between Mycroft and himself.

“Did you enjoy your alarm?” He smirks slightly.

"It was wonderful, love.. I enjoyed it very much.." He smiles and blushes softly.

He blushes and smiles fondly. “Good.”

He chuckles softly and kisses him happily.

He blushes and nuzzles him, hiding his face in Greg’s chest.

He smiles and kisses his head, rubbing his back gently.

“So good to me..” He mumbles softly.

He blushes softly. "I try my best, love.." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses his chest softly.

He hums and nuzzles him. "Breakfast?"

He smiles. “Breakfast sounds lovely..”

"Mm what do you want?" He smiles back fondly.

He hums. “You’re the cook. Surprise me.”

He chuckles. "Alright.. How about we lie in and have breakfast in bed?" He smirks as he gets up. He he slips on some pajama pants.

He blushes and smiles. “That sounds lovely.” He admires Greg’s arse as he bends over to get his pants.

Greg smirks and wiggles his arse as he pulls his pants up. He winks and chuckles, going out to make breakfast.

Mycroft is left blushing on the bed as Greg goes out to make breakfast.

He comes back a few minutes later carrying a tray full of eggs, sausages, toast, and coffee.

Mycroft sits up to eat. “Everything looks delicious, Gregory.”

"Good." He smiles and sits on the bed putting the tray down so they can eat.

Mycroft leans against him as they eat.

He hums and smiles happily.

“You’re an excellent cook, Gregory.”

He blushes at the praise. "Th-thank you, love.."

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. He pulls away and offers him a piece of sausage.

He kisses him back and smiles. He blushes and takes the piece of sausage Mycroft offers him.

Mycroft smiles and pulls away to eat.

He hums and continues eating.

They soon finish eating and Mycroft leans back against him.

He smiles and snuggles him.

“I love you, Gregory..” He looks up at him and smiles softly.

"I love you, too, Mycroft.." He blushes softly and smiles.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and moves closer to him.

Greg blushes softly and nuzzles him leaning closer.

He nips at his lip softly, almost teasingly.

He whimpers and begins to pant slightly.

He blushes and moves to straddle him.

He moans and holds his hips. "My.."

He whimpers and leans in to kiss his neck. “Gr-Gregory..”

He tips his head back so Mycroft can get at his neck easier.

He bites his neck, marking him. “Gregory..”

"Ah!" He cries out as Mycroft marks him. He blushes fiercely and hides his face a bit embarrassed at the noise that just escaped him.

Mycroft smirks, impressed with himself that he was able to make that sound come out of Greg. He wanted to hear it again.. He bites his neck again, licking over both marks.

He cries out again and his hips buck. He whimpers and whines. "Mycroft.."

Mycroft grinds against him. “Christ, you’re irresistible…”

He whimpers against his lips.

He kisses him hard and moans. “I love you..”

"I love you.. I love you.." He mewls and kisses him back.

He bites his lip and grinds against him. “What do you want?”

"You.. Please I want you.." He mewls and and rocks his hips.

He rolls his hips against him. “What do you want me to do?”

"Anything.. Y-you pick.. Use me.." He whimpers and blushes.

He blushes brightly and kisses him hard. “I.. I want you to ride me..”

Greg whole body trembles in anticipation. "God yes.. Please, My.. Let me ride your cock.." He whimpers and blushes.

Mycroft groans and rolls off of him. “Come here..”

He mewls and does as he's told.

“Good boy..” He blushes at his own words and has Greg straddle him.

He whimpers and blushes. "I.. I want.." He bites his lip and hesitates.

Mycroft cups his face, looking at him. He strokes his cheek softly. “Tell me..”

He blushes fiercely. "I.. Uhh.. I want you to..to come inside of me.. Then plug me and fuck me again later.." He blushes so hard even the tops of his ears burn.

Mycroft blushes brightly and groans, pulling him down into a harsh kiss. “Yes.. God, yes..”

He whimpers ecstatically and kisses him back hard. "P-please, My!" He grinds against him.

He groans and tugs at Greg’s pants. “Why’d you put on these bloody pants?”

He whimpers and shimmies out of the pants. He kneels with either on either side of Mycroft's hips. He takes the lube and slicks his fingers. He kisses Mycroft then straightens up. He moans as he starts to prepare himself for Mycroft.

Mycroft watches him with a moan. “Such a good boy.. Look at you, Gregory.. Preparing yourself for me..”

He mewls and rocks against his fingers. "I-I want you to come inside of me so badly. The hot pulse of your cock as you shoot your load inside of me.." He moans and starts fucking himself on his fingers.

“Dirty words from a dirty whore..” He blushes at his words, but they seemed right. He grips his hips, guiding him onto his fingers.

He whimpers and moans loudly. "Yours! Your whore!" He adds another finger stretching himself.

“You’re so beautiful.. Such a good boy..” He moves a hand to stroke Greg as he stretches himself.

He lets out a strangled cry as he bucks into Mycroft's hand. He whimpers and removes his fingers from himself. "N-need you.. Now.." He moans absolutely desperate.

He moves his hand out of the way and leans back. “If you need it so much, do it yourself.”

He whimpers and strokes Mycroft a few times with a lubed hand. He positions himself and slowly sinks down onto him. "Oh fuck!" He whimpers as he takes Mycroft in deeper.

Mycroft moans loudly and refrains from bucking his hips into the tight heat of Greg’s arse. “Oh Christ.. You feel so good..”

He whimpers and stills for a moment adjusting. He takes a breath and rolls his pelvis as he rides Mycroft's cock.

Mycroft groans and bucks up into him. “Ride me, Gregory.. Like you mean it. Like the slut I know you are.”

He whimpers and nods. He pulls up nearly so Mycroft is barely inside of him and slides back down his length. He moans loudly like a whore and his cock leaks. He bites his lip and body rolls putting on a show for Mycroft as he rides him.

“There he is.. There’s my good boy.. So obedient.. Always such a good boy..” He smirks and drags his nails over his hips.

"Oh, please, Sir! You feel so good inside me.. So big! Your touching me on the inside in all the right places!" He whimpers and tightens around Mycroft as his cock rubs against Greg prostate.

Mycroft growls and bucks up roughly. “Are you going to come for me? Gonna be a good boy?”

"Oh god, please! Please let me come, Sir!" He nearly sobs with need and he so close.

Mycroft leans forward to bite his neck. “Come for me, Gregory.. Now.” He commands, biting his neck hard.

Greg screams as he come hard between them and over Mycroft's chest.

Mycroft moans loudly, bucking into him roughly as Greg clenches around him. He cries out and comes hard into him.

"My!" Greg cries out as he feels Mycroft come inside of him. He whimpers as he comes a bit more.

Mycroft moves his hand to stroke Greg as he comes again, continuing even after.

He continues to fuck himself on Mycroft cock and fuck his hand until he's so sensitive and overloaded he nearly starts to cry from pure sensation.

Mycroft notices the sensory overload tells in Greg’s demeanor and he slowly his hand before completely removing it. He eases Greg off of his cock and plugs him up like he wanted. He smiles and rubs his back. “You did so good.. So beautiful..”

Greg curls into his chest and whimpers softly. He feels so good so loved. He places little kisses onto his chest. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." He mumbles against his chest.

Mycroft smiles fondly and presses kisses to his hair. “I love you too.. So much..”

He whimpers and nods as he presses his face into Mycroft chest. He curls up as small as he can so Mycroft can hold him.

Mycroft smiles softly and holds him close, nuzzling his hair.

He kisses his chest and purrs softly.

“Go to sleep, love..”

"Mm.." He hums softly as his eyes flutter shut. His breathing soon evens out as he sleeps.

Mycroft smiles and holds him as he sleeps. He feels himself drifting off.

Greg sleeps soundly in Mycroft's arms.

Mycroft holds him and soon falls into a peaceful slumber.

He mumbles in his sleep and they soon turn to breathy moan. He whimpers in his sleep as his hard cock presses against Mycroft.

Mycroft grumbles as he wakes, blushing when he feels Greg’s erection pressing against his thigh. “Gr-Gregory…?”

He mumbles and nuzzles Mycroft's chest? "W-what, My?... Oh.. O-oh.." He whimpers softly.

He bites his lip and moves a hand down to stroke him. “You’re already so hard.”

"My.." He whimpers and presses closer to him.

He smirks slightly and strokes him teasingly. “Beautiful..”

He gasps and mewls. His hips rock trying to get more friction.

He smirks. “Ah, ah.. I think we should play a game..”

"A game?" He whines a little at the lose of friction but his body nearly vibrates with excitement.

Mycroft hums softly. “Neither of us can touch the other. We can say whatever we want. We can do whatever we want to ourselves, but no touching the other person. Whoever wins gets to use the other as they see fit.”

He bites his lip and moans softly. "Yes, please.." He nods.

He smirks and drags his finger up the length of his cock gently, over the slit before pulling his hand away. “The game is on.”

He gasps and has to stop his hips from bucking into Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft smirks and leans back against the bed. He whimpers as he runs his hands over his torso. “I want you to fuck me, Gregory.. I want your big cock in me.. Please.. I need it.. You feel so good..” He whines and closes his eyes.

Greg whimpers and bites his lip. He smirks, if Mycroft is going to play dirty well he'll just have to be filthy. "Oh god Mycroft.. You're already so desperate you poor thing.. I know you want my cock.. You want me to fuck your tight hole so badly.. You're making such whorish sounds.. I don't know how someone hasn't bent you over and fucked you before me.."

He whines and bucks his hips into his hand. “Oh Christ, Gregory.. I want you to fuck me while you’re at the Yard. In front of everyone. I want you to show off your pretty little whore to all of your coworkers.. Please.. Show them who really controls the government..”

Greg smirks with his brow raised. "Mm you'd like that wouldn't you? If I took you and fucked you in front of everyone. They'd hear you beg for my cock. You'd beg so nicely with that slutty mouth. What would your people think? What would they think when they hear you beg for my cock? I could take you at your office. I could fuck you over your desk and mark you so later they would all know what you did and who you belong to. Oh but what if you were in a meeting? You seem to be so bored and stuck in those. I could come and hide under the meeting table. I'd suck you off in front of world leaders while you try to run the country. I'd make you make the most animalistic sounds that they'd all know what was going on to you under that table. They'd want you.. They'd want me.. They'd want me to control them, to fuck them, to make them mine.." He says so closely to Mycroft's ear. He wants him to be jealous and to be possessive over him.

Mycroft gasps and whimpers, each word drilling into him with more arousal. “No one else can have you.. You’re mine.. If they started to look at you like I do, I’d bend you over and take you right there. I’d show them that you’re mine. I’d make you beg and whine, all of your previous dominance gone. I wouldn’t let you come. You’re so beautiful right before you come.. I love that face.. The noises you make. It’s a symphony. I’d keep you on edge in my office for as long as I could.. It’d get painful, yes, but you’d look oh so delicious..”

"Then take me! Show me who I belong to! Touch me and take all of me! Mark me for everyone to see! Take all of me!"

He smirks. “I’d make you wait. I’d leave you here, tied up and hard for hours. You’d be begging for it by the time I’m done with you. But I wouldn’t give in.”

His cock twitches and leaks at the thought of being tied up. "You'd tie me up?" He bites his lip and whimpers.

He smirks. “You’d look so pretty tied up. Cuffed to the bed with a gag in your mouth. Can you imagine that? Mm.. I’d have to put a cock ring on your so you wouldn’t come..”

He whimpers and moves to hover over him. He's careful not to touch him. He wants him so badly. He tries one last time. "Touch me, love, I'm so lonely without you.. You haven't touched me in ages.. I miss the way you touch me.. Please, Mycroft, touch me.. Don't you want me, My?"

Mycroft groans as he looks up at him. He whimpers and bites his lip. “I want you, Gregory.. Of course I do..” He closes his eyes. He knows that if he looks at Greg any longer he’d lose. He was so close to giving up and touching him. If Greg said anything else, he’d be done for.

Greg whimpers as the plug inside him holding Mycroft's come inside him from earlier moves. He can't take it anymore. He leans down slowly. "Please.." He says softly and finally kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft growls and pulls him down for a brutal kiss. “Fuck me.” He pulls at his hair roughly.

He cries out and whimpers. He kisses him back hard and starts stretching him open.

Mycroft gasps and arches his back. “Yes.. Oh Christ, Gregory.. Your fingers feel so good..”

He moans loudly and works his fingers inside of him.

He whimpers and pushes back against him. “Yes! More!” He rocks his hips.

Greg mewls and as he adds a third finger he takes the head of Mycroft's prick into his mouth.

Mycroft cries out and bucks his hips. “Gregory! Ah, please! Please fuck me!”

He kisses Mycroft's cock and pulls his fingers out of him slowly when he's sure he's ready. "Do you want me to come in side of you, Mycroft?" He strokes his own cock slowly.

He whimpers and nods desperately. “Yes! Yes, please!!”

He moans and moves in between Mycroft's legs. He kisses him and slowly pushes into him. He groans loudly from the bare skin on skin feeling.

Mycroft whimpers and arches his back. “Oh god, Greg!! You feel so good.. So big.. Please.. Fuck me hard.. Please, I need it..”

He growls and starts thrusting. He feels dominant and possessive desperately. He bites Mycroft's neck as he fucks him hard. "Mine.." He growls.

He moans loudly and pushes back to meet his thrusts. “Yours! All yours!”

He moans and lifts Mycroft's hips. He slams into him and rubs over his prostate repeatedly.

Mycroft cries out and clenches around Greg’s cock as he comes hard onto his chest.

Greg nearly screams as he comes hard into Mycroft, filling him.

Mycroft whimpers and his body trembles. “Gr-Gregory.. D-Do you have another plug?”

He nods softly and reaches into the drawer. He pulls out of Mycroft and gently inserts the plug.

He whimpers softly and bites his lip as Greg pushes the plug into him. “Thank you..”

He hums softly and holds him. "I love you.." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. “I love you too..”

He blushes softly and hums.

He smiles and cuddles up to him.

"You are perfect to me.." He mumbles softly as he kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles, tilting his head up to kiss him.

He kisses him softly and blushes a bit.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and smiles.

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.."

He hums and starts to fall asleep.

He holds him and sleeps, too.

They sleep for a few hours.

Greg wakes first. He smiles at Mycroft's sleeping in his arms and kisses his forehead. He gets up and takes a shower.

Mycroft wakes up while Greg is in the shower. He panics until he hears the shower running. He smiles softly and gets up, sneaking into the bathroom. He gets into the shower with Greg and kisses his neck softly. “Morning..”

He tenses for a second and then relaxes back into him. "Mm morning.." He hums happily.

He snakes his arms around Greg’s waist and smiles. “Mm.. Why didn’t you wake me?”

"Mm you looked peaceful so I didn't want to wake you.." He hums and smiles and he leans back against him.

He smiles and kisses his neck. “How sweet of you..” He hums and lets his hands travel down Greg’s torso.

He sighs contently as he lets his head fall back into Mycroft's shoulder and his eyes slip closed.

“Mm.. Let me wash you, love.” He smiles and hums quietly.

"Please.." He blushes softly and nods.

He smiles and grabs the soap, lathering Greg’s front up.

He purrs softly and smiles. He leans into Mycroft's touch.

He smiles and washes his front, ghosting his fingers over his crotch.

His breath hitches and he mewls quietly. His hips rock of their own accord.

“Good boy..” He strokes his hips.

He blushes and mewls softly. He pushes into him a little more.

He smirks and kisses his neck. “Mm. Beautiful..” He lets his hands roam down to his cock, teasing him.

He whimpers softly "Da-" He stops himself and blushes.

He hums and drags his teeth over his neck. “What was that, love?” He moves his hands away from his cock.

"Daddy.." He whimpers in a soft tiny voice and he blushes fiercely.

Mycroft blushes brightly and lets out a small moan. “Christ, Gregory..” He presses his erection against the back of Greg’s arse.

"Daddy." He moans and blushes. He pushes back against him rubbing his arse against his erection.

He grips his hips with a groan. “What does my good boy want?”

"I-I want you, Daddy.. Anything you want to give me.. Please.."

“Mm.. Daddy wants to fuck you against the wall.. Will you let him do that?” He bucks his hips against his arse, groaning in his ear.

"Yes! Please, Daddy!" He pleads and grinds back against him.

“Are you still stretched? You had a plug in when we went to bed.. Did you keep it in?” His hands travel down to his arse.

He whimpers as Mycroft's hand bumps the plug. "I hadn't taken it out yet, Daddy.." He blushes.

He hums and nudges the plug. “Mm.. Good boy.. You’ll be ready for me..” He pulls the plug out and pushes into him easily.

"Daddy!" He moans loudly and tries to push back against him.

Mycroft moans and presses him against the shower wall. “You feel so good, baby..”

"Yes! Please!" He whimpers and writhes.

He holds him against the wall and starts to thrust into him roughly.

"Daddy!" He moans loudly.

He groans and leans in to bite his neck. “Tell daddy what you want from him..”

He cries out. "I want Daddy’s come!"

He smirks and starts to pound into him. “You have to work for that, love.”

He whimpers, pushing his arse back against Mycroft and fucks himself on his cock.

Mycroft growls and grips his hair tightly, pulling his head back to kiss him hard.

Greg cries out and kisses him desperately. He continues to rock against Mycroft.

He angles his hips to brush against his prostate with each thrust.

"Daddy!" He cries out feeling close.

“Come on, Gregory.. Be a good boy and come for me.. Make daddy proud..”

"Daddy!" He cries out again and comes against the shower wall.

Mycroft cries out and bucks into him as he comes hard into him.

He whimpers and moans.

“Oh Christ, Gregory..” He breathes heavily.

"My.." He mewls and leans back trying to kiss him.

He kisses him softly. “I love you.. You’re extraordinary.”

He whimpers and kisses him back. "I love you, too, Daddy.." He says softly.

He blushes and smiles. “Christ.. I never knew I’d love that so much..”

"Mm maybe there are other things we can try.." He blushes and smiles.

He blushes. “Like what?”

He blushes. "Mm anything you want to try.."

He bites his lip. “I.. I’ll think of something.. I want to try things you want to do as well.”

"Mm good.." He turns around and nuzzles him. He whimpers softly as he feels Mycroft's come start to run down his legs.

He blushes at the sound he hears. “You’re perfect..”

He blushes and mewls softly as he presses his face to Mycroft's neck.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, love.. We’ve made a mess..”

"Yes, Daddy.." He says softly.

He kisses him softly and gets the soap, cleaning off himself and Greg.

He mewls and smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and soon finishes cleaning them. “Let’s get out, yeah?”

He nods and follows him out of the shower.

Mycroft gets them towels and hands one to Greg.

He smiles and dries off.

Mycroft smiles and goes to kiss him. “What would you like to do today?”

"I don't know.." He hums and mumbles against his lips.

He smiles. “How about we go out and find a cafe to eat at?”

"Mm wonderful, love.." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and they go to get dressed.

They get ready to go and go out to find a cafe.

They find a quaint cafe and sit.

"This place is actually quite cute." He smiles and looks around at all the miss match chairs.

Mycroft smiles. “I do like it. It’s… nice.”

"Mm what was that pause?" He smiles.

He blushes. “I was just thinking of the right word..”

Greg chuckles softly and smiles fondly at Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes brightly at Greg’s smile, not used to seeing that directed at him.

He smiles and takes his hand, holding it on the table top. His phone pings and he digs it out of his pocket. He snorts as he reads the texts.

Mycroft frowns a bit. “What is it?”

"It's Sherlock." Greg chuckles.   
**Bored.--SH**  
**Bored.--SH**  
**Murder, Graham.--SH**  
**Why are you ignoring me?--SH**  
**Ah the sex holiday with my brother.--SH**

Mycroft blushes and groans. “Christ, Sherlock..”

"At least he remembered after a bit." He chuckles and smiles.

“I didn’t tell him I was leaving. Or who I was going with.”

"Mm I just said I was going on holiday so if he was bored he'd have to entertain himself. You and I did leave the same time and all so it probably wasn't difficult for him to figure it out. The sex part of the holiday, well, he just assumed." He smirks and puts away his phone without replying.

He blushes brightly and drops his gaze. “R-Right..”

Greg frowns a bit and kisses Mycroft's hand. "What's the matter, My?"

“He’s always sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong..”

"He's just worried about you, love.." He chuckles softly and smiles.

He scoffs. “He doesn’t care.”

"Yes he does, Mycroft. He cares very much.." He smirks.

“He doesn’t give a rat’s arse what I do.”

He chuckles and shakes his head.

“It’s true!” He sighs and looks down.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and pulls up a picture he had taken of Sherlock without him knowing. He stands to get there food from the counter. He sits his phone down in front of Mycroft showing him the picture of Sherlock, he looks relaxed and open with a amused smirk playing on his lips. "He was texting with you." Greg says as he walks over to the counter.

Mycroft furrows his brow as he looks at the picture. “He was probably musing about my weight..” He frowns a bit.

Greg sighs as he sits down their food. "No he wasn't, My. That right there is his genuine look of happiness. Sherlock doesn't tell people how he feels because he doesn't want anyone to know that he actually feels. But his happiness when he talks to you is written plain as day all over his face. He can’t hide it…” He sits down.

Mycroft hesitates and bites his lip, looking down. “I.. Oh..”

Greg smiles softly. "He's not like me, love. I shout how much I love and adore you from the roof tops every five minutes but he shows you that he cares in ways that aren't so obvious. You care for him and you show it by checking in on him or having his flat searched. He shows you by replying with snarky comments and board games. So even if neither of you just say it out right you both know that the other cares deeply.."

He blushes and smiles softly. “I.. Thank you, Gregory..”

"Mm anything for you, My.." He smiles and sips his coffee.

He sips at his own coffee. “What would we do without you?”

"You'd both be driven insane from boredom and you would take the rest of the world down with you.." He smirks.

He blushes and smiles. “Right you are.”

He hums and kisses Mycroft's hand. They start to eat.

He blushes and pulls his hand away to eat.

He hums softly and eats.

He smiles and rubs his foot against his leg as they eat.

He blushes softly and moves a bit closer.

He smiles and leans closer to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him softly.

“I love you.”

"Mm I love you, too.." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He hums happily and blushes a bit.

He smiles and goes back to eating.

Greg resumes eating as well.

“I’d like to thank you, Gregory.. For everything.”

He frowns a bit. "I.. I really didn't do much of anything, My.."

“You’ve done everything.. Even if you didn’t realize it..”

"Oh.. Well I'm glad then.." He smiles softly and blushes.

He smiles fondly and takes his hand.

He hums and nuzzles him. "Is tomorrow really our last day?"

He sighs. “I’m afraid so. But you’ve made this a wonderful holiday.”

He sighs a bit. "Mm this is the best holiday I've ever had because it was with you.." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes brightly and smiles. “I.. I’m glad..”

He hums and leans closer to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

Greg whimpers quietly and tugs at his lip as he pulls away.

“I love you.. Let’s go home, yeah?”

"I love you, too.." He smiles. "Let's go home.." He nods.

He smiles and they get up after paying. Mycroft takes them back to the cabin.

Greg leans against Mycroft and nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him softly.

He mewls softly and kisses him back.

He smiles and deepens the kiss.

"My.." He whimpers and presses himself closer.

“Wait until we get inside..”

He whines softly but nods. "Yes, Daddy.." He whimpers.

He blushes brightly and brings them inside.

Greg follows close behind him.

“Go lay on the bed.”

"Y-yes, Daddy.." He whimpers and goes to lay on the bed.

Mycroft follows him. “It’s just Mycroft tonight, love..”

He smiles softly and whimpers. "I need you, My.." He opens his arms wanting him to closer.

He smiles and climbs onto the bed, laying next to him. He leans in to kiss him softly.

He mewls softly and melts into the kiss. He moves closer to Mycroft.

“I love you.. I love you.. I love you..” He repeats and deepens the kiss.

"I love you.. I love you so much, My.." He whimpers and presses himself against Mycroft.

He moves on top of him and grinds against him.

He arches and moans loudly. "Yes please!" He whimpers needy.

He kisses him hard. “Grab the lube.”

He reaches and gets the lube from the drawer.

He takes it from him and lubes up his fingers.

"My.." He whimpers and spreads his legs.

Mycroft slowly pushes in a finger.

He arches and moans, pushing back against his finger.

He smirks and thrusts it slowly.

"My!" He whines and tries to fuck himself on Mycroft's finger.

Mycroft smirks and slowly adds a second finger. “Needy one, aren’t you?”

"I-I need you all the time, My.” He mewls and pushes back against Mycroft's fingers. 

He leans down to kiss him and spreads his fingers.

He moans loudly and kisses him back. He spreads his legs more trying to open himself. 

He moans and deepens the kiss as he adds a third finger.

Greg pulls him closer and kisses him deeply as his thighs tremble. 

“Are you ready, love?” He pulls his fingers out and strokes his thighs.

"God yes.. Please, My. I need you!" He whimpers. 

“Spread your legs, Gregory..” He smiles and kisses him softly.

He whimpers and spreads his legs for Mycroft. He kisses him needy. 

Mycroft kisses him as he pushes into him. “Oh Christ, Gregory..”

"My.." He moans loudly and kisses him deeply. 

He starts thrusting almost immediately.

He arches and wraps his legs around Mycroft. 

He moans and grips his hips tightly, pulling him closer.

"Yes, Mycroft! So good!" He whimpers and claws at his back. 

Mycroft growls and bites his neck, speeding up his thrusts.

He cries out and arches. "My, Please!" He moans loudly. 

He grins and adjusts his hips so he grazes across his prostate with each thrust.

He nearly screams and comes hard. His body tenses and shakes. 

Mycroft cries out and comes hard into him as Greg clenches around him.

He whimpers softly and presses his face to Mycroft's shoulder. 

“Beautiful.. Absolutely beautiful..” He kisses his head.

"I love you.. So much.." He mumbles into his skin as he kisses his neck. 

He smiles fondly. “I love you, too..”

He hums happily and nuzzles him affectionately. 

“Mm..” He nuzzles him. “Let’s take a nap..”

"Mm genius, love.." He smiles softly and curls into him. 

He blushes and smiles, holding him close as he fell asleep.

He kisses his chest softly as he falls asleep. 

Mycroft holds him as they sleep, nuzzling him.

They sleep for a few hours. 

Mycroft wakes slowly and nuzzles him.

He purrs softly and presses closer. 

He smiles down at him but then frowns when he realizes it’s their last day together. 

He nuzzles him and kisses him softly. "This maybe the last day of our holiday but it is far from the ends of us.." He says quietly as their wrapped in their own little bubble. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles, nuzzling him. “Good.. I’m glad..” His voice is barely above a whisper.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you.”

"Mm I love you, too.." He nuzzles him. 

“How should we spend our last day?”

"I don't know.. As long as it's you and me it'll be perfect.."

He smiles and kisses him softly. “There’s nothing you’ve been wanting to do?”

"Mm spending as much time as possible with you is the only thing on my list.." He hums and kisses him back. 

He blushes and smiles. “How about a day in and then we can go back to the beach for sunset?”

He smiles and blushes softly. "You are a genius.." He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. “Mm.. Thank you, love..”

"You're welcome, My.." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and pulls him closer.

He blushes softly and kisses his jaw. 

He gasps softly and tilts his head back.

He kisses down his neck and hums as he feels Mycroft's pulse pick up under his lips. 

He mewls and arches his back. “G-Gregory..”

"Mm what is it, love?" He asks and sucks gently on his neck. 

He whimpers. “Please..”

He kisses him as he moves on top of him. 

He blushes and kisses him back as he lets Greg take control.

He moans softly and kisses him deeply. 

Mycroft whimpers and bucks his hips.

"Mm what do you want, love?" He purrs. 

“Y-You.. I.. I want you to fuck me..”

He kisses him and moves down between his legs to prepare him. 

He whimpers. “W-Wait, Gregory.. I want you to tie me up..”

He bites his lip and gets up. He pulls the sash from the robe on the back of the door. "Mm how about I tie your wrists to the headboard with this?" He says and pulls it through his fingers. 

He blushes brightly and nods. “P-Please..”

He smiles softly and kisses him. "Good boy.." He kisses his wrists and ties them up. 

He bites his lip and whimpers. “Thank you, sir..”

He purrs and kisses him. "Safe word?"

He closes his eyes. “Ah.. U-Umbrella..”

"Good boy." He smiles and kisses down his body. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips. “Please!”

He kisses his cock gently as he slips a lubed finger into him. 

He gasps and moans softly. “Gregory..”

"Mm I've got you, love.." He works his finger. 

He whimpers, still getting used to the sensation.

He slows his finger and kisses his thigh. 

He bites his lip and relaxes against the bed.

He smiles and continues to work his finger. 

He moans softly and pushes back. “More..”

He adds another finger and moves slowly. 

He whimpers and grips the sheets tightly. “Oh..”

He slows giving Mycroft time to adjust. "So gorgeous, My.." 

He blushes and smiles before pushing back and rolling his hips. “Please..”

He works his fingers stretching him. He adds a third and rub against his prostate. 

He moans loudly and arches his back. “Greg!”

He continues to fuck him with his fingers and rub gently against his prostate. "Do you want my cock, Mycroft?" 

“Yes! Please! I need you!”

He removes his fingers and moves in between Mycroft's legs. He kisses him as he pushes into him. 

Mycroft moans into Greg’s mouth as he pressed in.

He kisses him. He waits a bit and then so slowly he rolls his hips. 

He moans loudly and pushes back against him.

Greg tilts Mycroft's hips so with every slow thrust he rubs over his prostate so torturously slow. 

Mycroft chokes out a sob and tries to push himself back against him, using the headboard as leverage.

He moans and holds Mycroft's hips. "You feel so good, My.. So tight and hot.." He growls softly as his thrusts pick up. 

Mycroft whimpers and bucks his hips. “You feel so good.. So good.. I love it..”

He sucks on his neck and thrusts faster. 

He gasps and grips the headboard tightly. “Harder..”

He bites his neck and thrusts roughly into him as he grips his hips tightly. 

He bucks his hips and angles his hips so Greg pounds into his prostate.

He fucks Mycroft hard and hits his prostate every time. "Come." He growls. 

Mycroft cries out and comes hard on command.

Greg comes as Mycroft tenses around him. 

He whimpers as he goes limp against the bed.

He kisses his jaw softly and unties him. He brings down his arms slowly and massages them. He kisses his wrists and rubs them. "Gorgeous.." 

He whimpers quietly and kisses him back softly. “L-Love you..”

"Love you, too.." He says softly and holds him. 

He curls up in his arms. “You take such good care of me..”

"You deserve the best.." He kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles. “I don’t.. But thank you.”

He nuzzles him. "You do.. I'll prove it to you for as long as I have to.." He kisses his head. 

“Prove it even if you don’t have to..”

"Mm I promise.."

He smiles fondly and kisses him. “I love you..”

He hums and kisses him back. "I love you, too.." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and cuddles with him.

He holds him and rubs his back softly. 

He kisses his chest softly.

He blushes a bit and smiles. He nuzzles him and hums softly. 

He relaxes with his head on his chest.

"We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" He sings softly. 

Mycroft blushes as he listens to Greg singing. He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles. "I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" He sings to him. 

He blushes brightly and kisses his chest, humming along.

"Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" He finishes singing to him and kisses his head. 

“You’re absolutely brilliant, Gregory..”

He blushes and hides his face. 

“I love your voice..”

"Maybe I'll sing to you more often then.." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles brightly and nods. “I’d love that..”

He chuckles softly and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and kisses the tip of his nose. 

He blushes and hides his face.

"Mm your adorableness is really quite distracting." Greg chuckles. 

He whines into his chest. “Piss off.”

"Never!" He laughs and makes ridiculous smooching noises as he peppers Mycroft's head with kisses. 

He squeaks and pushes at him. “Greg!”

He smiles and pulls him closer to kiss him. 

He relaxes into the kiss.

He hums happily and kisses him lazily. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back. 

“Care to get something to eat?”

His stomach growls and he blushes. "You have the most perfect timing." He smiles. 

He smiles. “I always do.”

"Mm do you want to eat here or down by the beach?" 

“The beach sounds lovely.”

He smiles and they roll out of bed to get ready to go. 

Mycroft gets dressed.

Greg slips on his shoes when he's finished getting dressed. He removes a piece of lint from Mycroft's shirt. "So handsome." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you, love.”

"You're very welcome, love." He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He kisses him back as hums. "Come along, love. The sea side awaits." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Of course, love.”

They leave the cabin. 

They go to the beach to eat.

They sit outside near the ocean listening to the waves and watching the water. 

Mycroft leans against him and smiles.

Greg hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles happily. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too." 

He smiles and holds his hand.

He brings his had to lis lips and kisses it. 

He blushes and smiles. “This was amazing, Gregory..”

"Mm as usual you are completely right." He smiles. 

He smiles. “Perhaps I could persuade you to stay at my place more often.”

"I'd like that.." He smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “Good.”

Their meal comes to the table. 

Mycroft pulls away to start eating.

Greg eats and moans softly. "Try this." He says and holds up a fork with a scallop on it. 

He blushes and opens his mouth for the fork. 

He smiles and feeds him the scallop. 

He moans as he eats it. “Delicious.”

He smiles and hums in agreement. 

Mycroft smiles and they eat in comfortable silence.

Greg smiles softly as they eat. 

They soon finish. “Shall we treat ourselves to dessert?”

"Mm depends on what you want for desert.." He moves closer and nuzzles him. 

He blushes. “Perhaps some cake?”

"Perfect." He chuckles and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles as they order dessert.

He smiles and leans against him. 

Mycroft holds him and perks up when their cake arrives.

Greg smiles. "Do you like cake, My?" 

He blushes. “I love cake.” He bites his lip. “I shouldn’t eat it as much as I do..”

"Mm I'll have to make you cake sometime.." He smiles. 

He blushes brighter and smiles. “You don’t have to..”

"I will anyway." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and leans against him. “Thank you, Gregory..”

"Anything for you, My." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He blushes and picks up his fork, scooping up some cake.

He takes a bite of cake as well. 

Mycroft offers him the piece on his fork.

Greg blushes a bit and eats the piece. He moans softly as his eyes fall closed. 

Mycroft blushes at his reaction. He leans forward to kiss him softly.

He whimpers softly and kisses him. 

He pulls away and smiles softly. “How was that?”

His eye lids flutter open and he blushes. "Indescribable." 

He blushes and smiles, offering him more cake. He has a playful glint to his eyes.

He smiles and moves to eat the cake. 

He leans in to kiss him again after he eats it. 

"The cake is wonderful but your lips are even more delicious.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes brightly and smiles, slowly deepening the kiss. In the distance, on the beach, the sun is setting.

The fading light gives Mycroft a warm glow. "Gorgeous.." He moans softly and kisses him back. 

He smiles fondly and pulls him closer, cupping his face. “Absolutely brilliant..”

He blushes and smiles. He nuzzles his hand and kisses his palm. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

“Beautiful..”

He blushes and kisses him. "Gorgeous.." 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He moans softly into the kiss. 

He blushes and pulls away, smirking slightly. “We’ve got a bit of cake left..”

"My.." He whimpers softly and bites his lip. 

“Mm. No. We’ve got cake.”

He whines softly but nods. He adjusts himself through his trousers. 

He smirks. “Problem?”

"Mm." He whimpers and palms over his own crotch. 

“What would someone think if they saw you?” He smirks.

His hips buck and he blushes fiercely. He palms himself a bit harder. "I-I don't know.." He whimpers and bites his lip. 

He smirks and leans in closer to whisper. “Look at all the people around, Gregory.. Any one of them could notice. Some probably already have.. That couple a few tables over keeps looking over.. What must they think of you? They must think you’re just a desperate whore..”

He whimpers and blushes. He presses his face into Mycroft shoulder. 

“Don’t hide, Gregory.. You’ve put yourself into this situation.. You just couldn’t wait until we got home, could you? Poor thing..”

He whimpers and looks at him. "P-please, My.." 

He smirks and takes a bite of cake. “I still have cake.”

He nuzzles his neck and whimpers. 

He moans softly at the taste of the cake, teasing Greg.

Greg writhes in his seat. He whines and bites his lip. 

He smirks and darts his tongue out to lick away a bit of chocolate.

He moans softly as he watches Mycroft's tongue wanting it on him so badly. He whimpers as his hips rock and his cock strains against the harsh zipper of his trousers. 

He hums as he eats the cake, smirking at Greg.

"My.." He whines. 

“Patience, Gregory..”

He whimpers and hides his face in Mycroft's shoulder. 

He smirks and takes his time finishing the cake.

"My.." He moans softly and rocks his hips. He's so achingly hard and he just wants Mycroft so badly. 

“Calm yourself, Gregory. You don’t want to make a scene.” He smirks and calls for their check.

He whimpers softly and blushes. He takes a breath and nods. "Sorry, Sir.."

Mycroft smirks and pays. “Gather your things, love.”

"Yes, Sir.." He blushes and does as he's told. 

They make their way back to the cabin.

Greg is a whimpering needy mess all the way back to the cabin. 

Mycroft smirks and takes his time opening the door.

"My, Please!" He whimpers desperately. 

“What did I tell you about being patient, Gregory?”

"S-sorry, Sir.. I-I just need you so badly.." 

Mycroft smirks and lets them inside. He hangs up his coat.

"Sir.." He whimpers and palms himself needy. 

“Go lay on the bed.” Mycroft looks up. “And undress.”

"Yes, Sir!" He whimpers and goes to do what he's told. 

Mycroft smirks and makes his way to the bedroom. He loves that he can share this with Greg.

Greg is naked and laying on the bed. "Sir.." He moans softly. 

“Such a good boy..” He moves to sit on the bed.

"Yours, Sir.." He moves closer to him.

He smiles and pats his lap. “Come here..”

He scrambles to move so Mycroft's lap. He moans softly. 

He smiles and holds his hips. “Mm.. Hello, love.”

He blushes and nuzzles him. "Hello, My.." 

“Tell me what you want..”

"I-I want you to hold me down and fuck me.." He blushes and grinds against him. 

He smirks and bucks his hips. “Kinky bastard.”

"P-please! I need it!" He whimpers. 

He smirks and rolls over so he’s on top of Greg. “Stop your whining.”

He blushes and moans loudly. 

He grinds against him and kisses him hard.

He whimpers needy and submits easily to him. 

“Such a good boy..” He bites his lip and grinds against him harder.

"Ah!" He cries out and arches under him. 

He leans down to bite his neck. “Are you already prepared?”

"I.. I put in a plug before we left.." He blushes fiercely. 

He groans and pulls back to look at him. “You dirty man..”

He blushes and grinds against him. 

He smirks. “Pull it out.”

He whimpers and moans loudly as he pulls it out. "My.." 

“Good boy.. Spread your legs, love..”

He spreads his legs and mewls. "Hold me down and fuck me.. Please.. I need you.." He begs. 

“I’ve got you.. Don’t worry..” He moves to push into him.

"My.." He whimpers and moans as Mycroft pushes into him. 

He grits his teeth and pins his wrists above his head and starts thrusting.

"Yes!" He whimpers and arches under Mycroft while his wrists are pinned above his head. 

He presses his hips down. “Stay still.” He growls and snaps his hips into him.

He whimpers and moans loudly. 

He leans down and bites his neck hard as he thrusts into him.

He cries out and mewls. He pulls on Mycroft's grasp of his wrists as his body arches. 

He growls and grips his wrists tighter. “I said don’t move.”

He whimpers and moans loudly loving every second of Mycroft's dominance. 

He thrusts into him roughly, angling his hips to hit his prostate.

He cries out and starts to tremble. 

He moans loudly and moves a hand from his wrists down to stroke him. “Come on, Gregory.. Be a good boy..” He continues to pound into him. “Come.” He commands.

He screams and comes hard. His body shakes as his mind goes blank. 

Mycroft growls deeply and bites his neck as he comes hard into him, his body trembling.

He whimpers and moans softly going beautifully limp under him. 

He kisses him softly. “Beautiful..”

He whimpers and nuzzles him. "You're perfect.." 

“I love you.. So much..” He kisses his face softly and repeatedly

"I love you, too.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He smiles and pulls out of him, pushing the plug back in.

He blushes and sighs contently when Mycroft plugs him. 

"Love you.. So much.." He mumbles as he curls into his chest. 

“Go to sleep, love.. You’ll need your rest..” He kisses his head softly.

He purrs softly and nuzzles his chest as he falls asleep. 

He smiles and holds him.

He mumbles softly and his lips brush against his chest. 

He blushes brightly and bites his lip as he looks down at him. 

Greg smiles softly and sighs contently. 

He holds him securely, leaning in to kiss his head. He wasn’t planning on sleeping that night, he wanted to take in seeing Greg sleeping next to him. He smiles fondly at the man huddled into him.

The sun begin to rise. Greg nuzzles Mycroft and snuggles closer to him. 

Mycroft smiles down at him. He didn’t sleep at all and he looks a bit tired.

Greg frowns a bit and nuzzles him. "Did you sleep?" He mumbles against his skin. 

He kisses his head softly. “’M fine..”

He hums unconvinced but nuzzles him. 

He smiles softly. “Love you..”

"Love you, too.." He hums and smiles. 

He kisses the top of his head.

He blushes and kisses his jaw. 

He smiles fondly and holds him close. He sighs softly. “Today’s the day..”

"Yeah.." He sighs softly and traces line onto Mycroft's chest with his finger tips gently.

He blushes and nuzzles him. “All this means is that we won’t be spending all day together. Nothing more.”

He blushes and nods. He kisses him softly. "I love you.. So much.." He says quietly. 

He smiles lovingly and kisses him back. “I love you, too, Gregory..”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He looks at the clock. “We should get dressed..”

Greg hums and nods. 

Mycroft kisses him again before rolling out of bed.

He stretches and moans softly as the plug from the night before moves. 

Mycroft smirks slightly. “Mm. I forgot you still had that..”

"Mm.." He whimpers softly as he gets out of bed slowly. 

He smiles. “Would you like to take it out, love?”

"Only if you'll replace it with something else.." He looks at Mycroft and licks his lips. 

He blushes and smiles. “In the shower?”

He smiles and nods. He follows Mycroft to the shower. 

He turns it on and they get in. He leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back. He pulls him closer. 

He whimpers softly and moves down to nudge the plug.

He gasps and his hips rock. "My.." He whimpers. 

“Does it feel good, love?”

"O-oh.." He whimpers and spreads his legs further apart. 

He kisses his neck softly. “I asked a question.. Does it feel good, love?” He repeats his actions, slower this time.

"Y-yes.." He whimpers. 

“Good boy..” He eases the plug out and sets it down.

"My.." He whimpers needy. 

“I’ve got you, love.. I promise I’ll take care of you..”

"I love you.. I need you.." He says breathily. 

“I know.. I know.. I’ve got you..” He turns him around and presses against his arse.

"Please.." He moans softly and presses back against him. 

He groans as he presses into him. “Oh Christ..”

"My.." He moans and presses his forehead against the shower wall. 

He kisses his shoulder softly and pushes forward until he’s all the way in. “Gregory..”

"God yes..” He groans and lays his head back against Mycroft's shoulder. 

Mycroft moans and pulls out before pressing back in.

"My.." He moans and grinds back against him. He rolls his hips and fucks himself of Mycroft's cock. 

Mycroft moans and bites his neck. “That’s right.. Fuck yourself back on me..”

He whimpers and fucks himself roughly on Mycroft's cock. "Yes.." He hisses and mewls. 

Mycroft moans loudly and holds his hips, guiding them.

He moans and rocks his hips back into Mycroft. 

He gasps, feeling himself nearing the edge. “G-Gregory.. I.. Please.. I’m close..”

"God yes please. I need it. So close.." He whimper and trembles. 

Mycroft cries out and comes hard into him as Greg begs.

He moans loudly and comes as he feels Mycroft come into him. 

Mycroft whimpers and holds him against the wall. “Fuck..” He mutters breathlessly.

He hums sated and pants for air. 

“Beautiful.. Truly beautiful.. I love you. So much..”

He blushes and smiles. "I love you, My.. So much.. I can't imagine not loving you.."

He blushes and kisses his neck softly. “I don’t know how I got along without you..”

"Hopefully you'll never have to get along without me again.." He says quietly and a little hesitantly. 

He blushes brightly and nods. “I hope I don’t have to..”

He blushes and smiles. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up..”

He blushes softly and nods. 

He pulls out of him and grabs the soap.

He whimpers softly and blushes as he feels Mycroft's come leak out of him. 

“You’re beautiful..” He smiles fondly and spreads his cheeks.

He mewls and blushes harder. 

He kisses his back softly. “I love you..” He washes his arse gently.

"I love you, too.." He whimpers softly. He blushes as Mycroft washes him. He feels bare and open and he loves that he can be this way with Mycroft. 

“You’re absolutely brilliant..” He kisses his shoulder and moves to wash his back.

He whimpers and blushes again. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." He repeats over and over. 

“I love you so much..” He smiles and kisses him softly.

He holds onto him and kisses him back. 

He starts to wash his torso. “I love every inch of you..”

He whimpers and tears up a little bit. "I love you so much.. So fucking much.." 

He smiles softly and turns him around, cupping his face.

Greg is scared a bit about feeling so open and needing Mycroft so much but he loves him completely. He nuzzles his hand and kisses his palm. 

He wipes away his tears with his thumb. “There’s no need to be afraid..” He whispers quietly.

"S-sorry.. It's just.. I love you so much and you love me back and it's so surreal.." 

He smiles fondly. “I know how you feel.. I.. I’ve never had this happen..”

"Another first.. For both of us.." He smiles back. 

He leans forward and kisses him softly. “I love you with everything I have..”

He lets out a half chuckle half soft happy cry. "I love you so much, My.. So much.. All of me is yours.."

He smiles and kisses him again. “Always..”

"Always.." He nods and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Come, you’re clean..”

He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and turns off the shower, getting out and offering a towel.

He smiles and takes the towel. 

He wraps it around Greg and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and they dry off.

They go and get dressed. "Should we pack up and then breakfast or breakfast then pack up?" 

“Let’s pack up first. That way we can leave right after breakfast.”

"Alright.." He smiles and they go around the cabin packing up their things. He picks up one of Mycroft's shirts and holds it in his hand getting lost in thought as he looks at it. 

Mycroft spots him and smiles fondly. He hugs him from behind. “What is it, love?”

He blushes fiercely. "N-nothing.." 

He chuckles softly. “You were standing here, staring at my shirt, obviously deep in thought.. I’d hardly say it’s nothing.”

"I.. I was just thinking how I'm going to miss this.. Miss you.. How I'm going to miss being together like this.." He mumbles and leans back against him. 

He frowns slightly. “Gregory, this is far from over.. It’s not as if I won’t be around.”

He frowns a bit remembering how hard it was to see Mycroft before and how Mycroft had to keep canceling their meetings. 

He sighs. “Gregory, please.. Don’t make that face.. I don’t even need to see your face to know what you’re doing.. You’re doing your little pout because you think we won’t see each other.. I promise we will.. You have to trust me.”

He chuckles softly because of how Mycroft knows him so well. "I trust you.. I love you, My.." 

He nuzzles him softly, pressing kisses to his neck. “Thank you.. I love you too.”

He purrs softly and smiles. 

“Come on, love.. Finish getting packed.”

He nods and goes back to packing. 

Mycroft smiles and goes back to packing.

Greg soon finishes packing. "Do you want me to make breakfast, love? Or do you want to eat out?" 

“Mm. Your cooking is lovely.” He smiles. 

"What do you want me to make?" He smiles. 

“Mm.. Surprise me, love.”

"Alright.." He smiles and kisses him before going into the kitchen. 

Mycroft smiles and follows him.

He smiles and starts cooking. "Could you make tea, love?" 

He smiles. “Of course.” He goes to put the tea on.

He hums happily as he cooks. 

Mycroft smiles as he listens to him.

"I've been waiting all my life for this morning  
Just to wake up next to you holding me  
And your head is resting gently on my shoulder  
Like you're whispering to me

I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
So glad I found you  
I'm in love with you.." He sings softly as he cooks. 

Mycroft blushes brightly as Greg starts to sing.

"When we're leaving dreams and rolling back the covers  
All at once we're getting ready for the day  
It's when you look at me in the mirror while you're shaving  
Before I go on my way, you say

I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
You're the one I choose  
‘Cause I'm in love.." He continues to sing. 

He takes the tea off the stove and goes to kiss Greg from behind.

"Love is joy and love is pain  
It's kissing in the rain  
It's doing dishes when it's late  
Isn't it, baby  
It's the art of compromise  
It's hellos and long goodbyes  
It's the picture of our lives  
Isn't it crazy

So I'll call you when I get to where I'm going  
And I'll tell everyone we know you said hello  
And without fail they'll ask me if I miss you  
Of course I do, you know I do

‘Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
You're the one I choose  
I'm in love  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

I love you just the same as I did the day  
I fell in love with you.." He finishes softly and kisses him back. 

He blushes and kisses him. “You’re brilliant..”

"You're perfect.." He smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and smiles. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He smiles. He plates the food. "French toast. Tada.." He chuckles. 

Mycroft smiles. “French toast and tea. We eat like royalty.”

"Mm my king deserves the best.." He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He blushes brightly and smiles, hiding both in his mug.

He giggles and sits the plates at the table. 

Mycroft rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Your Majesty.." He bows and pulls out Mycroft's chair.

He blushes and rolls his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

He laughs and smiles happily. 

He sits and smiles at him. “My brave knight.”

"My brilliant King." He smiles and kisses the top of his head. 

He blushes and smiles. “Come on, our food’ll get cold."

He chuckles and moves to sit beside him. 

He starts eating, moaning softly. “Delicious..”

He smiles happily and eats. 

“You’re such a good cook, Gregory..”

"Thank you, My.." He blushes. 

He smiles and leans over to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

“I love you.. I promise I’ll visit you more often..”

"I love you, too.. I believe you.." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him again. “Thank you..”

"Anything for you, My.." He mutter against his lips. 

He smiles and tries to deepen the kiss.

He moans softly as Mycroft kisses him deeply. 

Mycroft pulls him closer. “Though I am going to miss this..”

"Mm so will I.." He leans closer. 

He nips at his lip and chuckles. “Perhaps I’ll have to drop in at the Yard..”

He whimpers softly. "Yes that would be wonderful.." 

He smirks slightly. “You’d like that? I could hide under your desk..”

"God yes, My.." He mewls and nods excitedly. 

“What if someone were to come in?” He mutters against his lips.

He blushes fiercely and whimpers. 

He smirks. “What would you do, then, Gregory?”

"I-I don't know.." He whimpers. "Try not to come immediately. Try to get them out of my bloody office so I could focus on your gorgeous mouth.." 

Mycroft smirks and pulls away slightly. “You get off on being caught.” He sounds so sure of himself.

He blushes scarlet and nods a bit. "Y-yes I get off on it.." 

“Mm.. That explains a lot..” He puts a hand on his knee.

"What do you mean?" He bites his lip. 

“In the restaurant.. On the beach.. You’ve gotten aroused twice in public. I thought it a bit strange at first, until I realized that you like the danger of it. You like it when I humiliate you..”

He blushes and rocks his hips a little bit. "I-I like it.. I like it a lot.." 

Mycroft smirks. “Of course you do.. Because you’re a desperate whore..”

He gasps softly and moans. "Your whore.." He whimpers and rocks his hips. 

“Mm.. Too bad we have to leave.” He smirks and gets up, taking their plates to the sink.

He whimpers and follows him to the sink. "Mycroft.." He whines needy. 

Mycroft is washing the dishes and hiding his smirk. “Mm. What is it, pet?”

He presses against his side and rubs his erection against Mycroft's hip. "Please.." He drops down to he knees next to him and nuzzles his side. 

Mycroft chuckles softly. “Now, Gregory.. If we delay any longer we won’t be home at a reasonable hour.”

He whimpers and presses his face into Mycroft's hip. He rocks his hips slowly and mewls. 

Mycroft clicks his tongue. “Up.”

Greg stands slowly and whimpers. 

“I’ll make you a deal. If you don’t come before we get home, I’ll give you everything you want.”

He bites his lip and nods. "I just want you.." 

He kisses him softly. “I’ll let you have me anyway you want it..”

"Okay.." He mutters softly against his lip. 

“Be a good boy.. And you’ll be rewarded.”

"Yes, Daddy.." He says softly. 

He smiles at runs his hand through Greg’s hair.

He purrs softly and smiles. 

“Come, let’s get ready.”

He nods and does as he's told. 

They pack up the car and leave for home.

Greg leans against him softly in the car. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He nuzzles him and smiles contently. 

They soon get back to Greg’s flat.

Greg hums and smiles as they pull up to his flat. 

“Home sweet home..”

He gets out of the car and holds the door open for Mycroft. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “I.. You want me to come in?”

He frowns a bit. "Of course I do.. I mean that is if you want to come in.." 

He gets out of the car and moves to hug him. “Of course I do.. I was just a bit surprised..”

He holds and nuzzles him. "Why were you surprised?"

He blushes. “I.. I don’t know..”

He kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

"Come on up.. It's not fancy mind." He smiles and chuckles. 

He smiles and follows him up. “I don’t mind.”

He smiles and leads him to the flat. He unlocks the door to let them inside. 

He looks around the flat and smiles fondly. “I love it.”

He chuckles and smiles. "I'm glad." 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

“I love you..” He nuzzles him softly.

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles. “Let’s go to the sitting room.”

He smiles and leads him to the sitting room. 

They sit on the couch and he leans against him.

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. 

He kisses his cheek softly.

He hums and kisses him softly. 

He scoots closer. “I love you..”

"Mm I love you, too.." He leans closer and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and blushes, holding his hand. 

He kisses his hand and each of his knuckles softly. 

He blushes and hides his face.

"You are adorable.." He smiles. 

He blushes brighter. “No..”

"Mm yes you are. The most amazing brilliant adorable man that I am so lucky to have in my life.." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and leans against him. “Thank you..”

"Anything for you, My.." He nuzzles him softly. 

He moves to lay his head in his lap.

Greg hums softly and pets his head. 

He smiles and looks up at him.

He leans down and kisses the tip of his nose. 

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles. 

“I love you..”

"Mm I love you, too.." 

He smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing.

He hums softly and continues to pet his head. 

He starts to drift off.

He smiles fondly and kisses his forehead gently as he falls asleep. 

He snores softly as he sleeps.

He smiles softly as he watches him sleep. Greg knows Mycroft didn't sleep the last night so he's happy that he's sleeping now. 

Mycroft curls up and turns so his face is in Greg’s stomach.

He rubs his back soothingly and yawns. His eyes close slowly and he naps on the couch with Mycroft. 

Mycroft sleeps for almost 3 hours. He had been exhausted from not sleeping.


	3. Three

Greg pets Mycroft's head gently when he wakes. 

He hums softly and smiles. “Mm..”

He smiles and nuzzles him softly. 

“Mm.. Greg..” His voice is deep with sleep.

"Mm hello, gorgeous.." He smiles. 

He blushes brightly. “Gregory..”

Greg kisses his head and nuzzles him. 

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three hours or so.."

He frowns a bit. “Why’d you let me sleep so long?”

"Because you needed it.. I slept for a bit as well. You're a very cute sleeper." He smiles. 

He blushes brightly and turns to hide his face.

He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

“You mustn’t say things like that..” He blushes fiercely.

"Why can't I say things like that, gorgeous?"

He blushes brighter. “B-Because..” His brain starts to slow the more Greg compliments him.

"Cat got your tongue, beautiful?" 

He whimpers softly and mumbles into Greg’s shirt. “Gregory..”

"I don't know how you manage to be this adorable all the time. It must take so much energy out of your sexy body.."

He whines and bites his lip. “Please..” He could feel a tightening in his pants at Greg’s praise.

"You're so gorgeous spread out across my lap. Like some kind of ancient God in a painting. So beautiful and graceful. Looking effortlessly seductive and so sexy.." He says with his voice gravely and breathy. 

He whimpers and clutches at Greg’s shirt. “G-Gregory, I..” He presses his hips against the couch.

"Mm? What was that, gorgeous?" 

He whimpers and grinds against the couch slightly. “Please..”

"Tell me what you want, sexy.."

He gasps and looks up at him, his eyes desperate. “Y-You.. Need you..”

Greg picks him up moving him to his lap and Mycroft straddles his hips. "You have me, My.." 

Mycroft whimpers and immediately grinds against him. “Gregory..” 

He moans and kisses his neck. He grinds his hips up against Mycroft. "Do you want more or do you want to rut like horny teenagers?" He smirks and sucks on his neck. 

He whimpers and bares his neck for Greg. “I.. I want you to make me come in my pants..” He blushes and bites his lip as the words leave his mouth.

He growl softly and nips at his jaw and neck. He holds his hips and rocks their hips perfectly against each other. He moans and bites Mycroft's neck. 

Mycroft moans and gasps, arching his back. “Yes.. Christ, yes..” He grinds down against him.

He kisses him and grinds against him. He gropes Mycroft's arse cheeks in his hands over his trousers and rolls his hip against him. 

He moans desperately and pushes back against his hands, rocking up against Greg’s erection.

"You're so fucking sexy.. You feel so good.." He moans and praises him. 

He whimpers at the praise and leans forward, pressing his face into Greg’s shoulder.

"Your so hard.. I can feel your cock against mine. Your perfect glorious mouthwatering cock.." He grinds against him pressing their cocks together. 

He whines loudly and bucks his hips. “Please! Gregory, I’m close!”

"Come for me, love.. I want to see your gorgeous face as you come in your pants.." He grinds against him hard and fast as he moans. 

Mycroft chokes out a gasp as he comes hard in his pants, gripping Greg’s shoulders tightly.

Greg moans as he comes while watching Mycroft. 

Mycroft whimpers and holds onto him tightly.

"Perfect." He praises. 

He blushes and kisses his jaw softly.

He hums and nuzzles him. 

“I love you.. So much..”

"I love you, too.. Every bit of you.. So much.." 

He whimpers and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him affectionately. 

“You’re brilliant..”

He blushes and smiles. "You're perfect.."

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" 

He blushes and smiles. “I’d love to.”

He smiles happily. "Let's get cleaned up and I'll make some dinner." 

He groans as he gets up, making a face at the feeling of his come drying in his pants.

"Come on.. Shower and then I'll get you some clean comfortable clothes." He smiles and leads him to the shower to get cleaned off. 

He blushes and follows him, trembling a bit.

Greg notices him trembling so he pick Mycroft up and carries him to the bathroom. 

Mycroft gasps and blushes when Greg picks him up. He holds onto him as he carries him.

He nuzzles him softly and sets him down in the bathroom. 

He blushes. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome, love.." He smiles and turns on the shower. He come back and undresses Mycroft slowly and sweetly just very domestic and affectionate. 

He blushes and stays still, relaxed as Greg undresses him.

He hums softly and nuzzles him when he's finished undressing him. He strips and takes Mycroft's hand leading him into the shower. 

Mycroft was still acting very submissive and obedient.

Greg takes the soap and starts washing Mycroft lovingly, worshiping his body. 

He blushes and hums softly.

He smiles and washes his chest and massages his shoulders. 

“Mm.. So nice..” He closes his eyes and smiles.

He hums softly and soon finished washing his body. He washes his hair and massages his scalp. 

“Love you.. So good to me..”

"Anything for you, My.. Love you, too.." He smiles and tips Mycroft's head back to rinse him. 

He smiles at him and relaxes as the water goes over him.

Greg washes himself as Mycroft rinses off. 

He leans back against him.

He smiles and hums as he wraps his arms around his waist and holds him. 

He smiles and tips his head back to kiss him.

He kisses him and nuzzles him. "Gorgeous.."

He blushes. “Thank you,.”

He smiles and they finish the shower. They step and Greg wraps a towel around his waist. He takes another towel and dries Mycroft. 

Mycroft leans back into the towel and holds it around himself.

Greg smile and leads him to his bedroom. 

He lays on the bed, curling up.

He chuckles and gets dressed. "What do you want for dinner? You can nap if you want and I can cook." He asks as he puts on some sweat pants. 

He mumbles something about just ordering in.

He smiles and goes to order take away. 

When he returns, Mycroft was already asleep.

Greg smiles and watches him for a moment. He goes out to the kitchen and decided to make Mycroft a cake.

Mycroft sleeps soundly until their food arrives.

He goes back into the bedroom after getting the food. He crawls onto the bed and lays on top of Mycroft. "My.. The food is here, love.." He purrs and nuzzles him. 

He mumbles tiredly as he wakes. “Mm.. Smells good..”

"You want to get up or should I bring it in here?" He kisses his head. 

“Mm.. I’ll get up.”

"Alright. I'll go set up for dinner. Get dressed. You can put on whatever you want." He points to his closet as he leaves the room. 

He smiles and gets up, going to his closet. He looks at everything and blushes, seeing Greg’s uniform.

He sets up the food on the table. "Foods ready, love. What do you want to drink?" He calls out. 

Mycroft decides to keep that for another time and he comes out dressed in one of Greg’s t-shirts and pants.

"Mm hello, gorgeous.." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him softly. “Hello, love.”

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He pulls away to sit at the table.

Greg sits and they eat. 

Mycroft hums softly as they eat. He’s happy that he can be this domestic with Greg already.

He smiles contently as he eats. He feels relaxed and happy with Mycroft. 

Mycroft smells something sweet coming from the oven and he smiles. “What’s that?”

"I made cake.." He blushes. 

He blushes and smiles. “I.. Gregory, you didn’t have to..”

"I wanted to.." He shrugs and smiles. He goes and takes the cake from the oven and sits it out to cool so he can ice it later. 

He blushes and gets up to kiss him. “You’re brilliant.”

He blushes at the praise and kisses him back. 

“I love you.” He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I love you, too.." He hums and smiles. 

He smiles. “What kind of cake is it?”

"Triple chocolate Devils food cake.." He blushes and smiles. 

He groans and blushes brightly.

He giggles. "It'll be ready in a bit after I cools down and I can ice it." 

“You’re going to make me fatter.”

He frowns. "You're not fat.. You're perfect.." He pouts. 

He frowns and drops his gaze.

"You are perfect and I love you and nothing is going to change that.." He pulls him closer and nuzzles him. 

He bites his lip, unsure of how to respond.

He kisses his head and holds him. 

He leans against him. “Thank you, Gregory..”

"Anything for you, My.." He rubs his back and kisses his neck. 

He smiles softly and looks up to kiss him.

Greg kisses him back and wraps his arms up around his neck pulling him closer. 

“I love you..” He mutters against his lips.

"I love you.. So much.." 

He smiles and kisses him again

He hums and tries to deepen the kiss. 

He blushes and pulls away. “We should ice the cake..”

"Alright." He smiles and chuckles. 

He smiles and they go to ice the cake. Mycroft tries to steal a bite of cake while Greg isn’t looking.

"I saw that." 

He blushes brightly, knowing he’d been caught.

He chuckles and kisses him. "Come here. I'll show you have to make icing flowers on the cake." He smiles. 

He kisses him back and moves to his side. “Mm. Show me.”

He takes the icing bag and makes a perfect flower on the cake. "Tada." He smiles. 

Mycroft smiles. “That’s.. Brilliant.” He looks awestruck.

"You try.." He moves and stands behind him putting the icing bag in his hand. He wraps his hand around Mycroft's and guides it to make a flower. 

He blushes and smiles, a bit nervous as he tries to do it. It comes out kind of shitty.

"Mm wonderful first try, love.. Do another.." He purrs and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and tries again, improving.

Greg wraps his arms around his waist and watches him make another flower over his shoulder.

He can soon make something that at least looks like a flower.

"Perfect.." He smiles and kisses him behind the ear.

He blushes and squirms a bit under his lips.

He chuckles and nuzzles him.

He bites his lip. “It looks like shite..”

"Mm it's perfect because you made it.." He says softly and kisses his neck.

He blushes. “You don’t have to lie..”

"I would never lie to you.. It's beautiful. I love it." He smiles.

He blushes brightly and bites his lip.

"Mm how about we have some cake now?" He nuzzles him.

He nods. “I’d like that.”

Greg takes a picture of the cake with his phone first before he cuts it.

Mycroft hums softly as he watches him cut the cake. He looks at the picture, smiling when he sees the spot where he’d eaten some.

"The most beautiful cake I've ever seen.." He smiles and gives Mycroft a plate with some cake on it.

He smiles and takes some. “It looks great..”

"Good." He smiles and takes a bite.

He smiles and does as well, humming at the taste.

"Mm not bad.."

“It’s amazing, Gregory..”

He blushes and hums softly.

Mycroft is quiet for a moment while he eats. “I love you, Gregory..”

"I love you, too, My.." He blushes and smiles.

He blushes brightly and nods, looking back at his cake.

He hums softly and takes another bite of cake.

Mycroft pushes his cake with his fork a bit.

"What's the matter, My? You don't like it?"

“No, I love it, I just.. I..” He frowns and trails off. He’s worried because he’s always told that he’s out of shape and over weight and he’s worried that Greg will leave him because of it.

"My.. Talk to me, love.." He stands closer.

He bites his lip, unable to meet his gaze. “I.. I shouldn’t be eating it.. I’m out of shape and over weight.. I don’t want you to leave me if I get worse..”

He frowns. "No, My.. If you want to get in shape or whatever then do it for you and not out of fear of loosing me. I'm not going to leave you. I love all of you. Every bit and piece. You are gorgeous and perfect in my eyes. If you want to get healthier and not feel guilty over a piece of cake then I'll help you. We can work out together and eat healthier but I'm not going to leave you. Even if you do get worse I still want you. I want you for as long as you'll have me.."

He frowns and looks down at his feet. “I try to work out already.. I don’t understand or see what you see in me.. But, I’m glad you see it..”

"Love.." He pulls him closer and nuzzles him. "When you look at me I think I have heart problems because it skips so many beats.. When you speak to me I can hear every unspoken 'I love you..'.. When you touch me.. God it sets my skin on fire and I feel so alive.. When you kiss me I think I've died and gone to heaven.. When you tell me you love me it feels like the air has evaporated but I don't worry because I just breathe you in.."

He closes his eyes, trying to stop his tears from falling. He shrinks into his arms, resting his head on Greg’s shoulder. He doesn’t respond, he’s not sure how.

"I love you.. I love you so much.. You don't have to worry.. About anything.." He holds him and rubs his back.

He nods into his shoulder and holds onto him. “I just.. I’ve never had anything like this before..”

"It's alright, love.. I'm here for whatever you need.." He hums and kisses his head.

He nods and stays close to him. “Thank you..”

"Anything for you, My.." He holds him close.

He blushes and nods. They stay like that for a few minutes.

"Mm let me take you to bed and give you a massage.."

He bites his lip and nods. “Please..”

He takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom.

He lays on the bed, still fidgety and nervous.

"It's alright, love.." Greg nuzzles him. He takes Mycroft foot gently and massages it.

He blushes and bites his lip, closing his eyes as he starts to relax.

He rubs his foot and up his leg. He goes back down and rubs his other foot in his strong hands.

His breathing slows as he relaxes further.

He smiles and rubs his leg. He massages his hips and rubs his belly. He leans in and kisses it gently.

Mycroft’s breath hitches and he frowns a bit, starting to get self conscious. His hands start to move to cover up his stomach.

Greg kisses his hands and moves away from his stomach not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He takes his arms and massages them.

He blushes, thankful that Greg moved away from his stomach. He relaxes himself again and closes his eyes.

He smiles and rubs his chest lovingly.

He blushes and opens his eyes slightly to look at Greg.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his nose.

He blushes and giggles.

“Mm.. Do my back..”

"Of course.." He smiles and has Mycroft roll over. He straddles him and massages his shoulders.

He smiles and closes his eyes, sighing softly.

He rubs his back and massages the knots out.

He sighs as he relaxes, moaning quietly as Greg rubs out a bad knot.

Greg smiles softly. "I've got you, My.." He purrs as he works out the knot.

Mycroft hums softly. “Christ, Gregory.. Your fingers are magic..”

He chuckles softly and smiles. He moves down to work on his lower back muscles. "I love your back.. It's gorgeous.. All of you is so gorgeous.."

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you..”

He hums softly. He loves the feeling of Mycroft's body under his hands. He loves how he can make him feel so good and relaxed. He wants to make him feel worshiped.

He whimpers softly as Greg’s hands roam over his back.

His hands roam lower and he kneads Mycroft's arse cheeks.

He gasps softly and pushes back against him.

He bites his lip as he squeezes his arse. He moves down more and massages the back of his thighs.

He whimpers and moans softly.

Greg kisses his back as he massages his thighs.

Mycroft sighs softly and hums.

He smiles and rubs his calf muscles.

He closes his eyes. “I love you..”

"I love you, too, My.." He hums as he continues to massage him.

He hums and smiles.

Greg massages up his back and works on his shoulders again.

He blushes and rolls his shoulders.

He hums and rubs them. He kisses his neck softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums softly. “Mm..”

"You're gorgeous.. I love you so much.." He mumbles into his skin.

He blushes and arches his back.

He hum and places lazy kisses down Mycroft's spine.

“Ah.. Gregory..”

"Mm what, My?"

“P-Please.. More..”

He nips at his back gently. "Use your words, love.. What do you want more of?"

He whimpers. “M-More of your mouth..”

He sucks and marks a few places on Mycroft's back teasing him. "Where do you want my mouth, gorgeous?"

He whines and bucks his hips. “M-My arse.. Please..”

"Mm just the answer I was hoping for.." He smirks and pulls off Mycroft's pants, tossing them aside. He kneads his arse in his hands and leans in to kiss it.

He whimpers and gasps out a moan. “Yes..”

"I want to taste you.." He purrs as he kneads his cheeks, spreading them slightly.

“D-Do it.. Please, Christ, please..”

He leans in and spreads him a bit more. He kisses and licks. He moans at how much he loves the taste of Mycroft.

Mycroft lets out a low moan and pushes back against him.

He sucks gently and licks. He slowly and gently pushes his tongue into Mycroft.

He moans and whines. “More..”

He pulls his hips back closer and burrows deeper. He starts to fuck Mycroft with his tongue.

He moans loudly and pushes back against his tongue. “Yes!”

He moans and continues to fuck Mycroft with his mouth. He reaches between Mycroft's legs and strokes his cock.

He whines and bucks his hips into Greg’s hand, groaning as his cock rubs against the mattress.

He mewls and and strokes him.

He moans and whimpers, feeling himself getting close.

He can feel Mycroft's body tensing as he gets closer. He moans as he works his tongue inside of him. He strokes him just the way he likes.

Mycroft cries out and clenches around him as he comes hard into his hand and against the mattress.

Greg crawls up and nuzzles him. "So gorgeous.."

He blushes and breathes heavily. “L-Love you..”

"Love you, too.." He kisses his head.

He blushes and rolls to face him. “I.. D-Do you need help?”

Greg blushes and bites his lip. "I-I came when you did.. Sometimes I don't need to be touched to come.." He blushes harder.

Mycroft’s eyes widen and he blushes brightly. “I.. Christ, Gregory.. That’s amazing..”

He blushes harder still. "When there is like.. A lot of stimulation going on.. Like how gorgeous you are and the sounds you made and how good you tasted.. They just get overwhelming and I can just come.." He blushes fiercely and hides his face in Mycroft's shoulder.

He lifts Greg’s head and leans in to kiss him. “You’re beautiful..”

He whimpers and kisses him back.

“I love you so much.. You’re brilliant and amazing and beautiful and just bloody perfect..”

He blushes and mewl. "I love you.. I love you so much.." He nuzzles him.

“I love you too.”

"Mm.." He hums happily and snuggles closer.

He pulls him close and holds him.

Greg smiles contently and holds onto Mycroft. He's tired and it's late. He's a bit sad that they have to go back to their regular lives tomorrow morning.

Mycroft kisses him. He starts to doze off. “Mm.. Maybe I’ll learn to bake for you..” He mumbles as he falls asleep.

"Perfect, love.. You are perfect.." He smiles happily and kisses his forehead. He holds him and they sleep.

Mycroft sleeps better than he has in a long time.

Greg groans as his alarm clock blares the next morning he's perfectly wrapped around Mycroft and he doesn't want to move a muscle.

Mycroft’s head is on Greg’s chest and his face scrunches as he feels Greg move under him.

He kisses his head and nuzzles him. "My.. I have to go to work, love.."

He mutters and grips his shirt. “Mm.. No..”

"I have to, gorgeous.."

He whines. “What time is it?”

"7 in the morning.." He nuzzles him.

He groans and hides his face. “Christ..”

He chuckles softly. "You can sleep more if you want. I have to get ready for work though." He kisses his head and rolls out of bed.

He looks up. “Mm.. No, I want to shower with you..”

He smiles happily and pick Mycroft up carrying him into the bathroom.

Mycroft blushes and yelps. “Gregory!”

He giggles and kisses him as he sits him on the bathroom counter. "Do you have to go to work today?" He asks as he turns on the shower.

He sighs softly. “I should, yes.”

"Alright. I washed your clothes from yesterday. They're out in the sitting room."

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you, love.”

"Anything for you, My.." He smiles and leads him into the shower.

He smiles and gets in behind him.

He hums and showers.

“Mm.. Is it alright to contact you while you’re at work?” He asks as they get out.

"Of course. I always have my phone on me." He smiles.

He smiles and goes to kiss him softly.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

"Mm. I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and they go to get dressed.

Greg can't help the feeling that Mycroft is staring at him while he puts on his work uniform.

Mycroft licks his lips as he watches Greg get ready, quickly adverting his eyes when he turns around.

He smirks. "I could dress up for you, My.. If you'd like.."

He blushes brightly. “I-I..”

He smiles and kisses him softly. "Anything for you, My.."

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. “Thank you, love..”

He hums and smiles. "Of course." He finishes getting dressed. "Mm still have time before I have to go in. Do you want to go get breakfast?"

Mycroft was straightening his tie and he smiles. “Mm. Breakfast sounds lovely..”

"Wonderful." He smiles.

He goes to kiss him. “Thank you, love.”

"Of course, My.." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls away. “Breakfast.”

They leave the flat. "Oh hold on." He opens the door quick and grabs Mycroft's umbrella by the inside of the door. "Can't forget this." He smiles and hands Mycroft his umbrella as he locks the door again.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, taking the umbrella. “Thank you, love. What would I do without you?”

"Mm you'd be board and sexually frustrated." He smirks and winks. "And you'd have forgotten your umbrella." He chuckles and smiles.

He grins and pulls him into a kiss. “Mm. Right you are.”

He hums and kisses him back. He takes his hand and walks with him out of the building.

They find a little cafe near the Yard for breakfast.

Greg sighs relaxed as he takes his first sip of coffee for the day.

Mycroft smiles and takes a sip of his tea.

He smiles and his phone vibrates.   
**For the love of god get Sherlock a case!!!!—JW**  
He chuckles and shows Mycroft John's text.

Mycroft smiles. “He always was irritable..”

"Mm he's probably not had a good case since I've been gone. John sounds like he's at the end of his rope." He smiles and chuckles.

He chuckles. “He can wait until after breakfast.”

"Yes he can." He smiles and puts away his phone. The door to the cafe rings hard as the door swings open. "Lestrade!" Sherlock shouts. "Or maybe he can't." Greg groans and thunks his forehead onto the table keeping his head low.

Mycroft sighs and continues eating. “Just ignore him..”

"Maybe if I hide under the table.." Greg muses. "I see you, Lestrade!" Sherlock says and makes his way to their table with John in tow. "To late.." Greg groans.

Mycroft smiles tightly at his brother. “Hello, brother dear. Care for some tea?”

"I'm here for a case. Give me a case!" Sherlock ignore his brother completely. "Lestrade is here right now. Leave a message after the beep... Beeeeeep.." Greg muses still keeping his head on the table.

He rolls his eyes and turns to face him. “Sherlock, I know this is a concept that you struggle with, but we are trying to enjoy breakfast.”

"You two have been enjoying "breakfast" for an entire week on your sex holiday! I deserve a case!" Sherlock snaps. "Sherlock! I am not your case bitch! I can't just make a fucking cases appear out of thin air! Technically I'm still on holiday!" Greg finally picks his head up.

Mycroft watches as Sherlock flinches back before regaining his composure. He glares at Greg and turns to John. "John.” His voice is as close to a whine as Sherlock Holmes was able to make.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't go off the deep end, Sherlock. I have no sway in this." John puts his hands up and shrugs. Greg smirks.

Sherlock huffs and looks to Mycroft. "This is your fault.”

"What? What is who's fault?" Greg scoffs.

He points at Mycroft. "This is his fault. I had plenty of cases before he started shagging you!”

"Sherlock! We are in the middle of a restaurant! Tone it down!" Greg snaps and rubs his face giving up on breakfast.

Sherlock ignores him. "He can’t be that good, not good enough to make you forget your job. That was his first time, I’m sure of it.”

"He was perfect! Fucking fantastic thank you very much! If you ever want a bloody case again you'll lay the fuck off right now or I'll arrest you for public disturbance!" Greg snaps hushed.

John pulls Sherlock back, covering his mouth with his scarf. "Terribly sorry, Greg. You two have a lovely breakfast. I’m taking this one home.” John looks completely embarrassed as he pulls Sherlock out of the cafe.

Greg presses his palms into his eyes and groans a bit. He hums softly and looks at Mycroft, smiling at him.

Mycroft is chewing at his lip, looking a bit distant.

"My.." He takes his hand and rubs his thin over his knuckles.

He frowns a bit and glances up at him.

"I love you.." He smiles softly.

He bites his lip and offers a small smile. “I love you, too..”

He hums and kisses his hand.

He blushes and looks down. “Sorry..”

"What? You have noting to apologize for, love.."

“For Sherlock..”

"Sherlock is Sherlock. You really don't have to apologize for him.. I just didn't want him to make you uncomfortable just because he's having a tantrum over being bored."

He bites his lip, getting embarrassed again. “He’s always sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong..”

"He's a self employed detective. I think being nosey is in the job description." He smirks. "You are wonderful and perfect and nothing is going to change that in my eyes. I don't care what he says as long as you're happy." He smiles.

Mycroft sighs softly. “I know..”

He hums and kisses his hand. He looks at his watch a frowns. "I have to go.." He groans.

He frowns and nods. “I understand.”

He frowns a bit and stands. He leans over and kisses Mycroft. "I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

He kisses him back. “Alright.”

"I love you.." He nuzzles him softly.

“I love you too. Don’t let Sherlock drive you too crazy.” He smiles softly.

"We're all a little mad here, love.." He smiles and leaves. He pays their check before he goes.

Mycroft smiles softly as he watches Greg leave. He sighs and texts Sherlock. **Was that really necessary? –MH**

**Bored.--SH**   
**At least you're not his worst shag.--SH**

**I would rather you keep out of my personal affairs. –MH**

**Mm they aren't personal affairs if their written out plain as day, brother.--SH**

**Keep your nose where it belongs. –MH**

**Mm how does it feel to have your privacy invaded? At least your loosing weight shagging like rabbits.--SH**

**Your privacy needed to be invaded. It was becoming detrimental to your health. You were killing yourself, Sherlock. And I don’t need to lose weight. –MH**

**Oh god not this whole "killing yourself" business again. Oh really? Where did this sudden self acceptance come from?--SH**

**Sherlock, the last time you used I found you face down in an alley way. The only reason I had self acceptance issues was because of you. –MH**

**I apologize. I won't nose about in your affairs.--SH**

**Thank you. –MH**

**Of course.--SH**

Mycroft puts his phone away and gathers his things before going to work.

Greg gets to work as waits for the vultures to descend upon him.

Mycroft sits through a bunch of meetings.

Greg gets Sherlock old cold cases to work on since the other new cases can be handled. He texts Mycroft. **I hope you're having a good day at work. I miss you..--GL**

He smiles at the ping of his phone. **Good being a relative term. I miss you as well. –MH**

He hums happily. **Same here.. It's boring without you.--GL**

**I wish I could visit you.. –MH**

**I know.. If you want I can make dinner for us tonight.--GL**

**That would be lovely. –MH**

**Wonderful.. Anything in particular you want to eat?--GL**

**Mm.. I don’t care. Something nice.. –MH**

**Alright. I'll see you around 7, yeah?--GL**

**7 it is. See you then, love. –MH**

**Okay good. Love you..--GL**

Mycroft smiles fondly. **Love you too. –MH**

Greg hums happily and outs away his phone getting back to work.

Mycroft steals himself away and leaves early, going to pick up a bottle of wine and flowers for Greg.

Greg picks up a roast for dinner and goes to his flat to cook.

Mycroft goes to his flat at exactly 7.

"Come in! It's open!" Greg says when Mycroft knocks.

He smiles and pushes open the door, walking into the kitchen to find Greg. He goes to kiss his neck. “Hey, love..”

"Mm hello, gorgeous.." He smiles and hums.

He smiles and kisses him softly. “Mm.. How was work?”

"Slow, catching up, and paperwork. Finally got Sherlock some old cold cases. I'd rather have been with you than there. How was your day?" He hums and kisses him back.

“Boring. Meetings all day. Glad I’m with you now.”

He smiles and hum. He finally notices the flowers in Mycroft's hand. "You got me flowers?" He blushes.

Mycroft smiles and blushes. “I did.. And a bottle of your favorite wine.”

"You are absolutely perfect.." He smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back. “Thank you..”

He smiles. "Dinner is almost ready. You can pour us some wine if you like."

He smiles and pours them some wine.

He fixes his sleeve rolling it up more as he cooks. "Some how the entire division found out I was going on holiday with a special someone." He winks at Mycroft. "They nagged me for details all day." He rolls his eyes but smiles as he sips his wine.

“I’m sure Sherlock was harassing the yard in our absence.”

"Mm probably.. Donovan said he was in there ever five minutes looking for a case. No one would give him one.. Arseholes.."

“That’s probably why he came looking for you.”

"Mm.." He bites his lip and turns back to his cooking. "I hate the way they treat him. He's a human being and he deserves to be treated like one.."

He frowns a bit. “Why don’t you ever say anything?”

"I do. All the time. Even when Sherlock tells me not to say anything. I've benched Anderson four times for running his mouth.."

He frowns and bites his lip. “I hate the way he talks to Sherlock..”

"I've tried to get Anderson switched out but my requests keep getting denied. Either John's going to shoot him or Sherlock is going to drive him insane. I just try to keep them as far away from each other as possible."

He sighs and rubs his face. “Christ..”

He hums and shrugs. He decides to change the subject. "Apparently it was shocking for the division to find out I was going on holiday with a man." He smirks.

He blushes brightly. “I.. I had always thought you were straight. Sherlock had to tell me otherwise.”

"Huh I guess he's the only who ever figured it out without me telling him." He chuckle.

He bites his lip. “I’m glad he told me.. I would never have tried otherwise.”

Greg frowns a bit at the thought of almost never having Mycroft.

Mycroft notices the change in Greg’s behavior and kisses his cheek softly. “I’m sure you would’ve done something to make me see..”

He smiles and hums softly turning to kiss Mycroft properly.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He nuzzles him as the timer rings. "Mm dinner is ready.." He hums and pulls away. He opens the over to take out the roast and the kitchen fills with the aroma of spices and perfectly cooked meat.

Mycroft smiles as he smells everything. “Smells delicious, Gregory.”

Greg blushes and smiles happily at the praise.

“What did you make, love?”

"Pot roast with carrots and potatoes." He smiles and he sits the pot on the stove top opening the lid and revealing their dinner to Mycroft.

Mycroft nearly moans at the sight. “Christ..”

He giggles happily and fills their plates.

He sits and refills their glasses.

Greg brings their plates and sits with Mycroft.

He smiles. “Everything looks and smells delicious. You’re brilliant, love.”

He smiles happily. "Try it. Try it." He says excitedly wanting Mycroft to try first before he does.

Mycroft chuckles at Greg’s excitement but gives in, trying a bit of the roast. His eyes widen and he hums softly.

"What do you think?" He bites his lip.

He smiles. “It’s brilliant!”

He smiles brightly and laughs. "Really?"

“It’s amazing.” He smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "Good. I'm glad." He finally takes and bite. He hums happily.

He smiles and continues eating.

He eats happily with Mycroft.

They have a relaxing date, much needed after the day’s work.

Greg takes their plates to the sink after they finish eating.

Mycroft gets up to help him.

He nuzzles him affectionately as they wash the dishes.

He smiles and hums softly as they work, a bit off key.

He hums with him and smiles.

He nuzzles him and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and wraps his arms around him

He mewls and leans into him. He nuzzles him and smiles.

“I love you..”

"Mm I love you, too.." He leans closer for a kiss.

He kisses him back happily.

He hums and kisses him back, pulling him a bit closer.

He pulls him closer by his waist, deepening the kiss.

His arms slide over Mycroft's shoulders a moving closer and melting into the kiss.

“I love you..” He mutters against his lips.

"I love you, too.. So much.." He muttered back.

He let his hands trail down to Greg’s arse.

"Mm.." He purrs and moves his arse more into Mycroft's hands.

He squeezes and kneads it.

His head falls back and he moans softly.

“So good for me, Gregory..” He moves to kiss his neck.

He blushes and moans louder. "Yours, My.. All yours.."

Mycroft hums and nips at his neck. “You make the most beautiful sounds..”

He groans being extra vocal because of how much Mycroft loves it.

He moans and bites harder. “Mm.. Yes, just like that..”

"Ah!" He cries out and arches.

“So beautiful..” He moves to kiss him.

He whimpers and kisses him back.

“I love you..”

"I love you.. So much.. I need you.." He mewls.

“I’m going to take care of you.. I promise..” He kisses him again.

"Mm.." He moans into the kiss.

“Bedroom..” He groans against his lips.

"Yes.." He whimpers and tugs him along.

They stumble to the bedroom and Mycroft pulls him down onto the bed.

He groans and rocks against him.

He bucks up against him. “Oh god..”

"I-I need you.. I want to ride you.." He whimpers.

“Please.. I want that.. Want you..”

Greg somehow manages getting them both naked without combusting but it's close. "Need you to prepare me.." He whimpers.

Mycroft scrambles for the lube and starts to stretch him.

He arches and moans at the feeling of Mycroft's fingers. "Yessss... So good, My!" He whimpers.

“Oh Christ.. You’re so beautiful..” He thrusts his fingers

"Your fingers.. T-they're perfect.. Just like the rest of you.." He babbles as he pushes his hips down impaling himself on Mycroft's fingers.

Mycroft blushes and moans, adding another finger. “I can’t wait to feel you..”

He spreads his legs wider and arches. "God yes.. Need you inside of me.." He moans.

He curls his fingers. “I know, babe..”

Greg moans loudly and blushes brightly at the pet name. He cries out as Mycroft curls his fingers.

He eases his fingers out and slicks himself up. “Open up, love..”

"My.." He moans and opens his legs.

He leans down to kiss him as he pushes into him.

He groans loudly and satisfying into the kiss.

He pushes in all the way and lets out a low groan.

He arches and bares his neck to Mycroft.

He leans down and bites at the exposed flesh as he waits for Greg to adjust.

"M-move! Please god move! I'm going mad without it!" He cries out and arches again.

He smirks and slowly starts thrusting into him, dragging it out to tease Greg.

Greg grips Mycroft and nearly sobs at how torturously good it feels. "Your cock.. Oh fuck.. I love your big cock inside of me.."

Mycroft groans and snaps his hips, still keeping the slow pace, now with more force behind his thrusts. “You feel so good, Gregory.. So tight..”

He tilts his hips taking Mycroft in deeper and moans loudly.

Mycroft cries out and starts to thrust faster. “G-Gregory..”

He moans loudly. "W-wait.. I want to ride you.. Please!" He begs.

He bites his lip and forces himself to still his hips. He rolls them over so Greg is on top.

Greg sinks back down onto Mycroft's cock with a low animalistic growl.

Mycroft groans and grips his hips tightly.

He moves up on his cock slowly and throws his head back as he sinks back down. "Oh god... I could ride your cock for hours.." He moans.

He smirks. “Mm.. We should test that out sometime..”

He lets out a breathy laugh and starts to fuck himself on Mycroft's cock.

“I could edge you.. For hours on end. Have you ride me but make you stop just as you’re about to come..”

"Oh god I love you.." He moans loudly and throws his head back.

He rolls his hips, pulling Greg down to meet his thrusts. “You’re such a good boy..”

He whines and blushes. He moves faster needing more.

He bucks up into him, his grip tightening. “Come on.. You want to make me proud, don’t you? You want to prove that you can be a good boy.. Come for me, love.. I want to hear you scream..”

Greg let's go and come hard screaming all the while.

Mycroft growls and cries out as Greg clamps down around him and comes hard into him, his nails trailing along his hips.

He cries out softly this time as Mycroft fills him because his throat is sore from his screams of pleasure.

Mycroft groans and pulls him down for a kiss. “I love you.. I love you.. I love you..”

"I love you.." He whimpers into the kiss.

He kisses him softly. “You’re beautiful..”

He blushes and nuzzles him. "You're gorgeous.."

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He giggles softly and rests on top of him, nuzzling his chest.

“Mm.. What a fantastic date..”

"I'm glad you approve.." He smiles and kisses his chest.

He chuckles and presses a kiss to his hair.

He chuckles as well as his head bounces a bit on Mycroft's chest. His phone rings from the table and he groans. "Oh god that's Donovan's ring tone.. There's been a murder.." He sighs.

Mycroft groans and grabs Greg’s phone, answering it. “Hello?”

"Uhh who is this?" Donovan sounds completely thrown.

Mycroft looks to Greg, silently asking if it was alright to tell her.

Greg nods happily and rests his chin on Mycroft's chest watching him talk.

Mycroft nods and smiles, finally answering her. “Mycroft Holmes.”

"Holmes? Are you and the freak related?" She sounds nearly panicked and it's at that point Greg takes the phone from Mycroft. "Why are you calling?" Greg snaps authoritatively. "Oh Greg! Umm murder..." She details the case that's just been called in.

Mycroft goes still when she calls Sherlock a freak. He’d never actually heard anyone call him that, he’d only ever heard Sherlock tell him about it.

"No Donovan. No I don't want to hear your shit! You have no right to call him that! Oh yeah bite the hand that helps solve cases! I'll do what I fucking want! It's my life for Christ sakes! Get your head out of your arse before I get there or I swear to god I will bench you without hesitation!" He snarls and hangs up. He groans lowly and hides his face in Mycroft's chest. "I'm sorry about that." He mumbles into his chest.

Mycroft doesn’t say anything, he just keeps his breathing even and slow as Greg finishes talking to Donovan.

He frowns and kisses his chest.

He stiffens a bit and bites his lip, wrapping his arms around Greg and pulling him closer.

He hums softly and nuzzles him. "I'm sorry.."

He frowns and holds him. “I’ve never actually heard anyone say that about him..”

"It's awful.. I'm sorry.."

 

“I.. I always thought he was just over exaggerating..”

"No he wasn't.. I don't want to go to the fucking crime scene.." He groans and presses his face to Mycroft's shoulder.

“I’ll go down with you.. We’ll fix it quickly and then come back home..”

He blushes softly because Mycroft wants to come back and stay with him more. "Mm alright.. Plug me before we go?"

He smiles and kisses him softly. “Alright, love.. Go get it.”

He hums happily and gets up. He opens a drawer in his dresser. The drawer is full of fun sexy things but he pulls out his favorite plug and closes the drawer making his way back to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and sits up to wait for him. “C'mere, love.. Let me fill you up before we go..”

He shiver and purrs with pleasure as he goes to Mycroft.

He smiles and rubs his thighs softly as he pushes the plug into him.

He moans and holds Mycroft's shoulders as he speeds his legs while Mycroft pushes the plug into him.

Mycroft hums softly and kisses him softly. “So good, love..”

He blushes and kisses him back. They get cleaned up and dressed to go.

They get ready and go to the Yard.

"Oh uh how do you want to get to the Yard?" He asks as he ties his shoes.

“I’ve called a car.” He smiles.

"Mm good. I don't think you'd want to ride on the back of my motorcycle to the Yard." He smirks and stands.

He blushes. “I.. You have a motorcycle?” He bites his lip, getting ready to call off the car.

"Yes I do. Have you ever been on a motorcycle, My?" He purrs.

He blushes and looks down. “I.. N-No, I can’t say I have..”

He smirks and pulls him closer by his hips. "Would you like to ride on my motorcycle, Mycroft?"

He blushes brightly and bites his lip, looking up at him. “Y-Yes..”

"Then we'll take my motorcycle." He smiles. He gets riding jackets for Mycroft and himself as well as helmets.

Mycroft calls off the car and blushes at the thought of riding with Greg.

They leave the flat and go out to where the motorcycle is parked. "This is her." Greg stands in front of his dark green reflective motorcycle.

Mycroft smiles. “It’s amazing..” He bites his lip. “I.. Come on.”

"Yeah yeah. Let me make sure your ready first." He checks on his riding jacket and gloves, fastening things in place. He hands Mycroft a helmet.

He takes the helmet and puts it on.

"Mm don't you look absolutely delicious.." He smirks and checks the helmet. "The motorcycle is loud but there are radios in the helmets so we can talk perfectly fine." He smiles and slips on his helmet.

He blushes and nods. “Alright..” He smiles softly, starting to get excited.

Greg smiles happily and gets on the motorcycle. He starts the engine and it roars but soon does down to a beautiful purr. "Get on. Arms around me tight, okay?" He smirks.

He blushes and bites his lip as he does as he’s told. He holds him around the waist tightly.

Greg back out of his space and pulls out of to the street. The engine hums beneath them and vibrates the plug inside of him pleasantly. He smiles as Mycroft holds onto him. "What do you think?" He asks over the radio.

Mycroft watches the world pass by while they ride, smiling widely. “I love it.. It’s brilliant..”

"Mm you'd love riding in the county side. Just open this baby up and she flies. It's other worldly.." He chuckles happily.

“I never took you as a motorcyclist. What an interesting turn of events..” He smiles fondly.

"Who knows I may just have a few more surprises up my sleeves.." He chuckles as they make their way to the Yard.

He blushes brightly. “I hope to discover all of them..”

"Mm I'm sure you will, gorgeous.." He hums and smiles.

He blushes at the name and smiles.

Greg soon pulls up to his spot at the Yard and kills the engine.

Mycroft blushes as he gets off of the bike, his legs a bit weak.

He holds him up and his erection presses to his hip. "S-sorry. The plug vibrated and well.." He blushes.

He blushes and smirks. “You might not want to go in there with that..”

"Ha ha.." He mocks softly and smiles. He takes a few breaths trying to pull himself together.

He grins and waits for him to calm down enough to go into the Yard.

He gets himself under control and nods. "Ready." He smiles a bit embarrassed.

Mycroft smiles and offers his hand. “Shall we?”

Greg laces their fingers together. "We shall.." He smiles as they enter the Yard. "I want to apologize in advance for any shit anyone says.. I love you.."

Mycroft smiles, touched that Greg cares enough to do that. “It’s alright, love. I’m sure I’ve heard worse. Don’t worry about me.”

He hums softly and they walk through the Yard hand in hand.

Mycroft is scanning the area as they walk to Greg’s office, glaring at anyone who he thinks would dare say anything.

Greg walks proudly though the Yard with Mycroft by his side. He leads them to Donovan's office to get the information on the case. He wants to bang his head off the wall as they approach the open office door where Donovan and Anderson are sharing heated kisses against her desk. "Donovan!" Greg snaps as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Mycroft smirks as his eyes catch all of the little details about Anderson and Donovan in just one glance. He decides to keep the information to himself until either of them choose to say something about Greg and himself.

"You call me out here in the middle of the fucking night for some god forsaken case that you could probably handle but your to busy getting off with Anderson. You stress me out so badly you make me want to take up smoking again!" Greg rants. Donovan pales and Anderson blushes fiercely embarrassed.

Mycroft bites his lip. Of course Greg had been addicted to smoking, how could he have missed that? He knows Greg doesn’t need this stress on him. As he thinks he glares at both Anderson and Donovan.

"I want that file on my desk in five minutes. If it is not correctly filled with ever piece of information I will bench both of you without pay for an undetermined amount of time. Am I clear?" Greg growls. They both nod and Greg leads Mycroft away.

Mycroft hides a satisfied smirk as they leave, leaning against Greg slightly. “Mm.. You shouldn’t have this effect on me when you’re yelling about them being intimate at work..”

He chuckles softly as all of his pervious anger disappears. "They should know better. Besides if you want to take someone over a desk at least close and lock the fucking door first." He smirks.

He smirks a bit and blushes. “Care to demonstrate, inspector?”

"Mm feeling adventurous aren't you, My?" He purrs closely to Mycroft ear.

He blushes, slipping into a more submissive state. “I.. Seeing you in an authoritative state..” He bites his lip.

They get to Greg's office. He smirks and kisses him hungrily. "We'll finish this case and then I'll take such good care of you.." He nuzzles him.

Mycroft groans into the kiss. “Here.. You have to do it here.. I-In your office..” He blushes at his request.

"Mm you make the most beautiful noises when I fuck you.. But those noises are for me only.. I may have to gag you when I fuck you over my desk.." He lets out a low growl as his dominance slips out.

He whimpers. “Oh god, please.. Fuck me and stuff my tie in my mouth.. Please.. I need it..” He blushes at Greg’s dominance.

He hums and kisses him. He hears a disgusted noise and he pulls away from the kiss. Anderson made the noise and his face is obvious disgust. "Anderson you're benched." Greg says quite chipper. Anderson's mouth falls open.

Mycroft smirks at him and raises a brow, daring him to argue.

"How is it justified to bench me? You just read us the riot act but you come in here and do the exact same thing!" Anderson challenges Greg's ruling. "It's justified because I'm technically not on the fucking clock right now! You dickheads called me in for help when I'm off the clock! You are supposed to be working not shagging like rabbits during your office hours! And how dare you be disgusted at my relationship! How fucking dare you?" Greg growls.

Mycroft straightens and assumes his government stance and role. “You’ve been cheating on your wife with various women for some time now. Ms. Donovan not even being the main woman. Though, she doesn’t know that, does she? No, she thinks she’s the only one. Pity, she deserves better.”

Greg doesn't even try to hide his laugh. "What?" Donovan nearly screams. Anderson looks like he's going to vomit.

Mycroft looks mildly amused. “I would reassess your own decisions regarding your failing relationship before judging Gregory’s striving one.”

Greg smiles proudly at Mycroft and he's so turned on by his sharp tongue he can barely stand it. Donovan drags Anderson out of Greg's office by his ear leaving behind the case file and slamming the door as she screams at him. "You are the sexiest thing on this entire planet and that was fucking brilliant.." Greg growls and kisses Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft gasps and whimpers, his dominance leaving him as Greg growls in his ear. “Ah.. Please..” He mewls softly.

"Christ do you even know what you do to me?" He asks and he presses his tented trousers against Mycroft arse.

He whimpers and moans softly, pressing back against him. “Show me.. Please..”

"I'll take care of you, love.. I promise.." He sucks at that one spot on his neck that makes Mycroft weak in the knees.

Mycroft has to cover his mouth to keep from crying out and reaches out to streaky himself. “G-Gregory!”

He holds Mycroft's hips keeping him up right. "So sensitive for me.. So gorgeous.. So perfect.. So mine.." He praises him and kisses his neck.

He whimpers and nods desperately, trying to push back against him. “I need you..please..”

"Lock the door, gorgeous. Then I want you to strip for me.." He orders softly kissing his shoulder.

He whines softly and nods, scrambling to go and lock the door. He bites his lip and turns around, leaning against the door. He blushes brightly as he starts to strip for Greg. He tries to put on a bit of a show for him, but he’s trembling with excitement.

Greg's face softens and he smiles lovingly at Mycroft. "So perfect.. Come here, love. Let me take care of you.." He holds his arms open and inviting.

He blushes and nods, moving into his arms. “Please.. Take care of me, Greg..

"Of course. I've got you love.." He holds the back of his neck gently and kisses him.

He mewls softly into the kiss. “I.. I want you to take control.. Take me against your desk.. Show me who I belong to..”

He strips quickly. "Mm you're mine.." He growls and bites his neck.

He gasps and arches back against him. “Yours..” He whines. “G-Greg.. My tie.. Gag me.. Please..”

He takes his tie. "Since you won't be able to speak you'll knock on the desk hard three times for your safe word. Okay?"

He blushes brightly and nods. “Yes, Sir.. Now please, if you would stop stalling, I would love it if we could get on with this.” His smirk can be heard in his words.

Greg fists his hair and tugs him back. "If you want to come I suggest you fucking drop the smart arse routine so I will fuck you over this desk." He gags him with his own tie. He strokes Mycroft's cock teasingly.

Mycroft moans around his tie, loving the feeling of being used by Greg. It makes him feel absolutely filthy and he loves it. He bucks his hips into Greg’s hand before pressing back against Greg’s erection, rolling his hips and grinding against him.

"Mm such a good cock slut for me.." He growls softly and pushes a lubed finger into Mycroft's tight hole.

He cries out, thankful for the gag being in place to muffle his moans. He pushes back against him, fucking himself on Greg’s finger.

"So eager.. You always want my cock, don't you?" He purrs and sides in another finger when he's ready.

He whimpers and nods, his hands moving to grip the desk tightly.

"Don't worry, love.. You'll have it soon enough.." He tugs on his ear with his teeth. He continues to work Mycroft open with two fingers.

He moans desperately against his tie, pushing back against him urgently.

"Ready for a third finger, gorgeous?" He growls softly and sucks on his neck.

He nods and rocks his hips. He’s achingly hard, needing and wanting everything Greg can give him.

He adds a third finger and slowly fucks him with his fingers. "Christ Mycroft. You're so fucking sexy.. So beautiful and perfect..." He curls his fingers and rubs his prostate.

Mycroft’s entire body trembles and he lets out a guttural groan as Greg brushes against his prostate.

He works his fingers inside of Mycroft and kisses his neck. "Let me fuck you, gorgeous.."

He nods and moans desperately, pushing back against him, urging him to fuck him.

Greg slicks his cock and pushes into Mycroft slowly. He groans loudly and he sinks into him.

Mycroft moans loudly against his tie and pushes back against him, trying to take him deeper.

He bites and sucks the back of his neck. "Mm you were made for taking my cock.." He growls softly as he rolls his hips.

Mycroft whimpers and cries out, arching against him. He bucks against Greg’s desk, trying to get him to move.

He holds Mycroft's hips and starts thrusting into him hard.

He moans and rocks back against him. He whimpers, so close to coming.

"Come for me, gorgeous.. I want you come all over my desk.." He strokes him in time with his thrusts.

He cries out and comes hard onto his desk, staining a few case files.

Greg bites his neck as he comes hard into him.

Mycroft whimpers as he feels Greg fill him. He mutters a sling of curses against the tie.

He kisses his neck softly in apology for biting him. He takes the tie from his mouth. "Are you alright?" He nuzzles him.

He whimpers softly and nods, rubbing his jaw. “That was brilliant..”

He smiles and kisses his neck. He cleans them up.

He blushes and smiles.

They get redressed. "You're a button off, love.." He smiles and buttons his shirt.

He blushes brightly and rebuttons his shirt. “Thanks..” He bites his lip. “Do you think anyone heard us?”

"Mm I don't think so.." He listens for a moment and hears Donovan still shouting at Anderson. "Yeah I don't think we were louder than that." He laughs.

He blushes and smiles. “Good..”

He smiles and kisses him. "I love you.."

He kisses him back. “I love you too.”

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "Let's have a look at this case so we can go home.."

He blushes and smiles. “Alright.”

He opens the file. "Let's see.. Breaking and entering turned triple homicide.. Murder weapon is a knife from the kitchen.. What? Where is the knife?" He flips through the file. "They just decided it was a knife from the kitchen because there was knife missing from the holder. They didn't actually find it.. Why was it ruled breaking and entering? There's no evidence of it.. I'm going to bench all of them. Everyone of them." He grows more and more annoyed with the incompetence.

Mycroft frowns. “So it wasn’t a homicide?”

"No it wasn't. It was one of the three in the house. A murder suicide.. Mm see the bruising on the necks?" He asks showing him the necks of the three victims. "Two have been strangled. The third is the killer. The strangulation bruises have a pattern of fingers but a finger is missing. The third victim has a missing finger and isn't strangulated. He then stabbed the other victims making look like murder before stabbing himself and bleeding to death. See the "missing" knife handle sticking out from under his body? Not missing now.." Greg sighs.

Mycroft bites his lip. "Brilliant that you can see all of that..”

He blushes at the praise. "Thank you, love.. They would have been able to solve it if they cared enough to freaking look then we wouldn't have even needed to come here." He frowns.

He smiles playfully. "Yes, but then we wouldn’t have been able to have a bit of fun in your office..”

"Mm right as always, gorgeous.." He chuckles and smiles.

He leans in to kiss him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back. "Let's go home, yeah?"

He nods and smiles. “Home sounds lovely..”

"Good." He smiles and leads him out of his office. They pass by Anderson and Donovan who are still fighting. "Donovan you are this close to being benched. Go back to work. You can have your domestics on someone else's time. Oh and Anderson you're going to sensitivity training... Again." Greg says.

Mycroft has to hold in his laugh as they walk.

He smirks and takes Mycroft's hand leading them out of the Yard.

They go back to Greg’s motorcycle.

Greg fixes them up again and kisses Mycroft before he puts on his helmet.

Mycroft blushes and holds onto him.

He starts the motorcycle and they head back to the flat.

Mycroft’s phone pings multiple times on the way back.

Greg pulls up to his flat and parks his motorcycle.

Mycroft looks at his phone as they walk into the flat. He frowns a bit.

"Everything alright, My?" He frowns a bit when he sees Mycroft's expression.

“Sherlock’s just texting me.. He uh.. He somehow knows about what happened in your office..” He bites his lip.

"What? How?"

“Because he’s Sherlock..”

Greg chuckles a bit not really sure what to say. "Because he's Sherlock.." He repeats Mycroft's words and shrugs.

He bites his lip and nods.

He pulls Mycroft closer as they enter his flat and he nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. “Hello, love..”

"Mm hello, gorgeous.." He hums and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him.

“Well.. Today was.. Interesting..”

Greg chuckles and nods. "It was.. Well technically yesterday now." He hums at he looks at the late hour.

He groans. “Sleep sounds like a wonderful idea, wouldn’t you agree?”

"Mm you must be exhausted from being so perfectly right all of the time.." He muses and yawns. "Sleep would be perfect.." He smiles leading him to bed.

He blushes and smiles. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him softly and gets ready for bed.

He strips down to his pants before laying in bed.

He smiles and gets into bed. He moans softly and blushes. "Forgot to take out the plug.." He mumbles as he rolls out of bed to take it out.

Mycroft hums and watches him. “You had that in the entire time?”

He blushes and nods.

He hums softly. “Mm.. Good boy..”

He blushes harder and whimpers softly. "W-would you take it out for me?"

He smiles and leans forward to slowly ease it out of him.

His mouth falls open slightly in a silent moan.

He hums, keeping himself calm. “Mm.. I thought you wanted to sleep..”

"I.." He blushes and bites his lip.

He smirks and lazily moves his hand to stroke Greg. “Mm.. Hard already..”

"Ah.. My.." He whimpers softly and leans in closer to Mycroft.

He was so exhausted, but he desperately wanted to please Greg. He strokes him more, leaning forward to kiss his neck gently, lovingly.

Greg moans at Mycroft's sweet gentleness. "Perfect.. So perfect.."

“Mm.. I love you, Gregory.. You’re truly amazing..” He twists his hand around the head on each up stroke.

"I-I love you.. So much.." He mewls. "C-close.." He whimpers needy.

He kisses his neck and rubs his thumb over the slit.

"My!" He cries out as he comes over Mycroft's hand. He presses his head to his shoulder as he trembles a bit.

He hums and smiles, stroking him through his orgasm. “So perfect, Greg..”

He whimpers softly as he kisses his neck and shoulder. "I-I love you.."

He smiles and kisses his shoulder softly. “So beautiful..”

He purrs softly and nuzzles him. "Do you need..?"

He blushes and bites his lip. “I.. J-Just talk to me..” He starts to stroke himself.

He nuzzles him. "You are so gorgeous.. I want you all the time.. I need you constantly.. I need you near me, I need to hear you, I need to feel you.. Mm the things I want to do to you.."

Mycroft groans and continues to stroke himself. “Oh.. Gregory..” He mewls and strokes himself faster.

"I want to taste you.. Every bit of you.. I want to memorize every inch of your gorgeous body everyday so I know it as well as my own.. I want you. All of you.."

Mycroft gasps and bucks his hips. “God.. Close, please..” He whimpers, twisting his wrist on each upstroke.

He kisses and sucks Mycroft's favorite spot on his neck. "Come, My.. I need you to come.. Please.."

Mycroft moans loudly and comes hard into his hand, trembling against him.

Greg holds him and kisses his head. "Gorgeous.. So perfect.."

“I love you.. So much..”

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him.

He whimpers and presses close to him.

He holds him closer and snuggles him. "Perfect.."

He presses small kisses to Greg’s chest.

"I love you.. So much.." He him softly. "Sleep?"

Mycroft hums and nods. “Mhmm..”

He nuzzles him sleepily and holds him.

He soon falls asleep, curled up in his arms.

He kisses his head softly and sleeps.

Mycroft wakes the next morning as Greg’s phone is ringing.

Greg groans and rolls over reaching for his phone. "Hello?" He answers with his voice rough from sleep.

Mycroft mumbles as he hears Sherlock’s voice from the phone. “Hang the bloody phone up..”

"Hold on I can't hear him. What, Sherlock?" He grumbles.

“I need you to come to Baker Street immediately. It’s urgent.”

"What? Why? What the hell is going on?" He complains but is already getting out of bed.

“I’ll explain when you get here.”

"Oh my god, Sherlock.. The sun is barely up! I have to go to work today!"

“Have you got a case?” He sounds a bit desperate.

"What? I don't know. Probably. You know people can't go a day without getting murdered.." He sighs and starting to get dressed.

There’s some mumbling on the other side of the line. “Oh, it’s alright, John’s got it. I don’t need you now.” He hangs up suddenly.

"What the hell?" He snaps and throws down his phone. He flops back into bed half dressed.

Mycroft frowns and pulls him closer. “Ignore him, Gregory..”

"Mm.. Alright.." He mumbles and snuggles closer.

He presses loving kisses his neck and face as he unbuttons Greg’s shirt, pushing it away.

He mewls softly pressing closer to Mycroft.

He drags his fingers over his chest. “I love your body..”

He moans and pulls Mycroft impossibly closer. "You're perfect.." He nuzzles him and kisses his neck.

He moves to straddle him and moans softly. “Oh… I love you.. So much..”

He holds his hips and leans up to kiss him. "Gorgeous. I love you. I love you. I love you."

He whimpers quietly and grinds against him. “Greg..”

"Anything.. Whatever you need.." He arches and grinds into him holding his hips.

He gasps. “Fuck me.. Use me, please. Take whatever aggression you have from my brother and just fucking use me..”

He growls and flips them, pinning Mycroft under him. "Mm you want me to use you? You want to be my fuck toy to pound into?" He bites his neck.

He whimpers and nods desperately. “Yes, Christ, yes! Take whatever you want.. I’m here to please you. Use me however many times you want..” Mycroft bit his lip, hoping Greg would take him up on the offer and use him a lot today.

"I'm going to fuck you so many times you'll scream.. You're here for my pleasure and I'm going to used every bit of you.." He grinds against him hard with perfect friction.

He moans whorishly. “Please! Greg, I need you.. Please!” He bucks up against him and moans.

He smirks devilishly and kisses him hard and deep. He holds his hips and ruts against him driving him insane.

He moans loudly into the kiss and his hands move to grip his arse, pulling him down against him.

He moans and tugs on Mycroft's bottom lip. He slots himself between Mycroft's legs making it easier to grind and feel him. "Why the fuck do you still have pants on?" He growls and strips Mycroft. He takes his mouth again and presses their naked bodies together.

He whimpers at Greg’s forcefulness and allows him to strip him. “Greg..” He whines, seemingly unable to say much else. The want and need he was feeling was nearly too much.

He kisses his jaw and neck down to his collar bond. "I'll make you feel so good.. I promise.." He sucks and bites his chest marking him.

He gasps and leans back, arching into his mouth. “Claim me..”

He spreads Mycroft's legs and presses a lubed finger in him. "Mine.." He growls softly.

He moans and squirms under him. “Yours, Sir!”

He nips at his thigh and works his finger. "You're so gorgeous. So fucking needy.. Your arse is begging for my cock.."

He whines and pushes back against his finger. “Yes! I need it!”

He adds a second finger opening him more. "Look how perfect you are.. Begging me to fill you over and over.."

He moans and spreads his legs more. “I want you to come into me.. I want to feel you filling me.. I want to feel it sliding down my leg.. Make me feel like a whore..”

"Christ.. You gorgeous filthy little whore.." He bites Mycroft's sweet spot on his neck while sliding in a third finger.

He moans loudly and rocks his hips. “Yes!”

"You're so hard and leaking so much.." He leans down and licks the small puddle Mycroft has made on his stomach.

He whimpers as Greg stops the friction, his expression nearly pained with the amount of arousal he was feeling.

He kisses his hip and moves his fingers. He curls them and rubs slowly against Mycroft's prostate.

Mycroft cries out, nearly screaming in pleasure. “Greg! Just get on with it already!”

He chuckles softly and removes his fingers. "Mm such a demanding whore I have.." He growls as he pulls his hips and pushes into him.

He moans and pushes back against him. “Be rough, Gregory.. Use me.. I won’t break.”

He grips Mycroft's hips tightly and thrusts into him roughly. "You feel.. Fucking perfect.." He growls through gritted teeth.

Mycroft cries out and goes limp as he lets Greg use him. He desperately wants to please this man, no matter what happens.

He kisses him and lifts his hips pounding into him stimulating his prostate every go.

Mycroft clenches around him, nearly over the edge. He tries to hold himself back. “G-Greg.. P-Pull my hair.. And..” He blushes brightly. “Call me names..”

He fists Mycroft's hair and pulls his head back. He bite and sucks his neck marking him. "You say such slutty things. Moaning and needing to be fucked like a whore.. Like a bitch in heat.. My bitch.." He growls as he pulls his hair and pounds into him.

He moans loudly and nods, crying as Greg jerks his head back. “C-Close..! J-Just a bit more!”

"Come for me, bitch.. I want to feel your arse milk my cock dry as I fill you.. Come!" He growls and strokes Mycroft's cock as he sucks the sweet spot on his neck.

Mycroft screams as he comes hard as Greg commands him. His arse squeezes around Greg’s cock.

Greg cries out as he fills Mycroft.

He whimpers and goes limp against the bed.

He nuzzles him and kisses his neck softly. "Alright?" He asks when he can finally form a coherent thought.

Mycroft is still recovering, so he just nods.

Greg hums softly and holds him. "Perfect.." He rubs his back soothingly.

He shivers and huddles close to him.

He wraps himself around Mycroft and pulls up the covers so they're snuggled perfectly together.

Mycroft mutters softly as he falls asleep.

Greg hums softly nuzzling him.

He mumbles in his sleep.

He smiles and kisses his head gently as he holds him.

He nuzzles him and soon stills, relaxing as he sleeps.

He hums softly and watches him sleep. "I love you.. So much.. I can't even begin to describe how much I love you.." He whispers to his sleeping love as his heart aches sweetly.

He smiles softly in his sleeps and nuzzles his chest.

He snuggles against him and falls asleep.

Mycroft wakes a few hours later.

Greg nuzzles him and hums softly.

He smiles and kisses his chest. “Mm.. Greg..”

"What, love?" He mumbles pulling him closer and snuggling him.

He smiles happily. “Morning..”

"Mm morning, gorgeous.." He smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm..”

"What time is it?" He nuzzles him.

“Mm. I don’t care..” He hides his face in his chest.

He chuckles and kisses his head. "Adorable.."

He blushes and mutters in this chest. “Shut up..”

He chuckles and nuzzles him. "Are you hungry?"

He grumbles and moves to lay on top of him. “Stay.”

"Alright alright.." He smiles and wraps his arms around him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him, pressing his lips against his jaw.

He blushes a bit and smiles.

“Mm.. I love you.”

"I love you, too, gorgeous.." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back happily.

He hums and runs his hands over Mycroft's back. He kisses him and melting to the feeling of Mycroft on top of him.

He hums into the kiss and relaxes with Greg’s hands on his back.

He nuzzles him and smiles lazily. He rubs and feels his back. "I love your back.." He tails his finger tips over his back gently giving him goosebumps.

He blushes and mewls softly. “Oh.”

He chuckles softly and kisses him. "So cute.." He smiles.

He blushes brightly and kisses him back. “Shut up..”

"Never.. I love every bit of you.. From your brilliant mind to the tiniest freckle.." He hums.

He hides his face in Greg’s shoulder.

"Mm have I told you how much I love your freckles? Because I do.. They're perfect just like you. I love you when we were on holiday when you had been out in the sun more would appear.. I love them all but I especially love the one on your inner thigh.. That one is my favorite.."

He bites his lip and whimpers softly. “Gregory..” He blushes at the compliments.

"Mm I'm serious.. I love you.. Every perfectly gorgeous part of you.."

He blushes and tries to hide his face.

Greg nuzzles him. "Don't hide from me, love.."

“I.. I don’t know what else to do when you say thing like that..”

"Oh.. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, love.." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and nods. “I just.. I’ve never been told things like that..”

"I like telling you things like that.." He kisses his cheek.

He smiles and turns to kiss him. “It makes me feel… loved.”

He blushes and smiles. He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too, gorgeous.." He smiles.

He blushes and rolls off of him to curl up next to him.

He smiles and holds him.

Mycroft hums softly and they stay like that for a while. That is, until Greg’s phone starts to ring.

"Oh god if it's Sherlock again.." Greg groans and answers his phone. "Hello?"

Donovan’s voice came through. “Greg, where are you? You’re late.”

"Oh fucking hell.." He groans.

“It’s nearly noon! What the hell have you been doing?”

Greg looks at Mycroft. "I've been busy.."

Anderson can be heard in the background. “Busy my arse. He’s in bed with that freak.”

"Oi! I'll do what ever the fuck I please. Neither of you have shit to say about it. Anderson is fucking benched! What's he doing at the Yard?" Greg snaps.

Donovan groans and whips her head to glare at Anderson. “Shut the fuck up already!” She sighs and picks up the phone again. “I wasn’t saying anything about the Holmes, I just wanted to know where you were. Sherlock’s been looking for you.”

"What? Why is he looking for me?" Greg sighs and runs his hand though Mycroft's hair.

Mycroft nuzzles into his hand as he talks. “Hell if I know, Greg. He won’t speak to anyone.”

"Fine fine.. I'll figure it out. I'm taking a sick day. I have months of those saved up. And tell Anderson to go home!"

“Just take a day to relax, Greg.” Her voice is soft until she turns her attention to Anderson. “You’re not even supposed to be here, you prick!”

Greg snorts. "Good luck dealing with that."

Arguing can be heard on their end until Donovan throws her phone at Anderson, breaking it and ending to call.

Greg rolls his eyes. "That was entertaining.. Apparently Sherlock was at the Yard looking for me.." He looks at Mycroft.

Mycroft groans and presses himself closer. “He’s always been trouble..”

He chuckles. "Let me just text him to make sure he's alright.."

“He’s fine.. He’s just being dramatic..” He mutters into his chest.

"Probably.. It's better to make sure with him though.." He sighs and texts Sherlock. **Were you looking for me?--GL**

**Irrelevant now. Didn’t realize you were still on sex holiday with my brother. –SH**

Greg rolls his eyes. **The holiday is over. I'm in a relationship with your brother. That is what this is.--GL** He shows Mycroft the text for approval before sending it. 

Mycroft hums and nods. “He’d figure it out eventually anyway.” He nuzzles his chest softly. **Mycroft is incapable of having a relationship. –SH**

He frowns a bit. **He is in a perfectly lovely one with me.--GL** He kisses Mycroft's head. 

**It won’t last. My dear brother is terrified of commitment. –SH** Mycroft looks up at him after he kisses his head.

He bites his lip. **I'm here for him till he sends me away. Hopefully that will never happen..--GL** He leans in and kisses Mycroft. 

**I never will understand why you lot set yourselves up for heartbreak. Who do you think told me caring is not an advantage? –SH** Mycroft hums and kisses him back softly.

**We're all addicts, Sherlock. You got your high from the pierce of a needle I get mine from the kiss of my lover. I don't think caring is an advantage but it makes life so much more worth while.--GL** He kisses Mycroft again needing to feel him close. 

**Caring is a tad bit dangerous in your line of work, yeah? More so in his. He’s the government, he’s paid to lie. Keep that in mind. -SH** Mycroft frowns a bit, confused as to why Greg was acting like this but he kisses him back anyway.

**Thank you for your concern. It has been noted..--GL** He rolls over pulling Mycroft on top of him and kisses him needy. He needs to feel him desperately. He's been unnerved by Sherlock's texts more than he'd like to admit. 

Mycroft frowns and makes a muffled noise into Greg’s mouth. He pushes himself up, using his chest as leverage. “Greg, love, what’s wrong?”

"Nothing.. Nothing.. Sherlock's texts are just under my skin. That's all.." He hands over his phone showing Mycroft Sherlock's texts and his replies. 

Mycroft frowns and practically growls in annoyance. “Bloody hell, Sherlock..” He glares at the phone as he types out a quick text to Sherlock. **Keep your nose where it belongs. –MH**

**I am only trying to prepare him for the inevitable, brother.--Sh** 

**Would you let me handle my own relationship? As shocking as it may seem, I do care for Gregory deeply. –MH**

**What have you done to show him that? Blow off your "meetings" a dozen times or more? You should have seen him after everyone of those cancellation. He was broken looking but he hid it so well, it surprised me even. Then you take him on holiday? Make him think that you truly want him? And what about now? Making him miss work? He's not like you Mycroft. He can just decided half way thought the day to stay in bed. There are consequences for him. He cares for you, that much is obvious, but he's cared for others and they have destroyed him before. Do you just want to be added to that list?--SH** 

**You’re speaking of things you know nothing about. You’ve no idea how I feel about him. I took him on holiday to make up for my cancellations. I’m not forcing him to miss work. He has the ability to go in if he so chooses. I care for him more deeply than you care to try to comprehend. Perhaps if you’d make an attempt with John, you’d understand. –MH** Mycroft was trying desperately not to lose control, praying to keep his emotions in check.

**How dare you! How fucking dare you even type John's name! Do whatever you wish. Destroy him I could care less but stay out of my life.--SH** "My?" Greg asks softly. 

Mycroft flinches, coming back to reality. He deletes the conversation, leaving Greg’s original texts with Sherlock alone. He sets his phone on the table and bites his lip, moving to hold onto Greg tightly.

Greg holds him to his chest tightly. He nuzzles him and kisses him. "I love you.. So much.." He says so softly it's barely above a whisper. 

Mycroft whimpers softly. “You know I love you, right? Y-You trust me, right?”

"Yes I know.. Of course I trust you.. I love you and trust you with every bit of me.." 

He gasps softly, relieved and nods, pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you.. So much.. I.. I’m sorry for any hurt or worry that I have caused you already..”

"Oh.. My.." He holds him tighter on top of him and kisses him desperately needy. 

He whimpers into the kiss, a few tears falling from the guilt from Sherlock’s words. “I’m sorry.. ’M so sorry..” He presses against him and kisses him again.

"No, My. It's alright.. You're here with me.. It's perfect.. Please.." He kisses away his tears and kisses him tasting his salty tears. 

“I love you.. More than anything.. ’M sorry I cancelled so many times.. ’M sorry I made you miss work.. S-Sorry..”

"My.. It's okay.. I promise.. I would have waited centuries for you.. It's just you.. No one else but you for me.. I love you.." 

He whimpers and hides his face in Greg’s shoulder. “I love you.. I love you..” He mutters softly.

He holds him and rubs his back. "I love you, too.. So much.." He kisses his head. 

Mycroft frowns into his shoulder, trying to forget everything that Sherlock had said.

"What he said doesn't matter.. I love you and you love me.. That's what matters.. We figure it out from there.. I'm not going anywhere till you send me away.." He nuzzles him gently. 

He whimpers and nods. “I love you.. And I’m not going to send you away..” He kisses him. “I promise..”

He smiles and kisses him back. 

“I.. You’d tell me if I was keeping you from work, correct?”

"What? Yes of course I would. I wouldn't keep anything from you. I have tons of time saved up don't worry.. Besides I much rather be here with you.." He nuzzles him. 

He sighs softly and nods, calming himself down and curling up next to him.

Greg holds him and rubs his back soothingly. 

“Remind me to yell at Sherlock..” He mutters softly as he drifts off.

"Of course, dear.." He chuckles softly and holds him. 

He hums and falls asleep.

He nuzzles him gently and dozes. 

They only sleep for about an hour. Mycroft wakes and grumbles softly, pressing his face into Greg’s chest.

Greg chuckles softly and kisses his head. 

He mutters and leans up to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back. 

“Mm.. What time is it?”

"Around 2 or 3 I think.." 

He groans softly. “Christ..”

He hums and nuzzles him. 

“I’ve never just lazed about like this..”

"Mm maybe I just make you feel like staying in bed all day.." He smirks and nuzzles him. 

He chuckles and kisses him. “As long as you’re here..”

He smiles and kisses him back. "Let's have something to eat then we can come back to bed." 

He hums softly. “Mm.. Sounds like a brilliant idea..”

He smiles and rolls out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. "What would you like to eat?" 

“Mm.. I don’t care..” He watches him get up and dressed.

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. 

He licks his lips and smiles. He could think of one thing he’d love to eat.

"Ah ah." He tuts. "Food first and then you can have me anyway you like." He winks and goes out to the kitchen. 

He blushes and gets up, pulling on pants.

Greg is looking in the fridge bent over at the waist. 

Mycroft blushes and goes to grab his arse.

He purrs and presses his arse back into his hand. "You have no real interest in for at the moment do you, My?" He chuckles and smirks. 

He smirks. “You know me so well.”

He stands and presses his arse back against his crotch. "Tell me, gorgeous.. What do you really want?" He grinds back against him. 

He grips his hips and grinds against him. “Mm.. I want to eat you out..”

"Yes!" He moans loudly. 

He smirks. “Oh, you’d like that?” He slips a hand into his sweat pants. “Mm.. Hard already..”

He whimpers and arches. "Please My please!" He begs trying to get more friction. 

He strokes him teasingly and grinds against him. “Mm.. Your pants are in the way..”

He whines and tries to get his pants off desperately like their on fire. 

“Good boy.. Bend over.. Hold onto the counter..” He rubs his arse gently.

"Please, Daddy.." He whimpers softly as he does as he's told. 

He smiles and rubs his back soothingly. “I’ve got you..”

He blushes and nods. "Daddy.." He mewls. 

He presses a kiss to his back. “I’ve got you..” He drops to his knees and spreads his cheeks.

He mewls and spreads his legs wider. 

He kisses his cheek softly and nuzzles him before licking a stripe up his arse.

"Oh My!" He cries out. 

He smirks and leans in to tease at his hole.

"Ah Christ.." He whimpers and holds the counter tighter. 

He chuckles and dips his tongue in.

He mewls and pushes back against him. 

He holds him steady and starts to fuck him with his tongue.

"Oh god yes please!" He babbles and begs. 

Mycroft tightens his grip on his hips and pulls him back against his tongue.

"My.." He whimpers and moans. 

He growls and pushes in a finger along with his tongue.

"Ah!" He cries out and arches. 

He starts to work him open, slow and teasing. “Mm.. You’re doing so good, Gregory..”

"Daddy.." He moans loudly and his thighs tremble a bit. 

He pushes in a second finger. “I’m right here, love..”

"Daddy please.." He tries to rock his hips. 

He thrusts his fingers. “Mm.. Yes?”

"More.. Anything.. Something.. Daddy.. Please.." He babbles almost incoherent with need. 

He smirks and adds a third finger. “I’ll make you feel good. I promise, baby..”

"Please, Daddy, please.." He whimpers and rocks his hips. 

He pulls his fingers out and rubs his arse gently. “Do you want me to fuck you, love?”

"Yes! Daddy, please! I need it! I need you!" He mewls and begs. 

He grips his hips and nudges at his hole. “Open up for me..”

He spreads his legs wider and bends more over the counter opening himself. 

Mycroft moans at the sight before pushing into him. “Oh.. Christ, yes..”

"My.." He groans and pushes back against him. 

He moans and grips his hips, pulling him back to meet his thrusts.

"Yes! Harder, Daddy!" He cries out. 

He growls and starts to pound into him.

He cries out and pushes back into Mycroft meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“Come for me, love.. I’m close.. Please..” He thrusts harder.

"My!" He nearly screams and comes hard. 

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard into him, leaning down to bite his shoulder.

"Yes!" He moans loudly as Mycroft bites him. 

He groans and holds him up with as much strength as he has left.

Greg's limbs shake and he can barely hold himself up. "Perfect." He pants. 

“You did so well, love..”

"T-thank you, Daddy.." He whimpers and blushes. 

He smiles and pulls him up for a kiss.

He hums happily and kisses him back. He moans and blushes as he feels Mycroft's come dribble down his leg. 

“You did wonderful.. I love you..”

He blushes and nuzzles him. "I love you, too.. So much.."

“Can you stand?

"I think so.." He nods. 

He nods and helps him get up.

Greg blushes and holds onto him while his legs still tremble a bit. 

“I’ve got you, love..”

He nods and holds him till he's steady on his feet. "Thank you, My.." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him. “Of course. Anything for you.”

He blushes and kisses him back. 

“Mm.. You’ve gone and made a mess..”

He bites his lip and blushes. 

“Go wash up, I’ll make us something to eat.”

"Thank you, love.." He smiles and kisses before going to get clean up. 

He smiles and watches him leave before boiling some water and setting about to make them some pasta.

Greg takes a shower washing himself under the warm spray of water. 

Mycroft serves up for them and sets the table.

He comes out of the bedroom in clean comfortable close. "What is that mouthwatering smell?" He hums as he makes his way to the table. 

He smiles and pulls out Greg’s chair for him. “Just some pasta, Gregory. Don’t over exaggerate.”

"Mm I'm not exaggerating one bit.. It looks wonderful, My.." He smiles as he sits. 

He blushes brightly and goes to sit in his own chair. “Thank you, love.”

He takes up his fork and eats a bit. "It's amazing.." He moans softly. 

He blushes and drops his gaze. “Gregory..”

"I'm completely serious, love. It's delicious." He smiles. 

“I.. It’s nothing like what you make..”

"Because you made it.. It's perfect because you made it. Do you know why I enjoy cooking and baking? It's because I get to produce something for someone to show them how I feel when words are completely inadequate.. Each bite is like a perfect 'I love you' and I think that's extraordinary.."

He blushes brightly and smiles, unsure of how to respond.

He smiles softly and continues eating making little happy noises of enjoyment with each bite. 

He blushes and starts to eat, still not seeing why Greg loves it so much.

He eats and smiles. "Are you going to get in trouble for not going to work today?" He muses. 

“Mm. No, they can manage one more day without me. I was more worried about you.” He tries to hide his concerned tone.

"Worried about me?" He frowns a bit not understanding. 

He bites his lip. “Yes. I understand that the Scotland Yard isn’t as.. lenient as my job is with taking off days.”

"Mm it's not.. I have plenty of sick days saved up though so it shouldn't be any problem.. The only thing I'd have to worry about is my superintendent." He shrugs. 

He frowns a bit. “Your superintendent?”

He bites his lip. 

“Gregory?” He straightens in his seat, getting a bit nervous.

"No no it's nothing. I have ten year so he can't touch me." He still bites his lip not looking at Mycroft directly. 

“Love, look at me..” He frowns deeply, Greg never hid things from him.

He sighs softly and looks at him. "My superintendent is an asshole. He's demonic on a good day. He's also a raging homophobe." He sighs. 

Mycroft frowns, his eyes deep with concern. “Gregory, he cannot fire you based on your sexuality.”

"I know. However that won't stop him treating me like shit." He shrugs. 

“He has no grounds to do so. I’m sure that’s against some regulation at the Yard.”

"Probably. I look into it in case he starts anything." 

Mycroft frowns a bit. “You focus on your work. I’ll look into it.”

"Oh.. Alright.. Thank you, My." He smiles softly. 

“I don’t want you getting into trouble.”

"I won't. I work to good and hard for the Yard so he wouldn't dare do anything stupid." 

“People do stupid things.” He frowns a bit before stealing himself away. “If he tries anything, I’m sure the British government wouldn’t be opposed to speaking with him.”

"I'm sure there would be no opposition." He chuckles. "Just noting unnecessary, okay?" 

“Of course not.” He smiles softly.

"I'll do the washing up. Pick a movie and we'll cuddle on the couch." He smiles and takes the empty dishes to the sink. 

He smiles and nods, getting up to go to the sitting room and pick a movie.

Greg washes the dishes and goes out to the sitting room. 

Mycroft had picked out a murder mystery.

He sits on the couch and nuzzles Mycroft. 

He leans against him. “Try and deduce this movie..”

"Alright. I'll try but I make no promises on getting anything correct." He chuckles and wraps his arm around him. 

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him. “Alright.”

He hums happily and smiles. "The crime scene procedure is completely wrong. You can just walk in off the street like that. Everything's just been contaminated." 

Mycroft smiles and listens to him. “Keep going.”

"Mm that assistant the detective has is mucking everything up. Touching things moving things. Looks like sabotage to me." 

“So he did it?” He smiles and hums, amused.

"I don't know yet. Need more data, like Sherlock says." He chuckles. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back happily. 

He pulls away. “Watch.”

"Mm." He hums and watches. "It's a good thing hardened criminals have terrible aim." He muses as the detective chases after the still undetermined criminal who is shooting. 

“Too bad that’s not true.”

He hums and nuzzles him. "Alright. I think I know who the killer is." He smiles. 

“Oh? Who?” He smiles, amused.

"It was the garden.. I think." 

“Mm.. Explain, love. Prove it.”

"Well the husband was strangled but they couldn't find the murder weapon. It was the watering hose because of the indentation around the coil. The gardener had access to the house to tend to the plants and the hose. But his motive was a bit unclear until his interaction with the wife well now widow. The wife was very ornery and had to have every very specific to her exact orders. The gardener made her a cup of tea and she said that it was perfect. How would the gardener know how to make her a perfect cup of tea? He's the gardener for god sakes! So the wife and gardener were having an affair. So the gardener strangled the husband with the hose because he wanted the wife all for himself.. What do you think?"

He smiles and kisses his cheek. “Very good, Gregory.”

"Was any of it correct?" He hums and nuzzles him. 

He chuckles. “Mm. No. But it was a good effort and I would’ve made a lot more sense.”

He laughs and smiles. "What was it?" 

“You were correct about the affair, but it’s not actually important. The wife’s friend was in love with her and he wanted to get the husband out of the way. He didn’t know about the affair with the gardener.”

"I'm usually right about affairs.." He smirks. "The wife is terrible. I mean just look at he taste in tea." He makes a gaging sound. 

He giggles and leans against him.

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately. 

“It was a valiant effort.”

"I try my best, love.." He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him. “Mm. Maybe keep your day job..”

He laughs and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He snuggles him and smiles. 

He curls up against him.

Greg holds him and kisses his head. "I love you.." He hums. 

He blushes and smiles. “I love you too.”

He hums and smiles. 

He nuzzles him. “You’re perfect..”

Greg blushes brightly and bites his lip. "I'm not, love.." He chuckles softly and kisses his head. 

He leans up to kiss his head. “Yes you are. To me, you are.”

He blushes and pulls Mycroft in for a kisses. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “I mean it.”

He bites his lip and nods. "Whatever you say, My.." He nuzzles him hiding his face. 

He kisses his head.

He hums softly as he kisses his neck. 

He blushes and nuzzles him.

Greg smiles softly as they lay snuggled on the couch together. 

Mycroft moves to lay his head in his lap.

He hums softly and card his fingers through his hair. 

He closes his eyes and smiles, humming softly.

He smiles and massages his head gently. 

“Mm.. I love you..”

"I love you, too, gorgeous.." He hums and smiles softly. 

He nuzzles his stomach.

Greg leans down and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles. “Mm.. Thank you, love..”

"Of course, dear.." He smiles and pets his head. 

He hums softly and looks up at him.

"Mm? What is it, gorgeous?" He hums. 

He blushes brightly and smiles. “I.. Nothing.”

"It doesn't seem like nothing." He smirks. 

He blushes and bites his lip. “I just.. I was thinking about how much you mean to me..”

He blushes brightly. "Christ.. You're going to give me heart problems with all this adorableness.." He pretends to faint. 

He blushes and smiles. “Oh dear, whatever will I do?”

"Save him with a kiss!" He says from the corner of his mouth in a higher pitched voice while he still pretends to be unconscious. 

He giggles and moves to straddle his hips, leaning up to kiss him.

He blinks slowly and opens his eyes. "I've been saved! Mm and by the most handsome man.." He purrs and wiggles his brows. 

He grins and kisses him again. “Mm.. I think I deserve a reward.”

"Whatever my savior wants he shall have." He smirks. 

He grins. “I want you to fuck me..” 

"Mm yes I think that is completely doable.." He kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back. “Mm.. Good.” 

"Where do you want me to fuck you, handsome? Here on the couch or should I carry you to bed?" He nips at his jaw. 

“H-Here..” He whimpers and tilts his head back.

He bites and sucks Mycroft's neck lightly as he strips them. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips against him. “Please..”

He reaches into the pocket of his discarded sweatpants for the bottle of lube. He kisses him deeply. "Spread you legs, gorgeous.." 

He moans into the kiss and spreads his legs.

He pushes in a lubed finger at the same time as he flicks his tongue over his nipple. 

He gasps and moans loudly. “Oh god yes!”

He teases his nipple with his tongues as he prepares him. 

“Please! Greg!” He spreads his legs wider.

He adds a second finger and stretches him slowly. 

He gasps and arches his back. “Oh..”

He kisses and nips his collar bone. "So gorgeous.." He slowly works his fingers. 

“Greg, please.. I need you..”

"Almost, love.. Almost.." He adds a third finger and kisses him. 

He whines and pushes back against him.

He fucks him with his fingers and rubs against his prostate. 

He cries out and arches his back. “Please!!”

He takes out his fingers and pushes into him with a low groan. 

He moans loudly and whines.

He rolls his hips and kisses him. 

He gasps and moans. “Yes.. Please, Gregory..”

"Christ.. You're always so tight for me.." He groans and starts to move faster. 

He moans loudly and pushes back against him. “I love you.. I love you.. More, please..”

"So gorgeous.. I love you.. So much.." He whimpers and moans as holds his hips and fucks him. 

He moans and whines. “Please, harder!”

He fuck him harder and rubs over his prostate again and again. He sucks the sweet spot on his neck. 

He cries out and comes hard onto his stomach. “Greg!”

He bites his shoulder as he comes. 

He whimpers and arches his back. “Greg..” He pulls him down for a kiss.

He moans softly and kisses. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." He mutters against his lips. 

He whimpers breathlessly. “Love you..”

He hums and nuzzles him. 

“You’re brilliant..”

"And you're perfect.." He kisses him softly. "Do you want a shower or a plug?" 

“Sh-Shower, please..” He kisses him back.

"Of course, love.." He hums and carries him to the bathroom. He nuzzles him as he walks. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

He smiles and kisses his temple. He stands him up in the bathrooms a he turns on the shower. 

He leans against the counter and smiles lazily.

Greg looks back at him and blushes brightly. 

“Mm.. Are you gonna join me?” He smiles as he looks him over.

He nods and smiles. He goes and wraps his arms around Mycroft's waist. "Do you want to know what I was just thinking?" 

He blushes and looks at him. “What?”

"That every time I look away from you and then back you are even more breathtaking than I remember you just a moment before.." 

He blushes brightly and looks away. “I.. G-Gregory..”

He hums and nuzzles him softly. "Sorry.. I just love you so much I can't help myself.." He chuckles softly. 

He blushes and turns to kiss him. “I love you too..”

He blushes and kisses him back. "Come, shower with me.." He purrs and leads him to the shower. 

He blushes and nods, stepping into the shower with him.

Greg kisses him and starts washing his body lovingly. 

Mycroft hums softly and leans against him, relaxing.

He kisses the back of his shoulder and runs his hands over his chest, suds running down his body. 

He blushes and smiles. “Mm..”

He kisses his neck and shoulders as he washes him. 

He smiles and tilts his head back to kiss him. “Mm.. You’re so good to me..”

"You deserve the best of everything.." He kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back. “Thank you, love..”

He smiles and washes his hair. He massages his scalp. 

He closes his eyes and relaxes.

"What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.." He sings to him softly. 

He blushes and hums softly along with Greg singing. He loves it when Greg sings to him, he’s got a beautiful voice.

"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out.." He croons and kisses his neck. 

He smiles and turns to face him, leaning his head against his shoulder.

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive.." He holds him, swaying a bit, and finishes the song quietly. 

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss him softly as he finishes singing. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back softly and smiles. 

He smiles. “We should get out..”

"Mm.." He hums and nods, turning off the shower. He towels off and wraps another towel around Mycroft. 

He smiles and leans against him. “Mm.. Thank you, love.”

"Of course, My.." He smiles and wraps his arms around him drying off. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. “What time is it?”

"Around 11 at night.. I think.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He hums softly. “Bed?”

He yawns softly and nods. 

He smiles and takes him to the bedroom.

He smiles and follows him. 

They lay in bed together.

Greg hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. He curls up next to him.

He kisses his back and smiles softly. He holds him. 

He nuzzles him as he falls asleep.


	4. Four

Greg sleeps till his alarm for work goes off the next morning. 

Mycroft’s face scrunches and he mumbles, hiding his face.

He hits snooze and snuggles into Mycroft. 

He mumbles and presses a kiss to his jaw. He knows he should make Greg get up and go to work, but he’s too damn comfortable.

He purrs softly and nuzzles him. He doesn't want to get up. He just wants to stay wrapped up in Mycroft. 

“Gregory.. You need to go to work..”

"Don't wanna.." He mumbles into Mycroft chest and goes his face. 

He chuckles softly, masking his guilt. “I don’t want to be the reason you miss work..”

"Mm fine.." He nuzzles and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and pushes at him a bit. “Up.”

He chuckles and rolls out of bed. He stretches and groans a bit before putting on some pants. 

He smiles and sits up, pulling the sheets up over him.

Greg gets dressed and turns to look at Mycroft. "You look like a petrified virgin on their wedding night sitting up like with with the cover to your chin.." He laughs and kisses his head. 

He blushes brightly and smiles.

He smiles and goes over to a drawer. He tosses a little present box over to Mycroft. "It's a key to the flat. So you can come and goes as you like." He smiles and puts on his jacket. 

Mycroft blushes a bit and smiles. “I.. Gregory..” He gets up and goes to hug him, kissing his cheek.

Greg smiles happily and kisses his head. "I'm glad you like it." He chuckles. 

“I love you. So much.” He smiles and kisses him again.

He kisses him back and moans softly. His alarm to leave for work goes off and he groans. "Pick this up later, yeah?" He nuzzles him. 

He grins and kisses him hard, moving his hand down to squeeze him through his trousers. “Later..”

He moans and bucks his hips. "Tease.." 

He grins and pulls away. “Go to work, love.”

"Mm alright.." He kisses him before he heads for the door. "I love you! Even though you're a tease!" He chuckles from the sitting room picking up his keys. 

Mycroft hums and smiles, deciding to relax a bit before leaving for work. “I love you, too!”

Greg laughs happily as he leaves the flat for work. 

Mycroft lays on the bed and smiles.

Greg smiles happily as he rides his motorcycle to work. He thinks it's going to be a good day that is until a car he tries to pass legally swerves into him on purpose causing him to crash. 

Mycroft frowns when he never got a text when Greg got to work, he usually does. He tries to call him a few times, with no answer.

A nurse at the hospital calls Mycroft's phone a while later. "This is nurse May. I'm trying to reach Mycroft Holmes for a Gregory Lestrade." 

He tries to keep the panic out of his voice. “I.. This is him. Is Gregory alright?”

"Gregory was in a motorcycle accident this morning. He's stable at the moment." She says calmly. 

“Where is he? Which hospital is he at?” He’s already getting up and dressed.

She gives him the address. 

He gets a cab and hurries to the hospital, wearing sweat pants and a t shirt.

Greg is sitting up in his hospital bed as doctors and nurses shuffle about. 

Mycroft gets to the hospital and asks where his room is at the desk.

"Room 221 down the hall." The nurse points. 

He nods and goes to room 221 and bites his lip when he sees Greg in the hospital bed. “Gregory..”

Greg looks up and smiles softly. "Hi, love.." 

Mycroft frowns and goes to the bed, hesitantly reaching for his hand. “What happened?”

He holds Mycroft's hand in his slightly shaking one. "I was on my way to work. I was passing this car and some people don't like sharing the road with motorcycles. So he swerved and hit me on purpose. He tried to kill me essentially.." 

Mycroft grips his hand, his frown deepening. “Are you alright? Did you get his plate number?”

"Well my right leg is broken in three places. I have to have surgery to pin it back in place so it can heal. I've got road rash a few places. I got his plate number yeah.." He nods. 

He makes a small noise. “Christ, Greg..”

"Hey hey.. It's alright.. Come here.." He tries to pull him closer. 

He frowns and bites his lip, moving closer to him.

Greg nuzzles him. "I love you.." He says quietly. 

He whimpers softly. “I love you too..”

He holds him close and nuzzles him. "Greg?" He looks up seeing Sherlock and John in the door way. 

Mycroft looks up, trying to regain his composure in front of John and Sherlock.

"Greg, what the hell happened?" John asks. "Got hit by a car on my way to work." Greg sighs. 

Mycroft hesitates before stepping out of John’s way, letting him get to Greg.

Greg frowns a bit as Mycroft moves away. "Do you mind if I have a look?" John picks up Greg's chart. "Go ahead." Greg nods and John reads his chart. 

Mycroft looks at Greg, biting his lip. He doesn’t notice Sherlock coming up behind him.

Sherlock hesitates for a moment before resting his hand on Mycroft's shoulder trying to be reassuring. 

He stiffens a bit before relaxing, leaning back against him slightly.

He keeps his hold on Mycroft's shoulder and remains quite because he doesn't know what to say. 

Mycroft bites his lip. He can’t help but feel responsible for this, though he knows there wasn’t anything he could’ve done.

"Don't.." Sherlock says quietly just so Mycroft can here. "There was nothing you could do to prevent this. All you can do now is make sure the son of a bitch who did this burns.." 

Mycroft takes a breath and nods. “I’ll need your help. Gregory won’t want anything to do with this. He’ll want to let it go.”

"Of course. I'm at your disposal, brother mine.." 

He nods his thanks and looks back at Greg.

Greg smiles at Mycroft softly. 

He smiles back fondly, going over to sit by the bed.

Greg reaches out for Mycroft's hand. 

He holds it tightly, squeezing softly.

He smiles softly and kisses his hand. John is still looking at Greg's chart. 

Sherlock comes over and looks over his shoulder at the chart.

"You're going to need surgery to fix up your leg, Greg.." John hums. Greg nods and frowns. 

Mycroft frowns and looks down at their hands.

Greg rubs his thumb over Mycroft's knuckles. 

He smiles and lifts their hands to kiss them.

He smiles softly. A nurse comes in to take Greg's vitals. "You're surgery is scheduled for this afternoon." She says to Greg and he nods. 

Mycroft smiles softly. “It’s just a minor surgery.”

"The surgery will only take a few hours but you'll have to wear a cast for a few weeks." The nurse says before leaving. 

Mycroft frowns a bit, he knows Greg will be upset with that because that means no work.

Greg frowns and looks at his heavily bruised leg. 

“Gregory.. It’s for the best.”

He bites his lip and nods. "You're right.. It is.." 

He leans down to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him back. 

“I love you..” He mutters against his lips.

"I love you, too.." He mutters back and nuzzles him. He feels more relaxed when Mycroft is close. 

“I’m staying here with you.” He promises softly.

He nods and looks relieved. "Thank you, My.." He hums and smiles softly. 

He nods and squeezes his hand. “Of course, love..”

Greg smiles and holds onto his hand. John and Sherlock are outside the room talking to someone. "Donovan?" Greg frowns. 

She hears him and pushes past them to see him. “Christ, Greg. What have you gone and done now?” She frowns.

"Oh come now Sally you know I like it a bit rough." He muses. "I was on my motorcycle on the way to work and some tosser hit me." He sighs. 

“Fuck, did you get the git’s plates?” She huffs out, crossing her arms.

"Yeah I did. Fucking hit me and took off. I'm going to need you to get my time off in order for me. I'm going to need a few weeks. I'm going in for surgery in a few hours to pin my broken leg and then I'll need a cast for a few weeks.." He says a bit disgusted with his own healing time.

She groans. “You know who’s not going to be happy about this.” She rolls her eyes in annoyance.

He sighs. "What am I supposed to do? I can't work on a busted fucking leg! I know I'm already on his shit list so just don't make a big deal about any of this, alright?" 

Sally sighs and nods. “Don’t worry, Greg. If he gets on your arse about this, I’ll talk to him. He’s in no position to fire you over this shit.”

"Thank you, Sally.. But this is going to be one of the straws that will eventually break the camels back.." He bites his lip because he already knows his superintendent is onto him. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Greg. You have more than enough days saved up.”

"Yeah it'll be alright.. Don't work to hard while I'm gone, yeah?" He smirks. 

She gives him a playful glare and smiles before leaving.

He chuckles and moves a bit. He winces and scowls at his leg. "Traitor.." He grumbles. 

Mycroft frowns and retakes his position next to Greg’s bed.

"I'm fine. It just... Hurts." He looks pained having to admit that he's in pain. 

“I’m sure they can give you something..”

He bites his lip and nods. He presses the nurse button and she comes in. "Something for the pain?" She asks and he nods. "You have an extremely high pain tolerance. Anyone else would have passed out by now." She tuts as she injects some pain medication into his IV. 

Mycroft frowns. “He’s also incredibly stubborn..“

Greg rolls his eyes a bit. "Mm maybe his body is just used to pain." The nurse hums before leaving. He bites his lip. 

Mycroft leans down to kiss him softly. “I’m sorry..”

Greg kisses him back. "It's fine.." He hums. 

“I love you..” He nuzzles him softly. “You should rest..”

"I love you, too.." He kisses his jaw lightly and his eyes close slowly. 

He smiles and lets him rest.

John looks at Sherlock. "Oh no not that look. That's the "I'm up to something and John's going to have to fix it" look." He sighs and looks at Mycroft. "Oh my god you have the same look. What are you two planning?" He groans and rubs his face. 

"Not to worry, John, we will not do anything illegal.” Mycroft assures.

"Oh yes because you two have a strong grasps of legal and illegal.." He rolls his eyes. "What is it that you're doing?" 

"We’re going to make sure that the man who did this pays.” Mycroft says simply.

"Oh God.." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just no murdering him." 

“Oh no, that would be far too easy.”

John swallows dryly. "God have mercy on the poor bastard." He sighs. 

Mycroft accesses the security cameras on his phone and finds where Greg was hit.

The video feed shows where Greg was hit and the car that hit him. It plays and shows Greg riding his motorcycle safely then the car swerving to hit him intentionally. It shows Greg being thrown from his motorcycle and hitting the road. 

Mycroft’s jaw clenches as he watches he video, his hands starting to shake. Sherlock takes the phone from him and pauses the video to when they can see the license plate.

John writes down the plate number as Sherlock says it. 

“Are you going to help us, John?” Sherlock looks up at him.

"Mm someone has to keep him alive so yes I'll help." He nods curtly. 

Sherlock smiles slightly and nods.

John hums and looks back at Greg who is sound asleep. 

Mycroft looks at Greg and frowns a bit.

Greg moves a bit in his sleep and his face scrunches a bit in pain. 

He shifts in his chair and frowns. He bites his lip and looks down at his hand.

He whines softly and reaches out for Mycroft in his sleep. 

He blushes a bit and frowns, moving closer and taking his hand. “I’m here, love..”

He sighs and relaxes. He hums softly and holds onto Mycroft's hand. 

He kisses his hand softly and nuzzles him.

He purrs softly and pulls Mycroft closer. 

He blushes and smiles, pressing kisses to his head. He doesn’t care how domestic or vulnerable he looks right now. He just wants Greg to get better.

Greg wakes slowly and nuzzles him. 

He looks down at him and smiles. “Hello, love..”

"Hello, My.." He smiles and look up at him. 

“How are you feeling? You didn’t sleep for long..”

"I'm fine.." He him and nuzzles him. 

“Are you certain?” He frowns a bit.

"I promise." He smiles softly. 

He bites his lip and nods, leaning in to kiss him

He hums and kisses him softly. He nuzzles him and smiles a bit. 

“I love you..” He’s not sure what else to say.

"I love you, too.. So much.. It'll be alright." He kisses the tip of his nose and smiles. 

He nods and kisses him. “I know you’ll be okay.”

"I'm to stubborn not to be." He smiles cheekily and wiggles his brows. 

He chuckles. “Prick.”

"Oh you love it." He giggles. 

He rolls his eyes and kisses him. “Lucky you.”

"Mm the luckiest.." He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He presses his face to Mycroft's neck and hums softly. 

He blushes. “You should rest more.”

"Okay.." He nuzzles him and lays back down. 

He holds his hand as he falls asleep.

Nurses come in and out checking on Greg periodically. John and Sherlock sit out in the hall. 

Sherlock looks lost in thought, thinking of a way to get back at the man who hit Greg.

"Any ideas?" John opens an eyes looking at Sherlock from his relaxed seating position. 

“None that wouldn’t be considered illegal.”

John chuckles and shakes his head. 

“What? Do you have an idea? Please, do share.”

"No not a clue." 

He huffs softly and closes his eyes.

Greg sleeps for a few hours till it is time for his surgery. 

The nurses wake him up and take him away.

He kisses Mycroft before he goes to surgery. "I'll see you in a few hours." He smiles. 

“Of course. I’ll be waiting.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Greg smiles and the nurse wheels him away. 

Mycroft watches them leave, his smile fading.

John and Sherlock stand by the door behind Mycroft. 

Mycroft turns to see them and he looks worn down and tired.

"Are you alright, Mycroft?" John asks. 

“I’m fine..” He voice shook a bit.

"It'll be alright. Greg will be back good as new in no time.." John nods. 

He sighs and nods. “Of course..”

"What do we do now?" 

“I’m staying here. You two don’t need to..”

"We'll stay if you want." 

He hesitates before nodding.

They wait for Greg's surgery to be over. 

Mycroft starts to drift off in his chair as he waits.

Sherlock nearly jumps when Mycroft's head slumps on his shoulder as he dozes off. 

John smiles a bit at Sherlock’s reaction. “Just let him sleep, he’s stressed out.”

Sherlock nods being careful not to disturbed Mycroft. 

Mycroft curls up in the chair, leaning against him more. He looks so vulnerable and open, much different to what he usually looks like. 

Sherlock looks at his brother with a masked fascination. He's never seen him like this. He's never seen him in sweatpants. He's never seen him look so open and normal.. So human.. 

Mycroft makes a small, distressed noise in his sleep, his face scrunching.

He frowns and hesitantly pets Mycroft's head softly in an attempt to calm him without waking him. 

He sighs softly and relaxes against him.

He smiles softly a bit proud that he could help calm his brother. 

John looks up as he hears the wheels of a hospital bed coming towards the room.

The nurse pushes Greg's hospital bed back into his room. He's still under and his leg is sitting on a pillow in a cast. "Surgery went lovely. He should wake within the hour." She smiles and leaves. 

Mycroft mumbles softly as they wheel in Greg. He goes silent as he sleeps on Sherlock.

John has a look at Greg chart whiles Sherlock acts a a cushion for Mycroft to sleep on. 

Sherlock looks up, trying to stretch to see Greg’s chart without disturbing Mycroft.

Mycroft grumbles and presses his face to Sherlock's shoulder trying to stay asleep. 

Sherlock pales, looking at John. “John.. What do I do?”

"Stop moving." John chuckles. Mycroft huffs hearing Sherlock speak and fists his shirt leaning against him more. He mumbles and stays asleep. 

He frowns and bites his lip, trying to stay still so Mycroft could sleep.

Mycroft calms down and relaxes again. "Good job.." John hums. 

“When is Geoff going to wake up?” He huffs softly.

"Greg should wake up any time now." John puts his chart back. 

Sherlock sighs and looks at the bed impatiently before looking down at his brother.

John rolls his eyes. "Just relax. He'll be off you soon enough." 

He perks up when he hears Greg start to wake.

"My.." Greg groans softly. 

Sherlock looks down at his still sleeping brother. “John!” He whispers urgently.

John chuckles. "Mycroft, Greg is back." He wakes him. 

Mycroft grumbles as he wakes before John’s words register. He sits up, eyes wide as he looks at Greg. “Gregory..”

"My.." Greg voice sounds rough and his eyes are still half lidded tired from the surgery and the medications. He reaches out for him weakly. 

He gets up and goes to the bed, taking his hand. “I’m here, love..”

He smiles softly and hums. He holds his hand and tugs him closer to nuzzle him. 

He leans down to kiss him softly. “How do you feel?”

"Alright.. I can't really feel much.." He giggles softly. 

He smiles softly. “I know, love.. You’re on medication.”

"Oh.." He giggles. He looks down at his leg and knocks on the cast. "Nobody's home." He giggles more. 

He blushes and smiles. “You should sleep more. It’s been a long day.”

"Sleep with me.. Please?" He asks softly. 

He frowns a bit. “I can’t, love.. The bed is too small. You need room for your leg..”

He pouts and whines softly. 

He kisses his pouty lips. “Just until you get out of the hospital..”

"Promise?" He pout softens a bit. 

“I promise..” He smiles fondly.

"Okay.." He smiles tiredly. 

“Sleep..”

"Hmm.." He mumbles as he drifts off. 

He smiles as he watches him.

Greg mumbles softly in his sleep and his hold on Mycroft's hand loosens but he doesn't let go. 

He rubs his thumb over Greg’s hand.

He relaxes and his monitors slow as his sleep deepens. 

He smiles and presses a small kiss to his hand.

A nurse comes in and takes Greg's vitals. "He should be able to go home in the morning." She smiles softly. 

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you.”

She smiles and leaves. 

Mycroft smiles and looks at Greg.

Sherlock's leg is bouncing sporadically from his boredom. 

Mycroft sighs and looks to Sherlock. “Must you?”

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Bored." He says flatly. 

“Your friend just got out a surgery, you could at least act like you care.”

He stiffens and his leg stops moving. "I don't have friends.." John has to resist the urge to shake Sherlock. 

Mycroft looks back down at Greg. “You may not consider each other friends, but he does. You should hear how he talks about you.”

He frowns. "I am nothing more than a freak.." 

He frowns and looks to Sherlock. “Don’t you dare say that.”

Sherlock looks away from Mycroft and continues to frown. 

“Sherlock, look at me.” Mycroft’s voice is stern.

Sherlock looks at him only because his tone reminds him of when he was younger and he hung on his older brothers every word. 

Mycroft’s expression softens. “You are brilliant, Sherlock. Absolutely brilliant.”

"My god he's made you soft." Sherlock groans. 

Mycroft sighs and rolls his eyes, looking back to Greg. “You don’t have to stay, you know..”

He bites his lip for a moment then shakes his head. "Having to stay and wanting to stay are two completely different things, brother.." He shifts in his seat and crosses his legs making it clear that no one would be leaving. 

He stiffens slightly and glances at Sherlock before looking at Greg. He smiles softly at his brother’s answer.

Greg sleep soundly as the night hours pass quietly. 

Mycroft soon falls asleep in his chair, leaning his head on the bed.

John sleeps and Sherlock dozes on and off next to him. 

The night passes on quietly.

Greg wakes early in the morning and is surprised to see everyone asleep and that they had stayed. 

Mycroft is still sleeping next to him.

He kisses Mycroft's head softly so he doesn't wake him. 

He mumbles quietly and nuzzles the bed.

He smiles and pets his head gently to soothe him. 

He calms down and smiles softly.

Greg hears Sherlock shift in his chair waking. 

Sherlock looks at him sleepily.

"You can sleep more, Sherlock. It's fine." He says softly and smiles. 

He mutters softly and nods, curling up in his chair.

He smiles softly and hums. 

A nurse comes in to check on him.

He smiles as the nurse takes his vitals. 

“You should be able to leave today.”

"That's a relief. Then all I have to do is deal with this thing for a few weeks." He taps the cast. 

She smiles and looks around. “It looks like you’re in capable hands.”

"I really am." He smiles brightly and blushes softly. 

She smiles knowingly and leaves.

He hums softly and lays back against the bed. 

Mycroft stirs when he lays against the bed.

Greg nuzzles him softly and kisses his head gently. 

He smiles as tilts his head up to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.." He kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums and kisses him back. He smiles happily. 

“When can you get out?”

"Soon. Sometime today." 

“Good. And then we’ll go home.”

"Mm home.." He smiles. 

He smiles. “Home.” He promises as John shifts in his chair.

John grumbles and wakes slowly. He rubs his bad shoulder and moves it slowly because it's stiff. 

Mycroft looks at him and smiles softly.

John smiles back and nods. "Morning." 

“Good morning.”

"Tea?" He stands slowly. 

“Tea would be lovely..”

John nods and goes to get them tea. 

Sherlock starts to wake while John is gone.

"John's gone for tea. He'll be back in a minute." Greg says when Sherlock looks around for John. 

He hums softly and nods.

The nurse comes in carrying crutches. "How about we try and get you walking?" She smiles and Greg nods happily wanting to get out of bed. 

Mycroft stands to help Greg up and onto the crutches.

Greg smiles and uses the crutches to walk to Mycroft. "Not that bad.." He hums. 

“You’ll get used to it.”

"Hmm or I could walk on my hands.." He wiggles his brows and smirks. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Oh look at you back on one leg." John muses and carries tea over. "I bet I can still cover more ground than you." Greg laughs. 

Mycroft smiles fondly at their interactions and goes over to sit with Sherlock.

Sherlock watches Greg and John. He sips his tea. 

Mycroft watches his brother. “He’s gotten you a bit domestic, hasn’t he?”

"I should probably be offended by that." Sherlock hums. 

“You shouldn’t be offended by the truth, brother dear.”

"Mm.." He hums noncommittally. 

He smiles fondly and sips his tea.

Greg uses the crutches and walks up and down the hall getting used to them. 

John watches him. “You’re making good ground."

"It's not to hard. Just like getting used to having extra legs." 

He chuckles. “You’ll do fine. I’m sure you won’t be leaving bed much.” He smirks a bit.

He nearly stumbles. "Git." He tries to glare at John but ends up laughing. 

He laughs and steadies him. “You know I’m right.”

"Yeah yeah." He laughs. "Don't know how much I can manage with this damned thing." He looks at his cast. 

“He’ll be happy with whatever. Hell, he’ll be happy with nothing. He’s a Holmes. If he’s anything like Sherlock, he doesn’t need it.” He adds the last part a bit sadly.

He frowns as looks at John. "That is a total lie and you know it." 

“Sherlock doesn’t feel things like that. He doesn’t need it.”

"You're acting like you don't know him at all." 

“He’s made it clear he doesn’t want it from me.” His voice gets softer as his sentence ends.

"Really? You have flat out asked him? No cheesy line or stupid shit like that? You have told him exactly how you feel and what you want?" He looks at John knowing he hasn't said anything like that to Sherlock. 

He frowns and adverts his gaze. “I.. W-Well.. Not exactly..”

"John." 

“It’s not that easy, Greg. You know how he is.”

"Of course it's not easy. For god sakes John if it was easy you would have moved on by now. You need him and he clearly needs you." 

He sighs and nods. “I know.. I want to, Christ, you know I do.”

"Then talk to him. Tell him exactly what you feel and need. No smoke and mirrors. He deal in facts so make how he can grasp it easiest. Just be happy. That is the goal, isn't it? Pure happiness?" 

“I.. Of course that’s the goal. I’ll talk to him when we’re at home. He’s not going to understand, I’m telling you.”

"What are you going to tell him?" 

“I’m going to tell him that I love him. That I have for some time. Plain and simple.”

"Good for you, mate.. If he still doesn't get it send him over to me and I'll make sure he gets it." He smiles. 

He smiles, chuckling softly. “Thanks, Greg.”

"Of course, John." 

“Let’s get you back in bed, yeah?”

"Yeah." He nods as his leg begins to hurt more. 

He smiles and helps him back into the room and into bed. He glances at Sherlock, a bit nervous.

Greg lays in bed tired and his leg hurts a bit. John looks away from Sherlock as he looks at him questioningly. 

Mycroft smiles softly. “Go to sleep, Greg..”

He nods slowly and quickly falls asleep. 

Sherlock studies John, trying to figure out what his behavior from before was about.

John relaxes felling more comfortable in knowing what he's going to do. 

He watches as John’s features relax and lets out a small hum.

He smiles softly at Sherlock. 

Sherlock blinks, unsure of what’s happening until he realizes he’s blushing.

John licks his lips and smirks a bit. 

He drops his gaze, fighting off more blush.

He smiles and leans back in his chair relaxed. 

Sherlock tries to force himself into his mind palace.

John sees Sherlock have his mind palace look and let's Sherlock focus on getting into his mind palace. 

Sherlock relaxes in his chair.

He smiles as he watches Sherlock sit in his usual deep thinking pose and his eyes become unfocused to the world around him. 

Greg looks over at them and smiles. “You lot can go home.”

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. When he comes out of it we'll head home." John nods and looks at Sherlock still in his mind palace. 

Sherlock comes back about 10 minutes later. He looks around to see everyone looking at him.

"Let's go home before you go insane from boredom or drive the rest of us up the wall." John smiles at him and stands. 

He nearly jumps up from his seat, beaming with excitement.

He chuckles and follows him out after waving goodbye to Greg and Mycroft. 

Sherlock’s already waiting for a cab.

John laughs and waits with him for a cab to pull up. 

They get in and head home to Baker Street.

John is nervous about what he's going to say to Sherlock but he's never been more sure about something in his entire life. 

Sherlock glances at John on the ride home. He tries to figure out what he was planning.

They get to the flat and go in. John hangs their coats and goes to make tea like normal. 

Sherlock thinks it a bit odd but goes to lay on the couch.

He sits Sherlock's cuppa on the coffee table. "We need to talk.."

“Oh? What about?” He tries to seem disinterested.

He frowns a bit at Sherlock's disinterest. "Oh about a few things. Like how we're almost out of tea or how your experiment in the fridge has gone off or the fact that I'm desperately in love with you." 

Sherlock stiffens and looks at John, his eyes widening. “I.. What?”

"The experiment with the toes is gone off. Or at least I think it has. Is it supposed to smell like that?" 

He sits up and stares at him. “I don’t care abut the experiment, John! What was that last thing?”

"I love you." 

“I.. John, have you been drinking?” He tries to rationalize this.

"Not a drop. I'm in love with you. I have been for some time." 

He bites his lip. “I.. Don’t be ridiculous, John. You.. You can’t.”

"I do. Quite a bit." 

“No, you can’t. You can’t love me. Not me.”

"Even if you can't believe it that doesn't change the fact that I am completely madly totally in love with you!" 

Sherlock goes silent, looking like he did when John first called him his friend. “I.. J-John..”

"I thought I should let you know so I can stop pretending." He sips his tea. 

“I.. I had no idea.. But you.. I’ve never..” He tries to get all of his emotions out for John to see.

"Just take a breath and figure out what you're trying to say." He smiles softly. 

He bites his lip and nods. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “I’ve never been in a situation like this.. I’ve never needed to think about something like this.. But I’ve always loved you.”

John looks at him completely speechless. 

Sherlock looks back at him, completely sure of himself and in John’s feelings for the first time. He gets up from the couch and steps to John, looking at him for a moment. He leans forward and presses their lips together. It’s awkward and strange but it feels so right. Sherlock knows how these things are supposed to work, he’d read about it. But this.. This was different. This was John. And Sherlock didn’t know what to do with himself.

John's shocked for a moment before pulling him closer and kissing him softly. 

Sherlock tries to remember and replicate everything he’d read about kissing.

"I love you.." He mumbles against his lips as he cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock lets out a small whimper and closes his eyes. “I.. I love you too..”

John stands there and holds Sherlock to himself relieved that he's finally allowed to touch him like this. 

He presses himself against him, memorizing what it feels like to be held by John.

He holds him and nuzzles him. "Have you always been this tall?" He chuckles 

He blushes and lets out a small smile. “You’re shorter than I thought.”

"It's not about the size but how you use it." He winks. 

“Then show me how you use it.”

"Cheeky.." He pulls him back down for a kiss. 

He smirks and kisses him back.

He pulls him over to the couch and kisses him. 

He straddles him on the couch.

He rubs his hands over his thighs and kisses his neck. 

He makes a small noise and presses against him.

John moves his hands up and over his hips. He squeezes his arse and presses him closer.

He whimpers and presses his arse back against his hands.

He rocks against him as he rolls his hips grinding them together. 

Sherlock grips at John’s jumps. “J-John..”

He kisses up his neck and jaw. 

He whimpers and tips his head back.

He sucks on his neck gently and rocks his hips slowly against him. 

He pulls at his jumper. “Please..”

John helps him get his jumper off and he starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

He pushes his shirt off of his shoulders.

He kisses his collar bone and chest everywhere. "You're breathtaking.." 

He whines. “John..”

"What, love?" He hums using a pet name. 

He stiffens before letting out a long moan.

His hips buck hearing him moan like that. "Christ.." 

He whimpers and grinds against him.

He holds his hips and grinds against him over and over. 

He whimpers and moans against him. “Please…”

"What do you want, love? What do you need?" 

He moans at the name and presses against him. “You..”

He moves and lays Sherlock back on the couch. He hovers over him just staring down at him. He leans down and kisses him softly. 

He whimpers at the tenderness of John’s touches and pulls him closer.

He slots between Sherlock's legs and grinds against him. He kisses him needy. 

He whimpers and arches his back. “Please..” He mutters against his lips.

He kisses down his body. 

He gasps and moans breathlessly.

He kisses his stomach and his hips. 

“Please, John..”

John palms over Sherlock's tented trousers. 

Sherlock moans and bucks hips.

"Can I?" He asks permission to take off Sherlock's trousers. 

“Yes.. Christ yes..”

He undoes his trousers and pulls them down leaving his pants. He nuzzles cock and kisses it through his pants. 

He gasps and bucks his hips, “John, please.. Christ.. Anything..”

He pulls his pants down and strokes him. "You're so amazing.. So breathtaking.." 

He closes his eyes and whimpers at the praise.

He strokes him faster and kisses his neck. 

He bucks his hips. “K-Keep talking..”

"I've wanted you for so long. I've wanted to touch you and hold you for so long. Now I get to. I get to tell you I love you. I get to make you feel good.." He rubs his thumb over the leaking head of Sherlock's cock. "You are everything to me. My world begins and ends with you. You are so breathtakingly sexy.. You feel so perfect in my hand.. So hot and hard.. I love it.." 

Sherlock whimpers and moans, bucking his hips into John’s hand as he comes hard, his vision going blurry.

John holds his and strokes him gently through his orgasm. "Brilliant.. Completely fantastic.." He presses kisses to his jaw. 

Sherlock whimpers and pulls him up for a desperate kiss.

He kisses him deeply trying to convey every inconceivable feeling racing through him at that moment. 

“I love you.. John, I need you..”

"I love you, too.. I'm right here, Sherlock.." He grinds against his hip. 

He pulls John on top of him, bucking up.

"Christ!" He gasps and moans loudly. 

He moans and leans forward, latching onto John’s neck. He was so amazed that John wanted him. He wanted to please him.

"Yes! Oh, Sherlock!" He tips his head back and ruts against him. 

His eyes widen when John moans his name and he bites at his neck slightly, testing for a response.

"Ah!" He moans and arches his back a bit under him. 

‘Interesting..’ Sherlock thinks before he bucks up against him, moaning softly at how aroused John was.

"More! Christ, please!" He begs and tries to grind against Sherlock. His trousers making it increasingly difficult to get the friction he needs. 

Sherlock hesitates before he starts to undo John’s trousers. He looks at him for permission.

"I need you, Sherlock.. Please.." He nods. He needs Sherlock to touch him. He wants Sherlock to touch him. He's waited so long so him. 

He bites his lip and nods, his hands trembling slightly as he works open his trousers, pushing them down his legs.

He sighs softly at the bit of relieved pressure on his erection. He pulls Sherlock up and kisses him again. "You are so brilliant.. I love you so much.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He whimpers softly at the praise and whines against his lips. “I.. I.. John..”

John pushes down his pants and strokes himself as he kisses Sherlock nearly desperate. 

“J-John.. Let me.. Please..” He hesitantly reaches for John’s prick.

He moans as Sherlock strokes him. "A bit firmer, love.." He kisses his neck. 

He gasps and throws his head back. He tightens his grip and strokes him firmly.

"Close." He moans and his thighs tremble. 

He moves to kiss him deeply, twisting his wrist on each upstroke.

He cries out into the kiss and comes hard over Sherlock's hand. 

Sherlock strokes him through his orgasm, a bit unsure of when to stop.

John kisses Sherlock lovingly as he takes his hand away from his cock. "You're so brilliant.. So amazing.. I love you.." He kisses him repeatedly. 

He kisses him back. “W-Was it alright? Did I do it correctly?” He bites his lip.

"You were perfect.. Absolutely extraordinary.." He hums contently and nuzzles him. 

He blushes at the praise and smiles. “How long have you wanted something like that?”

"Mm I've wanted you for long time.. Hundreds of year it seems.." He muses and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and nuzzles him. “This is real..?” His question seems to barely come out, like he’s afraid of the answer.

He kisses him soft and tender showing him how real they are. "It's all real, love.." 

He whimpers softly and kisses him back. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and pulls him closer, cuddling on the couch.

John holds him close as their legs tangle together making it easier for the both to fit on the couch. 

Sherlock nuzzles his neck and smiles, feeling more content than he has in years.

He kisses his head and rubs his back soothingly. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing his chest.

He hums softly and snuggles him a bit tiredly. 

“Perhaps we should move from the couch..”

"Mm genius." 

He blushes and gets up, his legs a bit shaky.

John gets up and steadies Sherlock. They go to Sherlock's room and lay down. 

Sherlock curls up against John.

He holds Sherlock and smiles softly. 

“Thank you, John..”

"For what, love?" He mumbles sleepily. 

“For wanting me..”

"Always.. I'll always want you, love.." He kisses his head softly. 

He nods and nuzzles him. “Thank you none the less..”

"Of course.." He closes his eyes and snuggles him. 

Sherlock feels himself drifting off, much to his surprise.

They sleep wrapped up in each other.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will switch back and forth between mystrade and johnlock. Always picking up where the previous chapter left off like usual.

Greg gets released from the hospital and they go back to his flat. 

Mycroft helps him inside. “I’m going to stay to make sure you’re okay.”

"I'm fine, love. You haven't gone into work for a day and a half because of me." He frowns a bit. 

“It’s fine. Your well being is more important to me.”

He smiles softly and kisses him. "Thank you, My.." 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Of course, love.”

Greg goes and sits on the couch. He props up his casted leg since it hurts a bit. 

“I’ll make you some tea.”

"Thank you, My." He smiles softly and tries to relax against the couch. 

He goes to make tea for them, humming quietly.

Greg closes his eyes and smiles as he listens to Mycroft make tea. 

He soon comes back with tea for both of them and sets the tray down.

He moves over on the couch so Mycroft can sit with him. 

He kisses his cheek and smiles as he sits.

He hums softly and nuzzles him as he leans against him. 

“Drink up, love..” He smiles and offers him his cup.

He sips his tea and hums softly. 

“Is it alright?”

"Mm wonderful. Thank you.." He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and moves to kiss him. “Fantastic..”

He moans softly into the kiss. 

He hums softly and deepens the kiss.

Greg whimpers softly and presses against him 

“Gregory, we can’t..”

He whines softly and presses his face to his neck. 

“You’re healing..”

"I don't need to move my leg to suck you off.." He mumbles against his neck. 

He moans breathily at the idea. “Christ..”

He sucks on his neck then swirls his tongue over the mark mimicking what he wants to do to Mycroft's cock. "Please, My.. I want you cock in my mouth.. I need it.." He begs and whimpers. 

He bucks his hips. “Please..”

He pulls down Mycroft's trousers and pants. He whimpers and strokes him. "So gorgeous, My.." 

He groans and bucks his hips. “Oh god..”

Greg leans down and nuzzles his cock. He kisses and licks the head. 

He moans and whimpers.

He takes him in slowly and bobs his head. He moans around him. 

He moans and bucks his hips. “Please.. More..”

He relaxes his throat and takes in further. He rolls his bollocks in his hand. 

He groans and grips his hair. “Yes.. Oh Christ, yes..”

He moans loudly and swallows around him. 

He moans loudly and comes hard into his mouth.

He whimpers and swallows everything. 

He whines and collapses back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you, Gregory..”

"Mm anything for you, My.." 

He smiles and pulls him in for a kiss.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles. “Do you need help with this?” He squeezes him through his trousers.

"Ah! P-please!" He whimpers and bucks into his hand. 

He rubs him through his trousers before pushing his hand under the waistband.

"Yess, My.." He moans. 

He pushes his trousers and pants down and strokes him firmly.

"Oh god.." His head falls back against the couch and he opens his legs wider. 

“Feel good, love?” He leans forward to bite and kiss at his neck.

"My.. Oh god yess.." He moans and whimpers. 

He grins and quickens the pace of his hand. “You look so lovely..”

"C-close.." He whimpers and bites his lip. 

“Come for me, love..” He nips at his jaw.

"Ah! My!" He cries out and comes hard. 

Mycroft strokes him through it and kisses him softly.

Greg whimpers and kisses him back. 

“You’re brilliant, love.. Absolutely brilliant..”

He nuzzles him and hums. "Love you.." 

He smiles and kisses him. “Love you, too..”

He kisses him and snuggles again him. 

“Tired, love?”

"Mm yes.." He says softly and nuzzles him. 

“Let me take you to bed..” He smiles and shifts to sit up.

He smiles softly and sits up. He reaches for his crutches so he can walk. 

Mycroft chuckles softly and picks Greg up. “No need for those tonight..”

"Mm my prince carrying me to bed.." He blushes brightly and nuzzles him. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses his head softly. “Carrying my groom..”

"Oh.." He squeaks and blushes harder. He nuzzles him softly. 

He chuckles softly and sets him down on the bed, taking extra pillows to prop his leg up.

"Thank you, My.." He smiles. 

“Of course, love. Are you comfortable?”

"Mm yes.. I'd be more comfortable if you'd lay with me.." He opens his arms invitingly. 

Mycroft chuckles and turns off the light before moving to lay with him.

Greg hums happily and snuggles him.

Mycroft kisses his head softly and nuzzles him.

"I love you.." He mumbles sleepily. 

“I love you, too. Sleep, love.”

"Mm.." He hums softly and closes his eyes falling asleep snuggled up to Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles and holds him while he sleeps.


	6. Six

John wakes slowly completely trapped in Sherlock iron grip. He kisses his head softly reassuring him that he's still here. 

Sherlock hold on him loosens and he hums in his sleep, nuzzling him.

John smiles softly and watches Sherlock sleeps. He thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

Sherlock mumbles quietly in his sleep, pressing his face into John’s chest.

He holds him and and kisses his head softly. 

His mumbling dies down and his face scrunches as he stirs.

He rubs his back soothingly and kisses his head softly. 

He looks up at him. “Mm.. Morning..”

"Good morning, love.." He smiles softly and kisses his forehead. 

He hums and nuzzles him.

"You have the most fantastic bed head I've ever seen.." He smiles and runs his hand through Sherlock's hair. 

He blushes and mewls softly, leaning into his touch.

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He kisses his head and rubs his back. 

They stay in bed for a little before Sherlock starts to get antsy.

"What, love?" 

He pouts. “Bored.”

"Mm I could make you not so bored.." He kisses his neck pulling him closer. 

He gasps but tries to push himself back. “John, I.. Ah.. No, I want a case..”

He hums and nuzzles him. "We can check the blog to see if there's something interesting for you.. Greg's home healing so he can't get you one.." 

He groans and rolls out of bed. “Why does he still have to be hurt?”

"His leg is broken, Sherlock.. It's going to take a few weeks for him to heal.." He relaxes in bed with his arms behind his head. 

Sherlock huffs. “People are always so inconvenient..” He goes to get his laptop to check for cases.

John laughs and follows him out. He makes them tea. 

Sherlock sits on the couch with John’s laptop in his lap.

John hands him his cup of tea and kisses his head before going over and sitting in his chair to read the paper for anything interesting for Sherlock. 

After a few minutes of grumbling, Sherlock puts the laptop down and flops face first onto the couch.

"Let's see... Missing family heirloom... Possessed boyfriend... And pig that can fly..." John lists off a few interesting things from the paper as he looks over at Sherlock's beginning stages of a sulk. 

Sherlock jumps up suddenly and looks to John. “I need one.”

"No you don't. You think you do but you don't, Sherlock. It's just an oral fixation." He looks up at him. 

He groans and starts to look around the flat, in all of his ‘secret’ places for a cigarette. “John, I need one! Where did you put them?”

"They're all long gone, Sherlock.." He's not giving up. 

He starts to throw things off the table. “John!!”

"No, Sherlock!" He yells back not giving into Sherlock's tantrum. 

He groans and paces back and forth, fisting his hands in his hair.

"Use that brilliant mind of yours and find something to distract yourself." John hums looking back at the paper. 

“You’re no help!” Sherlock slumps over John’s chair and over his shoulder.

"I am helping you, love. Just not the way you'd like." He kisses Sherlock's messy curls. 

Sherlock pouts and grumbles softly.

"Mm let's go out and do something. There's not much here to keep you entertained. You can pick where we go.." He nuzzles him. 

Sherlock groans. “Fine.. But I don’t care where we go..”

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Go get dressed and we'll go. I have an idea.." He kisses his cheek. 

He mumbles and gets up, slinking to his room to get dressed.

John smiles and goes to get dressed himself. He's out in the sitting room tying his shoes when Sherlock comes out. 

Sherlock gets his shoes on. “Where are you taking me?” He still sounds a bit pouty.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" He smiles as he puts on his coat. 

He grumbles and grabs his coat and scarf.

They leave the flat and John hails a cab. He tells the cabbie the address quietly so Sherlock doesn't hear. 

Sherlock pouts and stares out the window.

John smiles and they soon arrive. He pays the cabbie and they get out. "The museum of agricultural history.. Today is the opening day for a very special exhibit.. It's all about bees.." He looks up at Sherlock and smiles softly hoping this will help Sherlock with his sulk. 

A brief gleeful look passes across Sherlock’s face before he regains his composure. “I.. This will do to keep me occupied.”

"Good." John smiles and takes his hand leading him into the museum. 

Sherlock follows him in, trying to mask his excitement.

They get their tickets for the exhibit. John smiles as Sherlock tugs him along when he's not going fast enough. 

Sherlock starts to show more and more of his joy for the exhibit.

John smiles and hums happily as Sherlock tells him all kinds of thing about bees and how humans couldn't live without them. He's so happy to see Sherlock this excited. 

Sherlock pulls John over to a section with worker bees.

John follows happily. He listens to Sherlock tell him facts about worker bees like how they only live for six week and how they produce about a 1/12 teaspoon of honey in their life time. He listens contently. 

Sherlock smiles and looks like he’s having the time of his life as they walk through the exhibit.

John can't help but stare at Sherlock as he leads him around the exhibit. 

They soon leave the exhibit and Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, John..”

"Of course, love.." He smiles. 

He smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek.

He blushes a bit and smiles. "Let's feed you up." 

He groans. “I don’t need anything.”

"Yes you do. You didn't eat yesterday or this morning. How do you expect that brilliant mind to keep working for you when you don't fuel properly?" 

“John, it’s all just transport.”

"Well I'm very attached to you and your so called transport. So let's get you something to eat before you drop." 

He sighs, knowing John wouldn’t give up until he agreed. “Fine.”

"Thank you, love." He smiles happily. 

He mutters and follows him to a cab.

"Where do you want to eat?" 

He huffs. “I don’t care!”

John rolls his eyes and give the cabbie the address for Angelo's. 

Sherlock leans against the window, sulking.

John sighs as they're driven to Angelo's. 

They get their usual table and Angelo greets them.

Angelo takes their order and leaves them be after noticing Sherlock's sulk but he still brings them a candle. 

Sherlock stares out the window and watches the busy London street.

John bites his lip. "I know that you think eating is purely for your transport but it's not. You need the calories to give you energy so you can work and solve cases. You need to eat so you can help people and to solve their mysteries. I love you and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you are as healthy as I can possibly get you." 

Sherlock sighs and opens his mouth to argue, stopping when he sees the look on John’s face. He realizes that John truly cares about him and his well being. He hesitates before starting to eat.

John smiles softly and they eat. 

Sherlock eats as much as he can for John.

He smiles happily as he watches Sherlock eat. 

He soon finishes his plate.

"Marvelous job, love." John praises him and smiles happily. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you..”

He nods and smiles. 

He looks down at his plate.

"What?" 

“Nothing, love.” He looks up and smiles.

He smiles and takes his hand. He kisses his hand and hums happily. 

He blushes and smiles.

They sit for a while talking about the bees exhibit and how more people should be concerned with bees. The customers around them come and go as closing time at Angelo's draws nearer. 

Sherlock takes John’s hand, aware of Angelo watching them.

John rubs his thumb over his knuckles and smiles. 

Angelo claps his hands and comes over to their table. “You two are just lovely.”

John blushes a bit and smiles. "Thank you, Angelo.. For everything.." 

“Of course. I still owe Sherlock everything.” He smiles warmly.

John smiles and looks around the empty restaurant. "Ah past closing is it?" He chuckles. 

“Oh, it’s fine. You two are welcome to stay as long as you want.”

John smiles and looks to Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles. “I don’t mind.”

He chuckles and smiles. 

Angelo smiles. “I’ll get you two more wine.”

"Thank you." John smiles as he walks away. 

Sherlock smiles and looks at John.

John rests his cheek on his fist and smiles softly. "I love you.." 

He blushes brightly and his eyes widen. He isn’t used to expressing his emotions in public. “I..”

He kisses Sherlock's hand and smiles. "I know.." 

He bites his lip and nods.

John smiles and Angelo drops off their wine. 

Sherlock pours them both glasses.

"Thank you, love.." John smiles and sips his wine. 

Sherlock smiles. “Of course..”

John smiles as he watches Sherlock drink and his cheeks turn a lovely rosy color as he gets a bit tipsy. 

Sherlock starts to get a bit looser and giggly. He leans across the table to grab John’s hand.

John chuckles and let's Sherlock take his hand. 

“Jawn.. You’re brilliant..”

"What do you mean I'm brilliant, love?" He smiles happily. 

“You’re so.. nice and short.. And you keep me right.”

He chuckles softly. "You are fantastic and gorgeous and I love you so much." He smiles. 

He giggles softly. “And you’re a fantastic shag.. Your cock is amazing..”

"Mm really? Do go on, love.." He smirks. 

He blushes and leans against the window. “You make me feel so full..”

John bites his lip and squirms in his seat a bit. 

“I always need you, John..”

"I'm always here, love.."

“I still can’t believe that you want me..”

John kisses his hand. "I want you.. Forever.." 

“But why?” He frowns a bit.

"Because I love you.. Because my world revolves around you.. Because you are everything I need.." 

He frowns and looks down, fumbling with his fork.

"You are it. It's either you or nothing. I've already decided that. You are it for me. The is nothing else for me. No one else. Just you and me." 

He looks up at him, his eyes huge like a child’s. “Do you mean it?”

"Of course.. Every word.. I love only you. I want only you.." He smiles softly laying all of his emotions at Sherlock's feet. 

Sherlock leans forward and kisses him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much.." He kisses him back. 

He tries to deepen the kiss.

He moans softly and let's Sherlock kisses him however he likes. 

Sherlock pulls him closer and bites at his lip.

John presses closer and whimpers when Sherlock bites his lip. 

Sherlock forgets where they are and pulls at John’s shirt.

"Let's go home.." He kisses his neck and nips at his jaw. 

He whines and nods. “Please..”

They leave Angelo's and get a cab home. John nuzzles Sherlock and rubs over his crotch, squeezing him gently over his trousers on the way home. 

Sherlock moans and whimpers, bucking his hips.

"Good boy.. Almost home.." He kisses his neck. 

“Please..” He whimpers.

The cab pulls up to the flat and John pays the cabbie before taking Sherlock inside. He pulls him up the stairs and closes the door. He pushes Sherlock back against the door and kisses him till he's breathless. 

Sherlock moans and whines. “Please John.. I need you..” He bucks up against him.

"Mm I could suck you off right here against the door.. Or do you want me to fuck you?" He grinds against him. 

“Fuck me.. Please.. Right here..” He whimpers and pulls him closer.

He kisses Sherlock hard and deep. "I want to watch you prepare yourself for me.." He growls softly and hands him the bottle of lube. He steps back and licks his lips. 

He whimpers and turns to face the wall, sticking his arse out and ridding himself of his pants. He takes the lube and starts to stretch himself.

"Christ.." John moans and palms himself through his trousers as he watches Sherlock. 

Sherlock moans and whines as he pushes a finger into himself. “Oh John..”

"Sherlock.." He mewls as he pushes his hand in his hand and strokes his hard cock. 

He moans and presses another finger into him. “Yes..”

He takes off his trousers and pants. He strokes himself slowly as he watches the scene before him. 

“Please, John, I need you..” He moans and bucks his hips.

He goes to Sherlock and kisses his spine. "So fucking brilliant.." 

He presses against him. “Please..”

He pushes three fingers into him making sure he's ready. "You did such a good job opening yourself for me, love.." He fucks him with his fingers and rubs against his prostate. 

He cries out and pushes back. “Fuck me, John..”

"You want my cock in your arse, don't you? You want me to fuck you and fill you till you can barely think.." John slicks himself and rubs the head of his cock against Sherlock's greedy hole teasingly. 

He whines and tries to push back, to take him in. “Please! Yes, please!!”

"Oh fuck.." He moans obscenely loud as he sinks into Sherlock's hot tight arse. 

He cries out and presses himself against the wall.

John stills giving him some time to adjust. He kisses his shoulders and back as he holds his hips. 

Sherlock soon nods and pushes back.

He holds his hips and fucks him slowly. "Christ, Sherlock.. You feel so fucking good.." He moans. 

He groans and grasps at the wall. “John..”

He mewls and starts to move faster. 

He arches against him and moans.

John can already feel Sherlock tightening and getting closer. He kisses and sucks marks into his back and shoulders as he fucks him against the wall. 

He cries out and comes hard against the wall.

He thrusts twice more and then he's coming hard, filling Sherlock. 

He whimpers and slumps against the wall, thankful that John was holding him up.

John kisses and nuzzles his back as he holds him up. He hums softly at a loss for words. 

“I love you..” He mutters softly.

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He kisses him back tenderly trying to show him how much he loves him and how much he means to him. 

Sherlock whimpers, finally understanding everything.

John kisses him softly. "Bed.." He mutters against his lips. 

He nods and leans against him. “Please..”

He takes them to bed. 

He lays on the bed and hums softly.

John gets into bed and snuggles him. 

Sherlock curls up in his arms.

He holds him as rubs his back as they fall asleep. 

He nuzzles him as he sleeps.

John hums softly to him and sleeps.


	7. Seven

Greg wakes slowly and hums happily as Mycroft sleeps soundly curled up directly on top of him. 

Mycroft mutters on top of him and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He hums and relaxes. “Mm.. Greg..”

He hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He kisses his chest as he wakes.

He chuckles softly and rubs his back. 

He hums. “Mm..”

"I love you, gorgeous.." He mumbles and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles. “I love you, too..”

He smiles brightly and kisses him. 

He kisses him back and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He kisses his chest. “What shall we do today? You’re a bit indisposed.”

Greg chuckles and shrugs. "It's up to you. Whatever you'd like." He smiles. 

“I’ll make you a cuppa.” He smiles and kisses him before getting up.

"Thank you, My." He smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles and goes to make him tea.

He moves and sits up in bed wondering if he should get up. 

He soon brings back a cup of tea. “Why are you getting up?”

He shrugs and sits back against the headboard. 

He hands him the cup and sits back down.

"Thank you, My." He smiles and takes a sip. "Mm wonderful.." He hums. 

“I’m glad you like it.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back nipping at his lower lip a bit. 

He gasps and deepens the kiss.

Greg moans and presses himself against Mycroft as much as possible. 

“Gregory.. B-Be careful of your leg..”

"It's fine.. I'm fine.." He mumbles against his neck and he kisses and sucks it. 

He groans and leans his head back.

He moans softly and marks his neck. 

“Oh, God, please..”

"Mm ride me.." He growls softly and sucks on Mycroft's favorite spot in his neck. 

He moans loudly and nods, moving to straddle him.

He kisses him deeply. "Do you want me to stretch you?" 

“Yes..” He lifts his arse.

He kisses and marks his chest and neck as he stretches him. "You're so fucking gorgeous, My.. I can barely take how much you turn me on.." 

He whines and arches against him. “Greg..”

He adds a second finger. "Every time I look at you I want you. I want to touch you, to kiss you, to hold you, to fuck you.. You're constantly on my mind and I love it.. I love you.." He fucks him with his fingers. 

He gasps and moans. “Yes…”

He kisses him and adds a third finger. 

He whines and pushes back against him. “Greg, please, I need you..”

He removes his fingers and holds his hips positioning Mycroft over his cock. He moans loudly and lowers him onto his cock. 

He gasps and pushes himself down further. “Greg..”

"My.." He mewls and whimpers. 

He moans and rocks his hips. “Christ.. I love you..”

"Yesss.. I love you.. I love you so much.." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him deeply. 

He whimpers and starts to ride him, his moans growing louder.

Greg moans loudly and tips his head back. He holds Mycroft's hips steadying him so he can move faster. 

Mycroft moans and rides him harder, angling his hips to make Greg hit his prostate.

"Yes! My! Yes!" He moans and thrusts up into him as he comes down. 

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard onto Greg’s chest. “Greg!”

"My!" Greg moans and comes hard into him. 

He moans as he feels Greg filling him. He slumps against him.

He holds him and rubs his back. He kisses his neck as they tremble a bit. "So fucking perfect.."

He whimpers and shakes against him. “G-Greg..”

He holds him and nuzzles him softly. "You're perfect.." He kisses his head. 

“I love you..” He presses himself against his chest.

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

He yawns and nuzzles him. “Sleep..”

He hums and snuggles him falling asleep. 

He soon falls asleep as well.

They sleep for a few hours. 

Mycroft nuzzles him in his sleep.

Greg hums softly and snuggles him.


	8. Eight

Sherlock nudges John as he starts to wake.

John mumbles and curls more into him. 

He presses a small kiss to his neck.

"Sherl.." He hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He hums and kisses his jaw. “You need to shave..”

He chuckles he rubs his stubble against Sherlock's jaw. "So do you.."

He smiles and kisses him. “Mm..”

He kisses him back and pulls him on top of himself. He rubs their jaw together and sucks his neck. 

He blushes and giggles at the tickling sensation.

John laughs happily and tickles his sides. 

Sherlock squeaks and tries to push him away.

He flips them over and pins Sherlock under him as he kisses him while tickling him. 

Sherlock squeals and pushes at him. “John!”

John laughs and stops tickling him. He smiles and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back. “Prick.”

"Mm I love you, too.." He smiles and kisses him again. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and smiles. 

“Mm.. Can we find a case today?”

"We can certainly try. Greg might have cold cases or something for you. We can go see him if you want." 

“Please.”

"Alright.. We'll get ready to go over to his flat then." He smiles and kisses Sherlock. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Thank you, John.”

"Of course, love." He smiles and they get ready to go to Greg's flat. 

When they get there, Mycroft answers the door.

"Who is it, My?" Greg looks up from his reclined position from the couch. "Oh joy." He smirks and flops back onto the couch after seeing John and Sherlock 

Mycroft smiles tightly. “Hello, brother dear. What brings you here?”

"Boredom and the pursuit of a case." Sherlock walks right past his brother and into Greg's flat with John in tow. 

“For Christ’s sake, Sherlock. He’s healing! Let him be.”

"He's healthy enough to fuck you he is certainly healthy enough to get me a case!" Sherlock retorts and Greg groans from the couch. 

Mycroft glares at Sherlock. “He can’t bloody walk, Sherlock! Find something else to keep you occupied.” He inclines his head towards John.

"There is only so many times one can get it up in a day." Sherlock rolls his eyes and John groans this time. 

Mycroft sighs and covers his face. “Must you be so lewd?”

"Mm you asked." Sherlock shrugs. 

He rolls his eyes. “My mistake.”

"Obviously." Sherlock goes over to see Greg who is on the couch talking to John. 

Mycroft sighs and goes to the kitchen to get his cup of tea.

Greg looks at Sherlock over the couch. "Do you always have to drive him up the wall like that?" He chuckles. 

Sherlock smirks. “It’s a talent.”

"Bravo." Greg smiles and claps mockingly. 

He leans forward. “Do you have any cases?”

"Bottom drawer of my desk. The box labeled 'Sherlock emergency stash' full of files. There should be a good couple of cold cases in there." Greg smiles and point to his desk. 

Sherlock flashes a grin and gets up, going to the drawer and retrieving the box.

Greg chuckles and moves a bit so Mycroft can sit with him on the couch. 

Mycroft sits next to him. “How’s your leg, love?”

"Grand, My." He smiles and leans against him. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and was about to kiss him when Sherlock huffs loudly. “These are all boring!”

Greg sighs. "Two of those were locked door murders and the other was a triple homicide!" He groans. 

“Boring and transparent!” He flops into the chair.

"I think your expectations are way to high." Greg smirks. 

He groans. “Can’t I just go down to the Yard?”

"Tell me, Sherlock, what are you going to do when you get there? Beg for a case? Plead for some entertainment? Who will you go to? Donovan? Who? They won't help you because they are assholes who can't rub two fucking brain cells together to form a single cohesive thought. I'm sorry but I don't think going there would give you the satisfaction you're looking for." Greg sighs. 

He groans and gets up. “I’ll just go down to Bart’s and have Molly let me look at the bodies! At least that’s something!”

"Good! I'm sure she'll enjoy the company!" 

He grumbles and grabs his coat, storming out of the flat and hailing a cab.

John follows after him at a biting a run. Greg rolls his eyes and settles back against Mycroft. 

Mycroft sighs and holds Greg. “Be a bit more gentle with him.”

He bites his lip and nods. "It could have gone better.. At least him and John have worked out their situation." He smiles a bit. 

Mycroft smiles. “Mm.. So I’ve noticed. How long did that take them?”

"I lost track. Much longer than it should have though." He chuckles. 

He smiles and kisses him. “They’re both a bit dense when it comes to affairs of the heart.”

"Mm but they got there in the end.." He kisses him back and smiles. 

“And I’m very glad.” He nuzzles him.

"As am I.. I could barely stand to watch." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He hums and curls up on the couch, leaning against him. “It was infuriating.”

He hums and nuzzles him. "I told John to get his head out of his arse and do something about it before we're all old and gray.. Well grayer." He chuckles and look up at his own silvery hair.

He hums softly and kisses his head. “I like you, no matter how gray you get. My silver fox..”

"Mm I like that.." He smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles. "I'll be you're silver fox and you'll be my ginger bread man." He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles, hiding his face. “Oh Christ, we’re ridiculous..”

"Not nearly ridiculous enough! I think I'll start calling you gingy!" He laughs and kisses his head repeatedly. 

“Daft idiot!” He yells between giggles before he leans up to kiss him.

He laughs harder and can barely kiss him back between laughing fits. 

He giggles and pulls away a bit.

He hum and giggles a bit. "We are absolutely perfect for each other, gingy." He smiles brightly and kisses him. 

“Mm.. I’d say so. But I do think it’s a bit unfair that you have a pet name for me and I don’t have one for you.”

"Call me foxy!" He winks and laughs so hard he can barely breathe. 

He rolls his eyes and hits his shoulder playfully. “Git.”

"You love it." He giggles and wipes tears away his eyes from laughing so hard. 

He hums and moves to kiss him. “You’re lucky I love you.”

He kisses him back. "Every time I kiss you I feel like I've won the lottery." He kisses him again. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. “Mm.. You must be rich.”

"I am rich with the currency of love so I need no other riches." He smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles. “Mm. Pity. I thought I’d be coming into a lot of money with you.”

He chuckles. "Mm I may not have a lot of money but I do have a pretty nice cock." He smirks. 

He blushes and smirks. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

"Mm not for my humor or good cooking. Just my cock." He chuckles and presses against him kissing his neck. 

“Not just your cock! Your cock and your arse.” He smiles.

"Oh very nice save, gingy." He hums and presses kisses to his jaw. 

He grins cheekily and kisses him.

"Mm I may just have to kiss that cheeky grin right off your gorgeous face." He smirks. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He smirks back.

"Oh you know I don't." He moves and straddles Mycroft and pulls him into a heated kiss. 

He moans and pulls him closer. “Careful of your leg, love..”

"It's fine.." He mumbles and kisses him deeply. 

He whimpers. “Please be careful.”

"It's alri-ow!" He winces as he moves his leg trying to press closer to Mycroft. 

Mycroft frowns and helps him sit up. “I told you to be careful!”

"I'm fine! I just put to much pressure on it." He frowns at his leg. 

“Greg..” Mycroft pouts.

"What, love?" 

“I don’t want you to injure yourself further..”

"I won't. I'll try not to I promise." He nuzzles him. 

He frowns but nods.

He kisses his cheek and him softly. "When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am.." He sings to him. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles, intrigued by how quickly Greg can change his mood. He hums and nuzzles him.

"So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same.." He kisses him softly as he sings. 

He closes his eyes as he listens.

"'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)

La la la la la la la la lo-ud

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are.." He nuzzles him as he finishes the song. 

He leans up to kiss his jaw. “I love it when you sing.”

He blushes and smiles. He kisses his cheek and nuzzles him. "Singing helps me show you how much I love you.." He hides his blush by pressing his face to Mycroft's shoulder. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Mm.. I know how much you love me..”

"Good because I love you twice as much as I did a moment ago and three times more than the moment before that." He kisses his neck 

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He hums and relaxes against him. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

John tries to keep Sherlock from having a melt down on the way to the morgue. 

“Big help Geoff was..”

"Greg had a huge box in his personal desk in his home labeled "Sherlock emergency stash". If he didn't care then he wouldn't have let us in."

He frowns a bit and huffs, looking out the window.

"Come on, Sherlock. Even with a broken leg he still bows to your whims." He smiles a bit and pokes Sherlock's side. 

Sherlock yelps a bit and looks at him.

John kisses his cheek and smiles. 

Sherlock blushes brightly and leans against him.

John hums and nuzzles him as they get to the morgue. 

Sherlock hurries in to talk to Molly.

John get them coffee before going to the morgue. Molly looks a bit flustered as Sherlock looks at some of the bodies. "Thank you, John." She smiles and takes the coffee he hands her. 

Sherlock mutters softly to himself as he looks at the bodies. He stops over one. “Time of death?”

"Midnight." Molly squeaks. 

“Cause?” He examines the body.

"Exploded appendix. She thought it was bad period cramps." Molly shrugs at the body. 

“Are you certain?” He frowns a bit.

"Yes. She's gone septic on the inside from the appendix secretion." Molly frowns a bit. 

He hums softly and nods, moving onto the next body.

"I swear he makes me doubt myself on purpose.." She mutters to John. 

John chuckles. “He doesn’t mean anything by it.”

"Mm.. How long is it without a case now?" She asks softly and bites her lip. 

“It feels like years with him acting like this.”

"Don't worry.. Something will turn up." She smiles softly. 

“I hope so, for both of our sanity.”

She hums and nods as Sherlock continues looking at the bodies. 

He looks over the other bodies before nodding. “Alright.”

"Anything?" John asks hopefully. 

“I will look further into the first woman.”

Molly hands Sherlock a file with the autopsy report on the woman. 

Sherlock looks through it.

John peeks at the file as Sherlock reads it and frowns a bit. 

“Thoughts, John?”

"Mm it could be something or completely unrelated.. She had Salmonella bacteria in her system." He frowns. 

Sherlock flips through her pages in the file. “Brilliant observation, love.”

"It's food poisoning, Sherlock. It could have caused her appendix to explode. This may not have been an accidental death." 

“Of course it wasn’t accidental. Few things are.” He smiles and looks at him, wanting John to figure this one out.

"So someone gave her food poisoning which caused her to have appendicitis which led to her appendix exploding with then turned her septic and she died from infection?" 

Sherlock hummed. “Getting better every time.”

"So now what? We find where she got food poisoning?" John bites his lip. 

“Nearly impossible, John. Unless we knew what she ate.”

"I have the contents of her stomach so I can find out what she had if you'd like." Molly chirps. 

Sherlock smiles. “Brilliant, Molly.”

Molly blushes brightly and scurries off saying she'll have a report on the stomach contents shortly. 

Sherlock waits for her to be gone before turning back to John, smiling. “Brilliant deductions, Doctor.”

"I learned from the best, Detective." He smiles back. 

He hums and leans forward to kiss him. “Mm..”

He kisses him back and pulls him closer. 

He smiles into the kiss and nips at his lip.

He moan softly and opens his mouth a bit more invitingly. 

Sherlock steps closer and deepens the kiss, forgetting where they were.

John moans louder pulling him closer.

“John..” Sherlock gasps softly.

"Oh!" Molly squeaks embarrassedly as she comes back in. 

Sherlock blushes and pulls away from John.

"I ahh I'll just umm leave this here.. Take you're time.." She squeaks and leaves the stomach content report on the desk before leaving hurriedly. 

Sherlock blushes impossibly brighter and hid his face in John’s chest.

John chuckles a bit and kisses Sherlock's head. "I guess she would have found out at some point." 

“That was awful.”

"It could have been worse." 

“How?”

"Well she could have walking in on us shagging for one.." 

He blushes brighter and squeaks.

John chuckles and kisses him. 

“Prick.”

"You love it." 

“Mm. That I do.” He pulls him into another kiss.

"Mm good.." He mumbles against his lip kissing him back. 

He smiles and pulls away.

"Let's have a look at that report." John smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and nods, going to pick up the file.

"Does it have anything?" 

He smiles and shows him the file. “You look.”

"Mm." He hums and bites his lip. 

“What do you see?”

"Not a lot really.. Mostly fruits and vegetables.. Except here at the end.. One of her last meals was a steak.. A very good cut going by the protein count.. So she must have eaten somewhere fancy.." 

“And where could that have been, John?”

"Probably that new steak house that opened recently downtown.."

“Shall we go?”

"If you're asking me on a date to a steak house where we may be poisoned I think I have to say yes I'd love to." John smiles cheekily. 

Sherlock smiles and offers his hand. “It’s a date.”

"Perfect." He smiles and takes his hand. 

They take the file and walk out, past Molly.

Molly blushes brightly as they leave. 

Sherlock takes him to the steakhouse.

"You always take me to the nicest places, love." John chuckles as he sees the staff all walking around in over sized cowboy hats. 

Sherlock smiles. “I saw this place and thought of you.” He grins cheekily.

John laughs. "Well I am a wild ride." He smirks looking at a painting of a bucking bronco. 

“That you are, love.”

He smiles. "So where do we start?" 

“We act natural and order.”

"Alright." He smiles and they are seated. 

They order their drinks and Sherlock looks around.

"How would you like to be poisoned this evening, dear?" John smirks as he looks up at Sherlock from the menu. 

“You’ll order the prime rib and I’ll order the filet mignon.”

"Mm very nice final meals." He chuckles. 

He hums softly. “Indeed.”

They order and wait. 

Sherlock looks around and notices the waiter acting a bit strange.

John follows Sherlock's line of sight and watches the waiter. "Acting a bit off that waiter. A bit twitchy like.." 

“Like he’s nervous he’ll get caught.” Sherlock supplies.

"Mm suspicious.." John muses. 

“Very. Keep an eye on him.”

"Of course, love." 

He hums and smiles nicely when the waiter brought their drinks.

"Your food should be out shortly." The waiter bites his lip nervously before walking away. 

Sherlock smirks slightly as he watches him leave.

"Our waiter is very smooth and not at all suspicious, isn't he?" John chuckles. 

Sherlock hums and nods. “Oh of course.” He hesitates before adding, “And very attractive.” He smirks, wanting to make John angry.

John frowns at Sherlock and looks back at the waiter. "I dunno.. I guess I didn't really look.." He continues to frown. 

Sherlock bites his lip and looks at the waiter. He wanted to make John jealous enough that after this case was over, he’d fuck him into the mattress. He hums softly as he watches the waiter walk around.

John looks between the waiter and Sherlock. He can't believe that Sherlock can't take his eyes of the waiter. "If you could take a moment to remember you're here with me and not to ogle the staff.." John says possessively and crosses his arms. 

Sherlock looks up briefly and at John. He flashes a cheeky grin. “Of course, sorry, love.” He was glad that he was a good actor, having to pretend that the waiter was attractive just to make John jealous was difficult.

"Mm.." John hums still jealous. 

Sherlock looked up when the waiter brought their food, letting their hands touch as he gets his plate. He smiles flirtatiously at him.

The waiter blushes brightly and stutters before retreating. "Sherlock! What the fuck?" John snaps. 

Sherlock hums, looking at John innocently. “What do you mean?”

"What do you mean what do I mean? You are flirting with out waiter!" John looks at him like he's lost his mind. 

“I’m just being friendly, John. You said I should be more friendly.” He smirks a bit. “Focus, John. We’ve got a case.”

"I said be more friendly not make the waiter think you want to fuck him." He rolls his eyes. "What about the case now?" 

“We need to catch him in the act. Send back your food.”

John call over the waiter to send his food back. 

The waiter nods, taking John’s plate. He glances at Sherlock and blushes before leaving. Sherlock writes Mycroft’s number on a piece of paper, followed by the words ‘Call me ❤️’. He pockets the paper, waiting for the waiter to come back.

John watches the waiter leave and come back a few minutes later with his food. 

Sherlock slips the waiter the paper and winks at him. He watches him leave before looking back at John. “Don’t eat it. Take a sample.” He hands him a small bag. “We need to leave.”

John does as he's told all while grumbling about Sherlock suddenly becoming a natural flirt with the murderous waiter. 

Sherlock texts Mycroft while John gets the sample. **You will be getting a text from a murderous waiter. We have evidence that convicts him. Play along with what he says, he will probably think you want to fuck him. Get him to where you can apprehend him. –SH**

Greg laughs so hard next to Mycroft he can barely reply to Sherlock. **Why the bloody hell would you give out my number to a murderer?!?!--MH** 

**I couldn’t very well give him my number and Graham is indisposed at the moment. You are the only one who can arrest him. –SH**

**Arrest him? Are you even sure he's a murderer?--MH** 

**Christ, Mycroft. Yes, I’m sure. He’s been poisoning the dishes. John’s got a sample. –SH**

**OH MY GOD SHERLOCK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOUR MURDERER JUST SENT ME A PICTURE OF HIS COCK!--MH**

Sherlock has to try to keep from laughing as he and John leave the restaurant. **Just tell him to meet you somewhere. –SH**

**Where? I don't usually set up dates with murderers!--MH** Greg laughs so hard at the dick pic he nearly falls off the couch. 

**I don’t know. Somewhere the Yard can get to quickly. Just take care of it. –SH** He pockets his phone and looks at John.

John is still grumpy and jealous. "What now?" 

He frowns a bit, he hadn’t expected John to take it so seriously. “I.. John?”

"What, Sherlock?" He snaps 

He frowns and jumps a bit as he snaps at him, adverting his eyes. He remains silent on their way back to Baker Street.

"Make sure he's the killer." John gives Sherlock the sample when they get home and goes to take a shower to cool off. 

Sherlock frowns but decides to give him time to calm down. He sits at his experiment table and works on finding the poison.

John turns on the shower as cold as it will go and just stands under the freezing water. 

**He’s the killer. –SH** He sends a text along with a picture of the results of the test. He goes to sit in his chair, waiting nervously for John to return.

**Do you want to be there when he's apprehended?--MH** 

**No. I need to fix things with John. –SH**

**Sherlock, what did you do?--MH** 

**I think I’ve upset him with my antics at the restaurant. –SH**

**Brilliant, Sherlock. Total genius giving a man with clear trust issues explicit reason to doubt how you feel about him. Bravo.--MH** 

He frowns deeply, finally realizing his mistake. **How do I fix this, Myc? –SH**

**Make sure he knows that you love him and that you'll never do anything stupid like that again! Hopefully he forgives you!--MH** John comes out of the bathroom with his robe on and a towel around his neck. He goes to the kitchen to make some tea. 

Sherlock frowns and gets up, going to the kitchen. “J-John..?”

John hands him his mug of tea just the way he likes. "You can't do that to me. I don't know what you were trying to do and I really don't care. I love you. I really do. But what happened there. What happened in that restaurant was like a slap to the face." John doesn't look at him he stares into his mug. 

Sherlock feels his heart drop. He hadn’t meant to hurt him. He was only trying to solve the case. “I.. I’m sorry.. I didn’t think about what it would do to you.. I was only thinking about the case.. I promise I’ll never do anything like that again..” He frowns, unable to even look at the man.

"And that's the thing, Sherlock! You weren't thinking about me! You were so focused on the case you literally took my feelings and threw them in my face! Like none of what we have meant jack shit to you!" He takes a breath to collect himself. "Listen. You can flirt with who ever you like for a case but I need you to tell me first. I can't sit there again and watch the best thing that ever happened to me flirt with the goddamned waiter!" 

He frowns deeply and wishes that the floor would swallow him up. He hated knowing that he hurt John. He never wants to do that ever again. “I’m sorry, John.. I know I can’t change what I did, but I want you to know that I’m sorry and I love you..”

John pulls Sherlock into a tight hug. "I love you.. Don't scare me like that.." He mumbles into his chest. 

He immediately hugs him back, holding him close. “I’m sorry..”

He pulls him down for a kiss needing to feel him as close as possible. 

Sherlock kissed him back, allowing John to do what he wishes. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry..” He mutters and repeats against his lips.

John nods and stands there holding onto him like he still might slip through his fingers. 

Sherlock held him close, unsure of what else to do.

"Can we have a cuddle in bed?.. Please.." 

“Of course.. Anything you want, John..”

John leads him to bed. He takes off his robe and gets into bed waiting for Sherlock to join him. 

Sherlock strips down and crawls into bed with John, curling up around him.

He hums contently and nuzzles him. "I love you.." 

He bites his lip and kisses his head. “I love you, too.. So much.. With everything that I am.”

He hums and smiles softly. He pulls him closer and holds him. 

He presses small kisses to his head as they lay together.

He finally relaxes and melts to him. 

He whispers sweet nothings to him, nuzzling his head.

He hums softly and kisses his chest. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He leans up and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back, almost cautiously.

He kisses him slowly and tenderly trying to show him that he's forgiven. 

He whimpers softly and melts into the kiss.

He hums and kisses different parts of Sherlock's face. His cheeks, his forehead, his chin, and his lips. He nips at his bottom lip a bit. 

Sherlock lets out another small whimper, curling closer.

John cards his fingers through his hair and tugs it gently like Sherlock likes as he kisses him. 

Sherlock gasps softly and opens his mouth for John.

He moans quietly as he swipes his tongue past his lips. 

He whimpers and sucks on his tongue. “John..”

He moans and moves on top of Sherlock. "Mm what do you need, love?" He kisses his neck and jaw. 

He whimpers and looks up at him, blushing brightly. “You.. Just need you.. Take me, please..”

"Yes.." He growls softly and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and arches against him. “Please..”

He kisses down his body and opens his legs wider. He reaches and grabs the lube. 

He whines and spreads his legs. “Please.. Fuck me, please..”

John starts stretching him. "Don't worry, love.. I'll fuck you so good you'll never even think about someone else fucking you.." He nips at his collar bone as he opens him. 

Sherlock gasped and moaned, nodding. “Please.. Punish me for today..”

"Mm you're so funny. You think I wouldn't punish you for flaunting yourself to another man in front of me.." He chuckles and adds a second finger, fucking him with them. 

He gasps and pushes back against him. “John..”

"Mm how do you want me to punish you? Spank you? Or fucking you without letting you come?" 

“Fuck me, come as many times as you want, but don’t let me come. I don’t deserve it.”

He adds a third finger stretching him more. "You arse belongs to me." 

He moans. “Yours!”

"That's right. Mine." He smirks. He removes his fingers and slicks himself up. 

He whimpers and spreads his legs. “Please!”

He moans loudly as he pushes into him. 

He moans and arches his back. “John!”

He fucks him hard into the mattress. "Mine. All fucking mine." He growls. 

He gasps and moans loudly with each thrust. “John! Yes, yours! All yours! I promise!!”

He grips his hips and bites his shoulder as he fucks him hard. 

 

“John, please! Let me come!” He begs, the tension already building.

"Come for me. Make a mess of yourself." He growls. He fucks him even harder and bites his shoulder marking him, claiming him. 

Sherlock nearly screams as he comes hard over his chest. He breathes heavily, looking completely wrecked.

John comes hard crying out 

Sherlock whimpers and arches his back as he feels John fill him.

He kisses his neck and jaw softly over the marks he made. "Mine.." He hums softly. 

“Yours.. I promise..”

He kisses him tenderly. 

“I love you..” He mutters against his lips.

"Mm I love you, too.." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He nuzzles him softly.

He hums and holds him. 

He nuzzles his chest. “’M sorry, John..”

"It's okay, love.. Just try not to leave me in the dark anymore, alright?"

“I won’t. I promise.”

"Good.." He kisses his forehead. 

He nuzzles him. “I still feel like shit..”

John hums and nuzzles him, pulling him closer. 

He frowns a bit and kisses his chest.

"I love you.." 

“I love you, too..”

He snuggles him sleepily. 

He curls up with him. “Sleep, love.”

"Mm.." He falls asleep wrapped up in Sherlock. 

Sherlock stays awake, still a bit upset with himself.

**You're murdering waiter has been successfully apprehend. Have you fix things with John?--MH** 

**Yes. But, I still feel awful. –SH**

**It's called guilt, brother.. Maybe if you do something nice for John you'll feel better.--MH**

**I don’t like this guilt. What would you suggest? –SH**

**I've consulted my expert and he says that since John has to work at the clinic tomorrow you should clean the flat, pick up things at Tesco, and make him dinner.--MH** 

**That all sounds so.. tedious. But fine. If it will relieve me of this feeling. –SH**

**Greg says that only John will help make the feeling disappear. You need to feel his forgiveness before you can feel better.--MH** 

He frowns and mutters softly. **I hate this.. –SH**

**Greg also says that the most important thing you can learn from this is how it feels shitty so that you're never tempted to do it again.--MH** 

**I do not plan on ever doing something like this again. –SH**

**Good and don't give my number out to murders ever again.--MH** 

**Mm. No promises. –SH**

**Sherlock..--MH** Mycroft's sigh is almost audible over the text. 

Sherlock smirked and set his phone down. He looked at the sleeping man in his arms.

John breathes evenly in his sleep and nuzzles Sherlock's chest. 

He pets his hair softly and kisses his head. “I love you.. I’m so sorry..” He mutters quietly.

He hums quietly snuggling closer and smiles softly. 

He curls up around him and holds him close.

John sleeps peacefully in Sherlock's hold.


	9. Nine

Greg is still chuckling over Mycroft's received dick pic from earlier. 

Mycroft glares at him. “I fail to see the humor in this situation..”

"It's a terrible picture anyway. It's so bad you can barely tell it's a cock." Greg laughs harder. 

“It reminded me that we really must buy more baby carrots.”

"Pffft hahahHAHAHA!!" He laughs even harder and clutches his sides. 

Mycroft grins and kisses his cheek.

"You are absolutely perfect." He smiles brightly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles. “Mm.. If you say so.”

"I do." 

He kisses him softly. “Mm.”

"Mm.." He hums and kisses him back. 

“I love you..” He nuzzles him.

"I love you, too.." He smiles. 

He hums softly and leans against him.

He nuzzles him and holds him. 

“John will forgive Sherlock, correct?”

"Of course he will. To be honest I'd be surprised if he hasn't already." 

He nods and kisses him. “He’ll be fine.”

"Mm.." He hums and nods, kissing him back. 

“Is there something you’d like to do today?”

"I dunno.. I feel cooped up here.." He flops dramatically over Mycroft's lap. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “Mm. I know. We can go out.”

"Mm you're a genius.." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He rolls his eyes and pulls away.

He chuckles and sits back up. 

“What do you want to do?”

"Mm you pick.."

He rolls his eyes. “This is for you.”

"Mm.. We could go to the shops.. We are running low on supplies.." 

“Mm. Alright. Shops it is.”

He smiles and they get ready to go. 

Mycroft helps him use the crutches to go down to the car.

"Thank you, My." He smiles as he gets into the car. 

He drives them to the shops.

He hums along happily to the radio as they drive. 

They park in front of Tesco and he helps Greg get out.

Greg walks beside him using his crutches into Tesco. 

Mycroft gets a basket and they start to shop. 

He follows Mycroft around like a devoted puppy. He's happy to be out of the flat and out with Mycroft. 

They pick up some more supplies for meals and other essentials.

Greg passes by an isle following Mycroft when he sees Sherlock standing down the isle. "Hey, My. Look who it is." He gestures to Sherlock who is lost deep in thought. 

Mycroft smiles tightly. “Hello, brother dear. What brings you here?”

"Mm? I'm trying to figure out what to make John for dinner. How do people think in here?" He grumbles obviously irritated by the busy noisy store. 

He rolls his eyes. “Make him something nice, Sherlock.”

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Sherlock sighs and rolls his eyes. 

He huffs. “I am just trying to help you clean up the mess you’ve created.”

Sherlock frowns and nods slowly. "What about lamb kabobs?" Greg pipes up. 

Sherlock thinks for a second and nods. “I could try.”

"It doesn't take much and it tastes good. I think John likes lamb." Greg tries to remember. 

“He does. He orders it when we go out.”

"Perfect." Greg nods and texts Sherlock the recipe and instructions. 

He looks at his phone. “Thank you, Graham.”

"You're welcome, Sherlock." He rolls his eyes a bit and smiles. 

Sherlock leaves to get supplies without another word.

Greg chuckles and shakes his head. 

Mycroft hums. “That was nice of you.”

"He needed some help so I helped." He smiles softly and nuzzles Mycroft.

He smiles and kisses him. “Come on, love.”

"Right behind you, My." He smiles and follows him. 

They soon buy everything they need and return home.

Greg sits on the couch when they get back home. He's tired and his leg hurts. 

“Relax, love.. You’ve done a lot today.”

He sighs softly and relaxes against the couch. 

He sits next to him and cuddles.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He hums and kisses him.

He kisses him back tenderly. 

“I love you, so much.. That was very nice of you today to help Sherlock.”

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him. "Sherlock deserves to be treated nicely.." He relaxes against him. 

He nods and kisses his head. “He does. I wish more people would see that.”

"Goldfish.." He nuzzles him. 

He sighs and nods. Meanwhile, Sherlock is buzzing around his flat getting everything ready for John. He had already cleaned the flat for him and is currently attempting to cook.

John's day at the office was crap. He had to deal with the flu that's going round and he was vomited on... Three times. He just wants to go home and relax with Sherlock. 

Sherlock has just finished cooking when he hears the keys in the door. He bites his lip and plates the food, pours the wine and stands by the table.

"Sherlock?" John calls out as he climbs the stairs. He smells food and he almost whimpers because it smells so good. He opens the door to the flat and reminds himself to step over the boxes of files but they're all gone. He looks in awe of the clean flat. "Sherlock?" He asks as he rounds on the kitchen and sees Sherlock. 

Sherlock swallows his nervousness, not wanting to let on how anxious he was feeling. “Hello, John.” He offers a small smile.

"Oh, love." John smiles softly and goes over to him, pulling him down for a kiss. 

He makes a small noise in surprise and kisses him back. “John, wait. We need to eat.”

"Sherlock.." He whines and kisses again. 

He whimpers and pulls away. “John, we need to do this.. I need this to happen to stop feeling this way..” His voice is quiet.

"To stop feeling what way? Hungry?" He frowns a bit not understanding. 

He frowns and drops his gaze. “Guilty..”

"Oh.. Oh, love.." 

“So can we please..?” He sighs softly, motioning to the meal.

"Of course, love.." He smiles softly and sits. "What did you make, love? It smells wonderful.." 

“I.. Attempted to make lamb kabobs. They taste fine, but they don’t look exactly like they should..” He explains as he sits.

"It's fantastic." He smiles happily. 

He blushes. “You like it?”

"It's amazing. I love it." He smiles happily. 

He smiles softly and bites his lip. “Ah.. Then eat. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

He nods and takes a bite. He moans softly and he chews. "Oh my god.." 

He fiddles with his fork. “I.. Is it alright?”

"It's so delicious.." 

He smiles, happy that John likes it. He starts eating as well.

He makes quiet happy enjoyment sounds as he eats. He looks at Sherlock and smiles happily. 

Sherlock blushes. “I.. I cleaned.. I know how you’re always saying that I should clean up more..”

"You did wonderful, love. I really appreciate it." John smiles. 

He smiles and looks relieved.

He leans and kisses Sherlock softly. "Thank you, love." 

He smiles and kisses him back.

John hums and deepens the kiss. 

“So we’re okay?” He mutters against his lips.

"We're perfect.." He mutters back and nips at his lower lip. 

He whimpers softly in relief and pulls him closer.

He moans softly and presses more against him. "Let me take you to bed, love.." 

He whimpers and nods. “Please..”

He kisses him and pulls him to the bedroom. 

Sherlock follows him, kissing him more.

John strips Sherlock is his shirt as they go down the hall. 

Sherlock pulls at John’s jumper. “Off..”

He gets his jumper off and pulls Sherlock down for another desperate and kind of sloppy kiss. 

Sherlock pulls him against the bed with him. “John..”

"To many clothes.." He whines and strips Sherlock. 

He strips John of the rest of his clothes.

He moans and kisses him hard as he feels Sherlock's naked body under him. 

“John..” He gasps softly and arches against him

"I want to fuck you. Please let me fuck you." He grinds against him. 

“John.. Yes.. God yes..” He moans and spreads his legs.

"Oh my god, Sherlock.. Did you plug yourself?" He growls as he nudged the plug. 

Sherlock whimpers and presses back against him. “Y-Yes.. For you..”

"Such a good boy.." He kisses him hard and removes the plug. 

He moans into the kiss and whines at the emptiness. “Please..”

"Oh fuck." John groans as he pushes deep inside of Sherlock.

Sherlock cries out and moans, pulling him closer. “Yes!”

"Sherlock." He mewls and wraps Sherlock's legs around his waist. He grips his hips and starts to fuck him. 

He moans and drags his nails down John’s back.

He growls and arches, fucking Sherlock harder. 

“John! Please!” He moans, feeling himself getting closer.

"Come for me, Sherlock!" He moans and strokes him as he fucks him. 

Sherlock cries out and comes hard into his hand.

John moans loudly as he comes hard, filling Sherlock. 

He moans and clenches around him.

"Oh god." He bucks his hips as Sherlock clenches around him. 

“John.. Plug me.. Please..”

He takes the plug and pushes it back inside of Sherlock. "I love you.. So much.." He kisses him tenderly. 

He mewls softly. “I love you, too.”

He hums softly and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles happily and cuddles up to him.

John holds him and kisses his head. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

“Can we sleep?”

"Sure.." He nuzzles him tiredly. 

He nods and kisses his chest, curling up.

He kisses his head and holds him snugly. 

Sherlock soon falls asleep in John’s arms, finally feeling better about the situation.


	10. Ten

Greg mumbles softly into Mycroft's chest. 

Mycroft wakes slowly, tightening his hold on the man.

He nuzzles him and hums softly still sleeping. 

He smiles and kisses his head. “Mm..”

His eyes flutter open slowly as he wakes. "My.." He hums and snuggles deeper. 

He smiles and kisses him. “Hello, Gregory..”

"Mm hello, gorgeous.." He murmurs against his lips. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"Mm I wouldn't mind waking up like this forever.." He hums still coming out of his sleep haze. 

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him. “Mm.. That can be arranged.”

"Perfect.." He mumbles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and kisses him again. 

“Mm..” He noses at his neck. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

"Mm alright.. I'd join you but.." He trails off looking at his cast. 

He hums and kisses him softly. “I know, love.”

"Mm.." He kisses him back and relaxes in bed. 

He gets up and goes to the bathroom to shower.

Greg lazes in bed and relaxes waiting for Mycroft to return. 

Mycroft comes back out with a towel around his waist.

"Christ.. You are just far to gorgeous.." Greg whimpers as he look at him. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “Oh hush.”

"I am completely serious. I can hardly stand to look at you directly because you're so blindingly radiant. Like the sun." 

He smiles and rolls his eyes, moving to kiss him. “Hush, you.”

"Never.." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He chuckles softly and drops the towel, moving to straddle him.

"More and more gorgeous by the second.." He holds his hips. 

He hums and kisses him again, rolling his hips.

"Mm.." He moans softly into the kiss. 

“Mm.. You’re not so bad looking..” He smirks and grinds against him.

"My." He moans again feeling more desperate and bucks his hips. 

“Mm.. Yes, love?” He bites his neck.

"Ah! N-need you.." He moans tilting his head back giving Mycroft more room to mark him. 

He grinds against him and marks him. “Let me ride you.”

"Yes! Please, My!" He begs and bucks his hips. 

He reaches for the lube and hands it to Greg. “Stretch me.”

He takes the lube and starts to stretch him. "So gorgeous.." 

He gasps and moans, rocking back on his fingers.

He kisses and sucks on Mycroft's neck as he stretches him. 

He moans and tilts his head back, giving him more room.

He bites his neck marking him as he adds a third finger. 

“Please!” He whimpers and rocks back against him.

He takes out his fingers and positions Mycroft to sink down onto his cock. 

Mycroft pushes himself down with a loud moan.

"Oh god, yes!" He moans and growls. 

He moans and rocks his hips.

"You feel.. Breathtaking.." He gasps and groans. 

He moans and whimpers. “Gregory.. You feel amazing..”

He holds Mycroft's hips and rocks under him. 

“Harder, please..”

He lifts Mycroft's hips and brings him down and he bucks up fucking him harder. 

He cries out loudly and whimpers.

"My.." He moans. 

He bites his neck. “Can I come?”

"Come, My! Please!" He cries out as he come hard inside him. 

Mycroft cries out and comes hard onto his chest.

Greg moans as he watches Mycroft come. He leans up and kisses him. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

"Perfect.. So perfect.." He mutters against his lips kissing him. 

He whimpers and presses against him.

He holds him and presses kisses to his neck and jaw. 

“I love you.. So much..” He nuzzles him.

"I love you, too.. With all my heart.." 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back. He had never expected himself to be this happy.

He holds him and presses little kisses into his shoulder. 

He blushes and nuzzles his chest.

He kisses his head and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes on top of him.

He runs his hands up and down his back lazily. 

He hums softly and closes his eyes.

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.." He sings to him softly. 

He blushes and nuzzles him. “Mm..”

"Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer.." He kisses his jaw. 

He hums along with him.

"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.." He finishes and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back happily. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. Totally, completely, and undeniably I love you, too." He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles, curling up in his arms.

He holds him and hums happily. 

“Go to sleep..”

"Mm.." He nuzzles him tiredly and slowly falls asleep. 

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He hums softly and nuzzles his chest.


	11. Eleven

Sherlock nuzzles closer to John’s chest.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's head. 

Sherlock hums and looks up at him. “Mm.. Morning.”

"Morning, love.." He kisses his forehead. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him and smiles. “I love waking like this..”

"I couldn't imagine a more perfect way to wake up for the rest of my life.." He nuzzles him back affectionately.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm.. Good thing you won’t have to..”

He blushes and smiles. "Very good indeed.." 

He kisses him again. “Though we really should be getting up..”

"Mm we probably should.." He mumbles as he kisses him back. 

He smiles and deepens the kiss. “Mhmm..”

He pulls Sherlock closer and sucks his bottom lip. 

Sherlock gasps and nuzzles closer to him, opening his mouth.

John moans softly and sucks on Sherlock's tongue. 

Sherlock moans and moves to hover over John.

He whimpers and licks his lips he looks up at him. 

He leans back down to kiss him again.

"Mm.." He moans and holds him to his chest. 

He moans and moves to bite his neck.

"Oh, Sherlock!" He moans loudly. 

He groans and marks his neck and chest.

John arches and mewls loving being marked. 

“You’re so delicious..”

He blushes and whimpers needy. 

He nips at his neck again.

"S-Sherlock.. Please.." He begs and moans. 

“John.. What do you need?” He moves to kiss him softly.

"You.. I need you to.." He hesitates. 

“Need me to what, love..?” He nuzzles him.

"Fuck me.. I want you to fuck me.. I need it.." He blushes and bites his lip. 

He whimpers and nods, leaning in to kiss him hard. “Yes.. Just.. Talk me through it..”

He kisses him back desperately and spreads his legs. "You.. You need to stretch me. Lube your fingers and slowly work one inside of me.." He hands him the bottle of lube and notes his lip. 

He bites his lip and nods, lubing up his fingers and prodding John’s hole. He slowly pressed it into him.

"Ah!" He cries out at the intrusion and moans spreading his legs wider. 

He blushes and licks his lips, leaning down to kiss him as he slowly thrusts his fingers.

John kisses him back needy and desperate. "I-I need you.. Please!" He moan and begs. 

“I.. You’re not nearly stretched enough, right..?”

"No not yet.. There needs to be at least three fingers inside of me stretching me.." He whimpers and bites his lip. 

He bites his lip and nods, pressing in a second finger. “H-How is that..?”

He gasps and moans pushing his hips down on his fingers. "Good, Sherlock.. Very good.." He mewls and praises. 

He moans at the praise and bites his neck as he spreads his fingers.

John tips his head back so Sherlock will mark him more. He moans loudly as Sherlock spreads his fingers. 

Sherlock continues to mark him as he stretches him. “You’re so tight…”

He blushes and whimpers needy. He pulls Sherlock in for a desperate kiss. 

He kisses him back hard, adding a third finger.

"Yes!" He moans and rocks his hips trying to fuck himself on Sherlock's fingers. 

He pumps his fingers. “John, I.. Is this enough?”

"Yes yes it's perfect. Please, Sherlock. I need you!" He begs desperately. 

He bites his lip and nods, pulling his fingers out. “I.. I need a condom, John..”

"What? Why? I want to feel you." 

He hesitates. “I.. I thought that’s what you do..? I read.. That..” He frowns a bit. “Do we not..?”

He kisses him softly. "I use condoms with you because it makes things easier to clean up. You can use one or not. It's completely up to you. I just want you anyway you'll let me have you.." 

Sherlock kisses him back. “I.. I want to feel you..” He locks eyes with him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses him and spreads his legs. "Please.." He whimpers and pleads. 

He kisses him as he presses into him, his mouth falling open with a quiet “oh..”

"Mm.." He moans and arches under him. 

He gasps and bucks his hips. “John..”

He wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him in deeper. "Sherlock.. Yes.. Move!"

Sherlock moans and starts to slowly thrust into him, still getting used to the feeling of being inside of John.

John kisses him needy. "You feel so good inside of me.." He mewls. 

He moans into the kiss. “Christ.. You’re so tight..”

He drags his nails along Sherlock's back and arches under. 

He gasps and bucks his hips harder. “John!”

"Yes! Harder, Sherlock! Fuck me harder, please!" He cries out and moans whorishly. 

He moans loudly and starts the pound into him. “Oh Christ.. John.. Yes..”

"Sherlock.. C-close! Please!" 

He adjusts his angle, trying to hit that sweet spot that John always hits.

"Oh my god, SHERLOCK!" John cries out and come hard suddenly. 

Sherlock moans loudly and his hips snap into John as he comes hard into him.

He whimpers as he feels Sherlock come inside of him. 

“John..” He presses a small kiss to his chest.

He pulls Sherlock up and kisses him softly. "You're brilliant. So brilliant.. I love you.." He mewls softly against his lips. 

He kisses him back. “I love you too.. So much..”

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back happily and smiles softly. 

He groans as he slowly pulls out of John.

"Ah.." He gasps at the empty feeling and bites his lip. 

“You’re absolutely brilliant..”

He blushes a bit and pulls him in for another kiss. He mewls softly as he feels Sherlock's come leak out of him. 

“Beautiful..”

He hums softly and cuddles him. He nuzzles and presses kisses onto his chest. 

He smiles. “So perfect..”

"Mm yes you are.." He hums softly. 

“I meant you, git..”

He chuckles and nips his collar bone. 

He gasps softly and hums.

He presses his face to Sherlock's chest and breaths him in. He hums relaxedly as he exhales. 

“I love you..” He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too.." He kisses his chest softly and yawns. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Go to sleep..”

"Mm.." He mumbles softly as he falls asleep snuggled in Sherlock's arms.

He smiles and holds him.

He nuzzles him and sighs contently. 

He smiles and kisses his head as he falls asleep.


	12. Twelve

Greg is laying on the couch trying to convince Mycroft to go to work. "I'm perfectly fine, My. You need to work." 

“What if you need something?” He frowns.

"Whatever I need is right here in the flat. I promise I'll be good." He smiles.

He frowns and goes to kiss him. “What if you get hurt?”

"Love, I am a grown man. I think I can handle myself for a few hours while you're away.." He smiles and kisses him back. 

He hesitates before sighing, knowing he has to go to work. “Fine..”

"Thank you, love.. I'll be here when you get back." He smirks and kisses him. 

He kisses him back. “Alright, alright.”

"I'll see you later. I love you." Greg smiles. 

“I love you too.” He grabs his coat and umbrella.

"Have fun! Don't work to hard!" He chuckles as he watches him leave. 

He goes to work, still worrying about Greg.

Anthea greets Mycroft with a nod and a cup of coffee. "Sir." 

“Thank you, Anthea.” He takes the coffee with a sigh.

"Problem, Sir?" She looks up from her phone. 

“Ah.. Just a bit of some problems at home.”

"Anything I can be of assistance with?" 

“I don’t believe you can help here, Ant.”

"Alright. Let me know if I can." She smiles. "Your work." She hands him a folder with his most urgent work. 

He sighs a bit at how big the folder was. “Thank you.”

"Of course, Sir." She nods and goes back to her desk. 

Mycroft sits at his desk and starts to work, glancing at his phone periodically.

**I'm doing fine. I love you. Don't worry to much.--GL**

He frowns and texts him back. **Are you sure? I can come home quickly. –MH**

**I promise. I'm binge watching   
The Great British Bake Off and relaxing.--GL** 

**Alright.. If you’re sure.. –MH**

**I am. Thank you for worrying. Have fun at work. I love you.--GL**

**I love you too. Perhaps we can get dinner when I return home? –MH**

**Perfect. *\\(^o^)/*--GL**

Mycroft stifles his laugh. **What is that? -MH**

**It's a little happy guy. I can do a fish to ϵ( 'Θ' )϶--GL**

**You’re adorable.. –MH**

**☆〜（ゝ。∂) kisses. I'm distracting you now.--GL**

He smiles and leans back in his chair. **Mm.. Kisses back to you, love. Distract me all you want. –MH**

**Mm.. What do you want to do for dinner? (^-^)--GL**

**What about Italian? –MH**

**Wonderful. (^▽^)--GL** 

**Mm. How else can you distract me? –MH**

**Mm I could distract you by telling you how badly I want to hide under your desk and suck you off while you work.--GL.**

Mycroft blushes brightly and smirks a bit. **Yeah? Think that we could get away with that? –MH**

**Maybe if I gaged you first.--GL** He smirks and bites his lip. 

**I think people might notice if I’ve got a gag in my mouth. But I’d love to take you over my desk.. –MH**

**Yes God yes..--GL** 

**Would you like that? For me to fuck you over my desk? –MH**

**Yes, please..--GL** He moans softly and bites his lip. 

**Too bad you made me go to work. I could have stayed and we could have had fun. –MH**

**Not one of my best ideas I admit. We can still have fun when you come back to me.--GL**

**We could be having fun now. –MH**

**You need to work, babe. When you get done we can have all the fun you want (^_−)−☆--GL** 

**I just want to be with you. –MH**

"Oh, My.." He says softly. **Come back to me then.. Work can wait a bit longer..--GL** 

Mycroft gets up and grabs his things, passing by Anthea.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" Anthea's head snaps up to look at him as he passes. 

“Ah.. Yes. There is something at home that requires my attention.”

"Oh of course. I'll take care of things here. Take all the time you need." She smiles softly. 

“Thank you, Ant.” He smiles slightly before leaving.

Greg is in the kitchen making tea when he hears Mycroft come home. 

Mycroft smiles when he sees him. “What are you doing up?”

"Tea." He smiles and pulls him closer. "Welcome home, love.." He kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back happily. “Mm.. How’s the leg?”

"Still attached to the rest of me." He muses and looks down at his cast. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. "Is it ridiculous to say that missed you terribly even though you were only gone for a little while?" He asks softly hiding his face in Mycroft's neck. 

He smiles and kisses his head. “Is it ridiculous to say I felt the same?”

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Love you.." He mutters against his neck. 

“Love you, too..” He moves to kiss him.

"Mm.." He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “How about that fun?”

"Yes.." He purrs and presses closer to him. 

He smirks and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers and moans. 

He nips at his lip. “Mm. Let me take you to bed..”

"Please.." He mewls. 

He smiles and picks him up, being careful of his leg and carries him to bed.

He gasps softly and blushes. He holds onto Mycroft's as he's carried. "Mm my strong man.." He kisses his neck. 

He blushes and smiles. “I do leg work when it’s necessary.” He sets him down onto the bed.

He chuckles and smiles. He looks up at him from the bed. 

He moves to lay next to him and leans in to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him tenderly. 

He kisses him back lovingly. “Beautiful..”

He blushes and mewls softly. "Gorgeous.." 

He nips at his jaw slightly. “Amazing..”

He gasps softly and tilts his head back. "Brilliant.." 

He marks his neck. “Perfect..”

He moans softly. "Breathtaking.." 

He moves to take off both of their shirts and runs his hands over Greg’s chest. “My only..”

"Oh.." He whimpers softly and arches into his touch. "My forever.."

Mycroft leans in to kiss him. “My first.. My last.. My always..”

Greg tears up a bit at how sweet it all is. He kisses him softly and slowly. He wants him now and forever and longer. 

He kisses him with more love and passion than he’s ever put into something before. He wants to give Greg his all, be his everything.

He whimpers softly and melts to Mycroft's kiss. He can feel how much he loves him and how much he wants him. He needs Mycroft so much that always and forever don't begin to cover how long he wants him for. 

Mycroft whimpers into the kiss and presses against him. “I want you.. Always.. I never stop thinking about you..”

"Always.. Please.. I need you longer than that.. You're always on my mind and I crave you more and more as each minute passes as each second fades away. Please, My.. I need forever with you.." He begs and kisses him back deeply. 

“Longer than forever..” He gasps against his lips and moves to undo his trousers.

"Longer than forever.. Longer than eternity.." He whimpers. 

“I promise..” He kisses him deeply.

He moans into the kiss. 

He strokes him slowly but firmly.

"My.." He gasps and arches. 

“You feel amazing, love.. So brilliant..” He strokes him faster.

"Yes.." He moans and bucks his hips. 

“I love you..” He leans in to kiss him as he strokes him.

"I love you, too.. So much.." He kisses him desperately. 

He kisses him back deeply as he drags his thumb over the slit.

Greg gasps and arches. He trembles slightly as he feels his orgasm build. "My." He moans. 

“Come for me, love..” He leans in to flick his tongue over a nipple while he strokes him.

"My!" He cries out and comes hard over his hand. 

He hums and pulls away to look at him before he moves his hand up to lick it clean. “Mm..”

"Oh my god.." He whimpers and watches him lick his hand. 

He smirks and leans in to kiss him.

He moans and kisses him back deeply. 

“You taste delicious..” He mutters against his lips.

"Mm I taste better on your lips.." He nips his lip. 

He hums and presses his erection against Greg’s hip, rutting up.

He ruts his hip against him giving him more friction. "So gorgeous.. You take my breath away. You looks so flushed and erotic I can't bare to look away from you.. You're so perfect it blows my mind.." 

Mycroft gasps at Greg’s words and closes his eyes, thrusting with more earnest against him. “Gregory..”

"You are so perfect.. So gorgeous.. So mine.. I want you constantly.. I want to touch you and feel you endlessly.. I want to hear your voice out loud continuously like how it plays in my mind.. I need you.. Always.." 

Mycroft gasps and lets out a choked off moan as he comes hard suddenly against Greg’s side.

Greg holds him and kisses his head. "Perfect.." 

He whimpers softly and lifts his head to kiss him.

He kisses him softly. "I love you.. So much.." 

“I love you too.. More than anything..”

He blushes and nuzzles him. "You're perfect.." 

He smiles and kisses him. “Mm..”

He hums and kisses him back. 

“This was definitely better than work..”

He giggles and smiles. 

He nuzzles his neck, smiling. “I’m serious.”

"Mm being with you is better than anything.." He nuzzles him back and hums. 

He smiles and nuzzles him again. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He smiles. 

He hums and closes his eyes, loving just being there with Greg.

He holds him and caresses his back gently. He feels perfectly peaceful and everything feels exactly right. 

“Brilliant..” He mutters as he starts to drift off.

Greg snuggles him as he dozes. 

He soon falls asleep against him.


	13. Thirteen

John wakes to a hic sound and a small jump next to him. "Sherlock? Are you having hiccups?" He mumbles turning to look at Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes and pouts as it happens again.

"Oh, love." He chuckles softly. "I think that is the cutest sound I've ever head you make." He kisses his pout. 

“’M not–” Another hiccup. “–Cute.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He frowns as his hiccups continue. “John, make it–” Hiccup. “–stop!”

"Hold your breath and maybe the pressure from your lungs will help you diaphragm from jumping." 

Sherlock holds his breath and thinks that his hiccups are gone. He opens his mouth to say something and hiccups. He groans and flops against the bed.

"Let me get you a glass of water." John gets up and brings back a glass of water. "Chug."

He quickly drinks the glass of water.

He takes back the empty glass and waits to see if Sherlock's hiccups are gone. 

He hesitates before nodding. “I think they’re gone.”

"Good." He smiles relieved. 

He leans in to kiss him. “My brilliant Doctor..”

"Mm yes I cured a single case of hiccups.. I deserve a knighthood.." He chuckles and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls him down to cuddle. “Mm.. Saved my life.”

"Maybe I should wear a cape to go along with my heroic deeds.." He nuzzles him. 

“Mm. I don’t see why not.”

He laughs as kisses him. 

He hums and kisses him back.

John smiles and nuzzles him. 

“Mm.. I love you.”

"I love you, too.." 

Sherlock nuzzles up to him.

John hums and holds him snuggly. 

He presses a kiss to his neck. “Mm.”

He mewls softly and presses a bit closer. 

“You make the most delicious sounds..”

He gasps softly and whimpers needy. 

He nips at his neck again and hums.

"Sherlock.." 

“Mm.. Yes..?” He licks over the mark.

"Tease.." He moans softly and tilts his head back giving him more room. 

He bites at his neck and jaw. “Mm..”

"Yes.." He groans and bites his lip. 

“Tell me what you want.” He mumbles against his neck.

"You.. Use me.. Whatever you want.." He mewls. 

Sherlock smirks and moves to straddle him.

John moans and arches under him. 

He grinds against him and bites his neck.

"Ah!" He whimpers and bucks his hips. 

He moves to grab the lube, handing it to John.

He takes the lube and kisses him needy. 

“Stretch yourself..”

He moans and does as he's told, pushing one of his fingers inside himself. 

“Beautiful..” He bites his lip as he watches.

He whimpers and adds a second finger stretching himself more. 

He leans in to kiss him. “Brilliant.”

He kisses him back nearly desperate as he stretches himself. He adds a third finger. 

He moves to stroke him. “Mm..”

"Please!" He begs. 

He pulls out John’s fingers and lubes up his cock, pressing into him.

"Yes!" He moans and arches under him. 

He moans and pushes in further.

"Sherlock.." He grabs Sherlock's arse and pulls him in deeper, closer. 

“John..” He moans and starts to thrust into him.

"Yes!" He whimpers and arches. 

He leans down to kiss him hard. “John.. You feel.. So good..”

"You feel.. Perfect inside of me.. So full.." He kisses him back needy and desperate. 

He groans and thrusts harder. “John..”

"Yes! God, Sherlock, Yes!" He moans. 

He whimpers. “Close, John..” He starts to stroke John.

"Ah, Sherlock!" John cries out and comes hard as Sherlock strokes him. 

Sherlock cries out and comes hard into him.

He whimpers and kisses his neck and shoulder. 

He holds onto him and moves to kiss him.

He mewls softly and kisses him back. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.." 

He nuzzles him and lays close to him.

He hums softly and cuddles close to him. 

“Mm.. Beautiful..”

He blushes and nuzzles him. "Mm yes you are.."

He nuzzles him and smiles. “You.”

He hums and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

John nuzzles him happily. 

He hums softly, closing his eyes.

He snuggles to him and dozes off. 

He hums and leans over for his phone to text Mycroft. **How is your goldfish? –SH**

Mycroft rolls his eyes but smiles softly. **Gregory is fine. He's resting at the moment. Healing a fractured leg takes a lot out of him. How is your goldfish? Did you fix your situation?--MH** Mycroft runs his hand through Greg's hair as he sleeps with his head in his lap. 

Sherlock smiles a bit at his brothers response and then looks down at John. **Yes, we’re perfect now. Do you have any information on the man who hit him? –SH**

Mycroft smiles happily glad to know Sherlock and John are fine now. **My people are collecting the information now and should have something conclusive soon.--MH** He bites his lip. 

**Excellent. I’m confident that you will find who did this. –SH**

**There is not a single place on this planet that person can hide where I won't find them.--MH** 

**Lestrade is in safe hands. –SH** He smiles softly and pets John’s hair. **Is there anything I can do to help? I don’t believe John will let me go on a case for a little. –SH**

**Mm there's nothing to be done at the moment. I'll let you know if I need you.--MH** 

**Thank you, brother. –SH** He leans down to kiss John’s head.

**Of course, brother dear.--MH** John hums softly and nuzzles Sherlock. 

Sherlock sets his phone down and curls up with John.

John mumbles softly and sleeps snuggled with Sherlock. Greg nuzzles Mycroft's stomach as he naps with his head in his lap. 

Mycroft hums softly and pets his hair. His phone buzzes and he sees a text from Anthea.

**How is your situation at home doing?--Ant**

**Much better. Any news on the information I asked of you? –MH**

**Yes. The individual you inquired about has been located. I've attached the report.--Ant** She sends him the report.

**Thank you, Anthea. I’ll have a look right away. –MH** He opens the file attached.

Greg mumbles softly and nuzzles Mycroft's crotch. 

Mycroft blushes and tries to focus on reading the file.

He hums and rubs his face against him trying to get comfortable. 

He bites his lip and whimpers softly. “Greg..”

"Mm what, My?" He mumbles sleepily and his lips brush against Mycroft's tented trousers. 

His breath hitches and he groans softly. “Please..”

He hums and kisses his cock through his trousers. 

His breath hitches and he groans softly. “Please..”

He takes his cock out of his trousers and kisses the shaft. 

He groans and closes his eyes. “Oh Christ..”

He swirls his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. 

“Gregory.. Oh..” He grips his hair tightly.

He moans around him and take him in further. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips. “Yes!” He grunts, feeling himself getting closer already.

He hum and bobs his head. 

He moans loudly and pulls on his hair as he comes in his mouth.

He whimpers happily and swallows repeatedly. 

He pulls him up for an eager kiss.

He hums and kisses him back. 

“What a way to wake up..”

"Mm one of my favorites.." He nuzzles him affectionately. 

He chuckles softly and kisses his head. He reaches over for his forgotten phone.

Greg tucks him back into his trousers and snuggles back against his belly. "What are you up to?" He mumbles against his stomach. 

“Ant sent me a file on the man who hit you.”

"Oh.." 

He rubs his back absentmindedly while he reads.

He hums softly and nuzzles his belly. 

He gets an update on an address and sends it to Sherlock. **If you’d still like to help. –MH**

**Of course. Anything in particular you'd like me to carry out on this mission?--SH** 

**Perhaps you could pay him a visit. –MH**

**I assume I'm not going for tea and a friendly chat?--SH** Sherlock's sarcasm in nearly palpable from his message. 

**You are to do what you deem fit. I’m putting this in your hands. –MH**

**Can John accompany me? He is a doctor. An army doctor. Very useful for things like this.--HM**

**Of course. He is welcome to accompany you. Just get it done. –MH**

**I will let you know when it's done.--SH.** Sherlock nuzzles John. "Jawnnn.." Sherlock him. "Mm wha sa matta?" John grumbles sleepily. 

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him. “We have information about the man who hit Lestrade.”

John opens his eyes as Sherlock has grabbed his full attention as usual. "Oh? Please say we get to do something with that information." 

He smirks a bit. “Of course. Mycroft wants us to take care of him.”

"Mm how kind of Mycroft. I feel honored." He smirks and stretches. 

“He wants us to do it today.”

"Any idea what we're going to do to the person? Because I'd like to avoid getting blood on my good jacket." 

“I’ve no idea. Wear something else then.”

"Alright." He rolls out of bed. "Let me take a shower. Your dried come is making my arse cheeks stick together." He goes to the bathroom and turns on the shower. 

Sherlock smirks and follows him. “Mm.. You love it.”

"I really do." He kisses him. "Mm perhaps you could do it again when we come home later.." He tugs at his bottom lip teasingly with his teeth as he steps into the shower. 

He smirks and follows him into the shower. “Mm.. I’d like that.” He kisses his shoulder softly.

"Mm good.." He hums. He lathers his hands and turns to wash Sherlock's chest. 

He hums and closes his eyes, relaxing as John washes him.

John washes his chest, sides, and arms. "Lean down so I can reach your hair to wash it." He hums as he squirts shampoo into his hand. 

Sherlock smiles and leans down for John. “Mm.. Thank you, love.”

He hums happily and washes his curls. He massages his scalp knowing that it's very sensitive to touch. 

He hums quietly and contently.

"Rinse, love." He hums softly when he finishes washing his hair. 

He tips his head back to rinse his hair.

John smiles at Sherlock and finishes washing himself. 

They soon get out of the shower and dry off.

John hums and pulls Sherlock down to kiss him softly. "Mm love you.." 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Love you, too..” He nuzzles him before pulling away to get dressed.

He gets dressed and ready to go. 

Sherlock pulls up the address on his phone. “Ready?”

"Right behind you." John smiles and follows him. 

They go to catch a cab.

"Tell me who we're looking for. What did the information say?" 

“His name is Mark Matthews. Low income job. Ordinary.”

"Mm sounds like a tosser." 

“Sounds easy enough to handle. Shouldn’t be much of a problem.”

He hums and nods as the cab continues to drive. 

They soon arrive at a small flat.

John follows Sherlock and keeps his eyes peeled. 

Sherlock goes to the door and knocks.

They wait for the door to open. 

An average looking man opens the door. “Hello? Can I help you?”

"We're here about a collision you caused a week ago." 

He scowls a bit. “The motorcycle? Git had it coming.”

John bites back a growl at how this prick actually sounds proud of what he's done. 

“Shouldn’t have been on the road in the first place.” He crosses his arms. “What’s this got to do with you lot?”

"Oh see you've made some people very very angry over you're moronic actions. We've been dispatched to deal with you." Sherlock grins so manically twisted it would scare the grins and strips off the Cheshire Cat. 

Mark frowns and starts to close the door. “Look man, just piss off.”

Sherlock holds the door open with his foot. "What do you have to get back to? Your sad lonely wanking?" 

Mark starts to panic as Sherlock and John push their way into his flat. “You can’t do this. It’s illegal without a permit!”

"Who said we don't have permission?" John laughs. 

“Give me proof, then!”

Sherlock pulls out his phone and shows mark the file full of information. "They've been watching you. Your every move. Your every breath.." 

“You guys are insane! Get off of my property!”

"Oh see that's where your completely wrong. It's not your property. You've been foreclosed on. So this property is government owned. We have just as much right to be here as you do. Shame you were to busy trying to kill motorcyclist instead of paying your bills." Sherlock snaps. 

He pales. “I have until the end of the month!”

"The end of last month which ended three days ago!" 

He glares at him. “Get out of here.”

"You have no right to tell us what to do." Sherlock taunts. 

“Leave or I’ll make you.” He grips his hand around a knife in his pocket. He glares at them as they stand their ground and he lurches forward in a swift motion, pushing the knife into Sherlock’s side.

John grabs Mark and takes him down to the floor. John pops Mark's shoulder out of the socket and breaks his ankle. Mark passes out from the pain. "Damn it, Sherlock!" John goes to him and tries to stop the bleeding from the knife stuck in Sherlock's side. 

Sherlock’s vision starts to get blurry and he tries to focus on John’s face. “Jo-hn..?”

"Shite shit shit." John growls and call Mycroft. "Pick up pick up!" He snaps as he puts pressure on Sherlock's wound to slow the bleeding. 

Mycroft picks up after the third ring. “John? Is it done?”

"We need an ambulance now. Sherlock's been stabbed in the side and is bleeding out. Get it here now!" John snaps. 

“I’ll call 999. We’ll meet you at the hospital.” He hangs up and calls for an ambulance, sending it to their address.

"What the hell happened?" Greg asks as Mycroft drives them to the hospital. 

“Sherlock’s been stabbed.” He decides to leave out where they were when it happened. He didn’t want Greg blaming himself.

"What?" Greg yelps and follows Mycroft into the hospital. John is pacing in the hall way. 

They go up to John and Mycroft frowns. “What happened?”

"Sherlock got stabbed. In the side. His in surgery now to remove the knife." John doesn't look look at them he just stares at his hands covered in Sherlock's blood. 

Mycroft frowns and hesitates. “I.. My apologies..”

"It.. It didn't hit anything vital.. It just bled.. So much blood.." John looks pale in contrast to the dark blood staining his hands. "Let's get you washed up, mate.." Greg says softly and takes John to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

John’s hands shake as Greg washes them off.

Greg washes John's hands three times making sure they're clean. He takes the paper towels and dries his hands carefully. "He's going to be fine." He says softly. 

John whimpers softly. “There was just so much blood..”

"It's going to be okay. You did such a good job keeping him alive. He's in surgery and he's going to be okay." He rubs his arm trying to comfort him. 

He nods hesitantly. “I.. Y-Yeah..”

"Let's see if there's any word on Sherlock yet and then I'll get you a cup of tea.." 

He nods and follows Greg out silently.

"He's out of surgery. No organs hit but there was major blood loss almost needed a transfusion." The surgeon says to Mycroft as Greg and John walk up. 

John bites his lip. “Is he alright..?”

"He's alright. He's in intensive care right now and should be under till morning." The surgeon nods. 

John nods. “C-Can I see him?”

"Of course." The surgeon nods and takes them up to Sherlock's room. 

John goes in and stops when he sees Sherlock laying in the bed. He frowns at how weak he looks.

Greg and Mycroft stand out side and watch John stand by Sherlock's bed. "What happened, Mycroft? What actually happened?" Greg asks quietly so only Mycroft will hear. 

Mycroft frowns. “They were going to take care of the man who hit you. He was supposed to be ordinary..”

"Oh my god, Mycroft. Oh.. My.. God.."

Mycroft frowns and drops his gaze.

"I'm going to go get John some tea." Greg leaves hobbling on his crutches. 

Mycroft frowns as he watches Greg leave. He sighs, angry with himself.

John sits by Sherlock's bedside barely blinking watching him sleep. 

Mycroft comes in and sits next to him silently.

"Mark's shoulder was dislocated and his foot is broken so he'll never be able to drive again without pain." John says with no feeling. 

Mycroft hesitates before putting a hand on his shoulder.

John hesitates for a moment before sighing and leaning against Mycroft a tiny bit. "I should have seen it. I should have stopped it. I'm supposed to protect him." 

“There was no way you could have known, John..”

"Jesus, Mycroft.. I could have lost him.. I can't lose him.. It'll kill me.." 

“You won’t lose him. He’s strong, John. You know this.”

"I know.." He hums softly and nods. Greg comes back with John's tea. 

Mycroft drops his gaze to the floor, avoiding Greg’s eyes.

Greg hands John his tea and he nods curtly in thanks. Greg sits next to Mycroft and leans his crutches against the wall. 

Mycroft stiffens slightly, not wanting Greg to yell at him. He knows that won’t happen while Sherlock and John are present, but he’s still nervous.

Greg sits silently in his chair besides Mycroft. He hasn't looked at Mycroft since he's sat down. He rubs his hand over his face and crosses his arms. 

Mycroft gets up and mutters something about needing air before leaving the room, going outside.

Greg sighs softly and follows after Mycroft a few minutes later. 

Mycroft is fumbling around in his pockets for a cigarette. He was supposed to have quit, but he usually keeps one with him just in case.

"Here." Greg hands him a lit cigarette. "I took it off you when I left to get John tea earlier. You didn't even notice.." 

Mycroft stiffens but takes it, muttering a thanks, still not able to look at him.

"Mycroft Mycroft Mycroft.. What am I going to do with you?" He chuckles softly. 

He frowns, taking a long drag from the cigarette. He knows it’s not his fault, but the guilt he’s getting from Greg is almost overwhelming.

He shifts in his crutches and looks down at his cast. "Anything that ever happens to me should not make you think that you need to change it or get revenge or what ever this was supposed to be. I love you but this was so far from the realm of acceptable things. I know that you never intended anything like this to happen. I don't want to make you feel guilty but I need to know that you understand that if anything like this ever happens again because of me it will not be tolerated." 

He opens his mouth to argue, to explain himself, but he stops himself and nods. “I understand..”

"Thank you." He lights a cigarette and takes a drag. He smirks when he sees Mycroft look at him. "Don't think you're the only one with a secret stash." 

Mycroft chuckles dryly. “Of course.”

Greg hums softly and takes another drag. 

Mycroft flicks the end of his cigarette before taking another drag.

He crushes the butt under his foot when he's finished. 

Mycroft watches him and does the same. “Thank you..”

Greg looks at him a bit confused. He doesn't think he's done anything to warrant a thanks. 

Mycroft smiles softly, moving to kiss him softly, deciding not to explain right now. He heads back inside to Sherlock’s room.

Greg shrugs and follows Mycroft back inside. 

He goes and sits next to John again.

They take up their watch of Sherlock as he sleeps. 

John doesn’t want to sleep or leave, despite Greg telling him to.

"John you need rest. If you don't want to leave then sleep in the chair or something.." Greg sighs. 

“No. I need to be here and awake incase he wakes up..”

"You won't even be able to focus on him when he wakes up because you'll be so tired. The surgeon said he would be out till morning. That's hours away. Just get a little rest. I'll wake you the instant he does something." Greg tries to reason with him. 

John thinks about arguing but knows it’s useless and sighs. “Fine.. Wake me if he even twitches.”

"I promise." Greg nods. 

He sighs and shifts, getting comfortable in the seat. He soon falls asleep, thoroughly exhausted.

Greg goes to the cupboard and pulls out a blanket. He gently puts it on John so he can sleep easier. 

John sleeps soundly. Mycroft smiles softly as he looks at him.

Greg leans against Mycroft and hums softly. 

“He’s going to be fine, Gregory.”

"Of course he will.." Greg nods and watches Sherlock sleep. 

“I promise.” He nuzzles him.

"Okay." He smiles softly and relaxes. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "I love you.." 

“I love you, too.”

"Mm wonderful.."

He nuzzles him and leans against him. “You should sleep, too..”

"I slept through half the day earlier.. I'm fine. You should sleep." He kisses his cheek and nuzzles him. 

He frowns a bit. “You’re still healing.”

"I know.. I'll rest tomorrow to make up for it.." 

“No.. Rest now, please..”

"Mm.." He hesitates. "Promise you'll wake John if Sherlock wakes, okay?" 

He kisses his forehead. “Promise. Now please, get some rest..”

"Okay.." He hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him and smiles. “Sleep.”

He hums softly and leans against him, falling asleep. 

He smiles and relaxes, watching Sherlock carefully.

The hours tick by and soon the sun is shining behind dark fluffy clouds. 

Mycroft is slumped in his chair, awake but looking exhausted. He glances at Sherlock as he starts to shift.

Sherlock groans softly as his sleep wavers. 

Mycroft nudges John to wake him.

"Mm? Whatsamatter?" John mumbles as he snaps awake. 

“Sherlock’s waking up.”

John watches Sherlock and holds his hand gently. 

Sherlock groans softly and turns to look at him.

"Hello, love.." John smiles softly and kisses his hand. 

He offers a weak smile. “John..”

"You were stabbed in the side, lost a lot of blood, had surgery to remove the knife, and have been out for around.." He looks at his watch. "Around 17 hours.. How are you feeling, love?" 

He frowns and moves to touch the bandage on his side, wincing. “Ah..”

"Careful, love. Don't move to much you'll pull on your stitches." 

He frowns and moves his hand away.

He rubs his thumb over his knuckles. 

He squeezes his hand lightly, offering a small smile.

He smiles and kisses his hand. 

He closes his eyes and smiles.

John smiles and keeps holding his hand. 

He soon falls back asleep.

Greg nuzzles Mycroft. "You need sleep.." He mumbles against his neck. 

He frowns and looks at him. “I’m fine..”

"Mm.." He hums. 

He kisses his head.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He presses a kiss to his jaw. 

He sighs softly. “I suppose I could try to rest..”

"Mm good boy.." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and leans against him, closing his eyes. “Thank you, sir..”

"Of course, love.." He kisses his head and smiles softly. 

He smiles and soon falls asleep.

Greg looks at John who looks tired but relieved. 

John glances at him and smiles softly. “He’s okay..” His voice is small.

"He's okay.." He agrees and smiles at John happily. 

He smiles and nods, relaxing in his chair.

He hums softly. 

He soon falls asleep.

Greg keeps watch as they sleep. 

Sherlock wakes again a few minutes later and turns to look at Greg.

"Are you alright, Sherlock? Do you need me to get you something?" 

He shakes his head. “Did we get him?”

"Get who, Sherlock?" 

He frowns a bit. “The man who hit you.”

"I don't know.. They didn't tell me.." He sighs. 

He frowns and closes his eyes. “Hm.”

"I really don't know why any of you thought that was a good idea.." He rubs his face with his hand. 

“It was supposed to be easy.” He huffs and looks at him.

"Mm.." He sighs and rests his cheek on his fist. 

He purses his lips, not wanting to admit that he did something wrong.

"Thank you, Sherlock.." 

He looks a bit surprised. “I.. Yeah, of course.”

He smiles softly and nods. 

He blushes a bit and smiles. “I.. How’s John..?”

"Tired. He was terribly shaken up yesterday but he's doing better now. Good enough to sleep." Greg smiles and glances at John sleeping in the chair next to him. 

“I don’t remember much..” He frowns, hating not knowing things. “John didn’t get hurt?”

"No John didn't get hurt.. When they wake I'm sure they'll tell us exactly what happened.." He hums. 

Sherlock sighs and pokes his side, grimacing at the pain. “Stupid..”

"Oi stop poking at it or I'll cuff you to the bed." 

He bites his lip. “You wouldn’t.”

He takes out a pair of hand cuffs from his pocket and twirls them around his fingers with practiced ease. "I would."

He glares at the cuffs. “They wouldn’t let you.” He huffs and goes back to examining his bandages.

"Last warning, Sherlock. I won't have you prodding you sutures open." 

Sherlock ignores him and twists his body to see the bandages better.

Greg sighs and cuffs Sherlock's wrists to the bed with swift practiced ease. "I'll remove the cuffs of you promise to stop upsetting your healing wound." 

Sherlock pulls on the cuffs twice before huffing and setting himself into a sulk, ignoring Greg’s deal.

Greg hums softly and shakes his head. 

Sherlock wishes he could curl up and go into a full on sulk, but the cuffs and his wound prevent him from doing so. Instead, he settles for staring at the ceiling with a slight pout.

"Mm surprising." He chuckles. 

He shoots a glare at Greg.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice." He clarifies. "I find it surprising that you think I'd cuff you with regular hand cuffs. Look closer.." He hums. "They are puzzle cuffs, Sherlock. There are two ways out of them. The key or by solving the combination. You rotate your wrists to find the combinations. If you get it right the cuffs will open like a safe.." 

Sherlock hesitates before looking at the cuffs, examining them. He starts to focus on the puzzle, twisting and turning his wrist.

He smiles proudly at himself that he got Sherlock to focus on something other than his wound. 

Sherlock soon gets out of the cuffs.

"Well done." Greg praises and claps softly. 

Sherlock frowns a bit, thinking Greg’s being sarcastic.

"It really is fantastic you got out of them so fast. It took me three times as long and I even had the directions." He chuckles and smiles. 

Sherlock bites his lip and looks away, blushing slightly. He rubs his wrist where the cuff had been.

"Do you want some water?" 

He nods. “Yes.”

Greg gets up and hobbles over to the tray to pour Sherlock a cup of water. He hands Sherlock the cup and smiles. 

He takes the cup and drinks it all. “..Thank you.”

"Of course." He hums and sits back down. 

He smiles a bit and relaxes in bed.

He crosses his legs easing the pressure off his broken leg. 

“How is your leg?” He asks, keeping his eyes closed.

"Fine. It hurst a bit and this cast is a pain in the arse to move around." 

“Hm.” He nods and turns his head.

Greg relaxes in his chair. 

Sherlock sighs loudly out of boredom.

"Sherlock.." 

“Bored.” He turns to look at him.

"Mm I could cuff you again." He chuckles. 

“There would be no point. I’d get out of them quickly.”

"Mm.." He frowns. 

He sighs a bit. “Fine. Put them on.” He offers his wrist.

He gets up and cuffs him again. "This time keep you eyes closed. You'll have to rely on sound and touch to get yourself out." He sit back down. 

He closes his eyes and starts to work on the cuffs, keeping his eyes closed even as he hears a shift in John’s direction.

John moves in his chair and wakes because his bad should is stiff. He groans as he rubs his shoulder and looks at Sherlock. "Why are you cuffed, Sherlock?" 

He focuses on the cuffs, tilting his head to listen closer until he hears a click and they open.

"How did you do that?"

“Puzzle cuffs. Lestrade gave them to me to keep me occupied.”

"Mm thank you, Greg." John smiles. 

Greg chuckles softly. “Of course. Otherwise he was going to pick open his stitches.”

"Sherlock don't pick at your stitches. You need them to keep you together." John rolls his eyes. 

Sherlock huffs. “I was just looking at them.”

"When your bandage gets changed I'll let you look at them as long as you want but no touching them."

He purses his lips and nods. “Fine."

"Thank you, love.." John smiles warmly at Sherlock.

He gives a small smile and hums softly.

John relaxes in his chair. Greg feels Mycroft shift next to him.

Mycroft looks up at him sleepily.

"Hello, gorgeous.." Greg hums softly and kisses his forehead.

He blushes and smiles softly, tipping his head up to kiss him.

He presses softly small kisses to his lips and smiles.

He hums softly and nuzzles him. Sherlock groans as he watches. “If you two could refrain from snogging while I’m here, that would be brilliant.”

"Oh hush, Sherlock.." Greg chuckles.

He huffs and rolls his eyes.

He hums and smiles softly.

Mycroft chuckles softly and leans against Greg. “So, how are you, brother dear?”

"Mm a bit nauseated for that display but overall I'm completely bored.." Sherlock flops dramatically in bed and sighs.

“You always were one for dramatics.”

He sticks his tongue out at him.

He rolls his eyes. “Really now, Sherlock? You’re a grown man, learn to be respectful.”

"I can't believe you put up with him, George.." Sherlock huffs and rolls away from his brother. "Mm being in love with him is completely different than putting up with him." Greg rolls his eyes.

Mycroft blushes a bit at Greg’s answer and smiles. “Mm. That it is.” He leans up to kiss him.

He blushes a bit and kiss him back. He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and closes his eyes, feeling strangely at ease.

He kisses his head and smiles.

He smiles and hums softly as the nurse comes in.

"Ohh full house. Lovely." She smiles as she looks at everyone. She takes Sherlock's vitals and writes in his chart.

“How is he doing?” Mycroft hums softly as he asks.

"Good. His blood volume is nearly back to normal so that's very positive. His blood panel is clean so no infections or anything like that were contacted." She hums reading his chart.

He smiles. “Sherlock, stop sulking. She said you’re fine.”

"Bored.." Sherlock groans.

He sighs. “Sherlock..”

"Fine.." He pouts.

“Thank you.” He stands. “Would anyone like something to eat?”

"I suppose." Sherlock sighs and John and nods. "I'll help." Greg gets up on his crutches.

Mycroft wants to tell Greg to stay, he doesn’t have the heart to. He sighs and nods, helping him out.

Greg follows Mycroft on his crutches.

They go down to the cafe to get food.

Greg nuzzles him as they wait for the food. "Thank you for letting me come down even though I'm not much help.."

He smiles and kisses his head. “Of course..”

"Mm.." He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and pulls away to get food and tea. He gets coffee for Greg and John.

He follows him around feeling a bit useless.

They soon go back to the room, Mycroft carrying everything.

Greg pouts a bit as he sits back in his chair and glares at his crutches.

Mycroft smiles fondly and sets the tray down, going to kiss Greg. “It’s okay, love.”

"Mm alright.." He kisses him back still moping a bit.

“I’ll prove you’re still useful when we get home.” He mutters against his lips before pulling away.

He blushes brightly and whimpers softly.

He smirks a bit and goes to give Sherlock his food and tea.

"Thank you.." Sherlock sits up to eat.

Mycroft hums and nods, bringing John’s coffee to him.

"Thank you, Mycroft.." John smiles and nearly whimpers as he drinks.

Mycroft smiles. “I thought you could use that.”

"Mm desperately.." John nods as takes another sip.

Mycroft sits next to Greg and offers him coffee.

"Mm thank you, My." Greg smiles and takes the cup.

He smiles and relaxes finally.

They eat.

It all seems so oddly domestic, despite the circumstances.

Greg groans softly as his leg starts to itch in his cast and he can't reach it.

Mycroft glances at him. “Everything alright, love?”

"My leg itches inside my cast. I can't reach it." He grumbles trying to itch around the top of his cast.

He frowns a bit. “I’m sorry, love..”

"It's alright.... Mm maybe I can get something to stick in there and itch it.." He mumbles thinking out loud.

He smiles. “Mm. Like what?”

"I dunno.. A chop stick.. Or something.." He sighs and slap his cast. "Ouch."

He rolls his eyes. “We don’t have chop sticks, love.”

"Humm.." He grumbles.

“I’ll go see if they have any in the cafe.”

"Thank you, My." Greg smiles brightly.

He smiles and kisses his head before leaving.

He hums happily knowing that relief is on the way.

Mycroft comes back a few minutes later with a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh my savior!" Greg nearly whimpers.

He smiles and hands him a chopstick.

He takes the chop stick and pushes it into his cast to itch himself. He moans in relief. "I can't wait to get this thing off.." Greg sighs. "Only a few more weeks." John reminds him. "Yes. Thank you for the reminder, John.." Greg itches inside his cast.

Mycroft hums and smiles. “It’ll be off before you know it.”

"I hope so." Greg hums and takes the chop stick from his cast finally feeling better.

“Better?” Mycroft smiles.

"Much.. Thank you, My." Greg smiles happily and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles Mycroft affectionately. He chuckles when he hears Sherlock making fake gaging sounds.

Mycroft smiles and moves to look at Sherlock. “If we could all be adults here.”

"Mm I thought adults had more impulse control than snogging like horny teenagers." Sherlock quips.

“We were merely showing affection.”

"Mm.." Sherlock hums noncommittally.

“Perhaps you should be taking notes.”

He glares at his older brother before huffing and turning over so he doesn't have to look at him.

Mycroft rolls his eyes at Sherlock child-like actions.

John chuckles softly and shakes his head.

He leans against Greg again, relaxing.

Greg nuzzles Mycroft happily.

John looks at them. “You two can go home, if you’d like. I can watch him.”

"Mm what do you think, love?" Greg asks Mycroft and they both look tired.

Mycroft nuzzles him. “I think we should.”

"Okay.." He smiles softly and they get up to leave. "Oh an Sherlock, have fun with the cuffs." He chuckles and leaves the room. John laughs at Mycroft's confused look.

Mycroft frowns as they leave. “What cuffs?”

"Oh. Sherlock kept poking at his stitches so I cuffed him to the bed so he wouldn't open up his wound. They're puzzle cuffs I got special for him." Greg smiles.

He smiles and chuckles softly. “You’re brilliant, love.”

He blushes brightly and smiles happily.

They get a cab and go home.

Greg leans against Mycroft on the ride home.

He leans over to kiss him. “Mm.”

"Mm.." He hums softly and kisses him back.

They soon pull up to Greg’s flat.

Greg's leg hurts as they go up to his flat. He hasn't rested his leg properly in a while and now he's paying for it.

“Mm. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

"Okay.." He says softly and follows Mycroft.

He helps him into bed and gets him comfortable.

"Thank you, My.." He hums softly.

“Mm. Of course.” He climbs into bed with him.

He snuggles him and nuzzles his chest. "I love you.." He mumbles against his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head. “I love you, too.”

He hums happily and smiles.

“How’s your leg?”

"Hurts.." He frowns a bit hating his own weakness.

He frowns and moves to kiss him. “It’s alright to feel pain, love.”

"Mm well this isn't the nice kind of pain.." He mumbles and kisses him back.

He hums and nips at his lip.

He gasps softly and he opens his mouth.

“Mm.. Still feeling worthless?” He deepens the kiss.

"Maybe.." He moans softly needing Mycroft more.

“Need me to show you how much I need you?”

"Mm always.." He purrs

He hums and moves to straddle him, leaning down to kiss him.

He moans and kisses him needy.

He grinds against him and pulls back to take his shirt off.

"My.." He whines and holds his hips.

“Fuck me, Greg.. I want to show you how useful you really are..”

"Yes!" He moans and strips away the rest of Mycroft's clothes.

He gets off of him for a moment to undress Greg. “Christ, you’re beautiful..”

"So gorgeous. I want you.." He pulls Mycroft back on top of him.

He grinds his arse back against him. “Yes.. Need you..”

He moans and pulls him in for a deep kiss. "Lube. Need lube."

He groans and pulls away, leaning over to grab the lube off the table. He pushes it into Greg’s hands.

He kisses him and starts to stretch him.

He gasps and moans, arching his back. “Oh god..”

"Christ.. Look at you.. So gorgeous. Perfect.." He adds a second finger and fucks him with his fingers.

He whimpers and rocks his hips, riding his fingers. “Greg..”

"You're so perfect.." He adds a third finger and thumbs over his nipple.

He gasps loudly and arches his back. “Please!!”

He makes sure he's stretched enough and pulls him in to a kiss as he removes his fingers. "Ride me.."

He whimpers at the emptiness as Greg pulls his fingers out but quickly replaces them with Greg’s cock. He moans loudly as rocks his hips.

"My!" He moans and arches under.

He moans desperately as he starts to ride him. “Oh Greg..”

He holds Mycroft hips and buck up into him as he comes down.

He moans loudly and rides him harder. “Oh god please.. Harder, Greg..”

He grips his hips tightly and fucks him harder. "Yes! Mycroft.. So good.." He moans and arches.

Mycroft moans and grinds against him. “So close! Please!”

"Come for me, love." He strokes him and fucks him.

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard into Greg’s hand, his body tensing around him.

Greg comes as Mycroft tenses around him.

He whimpers and his body trembles. “Greg..”

He holds him and kisses him softly. "Gorgeous, My.. You're so gorgeous.. I love you so much.."

He kisses him back weakly. “I love you too..”

He holds him and wraps them up in the covers so they're nice and snug.

He curls up around him and smiles.

He rubs his back and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him and soon falls asleep.

Greg sleeps cuddled with Mycroft.  
John sits in his chair. "Sherlock?" He asks because Sherlock has been pouting since Mycroft left.

Sherlock mumbles softly and turns to look at him. “Am I really that bad with affection?” His voice is small and a slight frown is showing.

"No, love, of course no.." He squeezes his hand.

He frowns and looks down at their hands. “But Mycroft said..”

"Mycroft has no right to tell you how you show affection. He can can snog Greg from here to Mars but that doesn't mean that you and I have to be like that. Anyway you show affection is the right way.. There are other ways of showing someone you care than kissing them or telling them you love them."

Sherlock frowns and looks away. “How?”

John thinks for a moment. "By making sure they have eaten. Or showered. Or making sure they have someone to talk openly about anything with. Or bringing them cup of tea after cup of tea when they've been in they're mind palace for over eight hours. The point is that everything you do for anyone that you care about should always have the undertones of 'I love you and I care for you' in everything you do for them or with them. Just sitting next to someone shows them that you care about them and want to keep them company. What I'm trying to say is that to show affection you don't need to have a sky writer to spell it out. All you need to do is love the other person and it come through to them crystal clear.."

Sherlock is speechless for a moment before nodding and smiling slightly. He tightens his grip on John’s hand, as a silent ‘I love you’.

He smiles and kisses his hand. "Perfect."

He smiles softly and closes his eyes.

John relaxes in his chair and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

Sherlock hums softly.

"Rest, love.. It'll help you heal.."

He hums and nods, soon falling asleep.

John keeps careful watch over Sherlock as he sleeps.

Sherlock sleeps soundly.


	14. Fourteen

Greg wakes up and sighs. He has to take a shower and it's going to be awful with his cast.

Mycroft wakes when he feels Greg shift. “Mm.. Morning..”

He hums and nuzzles him. "I need to take a shower.. If you don't mind I could use your help.."

“Mm.. How about a bath instead?” He smiles.

"Will that work with my cast? I can't get it wet." He sighs.

“Mm. We can put a cover over it.”

"Alright." He smiles.

He smiles and gets up, helping Greg to the bathroom.

Greg hums happy that he has Mycroft to help him.

He goes to get him a trash bag to cover his cast.

"You should sign my cast." Greg says as Mycroft comes back.

He chuckles. “You want me to sign it?” He carefully covers his cast so it won’t get wet.

"Yes I do. If I have to be stuck with this thing then I want it to have some of you on it so I don't hate it as much."

He hums and smiles. “Mm. Alright. After your bath, I’ll sign it.”

"Mm good." He smiles happily.

He smiles and runs the bath for him.

He hums happily and smiles.

He helps him in once the temperature is okay. “Good?”

"Wonderful." He relaxes.

He smiles. “Would you like me to stay?”

"Yes.. You could join me if you'd like.." He moves a bit so that Mycroft can get in behind him.

He hums and nods, slipping in behind him. He settles and makes sure that Greg is comfortable.

"Mm now it's perfect.." He hums and relaxes against Mycroft.

He smiles and holds him, closing his eyes. “Mm.. Good..”

He sighs contently and enjoys bathing with Mycroft.

Mycroft hums. “Mm.. This is so nice..”

"Having a bath was a genius idea, love.."

He hums and smiles. “I thought you’d like it."

"Mm and as usual you are completely right." He smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses his shoulder.

He purrs softly and rests his head back against Mycroft's shoulder.

He leans in to kiss him softly.

He hums and kisses him back softly.

“Mm.. I love you.”

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and hums happily.

“You’re so cute..”

He blushes brighter and nuzzles him. "You're cuter.."

He hums and smiles. “To each his own.”

"Mm.." He hums and smiles.

He nuzzles his neck. “Love you..”

"Love you, too.." He purrs softly and smiles.

They relax in the bath for a little while longer.

Greg giggles as he runs his pruned fingers over Mycroft's.

Mycroft smiles. “Mm. Perhaps we should get out.”

"Mm yeah.." He hums.

He smiles and helps him get out and dry off.

He blushes as Mycroft helps him.

He smiles and uncovers his cast. “Mm.. All better.”

"Thank you, My.." He smiles softly and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Of course. Let’s get you back into bed.”

"Okay." He smiles and goes back to bed, holding onto Mycroft instead of using his crutches.

Mycroft helps him into bed and smiles. “Do you need anything?”

"No not at the moment." He smiles.

He smiles and nods, getting into bed with him.

Greg snuggles up to him and nuzzles him. "I love you.." He hums against his neck.

He smiles and holds him “I love you too.”

"I-" He hesitates and blushes brightly.

He smiles. “What is it, love?”

"I was thinking maybe if you wanted to that we could move in together. Like here or your place or some where completely new. Because I want to live with you and I want to know maybe you if wanted the same thing.." He rambles faster and faster after he opens his mouth feeling oddly nervous about asking Mycroft to move in.

Mycroft hums and smiles, leaning in to kiss him. “I’d love to.”

Greg smiles and kisses him back. "Wonderful.."

“We could get a flat of our own..” He hums softly.

"Our own.. I like that.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his head. “Then it’s settled.”

"Good." He hums happily and kisses his chest.

He smiles and holds him close. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him.

He kisses his head softly. “We’ll look at flats tomorrow..”

"Mm sounds good.." He hums.

He nods. “Sleep for now.”

He nuzzles his chest and sleeps peacefully.

He smiles and soon falls asleep.

A nurse comes in to check the on Sherlock's vitals in the morning.

John looks up. “How is he?”

"Good. His blood volume is back to normal. He's stabilized nicely." The nurse nods and looks at his chart.

“Will he be able to leave soon?”

"When he wakes we'll get him up and walking. If he does okay then we can go from there."

He nods and takes Sherlock’s hand.

The nurse leaves and John rubs Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock groans as he starts to wake.

"Morning, love." John smiles.

He smiles softly. “Mm.. Morning.”

"How are you feeling?"

“Better.” He smiles at him.

"Good." He lean in and kisses his m softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and holds his hand. “When can I go home?”

"They want to get you up and walking before they let you go.." He rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He sighs and nods. “Alright. Can we do that now."

"Okay.. Slow." He helps Sherlock out of bed slowly.

He stands on shaky legs.

John holds Sherlock steady. "I've got you.."

He leans against John and nods. “Thank you..”

"Of course.. When ever you're ready, love.." He holds onto him.

He nods and starts to slowly walk.

He walks with him slowly.

He stumbles a few times.

His grip on Sherlock tightens to keep him up right. "You're doing good, love.. Just take a second.."

He nods and takes a moment to rest before starting to move again.

John smiles as Sherlock moves slowly.

They make it to the door before Sherlock starts to get tired.

"You're making wonderful progress, love. Back to bed now to rest.." He hums softly.

He nods and lets John help him back into bed.

John settles Sherlock in bed and kisses his cheek. "You are amazing." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses him. “Thank you, love..”

"Of course, love.." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He smiles softly and relaxes in his chair.

He smiles and soon falls asleep.

Greg gets dressed while Mycroft tells him about the flats they're going to go look at.

“Are you ready? We’ve got a few flats to see today.”

"Of course, My." He smiles happily and stands with his crutches.

Mycroft smiles and they go downstairs to the car that was waiting for them.

Greg hums happily and holds Mycroft's hand as they're driven.

Mycroft helps him inside the first flat. It’s a bit bigger than Sherlock’s flat and its on the first floor.

"It's big." He hums as they look around.

“It’s a bit more spacious than Baker Street..” Mycroft smiles. “What do you think?”

"Mm I like it.." He smiles as he looks at the large well equipped kitchen.

He smiles. “Do you want to look at the others? Or do you like it here?”

"I like it here but I think we should look at the others to make sure of what would be the best fit for us.." He hums and nuzzles Mycroft.

He smiles and kisses him. “Mm. Alright.”

He kisses him back and smiles happily.

He smiles and pulls away. “Mm. Let’s go see the other two.”

"Right behind you, My." He smiles and they go to the next place.

The next two flats are smaller than the first one and a bit more cramped.

Greg frowns a bit as they finish their tour of the last flat. "Mm I still like the first one best of all.. Can we afford it?" He asks before getting his hopes up to high.

“Mm. Together we should be able to afford it.” He smiles and they take the car back to the first flat.

He smiles as he stands in the first flat again. "Ours.." He hums softly.

He smiles and kisses him. “Ours.” He agrees.

He giggles happily and kisses him back.

They sign for the flat.

"Mm I think we should go out for dinner to celebrate." Greg sounds chipper.

“I agree. Where to?”

"Mm how about somewhere that serves Greek food? I want something with humus."

“Mm. Alright. I’m sure we can find something.”

"Mm you're so good to me.." He smiles and kisses him happily.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Only the best for you.”

He blushes brightly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls him closer.

He hums happily and presses kisses to his neck and jaw. "I love you.. So much.."

He hums softly and smiles. “I love you too. More than anything.”

He blushes and kisses him softly showing him how much he loves him.

“Mm. Let’s go home..”

"Please.."

He smiles and they go back to his flat.

Greg hums softly as they pull up to Mycroft's flat. He hasn't been there before.

Mycroft helps him inside and onto the couch. “I’ll find some Greek take away.”

"Perfect." He smiles and puts his cast up to relax.

Mycroft hums and goes to get a menu. He brings it back and hands it to him before sitting next to him.

He leans against him and nuzzles him. He hums softly as they look at the menu.

“Mm. What looks good, love?” He kisses his head.

"Mm.. The gyros look good.." He hums and smiles.

He plays with his hair. “Would you like them?”

He blushes softly and purrs. "Yes, My.."

“Mm. Call them and order.” He presses a kiss to his head.

He hums and does as he's told.

He smiles and runs his fingers through his hair.

He finishes ordering. He purrs and presses his head to Mycroft's hand like a needy pet.

“Mm.. So cute..” He muses and leans in to kiss him.

He blushes and kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back.

He whimpers softly and kisses him needy.

He whines a bit and presses his back into Mycroft's chest.

He chuckles and pets his hair.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

“Mm. I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles and kisses him.

Greg hums softly and kisses him back.

Mycroft smiles and relaxes against him.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

The buzzer at the door goes off and Mycroft smiles. “Mm. That was fast.”

Greg chuckles and sits up so Mycroft can get the door.

Mycroft smiles and gets up, going down to answer the door.

He hums happily and waits for Mycroft to get back.

He comes back with a bag of food and settles back onto the couch.

He smiles and helps Mycroft open the bag.

“Mm. Smells brilliant, love.” He smiles.

"My compliments to the restaurant chef." He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs.

He rolls his eyes hands him his food. “Hush, you.”

He chuckles and smiles as he takes his food.

They lean against each other as they eat.

"Do you like it?"

“It’s great.” He smiles brightly.

"Good I'm glad." He smiles happily.

He hums and leans against him to eat.

He smiles and kisses his head then goes back to eating.

He smiles and they soon finish. Mycroft puts his empty plate down and moves to rest his head in Greg’s lap.

Greg smiles and cards his fingers through his hair. "You are gorgeous.." He hums softly.

He blushes softly and smiles. “Mm.. Thank you, love.”

He smiles and leans down to kiss him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Mm..”

He hums softly and nuzzles him. "I love you.."

He smiles and closes his eyes. “I love you too.”

He hums softly and relaxes with Mycroft.

As they lay on the couch in a comfortable silence, Mycroft’s mind starts to wander. He starts to feel guilty again about Sherlock’s hospitalization.

"Mm what are you think about, My? You're making a face.." He rubs his forehead.

He glances at Greg before looking down, frowning a bit. He knows he couldn’t have done anything, but he still feels responsible.

"My.. We can go see him if you want.."

“No, I just..” He frowns and looks up at him. “It’s my fault.”

"It is most certainly not your fault." He frowns and look down at him.

“It is. I didn’t stop him. I encouraged him.”

"You didn't hit me. You didn't stab him. All that's left to do now is better."

He frowns and rolls over to hide his face is Greg’s stomach.

He frowns and rubs Mycroft's back trying to comfort him.

“I’m supposed to protect him, Gregory.”

"I know, My.. But you can't cage him to make sure nothing will ever happen to him. He'd bust out in minutes..."

He frowns and nods. “I know..”

"He'll be back at Baker Street soon and everything will be right with the universe once again.."

He sighs and looks up at him. “Alright..”

He smiles softly and peppers his face with kisses while making ridiculous sounds.

Mycroft yelps and pushes at his face, laughing. “Greg!”

Greg laughs giddily and nuzzles him.

“Prick.” He smiles and kisses him.

"You love it." He smirks and kisses him back.

He rolls his eyes and kisses him back. “Mm. That I do.”

He chuckles and smiles.

He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

“Mm. Come to bed with me?”

"Mm of course.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and helps him up, taking him to bed.

"Thank you, My.."

He relaxes in bed. “Mm.. Of course..”

He nuzzles him and him softly.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses back and nuzzles him.

He pulls him closer and smiles, kissing his head.

He purrs happily and snuggles closer.

“Mm. So cute..”

He blushes and kisses his neck and collar bone.

He smiles and pulls him closer.

Greg hums happily and presses closer to Mycroft.

Mycroft nuzzles his chest and smiles. “Sleep, love.”

"Mm love you.." He mumbles softly as he kisses his head.

He smiles. “Love you, too.” He curls up in his arms.

He hums happily and holds him close as he falls asleep.

He sleeps soundly in his arms.


	15. Fifteen

John shifts in his chair as he wakes next to Sherlock's hospital bed.

Sherlock was awake, messing with the cuffs Lestrade had given him.

"Having fun?" John hums and smiles.

Sherlock huffs and shoots a side glance at him.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“Can I leave soon?” Sherlock asks suddenly.

"I can go ask if you want."

He nods, not looking up from the cuffs.

John kisses his head and goes to ask about Sherlock's release.

The nurse smiles. “We need him to be able to walk. How is he doing with that?”

"Pretty good. He walked from his bed to the door three rounds without help before getting tired." He smiles happily Sherlock recovery so far.

“Keep working on it and he should be able to leave before the week is through.”

"Thank you." John nods and goes back to Sherlock's room. He frowns a bit knowing Sherlock's not going to like being cooped up in the hospital.

Sherlock looks to him when he enters. “Well?”

"You may be able to leave before the week is through.."

He sighs and rolls his eyes, going silent.

He frowns a bit and nuzzles him. "Sorry, love."

He huffs. “I’m going to die of boredom”

"No one has ever died of boredom, Sherlock, and I'll be damned if you do." He sighs and sits in his chair.

“There’s a first time for everything, John.”

"Mm maybe but it wouldn't be the first time you've died on me.." He frowns and looks away from Sherlock.

Sherlock frowns deeply, looking to him. “John..”

"Mm.." He hums still not able to bring himself to look at him.

Sherlock bites his lip. “John, please.”

John sighs softly and slowly turns his gaze back to Sherlock.

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. “I’m sorry..”

He stands and presses his face to Sherlock's shoulder. "I love you.. Don't leave me.." He says so quietly he's not even sure if he said it at all.

Sherlock strokes his hair. “I love you too.. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

“I’m sorry..”

"I... I forgive you.." He mumbles into his neck.

“You know I didn’t have a choice..”

"I know.. I just.. I missed you so much I couldn't breathe.."

He frowns and holds him, unsure of what to say.

John relaxes into Sherlock's hold and nuzzles him softly just needing to feel close to him.

Sherlock kisses his head, closing his eyes.

He hums and kisses his neck softly.

“I love you.”

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He hesitates. “Help me walk?”

"Of course, love.." He smiles softly and helps Sherlock out of bed.

He smiles and holds onto him tightly as they walk.

"I've got you." He smiles and holds him as they walk.

He smiles and walks better than last time.

"You are fantastic, love." John hums happily and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you.”

He chuckles and kisses him happily.

He smiles and kisses him back.

"Mm.." He hums and smiles.

They walk around the room, getting Sherlock used to walking again.

"I'm going to stand on the opposite side of the room and I want you to walk to me."

He blushes and nods. “Alright.”

John stands at the other end of the room and holds open his arms for Sherlock. "Come to me, love."

He struggles a bit as he walks, but makes it to John.

John holds him and smiles. "You are brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

He blushes and kisses him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles his chest.

"How are you feeling, love?"

“Mm. Alright..”

"You should eat something.."

“Mm. We could try to walk to the cafe?”

He bites his lip. "We can try."

He nods and they start to walk down.

John holds Sherlock around his waist as they walk, carefully avoiding his stitches as he holds him.

They manage to make it down to the cafe.

They get a table. "What do you want, love?"

“Mm.. Just some tea.” He hesitates when he sees John’s expression. “..And some toast.”

"Good boy." He pets his hair and goes to get the food.

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes and relaxing as he waits.

John comes back a few minutes later with a tray of toast and tea.

Sherlock hums and smiles, looking at him. “Thank you, love.”

"Of course, love." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses him before going to eat.

He hums happily and eats.

He surprisingly eats everything.

"Good job, love." He praises and smiles as he sees Sherlock has eaten all his food.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

John hums and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him. He groans as he hears the familiar clack of an umbrella approaching then.

John chuckles and shakes his head.

Mycroft and Greg approach them. Mycroft hums softly. “Hello, brother mine.”

"Hello, Mycroft.." Sherlock looks at Mycroft and then at Greg. "Ah I believe congratulations are customary." He hums having already figured out that Mycroft and Greg are moving in together.

Mycroft hums, unamused and unsurprised. “Of course, Sherlock. How kind of you.”

"Mm." Sherlock hums. "I've missed something haven't I?" John looks utterly confused.

Sherlock huffs and rolls his eyes. “My brother is moving in with George.” He glances at Mycroft again. “Makes it easier to take care of your goldfish.”

"You already live with yours." Mycroft retorts. "Congrats and good luck." John says to Greg. "Thanks." Greg chuckles.

Sherlock scowled. “Did you need something or did you just come to be a nuisance?”

"Oddly enough I'm here to check on you and your progressing recovery." Mycroft rolls his eyes.

“I’m fine. And now that you’ve checked in, you don’t need anything else.”

"I didn't need to check on you, Sherlock, I wanted to.. There is a considerable difference."

Sherlock hesitates, clearing his throat. “Right. Well. Thank you.” He mutters the last part.

"Of course.." Mycroft smiles softly for a short moment and nods.

Sherlock shifts in his chair, smiling for a second.

"When will you be released?"

“If everything goes well, the end of the week.”

"Mm that sound positive. And by positive I mean positively boring.." Mycroft sighs knowing Sherlock is going to be bored out of his mind.

Sherlock groans. “I told John I may die of boredom.”

"That's not possible. Is it?" Greg looks to John. "He's not going to die of boredom." John rolls his eyes.

Sherlock put his head on the table, sighing dramatically. “My brain is going to melt.”

"Again that's not going to happen." John sighs and rubs Sherlock's back.

He groans. “At least something interesting would be happening if it could..”

John looks at Mycroft for some help.

Mycroft sighs. “Really, Sherlock, you’re being childish, don’t you think?”

John shakes his head and wonders why he thought it would be a good idea to look to Mycroft for help with Sherlock. "Childish?" Sherlock picks his up head off the table and his forehead is red from being pressed against the table.

“Yes, Sherlock, childish. The same behavior that you portray quite often.”

"It amazes me how you act like you've no idea where I learned it from!" Sherlock looks pointedly at Mycroft. "Don't you think it's time to take your broken lap dog home?" He says referring to Greg. "Wow.." Greg walks away on his crutches without another word.

Mycroft glares at Sherlock, scowling at him. “That was completely unnecessary. He didn’t need to come today. He came because he was worried about you. You know as well as I that it is rather difficult for people like us to find people who genuinely care about us. Be careful who you push away, Sherlock.” He leaves, quickly catching up to Greg.

Greg is hobbling to the exit of the hospital.

Mycroft stops him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Gregory, wait.”

Greg stops and looks at Mycroft. "You.. You don't think I'm broken do you? I mean besides my leg because that's obviously broken.." He looks down and frowns at his cast.

“Of course not, love.. Don’t listen to Sherlock, he’s just upset because he has to stay in here.. You know I love you.”

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. "I love you, too.."

“I’m sorry, love.”

"It's alright.. I know he doesn't mean it. He's just grumpy.. Like an old man." Greg chuckles.

“An old man with the mannerisms of a five year old.” He muses.

He chuckles and nuzzles Mycroft.

He smiles and kisses him.

"Mm.." He hums and kisses him back.

“Do you want to leave?”

"It's up to you." He smiles softly.

“Mm.. Let’s at least try to see him.”

"Lead the way, My."

He nods and leads him back to the cafe, only to find Sherlock and John arguing.

"You can't say things like that to people, Sherlock! It's not right." John sighs.

Sherlock rolls his eyes with a huff. “Honestly, John. It wasn’t as if it was that bad.”

"You referred to your friend as a broken lap dog, Sherlock. Tell me how much you actually toned that down before it flew out of your mouth."

He scowls. “I don’t have friends, John. He only puts up with me because of his relationship with my brother.”

"Oh come off it, Sherlock! He was friends with you long before he was in a relationship with Mycroft and you know it!"

“Let me rephrase. He only puts up with me because of his want to please my brother. Before and now.”

"Is that what you really think of Greg?"

Sherlock frowns. “It’s what I know. Why else would he put up with me?” He bites his lip and looks down.

"Well what you know is completely wrong then. He doesn't put up with you. Or tolerate you. Or deal with you, Sherlock. He considers you both friends and friends don't even think of their friendships as something that that have to deal with. It's just there. He's just there. How many times have you gone to him looking for a case and he gave you one? You didn't even have to ask and he knows and he gives you it willingly. He doesn't make you beg or plead. He could though. He could make you beg and grovel. But he doesn't. I mean for god sakes Sherlock he went out special for you and found you those puzzle cuffs! If that's not friendship then apparently I have no idea what is!"

Sherlock frowns and looks down. “Why..?” He asks softly, unable to fathom why someone would care about him that much.

"Because you're Sherlock. Because you're brilliant and an git at the same time. Because you're a fucking human being with complex thoughts and feelings. Because you deserve to be treated with respect and kindness. Because you are my friend." Greg says softly and smiles.

Sherlock looks up, unable to mask his feelings. He blushes and looks a bit broken. “I.. G-Greg..” He lets his name slip past his lips, not even bothering to try to fuck it up.

"It's about damn time you got it right." Greg laughs and smiles.

Sherlock frowns and looks down. “I.. I’m sorry..”

"Oh hush." He chuckles and ruffles Sherlock's hair.

He huffs and pulls back to fix his hair.

Greg chuckles softly and smiles.

Sherlock blushes softly and looks down at his hands.

Greg hums and shakes his head.

Mycroft smiles and takes Greg’s hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft.

He leans in to kiss him softly.

He hums softly and kisses him back tenderly.

He smiles and pulls away.

He hums happily and smiles.

“I’m glad you two have sorted things.” Mycroft hums.

He hums and nods.

Mycroft smiles and goes to get some tea. “Need anything, John?”

"Some tea would be grand, ta. I'll go up as well. Need to stretch my legs." John gets up and follows Mycroft.

They leave Greg and Sherlock alone together.

Greg sits across from Sherlock and props his crutches against the wall. "How are your stitches? Are you still poking at them?" He smirks.

Sherlock blushes. “I.. No, I’ve left them alone.”

"Good I'm glad." He smiles.

“Thank you for the cuffs..” He mutters softly.

"Oh yeah you're welcome. I wasn't sure if they'd be any good but I figured it was better to try and fail than to not try at all."

He bites his lip and smiles softly.

He hums softly and smiles back.

“They uh.. They’re very nice.”

"I actually got them on the darker side of China Town after a case wrapped up. There's a little shop there with all kinds of puzzle things in it."

He smiles. “Did they have more?”

"Yeah they had all kind of things. They have a few different versions of the cuffs I gave you with each having a different combination to the locks. There was on where all the cuffs were attached and went from the wrist up the elbow and to the shoulder. There were other things but I was mostly interested in the cuffs. The shop woman laughed because she thought it was funny a copper was so interested in cuffs." He laughs and shakes his head.

Sherlock smiles fondly. “We should go there.” He looks up as John and Mycroft returned. “Go where?” Mycroft inquires.

"The puzzle show where I got Sherlock's cuffs." Greg hums.

Mycroft hums. “I knew he’d like them.”

Greg smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles softly and leans against John.

John smiles and kisses his head.

He closes his eyes and relaxes.

He smiles softly and sips his tea.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

John hums and kisses Sherlock back.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and leans against him.

He kisses his head and smiles.

Sherlock yawns. “Can we go back?”

"Of course, love." John stands and helps Sherlock up.

Sherlock smiles fondly. “Thank you.”

John smiles and they go back to Sherlock's room.

Sherlock gets back into bed and relaxes, sighing softly.

John smiles and sits back I his chair next to Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock reaches out for his hand while he rests.

He kisses his hand and holds it as Sherlock's rests.

He soon falls asleep.

He smiles softly and relaxes.

Mycroft and Greg join John in the room. “Sorry, we had to take the lift.”

"Not a problem. The stairs still take a lot out of him." John hums softly and looks at his sleeping Sherlock.

Mycroft smiles and sits next to John. “How is he doing? Really?”

"Better than I even dared hope for that's for sure. He lost a lot of blood and his body is trying to make more so the anemia is making him very fatigued. Other than that is all pretty good. The stab wound is healing nicely and he hasn't gotten any infections. He's doing really good.."

He smiles and nods. “Good. I’m glad. God knows he’d never give me a straight answer.”

John chuckles and nods. "Getting a straight answer out of Sherlock is like trying to bathe a cat. You can try but you'll end up a scratching post." He smiles.

Mycroft hums in amusement and nods, looking back to Sherlock.

John rubs his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles.

Mycroft moves to take Greg’s hand.

Greg smiles and kisses his hand.

“I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and holds his hand.

He relaxes next to him.

Mycroft looks at the time. “Greg, we should be getting back.”

"Of course, My.."

He stands, helping Greg up. He looks to John. “Thank you for looking after my brother.”

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be.." John smiles sincerely.

Mycroft smiles. “The appreciation is still there.”

"Of course. You're welcome." He smiles and nods.

Mycroft helps Greg out of the hospital.

"Thank you, My.." Greg hums and smiles.

He smiles and hums, helping him into the car. “Of course, love.”

He smiles as Mycroft gets into the car.

They go back to his flat and Mycroft helps him inside.

"Having a broken leg is a pain in the arse.." He grumbles and sighs.

He kisses him softly. “I know, love. You’ll be better soon.”

"Okay.." He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and settles Greg in bed. “Do you need anything?”

"Mm just you." He smiles softly and nuzzles Mycroft.

He rolls his eyes and curls up next to him.

He chuckles and snuggles him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums and nuzzles his chest.

“Mm.. You must be tired, love..” He pulls him closer.

"Mm a bit.." He mumbles against his chest.

“Go to sleep..” He nuzzles him.

"Okay.." He hums softly and falls asleep snuggled to him.

He holds him and drifts off to sleep.

He nuzzles him and hums softly in his sleep.

Sherlock wakes suddenly, his grip on John’s hand tightening.

"Are you okay, love?"

He breathes heavily, looking at John. “I.. N-Nightmare.”

"Oh, love.." He holds him and kisses his head.

He frowns a bit and leans into his touch.

He cards his fingers through his hair trying to soothe him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks softly.

He bites his lip. “I.. It was about the incident..” He puts a hand over his stitches instinctively.

"What about it?" He kisses his head.

He frowns and hides his face. “He got you instead..”

He frowns and bites his lip.

He holds onto him. “I can’t lose you, John..”

"You're never going to, Sherlock.. I'm yours. The only place for me is right next to you.." He holds him.

“I can’t even begin to fathom the idea of you getting injured because of me.”

He kisses Sherlock's head. "We live dangerous lives, love.. It's bound to happen eventually.. The best we can do is to not do anything intentionally stupid to bring it on.."

He nods and moves to kiss him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.. So much.." He kisses him back.

He pulls back to just nuzzle him.

"You are wonderful.." He hums and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses his head. “Thank you."

"Mm.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He slowly relaxes enough to fall back asleep.

John sits back in his chair still holding Sherlock's hand as he sleeps.

Thankfully, Sherlock sleeps through the rest of the night.

John sleeps on and off making sure Sherlock is okay.

Sherlock wakes early in the morning, a bit sore.

"Are you alright, love?"

“Yes, just a bit sore..”

"Where are you sore?" He frowns a bit.

“Just slept in a strange position.”

"Okay.." He hums softly.

He holds onto his hand.

He kisses his hand and smiles softly.

“Thank you..” He smiles fondly.

"Of course, love." He smiles lovingly back.

“Can we walk more today?”

"Sure. We can walk down to the cafe for breakfast if you'd like."

He smiles and nods.

"Good. We can go whenever you want." He smiles.

“Mm. Let me just rest for a few minutes.”

"Of course.." He hums.

He smiles and rests a bit, regaining his energy. After a few minutes, he nods. “Alright.”

John smiles and helps him out of bed.

Sherlock stands easier now.

"Oh look at you." He smiles impressed.

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles. "Come on. Let's head down."

He smiles and they start to walk down.

They make their way to the cafe.

Sherlock gets down there easily.

"I think you're nearly ready to go home." John smiles happily.

He smiles. “Thank god.”

He chuckles and smiles.

“I can’t wait.”

"Mm." He smiles and gets their food.

Sherlock waits for him at a table.

John comes back with a tray of food and tea.

Sherlock smiles and looks up. “Thank you, love.”

"I got a few of those little honey packets so you can put them in your tea but it's only 7% real honey." He wrinkles his nose a bit.

He frowns a bit but nods. “Thank you anyway.” He puts the honey in his tea and takes a sip, scrunching his face a bit.

"You'll be released soon so then you can have tea with good honey when we get home." He smiles softly.

He nods. “Thank you, John. This is horrid.”

"Let me get you a new tea so you don't have to be subjected to its offensive horridness."

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"I'll be right back.." He chuckles and kisses Sherlock's head, going to get him new tea.

Sherlock waits for him to return

John comes back and gives Sherlock's his fresh tea. "There you are, love." He smiles.

He smiles and takes it. “Mm. Thank you.”

"You're welcome." He hums and eats his breakfast.

Sherlock sips his tea happily.

John hums and smiles.

Sherlock smiles and leans against him.

He nuzzles him and kisses his head.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back happily.

He smiles and pulls back.

John smiles and sips his tea.

“What day is it today?”

"Umm Friday maybe it's hard to keep track.. You've been in here for three or four days I think."

“Can I leave by Sunday?”

"Maybe. We'll ask when we head back up. Do you have something going on Sunday that you need to be out for?" He chuckles.

He rolls his eyes and huffs. “John.”

He chuckles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

John blushes softly and smiles fondly at Sherlock.

Sherlock hums and smiles, feeling oddly domestic at the moment.

"You want to go back up, love?"

“Mm. Yes, I’d love to.” He hums softly.

He nuzzles him and stands.

He smiles and stands as well. They go back up to Sherlock’s room, even using the stairs this time.

"Mm you're recovering so well, love." John smiles happily.

He blushes and smiles at the praise. “Thank you, John.”

"Of course." He hums and smiles as they go back to Sherlock's room.

He gets back into bed and relaxes.

He hums softly as he sits in his chair and looks over Sherlock's chart.

Sherlock closes his eyes to rest, the effort of walking still making him tired.

John smiles softly and relaxes in his chair.

Sherlock falls asleep again. Mycroft texts John. **How is he? –MH**

**Great. He took the stairs today and concurred them.--JW**

**Brilliant. Shall I tell Greg to expect him to be running after cases soon? –MH**

**Probably. He's nearly board out of his mind here.--JW**

**I will inform him. Try to keep him sane. –MH**

**Will do. How's Greg's leg?--JW**

**It’s fine. Just a bit of an inconvenience. –MH**

**How much longer is he stick with that cast?--JW**

**A few more weeks. Not soon enough. –MH**

**He must be ready to crawl out of his own skin. But I'm sure you'll keep him entertained.--JW**

**Oh of course. –MH**

**Good good..--JW**

Mycroft smiles and sets his phone down, leaning in to kiss Greg.

Greg hums softly and kisses him back.

“Mm. Sherlock will be getting out soon.”

"That's great." Greg smiles.

“Which means he’ll want a case.”

"Oh lord.. What are we going to do about that?"

“I could set something up.”

"Mm prey tell?" He smirks.

He hums and kisses him. “I’ll have his homeless network bring something together.”

"Mm genius.." He mutters and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm. Thank you.”

He hums and nuzzles him.

“I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him softly.

He smiles. “We should do something for when Sherlock gets out, yeah?”

"Wonderful idea, My.. Did you have anything in mind?" Greg hums softly and nuzzles him happily.

He smiles and kisses him softly. “Perhaps we could all go out to eat.”

"Mm lovely.." He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles. “Sherlock seems fond of Angelo’s.”

"Angelo's it is." Greg smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Brilliant.”

"Yes you are.." He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He rolls his eyes. “Must you say that each time I complement you?”

"Mm seems like it." He chuckles and smiles.

He rolls his eyes and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back adoringly.

“I love you.. So much..” He smiles and kisses him.

"I love you, too.." He whimpers softly and kisses him back a bit needy.

He nips at his lip. “Is someone in a mood?” He smirks and moves to straddle him.

He hums and kisses him again. He holds his hips and rocks against him.

He moans and grinds against him. “Mm. I like it when you take control, love..”

He kisses his neck and nips his jaw. "You are delicious.." He growls softly and kisses him deeply. He grinds against him and rocks his hips getting perfect friction.

He gasps and whimpers softly. “Oh, Christ..” He grinds against him. “Please..”

"God look at you.. So gorgeous.. I've barely touched you and your gaging for it already.. Tell me, sexy, what do you need?" He sucks on Mycroft's sweet spot on his neck and strips him of his shirt.

Mycroft gasps and moans. “You.. N-Need you..” He spreads his legs. “Please, Greg..”

"Mm good boy.." He kisses him as he strips him of the rest of his clothes.

He whimpers and arches his back. “Please!”

"Open your legs a bit more, love, so I can open you.." He strokes his cock teasingly.

Mycroft bites his lip and spreads his legs wider, letting Greg slip between them.

He kisses him softly as he pushes a lubed finger into him slowly.

He gasps and moans, pushing back against him.

"Mm the sounds you make.. Drive me fucking wild.." He growls and fucks him with two fingers.

He moans loudly and arches his back. “G-Gregory..”

"Gorgeous." He kisses him and opens him.

He spreads his legs wider. “Please.. I need you..”

He makes sure he's ready and pulls out his fingers. He lines them up and slowly sinks into him. "My.." He moans.

Mycroft whimpers and presses back against Greg as he enters him. “O-Oh Christ, yes..”

"Oh fuck.. I love you.. I love how you feel.. I love being in side of you.." He kisses his neck and rolls his hips.

Mycroft pulls him up for a desperate kiss. “I love you.. With everything that I am..”

Greg kisses him back needy and desperate. "You're perfect.. Oh god, Mycroft.. I love you so much I can barely take it.." He kisses him hard and fucks him.

Mycroft moans loudly against his lips and pulls him closer. “Harder. Please.. I need to feel it tomorrow..”

He grips his hips and fucks him hard and deep just like he wants. He pulls him closer and tilts his hips pounding against his prostate.

He cries out as Greg hits his prostate, coming hard over himself. “Greg!”

He moans loudly as he come hard into Mycroft as he tenses around him.

He whimpers as he goes limp against the bed.

Greg holds him close and kisses his neck and chest softly.

“Greg..” He mutters softly.

"What, love?" He hums softly and nuzzles him.

“Love you..” He curls up in his arms.

"Mm I love you, too.. More than anything.." He hums softly and holds him.

He smiles and nuzzles him. He felt himself starting to fall asleep.

"Sleep, love.." Greg coos softly and kisses his head starting to drift off himself.

He hums and soon falls asleep.

He snuggles him and sleeps.


	16. Sixteen

Sherlock wakes to an empty room. He frowns a bit and gets up, having most of his strength back.

"Oh you're up!" John says as he comes back into Sherlock's room.

“Oh, I thought you left.”

"God no never." He shakes his head. "Sorry. Harry called and I didn't want to wake you while trying to talk to her so I step out into the hallway for a minute."

Sherlock frowns a bit. “How much sleep have you gotten?”

"I.. I didn't.." He blushes feeling a bit embarrassed.

Sherlock walks to him, dipping his head to kiss him softly. “Go home.”

"I can't.. It's not home without you in it.." He mumbles quietly as he kisses him back softly.

He frowns. “You need to sleep, John.”

"I'm fine. I promise."

“John.”

He frowns a bit and hides his face in Sherlock's chest. "I don't want to leave you.." He mutters quietly and nuzzles his chest.

“I’ll be fine. Just one day. Go home and sleep.”

John bites his lip. He hasn't left Sherlock since he was stabbed but he could really use a shower and a bed after days of trying to sleep in a chair. "Are you sure?"

“Yes. I’m positive. Now please, go home.”

He nods and kisses him softly. "I'll be back later.. Don't drive the staff around the bend if you can help it.." He mumbles softly against his lips.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Don’t worry too much.”

"Mm I'll try not to.. I love you." He kisses him again.

“I love you, too.” He pulls away.

"I'll see you later.." John smiles softly and leaves for home.

Sherlock smiles and gets back into bed.

Greg text Sherlock as he sits alone in the flat. **Being board really sucks.--GL**

**What happened to Mycroft? –SH**

**Anthea came over and dragged him out my his ear. She was yelling that she can't run the bloody country by herself and with that she took him to work.--GL**

**Hm. I sent John home to get some much needed rest. –SH**

**Mm aren't you boyfriend if the year.. Good he needs some sleep in a proper bed. How are your stitches?--GL**

**At least I wasn’t holding mine captive from the British government. They’re fine, healing nicely. –SH**

**Oh and here I thought he was the British government.--GL** Greg chuckles. **I'm glad they're healing nicely.--GL**

**Minor position, remember? –SH**

**There is nothing minor about that man.--GL**

He rolls his eyes with a small smile. **Right. –SH**

Greg laughs and smiles. **Have you driven the staff up the wall yet? Deduced all their affairs and dark secrets? They all look terribleness plain when I was there.--GL**

**They haven’t been in since John left. I think he warned them. Prick. –SH**

**He is absolutely perfect for you.--GL**

**Hm. –SH**

**"Hm" is really all you have to say about John? Well I am utterly shocked.--GL**

**There is too much to say about him. –SH**

**That's better.. How mad do you think Mycroft would be with me if I left the flat?--GL**

**That would depend on where you were headed. To Tesco? He’d be fine. To work? He’d have your head. –SH**

**I better get a silver platter for him to put my head on then.. My superintendent called me. I'm in a cab now. Ahh Mycroft gonna kill me.--GL**

**What did he call about? –SH**

**He said that my medical leave paperwork was improperly input or something and I need to go in and prove that I need time off. He's such a prick.--GL**

**He can’t make you come in, Lestrade. That’s against code. –SH**

**Well if I bend a bit now he might ease off me later...--GL**

Sherlock sighs. **Fine. Shall I explain this to my brother? –SH**

**God no. He'd hate that you knew first before he did and then I'd really be in the dog house. No I'll talk to him in a bit. Right now I have to deal with my idiotic homophobic gross superintendent.--GL**

**Mh. Well, perhaps leave out the homophobic part. Unless you want Mycroft to have blood on his hands. –SH**

Greg groans. **What does that mean exactly?--GL**

**He isn’t fond of homophobes. He nearly beat a classmate into the hospital during our childhood because they were making remarks towards me. Imagine what he would do if he knew the remarks were about you. –SH**

**Oh bloody buggering fucking fuck! Mycroft is going to be so much more angry with me then I initially thought.. Fuck..--GL** Greg sighs as the cab nears the Yard.

**Just tell him why you went into work. That’s all he needs to know. –SH**

**You know I can't omit things like that to him. He's going to find out.--GL** He pays the cabbie and hauls himself out and onto his crutches.

**It isn’t a vital piece of information for the time being. –SH**

**You're right.. Wish me luck, yeah? I'll talk to you later. If the staff come near you try not to bite them to hard.--GL** He slips his phone into his pocket and enters the Yard.

Sherlock hums and sets his phone down, relaxing in bed. Donovan frowns when she sees Greg. “What the hell are you doing here?”

"Satan has call me from the pit where he resided so I've come to do his bidding. Apparently my medical leave paperwork got mucked up and I need to prove I'm incapacitated." Greg sighs and frowns.

She rolls her eyes. “That’s ridiculous! You got hit by a bloody car, Greg!”

"I know! I was there! I know he's going to cause some shit. Oh fuck I also have to put in for a change of address.." He sighs.

“Change of address? You moving in with Holmes?” She smiles slightly.

"I am yeah." He blushes and smiles.

She smiles. “Congrats, Greg.” They hear the superintendent yelling from his office. “Where is he?”

Greg flinches. "Fucking hell. I'll talk to you later, Sally.." He smiles tightly before turning and hobbling toward his superintendents office.

“Best of luck, sir!” She watches him leave. The superintendent is waiting in his office, looking pissed off.

"Sir." Greg addressed the superintendent formally and held his head high at attention as he stood with the assistance of his crutches.

“This is what you’re out for?” He scowls.

"Being hit by a car and having my leg shattered in three places requiring surgery to fix. Yes, Sir, this is what I have been out for." He answers politely and stays calmly professional.

“Well, you seem to be walking fine.” He raises an eyebrow. “And what is this I hear about you needing a change of address form?”

"I can only move because of the crutches, Sir. I would be in to much pain to walk without them. As for the change of address I'm just moving." He shrugs nonchalantly trying to keep the superintendents suspicions at bay.

He sneers. “How much longer will you be out?”

"The doctors say a few more weeks until I'm healed, Sir." Greg keeps a firm hold on his professional persona even as he's sneered at.

“I want you back in no more than 2 weeks, understood?”

"If I'm properly healed by then I don't have any problem come in back in two weeks, Sir. However if I'm not ready to come back to work by then I won't come back yet. I need to be in top shape to preform my duties, Sir."

“You need to be here to perform your duties, Lestrade. You can’t just spend all day at home with that fag of yours.”

Greg eyes widen and his jaw go slack. "I'm sorry, Sir, I don't think I heard you correctly. Would you please remind yourself that this is a work place and that type of language is unacceptable. Now what did you say?" Greg's voice has an obvious controlled edge.

He stands, towering over Greg. “That’s why you’re getting the address form, isn’t it? To move in with your pretty little fag? Pity, you used to be normal. If you want to keep your job, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and leave my office.”

"I will gladly tell Sir that he will not talk about my partner in that manner and I have no problem acquainting Sir with my fist if he ever does so again. I will also remind Sir that this is harassment and he should back the fuck off, Sir." Greg stands taller not backing down an inch.

“It’s not harassment if you’re not a person. You’re a fag. That’s all you’ll ever be.” He glares down at him.

"I am a human being and I deserve to be treated as such." Greg growls and drops the Sir.

“Is that what he tells you at night? Tell me, who’s the bigger fag? Which one of you takes it up the arse? You with him because your marriage failed?” He chuckles darkly. “Pathetic.”

"Oh you would know all about my failed marriage wouldn't you? You were sleeping with my ex so of course you'd know. Oh you didn't think I knew about that, did you? Mm shame because she was sleeping with four other people in this division and none of them were me! So how about you keep your self-righteous bull shit to yourself. And I already told you don't fucking talk about my partner that way." Greg snarls and glares at the superintendent.

Mycroft enters the Yard after getting home to an empty flat. He figured that Greg went into work, so he set out to find him. What he didn’t expect to find was Greg being yelled at in his superintendent’s office. He hears what the superintendent says about Greg and himself and clenches his fists. He calms himself slightly before pushing the door to the office open.

Greg looks back as the door opens. "Oh fuck." He says under his breath as he sees Mycroft.

Mycroft says nothing as he glares at the superintendent. He straightens himself and puts his hand behind his back, silently daring him to say something

"Oh so this is your fag? Posh fat thing isn't he?" The superintendent sneers in disgust. Greg's fist connects with his superintendents face before he's even realized he's hit him.

Mycroft doesn’t even flinch at his words. He steps forward, in between Greg and the man before Greg can land another blow. He stares through the man, raising an eyebrow. “If you have something to say, say it to me.”

"He's fired! Take him home and take it up the arse or whatever the fuck you fags do! Get out!" The superintendent snarls and holds his broken bleeding nose.

“I do believe it is against your division’s code to fire someone on the grounds of sexual orientation. And if you try to push it on being grounds of assault, I believe you were at fault for pushing him. Now, unless you want me to report you for sexual harassment and general indecency, I suggest you leave.”

The superintendent pales and flees his office stills covering his gushing bloody nose. Greg flinches as the door slams shut and he can't bring himself to look at Mycroft. "I'm sorry.." He quietly not knowing what else to do.

Mycroft looks at him briefly. “Don’t.” He turns and leaves the office without another word. Donovan watches in awe as the superintendent rushes to the bathroom to clean his face and frowns as she watches Mycroft leave in a confined huff.

Greg hobbles out a few minutes after Mycroft. He looks like a kicked puppy. He can't bring himself to look at Donovan as he watches Mycroft leave. "Well I've fucked up pretty good this time." He laughs hollowly.

“Jesus, what the hell happened in there?” She frowns, looking to Greg.

"The superintendent called Mycroft a fag and I think I broke his nose." Greg sighs and bites his lip.

“It seems like it runs deeper than that, but I won’t pry. I’m sorry, Greg.” She frowns and touches his shoulder.

"It's alright. Pry away.. Your shift ends in a few minutes, right? I could really use a drink..”

“I’m clocking out early. I’ll take you to the pub.” She went to grab her coat.

"Great. Thanks." He smiles tightly.

She takes him to the pub nearby, ordering the first round. “Now, are you going to tell me what really happened?”

"What do you mean?" He sips his drink.

“What did the prick say about you and Holmes?”

"Mm well he said I need to be back to work in two weeks and stop lazing about at home with that fag, referring to Mycroft, or well Holmes as you call him." He chuckles. "Then he said I'm not a real person just a fag and I don't deserve to be treat like a human. Then he asks which one of us is a bigger fag and who likes to take it up the arse. Like I've never heard that one before." He says bitterly and rolls his eyes before talking a big gulp of drink.

She frowns deeply. “Christ, Greg, I’m sorry. That’s bloody awful. Are you going to report him?”

"Mm I don't know. But that's not even the worst bit. He called my oft fat and posh and then that's when I hit him.." He sighs.

Donovan stays with Greg, comforting him at the pub. Mycroft goes to see Sherlock, keeping a calm exterior while simultaneously blowing up on the inside.

"Oh concealed rage was never a good look on you, brother dear." Sherlock hums seeing right through Mycroft.

Mycroft glares at Sherlock. “Don’t start with that now, Sherlock. I’m in no mood.” He sits in the chair near his bed in a huff.

"Mm are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to brood? As you can see I'm very busy." He gestures to the empty room.

“Gregory’s prat of a boss nearly fired him because he’s homophobic.” He clenches his jaw, his mind falling back to their childhood.

"He can't fire Greg!" Sherlock says angrily and forgets to say Greg's name wrong.

“I know, it’s against code. He’s not allowed to. But it doesn’t stop him from trying. Greg broke his nose.” Mycroft mutters the last part.

"He did what?"

Mycroft sighs. “His superintendent was making homophobic comments about Gregory and myself and Greg punched him before I could interfere.”

"What did he say? It must have been something about you because Greg wouldn't have hit him over a comment about himself."

“I believe what finally set him off was him calling me a ‘fat posh fag.’ I didn’t hear everything he said, but that’s what he said before Greg hit him.”

"I'm the only one that gets to call you fat! Besides I don't even call you fat I just allude to it. That superintendent is an part." Sherlock frowns. "Mm good for Greg though. Defending your honor. Where is you knight in shining armor?"

Mycroft sighs and rubs his temples. “I.. I left fairly quickly..” He curses himself mentally for not going after Greg or waiting for him.

"Ohh nice job not giving him a proper chance to explain himself. I bet he even apologized didn't he?"

“I don’t need this from you, Sherlock. This could have all been avoided if you had told me before. I assume Greg told you before he left?”

"Mm yes but he was already there before I could persuade him other wise." Sherlock sighs and hands Mycroft his phone letting him read the texts they'd sent. "He knew you'd be mad but he had to go.."

Mycroft frowns as he looks through the texts. “You still could have informed me about his plan..”

"What good would that have done? He still would have gone and you would have gone after him." Sherlock pings with an incoming text. **If Mycroft comes by to see you tell him I'm sorry. Really really sorry.--GL**

Mycroft frowns as he reads the text. “Christ..” He bites his lip, knowing that Greg wouldn’t respond to a text from him. **Where are you? –SH** He hopes that posing as Sherlock will get him answers.

**Pub near the Yard with Donovan. I'm still nursing my first pint and she's on number three I think. I'd really rather a cigarette than a beer.--GL** Greg only wants cigarettes with he's really upset. "I'm sure posing as me will help the situation." Sherlock says sarcastically. "Where is he?"

Mycroft glares at Sherlock and tosses him his phone before heading for the pub. When he gets there, Greg is standing outside trying to bum a cigarette off of anyone. Mycroft puts his hood up before approaching Greg, offering him a cigarette silently.

"Thanks so much." Greg smiles and lights the cigarette.

Mycroft holds his own cigarette out for a light.

Greg lights the cigarette and leans back against the building. He takes a nice long drag and releases it slowly.

Mycroft does the same, remaining quiet for a few moments, not quite sure how to start this. “I’m sorry.” He decides that was enough for Greg to understand.

"I'm sorry, too.. I should have told you but I didn't want you to.. To have to be apart of that.. That probably doesn't make and sense.." He sighs and flicks the ash from the end of his cigarette.

He frowns and takes another drag. “What a mess we’ve made..” He hums softly.

He frowns and nods. "I didn't mean to make you upset.. That was never anything I wanted.. I just want you to know that.." He takes another drag.

He nods and stomps out his cigarette. “Let’s go home, yeah?” He offers his hand.

"Yeah.." He stomps out his cigarette as well and takes Mycroft's hand smiling softly.

Mycroft pulls him close and kisses him softly. “I love you..”

Greg gasps softly and whimpers. "I love you, too.. So much.." He kisses him back tenderly.

He pulls back with a small smile. “Let’s go home.”

"Home." He nod and smiles softly.

They go back to Mycroft’s flat.

Greg follows Mycroft into his flat.

“Let’s go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

"Mm yeah."

He takes him to bed.

He hesitates a bit before curling up to him and hiding his face in his chest.

Mycroft holds him close and kisses his head.

Greg hums softly and presses small kisses to his chest. "I love you.. So much.." He hums quietly.

He smiles and hums. “I love you too.”

He smiles and kisses him softly.

“Go to sleep, love..”

He hums softly and nuzzles his chest as he falls asleep.

He smiles and holds him.

**Did you catch your goldfish?--SH**

**I did. He’s safe. –MH**

**Are you okay?--SH**

**I’ll be fine. –MH**

**Mhmm..--SH**

**It reminded me of our childhood. –MH**

**What does, Myc?--SH**

**This whole thing. When those children used to make comments about you. –MH**

Sherlock frowns. **It is like when we were younger, isn't it? How can people still be so.. So stupid..--SH**

**They simply don’t understand those who are different. How I managed to contain myself, I won’t know. –MH**

**Mm it takes great strength to keep composed like you do, brother mine..--SH**

**The things he must have said to Greg.. I can’t begin to fathom.. –MH**

**You haven't talked to Greg about what happened before you got there?--SH**

**No. I put him to bed when we got home. –MH**

**It must have been very stressful for him having to listen to that today. He was probably very tired.--SH**

**He was. Mentally and physically. I’ll bring it up at a later date. –MH**

**Alright. Take care of him. I still need him for cases.--SH**

He rolls his eyes with a small smile.  
**Of course, Sherlock. –MH**

**Thank you, Myc.. Good night..--SH**

**Good night, Sherlock. –MH**

Greg nuzzles Mycroft and snuggles closer in his sleep.

Mycroft hums softly and pulls him closer, soon falling asleep.

John goes back to the hospital early the in the morning.

Sherlock is still asleep.

A nurse comes in to check in Sherlock and she smiles softly at John. "We should be able to release him by noon today." She says quietly to John so she doesn't disturb Sherlock.

John smiles and nods. “Thank you.”

She smiles and leaves. John hums softly as he sits in his chair beside Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock starts to stir slightly. “John..?”

"Good morning, love." John smiles happily.

He smiles and hums. “Good morning.”

He nuzzles him affectionately. "Guess what? They're going to release you at noon." He smiles happily.

He grins. “Brilliant, thank you.”

He giggles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

John moans softly into the kiss and tries to deepen the kiss a bit.

Sherlock chuckles softly and opens his mouth for him.

He cups his face and sucks on his tongue as he tugs gently on his hair.

He gasps at the hair pulling and closes his eyes.

"I love you so fucking much.."

He whimpers. “I love you, too..”

"I've missed holding you as I sleep. I could barely fall asleep without you last night. It was so awful without you." He kisses him tenderly.

He sighs softly. “When we get home, I want to sleep with you..”

"Anything you want, love.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You are extraordinary." He smiles happily.

He blushes and smiles. “As are you.”

"Mm perfect match." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and pulls him into a kiss.

He hums softly and kisses him back happily.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles and pulls back. “What time is it?”

"It is 11:30. You're almost free. Oh and Greg texted me earlier. He said that Mycroft wants to go to dinner to celebrate your release. Did something happen between Greg and Mycroft yesterday? Greg seems a bit.. Off.."

“They had a bit of an argument over Greg’s superintendent. I believe Mycroft has patched things up between the two of them. Both of them are still angry about his boss.”

"Greg went into work." John chuckles thinking he's joking but then he frowns when he sees the look in Sherlock's face. "Greg went into work?"

Sherlock frowns a bit, nodding.

"Oh shit.." John sighs. "I bet that didn't go well at all.." He shakes his head.

“Yes, well, you know how the superintendent is to Greg.”

"He's an asshole." John frowns.

Sherlock just hums and nods.

"Mycroft will have the superintendent's head if he tries to fuck with Greg.."

“He already did..” He frowns a bit.

"What does that mean?"

“The superintendent was making various comments about Greg and Mycroft.”

John's face hardens and his frown deepens. "Oh..."

“Greg punched him as well.”

"Really? Wow.. I don't think I've ever seen Greg punch anyone.. He must have been so fucking mad.."

“He must’ve been talking ill about Mycroft..”

"Mm Greg does fly off the handle when someone says something off about someone he cares about. You should have heard him go off on Anderson after he said something about you. It was that double homicide case a few months ago, the one with the missing feet. It was terrifying to watch. Greg doesn't seem to mind when people talk about him though. It's in one ear and out the other."

Sherlock frowns a bit and nods. “I suppose I can understand how he feels, why he doesn’t get angry over comments about himself.”

John frowns a little and cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair, massaging his scalp gently.

Sherlock sighs softly and closes his eyes, relaxing into John’s touch.

He kisses his forehead softly as he continues to massage his head.

He hums quietly and lifts his head to kiss him. “7 more minutes..” He mutters softly.

"Mm of course you'd have a count down.." He chuckles softly and kisses him back tenderly.

He smiles. “I’m almost free.”

A nurse comes in carrying Sherlock's release form. "I just need you signature and then we're kicking you out." She smiles happy to see Sherlock healed.

“Gladly.” He signs the paper.

She smiles and leaves with the forms. "Come on. Let's get you dressed and out of here." John smiles and holds up a bag with Sherlock's clothes.

Sherlock smiles and gets up to get dressed.

John smiles and helps him get dressed.

They get his things together. “Ready?”

"Always." He smirks and takes his hand.

He smiles and kisses him before they leave for home.

A black car pulls up in perfect time as John and Sherlock step out of the hospital. **Better than a cab.--MH**

Sherlock chuckles softly as they get into the car. **Thank you, Myc. –SH**

**Of course. We have dinner reservations for Angelo's at 7 o'clock tonight. We will see you both then.--MH**

Sherlock hums. “Angelo’s. Of course.”

"What about Angelo's?" John hums.

“It would appear that my brother has made reservations for us all at Angelo’s tonight at 7.”

"Mm that's nice of him."

“Strangely nice, yes.”

"Mm I don't think he's patched things up with Greg then.." He sighs.

Sherlock sighs. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

"Mm.." He nods. "Home again home again.." He smiles as they pull up to Baker Street.

Sherlock smiles softly. “Thank god.” They go up to the sitting room and Sherlock goes to sit in his chair.

John goes to make tea and their universe seems to fall back into harmony.

Sherlock relaxes in his chair, only looking up when he hears the familiar click of heels on the stairs. “John, I believe Mrs. Hudson is here.”

"Mm I'll make her a cuppa then." John smiles as he hands Sherlock his cup of tea.

Sherlock hums and takes his cup.

"Yoo-hoo, boys!" Mrs. Hudson says as she entires the flat. "Hello, Mrs. Hudson. Cuppa?" John smiles and hands her a cup of tea. "Lovely, dear. Thank you." She smiles.

Sherlock hums. “Grand to see you again, Mrs. H.”

"You, too, dear. It's been eerily quiet without you boys." She hums and sips her tea.

“Rest assured we will be making quite the racket.” Sherlock muses, glancing at John.

John chokes on a bit of his tea and escapes to the kitchen to hide his blush and coughing jag. Mrs. Hudson laughs and smiles into her tea.

Sherlock hums and smirks a bit. “Though, I will be without a case for a bit.”

"Oh why is that, Sherlock?" She frowns a bit.

“Lestrade is unable to work due to an accident.”

"Oh the poor dear." He hand covers her mouth. "Does he have anyone to take care of him?"

“Yes, my brother is looking after him.”

"That's good. I didn't even know they knew each other." She hums. "They know each other pretty well, Mrs. H." John smiles rejoining them after he got a hold of himself.

Sherlock hums. “They’re fairly close, yes.”

"Good." She smiles and John sits on the arm of Sherlock's chair because Mrs. Hudson has occupied his.

Sherlock pulls him down to sit in his lap.

John blushes softly and curls up into Sherlock's lap. Mrs. Hudson smiles happily.

Sherlock hums softly and relaxes, glancing at Mrs. Hudson.

She smiles and stands. "I have my bridge game with Mrs. Turner tonight. Don't wait up." She winks and leaves the flat.

Sherlock hums. “Don’t get into too much trouble.”

"There's no telling what the night will hold, dear! We may just tear up the town!" Mrs. Hudson laughs as she goes downstairs. John chuckles softly in Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock chuckles and kisses his neck. “Mm. Welcome home.”

"Mm I've missed it.. Being here with you.." He purrs softly tilting his head a bit giving Sherlock better access.

He smiles and nips at his neck. “I missed kissing you.”

"Mm I missed being kissed.." He mutters softly as he tilts his head up to kiss him softly.

He kisses him back deeply. “I missed sleeping with you.”

"God, yes.." He moans into the kiss.

He lets his hands travel to John’s hair, pulling him closer.

He whimpers and moves straddling Sherlock in his chair.

He groans and moves to bite at his neck.

"Please.. Need you.." He gasps and grinds against him.

He bucks up. “Talk to me. What do you need.”

"I want.. I need you to fuck me.. Please!" He begs as he ruts against him.

He groans and bucks his hips. “Gladly..” He bites his neck with a moan. “I’ve missed this.”

John cries out as Sherlock bites him and moans loudly. "I've missed it. I've missed you. Please, Sherlock, take me to bed.."

Sherlock growls and picks him up, taking him to the bedroom and depositing him onto the bed. “Beautiful..”

He blushes and whimpers, holding onto Sherlock as he's carried. "Please." He begs and his clothes feel far to hot and tight as he looks up at Sherlock.

Sherlock licks his lips and starts to undress both of them.

John pulls Sherlock closer for a desperate kiss as he strips them.

He kisses him back hard. “I love you.”

"I love you. I love you so fucking much." He nips and sucks on his lip.

He moans and grinds against him.

He gasps and ruts against him. "Need you. Need you to fuck me. Christ, please, Sherlock." He moans and spreads his legs.

“I need to stretch you, love.”

"Do it then." He grabs the lube and hands it to him.

He smirks and starts to stretch him.

"Yes!" He moans loudly and arches.

He thrusts his fingers, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses him needy and pulls him closer. "Sherlock." He moans.

He adds another finger. “Shh..”

He whimpers and presses back against his fingers.

He soon stretches him enough and pulls his fingers out.

He whimpers at the empty feeling and opens his legs wider. "Sherlock." He sounds so desperate.

He lubes himself up and pushes into him.

John gasps and pulls him closer. "Yes.. Sherlock.. So good.."

He moans and starts to thrust.

"Yes!" He moans and wraps his legs around his waist pushing him deeper.

He moans loudly and grips his hips. “So good, John..”

"Your cock.. It's perfect.. Oh Christ! Harder! Fuck me harder!" John moans and drags his nails over Sherlock's back. 

Sherlock growls and starts to pound into him.

"Yes! Sherlock!" He cries out feeling close and arches under him. 

“Come for me!” He strokes him in time with his thrusts.

John screams as he comes hard over Sherlock's hand. 

Sherlock moans loudly and thrusts harder until he comes hard into him.

John gasps an moans as he feels Sherlock filling him. He pulls him down for a needy kiss. 

He kisses him back deeply. “I love you.. I missed you..”

"Oh god I love you so much.. I missed you.. So bloody much.." He whimpers against his lips and kisses him again

He whimpers softly and holds him close. “I’m here to stay..”

He nuzzles him and cuddles closer. "Good.. I'd follow you anywhere.. Where ever you are is exactly where I'm supposed to be.. Right by your side.." He presses small a kisses to his chest. 

He smiles fondly and kisses his head. “I don’t want to be anywhere but with you.”

He giggles happily and nuzzles him. "You're beautiful.." He hums softly as he trails his fingertips over his chest gently. 

He blushes and smiles. “I love you.” He pulls him closer.

"I love you, too.." He hums and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and nuzzles him, closing his eyes. He soon falls asleep without another word.

John falls asleep curled up in Sherlock's arms.


	17. Seventeen

Mycroft had slipped out of bed while Greg slept and is now in the kitchen making tea.

Greg wakes slowly. He reaches over to Mycroft's side of the bed and sighs softly when he finds it empty, sheets cool from being unoccupied. He frowns a bit because he knows that things are still not right between him and Mycroft and he hates that feeling. 

Mycroft goes to sit in his chair, sipping his tea as he closes his eyes, slipping into his own type of ‘mind palace’. He thinks of how to make things right with Greg, if he can even do that.

Greg burrows his face into Mycroft's pillow and inhales deeply. He smiles softly thinking how Mycroft is even more addicting than cigarettes. He feels a pang of loneliness without having Mycroft right next to him. He gets out of bed and hobbles out of the bedroom. He sees Mycroft sitting in his chair and recognizes that he's in his 'mind palace' because he's seen Sherlock so it and they look kind of similar. He sits across form him and waits from Mycroft to come back to him. 

About 10 minutes later, Mycroft’s eyes refocus and he blinks, looking a bit surprised when he sees Greg in front of him. “Oh, you’re up.”

"Yeah just a few minutes ago." He hums softly. 

“Were you trying to talk to me?” He frowns a bit, thinking he missed something and has now made things worse.

"No no. I knew you were thinking so I didn't want to disturb you. I just waited till you came back to me." He smiles softly. 

He bites his lip, giving him a small smile. “Thank you.”

"Of course." He nods. He doesn't know why but he feels a bit nervous and on edge. 

Mycroft sighs softly. “I suppose we should talk about what happened.”

"I suppose.." Greg bites his lip. 

He bites his lip and nods. “I suppose I should start with telling you why it bothers me so much..”

"I'd appreciate it if you did." He nods. 

He sighs and nods. “During my childhood, and most of Sherlock’s, the other children would make comments toward myself and Sherlock. They would say horrid things. I got used to them, and as Sherlock would say, so did he. He never did though. He let them build up and eat away at him. I saw everything that they did to him, and I hated that these children had this power over my brilliant brother. I wanted to stop them.. And one day while they were cornering Sherlock and making comments, I snapped.. I beat this child, he was my age, but that doesn’t make it any better. Sherlock had to pull me off of him before I killed him.. I.. I could feel his bones breaking underneath my fist.. And I couldn’t stop.” He frowns and looks down. “I didn’t care what they said about me.. I was stronger than Sherlock. He acts like he can take it, but he can’t. He was in a dark place.”

Greg stares at Mycroft in total silence. He wishes he knew what to say but he can't think of a single thing. 

Mycroft tries to bring his walls back up, but he can’t. He closes his eyes before tears start to fall.

"Oh, My.." He coos softly. He falls to his knees in front of Mycroft's chair and pulls him into a tight hug. "I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't change what happened. I wish I could so badly." He holds him and kisses his head softly. 

He whimpers softly and holds onto him. “That’s why I couldn’t stand hearing your superintendent say those things about you..”

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He's an asshole and I wish I could break his nose again but I'm used to that kind of thing. My parents have said worse to me." Greg bites his tongue because that is not where he wants to bring this right now. 

Mycroft looks at him with a deep frown. “What?”

"My parents are not.. Nice people.." He says trying to brush it off. 

Mycroft frowns and cups his face. “Greg..” He pushes his own problems away, focusing on Greg.

"Let's just say my time in conversion therapy is not something I'll forget anytime soon.. If ever.." Greg says quietly and he suddenly can't bring himself to look at Mycroft. 

Mycroft frowns and tips his head up to look at him. “I love you.. And I’m sorry..”

"I love you, too.. So much.." He gives him a watery smile. "Can I have a kiss?" He asks quietly. 

He smiles fondly. “Of course.. You don’t have to ask, you know..” He leans in to kiss him.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back trying to show him how much he loves him and how much he needs him. 

He holds him close. “I love you, so much..”

"I love you, too.. With everything that I am.." He nuzzles him. 

“I’ll always be here for you.”

"I know and I'm here for you.. Forever.." He holds onto him. 

He kisses him again. “I’m sorry for everything..”

He kisses him back. "You don't have to apologize. It was my fault for going in the first place.." 

“I should have told you what happened before..”

"It's alright. I know now." He rubs his back gently. 

He sighs softly and nods, leaning against him.

He holds him and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He holds onto him, trying to calm himself down.

"When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find.." He sings to him softly. 

Mycroft stifles a whimper as he listens to him, pulling him closer. “Greg..”

"'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am.." He continues and kisses his head. 

He closes his eyes as he listens to him, relaxing slowly to his voice.

"I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up.." He finishes and nuzzles him. 

He holds onto him and smiles softly. “Thank you, Greg..”

"Of course, love.. Anything for you.." He kisses his cheek and smiles. 

He smiles and moves to kiss him. He looks at the time. “We should get ready.. It’s almost 7.”

He kisses him back and smiles. "Sure. Could you uhh help me up? I'm a bit stuck." His knees stiffened from kneeling in front of Mycroft. 

He smiles and stands, helping him up. “Mm. Old man.”

"Hush you whippersnapper.." He makes himself sound like and old man and laughs. 

He laughs and kisses him. “Come on.”

He kisses him back and smiles. "I'll follow your lead." 

He smiles and they go to get ready.

They arrive at Angelo's at 7 exactly. 

Sherlock and John are already waiting.

"Congrats on your release." Greg laughs and smiles at Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums. “Thank you, Lestrade.”

"Of course." Greg smiles. "Let's head in." John holds open the door to Angelo's. 

Mycroft and Sherlock enter first, followed by Greg and John.

"Sherlock! Meraviglioso! Come in come in!" Angelo gestures happily and leads them to their table. 

Sherlock smiles happily as he sits. “Hello, Angelo. Lovely to see you again.”

"Anything you like I bring right away. The usual wine selection?" Angelo smiles as they sit. 

“Ah yes, your finest bottle.”

Angelo smiles and goes to get their wine. 

Sherlock leans slightly against John while they wait.

John hums softly and nuzzles him. 

Mycroft looks at his brother. “Congratulations, Sherlock.”

"Thank you, Mycroft." Sherlock hums. 

He smiles softly. “Of course, brother dear.”

Sherlock smiles as Angelo comes back with their wine. 

Mycroft hums as he pours the wine. “So, how does it feel to be home?”

"Mm indescribably wonderful.." Sherlock's sips his wine and hums. 

He hums. “Understandable. I’m sure John is glad to have you back.”

"I'm ecstatic to have him back." John smiles. 

Mycroft just hums and sips at his wine. “Excellent selection of wine, Sherlock.”

"Angelo serves me the best he has to offer." Sherlock smirks. 

Mycroft hums and rolls his eyes a bit. “Why am I not surprised?”

Sherlock smirks and sips his wine. 

He leans against Greg slightly.

Greg hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and takes his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

He squeezes his hand gently and smiles. "What can I get for you?" Angelo comes back to take their order. 

Mycroft and Greg order something to share, as do Sherlock and John.

Angelo goes to put their order in. 

Mycroft sighs and sips his wine as he relaxes.

Greg smiles and leans against Mycroft a bit. 

Sherlock hums. “Seems you two have made up.”

Greg blushes a bit embarrassed. "We worked it out." He smiles softly. 

He hums. “Good. Sadness doesn’t suit either of you.”

He chuckles and smiles. "Thank you." 

“Hm.” He nods and looks up as Angelo brought their food.

Angelo sets down their plates. "Anything else?" 

“I think we’re alright for now. Thank you, Angelo." Sherlock hums.

"Of course. Enjoy enjoy." He smiles and leaves. 

They all quiet down to start eating.

Angelo comes around a few times as they eat to check on them. 

They soon finish dinner and Mycroft asks for the bill before Greg can try to pay.

"My, let me pay." Greg nearly whines. 

“I’ve got it, Gregory..” He hums softly, leaning over to kiss him.

He kisses him back and a thought crosses his minds that makes him blushes scarlet. 

Mycroft hums at his blush and raises a brow.

"Later.. I'll tell you later.." He says quietly and bites his lip, trying to will his blush away. 

He smirks slightly and hums. “It was lovely having dinner with you two.” He says to John and Sherlock.

"With you both as well." John smiles and Sherlock hums. 

“Mm. I hope to see both of you soon, perhaps not in the same circumstances.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes but smiles softly. 

Mycroft returns the smile before getting up, pulling Greg with him.

Greg gets up and follows him. He smiles at John and Sherlock. 

Mycroft leads them out to his car. “So, what was that thought you had?”

He blushes brightly again and bites his lip. "I.. It was silly.."

He frowns a bit. “Tell me, love..”

"I.. Because you paid and it made me think how I love when you take care of me and then it made me think of you as like a sugar Daddy and then I thought it was silly but apparently I really really like that idea and I didn't know until I just thought of it a few minutes ago.." He says in one breath and and blushes scarlet all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

Mycroft smirks slightly. “I’ve never been that to anyone before. But I’d be willing to try for you.”

Greg gasps softly and continues to blush hard. "Daddy.." He whimpers quietly. 

He blushes brightly and feels a shiver run through him. “Mm.. I’m here..” He pulls him closer for a kiss.

He mewls and scoots closer to him. "Daddy.." He hums and kisses him tenderly. 

“Such a good boy.” He kisses him lovingly and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yours.. Your good boy, Daddy.." He purrs softly as Mycroft's hands run through his hair. 

He smiles and pulls on his hair lightly. “That’s right..”

He gasps softly and moves his head for his hair is pulled a bit harder. 

He smirks. “Oh, that’s what you want?” He tugs at his hair and leans in to kiss him hard.

He whimpers needy into the kiss and clutches onto Mycroft's shirt moving closer. 

He moans and pulls him into his lap. “Mm..” He nips at his lip.

"Daddy.." He moans and straddles his lap. 

“Shh.. I’ve got you.” He rubs his hips.

He presses his head to Mycroft's shoulder and breathes hard. 

He undoes Greg’s trousers and pushes his hand inside, stroking him through his pants.

"Daddy!" Greg moans loudly and holds onto the back of the car seat. 

Mycroft moans loudly and bites his neck, strokes him faster.

He whimpers and arches, thrusting into Mycroft fist. 

“Good boy..” He moves his free hand to pull his hair roughly.

"D-Daddy! Close!" He gasps and whimpers. 

“Come for me, love.. Be a good boy..” He kisses him deeply as he strokes him.

Greg cries of pleasure are swallowed up by Mycroft's mouth as he comes hard over his hand. 

Mycroft moans and strokes him through his orgasm. “So good, love..”

He trembles in his lap and kisses Mycroft softly. 

He holds him close. “I love you..”

"I love you, too, Daddy.." He says softly and nuzzles him. He grinds against him gently. "I want to make Daddy feel good.." He kisses his neck. 

He gasps and bucks his hips. “Oh Christ..” He whimpers and tips his head back. “Please.. Make me come.”

Greg opens Mycroft's belt and flies. He snakes his hand into his pants and strokes him. "I love your cock, Daddy.." He presses kisses to his neck and jaw. 

He whimpers and bucks up into his hand. “Oh god.. Such a good boy..” He closes his eyes and moves to kiss him hard.

He moans into the kiss and strokes him faster. "Come, Daddy.. I want your come.." 

He lets out a strangled cry as he comes hard into his hand.

"Gorgeous.." He gasps softly in awe. He licks Mycroft's come off his hand and makes happy little noises. 

He leans in to kiss him. “I love you.”

"Mm I love you, too.." He kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him happily. “I never thought you’d have a daddy kink.”

He blushes and hides his face in his neck. 

He smiles and rubs his back. “I don’t mind it, Greg..”

He purrs softly and nuzzles him. "We should probably go into the flat now.." He hums softly. 

He hums and smiles, pulling him out to the flat.

Greg smiles softly and follows him inside. 

“Mm. I’ll have to get my car cleaned.” He smirks slightly.

He blushes and smiles shyly. 

He goes to kiss him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He purrs and kisses him back softly. 

He hums. “Bed?” He’s already going toward the bedroom.

"Mm bed." He hums and follows him. 

He smiles and pulls him down onto the bed.

He purrs happily and snuggles him. 

“I love you..” He curls up with him.

"I love you, too.. So much.." He wraps around him and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and yawns, nuzzling him. “Sleep..”

He nods sleepily and falls asleep nuzzling his chest. 

Mycroft soon falls asleep as well.

John cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock hums and smiles. “They were off in a hurry.”

"Mm yes they were." John chuckles. 

He smirks slightly. “Why do you think that is?”

"Something urgent must have come up." He smirks back. 

“Mm. It would appear so.” He leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him. “Mm. How about we go to bed?”

"Yeah.." He kisses his head. 

He smiles and takes his hand. “Take me to bed.”

He smiles and leads him to the bedroom by hand. 

He hums and follows him, yawning softly.

John smiles softly and undresses Sherlock for bed. 

He smiles and lays in bed in just his pants.

John strips down to his pants and gets into bed with Sherlock. 

Sherlock curls up around John and kisses his shoulder. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He hums softly and pulls him closer, holding him. 

He smiles and kisses his chest as he falls asleep.

He nuzzle and kisses his head, falling asleep. 

He curls up to him in his sleep.

He hums softly and holds him.


	18. Eighteen

Mycroft wakes early in the morning, cuddled up with Greg.

Greg mutter softly and snuggles closer hiding his face in Mycroft's chest. 

Mycroft hums and smiles, rubbing his back.

"My.." He hums softly and kisses his chest. 

“Mm.. Morning, love..”

"Morning, love." He purrs softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily and kisses him chest. "You're gorgeous.." 

He blushes and groans. “Greg..”

"What? I can't help myself. You're the most exquisite person I've ever laid eyes on.." 

He blushes brightly and hides his face.

"Mm let's see.. I've already told you how much I love your wonderful freckles and your lovely ginger hair.. What else? Mm I know. Your back. Your strong firm back.. God I could touch and kneed it for hours and still not have my fill of it.." 

He blushes and whimpers softly. “Greg..” He whines into his chest.

"Mm but what about your chest? It's like a work of art. It's perfect. A sprinkling of freckles and light soft chest hair. Delicious nipples that perk up so nicely when I play with them. Your heart pounding strong and constant.." 

He nips at his chest, trying to distract him from talking about his body.

"But do you know my favorite part of you, Mycroft?" He hums and tilts his chin up so he can look him in the eyes. 

He whimpers softly and tries to close his eyes, blushing fiercely. “N-No..”

"It's a part of you I've never even seen but I love it so much. It's right here." He taps his forehead. "Your brilliant mind. It is the essence of you. All of your thought, words, needs, desires, and everything comes from there. It's what makes you so otherworldly and it takes my breath away at least a dozen times a day. You are gorgeous inside and out and I love you with all my heart.." 

Mycroft feels his eyes well up with tears and he whimpers, burrowing his face in Greg’s chest as he starts to cry. “Greg.. I..” He tries to speak, his voice wavering.

"I know." Greg holds him close and kisses his head softly, repeatedly. He feels a bit bad for making Mycroft cry but he needed to explain how much he loves him. 

He holds onto him tightly, his body shaking. “I love you.. So much.. I..”

"I love you, too. So so much.." He holds him. "What was that last bit?" He hums and nuzzles him wondering what Mycroft was going to say as he trailed off. 

“I can’t live without you..” He mutters quietly against his chest.

"Mm you'll never have to.. I'll stay with you forever.. If that's what you want.." He says quietly to his hair pulling him closer. 

“Yes.. Please..” He curls up with him.

"Mm good.. You're stuck with me now." He smiles happily and kisses his head. 

He smiles and kisses his chest. “Brilliant.”

He blushes and giggles, pulling him closer for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “I wouldn’t be able to function if you left..” He mutters against his lips.

"I'm never leaving.. I wouldn't be able to bare it. This is it for me. You are it.." He kisses him softly, tenderly. 

He blushes and whimpers softly. “I’m sorry..” He doesn’t think he’s what Greg deserves.

"Why? What for?" He frowns and nuzzles him, his voiced laced with worry. 

He frowns and hides his face, shaking his head. “Because.. You deserve so much more..”

"No no no." He holds him tighter. "You are everything to me! Everything! My entire life was just a series of event before I met you. Now I'm alive. Now that I have you I feel so alive. You do that. I deserve you. I want you. I need you. Only you! How? How do I show you that I don't need anything else because I have everything I need?" 

Mycroft whimpers softly, pulling him closer as his tears start to fall again. “I.. I’m sorry I don’t see what you see..”

"Marry me."

He stiffens against him. “I.. W-What..?” He keeps himself pressed against Greg, scared that he misheard him.

"Marry me, Mycroft Holmes, and I'll show you what I see everyday for the rest of our lives. Marry me. Be my husband, please.." 

Mycroft whimpers softly, pulling him into a desperate kiss. “Yes.” He smiles brightly into the kiss. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

Greg laughs ecstatically and kisses him back deep and tenderly. "You said yes." He smiles widely against Mycroft's lips. Joyous tears threaten to spill over and run down his cheeks. 

He nuzzles him happily. “Of course I said yes.” He kisses him again. “You proposed.”

"Mm best thing I've ever done in my entire life." He smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles brightly and nuzzles him.

"I love you. I love you so much. And I'm going to tell you I love you at least a hundred times a day forever." He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and smiles, pulling him closer.

"I love you." He kisses his neck. "I love you." He kisses his throat. "I love you." He kisses his shoulder. "I love you." He kisses his collarbone. "I love you." He kisses his chest. "I love you." He kisses cheek. "I love you." He kisses his jaw. "I love you." He kisses his chin. "I love you.." He finally says so quietly and kisses his lips feather soft. 

He bites his lip and closes his eyes as Greg kisses his body. “I love you..” He whispers softly.

Greg presses his face to Mycroft neck and inhales. "Perfect.." 

He smiles and blushes, nuzzling him. “I love you so much..”

"I love you, too." He purrs and kisses his neck. "Mm how about some celebratory sex and then some breakfast?" He sucks lightly on his neck and nips his jaw. 

He gasps and bares his neck. “God yes..”

"Mm will you fuck me, My? You haven't fucked me in weeks. I miss your cock.." He lavishes Mycroft neck with licks and sucks. 

He groans and nods. “Yes.. God yes. I need your arse..” He moves to get on top of him, leaning in to bite his neck.

"My!" He whimpers and moans loudly under him. He bares his neck and opens his legs submitting completely to Mycroft needing in desperately. 

He moans and grinds against him. “You feel so good..” He moves a hand down to stroke him.

"N-no." He moves Mycroft's hand away from his cock. "I want to come from your cock inside of me alone. P-please, My.. I need it so bad." 

He bites his lip and nods, pulling back to get the lube and stretch him.

Greg moans and mewls. "I want it slow. I want you to fuck me slow and long. I want it to last. Please.." He begs. 

“I will.. I’ll make love to you tonight.. Slow and nice..” He kisses him softly as he stretches him.

Greg thinks all the air has been sucked from his lungs and he nearly sobs with how loved he feel. He kisses Mycroft back pouring all his love and affection he feels into the kiss. 

Mycroft kisses him deeply and soon pulls his fingers out, pushing into him slowly. “Oh yes.. I love you.. You feel brilliant.. You are brilliant..”

He cries out and he's sure he sobbing now. He feels so good and it's so intense and he wants more. Needs more. He kisses Mycroft desperately. 

He rocks into him slowly, savoring the feeling. “Oh.. Greg..” He kisses him back desperately. “I love you.”

"I love you.. I love you. Don't stop. Don't ever stop." He holds onto him with shaking hands. 

“I love you so much.. I want this to last. My beautiful fiancé.” He thrusts into him, cupping his face.

"Yes yes.. Make it last. My gorgeous fiancé. Mine.." He whimpers softly and rocks his hips softly with Mycroft's gentle movements. 

“You brilliant man..” He leans in to kiss him deeply. “So amazing..”

He moans and kisses him back. He's drowning in sex and love and heat and most of all Mycroft. 

Mycroft continues to rock into him, whispering sweet nothings to Greg.

Greg wraps his arms and leg around Mycroft pulling him in deeper and closer. "My.." He moans as he feels himself building to release. 

“Come for me, Greg.. I want to see you unwind.. Please.. I love you..” He rolls his hips into his prostate.

Greg cries out in a horse voice as the most intense orgasm of his life sweets through him. 

Mycroft whimpers and moans loudly as he comes hard into him, his whole body shaking.

He trembles almost violently under Mycroft as his mind is wiped blank and he's rendered unable to speak. 

Mycroft holds him as they tremble. “I love you.. So good.. Brilliant..”

Greg can only hum because his thought are shattered. He turns his head a bit, his lips seeking out Mycroft's as his eyes remain closed. 

He kisses him softly. “I love you.”

"Love.." He mumbles against his lips still finding it hard to put together sentences. 

He smiles and pulls him close.

He curls up as close as he can get to Mycroft and him softly. He presses little soft kisses to Mycroft's chest. 

“Sleep, love..”

He purrs softly as he drifts off. 

He smiles and kisses his head before he falls asleep.

John wakes up alone in Sherlock's bed. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to make tea. "Morning, love." He kisses Sherlock's head as he sits his tea on the table next to Sherlock as he works. 

Sherlock hums a soft ‘good morning’ as he works.

He makes breakfast for them and sits across from Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums and reaches out for the food blindly.

John smiles and puts a piece of toast in Sherlock's hand. 

Sherlock smiles and starts to eat.

He hums and eats. 

He works quietly while he eats.

John reads the paper and it's all rather domestic. 

Sherlock looks up when he hears his phone ping with a text.

"What is it, love?" 

“Mm. It’s Mycroft. Says he and Greg have news for us.”

"Mm I wonder what it is." He takes a bite of toast. 

**What is it? –SH**

**Gregory proposed.--MH**

**Mm. Congratulations, brother dear. Shall I send a care basket? –SH** Sherlock hums softly.

"Why are you humming?" John asks. **Thank you. And care package?--MH** 

“It would seem that my brother is getting married.” Sherlock answers as he types. **Mm. Yes. That is what people do. –SH**

"Really?" John smiles. **Mm but is it what we do?--MH**

**Then what would you like for me to do? Far too busy to attend a service. –SH**

**You've got no cases on at the moment. You can spare me a day.--MH**

**I suppose I can tear myself away from my work long enough. –SH**

**Thank you, Sherlock.--MH** 

**Of course, Mycroft. –SH**

**Oh Mummy and Daddy are going to drop by Baker Street soon and we're all going to go out for brunch so they can meet Greg.--MH** 

Sherlock groans dramatically. **Why must they stop by /here/? You’re the one who’s getting married. –SH**

**Because Mummy knew you would try to escape with John so she set this up. You should get the door.--MH** Someone knocks at the front door. "I'll get it." John hums and stands. 

Sherlock tries to stop John but his parents are already in the flat. He sighs. **Prick. –MH**

"Sherlock, you didn't tell me your parents were coming." John hums. **Gregory and I will be by shortly.--MH** 

“They’re here for my brother.” He huffs and goes to the couch.

"We're here to see you also, Sherlock." Mrs. Holmes coos. "Hello, John." Mr. Holmes shakes John's hand. "Mr. Holmes." John smiles and shakes his hand. 

Sherlock pouts and shifts into his sulking position on the couch.

"There's tea in the kitchen." John smiles and Mr. And Mrs. Holmes go to make a cup. John goes over and pets Sherlock's hair. "If you're a good boy for brunch we can do whatever you like after.." John purrs softly and nuzzles Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes brightly and sits up obediently. “Y-Yes, Sir..” He says quietly.

"Good boy. Go get dressed to go." John smiles. 

John goes down stairs to let Greg and Mycroft in. "I'd go up but stairs and crutches aren't friends." Greg smiles. "It's fine. Sherlock's souls be down in a minute. Oh and congratulations." John smiles. "Thanks." Greg blushes. 

Sherlock comes down soon to meet Greg and Mycroft.

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes follow Sherlock down. Greg feels a bit embarrassed to meet Mycroft's parents while on crutches. 

Mrs. Holmes smiles brightly at Greg. “You must be Greg!”

"That would be me. It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Holmes." Greg smiles back and straightens up on his crutches. 

Mr. Holmes claps him on the back. Mrs. Holmes gasps. “Careful, dear!”

"It's fine. I'm fine." Greg laughs and steadies himself on the crutches. 

Mycroft hums. “Shall we go?” He smiles and leads them out to his car.

They all pile into the Mycroft's car. 

Mycroft has them driven to a small diner.

They get seated at a table. 

Mycroft settles next to Greg and leans over to kiss him. “My parents may question you..”

"Alright. I don't mind." He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls back just as his mother starts talking. “So, Greg, what do you do for work?”

"I am a Detective Inspector for New Scotland Yard." Greg smiles. 

“Oh, a copper.” She muses and smiles brightly. “Mikey, you’ve got a good one.”

"Mm I really do." Mycroft smiles and Greg blushes. 

Greg bites his lip and smiles. “Mikey?” He whispers softly.

"Mm." Mycroft blushes. 

Greg smirks slightly and leans back.

They order food. John smiles and nuzzles Sherlock. 

Mr. Holmes looks to John and Sherlock while he wife talks to Mycroft and Greg, smiling fondly.

"Have you ever been married before, Greg?" Mrs. Holmes asks. "Yes. Once. She was not the right person for me." Greg smiles tightly. "She?" Mrs. Holmes hums. 

Mycroft bites his lip and rubs Greg’s hand. “Enough questions for now, yeah?”

Their food arrives ending the string of questions for now. 

They eat in a dull murmur of comments.

"Have you had any cases lately, Sherlock?" Mr. He's asks. 

Sherlock groans and puts his head in his hands. “No.”

"Sherlock is in a bit of a dry spell because Greg can't work." John hums and rubs Sherlock's back. 

Sherlock sighs. “I can’t even get walk ins!”

"Something will come up soon. I'm sure of it." Mr. Holmes nods. 

He sighs softly and nods, pushing around his food with his fork.

John rests his hand on the back of Sherlock's neck. He tugs gently on the curls at the nape of his neck. 

He blushes and bites his lip before his gasps softly. He looks at John with wide eyes.

He smiles softly. "Eat, love." He hums quietly. 

He hesitates and nods, picking his fork up and starting to eat. Mrs. Holmes gasps. “Look at you, Sherlock! Actually eating!”

"Mummy." Sherlock blushes a bit embarrassed. 

She smiles and tuts. “Don’t argue. You know you never eat for us.”

Sherlock stuffs and other piece of food into his mouth so he doesn't have to answer. 

She smiles and chuckles softly. Mycroft hums. “Mummy’s right, Sherlock.”

"Mm." Sherlock hums and glares half heartedly at Mycroft. 

He chuckles and shakes his head, going back to eating.

John hums and rubs his thumb over the back of Sherlock's neck. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning into his touch.

John smiles and sips his drink. 

Sherlock soon finishes his food.

John nuzzles Sherlock. "Good boy." He hums quietly. 

He blushes and bites his lip, trying to look normal.

"Have you thought about a date yet?" Mrs. Holmes asks. "After I get this cast off." Greg hums. 

Mycroft smiles. “Mm. We’ve still got to talk about it. He’s only just asked me.”

"Oh I know but I'm just so excited! I just never thought you'd settle down." Mrs. Holmes smiles at Mycroft then looks pointedly at Sherlock. 

Mycroft blushes and Sherlock huffs. “I am seeing someone, mummy!”

“Who?" She asks. Mrs. Holmes has always been the most unobservant person ever. Mr. Holmes swears up and down that her sons drained her for their talents. 

“John!” Sherlock huffs, annoyed.

"Oh!" She says finally realizing as she looks between them. 

Mycroft chuckles softly at the interaction.

"Mike did you know?" She asks. 

“I did. I thought Sherlock would’ve told you.”

"No one tells me anything." She pouts. 

“It was terribly obvious, though.” Mr. Holmes interjects.

"Maybe but you and the boys can see everything. You even knew I was pregnant with Mycroft before I did!" 

He chuckles. “You’ve never been terribly observant, love.”

"I guess I haven't." She giggles and smiles at her husband. 

He smiles and leans over to kiss her. “But I still love you.”

"Mm and I thank my lucky stars everyday for you." She smiles and kisses him back. "I love you, too." 

He smiles and pulls back. “Mm. Brilliant, you are”

Mrs. Holmes giggles and smiles adoringly at Mr. Holmes. 

He winks at her lovingly. Mycroft hums softly and leans against Greg. “That’s what we’re going to be like.”

"Mm I can't wait." He smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and nuzzles him happily. 

Sherlock mewls softly as John rubs his back, leaning into him.

"You're such a good boy, love.." John purrs softly and rubs Sherlock's back as the rest of the table pays then no attention. 

Sherlock blushes and leans against him. “John..”

"Just a little longer and then we'll go home.. What do you want when we go home, love?" He nuzzles him. 

Sherlock whimpers quietly. “You.. I want you.. Want you t-to fuck me..” He whispers almost inaudibly.

"Mm we might not make it to the bedroom. I might have to take you on the couch.." He kisses his neck. 

He gasps. “John..” He leans his head back.

"Such a good boy." 

He moves to kiss him. “Please..”

John hums and kisses him back. "Mm if you go get us a cab like a good boy I'll take you home now." He smirks. 

He whimpers and nods. He gets up and apologizes to the table before going to get a cab.

"Mm he left an experiment on. Have to go before the kitchen explodes.. Again.. It was a wonderful brunch." John makes excuses and follows Sherlock out. 

Mycroft hums and smirks knowingly as he watches them leave. He looks to Greg.

"Sherlock's never forgotten anything in his life." Greg hums and smirks back at Mycroft. "Well except my name." He laughs and smiles. 

He hums and kisses him. “Perhaps something came up.” He muses.

"Mm something always comes up." He giggles and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls back to see his parents looking at them.

Greg blushes brightly. 

“Sherlock was always leaving his mind in places.” His mother hums.

"Mm especially when it come to John." Greg smiles softly. 

“What has he gotten himself into now?”

"Nothing John can't get him out of." Mycroft hums and sips his drink. 

“John seems like a lovely match for Sherlock.” She smiles.

"I don't think there's anyone better suited for them then each other." Greg smiles. 

She smiles. “I think you’re right. How long have they been together?”

"It depends on what you mean by 'together'." Greg hums. 

“Romantically.”

"Mm you'll have to ask Mycroft. I always kind of thought they were always together." Greg chuckles and looks at Mycroft who's talking to his father. 

Mrs. Holmes looks to Mycroft. “Mikey, I’ve got a question for you.”

"Yes, Mummy?" Mycroft sighs knowing he will never get his mother to call him anything different but he likes it more than he'll ever admit. 

“How long have John and Sherlock been involved?”

"Mm a few weeks. Why?" 

“They act as if they’ve been together for years.”

"They've lived together for a few years and John goes on cases with Sherlock whenever one comes up. He even takes off work to watch Sherlock's back." Mycroft smiles softly. 

She smiles. “Oh, what a lovely man.”

"Mm he's a doctor as well." He smirks into his drink knowing his mother would love that Sherlock as a doctor. 

“Oh! He’s got himself a doctor? Brilliant! I trust John will look after him.”

"He does." Greg smiles. 

“Good. He’s a trouble maker. He always has been. Mikey’s no better. They were always causing trouble together when they were younger. Did he tell you about their pretend times?”

"He hasn't. I'd be truly honors if you told me now." Greg can help but smile widely. 

“Oh, they used to play pirates and argue over who was the captain. That’s when Sherlock learned how to sulk, Mikey used to when Sherlock demanded he was captain.” She smiles fondly at the memory.

"Fascinating. Do go on." Greg chuckles. 

Mycroft blushes brightly as his mother speaks about his childhood.

Greg hums as he listens to Mycroft's mother. He smiles and squeezes Mycroft's knee. 

He sighs, embarrassed and looks at his father, pleading for help.

"Alright, darling. I think that's enough for one day. We can't give it all away at once, can we?" Mr. Holmes kisses his wife's hand. 

She huffs and smiles. “Oh, alright! Sorry, Mikey!”

"Besides Greg is our son now to so you have all the time in the world." Mr. Holmes smiles at Greg. 

She gasps and smiles. “Oh! That’s right! Welcome to the family, Greg!”

"Oh well I mean." Greg laughs a bit embarrassed. "Thank you. Very much." He smiles and rubs the back of his neck self consciously. 

“Are your parents excited for the wedding as well?”

Greg nearly swallows his tongue. "Even if they knew they wouldn't be." He smiles tightly. 

She frowns. “Oh dear.. I’ve overstepped again, haven’t I? I’m sorry, love.”

"No no please don't apologize. It's fine." He puts his hands up placatingly. 

“I tend to do that a lot, I’m sorry.”

"Don't worry about it really. My parents decided a long time ago that they won't participate in my life the way I live it so they don't get to be apart of it." He smiles. 

She fusses over him. “Well, now you’ve got us and we love you.”

"Oh well.." He blushes not used to having good parents. 

“Anyone that makes Mikey happy makes us happy.” She smiles brightly.

"I try to. Make him happy that is." He smiles. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses his cheek. “You do make me happy, love..”

"Mm good." He blushes and smiles, leaning into kiss Mycroft. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles happily. 

Mycroft hums softly. “This has been a nice brunch.” He smiles at his parents.

"It was lovely. We'll have to do it again sometime." Mr. Holmes smiles and nods. 

“Of course. I’ll be in touch about the wedding dates.”

"Wonderful." Mrs. Holmes smiles happily and they go outside. She hugs Mycroft and then Greg as the cab for Mr. and Mrs. Holmes pulls up. "Congratulations again." She smiles happily. 

“Thank you, mummy. We’ll see you soon.” He smiles and watches as they leave.

"Well I think that went fantastic." Greg smiles happily at Mycroft.

“I think they’re rather fond of you.”

"Mm I like them as well." He smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him. “Mm. Good. I’m glad.”

He blushes and kisses him back. 

“Mm. I love you.” He nuzzles him. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

"I love you, too." He hums. "Yeah let's go home." 

He nods and they get into a car to go home.

He hums softly and holds his hand as they drive home. 

They get back to his flat and Mycroft takes him inside.

Greg nuzzles Mycroft as he makes tea in the kitchen. 

Mycroft hums and kisses his cheek. “Mm. I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He purrs and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Thank you for coming out today.”

"Mm I really enjoyed it." He blushes and smiles softly. 

He smiles. “I’m glad.”

He hums and nuzzles him. "Was it alright?"   
“It was fine, love. They loved you, I knew they would.”

He smiles and kisses him now. 

He hums and kisses him back. “Mm. And how could they not love you?”

"I dunno. I never had parents actually like me before.." He bites his lip. 

He frowns and pulls him into a hug. “Then they don’t deserve you.”

He purrs softly and hugs him back. "I love you.." 

He kisses his head softly. “I love you, too..”

He blushes and smiles softly. 

He smiles and pulls him closer. “Let’s go to bed, yeah? Relax a bit.”

"Mm I'd like that." He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and takes him back to their bedroom, laying on the bed and waiting for him. 

He giggles and gets into bed with him. 

He smiles and wraps his arms around him. “Mm. You’re brilliant.”

"Mm you're gorgeous.. My fiancé is gorgeous.." He purrs and kisses him. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing his back. “My fiancé is amazing..”

"Mm.." He smiles and kisses him again. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back, cupping his face.

He moans softly and pulls him closer on top of him. 

He groans and climbs on top of him, grinding against him.

He gasps and moans. He opens his legs so Mycroft and slot between them and get better friction. 

He grinds against him, moving to bite his neck. “So much for relaxing.” He chuckles.

"Mm you're so much better than relaxing.." He giggles and gropes his bum. 

He groans and pushes back against his hands. “Mm. As are you.” He bites at his neck, marking him.

He gasps and moans as Mycroft marks him. 

He smirks and moves to stroke Greg.

"O-oh.." He moans and opens his legs wider. 

He hums and kisses up his neck to his jaw as he strokes him. “Beautiful..”

"My.." He gasps and arches under him. 

He moves to kiss him. “So amazing..” He quickens his pace, stroking faster.

"Please.." He whimpers and kisses him needy. 

“Come for me.” He nips at his lip and twists his wrist on the upstroke.

"My!" He cries out as he comes. 

He kisses him deeply to cover his moans as he strokes him through his orgasm.

He kisses him desperately. "I love you. I love you. I love you.." 

He hums and kisses him back. “I love you so much.”

"I want.. I want to suck you off.." He sucks on his bottom lip. 

He moans softly. “Mm. Yes please.” He rolls off of him to lay on his back.

He hums and kisses down his body. He looks up at him through his lashes and nuzzles his cock. 

He moans as he looks down at him. “Please..” He grips his hair.

He him softly and kitten licks the top of his cock, right over the slit. 

He moans and bucks his hips. “Oh fuck, Greg!”

He moans and takes him further into his mouth. 

He groans and arches his back. “Greg..” He whimpers and pulls at his hair.

He moans louder loving being manhandled. He bobs his head and swallows around him. 

He mans loudly and bucks his hips. “Close!” He groans and closes his eyes.

He whimpers and presses his finger against Mycroft's hole. 

He gasps and moans loudly, coming hard into his mouth. “Greg!”

He moans loudly and swallows hungrily. 

He groans and pulls him up to kiss him. “I love you.”

"Mm I love you, too.." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He nuzzles him. “You’re absolutely brilliant..”

"Mm so are you.." He purrs and kisses his nose. 

He smiles and holds him close. “Relax now?”

"Mm yeah.." He hums and snuggles to him. 

He smiles and holds him. “Mm. Good..” He kisses his cheek.

He nuzzles him and kisses his neck. 

He smiles and closes his eyes. “Mm. How did I get so lucky to have you?”

"Mm I'm the lucky one.." He hums and smiles softly. 

He nuzzles him. “We’re both lucky.”

"Mm that we are.." 

He kisses his cheek. “Mm. Go to sleep.”

"Mm yeah.." He hums and falls asleep cuddled to him. 

He smiles and kisses him before falling asleep.


	19. Nineteen

John rubs Sherlock's leg in the back of the cab on the way back to Baker Street after brunch. 

Sherlock whimpers softly. “Please, John..” He bites his lip.

"We're almost home, love. Be a good boy and wait just a bit longer.." He kisses his head. 

He whimpers and nods, leaning against him. “O-Okay..”

"Mm such a good boy." 

He blushes and nuzzles him.

John pays the cabbie and takes Sherlock into the flat. "Mm you were so good for brunch, baby. Now you get whatever you'd like.." He smirks and takes him up the stairs to the sitting room. 

He blushes as he follows him. “I.. I want you to fuck me in my chair..” He bites his lip.

"Mm anything you want, love." He pulls him closer and kisses him till he's breathless. 

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately. “John..”

"You're so beautiful, baby.." He kisses him and starts to strip him. 

He moans and bites his lip as he lets John strip him. “Please..”

"Mm how do you want to be fucked? Do you want to ride me while I sit in your chair? Or should I fuck you over the back of your chair?" 

He whimpers. “I.. I want to sit in my chair and I want you to fuck me.. While I sit in the chair..”

"Of course.. Whatever my good boy wants he gets." John smirks and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back, pulling him close. He backs up to sit in his chair. “Fuck me, John..”

"With pleasure." John feels between Sherlock's legs. "You plugged you're self? You dirty genius." He growls softly and kisses him possessively. 

He whimpers and arches his back. “Yes.. I needed to feel something.. I needed something in my arse..” He kisses him back desperately and needy.

"You'll have my cock soon enough." He nips at his lip. He pulls out the plug and pushes in two fingers. 

He whines. “John.. I’m already stretched.. Just fuck me..”

"I've made you wait long enough." He takes out his fingers and pulls Sherlock closer, pushing into him. 

He moans loudly, pressing back against him. “Yes!” He held onto his chair. “Fuck me.”

John holds Sherlock's hip in one hand and the chair in the other so they down slid across the floor as he fucks him. 

Sherlock moans desperately and arches his back, wrapping his legs around John’s waist to pull him closer.

He claims Sherlock's mouth and fucks him harder just in the way that drives Sherlock to the edge of sanity. 

Sherlock cries out into his mouth, his hand wrapping around his leaking cock. He strokes himself in time with John’s thrusts.

"That's it, love.. Just like that.. You're close, aren't you? Tell me how close you are, baby.” John sucks on his neck and rubs his prostate with every thrust. 

He moans and pushes back with each thrust. “Close! Please! Let me come!”

He wraps his hand around Sherlock's and strokes him as he thrusts. "Come for me, love.” 

He cries out and comes hard into their hands. “John!”

John comes hard into Sherlock as he clenches around him. "Sherlock.." He moans and kisses him deeply. 

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back, pulling him closer.

"I love you. I love you so much." 

“I love you too.. So much..”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back, slumping in his chair.

"Do you want to take a bath, love?" He kisses his head. 

He hums lazily and nods. “Mhmm..” He holds his arms out for John.

John smiles and picks him up, carrying him to the bathroom. 

Sherlock holds onto him, nuzzling his chest.

"I've got you, love.." He kisses his head as he turns on the bath. 

He smiles softly as John lowers him into the tub.

John kneels outside the tub and washes Sherlock. "You're so beautiful.." He hums as he washes his hair. 

He hums and relaxes in the tub. “Mm. Thank you..”

"Of course, love.." He hums softly and rinses Sherlock's hair. 

He smiles and closes his eyes. “Mm..”

He smiles softly and kisses his forehead. 

He hums. “I love you..” He smiles up at him.

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

He smiles and nuzzles into his hand.

He smiles and rubs his thumb over his cheek bone. 

He blushes and smiles. “Mm..”

He chuckles softly and hums. 

He smiles and nuzzles his hand, covering John’s hand with his own.

John's smaller hand gets lost in Sherlock's and he giggles a bit. He lean in and kisses Sherlock. 

He hums and kisses him back, the kiss lazy and tired.

"Let's get you to bed, love.." 

He nods and hums. “Mm. Please..”

John gets Sherlock out of the tub and dries him off. 

He holds the towel around his shoulders and follows him to the bedroom, laying on the bed.

"Your hair is still wet, love.." John pulls the covers up around Sherlock and takes the towel gently drying his hair. 

He mumbles softly and tries to burrow under the blankets.

"Just another second. I don't want you catching a cold from wet hair." 

He whines and swats at his hand. “Noo.. Sleep.”

"Hush.." He finishes drying his hair. 

He grumbles and covers his head with the blanket once he’s done.

John chuckles and kisses his head repeatedly over the covers. 

He swats at his head. “Jawn.. Sleep…”

"Alright alright.." He yawns and slips under the covers with Sherlock. 

He curls up to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

John holds him and falls asleep. 

Mycroft nuzzles Greg as he wakes.

"My.." Greg mutters softly still half asleep. 

He hums and kisses his head. “Mm. Greg.”

"Mm I must be dead because there is an angel calling out to me.." He hums. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He giggles and smiles, finally opening his eyes to look at Mycroft. "Oh I was right. It is an angel." 

He blushes and kisses him. “Oh hush.”

"Mm whatever you say, My.." He hums and kisses him back. 

He chuckles and nuzzles him.

He giggles and smiles at him. 

He kisses his head. “Mm. You are adorable.”

"No I'm not.." He blushes brightly and pouts a bit. 

He chuckles and smiles, kissing his nose.

Greg grumbles a bit and leans in to kiss Mycroft. 

He smiles. “Cute.”

"Alright." He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

He kisses his head and smiles.

"What are we doing today, My? Do you have to go into work?" 

“Mm. Yes, I’m afraid I’ve got a meeting.”

"Mm alright. You don't want Anthea coming back and dragging you out by your ear again.." He chuckles. 

He chuckles and nuzzles him. “Mm. Right. Gotta keep her happy.”

"Mm she is the king after all.." Greg laughs and smiles. 

He rolls his eyes. “That would insinuate that I am the queen.”

"Mm all hail the queen.." He purrs and kisses him as he giggles. 

He chuckles and kisses him. “Mm. Then you better treat me like royalty.”

"Mm everyday of my life.." He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls back. “My kingdom needs me.”

"Oh woe is me.." He flops dramatically back onto the bed. "If you must leave, leave me with a kiss. If you must go, go with my love in your heart. If you must flee, flee with me on your arm.." He hums softly. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles, leaning down to kiss him. “You are ridiculous.”

"Mm almost as ridiculous as you my Queen." He chuckles and kisses him back. 

He rolls his eyes and gets up to get dressed.

He chuckles and watches him get dressed. "You're gorgeous." 

His face flushed and he throws a shirt at Greg. “Hush.”

"Mm I would but you never stop being gorgeous so I can't stop pointing it out. See my problem?" He smirks. 

He rolls his eyes and laughs. “You’re awful.”

"Oh you love it!" He laughs and smiles. 

“I’m never going to get to work with you here.” He muses as he gets dressed.

"You won't hear another peep out of me." He zips his lips and tosses Mycroft the imaginary key. 

He rolls his eyes and catches it. He finishes getting ready and goes to brush his teeth and shave.

Greg smiles and relaxes in bed. 

Mycroft comes out, cleanly shaved and ready for the day. “I’ll be back later, love. Do stay here.”

Greg doesn't say a word and smiles. He points to his lips wanting another kiss before Mycroft leaves. 

He smiles and moves to kiss him. “You can talk, you git.”

He kisses him back. He shakes his head and makes a motion of turning a key showing Mycroft that he doesn't have the key. 

He laughs and uses the ‘key’ to unlock his mouth. “Ridiculous.”

"Mm the Queen is so kind to me.." He purrs and kisses Mycroft again happily. 

He sighs and kisses him back. “You silly man, you.”

"Mm your silly man.." He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and pecks his cheek as he pulls away. “I’m going.”

"Mm I love you.. Have a good day at the office, dear." 

“Mm.. I love you too. I’ll try.” He smiles and soon leaves.

Anthea pulls up in a black car in perfect time as Mycroft steps out of the building. 

Mycroft hums as he gets into the car. “Good morning, Anthea.”

"Morning, Sir.." She hums and hands him his coffee as she pulls away from the curb. 

He takes it and takes a sip. “Mm. Thank you.”

"Of course. Congratulations on your engagement." She smiles. 

“Mm. Of course you know.”

"Mm it's my job to know things.." She hums. 

He hums and smiles. “I know. Thank you.”

"Of course.. I'm just happy I didn't have to pull you out of bed again." She giggles as she stops at a red light. 

Mycroft chuckles softly. “Mm. Yes, I almost didn’t get out of the house.”

"He's good for you." She smiles. 

He smiles. “I agree.”

She hums softly and drives them to work. "You have 7 meetings today and the Italian embassy's head is insisting on having lunch with you." She sighs. 

He groans. “Christ.. Alright. Who’s first?”

"Mm the Japanese consulate." She hums as she opens the door to the building. 

He enters and greets the man before their meeting starts.

Greg hadn't meant to bake so much. He sighs as he looks at the four different cakes and over 100 different types of cookies. He smiles and send a picture to Mycroft. **I think I over did it.--GL** 

Mycroft glances at his phone on the table and stifles a chuckle at the picture. He was glad that no one in the meeting was paying attention to him as he texts back. **Christ, Greg. Feeding the entire city? –MH**

Greg chuckles. **I dunno. It just kinda happened. I hope I'm not distracting you.--GL** 

**Oh no, not at all. They’re all too busy arguing to notice me. –MH**

"Wareware wa subete, ochitsuite kudasai suru koto ga dekimasu!" Anthea shouts in Japanese. **Oh well at least you can have cake when you come home (^-^)--GL** 

**Mm. Cake and you, I must be in heaven. –MH** He sighs as Anthea shouts at them to calm down.

**What is your favorite type of cake?—GL** Anthea gets the meeting under control so they can continue like civilized people. 

**Chocolate marble. –MH**

**Mm like this one?--GL** He sends Mycroft a picture of a chocolate marble cake he made. Anthea says something that makes the meeting erupt into laughter. 

Mycroft hums softly. **Mm. Exactly that. You are brilliant. –MH**

**So are you.. Maybe I'll have John and Sherlock come over so they can take some of the extra baking to Sherlock's homeless network.--GL** 

**That’s a great idea, love. Oh, I think I’m being summoned. I’ll talk to you later. –MH**

**I love you. I'll talk to you later.--GL** Greg hums and he texts Sherlock. **I baked to much this morning and I wanted to know if you wanted to take the extra to your homeless network.--GL**

**That would be brilliant. Thank you. –SH**

**No problem. Come around whenever you want.--GL** 

**We will be there shortly. –SH** Sherlock turns to John. “Lestrade baked for the homeless network.”

"Really? Mycroft must have went to work then." John chuckles. "Are we going over?" 

“Mm. Yes. I told him we would pick them up.”

"Alright good." He hums and nods. 

He smiles. “We should be going.”

"Right behind you." John smiles and follows him out of he flat. 

Sherlock smiles and they go to see Greg.

Greg opens the door when they knock. "So when I said I made extra I really mean like a fuck ton extra." He leads them into the kitchen where every single surface is piled with some kind of baked good. 

“Christ, Greg.. How the hell did you even do this?” John chuckles.

"I don't even know! It kinda just happens!" Greg sighs as he looks at all the cookies and things. 

John hums. “Mm. Well, Sherlock appreciates it.”

"Yeah no problem. Try whatever you'd like. I've just put the kettle on. Oh but not the chocolate marble cake. That's off limits." Greg smiles and goes to make tea. 

John hums and joins Sherlock by the counter. “What do you say, Sherlock?”

"Thank you, Lestrade." Sherlock hums. "Not a problem." Greg smiles. 

John smiles. “Mm. Okay. How about we stay here for a while.”

"I suppose." Sherlock hums as he licks his lips looking at the cookies. 

“Greg said you could try some, love..”

"There are some peanut butter honey cookies on the end there. You like honey right, Sherlock?" Greg asks as he hands John a mug of tea. 

He perks up and nods, reaching for the cookies.

"How is it?" Greg bites his lip as he watches Sherlock take a bite. 

He hums. “Brilliant..” He smiles as he eats.

"Good I'm glad you like it." Greg smiles brightly and hands Sherlock a cup of tea. 

He smiles and takes the tea. “Thank you.”

"Of course." He hums and sits at the table which is also filled with baked goods. 

“My network is going to appreciate this.”

"Good. I hope they enjoy my manic baking." He laughs. 

“I’m sure they will.” He smiles. “I’m sure Myc loves it.”

"Mm I don't know if he does actually. I mean he does like when I bake but.." He frowns a bit and shrugs. 

John frowns a bit. “But what?”

"He just.. He gets self conscious and I don't want him to feel guilty over eating a piece of cake that I made him." He sighs and sips his coffee. 

John sighs and shoots a glare at Sherlock, knowing it’s because of him. “It’s not your fault, Greg.”

Sherlock pretends to be completely absorbed in the cookies so he doesn't have to look at John. "I know but it still sucks that he doesn't see himself the way I see him.. Perfect.." Greg rests his cheek on his fist and looks into his coffee mug. 

“You have to understand that he has preconceived ideas about himself, Greg. He may never see himself the way you see him, but the important thing is that you show him how you see him.”

"You're right.." He hums and bites into a sugar cookies. 

John sits next to him. “I’ll have Sherlock talk with him..” He says softly. “He can apologize.”

"If you can get Sherlock to apologize to Mycroft I'll treat you to a trip to the pub." Greg smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “Deal.”

"Good." He hums and sips his coffee. 

Sherlock glances up to see John staring at him.

John gives Sherlock the 'we are going to talk about this later' look. 

He bites his lip and ducks his head, nodding.

"Right well we should package this stuff up to go." Greg gets up and hobbles into the kitchen to get something to put the cookies and things into. 

Sherlock glances to John before getting up to help Greg, not wanting to talk about it right now. 

"Can you carry these to the table? I can't really carry much and work the churches.” Greg chuckles and hands Sherlock some boxes for the treats. 

He nods and takes the boxes to the table.

They puts the treats into the boxes for Sherlock's network. 

They soon have everything boxed up. Sherlock nods. “Thank you, again.”

"No problem. Thanks for taking them off my hands." Greg chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “Of course. I don’t mind.” John helps Sherlock take everything down to the car.

"Have fun handing them out." Greg waves at them from the door. 

Sherlock remains silent on the ride home.

"Are you going to send out the word and have them come to Baker Street?" John asks as he drives. 

“I.. I was planning on that, yes.”

"Alright." He nods. 

Sherlock bites his lip and looks out the window.

"You know you have to apologize to Mycroft, right?" He says while keeping his eyes on the road. 

He bites his lip. “If I must, though I don’t see why.”

"You know why. Don't act like you weren't listening to Greg. I know you were." 

He stiffens and goes silent.

"I'm not blaming you for anything, Sherlock, and neither is Greg. We just think that if you apologize to Mycroft it would help him.." 

He huffs. “Fine, I’ll talk to him.” Even though neither John or Greg blame him, Sherlock blames himself, which is why he’s so hesitant to talk to him.

"Good. Thank you." John nods as they pull up to Baker Street. 

Sherlock stays quiet as they carry the boxes up. He sends out a message to his network about the free sweets at his flat.

People from the network show up one by one. They thank Sherlock copiously and ask if he has anything he needs them to do for him. 

Sherlock glances back, noticing John had retreated to their room. He tells one of them to bring him some cigarettes and perhaps something a bit more.

They deliver the cigarettes and everything Sherlock asked for. 

Sherlock thanks them and hides them in new places.

John comes out of their room. "What do you want for dinner?" 

He jumps a bit. “Mm. I don’t care.”

He frowns. "Are you okay?" 

He nods. “Yes, I’m fine.” He goes over to kiss him.

"If you're sure.." He kisses him back. 

“I am. Just a bit upset there’s no sweets left.”

"Oh well I'm sure Greg will make something else soon." John smiles. 

He hums softly and nods. “Mm. What are you making for dinner?”

"I was thinking sandwiches or take away because there's not much in the flat."

“Mm. Thai?” He hums and kisses his cheek. “Would you pick it up?”

"Yeah sure." He puts on his jacket and stuffs his wallet into his pocket. "The usual?" He kisses him. 

He hums and nods. “Please.” He was waiting eagerly for John to leave so he could have a quick smoke.

"Okay. I'll be back." John smiles and leaves the flat. 

Sherlock waits until he was sure that John was gone before going to the bag he had hidden. He looks through the bag, it was full with cigarettes and various other drugs. He bit his lip and pulled out a vial of a new drug. He had heard of it from his network, they’d said it was quick but good. He’d been incredibly bored without a case recently and he nodded, putting the bag back and going to his room with the vial.

John comes back to the flat after picking up dinner. "Sherlock, I've got dinner." He says as he steps into the flat. "Sherlock?" He calls out as he goes into the kitchen because Sherlock's not around. 

Sherlock hears John and hums softly, getting up and pushing his sleeve back down. He comes out of the bedroom, looking very relaxed and calm. He tries to act as normal as possible even though he just relapsed. “Mm. Hello, John..”

John's head whips to look at Sherlock. "What did you do?" 

Sherlock hums. “Mm.. Nothing, just took a bit of a nap..” He goes to the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

John frowns and looks at him. "You don't nap unless you've just gotten off. Besides you wouldn't have been able to fall asleep in the time it took me to go out and back. So I'll ask again, what did you really do?" 

He smiles lazily. “’S nothing.. ’M fine, John..”

"Sherlock.. Did you.. Did you take something?" John clenches his fist. 

“John, jus.. Just calm down.. ’S nothing to worry about..” He hums softly.

"Jesus, Sherlock what did you take?" 

“Didn’t take anything.. They gave it to me.. Didn’t need to take it.”

"Don't you dare get smart with me right now, Sherlock. What did you shoot up with and how much?" John clenches his jaw. 

Sherlock hums. “Mm.. It’s in the beddy bedroom.. Jus a little bit.. Nothin’ big..” He grins slightly.

"Sit." John point to the kitchen chair and goes to the bedroom to find the vial. 

Sherlock sits, but on the floor instead. He waits for John to come back, the second wave of his high hitting him, harder this time. It must be an effect of the drug, each wave supposedly hitting harder than the last.

John comes out with the vial and sits it on the table. He crouches in front of Sherlock on the floor. "Hey hey. Sherlock you need to tell me what you took and how much. I need to know now. What did you take and how much?" He sounds calm with his doctor raining kicking in as he checks over Sherlock but on the inside he wants to scream at the top of his lungs. 

“Mm.. I dunno what it was called.. Somethin’ new.. Only got half a vial.. Nuff to fill the needle..” He hums softly and draws circles on the floor with his finger.

"That's it. I'm calling Mycroft and you're going to the hospital." 

“Nooo.. Mikey’s gonna be mad at me…” He pouts and drops his head. “Don’ tell Mikey..”

"He's not the only one that's going to be mad at you Sherlock." John sighs as he rings Mycroft. 

Sherlock pouts and gets up, going to lie on the couch. Mycroft steps out of his meeting to answer the phone. “John?”

"I'm sorry about this but I need you to send an ambulance or something because Sherlock's relapsed. He's fine right now but I just want him to get checked out. He doesn't know what he's taken." John rubs his face. 

Mycroft stiffens. “I’ll have a car sent. Keep him there until it arrives. Do not take your eyes off of him.” He sighs and hangs up, going back to Anthea. “I need to leave. Arrange a car to take me to Baker Street.”

"Of course, Sir. I'll clear your schedule for the rest of the day." She doesn't need to ask because she knows by the tone of Mycroft's voice. 

He grabs his coat and goes outside, thankful to see a car waiting. He gets in and is driven to Baker Street.

John sighs as he hears Mycroft coming up the stairs as he watches Sherlock on the couch. 

Mycroft enters the flat. “Where is he?” He tries to keep composed, but his anger and worry is showing through.

"He's on the couch. Sulking." John rolls his eyes but he's clearly upset. 

He crosses to the couch, standing in front of Sherlock. Sherlock turns and looks up at him. “Mikey!”

"Oh Sherlock. What have you done?" Mycroft frowns. 

Sherlock frowns a bit. “I told John, ’s nothin’ bad.. Just needed somethin’ to make me happy..”

John looks like he wants to be sick or cry so he hardens his face, putting up walls. "Up. I'm taking you to the hospital." Mycroft picks up Sherlock's floppy relaxes body. 

Sherlock holds onto Mycroft and looks to John. “You comin’?” He frowns a bit, reaching out for him.

John nods curtly but doesn't touch Sherlock. He follows them out of the flat and into the car. 

He frowns when John doesn’t touch him but curls up in Mycroft’s arms. He pouts when Mycroft sets him down in the car.

Mycroft pets Sherlock's curls like when he was younger as they're driven to the hospital. 

Sherlock hums softly and leans into his touch. “Where are we goin’, Mikey?”

"To the hospital, Sherlock. I need to make sure you're safe." Mycroft bites his lip. 

Sherlock frowns and looks up at him. “Am I sick?” He has a bit of a whine in his voice.

"I don't know at the moment. You relapsed. Again.." He frowns down at him. 

He frowns. “You’re upset with me.” He pouts and moves to lay in his lap, looking up at him. “I’m sorry, Mikey.. I always disappoint you..”

Mycroft's throat feels tight. "I'm not disappointed in you, little bee.. I'm just sad because I don't know how to help you." 

Sherlock starts to tear up a bit. “I understand if you don’t want to be my brother.. I was always the bad brother..” He frowns.

"No no Sherlock. You're not a bad brother." He pulls Sherlock closer and holds him. "I'll always be your brother, little bee. Nothing is ever going to change that." 

“But I mess up..” He frowns. “I don’ like myself..”

"Everyone messes up, Sherlock. It's just something people do.. I'm sorry you don't like yourself. I don't know how to fix that. I'm sorry. I'm failing you as a big brother again." He pets his curls. 

He frowns and presses his head closer. “No! You’re bloody brilliant.. Always..” He’s quiet for a moment. “’M sorry I always make fun of you.. I don’t mean it..”

"Oh Sherlock.." 

“Greggy said you were feeling bad ‘cause of it.. ’M sorry..” He sighs and sits up, leaning against the door.

Mycroft doesn't know what to say as they pull up to the hospital. 

Sherlock lets Mycroft help him out of the car and he looks up at the hospital. “Why’re we at the hospital, Mikey? Did something happen to John?”

Mycroft frowns deeply at Sherlock’s memory lapses. "Let's get you inside and checked out." He takes him inside with John following close behind. 

Sherlock hums as they enter, going to sit while Mycroft and John check him in. He looks around, trying to deduce the people he sees.

Greg comes into the hospital in his crutches and sits next to Sherlock. 

Sherlock jumps a bit when Greg sits next to him and he squints, trying to focus. He hums and smiles. “Greggy! Are you hurt?”

"I'm fine, Sherlock. You're not it would seem." Greg frowns a bit. 

He hums. “Mikey said I might be sick. I don’t feel sick.. Just happy.”

"Alright, Sherlock. But we still need to have you looked at just in case." He pats Sherlock's shoulder gently. 

He hums quietly and nods. “Okie dokie.”

Greg looks up as Mycroft and John come back over. 

Sherlock smiles. “Everyone’s here!” He seems a lot happier than when he was in the car.

Greg looks at Mycroft and gives him a soft smile. 

Mycroft gives a tired smile. “Mikey, are we getting a room?” Sherlock asks, getting up.

"In a moment. A nurse should be here shortly." Mycroft nods. 

“Mm. Thank you, Mikey..” He smiles and starts to walk away, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he meant to stay there.

"Hold it right there." John catches Sherlock around the waist and pulls him back. 

Sherlock pouts. “John!” He squirms, trying to get away.

John picks Sherlock up and sits him back in his chair. "Stay." He commands. 

He huffs and curls up in the chair. “I don’t need to be here.. ’M not sick..”

John doesn't say anything and soon a nurse comes to put them in a room with Sherlock. 

Sherlock follows the nurse to the room.

The nurse gets Sherlock to put on a hospital gown and hooked up to all the machines. She takes a blood sample off to the lab as John sits next to Sherlock's hospital bed. 

Sherlock hums as he looks at the gown. “I could’ve just worn my sheet, John!”

"You can't wear your sheet, Sherlock. A hospital gown is easier for the staff to manipulate if they need to and the sheet would just get tangled." John rests his cheek on his fist. 

“But it’s the same thing.” Sherlock insists. He goes quiet, looking at John. He frowns. “You’re upset with me too.”

"Yes I am." John says thinking that one of them should be honest in this relationship. 

He frowns and leans against the bed. “’M sorry.. I disappointed you..”

John stands and kisses Sherlock's head. "We'll get through it." 

He lifts his head, wanting a kiss. He makes small kissy noises at John.

"Mm I'll kiss you once I find out you're okay for sure." John smiles tightly as he sits back down. 

He pouts. “John…” He frowns. “Where’s Mikey?”

"Mycroft and Greg are talking to the doctors about your test results. They should be in soon." John rubs his hand over his face. 

“Mm.. What’s wrong?” He frowns, reaching for John.

John frowns a bit and takes Sherlock's hand. "You relapsed and now you're forgetting things. Like short term memory loss.." He bites his lip. 

“Mm. No. I wouldn’t do that.” He hums softly.

"You shot up, Sherlock." He points to the new track mark on Sherlock's arm. 

He frowns as he looks at it. “Hm?”

"You don't even know what you took. They're trying to figure it out now from the remaining but that was in the vial." 

He curls up and looks at John. “Can I go home?”

"Not yet." He pets Sherlock's curls because he can't stand another second of not touching him. 

“I don’t wanna be here..” He lifts his head into his hand.

"I know, love..." He bites his lip and massages Sherlock's head soothingly. 

Sherlock is silent for a few minutes. “Do you still love me?” He doesn’t look at John and frowns a bit. “I wouldn’t love me.” He pauses. “I don’t love me.”

"Of course I love you, Sherlock. I've never stopped loving you and I'm never going to stop. I love you so much and nothing is going to change that." He hugs him. 

He frowns. “Why?”

"Why I love you or the fact that that's never going to change?" 

“Both.” He looks at him. “All I do is disappoint you.”

"You do not disappoint me, Sherlock. You make me want to climb to walls sometimes but I've never been disappointed in you. I love you so much. I just wish I knew why you do this to yourself.." 

“Because I need to be happy.. I need to like myself. I need to be normal.” He frowns.

"Being normal does not mean being happy, love.. You are perfect and you have flaws but that is what's normal.. What do you mean when you say you're not happy?" He rubs his back. 

He frowns. “I want to be able to give you the relationship you want, the one you’ve been searching for. But I can’t. My brain doesn’t work like that. This makes my brain work easier like a normal person.”

"I've been searching for you. I don't want a relationship with anyone else. I want one with you. I love you not someone else. I don't want some dull normal person. I want you. Just you the way you are everyday. I want the strops and sulking just as much as I want to be there when you're brilliant and mind blowing. I want you. I've always wanted you. Can I just have you?" 

He frowns and curls up. “’M a freak..”

"No. You're not. Don't you dare say that." 

He frowns. “I am!”

"No you're not! You are amazing and brilliant and wonderful and a prat sometimes but you are no freak!" 

“I am a machine, John! I don’t feel things the way others do! Not even like Mycroft does!” His monitors start to beep faster as he pulse rises.

"But you love me!... You love me, don't you?" 

He frowns. “Of course I do.. I just.. I can’t show it very well.. I don’t know how and it’s confusing and sometimes I just need to stop thinking for a while.”

John nods and sits back in his chair because he doesn't know what to say anymore. 

Sherlock frowns and huffs, turning to look at the monitors. He’s silent for a few minutes. When he finally speak, his voice is soft and playful again. “John, why am I hooked up?”

"Shit." John stands and goes to the door. "Mycroft he needs a brain scan. He's not remembering correctly." He says to Mycroft who's talking to Greg outside the door. 

Mycroft frowns deeply and looks into the room. He bites his lip as he watches Sherlock before nodding. “Go tell the doctors. I’d like to speak with him.” Sherlock perks up as he sees Mycroft enter the room. “Hello, Mikey.”

"Hello, Sherlock. Can you tell me where you are at the moment?" Mycroft still frowns a bit. 

“Mm. We’re not at Baker Street. John says we’re in the hospital. Am I sick?”

"You've relapsed, Sherlock. We've told you that at least four times now but you keep forgetting." Mycroft frowns. 

He hums softly. “Silly..” He closes his eyes, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"Sherlock you need to stay awake. They still need to do more tests." 

“No.. ’M sleepy..” His pulse on the monitors drop suddenly, not quite flatlining but very close.

The room floods with doctors and nurses to fix Sherlock's pulse rate after they're alerted of its sudden drop. 

Sherlock’s eyes are glazed over as he looks at Mycroft. He gives a soft smile and holds out his hand for him. “Mikey..”

"I'm right here, little bee.." Mycroft holds Sherlock's hand as the staff works on him. 

“’M gonna sleep for a bit.. Don’t worry ‘bout me, okay?” He hums softly.

"No Sherlock you need to stay with me. Don't go to sleep. Please!" He squeezes his hand. 

His hold on Mycroft’s hand loosens as he loses consciousness.

The staff force Mycroft out of Sherlock's room and try to stabilize him. 

Mycroft frowns as he’s pushed out, nearly colliding with John.

"What the hell happened?" John sounds panicked. 

“He.. He said he was tired and then he passed out.. I..” Mycroft sounds out of breath.

"Just take a breath, Mycroft. He's going to be okay." John tries to convince them both. 

He hesitates and nods, taking a deep breath.

"The preliminary results are back from the test in the vial." John says after Mycroft gets his breathing back. 

“And?” Mycroft looks hopeful.

"And they've seen it before. It drops the users heart rate and makes them extremely fatigued. It's like a juiced up sleeping pill of sorts. They think he's going to be okay." 

Mycroft lets out a sigh of relief. “Christ..”

"Mm so Sherlock just needs to sleep it off apparently.." John hums and rubs his face. 

Mycroft sighs. “Where did he even get it? He’s not supposed to be able to buy it.”

"Oh the network!" John smack his own forehead. "He must have asked one of them to get him things. He probably has more stashed in the flat. Have you had it searched yet?" 

“Yes, they came up with nothing.”

"So where did he put the rest of it? He must have had more.." John frowns. 

He frowns. “I’m not sure..”

John sighs as Greg comes over carting tea. 

Mycroft sits and sighs.

Greg offers them tea as he sits next to them. 

He hums and takes a cup. “Thank you.”

"Of course, My.." Greg hums and sips his coffee. 

He takes a sip.

"Is Sherlock going to be alright?" Greg asks. 

“He needs to sleep it off..”

He nods and sips his coffee. 

Mycroft closes his eyes as he tries to relax. “I need a smoke..” He grumbles under his breath.

Greg reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, putting it into Mycroft hand. 

Mycroft hums. “You’re not supposed to have them either.” He smiles softly. “Thank you..”

"I know and you're welcome." He hums and smiles. 

He hums and smiles, standing. “I’ll be back.” He goes outside to smoke.

Greg nods and stays with John. 

Mycroft stays outside for about 20 minutes. John sighs softly, dropping his head to his hands.

"He's going to be fine, John.." Greg pats his back gently. 

“He called himself a freak and a machine, Greg. He said he doesn’t love himself.”

"Christ.." He bites his lip because he doesn't know what to say to that. 

John sighs. “I don’t know what to do..”

"You just have to be there. He needs you.." 

“I don’t know how to help him, Greg..” He frowns.

"He has to want to be helped, John.." 

“That’s the problem.”

"He just needs to sleep it off for now. He'll make more sense when he's lucid." 

He sighs and nods. “Yeah..”

Greg looks up as Mycroft comes back. 

Mycroft looks more relaxed and he sits.

"You smell like nicotine.." Greg hums as presses his nose to Mycroft's neck. 

He hums. “That happens when I smoke.”

He hums and rests his head on Mycroft's shoulder. 

He smiles and moves to kiss him.

He kisses him back tenderly. 

“I love you..” He nuzzles him.

"I love you, too.." He hums and smiles. 

They sit out In the waiting room for news on Sherlock.

The doctor comes out and looks at them. "You're here for Sherlock Holmes, correct?" She asks. 

Mycroft stands and nods. “Yes, how is he?”

"Stable. His heart rate is still a bit low but we're monitoring it. He should sleep well into tomorrow and the drug should be out of his system by then. I can take you to him if you'd like." She gives them the facts of Sherlock's case. 

He bites his lip. “Please.”

She nods and leads them back to Sherlock. 

Mycroft stands beside Sherlock’s bed, looking down at him. Sherlock is still asleep.

John talks to the doctor for a minute before she leaves and he goes into see Sherlock. He frowns a bit as he takes a seat next to Sherlock's bed. 

Greg nudges him. “Something else?”

"No. Just making sure he's good now." John hums. 

Greg nods and watches as Mycroft takes Sherlock’s hand in his.

Sherlock breaths slowly and evenly in his sleep. 

Mycroft sighs softly and dips his head.

Greg stands next to Mycroft and rubs his back soothingly. 

Mycroft hums and leans back against him.

He holds him and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him.

He hums softly and nuzzles him back. 

He sits back down.

They sit and wait for Sherlock to wake up. 

Sherlock wakes a few hours later, groaning softly.

"Hello, love.." John rubs his hand. 

Sherlock bit his lip, his head pounding. “John..?”

"I'm right here. Can you tell me where you are, Sherlock?" 

He looks around, groaning at the light. “Hospital..?”

"Good. Now you couldn't remember this part yesterday. Why are you here?" 

He frowns. “I.. I don’t know..”

"You relapsed, Sherlock." Mycroft hums. 

Sherlock frowns deeply, going quiet.

"Can you remember any of yesterday?" 

He frowns. “No..”

"I wouldn't be surprised. There was Flunitrazepam in the vial mixed with the drug. You roofied yourself." John hums as he looks at Sherlock's chart. 

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. “Oh..”

"Oh indeed."

He frowns and looks down. “I..”

"How are you feeling now? You head has to be a painful mess." 

“Awful..”

John gives Sherlock the medication the doctor left earlier. "It's nothing heavy but it'll take the edge off." He hands him a cup of water. 

He nods and takes it. “Thank you..”

Greg comes in with tea. "Oh he's up." He smiles. 

Sherlock looks and sees Greg and Mycroft. He bites his lip and offers a small smile.

"How are you feeling, Sherlock?" Greg asks as he hands tea to John. 

“Bloody awful..”

"Mm.." Greg hums and frowns. 

He avoids Mycroft’s gaze, not wanting to face his brother’s anger.

Mycroft just stares at Sherlock. 

Sherlock can feel Mycroft’s eyes on him and he wishes he could melt into the bed.

"Where is the rest of it?" Mycroft asks. 

He closes his eyes. “There’s none left.”

"If you're going to lie to me Sherlock at least make it convincing. Where is the rest of it?" 

“There’s none left, I’m telling you, I used it all. There’s just cigarettes left.”

Mycroft hums but finally nods. 

Sherlock sighs softly and covers his face, frustrated with himself.

"Can you two give us a minute?" John looks at Mycroft and Greg. Greg nods and waits to follow Mycroft out of the room. 

Mycroft hesitates before leaving with Greg. Sherlock doesn’t move his hands from his face but stiffens when he hears John move closer.

John takes Sherlock's hands from his face and holds them. "Sherlock, I need you to look at me.." 

Sherlock frowns a bit but forces himself to look at John. “John, I…” He trails off, unsure of how to fix things.

"I love you.. I love you so much.. But you need to tell me how to help you. I need to know so I can keep you safe from yourself.." John looks at Sherlock. He's completely open, no walls, no barriers, just him baring his heart to Sherlock. 

Sherlock frowns, his walls slowly falling. “I.. I don’t know how, John.. I don’t know what I need..” His voice is quiet and a bit broken.

"Okay then we'll figure it out together.. Let's start with why you felt the need to use yesterday?" He rubs his thumbs over Sherlock's knuckles. 

He drops his gaze. “I just.. I’d been feeling really low since I left the hospital.. Since before that probably..”

He bites his lip and nod. "Okay that's a good start.. When do you think you started feeling low?" 

He huffs softly, waving his hand in the air. “I don’t know, John. I’ve lost count of how many days. Childhood?”

John frowns. "It's not normal to feel low 99 percent of the time, love.. I mean bad day sure or strings of them but it shouldn't out weigh the good bits.." He bites his lip starting thinking that Sherlock probably has depression. 

“It doesn’t weigh down the good bits.. You’re the good bits. You shine through them. I just.. I don’t know..”

"Okay. It's okay. We'll figure it out.." He cards his fingers through Sherlock's curls. 

Sherlock frowns and looks down. “I’m sorry, John.. I.. Christ, I’m sorry..”

"I know, love.. Just.. Just try to tell me next time when you need help. When you feel the need to use. I need you to tell me so I can help you through it. Okay?" 

He bites his lip and nods, feeling the threat of tears. “I’m sorry I disappointed you.. And don’t try to tell me I didn’t, because I know I did.”

He bites his lip. "I won't lie to you. I am disappointed. I'm disappointed that you asked someone from your network to get you drugs. I'm disappointed you sent me out of the flat like so errand boy. I'm disappointed that you took the drugs. But I love you and I understand that you are human and with that come flaws because your human. I love you and we will work through this.." 

Sherlock lets out a tight whimper and tightens his hold on John’s hand. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He moves and hugs Sherlock tightly. 

He holds onto him like his life depends on it.

He rubs his back soothingly and kisses his head. 

Mycroft stands in the doorway, watching as John forgives Sherlock.

"He forgave him?" Greg hums softly as he leans against the wall next to Mycroft. 

“Almost immediately.” Mycroft mutters softly.

"Mm this isn't over is it?" He hums and frowns a bit. 

“I’m afraid not. He will not accept help from me, so I have no choice but to stand by and watch. I can almost guarantee this will happen again. Let’s just hope John will forgive him a second time.”

"Mm fingers crossed.." 

“He’s hiding more. I’m sure of it. I’ve had the flat searched already, and they found nothing..”

"Well maybe he has it on him. In his coat or something. Did they search all of the building? Even Mrs. Hudson's place?"

“Everywhere, Greg. There was nothing. I’ll check his coat.”

"Mm if you want I can go to Baker Street and take a second look. I know your people are thorough but just in case.." 

“Yes, that would be lovely.. Thank you.."

"Of course.. I'll see you later." He kisses him softly. 

“Good luck.” He kisses him back.

"Mm the queen has blessed my mission so it shall be a grand success.." He chuckles as he leaves. 

Mycroft smiles and rolls his eyes before turning back to Sherlock’s room.

John is sitting in the chair next to Sherlock's bed. 

Sherlock is just silently staring at their hands together.

John rubs his thumbs over Sherlock's knuckles. 

Sherlock hums quietly and closes his eyes.

"You should rest, love.. Your body is still trying to process the drug out of you.." 

He bites his lip and nods, relaxing enough to sleep.

John looks to Mycroft who's still standing by the door. 

Mycroft’s expression is tight as he watches them.

He sighs softly and rubs his face with his hand. 

Mycroft takes a seat near John. “Well.. Gregory is going to check the flat again. Did he have his coat?”

"Uhh yeah. Here." John hands Mycroft's Sherlock's coat. 

Mycroft starts to search his coat.

"Check the inner lining as well.." John hums and watches Mycroft look through the coat. 

He sighs when he doesn’t find anything. “I know he has some.”

"Mm maybe Greg will have better luck." He sighs. 

He huffs. “I suppose..”

"He's a good detective. He'll find it if it's there.." 

He nods and sits next to him, looking at Sherlock.

A few hours go by when Greg texts Mycroft. **Found it.--GL**

Mycroft grits his teeth and steps out of the room to call Greg. “What else was there?”

"Mm a hand full of cigarettes, two more vials, and a few syringes. He put it in an air tight bag and put it in float of Mrs. Hudson’s toilet tank.” Greg sighs. 

Mycroft sighs. “Bloody hell.. I knew it..”

"I think the vials are filled with different things. Ones clear and the other is more opec. I can take it to Molly and have them tested.." 

“Please do. It appears I am going to have to have a talk with my brother..”

"Okay. I'll take it there now. Good luck, My.." Greg hangs up. Sherlock groans softly as he wakes. He sees the look on Mycroft face and swallows dryly. 

“John? If I may have a minute with Sherlock.”

John looks between them and nods, leaving the room. Sherlock looks anywhere except Mycroft. 

“Are you going to tell him, or shall I?” Mycroft says after a few minutes of silence.

"Does he have to know?" Sherlock bites his lip. 

Mycroft glares a bit. “I shall tell him then.”

"I wasn't going I take it. It was just there.." 

“And you were bored so you took it, yeah? I’ve heard it before, Sherlock.”

"Bored.. Empty.. I just needed something quiet and happy.." He sighs and flops back against the bed like a drama queen. 

“You have John. There is no excuse for this.”

"I know I have John.. But for how long?" He asks quietly and looks down at his hands. 

“You truly don’t see do you? John is here for the long run. He is never leaving. I can see that.” Mycroft keeps his eyes on Sherlock. “Though if you keep this up, who knows?”

Sherlock runs his hands through his hair frustrated with himself. 

“I will ask again. Will you tell him or shall I?”

"I'll do it." 

“Good.” Mycroft hums softly. “There is now no more in your flat, by the way.”

"Of course there isn’t anymore. There was just the bit I took.” He says still acting like he knows nothing about the other drugs.

“Sherlock.” Mycroft’s tone is harsh as he looks at him.

Sherlock flinches. "So I take it you found it?" 

“Don’t be daft, of course we did. Gregory did, actually.”

"What? How?" Sherlock sounds in total disbelief. 

Mycroft rolls his eyes. “He’s a detective, Sherlock.”

"Sure but I hide it. I'm not some idiot." He huffs finally admitting it. 

“I know you’re not. I had my people search the entire flat. But he found it.”

"Mm because your people only searched my flat. He looked everywhere." He sighs. 

“Would you like to explain why you didn’t say there was more?”

He bites his lip. "Because I didn't want anyone to know about it. It was just supposed to stay there.." 

“So you could use again.”

"So I could use again.." He sounds disgusted at his own weakness. 

Mycroft sighs, his expression softening. “Sherlock, you need to get help..”

"Yeah because that worked so well last time and the time before that.." He says quietly and frowns. 

“You didn’t have John those times. Now you have something to work for. You have someone that you need and someone who needs you just as much. And you need to get better for him. If not for yourself, then do it for him.”

"For John.." He nods slowly. 

He nods. “Shall I set you up with a room in the care center?” He avoids saying ‘rehab’, knowing how Sherlock felt about it.

Sherlock's jaw tightens and he nods. "Please.." 

He nods. “I’ll call right away. Thank you, Sherlock.”

"Thank you, Myc, for not giving up on me.." He looks down at his hands. 

“I would never, Sherlock.”

He nods slowly. "Can I have John back now?" 

Mycroft smiles softly and nods, leaving to get John.

John is standing out in the hall holding a fresh cup of tea. He looks up when Mycroft comes out. 

Mycroft nods. “He’s agreed to get help.” He’s already pulling out his phone.

"Really? That's.. That's great." John sounds relieved. 

“Yes. He also has something to tell you. Try not to get too upset, though I’ll understand if you do.”

John frowns and bites his lip. He nods and goes back into Sherlock's room. 

Sherlock looks up when John comes in and bites his lip. “John..”

"Mycroft said that you agreed to treatment. I'm proud of you for that." John smiles at him. 

He blushes and bit and nods, looking down at his hands. “Yes..”

John hums and pets his curls. "He also said you have something else you need to tell me.." He bites his lip. 

He frowns and shrinks away from his hand, trying to bring his walls back up. “I.. T-There was more in the flat..”

He takes away his hand and let's it fall to his side. "You hid more drugs in the flat? And you didn't tell us even after we asked you?" His voice is hard and void of emotion. 

Sherlock feels himself breaking inside and he tries to fix everything. “John.. I.. I’m sorry..”

"You lied to us even tough we only wanted to help you.." 

“J-John, please..” His voice was wavering.

John rubs his face. "No more. No more lies. No more hiding. No more. Do you hear me, Sherlock? No more. Promise me." He looks at him. 

“I promise..” Sherlock nods, unable to meet his eyes.

"Look me in the eye and promise me." 

He forces himself to make eye contact, his eyes blurry with tears. “I promise.”

"Thank you, love.." He takes a tissue and wipes Sherlock's tears away gently. 

He bites his lip and nods. “I’m sorry..”

John cups Sherlock's cheek in his hand and leans in, finally kissing him softly. "I know.." 

Sherlock whimpers and finally breaks, leaning in and clutching onto John.

John kisses his face. He kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw, his chin, and the tip of his nose. "I love you.." He holds him. 

He takes a deep, shaky breath. “I love you.. I love you.. I love you..”

He hums softly and rubs Sherlock's back soothingly. 

He slowly calms down. “I promise I’ll try to get better.. J-Just don’t leave me.. Please..”

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. You're my everything.."

He whimpers a bit and nods. “I.. Alright..”

He nuzzles him affectionately. "I'll never leave you, Sherlock. I'll always be by your side unless you order me away. I just want to be with you.." 

“Never leave.. Not even if I tell you to go..”

"Alright.. Me and you against the world.." He chuckles softly. 

He smiles fondly and nods. “Always.”

"Always." He hums and smiles softly. 

He leans in to kiss him before pulling back to yawn.

"Rest, love.." He kisses his forehead. 

He nods and soon falls asleep.

John sits in his chair and keeps watch over Sherlock. Greg calls Mycroft form Molly's lab. 

Mycroft picks up immediately. “Yes, what do you have?”

"Hello to you too, gorgeous." Greg chuckles. "The one vial is the same drug as Sherlock took earlier. The second is his regular 7% solution of cocaine." He hums reading Molly's report. 

Mycroft sighs. “Thank you, Gregory.”

"Of course, My.. How are things going there?" He asks softly because Mycroft sounds tired. 

“Sherlock admitted to John that there was more in the flat and he also is accepting help and going to get treatment.” Mycroft lists off almost robotically.

Greg frowns at the tone in Mycroft's voice. "Okay.. I'm headed back to you now.." 

“Alright. I’ll see you when you get here.” He hangs up before either of them say ‘I love you.’

Greg frowns at the blackened screen of his phone. He sighs and leaves Molly's lab after thanking her. He catches a cab headed back to the hospital. 

Mycroft sits outside of Sherlock’s room as he waits for Greg to return. He starts to doze off as he sits, extremely exhausted from the series of events.

Greg gets to the hospital and sees Mycroft sleeping. He peeks into Sherlock's room and sees him and John sleeping as well. He hums softly and shrugs off his coat, draping it over Mycroft carefully so he doesn't wake him. He sits next to him and keeps watch as the night hours tick by. 

Mycroft wakes early in the morning, shifting in his chair. He groans at the stiffness he feels from sleeping upright. He feels Greg’s jacket on him and smiles softly, glancing over at him.

Greg looks over at Mycroft when he feels him move. "Morning, gorgeous." He smiles softly. 

He hums softly and smiles. “Morning, love..”

He hums and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He leans in to kiss him. “What time is it?”

"About 8:30." He kisses him back. 

“Mm. Let’s go home, yeah? I’m sure John wants to be alone with Sherlock.”

"Okay. I can work out that knot in your back when we get home." 

He hums. “Sounds lovely.” He stands, groaning softly. “Christ..”

"I'll fix it as soon as we get home." Greg hums as he stands on his crutches. 

He hums and nods. They go out to Mycroft’s car and he drives back to the flat.

Greg follows Mycroft into the flat. 

He goes straight to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed with a groan.

He chuckles softly and strips Mycroft of his shirt. He rolls him over onto his stomach and kneels between his splayed legs. He starts to massage his back. 

He groans softly and relaxes into the bed. “Oh fuck..” He mutters into the pillow.

He hums softly and kisses his neck as he works on his shoulders. 

He closes his eyes and melts into the bed.

"He deals the cards as a meditation  
And those he plays never suspect  
He doesn't play for the money he wins  
He don't play for respect  
He deals the cards to find the answer  
The sacred geometry of chance  
The hidden laws of a probable outcome  
The numbers lead a dance  
I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart.." He sings softly and works on the knot in his lower back. 

He hums softly and smiles. “Gregory.. You’re fingers are brilliant..”

He smiles softly and kisses his spine. "He may play the Jack of diamonds  
He may lay the Queen of spades  
He may conceal a King in his hand  
While the memory of it fades  
I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape, the shape of my heart  
And if I told you that I loved you  
You'd maybe think there's something wrong  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
The mask I wear is one.." He continues to sing gently and moves his hands up his back. 

He groans softly, soothed by his hands and voice. He feels himself start to drift off.

"But those who speak know nothing  
And find out to their cost  
Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
And those who fear a loss  
I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape, the shape of my heart.." His singing fades and he smiles softly at Mycroft's little snoring sounds. 

He has his face pressed into the pillow and looks relaxed as he sleep.

Greg pulls the covers up around them and curls around Mycroft, holing him. He kisses the back of his neck softly so he doesn't wake him and drifts off to sleep. 

Mycroft curls up with Greg as they sleep. He presses his nose against his chest, feeling safe.


	20. Twenty

John wakes slowly. He's sitting in his chair but has his head resting on his folded arms on Sherlock's bed near his hand. 

Sherlock starts to wake as John shifts. “Mm..?”

"Mm.." He kisses Sherlock's hands that's resting by his head. 

He smiles softly and reaches out to run his fingers through John’s hair.

John hums softly and smiles, pressing his head to Sherlock's hand. 

Sherlock smiles fondly and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Mm.." He kisses him back softly. "I love you, you mad man.." He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles. “I love you too, my brave soldier..”

"Mm always yours.." He kisses him again softly. "How are you feeling?" 

“Better.. Still a bit off.. But better..”

"Better is good." He smiles softly and nods. 

He nods and kisses him again.

He hums softly into the kiss. 

“I love you..” He mutters.

"I love you, too.. So much.." He nuzzles him affectionately. 

He bites his lip. “Has Mycroft arranged a room for me?”

"I think so. He hasn't given me any details yet though." John hums. 

He nods and takes a breath. “Alright..”

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He rubs his thumb over Sherlock's cheekbone. 

Sherlock leans his head into his hand, looking up at him. “I know..”

John cards his fingers through his hair gently. He hums softly and kisses his forehead. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He chuckles and smiles softly. 

John’s phone pings with a text from Mycroft.

John shifts and pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

**I’ve arranged for Sherlock to be taken in for treatment today. –MH**

**Good. Where?--JW** 

**Rehab center through the hospital. It’s located in Central London. –MH**

**How long do you think he's going to be there?--JW**

**It depends on how much he wants to get better. –MH**

**Alright. So what do we do now? Get him released from here and take him there?--JW** 

**The nurse should be coming in soon with the release forms. I’ll send you the information for the center. –MH**

**Okay. Thank you, Mycroft.. For everything.--JW** 

**Of course. I only wish for him to get better. –MH**

**Me, too..--JW** 

**He will. He has something to fight for now. –MH**

**Oh...--JW** John bites his lip. 

A nurse comes in with the discharge papers. “Mr. Holmes? You need to sign these.”

Sherlock nods and sighs the papers. 

“You’re free to go. Oh, and there is a car waiting for you.”

"Oh, right. Of course." He nods. 

The nurse smiles and leaves.

Sherlock looks to John for some reassurance. 

John smiles softly and goes to his side. “It’ll be okay..”

"Okay." He nods and smiles softly at John. 

“Let’s get you up and dressed.” 

Sherlock nods and gets up to get dressed.

They leave the hospital and go to the waiting car. 

Sherlock gets in the back, followed by John. Mycroft is waiting in the car for them.

John holds Sherlock's hand as he sits next to him. 

Sherlock leans against John as Mycroft explains what’s about to happen.

John kisses Sherlock's head as they listen to Mycroft. 

Sherlock holds onto him tightly, unsure of when he’ll be able to again.

John holds onto him, keeping him as close as possible. "The center you're going to is highly recommended and the care is top class. You will have your own room. The first 24 hours will be an initial assessment, stabilization, and evaluation. During that 24 hours your communication to the outside will be off limits." Mycroft says gently. 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, still a bit hesitant about going to rehab.

John kisses Sherlock's hand as Mycroft continues. "You will have a counselor who you will meet with and come up with a plan for your recovery. It is recommended to see a therapist three times a week and group sessions at least once a week." Mycroft folds his hands in his lap. 

He nods hesitantly. “Of course..”

"Depending on your progress and behavior you will get privileges like visitation." Mycroft hums. 

He glances at John and nods.

John rubs his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles. 

Sherlock brings their hands up to kiss John’s.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

Sherlock takes a breath. “How long must I be there?”

"That all depends on you, Sherlock.." Mycroft looks at him. 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “Right.”

Mycroft looks out the window as the car nears the center. 

Sherlock stiffens as the reach the center, starting to second guess himself. He looks to John for reassurance.

"It's going to be fine, love.." John smiles softly and kisses Sherlock's hand. 

He bites his lip and nods, taking a deep breath. When they get out, Sherlock stares up at the center, his hold on John’s hand tightening.

John's hold on Sherlock's hand doesn't losses one bit, if anything he hold on tighter trying to reassure Sherlock and himself. "You can do this. I believe in you." He smiles at Sherlock. 

He nods hesitantly and stays close to him as the enter.

John stays right by Sherlock's side as they follow Mycroft. 

Mycroft has the woman at the desk show them to Sherlock’s room.

She leads them down a few hallways and unlocks Sherlock's room. 

Sherlock still looks nervous as they enter his room.

John let's go of Sherlock's hand and wraps his arm around his waist, grounding him to himself. 

Sherlock presses closer to John. “Will I be able to have my belongings?” He looks to Mycroft.

"Clothes, books, and maybe your violin. No lab equipment though." Mycroft nods. 

Sherlock sighs a bit and nods. “I suppose as long as I have my violin..”

Mycroft nods and goes to fill out some paperwork. 

Sherlock bites his lip and goes to sit on the bed.

John stands in front of him and pets his curls. 

Sherlock looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses Sherlock. 

“I love you..” He mutters against his lips.

"I love you, too.. So much.." He doesn't pull away an inch. He just stands there absorbed in the feeling of being close to Sherlock. 

“I don’t want you to leave.. I don’t wanna be here alone..”

Johns throat feels tight and his heart aches. "You're not going to be alone, love. There are other people here. I'll come see you as much as they'll let me and I'll stay until they kick me out. It's going to be okay.." He doesn't know who he's trying to comfort any more, Sherlock or himself. He pulls Sherlock into a hug and holds him. 

Sherlock holds onto him tightly and hides his face in his shoulder.

He holds him closer and rubs his back. "It's going to be fine. I promise.." 

He nods and keeps his face hidden. “I know..”

He kisses Sherlock's head and sways slowly, dancing with him in his arms slowly. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.." 

He sways with him, closing his eyes.

John holds him close trying not to think about how long until he can hold Sherlock again like this. 

Mycroft comes in and clears his throat. “They want to do their evaluation..”

John feels Sherlock tense in his arms. He rubs his back. Sherlock takes John's hand. "Okay.." He nods. 

“John, you’ll have to wait outside with me.”

"Fine.." John frowns a bit. 

Sherlock frowns and tightens his hold.

John squeezes his hand reassuringly. "It'll be fine, love." 

He sighs and nods.

They follow Mycroft to the evaluation. 

Mycroft and John wait outside while Sherlock gets evaluated.

John frowns a bit and runs his hand over his face. 

Mycroft frowns a bit. “He will be okay.”

"Of course he will.." John nods curtly. 

“He needs this, John.”

"I know.. I'm proud of him for going.." He bites his lip. 

“He’ll get better this time.” Mycroft doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince.

"He will." John hums and sits in a chair across from the door Sherlock is behind. 

Sherlock comes out a few minutes later.

John looks up as he comes out and smiles softly. 

Sherlock bites his lip as he looks at him. The evaluator passes by them to speak with Mycroft about Sherlock’s stay.

"How did it go, love?" He asks softly moving closer to him. 

Sherlock keeps his eyes down, looking smaller than normal. “I.. I don’t know..”

"Baby steps. It'll get better.." He rubs his back gently. 

He nods slightly, moving closer to him.

He wraps his arm around Sherlock's waist holding him close. 

“I don’t want to be here..” He mumbles softly.

"I know, love, but you need to be here." He frowns a bit. 

He frowns and nods. “I know..”

John looks over at Mycroft and the evaluator. 

They’re still talking about how long Sherlock will stay and how extensive his treatment will be.

"How about we have a look around?" John smiles. 

Sherlock nods and takes his hand.

He hums and holds his hand, leading him down the hall. 

Sherlock stays close to him as they walk.

They walk past a library, pool, and common room. 

Sherlock stiffens a bit as he watches the other addicts interact.

John leads him out to a large garden. 

Sherlock looks around, feeling calmer than when he was inside.

John leads them to a bench to sit at. He hums softly and watches the bees float from flower to flower. 

Sherlock leans against him, watching the bees with a small smile.

"You're like a bee you know.." He hums finally speaking. 

He looks a bit confused. “How so?”

"Mm because they're beautiful and graceful.." 

He blushed a bit. “I.. John..”

"And they are obsessed with their work." He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles fondly and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles. "I love you.. So much.." He mumbles against his lips. 

“I love you too.. I’m going to get better.. For you..”

"Thank you, love.." He can feel himself tearing up a bit. 

“Of course..” He hugs him tightly.

He holds him close and hides his face in Sherlock's neck. 

“I love you..” He whispers again.

"I love you, too.. With all my heart.." He mumbles against Sherlock's neck.

A worker comes looking for them. “Mr. Holmes? Visiting hours are over. You’ll be able to see Mr. Watson again after your initial 24 hours, depending on your behavior.”

"Oh... Just one more minute.. Please.." Sherlock tries to hide the rising panic in his voice but he's sure John can detect it. 

The woman smiles knowingly and nods. “Of course. Return to your room when you’re finished.” She leaves them be.

Sherlock's hand is shaking a bit as he holds onto John. "I don't want you to go.." 

John frowns, pressing a kiss to his head. “I know.. I’ll be back, I promise.. Just be good for them..”

"I'll be good.. I promise.." He frowns a bit as he feels a tear will down his cheek. 

John pulls back a bit and wipes the tears off of Sherlock’s face. “Hey.. You’ve got to be strong, alright? I know you can do it.. I believe in you..”

He nods and gives John a watery small smile. 

He kisses Sherlock’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you..”

"I'll get better for you.. I promise.. I'll be so good.." 

He rubs his back soothingly. “I know, love.. I know you will..”

He nods and leans into his touch feeling a bit better. 

“Let’s go back to your room..”

He nods and let's John lead him by hand. 

They go back to the room to find Mycroft waiting.

Sherlock keeps his hold on John as he looks at Mycroft. 

Mycroft frowns a bit. “John, I’m afraid it’s time to go..”

John nods at Mycroft and turns to Sherlock. "I love you. I'll seen you in a few days, okay?" 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, trying to stay strong.

John pulls him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, love.. I know you can do this. I believe in you.." He holds him for a moment before letting him go.

Sherlock holds onto him tightly, nodding. He looks at him as he pulls away. “I love you..” He kisses him softly.

"I love you, too." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He takes a deep breath and nods.

"Time to go." Mycroft hums. "We will see you soon, brother mine.."

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “Alright..”

Mycroft hesitates for a moment before pulling Sherlock into a hug. 

Sherlock stiffens a bit in surprise before hugging him back.

"You can do this, little bee.." He rubs his back before pulling away. 

He nods, smiling softly. “Thank you, Myc..”

"Of course.. Your things should arrive shortly.. I'll give you both another moment.." Mycroft nods at his brother before turning to walk down the hall. 

Sherlock pushes himself into John’s arms as soon as his brother leaves.

"I've got you, love.." John hugs him tightly. 

He whimpers and holds onto him tightly. “I love you, John..”

"I love you, too, Sherlock.. So much.." He kisses his head and rubs his back. 

He looks up to kiss him.

He kisses Sherlock soft and tenderly, pouring all his love and affection and indescribable feeling into it. 

He holds onto him while they kiss, pulling him closer.

John wraps his arms around Sherlock's waits holding him close to his body. 

He hides his face in John’s shoulder, not looking up when Mycroft returned to collect John.

"I have to go, love.." John sees Mycroft come back. 

He frowns and pulls back a bit. “I know..”

"I love you." He kisses him softly and steps back just out of Sherlock's reach. 

“I love you, too..” He frowns as John steps back.

"Bye, love." John smiles as he follows Mycroft down the hallway and out of Sherlock's sight. 

Sherlock frowns and sits on his bed, feeling more alone than ever.

John's shoulder aches and he hides his reforming limp as he follows Mycroft to the car. 

Mycroft frowns as they get into the car. “He’ll be alright, John.”

"Of course he will." John nods curtly and swallows dryly. He could really use a drink, preferably something with a high alcohol percentage. **How'd it go?--GL** 

Mycroft offers John a drink as he texts Greg. **As well as one would think. –MH**

John nods in thanks as he sips his drink. **Are you okay, My?--GL**

**Fine. –MH**

**If you and John are up for it I can meet you both a pub for dinner and drinks. My treat.--GL** 

**That would be lovely. –MH** He looks up at John. “Gregory would like to take us out to the pub.”

"Yeah that's great." John nods because he really doesn't feel like going back to an empty flat yet. **See you soon.--GL** 

They go to meet Greg. 

They order a round of drinks and food. 

Mycroft sighs softly as he takes a sip of his drink, letting himself relax.

John stares at the glass in his hand with unfocused eyes. 

Greg frowns. “Hey, mate.. It’s gonna be fine.”

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah.. It's going to be fine. It's just.. It feels off not having him next to me.." John shrugs. 

He nods and pushes a shot towards him. “You need this.”

He smirks a bit and takes the shot. 

“My, join us?”

"Why not." Mycroft hums and downs a shot. 

Greg smiles and does a shot as well.

John orders more shots and a pitcher of beer. 

Greg and Mycroft continue to drink as well.

John hums softly starting to feel a bit drunk. 

Greg smirks a bit. “Feeling better?”

"Yeah a bit.." He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “Good. Another round?”

"If we want to get properly smashed then yeah another round." He chuckles. 

He grins and orders another round.

"How are you holding up, Mycroft?" John asks as he sees Mycroft's face reddening from getting a bit drunk. 

Mycroft hums. “Better. Could use more.”

"Then we'll get more." He chuckles. 

He grins and nods, leaning against Greg.

Greg kisses Mycroft's head as John orders another round. 

Mycroft hums softly. “Mm.. Thank you, love..”

Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft. "Of course gorgeous." He hums. 

He smiles and closes his eyes. “I needed this..”

"Mm you know how I enjoy giving you what you need." Greg chuckles. 

He smiles and hums. “Mm. I know.. You’re good at it..”

He laughs and smiles at Mycroft fondly. 

He smiles when John comes back with their drinks.

John sets down their drinks and sits. 

Mycroft hums. “Thank you, John.”

"Yeah no problem." John smiles a bit. 

He smiles and reaches for his drink.

He hums and drinks. 

Mycroft continues to get more and more drunk.

Greg chuckles softly as he watches Mycroft. "You're so gorgeous.." He whispers into Mycroft's ear. 

Mycroft blushes brightly and leans against him. “Noo..”

"Mm yes.." He nuzzles him affectionately. 

He makes a small noise and hides his face.

He chuckles and kisses his head. "And your completely adorable." 

He blushes and squirms. “Gregory..”

He grins cheekily and sips his drink. 

He bites his lip and drinks more.

Greg looks at John who's relaxed in his seat with his eyes closed. 

Mycroft follows Greg’s gaze and hums softly at John. He pushes himself off of Greg and smiles. “John..”

John peels his eyes open and blinks trying to focus. He hadn't had much sleep the past few nights. "Yeah.. Sorry, we're you saying something?" He rubs his hand over his face. 

Mycroft hums. “You should get some sleep..”

"Amazing observation." John chuckles. "But you're right.. I could use some sleep." He sighs. 

“Mm.. So could I..” He looks up at Greg.

"We'll go then. John do you want to share a cab and get dropped at Baker Street or our couch is open is you want to crash there." Greg knows John might not want to go home to an empty Sherlock-less flat. 

John nodded. “I’d rather not go home right now..”

"Of course." Greg nods and goes to pay their tab. 

They go out to get a cab.

They go to Greg's flat since Mycroft and Greg haven't moved into their new flat yet because of Greg's broken leg. 

They stumble inside and Mycroft sits on the couch.

John sits on the other end and hums softly. "I thought you two so of be able to hold you're drink a bit better than this." Greg giggles, a bit drunk himself. 

Mycroft leans back so his head is hanging off the arm of the couch and looks at Greg. “Too much stuff’s goin on.”

"Too much stuff? What's going on that's too much?" Greg chuckles and looks at him hanging off the coach. 

He waves his hands dramatically. “No, like… Like with Sherl.. Too much.”

"I know, My.. He'll be better soon." He hums and pets his hair. "Let's get you to bed before you totally fall off the couch.." 

He holds his arms out for Greg to pick him up.

Greg chuckles and holds him up in one arm and his crutch in the other. "John there's blanket on the back of the.." He smiles softly as he sees John already asleep. 

Mycroft mumbles softly. “’M tired..”

"I know, love.. You can sleep soon." He hums and takes him to the bedroom. He undressed him and puts him to bed. 

He curls up in bed and looks up at Greg.

He smiles softly and gets into bed. He pulls Mycroft closer and kisses his head. "I love you.." 

He curls up with him and smiles. “Mm. Love you too..” He presses closer. “I did the right thing, right?”

"Yes you did the right thing. I know it was very hard for you. You did a good job.." He nuzzles him and holds him. 

He frowns and hides his face in his chest. “I don’t like leaving him there..”

"He'll be okay. He needs this to get better. You can see him soon." He rubs his back. 

He sighs softly and nods. “I know..”

"Sleep, love.." He kisses his head. 

He nods and huddles close to him, soon falling asleep.

Greg holds him as he sleeps. 

Mycroft stays close to him while he sleeps, making small noises.

He nuzzles Mycroft and hums softly. 

The rest of the night goes by quietly.

Greg is making breakfast when hears John groan from the couch. 

John groans softly. “Christ…”

"Take these." Greg hums, handing John a cup of tea and pain pills. 

He smiles softly and takes them. “Thanks, mate.”

"No problem. Breakfast is almost ready if you can handle some." He goes back to the kitchen. 

“Maybe a bit, yeah..” He groans as he gets up.

"Relax, yeah? Your head has to be killing you." Greg chuckles. 

He smiles softly. “Yeah, it is..”

He hums and sips his coffee. 

He gets up soon and joins him in the kitchen.

Greg hands him a plate with breakfast. 

John smiles softly and takes it. “Thank you..”

"No problem." Greg smiles.

He eats a bit.

"I'm going to check on Mycroft.." He hums. 

John nods. “Might be a good idea.”

Greg goes to the bedroom. "How are you doing, My?" He hums softly. 

Mycroft groans and covers his head with the pillow.

"Here, love. Takes these and you'll feel a bit better soon." He hands him a glass of water and some pain meds. 

He lifts his head to take them. “Thank you…”

"Of course, My." He kisses his head softly. 

“John still here?”

"Yeah. He's having toast and nursing a hangover." 

He hums softly and tries to sit up, groaning.

"Just relax, love.." 

He sighs and lays back down. “Christ.”

"Sleep for a bit longer. It'll help your head." 

He hums softly and nods, burrowing under the covers.

He kisses his head and leaves him to rest. 

John’s sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.

"How are you doing?" Greg asks as he pours himself a new cup of coffee. 

“Better.. Those pills were near magic. How’s Mycroft?”

"He's alright. Sleeping it off." He smiles softly and sits across from John at the table. 

He smiles. “Glad he’s okay.”

"Mm I think being okay is a relative term these days.." He hums. 

“I suppose you’re right..”

"How are you holding up, mate?" 

He sighs. “As well as I can. Though, I’m dreading going home..”

"You don't have to go home if you don't want to. You can stay here you know that, right?" 

He bites his lip. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

"Oh come off it John. You aren't a bother and I think it be better if we had each other close by right now.." 

He hesitates before nodding. “Thanks, mate..”

"Of course." He smiles and nods. 

He smiles softly. “Could I use your shower? I smell like beer..”

"Yeah of course. Just down the hall there. Everything you need should be in the cabinet. Do you want some sweat pants and a t shirt?" 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” He smiles.

Greg gets John some clothes for after his shower. "Here you go. You might have to roll up the sweatpants legs a bit." 

He smiles and takes them. “Thanks. I’ll be back soon.” He goes off to take a shower.

"Take your time." He goes and relaxes on the couch. 

Mycroft comes out while John’s taking a shower. He goes to sit next to Greg.

"Hello, love.. Feeling better?" He hums softly and pets his hair. 

He hums and kisses him. “A bit, yeah.”

He kisses him softly back. "Do you feel like eating?" 

“Mm. Yes please..”

"What do you fancy? I'll make whatever you want." 

“Nothing too big. I can’t eat that much..”

"Alright. A bit of toast and tea." He smiles and gets up. 

He smiles and hums softly, laying on the couch.

Greg makes him some tea and toast. 

Mycroft hums and waits for him to finish.

He comes back over and gives Mycroft his breakfast. 

He smiles. “Thank you, love.. How’s the leg?”

"It's still there. Doesn't hurt as much." He smiles. 

He smiles and pulls him down for a kiss.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He hums and pulls back to eat. John soon comes back out.

"Was the shower alright?" Greg looks up as John comes back. 

He smiles, his hair still a bit wet. “Yeah, it was great.”

"Good." He smiles. 

“How are you doing, Mycroft?”

"Alright. How are you?" Mycroft sips his tea. 

“I’ve been better.” He runs a hand through his wet hair.

"Mm.." He hums and nods. 

He sighs a bit and sits on the couch.

"What now?" Greg hums. 

“Nothing, just.. Tired..”

"Mm.." Mycroft hums and nods. 

John rubs his face.

Greg turns on the Telly. 

John relaxes on the couch. He still can’t relax fully because he misses Sherlock.

Mycroft leans against Greg as he thinks about Sherlock. 

John suddenly gets up and takes a deep breath, swinging his arm a bit and standing stiffly.

"Are you alright, John?" Greg asks. 

He nods and lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah. Just.. Just need to get out for a bit.”

"Oh okay." Greg nods. "Do you want company?" Mycroft looks over at John. 

John thinks for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be brilliant.” Mycroft nods and gets up as John walks out. He looks back at Greg. “I’ll be back, love.”

"Don't get into to much trouble." Greg chuckles and waves at him. 

He smiles softly and hurries after John.

John walks with his hands in his pockets. 

Mycroft catches up to him and frowns. “John.”

"Sorry. I needed to get some air." He looks over at Mycroft. 

He frowns. “I know..”

"It feels wrong, doesn't it? Not being there with him.. For him.. It's off.." He frowns. 

He frowns and nods. “I know.. But it’s what needs to be done..”

"I know.. God I hope it works this time.." He runs his hand through his hair. 

“He’ll make it work.”

John nods and rolls his bad shoulder.

Mycroft sighs softly and pulls out a box of cigarettes. He lights one and takes a long drag from it.

"I hope he's doing alright.." John hums and looks up at the overcast sky. 

“I’m sure he is..”

"Mm.." He hums and nods. 

He hums and takes another drag.

John rubs his hand over his face. 

He sighs and offers John a cigarette. “I know you don’t smoke. But this might be worth the exception."

"Yeah." He chuckles softly and takes one, holding it up so Mycroft can light it. 

Mycroft leans forward and lights it.

"God, I haven't smoked since Uni.." He takes a drag. 

He hums and smiles. “Sometimes you need it.”

"Apparently." He laughs a bit and smiles finally. 

“It’s nice seeing you smile again..”

John chuckles and smiles as he takes another drag. "If a cigarette and good company is what it takes for me to smile at the moment then that's not bad at all." He hums. 

Mycroft smiles and nods, taking a long drag before stomping out his cigarette.

"How do you think he's doing?" He takes one last pull from the cigarette and then crushes it under his shoe. 

“He’s probably preparing experiments on the staff and other patients.” He muses, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's going to drive them all up the walls." John laughs and smiles. 

Mycroft chuckles softly and nods. “Let’s go back. Can’t leave Greg alone for too long.”

"Mm what's he gonna do? Bake up a storm again?" John muses as he walks back with Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles. “I wouldn’t put it past him.” They go back to the flat.

Greg is indeed baking when they come in. "Oh don't look at me like that. It's just cheese cake... And a few tarts." He shrugs. 

Mycroft chuckles. “You always stress bake, love..”

"Yeah.. I guess I do." He chuckles and blushes a bit as he rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. 

He smiles and kisses him. “I love it.”

He giggles and kisses him back happily. 

He smiles and pulls away.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He pulls back to look at what Greg made.

"So there are two different tarts. This big one decorated with strawberries, blueberries, and kiwis. Then all these mini tarts with raspberries and blackberries. The cheese cake is setting up in the fridge with cherries on top." Greg smiles. 

“You’re going to kill me one day.”

"Never." He laughs and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him. “You’re too sweet.”

"Mm well you do have a sweet tooth." He chuckles and kisses him back. 

He hums and laughs. “I must.”

"I love it when you laugh. It's like music to my ears." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. "You're so cute." 

He blushes and pushes at him. “Greg..”

He chuckles and smiles. 

“You are just awful.” He chuckles.

"Awfully good." He winks and laughs at his own silliness 

He chuckles and kisses him. “Git.”

"Mm you love it though." He chuckles and kisses him back. 

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I do.”

"Mm aren't I the luckiest man to ever live." He smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Of course.”

"I love you." He kisses his head and smiles. 

“I love you, too..”

"Wonderful.. Do you want to try a mini raspberry and blackberry tart?" 

Mycroft bites his lip, looking a bit hesitant. “I.. I shouldn’t..”

"Yes you should. I made this tart recipe so you wouldn't have to feel guilty about eating it. The pastry is low calorie high fiber wheat flower instead of white flower. It doesn't take as much sugar because the sweetness come from the berries which are packed full of antioxidants with are proven to to support over all health. Basically this mini tart is a vitamin." He smiles. 

He blushes a bit and smiles. “I.. Thank you, Greg..”

"Of course, My. Try a bite." He smiles and hands him a mini tart. 

He smiles softly and takes a bit. He hums softly and closes his eyes.

"What do you think?" He bites his lip. 

“It’s delicious..”

"Good. I'm glad." He blushes and smiles happily. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He pulls back and sees John on the couch. “John, would you like a tart?”

"Yeah that'd be great." John smiles as he looks away from the Telly. 

Mycroft smiles and brings him one.

John takes a bite and hums. "Wow that's fantastic." 

“Brilliant isn’t it?” Mycroft smiles.

"Yes it is. Why is he a cop? He needs to be a baker." John eats the rest of the tart. 

“Why not both?” He chuckles.

"Mm now that would be brilliant." He chuckles. 

Mycroft smiles and goes to sit with John.

John hums softly as he watches the news. 

Mycroft looks up and makes room for Greg to join them.

Greg hums and leans against Mycroft. 

Mycroft kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and cuddles with him.

He hums softly as they watch the news. 

He feels himself dozing off against Greg.

Greg smiles softly as he watches Mycroft fall asleep against him. 

John smiles softly as he looks up at Greg.

Greg blushes a bit and smiles back. 

John looks down to Mycroft. “You should probably get him to bed.”

"Yeah." He nods and looks at Mycroft. "My.. Let's get you to bed, love.." He stands and gets Mycroft up with him. 

Mycroft mumbles softly and gets up. He stumbles off to bed.

Greg follows him and makes sure Mycroft gets into bed alright. 

He curls up. “Mm. Thank you, Greg..”

"Of course, love." He kisses his head. 

He smiles and burrows under the covers.

Greg smiles softly and goes back out to the sitting room to John. 

John smiles and looks up. “Fancy a drink?”

"That'd be great." Greg smiles. 

He nods and gets up to grab them some beers.

He sits on the couch and puts his leg up. "Thanks." 

John smiles and hands him his beer before sitting down. “Of course.”

Greg hums as he takes a pull from the bottle. 

John relaxes as he takes a drink. “Mm. Thanks, Greg. For everything.”

"Of course, mate. Don't worry about it." He nods. 

He smiles and leans against the couch, closing his eyes.

He hums and takes another drink. 

He does the same, letting himself get lost in the booze.

He relaxes and looks up at the ceiling after he puts down his empty bottle. 

John hums softly and sets down his bottle. “Mm..”

"Mm.." Greg looks over at him. 

John smiles softly at Greg.

"You should get some sleep. You might get to see Sherlock tomorrow if he's been good." Greg hums and moves to get up. 

John hums. “Stay up for one more drink?”

He bites his lip then nods. "Alright one more. I'll get them." He goes over to the kitchen and brings back the bottles to the couch. 

John smiles and takes the bottle. “Thanks, mate.”

"Sure." Greg smiles back and sits on the couch. 

John hums as he opens it and takes a drink. “I just hate not seeing him..”

He nods and opens his as well. "You can see him tomorrow. He needs this." 

“I know.. It’s just hard.” He sighs as he takes another drink.

"I don't doubt that at all. You love him so this must be damn near torture not being able to see him." He frowns a bit. 

John frowns and moves to lean against Greg. “It is.. I don’t know if I could do it if I didn’t have you and Mycroft..”

"Well you do have us. We have each other." He looks at him and smiles softly. 

He smiles and hums softly. “I know.. I’d be here for you if anything happened to Mycroft.”

"Thank you, John.. That means a lot to me.." 

He smiles and closes his eyes, laying his head in Greg’s lap. “‘Course, Greg.. You’re my friend..”

He smiles and rubs his arm. "And you are my friend." He hums. 

He smiles softly and nods, closing his eyes. “Mm.. Good..”

Greg hums and his eyes start to droop closed. 

John smiles and soon falls asleep in his lap.

Greg's head relaxes back against the couch as he falls asleep with John in his lap. 

Mycroft wakes early in the morning to an empty bed. He frowns a bit and goes out to the sitting room to find him. He blushes and smiles when he sees John and Greg asleep on the couch. He takes a picture of them before going to make tea and coffee.

Greg mumbles softly as he hears Mycroft moving around. 

John groans as he start to wake, pressing his face into Greg’s stomach.

Greg pets John's head. "I told you that you were tired.." He mumbles still half asleep. 

John mumbles softly into his stomach and swats at his hand.

Greg hums and runs his hand over his face and through his hair. 

John turns his head to look up at Greg, yawning softly.

Greg looks down at John. "Comfortable?" He muses. 

“Mm. Yes. You’re very comfortable.” He chuckles and teases.

He chuckles and shakes his head. 

He smiles and groans as he sits up. Mycroft comes over to them with tea for John and coffee for Greg.

"Mm thank you, My." Greg smiles as he takes his coffee. 

John smiles and takes his tea. “Thank you.” Mycroft hums. “Of course.”

"Perfect." Greg hums as he sips his coffee. 

Mycroft smiles and sips his own tea. “How did you sleep?”

"Mm good." 

He smiles. “Seems like it.”

Greg blushes a bit and sips his coffee. 

John blushes into his cup and stays quiet. Mycroft chuckles softly.

"Is Sherlock allowed visitors today?" Greg asks after a stretch of quiet. 

“We’ll have to see. I haven’t heard anything from the center.”

"Alright.. It's still pretty early yet." 

“Give him a bit. Perhaps we can try around lunch.”

"That sounds good." 

He smiles and hums softly.

Greg nuzzles Mycroft and smiles. 

“We should pick up his violin and a few books before we go.”

"He'll like that." John smiles. 

He smiles. “Great. Get ready, boys.”

They get ready and head over to Baker Street. 

Mycroft lets them in.

John goes up to collect a few books and the violin for Sherlock. Greg stays downstairs because of the crutches. 

Mycroft stays with him.

John comes back down with a bag of books and Sherlock's violin case. 

Mycroft smiles. “Ready?”

"Yes." John nods and smiles. 

He hums and takes them to his car. They drive to the center to see Sherlock.

The receptionist looks up as they come in. "Hello. Please sighs in and take a visitor sticker." She smiles. 

Mycroft smiles and signs in. “Thank you.” He steps aside to let the others sign in.

They sign in and she takes the sheet. "Ah you're here for Holmes. I'll take you to him." She smiles and leads them to the library. 

Sherlock is nestled in a book fort of sorts, his face buried in a new book. He doesn’t look up even as the nurse speaks. “Mr. Holmes?” He huffs softly, hiding his face more. “I already told you, I’m not hungry.”

"Somethings never change." John chuckles and smiles. 

Sherlock’s eyes widen as he hears John’s voice and he peers over his books. “J-John?” His voice is small.

"Hello, love.." He smiles softly at him. 

He lets out a small whimper and gets up, rushing into his arms. “John..”

John hugs him and holds him tightly. "I'm here.."

He ducks his head, pressing it in the crook of John’s neck. He tries to make himself smaller, just wanting to be close to John.

"I've got you.. I've got you.." He hums softly and rubs his back soothingly. 

Sherlock whimpers softly, feeling his eyes prickle with tears. “John..”

"Breathe, love.." He kisses his head. 

He closes his eyes as tears start to fall, shaking in John’s arms. “John..” He repeats.

John scoops him out and carries him to a couch. He sits and holds Sherlock on his lap. 

Sherlock presses himself closer, until he’s completely against him. He holds onto him tightly and lets his tears fall. He’d missed him terribly and just wanted to go home with him.

"I know. I missed you. I misses you so much.." He kisses his head and holds him tightly. 

He hides his face as he cries into John’s shirt. “I love you.. I love you.. I love you..”

"I love you, too.. I love you so much.." His throat feels tight as tears start to roll down his cheeks. 

“I want to go home.. Please.. Take me home, John..” He whimpers softly.

"I'm sorry, love.. I'm so sorry but I can't take you home. You need to be here. You need to get better. I can't take you home yet. I'm sorry.."

His grip tightens and he whimpers again. “John, please.. I’ll get better at home.. Please.. I need you.. Not this.. I need you.. Just you..” His voice cracks and tightens near the end as he fights off his tears.

"You can't get better at home. If you could you would have by now. I'm not enough to help you through this. You need to be here so they can help you because I don't know how.." John sounds broken and defeated. He rubs Sherlock's back and kisses his head. 

Sherlock breaks down in his arms. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry I’m broken.. I’m sorry, John.. You deserve better.. More than me.. More than this..” He tries to put his walls back up, wanting to protect John and make him happy.

"No no no. You are not broken. You are so brilliant. Just because you need help doesn't take away from that. I don't want anyone but you. I only want you. I've only ever wanted you. I love you. I love you so much. It is because I love you that I know that you need this to get better so that we can move on. Together.." 

His walls come crumbling down and he holds onto John tightly. “I love you.. I’m sorry..”

"It's okay.. It's going to be okay.. It's me and you against the world, right? We can do this. I'm always going to be here Sherlock. I may not be by your side but I am always going to be here for you.." 

He nods weakly and sniffles softly, pulling back to look at him. “I.. I promise I’ll get better..”

"I know you will, love." He finally smiles softly and hands Sherlock a tissue. 

Sherlock takes it and wipes his face, biting his lip and nodding.

John kisses his hand softly. 

Sherlock smiles softly, still looking a bit broken and upset.

"Mycroft and Greg are here as well. They have your violin." John smiles softly. 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “Can we go to my room?”

"Of course, love." He nods. 

He takes his hand and nods, standing shakily. He leads them back to his room.

John holds onto him as they walk. Mycroft and Greg follow behind them. 

They go back to Sherlock’s room. He turns to see Greg and Mycroft and goes to hug Mycroft without a word.

Mycroft is a bit surprised for a moment but them hugs him back tightly. 

Sherlock holds onto him tightly before pulling back and nodding a bit. He goes to Greg and stands for a moment, as if deciding whether to hug him or not.

"I don't bite. Well not that hard at least." Greg smiles and opens his arms inviting Sherlock for a hug if he wants one. 

He smiles softly and pushes into his arms, hugging Greg.

Greg chuckles and smiles, hugging him back tightly. 

He pulls away after a minute. “Thank you, Greg..” He smiles, knowing exactly what he said.

Greg looks at him wide eyed for a moment then laughs happily. "You're very welcome, Sherlock." He smiles brightly. 

Sherlock smiles genuinely for the first time since he got there and looks back to Mycroft. “And thank you, Myc..”

"Of course, brother mine.." Mycroft nods and smiles softly. 

He smiles and they go back to sit on and near Sherlock’s bed.

John smiles softly and takes Sherlock's hand in his. 

Sherlock smiles and leans against him, bringing his hand up to kiss it.

John smiles and leans into kiss him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Thank you, John..”

"Of course, love." He smiles. 

He smiles and leans against him.

A knock on the closed door makes John look over. 

Sherlock looks up as well. “I don’t suppose we’re expecting anyone else?”

"Not that I know of." Mycroft frowns and goes to answer the door. "Hello, I'm Dr. Brooks. I am Sherlock's therapist and his case manager." She holds out her hand to Mycroft to shake. 

Sherlock bites his lip and smiles a bit, scooting closer to John instinctively.

John wraps his arm around Sherlock and smiles softly. "Oh yes of course. How do you do?" Mycroft shakes her hand. "I'm grand thanks. I've come by because I've been notified that Sherlock has denied breakfast and lunch today." She looks over at Sherlock as she lets go if Mycroft's hand. 

Sherlock huffs softly and rolls his eyes, leaning against John more. He shrugs nonchalantly, acting like it doesn’t matter.

"Sherlock, you need to eat." John sighs softly and looks at him. 

Sherlock pouts. “I never ate at home.”

"Yes you did. I always made sure you ate at least once a day." John rolls his eyes. 

Sherlock pouts and huffs softly. “I don’t need it.”

"Yes you do, love. Food is necessary part of staying alive like breathing." John hums. 

He frowns and sighs. “Once a day.”

"Thank you, love." John smiles. "Alright I'll take it. For now." Dr. Brooks hums. 

He sulks a bit and nods.

"I'll be sure to see you at dinner, Sherlock. Good day everyone." She smiles before leaving. 

Sherlock huffs as she leaves.

"She's strict with you isn't she?" John chuckles. 

He pouts. “Yes..”

John smiles and shakes his head. "Good."

He pouts for a few more minutes before Mycroft hums. “We brought your violin.”

"Really?" Sherlock hums still pouting a bit. 

“Yes, and if you quit your pouting, you can play it.” Mycroft smiles softly.

"Alright.." He bites his lip and nods. 

He smiles and gets up, bringing Sherlock his violin.

Sherlock smiles and stands, taking his violin from Mycroft. 

“Play us something nice, yeah?” Mycroft goes to sit with Greg.

"I always play nice." He sasses as he rests his chin on his violin. He raises the bow and plays softly letting the notes fill them room. 

Mycroft chuckles softly before relaxing with Greg, listening to his brother play.

Greg hums softly and nuzzles Mycroft. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes, holding his hand.

Sherlock sways slowly as he gets lost in playing. 

John smiles and gets up, holding Sherlock’s hips and swaying with him.

Sherlock smiles softly and leans back into him as he continues to play. 

“You’re perfect, Sherlock..” He mutters softly.

He blushes softly and hums as the song fades out on the last note. 

“Beautiful..” He kisses his back.

He blushes and sighs contently finally feeling better in John's arms.

“I love you..” He smiles and nuzzles him.

He turns to face John and warps his arms around him. "I love you, too.." He hides his face in his neck. 

He holds him and smiles. “You and me.”

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He purrs happily and moves to kiss John softly. 

He kisses him back. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." Sherlock smiles genuinely at John. 

He smiles brightly and nuzzles him.

Sherlock giggles softly and nuzzles him back. 

John hums softly and pulls him back to sit with him on the bed.

He leans against him as they sit on the bed. 

He smiles and kisses him again. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums softly and leans against him. His eyes droop tiredly because he wasn't able to sleep without John near him. 

John frowns a bit. “Why don’t you sleep, love?”

"Mm.." He hums and nods. 

He smiles a bit. “I’ll be here when you wake up. Just take a little nap.” 

Sherlock lays down and pulls John with him curling up around him. 

John smiles softly and lays with him. “Mmm. Alright.”

He presses his face to his chest and sighs contently as he falls asleep. 

John hums and looks up at Greg and Mycroft. “It looks like I’ll be here for a while. You two don’t have to stay, if you don’t want to.”

Mycroft bites his lip. "We'll stay.. I want to talk to Sherlock's therapist.. We'll be around here somewhere.." Mycroft hums and opens the room door for Greg and him to leave. 

Greg smiles and waits for him outside the room. 

Mycroft looks at John and Sherlock for a before closing the door. He smiles softly at Greg. 

Greg smiles. “What do we need to talk about to Sherlock’s therapist?”

"Mm I want her opinion about how long she thinks Sherlock is going to be here and his overall situation.." He hums as they walk around the facility. 

He nods and follows Mycroft to her office.

Dr. Brooks is sitting at her desk with her office door open. "Mr. Holmes and Mr. Lestrade welcome. Please have a seat." She smiles as she looks up from a file. 

Mycroft and Greg sit and Mycroft smiles softly. “I had a few questions about Sherlock’s stay.”

"Of course. Let me pull up Sherlock's file." She gets up and pulls a file from the file cabinet. "What would you like to ask?" She hums as she sits back down in her chair looking through Sherlock's file. 

“How long would he need to stay and how severe is his case?”

"My initial assessment would put his time here at a few weeks. His case is harder to say.. He's used a few different types of drugs on and off for a number of years. His addiction is harder to pin point. Most addicts live for their next hit. Sherlock does not. His bouts of drug use are triggered by intense emotional distress and as he puts it "mind numbing boredom". His case is not typical but that doesn't mean that it's not treatable.."

Mycroft nods and leans back in his chair. “He will no doubt throw fits and sulk about the fact that he must stay for that long. What is your policy on how long visitors can stay? I imagine he will want John here as often as possible, for as long as possible.”

"Yes he did throw quite a strop during our session yesterday. Visiting goes on all day and ends at dark. Sherlock can have visitors during those times. However, if Sherlock denies sessions and or food then his privileges will be taken." 

“Understandable. I will be sure to inform him of the necessity of sessions and food, he’ll listen to someone close to him. If John tells him, he’ll listen.”

"Mm yes. Tell me about John Watson. Sherlock seems to be more addicted to that man than any drug." 

“Oh, he is. John is his everything. Always has been.”

"It seems that way. He's here for John so he can get better. Sherlock's been to rehab.." She looks at his chart. "Seven times before.. The only difference between then and now is a one John Watson.." 

“That is true.. He swears that he’s going to get better this time. I had my doubts at first, but I believe he will for John.”

"For John.." She hums. "Alright. If there isn't anything else you'd like to discuss I have a board meeting to trudge through." She sighs. 

He nods and stands, helping Greg up as well. “Of course, we’ll let you get to that.” He smiles.

"Thank you. Feel free to drop by my office if you have any more questions." She smiles and follows them out of her office. She locks the door and nods at them politely before heading down the hall. "That went well." Greg hums. 

Mycroft hums softly. “Yes, but I don’t think Sherlock will like the answers we got. I’ll talk to John and have him tell him..”

"Mm maybe if John tells him he won't blow a gasket." Greg sighs. 

“That’s the plan..” He hums softly. “Would you like to get something to eat? I’m sure Sherlock’s still sleeping.”

"Sure food would be great.. It looked like Sherlock hadn't slept in days.." 

“I wouldn’t doubt it..” He frowns a bit as they go down to the cafe.

"At least he's getting sleep now while John's with him." Greg follows him. 

“Yes, but how long will that last? Just until John is forced to leave?”

"Maybe but Sherlock was never one to sleep much anyway." He frowns as they get food. 

“I know.. But he eats when John is around.”

"John must have some magical powers or something." Greg chuckles softly as they sit. 

“Of course, that’s it, Greg.” He chuckles and hums softly, looking down at his food.

Greg smiles softly and pokes at his food. 

Mycroft smiles and reaches for Greg’s hand. “Thank you for staying..”

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Right beside you is the place for me." He smiles and kisses his hand. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back and smiles softly. 

He hums softly and pulls back.

He hums happily and goes back to eating. 

He smiles and starts to eat again.

Sherlock nuzzles John's chest and mumbles in his sleep. 

John hums softly and rubs his back. “Mmm.. Hello, love..”

He kisses his chest and hums softly. "Hello, John.." 

He dips his head to kiss him. “Have a good nap?”

"Mm it was lovely.." He tips his head up to meet John's lips. 

“Good.. Promise me you’ll try to sleep more? You need it so you can get better..”

"I'll try.." He nods. 

“And eat, yeah?” He smiles softly, leaning in to kiss him.

"Okay.." He kisses him back. 

He smiles. “Good.. Thank you.. I want you to get better as soon as possible.. But I just want you to get better..”

"I know.. I'll get better. I promise.. For you.." 

“I know you will, love.. I know..” He presses a kiss to his head.

He hums and nuzzles him. "Can we go down and eat?" He asks softly. 

He smiles softly and nods. “Good idea..”

They get up and go down to get food. 

They meet up with Greg and Mycroft.

"Feeling better?" Greg smiles at Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “Yes..”

"Good." Greg nods as Mycroft goes with John to carry their food so he can talk to him about Sherlock's stay. "His therapist says he needs to be here for a few weeks." Mycroft hums as they wait in line. 

John frowns. “Oh.. He’s not going to like that..”

"Precisely. That's why I thought he would take the news better if it came from you than me.." He sighs. 

He nods. “Alright. I’ll talk to him.”

"Thank you, John." He picks up the food tray. 

He follows him back to the table.

Greg smiles at them when they come back. 

Mycroft and John sit down and John scoots closer to Sherlock.

Sherlock hums softly and leans against John as he pokes at his food. 

John nuzzles him. “Eat, love..”

He nods and starts eating slowly. 

He smiles and rubs his back. “Thank you..”

He hums softly and leans against John as he eats more. 

He smiles and starts to eat.

Sherlock finishes every bit of his food for John. 

John smiles proudly at him. “Good job.”

He blushes softly at the praise and hums happily. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek. “Promise you’ll do that even when I’m not there?”

He frowns a bit but nods. "I'll try.." 

He cups his face and smiles. “I know you can do it.”

"Okay.." He gives him a small smile and kisses his palm. 

He smiles and kisses him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and leans against him. 

They relax for a while before John nudges him. “I’ve got to talk with you, love.”

"Mm about what, John?" Sherlock hums. 

“How long you’ve got to stay here and what you need to do..”

"Oh.." He frowns a bit and pulls away to look at John. 

He keeps his hold on Sherlock’s hand. “You’ve got to stay here a few weeks..”

"Oh.. Weeks.." He frowns and bites his lip. 

“You can do it, Sherlock. I know you can. But you need to eat and sleep and go to sessions in order to see me..”

"I.. I understand.." He nods and squeezes John's hand. 

He nods and pulls him close to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him back tenderly. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles and pulls back. “You’ll do great.”

"I'll try." He nods and smiles softly at John. 

He nods. “Thank you..”

He hums and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles and holds his hand. “You done eating, love?”

"Mm yeah.." He smiles softly and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles. “Let’s go back to your room, yeah?”

"Yeah that's good." He smiles and nods. 

He nods and they head back to Sherlock’s room.

Sherlock holds John's hand as they walk to his room. 

John smiles and kisses his hand.

Sherlock smiles and blushes a bit. 

He smiles and they sit on Sherlock’s bed.

Sherlock hums and leans against him. 

Mycroft and Greg sit together in the chairs.

Greg leans against Mycroft and smiles at him. 

He leans over and kisses Greg on the cheek.

He hums happily and nuzzles Mycroft affectionately. 

The nurse comes in a few minutes later to tell Sherlock his session is going to start soon.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. He knows that visiting hours are almost over for the day as well. 

John looks up. “How long will the session take?”

"30 minutes to an hour.." 

“And how much longer do we have for visiting hours?”

"About 15 minutes." The nurse looks at he watch. 

He frowns a bit and nods. “Alright..”

The nurse nods and leaves. Sherlock frowns. 

John kisses him softly. “We’ve got to go soon, love..”

"I know.." He kisses John back. 

“I’ll be back, love. Tomorrow?”

"Tomorrow would be lovely." Sherlock smiles putting on a brave face for John. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “Thank you for being so good with this..”

"Of course.. I'll get better. I promise." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “I know you will, love..”

The nurse comes back to take Sherlock to his session. He hugs John tightly. 

He holds him close and rubs his back. “You’ll be okay.”

He nods and kisses him softly before pulling away. He hesitates for a moment before going to hug Mycroft and Greg briefly. 

They hug him back. John stands and smiles softly at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles at John before following the nurse to his session. "Hello, Sherlock. Did you have a nice visit?" Dr. Brooks asks. 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “I missed him..”

"You missed John?" She indicates for him to take a seat if he'd like. 

“I don’t like not being with him..” He fiddles with his shirt as he takes a seat.

"Of course you don't. He makes you feel safe and loved. Why would anyone ever want to be away from that?" She smiles softly as she takes the seat opposite from him. 

He frowns a bit and looks down at his hands. “He said I have to be here for a few weeks..”

"Yes, that is my initial time frame but it may change depending on you. Your progress may shorten that time or your setbacks may lengthen it. Addiction is a life long battle that you need to choose to fight everyday. All I am doing here with you now is giving you the tools to win those battles." 

He bites his lip and nods. “Right.. Thank you..”

She nods and hums as she looks down at his chart. "So tell me, Sherlock, why did you start using?" She asks as she looks back up at him. 

He stiffens a bit and has to remind himself that she’s supposed to ask him these questions. He bites his lip. “I.. In the beginning, it was just to cure my boredom..”

"In the beginning? So your reason for using has changed now?" 

“After John came, I wasn’t bored as often.. So, then it just happened when something very traumatic happened to me..”

"So what happened this time to make you feel like you needed the drugs to cope? The only thing I have here that suddenly changed in your life is your brother's engagement.." 

He bites his lip. “I.. I needed something to make me feel.. happy again.. I’d been feeling down for quite some time and I just.. When I heard about Mycroft and Greg, I knew that my parents would be so proud of him and start asking me about when I’m going to settle down and then they’d be disappointed in me like they always are.. And Mycroft will be the favorite again and I just..”

She nods and writes in his chart. "Good. I appreciate your honesty. I'm going to go back through your answer and ask some more specific questions. Tell me what makes you happy and why you weren't for a long time." 

He frowns and looks down. “I.. I don’t know.. John makes me happy but recently I’ve just been.. I don’t know..”

"It's alright. You don't have to know everything, Sherlock.." She gets up and makes them tea. 

He nods and fiddles with his hands while she makes tea.

"Tell me about one of your favorite memories with John." She hums as hands him his tea before sitting back down. 

He takes a sip and hums softly. “It was after a case one night.. We were both exhausted and collapsed on the sofa together. We just stayed up watching crap telly until John fell asleep on me.”

"And why is that one of your favorites?" She smiles softly. 

He smiles a bit as he remembers. “Because it was one of the first times I let my walls come down when I was with him.. He looked so peaceful and content while he was sleeping. It was the moment I realized I loved him..”

"That's lovely, Sherlock. Thank you for sharing it with me." 

He smiles fondly and looks down into his tea.

She hums softly and writes in his chart. "Tell me about your parents." 

He bites his lip. “What about my parents?”

"Anything really. You said earlier that you believe they show Mycroft favor over you." She reads back her notes. 

“Because Mycroft is always perfect, even when we were children. He was always the perfect child and I was always the one getting into trouble. They were always so proud of everything he did..”

"They never expressed pride over your achievements?" She asks skeptically. 

“They did.. It just.. It wasn’t the same..”

She nods and taps her pen. "Do you think Mycroft deserves their pride more than you?" She wants to know how much self worth Sherlock has if any. 

Sherlock bites his lip and looks down. “I.. I don’t know.. He’s accomplished a lot more than me..”

"So?"

“So, I’m not… I’m not like him.. He deserves everything he gets..”

"And what does he get that you don't deserve? Happiness?" She frowns. 

Sherlock just looks down, going silent.

"Sherlock, you are a good man who has made some mistakes. You are human and making mistakes is what being human is. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved. You deserve all of the good things in this world. Just because your bother seems perfect doesn't mean he his. He is human as well and humans are flawed in every nature." 

He bites his lip and nods.

"You also said earlier that your parents would be disappointed in you because Mycroft is getting married and you're not. Getting married is a very big decision. People can still have a wonderful healthy relationship and never get married.. Does marriage appeal to you?" 

“With John, yes. I want everything with John.”

"And does John know this?" 

“I.. N-No..”

"How long have you and John been tighter? Years, months, weeks?"

“Not long.. We’ve lived together for years, but we just recently got romantically involved..”

"And that step is an obvious improvement I take it." She smiles. 

He smiles a bit and nods. “Yes.. It is..”

"You wanted to be with him for a long time before now, didn't you?" 

He bites his lip and nods. “Since I met him..”

"Why didn't either of you say anything sooner?" 

“Because he always had said that he wasn’t gay, so I thought he wasn’t interested..”

She looks up at him from the chart with her brow raised. "You're a very smart man, Sherlock. You must know that there are other sexualities than 'not gay', right?" 

He frowns and bites his lip. “I never thought anything more on it.. John always seemed like an all or nothing type of man.”

"He was always there for you, was he not?" 

He nods. “Always.. No matter what.. He only left once but that was because I left first..”

"Did you tell him you were leaving? Did he know you'd come back?" She frowns a bit and bites the cap of her pen. 

He bites his lip. “No.. I couldn’t..”

"But you would have if you could've?" 

He nods. “Of course..”

"Good.." She hums. 

He bites his lip and nods.

Dr. Brooks looks at her watch. "This session has run over an hour now. We can continue if you'd like or we can stop here for today." She smiles softly at him. 

He looks down and shrugs slightly, not wanting to go back to his room because he knows John’s not there.

"We can talk about anything you'd like to talk about." 

“Can we just talk about John?” He bites his lip, shifting in his chair.

"Of course." She smiles and nods. 

He smiles softly and nods. “I just.. I’ve never felt this way before..”

"John is a good influence on you." She smiles. 

He smiles and bites his lip. “He’s brilliant.”

"What does he do?"

“He’s a doctor.. He was an army doctor, but now he works in the local hospital.”

"That's amazing." She smiles. 

He smiles. “He is..”

"So you're a consulting decretive. Does John assist you in cases?" She looks at his file. 

“Yes. He is my assistant of types. He helps me determine the cause of death. He’s usually wrong, but he helps. He blogs about our cases as well.”

"He's a biographer of sorts about your lives together."

“In some ways, yes, I suppose.”

"What is your favorite thing about John?" 

“His smile.” He answers quickly. “I.. It always makes me so happy..”

"That's wonderful." She smiles. 

He smiles softly. “He’s always so positive about everything.”

"Does he make you feel more positive?"

“Yes. When I’m with him, I feel like I can do anything.”

"Do you think he's helped you become a better person?" 

“God yes. He’s shown me that caring is not a disadvantage.”

"Who ever told you caring wasn't an advantage?" She frowns deeply. 

He frowns a bit. “M-Mycroft..”

"Your brother who is now engaged?" 

He bites his lip. “Yes..”

Dr. Brooks takes off her reading glasses and rubs her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger. "I think your brother needs therapy as well.." She sighs. 

Sherlock bites his lip. “Mycroft doesn’t need that.. He.. He’s okay..”

"I beg to differ, Sherlock." She puts her glasses back on and looks at him over the lenses. 

He frowns and shakes his head. “No, he’s perfect.”

"I've already told you, Sherlock, that perfection is an illusion. Nothing is perfect no matter how hard we try or want it to be. You brother is not perfect even though you want him to be.." 

He bites his lip. “I.. I don’t.. want him to be..” He looks down.

"Of course you do. He's your older brother. You respect him and look up to him. His word is law to you. If it wasn't then you never would have thought that caring was not an advantage." 

Sherlock blinks. “I..” He looks up at her, confused at both her words and his own emotions.

"Sherlock, tell me what you're thinking.." 

“I.. I don’t..” His brow furrows and he stars to get defensive. “I don’t want him to be perfect! He’s always been perfect and I want him to fuck up once!”

"He has though, Sherlock. He messed up the moment he told you that having emotions was bad for you. He messed up royally." She stays professionally neutral. 

Sherlock curls up in the chair and pouts. “I hate him..” He mumbles softly, knowing he’s lying.

"No you don't. He's probably the second person you love most in this world. John being the first." She hums. 

He bites his lip and hides his face.

"Your brother has made a huge impact on your life. Some of it has been bad and some good, like getting you to come here. The point is that you have issues with your brother that go down to the very core of your being." 

“I’m nothing compared to him..”

"You are absolutely completely wrong."

He frowns and goes quiet.

"You can't measure your accomplishments against your brother's. First of all that's not healthy. Second of all the only thing that's going to come of it is resentment and animosity toward your brother."

He frowns and bites his lip. He’s quiet for a few moments. “Can I go back to my room?” He’s very quiet and he can’t meet her eyes.

She frowns a bit and nods. "Of course.. Would you like to call John before you go back?" 

He bites his lip and nods. “Please..”

Dr. Brooks stands and goes over to her office phone and dials John's number from Sherlock's file. She holds up the phone to Sherlock. 

Sherlock stands and takes the phone, biting his lip as he waits for John to answer.

"Hello?" John picks up the line. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “John..”

"Sherlock!" John's smiles is clearly in his voice. "Are you alright, love?" He sounds worried. 

Sherlock smiles. “My therapist suggested I call you before I went back to my room. I just wanted to talk with you.”

"Of course, love.." John hums happily still smiling softly. 

“My session ran a bit long.. But I didn’t want to go back yet.. I miss you already..”

"I miss you, too.. They made us leave about an hour ago but it feels like a years ago.." He bites his lip. "Did your session go okay?" 

He frowns a bit. “It went.. Fine..”

"You sound a bit unsure about that, love.." John sounds concerned. 

“It’s fine, John..” He lies a bit, wanting John to be okay.

"Okay.. If you say so.. You're going to eat dinner tonight, right?" 

He bites his lip. “I suppose..”

"Thank you, love.." He hums softly in the way when he's pleased with Sherlock. 

He smiles softly. “Of course..”

"Sherlock.." Dr. Brooks taps her watch telling him he should wrap it up for today. 

Sherlock frowned and looked down, sighing a bit. “I’ve got to go, John..”

"Oh... Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.." 

“I love you, too.. Visiting hours start at 1:00.”

"I'll be there.. Bye, love.." 

He hangs up and frowns a bit. “Okay..”

"There is group session tomorrow. I hope to see you at dinner." Dr. Brooks smiles softly. 

Sherlock nods. “I’ll be there..”

"Good. I think we made some good progress today in your session. You should be proud of yourself for that." She closes his file. 

“Thank you..” He nods slightly, heading for the door.

"Of course." Dr. Brooks hums as he leaves her office. 

Sherlock goes back to his room.

John stares at the black screen on his phone. He doesn't know how long ago Sherlock hung up but he just can't take his eyes off the dark lifeless screen. 

A text from Greg lights up John’s phone. **John? Mycroft’s working tonight and I wanted to know if you’d like to get a drink with me. –GL**

**Sounds great. The usual place?--JW** John is already putting on his coat. 

**Yeah. I’ll meet you there. –GL**

**See you then.--JW** John takes a cab to the pub.

Greg smiles when he sees him. “Hey..” He’s no longer on crutches, only a boot now.

"Hey look at you! Back down to two legs." John chuckles and smiles. 

Greg chuckles and smiles. “Right. Now I’ve just got this huge boot. But it’s better than crutches. Let me buy you a drink.”

"Yeah. Thanks." 

He smiles and gets them a round of beers. “How are you holding up?”

"Alright. Sherlock called me earlier." He takes a drink. 

Greg nods and takes a drink. “And?”

"He said his session ran long. It was over two hours. Usually they only go for an hour or less. I asked him is he was okay and he said he was but it just.. It just didn't sound right.." 

“I’m sure he just had a lot to talk about. He probably just missed you.”

"Hm.." John hums and nods. 

Greg hums softly. “It’ll be okay.”

"Yeah it will." He nods and takes another drink. "They called Mycroft in late." He looks at the time. 

“Oh? Why?”

“Emergency. Said it couldn’t wait.” He shrugs and takes another drink.

"Huh." He takes another drink as well.

“Government can’t run itself.” 

"Mm it's a good thing we have him to do it then." He chuckles. 

Greg hums and smiles softly.

"Another round? I'm buying." 

Greg smiles and finishes his drink. “Yeah.”

John smiles and gets up, getting them another round. 

Greg smiles and waits for him to come back.

He comes back a few minutes later and hands Greg his drink as he sits. 

Greg smiles. “Thanks, mate. I figured we could both get out.”

"Yeah. I could barely stay up in the flat today. I had a shower and a change of clothes but after that I stayed down with Mrs. Hudson fixing her sink." He nods. 

“You’re still welcome to stay with Mycroft and I.”

"I don't want to be a bother." He shakes his head and takes a drink. 

“You wouldn’t be a bother, John. Mycroft’s not there a lot and I could use the company.” He smiles.

"Yeah alright. Thanks." He smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “Of course.”

He smiles and takes a drink. 

He hums softly. “How are you holding up?”

"Okay. I just wish there was more I could do to help him." John frowns a bit. 

“You’re doing everything you can, John.”

"I want him to be better.. I want him to be happy.."

“He will be. He’s happy with you.”

"God, I hope so." He smiles a bit and chuckles. 

“He is, John. It’s blatantly obvious.”

"Well that's.. That's good.. Blatantly obvious?" 

“You make him so bloody happy. He doesn’t snap at people as often when you’re there.”

"He does it more when I'm not there? Is that even possible?" He laughs. 

Greg chuckles. “Yeah, he does. He used to be really bad.”

"Do I want to know?" He chuckles and drinks. 

Greg laughs. “Probably not.”

John laughs and smiles. 

He smiles. “Feeling better?”

"Loads. Thanks, mate." He smiles. 

“Of course.” He smiles and finishes his drink.

"Another?" He looks at their empty glasses. 

He smiles and nods. “Yeah. I could use another.”

John nods and gets up for another. 

Greg texts Mycroft while he’s waiting. **John will be staying with us for a while. –GL**

**Alright. Is he doing okay?--MH** 

**He’s doing better. I don’t think he should be alone. –GL**

**He's welcome to stay with us as long as he needs. How are you, love?--MH** 

**I’ve been better.. –GL**

**I'm sorry, love.--MH** 

**It’s alright. You’ve got to run the country. –GL**

**You are my fiancé and are far more important than any country. Where are you with John?--MH** 

**My, you can’t mean that. I’m.. I’m not that important.. We’re just at the pub, it doesn’t matter. –GL**

"Gregory Lestrade don't you dare ever tell me that you are not important because I will not listen to such blatant lies." Mycroft walks up behind Greg. "I do mean that. You are the most important person in this entire world, no the most important person in the universe, to me so I won't listen when you say that you are anything less than everything to me." He looks at him trying to make him see that he is the most important person in his life. 

Greg jumps when he hears Mycroft behind him and turns to face him. “I..” He stops as he listens to him, biting his lip. He pushes himself into Mycroft’s arms as he finishes. “My..”

"I love you.. You are the most important thing to ever exist.. I love you.." He hugs him tightly and kisses his head. 

He holds onto him and lifts his head up to kiss him.

Mycroft hums softly and kisses him back deeply. 

Greg pulls back as John comes up. John sets their beers down. “Oh, Mycroft, I thought you were working.”

"This is far more important than anything I'll ever do there." Mycroft smiles. 

John smiles. “Then I’ll buy you a drink.”

"Thank you." Mycroft nods appreciatively. 

John smiles and goes to buy another drink.

Mycroft smiles and sits next to Greg. 

Greg smiles and leans against him. “I’m glad you’re here..”

"My place is beside you.. Anywhere else feels wrong.." He hums softly and kisses Greg's head. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss him. John soon comes back with Mycroft’s beer.

Mycroft kisses Greg back and smiles. "Thank you, John." He smiles and takes his drink as John comes back. 

John hums softly and nods, taking a drink.

Mycroft drinks as well. 

Greg smiles and drinks, holding Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft hums and kisses Greg's hand. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles fondly at him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

Mycroft chuckles and smiles. 

John bites his lip, feeling more alone than usual.

Greg leans against Mycroft and looks to John. "You're going to see Sherlock tomorrow, right John?" 

John nods. “Of course. I’m planning on staying as long as I can.”

"Good. He'll be happy to see you." Greg smiles. 

He nods. “I know.. I can’t wait to see him.”

"Good." He hums and nods. 

He hums softly and takes another drink.

Greg nearly jumps as he phone vibrates in his pocket. **You're change of address form has gone missing. I can't find it anywhere and it was locked in my freaking desk.--Donovan** "Son of a bitch." He grumbles. 

Mycroft frowns. “What’s wrong, love?” He rubs his back softly.

"Donovan.. She says my change of address form as gone missing from her locked desk." Greg rubs his hand over his face and through his hair. 

“How is that possible?”

"Yes how is it possible for something to go missing at New Scotland Yard where there are cameras and cops around 24/7? Maybe if the person who took it had the ability to override the cameras and scare the other cops into shutting up about anything they may or may not have seen. Maybe if that person has a grudge against me. Maybe if that person a huge homophobic arsehole.. This is fucking ridiculous." He chuckles in exasperation. 

Mycroft frowns. “He can’t do that. He doesn’t have the authority to.” He stands. “I’m going to assess the situation.” He was already putting on his coat and heading for the door.

"Like hell you're going without me." Greg gets up. 

John gets up as well. “I’m coming.”

They go out and get a taxi to the Yard. 

Mycroft can’t sit still as they drive to the Yard.

Greg takes Mycroft's hand and squeezes gently. "It'll be fine." 

“I’m more worried for his safety. I can’t say that I won’t do anything.”

"John and I are going to be with you. We'll make sure you won't do anything. Don't worry." He gives him a soft reassuring smile. 

Mycroft sighs softly and nods, leaning against him as they near the Yard.

Greg kisses his head and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. 

They get out when they get to the Yard and follow Greg inside.

Greg goes to Donovan's desk. "Hey, Sally." He sighs. "Greg? What are you doing here?" Donovan looks up at him from where she's kneeling on the floor looking at her desk. "I want to find out where much change of address form went." He rubs his face with his hand. "Well whoever it was picked the lock on my desk and wore gloves because there's scraping around the lock and no finger prints." She sighs and stands because they both already know who took the form. 

Greg sighs. “Where is he?” He runs a hand through his hair.

"His office." She points down he hall to a closed office door with a light coming out from under it. 

He sighs and starts to head for his office.

"Greg, don't do anything stupid, okay?" Donovan pleads and follows him with Mycroft and John. 

“I’ll try. No promises.” He pushes open the door.

Donovan bites her lip and nods. "I guess no one knocks anymore." The superintendent says without looking up from his computer. 

Greg scowls. “I don’t knock for thieves.”

His head snaps up from his computer and looks at Greg. "And I don't take slander from faggots." He sneers, looking at the three of them. 

Greg stiffens. “Say what you want about me, but leave John and Mycroft alone. I know you took my change of address form.”

"I know you're a terrible cop but you do realize you can't just make wild accusations and hope they stick." He wears a look of pure disgust as he looks at the three of them. 

“It was locked in Sally’s desk and the lock was picked. You’re the only person that would have a problem with my changing address.”

"Sally wouldn't know if something was taking from her mess of a desk because her life is a worse wreck. Are you sure I'm the only one that has a problem? Are you really sure? I guess you don't know your colleagues very well." He shrugs wanting Greg to doubt himself and his friends he works with. 

Greg balls his fists. “No, you’re the only one! I’ve been out to them for years and they’ve never had a problem!” Greg knows he’s to blame, but the doubt is there.

"Oh come off it. You don't hear them. The whispers when your back is turned. The side long looks of disgust. You really don't know do you? That's just sad." He knows he's starting to get to free and he relishes in it. 

Mycroft sees through him and scowls. “He’s lying, Greg. He’s trying to get himself out.” Greg frowns and tries to think. “I.. I know..”

"See that's your problem, Greg. You trust people so easily. You're so open and naive. Now I understand why you didn't know your ex-wife was cheating on you with half of this division until she slapped you with divorce papers. And to tell you the truth she wasn't even a good fuck. You don't see the important shit that's right in front of you pathetic face. You'll just trust anyone blindly, won't you?" He goes on. 

Mycroft looks up at him. “You son of a bitch.” He glares at him, trying to contain himself, but he was so close to breaking.

"And what does that say about you?" He turns his gaze to Mycroft as he stands. "Picking a stupid weak pitiful partner? That just makes you so fucking stupid as well. Maybe you two deserve each other. Two pathetic fags." He snarls at Mycroft. 

Mycroft snaps and pushes himself towards the man. He starts to hit him, glaring down at the man. “Say it again. I dare you.” He snarls between hits.

The superintendent is to stunned to hit back. "Mycroft, stop!" John starts pulling Mycroft away from him. "My, please!" Greg pulls at Mycroft as well. 

Mycroft pulls himself from their grasp and continues to beat him, his anger taking over.

The superintendent is a whimpering mess under Mycroft and his nose and mouth are bleeding. Greg grabs Mycroft around the waist and hauls him off the superintendent with all his strength. 

Mycroft makes a strangled noise as he’s pulled off, still swinging. “No!”

"Mycroft, stop! You need to stop. Please, baby, stop.." Greg holds him and slides down to the floor holding Mycroft to him tightly. He has his arms and legs wrapped around Mycroft trying to calm him down. 

The moment that the superintendent is out of his line of sight, Mycroft breaks, holding onto Greg tightly and hiding his face, knowing that he went off again.

"I've got you.. I'm right here.. I've got you.." Greg holds him and rubs his back, rocking them slightly. 

He whimpers softly and holds onto him. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry..”

"It's alright now, love.. It'll be okay.." Greg kisses his head and holds him close. He looks over at John who's checking on the knocked out superintendent. "He's okay. Knocked out, broken nose again, and some missing teeth but he'll be alright." John sighs. 

Mycroft frowns a bit and leans against Greg.

"Oh sweet Jesus, what happened?!?" Sally nearly shrieks as she takes in the scene before her. She sees Greg rocking Mycroft I'm his arms and John kneeled beside the superintendent. "I leave for two fucking seconds and the world turns to shit! Is he alright? Do I need to call an ambulance?" She asks John. "He's fine." John sighs. "That's a fucking shame." She grumbles and goes over pulling open one of the drawers of the superintendency desk. "I think this is all the proof we need." She holds up Greg's change of address form. 

Greg sighs and nods. “Thank you, Sally. We’ll clean up here. Sorry for the mess.”

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. You guys go home. You need it.." She nods. 

Mycroft looks up, looking broken. “S-Sally, I..”

"It's alright, Mycroft. I would have done the same thing. You did good for Greg. Go home and get some rest.." Sally smiles softly at Mycroft. 

Mycroft hesitantly nods, looking back at Greg. He knows he almost went too far.

"Let's go home, love.." Greg kisses his head and stands pulling Mycroft up with him. 

Mycroft shakes a bit as he nods.

Greg leads him out of the office with John in tow. Anthea walks past them in the hall on the way to the office. 

Mycroft is walking with his head hung, still shaking as he holds onto Greg, letting him lead him.

"I'll take care of things, Myc.." Anthea says softly as she goes into the office with Donovan and the superintendent. "Looks like the King is here.." Greg kisses Mycroft's head as the head to the door. 

Mycroft bites his lip and nods. He lets himself be led to the car.

Greg sits next to Mycroft as John sits in front with the driver Anthea left for them. Greg wraps his arm around Mycroft and kisses his head softly. 

Mycroft leans against him, huddling into his arms.

Greg pulls Mycroft into his lap and holds him properly. He kisses his head and rubs his back soothingly. 

He closes his eyes and tries to relax.

"I called you up, you were in bed,  
Could barely make out the words that you said  
But you wanted to see me instead,  
So I got dressed  
And I stepped out into the snow,  
And walked for a mile or so  
Felt the rush of blood come from the cold in my chest  
Well, you finally came to the door,  
And we talked for an hour or more  
Until I asked if you would stay up 'til four,  
And you said, "That's fine."  
But you said, "There's something I have to say,  
And I can't because I'm just so afraid."  
And so I held you as you started to shake that night.." He sings to him softly trying to help him relax. 

He whimpers softly as he listens to him sing.

"Oh, my dear, I'll wait for you  
Grace tonight will pull us through  
Until the tears have left your eyes  
Until the fears can sleep at night  
Until the demons that you're scared of disappear inside  
Until this guilt begins to crack  
And the weight falls from your back  
Oh, my dear, I'll keep you in my arms tonight  
You slowly lifted your head from your hands  
You said, "I just don't think that you'll understand.  
You'll never look at me that way again  
If you knew what I did.".." He kisses his head softly as he continues. 

He feels himself relax enough to fall asleep.

"And so your tears fell and melted the snow  
You told me secrets nobody had known  
But I never loved you more, even though  
Now I knew what you did  
Oh, my dear, I'll wait for you  
And grace tonight will pull us through  
Oh, my dear, I'll wait for you  
And grace tonight will pull us through  
Until the tears have left your eyes  
Until the fears can sleep at night  
Until the demons that you're scared of disappear inside  
Until this guilt begins to crack  
And the weight falls from your back  
Oh, my dear, I'll keep you in my arms tonight.." He finishes the song and hold Mycroft closely. 

Mycroft huddles into his arms as he sleeps, feeling safe.

Greg kisses his head softly and rocks him gently so he doesn't wake. 

They soon get to Mycroft’s flat.

Greg gives John the keys to open the door so he can carry sleeping Mycroft into the flat. He ignores the protest from his still healing leg as he carries Mycroft. 

Mycroft curls in closer to Greg in his arms. John opens the door and helps Greg into the flat.

"It's late. I'm just going to take him to bed and sleep. There's stuff in the spare bedroom for you and if you need anything else just let me know.." Greg nods to John. 

John nods. “Thank you, Greg. Take care of him.”

"Of course. Good night, John." Greg smiles softly and carries Mycroft to bed. 

John sighs softly and heads for the guest room.

Greg lays Mycroft in bed and starts taking off his clothes. 

Mycroft starts to wake. “Nnh..?”

"It's alright, My.. I'm just getting you undressed so you can sleep more comfortably.." He hums softly and slips off Mycroft's shoes. 

Mycroft hums softly, nodding. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love.." He takes off Mycroft shirt and kisses his head. 

Mycroft looks up at him. “’M sorry, Greg..”

"It's okay, My.." He rubs his thumb over his cheek. "Thank you for defending me.." He kisses him softly. 

“I love you.. I’d do anything for you..”

"I love you, too.. I know you would.." He smiles softly and wiggles him out of his trousers. He takes off his clothes and gets into bed with Mycroft. 

Mycroft curls up with Greg. “’M sorry..” He mumbles softly as he falls asleep.

"I know.. It's okay.." He kisses his head softly and holds him as he falls asleep. 

Mycroft stays close to him as he sleeps.

Greg holds him through the night as they sleep.


	21. Twenty One

Mycroft wakes early the next morning.

Greg mumbles as he feels Mycroft moves. 

Mycroft grumbles softly and nuzzles him.

He hums softly and kisses his chest. 

“Greg..” He hums softly.

"Mm what?" He mumbles as he continues to kiss his chest. 

Mycroft hesitates. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He leans up and kisses him soft and tenderly. 

He kisses him back softly.

He cups his face in his hands and deepens the kiss. 

He whimpers softly and presses closer to him.

"Mm.." He hums as he moves on top of him. He kisses his neck and his jaw. 

He gasps and arches his back. “Greg..”

"Mm what do you want, my love?" He nips at his collarbone gently. 

“You.. Please..” He whimpers and gives him more room.

"You have me. You'll always have me.. Do you want me to take you?" He slots his between Mycroft's legs and grinds against him slowly. 

He gasps and moans, bucking up against him. “Please.. Yes..”

He kisses him deeply before pulling away to grab the lube. 

He whimpers. “Please..” He spread his legs wider.

"I've got you, love." He kisses him softly as he massages his hole with a lubed finger. 

He gasps. “Please.. I need you..”

"I know. Just a little longer.." He pushes his finger slowly into Mycroft as he kisses his chest. 

“Oh Christ..” He leans his head back.

He adds a second finger when Mycroft is ready and kitten licks at his nipple. 

“G-Gregory, please..” He arches, pulling him closer.

"Almost there.." He kisses and sucks on his neck as he adds a third finger. 

He whimpers and moans. “Yes.. Yes, God yes..”

He makes sure Mycroft is ready before pulling out his fingers and lubing himself up. 

He spreads his legs wider. “Please..”

"I've got you.." He kisses him deeply as he pushes into him slowly. 

He gasps and moans loudly. “Greg.. More..”

He holds Mycroft hips as he starts to thrust into him. 

He moans loudly and pushes back to meet him thrust for thrust.

"You feel so good, My.. So fucking good.." He moans as he thrusts harder. 

He whimpers and wraps his arms around Greg’s waist.

He leans in and kisses him deeply as he reaches between them to stroke Mycroft. 

“More.. Please.. Harder, Greg..” He bucks his hips desperately.

"Yes." He growls and fucks him harder. He grips Mycroft's hip in one hand and strokes him firmly. He angles his hips so he thrusts over his prostate. 

Mycroft cries out and comes hard suddenly.

Greg thrusts a handful more times before he cries out and spills into Mycroft. 

He moans as he feels Greg filling him.

"Perfect.." He hums and kisses his neck. 

He whimpers softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.." He kisses him softly. 

He presses himself closer.

Greg holds Mycroft close and nuzzles him as he rubs his back. 

He smiles and kisses his chest.

"You're gorgeous.." He mumbles as he kisses his head. 

He blushes and nuzzles him.

"I love you.." He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him softly. 

“I love you, too..” He curls up with him.

He holds him close and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles him and yawns.

"Sleep, love.." He kisses his head. 

He nods and soon falls asleep.

John arrives early at Sherlock's facility. He went to work earlier that day so now he's free to spend the rest of his day with Sherlock. He goes into the building and signs in. 

Sherlock runs to him when he sees him. “John.”

John catches Sherlock in his arms and spins him around as he giggles. "Hello, love.." He smiles as he puts him back down. 

Sherlock smiles brightly and laughs, leaning in to kiss him. “You’re early today.”

"Mm I couldn't wait to see you." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and pulls back, reaching down to hold his hand. “How long are you staying?”

"Until they drag me away." He smiles and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles brightly and brings him back to his room.

He chuckles happily and follows him. 

They pass his doctor on the way down and she smiles at them.

"Dr. Watson." Dr. Brooks smiles and nods as she passes them. John smiles back and continues to follow Sherlock. 

Sherlock takes him to his bed. He holds his hand.

"I love you.." John hums softly and nuzzles him affectionately. 

“I love you, too.” He smiles and leans against him.

He kisses his head and holds him close. 

He nuzzles him and looks up to kiss his jaw.

He hums softly and leans in to kisses him tenderly. 

He kisses him back happily, closing his eyes.

He kisses his lips, his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, and the tip of his nose. "You're beautiful.." He hums and nuzzles him. 

He blushes brightly and smiles, hiding his face in John’s chest.

He chuckles softly and kisses his head. He holds him and rubs his back absentmindedly. 

“I missed you, John..” He mumbles softly.

"I missed you, too, love.. So much.." He nuzzles him. 

He kisses his chest softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He kisses his hair. 

“Will you lay with me?”

"Of course, love." 

He smiles and pulls him down to lay on the bed.

He hums happily and cuddles him closer. 

He smiles and kisses his chest. He burrows himself into John’s arms.

He chuckles softly and holds him closer. "Did you try to sleep last night?" 

“A bit.” He nuzzles him.

"Good." He praises and kisses his head. "Did you eat anything today?" 

He bites his lip. “N-No..”

"Okay." He frowns a bit. "Will you eat if I go with you?" He nuzzles him. 

He nods. “After a nap?”

"Alright after a nap." He hums and snuggles him closer. 

He smiles and kisses his chest, huddling closer as he starts to fall asleep.

He hums softly and rubs Sherlock's back as he falls asleep. 

He cuddles into his chest as he sleeps.

Greg runs his fingertips down Mycroft's chest lightly as he watches him sleep. 

He mumbles softly in his sleep, pressing closer.

Greg chuckles softly and kisses his head. 

He starts to wake and nuzzles him. “Mm..?”

"Mm hello, My.." He hums softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly and kisses his jaw lazily. “Mm.. Hello..”

"Mm you need to get a hold of being this gorgeous all the time. I'm going to go blind from looking at you. Not that I would mind. I would be happy to go blind because then I'd know that I have seen the most beautiful man to have ever existed.." 

He groans and blushes brightly, hiding his face. “Gregory.. No..”

"I am completely serious, my love. Mm let's see. What shall I talk about today? I've talked about your lovely freckles, your wonderful back, your glorious arse, and your breathtaking mind. Mm what to choose now?" He hums as his hands roam over his body. 

He blushes and bites his lip. He kisses his chest, trying to distract him.

"Mm what about your mouth? Yes your mouth. Your gorgeous perfect lips. I love how they feel on mine and all over me. I love when you pout and when you smile and when you bite them. I love when your angry and they're pressed in a hard line. I love when you smile and it feels like pure sun shine. I love your tongue and the wicked things you say. I love the words that fall from your lips. I love your mouth.." 

He pouts and blushes brighter at his words. “Greg..” He whines.

"Mm yes. Just like that." He hums and kisses his pouty lips. 

He blushes and kisses him back, trying to shut him up.

He hums and kisses him again, far more interested in his mouth than speaking further. 

He smiles and deepens the kiss, thankful that he was done complimenting him.

He moans softly and presses closer to Mycroft. 

He moans and grabs his hair, pulling lightly.

He gasps and whimpers needy. 

He smirks and nips at his lip. “Greg..”

"My.." He mewls. 

He pulls him on top of him and bucks his hips.

"Yes!" He moans and grinds against him. 

Mycroft groans and holds his hips. “Greg..”

"Please." Greg begs. 

“What do you need?”

"You.. Take me.." He mewls. 

He nips at his lips. “Ride me.” He mumbles softly.

He whimpers and moves to straddle Mycroft already having prepared himself while Mycroft slept. 

Mycroft groans and holds his hips. “You’re already prepared?”

"Yes. When you were sleeping." Greg blushes brightly and sinks down into Mycroft's cock. 

Mycroft groans and pulls him down for a kiss. “God, I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He moans and kisses him desperately. 

He bucks his hips as he deepens the kiss.

He whimpers and kisses him needy. 

“You feel so good, love..” He mumbles against his lips.

"I love the way you feel inside me.." He mewls and rocks his hips. He kisses him deeply. 

“Ride me harder..” He bucks up roughly.

He holds onto his shoulders and rides him harder. 

He moans and relaxes, letting Greg ride him. “Christ..”

"Fuck. Oh fuck." He groans and and fucks himself on Mycroft's cock. 

“Close, Greg.. God, yes..” He gasps and tries to hold back his orgasm.

"Please I need it please!" He's so close. 

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard into him.

"My!" Greg cries out and comes. 

Mycroft pulls him down to kiss him hard.

He mewls and kisses him back deeply. 

“I love you.. So bloody much..”

"I love you, too.. I love you so so much.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily and kisses his chest. 

“Christ, you’re going to kill me one day..”

"Mm you're not allowed to go before I do.." He hums and kisses his neck. 

“Mm. Of course not..”

"Good.." He hums and kisses him deeply. 

He groans softly. “Greg.. I don’t think I can go another round..”

"Okay.." He hums and kisses his neck and jaw. 

He closes his eyes and gasps. “Greg..”

"Just lay back and relax.. I'll take care of everything.." He nibbles and sucks on his collarbone. 

He moans softly, feeling his body start to react. He doesn’t think he can come again.

"You're so good to me.." He kisses down his body. 

He groans. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles his cock. "Already getting hard for me. You are perfect.." He kisses his hardening cock teasingly. 

He whimpers and moans. “Greg.. Please..” He bucks his hips, needing friction.

"Mm if I suck your cock until your hard will you fuck me?" He keeps placing feather light kisses to cock. 

He groans. “I don’t know if I can come again, but I’ll fuck you..”

He pulls back a bit. "Do you want this?" He asks seriously. 

“Of course I do. I’m just warning you that I don’t know if I’ll last long..”

"Okay." He nods and strokes Mycroft. 

He groans and bucks his hips.

He takes him into his mouth and bobs his head slowly. 

He gasps and moans. “Yes.. Greg..”

He moans around him and moves faster, loving the feeling of Mycroft getting hard against his tongue. 

Mycroft is soon pushing at his head. “I.. Stop.. I’m too close..”

Greg stops and looks at Mycroft, panting a bit. He moves and gets on his hand and knees. He drops down to his elbows and puts his arse in the air. "Ready when you are.." He purrs. 

He licks his lips as he looks at him. He gets up and positions himself before sinking into him. “Oh Christ..”

"Oh fuck yes!" He moans loudly. "Fuck me hard. I'm not going to break. Fuck me like you mean it." 

He growls and starts to thrust roughly.

He pushes back meeting him thrust for thrust all while moaning whorishly. 

“So good, love.. But I’m so close..” He thrusts harder.

"Please. Do it. Use me." He moans and whimpers needy. 

He leans down to bite his shoulder as he pounds into him. “Are you close?”

"Yes! Please. So close!" He whimpers and begs. 

He bites down hard as he brushes against his prostate. “Come!”

"MY!" Greg screams as he comes so hard he can barely breathe. 

Mycroft moans loudly and comes hard into Greg as he clenches around him.

He whimpers and collapses into the bed with Mycroft on top of him. 

He kisses him softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses him back. "Will you plug me?" He blushes brightly. 

He pulls back to grab a plug. He slowly pushes it into him. 

He whimpers softly and melts against the bed. He curls up to Mycroft and nuzzles him. "Thank you.." 

He holds him close. “You’re so good.”

He blushes and kisses his chest sleepily. 

“Sleep, love..”

Greg hums and nods a bit as he drifts off to sleep. 

He kisses him softly as he falls asleep.

John rubs sleeping Sherlock's back gently as he holds him closer. 

Sherlock nuzzles him in his sleep.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He mumbles quietly.

"I love you.." He hums softly. 

He slowly wakes. “Mm?”

"Hello, love.." He smiles. 

“Mm. Hello..”

He leans in and kisses him softly because he just can't help himself. 

He smiles and kisses him back. For a moment, he forgets that he’s in rehab. “What time is it?”

"Mm around 3ish.." He nuzzles him. 

He hums softly. “Mm. Okay..”

"What do you wanna do? You need to eat something.." 

He pouts a bit, remembering where he was. “Oh.. Right..”

"Hey. It's alright.." He nuzzles him. 

He frowns and nods. “I just.. Forgot..”

"Oh.. I see.." He snuggles him closer and kisses his forehead. 

He nuzzles him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much.." He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back. “I suppose we can go eat..”

"Good." He smiles brightly. 

He smiles softly and gets up, stretching.

John chuckles and gets up as well. 

Sherlock hums softly. “Mm. I haven’t slept that well in a while..”

"Mm I know what you mean. I've been sleeping on Greg's couch." 

He frowns. “You haven’t been home?”

"I have.. A little.. Just long enough to fix Mrs. Hudson's sink. I've either been here with you, at work, or passed out on Greg's couch or Mycroft's spare bedroom.. Home isn't home unless you're there. It's just a building without you.." He bites his lip. 

He frowns a bit and moves in to kiss him. “I’m sorry..”

"It's okay.." He kisses him back. "Let's get you something to eat, yeah?" 

He nods and they go down to the cafe.

John holds his hand and follows him. 

Sherlock gets food and sits.

"Have you talked to anyone else here?" John asks as he sits next to Sherlock drinking his tea and looking around at the other patients milling about. 

Sherlock shook his head, starting to eat.

"Mycroft knocked out Greg's superintendent last nigh." He sighs and takes a sip of tea. 

“Again?” Sherlock holds back a laugh.

"The superintendent took Greg's change of address form from Donovan's locked desk. He was stupid enough to think he could actually get away with it." He chuckles. 

“He’s a bloody idiot..” He mumbles softly.

"Mycroft broke his nose and knocked out a few of his teeth. I thought he was gonna kill him before Greg pulled him off when the superintendent was out cold." 

“He would’ve.. He’s gotten close before. I assume the superintendent was making homophobic comments?”

"Yeah. It was sickening.." He grumbles and sips his tea. 

He nods. “Mycroft loses it when that happens.. He did in my childhood.”

"Geez.." He rubs his hand over his face. "I've never seen him lose it like that. I didn't even know he could.." 

“It’s utterly terrifying..” He frowns and looks down.

"It is.." He nods and wraps his arm around Sherlock's shoulders. 

He leans against him. “He’ll be okay..”

"Yeah.." He hums and kisses his head. 

He smiles softly and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

“Mm. I’m glad you’re here..”

"So am I." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums softly, eating a bit more.

John sips his tea and hums happily. 

Sherlock actually finishes more than half of his food.

"Wonderful job, love." John praises him and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you..”

He chuckles and nuzzles him affectionately. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses him again.

John hums happily and kisses him back. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

He smiles softly and hums, relaxing.

"Do you watch the bees? The garden is huge here. There must be so many bees.." He hums thinking out loud. 

He smiles and nods. “It’s really nice. Do you want to go there?”

"I'd love to." He smiles brightly. 

He smiles and gets up. “Brilliant!”

He laughs happily and takes his hand, following him. 

He smiles brightly and takes him to the garden.

"It's wonderful.." He smiles and squeezes Sherlock's hand. 

He smiles and sits on a bench with him.

He hums happily and leans against Sherlock a bit. 

He smiles and relaxes, happy that John was here.

"I love you.." 

“I love you too.”

"I'll never get tired of hearing that.." He hums softly as he watches the bees float from flower to flower and hover in the air. 

He smiles softly and holds his hand as he watches the bees.

He rubs his thumb over his knuckles and smiles softly. He chuckles softly. 

He looks at him. “What’s so funny?”

"Nothing really.. I was just thinking about down the line after we both retire from chasing bad guys. I was thinking how I would watch you from the back porch of our house in your bee suit as you tended the your bees and how ridiculously happy we'd be. It just made me stupidly happy.." He blushes. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles. He leans forward to kiss his cheek. “It sounds perfect..”

"It will be because we'll be together.." He kisses him and smiles happily. 

He smiles brightly and nuzzles him.

He giggles and nuzzles him back. 

“I love you so much.”

"I love you, too.. So bloody much.." He lean in and kisses him tenderly. 

He kisses him back softly.

He hums softy and presses their foreheads together. 

“I’m glad you spent the day with me..”

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than by your side.." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles softly and hugs him.

He chuckles and holds him close in his arms. 

He smiles happily and looks at all of the flowers.

He hums happily and watches Sherlock look at the flowers. 

He hums softly and leans against him.

He wraps his arm around him and keeps him close. 

He smiles and curls up on the bench with him.

He cards his fingers through Sherlock's curls and plays with them. 

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes.

He kisses his head softly and stays close to him. 

Sherlock starts to drift off, feeling safe.

John holds him close as he watches him fall asleep. 

He mumbles softly in his sleep.

Greg nuzzles Mycroft's chest as he wakes slowly. 

Mycroft hums softly and nuzzles him. “Mm.. Hello..”

"Mm I still must be dreaming.. You are just far to gorgeous to be real.." He purrs and nuzzles him back. 

Mycroft blushes brightly and pushes at him. “Greg..”

Greg smiles and kisses him. "I love you." 

“I love you too.” He smiles.

"Mm.. Shower then I'll make dinner.." He nuzzles him. 

He nods and kisses him. “Mm. Okay..”

He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls back. “Mm.. Come on.”

He smiles and follows him to the shower. 

They shower quickly and get out to get dressed.

"What do you want me to make for dinner?" 

“Mm. Surprise me.”

Greg smiles and nods. He goes to the kitchen and starts making dinner. 

Mycroft finishes getting dressed and goes to the kitchen.

He puts the chicken into the oven to bake. "Mm if I look at you I'm going to have to go over there and kiss you. You are just so distracting." He smiles and washes the vegetables. 

Mycroft laughs and rolls his eyes. “Alright. Fine. I’ll go lay on the couch.” He grabs a book and goes to lay on the couch.

Greg chuckles and smiles as he works on dinner. 

Mycroft hums as he starts to read. He smiles as he smells the food.

"Can I get you anything, dear? Your slippers? Your pipe? You must have had a terribly hard day at the office." He chuckles as he acts like an old black and white Telly wife. He sits down a glass of wine for Mycroft and reties his apron. 

Mycroft hums and rolls his eyes. “Come here, you git.” He smiles and sets down his book.

"Mm I'd bet you'd like to see me in nothing but this apron, wouldn't you you naughty thing?" Greg smiles and goes to kiss him. 

He rolls his eyes. “You’re awful.” He kisses him back.

He laughs happily and kisses him again. 

He smiles and pulls him closer. “Mm. I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He hums and moves to straddle him on the couch. 

He hums. “Mm. No sex, love.”

"Okay." He nods and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He giggles and peppers his face with kisses. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I have to check in dinner." He smiles and gets up. 

He nods and grabs his book again. “It smells delicious, love.”

"Good." He smiles and stirs the wild rice. 

He smiles and reads quietly.

Greg hums softly as he works on dinner. 

Mycroft gets up a few minutes later and hums softly.

He smiles still humming. 

He moves to kiss him. “You’re brilliant..”

He blushes brightly and kisses him back softly. "Not nearly as brilliant as you, my love.." 

He smiles and kisses his cheek. “Cute.”

He blushes and nuzzles him sweetly. 

“Mm.. Everything smells delicious..”

"It's almost ready." He smiles. 

“Mm. Good.”

He smiles and pulls away to plate dinner. 

He smiles and watches him.

"Hungry?" He smiles and carries the plates to the table. 

“Starving.”

"Good." He kisses him happily and sits with him at the table. 

He smiles and starts to eat, humming softly. “Christ, you’re a great cook.”

"I'm glad you like it." He blushes and smiles. 

He smiles brightly. “Of course I like it.”

He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back. “Mm. I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles fondly at him. 

He smiles and pulls back to eat.

They eat happily.

When they finish, Mycroft takes the plates to the sink to wash.

Greg smiles and goes to wash the dishes with him. 

Mycroft leans over to kiss him as they clean.

"Mm.." He hums softly and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls back to clean.

He smiles as he dries while Mycroft washes the dishes. 

They soon finish and put everything away.

They're cuddling on the couch when John comes in. 

Mycroft looks up. “How is Sherlock?”

"He's good. He's starting to sleep and eat a bit more on his own so that's an improvement." John smiles a bit. 

He smiles and nods. “That’s good.”

"Anyone want a drink?" John asks as he head to the kitchen. 

Greg hums. “I’ll have a beer. My, you want anything?” Mycroft shakes his head and curls up with Greg. “No.”

John gets beers for Greg and himself. He gives Greg his beer before sitting down. 

Greg smiles. “Thank you, John.” He takes a sip.

"Of course." He smiles and drinks as well. 

Mycroft leans against Greg as he and John drink.

Greg kisses Mycroft's head and smiles at him. 

Mycroft hums. “Mm.. I love you.”

"I love you, too.." 

He nuzzles him.

He hums and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles adoringly at him. 

He smiles and hums.

"Mm have I told you how breathtakingly gorgeous you are recently?" 

He blushes. “Greg..”

"Well you are breathtakingly gorgeous." He kisses him softly and smiles. 

He blushes brighter. “Drink your beer..”

Greg chuckles and goes back to drinking while holding Mycroft close and watching crap Telly with John. 

Mycroft curls up with him.

He hums softly and kisses Mycroft's head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He lays his head in Greg’s lap as they watch Telly.

He hums softly and runs his fingers through Mycroft's hair absentmindedly. 

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes. “Mm..”

Greg smiles down at him and continues running his fingers through his hair. 

He blushes and hums softly. John looks at them and smiles softly.

Greg blushes a bit and smiles back at John. 

“You two really are perfect for each other..”

"Thank you, John. That means a lot coming from you.." 

He smiles and hums, sipping his drink again.

Greg hums and drinks. He smiles as looks back down at Mycroft. 

Mycroft feels himself drifting off and yawns, sitting up. “Christ..”

"Tired, My?" He nuzzles him. 

“Mm.. Yeah. You two can stay out here, I’m just going to go off to bed.” He smiles softly as he stands.

"Okay. Goodnight, My." He smiles and pulls him down to kiss him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Goodnight, love.” He retreats to their bedroom.

He hums and watches him leave. "Another beer?" He turns to John. 

He smiles. “I’d love one, mate.”

He smiles and gets them another. "Here you are." He hums and hands him a beer before sitting down. 

He smiles and opens it. “Thanks.” He takes a sip.

"Yup." He smiles and sips his. 

John leans back on the couch as he relaxes, hardly listening to the telly.

"James Bond is on." Greg hums as he flips through the channels. 

John smiles and hums. “Wanna watch that? Nothing else really on.”

"Yeah sure." He smiles and relaxes back into the couch. 

John takes another sip and hums softly as they watch.

Greg hums and drinks. 

John soon finishes his drink. “Mm.” He can already feel himself getting a bit buzzed.

"You good or do you want another?" 

“I’ll get another. You want one?”

"Yeah why not." He nods. 

He smiles and nods, getting up to grab them both another drink.

"Thanks." 

“Mhm. Of course.” He hands him a beer and hums as he sits.

He opens it and takes a sip. 

He hums and does the same, sighs happily.

"If you could be James Bond, would you?" He looks back at the movie playing on the Telly. 

“Nah. I think I live a more exciting life than Bond.” He chuckles softly and looks to Greg. “You?”

"Yeah. Bond has nothing on us." He chuckles and clinks their beer bottles. 

He chuckles and hums. “I can drink to that.”

"Mm I wouldn't trade this for anything.." He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and nods, taking a drink. “God no.”

"What did we do to get this lucky?" 

“Mm. We found extraordinary people to spend our lives with.”

"That's for sure." He smiles. 

He hums and takes a drink.

"How was Sherlock today?" 

“He was good. Better. He ate and slept.”

"That's great." He nods and drinks. 

“Yeah. I think he’s going to get better.”

"Of course he will. He has you." 

He blushes a bit and smiles. “Thank you.”

"Of course." He nods and smiles. 

He smiles. “You and Mycroft seem to be good. You still moving in together?”

"Yeah that's what people usually do when they get married. Your probably don't remember the brunch with Sherlock and Mycroft's parents. You and Sherlock seemed quite distracted." He smirks. 

John blushes brightly and bites his lip. “You noticed?”

"Oh yeah." He chuckles and drinks. 

He blushes and drinks. “Oh.”

"Neither of you are very subtle." He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and squirms a bit.

"Their parents didn't notice so I guess that's a plus." He chuckles. 

“T-That’s good.” He blushes and takes another drink.

He hums and drinks. 

John leans against him as they drink.

Greg hums and sips his drink. 

John sets down his empty beer and smiles softly.

"Had enough?" He chuckles. 

He hums and leans against him. “Mhmm..”

"Are you going to go to bed or are you going to pass out on me again?" He chuckles and looks at him to see if he's still awake. 

He hums softly and looks up at him. “Mm. I don’t know. You’re comfortable.”

He laughs and smiles. 

He smiles and he leans his head on Greg’s shoulder.

He leans his cheek against the top of John's head and yawns. 

“Do you want me to let you go to sleep?” John asks softly.

"Mm I dunno.." He mumbles starting to fall asleep. 

He hums softly and curls up against him. “Mm..”

Greg tries to fight sleep but he looses and falls asleep with John against him. 

As they sleep, John ends up curled up in Greg’s lap.

Greg holds John on his lap while they sleep. 

John nuzzles him in his sleep.

Greg mumbles in his sleep and rubs his back. 

Mycroft comes out for a glass of water and smiles when he sees them on the couch.

Greg hums softly and opens his eyes, looking sleepily at Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles softly and goes over to him, sitting on his other side. He sets his water down and curls up with him and John.

Greg sighs contently and sleeps happily. 

Mycroft soon falls asleep with him.

Greg wakes up slowly the next morning late under a heap of bodies. He chuckles softly and his limbs are numb. 

John and Mycroft tighten their hold on him as he shifts.

"Shh shh. I'm not going anywhere.." He coos softly soothing them back to sleep. 

John mumbles softly and curls in closer to him, nuzzling his lap slightly. Mycroft hums softly as he relaxes back to sleep.

Greg chuckles silently and smiles softly as he relaxes. 

Mycroft nuzzles Greg’s shoulder, his hand moving to John’s hair.

Greg wishes he could somehow take a picture of this because he knows Sherlock would never believe him if he told him. 

Mycroft mumbles softly and presses his lips to Greg’s chest, his face scrunching as he feels fabric instead of skin.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft's head softly. 

His expression softens and he relaxes in his sleep.

Greg hums softly and smiles. 

John shifts in his sleep, turning to face Greg’s chest.

He hums and rubs his back gently. 

He huffs out a contented sigh against his torso.

Greg smiles sleepily and falls back asleep. 

They sleep for a few more hours.

John grumbles softly as he wakes. 

Mycroft and Greg are still asleep.

John smiles softly and gets up slowly so he doesn't wake them. He goes to take a shower before going to see Sherlock. 

Mycroft and Greg wake an hour later.

"Hey. I went to Tesco and picked up some stuff. Lunch is on the table. I'm going to go see Sherlock. See you both later." John says as he leaves Mycroft's flat. 

Mycroft smiles softly as he watches him leave. He gets up with Greg and they go to eat the lunch John left for them.

Greg leans in and kisses Mycroft softly. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. “Mm..”

"Mm gorgeous.." He smiles lovingly at him. 

He blushes and rolls his eyes. “It’s too early for that, Greg.”

"It's never to early for you to be gorgeous so it is never to early for me to tell you how awe inspiring I find you." He hums. 

He blushes brighter and ducks his head.

He tilts Mycroft's head up by his chin and kisses him deeply. 

He gasps softly and melts into the kiss.

"You're gorgeous. I love you. And I'm going to tell you everyday till the end of time.." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him, pulling him closer. 

He whimpers softly and presses closer. “Greg..”

"Yes, gorgeous?" He hums and kisses his neck. 

He blushes, not good at taking compliments.

"You are gorgeous and brilliant and wonderful and mine. You are mine aren't you? Tell me how you're mine.." He nips at his jaw. 

He whimpers and gasps softly. “Y-Yes.. I’m all yours..”

"Mm and I'm yours. Every bit of me.. You're so breathtaking I can hardly stand it.." He kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back with a moan. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. I love you so much. It feels like you set my skin aflame." 

He blushes and smiles fondly, pulling him closer.

He moves and straddles him. He leans in and kisses him. 

He groans and bucks his hips as they kiss, their lunch long forgotten.

Greg moans into the kiss and he grinds against Mycroft. 

Mycroft gasps and grips at his hair. “Greg..”

"Oh fuck." He moans. "Either you take me or I'm going to keep rutting against you until we come in our pants like teenagers." He moves his head so Mycroft pulls his hair. 

“Mm.. I don’t know, that’d be pretty sexy.. Watching you come undone in my lap while you’re still dressed..” He smirks and bucks his hips.

He gasps and groans. He holds onto Mycroft's shoulders with trembling hands and ruts against him like a horny teenager. "You feel so good." He whimpers as he presses his face to his neck. 

He smirks and claws at his shirt. “You’re fucking amazing..” He pulls at his hair.

He moans and his back arches. He doesn't stop working his hips even for a second. "Please oh fuck please." 

He leans in to bite his neck. “Make a mess in your pants, love..”

"My!" He cries out and comes hard making a mess of himself. 

Mycroft moans and doesn’t stop grinding into him. “Fuck, you’re amazing. So beautiful.”

Greg throws his head back and moans loudly. He keeps grinding against Mycroft because he can help himself. 

Mycroft shouts suddenly and comes hard in his pants.

Greg whimpers and presses his face to Mycroft's neck. 

“I love you so fucking much..”

"You're fucking perfect. I love you, too.." He kisses him. 

He kisses him back. “You’re so amazing..”

"You're brilliant.." He nuzzles him. 

“I love you..” He smiles softly.

"I love you, too.." He smiles back at him. 

He kisses his forehead.

He blushes softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and holds him.

"You're still gorgeous." He giggles. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles. “Shush.”

"Can we shower?" He grimaces as the drying come starts to get uncomfortable. 

“Probably a good idea..”

They get up and go take a shower.


	22. Twenty Two

Sherlock waits by the sign in desk for John to get there. 

Sherlock perks up when he sees John. “John!”

"Hello, love." John smiles happily and goes to Sherlock. 

Sherlock hugs him happily.

He hugs him tight. "I love you." 

“I love you too. So much.” He smiles and holds him.

He hums happily and presses his face to Sherlock's neck just breathing him in. 

He smiles and holds him close.

He rubs his back and kisses neck. 

“I’m glad you’re here..”

"So am I." 

He smiles brightly and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He pulls him back and walks through the halls.

"What would you like to do today?" He hums as he holds his hand and walks with him. 

He smiles. “I can play my violin for you.”

"Mm I adore it when you play for me." He smiles. 

He smiles brightly and takes him to his room.

John follows him happily. 

“Shall I play in the garden?” He smiles.

"That would be wonderful." He grins. 

He smiles and takes his hand, leading him to the garden.

He hums and follows him by hand feeling better than he has in in days. 

He smiles and has John sit on the bench as he starts to play.

John relaxes against the bench and gets lost in watching Sherlock play for him. 

Sherlock closes his eyes as he plays and a few other patients come to listen. Dr. Brooks comes by as well.

Dr. Brooks stands next to John where he sits on the bench. She smiles softly as she watches Sherlock play. 

John looks up to see her and smiles softly. “Brilliant, isn’t he?”

"He is." She nods. "He's doing well. He ate breakfast and a bit of lunch today." She smiles. 

He smiles. “Good. And how’s he sleeping?”

"Better. I estimate he slept five full hours instead of his usual fitful two." 

He hums softly. “Brilliant.”

"Therapy is going a bit slower. We mostly talk about you." She smiles softly. 

He blushes. “Me?”

"Yes. You are the center of his world. Everything he says somehow leads back into talking about you more. We talked about you smile for at least a half an hour the other day. That's some of his most favorite things about you by the way, your smile." 

He blushes brightly and smiles softly. “Really?”

"Really." She nods and smiles as she watches Sherlock play. "Tell me about his brother." 

“What do you want to know?”

"Your opinion of him and his relationship with Sherlock." 

“I know he looks after and cares for Sherlock deeply.”

"Really?" She looks skeptical. 

“Of course. He wants what’s best for Sherlock.”

"I'm sorry. We're talking about the same man aren't we? Mycroft Holmes?" She frowns looking confused. 

He frowns and nods. “Yes, why?”

"Because the man you describe and the man Sherlock talks about sound like two different men entirely." 

He frowns. “Mind if we have a conversation later? Like our own session?”

"Of course. Come by my office when you're visit with Sherlock is over." 

He nods and focuses back on Sherlock playing.

Dr. Brooks looks at Sherlock for a moment before turning and leaving going back to work. 

Sherlock soon finishes playing and opens his eyes, smiling softly at John.

"Beautiful." John smiles and claps, as do some of the other patients who gathered round to hear Sherlock play. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning down to kiss John.

John stands and kisses him back, pulling him closer. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"You're brilliant." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you, love..”

"I love you." He nuzzles him. 

“I love you too.” He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and kisses him again. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “What shall we do now?”

"Mm how about we go to the library and I'll read treasure island you while you rest your head in my lap?" 

He smiles brightly and nods. “That sounds brilliant.”

John smiles happily and they go to the library. 

Sherlock relaxes with John, his head in his lap.

John pets his head absentmindedly as he reads to him. 

He drifts off in his lap.

He looks down at him and smiles. 

He nuzzles him in his sleep.

John puts down the book and soaked up this quiet moment with Sherlock. 

Sherlock curls up and hums softly.

He smiles softly and runs his fingers through his hair gently. 

He purrs softly and nuzzles into his hand.

"Good boy.." He chuckles softly. 

He hums as he starts to wake, smiling softly at him.

"Hello, love." He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles. “Hello..”

"Did you have a good rest?" He hums as he plays with his curls. 

He smiles and hums. “I did.. Thank you for reading to me..”

"Of course, love." He smiles. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He holds the back of his neck and kisses him back. 

He blushes and smiles into the kiss.

He hums happily and kisses the tip of his nose. 

He blushes brightly and smiles.

"I love you." 

“I love you too.”

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you, John..”

"For what, love?"

“Coming to see me.. Being here.. Everything..”

"You don't have to thank me, Sherlock. I want to be with you.." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes. “You keep me right, John Watson.”

He blushes and kisses him deeply because he's at a loss for words. 

He pulls him closer as the kiss, melting into him.

He moans softly and nips at Sherlock's lip. 

He whimpers. “John.. We’re in the library..”

"Then let's leave the library." He kisses his jaw and neck. 

He blushes brightly and nods. “I.. C-Can we even do this here?”

"Mm no one ever mentioned a rule against it so I'm gonna say we can." He smirks and gets up. He takes Sherlock's hand to lead him to his room. 

He blushes brightly and nods, following him eagerly.

He closes Sherlock's room door and pulls him down to kiss him. 

He whimpers and kisses him back deeply.

He kisses and nips at how throat as he strips him. "You're so beautiful. I've missed seeing all of you so much." 

He whimpers and writhes on the bed. “Please.”

He hums and kisses down his body. 

He gasps and arches his back. “Wh-What if someone comes in?”

"You'll just have to try and stay quiet so no one has to come in." He nuzzles his cock. 

He whimpers and nods, bucking his hips. “Yes, Sir..”

He spreads Sherlock's legs and leans in to kiss his puckered hole. 

Sherlock gasps and moans, covering his mouth.

John smirks and starts getting him nice and wet. He slowly works his tongue into him. 

He whimpers and presses back against him.

He strokes Sherlock and makes obscene sounds as he fucks Sherlock with his tongue. 

Sherlock gasps. “John..” He mumbles against his hand.

John changes tactics. He pushes two fingers in to Sherlock and sucks his cock. He fucks him with his fingers and bobs his head around his cock. 

He gasps and bucks his hips. “Christ!”

He pulls off him. "Shh or someone his going to come in.." 

He whimpers. “S-Sorry, Sir..”

"Good boy.. I want you to come down my throat." He smirks and takes him into his mouth again. 

He whimpers and nods, bucking his hips.

He rubs against Sherlock's prostate as he moans around his cock. 

Sherlock whimpers as he comes into his mouth.

John moans and swallows delightedly. 

Sherlock groans. “Christ..”

He hums and crawls up his body. "I love you.." He nuzzles him. 

He whimpers softly and kisses him. “I love you too..”

He kisses him back and reaches down to stroke himself.

He reaches down to help him.

He moans and presses his face to Sherlock's shoulder as he thrusts into his hand. 

He strokes him in time with John’s thrusts.

"Sherlock." He moans feeling close. 

“Please, John..”

John bites his lip to muffle is cries as he comes hard over Sherlock's hand. 

He moves in to kiss him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.. So much.." He kisses him back tenderly. 

He pulls the covers up over them.

He hums softly and pulls Sherlock closer, cuddling him. 

He smiles and curls up to him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. "Rest, love.." 

He nods and soon falls asleep.

Greg hums softly as he pets Mycroft's head in his lap. "I should take you out to dinner. I don't show you off nearly enough." 

He blushes and smiles. “Yeah? I’d like that.”

"Good. Where do you want to go?" He kisses him softly and smiles. 

He hums and kisses him back. “It’s your pick. You’re the one who’s showing me off.”

"Mm there's that nice new place that opened up downtown. I think we should try it." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses his head. “That sounds good.”

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. "Let's get ready." 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Mm. Okay.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

They get up to get dressed.

They head out and go to the restaurant. 

Mycroft smiles. “This place looks nice.”

"Hopefully the food is good too." Greg smiles back. 

“I hope so.” He smiles as they’re seated.

He chuckles and they order. 

Mycroft smiles at him when their waiter leaves.

Greg smiles and takes his hand, kissing it. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you for taking me out, Greg..”

"Of course, My.." He smiles and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles and blushes softly. He looks up and pulls his hand away as their food comes.

"Mm it's actually pretty good." He smiles as they eat. 

He smiles brightly and hums in agreement.

He chuckles and smiles. 

“It’s great, actually.”

"It really is. This was a gre-" Greg gets cut off by a woman across the restaurant screaming. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She screams. 

Mycroft flinches at her screaming and looks to Greg.

"Oh my god." Greg looks pale. 

Mycroft smiles softly and reaches for his hand.

"W-we.. We need to go. We need to go.." 

Mycroft frowns. “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

Greg bites his as he pays the check. "That man over there that just proposed is my brother. I haven't seen him in over 20 years and I'm not going to see him today.." 

Mycroft frowns and looks back over to the newly engaged couple. “Brother?”

"Younger brother. Golden child younger brother. The brother that will report to my parents immediately if he sees me." 

He frowns deeply and hesitates. “He hasn’t noticed us, Greg. He’s too wrapped up in his girl.”

He bites his lip and nods. "Sorry.. I-I over reacted.." 

He reaches for his hand. “Just sit, please. Let’s enjoy today.”

"Yes.. Yes of course.. How about some dessert?" He smiles a bit and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles softly and nods. “Dessert sounds wonderful.”

He kisses Mycroft's hand and they order dessert. 

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss him.

Greg kisses him back and smiles. 

He pulls back as their dessert comes.

He hums softly as he takes a bite.

He smiles softly. “It’s delicious. Not as good as your sweets.”

He blushes brightly at the complement and smiles softly. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He smiles. His eyes flick of to his brothers table every so often as they eat dessert. 

Mycroft sighs softly and leans in to kiss him. “Just ignore them.”

"Sorry.. I know.. I'm sorry.." Greg kisses him back and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and pulls back to feed him a bit of cake.

He blushes and eats it, moaning softly. 

He smiles. “Cutie.”

He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and leans up to kiss him.

He smiles and they soon finish the dessert.

Greg leans against Mycroft and smiles softly at him.

Mycroft hums. “Ready to go?”

"Yeah." He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He stands and offers his hand.

He takes his hand and they go wait for the valet to bring the car around. 

Mycroft pulls him closer to kiss him softly as they wait.

Greg moans softly and wraps his arms around his neck. "Greg?" A mans voice asks. "Oh fuck no." Greg mumbles against Mycroft's lips. 

Mycroft sighs heavily but doesn’t pull away from Greg, hoping his brother would just leave.

"Hello, Arthur." Greg keeps his hold on Mycroft. "We thought you were dead. I thought you were dead." Arthur frowns. 

Mycroft frowns. “Why would you think he was dead?”

"Because he took off twenty years ago and hasn't talked to any of us since. Who are you?" Arthur frowns as he looks at them holding onto each other. 

He frowns as he looks down at Greg before looking back at Arthur. “I’m his fiancé.”

"You're kidding. Greg?" Arthur looks to Greg for confirmation. "He is my fiancé and soon to be husband." Greg nods wrapping his arm possessive my around Mycroft. 

Mycroft didn’t know anything about this man or how he feels about homosexuality.

"Our parents aren't going to like this." Arthur frowns. "They stopped being my parents long ago. Have a goodnight and congratulations on your engagement." Greg says as the car pulls up. 

Mycroft frowns at their interactions but follows Greg into the car.

Greg rubs his face in his hands as the car pulls away. 

“Why did you never tell me about him before..?”

"Well for one I never thought I was going to see him again. Or any of my family for that matter. My parents sent me to therapy in hopes of getting rid of my same sex attraction. Needless to say it didn't work. As soon as I was old enough I left and never looked back.." He sighs looking down at his hands. 

He frowns and pulls him into a hug.

He whimpers softly he buries his face in his chest. 

“I’m sorry..”

"It's not your fault.." He kisses his chest. 

He frowns and holds him. “I know, but still..”

"I have you.. I don't need anything else.." He nuzzles him and smiles softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and holds him as they go back to his flat.

He relaxes in his arms and hums softly. 

He smiles and takes him inside.

He holds his hand and follows him in. 

“How does a bath sound?”

"Heavenly."

He smiles and takes him to the bathroom and starts a bath.

He hums happily and smiles. 

Mycroft undresses both of them and gets into the bath.

Greg sighs contently and rests back against Mycroft's chest. "You're perfect.." He hums softly. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles, wrapping his arms around him.

He lets his eyes slip closed feeling safe wrapped in Mycroft's arms. 

He smiles and holds him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He smiles happily. 

He kisses his shoulder softly. “You’re beautiful.”

He blushes brightly and bites his lip. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and leans in to kiss him. 

He kisses him back softly. “Let me wash you?”

"Please." He nods and blushes. 

He nods and grabs the shampoo, moving to wash Greg’s hair.

He moans softly and leans into Mycroft's touch as he washes his hair. 

He smiles and massages his scalp and hums softly.

"Oh god, My.." He moans feeling so good and relaxed. 

“Comfortable, love?” He smiles and kisses his shoulder.

"Very.. Your hands are magic.." 

He smiles. “Good. I’m glad.”

He hums happily letting Mycroft take care of him. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

He blushes and smiles

"Thank you for being so understanding about today.." He says quietly. 

He kisses him softly. “Of course.”

He kisses him back and rubs his nose along Mycroft's. 

He smiles and blushes. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.. Take me to bed?" He nuzzles him as the bath starts to grow cold. 

He smiles and helps him out of the bath, drying off.

He smiles and hums softly. 

He smiles and carries him to bed.

"My.." He blushes brightly and holds onto him. 

He smiles and sets him down before laying next to him. “Mm. Yes, love?”

"You're so good to me.." He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “You deserve it.”

He blushes and kisses him again, pressing closer. 

He kisses him back, holding him.

He moans softly and enjoys making out with Mycroft and being wrapped up in his arms. 

They stay like that, just kissing.

Greg trails his nose along Mycroft's and rests their foreheads together as they come up for air. "I love you so much. So very very much.." 

He smiles and leans forward to just peck his cheek. “I love you too..”

He blushes and giggles, leaning into kiss him again. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He kisses his cheek, his chin, his forehead, and the tip of his nose. "So gorgeous." He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him. 

He blushes and presses closer.

"So gorgeous.. So sexy.. Absolutely irresistible.. Delicious.. Perfect.." He pulls him closer and kisses his throat. 

He blushes and whimpers softly. “G-Greg..”

He looks at him for a moment and the smirks. "My, do you get turned on when I complement you?" 

He blushes and bites his lip, dropping his gaze. “I.. It’s because I’m not used to things like this..”

"You are perfect. You are brilliant. You are loving and kind. You make me want to be a better man. You make me a batter man. You are so other worldly. You don't need to hide from me. You never need to hide yourself from me. Because I love you. I love every bit and piece of you.." He nuzzles him affectionately and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and kisses him back. “I love you so much..”

"I love you, too.." He pulls him closer and kisses him again. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and nuzzles him back. 

He giggles and kisses him.

"Adorable." He kisses him back. 

He blushes and hides his face.

He kisses his head and rubs his back. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles and holds him.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He hums as he relaxes.

He rubs his back and smiles. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He kisses his head softly and continues rubbing his back. 

He smiles and nuzzles his chest.

"I love you.." He hums softly. 

“I love you too.. So much..”

He blushes and kisses his head.

“You’re perfect.. In every way.”

"Oh." He squeaks and hides his face in Mycroft chest. 

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles Greg. “I love every inch of you.”

"My." Greg blushes and kisses his chest trying to distract him. 

He hums softly. “I mean it. You’re absolutely brilliant. Not to mention handsome. Truly stunning.”

"Oh god, Mycroft." He blushes brightly and hides his face in his neck. "I'm really not. You're completely bias.." He mumbles. 

“Mm. No, I thought this much before we got together.” He smiles and kisses his head.

"And what do you think now?" He pouts a bit as he looks up at him wanting more kisses. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. “And now, I think you’re even more beautiful than I could’ve ever imagined. You’re perfect. Smart. Funny. Handsome. Amazing. Just all around great.” He kisses him again. “And I think you’ll make a fantastic husband.”

"Oh.." His vision blurs with tears and he kisses his back desperately. 

He cups his face and deepens the kiss. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. I love you so much.." He moans and wraps his legs around his waist.

He grinds against him, the kiss turning harsh.

He gasps and kisses him needy. "Please." He moans.

“Please what?” He smirks, his hips slowing.

"No no please keep going! Oh god! Take me! I want you to fuck me please!" He tries to rut against him.

He smirks and grinds against him again. “Mm. Alright, since you asked so nicely.”

He moans breathlessly and arches against him. "Please. Yes please please."

He pulls away to grab the lube. “Are you still stretched?”

"N-no. Need more." He blushes and whimpers.

He nods and lubes up his fingers, pressing two into him.

"Oh yes.." He moans and arches.

He stretches him quickly.

"Please." He begs and spreads his legs for Mycroft.

Mycroft pulls his fingers out and presses into him. “Oh god..”

"My!" He moans and pulls him closer.

He slowly rocks into him, leaning down to kiss him. “You feel so good.”

"I love the way you feel in side of me." He whimpers and kisses him back, rocking slowly with him.

“I love you. You’re brilliant. Amazing.” He thrusts into him.

He blushes and moans. "I love you. You're gorgeous. Fantastic."

He leans down to kiss him deeply as he rocks his hips. “Perfect..”

He whimpers and kisses him back holding him close as they rock together.

Mycroft holds his hips and starts to thrust harder.

Greg moans loudly and arches. He drags his nails are over his back.

Mycroft shifts his hips to brush against his prostate.

"My!" He cries out and comes hard suddenly.

Mycroft gasps as Greg clenches around him and comes hard into him.

Greg whimpers as he feels Mycroft fill him.

Mycroft leans down to kiss him softly.

Greg mewls softly and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back to nuzzle him.

"I love you.." He nuzzles him back and smiles softly.

“I love you too..”

He leans in and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back.

He snuggles closer and presses his face to his neck, breathing him in.

“You’re amazing..” He smiles fondly.

"You're brilliant.." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back to nuzzle him.

He giggles and kisses the tip of his nose.

He blushes and smiles.

"Mm do you want to go another round or do you want to sleep?" He nuzzles him and wiggles his hips against him.

He blushes. “I don’t know if I can go another round..”

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses him tenderly.

He smiles and kisses him back softly.

He hums happily as they share lazy kisses.

Mycroft slowly falls asleep with him.

Greg nuzzles Mycroft's chest as he sleeps.

Mycroft hums happily in his sleep.


	23. Twenty Three

John wakes up alone in Mycroft's spare bedroom. He was going to see Dr. Brooks for a chat that day before after his visit with Sherlock but she was called away on an emergency so it was rescheduled for after his visit with Sherlock today. He sighs and gets up.

Mycroft and Greg are already up and in the kitchen.

"Morning." John smiles and makes himself tea.

Mycroft hums. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

"Good. Thanks again for letting me crash here.." John sips his tea.

“Of course. It’s no trouble at all.” He smiles.

John nods and smiles back. "You get that boot off today don't you, Greg?" John looks over to where he's cooking. "Yes thank god. It comes off today and I am go back to work tomorrow." Greg practically beams excitement at the thought of no long being restricted but he knows Mycroft won't like him going back to work after everything that happened with his superintendent.

Mycroft bites his lip and busies himself with making tea and coffee. He doesn’t want to talk about Greg going back to work.

Greg frowns a bit as he notices Mycroft's change in behavior. His knee jerk reaction is to talk to him about whatever is upsetting him but he knows from the way Mycroft is acting it's best to let it sit for a bit before he starts poking at it.

Mycroft silently hands Greg a cup of coffee and finishes making his own tea. He goes to sit in his chair, leaving Greg and John alone in the kitchen.

"That wasn't right, was it?" Greg hums quietly to John as he looks down into his coffee cup starting to worry about Mycroft.

John frowns. “Shouldn’t you go talk to him?”

"Yeah. I should." Greg nods and goes out to Mycroft. "My?" He asks softly and stands in front of him.

Mycroft looks up at him. “Yes?” He tries to pretend everything’s alright.

"Are you alright?"

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

"You just seem a bit.. Off. That's all. Are you sure you're okay?" He frowns a bit.

Mycroft bites his lip and looks down. “I’m fine.” He can’t lie to his face.

"Hey, My.." He crouches in front of him. "Look at me, love. Tell me what's wrong. Please.." He squeezes his knees gently.

He frowns and looks at him. “I don’t like that you’re going back to work for that man.”

"Oh.." He frowns a bit. "I have to though, My, it's my job. Donovan and I are going to make official complaints about him when I get back and he will be suspended pending an investigation about his methods. I don't think he'd be back yet after you kicked his arse."

Mycroft sighs softly and nods. “Alright.. Just.. Make sure you’re safe..”

"I promise. I'll keep him back with a ten foot pole. I doubt he'd come near me now that he knows I have a knight in shining armor to protect me." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, leaning down to kiss him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"Thank you for talking to me about how you felt. I appreciate it." He nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly and nods.

He kisses him again and smiles.

He kisses him back happily.

He chuckles and nibbles on his lip.

He blushes and pulls back.

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He giggles and blushes.

“I love you so much.. I just want you to be safe..”

"I love you, too. I will. I promise." He nuzzles him.

He nods and kisses him softly.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back. “Would you like some breakfast?”

"Breakfast would be lovely." He smiles.

He smiles and stands, pulling him to the kitchen.

He smiles and follows him.

Mycroft starts to make breakfast. “John, would you like any?

"Yeah I would. Thanks." John hums as he reads the news paper.

He smiles and nods, making them all breakfast.

Greg makes more tea and coffee as Mycroft cooks.

Mycroft plates their food and puts it on the table.

They sit and eat together. "Mm it's wonderful, My." Greg hums happily.

Mycroft smiles. “I’m glad you like it.”

John gets up to pick up his ringing phone. "Looks like I have to go into work today." He says after he hangs up.

“Mm. Shall I tell Sherlock you will be late?”

John bites his lip and nods. "I'll try not be but I don't know know how long it'll be. I'll see him today for sure. Are you going to go visit him?"

“Yes, I was going to go in today. Bring him some more books.”

"Good. I better be going so I don't have to be any later that I need to. See you guys later." John nods as he leaves the flat.

Mycroft smiles as he watched John leave.

"We can pick up somethings for him at that puzzle shop where I got those cuffs for him. He must be so board." Greg sips his coffee.

He smiles. “That sounds perfect.”

He kisses him happily and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He moans softly and moves closer kissing him again.

He smirks a bit and pulls him closer.

"Please." He whimpers and straddles his hips.

He smiles and bucks his hips. “Bedroom.”

"Yes please yes." He moans and nods vigorously.

He takes him to the bedroom.

He lays on the bed and whimpers needy.

“Good boy..”

"My." He whines and spreads his legs.

“I love it when you’re like this, Greg.. So desperate for me.. Spreading yourself for my cock, dripping with want and need.. So bloody perfect.”

"Please, My. I need you. I need you so badly it hurts." Greg blushes and whimpers needy.

“I’ve got you, love.. I’ll give you everything you need, I promise..” He moves to hover over him and leans down to kiss him.

"My.." He moans relived and pulls him closer. He kisses him desperately.

“You’re so beautiful.. I love you..” He brings a hand up to cup his face, stroking his cheek as he deepens the kiss.

"I love you, too.." He whimpers softly and melts into Mycroft's kiss. He becomes soft and pliant under Mycroft. He moans softly as he's turned into a puddle of need and want.

Mycroft slowly turns the kiss into something more heated and he grinds against Greg.

Greg whimpers needy and tries to buck up against Mycroft. "Please please." He begs.

He moans and holds his hips down. “Patience..”

He whines and writhes under him.

He pulls back to get the lube.

He whimpers and spreads his legs wider for Mycroft.

He leans down to kiss him as he coats his fingers.

"My.." He mewls and kisses him back needy.

He slowly pushes a finger into him.

He moans softly and arches his back.

He slowly works him open, kissing him softly.

"My." He moans softly sounding breathless and kisses him back.

He nips his lip, adding a second finger. “I’ve got you..”

He mewls and pushes back against his fingers.

He slowly spreads and thrusts his fingers. “So good for me..”

"Please, My, please.." He whimpers needy and tries to move his hips trying to meet the thrusts of Mycroft's fingers.

Mycroft hums softly and pulls his fingers out, lubing himself up. “I’ve got you..”

Greg mewls as he watches him and opens his legs for him.

He leans down to kiss him as he pushes into him, groaning softly. “Greg..”

"My." He moans against his lips and kisses him needy. He whimpers and rocks his hips.

He moans and nips at his lip, slowly pressing into him all the way.

He gasps softly and arches under him. "Yes yes.. So full.. Perfect.." He whimpers and bites his swollen lip.

“You’re so beautiful, Greg.. So perfect.. I love you..” He mutters as he starts to slowly thrust into him.

"I love you so much. You're so gorgeous you take my breath away." He moans and kisses Mycroft neck and jaw.

“You keep me right.” He picks up the pace, thrusting harder.

Greg cries out and wraps his legs around Mycroft. He moans and whimpers past the point of comprehensive speech.

Mycroft leans in to bite Greg’s neck as he feels himself nearing the edge. “Greg.. Greg..”

He cries out and clenches around Mycroft as he comes hard suddenly.

Mycroft moans loudly and comes hard into him.

Greg whimpers softly and blushes as he feels Mycroft filling him.

Mycroft leans down to kiss Greg softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He hums happily and kisses him back tenderly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Beautiful..”

He blushes brightly and hides his face in his neck. "Gorgeous.." He mumbles into his skin.

He kisses his head. “Perfect..”

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and holds him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles and nuzzles him. "We have to get ready to go see Sherlock soon. John's still at work."

“Mm, we need to go to the puzzle store.” He smiles and kisses him.

"Mm good." He kisses him back and smiles. "Shower, puzzle store, then Sherlock. Hopefully he won't be to sulky that John can visit right away today." He hums and gets out of bed.

He smiles and gets up, stretching. “Mm. He’ll be okay.”

Greg smiles and goes to start the shower.

He smiles and follows him to the bathroom.

Greg nuzzles him and washes his body. "Gorgeous."

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you..”

He kisses him and smiles happily. He hums softly and washes Mycroft's hair.

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles and rinses them off.

Mycroft smiles as they finish their shower and dry off.

Greg nuzzles him and they get dressed. They go to the puzzle shop.

He smiles and looks around the store for something to get Sherlock.

"I don't know what he's allowed to have in the center." Greg hums as he holds Mycroft's hand and looks around the shop.

“Just nothing sharp.” Mycroft hums.

"Mm what about this?" Greg points to box. "It has nine progressively smaller boxes in side to that makes ten boxes all together. Each box has its own individual puzzle to open to get to the next box. They get harder to solve as the boxes get smaller. And in the final box we can put a prize inside." Greg says as he looks at the card telling about the box.

He smiles and hums softly. “That sounds perfect for him. Good find, love.”

"What should we put on the inside for a prize?" He smiles as he pick up the box.

Mycroft hums softly. “Mm, something worth it. We could put in a picture of John?”

"Oh that's brilliant, My!" Greg smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. “You think?”

"Mm yes. Oh do you think you could get your hands on a picture of John from when he was in the army? I think Sherlock would like that." He hums and kisses Mycroft again.

He smiles brightly, kissing him back and pulling out his phone. “No problem.”

"Brilliant." He smiles and carries the box as he looks around the shop.

Mycroft soon acquires the picture of John in uniform and has it sent to Anthea to print it out and meet them at the hospital with it. “Everything is set.”

"Good. We should get going. Visiting hours start soon I think." He hums as he goes to pay for the puzzle box.

He smiles and leads him out to the car, driving to the hospital where Anthea was waiting with the picture. “Thank you, Ant.”

"Of course, Sir." She smiles and goes back to her car while humming 'God save the Queen'. Greg tries not to laugh.

Mycroft glares a bit before looking to Greg. “Oh, shush.”

"Of course. Right this way, your Highness." He opens the hospital door for Mycroft and bites his lip to keep from laughing.

He rolls his eyes. “Just put the picture in the damn box.” He signs them in.

He stifles a chuckle as he puts the picture in the box and closes all ten layers. "Now all we have to do is find Sherlock."

Mycroft looks to the nurse at the desk. “What room is Mr. Holmes in?”

"2-21 upstairs. However he's usually in the garden at this time play the violin for the bees. He's says something about how the music helps pollination." The nurse shrugs.

He smiles softly and nods. “Thank you.” They go out to the garden to find him playing, just as promised.

Sherlock notices Mycroft and Greg entering the garden by the sounds of their foot steps. He keeps his eyes closed as he continues to play. He frowns a bit as he finishes the song. "Where is John?" He turns to look at Mycroft and Greg.

“He’s going to be a bit late. He had to work. He said he’ll be here.” Mycroft explains, meeting Sherlock’s gaze. “We brought you something to occupy your time.”

"Oh?" Sherlock looks at the box Greg hands him. "It's a puzzle box with ten layers of puzzles. In the inner most layer there is a prize in the final box. You get the prize if you solve all ten puzzle layers." Greg explains. Sherlock sits at a tables and puts his violin and bow down. He turns the box over and over in his hands quickly solving the first layer. "Hmmm.." He hums interested in the box. Greg smiles and sits across from him at the table in the garden.

Mycroft smiles and hums softly. “The prize is more than worth it, Sherlock.”

"Mm I'll be the judge of that, brother.." He hums distractedly as he works on the next layer. He makes a little triumphant noise when he gets it open.

He hums as he watches. “Two down. Eight to go.”

Sherlock grumbles softly and starts working on the next layer. He frowns a bit as the puzzle starts to get harder. Greg smiles as he watches Sherlock and leans against Mycroft.

Mycroft puts an arm around Greg. “You don’t have to solve it all now.”

"I want to know what's inside." Sherlock mumbles as he finally gets the third layer open. Greg hums softly and nuzzles Mycroft affectionately.

Mycroft smirks a bit and hums. “Mm. Of course you do.” He kisses Greg’s head.

Sherlock ignores Mycroft and works on the fourth layer. Greg hums happily and kisses Mycroft's neck. "It seems like he likes the box." Greg hums quietly to Mycroft. He's happy they found something that could actual keeps Sherlock's attention.

Mycroft hums and smiled. “It would seem so. Good pick, love.”

Greg blushes at the praise and hums happily. "Ha!" Sherlock grins as he gets the fourth layer open.

Mycroft rubs Greg’s back. “Four down.. Six to go.” He smiles, admiring his brother’s determination.

Greg closes his eyes and hums softly as he relaxes against Mycroft. "You're wasted in government, Mycroft. You should have been a sport commentator." Sherlock muses as he looks at the fifth layer, observing the puzzle getting harder to solve.

Mycroft hums, amused. “And you should’ve been a comedian.”

"Har har." He mocks his brother and starts in the fifth layer. Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft smiles, rubbing Greg’s back absentmindedly. “Nearly half way there.”

Greg purrs softly as Mycroft rubs his back and Sherlock is nearly half way through the fifth layer of puzzle.

Mycroft hums, closing his eyes and relaxing as Sherlock works on the puzzle.

Sherlock makes a happy little huffing noise as he gets the fifth layer open. Greg hums softly as he looks up at Mycroft and smiles happily seeing him relaxed.

“Five to go.” He hums, not opening his eyes.

Sherlock grunts softly in agreement. Greg chuckles softly as he watches Sherlock look at the sixth layer.

“Mm. Shall I make it more interesting? If you can get to the prize within the next 30 minutes, I’ll give you another prize.”

Sherlock looks up from the puzzle and looks at his brother. "What kind of prize?" He looks skeptical.

“Don’t worry, it relates to the one in the box.” He smiles. “Can’t tell you what it is until you get to that one.”

"Fine." He goes back to working on the puzzle. "It had better be good.." He grumbles as the sixth layer gets harder to open.

Mycroft smirks and looks to Greg, who looks a bit confused.

Greg look at Mycroft and tries to figure out what he's doing.

He smiles and sends Greg a picture he had taken of John’s dog tags.

"Oh you're brilliant." He smiles and kisses Mycroft aster he looks at the picture.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Mm. Thank you, love.”

"Of course, My." He smiles and nuzzles him. Sherlock gets the sixth layer open.

He smiles and hums. “Getting closer. But tick tock.”

Sherlock glares at his brother and starts working on the seventh layer. Greg chuckles.

Mycroft hums and smirks a bit.

Sherlock grumbles at the seventh layer trying to get it open. He smirks as he opens it and starts working on the eight layer.

“20 minutes left, brother mine.”

Sherlock huffs and works on the eight layer. He frowns as the difficulty level grows.

He smiles and hums. “So close.”

He grumbles at Mycroft and finally gets the eight layer open.

“Mm. There you go. Two more.”

Sherlock hums and works on the ninth layer.

Mycroft relaxes again, closing his eyes.

Greg hums softly as he watches Mycroft relax.

He opens an eye when he hears Sherlock open the ninth box.

Sherlock hums happily as he starts working on the last layer. He wanted to know what the prize is in the box.

“Five minutes.” Mycroft warns.

"I know." Sherlock grumbles as he works on the tenth layer.

Mycroft hums as he waits.

Sherlock huffs irritated that this layer is taking longer than the ones before.

Mycroft glances at the clock, humming softly.

"Ha ha!" Sherlock shouts triumphantly as he gets the final layer open. "Oh!" He gasps softly as he sees his prize.

Mycroft smiles softly as he lets Sherlock take in the picture.

Sherlock blushes more the longer he looks at the picture of younger John in his army uniform. "This.. It well.. Umm. Good. This is. Thank.. You.." He mumbles and the words sound awkward.

Mycroft hums. “The second prize is related to that. What do you think that could be?”

Sherlock bites his lip. "It has to do with the uniform. Not something big like the shirt but something small like a button. So dog tags?" He looks at Mycroft questioningly.

He hums and pulls out a box from his coat, handing it to Sherlock.

Sherlock opens the box and smiles softly as he looks at the dog tags. He hums as he feels the cool metal between his fingers. "Thank you, Myc.." He says quietly not looking away from the dog tags.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Of course, brother dear.” He shifts a bit when he hears footsteps approaching.

"There you all are. I've been looking for you." John smiles as he walks over to them in the garden.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, pocketing the items. “I thought you weren’t coming until later?”

"Most of the staff at the clinic was out with the flu so there wasn't enough people to run it so they decided to close early for today and make the patients go else where." John hums and sits next to Sherlock. "I missed you." He says quietly and kisses Sherlock softly.

He smiles and kisses him back. “I missed you too.. I always do..”

He smiles and nuzzles Sherlock. "I love you.." He hums softly.

“I love you too.. So much..” He smiles.

"What's this?" John smiles and points to the empty open puzzle box.

He blushes. “They brought me more puzzles.”

"That was nice of them." John smiles appreciatively at Mycroft and Greg.

They smile back and nod. Sherlock smiles softly. “Yeah..”

"Have you eaten yet today, love?" John nuzzles Sherlock.

“I’ve had a bit.”

"Mm good. Let's go feed you up a bit more." He smiles.

He blushes and nods. “Alright.”

"Good. We can drop off your puzzle box and violin to your room. You two can meet us at the cafe if you want to stay." John looks at Greg and Mycroft.

Mycroft hums and smiles. “That sounds brilliant.”

"Good." John smiles and leads Sherlock to his room to drop off his things. He holds Sherlock's puzzle box in one and and Sherlock's hand in the other as they walk.

Sherlock blushes and follows him, wondering if he should show him his prizes yet.

John looks at the puzzle box as they walk. "How long did it take for you to get all the layers open, love?"

“Just under 30 minutes. Mycroft timed me.”

"You are just so brilliant." John smiles at him adoringly.

He blushes. “I.. Thank you..”

He squeezes his hand and smiles as they get to Sherlock's room.

He smiles and sets his violin on his bed. “Ready?”

"Always." He smiles and sits the puzzle box next to the violin.

He smiles and takes his hand. They walk down to the cafe together.

John smiles and hums happily as they walk to the cafe.

They meet up with Greg and Mycroft, sitting with them.

Greg's phone vibrates with a text. **The superintendent had just been suspended pending an inquiry to his methods of management. Just thought you'd like to know!--Donovan** "Well isn't that something!" Greg laughs.

Mycroft hums softly. “What is it?” He smiles, seeing Greg’s face light up when he read the text.

Greg smiles and shows Mycroft the text. "The devil is getting burned." He grins.

Mycroft smiles brightly and hums. “Brilliant. He gets what’s coming to him.”

He hums happily. "You didn't have anything to do with that did you?" He looks at Mycroft skeptically.

Mycroft looks amused. “Mm oh not at all.” He sounds a bit sarcastic.

Greg eyes Mycroft suspiciously but can't keep it up and starts laughing.

He chuckles softly and leans in to kiss him. “He deserves it.”

"Yes he does." He kisses him back and smiles.

He pulls back and smiles, turning to greet John and Sherlock.

"All of that smiling is terribly indecent for being in public." Sherlock muses. "Hush, Sherlock." John chuckles. "What all the smiling about then?"

Greg blushes a bit. “My superintendent is getting suspended right now.”

"Oh that's fantastic!" John smiles and Sherlock nods.

He smiles and nods. “Mm, yes. I think my knight in shining armor had something to with this.”

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Gregory." Mycroft plays innocent but his subtle blush from being called Greg's knight in shining armor gives him away easily.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “Mm of course not.”

He chuckles softly and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back. “Let’s get something to eat.”

"Of course." He smiles and they get food.

They all sit to eat.

John hums softly as he eats.

“How are your sessions going, Sherlock?” Mycroft asks softly.

"Good. Dr. Brooks says she's very pleased with my progress. She still thinks group sessions would help but I don't think they would." Sherlock huffs.

“Sherlock, you should at least try..” John frowns slightly.

"Mhmm.. Maybe.." Sherlock hums.

John leans in to kiss him. “For me?”

"For you.." He nods and kisses him back softly.

He smiles. “Thank you, love..”

"Of course, John.." He smiles back.

He pulls back to eat.

"Congratulations on getting that boot off your leg, Lestrade. You'll be able to go back to work soon.." Sherlock observes as he eats.

Greg smiles. “Thank you, Sherlock. I hope to get back soon.”

Sherlock smiles a bit and nods.

He smiles and nods to Mycroft. “That is, if he lets me.”

"I would never make you a kept man, Gregory. I would however make the environment in which you work a more mentally healthy one." Mycroft hums as he sips his tea innocently.

He hums softly and nods. “Right, of course. Knight in shining armor.”

"Oh hush." He blushes softly.

He smiles and hums. “Yes, sir.”

He chuckles and squeeze Greg's knee gently under the table.

He grins cheekily and goes back to eating.

Mycroft smiles and goes back to eating as well.

Sherlock leans against John as they eat.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's head.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip.

He hums softly and rubs Sherlock's back.

He smiles a bit as he finishes his food.

"Good boy." John praises him as he finishes his food.

Sherlock blushes bright red, biting his lip. “I.. Thank you..”

He hums softly and smiles at him.

He blushes and looks down.

He cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair and massages his scalp soothingly.

He blushes and bites his lip, closing his eyes.

John chuckles softly and smiles as he continues to massage down Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock squeaks softly as he tries to stay quiet.

He hums softly and stills his hand, just letting it rest on the back of Sherlock's neck.

He blushes and bites his lip.

"Mm how about we go back to your room and relax for a while, love.. I'm sure Greg and Mycroft can find something to entertain themselves with if they want to stay." John nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “I.. Y-Yeah..” Mycroft hums and smiles knowingly. “I think it’s time Greg and I leave.”

"Alright. I'll se you both later." John nods. Greg gets up with Mycroft.

Sherlock watches as Greg and Mycroft leave. He bites his lip and looks to John.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock softly.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles. "Let's go to your room, yeah?"

He blushes and nods, leading him back to his room.

He holds Sherlock's hand as they walk to his room. "What's that sound? It's coming from you. It sounds like metal bits clinking together." He looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes brightly, remembering the dog tags in his pocket. “I.. Mycroft gave me a few things along with the puzzle box.. They were rewards. I.. I was going to surprise you.”

John look at him for a moment silently then chuckles. "I guess I've botched the surprise then."

He blushes and bites his lip. “Well.. You still don’t know what they are.. I can wait until I get out to show you.. Maybe you’ll have forgotten by the time I get out.”

"Alright." He smiles and kisses Sherlock as he closes his room door.

He smiles and kisses him back, pulling him back toward the bed.

He kisses him deeply as he pulls Sherlock down on top of him as he lays on the bed.

He blushes and falls with John, landing on him.

"I love you.." He nuzzles him and holds him close.

He blushes and smiles. “I love you, too..”

He hums happily and smiles lovingly at him.

He nuzzles him and hides his face.

He rubs his back and kisses his head.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He looks at Sherlock and smiles. "I love you so much.. I can't even begin to describe how much I really truly love you.." He hums softly and pets Sherlock's curls.

He blushes and whimpers softly. “I.. J-John..”

"I'm serious. You're it for me. This is it. This is all I need. Just you and me and it's perfect." He nuzzles him.

He blushes brighter and feels his eyes prickle with tears.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset.." He kisses his cheek when he sees the tears in his eyes.

“No, I just.. You make me so happy.. I never thought I’d ever be this happy..”

He smiles and peepers his face with kisses. "I love you." He giggles.

He blushes and smiles brightly. “I love you so much.”

He smiles and kisses him

He kisses him back happily.

He hums and nuzzles him.

He snuggles up to him.

He kisses his head and holds him close.

“Take a nap with me?”

"Mm yeah.."

He smiles and curls up with him, nuzzling his chest.

He kisses his head and smiles. "I love you.." He hums softly and holds him close.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I love you too.”

John smiles softly as he falls asleep.

He smiles and soon falls asleep.

"We should start thinking about packing soon so we can move into our new flat." Greg smiles at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and hums. “That sounds like a brilliant idea. Now that we can actually move into our new flat.”

"Mm I can hardly wait." He kisses him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you so much.”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him again.

He kisses him again, nipping at his lips.

Greg whimpers softly and presses closer. "My.."

He holds him, bringing a hand up to his hair. “Mm?”

He kisses his neck and jaw needy. "I want you.."

“Mm.. Tell me how you want me..”

"I want.. I want you to fuck my mouth as I stretch myself open for you. Then I want you to fuck me.. Please." He begs and grinds against him.

Mycroft smirks and holds his hips. “Mm.. I can do that for you.”

"Please, My. I need you. Please." Greg whimpers.

“Come here, love.. I’ll take care of you..”

He mewls and blushes as he does as he's told.

He kisses him deeply, pulling at Greg’s shirt.

He moans and wriggles out of his shirt.

He holds his hips and bucks up into him. “Take your trousers off.”

"Yes, Sir." He whimpers and takes off his trousers.

He hands him the lube and hums. “Hands and knees. I’ll fuck that pretty mouth of yours while you stretch yourself.”

Greg moans and gets on his hands and knees. He lubes his fingers and teases his hole. He whimpers and nuzzles Mycroft's tented pants.

Mycroft pulls his pants off and hums. “Open up, love.”

He blushes and opens his mouth wide.

He pushes into his mouth with a low groan.

He moans around Mycroft's cock and pushes a finger into himself.

“Oh fuck.. You feel so good..”

Greg whimpers and bobs his head as he adds a second finger.

Mycroft groans and bucks his hips.

He relaxes his throat and takes Mycroft in deeper. He mewls and bucks his hips as he pushes a third finger into himself.

He gasps and pulls at Greg’s hair. “Please..”

He pulls off Mycroft's cock and kisses the head softly. "Fuck me."

“Lay on your back.” He rubs his shoulders.

Greg gets on his back and spreads his legs.

Mycroft kisses him softly as he presses into him.

He whimpers and kisses him back needy. "Oh fuck, My." He moans and wraps his legs around Mycroft's waist.

He groans and starts to thrust into him. “Greg..”

He arches and cries out under him. "Just like that just like that. Oh yes please."

He starts thrusting harder. “So good.. All mine..”

"Yours! Always yours!" He moans and drags his nails over Mycroft's back. "I love it when you fuck me hard. Please harder please. I want to feel it for days." He begs.

Mycroft growls and grips his hips, pounding into him.

"Yeah right there! Yes yes! Oh fuck. Please let me come!" Greg pleads as he feels himself getting close.

“Come for me, Greg.” He strokes him in time with his thrusts.

"My!" He cries out as he comes hard.

Mycroft moans loudly as he comes hard into him.

Greg whimpers softly as he feels Mycroft fill him.

He groans and kisses him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.." He kisses him back.

He smiles. “We should pack tomorrow..”

"Mm brilliant plan, my love.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"You are so gorgeous it kills me."

He blushes and smiles. “Shut up..”

"Never." He smiles and kisses the tip of his nose.

He giggles softly and smiles.

He chuckles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him.

"Mm I love you so much.." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily. “I love you too..”

He smiles softly and snuggles him. "Nap.."

He hums. “Nap..”

He nuzzles him and falls asleep.

Mycroft falls asleep soon after.

John smiles softly as he plays with Sherlock's hair while Sherlock sleeps curled around him.

Sherlock mumbles in his sleep, nuzzling him.

He hums softly and kisses his head gently.

He quiets down.

"I love you.." He says quietly.

He mumbles in his sleep.

He smiles and tries to make out what Sherlock's saying.

“Jawn..” He mumbled softly.

"I'm right here, love.. Always.." He coos softly.

“Home..” He frowns a bit.

"Oh, Sherlock.." John frowns a bit and holds him closer.

His face scrunches up and his hides in John’s chest.

"I've got you.." He hums and kisses his head.

He settles down, going quiet. There’s a soft knock at the door.

John frowns and looks over at the door.

The doctor stepped in. “Oh, good, you’re still here.”

"Oh Dr. Brooks. Yeah I'm still here. Is everything okay?" John asks keeping his voice low so he doesn't wake Sherlock.

“Did you still want to talk with me?”

"Yes. Umm just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at you office. Is that okay?"

She nods and quietly steps out of the room.

John kisses Sherlock's head. "Sherlock, love.."

Sherlock mumbles as he wakes. “Mm?”

"Dr. Brooks wants to talk with me for a bit." He nuzzles him.

Sherlock huffs a bit. “Come back, yeah?”

"I promise." He kisses him and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Okay..”

John nuzzles Sherlock and gets up. He does to Dr. Brooks office and knocks. "Come in!" Dr. Brooks says.

John comes in and closes the door before taking a seat. “Hello, Dr. Brooks.”

"Hello, Dr. Watson. Please have a seat. How are you?" She smiles.

He nodded. “I’ve been well. And yourself?”

"Fine. The baby has a little cold and the wife is panicking. She's a worrier." She smiles softly. "Tea?"

John smiles, nodding. “Please.” He hums softly. “I didn’t realize you were married with a child.”

"Its against hospital policy to wear rings while on duty. You know how it is." She hands him a cup of tea and sits across from him. "Sherlock deduced it though from the indentation on the skin of my ring finger. He really is brilliant."

John smiles fondly, looking down into his tea. “He really is..”

"He's doing really well, John. We've been working on coping technics and communication. He's very smart so he picks up on it well but the emotional aspect seems to be troubling him." Dr. Brooks sips her tea.

“He’s not good with expressing anything. I know that better than anyone.”

"I'm sure you do. I think he's had a hard time expressing his emotions because he's been told that nothing good will come of it."

John sighs. “That would be because of Mycroft.”

"Mycroft has a profound effect on Sherlock."

“He does. I still don’t know all of it.”

"No matter what Sherlock says about Mycroft he still looks up to him and tries to emulate him. He has Mycroft on a pedestal and it's not healthy because he thinks Mycroft is perfect and he is horribly flawed."

“They both are.” John mumbles.

"What was that?" Dr. Brooks wants John to clarify.

“They both are horribly flawed. Just in different ways. Mycroft strives to be too perfect. Sherlock strives to be too different. Neither of them are doing what’s best.”

"So what do you suggest we do?" She sips her tea.

“I mean, my training isn’t in things like this, but I think we should bring both of them in for a session.”

"That's exact what I was thinking."

“Do you really think they’d listen?”

"Mycroft will listen if he thinks it'll help Sherlock. Sherlock might need a bit more convincing."

“I’ll take care of that.”

"Good, I'll leave it in your capable hands. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

“How is Sherlock doing? I mean, really?”

"He's doing okay. He has good days and bad. He's happiest when you're here. He misses you terribly when your not here and he misses home. He said he'll go to the next group session so that's some good progress. From what we've talked about I also believe he has some signs and symptoms of depression."

John nods. “Thank you.” He stands. “I’ll talk to him about speaking with Mycroft.”

"Of course. Thank you for meeting with me today. If you ever want to talk just let me know." Dr. Brooks smiles and opens her office door for John.

John smiles and exits, going back to Sherlock’s room.

Sherlock looks up and smiles at John from his bed as John comes back to his room. "Everything okay?"

John smiles. “Everything’s fine, love.”

"Good.." He hums and opens his arms wanting to cuddle with John more on his bed.

John smiles and goes to Sherlock. He cuddles with him in his bed. “Sherlock? I’ve something to ask you.”

"Mm what is it?" Sherlock mumbles into John's chest.

“Would you be willing to have a session with Mycroft?”

He pulls away from John to look at him. "Why?"

“Because you both need to talk with each other.”

He frowns and hides his face in John's neck. "Fine." He says finally after minutes of silence.

“Thank you, Sherlock..” He presses a kiss to his head.

"Of course, John." He leans up and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and kisses him softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back to cuddle him.

He hums softly and nuzzles his chest.

He rubs his back and holds him.

"Thank you, John.. For being here.. I know this isn't easy on you.. I'm sorry for that.. I am getting better.. I promise.. For you.." Sherlock hides his face in John's chest.

He smiles softly, holding him. “I love you.. I know you’re getting better, and I’m so proud of you.”

"I love you, too.." He kisses John's chest and smiles at him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily and snuggles him.

He smiles and holds him close.

Sherlock closes his eyes and relaxes while John.

He hums softly as he rubs his back.

He nuzzles him as he starts to doze.

He continues humming until Sherlock falls asleep.

"Mycroft." Greg calls out. "Do you know where the extra packing tape is?"

Mycroft zips up his suitcase before replying. “It should be in the kitchen.”

"What would I do without you!" He chuckles happily and finds the tape easily.

“Mm. You’d be lost, love!” He calls back.

"You're so right! As always!" He smiles and tapes up the last box.

He laughs softly and comes out with their suitcases.

"Ready?" Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and nods. “Yes, I believe so.”

"Mm good." He kisses him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Let’s load up the car.”

"Of course. After you, my love." He smiles and holds the door open for Mycroft.

He smiles and they carry things out.

They load the car and head to their new flat.

Mycroft unlocks the door and smiles softly. “It’s ours."

"Mm yes it is." Greg smiles and scoops Mycroft up. He kisses him and carries him over the threshold into their new flat.

He blushes and giggles softly as Greg carries him.

"I love you, gorgeous.." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. “I love you, too..”

He chuckles and sets Mycroft down to stand. He holds him close and kisses his neck.

He smiles and laughs softly, pushing at his chest. “We’ve got to unpack. Unless you want to sleep on the floor.”

"Oh alright." He kisses him once more and let's him go.

He smiles and they start to unpack.

Greg brings in the last suitcase from the car. "The car is now empty. I think that calls for a break. Hungry?"

He smiles. “I’d love to eat.”

"Take away or do you want to go out?" He smiles back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Let's go out."

"Okay." He kisses the tip of his nose and smiles.

He blushes and leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back deeply.

He nips at his lip. “Where do you want to go?”

"Mm anywhere you want.." He purrs and sucks on his bottom lip.

He blushes and gasps softly. “Mm, Thai?”

"Perfect." He nibbles at his jaw.

He squirms. “Greg.. We don’t even have a bed..”

"Mm we can go out and eat. Then set up the bed when we get back. Or I could fuck against the wall." He nuzzles him.

He gasps and lets out a small moan. “Oh Christ..”

"So what do you want, gorgeous?" He pulls him closer and squeezes his bum.

He whimpers. “We should eat first.. Otherwise I’ll be too tired.”

"Okay." He smirks and kisses him once more before pulling away.

He blushes and closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

Greg puts on his coat and slips Mycroft into his. "You're gorgeous." He mumbles and kisses his forehead before pulling away to get the keys.

He blushes and smiles softly, following Greg out to the car.

He holds Mycroft's car door open and drives them to the Thai restaurant.

They go in to get a table.

They order and wait for their food.

Mycroft looks at him and smiles.

Greg chuckles and smiles back at him lovingly.

He blushes and dips his head as their food comes.

"You're so cute." He chuckles after the waiter leaves.

He blushes brighter and bites his lip.

He kisses his hand and smiles. "Eat, My."

He blushes and nods, starting to eat.

Greg hums and starts to eat as well.

He hums softly. “This is great.”

"Moving really kicks up an appetite." He smiles.

“Mm. That it does.”

He steals a piece of Mycroft's food from his plate and grins cheekily after he eats it.

“Hey! Keep your fork to yourself.”

"Alright. Have a bite of mine and we'll be even." He chuckles and holds up a fork bite for him to eat.

He leans forward to take a bite. He hums softly, smiling.

"Mm good boy." He smirks.

He blushes and bites his lip.

He hums and continues eating. He rubs his foot up and down Mycroft's leg teasingly.

He blushes. “Greg..”

"Yes, my love?" He acts innocent but keeps moving his foot up and down Mycroft's leg.

He makes a small noise. “G-Greg..”

"Do you need something, My?" He purrs.

“We’re in public..”

"You're skills of observation blow me away, gorgeous." He smiles and drops his foot away from Mycroft's leg.

He whimpers softly as he stops.

He smirks and licks his lips. "God Mycroft.. The noises you make for me. They drive me wild. They make me want to take you over this table here and now." He growls so only Mycroft can hear him.

Mycroft gasps softly and bites back a moan. “Oh Christ..”

"Are you getting hot and bothered, Mycroft? Tsk tsk. What happened to all that self control?" He teases and rubs his foot up higher to Mycroft's tight, his movements being hidden by the table cloth.

Mycroft bites his lip, squirming a bit. “Greg, please..”

"Keep still, my love.." He purrs. "What do you want, gorgeous? You only need to ask and I'll give you whatever you desire."

“I want you to fuck me..” He blushes, biting his lip.

"Mm such sinful things fall from those perfect delicious lips." He smirks and motions for the check.

He blushes brightly and bites his lip.

Greg pays the check and leads Mycroft out to the car.

Mycroft follows him eagerly.

Greg drives them back to their flat and leans the way inside. He shuts the door and pushes Mycroft back against it and kisses him hard.

Mycroft moans desperately, arching against him. “Oh god, please..”

He nips at his lip and picks him up. He carries him to the bedroom where he finds the bed already set up ad made. He sees a note on the bed and laughs. "Oh my god. 'You're welcome', signed 'The King'." He chuckles as he reads the note.

Mycroft blushes. “The King?”

"Anthea needs a fucking raise." He tosses Mycroft onto the bed and lands on top of him. He kisses him deeply as he unbuttons his shirt.

Mycroft whimpers and moans, kissing him back. “Please..”

"I've got you." He bites at his throat as he strips the rest of his clothes off him.

He gasps and tips his head back, baring his throat.

He growls and marks him. "Spread your legs for me, gorgeous." He purrs as he lubes his fingers.

He blushes and spreads his legs.

"I want to eat you out first before I stretch you." He kisses his inner thigh.

“Oh god, please..” He whimpers and spreads his legs.

He smirks and kisses down his thigh, over his hip, down his cock, and sucking gently at his bollocks teasing him. He wants him to beg and scream with want.

Mycroft bucks his hips, whining. “Christ, please!” He squirms, whimpering. “D- Greg! Please!”

"Mm? What was that, gorgeous?" He smirks and lightly slides his tongue over his hole to tease him more.

He blushes brightly, biting his lip. He refused to give into that fantasy, no matter how much he wanted it.

"Oh holding out on me are you, gorgeous? Mm no matter. I'll just use my tongue and get it out of you. On your hands and knees." He moves back so Mycroft can move.

Mycroft bit his lip as he moved into position. “Y-Yes, Sir..”

"Mm good boy." He praises and runs his hands up the back of his thighs and over his arse. He squeezes and kneads it. "Such a perfect arse. All for me."

He presses his face into the mattress and whimpers softly. “Please..”

"I know, love. I'll take good care of you." He kisses down his spine and nips at his tailbone.

He blushes and arches, presenting his arse for Greg.

"That's it. Good boy." Greg spreads his cheeks brushes light kisses over his twitching hole.

Mycroft whimpers and gasps softly. “Oh, Christ..”

He groans softly and circles his holes with his hot wet tongue.

He whines and tries to push back against him. “Please!”

He hums softly and slowly works his tongue into him.

He moans and arches against the bed. “Oh god, yes..”

He groans and starts fucking Mycroft with his tongue.

“Daddy!” Mycroft cries out and immediately covers his mouth, blushing brightly.

Greg pulls back and kisses up the back of his thigh, his arse, and his back. "Mm theres my good boy.." He praises and pushes two lubed fingers into him.

He whimpers at the praise and gasps, arching his back as Greg pushes in his fingers. “Oh..”

"So gorgeous. So perfect, baby.." He kisses his back as he stretches him with his fingers.

He whimpers and presses back against him.

He adds a third finger and nips at his back. He fucks him with his fingers and rubs his prostate.

He moans loudly as whines. “Please!”

"What do you want, gorgeous? Do you want my cock? My fingers don't fill you up enough do they?" He teases as he kisses and nips his back.

He whimpers and nods, holding onto the pillows. “Yes! Please!”

He removes his fingers and slicks his cock. He nibbles his neck as he pushes into him with a low groan.

He moans loudly, arching his back. “Yes!”

"You're fucking perfect." Greg growls and starts to thrust.

Mycroft whimpers. “Please.. I need it.”

Spurred on by Mycroft's begging he holds his hips and fucks him harder.

He gasps and presses back against him. “Fuck! Yes!”

He angles his thrust to hit Mycroft's prostate repeatedly.

Mycroft cries out and comes hard. “Greg!”

Greg fucks Mycroft through his orgasm then comes hard into him. "Fuck, My.." He moans.

He whimpers softly and tries to catch his breath.

He lays them down and holds Mycroft close. "I love you.." He mumbles as he kisses his forehead.

“I love you too..” He nuzzles him softly.

"Mm I'd say this was a pretty good first day in our new flat." He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

He chuckles and kisses his chest. “The best..”

He smiles happily and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He holds him closer and snuggles him.

He curls up with him.

He kisses his head and rubs his back.

“Sleep..”

"Mm sleep.." He mumbles and closes his eyes.

“Mhmm..” He curls up to his chest and soon falls asleep.


	24. Twenty Four

John signs in at the hospital to see Sherlock.

The nurse shows him to his room.

"Sherlock. Are you in here?" John asks as he opens Sherlock's door after the nurse walks away.

Sherlock perks up and goes to get the door. He was in the middle of a session. “John!”

"Hello, love.. Oh sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Dr. Brooks stands and smiles. “Not at all. We were just finishing.”

"Oh alright. Thank you." John smiles.

She smiles and leaves.

"How are you, love?" John hums and pulls Sherlock closer.

He smiles brightly and hugs him. “Better now.”

"Good." He smiles and hugs him back.

He leans in to kiss him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

“I missed you.”

"I missed you, too.. I'm here now." He nuzzles him.

“I’m so glad..”

He smiles and rubs his back.

“Come lay with me?”

"Of course, love." He hums and lays with him.

He smiles softly and curls up to his chest.

He hums contently and runs his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "I went to the clinic this morning. You know those little tubes magicians hold and use to stuff those long trials of fabric into?"

Sherlock hums. “Mm, yes?”

"Well this guy comes in from a kids birthday party. He was hired as a magician for the party. Anyway one of the kids was about to reveal to the other children how he preformed the disappearing trick by stuffing the fabric into the tube. So he swallowed it. But it got stuck in his esophagus."

Sherlock laughs. “Christ!”

"I know! So he comes in because he can't get it out! So I put forceps into his mouth and start pulling out the tube but it slips. So I grab the fabric and start pulling it out. I'm standing there in front of this bloke pulling six yards of fabric out of his mouth. He had one of the nurses film it." He laughs and pulls out his phone showing Sherlock the video. "He was lucky the fabric was attached to the tube." He chuckles as the video shows John pulling the strips of fabric out of the magicians mouth.

Sherlock bursts into giggles as he watches the video.

"So now everyone at work has taken to calling me 'the magicians assistant'." John chuckles.

He giggles and presses his face to John’s chest.

He laughs and kisses Sherlock's head.

“I knew you were magical.”

"You're brilliant, love."

He blushes and smiles, leaning up with kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“I can’t wait until I can go home..”

"I know.. I want you back there with me.. Soon, love, soon.." He rubs his back.

He sighs softly and nods, kissing his chest softly.

"I love you.." He kisses his head.

“I love you too..”

"Have you eaten today?"

He bites his lip. “Don’t make me get up..”

"Mm why not?" He rubs his back.

“I just want to lay with you.. I don’t want to eat..”

"We've talked about this, love.. You need to eat."

Sherlock bites his lip. “I know..” He didn’t tell John that he didn’t eat when he wasn’t there.

"Let's get you something to eat and then we can come back here and lay down. Please, love.." John begs and nuzzles him.

He frowns and hides his face. “Fine..” He mumbles, never able to say no to John.

"Thank you, love.." He kisses his head.

He hums and looks up at him.

He leans in and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back. “I love you..”

He nuzzles him and smiles. "Come on. We'll eat and then come back and cuddle.." He hums as he gets up.

He smiles softly and gets up as well.

John takes his hand and leads him to the cafe.

Sherlock follows him and they get food.

"How are the bees, love? Do they still enjoy your serenading?" He smiles as they sit and eat.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. “They’re fine, John.”

"Brilliant, love." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He squeezes Sherlock's hand lovingly and let's it go so he can eat.

He smiles and starts to eat.

John smiles and eats as well.

Sherlock soon finishes eating.

"Brilliant job, love." John praises.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Thank you..”

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes. “Can we go back?”

"Of course, love."

He smiles and nods, getting up.

He follows him back to his room.

Sherlock lays down on the bed and smiles softly.

John smiles and lays down with him.

He smiles and curls up with him.

He hums contently and holds him close.

He kisses his chest softly.

"I love you.." He mumbles as he kisses his head.

“I love you too.”

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He nuzzles his chest and closes his eyes.

John hums contently and let's his eyes slip closed.

“Love you..” He mumbles as he falls asleep.

"Love you, too.." He mumbles back and sleeps.

He sleeps for a while.

He holds him close as he sleeps.

He wakes when a nurse comes in.

John grumbles as Sherlock moves.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You have two more visitors waiting for you.”

"Oh." John looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock frowns and looks to John. “You didn’t tell me Mycroft was coming.”

"He didn't tell me he was either." John frowns.

Sherlock looks back at the nurse. “Did they give their names?” The nurse nods. “Yes, it’s a young couple. I believe their names were James and Molly.”

"Well that's certainly not Mycroft." John frowns.

“Who told Molly I was here?”

"I didn't. I haven't seen her in weeks. Maybe Greg mentioned it to her?"

Sherlock bites his lip. “I don’t want her to see me like this..” He was worried that she would be disappointed in him and perhaps hit him again like last time.

"Hey.." John pets his head. "This time is different.. You don't have to see her if you don't want, love."

He frowns. “I.. I want to.. I just don’t want her to be mad at me..”

"She won't be. She'll be happy you're getting better."

He bites his lip. “Can you go check first? Make sure she’s not mad at me?”

"Okay.. I'll talk to her. I'll be back in a minute." John feels apprehensive as he stands.

Sherlock squirms a bit, curling up in the covers. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He smiles and follows the nurse out to Molly.

Molly is waiting with James, talking with him about Sherlock.

"Molly?" John asks as he walks over to them.

Molly looks up and smiles. “Oh! John! How is he?”

"He's fine, Molly." John smiles back. "How did you find out he was here?"

“Greg mentioned something about going to see him here and I got worried.”

"No need to worry. He's doing better. How's this?" John asks and looks at the man next to Molly.

She smiles brightly. “This is my boyfriend, James.”

"Oh.. Well congrats. Nice to meet you James." John smiles and nods.

Molly smiles. “James, this is John.”

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine, John." James smiles. John swallows a suppresses a shiver. He doesn't know why but James makes his skin crawl.

“Can I see Sherlock?” Molly smiles hopefully.

"I'll go talk to him and see if he's up for visiting. There's a table out in the garden. We'll meet you there if he's amiable." John smiles.

Molly smiles and takes James out to the garden.

John goes back to Sherlock's room. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock looks up. “Is she mad?”

"No she's not Sherlock. She's just worried about you. She's here with her boyfriend. His name is James."

He bites his lip and nods. “Alright..”

John smiles reassuringly and kisses his head. "It'll be okay. That James guy gives me the creeps but Molly is happy so that's something. Let's go out out there. She want to see you."

He nods again. “Okay..” He smiles softly as he gets up.

"Okay." He smiles and takes his hand, leading him out to the garden.

He smiles as he follows him.

"Molly." John says as he sees her in the garden.

Sherlock bites his lip, smiling softly as he sees Molly.

"Oh Sherlock! It's so good to see you." Molly smiles brightly at Sherlock.

He blushes and smiles. “It’s good to see you, too..”

"I was so worried. You haven't be by the morgue lately. When Greg told me you were here I just had to come see if you were okay."

He nods. “I.. I’m doing better.”

"Good.. That's good." She smiles sheepishly. "Oh! This is my boyfriend. James this is Sherlock." She introduces them.

Sherlock looks him over, studying him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sherlock. Molly talks about you near non stop." James purrs and smiles coyly.

“I’ve heard nothing about you.” Sherlock replies before remembering to be nice for Molly’s sake. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

John frowns a bit and keeps close to Sherlock side. He doesn't like the way James looks at Sherlock, like he could eat him alive.

Sherlock holds John’s hand. “How have you been, Molly?”

"Good. I've been spending a lot of time with James. I've got him watching Glee." She smiles and James rolls his eyes as if in pain just out of Molly's range of sight so she can't see him.

Sherlock catches the eyeroll and takes note of it. “Is that so?”

"Oh yes. He really enjoys it. Tell them James." Molly smiles. "Yes. It's one of the best shows I've ever seen." James drawls sarcastically but Molly just smiles thinking that he actually means it and not making fun of her.

Sherlock hums, noticing the tone easily.

John squeezes Sherlock's hand noticing the tone as well.

“Any new cases? Lestrade won’t tell me.”

"No not really. The yard is handling things. Slower than if you there to point them in the right direction but it's getting there. They were a mess without Greg though." Molly smiles.

“Of course they were. Hopefully Anderson isn’t running it.”

"No. Nobody was. Apparently the superintendent is under inquiry or something and the devision feel apart after he left. Greg came back and cleaned everything up. I've been hearing rumors that the higher ups are thinking about promoting him."

“He deserves it.” Sherlock sounds genuine.

"He really does." Molly nods and smiles.

Sherlock smiles a bit, glad that Molly wasn’t mad at him.

"Well James and I should be getting back to Bart's. He works there as well. It was great to see you, Sherlock." Molly smiles.

“Thank you for coming, Molly.”

"Of course, Sherlock. Maybe I'll drop by again sometime." She smiles as her and James stand to leave.

Sherlock watches them leave, catching James’ eye as they leave.

James winks at Sherlock before going back inside the building with Molly.

Sherlock glares at him. “I don’t like him, John..”

"I don't either. He treated Molly like shite." John frowns.

He frowns and nods.

"We don't have to see him again if we don't have to. He makes my skin crawl." He shivers.

“There’s something not right about him.. I couldn’t read him..”

"What? Really?" John frowns deeply.

“I got nothing off of him. That never happens, John.”

"Christ.." He groans sounding worried as he rubs his hands over his face.

“I’ll have Mycroft look into him..”

"Okay good.. Let's go back to your room and relax. They interrupted our cuddling." He hums and nuzzles Sherlock.

He smiles softly and nods, leading him back to his room.

He holds his hand and follows him.

They go back to lay down.

John snuggles to Sherlock and kisses his chest.

Sherlock smiles and cuddles with him, humming softly.

"I love you.."

“I love you too. So much.”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

“Did you talk to Dr. Brooks about your idea of me and Myc having a session?” He asks softly.

"I did. She said maybe tomorrow or the day after if you'd want and if Mycroft could come. I haven't talked to Mycroft about it yet though. He and Greg moved into their new flat so I'll go see him and talk to him about it later."

He nods and presses close to him.

"It'll be alright, love.." He holds him closer and rubs his back soothingly.

“I don’t want him to be upset with me.. I know he’s disappointed with me and I don’t want him to yell at me..”

"He just wants what's best for you, love. He wants you to want what's best for you. I'll talk to him if you want before the session.."

“I do.. I just.. I don’t know if I can take him looking at me like I’m a disappointment..” He bites his lip, obviously very insecure about himself and his self worth.

"He'll only ever be truly disappointed in you if you stop trying. And you never stopped trying, Sherlock. You've tried harder. He loves you. I know you don't believe it most of the time but he really does and he wants you to be safe and happy above all else. He cares about you, love. From this point on it can only get better."

Sherlock sniffles and nods, hiding his face so John doesn’t see him cry.

John holds him right and kisses his head repeatedly.

“I’m sorry about all of this, John..”

"Hush, love.. It's alright. You don't need to apologize." He rubs his back soothingly.

He bites his lip and nods, going quiet.

"I love you, Sherlock. More than I could ever tell you."

He smiles softly, looking up to kiss him. “I love you, too..”

He smiles and kisses him back.

He pulls back and rests his head on John’s chest.

He hums softly and cards his fingers through his hair.

He smiles and hums as he relaxes.

He smiles and kisses his head.

“’M sleepy..” He mumbles softly.

He chuckles softly. "Then sleep, love.." He holds him and cuddles him.

He nods and curls up with him, soon falling asleep.

He hums softly and falls asleep with him

Sherlock stays cuddled up with him.

Greg mumbles softly to himself as he chews on the cap of his pen while he works on the couch in their new flat.

Mycroft leans over the back of the couch, smiling softly. “What are you doing, love?”

"Trying to keep the division from imploding on itself. They've all lost their minds since the superintendent isn't there so I'm trying to glue the pieces back together." He hums and leans back against Mycroft.

“Mm. You should get a promotion for working this hard.”

Greg chuckles and leans in to kiss him.

“Take a break, love..”

"Mm alright.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and goes to sit with him. “Let’s watch a movie.”

"Mm genius, My." He smiles and snuggles him.

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

He rests his head on Mycroft's shoulder and kisses his neck. "What are we going to watch?"

“Mm. I don’t know..” He looks through the movies on Netflix.

He hums softly and nuzzles him affectionately.

He picks out a movie and leans against him.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head.

He smiles and sighs as he relaxes. “Mm. This is nice.”

"It is." He smiles and nods, holding Mycroft close.

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

Greg smiles and leans in to kiss him tenderly.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and tries to deepen the kiss.

He chuckles and pulls him closer, carding his fingers through his hair.

He moans softly and straddles Mycroft's lap. He holds onto him and kisses him back starting to get needy.

Mycroft groans and pulls his hair a bit, bucking up against him.

Greg whimpers and grinds against him. "Please.. Can I.." He trails off a bit embarrassed and blushes.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Can you what, love?”

"Can I ride you on the couch?" He mewls and rocks against him.

He blushes and groans, gripping his hips. “Christ, yes..”

He blushes and kisses him. "Too many clothes." He whines as he pulls at Mycroft's shirt.

He chuckles and pulls back to pull of his shirt. “Mm. It appears I am at a disadvantage.” He pulls at Greg’s shirt.

"The only disadvantage is that we can't be naked together all the time." Greg gets his shirt off and kisses him again.

He chuckles and kisses him back. “Mm. If only.” He pushes his trousers off, along with his pants.

He gets his trousers and pants off. "You're so fucking gorgeous." He whimpers as he looks at Mycroft.

“I can’t wait to fuck your tight arse..” He groans and lets his hands travel down to his arse, squeezing it.

He moans and pushes his arse back into Mycroft's hand. "Fuck. Please. I need it."

“Mm, such a needy little slut..”

"Yours. Your slut. Please. I need your cock, Sir." He mewls and rocks his hips.

“Do you need to be stretched?” He rubs his arse.

"Y-yes." He blushes and whimpers.

He smirks. “Go get the lube.”

He gets up and stumbles over to their room to fetch the lube. "You better be naked when I get back!" He calls out as he goes into the bedroom.

He smirks and finishes getting undressed while he waits for him.

Greg walks back out naked and carrying the bottle of lube. "You're so good to me." He purrs as he straddles Mycroft's lap again.

“Mm. I try..” He takes the lube, opening it to coat his fingers.

"I love when your fingers are inside of me. It's like you're playing me like an instrument to make any sound you want and to beg for your cock.."

“Mm. And you make the best sounds..” He smirks and pushes in a finger.

Greg moans loudly and pushes back against his finger wanting more.

He quickly pushes in a second finger.

"Yessss.." He groans and rocks his hips.

He makes quick work of stretching him. “I can’t wait for you to ride me..”

"Please please. I need you're cock. Please, My." He begs and rides Mycroft's fingers.

Mycroft pulls out his fingers and slicks himself up.

"Please, My. I need you." He whimpers.

He pulls Greg’s hips down onto him. “I’ve got you..”

Greg moans loudly as he sinks down onto Mycroft's cock. "Yes!"

“Ride me..” He groans.

He holds onto Mycroft's shoulders and starts riding him. He gasps and whimpers.

Mycroft groans and pulls him down to kiss him hard. “Good boy..”

Greg kisses him back desperately and moves faster. "I love having you inside me. I can barely function without it." He moans.

“You’re always so tight for me..”

He flexes his arse muscles and makes himself tighter as he fucks himself on Mycroft's cock.

Mycroft moans loudly and comes hard into him.

Greg whimpers and comes hard as he feels Mycroft fill him.

Mycroft pulls him down to kiss him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back and holds onto him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and holds him. “Bed?”

"Please.." He hums and smiles softly.

He smiles and nods, standing and taking him to the bedroom.

Greg gets into bed and cuddles Mycroft. He hums happily and kisses his chest.

He smiles and holds him. “Mm..”

"I love you."

“I love you, too.”

"Mm I think you successfully distracted me from my work." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and hums. “Mm. Good.”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses him softly.

He hums contently and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

“Mm. How about a nap?”

"Mm yeah.."

He nods and closes his eyes.

Greg hums softly and falls asleep.

Mycroft soon falls asleep.


	25. Twenty Five

John hums softly pets Sherlock hair.

Sherlock mumbles as he wakes. “Mm?”

John smiles softly and kisses his forehead.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. “Mm..”

"Love you." He nuzzles him and smiles.

Sherlock kisses him softly. “Love you too.”

John kisses him back and smiles.

“Mm..” He relaxes.

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He smiles and nuzzles his chest. “What time is it?”

"I dunno." He hums and kisses his head.

He hums and nods. “Mm. Okay.”

He chuckles and rubs his back.

He smiles. “Mm. How long can you stay today?”

"A few more hours. Then I'll go talk to Mycroft about doing a session with you." He kisses his head and smiles.

He nods. “Okay. Thank you.”

"Of course, love." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He chuckles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He looks up for a kiss.

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles happily as they kiss.

"I really love your lips. They feel great on mine." John chuckles and kisses him again.

He blushes and kisses him again. “Really?”

"Really really." He smiles and nibbles on his bottom lip.

He blushes and gasps softly.

He smirks and sucks on his bottom lip teasing him.

He moans and whimpers softly.

"Mm getting turned on from a bit of kissing?" He smirks.

He blushes. “Shut up..”

"It's alright." He hums and kisses his neck. "I am, too.."

He blushed and whimpers softly.

"You're so beautiful. So brilliant." He nips at his jaw.

He blushes and closes his eyes.

He holds him close and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers and moans softly, kissing him back.

He nips at his lip and his hand slips under his shirt.

He arches against his hand. “John..”

"Mm what, love?" He teases and rubs his thumb over his nipple.

He whimpers and squirms. “Please..”

"Please what, love? 'Please suck me off, John. Please make me feel good.' Is that what you want?" He nips at his collarbone.

He whimpers. “P-Please make me feel good..”

"Mm good boy." He smirks and crawls down his body.

He blushes and whimpers. “John..”

He pulls down his trousers and pants. "You're so bloody beautiful." He strokes him slowly.

He whimpers and bucks his hips. “Please, John..”

"I know. I've got you." He laves his tongue over the leaking head of his cock.

He gasps and moans. “Yes!”

He rubs his hands over his hips and takes him further in.

He whimpers and arches up. “Oh Christ..”

He moans around him and bobs his head.

He bucks his hips and whines. “Please!”

He presses gently at his hole and swallows around him.

Sherlock moans loudly and comes into his mouth.

John whimpers and swallows repeatedly.

Sherlock whimpers and soon pushes at John, too oversensitive.

He moves up the bed and kisses Sherlock's neck. "You're brilliant."

He blushes. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses him.

He kisses him back softly.

John nuzzles Sherlock and winces as his cock starts to ache, trapped in his trousers. He palms himself and hisses softly at the slight relief.

“Need some help?” He smirks a bit.

"Oh god, yes." He whimpers needy.

He hums. “How about I return the favor?” He moves to kiss his neck.

"Yes please." He moans softly and stretches his neck giving him more room.

He bites at his neck before slowly moving down to his cock.

John groans and arches.

He unzips John’s trousers and pushes them down, along with his pants.

"Sherlock." He moans needy.

He smirks and licks up his length.

"Oh fuck yes." He mewls and fists the sheets.

He looks up at him as he slowly takes him into his mouth.

"Sherlock!" He moans and arches.

He moans around him and starts to bob his head.

"Fuck yess." He groans and grips Sherlock hair.

Sherlock moans loudly as John grips his hair and closes his eyes.

"Oh god you're brilliant. So fucking beautiful. Just a bit more. So close." John begs and pulls his hair a bit.

He moans loudly and deep 1throats him, swallowing around him.

He bites his hand to muffle his cry as he comes hard down Sherlock's throat.

He whimpers and moans, swallowing everything before pulling off.

John pulls Sherlock up to him and kisses him deeply. "You're brilliant."

He blushes and kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him and hums contently.

He curls up with him, relaxed.

He holds him close and kisses his head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

"You have it backwards, love. You are the most brilliant beautiful human to ever exist. The real question is what did I do to deserve you?"

He blushes and hides his face.

He smiles happily and kisses his head.

“You’re too nice..”

John laughs. "It's you're fault. You've made me soft. Domestic even."

“You’ve made me soft as well.” He smiles.

"We're perfect for each other then." He smiles back.

He smiles softly and looks up to kiss him.

He hums softly and leans in to kiss him.

“I love you so much.”

"I love you, too.. More than everything."

He smiles and curls up to him.

He holds him close and smiles softly.

“I love you.”

"I love you, too."

“I can’t stop saying it..”

"Good. Because I'll never get tired of hearing it. Or saying it back." He nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him back.

He giggles and smiles. "You're brilliant."

He blushes. “Shush..”

"Absolutely not. Never. I'll never shush. You're amazing, fantastic, beautiful." He grins and tickles his side.

He squeaks and squirms. “John!!”

John laughs and keeps tickling him.

“John! Stop!” He pushes at his chest, trying to get away.

He stops tickling him and kisses him. "Sorry." He chuckles softly.

He blushes and curls up with him again.

He cuddles him and kisses his head.

He giggles and looks up at him.

"What?" He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Nothing.”

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

John’s phone buzzes on the table.  
**Are you with Sherlock? -GL**

**Yeah I am. What's up?-JW**

**Myc wants to come visit. -GL**

"Greg says Mycroft wants to come visit." John nuzzles Sherlock. "What do you want me to tell him? Do you want to see him? We could talk to him about doing a session."

He smiles softly and nods. “Tell him yes.”

**Sherlock says yes. We'll see you soon, yeah?-JW**

**Brilliant. I’ll tell Myc. -GL**

"They'll be here soon." John hums and kisses Sherlock's neck.

He smiles softly and nods. “Good.”

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He moves to kiss him.

John hums softly and kisses him back.

“When are they coming?”

"Soon. Greg didn't say an exact time."

He hums and nods. “We should get cleaned up. They have a shower here.”

"Okay." John nuzzles him and smiles.

“Do you want to join me?”

"I'd love to."

He smiles and gets up. “Mm. Okay.”

John smiles and follows Sherlock.

Sherlock takes John to the bathroom where the shower was.

John turns on the shower and gets them out of whatever clothes they had left on.

Sherlock smiles and gets into the shower.

He gets into the shower with Sherlock and hums softly as the hot water runs over him.

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He pulls back to grab the soap.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock blushes and closes his eyes.

John takes the soap from Sherlock and starts washing him slowly.

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

“Mm, thank you, love..”

"Lean down a bit so I can reach you're hair." He hums softly. "So bloody tall and gorgeous." He mumbles.

He blushes and leans down.

John smiles softly and washes Sherlock's hair. He takes his time running his fingers through it and massaging his scalp.

He closes his eyes and hums softly.

He chuckles softly and runs his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "You can rinse, love." He says when he's done.

He stands up and rinses his hair.

He shuts the shower off when their done and gets out. He wraps a towel around Sherlock.

Sherlock holds the towel around himself.

John dries them off and gets them dressed. "You're brother and Greg will probably be here soon." He hums.

He nods and hums. “Can we go back and cuddle until they get here?”

"Of course, love." He smiles.

He smiles and takes him back to the bed.

John hums softly and holds him close as the cuddle.

Sherlock curls up with him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him softly.

He hums and rubs his back.

The nurse soon comes in to tell them they have visitors.

John nuzzles Sherlock and he gets up with him.

He smiles softly and gets up as well.

He holds his hand as they walk out to Greg and Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Hello, brother dear.”

"Hello, Mycroft." Sherlock smiles a bit.

“How are you feeling?”

"Okay. You?"

“I’m alright.” He smiles softly.

"Good.. That's good.. How's your new flat?" He tries to make normal small talk because he's starting to feel nervous about talking to Mycroft about doing a session with him at Dr. Brooks request.

Mycroft notices something off about Sherlock but doesn’t say anything, he just lets him continue. “It’s brilliant. Wouldn’t you say, Gregory?”

"It really is. Mycroft has had to ban me from backing for a few days because we have far to many sweets in the flat now." Greg chuckles. "Oh that reminds me!" He holds up a box. "It a roll cake with honey infused cream. I think I remember that you like honey, Sherlock. I thought we could have it with tea." Greg smiles. "Oh yes I umm I do like honey. Quite a bit.. Thank you." Sherlock smiles a bit. "Tea would be grand." John smiles and nods.

“Shall we go?” Mycroft asks, smiling.

"Yes. Let's." Sherlock hums and they go to the cafe for tea.

They get a table and sit with their tea.

Greg slices the cake and hands out the plates. Sherlock eats his cake slowly more pushing it around than anything. He doesn't know how to bring up the session with Mycroft because he's nervous about even doing it.

John nudges Sherlock, wanting him to be the one to ask.

Sherlock nods and takes a breath to stead his nerves. "Mycroft.. It has been suggested that you and I have a session together with Dr. Brooks.. At your convince of course. Either tomorrow or the day after." He gets it all out in one breath and looks at his older brother.

Mycroft thinks for a moment before nodding. “Of course, I will have Anthea clear my schedule for tomorrow.”

"Oh.. That's umm that's good. Right.. Thank you.." Sherlock sounds a bit awkward but looks more relaxed now.

Mycroft hums as he texts Anthea, telling her to cancel everything for tomorrow.

**I hope everything goes good. I'll take the day off as well. I have a date.--Ant**

**A date? With who? -MH**

**Is the queen jealous? Usually kings don't inform their better halves when they take a mistress. My date is with Sargent Donovan. We tarted talking after getting Gregory's superintendent investigated.--Ant**

**Shall I inform my knight of this treason? –MH**

**You can try but I'll have you beheaded, darling. You know how messy these royal affairs can be. Besides you already have someone on the side. You have your fun and I'll have mine. Compromise does make for a happy kingdom.--Anthea**

Mycroft chuckles softly and rolls his eyes, setting his phone down and sipping his tea.

"What's funny, My?" Greg smiles at him.

“It appears that Anthea and Sally have engaged in a relationship.”

"Really? Well that's good. Hopefully Sally stays the hell away from Anderson now." Greg smiles.

Mycroft chuckles softly. “Mm. Yes, hopefully.”

He smiles and leans against him happily.

He smiles and sips his tea, avoiding the cake.

He frowns a bit when he notices Mycroft not eating his cake he doesn't say anything and bites his lip.

Mycroft glances at Sherlock and offers him his cake.

Sherlock hums happily and takes his cake smiling at the honey flavor. Greg frowns as he watches Mycroft gives away his piece of cake but smiles a bit when he sees Sherlock enjoying.

Mycroft knows Greg noticed, but he hope he won’t ask about it. He’d been having more problems with his body image and self confidence lately.

Greg nuzzles Mycroft and smiles at him softly. He knows Mycroft is self conscious and he doesn't want to make him feel worse.

Mycroft smiles a bit sadly and leans against Greg.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. "You're perfect. I love you." He says quietly.

Mycroft takes a breath and nods. “I love you too..”

Greg smiles softly and drinks his tea.

Mycroft finishes his tea.

"Oh Mycroft. Molly visited Sherlock today and she brought her boyfriend. He's not right. Somethings really off about him." John suddenly remembers.

Mycroft frowns a bit. “Who is he?”

"James something. They didn't say his last name. He works Bart's. That's how Molly met him at work. The scariest part about is that Sherlock couldn't read him." John frowns and so does Sherlock.

Mycroft frowns. “That’s never happened, Sherlock.”

"I know." Sherlock grumbles. "He's wrong. All of him. It's off. Like he's multiple people in one body and its awful. He's two face and he treats Molly horribly. He also seems to have a sick fascination with Sherlock." John frowns deeply.

Mycroft frowns. “I’ll look into him.”

"Good. Thank you." John nods.

“Of course.”

John hums and sips his tea.

“How have you been, John?” Mycroft hums.

"Good. The clinic is busy. There was a magician in the other day and I had to pull a trick he swallows out of his esophagus." John chuckles.

Greg raises a brow. “Wow. At least you weren’t bored.”

"Yeah. Most patients that come in aren't nearly as entertaining." John hums.

“At least you’ve been into work.”

"How is the Yard? Last I heard you were cleaning up messes and putting out fires."

“We haven’t had anything to do. With the superintendent gone and me not in very much, no one knows what to do.”

"They should just promote you since you're trying to fix everything nearly single handedly from home no less."

“Damn right. But it’s not my call.”

"Just hang in there. They'll come to their senses eventually."

“Yeah I hope so.”

"They will." John nods and smiles.

“Even if I don’t get it, it’d be okay I guess.”

"They ought to give you something. You're basically running your are off trying to keep it afloat."

“Lord knows I could use the appreciation.”

"That's for damn sure."

He smiles softly. “Not sure I’ll get it.”

"Keep your fingers crossed." John chuckles.

“Mm. Yes, of course.”

He hums and sips his tea.

Mycroft glances at Sherlock.

Sherlock is leaning against John and smiles softly at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles a bit, happy to see his brother doing well.

Sherlock looks up when another patient walks by their table and he frowns.

Mycroft notices and frowns. “Everything alright, Sherlock?”

"Mm no I don't think so.. That patient is high.." He frowns and looks at Mycroft.

He frowns back at him. “How would he have gotten anything in here?”

"I don't know. Everything is checked for contraband. It must have just came in. Most likely someone on the staff. Someone knew since that's a new patient. Probably his girlfriend who works in the kitchen slips him something extra with his meals." He hums.

“You should probably notify one of the doctors.”

Sherlock nods and gets up. He goes over and talks to Dr. Brooks who's making herself tea. "The patient is high?" She asks as she puts down her mug.

Sherlock nods and points him out.

"Okay. Thank you, Sherlock. I'll take care of it." Dr. Brooks smiles at him and goes to handle the situation.

Sherlock goes back to the table.

"Good job, love." John kisses his head and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles.

He leans in to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back.

John smiles happily and finishes his cake.

Mycroft leans against Greg.

Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft's head.

Sherlock bites his lip as he looks at Mycroft. “Would you like to play chess?”

"I'd love to." Mycroft smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles and leads them to the common area.

"I do hope you're prepared to lose, brother dear." Mycroft smirks as he sits at his side of the chess board.

“Are you forgetting who beat you last time?” Sherlock smirks back.

"Technicality." He can't help but smile a bit.

“It was not!” Sherlock sounds a bit childish.

"He doth protest too much, methinks." Mycroft chuckles and movies a piece.

Sherlock squints a bit and moves a piece.

He hums and makes another move.

Sherlock makes his move. Greg smiles as he watches them play.

"They really do get quite intense when they play." John says to Greg as Mycroft makes another move.

“They do that with anything, really.”

"That's true." He chuckles.

Greg smiles and hums as he watches Sherlock pout.

"If you didn't want your knight to taken you shouldn't have put it there." Mycroft hums as he takes Sherlock's knight.

Sherlock pouts. “Myc..”

"Don't pout, Sherl. It'll cloud your judgement. It's still anyone's game." He hums.

Sherlock huffs and concentrates, moving his piece.

"Better." Mycroft hums as he watches Sherlock take his rook.

Sherlock smiles triumphantly as he takes it.

He chuckles softly and moves again.

Sherlock gets more confident and moves again.

"Oh." Mycroft sounds surprised as he realizes Sherlock has him in check and if he moves he's still in check. "It seems as though you've trapped my king." He smiles proudly at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes a bit at Mycroft’s proud smile and hums.

"I suppose there's nothing to be done. I shall take my defeat graciously." Mycroft moves his king the only place he can and waits for Sherlock to take it.

Sherlock smiles triumphantly as he takes his King.

"Brilliant as always, little brother. Congratulations." Mycroft smiles at him proudly.

Sherlock blushes at Mycroft’s praise, smiling softly.

"Rematch? I have to heal my wounded ego after that defeat."

“Mm, deal.”

He smiles and they reset the chess board.

“You can go first.”

"As you wish." He hums and takes the first turn.

Sherlock smiles and takes his turn.

Mycroft smiles softly and moves again.

Sherlock starts to fidget as he thinks.

"Take your time. You know what to do." He hums softly.

He looks over the board before taking his move.

"Interesting." He mumbles as he looks at his options.

Sherlock watches Mycroft think.

Mycroft hums softly and finally takes his turn.

Sherlock frowns in confusion. “Why’d you do that? You’ve opened yourself up.”

"I haven't opened myself up, Sherlock. I've just closed the trap." Mycroft smirks as his pieces traps Sherlock's King while strategically making it look like he's opened himself to an attack.

Sherlock looks surprised. “I guess you’ve won this time.”

"Checkmate." Mycroft smiles.

Sherlock hums. “Brilliant move.”

"Thank you."

He smiles softly.

A voice over the loud system says that visiting hours will be over in half an hour.

Sherlock frowns a bit, going quiet. He still didn’t like to be alone.

Dr. Brooks comes in and smiles at them. "Sherlock could I have a word with you for a moment?"

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. He gets up and follows her out.

"I want to thank you for bringing that situation earlier to my attention. I appreciate it. And I believe you deserve a reward so if you want John to stay with you tonight I'll make sure no one bother you about it." She smiles softly.

He smiles brightly. “I.. John can stay?”

"If you both don't make to much noise he can stay. Just try to keep it down." She smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles happily. “Thank you!”

"Of course. You should go tell him so he knows. We're doing a session tomorrow with your brother, right?"

“Yes, he agreed to come.”

"Good. I'm looking forward to it. Enjoy your night with John." Dr. Brooks smiles and leaves him.

Sherlock smiles and goes back to tell John.

John is standing with Mycroft and Greg getting ready to go. "There you are." John smiles at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles. “Do you want to stay, John?”

"Of course, love. I always want to stay with you." John says not getting what Sherlock's asking.

“Dr. Brooks said you’re allowed to stay tonight.”

"Really?" John smiles brightly.

He nods and smiles happily.

"That's brilliant!" He smiles happily.

He smiles happily. “She said it’s a reward.”

"You do deserve a reward." He pulls him closer and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him before pulling away. "Say goodbye to Greg and Mycroft. They'll be back tomorrow."

He smiles softly. “I will see you two tomorrow.”

"Of course. Goodnight." Mycroft smiles. "Bye." Greg smiles and they leave. "Now that you have me all night what are you going to do with me?" John smiles at Sherlock.

He blushes and bites his lip. “I promised Dr. Brooks that we’d be quiet..”

"I think we can handle that."

He smiles a bit and nods. “I think so.”

John chuckles and smiles as he takes Sherlock's hand.

He smiles and takes him to his room.

He hums happily and follows him.

He smiles and pulls him to the bed.

He pulls him close and nuzzles him. "I love you."

He smiles and kisses him. “I love you too.”

He grins and kisses him back deeply.

He blushes and pulls him closer.

He smiles and nuzzles him as he holds him close.

“I’m glad you get to stay tonight..”

"So am I.. I've missed this.." He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back. “So have I..”

He kisses him soft and slowly as his fingers get tangled in his hair.

Sherlock gasps softly as John pushes his fingers into his hair.

John nips at Sherlock's jaw as he tugs on his hair.

He moans softly at the hair pull.

He rolls on top of him and kisses him as he grinds against him slowly.

He whimpers and arches under him. “Please!”

"What do you want, love?" He nips his jaw and bites at his neck.

“You.. Please..”

He strips Sherlock and slowly kisses down his body.

He gasps and moans. “Ah..”

"Opens your legs for me, love.." He strokes him slowly and kisses his hip.

He whimpers softly and spreads his legs.

He rubs his thumb over the leaking head of his cock as he licks his hole.

He cries out and arches before covering his mouth. “You need to gag me..”

He takes the tie from Sherlock's robe and ties it gaging him. "So beautiful." He goes back down and moves his legs over his shoulders. He rims him and strokes him slowly.

Sherlock moans loudly against the gag, pushing back against John.

John groans and fucks him with his tongue.

His cries are muffled against the gag.

He kisses his hip and nips at his belly. "I want to fuck you.."

He blushes and nods eagerly.

He reaches down into his trouser pocket and grabs a packet of lube. He lubes his fingers and slowly pushes one into Sherlock.

Sherlock gasps and arches, whimpering against the gag.

John sucks the head of his cock as he works a second finger into him.

He moans and whines, pushing back against him.

He adds a their finger and bobs his head around him.

His begs are muffled against the gag.

He removes his fingers and slicks his cock.

Sherlock spreads his legs, looking up at him.

"So beautiful." John kisses his neck and pushes into him.

He closes his eyes, moaning against the gag.

He holds his hips and starts thrusting.

He moans loudly and whines.

He nips at his chest as he angles his hips to hit Sherlock's prostate.

He cries out against the gag as he comes hard suddenly.

John bites his shoulder to muffle himself as he comes hard into him.

He whimpers as he feels John fill him.

He takes the gag off him and kisses him softly. "I love you so much."

“I love you too..”

He holds him close and nuzzles him.

He curls up with him.

"Sleep, love.." He hums softly and kisses his head.

He nods and nuzzles up, closing his eyes.

John holds Sherlock close as he falls asleep.

Sherlock sleeps peacefully with him.


	26. Twenty Six

Greg wakes up to someone knocking on their flat door. He groans and gets up to answer it. "No.. Go away. No no no!" He snaps as he answers the door loud enough for Mycroft to hear.

Mycroft frowns and gets up, going to find Greg. “Greg..?”

Greg is standing at the front door in front of his brother. "How did you even find me?" Greg asks. "I looked you up. Found out you worked at the Yard and called your superintendent. He gave me your address." Arthur says.

Mycroft frowns and stiffens when he realizes who’s at the door. He’s glad he’s wearing pj pants as he approaches the door. “I believe Gregory has made it clear that you’re not welcome in our home.”

"I'm his brother! I just want to talk to him! It's been years. Bloody years and I thought he was dead for most of them. So excuse me if I want a chance to speak with him." Arthur stands his ground.

Mycroft holds Arthur’s gaze and puts a hand on Greg’s back, silently asking if it’s alright.

Greg leans into Mycroft's touch and nods. "My, would you make some coffee please?"

“Of course, love.” He doesn’t take his gaze away from Arthur until he goes to the kitchen.

Greg sits at the table and Arthur sits at the other side. "I never got the chance to congratulate you on your engagement." Arthur says and Greg looks to taken aback to speak.

Mycroft comes back out with coffee, setting it on the table. He then sits next to Greg. Greg frowns a bit. “I thought you’d react like mum and dad would.”

"I'm nothing like mum and dad. If you'd stuck around you'd know that.. I.. I don't blame you for leaving. I didn't understand what they were doing to you then with that horrible therapy, if it can be even call that. I didn't know. I was to young or maybe I didn't want to understand. I'm sorry that you had to go. But I understand that if you stayed you wouldn't be here now.." Arthur holds onto his coffee mug tightly.

Greg frowns. “I didn’t want to leave you there with them.. But I just couldn’t stay. I should’ve tried to explain.. I’m sorry. If I had stayed there, I would’ve gone insane, then maybe I would’ve needed therapy.”

"I know.. You were a good older brother. You were good to me. I just wish I could have helped you. I failed you in that and I'm sorry." Arthur frowns.

He shook his head. “It wasn’t your job to help me.”

"But brothers are supposed to be there for each other no matter what. Aren't they?"

He frowns. “I suppose so.. But that would mean that we failed each other.”

"We can try to do better now. Can't we?" Arthur looks at him a bit hopeful.

Greg smiles softly and nods. “I think we can.”

"Good. That's really good. Thank you, Greg." Arty smiles.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t talk to my superintendent..”

"Yeah he seems like a shady bloke. I think it's actually really illegal that he gave me your home address."

“Wait, how did you find him? He’s not supposed to be at the Yard.”

"I went to the Yard after I looked you up. We bumped into each other as I was going in and he was leaving. He said he was in some kind of meeting and when I asked about you he was all to happy the dish out any information he could about you." Arthur frowns.

He sighs. “He’s mad because we put him under suspension for disorderly conduct. He was making rather homophobic comments about me and Myc. But he’s not supposed to be there.” He looks to Mycroft.

Mycroft holds Greg's hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "He's a piece of shit then. He looks really pissed hen he was leaving so maybe they gave him the old heave ho." Arthur nods.

Greg nods. “God I hope so.”

"I haven't told mum and dad that I've found you. They don't know. I won't tell them either unless you want me to. I don't want you to worry that I'll just run off and blab to them." Arthur sips his coffee.

“I don’t think it’d be good to tell them.”

"I don't think so either.."

He nods a bit and leans back against Mycroft. “Why did you try to find me now?”

"After you left the restaurant that night I couldn't stand not having had a chance to properly talk to you." Arthur rubs the back of his neck self consciously the same way Greg does.

Greg bites his lip. “Sorry.. I was too nervous to actually talk to you.”

"It's alright. I wasn't exactly focusing after just getting engaged and all." He chuckles.

He smiles. “Right, congratulations on that.”

"Thank you. Zoe is a lawyer. Actually we're both lawyers. We work at the same law firm that's how we met." He smiles.

He smiles and nods. “That’s lovely.”

"Thanks. I should actually get going. She's expecting me for brunch." Arthur smiles and stands.

“Thank you for coming by.”

"Thank you for letting me in and hearing me out."

“Of course. Stop by again sometime.”

"Okay thanks. Have a good day." Arthur smiles and leaves the flat.

Mycroft rubs Greg’s back as Arthur leaves.

"Good lord." Greg sighs and presses his face to Mycroft's neck.

“You alright, love?”

"Yeah I think so. Not exactly what I was expecting this morning. I was hoping for some nice slow morning sex. Oh well.." He hums.

“Mm, that can still be arranged.”

"Mm you're so good to me." He nuzzles him.

“Mm. All the best for my knight.”

He smiles and lean in to kiss him.

He kisses him back.

He moves and straddles Mycroft in his chair. "Take me back to bed.." He hums and kisses him again.

Mycroft smirks and picks him up, carrying him to the bed.

Greg laughs happily and holds onto him, kissing him again for good measure.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back as they fall onto the bed.

He smiles and strips Mycroft of his shirt.

Mycroft hums and pulls Greg’s shirt off as well.

Greg kisses Mycroft's chest as he pushes their pajama bottoms off.

Mycroft grinds against him as they kiss.

He moans and bucks his hips.

He kisses him hard and pulls back to take their pants off.

"My." He whimpers needy.

“I know, love.” He leans in to kiss him.

He moans softly and kisses him back.

He pulls back to get the lube.

He mewls and spreads his legs for him.

He pushes in a lubed finger.

He moans and arches.

He slowly stretches him.

"My." He whimpers and fists the sheets.

“I’ve got you, love..” He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up.

"Please." He moans and spread his legs more for him.

He pushes into him and leans in to kiss him.

"Yes." He mewls and kisses him back deeply.

He slowly starts to thrust.

He moans loudly and wraps his legs around his waist.

He keeps his pace slow, kissing him deeply.

He whimpers and holds him close. He kisses him back and rocks his hips with him.

“You feel so good..”

"I love the way you feel inside me."

“You’re always so tight..”

He moans and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply.

He nips at his lip as his hands go to his hair.

He moans and starts to pick up the pace.

Greg arches and moans loudly, dragging his nails along Mycroft's back.

Mycroft moans loudly and thrusts him hard.

"Oh fuck me. Yes! Harder!" He begs and groans.

He thrusts harder and grips his hips hard.

He cries out and comes hard as Mycroft hits his prostate

Mycroft bites his neck hard as he comes hard into him.

Greg whimpers and moans as he feels Mycroft fill him.

“You’re perfect.”

"You're brilliant." He kisses him softly. "I love you."

He kisses him back. “I love you, too.”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He holds him close.

"Nap.. Then we'll go see Sherlock for your session.." He says sleepy my and curls up around him.

Mycroft hums softly and nods, holding him close.

Greg falls asleep in Mycroft's arms.

Mycroft soon falls asleep.

"Morning, love.." John hums softly and nuzzles Sherlock as he wakes.

Sherlock hums softly and kisses him. “Morning..”

He kisses him back and smiles softly.

He nuzzles up to his chest.

He holds him close and kisses his head.

He smiles and hums.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

“Is Myc coming back today?”

"Mm yeah. He'll be here this afternoon for your session together."

He nods. “Okay..” He was still nervous about the session.

"It'll be okay.. Mycroft only wants what's best for you and you both have somethings you need to work out together. I'll be here when you've finished okay?" He nuzzles him.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “Okay..”

"Good." John smiles softly and kisses his head.

He looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He kisses him back happily.

He hums and traces his tongue along his bottom lip wanting him to open them.

He whimpers softly and opens his mouth.

He slips his tongue past his lips and glides it along his.

He moans quietly and sucks on his tongue.

He moans softly and grinds against him.

He gasps and arches. “Ah..”

He kisses his neck and pulls Sherlock on top of him.

He whines and grinds against him. “J-John..”

He nips at his collarbone and moves his knee between his legs.

He moans and whimpers, grinding back against his leg.

"That's it. Good boy." He praises and squeezes Sherlock's arse as he grinds against him.

He whimpers and moans. “Please..”

"Mm? What was that? What do you want, beautiful?" He marks his neck.

He whimpers and leans his head back. “I want to ride you..”

"Mm yes.." John moans and bites at his neck and chest.

He gasps and grinds against him. “Lube?”

He take the lube from his trouser pocket from the floor. "Do you want me to stretch you or do you want to do it yourself for me?" He kisses his neck.

He blushes. “Will you do it?”

"Of course, love." He kisses him and slicks his fingers.

He kisses him back desperately.

He sucks on his tongue and slowly pushes a lubed finger into him.

He moans breathily and arches against him.

He flicks his tongue over his nipple as he works a second finger into him.

He whines. “John..”

"I know. I'll take care of you." He kisses his chest and adds a third finger. He fucks him slowly with his fingers and rubs against his prostate.

He whimpers and moans, trying to stay quiet as he squirms.

He pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock. "Ride me, beautiful."

Sherlock pushes himself onto John’s cock and moans as he starts to ride him hard.

"Fuck yes." John moans and holds his hips. He thrusts up as Sherlock comes down fucking him hard.

Sherlock bites his lip, holding in his moans as he rides him.

"When you leave here I'll take you on holiday somewhere you can be as loud as you want as I fuck you." He bites back a moan and strokes his cock.

He blushes and whimpers. “Please..”

"Anything you want, love. Anything." He pulls him down and kisses him.

He kisses him back desperately and rides him harder.

He fucks him hard and strokes his cock. "Come for me, love."

He cries out as he comes hard into John’s hand.

He moans and comes hard into him.

He whimpers as he feels John fill him.

He pulls him closer and kisses him deeply.

He moans softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." He nuzzles him.

“Can we shower?”

"Of course, love."

“Thank you.”

He kisses him and then gets up to go turn on the shower for them.

Sherlock gets up to follow him.

John smiles and pulls Sherlock into the shower with him.

He blushes and leans against the wall.

"You really need to stop being this beautiful all the time because I'm developing an oxygen deficiency from you taking my breath away constantly." He smirks.

He blushes brighter. “John..”

"What?" He hums and smiles lovingly at him.

“Stop..” He blushes.

"Why?" He hums and moves closer to him.

“B-Because..”

"Use your words, love.." He smiles softly and intertwines their fingers.

“I just.. You.. Please..”

He rubs his hands over Sherlock's sides soothingly. "Relax.. Think about what you're trying to say.." He hums softly.

He takes a breath. “I want you.. Please.”

"You have me, love.. Always.." He kisses his neck and chest.

He blushes and pulls him up for a kiss.

He hums softly and wraps his arms around his neck as he kisses him.

He pulls him closer by his waist.

John kisses his jaw as his hands go to Sherlock's wet hair.

Sherlock whimpers. “John..” He was starting to get hard.

"Whatever you want, love. You just have to ask." He kisses his neck.

He bites his lip, trying to form a coherent thought. John had to know what he did to him.

"Mm I make you're brilliant mind sluggish, don't I?" He smiles and kisses him.

Sherlock blushes and nods, kissing him back needy.

"I think that's the greatest complement anyone could ever give me." He smirks and sucks on his bottom lip.

Sherlock moans loudly and arches against him.

"You can be as loud as you want. No one can hear you over the shower." John smirks as he drops to his knees.

He blushes as he looks down at him. “J-John..”

"I want to suck your perfect cock. Please?" He asks and rubs his hands over Sherlock's thighs.

He whimpers and nods. “Please..”

He smiles and kisses his hip. He strokes him slowly and licks the leaking head of his cock.

He gasps and moans, bucking his hips. “John!”

John moans and sucks the tip.

He whimpers and braces himself on the wall.

He slowly takes more of him into his mouth. He moans around him and bobs his head.

He whines and moans. “Please..”

He relaxes his throat and takes him down further.

He moans and grips his hair, closing his eyes. “Yes!”

John groans loving being manhandled and pulls back to suck on the head before taking him all the way back in again.

He pulls his hair roughly, whimpering. “Close!”

John moans loudly and swallows around him.

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard into his mouth.

He whimpers needy and swallows everything.

Sherlock pulls at John’s hair.

John let's him go and kisses his hip. "Brilliant." He praises.

He whimpers at the praise. “Come here..”

He mewls and stands.

He kisses him deeply, bringing a hand down to stroke him.

He moans into the kisses and rocks into Sherlock's hand. "Talk to me. Please." He begs.

“You’re so beautiful.. So needy like this.. So desperate to get off..” He keeps his hand still so John can thrust into it.

John moans and thrusts into Sherlock's hand needy.

“Fuck my hand, John.. Make those lovely noises..” He leans in to kiss his neck.

He whimpers desperately and tilts his head back so Sherlock can get at his neck more. "Please. Close." He mewls as he fucks Sherlock's hand.

He bites at his neck hard and begins to stroke him in time with his trusts.

John cries out and comes hard into Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock hums and pulls his hand up to lick it clean. “Perfect..”

John moans and pulls him down to kiss him.

He kisses him back deeply.

"I love you." He mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too..”

He smiles and nuzzles him. "We should probably finish showering before the water gets cold." He hums.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm, right.”

John lathers his hand with body wash and washes Sherlock's chest, arms and back. He hums softly as he massages his shoulders.

He closes his eyes and smiles.

He stands on his tip toes to reach Sherlock's hair to wash it.

He blushes and tips his head down.

John chuckles and kisses him softly. "Thank you, love.." He hums and washes his hair.

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He hums happily and massages his scalp. "Rinse, love."

He hums and tips his head back to rinse.

John smiles softly and they finish showering. He hums as he dries Sherlock.

He leans into him and hums.

"I love you." He kisses him softly and smiles.

“I love you too.” He kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles. “What time is it?”

"Mm around noon I think.. We should go have something to eat."

“Mm, okay.” He nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He pulls away to get dressed.

They get dressed and go to have lunch.

Mycroft and Greg soon show up.

"Afternoon." John smiles.

reg smiles. “How are you two today?”

"Grand. You?" John smiles and Sherlock nods.

“Brilliant.” Greg smiles and they sit with them.

"Myc.." Sherlock smiles a bit at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles softly at Sherlock, knowing he was nervous. “Hello, bee.”

Sherlock hums happily and sips his tea a bit anxiously.

He smiles and leans against Greg. “Could you get us some tea, love?”

"Sure, My." Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft's head. "We could use some more tea as well." John hums and he and Greg get up for more tea.

Mycroft smiles softly at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles back and his fingers drum softly against the table.

“How have you been doing, bee?” Mycroft hums softly.

"Good.. A bit better. Still can't wait to get out of here." He hums.

“I know. Hopefully you should be out soon. Have you been going to your sessions?”

"Yes. I haven't missed any. Dr. Brooks suggested I go to a group session tomorrow if I'm up for it."

“I think you should go.” He smiles softly.

"I'll try it." He nods.

He smiles. “Good.” John and Greg soon come back.

"Tea." Greg smiles and hand Mycroft his tea.

Mycroft hums softly. “Thank you, love.”

"Of course, My." Greg smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and takes a sip of his tea.

Sherlock hums softly and leans against John.

John smiles and put an arm around him.

He hums happily and rests his head on John's shoulder.

John rubbed his back. “Your session starts soon, love.”

"I know.. Just a bit longer.."

He leans in to kiss him. “Alright.”

He kisses him back and smiles softly.

He pulls back and smiles.

Sherlock leans against John for a little while longer. "We should probably go now. Don't want to break my perfect attendance." Sherlock hums and looks at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles a bit and stands. “Brilliant idea, bee.”

Sherlock stands as well. "I'll see you later, right?" He asks John.

John smiles. “Of course. I think I’m going to go out with Greg for a bit. Have a good session. Have Mycroft text us when you’re done.”

"Okay." Sherlock smiles at John and nods.

Mycroft hums and moves to kiss Greg. “I’ll see you later.”

"Alright. Be good." Greg kisses him back and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and he and Sherlock go to see Dr. Brooks.

"Afternoon, gentlemen. Have a seat." Dr. Brooks smiles.

Mycroft smiles and they both sit.

"Thank you for taking the time to have this session today, Mr. Holmes." Dr. Brooks smiles at Mycroft.

“Of course. I believe this is needed.”

"I do as well.. How about we start by listing a few things we want to talk about during this session."

“I’m not sure as to what Sherlock would like to talk about, but I’d like to talk about why he feels the need to use.”

"Okay good. Sherlock, would you like to explain to your brother why you feel the need to use?" Dr. Brooks asks Sherlock.

Mycroft looks to Sherlock, frowning a bit at how nervous he looks.

Sherlock stuffs his hands in his pockets to stop fidgeting. "It.. Using.. It makes it easier to deal with my mind.. It makes me.. Happy.. When I'm not happy it makes me feel happy.." He bites his lip.

Mycroft frowns and bites his lip. “What made you not happy this last time?”

"Dunno.." Sherlock shrugs.

Mycroft frowns. “Sherlock..” Dr. Brooks looks to Sherlock. “You need to open up, Sherlock. We’re here to help you.”

Sherlock bites his lip. "I just.. Mess everything up.. I'm an awful person.. Nothing I do is right.."

Mycroft frowns, knowing this is his fault. “Sherlock, that’s.. that’s not true. Why would you think that?”

"Because I'm a freak! The deducing and knowing things about people before they even open their mouths. They think I'm a freak. I am a freak. I'm not capable of maintaining normal human relationships. It's not possible. It's only a matter of time before John decided I'm not worth the trouble anymore and he'll leave. Everyone always leaves. I hurt you constantly. I say things that I don't mean and I watch as they hurt you and I don't know how to fix it. Using makes me happy and it makes things quiet. When I'm high I don't remember that I hate myself." Sherlock rambles on as the flood gates burst.

Mycroft clenches his jaw. “Don’t you dare say that. You’re not a freak, Sherlock, do you hear me? You are brilliant and amazing and people don’t know how to handle it. John’s not going to leave you, I thought you’d have figured that out by now.” He skips over Sherlock saying that he hurts Mycroft.

"I'm not brilliant or amazing! If other people could use their tiny minds and not be so self absorbed then they could do what I do! They only want to use me to help them. If I'm not helping them solve their cases then I'm just a freaky weirdo. John deserves normal and happy. I am not either of those. He deserves so much more than me. More than I can ever give him." Sherlock frowns and looks down at his shoes.

“People need you, Sherlock. Greg needs you. John needs you. I need you.” His voice softens at the end.

"You don't need me. You've never needed me. I've held you back. I've fucked everything up for you constantly. You're always right. You're bloody perfect. You've already told me that caring is not an advantage. I fucked up. I care. I cared. You knew that right from the beginning. You tried to warn me. But I didn't listen. You knew that I was a raw nerve. You knew all of this and you tried so hard to protect me from myself. And what do I do? I throw it in your face constantly. Aren't you sick of me yet? I'm sick of me. I'm so sick of this!"

“Sherlock, I was wrong. I was always wrong. Caring is not a disadvantage. Caring keeps you safe. Caring has kept both of us alive.”

"But at what cost?!? We put the ones we care about in danger. They will follow us blindly into the cross fire and thank us for doing it to them! I hate that. I'm not worth anyone else's life. Especially someone I care deeply about."

“I wish that you could see yourself how all of us see you. You are immensely important.”

Sherlock frowns and looks at his hands in his lap.

“You are loved by so many people.”

"Why?"

“Because you deserve it.”

Sherlock shakes his head and frowns.

“You do. I’ve known you my entire life, you deserve so much love.”

"Do you love me?" He asks quietly almost child like in fear.

“Of course I love you, Sherlock..” He frowns a bit, disappointed in himself that Sherlock even had to ask that.

Sherlock nods. "I.. I love you, too.. Even though I don't say it and have a hard time expressing it.."

“I don’t say it nearly enough, but I really do love you, bee.. You’re brilliant and amazing and I love everything about you.”

Sherlock doesn't realizes he's started crying until tears hit his hands in his lap.

Mycroft frowns and pulls Sherlock into a hug, holding back his own tears. “It’s okay, bee..” A few tears slip out.

Sherlock clings to Mycroft and presses his face to his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I’ll do better. I promise." He sobs out.

“I know you will, Sherlock..” He rubs his back soothingly, more tears escaping. “I’m so proud of you..”

He sniffles and nods. "I'm sorry I call you fat. I don't mean it. I've never meant it. You're not fat.." He mumbles as his face is still pressed to his shoulder unable to look at him as he apologizes.

Mycroft bites his lip, that one was going to be harder for him to accept and change his view of himself. “Thank you..” He rubs his back. “You know mummy and dad were always proud of you as well, right? I know you thought I was the perfect son, but I wasn’t. I’m not.”

"No.. You were better. Are better. I drove them mad. I set things on fire. I dissected things on mummy's fine china. They liked you better. They like you better. You're better. You're more put together. You hold it together so much better than me. You're perfect."

“No, Sherlock, no. I have the façade of being put together. I’m broken inside, Sherlock. You were always the one who knew what you wanted. You obviously don’t remember my teenage years. I never listened to mummy, I stayed out late, I hung out where I wasn’t supposed to.”

"So you were rebellious. I'm the one who's constantly made them worry. Made you worry. Made you pick up my broken pieces and try to put me back together. You've been there for us."

“Because I couldn’t stand to lose my little brother. I kept it together so you didn’t have to. It’s my job.”

"You must hate your job. You must be so tried. So tired of keeping to together."

“I’d do anything for you, bee.”

"Thank you, Myc.."

“Of corse, bee.. I love you.”

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly at him.

Sherlock smiles back. "Well I think you both made a lot of good progress today." Dr. Brooks smiles.

Mycroft nods. “I believe we did.”

"We can finish here for today. If you'd both like we can have more sessions in the future." She smiles.

“I think that would be a brilliant idea”

"Good. Is their anything else either of you would like to say before we wrap up?"

“I think I’ve said all I can.”

"I think that's it for now." Sherlock nods.

Mycroft and Sherlock stand, Sherlock heading towards the door. Mycroft waits a bit. “If I may, I’d like to have a quick word with Dr. Brooks.”

"Oh okay.." Sherlock nods and leaves the office. "What would you like to talk about, Mr. Holmes?" Dr. Brooks smiles.

“I know that you do not normally allow over night visitors, but I am worried that a man will try to harm Sherlock soon. My men are nearly positive that it will happen within the next two nights. I would not need to stay in the same room as Sherlock, though it might be better if I did.”

"Oh god." Dr. Brooks looks surprised. "Of course. Whatever you need to make him safe. Let me know is there's anything I can do." She nods.

“Thank you. Just.. Don’t tell him about this. He’s doing so well and I don’t want this to stifle that.”

"Alright.. What about John?"

“I can’t have this put him into danger. Sherlock would never forgive me if he got hurt. It would be best if you and I were the only ones.”

"I understand."

“Thank you.” He nods and straightens himself. “Where would I be welcome to sleep tonight?”

"In Sherlock's room if you'd like. I'll have another bed brought in."

He nods. “That would be brilliant.”

"Let me know if you need anything else."

“Of course. Thank you.” He leaves the room.

"Everything alright, Myc?" Sherlock frowns a bit.

“Everything’s fine, bee. I just wanted to ask if I could stay tonight..”

"Oh.. What did she say?"

“She’ll put a bed in your room for me.”

"Oh okay. Good."

He smiles softly.

"We should go find John and Greg."

He nods and texts Greg.  
**We’re done. -MH**

**We're in the common room. How'd it go?--GL**

**It went well. -MH**  
“They’re in the common room.”

**Good.--GL**  
"Alright. We'll go to them." Sherlock hums.

They go out to the common room where John and Greg are sitting.

"Hello, love." John smiles at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles softly. “Hello, John.” He goes to hug him.

John smiles and hugs him tight. "How are you doing?"

“I’m okay.” He smiles and looks at him.

"Good." He smiles.

“Mycroft’s staying the night tonight.”

"Oh alright."

He smiles softly and hugs John.

John smiles and hugs him back. "I love you." He hums softly.

He smiles. “I love you, too.”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses him softly. Mycroft leans against Greg.

Greg hums and kisses Mycroft back.

“Mm. I love you.”

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles. “You don’t mind if I stay tonight, right?”

"I don't mind.. I'll just miss you.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles softly. “I know, love. It won’t be that long. I’ll be back before you know it.”

"Okay good. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Mm. The same goes for you.”

"Mm I knew it!" He smiles.

He chuckles and leans in to kiss him again. “Shush.”

"Never." He giggles and kisses him back.

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

Greg hums happily and smiles.

Mycroft goes to sit on the couch, bringing Greg with him.

Greg wraps his arm around his shoulders and kisses his head.

He smiles softly and leans against him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

“What did you and John do?”

"We went out and had lunch."

“Mm, that sounds lovely.”

"It was." He smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He giggles and nuzzles him back.

Sherlock makes a playful face and pulls John to the other couch.

John chuckles and follows him to the other couch.

He curls up to his side.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

“I love you, John.”

"I love you, too, Sherlock.. So much."

He smiles softly, closing his eyes.

He smiles and runs his fingers through his hair soothingly.

He hums as he relaxes, his head still hurt a bit from crying.

He kisses his head softly as massages it.

He smiles and hums.

He smiles softly and massages his shoulders and neck.

He hums. “Thank you, John..”

"Of course, love.."

He looks up to kiss him.

He kisses him and smiles softly.

He kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and hums. “We should do something today. All of us.”

"Yeah? Like what, love?"

“Mm, I don’t know.” Mycroft smiles softly. “How about Cluedo?” Sherlock’s face lights up and he looks to John.

"Oh alright. You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that." John chuckles and smiles at Sherlock.

He smiles happily and leans against him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

“Come on!”

"Alright." John chuckles and they set up the game.

Sherlock smiles happily as he waits for the game to start.

After they get the game set up they start playing.

Sherlock starts to get antsy, insisting that the victim did it.

"It can't be the victim, Sherlock. It's against the rules." Greg sighs.

“It’s obvious!”

"Oh god." Greg groans and rubs his hand over his face. "Walk is through it then, love. It's not so obvious to us." John chuckles.

He groans. “No one else had anything to gain by killing him!”

"But what would he gain by killing himself?" Greg sounds completely lost.

“Oh, don’t be dull, he’s not really dead. He’s using this to lower the guard of his enemies.”

"Sherlock, this is a murder mystery game. Not a 'fake you're own murder to lead your enemies into a false sense of security' game." Greg sighs.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “It’s the only thing that makes sense, Lestrade.”

Greg groans and John laughs. "This is why our cluedo board has a knife through it on the wall." John chuckles.

“Fine, what do you think happened?” He raises a brow.

"To be completely honest I don't know anymore." John laughs.

Sherlock groans and covers his face.

"Good lord." Greg starts laughing as well and Mycroft chuckles.

“This was an awful idea.”

"At least we tried."

Sherlock huffs. “I was still right.”

"Of course you were, love." John smiles and kisses his cheek.

He pouts a bit but leans against him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

“Can we play a different game?”

"Sure."

He smiles softly. “Okay, what game?”

"Umm.. There's pictionary, operation, sorry, and cards.." He hums as he looks at the large stack of games.

Sherlock groans a bit. “Let’s just play cards.”

John chuckles and shuffles the cards.

Greg hums. “Let’s play euchre.”

"God I haven't played that in years. How does it go again?" John asks.

“We have teams of two and you have to work with your partner to win. You name a card trump and that means that suit wins each time it’s played. If someone leads with a certain suit, you must play that suit unless you don’t have it. Also, no table talk.”

"Alright. You deal." He hands him the deck.

Greg smiles and takes the cards. “We’ll play with me and Mycroft being a team and you and Sherlock being another. My, sit across from me.”

"Yes, love." Mycroft smiles and sits across from him.

He smiles and deals.

That pick up their cards.

They start playing and Greg’s team wins the first hand.

John and Sherlock win the second hand.

They go back and forth, until Greg and Mycroft end up winning.

"That was fun." John smiles.

“Mm, yeah it was.” Greg hums.

He hums and nods.

Sherlock yawns a bit. “Mm..”

"Tired, love?" John nuzzles Sherlock.

He hums softly and nods, leaning against him.

"Do you want to go to bed, love?" He kisses his head and wraps his arm around him.

“Mm.. Please.” He closes his eyes.

"I can stay with you for a bit but I can't stay tonight. Mycroft is going to stay though."

He nods. “I know. Just come to bed for a bit, I don’t like falling asleep alone..”

"Okay." He smiles softly and leads him to his room.

Sherlock undresses and he curls up in bed. “Come here..”

John smiles softly and gets into bed, holding Sherlock close.

He smiles and curls up in his arms. “Will you stay until I fall asleep?”

"Of course, love." He kisses his head softly.

He smiles softly and closes his eyes. “Thank you..”

He hums and smiles softly. "I love you."

“I love you too.”

He smiles softly and rubs his back soothingly.

He hums as he falls asleep in his arms.

Greg smiles softly and leans against Mycroft as they sit in the common room.

Mycroft hums and rubs his back. “Mm,”

"I love you." He nuzzles him.

“I love you too.” He smiles and kisses his head.

He looks up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

“You’ll be alright with me staying here?”

"Yeah.. You need to be here with Sherlock. You both had a rough day.. I'll just miss you terribly." Greg smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

"Mm you better." He kisses him back and smiles.

“Always.” He smiles softly at him.

Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft as John comes out to the common room. "Sherlock is asleep." John hums.

Mycroft hums. “Alright. I should probably get situated here.”

"Okay." John nods. "I'll see you tomorrow, My." Greg kisses Mycroft before standing to go.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. “Tomorrow.”

"I love you.. So much.."

“I love you too. Don’t stay up tonight worrying, alright? I’ll be fine.”

"Mm I'll try not to." Greg smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him softly. “Good.”

He kisses him back and smiles. "Goodnight, My."

“Goodnight, love.”

Greg and John leave.

Mycroft goes to Sherlock’s room, glad to see they set up the other bed already.

Sherlock mumbles in his sleep.

Mycroft glances up at Sherlock’s bed, making sure he was safe.

Sherlock rolls over safely asleep.

Mycroft smiles and gets up a few minutes later to ask one of the nurses for some water.

"Here you go." The nurse smiles and gives Mycroft some water.

Mycroft smiles a bit and nods. “Thank you.” He returns to Sherlock’s room and takes a drink of the water before laying on his bed. Periodically, he takes more sips until the water was gone. He looks at the time on his phone, his eyes drooping a bit. He yawns, not sure why he was so tired before falling asleep with his phone on the bed.

Mycroft sleeps heavily after dropping his phone on the bed.

Jim Moriarty looks at his phone, deciding enough time had passed before going into Sherlock’s hospital room. He frowns a bit when he notices that the empty glass was by Mycroft’s bed, not Sherlock’s. He assumes that Mycroft had drank the drugged water instead and sighs a bit. He decides to take Mycroft instead, muttering to himself about everyone else being idiots. He hurls Mycroft over his shoulder and waits for the shift change of staff to happen so the hallways would be clear enough to make his escape unnoticed. He soon leaves silently, taking Mycroft back to his hideout.

Mycroft remains unconscious as he's taken away.

The morning soon comes and Sherlock wakes to an empty room. He frowns a bit and turns to look at Mycroft’s bed, his frown deepening as he sees Mycroft’s phone. He rings the call button for the nurse.

A nurse comes in. "Is everything alright, Sherlock?" She asks.

“Where’s Mycroft? Have you seen him?”

"Your brother? No I haven't seen him. I didn't know anyone was staying with you."

His frown deepened. “Can I call John?” His voice is a bit small.

"Okay. I'll take you to the nurses station to call him." The nurse leads him to the phone.

Sherlock fidgets a big, his worry building. He tries to convince himself that Mycroft is just out, that he’s okay. He dials John’s number and fiddles with the cord.

"Hello?" John answers the phone.

“John.. I need you here.” His voice is small, like he’s trying to keep from freaking out.

"I'm on my way. Are you alright, love? What's going on?" John sounds worried.

“J-Just.. Hurry, yeah?” He bites his lip, becoming more uneasy.

"I'll hurry. I promise."

Sherlock hangs up and goes to sit in his room. He feels a bit panicky, curling up on the bed.

"Sherlock?" John comes into his room a few minutes later.

Sherlock bites his lip and looks up, his face crumpling with worry. “John..”

John goes to him immediately. He scoops him up and holds him close. "I'm right here, love. You need to tell me what's wrong."

He holds onto him and frowns. “I think that Myc’s in trouble.. He’s gone.”

He frowns. "What do you mean gone? You can't find him anywhere? Have you tried calling him?"

“I woke up and he was gone. His phone is on the bed, he never goes anywhere without it, John.”

John looks worried. "Alright. We'll go talk to Dr. Brooks and have her show us the security tapes."

He bites his lip and nods, getting up with him and going to find Dr. Brooks.

"Are you okay, Sherlock?" Dr. Brooks asks when she sees him and the look on his face.

“Myc’s gone..” He frowns, mumbling softly.

Dr. Brooks looks scared and takes them to the security room.

Sherlock frowns at the scared look she gives them.

She reviews the footage and gasps. "Oh no."

Sherlock fidgets in his seat. “What happened?”

"We need to call the police." She brings up the video of Mycroft being taken on the larger screen.

Sherlock stiffens and grips John’s hand tightly. “John.. That’s the man that was with Molly.”

"James.. We need to call Greg. Now."

Sherlock nods. “You call him.” He’s worried that Greg will blame Sherlock for Mycroft’s disappearance, no matter how unlikely that is.

John calls Greg. "Pick up. Pick up."

Greg answers, frowning. “John?”

"You need to get down to the center. You need to call Anthea. Mycroft's been taken." John tries to sound calm.

Greg feels like his heart stops as he hears John speak. He hangs up and stands from his desk, dialing Anthea as he hurries out of the Yard to his car.

"Greg? Wait wait! Slow down. I can't understand what you're saying. What happened to Mycroft?" Anthea asks.

“Mycroft’s been taken! He was with Sherlock and now he’s gone! I’m heading to the clinic now.” He gets into his car.

"Fuck. I'll meet you there."

He gets there quickly.

Anthea is already there and her team is working. John stands there and holds Sherlock close.

Greg frowns when he enters the room. “John.”

"They know when he was taken and who by. They're trying to figure out where and why." John frowns.

He frowns and nods, moving to stand next to him.  
Mycroft groans as he wakes, tied to a chair. He squints and blinks as the harsh light hurts his eyes.

"Oh look who's awake!"

He groans softly. “Where.. Where am I?”

"Oh that would be telling wouldn't it. You're safe and dry. Well not really safe but dry."

“What do you want with me?” He scowls a bit.

"To talk."

“About what?” He huffs a bit. “Are the ropes really necessary?”

"Be happy they're not chains." He smiles. "I want to talk about Sherlock."

He stiffens for a moment. “What do you want with Sherlock?”

"Everything."

He narrows his eyes. “I’m not going to give up information on him.”

"Oh no having you give it up would be far to easy and quite frankly not any fun. No I'm going to drag it out if you. Everything I want to know."

Mycroft glares at him. “Do your worst. You won’t get anything.”

"We'll see about that."

He watches as Jim makes his way around his chair, grabbing a few things from a box. He cringes when he hears the sound of a whip.

"Be as loud as you want. No one will hear you." Jim purrs and swings the whip hitting him.

Mycroft visibly stiffens, lurching forward as he’s hit. He only lets out a small groan, not wanting to give Jim the satisfaction.

"You're a tough nut to crack, aren't you? Probably all that government training. Don't worry I've got time." Jim whips him again.

He grits his teeth, trying to stay quiet, only glaring up at Jim.

Jim whips him harder and faster.

Mycroft lets a sharp whimper out.

"You know I was actually planning on taking Sherlock. But you.. You fat ginger oaf got in the way. No matter. I can use you to get to him. You're lucky I'm so flexible."

Mycroft growls softly. “Piss off, you’re not going to get anything from me.”

"Mm you know whole your people have been looking into me I've had mine looking into you. You're interesting Mycroft but not quite my level. Your brother on the other hand. He noticed me right away but you barely have me a glance when you took the drugged water from me. What's all that training good for if it doesn't work?" Jim smirks and whips him across the sensitive flesh on the back of his thighs.

His body shakes from the pain, but he wills himself to stay awake, he needs to be strong for Sherlock. “You’re not worth my time.”

"I'm not worthy of your precious time?" He snaps and whips him hard across his shoulders. "I'm not worth it but that Detective Inspector is?" He grins like the Cheshire Cat completely insane.

He winces and balls his fists. “Leave him out of this.”

"Oh struck a nerve have I? Good." He hums and sets down the whip looking at his other choices. "You know he's quite handsome, your silver fox. He has that whole ruggedly stupid thing going for him. What do you think he'd say if he saw you right now?"

He feels his heart clench. He doesn’t want Greg to see him like this, bruised and bleeding. “Your battle is with me.”

"This battle may be with you but I'm planning on winning the war. How about we make a deal? You tell me everything I want to know about Sherlock and I'll let your pet live." He smirks.

His eyes widen and he clenches his teeth. “You can’t get to him.” He hopes that Anthea has enough sense to get them all to a safe location.

"Who says I don't already have people on the inside? You're even more stupid than I could have ever imagined. And so boring. How does Greg put up with you?"

He tests the ropes holding him down. “It doesn’t matter if you already have people. You won’t get him.

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

“You already have me. Use me and leave him out of this. He’s of no use to you. You need a Holmes.”

"You're so boring. All I'm hearing when you speak is blah blah blah blah. If you don't start talking soon I'll just call Sherlock and have him come for you. Of course he'll never see you because you'll be long dead at that point. I'm only trying to help you here."

He grits his teeth. “Sherlock would never come to you. They know who took me, I’m sure. He knows who you are.”

"You think he knows who I am?" Jim doesn't bother to his his manic glee. "Thank goodness I tried so hard to make a lasting impression."

“You’re sick.” Mycroft hoped he was buying enough time for Sherlock and them to find him. His eyes darted over to the box with Jim’s other torture devices.

"I prefer eccentric." Jim smirks as he sees Mycroft look of at the box. "Where have my manners gone to? Would you like to pick what I use on you next?" He shows him various devices.

Mycroft glares at spits at him. “Piss off.”

Jim takes his pocket hankie and wipes the spit from his face. "If I didn't need you to talk I'd cut out your tongue and sew your lips shut just to watch you drown from your own blood. However there are still other bits I can cut off. Maybe an ear or a finger? Or maybe something else?" He lets the tip of a blade trail down Mycroft's thigh close to his crotch. "Do you think you're pet would still be interested in you if you couldn’t get it up for him anymore?" He he smirks.

Mycroft stiffens, keeping his breathing even. “Working with your own incompetence?” He raises a brow.

Jim's mask slips for a moment before he regains his composure. "That's a lot of guts coming from a bloke who's about to have his package cut off." He growls.

Mycroft caught the mask slip and smirks a bit. “You wouldn’t do that to another bloke, no matter how much you hated him.”

"Do you really want to test that theory with your own dick on the line?" He presses the tip of the knife into his thigh hard enough to remind him it's there but not hard enough to cut the skin.

He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a breath. “Fair enough. I just didn’t think you’d take the easy way out. Bit of a low blow for someone who claims to be so smart.”

Jim chuckles and steps away. "I have to admit you've got me there. I've been spending so much time with lesser minds it must be starting to affect me."

“Pity, does that mean I don’t get to see you at full potential?”

"No you don't." He says wistfully. "I'm saving my best for your brother." He winks.

“Then give me everything else.” Mycroft smirks a bit.

"Something must be said about you resilience because it is impressive. What about your stamina?" He purrs.

“Try me.” His voice is sharp and sure.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Jim purrs but freezes at the sound of a gun being cocked. "Try me. Is that really the best you could come up with Mycroft?" Anthea asks as she walks closer with her gun pointed to Jim's head.

“He wasn’t giving me much to work with.” His voice is hoarse and he looks relieved.

"He's not that creative." She sighs. "I'm right here." Jim snaps. Anthea hits him over the head with her gun and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. "Sniveling little prat." She snarls and kicks him hard.

“You didn’t leave the others unattended, did you?” He drops his head, his neck feeling weak from the whipping. His back was still bleeding, large welts covering it.

"Of course not. They're safe and secure I promise. You're acting like this is my first hostage situation." She works quickly and unties him. She lifts him over her shoulder and carries him out. "You've lost weight. This is much easier than last time." She hums softly.

He grunts as she lifts him, wincing at the pain. “Christ..” He feels his eyes start to droop closed.

"I've got you. We'll get you fixed up in no time. Greg's worried sick about you." She takes him out of the building now crawling with agents. She lays him down on an ambulance gurney on his stomach being extra careful of his back.

He blinks as he’s laid on the gurney, his vision a bit blurred. “Ant..” He mumbles softly.

"I'm right here, Myc. I'm not going anywhere." She gets into the ambulance with him and holds his hand as they drive to the hospital.

He passes out while driving to the hospital.

Anthea stays with him the whole time as they patch him up at the hospital. She calls the agents to bring Greg and the others to the hospital.

Mycroft stays unconscious even while they fix him up. They put an oxygen mask on him to breathe for him.

Anthea sits by his bedside waiting for him to wake up and waiting for Greg to arrive.

Greg arrives quickly, rushing to Mycroft’s room. “Ant! Is he okay?”

"He's stable. He took a pretty good beating though." Anthea frowns a bit.

Mycroft starts to stir a bit, groaning softly.

"My.." Greg whimpers softly and holds his hand gently.

He groans and turns his head slightly to look at him. He smiles weakly. “Greg..”

"I'm right here, my love." Greg smiles softly as tears stream down his face.

He brings a shaky hand up to wipe his face. “Don’t..”

He kisses his hand and tries to stop crying.

“Love..” He smiles softly.

"I love you.. So much.."

He hums quietly and nods, closing his eyes.

Greg sits next to his bed and keeps holding his hand.

Mycroft falls back asleep.

"Can you please go call John and tell him that Mycroft is safe?" Greg asks Anthea. "Of course." She nods and goes to call John.

Mycroft stays asleep for a while, his pain medication making him lethargic.

Greg stays with Mycroft not leaving his side for a single moment.

John and Sherlock come a few hours later, after Anthea calls them. Sherlock hesitates, standing in the doorway.

"It's alright, Sherlock. He's just sleeping. He'll be okay." Greg says quietly not taking his eyes off Mycroft.

He bites his lip and nods, entering the room. He can’t stand to see Mycroft like this and he thinks it’s his fault.

John stands next to Sherlock and holds his hand.

Sherlock frowns and goes to sit down, staring at Mycroft.

Mycroft sleeps heavily from the medication. He's still wearing the oxygen mask and his back is wrapped in bandages.

Sherlock closes his eyes, whimpering softly.

John frowns and rubs Sherlock's back.

He leans against John, shaking.

He holds him and kisses his head.

“It’s my fault.. Isn’t it?” He mumbles quietly.

"No it's not. None of this is your fault, love."

“He was coming for me, John! If Myc hadn’t stayed..”

"Then you would have been taken. You both could have been taken." John frowns deeply.

“No.. He wouldn’t have been taken. He would be safe.”

"Then why would Moriarty take him and not you if you were right there?"

He frowns. “I don’t know..”

John frowns and sighs.

Sherlock puts his head in his hands.

John rubs Sherlock's back.

Mycroft starts to stir. “Nnh..?”

"My." Greg rubs his hand.

He looked up at Greg, smiling softly. “Greg..”

"Hi, love." Greg smiles softly and kisses his hand.

“Sherl here..?”

"He's right here." Greg moves so Mycroft can see Sherlock.

He smiles softly. “Hello, bee..”

"Myc.." Sherlock sniffles.

“Shh.. ’M okay, bee.. You’re safe..” He smiles weakly.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Myc." He whimpers as a few tears escape.

He reaches for Sherlock, frowning a bit. “Shh..”

He holds his hand and sniffles.

He smiles softly. “’S okay, bee.”

He nods and tries to smile a bit for him.

“Mm.. There..” He smiles back.

He smiles softly and squeezes Mycroft's hand.

“Everything’s okay now, bee..” He smiles and hums quietly.

"Okay, Myc." He nods and smiles.

He shifts slightly and groans in discomfort and pain. He closes his eyes, wincing.

"Rest, My. I'll go get someone to give you something for the pain." Greg frowns a bit.

Mycroft groans quietly and nods.

Greg goes and comes back with a nurse who gives Mycroft more pain medication.

Mycroft hisses slightly in relief as the medicine takes hold.

"Rest, My." Greg kisses his head softly.

He nods and closes his eyes, still holding onto Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock rubs his thumb of Mycroft's knuckle as he watches him sleep.

Mycroft’s hand loosens as he falls deeper into sleep.

Sherlock sits back in his chair and rubs his face with his hands.

John frowns a bit and rubs his back.

He leans against John and presses his face to his good shoulder.

He rubs his back. “It’s okay..”

He nods and relaxes a bit against John.

“Would you like something to eat?”

"No.." He shakes his head.

He frowns a bit and nods.

He bites his lip. "Maybe tea.."

He nods. “I’ll get you some tea, love..”

"Thank you, John." He manages a small smile.

“Of course.” He kisses his head before going to get him tea.

Sherlock looks over at Greg.

Greg was staring at Mycroft, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry, Greg.."

He shakes his head. “It’s not your fault..”

"Yes it is. If it weren't for me none of this would have happened to him.."

“Sherlock. This isn’t your fault.”

Sherlock frowns and looks down at his hands in his lap.

“None of this is your fault.”

He frowns but nods.

“Sherlock..” Greg sighs a bit. “I honestly don’t blame you for this.”

"Why not?"

“Because you had no part in this. I do blame the bastard who took him.”

"I'll fix this. I'll find a way to fix it. I promise."

“Don’t do anything stupid, Sherlock..”

Sherlock nods.

“Promise me. Promise me that you won’t put your life or safety in danger.”

He bites his lip. "I promise.."

“Thank you..”

Sherlock nods. John comes back with Anthea and they bring coffee and tea.

Sherlock bites his lip and takes his tea. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love." John hums. Anthea hands Greg his coffee.

Greg nods. “Thank you.”

She hums and stands next to him reassuringly.

He stares into his mug silently.

"Myc will be okay.." Anthea squeezes Greg's shoulder.

He nods and bites his lip.

She hums softly and sips her coffee.

He takes a sip of his coffee.

John rubs Sherlock's back.

Sherlock bites his lip, leaning into John’s touch.

He continues to rub his back soothingly.

Sherlock closes his eyes.

John hums and looks down into his tea.

Sherlock tries to put himself into his mind palace.

John wraps his arm around Sherlock and holds him close.

He stays silent but also stays conscious. He realizes that he can’t disappear, not now.

He kisses his head softly.

He leans against him.

John holds his hand.

He opens his eyes a bit and looks up at John.

"Hello, love." He smiles softly at Sherlock.

He leans up to kiss him.

John kisses him back.

Sherlock just wants to be close to John, still feeling guilty.

He nuzzles him and holds him close.

He curls up in John’s lap.

He cards his fingers though his hair trying to help him relax.

He rests his head on John’s chest, feeling small and helpless.

"I love you. Everything will get better. I promise.." He says quietly and holds him close.

He nods and closes his eyes, not trusting his voice.

He kisses his head and rubs his back.

He presses a kiss to his chest.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles a bit and starts to relax.

John smiles softly and kisses his head.

He feels himself start to drift off.

John hums softly and holds Sherlock as he sleeps.

Greg glances over and smiles softly.

John smiles back at Greg.

He feels a bit reassured.

Anthea hums softly as she sits next to Greg and texts.

Greg returns his gaze to Mycroft.

Mycroft sleeps deeply as his body works hard to repair the damage Moriarty did.

Greg sighs softly and leans forward, taking Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft mumbles softly and tightens his hold on Greg's hand.

Greg rubs his thumb over Mycroft’s hand.

He hums softly and relaxes in his sleep knowing Greg is there.

Greg kisses his hand softly.

Mycroft wakes slowly and looks at Greg. He smiles softly at him.

Greg bites his lip and smiles softly. Mycroft hums softly. “Mm, hello, love..” He sounds a bit stronger.

"Hello, My.." Greg smiles softly. "How are you feeling?"

“Mm.. Not as tired..”

"That's good.." He rubs he thumb over his knuckles.

He smiles a bit and nods. “Mm.. Good, Sherl’s sleeping..”

"Yeah he is.." He hums and smiles softly.

He smiles and hums. “Good.”

He kisses his hand and smiles softly.

“I love you..”

“I love you, too. So much..”

He smiles softly. “C'mere.. Let me kiss you.”

He smiles and moves closer to kiss him.

He kisses him softly.

He whimpers quietly and kisses him back softly.

“It’s okay now, Greg..”

"I-I know." His voice wavers a bit and he tears up a little.

He brings his hand up to wipe his cheek.

"I love you.. So much.. So fucking much.." He kisses his hand.

He smiles softly. “I know.. I love you too..”

He smiles softly and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly.

He nuzzles him and smiles softly.

He pulls back a bit and smiles. “You should get some sleep..”

"I will." He smiles and nods.

He smiles softly. “Thank you.”

He sits in his chair and holds his hand.

Mycroft hums and closes his eyes. “Sleep, Greg..”

"Okay.." Greg hums softly and closes his eyes.

Mycroft smiles a bit and hums quietly.

Greg falls asleep holding Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft soon falls asleep.

**I hope your work emergency worked out. I still want that rain check for our date if you want to go out some time.-- Sally** Donovan texts Anthea.

Anthea smiles softly. **Of course. I look forward to that date. ;) –Ant**

**You pick a time and a place and I'll be there. (o^^o)-- Sally** She smiles happily.

**I’ll text you the details. –Ant**

**Looking forward to it.-Sally**

She smiles softly and hums. **Maybe we can get coffee soon? –Ant**

**Sure. I'd really like that.-Sally**

**Great, I’ll text you. –Ant**

**Okay. Have a goodnight, beautiful.-Sally**

Anthea blushes a bit, biting her lip. **You too, gorgeous. –Ant**

Sally smiles brightly and giggles as she gets ready for bed.

Anthea smiles and puts her phone down.  
Mycroft suddenly wakes with a start, panicking and trying to free himself from the wires and tubes he’s hooked up with. He cringes and groans as his back screams with pain.

"Myc! Stop! You're safe. Relax." Anthea tries to calm him down.

Mycroft looks at her, eyes wide with panic. He has tears in his eyes and he’s shaking. “I..”

"It's okay. It's okay." She says softly and wipes away his tears. "You're safe. I got you out. That's our promise right? We'd always go get the other if we got in trouble. I got you. It's safe now. I promise." She squeezes his hand trying to ground him.

He whimpers softly and nods, trying to calm himself. “Th-Thank you..”

"Of course, Myc. You know I always have your back." She smiles softly and rubs her thumb over his cheek. "I wouldn't be a very good King if I didn't."

He closes his eyes and leans into her hand. “Of course..” He bites his lip and looks up at her. “Can I have a bottle of water?”

"Of course." She smiles and goes to get him a bottle of water.

He shifts a bit, trying to sit up.

Anthea comes back with his water. "A nurse will come in soon to give you more pain meds." She hands him the water and adjusts his bed so he can sip up comfortably without putting to much stress on his back.

He hesitates before opening the water, glad to see that the seal was still intact before he opened it.

"I have to let you do somethings for yourself once and a while." She hums casually when she notices him looking appreciatively at the seal on the bottle.

“Oh, I..” He bites his lip, looking a bit scared. “I was making sure nothing got into it..” His voice is small.

"I know, Myc." She rubs his arm. "I know you and I know the protocol. This isn't my first rodeo so to speak." She smiles softly.

He nods, still looking a bit worried before shifting his glance to the bottle and taking a drink.

"The drug you were slipped was harmless. No long term side effects or damage so you don't have to worry about that. But I'd stick with sealed containers for a while. Lord knows after my first time being drugged I drank nothing but sealed Eivan for six months."

He nods a bit, setting his water down. “Not sure how much sleep I’ll be getting..”

"This was a bad one, huh Myc?" Her question sounds more like a statement.

He bites his lip and nods. “I couldn’t stop him.. And he came back.”

"We have him now. He's locked up tight. There have already been three attempts to break him out but each one failed. He's stuck."

“But what if he does get out? He threatened to kill Greg..”

"Then I'll hunt him down and rip him limb from like with my bare hands for ever touching you and threatening Greg." She says completely serious.

He bites his lip and nods. “Thank you..”

"Of course, Myc. You know I'd do anything for you." She smiles.

He smiles softly. “Am I allowed to eat?”

"Only easy things like toast. I could go make you some if you'd like."

He nods. “Please.”

Anthea smiles and goes to make him toast.

Mycroft sips at his water as he waits.

She comes back with Mycroft's toast a few minutes later. She even snuck on some of the chocolate spread he likes onto the toast.

He smiles. “You’re too good for me.”

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." She smiles coyly as she covers sleeping Greg in a blanket.

He smiles fondly and covers his toasts before eating it.

She hums softly as she covers Sherlock and John with a blanket as well.

Mycroft smiles softly as he looks at everyone sleeping.

"What would you do with out me?" She smiles fondly at him as she sits and sips her coffee.

He’s about to make a cheeky remark before he makes a realization. “I’d be dead..” He frowns and bites his lip.

"Oh stop it. You were two second away from slipping out of those ropes. I saw you testing them as I came in. You'd be fine without me. This county of the other hand would be is shambles."

“He was cocky, but he would’ve killed me.”

"Maybe but not then. You weren't giving him what he wanted. You kept yourself alive until help arrived."

“I had to. I couldn’t let him get to Sherlock..”

"See. You wouldn't have let yourself be killed while Sherlock was still in danger. You would have dragged your freckled arse back from hell if that's what it took to keep him safe."

He smiles a bit, nodding. “I’d do anything for him.”

"I know and so does he." She hums.

He bites his lip and nods. “I hope he does..”

"Of course he does. He was panicking the entire time you were gone."

He looks to Sherlock and smiles fondly.

Sherlock is still sound a asleep curled up with John.

He smiles and sighs a bit.

"What's with the sighing?" Anthea hums.

He shakes his head. “Just.. Exhausted but I know I won’t be able to sleep.”

"Do you want me to ask for something to help you sleep? Well probably not after what's happened." She sighs.

He sighs a bit. “No, it’s alright.. I suppose eventually I’ll fall asleep..”

"I'll be here if you need me." She smiles softly.

He nods. “Thank you, Ant..”

"Of course, Myc." She hums.

He smiles softly and closes his eyes, trying to relax enough to go to sleep.

"Do you remember our first successful mission together?" She asks.

He peeks an eye open. “Hm?”

"After that truth serum factory exploded. You said I was a mermaid among goldfish. I think about that all the time and I laugh so hard I can barely breathe." She giggles.

He blushes and smiles. “It’s still true.”

"What did I say about you?" She thinks. "Oh that's right! I said you're actually pretty tall for a leprechaun!" She covers her mouth with her hand so her laughing doesn't wake the others.

Mycroft chuckles and shakes his head. “Tallest leprechaun you’ll ever see.”

"You always have to be the best." She smiles fondly at him and giggles.

He smiles fondly. “Of course.”

She smiles and rolls her eyes.

He smiles and hums softly.

A nurse comes in and gives Mycroft some more pain medication. "You should try and sleep now, Myc.." Anthea hums softly after the nurse leaves.

He hums softly and nods, his eyes already drooping.

She smiles and keeps watch as Mycroft sleeps.

Greg starts to shift a bit.

Anthea looks over at him.

He stretches as he wakes.

"Morning. Coffee?"

“Mm, yeah. Coffee.”

She nods and goes to get them coffee.

He sits up and rubs his eyes.

John and sherlock are still asleep slumped against each other.

Greg smiles softly as he looks at them.

Anthea comes back with coffee. "Here you go." She smiles.

“Thank you, Anthea.” He smiles softly as he takes it.

"No problem, Greg." She smiles and sits next to him, drinking her coffee.

He drinks his, sighing softly as it relaxes and wakes him up.

"Mycroft was up earlier this morning. He had some toast and more medication before going back to sleep." She hums.

“So he’s doing okay?”

"Yeah. His body will heal alright. His psyche will take a bit more."

He bites his lip and nods a bit. “Okay..”

"He'll be okay. He has you." She smiles.

He smiles softly. “Yeah.. We have each other..”

"Good." She hums and smiles.

He looks to Mycroft, carefully taking his hand.

Mycroft mumbles in his sleep and his hand tightens around Greg's.

He bites his lip and rubs his hand.

He hums softly and relaxes.

He kisses his hand softly before sitting back.

John groans as he wakes after sleeping to long on his bad shoulder.

Sherlock whines softly as he wakes when John moves.

"Sorry, love. My shoulder couldn't take anymore." He kisses Sherlock's head.

He mumbles and curls up in his chair.

He chuckles softly and rubs his bad shoulder trying to get it to behave.

Anthea hums. “How about I see if we can get some beds for you?”

"That would be great. Thanks." John smiles and nods.

She smiles and nods, getting up and going to ask.

"How are you doing, Greg?" John asks.

Greg smiles softly. “As well as you can expect.”

John hums and smiles softly back.

“Anthea said Mycroft will be physically alright..”

"At least that one less thing to worry about."

He bites his lip and nods.

"He'll be okay.."

He nods. “I know.. He’s strong..”

He hums and nods.

Anthea comes back. “They said they’ll bring in a bed.”

"Thank you." John smiles.

“Of course.” She smiles and a nurse soon comes in to the room to bring the bed.

John some how manages to get a sleeping Sherlock into the bed.

Sherlock mumbles softly and curls up on the bed.

John smiles softly and pets his curls.

He quiets down and relaxes. Greg smiles softly as he looks at them.

Mycroft groans softly and his grip on Greg's had tightens as he wakes slowly.

Greg smiles softly as he wakes. “Hello, My..”

"Hello, Gregory." Mycroft smiles softly and squeezes his hand.

He smiles a bit and leans in to kiss his hand. “How are you feeling?”

"Okay.. Better if you came over here and kissed me." He smiles a bit.

He hums and moves to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. "Much better."

He smiles and pulls back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles and rubs his hand.

He hums happily and smiles.

“I’m glad you’re doing better..”

"So am I."

“Christ, My..” Greg’s voice breaks a bit.

"Hey.. Come here." He pulls him closer into his arms.

He frowns and presses his head into Mycroft’s chest.

"I'm right here. I'm never leaving you. Ever. Never ever." He holds him tighter.

He nods and holds onto him. “I know.. I just.. I was so scared..”

"I know. I'm sorry." He kisses his head.

He sighs a bit. “I love you.. I thought I lost you.”

"I love you, too.. You won't loose me. I have to get your permission before i do anything stupid like that, right?" He nuzzles him and smiles softly.

He let out a sad smile. “Course..”

He kisses his head and smiles softly.

He looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He pulls back. “Anthea got Sherlock and John a bed.”

"That was nice of her. Thank you, Ant." Mycroft smiles at her.

She hums. “Of course. Can’t have them uncomfortable.”

He hums and nods.

She goes back to texting. **Anywhere you’d want to go for our date? –Ant**

**Show me to your favorite spot to eat in London.--Sally**

**Mm, I don’t eat out a lot. I’ll ask the Queen for a recommendation. –Ant**  
“Mm, your highness? Where is the best place to eat is London?” She doesn’t look away from her phone.

**THE QUEEN?!?--Sally**  
**Like the actual Queen? Because sometimes I think you're pulling my leg. If it is the real Queen give her my best.--Sally**  
Mycroft rolls his eyes but smiles a bit. "There's this brilliant little family owned Thai place that I think would be perfect for what you're looking for." He hums.

Anthea giggles softly as she reads her phone. “Thank you, dear. How could I get a date without you?”  
**Mm, no, but she’s lovely too. –Ant**

**Of course you know the Queen. You're brilliant.--Sally** "Oh please you would have them lining up around the block of any of them were worthy of you." He smiles fondly at her.

She smiles softly back at him. “You know me so well.”  
**Thank you, dear. How about I pick you up tonight at 8? –Ant**

**That is perfect. I'll see you then. Xx.--Sally**  
"I spend nearly every day with you, Ant. It would be ridiculous not to pick somethings up." He hums and smiles.

“I’m flattered, Crofty. Would it be alright if I had a little time to myself tonight? You’ve got the police and the army here to protect you.” She hums, tipping her head towards Greg and John.

"Yes. Go have fun. You've earned it. I am in good capable hands." He hums and nods.

She smiles and gets up, going to kiss his head. “Thank you, Crofty.”

"Of course, dear. Have a wonderful night." He smiles fondly at her and hums.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” She smiles before leaving.


	27. Twenty Seven

Sally gets ready for their date.

Anthea gets ready before going to pick up Sally.

"I'm coming! One second!" Sally calls out as he buzzer buzzes. She hops half way down the hall trying to get her heels on. She does one quick last minute check before opening the door for Anthea.

Anthea smiles brightly. “My, my, don’t you look gorgeous.”

Sally blushes and smiles. "Thank you. You look stunning as always."

She smiles and offers her arm. “Come along, dear.”

"Yes, darling." She smiles and links their arms.

She hums and takes her to the car.

"Nice ride." Sally smiles and hums.

She smiles “Mm, it’s the boss’.”

"Cheeky thing you. Using the boss' car." She smiles.

“Mm, only the best for you.” She smiles.

Sally giggles and smiles brightly.

They get taken to the Thai restaurant.

"Mm it's smells so good." She hums as they go inside.

She smiles. “Myc said this place was good.”

"He's usually right." She smiles as they're lead to a table.

“Mm, /usually/.” She giggles and takes her seat.

She giggles and sits as well.

A waiter comes to take their orders.

They order and the waiter leaves.

Anthea smiles and looks back to Sally. “You really do look beautiful tonight.”

Sally blushes and smiles. "Not nearly half as beautiful as you do."

She blushes softly and smiles. “Thank you.”

"Of course." She smiles.

She takes her hand from across the table.

She smiles and intertwines their fingers.

Anthea blushes and smiles.

Sally giggles and blushes softly.

“Thank you for coming out tonight.”

"Thank you for inviting me out. To be honest I've been looking forward to this." She smiles.

“As have I.” She smiles softly.

She blushes a bit and rubs her thumb over her knuckles. "I'm glad your work emergency worked out. I was worried about you.."

“You needn’t worry about me, I wasn’t the one in trouble.” She squeezes her hand slightly.

"Okay.. Everything is alright though now, right?"

“He’s okay for the time being.”

Sally frowns a bit but nods. "Things will get better. They have to." She smiles softly and squeezes Anthea's hand gently.

She nod, smiling a bit. “I know. They always do.”

"Good." She smiles and their food comes.

Anthea smiles softly. “Everything looks great.”

"It really does. I guess the Queen really does know how to pick a place to eat." Sally laughs a bit and covers her mouth embarrassed. "Sorry. I have an awful laugh I know.."

Anthea blushes. “I like it.”

"Oh.." Sally blushes a bit brightly. "Really?"

She smiles. “I think it’s cute.”

"I.. Oh. Well umm.." She blushes and stammers. She smiles and laughs a bit.

Anthea smiles and giggles. “It’s cute.”

Sally smiles brightly and giggles. "You're wonderful."

She blushes and smiles.

She smiles and they eat.

She smiles and hums softly. “This is good.”

"It really is." She nods and smiles.

She hums and smiles. “I’ll have to tell Myc this worked out.”

"He'll be pleased with himself." She smiles.

“Mm, yes, he will."

She smiles and hums softly as she eats.

They soon finish their food.

"I'm so full." She sighs happily.

“Can I invite you back for some wine?”

"I'd love to." She smiles.

She smiles and hums. “Brilliant.”

Sally smiles and squeezes her hand.

“Shall we go?”

"Sure. Oh we need to get the bill though."

She asks the waiter for the bill.

Sally pays the bill.

Anthea pouts a bit.

"You can pick up the tab on our next date." Sally grins cheekily and blushes a bit.

“Mm, fine. Deal.” She smiles back.

Sally stands and offers her arm. "I believe I was promised some wine." She smiles.

Anthea takes her arm and smiles. “I always keep my promises.”

"Mm good to know." She smiles and leads them to the car.

The driver takes them to Anthea’s flat.

"You're quite posh, aren't you?" Sally teases as they go into her flat.

“Have been all my life.” She smiles.

"Wonderful." She giggles and smiles.

She smiles and takes her into her flat.

Sally smiles happily and follows her.

Anthea goes to the kitchen to pour some wine.

"Thank you." She smiles and takes her glass as they sit on the couch.

“Of course.” She smiles and takes a sip.

Sally hums and takes a sip.

“Do you like it?”

"Mm it's really nice."

“Mm, I’m very glad that you came out with me tonight.”

"I am too. I really enjoy being with you."

Anthea actually felt nervous, biting her lip. “Would it be too forward if I kissed you?”

"Maybe.. But I'd really like it if you did." She blushes a bit.

Anthea blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss her.

Sally meets her half way and kisses her back.

She hums appreciatively and cups her face.

She smiles softly against her lips and moves a bit closer as she kisses her.

She closes her eyes and opens her mouth.

Sally hums and slips her tongue past Anthea's soft lips.

Anthea slides their tongues against each other and hums softly.

She rubs her hand over Anthea's thigh as they kiss.

Her breath hitches slightly and she deepens the kiss.

Sally mewls quietly and nibbles at her bottom lip.

Anthea gasp softly, letting her legs fall open.

She moves and sits between her legs and pulls her closer. Her hands roam over Anthea's back and kisses her neck softly.

She moans quietly and tips her head back. “Ah..”

Sally nips at her throat gently and kisses over them.

She gasps and closes her eyes, pulling Sally on top of her as she lays down.

She kisses her and moans softly. She runs her hand over her thigh up her side.

She moans and nips at her lip, running her hands over her back.

She whimpers softly and moves her hand a bit under the hem of Anthea's shirt.

Anthea arches her back, needing more.

"What do you want, babe?" She nips at her collarbone.

She gasps and whimpers. “Anything.. Just.. More..”

She sucks on her neck and cups her breast under her shirt over her bra.

She gasps and moans softly. “Sally..”

"You feel so good.." She squeezes her breast and kisses her deeply.

She kisses her back needy, arching against her hand.

She puts her hands on the buttons of Anthea's and looks at her asking if it's okay if she takes off her shirt.

Anthea nods, giving her consent.

Sally smiles softly and starts unbuttoning her shirt slowly, kissing each bit of newly exposed flesh down her chest over her stomach.

Anthea gasps softly with each kiss. “Ah..”

"You're so beautiful." She rubs her hands over her stomach and over her chest.

She whimpers quietly at the praise. “Sally..”

She sits up and straddles her hips. "I think it would only be fair if I stripped a bit too. What do you think?" She asks coyly and plays with the buttons on her blouse.

“I think that’s a brilliant idea and that blouse needs to come off now.” She grins up at her.

Sally giggles excitedly and takes off her blouse. She's actually really quite fit. She bites her lip suddenly feeling a bit self conscious.

Anthea reaches up to cup her face. “Hey.. You’re beautiful..” She smiles softly.

Sally smiles softly and leans in to kiss her again.

She kisses her back. “Absolutely stunning.”

She blushes and whimpers needy.

He lets her hands roam over her chest.

Sally moans and bites her lip trying to be quite.

“No one else is here, love. You can be loud.”

She blushes at the pet name and moans unabashedly. "Ant.. Please.. More.. Something.."

She leans in to bite her neck. “Mm.. I’ll give you anything..”

Sally whimpers as she's bitten and rocks her hips against Anthea, her skirt getting hiked up more showing most of her thighs.

Anthea’s hands travel down to her arse, squeezing playfully.

She gasps and giggles, pushing her arse back more into her hands.

She squeezes and hums, kissing her deeply again.

Sally moans loudly into the kiss and wraps her arms around Anthea's neck keeping her close.

She nips at her lip and rubs her sides.

She whimpers and mewls. "Will.. Will you take me to bed?" She asks softly.

“Of course.. It’s not.. Too soon?” She tries to catch her breath.

"I.. I don't know.. I just want you.. Badly.." She blushes and bites her lip.

She bites her lip. “I just.. I don’t want to fuck this up..”

"I've never heard you swear before. It's sexy." She smiles softly and giggles a bit. She presses her forehead to Anthea's. "I don't want to fuck it up either. We can wait."

Anthea giggles softly. “I’m sorry that I got you all worked up..”

"Don't apologize, love. I think we worked each other up mutually." Sally smiles and nuzzles her affectionately.

She blushes and smiles. “Alright.”

She kisses her forehead and smiles. "How about a cuddle and some telly?"

“Mm, sound brilliant..”

Sally smiles and they cuddle together on the couch and watch telly.

Anthea smiles and plays with Sally hair.

She hums softly and smiles.

“I love your hair..”

"It's not very well behaved. It never listens to me. It pretty much does what it wants and I go along with it." Sally giggles.

“I think it’s beautiful.”

She blushes and smiles. "You're fantastic."

“Mm, thank you.” She kisses her cheek.

Sally nuzzles her and smiles softly.

Anthea smiles. “You’re cute.”

She blushes and giggles. "You're cuter."

She hums and kisses her head. “Mm, no.”

"Yes you are." She hums and pouts cutely.

She kisses her pout. “Liar.”

She tries to stay pouting but her smile wins out and she kisses her back.

“Cute.”

She blushes a bit and giggles. "Alright.. Maybe a little bit. You're cute too." She smiles.

“Mm, fine. Deal.”

She grins and kisses her cheek.

She nuzzles her happily.

Sally giggles and smiles as her phone buzzes in her purse.

“Mm, need to get that, love?”

She nods and gets up, going over to her purse. "Please don't be a murder. Please don't be a murder." She crosses her fingers and looks at her phone. "Thank god. It's not a murder." She smiles and goes back to the couch, cuddling back up to Anthea.

Anthea smiles softly. “So, instead of a murderer, what was it?”

"My brother. He was just wondering what I was up to." Sally smiles.

“Mm, you should tell him you’re on a hot date.”

"Oh that brilliant. You're brilliant." She kisses her and texts her brother back.

She giggles and hums softly.

She smiles and her phone buzzes again. "He want to know who I have a hot date with." She giggles.

“Mm. Myc calls me the King.”

"Ohh I really like that." She hum and texts.

She smiles and curls up against her.

She wraps her arm around her and kisses her head.

She giggles and smiles, looking up to kiss her.

Sally leans in and kisses her back.

“Mm, what did he say?”

"He wants to know if the King as any hot sisters."

She giggles and hums. “Mm, no, just an ice queen.”

She giggles and smiles. "He says it was worth a try and to have fun. And use protection. He's such a snot ball." She rolls her eyes but smiles a bit.

She smiles and kisses her.

Sally kisses her back and smiles.

“Well, at least he approves of me.”

"He'd be an idiot not to." She nuzzles her affectionately.

She smiles and hums softly.

Sally kisses her cheek and smiles.

Anthea blushes and smiles.

"You're so beautiful.." She sounds awed.

She blushes and smiles. “Stop..”

"Mm nope. Never." She giggles and kisses her softly.

She blushes and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles her.

“This has been a brilliant night..”

"It has. We should do it again sometime." She smiles softly.

She smiles. “I think that’s a great idea.”

She kisses her and smiles before standing. "I work late tomorrow. Feel free to text and distract me." She hums as she slips her blouse back on.

“Mm, distracting is what I do best.” She smiles and buttons up her shirt.

She smiles and holds her hips. "I look forward to it." She kisses her.

She smiles and kisses her back. “I’ll text you.”

"Wonderful." Sally nuzzles her and smiles. "Goodnight, beautiful."

“Mm, goodnight, gorgeous.”

She smiles and kisses her once more before leaving Anthea's flat.

Anthea smiles softly and relaxes.

**How was dinner?--Mycroft** Mycroft texts Anthea later.

She smiles brightly. **It was brilliant. She’s brilliant. –Ant**

**That's wonderful, dear. I'm so happy for you.--Myc**

**How is my queen doing? –Ant**

**Better. They had me up and walking a bit.--Myc**

**That’s good. I’m glad you’re doing better. –Ant**

**Thank you, dear.--Myc**

**Of course. I’ll come see you tomorrow. –Ant**

**I look forward to it. Goodnight my King.--Myc.** Mycroft chuckles and smiles softly.

She smiles. **Goodnight, Ice Queen. Take care of your knight, yeah? –Ant**

**Always. Have fun with your lady in waiting.--Myc**

She hums and gets up to go to bed.

Mycroft smiles softly and looks at Greg sleeping by his bedside.

Greg mumbles softly in his sleep before going quiet.

Mycroft hums softly and falls asleep.

Sherlock wakes early the next morning to knocking on the door. He looks up to see Dr. Brooks.

"Good morning, Sherlock. How are you?" Dr. Brooks smiles.

He bites his lip, smiling a bit. “Okay, I suppose. I don’t have a session today, do I?”

"No not today. I just wanted to check in with you and see how you're doing. We can talk anytime though whether you have a session or not."

He bites his lip and nods. “I think I’d like to talk..”

"Okay. Do you want to stay here in your room or would you like to come to my office?"

“Your office..”

Dr. Brooks smiles and they go to her office.

Sherlock follows her, nervous but thankful that no one else was awake.

"Would you like a cuppa?" She asks as she pours herself a cup of tea.

He nods. “Please.”

She makes him a cup and stirs in some honey before handing him his tea. "What would you like to talk about?" She hums as she sits across from him.

He bites his lip, taking the tea. “I feel like I should talk about what happened with Myc..”

"Okay good." She nods.

He frowns, looking down into his tea. “I.. I feel like it’s my fault.”

"I understand how the situation may look like that to you but I need you to know that none of this is your fault. What happened to your brother was out of your control."

“But he was coming after me, the man who took Myc, wasn’t he? Myc got taken because he couldn’t get me.”

"The man who took Mycroft is sick and needs professional help. He took Mycroft because he had the opportunity. You cannot take the blame for the actions of a clinically ill man."

He frowns. “Myc wouldn’t have been taken if I hadn’t been here.. This is all my fault.”

"Mycroft does not blame you. Gregory does not blame you. John does not blame you. I do not blame you. You are not at fault. That man is. You are victim of a mentally unstable man's focal point of obsession. This man is causing you to suffer over his wrong actions. You are a victim just as much as Mycroft." Dr. Brooks looks at him seriously.

He frowns and goes silent.

"The thing is, Sherlock, we can't control other people but we can control how we react to them. This whole situation is volatile. What you need to do now is accept that you cannot change the past, know that Mycroft is healing, and how to move forward using healthy coping methods. I'm sure that your brother has his people handling the situation with the upmost care and security. Now is the time to heal and figure out the next step."

He bites his lip and nods, looking down at his hands.

"So Sherlock, what is your next step?" She sips her tea.

“I.. I don’t know..” His voice is small. “I want to get out of here and help Myc..”

Dr. Brooks bites her lip and hums. "You've made a lot of progress, Sherlock. I'm very proud of you. You've learned some coping methods and you've achieved more than I could have hoped in your time here. I think that you've absorbed all you can while residing here and now you need to use your new tools in the real world. So I'll make you a deal. If you make a commitment to come have sessions with me three times a week I'll sign your release forms. But if you miss one session without contacting me beforehand or I think you need to stay here again I'll have to have you come back. You can come have sessions with me more often but three times a week is the minimum for now.. What do you think?"

Sherlock finally looks up, his eyes hopeful. He nods. “Please.. I promise.”

"Okay. Good." She smiles softly and pours herself more tea.

“Thank you. For everything.”

"Of course, Sherlock. I'll have the forms ready in the morning. Would you like to talk about anything else?"

He shakes his head, smiling softly. “I’m okay.”

"How does it feel? Being okay? You've worked hard to get to this point." She smiles.

He nods, smiling. “It feels.. Good.”

"Good. That's very good." She smiles.

He smiles and nods. “And I’ll have John.. If I get low again.”

"Good. Speaking of John, if he's still here he can stay tonight. As long as you both keep it quiet." Dr. Brooks smiles.

He blushes and nods. “Okay..”

"Okay.. Is that all you'd like to talk about for now?" She hums.

He nods. “I’m okay.”

"Good. I'll see you in the morning to sign the forms." She smiles.

He smiles. “Thank you.”

"Of course. I'm here for you. Anytime." Dr. Brooks opens her office door and smiles.

He smiles and leaves.

"Hello, love." John smiles at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles brightly and goes to hug him.

John hums happily and hugs him back. "What's all this about then?" He smiles up at him.

“Dr. Brooks said I get to go home.”

"R-really?" John's face breaks into a huge grin.

He smiles and nods. “Yes!”

He pulls him closer and kisses him happily. "That's brilliant, love." He smiles brightly.

He smiles and kisses him back. “I can go home tomorrow and you can stay tonight.”

"Mm wonderful." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He pulls him closer and kisses him back.

He melts into the kiss, leaning into his arms.

He holds him close and turns the kiss deeper.

He closes his eyes, letting John control the kiss.

"Mm I really really really love you.. So much.."

“I love you so much.. Thank you for being there for me.. I’m sorry it’s been awful..”

"I'll always be here for you, love. Always. You are brilliant."

“Thank you, love..”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

“I love you..”

"I love you, too."

He leans against him.

He hums softly and kisses his head. "Mm let's have a cuddle in bed, shall we?"

He nods, letting John take him to bed.

John holds him close and kisses his head as they cuddle in bed. "I love you.." He hums softly.

He smiles softly and kisses his chest. “Love you..”

He hums happily and smiles softly.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He holds him close and rubs his back soothingly.

He feels himself start to drift off.

He kisses his head softly as he falls asleep holding him.

He nuzzles his chest as his breathing evens out.

They sleep wrapped up together.


	28. Twenty Eight

Mycroft mumbles softly as he wakes.

Greg smiles softly and rubs Mycroft's hand as he wakes.

He hums softly and squeezes his hand a bit.

"Good morning, My." He says softly and kisses his hand.

“Mm. Morning, love.”

"How are you feeling?"

“Mm.. Better, physically.” He didn’t want to tell Greg about his nightmare.

Greg hums softly and rubs his hand.

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and closes his eyes. “I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles and rubs his hand.

Greg hums softly and kisses Mycroft's hand.

He opens his eyes and smiles.

"Would you like something to eat? You were walking great yesterday. Maybe you'd like to walk to the cafe for a bite to eat?" He smiles.

He smiles softly and nods. “That’s a brilliant idea.”

Greg smiles and helps Mycroft slowly get out of his hospital bed.

He winces a bit but gets out of bed.

"You're doing so good, My. I'm so proud of you." He smiles and holds him up right, being careful of his bandaged back.

He smiles softly, a bit pained.

"I know. Just breathe." He kisses his forehead softly.

He nods and takes a few deep breaths.

He smiles softly at him and rubs his arm gently.

He nods after a minute. “Alright.”

Greg smiles and holds Mycroft's hand as they walk slowly to the cafe, pulling Mycroft's IV pole along with them.

Mycroft leans against him a bit as they walk.

"I've got you, love.." He wraps his arm low around Mycroft's waist so he doesn't hurt his back and holds him close as they walk.

They soon make it to the cafe.

They sit at a table and wait for their food.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Thank you, Greg..”

"Of course, My." Greg smiles back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses him softly and smiles.

He kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls back to eat.

Greg smiles and eats.

Mycroft does as well.

"Morning." John smiles as he and Sherlock go to Mycroft and Greg.

Mycroft smiles. “Good morning.”

"Good morning." Sherlock smiles as they sit with them.

Mycroft smiles softly.

"I signed the forms for my release from the clinic this earlier morning." Sherlock smiles at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. “That’s brilliant, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smiles happy that Mycroft is proud of him. "How are you doing?"

He hums a bit. “My back is still sore, but I’m able to walk a bit.”

"That's good. Healing is good." He hums.

He nods. “I’m glad you’re well enough to go home."

"As am I. I still need to go to sessions three times a week though." He sighs.

“That’s alright, at least you’re improving. I’m proud of you.” He smiles softly.

Sherlock blushes a bit and smiles softly. "Thank you, Myc.."

“Of course, Bee.. You’ve come a long way.” He smiles softly. His eyes widen as he realizes something. “I never asked you for your list.”

"Oh.." Sherlock blinks and reaches into his pocket. He slides a folded piece of paper across the table to Mycroft.

Mycroft nods and puts the paper into his pocket. “Thank you.”

"Of course." He hums and nods.

He nods and smiles softly.

Sherlock's smiles softly and sips his tea.

Mycroft soon finishes his food.

"Excellent job, My." Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft's head.

He blushes a bit and smiles, leaning against him.

He smiles and wraps his arm around him carful of his back.

He smiles softly and closes his eyes as he relaxes.

He hums softly and kisses Mycroft's head gently.

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and relaxes. Sherlock looks to John and smiles softly, excited about going home.

John nuzzles Sherlock and smiles. "I think we better be off then so you can rest, Mycroft." John turns to Mycroft and smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you, John.”

"Of course. We'll see you soon." John stands. "Bye, Myc." Sherlock stands and smiles.

“Mm, goodbye, Bee.”

John smiles and takes Sherlock's hand, leaving the hospital.

Sherlock smiles brightly as they leave.

"Ready to go home?" John smiles as they get a cab.

He hums and rocks on his heels a bit excitedly. “Yes.”

"Good." He smiles and the can takes them to Baker Street.

He smiles when he finally gets back into Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson greets them and Sherlock hugs her tightly.

"Welcome home, dear. It's been to quiet here. Far to quiet. And your clients have been piling up. I was afraid I’d have to start beating them away with my broom." Mrs. Hudson smiles brightly and hugs him back tightly.

“Have you made a list of the clients for me?” Sherlock sounds very excited.

"Of course." She smiles and pinches his cheek. "Come in and we'll have tea and biscuits. I'll get the list." She hums happily leading them into her flat.

They go to sit in the kitchen.

"Are they're any good ones, Sherlock? I thought the one where the woman thinks her sisters ghost is haunting her was interesting." Mrs. H hums and sets out tea and biscuits as Sherlock looks at the list.

“Mm, that is interesting. Did she leave a number?” He takes a sip of his tea.

"On the back of the page." She smiles.

He hums softly. “Give her a ring and have her stop by.”

"I'm not your personal assistant, Sherlock." She hums fondly as she sets out the tin of biscuits.

Sherlock mumbles as he takes another sip of tea, passing the number to John.

John chuckles and calls the woman, leaving a voice mail when she can come meet with them. "You spoil him." Mrs. Hudson smiles brightly at John and he blushes. "Mm he deserves it." He hums and smiles.

Sherlock is already thinking about the case, his tea forgotten.

John chuckles at Sherlock's focused look and kisses his cheek.

A light blush covers Sherlock’s cheeks but he doesn’t move.

John smiles happily and turns back to Mrs. Hudson as she tells him things that she needs help with around the building.

Sherlock comes back to himself and hums, going to sit on the couch.

John goes and sits with Sherlock a little while later as Mrs. Hudson putters around.

Sherlock lays with his head in John’s lap, humming softly.

John smiles softly and card his fingers through Sherlock's hair, massaging his scalp gently. "Welcome home, love.." He hums quietly.

He smiles softly and hums quietly.

He hums and smiles.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He rubs his back and smiles softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and looks up at him.

John leans in and kisses Sherlock softly.

Sherlock hums and kisses him back.

He hums softly and moves to lay with him on the couch. He holds him close and kisses him again.

He smiles happily and kisses him back.

He smiles brightly and nuzzles him affectionately.

He closes his eyes to relax.

He holds him close and relax a with him.

He hums softly.

John kisses Sherlock's forehead softly as he closes his eyes.

He nuzzles him softly and sighs contently. He starts to drift off just as a the buzzer rang from downstairs.

"Mm.. Client?" John mumbles and nuzzles him.

He groans. “They never are convenient.

"We can pretend we're not here.." He hums and kisses his neck.

“Mm.. I don’t think so.”

"I should go get the door then?" He hums and nips at Sherlock's jaw.

He blushes and pushes at him.

John chuckles and nuzzles him before getting up and going downstairs to the door.

Sherlock sits up and straightens his clothes as he waits.

"Please have a seat." John smiles and leads the client to the 'client' chair.

Sherlock is sitting in his chair. “Go on then.”

"I listened to John's message and came as soon as I could. My name is Beth and I think my dead sister Anna is haunting me." Beth sits in the chair.

“Yes, yes, get to the interesting part.” Sherlock leans forward in his chair.

"Things around my flat move and fly off the shelves as if someone has hit them. It's freezing even though the heating is on high. I've had the repair man out so many times he won't come any more. I have a security system that would go off if someone was in the house and it does but when I watch the footage no one is there!"

“What makes you think this is your sister?”

"The flat used to be hers and she.." Beth sniffles. "She killed herself in it and left a note saying that she'd come back and make my life a living hell."

“Did you find her in the flat after she died?” Sherlock was beginning to get a bit bored.

"No I didn't. I was away on business. Her fiancé at the time found her. He had her cremated before I could come back. I never saw her body.."

Sherlock rolls his eyes and stands. “She faked it, he helped her. They’re messing with you.”

"What? Why!"

“I don’t know, perhaps she hated you. Not my problem. Not a case.” He heads for the kitchen.

She frowns deeply and leaves.

Sherlock mumbles about stupidity as he frowns at his cold tea.

John goes and wraps his arms around Sherlock's waist. "That wasn't even a two. It was more like a negative four." He hums softly and kisses Sherlock's back.

“No one ever has good cases..” He pouts and leans against him.

"Mm one will come along. They always do. Greg will be back to work after Mycroft is better and he'll find you something if there isn't anything by then." He kisses his neck and holds him close.

“But I want one now..” He mumbles.

"I know, love.." He hums and kisses his head.

He pouts and groans.

John moves and stands in front of him. He stretches up and kisses his pout. "How about we take a bath and I'll wash your hair? Then we can order some take away? Just relax and enjoy finally being home together.." He looks up at him looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Alright..”

He smiles brightly and kisses him happily. "Thank you, love."

He smiles and kisses him softly. “Let’s go.”

John smiles and leans him to the bathroom and starts to fill the bath.

Sherlock undresses, smiling softly.

John smiles softly back and undresses as well.

He smiles and waits for the bath to fill.

He turns off the taps when the bath and gets in waiting for Sherlock to join him.

Sherlock smiles softly and gets into the bath with him, relaxing against his chest. He has to bend his knees a bit because he’s so tall.

John wraps his arms around him and kisses his head and neck. "Beautiful.." He hums softly as he holds him and looks at his bent legs.

He blushes and closes his eyes, tipping his head back. “John..”

"Mm.. Yes, love?" He mumbles as he kisses Sherlock's neck and jaw.

He blushes and smiles. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He hums and smiles softly.

He smiles and hums quietly.

John lathers his hands in body wash and hums softly as he washes Sherlock's chest slowly.

Sherlock blushes and relaxes. “I love it when you take care of me..”

"I love taking care of you.. Perfect match.." He hums and kisses his head.

He blushes brighter. “Thank you, John..”

"Of course, love." He smiles and nuzzles him. He hums softly as he washes Sherlock's chest, ghosting over his nipples gently.

He gasps softly and blushes.

"Mm.." He hums softly and his hands roam lower down his stomach, over his hips, and up his inner thighs slowly.

He closes his eyes and blushes. “John..”

"You're so enigmatic.. So profound.. You take my breath away and give me life all the same. You're my everything. I love you.. So much.." He hums softly and kisses his neck.

He whimpers softly at the praise and blushes.

"You're so beautiful and brilliant. I can hardly take my eyes off you ever." He hums and rubs his hands over Sherlock's strong thighs.

He leans back against him, still at a loss for words.

"I'm so proud of you. Of everything you've accomplished. Of everything we've done together. I wouldn't trade out time for anything ever.." He holds him closer.

His eyes start to water. He never thought that he’d feel this loved, that he’d ever deserve this much love.

"I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." He kisses his head each time.

He whimpers softly and hides his face. “I love you.”

He holds him close and kisses his neck softly.

He turns his head to kiss him.

John hums softly and kisses Sherlock back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

John hums and smiles. "Let me wash your hair." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and nods.

He smiles softly as he washes Sherlock's hair. He hums and massages his scalp.

He closes his eyes as he relaxes.

He chuckles softly as he slicks back Sherlock's hair.

He giggles softly.

John smiles and rinses Sherlock off.

He closes his eyes and hums softly.

He kisses his neck and smiles.

He smiles softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He hums softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses his neck and hums.

“Mm.. What were we going to order?”

"Mm whatever you want. Thai?" He nuzzles him.

“Mm.. Thai.”

"Okay." He smiles and kisses his head. "Let's get dried off and I'll order." He hums.

He smiles and nods, getting out of the tub with John.

He dries them off and goes to order Thai.

Sherlock goes to curl up on the couch.

John hangs up after placing the order and goes to Sherlock. "Mm aren't you comfortable." He chuckles.

“I’d be more comfortable if you would join me.”

"You know I can't turn down an offer like that." He smiles and joins him on the couch.

He smiles and curls up with him.

He holds him close and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back. “When the food arrives, can we watch a movie?”

"Mm you spoil me. Of course we can." He hums happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He giggles and kisses him happy.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

“I’m glad I’m back..”

"So am I.. I missed this.."

“I did too..”

John holds him close and kisses his head. "I love you.."

He smiles softly. “I love you too..”

He smiles and nuzzles him as the buzzer rings from downstairs for their takeaway.

Sherlock hums. “Food’s here..”

"Mm I'll get it. You pick a movie." He kisses him softly and goes downstairs.

Sherlock smiles and gets up to pick a movie, putting it in and going to sit on the couch.

John comes up with the food and sets it on the coffee table as he sits next to Sherlock on the couch. "What did you pick?" He hums as he takes the cartons out of the bags.

Sherlock smiles softly. “I picked one of the Bond movies because I know you love it.”

"You're so good to me." John kisses him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He pulls back and smiles happily.

He cuddles up to him and reaches for his food.

They eat and watch the movie cuddled together on the couch.

Sherlock falls asleep against him during the movie.

John smiles and holds him close.

He nuzzles him in his sleep, mumbling softly.

He hums and kisses his head softly so he doesn't wake him.

He relaxes and hums quietly.

He smiles softly as he watches Sherlock sleep against him.

He curls up in his lap.

He hums and pets his curls.

He quiets down.

He smiles softly and starts to doze off.

Sherlock presses his face into John’s stomach.

John mumbles and rubs his back.

He smiles contently in his sleep.

He hums softly and holds him close.

He sleeps peacefully.

John wakes sometime in the middle of the night curled up with Sherlock on the couch. His shoulder is starting to ache a bit. He sits up and scoops Sherlock up, carrying him to bed.

Sherlock cuddles up to John as he carries him.

John smiles softly and puts Sherlock to bed. He hums and gets in with him, holding him close.

He curls up against his chest.

He hums softly and falls back asleep.

They sleep peacefully through the night.

John hums softly as he wakes late the next morning still curled up with Sherlock.

Sherlock mumbles as the sun shines on his face.

He pulls the covers up over them blocking out the light wanting to stay in bed with Sherlock a little longer.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He mumbles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He hums and kisses his head.

He looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

He hums and opens his mouth for him.

He slides his tongue along Sherlock's as he slowly pushes Sherlock onto his back and moves on top of him.

Sherlock blushes and moans softly, arching against him.

John kisses and bites at Sherlock's neck and throat. "I want you.." He mumbles finally breaking the silence.

“Take me..” He whimpers a bit. “I’m yours..”

He kisses him deeply and nips at his lip. "Mine.." He growls softly and strips him and Sherlock of their pants.

Sherlock moans at John’s possessiveness. “Yours..”

"Good boy. That's right. Mine.." He praises and grinds them together as he reaches for lube.

He moans and bucks his hips. “Please..”

"Mm what do you want? What are you begging for?" He nips at his jaw and strokes him with a slick hand.

He whimpers and bucks into his hand before pushing his hand away. “N-No.. Want you to fuck me..”

He smirks a bit and slowly pushes a slick finger into him.

He gasps and moans, pushing back against him. “John..”

He kisses and marks Sherlock's chest as he thrusts his finger.

“More.. Please..” He moans breathily.

He laves his tongue over Sherlock's nipple as he adds a second finger.

He moans loudly and arches his back. “John! Yes!”

He sucks on his other nipple as he adds a third finger.

He whines and bucks his hips impatiently.

"Mm ever impatient." John chuckles and removes his fingers, slicking his cock.

He whimpers at the emptiness and lifts his arse. “John..”

"I know, love. I'll give you what you need." He holds Sherlock's hips and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans loudly as John fills him. He’d missed this. The proper times he had with John.

"God I've missed this. Missed you.." He moans and slowly starts to thrust. "I missed having you here in our flat. I've missed having you in our bed under me. I've missed being able to be with you properly." He kisses him deeply as his thrusts pick up in pace.

He moans into the kiss. “Missed you.. Need you..” Sherlock gasps out breathlessly.

"You're so beautiful. So perfect." He moans and hits Sherlock's prostate.

Sherlock cries out and pushes back against him. “Yes, Christ, more!”

John thrusts harder and faster. He moans as the head of his cock rubs Sherlock's sensitive prostate again and again.

Sherlock nearly screams as he comes hard with John’s hard thrusts.

John cries out and comes hard as Sherlock clenches around him.

Sherlock gasps and moans weakly.

John hums softly after he gets his breathing back and kisses Sherlock's neck softly.

He curls up with him, ignoring the sticky mess on his stomach.

He holds him close and kisses him softly. "I love you."

He kisses him back. “I love you too..”

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles up to him.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He hums and smiles happily.

Sherlock cuddles with him. “Mm..”

John holds him close and rubs his back lazily.

“Can we go back to sleep?” Sherlock was already starting to doze off.

"Yes we can." John chuckles softly and snuggles him.

He smiles and curls up with him, quickly falling asleep.

He smiles softly and falls asleep as well.

Sherlock slept for a few hours.

John mumbles softly when he feels Sherlock move as he wakes.

Sherlock nuzzles him. “Mm..”

"Hmm.." He hides his face.

He kisses his head.

He hums happily and kisses his chest.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He giggles and nuzzles him.

“Wake up..”

"I'm perfectly awake." He mumbles with his eyes still closed.

He huffs and lays on him.

He hums and wraps his arms around him, holding him closer.

He squirms. “Up.. Don’t make me tickle you.”

"Oh alright." He kisses him before he lets him go.

He smiles and rolls off of him. “Up! We’ve got to find a case!”

"Ah our ever illusive mistress, an interesting case." John chuckles and gets up.

Sherlock grabs his robe and pulls it on, going out to the sitting room and grabbing John’s laptop.

"You're eating breakfast." John calls out from the kitchen as he makes their late breakfast.

Sherlock grumbles softly. “No time!” He looks through the case emails.

"There's always time for toast and tea!" He retorts as the kettle boils. "Besides your still looking for a good case!" His smirk can be heard in his voice.

Sherlock scowls, knowing he was right.

John kisses his head as he sits his toast and tea near him. "Thank you, love." He chuckles and goes to fetch his own breakfast.

He nibbles at his toast and sips at his tea as he looks for a case worth his time.

"Anything catching your fancy?" John hums as he eats his toast.

Sherlock hums. “Mm, there’s a case about a missing foot.”

"Human foot? Attached or severed?" He sips his tea.

“Human foot. Left. Three bodies.” He looks surprised when he reads who the email is from. “Lestrade forwarded this from his work email.”

"Oh he's back at work then? What's so important about a missing foot?"

“No, I doubt he’s left Mycroft’s side. Donovan probably emailed it to him. Three missing feet.”

"Three? How do feet just vanish into thin air? Are they all left feet?"

“Don’t be daft, John. They didn’t disappear. Whoever is killing them, that’s their MO.”

"So they kill them and take the feet? So is it like a foot fetish or a trophy?"

“I can’t see how it would be either.”

"Then why take the feet?"

“Mm. We’ll have to take the case to see.”

"Good." He smiles.

He smiles excitedly. “Oh it’s at least an 8!”

"Brilliant." John chuckles and smiles.

He grins and gets up, putting John’s laptop down.

He hums and smiles.

He smiles and goes to kiss him. “Email them back, we’re on the case.”

He kisses him back and smiles. "Yes, love." He hums and emails them back.

Sherlock smiles brightly.

John hums as he types out the email and sends it. "Now we wait for a reply."

He groans. “I don’t want to wait!”

"You're so impatient." He chuckles and pulls him down into his lap.

He blushes and pouts a bit in his lap

He smiles and kisses his head repeatedly making silly kissy noises.

He giggles and pushes at his head.

He smiles and kisses his hands.

He smiles and squishes his face.

John chuckles and smiles.

“Git.” He laughs.

"Oh you love it." He smirks and licks Sherlock's hand holding his face.

Sherlock groans and wipes his hand on John’s face. “Gross!”

"Gross? Coming from the man who dissects God know what on our kitchen table and a bit of saliva makes you say 'gross'?" John laughs.

“You licked my hand, John.”

"Mm I've also licked other parts of you, Sherlock." He smirks and wiggles his brow suggestively.

His face flushes. “That’s different.

"Mm how so?" He smirks at Sherlock sitting in his lap as he rubs his hands up and down his sides.

He blushes and bites his lip. “Different setting, mood, everything.”

"You like it when I use my tongue in you, don't you?" He smirks and licks his lips.

He whimpers a bit “It’s different than that, John..”

He leans closer. "Tell me how it's different, love.." He purrs and his hot breath ghosts over Sherlock's pulse point.

He bites his lip, gasping softly. “I-It’s in a sexual sense, usually..”

"Mm I like using my tongue on you." John hums as he runs his hands over Sherlock's inner thighs.

He blushes. “I.. I like it too..”

"I know you do.." He smirks and finally kisses Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock whimpers and moans softly. “John..”

"Mm yes, love?" John hums and licks Sherlock's neck, blowing on the dampness making heightening Sherlock's skins sensitivity and giving him goose bumps.

He gasps and moans. “M-More..”

He bites at Sherlock's throat then licks over the marks.

He whimpers. “John.. Yes, please..”

"Mm what do you need, love? More of my tongue?"

“You.. Just.. Please..”

He smirks and picks Sherlock up off his lap. He stands Sherlock up behind his chair and bends him over at the waist making him hold on to the back of the chair. He pushes Sherlock's shirt up and kisses down his spine and slowly pulls down his trousers as he sinks to his knees behind him.

Sherlock whimpers and squirms a bit in anticipation as he grips the chair. “J-John..?”

"So fucking beautiful." He growls as he squeezes his arse cheeks in both hands.

He gasps and pushes back against his hands.

"Such a good boy." He hums and bites his plush arse cheek, marking him and claiming him. He kisses it and licks over the mark.

He yelps and jumps a bit. “John!”

"Mm sorry, love.. You just taste so good I couldn't help myself to a bite." He kisses his arse and squeezes it.

He whimpers and pushes his are back against him. “Please, John..”

He kisses down his lower back and down his tailbone. He hums as he kisses his hole.

He gasps and squirms.

He chuckles and laves his tongue over his hole slowly relaxing it.

He moans as he forces himself to relax for John.

John groans and slowly works his tongue into him.

Sherlock grips the chair tightly and moans loudly.

John rocks Sherlock's hips back as his tongue thrusts forward and fucks him with his tongue.

He cries out and pushes back against his face. “John! Oh god.. Please..”

He wraps his hand around Sherlock's hard leaking cock and let's him fuck his fist as he fucks him with his tongue.

He moans loudly and bucks into his hand. “John! Please! Close!!”

He strokes him faster as he fucks him harder with his tongue urging him to come.

He cries out as he comes hard into John’s hand.

John strokes him through his orgasm and let's him go before he becomes to sensitive. He pulls back a bit and kisses his lower back and the swell of his arse. "So fucking beautiful.."

He whimpers and squirms a bit. “L-Let me suck you off..”

"Oh god, yes." He moans and moves to sit in his chair pushing down his trousers and pants as Sherlock kneels in front of him.

Sherlock doesn’t waste time, taking him into his mouth right away.

"Oh fuck yesss.." John moans and his hands go to Sherlock's hair.

He bobs his head, taking him deeper and moaning around him.

He moans loudly and tugs Sherlock's hair rocking his his hips into Sherlock's mouth.

He presses further down, deep throating him.

John moans loudly and comes hard down Sherlock's throat.

He moans and swallows around him.

He whimpers and slumps back in his chair.

He licks his lips and sits up when he hears the ding of a new email. He gets up excitedly and goes to check the email.

John hums softly as he relaxes in his chair and his brain swims in pleasure.

Sherlock grins brightly. “They’ll let us see the bodies.”

"Mm brilliant." He hums and smiles.

He looks back at John. “Come on!”

"Right behind you!" John chuckles and follows him.

Sherlock gets dressed and waits for John to do the same.

John comes out and slips on his coat. He holds up Sherlock's coat and helps him put it on. He winds Sherlock's scarf around his neck and uses it to pulling him in close for a kiss before letting him go.

Sherlock smiles brightly and kisses him back before taking his hand and pulls him to the cab.

John smiles and holds his hand in the cab.

Sherlock nearly bounces with excitement.

John chuckles and smiles happily at Sherlock excitement.

Sherlock pulls John out of the cab when they reach the Yard.

John laughs as he catches Sherlock's excited energy.

Sally actually greets them kindly as they enter.

"Sally." John smiles politely.

“John. Sherlock. The bodies are down with Molly.” She hesitates. “I’m glad you’re better.”

"I.. Thank you." Sherlock says and the words sound off as he says them to Sally.

She smiles a bit. “Go solve this one, yeah?”

"Of course." Sherlock nods and sweeps off dramatically knowing John would follow.

Sally watches as John follows after Sherlock.

"She's seems to be in a terribly good mood today." John hums as the lifts take them down to the morgue and Molly.

“Probably because Greg’s not in today.”

"She couldn't be that wicked, could she?"

“It’s strange for her to be nice to me.”

"Hmm." John hums as the elevator doors open. They haven't seen Molly since she's introduced Moriarty to them.

Sherlock enters the morgue swiftly, but cautiously. He was a bit scared that Moriarty would be with Molly still.

Molly looks up as they come in. Her eyes are a bit red and puffy from past crying. "The bodies are on the slabs. My reports are on the desk." She look back down at her phone.

Sherlock frowns and hesitates, not very good with matters like this. John puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll handle it, you go look at the bodies.”

Sherlock nods and goes to the bodies. Molly looks up as John comes over.

John’s expression is soft. “Would you like to talk about it?”

"James gone. He hasn't called or texted me in days. He doesn't come into work. All of his records of working here have disappeared. It's like he never existed." Molly sniffles.

John frowns, stiffening a bit. “Molly, there’s something you should know…”

"What?" She frowns.

“The man you were dating is a criminal. He was trying to get to Sherlock. He took Mycroft and tortured him for information.” He explains as simply as he could.

"W-what?" She trembles and stammers.

He frowns. “I’m sorry.”

"Is Mycroft okay?"

“Physically, he’s healing.”

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

“I know, it’s okay..”

She bites her lip and frowns.

“He’ll be okay.” He sounds like he’s trying to convince himself as well.

She nods.

He nods and goes to join Sherlock. “What have you found, love?”

"Mm the left feet from all three victims are missing. The cuts are clean but not surgical. Maybe a butcher or veterinarian.." Sherlock mumbles as he looks at the bodies.

“Why the left feet?”

"Most likely a mark on the left foot to connect all of them together to one source.." He frowns. "What do you see, Doctor?" He hums and smirks a bit.

John frowns a bit. “Sherlock, I’ll just embarrass myself again.”

"Hush. Your indispensable to the Work and to me.." He smiles softly. "Now have a look."

He sighs and examines the bodies. “I.. Well, the feet were taken while they were alive. The murderer wanted them to suffer?”

"Very good. And they're are defensive marks so that means?"

“They fought back, which means they were coherent as it was happening.”

"Exactly. They knew this was coming which means they know who did is this. Cause of death?"

“I would say asphyxiation, but those were post-mortem.”

"So blood loss or.." He turns the victims head showing a tiny needle mark in the side of the neck. "Poisoning.. Definitely an 8." He smirks.

“So, why poison them, wait until they’re dead, and then choke them?”

"Probably residual rage for the person they've murdered. Wanting them to feel more pain even though they were already dead.." He hums.

“So the murderer knows them?”

"Yes. Possibly friend or co worker. Family member or lover would have felt more remorse and wouldn't have strangled them after murdering them."

He nods. “Okay. How do we find them?"

"First figure out who the victims are and then connection between them. For now we'll keep an eye out for run away feet." He smirks.

“Are they keeping the feet?”

"Maybe. Probably using them as proof that they're dead to who ever wanted them killed."

He frowns and nods.

"They were all murdered within a day of each other all in their flats. This was a hit." He frowns.

“So where do we start?”

"Find the connection. Molly should have the names by now."

John nods and follows Sherlock back over to Molly.

"Here are the names. You'l have to go to Sally for their records too like for connections." Molly hands Sherlock the list of names.

Sherlock nods, taking the list. “Brilliant.”

She nods and smiles tightly.

He walks swiftly out of the morgue, not waiting for John but expecting him to follow.

John nods at Molly and follows Sherlock out.

Sherlock goes to find Sally, hesitating before entering her office. He was still a bit thrown off by how nice she was to him.

Sally is giggling as she looks at her phone.

Sherlock raises a brow. “Donovan?”

"Jesus, Sherlock!" Sally jumps a mile as he startles her.

He frowns. “I..” He was still a bit sensitive to everything after being in rehab and having Mycroft taken.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you come in." She puts her phone down. "Did you take a look at the bodies?"

He comes back into his case mode and nods. “Yes, we did. We need their records.”

"Alright give me a second." She hums and pulls up the records on her computer to print them.

Sherlock bites his lip as he waits.

Sally pulls the records from the printer. "Mm they all seemed to frequent this one restaurant." She hums and hands him the records.

He looks over the records and nods, looking to John. “We’ll get reservations.”

"I'll make the call." John hums and steps out of Sally's office to make the reservation.

Sherlock hesitates, not good with showing appreciation. “I.. Uh.. Thank you, Sally.. For before.” He hoped that would be enough.

Sally looks surprised for a moment then nods. "Of course." She smiles softly.

He nodded, thankful that she left it at that.

John comes back in. "Looks like we have dinner plans." He smiles.

He smiles. “Brilliant.”

Sally's phone chimes and she's smiles going over to look at it.

Sherlock tries to figure out who’s she’s texting.

Sally blushes and giggles as she reads the text.

“Boyfriend? No.. Girlfriend.” He thinks out loud.

She hums and nods not looking up from her phone knowing Sherlock would explain whether she spoke or not.

He squints, putting the pieces together. “Anthea.”

"Explain." She looks up and smirks.

“She left Mycroft’s hospital room after smiling at her phone as you were just doing. I assume she went to meet you.”

"She did." Sally nods.

He hums and nods. “Good for you.”

"Thanks. You too. About bloody time." She looks between him and John before looking back at her phone.

Sherlock frowns a bit in confusion and looks to John.

John chuckles and shakes his head. "Thanks, Sally. Come on, Sherlock. We have dinner plans." He hums and holds open Sally's office door for him.

Sherlock pouts a bit as he walks, still not getting it.

"She was congratulating us, Sherlock. On being together." John hums and takes Sherlock's hand as they walk outside for a cab.

He blushes. “Oh..” He holds his hand.

John chuckles and smiles as a cab pulls up.

He blushes as they get in. “Why didn’t she just say so?”

"She probably didn't want to make a big deal about it." He shrugs and tells the cabbie the address of the restaurant.

“How did she know?”

"She probably saw how we weren't tiptoeing around each other anymore. Plus we walked into her office holding hands." John smiles and squeezes Sherlock's hand.

He blushes. “Oh, right.”

He chuckles and kisses Sherlock's hand.

He blushes and leans against him.

He smiles and hums happily.

“I love you..” Sherlock mumbles softly.

"I love you, too." John smiles softly and kisses his head.

Sherlock smiles softly. They soon arrive at the restaurant.

John pays the cabbie and they go inside.

Sherlock gets their table.

John sits across from him. "So what are we looking for?" He hums casually as he looks at the menu.

“Someone out of place..” Sherlock mutters.

John doesn't turn around but uses his spoon as a mirror to see behind him.

Sherlock surveys the area while looking at the menu.

"This is a terrible cover business." John murmurs. "So what's going on behind the scenes?" He hums looking at the door to the kitchen as it swings open and closed revealing the wait staff pouring the food from containers onto the plates instead of cooking in the kitchen. "If their not using the kitchen to cook for the restaurant then what are they using it for?"

Sherlock hums softly. “Very good, John. What could they be using it for?” He smiles, loving it when John makes deductions.

"Well there's not much else to do in a kitchen but cook. So if their not making food then.. Maybe drugs?" He looks at Sherlock to see if his deduction is correct.

“Mm, brilliant. But what else is a kitchen good for? Particularly the freezer.”

"Oh!" John's face lights up with realization. "Keeping things cold so they won't spoil and smell. Usually for dismembered flesh."

He hums and smiles proudly. “Exactly.”

John blushes a bit at Sherlock proud smile. "So now what do we do? We can't go in or well spook the whole operation."

“Mm.. We can wait or we can inquire about hiring them.”

"We can wait for a bit. If nothing happens we can ask about a job."

“Alright.” Sherlock smiles and reaches for his hand.

John takes his hand and smiles.

Sherlock smiles softly.

He hums and smiles softly.

They wait for a while.

"Nothing more suspicious than normal seems to be going on." He hums as he rubs his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles.

“Mm, must be waiting for after hours.."

"Looks like we need jobs."

“Mm, yes, I believe we do.”

John hums and they get up to go to the manages office.

Sherlock knocks on his door.

John waits for the door to open.

Sherlock steps back as the door opens.

"Can I help you?" The woman asks as she opens the door.

“We wanted to inquire about a job. We were referred here.”

"Yeah yeah. Fills these out." The assistant manager hands then forms as she pops her gum.

He glances at the papers. “Ah, no.. It was a special job..?”

She looks at them for a moment then nods. “Through the closet.” She leaves the office and closes the door behind her leaving them alone.

Sherlock looks to John before going through the closet.

John follows him and watches for danger.

The closet filters into a large, dark room. Sherlock frowns a bit. “Hello?”

“Are you here for business or a job?” A dark rumbling male voice hums from behind a large deal.

"A job."

“Go to the kitchen and they’ll tell you what to do. If you do well you’ll be… Promoted..”

Sherlock looks to John before leading them to the kitchen.

Sherlock nods. “This is strange..”

John hums and nods.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Go to the kitchen and pretend to work as we snoop."

He nods a bit and goes into the kitchen, making himself look busy.

John does the same.

“Check the freezer?”

"I'll cause a quick distraction and you look quick. Don't touch anything in the freezer."

Sherlock nods.

They get into place. John trips a waiter sneakily and the waiter fall sending the full tray of glass dishes crashing I the floor mailing a lot of noise and a huge mess. Everyone looks at the commotion and away from Sherlock.

Sherlock slips into the freezer, eyes widening at what he finds. The feet are definitely there, but more than three.

John slips into the freezer with Sherlock while the rest of the staff are busy cleaning up the mess. "Jesus, talk about a footlocker." He frowns. "We need to go." He takes Sherlock's hand and leads him out of the freezer. They sneak past the staff and out of the restaurant.

“They’re going to know we know, John. We need to be quick.”

"Sally's on her way with the rest of the yard. I texted her quick while you were in the freezer. They'll be here in a few minutes. We should go round back to make sure they don’t leave. They wouldn't take the feet out from the front door. To risky."

He nods and they go wait in the back. Sally and the team soon arrive.

"How many feet did you say you saw?" Sally asks Sherlock as she writes up her notes. The rest of the team are arresting people and bagging evidence.

“There was a whole shelf of them.”

"That means there are more bodies out there somewhere." Sally sighs.

He nods and holds back a frown.

"Alright. All the evidence is going to be sent to Molly. I'll get your statements tomorrow and you can come look at the feet and her reports then." Sally says and tucks her notebook back into her pocket.

He nods a bit. “Alright.”

"Anything else?"

“No, I uh.. No.”

"You sure about that?" She raises a brow questioningly.

He nods, bringing his mask back up.

"Alright. See you both tomorrow." Sally nods and leaves them. "What didn't you tell her?" John asks seeing right through Sherlock's mask as they wait for a cab.

“It’s not relevant to the case.”

"Oh?"

“I saw something impossible. She wouldn’t have believed me. I don’t believe me.”

"What? What did you see?" John frowns.

He frowns. “I.. As we were leaving, I thought that I saw Moriarty. But Anthea said they have him locked up.”

John frowns deeply. "She said she would see Mycroft today at the hospital. We'll go and see him and ask her to make sure Moriarty is locked up." He hums and they get into a cab.

He nods and frowns a bit, following him into the cab

"Anthea would have told is if he got out. Maybe it's one of his henchmen messing with us now." He says and frowns after telling the cabbie the address to the hospital.

He frowns and leans against him.

John wraps his arm around him and kisses his head.

He closes his eyes.

He hums softly as their driven to the hospital.

Mycroft is awake in his room.

"How are you feeling, My?" Greg smiles softly.

“Mm.. Better, love..”

"Good." He nods.

Mycroft smiles softly at Anthea. “How was your date?”

"It was lovely. You're restaurant recommendation was excellent as usual." Anthea smiles softly.

He smiles. “Mm, brilliant. I’m glad.”

"Thank you." Anthea smiles. John and Sherlock soon arrive.

Mycroft smiles softly as John and Sherlock come in.

"Hello, Myc." Sherlock smiles.

He smiles. “Hello, Bee..”

"How are you?"

“I’m alright. How are you?”

Sherlock bites his lip.

Mycroft frowns a bit and he reaches out for him.

Sherlock goes over to him. "We were at a crime scene earlier and as we were leaving I thought.. I though I saw Moriarty." He frowns.

Mycroft stiffens and looks to Anthea, panic in his eyes.

"He's still locked up. Don't worry." Anthea nods.

“Are you certain?” His voice shakes a bit.

"Positive I have a live feed on my phone right now of his cell." Anthea nods.

He hesitates before nodding.

"Don't worry. I don't even have him in the UK anymore. He's thousands of miles away under heavily armed guards in a maximum security prison where he is the only prisoner. He's not getting out until I say so." She smiles.

He bites his lip and nods.

Anthea smiles and nods. Sherlock and John looks relieved.

Mycroft relaxes back in his bed.

Greg holds Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his hand.

He smiles and him happily.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and leans up for a kiss.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles softly and turns to look at Sherlock. “Gregory said he sent you a case?”

"Ah yes the feet. Definitely an 8." Sherlock smiles.

“Mm, good. He said it was a good one.”

"There are still bodies missing though. We found more feet than bodies in a restaurant freezer."

He frowns a bit. “You’ll find them.”

He hums and nods. "Of course."

He nods. “I know you will.”

"Thank you, Myc." He smiles a bit.

He smiles softly. “Of course.”

Sherlock smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles and hums as he relaxes.

Anthea smiles as she texts Sally. **How's work?--Ant**

Sally smiles at her phone. **It’s going fine. Finally done with the gits Sherlock found. –Sally**

**Excellent work, darling.--Ant**

**Now I’ve just got paperwork. –Sally**

**How about when your done you come over to my place for a late dinner? As a reward for getting the paperwork done.--Ant**

She smiles brightly. **That sounds wonderful. –Sally**

**Brilliant.--Ant**

**I should be done by.. Christ, what time is it now, 9? –Sally**

**Yes. How long will the paperwork take?--Ant**

**I’m not sure.. Bloody Anderson went home already and left me with his half of the paperwork. I swear, sometimes I want to strangle him. –Sally**

**Mm if you kill him I won't be able to see you as much. Or kiss you. So when you want to strangle him just think of me kissing you and hopefully that'll stop you from killing him even if he deserves it.. Do you want me to come down and help you?--Ant**

**Mm, I know I can’t do that. But it’s still a nice thought. I don’t want to make you do that, it’s too boring here. –Sally**

**If your there it won't be boring at all.--Ant**

**Then I’d certainly love the company. –Sally**

**I'll be there soon.--Ant**

**Brilliant. I’ll be in my office, drowning in paperwork. –Sally**

**Mm don't worry. I'll be there to give you mouth to mouth.--Ant** Anthea giggles and smirks.

Sally blushes and smiles. **I look forward to that. –Sally**

Anthea smiles and looks up at them. "I think I'm going leave you all in some peace and quiet." She smiles and stands getting ready to leave Mycroft's hospital room.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Tell Miss Donovan I said hi.”

"I will." Anthea blushes a bit and smiles. She nods and leaves going to the Yard.

Sally sits at her desk, which is covered in paperwork.

"The help has arrived." Anthea smiles as she carries coffee into Sally's office.

Sally gasps and smiles. “Oh Christ, you’re a savior. You brought coffee?”

"Yes. Only the best for you, darling." She smiles and sits Sally's coffee on her desk.

She smiles and happily takes the coffee. “Sorry for making you spend your night like this.”

"I don't mind. Anytime I get to spend with you is wonderful."

She smiles. “Brilliant. You’re brilliant.”

Anthea blushes s bit and smiles.

“You’re keeping me sane.”

"Mm lucky for you." She smiles and kisses her softly.

She smiles and kisses her back. “Mm, very lucky.”

She smiles and nuzzles her.

She smiles but pulls back. “Christ, I’m never going to get this done.”

"What can I do to help?"

“Can you go through this pile and fill out what’s needed? The case files are there on the edge if you need them.”

"Of course." Anthea smiles and gets to work.

Sally smiles and starts to work as well.

They slowly make their way through the stacks of paperwork.

By the time they finish, it’s about midnight.

"And I thought running a country was a lot of work." Anthea hums and slumps back in her seat.

Sally sighs. “Welcome to my world.”

"Anderson is such a fucking arsehole for leaving you with half of that work that was supposed to be his." She huffs and frowns.

She huffs out a laugh. “Welcome to my world.”

She giggles softly and stands. "I believe I promised late dinner and a cuddle for a reward." She smiles.

She smiles and hums, standing. “Mm, you definitely will get that.”

She holds her hand out to Sally.

She smiles and takes it.

Anthea leads her out of her office and the Yard to a waiting car to take them to Anthea's flat.

Sally smiles and follows her out.

They get to Anthea's flat and order take away.

She smiles. “You’re too good to me.”

"You deserve the very best." She smiles and kisses her.

She blushes and smiles, kissing her back.

Anthea giggles and nuzzles her

She smiles. “What have you ordered?”

"Mm the Indian place from a few blocks away. They're the only ones still open." She smiles.

She smiles and hums. “Alright.”

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

“Mm, a movie would be lovely.”

She smiles and they go to the couch to pick a movie.

They put a movie in and cuddle on the couch.

Sally smiles softly and holds Anthea close.

The take away soon comes.

They eat and watch the movie.

Anthea smiles and puts her arm around her.

Sally smiles and curls up against her.

She hums and kisses her head.

She looks up for a kiss.

Anthea smiles and kisses her back.

Sally hums happily and nuzzles her.

She smiles softly and kisses her again.

She mewls softly and kisses her back.

Anthea cups her face, pulling her closer.

Sally moans softly and pulls Anthea on top of her as she lays back against the couch.

She presses against her and moans.

She holds her close and kisses her deeply.

She moans and puts a leg between hers.

She whimpers and grinds against her leg.

“So good.”

"Ant.." Sally moans and kisses her desperately.

Anthea kisses her back deeply and grinds against her.

She squeezes Anthea's arse and grinds them together getting better friction.

“Fuck, Sally..” She moans breathily.

"Mm that's the idea." She smirks.

“How far do you want to go?”

"However far you're comfortable with." She hums and nuzzles her.

“I.. I want to go all the way..”

She smiles and kisses her deeply.

She kisses her back desperately.

Sally nips at Anthea's lip and scoops her up, carrying her to her room from the couch.

She blushes and holds onto her.

She sets her on the bed and kisses her as she crawls in top of her. "Mm far to many clothes.." She mumbles and kisses her neck.

She nods. “Too much..”

She giggles and takes their shirts off.

She pulls her back down for a kiss.

She moans softly and kisses her deeply. "You have the softest lips I've ever kissed.." She mumbles against her lips.

She blushes and nips at her lips. “Mm.. Thank you.”

She smiles and kisses her against. She runs her hands over her sides.

She moans and arches under her.

Sally deepens the kiss and cups Anthea's breast over her bra.

She moans and arches. “Oh please..”

Sally kisses down her neck to her chest. "Mm front clasp.. Cheeky.." She smirks and unhooks Anthea's bra, taking it off. She kisses over the soft warm flesh of her breasts.

Anthea moans and gasps. “Sally..” She moans her name.

She moans and shudders as Anthea moans her name. "You're so beautiful. You look so good moaning my name." She kisses her deeply and pinches her nipple.

She moans into the kiss, whimpering. “Sally!”

"Such a good girl. So loud for me." She kneels between Anthea's legs and unbuttons her trousers. She kisses down Anthea chest to her stomach as she unzips her trousers.

She moans breathlessly and whimpers. “Oh god, please..”

Sally nips at Anthea's belly as she takes off her trousers and panties. "So beautiful." She gasps as she looks at Anthea spread out naked on the bed.

She blushes and bites her lip, moaning as she looks down at her.

Sally quickly finishes getting undressed. She kisses her with their naked bodies presses together.

Anthea grips her arse and pulls her flush against her.

"God yes!" Sally moans loudly and kisses her desperately.

She moans and dips her fingers between Sally’s legs.

"Anthea!" She cries out and rocks against her fingers.

She moans and smiles. “So wet for me already..”

She blushes brightly and moans loudly feeling Anthea's fingers.

“Grind against my hand, love..”

She whimpers and does as she's told, moaning all the while.

“Such a good girl..” She praises, working her fingers faster.

"Ant." She blushes and moans. Her legs tremble as she gets close.

“Are you close? Are you going to come?” She smirks a bit.

"Y-yes! Please, Anthea. Please let me come." Sally whimpers and begs.

“Come for me, love..” She bites at her neck.

"Ant!" She cries out and comes hard around Anthea's fingers.

Anthea kisses her deeply. “Such a good girl.”

Sally whimpers and kisses her back

“So beautiful, Sally..”

She blushes and nips at her lip. She rubs her hands over her body and finally between Anthea's legs.

Anthea moans and lets her legs fall apart. “Sally..”

"Stunning." She kisses her neck and dips a finger into her, then another.

She whimpers and moans loudly. “Please!”

"So wet for me." She suck on her neck and slowly thrusts her fingers.

She moans and tips her head back. “More, please..”

She adds a third finger and rubs against her clit. "Such a good girl. So beautiful." She bites at her neck.

She moans loudly. “Close. Please!”

"Come for me, Anthea." She commands and thrusts her fingers.

She cries out and clenches around her fingers as she comes.

"Beautiful." She works her fingers in Anthea as she comes.

She whimpers and moans, sensitive.

She kisses her deeply and slowly removes her fingers.

She whimpers softly.

She holds her close and kisses her head.

She breathes heavily. “That was brilliant..”

Sally blushes and giggles. "It was."

Anthea smiles and kisses her softly.

She hums happily and kisses her back.

“Would you like to stay here tonight?”

"If you want me to I'd love to."

She smiles. “I would love it.”

She smiles and nuzzles her.

She smiles and kisses her softly.

Sally kisses her back and smiles softly.

“Mm.. You’re brilliant..”

She blushes and giggles. "So are you."

She smiles and nuzzles her.

She nuzzles her back and smiles.

She smiles brightly. “You’re so beautiful..”

She blushes brightly and nuzzles her. "Really?"

She smiles and kisses her head. “Yes..”

She blushes and hides her face in her her neck. "You're stunning."

She smiles and rubs her back.

She hums softly and curls up with her.

“Mm.. Sleep?”

"Mhmm." She hums as her eyes already start to droop.

She smiles and holds her as she falls asleep.

Sally sleeps soundly in Anthea's arms.

Anthea soon falls asleep holding Sally close.


	29. Twenty Nine

John mumbles as he wakes, feeling Sherlock poke his chest softly. "What are you doing, love?" He mutters keeping his eyes closed.

Sherlock bites his lip, pressing against him. “John..”

"Mm?" John hums and finally opens his eyes.

He blushes, pressing his hips against him for emphasis.

He smirks and rolls over on top of Sherlock, pinning him to the bed. "Did you wake me up because you're horny?"

He blushes brighter and whimpers. “John..”

"And you want me to get you off, don't you?" He kisses and nips at Sherlock's neck and he grinds against him quickly getting hard.

He whimpers. “Y-Yes.. Please..”

"My pleasure. And yours." He smirks and finally kisses him.

He moans and kisses him back desperately. “Fuck me..”

He kisses him and grinds against him. "On your hands and knees." He pulls back so Sherlock can move.

He blushes and gets into position. “Like this, Sir?”

"Yes. Such a good boy." He kisses down Sherlock's spine. He feels him and smirks. "You've been playing with yourself while I slept. Stretching yourself open and making yourself slick." He smirks and pushes two fingers into him. "What we're you thinking about what you stretched yourself? Tell me.."

He gasps and moans, pushing back against John’s fingers. “Y-You filling me up..”

"Yeah? How was I doing it? Was I fucking you from behind or was I watching your gorgeous face? Or were you riding me?" He nips at his arse as he adds a third finger, thrusting them slowly.

He moans loudly, arching. “You had me like this.. But you were fucking me hard, pushing my face into the bed and pulling my hair.. Telling me what a dirty whore I am..”

John moan and rubs his fingers against Sherlock's prostate. "You sound like a whore. Saying such dirty things. Let's see if you take my cock like a whore as well." He smirks and takes out his fingers, slicking his cock up.

Sherlock cries out as John rubs his prostate and whimpers when he pulls out his fingers, feeling empty. “Please, Sir!”

John holds his hips and pushes into him. He gives Sherlock barely a moment to adjust before starting to thrust, pounding into him.

Sherlock grips the sheets tightly, moaning like a whore as he’s fucked. “Yes! More, harder! Please, Sir!!”

John is spurred on by Sherlock's begging, each thrust harder than the last. "So fucking loud. Such a good whore for me." He pulls Sherlock's hair as he pushes his face to the bed.

Sherlock moans grow louder as John completes his fantasy. “Please, Daddy!” He pushes back against him, his own words not registering to himself.

John growls and moans loudly. He fucks him harder and hits his prostate hard over and over. "Come for me. Now." He commands.

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard, clenching around John’s cock. “John!!”

John fucks him hard through his orgasm then comes hard, filling him.

Sherlock whimpers and moans softly. “John..” He still hasn’t realized his outburst.

"Daddy's here.." He hums softly and kisses his neck and jaw.

He blushes brightly, his eyes widening as he realizes. “I.. John..” He tries to think of an excuse, not wanting John to be uncomfortable with it.

"It's fine, love. It's all fine. More than fine." He kisses him reassuringly.

He blushes and kisses him back. “I..” He nods. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love." He smiles and nuzzles him. "And for future reference you came wake me up for sex any time." He smirks.

He blushes and nods. “Thank you, Daddy..”

"You're welcome, baby." He kisses his head.

He blushes and relaxes against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back lazily.

“Was I a good boy?”

"You were so good. You were so loud for me. You felt so good."

He blushes. “I wanted to be good for Daddy..”

"You were. My good boy." He kisses his head.

He blushes and nuzzles him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him and closes his eyes.

He holds him and rubs his back.

He relaxes happily.

"You're brilliant."

He blushes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." He smiles.

“Love..” He hums softly, still in his submissive mindset.

He chuckles softly and holds him. "Beautiful."

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

“’M sorry I woke you..” He mutters, hiding his face.

"It's fine, love. You needed me. You can always wake me when you need me." He nuzzles him.

He nods and kisses his chest.

"You're such a good boy."

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and nuzzles him.

He closes his eyes and hums softly.

He holds him close and rubs his back. "Rest, love.."

He nods and slowly falls asleep.

John falls asleep holding him.

Sherlock sleeps for the rest of the night.

Greg hums softly as he wakes in his chair besides Mycroft's hospital bed.

Mycroft is still holding his hand as he sleeps.

He smiles softly and relaxes, holding Mycroft's hand.

He starts to stir a bit.

He rubs his hand gently.

He makes a small noise, squeezing Greg’s hand as he wakes.

"I'm right here, My. Right here." Greg says softly and squeezes his hand gently.

He opens his eyes weakly and smiles softly. “Mm..”

"Hello, love." He smiles softly and kisses his hand.

He hums quietly. “Hello..” His voice is a bit rough.

"Water?" He opens a bottle, breaking the seal so Mycroft can see.

Mycroft hesitates before taking the bottle. “Thank you..” He took small sips from it.

"How are you feeling, love?"

He nods a bit. “’M alright.”

"Do you need anything? Medication? Food?"

He bites his lip. “No, the medicine will make me tired."

"But you need it if your in pain." He frowns a bit.

“No, I’m fi-” He gasps and cringes as pain shoots up his spine.

"My!" Greg looks extremely worried.

He grunts, closing his eyes.

"You need more medication. You're having more medication."

“I don’t want anymore!” He whimpers from yelling.

Greg flinches as Mycroft yells at him. "Please, love. Just something. Your in pain." He begs. He looks so tired. He hasn't been home in days. He hasn't left Mycroft's side.

Mycroft is on edge from the night terrors he’s been having every time he goes to sleep. He hasn’t told Greg about them because he didn’t want him to worry. “I’m fine..”

"My.."

Mycroft was quiet for a moment. “I don’t want to go to sleep..”

Greg frowns and takes his hand, rubbing his gently.

“I can’t..” He frowns.

"Okay.. What about something to take the edge off? Something that won't make you tired."

He bites his lip, hesitating before nodding.

"Thank you, My." Greg nods and goes to get a nurse.

Mycroft waits, scared to be in the room alone.

Greg comes back quickly. "A nurse will be in in a minute.."

He nods and reaches for his hand again.

He holds Mycroft's hand and kisses it. "I love you.. So much.."

He blushes and smiles softly. “I love you too.”

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He smiles and hums softly as the nurse comes in.

"How are you today Mr. Holmes?" The nurse smiles as she adds medication into his IV.

He tries to put on a mask. “Brilliant.”

"Mhmm.. Would you and your husband like something to eat?" She smile.

He blushes brightly. “I..” He looks to Greg.

"I can handle it. Thank you." Greg smiles. The nurse smiles and leaves.

He blushes and pouts a bit.

"What's this pout about, hmm?" Greg smiles and kisses his pout.

“We’re not married yet.” Mycroft says, as if that explains everything.

"That's true but we are engaged." Greg hums trying to understand what Mycroft means.

“But we’re not married, Greg.” He frowns a bit.

"Not at the moment no.." He frowns a bit.

“What if I hadn’t made it? I never would’ve been able to be married to you..”

"Hey don't say that." He frowns and squeezes his hand. "You're here. With me. This is where you belong. Don't you start thinking it would be that bloody easy to leave me. I won't allow it. You're mine and I'm yours and you're staying with me till the end of time. Understand?"

He frowns and closes his eyes, nodding. “I’m sorry, I just..”

Greg stands and hugs Mycroft, holding him close in his arms while being carful of his back. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. I love you so bloody fucking much.." He kisses his head.

He whimpers softly and leans into him. “I’m sorry, I love you too..”

"It's okay.." He kisses his head and holds him.

He curls against him.

He hums softly and nuzzles him. "You said you didn't want medication because you don't want to sleep.. Why don't you want to sleep, My?" He asks softly.

He bites his lip. “I.. Because, I..”

"You need to talk to me so I can help you, love.."

He looks down. “I’ve been having night terrors.. I didn’t want you to worry..”

"Oh.. Mycroft.." He holds him close and kisses his head.

He frowns and hides his face. “I don’t want to sleep..”

Greg bites his lip. He hates seeing Mycroft so upset. He gets into the hospital bed with Mycroft carefully so he doesn’t hurt Mycroft. He lays with him and holds him close for the first time in days. "I'll make the night terrors go away. I'll keeps you safe so you can sleep. I am your knight after all, aren't I?" He kisses his head and wraps Mycroft up in him as much as physically possible.

Mycroft whimpers softly and holds onto Greg tightly. He hesitates and nods. “Yes.. You are..”

"Good." Greg holds him as close and as tight as possible without hurting Mycroft's back. "Jumping up and down the floor,  
My head is an animal.  
And once there was an animal,  
It had a son that mowed the lawn.  
The son was an OK guy,  
They had a pet dragonfly.  
The dragonfly it ran away,  
But it came back with a story to say.." He starts to sing to him softly.

He tries to stay awake but ends up falling asleep against his chest.

"Her dirty paws and furry coat,  
She ran down the forest slopes.  
The forest of talking trees,  
They used to sing about the birds and the bees.  
The bees had declared a war,  
The sky wasn't big enough for them all.  
The birds, they got help from below,  
From dirty paws and the creatures of snow..." He holds him as continues to sing to him so the night terrors stay away.

He sleeps peacefully for the first time since he go there.

"So for a while things were cold,  
They were scared down in their holes.  
The forest that once was green  
Was colored black by those killing machines.  
But she and her furry friends  
Took down the queen bee and her men.  
And that's how the story goes,  
The story of the beast with those four dirty paws.." He kisses his head softly as he finishes the song.

He stays tucked under his arm. A nurse comes in to check on him.

Greg smiles at the nurse but makes it clean he's not getting out of the bed come hell or high water.

She nods and smiles softly, leaving them be.

Greg hums softly and starts to sing again. "You heard my voice I came out of the woods by choice  
Shelter also gave their shade  
But in the dark I have no name  
So leave that click in my head  
And I will remember the words that you said  
Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart  
But I was sure we could see a new start  
So when your hope's on fire  
But you know your desire  
Don't hold a glass over the flame  
Don't let your heart grow cold  
I will call you by name  
I will share your road.." He sings softly and holds him.

Mycroft smiles softly in his sleep.

"But hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
And hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
I wrestled long with my youth  
We tried so hard to live in the truth  
But do not tell me all is fine  
When I lose my head, I lose my spine  
So leave that click in my head  
And I won't remember the words that you said  
You brought me out from the cold  
Now, how I long, how I long to grow old.." He smiles softly and sings to him.

He tightens his hold on him.

"So when your hope's on fire  
But you know your desire  
Don't hold a glass over the flame  
Don't let your heart grow cold  
I will call you by name  
I will share your road  
But hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
And hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under  
I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under  
The skies I'm under.." He finishes the song and holds him.

Mycroft is quiet for a little, just relaxing with Greg. He starts to stir a bit, frowning.

"Shh shh.. I'm right here, My. Everything alright." Greg squeezes his hand gently making sure Mycroft can feel him even though he's sleeping.

Mycroft whimpers softly and tightens his hold on Greg.

"You're safe, Mycroft. You're safe. I've got you." Greg says louder trying to get Mycroft to hear him through his sleep.

He wakes with a start, breathing heavily. He looks around, trying to remember where he was.

"You in the hospital. You're safe. I'm right here, My."

He whimpers and clings to him. “Greg..”

"I'm right here. I've got you. You're safe." He holds him close.

He whimpers. “No more..”

"I'm sorry, My.. I'm so sorry." He kisses his head and rocks him slowly.

He whimpers and holds onto him.

"I love you. I love you so much." He says and holds him because he doesn't know what to say to help him.

He nods. “Love..” He hides his face.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

He curls up with him.

He holds him close.

“’M sorry..”

"What? No no you have nothing to apologize for, My."

He bites his lip, frowning.

"Talk to me, love.. I'm here for you. Always.." He nuzzles him.

“But, I.. I’m broken now..”

"No, My. You're still you. You'll always be my Mycroft no matter what. You're healing right now, love. You need to let yourself heal and not beat yourself up about it."

He sniffles and frowns, holding onto him.

He holds him and rubs his arm and his side, careful of his back. "I love you. You are still brilliant. You are still gorgeous. You are still extraordinary. You are still going to be my husband. You are still you and I'll always be here with you. Always."

He whimpers a bit and nods, looking up at him.

He kisses him softly and presses their foreheads together. "I love you. Always. Always always always."

He nods. “I love you..” He closes his eyes.

"I love you, too." He kisses his forehead softly.

He tips his head up future to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He curls up against him.

He hums softly and holds him.

“Thank you..”

"Of course, My."

He nods and kisses his chest.

He kisses his head and hums softly.

He holds onto him. “I don’t want to go to sleep..”

"I know.. Stay up for a while. Have something to eat. Do you want me to go get you something to eat, love?"

He nods. “Don’t leave, though.. Call a nurse..”

"I'm not going anywhere." He kisses Mycroft's head and presses the 'call nurse' button.

Mycroft cuddles up to Greg. A nurse soon comes in. “Can I get you something?”

"Food if you don't mind. What do you want to eat, My?" Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft bites his lip. “Some sandwiches and tea?”

"Sandwich and tea it is." Greg smiles softly. "I'll get that right away." The nurse nods and leaves.

Mycroft lays against Greg again.

Greg holds him. "I missed holding you like this. I was afraid I'd hurt you.."

He frowns, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry..”

"No! God no. I'm not staying it's your fault. I'm saying I was worried that I'd cause you more pain than comfort if I tried to hold you."

He frowns and hides his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

He shakes his head. “I feel awful..”

"About what?" He frowns.

“You deserve more.. Something better..”

"I want you. I just want you. You are the best for me. There is nothing else. Just you. It's always been you. You're it for me. This is it for me. You are it. There is no one else. There has never been and never will be anyone but you."

He whimpers softly and holds onto him.

"So please.. Can I please just have you?"

He whimpers and nods, tears staining Greg’s shirt.

Greg kisses his head and holds him tight. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He whimpers. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He mumbles as he kisses his head.

He holds onto him.

Greg holds Mycroft close.

A nurse comes in with his food.

Greg starts to get out of Mycroft's bed so Mycroft can eat more comfortably.

Mycroft frowns a bit as Greg moves.

"I just want you to be more comfortable when you eat. I'll get back into bed with you after you've finished if you want." Greg kisses his head.

He nods. “Okay..”

He smiles softly and let's Mycroft eat.

Mycroft smiles softly and eats.

Greg hums and smiles.

He sips at his tea. “Thank you..”

"For what, My?"

“Everything.. Being here with me..” His voice is soft as he speaks, staring down into his tea.

"There is nowhere else for me than right beside you, love." He smiles softly.

He smiles softly and nods, finally looking up at him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He reaches for his hand.

He takes his hand and squeezes it.

“Come back to bed?”

"Okay." Greg smiles softly and gets back into Mycroft's hospital bed.

Mycroft smiles and curls up to him.

Greg smiles and holds him.

Mycroft smiles softly and kisses his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He closes his eyes. “I don’t want to sleep..”

"I'll be right here the whole time. It'll be okay." He kisses his head.

He hesitates before nodding, relaxing a bit.

He hums softly and holds him.

He slowly falls asleep.

Greg starts to doze as well.

Mycroft holds onto him as he sleeps.


	30. Thirty

"Sherlock? Are you ready to go to the morgue? Molly should have the feet ready by now." John calls out from the kitchen.

“Getting ready now!” Sherlock calls back from his room.

John chuckles and smiles as he sips his tea.

Sherlock soon comes out and hums. “Ready?”

"Lead the way, love." He smiles.

He smiles and they go to the cab.

"So what do we know so far for this case?" John hums as they ride in the cab.

“No obvious connection to the bodies except for the foot. We’ve three bodies thus far, but far more feet. He’s not keeping the feet for a fetish, otherwise they would’ve been harder to recover. So, trophy it is. But why the restaurant? He must have some connect to it. Perhaps it’s a family owned business.” Sherlock rambles on about the case as he looks out the window.

"So is it possible that he was arrested yesterday when the restaurant was busted?"

“No, he would the been foolish enough to be there."

John hums and nods.

“He would’ve been smart enough to get out of there before. We must’ve missed him. There’s something missing. There always is.”

"You'll figure it out." John smiles.

“Mm..”

John squeezes his hand as the cab stops.

They get out and go into the Yard.

Molly is yawning and eating out of a food container when they walk into the morgue.

“Feet, where are they?” Sherlock asks immediately as he walks in.

"Already set up on the slab." She points to the examining table.

He goes over to them.

"Morning, John." Molly hums and yawns.

“Mm, morning, Molly. Up late?”

"I've been here all night with these feet." She nods.

“Oi, you should get some rest."

"Mm.. Probably."

“Go on. We can finish up here.”

Molly bites her lip. "Alright.. Just don't let him take anything. Okay?"

“Of course.” He nods.

"Thank you, John." She smiles and leaves.

He smiles and goes back to Sherlock. “Well?”

"Mm still missing something." Sherlock grumbles. He flips thought the files. "Oh!"

“What is it?” John tries to peer over his shoulder.

Sherlock shows him the x-rays of the feet. "Each foot has had the toes broken multiple times. See the calcification around the bones?"

“So? Perhaps it was broken while being removed?”

"Possibly. But look at the feet. They are calloused and hard used. So they belonged to people who were on their feet all day but didn't have proper foot support. So either they didn't care about their feet or they didn't have the means to. They were homeless, John. Probably being fed at the restaurant and given tasks. These homeless people found something out about who they were working for. Now they're being murdered." Sherlock frowns and bites his lip.

John frowns. “So what do we do from here?”

"I need to talk to my homeless net work and see where others have been going for free food and work."

“Be careful this time, yeah?”

Sherlock bites his lip. He has to go to places where he used to get his fixes from. He needs John to come with him, to support him. "I need you."

John nods, taking Sherlock’s hand. “Of course. I’ll be there.”

Sherlock nods and squeezes his hand. "You need food. Lunch. We'll go after we get you something to eat."

He nods. “Alright, love.”

He holds his hand and leads him out of the morgue. They go to a restaurant so John and eat.

They get a table and John orders. “What are you going to do when you go there?”

"Ask them if anyone is missing. And if so then where did they go and where else did they go days prior. I think there is more than one restaurant involved that's how whoever is doing this is staying hidden." Sherlock hums.

He nods. “Alright. Easy.”

He nods and smiles softly at John.

He smiles and reaches for his hand.

Sherlock hums happily and laces their fingers together.

He smiles. “Mm.. I’ll keep you safe.”

He smiles and kisses John's hand. "I know you will. I'll keep you safe, too."

He smiles softly and nods.

Sherlock reluctantly let's go of John hand when his food comes so he can eat.

He smiles reassuringly before he starts eating.

He hums and smiles softly.

He eats quickly, having not eaten much that day.

Sherlock sips his tea as he watches John eat.

John glances up at him occasionally and smiles.

"You are endlessly fascinating, John."

He blushes. “What do you mean?”

He smiles. "You are constant and solid but every time I look at you there's something completely new that I never noticed before. It's brilliant. You're brilliant."

He smiles softly and blushes. “I’m hardly brilliant..”

"Nonsense."

“You’re much more brilliant, love.”

"Mm hardly, John."

“Of course you are.”

"You're the doctor out of the pair of us, John. The war hero."

John scoffs. “I’m hardly a hero. You’re the one that’s saved people.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Wrong again. You save lives. I solve murders. People would rather be alive thanks to you than have their killer caught because of me."

“I didn’t save lives. I was in the army. I shot blokes and got shot right back.”

Sherlock waves his hand dismissively. "You are still saving lives now."

“I work in a small clinic, Sherlock. The biggest catastrophe I see are kids with crayons up their nose.”

"Thank goodness the parents of London have you to save their adolescents from colored mucus." He chuckles. "You don't realize how spectacular you are, John."

He sighs a bit. “I suppose I don’t.”

"Then I have failed." He frowns a bit.

He frowns. “You haven’t failed. What do you mean?”

"Because you don't know that you're amazing. I have failed in showing that you are."

He frowns. “But I’m not..”

"Yes you are!" He huffs and crosses his arms. "You're a doctor. That in itself is far surpassed most humans. You've gone to war and come back. You put up with me.." He bites his lip.

“Oi, I don’t put up with you. I love you.”

Sherlock looks at him and smiles a bit making that little lip wobbly face.

He smiles softly, taking his hand.

"I love you, too.." He mumbles and squeezes John's hand.

He smiles and brings his hand up to kiss his hand.

He blushes a bit and smiles. He squirms a bit thinking about how he wants to feel John's lips elsewhere. He takes a breath and tampers that down. He is on a case. He needs to focus. He hums softly at the feeling of John's lips on his hand.

John notices how flustered Sherlock is getting and smirks a bit. “Case first, love.”

"Yes, John." Sherlock bites his lip and nods.

He hums and smiles, getting the bill.

He smiles and stands, putting on his coat.

John pays and stands. “We’re off, then?”

"Yes." Sherlock smiles and they leave the restaurant to get a cab.

John holds Sherlock’s hand in the cab.

Sherlock hums softly and rubs his thumb over John's knuckles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes a bit and smiles softly.

He smiles happily.

Sherlock smiles and the cab soon drops them off.

“Lead the way, love."

Sherlock nods and leads the way. "What can I do for you, Sir?" The homeless woman asks.

“I need information. Has anyone gone missing recently?”

"A few." She nods. "Kindness like that doesn't come without a cost, Sir.."

“Of course. How much?”

"The usual.. They go missing soon after working for these restaurant. They don't come back, Sir. It's scaring everyone. At first we thought it was good. A little work and hot food but we were wrong." She bites her lip.

“Who comes to offer the job?”

"This bloke. He comes around randomly. When he doesn't have anyone left that's when he comes. He never gives his name. He just tells them where to go and when."

“I’m going to stay for a while. I need to see if I can catch him.”

"I'm staying with you." John says.

He hesitates before nodding.

John hums and squeezes his hand.

Sherlock smiles softly before looking back to the woman. “Do you have any open space?”

"Down at the end." She hums.

He nods. "Thank you."

“Of course. Just stop who ever is doing this to us..” She hums.

“Of course. I will do my best.”

She nods. "Thank you."

He nods and takes John out to the empty space.

John follows him.

He smiles softly. “Well, here we are.”

He chuckles and smiles.

“You don’t need to stay tonight, John. I know it won’t be comfortable.”

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides we've stayed in worse places than this."

He nods. “Alright. Get comfortable then.”

He hums and nods, doing as he's told.

Sherlock speaks with the homeless woman. “If the man shows up, I need you to alert me.”

"Of course, Sir." She nods.

He nods and goes to sit with John.

John hums and wraps his arm around him.

He leans against him.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles softly and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He kisses him back.

John smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and relaxes with him.

He hums and smile.

He starts to drift off, but tries to stay awake.

"Rest, love." John says quietly. "I'll let you know if anything happens.." He kisses his head softly.

He nods and relaxes against him, slowly falling asleep.

He hums and holds him close.

He curls up in his lap.

John smiles softly and pets Sherlock's curls.

He mewls softly in his sleep.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He nuzzles up to him, shifting a bit.

He smiles softly and holds him.

A junkie comes over, recognizing Sherlock.

John frowns a bit and holds sleeping Sherlock closer.

“You with him? He doesn’t usually bring friends.” He scratches at his arm.

"Yeah I'm with him.."

“You his dealer?”

"No. He doesn't have a 'dealer' anymore. He's clean." John frowns.

The junkie shrugs. “Huh.”

He bites his lip. "What do you mean 'huh'?"

“Didn’t think he’d ever be clean.” He shrugs, scratching at his track marks.

"Well he is." John nods. "Don't scratch at those. They'll get infected."

“You a doctor or something?”

"Yes. I am." He sighs.

He frowns a bit and stops scratching.

"Good." He nods. "Have you seen anyone around here lately offering work for food to the homeless people?"

“Yeah, there’s this one guy that comes around every week. Real shady.”

"What does he look like?"

“Tall and skinny. He sometimes has another man with him. Hasn’t been around with the tall one lately.”

"Anything else you can remember?"

He shakes his head.

"Alright. Thanks."

The junkie nods and looks at Sherlock before walking away.

John hums softly and looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock nuzzles him slightly.

John kisses his head and rubs his back.

He starts to wake a bit.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He hums as he wakes.

He chuckles and smiles. "Only you can make waking up in an alley look graceful."

He blushes. “Mm.. Thank you.”

"Of course." He smiles.

He smiles softly and leans up to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

“Anything happen while I was asleep?”

"Mm not much. A junkie came by. He said he knew you. He has also seen the guy we're looking for and apparently this suspect sometimes comes here with another bloke."

He frowns a bit. “Oh..”

"So now we're looking for two instead of one.." John hums and pets his curls.

He frowns. “Hm..”

"What, love?"

He shakes his head, leaning back against him.

He hums softly and wraps his arm around him.

“I’m gonna go walk around a bit.”

"Do you want me to come?"

He hesitates. “No, I’ll be okay.”

He frowns a bit. "Are you sure?"

He leans up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be okay.”

"Okay." He kisses him softly. "I'll be here. Don't go running off without me." He smiles.

He smiles softly. “Never.”

"Good." He chuckles and smiles.

Sherlock smiles and gets up, tugging his coat around him as he starts to walk around. He was a bit nervous about being here, but he needed to face it.

John frowns after Sherlock leaves. He doesn't want to leave Sherlock alone but he has to trust him.

Sherlock bites his lip as he sees a few junkies using but manages to walk past them. He finds the man who had talked to John earlier.

"Haven't seen you in... Ages.." The junkie looks up at Sherlock from where he sits on the alley floor.

“It certainly has been a while.” Sherlock takes a seat next to him.

"Your.. Friend says you don't use anymore." He hums and leans back against the wall.

He bites his lip. “I don’t.”

"How'd you manage that?" He looks at Sherlock wide eyed.

“I just got out of rehab.”

"Mm congrats."

He nods but looks a bit fidgety.

"You shouldn't be here."

“I know.. But it’s for a case.” He bites his lip.

"You're smart. Much smarter than anyone here. You could figure out a way to get what you need from here without being here. You're testing yourself. Seeing if you can handle being this close to temptation. How long do you think you can hold your hand over the flame before you get burned?"

He frowns and stiffens, knowing he was right. “I..”

"Go home. Who ever you're looking for won't come tonight. He was here two days ago. It'll be at least to the end of the week before he shows up again. Just go home."

He hesitates and nods, standing again. He takes one last look at the man before going back to John. “We need to leave.”

"Are you okay?" John frowns a bit and stands.

“I’m fine. We need to go.”

"Okay." He takes Sherlock's hand and leads him out of there.

He follows John out, biting his lip, knowing he was close to relapsing.

They get a cab and go home. John doesn't let go of his hand.

Sherlock tightens his hold on John’s hand in the cab ride home, trying to hold himself together.

"You're okay. You did good. I'm so proud of you. We're almost home." He says softly and squeezes his hand.

He closes his eyes, wishing he was strong enough to slip into his mind palace.

John pays the cabbie and takes Sherlock inside. "We are going to have a bath. You are going to relax and then you'll start to feel better. Okay?"

He bites his lip and nods. He stays quiet like he usually does when he had nearly broken before.

John leads him into the bathroom and starts the bath. He gets them undressed as the bath fills. He gets in and has Sherlock sit between his legs. He has Sherlock lean back against his chest and wraps his arms around him. "I know that was very hard for you. You did good.. However, I don't think it would be good for you to put yourself in a position like that in the future. It's not fair to yourself.."

He feels himself break a bit. “I just.. I needed to know that I could do it..”

"Okay. You've done it. You did it. You beat it." He kisses his head and holds him close.

He whimpers a bit and closes his eyes. “I’m an idiot..”

"No you're not. It was a bit stupid I'll admit but you wanted to know your limits. I understand that. Now you know. Now you don't have to ever push yourself like that ever again." He kisses his head and rubs his chest.

He bites his lip and nods. “I’m sorry..”

"It's okay, love." He says softly and holds him close.

He feels a few tears slip out.

"I love you. You are so strong. I'm so proud of you." He says softly and kisses his head.

He whimpers quietly and presses against him.

He kisses his head and holds him tight.

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He tips his head back to kiss him.

He lean in and kisses him.

He kisses him back.

He hums softly and gently nips at his pillowy bottom lip.

He blushes and leans into the kiss.

His hand goes to Sherlock's hair as he deepens the kiss.

He whimpers softly and opens his mouth for John.

He moans softly and slips his tongue against Sherlock's.

He moans and sucks on his tongue.

He groans and his hand tightens in his hair.

He gasps and moans desperately.

"Let me take you to bed."

He whimpers a bit and nods.

John gets them out of the bath and dried off best he can as he kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him once they’re dry.

John pulls him close and deepens the kiss. He leads them out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. He gets on the bed and pulls Sherlock down on top of him.

Sherlock whimpers and grinds against him.

"Sherlock.. I want.. I want you to fuck me.." John moans and arches.

Sherlock blushes. “I.. Me?”

"Yes you.. Please, love.." He begs and kisses his neck.

He gasps and moans. “Anything for you..”

He whimpers and kisses him desperately.

He grinds against him, kissing him back hard.

He moans needy and bucks his hips.

He fumbles for the lube, cursing softly.

John chuckles and kisses him softly. "There's no rush. I just want you."

He blushes and nods, grabbing the lube.

He smiles and spreads his legs for Sherlock.

He lubes up his fingers and pushes one into him.

He mewls and pushes back against his finger.

Sherlock moans and thrusts his finger.

John gasps and moans as he arches.

He adds a second finger.

"Sherlock." He moans his name.

He moans and thrusts his fingers. “John.”

He whimpers and rocks his hips, fucking himself on Sherlock's long fingers.

He adds a third finger. “So beautiful..”

"Please. I need you. I need you. Please.." He begs and babbles.

He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up.

John whimpers at the emptiness in his arse and opens his legs wider needing Sherlock desperately.

Sherlock pushes into him with a groan.

John moans loudly and arches under Sherlock.

He moans and starts to thrust into him. “So good..”

"Yes! Fuck me!" He moans and wraps his legs around him.

He growls and pounds into him, gripping his hips tightly.

"Close. Please, Sherlock!" He moans and arches.

“Come for me..” He bites at his neck.

John cries out and comes hard on command.

Shock moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He whimpers and arches as he feels Sherlock fill him.

He kisses him deeply.

He holds onto him and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He pulls out of him slowly.

He whimpers softly and nuzzles Sherlock.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He giggles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums.

He curls up with him and kisses his chest.

He holds him close. “Sleep?”

"Mhmm.." He mumbles and closes his eyes.

He holds him and quickly falls asleep.

John sleeps soundly snuggled with Sherlock.

Sherlock stays curled up with him.


	31. Thirty One

Greg mumbles softly in his sleep as he holds Mycroft in his hospital bed.

Mycroft starts to wake.

Greg hums and kisses his head as he wakes.

He mumbles and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and holds him.

He leans up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles. "Hello, love."

"Hello, gorgeous." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses his jaw.

He chuckles and nuzzles him. "You get discharged from the hospital today." He smiles happily.

He smiles and hums. “Mm.. Brilliant.”

He kisses his forehead and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and hums. “When do I get out?”

"Anthea is bringing you clothes now and then after you sign the paper work you're free to go." He smiles.

“Mm. Brilliant..”

He smiles and kisses him happily.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles as a nurse comes in

"I have your release forms." The nurse smiles and hands him the forms.

He smiles and sits up to sign them.

The nurse smiles and leaves. "Looks like I'm right on time." Anthea smiles and comes in as the nurse leaves.

He smiles softly. “Hello, Ant.”

"I have your royal robes, your Majesty." She smiles and holds up a bag.

He rolls his eyes and smiles. “Thank you.”

"Of course. I'll let your knight dress you." She smiles and sets the bag down. She leaves the room waiting outside.

Mycroft carefully gets out of bed, groaning a bit.

"Careful, My.." Greg helps him stand. He gets him out of his hospital gown, careful of his bandaged back. He kneels in front of him and helps him into sweatpants.

He blushes a bit at the sight of Greg on his knees.

Greg looks up at him and smirks. He stands and kisses him softly. He helps him into his shirt careful of his back. "Gorgeous as ever." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and kisses him back. “Thank you..”

"Let's go home." He smiles and takes Mycroft's hand.

He smiles softly and nods.

Greg leads them out of the hospital and Anthea drives them to their flat.

Mycroft sighs softly as they get into the flat.

"Home sweet home." Greg smiles softly.

He smiles softly and nods, leaning against him. “Finally..”

He wraps his arms around him and kisses his head. "I love you."

He presses against him. “I love you too.”

He hums happily and holds him close.

“Can we go to bed? I’m still tired..”

"Of course, My." He smiles softly and takes him to bed.

He smiles softly and climbs into bed, laying on his stomach and sighing in relief.

"Better?" He smiles and lays with him.

He mumbles a yes into his pillow.

He smiles and relaxes with him.

He closes his eyes. “Do we have the cream the nurse gave us for my back?”

"Yup right here. Do you want me to apply some?"

He hums softly. “Please.”

He gets the cream and takes off the bandages on Mycroft's back. He hums softly and applies the cream to the cuts in his back.

He sighs softly as the cream soothes his cuts.

"Doing okay?"

He nods. “Better..”

"Good." He smiles softly.

He smiles and hums softly.

"I'm going to leave the bandages off for a little while so the cuts can breathe. So don't roll onto you back, okay?"

He nods and sighs a bit. “Thank you.”

"Of course, My." He lays down and kisses his head.

He tips his head up for a kiss, staying on his stomach.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back happily.

He chuckles and nuzzles him.

“Thank you, love..”

"Anything for you, My." He smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles softly.

He closes his eyes and relaxes.

He hums softly and relaxes with him.

He starts to drift off.

His eyes slip closed and he naps with Mycroft.

Mycroft sleeps on and off.

Greg sleeps lightly in case Mycroft needs him.

Mycroft wakes a few hours later.

Greg mumbles softly in his sleep.

Mycroft smiles softly and moves closer to listen.

"Mm.. My.. Love.." He mumbles in his sleep.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and leans closer to kiss him sleepily.

He kisses him softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him as he opens his eyes. "Gorgeous.."

He blushes and smiles.

"I love you."

“I love you too.”

He smiles and kisses him happily.

He kisses him back. “Help me wrap my back?”

"Sure." He smiles and wraps his back.

He smiles softly and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him.

He hums softly and smiles happily.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles. “Thank you for everything.”

"Anything for you, My." He smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

He smiles and curls up against him.

Greg holds him carefully and smiles

He nuzzles him softly.

He smiles and kisses his head. "Hungry?"

He nods. “Please.”

"Good. Do you want something in particular?"

“Anything is fine.”

"Okay. I'll go see if we have anything. If not I'll order takeaway." He smiles and kisses Mycroft before he gets up out of bed.

He smiles and relaxes in bed while he waits.

Greg comes back a little later with two steaming bowls of pasta.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Thank you, love..”

"You're welcome, My." He smiles. "I have your pain meds as well so you can take some after you eat if you want."

He nods and leans against him.

He kisses his head softly and they eat.

He eats slowly, only eating a bit.

"What's the matter, My?" He frowns a bit.

“I just don’t have much of an appetite, I suppose..”

"Are you feeling okay?" He frowns.

“Yes, I’m fine..”

"Mm if you say so." He kisses his head.

He leans against him.

"I love you.."

“I love you too.”

He smiles softly and wraps his arm around him.

He leans against him and kisses his jaw.

He hums softly and turns his head to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He closes his eyes and smiles happily.

He relaxes and holds Mycroft.

He stays still for a bit, trying to ignore his back pain.

"You're due for pain meds, My.." Greg hums.

He sighs softly in relief and nods.

He hands him the pills and a glass of water.

He sits up to take them before laying back against Greg.

Greg kisses Mycroft's head and holds him. "They'll kick in soon.."

He nods and leans against him.

He hums softly and kisses his knuckles.

He blushes and smiles.

"Gorgeous." He smiles.

He blushes and hides his face.

He chuckles and kisses his head.

He looks up to kiss him.

He lean in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

Greg hums and smiles against his lips.

Mycroft blushes and licks at his lips.

He mewls softly and deepens the kiss.

He opens his mouth for him.

He sucks on his tongue gently.

He whimpers softly and presses closer.

He holds him closer and kisses his neck and jaw.

He gasps and tips his head back. “Greg..”

"Mm I've missed how you say my name like that." He mumbles against his skin and sucks on his neck.

He whimpers and arches. “Gregory..”

"What do you need, My?" He nips at his lip.

“You.. Please..”

"How do you want me? I don't want to hurt your back, love."

He bites his lip. “I.. Christ.. I want you to fuck me.. I could ride you.”

"Whatever you want." He kisses him.

He moves to straddle him.

He kisses his neck and chest as he grabs the lube.

He blushes and rocks against him.

He slicks his fingers and slowly pushes one into Mycroft. "You're so gorgeous. You're so perfect. I love you so much." He nips at his jaw as he works his finger slowly.

He whimpers and arches, pushing back against his finger.

"You're so.. So much. You're everything. You're everything to me." He adds a second finger and thrusts then slowly as he stretches Mycroft. "You're so gorgeous. So handsome. You take my breathe away constantly. I want to be near you and feel you and hold you all the time. It's probably unhealthy the amount that I want and need you."

“Please.. Greg..” He whines and squirms.

"I know. Almost, My." He adds a third finger Ian's rubs his prostate.

He moans loudly and pushes back against him.

He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. He holds Mycroft's hips and eases him into his cock.

He moans loudly and arches against him. “Greg!”

He kisses his chest softly and rubs his sides. "I need you to promise to tell me if your back starts to hurt. We can figure out something else if it does."

He nods and tries to rock against him.

He holds his hips and rocks with him.

He gasps and moans breathily.

"You feel so good." He gasps.

He moans loudly and starts to ride him. “Missed this.. Missed you..”

"I missed you too. I was so scared I would never have you again. Never to hold you or kiss you. I missed you so much. I missed this." He holds his hips and thrusts up into him.

He gasps and leans in to kiss him. “I’m here.. Never leaving you. Promise.”

Greg whimpers and kisses him back desperately.

“I love you. Love you.”

"I love you. I love you so fucking much.

He rides him harder, feeling himself getting close.

"That's it, baby. Come for me, please." He begs and stokes Mycroft as he feels close himself.

Mycroft cries out and comes hard into his hand.

Greg moans loudly and comes hard, filling him.

Mycroft whimpers as he feels Greg filling him.

He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back, his body trembling.

He lays down and has Mycroft lay on top of him. "I love you. I love you so much."

“I love you more than anything..”

He kisses him softly and holds him.

He curls up in his arms.

He hums softly and holds him close.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and kisses the tip of his nose.

He smiles and looks up to kiss him

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

"You're so gorgeous. I'm the luckiest bastard alive." He nuzzles him and smiles happily.

He blushes and smiles. “Can we sleep for a bit?”

"Of course, My." He smiles softly and holds him.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

Greg hums softly and they sleep.

Sherlock rolls over and nuzzles John.

John mumbles sleepily and wraps his arms around Sherlock.

He smiles and presses kisses to his chest.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him. “Mm..”

"Hmm.." He nuzzles him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and finally kisses him.

He smiles happily and kisses him back.

He hums happily and smiles again is lips.

He smiles and pulls him closer.

He presses closer and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his jaw.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums.

John smiles and kiss Sherlock.

He smiles and kisses him back.

"Mm you should be locked up. Theses lips are criminal." He mumbles and smirks against his lips.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"And with those cheek bones and the noises you make. Christ it's a wonder I ever let you out of my sight." He pulls him closer and kisses his neck and rosy cheeks.

He closes his eyes and let’s out another whimper.

"Look at you. Just a few kisses and sweet words. I do this to you. I make you needy and desperate. I make you want and desire. I can do that to you. And you love it. You love not having to think. Not having to know what's coming next." He smirks and sucks on Sherlock's nipple.

He gasps and moans, arching against him. “J-John.. Oh Christ..”

John chuckles as he kisses and nips Sherlock's collarbone.

He whimpers and tips his head back.

He sucks and bites at his throat and neck.

He moans. “John!”

"Mm that's what I like to hear." He smirks and kisses down his body.

He whimpers and arches a bit.

He kisses his hip and inner thighs teasing him.

He gasps. “John.. Please..”

He strokes him slowly and takes the head of his cock into his mouth sucking gently.

He gasps and grips the sheets tightly.

He takes Sherlock's hand and moans around him as he takes him down further.

Sherlock grips John’s hand tightly. “Oh god!”

John moans loudly and bobs his head.

“John!! Please, oh Christ..”

John feels Sherlock's cock hit the back of his throat and he swallows around him.

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard into his mouth.

John moans and swallows as much as he can, some hitting his chin.

Sherlock lifts himself up to look at him and moans loudly. “Fuck, come here..”

John whimpers and crawls up the bed.

He pulls him into a harsh kiss.

He moans into his mouth and kisses him back desperately.

He flips them so John is under him.

"Sherlock!" He blushes and moans loudly.

He smirks and grinds against him, kissing his jaw.

He whimpers needy and arches against him.

He starts to kiss down his body.

"Oh god, yes.. Please."

He smirks up at him and nips at his hip.

He whimpers and bites his lip as he looks down at him.

“God, you’re so sexy.. Unbelievably so..” He rubs his hips and nuzzles his stomach.

"Sherlock." He blushes and moans.

He licks at the head of John’s cock. “Yes, love?”

"Christ!" He moans loudly and theirs his head back against the pillows.

He smirks and slowly takes him into his mouth.

"Oh fuck." He groans and his hands go to Sherlock's hair.

He moans loudly around him as John pulls his hair.

"God I love your mouth. It's fucking perfect." He moans as he watches Sherlock's mouth around him.

He moans around him and starts to bob his head.

"God yes." He moans starting to feel close.

He pulls back and strokes him quickly. “I want you to come on my face, John..”

John moans loudly and comes on Sherlock's face.

Sherlock moans loudly and catches a bit in his mouth, closing his eyes.

"Fuck I love you." He moans and throws his arm over his eyes.

He licks his lips. “Mm.. I love you too..”

He pulls him closer and kisses him.

He kisses him back. “I’m a bit of a mess, love.”

"Mm my mess." He chuckles and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “As much as I’m flattered, I really must clean up..”

"Mm if you must." He smiles and let's him up. "Are you going to shower? And if so do you want me to join you?"

He smiles. “Always, love.” He goes to the shower, knowing John would follow.

John chuckles and smiles, following him to the shower.

Sherlock’s already in the shower.

John gets in behind him and kisses his back.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm. Hello, love..”

"Hello, handsome." He smiles happily.

He smiles and leans back against him.

He hums softly and rubs sudsy hands over Sherlock's chest.

He smiles. “Mm, thank you, love.”

"Of course." He hums and smiles

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He hums softly as he washes Sherlock's arms and massages his back.

He relaxes and hums quietly.

John smiles softly and washes his hair.

He tips his head back for him.

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Thank you, love."

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and kisses the tip of his nose.

He blushes and smiles.

"Adorable."

He blushes. “No.”

"Yup." He smiles and nods.

He blushes and pulls him in for a kiss.

His hands go to Sherlock's wet hair as he kisses him back.

“I love you..” He mumbles against his lips.

"I love you, too.." He mumbles back.

He smiles and kisses him again.

John hums happily and kisses him back deeply.

He pulls him closer.

He moans softly and let's Sherlock's press him back against the shower wall.

He deepens the kiss, pressing his erection against John’s hip.

He whimpers and ruts against him.

He moans against his lips.

He nips and bites at Sherlock's chest and throat. "Either you fuck me against this shower wall or I'll push you back against it and let you fuck my face."

He moans and and arches. “Let me fuck you.. But I want you to come and then let me fuck your face.”

"Fuck yes yes please." He begs and moans.

He groans. “Spread your legs.”

He whimpers and does as he's told, spreading his leg.

He soaps up his fingers and pushes one into him.

He moans and pushes back against his finger.

He thrusts his finger slowly before adding a second.

He whimpers and whines needy.

“So beautiful..” He thrusts his fingers

He gasps and blushes.

He adds a third finger.

"Yes! Fuck me, please!" He begs.

He smirks and pulls out his fingers, slicking himself up with soap.

John whimpers at the emptiness and pushes his arse out enticingly.

Sherlock pushes into him and groans. “So fucking good..”

"God yes. Fuck me." He moans needy.

Sherlock groans and grips his hips, thrusting into him.

John moans and holds onto the wall so Sherlock can fuck him harder.

He reaches down to stroke John in time with his thrusts.

"C-close. Please." He whimpers.

“Come for me..” He thrusts harder, hitting his prostate.

He cries out and comes hard.

Sherlock has to stop himself from coming, stilling his hips.

John presses his forehead to the wall and breathes hard.

Sherlock whimpers as he holds back his orgasm. “John..”

John turns and kneels in front of him. "Fuck my face." He commands and opens his mouth.

He moans loudly and grips his head, pushing into his mouth.

He moans loudly loving being manhandled.

He starts to thrust into his mouth immediately, moaning loudly.

He mewls and relaxes his throat taking him down further.

Sherlock grips John’s hair tightly as he feels himself getting closer. “J-John!”

John moans around him and swallows around him.

He cries out and comes hard into his mouth.

He whimpers and swallows.

He groans and breathes heavily.

John kisses his stomach and thighs.

"Christ..”

He chuckles and presses his face into Sherlock's stomach.

He closes his eyes, tipping his head back.

"I love you."

“I love you too. Fuck, so much.”

He stands and kisses him.

He kisses him back, chuckling softly. “We came in here to clean up.”

"You know I like you a little dirty." He chuckles and smiles against his lips.

He blushes and smiles. “Git, you’re cleaning me up now.”

"Mm I'd love to." He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and rewashes him.

He smiles and relaxes.

"I love you." John hums softly as he rinses Sherlock.

“I love you too.” He smiles. “So much.”

He smiles and stretches up to kiss him.

He kisses him back softly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "Let's get out before the water turns cold."

He hums and nods, getting out and grabbing towels.

He smiles and they dry off.

Sherlock hums and flops onto the bed.

John chuckles and smiles. He gets into bed and picks up his laptop to write up the foot case. "You're so floppy after a case." He smiles as he types.

He hums a bit and curls up against him.

He smiles softly and pets his curls.

He hums quietly and tilts his head into his hand.

"I love you.." He hums softly as he massages his scalp.

He smiles softly and closes his eyes. “I love you too..”

He smiles and hums.

He feels his eyes water a bit as he thinks about how lucky he is. He presses his face against John.

John puts his laptop down and lays in bed. He pulls Sherlock closer and kisses his head. "Are you okay, love?"

He nods against him, holding onto him tightly. “I just.. I never expected having anything like this..”

"Like what, love?" He holds him and nuzzles him.

“Like you.. I never thought I’d find this kind of love..”

"Oh, Sherlock." He holds him close and kisses his head.

He holds onto him.

"I've got you and I'm never letting you go."

He nods and sniffles a bit.

He holds him and rubs his back soothingly.

“I’m sorry, I’m distracting you..”

"You're more important." He kisses his head.

He bites his lip and wipes his face.

"You will always be the most important part of my life. Always. You are the beginning and end. Everything comes after you. It's only you. It's always only ever been you." He presses his forehead against Sherlock's.

He whimpers softly and nods, closing his eyes. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love." He hums softly and holds him close.

He curls up against him, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Rest, love." He kisses his head softly.

He nods and falls asleep against him.

John holds Sherlock and drifts off with him.

He sleeps for a while, staying close to John.

He wakes before Sherlock and smiles softly as he looks at him sleep.

Sherlock looks soft and peaceful in his sleep.

"I love you." John says quietly so he doesn't wake Sherlock. "I love you so much. You are everything to me. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I wouldn't want a life without you by my side. I'm so in love with you and it's perfect." He hums quietly.

Sherlock’s face scrunches a bit before relaxing again.

John chuckles softly and kisses Sherlock's head gently.

He mumbles a bit.

He smiles softly and tries to listen to what Sherlock mumbles.

“Jawn..” He mumbles something that sounds like ‘marry’.

John's eyes widen as he looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock grumbles and presses closer to John, seeking warmth.

John pulls him closer and holds him.

He nuzzles him, going quiet.

He kisses his head softly. "If you ask I'd say yes. Just thought you should know.." He hums quietly and drifts in and out of sleep.

Sherlock wakes a few hours later.

John is asleep still holding him.

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses his head gently.

He hums softly and nuzzles his chest.

He smiles and rubs his back.

"Mm you make it damn near impossible to get out of bed." He chuckles softly as he wakes, looking up at him.

He smiles and blushes. “Mm.. Sorry.”

"No you're not!" He laughs and smiles happily.

He giggles and leans in to kiss him. “Mm. Oops.”

"Mm git." He chuckles against his lips and kisses him back.

He grins. “Mhmm.”

"I love you." He smiles and nuzzles him.

“I love you too. So much.”

He grins and kisses him again.

He kisses him back happily.

"Mm there you go distracting me again." He chuckles against his lips.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm. Can’t help it. You’re too irresistible.”

"You're to sexy for your own good." He grins and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nips at his lip.

He hums and pulls Sherlock on top of him.

He blushes and smiles down at him.

"You take my breath away." He smiles up at him.

He blushes and kisses him.

He kisses him and his hands go to Sherlock's hair.

He kisses him back, licking at his lips.

He moans and opens his mouth, pulling Sherlock's hair gently.

He gasps and moans at the hair pulling. “Ah..”

John smirks and bites at Sherlock's throat as he pulls his hair again.

He moans loudly as tips his head back.

He bites and sucks his neck and throat, marking him. "You're so bloody sexy."

He gasps and moans. “John.. Oh god..”

He flips them over so he's on top and kisses Sherlock hungrily. "Mine." He growls. "All fucking mine. I'm yours and your mine." He kisses him and grinds against him.

He gasps and arches against him. “Y-Yes, Sir.. Yours..”

"Such a good boy. Does my good boy want me to fuck him?" He kisses and nips at his jaw.

He whimpers and nods. “Please..”

He kisses him and grabs the lube. "Open your legs for me, love." He hums as he slicks his fingers.

He whimpers and spreads his legs.

He kisses his thighs and hips as he slowly pushes a lubed finger into him.

He gasps and moans. “Yes.. God yes..”

"Such a good boy." He praises and thrusts his in her slowly. He sucks a mark into his stomach as he adds a second finger.

He whimpers. “Daddy..”

"I know, love. Just a bit more and Daddy will give you what you need." He strokes him slowly as he adds a third finger, stretching him more.

“Please.. Oh please fuck me..” He pushes back against his hand.

"I've got you." He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. He kisses Sherlock and groans as he pushes into him.

He kisses him back deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He holds him and rocks into him as they kiss.

He moans loudly and grips him tighter.

He holds his hips and moves slowly as fucks him hard.

Sherlock pushes back against John, gasping and moaning.

"You're perfect. So beautiful. I love you so much." John kisses him and moves faster.

“Love you.. Please.. Close..” He moans against his lips.

"Come for me, love." He rubs against his prostate.

He moans loudly as he comes hard. “John!”

He cries out and comes hard, filling Sherlock.

He whimpers as he collapses against the bed.

He holds him close and kisses him softly.

He curls up and kisses him back weakly.

"Rest, love.." He mumbles and holds him.

He nods and curls against him.

They sleep wrapped up in each other.

They stay like that for a few hours.

John wakes and gets up to use the loo. He orders Thai take away and gets back into bed with Sherlock.

Sherlock hums as he wakes. “Mm..”

"Mm I order your favorite. Thai. You can now tell me I'm the best boyfriend ever." John hums and nuzzles Sherlock.

He hums and smiles. “Mm.. Best boyfriend ever..”

"You spoil me absolutely rotten." He chuckles and grins.

He smiles and hums. “I believe it is you who spoils me.”

"Mm I try." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"I love you."

“I love you too.. So much..”

He kisses him as the buzzer buzzes for the take away.

Sherlock hums. “I’ll get it.” He pulls on a pair of sweat pants as he gets up to get the door.

The delivery guy blushes as he sees Sherlock's bitten and marked chest and neck.

Sherlock doesn’t notice him staring, forgetting about his marks. He takes the food and curses. “Christ, I left my wallet.. John! Could you bring my wallet?”

"Coming." John comes downstairs in Sherlock's robe.

Sherlock smiles and takes his wallet, paying the delivery man. “Here you go.”

"T-thanks." The delivery guy stutters and blushes. He takes the money and leaves.

Sherlock pays no attention to him, humming as he takes the food to the couch.

"Nothing? Really?" John laughs and follows him.

He looks up from the couch. “Hm?”

"That delivery bloke was two seconds away from coming in his pants from just looking at you."

He hums. “Mm. Far too busy to notice something like that. Now, you, on the other hand.. You’re wearing my robe.”

"Yes. I am." He blushes a bit and pushes the sleeves up since a they are a tad to long on him.

He hums softly. “It looks brilliant on you.”

"Mm you do have good taste." He chuckles and smiles as he sits next to him.

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him. He tucks his feet under him and opens the box of food.

John hums softly as they eat on the couch together.

He hums, happily with the domestic bliss.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He hums.

He blushes. “I do?”

"You do. Don't worry it's cute. Most of it isn't to clear but I could make out some of it."

He bites his lip, starting to remember his dream. “You could?”

"I could. Do you remover what you were dreaming about?"

“It was a lot of things. I don’t remember most of it.” He replies quickly.

"Mm just tell me what you do remember then."

He hesitates, trying to think of something that would make sense with what he said without having to tell John exactly what he dreamt about.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just being nosy." He bites his lip looking a bit hurt.

He notices the hurt look and frowns. He feels like he’s fucked up now, going quiet.

"I'm an idiot. Sorry." John mumbles and gets up going to get something to drink.

Sherlock frowns and gets up, following him to the kitchen. He hesitates and looks at the floor, unable to look at John. “John, I just.. I’m sorry..”

"Don't. It's my fault. I'm an idiot. It's your dream. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I was just being a nosy prick." He turns on the kettle.

He frowns. “You’re not an idiot. I’m an insensitive prick who wants to be romantic but I can’t.”

"You're not a prick.." He takes his hand and pulls him closer.

He frowns. “It’s just.. It’s not the time to tell you, John.. I want it to be the right time..”

"That's okay, love. I'll be here." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and nods.

John kisses him softly and smiles.

He kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

John hums happily and kisses Sherlock back.

He smiles and pulls back to nuzzle him.

He chuckles and smiles.

He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles. “Come back and sit?”

"Okay." He smiles and follows him.

He takes him back to the couch.

He hums and leans against Sherlock.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and grins.

He smiles and leans against him.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He holds him and hums happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I love you."

“I love you too.”

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and finishes the food.

"Good job, love."

He blushes and smiles.

He kisses his head and smiles.

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums softly and holds him.

He smiles and pulls him closer.

He cuddles him and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I love you so much.”

"I love you, too." He grins and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums softly and presses this foreheads together.

He smiles and hums. “You’re perfect.”

"Hardly." He chuckles and nuzzles him.

“You are. To me.”

"Mm then that's all that really matters.." He smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and grins.

“I love you so much.”

"I love you, too.. More than anything.."

He smiles and pulls him closer.

He presses closer and hums happily.

“What time is it?” He asks after a while.

"Mm nearly 10 at night." John hums and kisses Sherlock's head.

He smiles softly. “We should go out.” He looks up at John.

"Really? Where do you suggest we go?" He kisses him and smiles.

“Mm.. We should go dancing.” He mumbles against his lips.

"Dancing?" He mumbles and kisses him again.

“Yes, to the club. When was the last time we had a proper night out?”

"Mm it's been ages."

“Mm. So what do you say?”

"You asking me to go to a club. There is only one answer. Yes, I'd love to." He kisses him and grins.

He smiles and kisses him. “Brilliant.”

He smiles and kisses him back.

“Mm. Let’s get dressed.”

"No jumpers?" He teases.

“Club attire, John.” He gets up and goes to his room.

John chuckles and goes to get dressed.

Sherlock soon comes back out dressed in a purple v-neck and skinny jeans.

"Good lord." John groans. "I don't know how I let you out of the flat looking like pure sex on legs." He pulls him closer and kisses him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. “Oh shush.”

"I'm serious. I may have to stop you from getter arrested for public indecency. You are just far to good looking for your own good."

Sherlock smiles. “What about you? That button up and trousers. Christ, I love it..”

"Mm flattery will get you everywhere." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him again. “Mm. Good.”

He hums happily and kisses him back. "Let's go. I want to show you off." He smirks.

Sherlock feels a shiver run through him and he pulls him out to catch a cab.

John squeezes Sherlock's thigh as they ride in the cab.

Sherlock blushes and leans against him.

"Mm we're going to drink, dance, and when we're done I'm going to take you home and shag you senseless." He purrs quietly and kisses his head.

He blushes brighter and nods.

"Good boy." He praises and rubs his thigh.

He blushes and whimpers.

John kisses Sherlock as the cab pulls up to the club. He pays the cabbie and takes Sherlock's hand, leading them in.

Sherlock smiles as they enter the club, the music pounding in their ears.

John pulls him over to the bar and orders drinks.

He leans against him as they get their drinks.

He wraps his arm around his waist and rubs his hip as they drink.

He smiles and hums as he drinks.

He smiles and kisses his neck.

He hums and smiles, tipping his head back.

He kisses and nibbles on his throat.

He moans softly and chuckles. “Mm. Dance floor.”

"Lead the way." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and takes him to the dance floor, pulling him close.

John grins and presses closer.

He nips at his neck and grinds against him.

He moans and tips his head back as he grinds against him.

He sways his hips to the beat, smirking against his neck before turning to grind his arse against John.

"Fuck." He groans and holds onto his hips. "You're going to be the death of me." He grinds against his arse.

He smirks and dances against him. “Mm.”

He runs his hands over Sherlock's hips and chest as he kisses his neck while they dance.

Sherlock pressed closer to him.

John hums and rubs Sherlock's nipples over his shirt.

Sherlock gasps and arches. “Ah..”

John's cock twitches as the sound and he grinds against Sherlock's arse. He runs his hands over Sherlock's hips and over his inner thighs carefully teasing him and staying away from his cock.

He gasps and whimpers, pressing back against him.

He ghosts his hand over his cock as he grinds against him.

He moans breathily and turns to kiss him deeply.

His hands go to Sherlock's hair and he kisses him back.

He holds his hips and moves with the music.

He holds onto him and moves with him.

"Christ.." He kisses him again.

He moans softly and kisses him back.

He pulls back and smirks, moving back to the bar.

John pulls him close as they wait for their drinks.

Sherlock hums and smiles as they get their drinks.

"You are so beautiful." He smiles and drinks his drink.

He blushes a bit and smiles, drinking. “Mm?”

"I haven't been able to take my eyes off you once. Not even to look where I was walking."

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He takes a seat at the bar as they drink.

John takes the seat next to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and orders two shots.

"Mm if you're trying to get me drunk so I'll go home with you it's working." John chuckles and smiles.

He chuckles. “Mm, I don’t need alcohol to get you home.”

"Mm that is very true. I'm already ass over tits for you." He smiles.

He smiles. “Though I do enjoy it when you’re drunk.”

"Mm really?" He smirks.

He bites his lip and nods. “You get more possessive.”

"Mm I'm always possessive over you. I'm just not very good at hiding it while I'm drunk." He chuckles and smirks.

“Mm, I know. And I love it.”

"I know." He smirks and kisses him.

He kisses him back, smirking as he gets an idea. “Mm, our shots are here.”

"Perfect." John smiles.

Sherlock orders another round after they do their shots.

John chuckles and smiles happily.

Sherlock smiles at him.

Their shots come and they take them.

Sherlock hums. “Get a me another drink, love.” He waits until John’s turned around to go back to the dance floor, waiting for John to look over at him.

John turns back around and Sherlock's gone. He frowns a bit and looks over at the dance floor.

Sherlock smirks a bit and starts to dance, knowing someone would come up behind him and try to dance with him. He wanted John to be possessive and protective.

John bites his lip as he watches Sherlock dance.

A man soon comes up behind him and puts his hands on Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock makes a slight disgusted face and looks to John.

John gets up and goes over to Sherlock. He pulls Sherlock to his side and glares at the man. "Piss off, mate."

“Oi, he was here by himself. Who are you, his body guard?” The man sneers.

"No. His boyfriend. I think you're a little hard of hearing so I'll say it again. Fuck off." John growls.

He rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Whatever, he’s probably a prick anyway.”

"How about you say that again, asshole." John sneers as Captain Watson comes out.

Sherlock blushes from behind John, loving his display of dominance. The man glares at John. “Your twink is probably a stuck up prick.”

"And it probably drives you up the wall that you're never going to have the chance to find out." John glares and smirks.

“Oh whatever. He’s probably a freak anyway.”

John knocks the man out before he's even realizes he'd swung. "He's not and no one gets to call him that and remain conscious." He growls at the man who is now unconscious on the floor.

Sherlock holds onto John. He wasn’t expecting all of that, perhaps just a bit of possessive talk and a shove but nothing like that.

Security kicks them out of the club.

Sherlock starts to protest, but follows John out.

"Sorry.." John hums as they wait for a cab.

Sherlock’s still holding onto John, a bit frightened but incredibly turned on. “No, that was.. Incredibly sexy.”

John smirks and pulls him closer. He hums and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

"Mm I do believe I promised to take you home and fuck you senseless." He smirks and nips at Sherlock's lip.

He blushes brighter and whimpers a bit, nodding.

They get a cab and go home.

Sherlock squirms in the cab.

John hums and kisses Sherlock's neck as he squeezes his thigh.

He blushes and leans against him. “John..”

"Almost home." He nips at his jaw.

He bites his lip and nods.

John pays the cabbie as they pull up to Baker Street. He takes Sherlock and pulls him up to their flat.

Sherlock stays close to John, trying to hide his arousal.

John closes the door to the flat and pushes Sherlock back against it. He kisses him and sucks on his bottom lip.

Sherlock moans and wraps his arms around John’s neck. “Christ..”

John strips Sherlock of his shirt and kisses his neck and chest. He licks and sucks his nipple.

Sherlock gasps and whimpers. “John, please!”

John pulls back and looks at him. "Look at you. How did you even get into those jeans? Did you fucking paint them on?"

He bites his lip, smirking a bit. “I know you love it when I wear tight pants..”

"I do. I really fucking do." He licks his lips and smirks.

Sherlock bites his lip. “Bedroom.. Please..”

"Mm your wish is my command." John takes his hand and leads him to bed.

He follows him, squirming.

He pushes Sherlock back on the bed and takes off his tight jeans and pants before stripping himself. "You're so fucking beautiful." He kisses him.

Sherlock moans and arches against him. “John..”

He nips and bites and sucks on his neck as he slowly pushes a lubed finger into him. "You're so beautiful and all mine. All of you is mine. Every gasp every moan every plea. All mine."

He gasps and whimpers, pushing against him. “Yours.. All yours.. God yes..”

He kisses him deeply as he thrusts two fingers in and out of him.

He gasps and moans, biting John’s lip. “Please!”

"Just a bit more." He bites at his throat and adds a their finger.

He squirms and whines. “John..”

"I know." He kisses him and takes out his fingers. He nips at his lip and slicks his cock.

He whines at the emptiness.

John wraps Sherlock's legs around him and sinks into him slowly.

He gasps and moans breathily. “John!”

He kisses him deeply and moans. "You're perfect.."

He moans against his mouth and pushes back against him.

He holds his hips and starts to move.

He gasps and rocks against him.

He kisses his neck as he starts to thrusts faster.

He moans breathily and bares his neck. “Harder.. Please..”

He nips and bites at his throat as he fucks him harder.

He moans loudly and grips the sheets tightly. “John!”

He angles his hips to hit Sherlock's prostate again and again.

He cries out as he comes hard.

He moans loudly as he comes hard, filling Sherlock.

Sherlock gasps and moans as he falls onto the bed.

John holds him and kisses him.

He kisses him sick softly.

He holds him close and nuzzles him.

He presses against him.

"I love you.."

“I love you too.. So much.”

He nuzzles hums and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He chuckles and smiles happily.

He smiles. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He curls up against him. “Sleep?”

"Mm sleep.." He hums and holds him close.

He nods and nuzzles him as he falls asleep.

John falls asleep holding Sherlock close.

Sherlock sleeps peacefully.


	32. Thirty Two

"Sally, you need to get up or you'll be late for work." Anthea calls out from the kitchen as she makes breakfast.

Sally mumbles softly as she wakes, rubbing her eyes.

Anthea walks into her room and holds out a cup of coffee to Sally. "Good morning, beautiful." She smiles.

She hums and smiles, taking the coffee. “Mm.. Greeted with coffee by an Angel.”

Anthea blushes subtly and smiles.

“Mm, blushing?” She smiles as she takes a sip.

"I've never blushed in my life. I haven't the faintest what your talking about." She giggles and blushes more.

She smiles. “You’re cute when you blush.”

"What outrageous lies." Anthea blushes and fans her face with her hand.

She smiles and leans up to kiss her

She smiles and kisses her back.

“Mm, you’re beautiful.”

"Stunning."

She smiles and hums. “What time is it?”

"Time to get up." She smiles.

"Mm.. Okay."

“I’m going to get breakfast going.” She smiles and goes out to the kitchen.

She smiles and gets up, following her.

Anthea smiles and makes omelets.

Sally smiles. “Smells good.”

Anthea smiles happily as she plates the food.

"Mm thank you, dear."

"Of course, darling."

She smiles and kisses her.

She hums softly and kisses her back.

She smiles and pulls back. “What’s for breakfast?”

"Omelets and fruit." She smiles.

She smiles. “Sounds delicious.”

"Good." She hums happily and plates the food. She smiles and pours them more coffee.

She smiles and starts to eat.

Anthea smiles and eats with her.

She soon finishes, humming softly.

She smiles and kisses her happily.

Sally smiles and kisses her back.

"Mm you need to go or you'll be late.." Anthea mumbles against her lips as she kisses her again.

She groans a bit. “I don’t want to go..”

"I'm a terrible influence on you.." She mutters as she kisses her neck and her hands go to her hair.

She gasps softly and tips her head back. “Mm, maybe, but I love it..”

"I know you do." She giggles and nips at her throat.

Sally smiles and moans softly.

"Two options. One you call in sick and stay with me all day. Two you go to work and when you come back I'll do utterly filthy things to you all night." Anthea purrs as sucks on her neck.

She whimpers. “Which will get me naughtier things?” She smirks a bit.

"Mm go to work and your rewards will be plentiful when you return." She smirks and kisses her.

She moans a bit and nips at her lip. “Alright.”

"Mm good girl." She sucks on her bottom lip and smiles.

She whimpers and moans. “Christ..”

"Go. Work." She nips at her lip. "When you come back I'll take you apart." She smirks.

She whimpers and gets up. “Alright, but I expect you to keep your promise.”

"Of course." She smiles and crosses her heart to show she promises.

She smiles. “Good.” She goes to get dressed.

Anthea hums happily as she uses her phone and sips her coffee.

Sally soon comes back out. “I’ll text you, yeah?”

"I look forward to it." She smiles and kisses her. "Have a good day at work, love."

She blushes at the pet name and smiles. “I will.”

Anthea smiles and swats her bum as she turns to walk away. She grins cheekily and winks.

She blushes and smiles as she leaves.

She decides to get dressed and go to work for a few hours while Sally's at work.

Sally gets called out on a case.

"Morning, Sally." Anderson smirks as he puts on rubber gloves.

Sally glares at him but otherwise ignores him.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Anderson frowns.

She rolls her eyes. “Who’s filing in for Greg?” She’s expecting Greg to be with Mycroft still.

"DI Dimmock." Anderson shrugs.

She goes to see what Dimmock needs her to do.

Dimmock is standing at the foot of the bed at the crime scene. He's looking at the dead man in the bed.

“Dimmock, what do we got?”

"Male, age 32, and his name is Paul. To me it looks like he must have cheated on who ever he was seeing cause his cock and bollocks have been snipped off." Dimmock points to the blood on the sheet covering the man's crotch.

“He couldn’t have died from that, could he?” She frowns.

"He would have bleed out eventually but he would have been able to get himself help before that. However he was tied down to the bed." He points to the bruises on the man's wrists and ankles. "So they tied him down, cut off his bits, and then watched him bleed to death." He sighs. "Poor sod."

“When did someone discover the body and who?”

"He was found this morning by a coworker. He's been dead for two days so when he didn't show up for work someone came looking for him."

She frowns and nods. “Alright. So where do we go from here?”

"I'll stay here and supervise. You can go back to the yard with his phone and laptop to see if you can find a girlfriend or boyfriend or anyone who you'd think would cut him up. Oh and we can't find his severed penis but his balls were stuffed in his mouth." DI Dimmock grimaces.

“Alright. I’ll be there. Call me if you find anything else out.”

"Sure. Let me know if you happen to find a cock laying around on your way out. And I don't mean Anderson." DI Dimmock chuckles.

“If only he was the one laying there..” She grumbles.

"Oi, don't you be getting any ideas from this now." He chuckles. "Oh when you get to the yard call Lestrade and give him an update of what's going on."

“A girl can dream.” She smiles. “Alright, I will.” She knows Anderson is going to make some comment as she leaves.

"What's going on with you? You're acting like a twat." Anderson narrows his eyes at her.

“If you don’t want your bullocks shoved down your throat like that bloke, I suggest you shut up.” She glares.

"Jesus, someone's on the rag." He snaps.

Sally stares at him for a moment before reeling back and punching him in the nose. “Bloody prick..” She walks away, leaving him clutching his nose.

"Fucking slag!" He shouts at her as he clutches his bleeding nose.

She grumbles and texts Dimmock as she gets into her car.  
**Anderson’s nose may be broken. Punch him again if it’s not. -Sally**

**Will do. Left or right hook?--Dimmock**

**Your left is stronger. Knock him out if you have to. –Sally**

Dimmock sends Sally a picture of Anderson knocked out with his face to the floor and his arse in the air. **This isn't just for you. He came on to my girlfriend at the Christmas party and I've been saving that punch for a while.--Dimmock**

Sally smirks. **Thank you anyway. He called me a slag today, so. –Sally**

**I think a two week suspension sounds about right. What do you think?--Dimmock**

**Mm, without pay. –Sally**

**You're terribly brilliant. Remind me to never get on your bad side. Not that you have one.--Dimmock**

She hums. **I don’t think you could if you tried. –Sally**

**I'll keep that in mind. If you find anything on the laptop or phone let me know.--Dimmock**

**Of course. –Sally** She puts her phone away to drive back to the yard.

Anthea rubs her hand over her face as she reads through huge stacks of files and paperwork.

Sally sighs as she starts to look for anything on the phone and laptop, texting Greg about what’s happening.

**I think we should have that picture of Anderson framed.--Greg**

**Brilliant idea, Greg.--Sally**

**I have my moments.--Greg**

**That you do. How is Mycroft? –Sally**

**He's doing great. He says he wants to go back to work but I keep telling not until his stitches come out. He's on the phone with Anthea at the moment.--Greg**

**Oh? Tell her I said hi. –Sally**

**She says 'Hello, beautiful.' Aren't you lucky?--Greg**

She smiles. **The luckiest. –Sally**

**I'm happy for you, Sally.--Greg**

**Thank you, Greg. –Sally**

**Of course.--Greg**  
**Have they found the severed penis yet?--Greg**

**Not that I’ve heard. And his laptop and phone are bloody useless. They’ve been wiped. –Sally**

**Wiped? That's suspicious. Who thinks of wiping a laptop and phone after they killed someone? So the murderer must have been a planned thing and not spontaneous.--Greg**

**If it was his spouse, wouldn’t she want to prove that he was cheating? –Sally**

**Probably. Plus if they had a prenup an affair would void it. Find out if he has a spouse and talk to his coworkers to see if they know I he had something going on on the side.--Greg**

**Will do. –Sally**

**Good. Let me know if you find anything.--Greg**

**Of course. –Sally**

Anthea hums and texts Sally. **You're beautiful. Just a reminder.--Ant**

She blushes. **Complimented by an Angel. Christ, I’m special. –Sally**

**The most special to me.--Ant**

Sally smiles, her fingers hovering over the keys. She wants to tell her exactly how she feels, but she wants the first time to be special.  
**I’m glad. –Sally**

**How's work?-Ant**

**Bloody boring. I can’t find anything for this case. –Sally**

"Mm maybe a break for lunch would help." Anthea smiles and leans against Sally's office door frame.

She looks up and smiles brightly. “Christ, you’re brilliant.”

"I try." She giggles and smiles happily.

“You are heaven sent.” She gets up and smiles.

"It's just lunch, darling." She smiles and pulls her closer.

“Lunch and a distraction.” She smiles and leans in to kiss her.

"Mm sounds perfect." She smiles and kisses her back.

She smiles and pulls back. “What were you thinking for lunch?”

"Whatever you want." She smiles.

She smiles. “There’s a nice diner near by.”

"Brilliant."

She hums and takes her hand.

Anthea squeezes her hand and leads her out of the Yard.

Sally smirks a bit, glad to see that Anderson’s face was bandaged.

Anderson glares at Sally. Anthea growls at him and he takes a step back. "That's what I thought." She smirks and wraps her arm around Sally's waist, leading her out of the building.

Sally smiles and holds onto her.

"Did you do that to his face?" Anthea smirks and holds open the car door for Sally.

“Mm. Me and Dimmock did.”

"Mm your brilliant." She smiles and kisses her.

She smiles and kisses her back.

They get into the car and drive to the diner.

Sally smiles. “This one here.”

Anthea smiles and parks so they can go inside.

She smiles and holds her hand.

She squeezes her hand and leads her inside.

They get a table.

"What do you want to eat?" She hums.

“Mm.. I don’t know. I try something new every time I come here.”

"Adventurous." She giggles and smiles.

She blushes and smiles. “I like the risk.”

She laughs and smiles. "Exciting."

She smiles as the waitress comes.

"What can I get for you today?" The waitress smiles.

Sally smiles. “Mm..” She points at something she hasn’t had before.

Anthea does the same and the waitress goes to put the order in.

Sally hums. “I was worried I was going to die of boredom.”

"I shall always rescue you." Anthea smiles.

She smiles. “Thank god.”

She smiles and takes her hand.

She smiles and kisses her hand.

She blushes and giggles.

She smiles softly.

She smiles and squeezes his hand.

She smiles happily.

Their food comes.

Sally pulls back to eat.

Anthea hums softly and eats.

“Oh, this is brilliant.” She smiles as she eats.

"Good." She smiles. "Mm this is excellent as well." She hums as she eats.

“Good I’m glad.”

She smiles happily and nods.

Sally eats happily with her.

Anthea smiles and rubs her stocking clad foot over Sally's ankle.

Sally blushes and bites her lip, looking up at her.

Anthea smiles innocently as she rubs higher up her leg with her foot.

She blushes brighter. “Ant..”

"Yes, dear?" She smirks a bit and bats her eyelashes.

She whimpers a bit.

"Mm need something, love?" She licks her lips and tilts her head.

She looks down at her food, still blushing. “No..” She didn’t understand how Anthea could make her so shy.

"You're so gorgeous when you blush. Absolutely breathtaking." Anthea sounds awed and smiles adoringly at her.

She blushes brighter. “Am not..”

"Yes you are. Perfect. You're perfect."

She blushes. “Ant..”

"Beautiful." Anthea hums and kisses her hand.

She smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She kisses her back and smiles happily.

She giggles softly and pulls back.

"Mm I should be getting you back to work." She hums and pouts a bit.

She pouts. “I don’t want to..”

Anthea bites her lip. "If you be a good girl and go back to work for a few more hours I'll give you your reward tonight and I'll take you away from the weekend. Wherever you want to go."

She blushes brightly and nods. “I.. Alright.”

"Good girl." Anthea praises and kisses her. She pays the bills and takes Sally back out to the car.

She blushes and smiles at the praise. She follows Anthea out to the car, holding her hand.

Anthea holds open the car door for Sally.

She smiles and gets into the car.

She smiles and drives Sally back to the Yard.

"Thank you for that, dear."

"Of course, Darling. Do you want me to walk you in?" She smiles.

She smiles. “Mm, yes.”

She smiles and gets out of the car. She opens Sally's door and offers her hand to her.

She smiles and takes her hand.

Anthea holds her hand and walks her back into the Yard.

Sally smiles happily are they walk in.

Anthea takes them to Sally's office. She smiles and kisses her.

Sally smiles and kisses her back. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

"Of course." She smiles. "I'll let you get back to work." She squeezes her hand before letting it go.

She smiles softly. “Alright.”

Anthea smiles and nods, leaving Sally to her work.

Sally sighs as she sits to work.

Anthea goes out and gets things for Sally's surprise. She bites her lip and texts Sally. **I'll be at work when you leave work so I won't be able to pick you up but I'll meet you at my flat when you get there.--Ant** She lies about going to be at work so she can actually work if Sally's surprise.

**Oh, alright. I’ll see you then. –Sally**

Dimmock texts Sally. **We found the cock. Or what's left of it. Apparently they had a garbage disposal in the sink and whoever did this threw the cock into the drain and cut it up with the garbage disposal. Garbage disposal are so rare here we almost missed it completely. It's more of an American thing.--Dimmock**

**So, are we looking for an American? –Sally**

**Seems like it. Probably female going by the feminine products in the bathroom. All the pictures in the house are gone and there are no photo albums. You know what, have a look at his social media. There might be something in there.--Dimmock**

**Will do. Oh, that reminds me. The laptop and cellphone were wiped.–Sally**

**Son of a bitch. Looks like we're dealing with someone who knows what they're doing.--Dimmock**

**I’ll check out his social media. –Sally**

**Good. Hopefully it's not wiped as well.--Dimmock**

**Hopefully. What am I looking for? –Sally**

**See if there are any mentions of a wife or girlfriend. Also find his friends so we can have a word with them.--Dimmock**

**Will do. –Sally**

**Good luck. Keep me posted.--Dimmock**

**Of course.–Sally**

Anthea texts Sally as she gets things ready for later. **I can't wait until you get to my flat. I think you'll like my surprise.--Ant**

Sally blushes. **A surprise? –Sally**

**I'm making you dinner but first I'm going to work up your appetite.--Ant** Athena smirks a bit.

She blushes brighter. **I can’t wait. –Sally** She sets her phone down to get back to work. She texts Dimmock. **I’ve got a list of his friends. His profile says he was married. –Sally**

**Great! Who is she and where does she work? I'll have her picked up and brought in.--Dinmock** 

**Her name is Sandra Williams, but she doesn’t have any listed address. I’ll send you her picture, maybe you can find her. –Sally**

**Oh shit, Sally. She's here. She's out side demanding to come in. She has a suit case. It looks like she's been out of town.--Dimmock** 

She frowns and gets up, going to Lestrade’s office where Dimmock was.

"What the hell is going on? I've been out of town for a week on a business trip and when I get home there are police in my home and they won't let me in! They wouldn't tell me what's going on. They just sent me here to you! So what's going on!" Sandra Williams shouts at Dimmock as she holds her suit case. 

Sally frowns. “Mrs. Williams, have a seat, we’ll explain.”

Mrs. Williams frowns and sits. "You have to understand I'm just very tired and I want to go home and rest. It scared me seeing all those officers in my home and they wouldn't tell me what's going on. And I haven't been able to reach my husband in days. He just loves to worry me." She sighs and rubs his face with her hand. 

Sally frowns and nods. “That’s why I’d like to speak with you.. It seems that while you were away, your husband was murdered.. Did your husband have any enemies?”

"M-m-murdered? As in he's dead. At this moment he's dead?" She blinks as if she doesn't understand what Sally is saying. 

“Mrs. Williams, I’m terribly sorry..”

"I-I'm fine." Mrs. Williams says quietly as tears start to roll down her cheeks. "I don't know why I'm crying. Probably because I still love him even though he cheated on me with anyone who walked by. He got laid off a few months ago and I told him to find something to do that would make him happy since he hated that job. I meant he should find work that he likes but apparently he took it as permission to screw every woman from here to Wales!" She starts to cry harder and buries her face in her hands. 

“So your husband, he had various lovers?”

"He did. I travel a lot for work so I don't know how many but it's a lot." She nods. 

“Did he have any enemies? Anyone who would want to do this?”

"Not that I know of. Maybe one of the husband’s of the women he was fucking found out." She sniffles and shrugs. 

She nods. “Thank you. We can arrange for a place for you to stay.”

"Thank you." She nods. 

She nods. “Dimmock here will get you set up.”

Mrs. Williams nods and Dimmock gets her set up. 

Sally sees her out afterward.

"Jesus." Dimmock sighs and rubs his face after Mrs. Williams leaves. 

“Obviously she didn’t do it.” She sighs.

He sighs and looks at his watch. "Christ is it really that late?" He frowns. 

She frowns. “What time is it?”

"Nearly nine at night." He sighs. 

She frowns. “Christ..”

"What? You've got somewhere to be?"

She sighs. “I was supposed to meet my.. my girlfriend tonight.”

"Oh.. Oh shit you've got to go then. Go before she gets to upset your late." 

She frowns and nods, gathering her things. “Thank you, Dimmock.”

"Yeah of course. Get a cab. It'll be faster than the tube." He nods. 

She nods and goes to get a cab.

Anthea sits on the couch in her lingerie sipping a glass of wine as she waits for Sally. 

Sally comes into the flat quickly, looking worried. “Anthea, I’m so sorry, things got crazy at work and I–” She stops when she sees Anthea on the couch. “I..”

Anthea puts down her wine glass and stands. She goes over to Sally and kisses her softly. "It's okay. I was just worried you weren't here earlier. Just call me or something next time if you're running a bit late. I don't mind. Just let me know, okay?" She mumbles against her lips. 

She blushes and nods, kissing her back. “I’m terribly sorry, love.. I wasn’t able to get to my phone.”

"It's okay. You're here now. That's all that matters." She smiles softly and pulls her closer, kissing her again. 

She gasps softly and kisses her back.

"Mm you didn't mention that I dressed up for you." She blushes a bit and stands there letting Sally look at her in her lingerie. 

“You look brilliant..” She bites her lip as she looks at her.

Anthea blushes and smiles softly. 

“You didn’t have to do this, love..” She smiles fondly.

"Mm I wanted to." She blushes and kisses her. 

She smiles and kisses her back. “Mm. Since I was late, does that make me a bad girl?”

"My bad girl." She nips at her lip. 

She gasps softly. “What are you gonna do about that?”

"I'm going to take you to bed, kisses you everywhere, and keep you on edge for ages." She kisses his sucks on her neck. 

She gasps and moans breathily. “Christ.. Will you spank me?” She blushes.

"Yes." She smirks and squeezes her arse. 

She gasps and whimpers. “Please..”

She leads her to the bedroom and kisses her deeply. 

She gasps and kisses her back needy.

She takes off her jacket and unbuttons her shirt. "Mm so beautiful for such a bad girl." She purrs and kisses her chest as she unzips her skirt. 

She blushes and whimpers softly under her.

Anthea takes of Sally's skirt and shoes. She stands there and looks at her. "Stunning. So beautiful. So very very mine." She smirks. 

She blushes and whimpers. “Yours.. Yours..”

She kisses her and takes off her panties. "On your hands and knees. I'm going to spank this gorgeous plush arse of yours." She purrs and smirks. 

She whimpers as she lowers herself onto her hands and knees.

She kisses her back and squeezes her arse. She gives her arse a light swat and dips a finger into her. 

Sally gasps and arches, pushing back against her.

Anthea kisses and nips her back as she gives her another light swat. She kisses her arse and moves her finger slowly inside her. 

“Ah.. Anthea..” She whimpers and squirms a bit.

"Mm what do you want, love? Because I really would love it if you sat on my face so I could eat you out." Anthea smirks and nips at Sally's bum. 

She whimpers and nods. “Please!”

She gets onto the bed and pulls her on top of her. She squeezes her arse and kisses her deeply. 

She moans and pushes back against her hands as they kiss.

She kisses and nips at her lips. "Be a good girl and sit on my face." She smirks. 

She blushes and nods, moving to hover over her face.

Anthea holds her hips and kisses her inner thighs. She slowly makes her way closer leaving soft kisses. 

Sally gasps and lowers herself closer to Anthea’s mouth.

Anthea moans as she kisses and licks slowly at Sally's wet heat. 

Sally moans and rocks her hips a bit.

She mewls at the taste of Sally and licks her clit gently to gauge her response. 

She moans sharply and squirms a bit.

She hums and sucks on her clit. 

She moans loudly and holds onto the headboard.

Anthea eases two fingers into Sally as she licks and sucks on her clit. She moans and slowly works her fingers inside her. 

She whimpers and rocks against her fingers. “Oh god..”

She mewls as she rubs against Sally's g-spot and licks her sensitive nub of nerves. 

She moans breathily. “Ant!” She whimpers as she feels herself get close.

She moans and adds a third finger to fill Sally more and fucks her with her fingers as she sucks on her clit. 

She gasps and grips the headboard tightly as she comes hard against her.

Anthea moans loudly as she feels Sally's inner muscles convulse around her fingers and mouth. 

Sally squirms as she becomes even more sensitive.

Anthea smirks and wonders if she could make Sally come again. She starts moving her fingers again and Sally is so wet they make an obscene wet noise. 

Sally moans loudly and squirms more. “Anthea!”

She reaches up and squeezes Sally's breast over her bra as she fucks his with her fingers. "You feel so good. So wet for me." She praises and kisses Sally's inner thighs. 

She moans desperately and rocks against her. “Fuck, gonna come..”

"Come for me, beautiful.." She such a in her inner thigh and works her fingers faster. 

She gasps and clenches around her as she comes again. 

"Perfect. Absolutely stunning." Anthea praises and moans as she watches Sally come again. 

She whimpers a bit and trembles.

She moves Sally and has her lay down. She holds her close and rubs her back. "Beautiful. So beautiful, love." 

Sally curls up against her, pressing small kisses to her. “I love you..”

Anthea's eyes widen and she kisses Sally passionately. "I love you, too." 

Sally melts into the kiss, glad to have finally said it.

She hums happily and holds her close. 

“I’ve been wanting to say that..”

"Me, too." She smiles softly and kisses her. 

She smiles and kisses her back.

She deepens the kiss and moves on top of her. 

She blushes and nips at her lip.

She moans softly and opens her mouth. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful..”

"Sally." She whimpers and blushes. 

She grips her arse, grinding against her.

"Please." She whimpers needy and pushes her arse into her hands. 

“Mm.. God, I want to fuck you.. Next time I’ll bring something.” She smirks and dips her finger into her.

"Oh god." She moans and spreads he legs. 

She smirks and slowly thrusts her finger.

"Sally!" She whimpers and arches. 

She adds a second finger. “So beautiful..”

She moans and blushes brightly, hiding her face with her hands. 

She starts to thrust her fingers. “Such a good girl..”

"Oh god Sally please." She whimpers and starts to tremble as she gets closer. 

“Come for me, love..” She thrusts he fingers and bites her neck.

"Sally!" She cries out and clenches around her fingers tightly as she comes. 

Sally smirks and continues to thrust into her as she comes.

Anthea whimpers and twitches as she gets more sensitive. 

She hums softly and slowly pulls out her fingers.

"I love you.. So much.." Anthea sighs blissfully. 

Sally smiles and kisses her softly. “I love you too..”

She kisses her back and snuggles her. 

She holds onto her.

She hums happily and cuddles with her. 

She smiles. “Cute..”

She blushes and hides her face in her neck. 

She smiles and holds her.

Anthea nuzzles her and kisses her neck. "I love you.." She hums softly. 

She smiles and holds her. “I love you too.”

She hums happily and curls up with her. 

“Sleep, love.”

She closes her eyes and cuddles Sally. 

Sally holds her close.

Anthea falls asleep in Sally's arms. 

Sally holds her as she sleeps.


	33. Thirty Three

Greg sighs and lays in bed as he watches Mycroft get dressed for work. "I don't think it's a good idea you go to work. That's all I'm saying. Just wait until your stitches come out. Please? I can have John come over tomorrow and take them out of you don't want to go the doctors." 

“I need to go in, Gregory. I can only be away for so long. I’ve made up my mind.” He sighs as he buttons his cuffs.

"Anthea can handle things for one more day. Wouldn't you rather be here with me? In bed? All day?" He purrs trying to entice Mycroft. 

“I would love to, you know that, but I need to go in.”

He bites his lip and frowns a bit. "What about a half day? Be done at lunch time." 

He sighs softly and hesitates. “Fine.”

"Thank you, My." He smiles. "I'll take you out for lunch. Anywhere you want to go." He gets out of bed and kisses Mycroft softly. 

He smiles softly and kisses Greg back.

"I might as well go in for a bit as well. The Chief has been trying to get me into a meeting. It's probably about the Superintendent. God I hope he fires him." He hums and nuzzles Mycroft. 

Mycroft hums. “Oh, I’m sure he will.” He smiles a bit knowingly.

"You know what that mischievous look does to me." Greg hums and kisses him again. 

Mycroft smirks a bit and kisses him back. “Mm, refresh my memory?"

"Don't mind if I do." He smirks and nips at Mycroft's lip. He pulls him closer and bites at his neck. 

He groans and bares his neck. “Christ..”

He growls softly and pulls the collar of his shirt down a bit to suck and mark him lower on his neck. 

“Fuck.. Greg..” He moans and grips his hair.

He smirks and bites at his throat as he squeezes his arse. 

He whimpers. “Greg.. Please..”

"Mm? I thought you were going to work?" He hums and steps back from Mycroft, teasing him. "I thought you made up your mind?" He licks his lips and smirks. 

Mycroft whines. “Gregory.. Please.. D-Don’t tease..”

"Come here, gorgeous." He chuckles and smirks. 

He whimpers and steps closer to him, kissing him.

"Mm good boy." He praises and kisses him deeply. 

He blushes and kisses him back desperately.

Greg strips Mycroft of his suit jacket and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "So gorgeous. I can't keep my hands to myself let alone my mouth." He growls softly and nips at his lips. He takes off Mycroft's cuffs and kisses his wrists as he takes off his shirt. 

Mycroft moans and whimpers.

"Mm are you going to ride me like a good boy?" He hums and undoes his belt. He strips him of his trousers and rubs him over his pants. 

He gasps and moans, bucking against his hand. “God, yes..”

Greg kneels in front of him and strips him of his pants. He nuzzles his cock and let's Mycroft's length rubs against his cheek. "Fucking gorgeous." 

He moans and whimpers, his hips rocking. “Greg..”

"Get on the bed onto your hands and knees. I'll stretch you open for me." He hums and gives Mycroft's cock one long luxurious lick from the base to the tip of his cock. He smirks and kisses the head. 

Mycroft moans breathily. “Yes, please..” He whimpers and moves to get onto the bed on his hands and knees.

Greg kisses and nips at the back of Mycroft's thighs and his arse as he slowly eases a slick finger into him. 

Mycroft gasps and moans, arching and pushing back against him.

He thrusts his finger before adding another. "So gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous. So fucking mine." He growls and bites his arse. 

Mycroft yelps and moans. “Yours! Please!!”

"God you're perfect." Greg praises and works his two fingers slowly in and out of Mycroft to open him. 

“Greg..” He blushes and moans.

"Absolutely perfect. Stunning. Breathtaking." He continues to praise as he eases in a third finger. 

He whimpers at the praise. “Greg please..”

Greg removes his fingers and gets onto the bed. He pulls Mycroft on top of him and kisses him deeply. "Ride me, gorgeous." He purrs and nips at his lip. 

He whimpers and kisses him back as he starts to grind against him, riding him.

He kisses his neck and chest as he holds his hips, guiding him up and down. "God I love you. You're so gorgeous. So perfect riding me." 

He whimpers and rides him harder, whimpering and moaning.

"So good. Just like that. Perfect." He moans and strokes him as he thrusts up into him. 

He moans breathily and gasps. “Close!”

"Do it. Let go. Come now." He strokes him and rubs his prostate. 

He cries out as he comes hard into his hand.

He moans loudly and arches, coming hard into him. 

He whimpers as he feels Greg fill him.

He kisses his neck and jaw softly as he holds him. 

He whimpers and nuzzles him.

"I love you." He hums softly and holds him close. 

“I love you too, so much.”

He kisses him softly and cuddles him. 

He smiles and curls up with him.

"Gorgeous." He hums softly and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses his chest.

Greg kisses Mycroft's head and chuckles softly a bit surprised he could trick Mycroft into staying home from work. 

“I’m going in later. After lunch.” He mumbles softly.

"Mm you're far to brilliant for me, love." He hums and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles. “Mm, only when you’re trying to trick me.”

"Better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all." He smiles and kisses the top of his nose. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He hums and pulls back. “Rest. And then lunch.”

"Mm Sir, yes, Sir." He hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles and kisses him softly

He kisses him back softly and nuzzles him affectionately. "Rest. After I'll take you to lunch." He hums and holds him close. 

He nods and curls up with him.

They sleep curled up together until they need to get ready. 

Mycroft gets up to get dressed again.

Greg hums softly and he dresses as well. 

“Mm, lunch?”

"Anywhere you want." He smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him. “Thai?”

"Brilliant." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles happily.

Greg takes his hand and leads him out to the car. They go to the restaurant. 

Mycroft smiles and follows him.

They get a table and order their food. Greg smiles and takes Mycroft's hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. 

Mycroft smiles happily and kisses his hand.

"I love you."

He smiles. “I love you too.”

He smiles and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles and sits back as their food comes.

He smiles and they eat. 

He smiles and rubs Greg’s ankle with his foot.

He hums happily and smiles lovingly at Mycroft. 

He smiles and hums as he eats.

Greg looks at Mycroft and chuckles softly. 

Mycroft looks up, raising a brow. “What’s so funny?”

"I'm so in love with you. Totally and completely. I'm smitten. Head over heels. Unconditionally and its unquantifiable. I love you so much. So so much." Greg chuckles and smiles. 

Mycroft blushes brightly and smiles. “I.. Gregory..”

Greg smiles and kisses his knuckles. 

Mycroft smiles and leans across the table to kiss him.

Greg kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles and rubs his hand.

He hums happily and squeezes his hand. 

Mycroft smiles and soon finishes eating.

"We should probably get going." Greg hums as he finishes as well. 

“Mm. Probably.”

He chuckles and pays the check. 

He smiles and stands, straightening his clothes.

"Gorgeous as ever." He smiles and kisses him as he stands. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and takes his hand, leading him out to the car. 

He follows him out, humming softly.

Greg smiles and holds open the car door for Mycroft. 

Mycroft gets in the car and smiles.

Greg smiles and gets in next to him, the cat pulls away from the curb and starts the drive to the Yard to drop off Greg. 

Mycroft kisses him before he leaves. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Greg nods and kisses him back. "Be careful and don't push yourself to hard, okay?" 

“Of course, love.” He smiles softly.

"I love you." He smiles as kisses him again before getting out of the car. 

“I love you too.” He smiles and kisses him back.

Greg smiles and closes the car door, watching the car drive away before going inside the Yard. "Hey, Greg. How are you?" Sally smiles when she sees him. 

Greg smiles. “Brilliant, thank you.”

"The Chief wants to see you. He's in an excellent mood today so that's good." She smiles. 

Greg hums. “Perfect.” He goes to see the Chief.

"Ah Lestrade! Perfect timing I was just about to call you. Come in, have a seat." Chief Tobias smiles genuinely. 

He smiles and takes a seat. “What do you need?”

"Well see I've got a bit of good new and a bit of bad news. Good new is your Superintendent has been relieved of his position and will never work in law enforcement again. He's also facing some heavy criminal charges for work place misconduct and theft from the evidence lockers." Chief Tobias hums. 

“Mm, that’s brilliant.” He smiles.

"See that's the good news. Well not so much for him." The chief chuckles. "Onto the bad news. Since he's gone it is my duty to find someone to take his place. I have to find someone hard working, dedicated, just, loyal, and overall someone who loves the job. Do you know how difficult that is?" He hums. 

“Well, we’ve got a lot of good people working here, Chief. I’m sure it can’t be that hard.”

"The hard part is picking a person when there are so many good options but I'm not looking for good, Lestrade. I'm looking for brilliant." Chief Tobias looks at Greg and smiles. "I believe that I've found that brilliance in you. The position is yours." He hums and smiles. 

His eyes widen. “I.. Sir, are you sure?”

"I've never been more sure." He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles brightly. “Christ, that’s brilliant! Yes, of course, I’d be more than grateful for this position, sir.”

"I'm glad you're excited. I look forward to your work." Chief Tobias stands as hold out his hand to Greg. 

Greg smiles happily and shakes his hand. “Thank you, Sir.”

"You're very welcome. I'll let you get on with your work and I'll send you the details of you new position later on." He smiles and opens his office door for Greg. 

He smiles and nods, leaving.

Sally grab him as he walks down the hall. "What did he say? What's did the chief say?" She looks worried and excited at the same time. 

He smiles, trying to keep in his excitement. “I’m the new superintendent.”

"No! Oh my fucking God! Shut up. I swear if your playing with my I'll kill you. Are you fucking serious?!?" She squeals nearly bouncing with excitement. 

He smiles brightly, nodding.

"Greg!" She smiles happily and hugs him tightly. "I'm so happy for you! You deserve this. You really do." She smiles and let's him go. 

He smiles happily. “Thank you so much, Sally.”

"Of course. We need to celebrate. We'll go to the pub after work. You go call your fiancé and tell him the good news. He'll bring Anthea and we'll drink to your promotion. You can even invite Sherlock and John if you want." She smiles happily. 

He smiles and nods. “I will.” He’s already pulling out his phone.

"Perfect." She leaves him to make the call. "Gregory? Are you alright, love?" Mycroft answers the call. 

He smiles happily. “I’ve got brilliant news, Myc.”

"Really? What is it?" Mycroft's smoke can be heard in his voice. 

“The superintendent got fired and I was appointed the position, so we’re going out tonight and you need to come celebrate with the rest of – Are you smoking?”

"A promotion? Gregory, that's absolutely brilliant!" He smiles. "I-I'm not smoking." He lies and bites his lip. 

“You know I can tell when you’re lying. I thought we were quitting together.”

"I know. I'm sorry. I just.. I need it. This is the last one. I promise." 

He frowns. “What happened?”

"Nothing really. Just a bit overwhelming being back... Being away from you." He says quietly. 

He frowns. “I’m sorry, Myc..”

"It's fine. No need to apologize, Gregory. I'm fine. I just thought I was ready to come back. That's all." He sighs and blows out another puff of smoke. 

He frowns a bit. “We can stay in tonight. We don’t have to go out.”

"No no. We should go. You need to celebrate and I want to be there with you. For you. We'll go. I'm fine. I promise." 

He frowns and is quiet for a moment. “If you’re sure you’re fine.”

"I'm sure. I'll tell you if I'm not. You want to go though right?" He bites his lip uncertain over Greg's quiet moment. 

“I do. I just want to make sure you’re okay. You come first.”

Mycroft smiles softly and hums. "Thank you, love. I'm okay. I promise." 

“Alright. Oh, Sally wants you to bring Anthea and I’ll see if Sherlock and John want to come.”

"Brilliant. I'll let Anthea know and let you talk to them. I love you, Gregory. More than anything." He hums softly. 

He smiles happily. “I love you so much.”

"Bye, love." He smiles softly. 

He smiles. “Bye.”

Mycroft hangs up and extinguishes the cigarette under his shoe. 

Anthea hums from the doorway. “Go home, you shouldn’t even be here.”

"I.. I know." Mycroft nods. "Gregory got a promotion. We're going to the pub after work. Sally want you to be there as well." He smiles softly. 

She smiles a bit. “Alright. But go home for now. Go rest.”

"Yes alright. Thank you, dear." He smiles softly. 

She smiles. “Of course.”

Mycroft smiles and goes home to rest. 

Anthea takes over for him.

John answers the phone as Greg calls. "Afternoon, Greg. Sherlock says he's not leaving the flat for anything less than an 8. How are you?" He hums thinking Greg is calling them for a case. 

“Hopefully he’ll come for this. I got promoted and we’re going out tonight.”

"Congratulations! Of course he'll go. The usual pub?" 

“Yeah, the usual place.”

"Brilliant. We'll meet you there later on." 

He smiles and hums. “Alright.”

"Great. We'll see you then." John smiles and hangs up. Mycroft texts Greg as he gets into bed. **Anthea sent me home. I'm fine.--Myc** 

Greg frowns a bit. **I told you not to go in.. –GL**

**I know. It seems like you know me better than I know myself.--MH** He smiles softly. 

**Go to sleep, love. –GL**

**Yes, Gregory.--MH** Mycroft puts his phone down and falls asleep, his face buried in Greg's pillow. 

Greg gets off work early and goes home. He enters the flat quietly so he doesn’t wake Mycroft.

Mycroft is curled up small on Greg's side of the bed fast asleep. 

Greg smiles softly and toes off his shoes before getting into bed, curling around Mycroft.

Mycroft stiffens for a moment before relaxing against Greg when he recognizes its him. "Welcome home, love.." He mumbles half asleep. 

Greg smiles softly and kisses his neck. “Mm, thank you, love. I’m sorry I woke you.”

"Mm 's okay.." He purrs and melts against him. 

He hums and kisses his shoulder. “Are you doing better?”

"'M always better when you're with me." He hums and leans in to kiss him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back happily. 

"Mm congratulations." He smiles happily against his lips. 

He smiles. “Thank you, love.”

"We're still going to celebrate, right?" He smiles and nuzzles him. 

“Of course.” He smiles and kisses him. “And then we can celebrate our own way back here.”

"You're brilliant." He smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles and kisses him again. “Mm, I try.”

"I believe we have time for celebrating now and later." He smirks and pulls Greg on top of him as he deepens the kiss. 

He groans and kisses him back, rocking his hips against him with a moan.

He nips at his lips and opens his legs. 

He moans and grinds against him more.

He rolls them over and straddles Greg's hips. He slicks his fingers and starts to stretch himself. 

He groans as he watches.

He blushes and whimpers as he sees Greg watching him. He adds and other fingers and fucks himself with two fingers. 

“Such a good boy.. So beautiful, Mycroft..” He praises softly.

"Greg." He whimpers and arches as he eases in a third finger, bushing his prostate teasing himself. 

“You’re so perfect.. Christ, I should film you..”

He blushes brightly and kisses him desperately. "I need you. Please." He whimpers as he straddles Greg. 

“Ride me, love..” He undoes his trousers.

He pulls down Greg's trousers and pants. "Gregory." He moans loudly as he sinks down onto his cock. 

Greg moans and grips his hips tightly. “Christ..”

Mycroft whimpers and kisses him needy as he's seated fully. 

He kisses him back deeply.

He moans into the kiss and starts to move slowly. 

“Oh god, Myc..” He moans, arching a bit.

"You're perfect. Big. So full." He whimpers and moves faster. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips.

"Yes!" He moans and throws his head back, riding him harder. 

He moans and leans in to bite his neck.

"Gregory!" He moans whorishly loud and arches. 

“So good, love..”

"Please. Close." He whimpers as his thighs begin to tremble. 

“Come for me, beautiful.” Greg pulls him down for a harsh kiss.

Mycroft moans loudly into the kiss and comes hard. 

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He whimpers and and presses his face to his neck. "Love you.." He mumbles as he kisses his neck. 

He holds him close. “I love you too.. You did so well. So perfect.”

He mewls and melts against him. 

“Sleep, love..”

He hums softly and falls asleep pressed against Greg. 

He smiles softly and nuzzles him happily before falling asleep with him.


	34. Thirty Four

John hums and watches Sherlock sprawled out on the couch in only his sheet. "Do you know how beautiful you are? It's bordering on obscene." 

Sherlock blushes a bit. “John..”

"I'm completely serious, love. You are captivating and breathtaking. You look like a marble statue posed like that with your sheet. Beautiful. Brilliant." 

He blushed and hid his face.

He chuckles and goes over to snuggle Sherlock on the couch. 

Sherlock curls up with John.

John holds him and rubs his back. "I love you." He hums and kisses his head. 

“I love you too.” He smiles happily.

He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

He giggles softly and nuzzles him back.

"Cute." He smiles happily and kisses the the tip of his nose. 

He blushes and smiles before moving to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back happily. 

He smiles and hums.

He smiles and cards his fingers through Sherlock hair. 

He smiles. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He kisses his cheek and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and grins happily. 

He smiles brightly. “I love your laugh..”

"Oh god." He laughs and blushes a bit embarrassed. 

He smiles and kisses his chest. “I love it.”

"I love you." He kisses his head and smiles. 

“I love you too.” He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

John leans in and kisses Sherlock. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Aren’t we going out tonight?”

"Mm yeah. Greg got promoted to Superintendent so we're gonna go celebrate." He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He hums and nods. “Okay.”

He kisses him and smiles. 

He kisses him back and hums.

He nuzzles him and smiles. "We should get ready to go soon." He hums. 

He hums. “We should shower.”

"We should." He smiles up at him. "If you let me up I can go turn it on." 

He hums. “Mm, fine.”

He chuckles and smiles. "You'll have to let me up then." He hums and looks up at Sherlock who's still on top of him. "Or I'll be forced to carry you." 

He hums and slumps against him, grinning.

"You're such a git." He laughs and shakes his head. "But you're my git." He smiles and scoops him up. "It's should not be this easy for me to pick you up." He hums and kisses him as she walks to the bathroom with an arm full of consulting detective. "I need to feed you up more." 

Sherlock curls around John as he carries him. “Mm. Good luck.”

"With you in my arms there's nothing I couldn't do, love." John smiles and turns on the shower as he kisses Sherlock's head. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and smiles. "Let's me out you down so I can get this sheet off you." 

He smiles and nods, getting down.

John unwinds the sheet from Sherlock and smiles. "It's like unwrapping a Christmas present and knowing its the best thing you've ever got." He chuckles and bundled up the sheet once Sherlock is naked. 

Sherlock blushes brightly, still not used to these compliments from John. “John..”

He pulls Sherlock close and kisses. He smiles and strips before leading Sherlock into the shower with him. 

He follows him in and smiles.

He kisses him as the shower rains down on them. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you..”

He chuckles and smiles. "I love you, too.." 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and starts to wash Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock hums as he relaxes.

John chuckles softly and massages Sherlock's scalp. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He rinses his hair and smiles. He hums and washes his chest. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He grins and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and showers. 

He hums and they’re soon clean.

John shuts off the shower and wraps a towel around Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums and leans against him.

He chuckles and dries his hair. He kisses him and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles and they go to get dressed. 

He smiles and gets dressed.

John gets dressed and smiles. 

“Mm. Ready?”

"I think so." He tucks his phone and his wallet into his pockets. 

Sherlock smiles as he puts on his shoes. “Mm, alright.”

"Do you know where my keys are?" John asks as he looks in the dresser and bed side table. 

“They’re in your pants pocket, love.”

John looks through his pants pocket on the floor. "Ah right as always." He smiles and holds up his keys. 

He smiles and hums. “Told you.”

"You did." He smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

"Come on. Don't want to be late." He smiles and takes his hand. 

Sherlock smiles and squeezes his hand.

John smiles as he leads them downstairs and to a cab. 

They get in and drive to the pub. 

They go in and find the others. 

Greg, Mycroft, and Anthea are already sitting at a booth with the rest of the Yard. 

"Congratulations!" John smiles. "Thank you!" Greg laughs and smiles. 

Mycroft smiled softly as he watched, still in a bit of pain.

Greg holds Mycroft's hand and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. "If you need to go you can just tell me and we'll leave, okay?" He kisses his cheek as Sherlock and John go get their drinks. 

Mycroft is determined to let Greg stay and celebrate but he nods, smiling a bit. “Of course, love.”

Greg smiles happily and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He smiles and kisses him. "I love you."

He kisses him back. “I love you too.”

He smiles and takes a sip of his beer as John and Sherlock come back with their drinks and sit. 

Sherlock moves to sit beside Mycroft.

"Hello, brother mine." Mycroft smiles a bit, hiding his discomfort and pain. 

“Your mask is slipping, brother dear.” Sherlock frowns a bit.

"Unfortunately I know. You've always been able to see through me anyway." Mycroft hums and takes a drink. 

“Why are you here?” Sherlock takes a drink as well.

"For Gregory and his celebration, obviously." 

“You should be home, resting.”

"I want to be here. With him." 

“You’re going to burn yourself out.”

"I.. I know.. I'll go home before that happens." He bites his lip. 

He frowns a bit. “Mm, of course.”

He nods and takes another sip of his drink. 

He leans back in the booth and hums softly.

"To Greg!" Sally smiles and raises her glass. 

Everyone raises their glasses. “To Greg!”

They all smile and drink. 

Sherlock notices Mycroft’s slight wince.

Mycroft bites his lip and breathes trying to control the pain. 

Sherlock frowns and looks at him.

"It's okay." Mycroft sighs softly and takes a drink. 

“Mycroft.”

"Just a little longer.."

He hums softly. “Alright..”

Mycroft nods and leans against Greg. 

Greg puts his arm around Mycroft as he talks.

Mycroft hums softly and tries to relax against him. 

He smiles and rubs his shoulder.

He smiles trying not to let Greg know he's in pain. 

Greg kisses his cheek and looks back at Donovan who’s talking to him.

"So what is gonna be your first order of business as the new superintendent." Donovan smiles. 

“Hmm. I’m not sure. Probably making it so Anderson can’t be such an utter cock.”

"Thank god. Our savior is here!" Sally smiles. 

He laughs and hums.

Sally smiles and leans against Anthea. 

Anthea smiles and puts her arm around her.

She smiles and kisses her cheek. 

She hums and turns to kiss her.

She kisses her and smiles. 

She smiles and pulls back. “Mm, congratulations, Greg.” She smiles. “You’ll be a much better fit than the prick who was there before.”

"Thank you. I will try my best." Greg nods and smiles. 

Anthea hums and smiles.

Mycroft leans against Greg and starts to shake a bit from the pain in his back. 

Greg frowns and shifts a bit to look at Mycroft. “Myc..?”

"I'm sorry, Gregory.." He says quietly. "I.. I have to go home. You can stay. But.. I.. I just have to go home." He frowns and he can't hide the pain anymore. 

He frowns deeply and moves to cup his face. “No, My.. I told you to tell me when you needed to leave.” He puts money for his drink on the table and looks back at everyone. “I’ve got to go, guys. Thank you for tonight, it was lovely.”

"Goodnight. Congratulations!" They smile and nod. Mycroft leans against Greg as they leave, the car pulling up on que to take the home. "You don't have to leave. I'll be okay." Mycroft mumble as he lays his head in Greg's lap as they ride in the car. 

Greg rubs his side, being careful of his back. “You git, I’m coming home with you.”

He presses his face to Greg's stomach and nuzzles him. "I'm sorry.." He mutters. 

“Don’t apologize, love. Please.” He looks down at him.

He peeks up at him with one eye. "I love you." 

He smiles softly. “I love you too.”

He smiles a bit and tries to relax as they're driven home. 

They soon get home and Greg helps him inside.

Mycroft whimpers softly as he lays down on their bed. 

Greg lays next to him.

He presses against him and tries to relax. 

Greg smiles and rubs his side soothingly.

Mycroft hums softly and melts against him. 

“Mm, I love you..” He presses a kiss to his head.

"Love you, too.." He mumbles and presses small kisses to his chest. 

“Sleep, love..”

He hums and falls asleep in Greg's arms. 

Greg smiles and holds him close while he sleeps.

John giggles and smiles as he follows Sherlock up the stairs to their flat, happy and a bit drunk. 

Sherlock giggles as well, pulling him into the sitting room. They settle into their respective chairs.

"You're drunk." John smiles and slurs a bit. "And pretty." 

“’M not drunk, ’m fine! You’re drunk!” Sherlock leans forward, trying to focus. He hums and leans back in his seat, his legs falling open.

John licks his lips and leans forward a bit. "Yer drunk. I'm tipsy." He smirks. 

He puts a hand to his face and giggles. “Mm, nope.”

"Lies." He laughs and smiles. 

He smiles brightly. “You’ve a cute smile..”

He blushes and smiles. "If you're trying to flirt with me to get me to go home with you it's a bit late for that, love." He giggles. 

“Mm, too late? How about to get you in bed with me.” He smirks a bit, rubbing his ankle with his foot.

"Sherlock Holmes, are you propositioning me?" He licks his lips and smirks. 

Sherlock bit his lip. “Maybe.”

"Thank god." John straddles Sherlock in his chair and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and nips at his lip before kissing him back.

"Mm.. Tell me what you're gonna do to me once you get me in bed." He purrs and nips at his jaw and neck. 

He groans and arches. “Christ.. I want to give you my arse.. Let you use me.”

"You're fucking perfect." He growls and kisses him hard. 

He whimpers and moans, kissing him back desperately.

John stands and pulls Sherlock up with him, taking him to bed. 

Sherlock whimpers as he follows him.

John kisses him and strips him of his shirt. He kisses and nips at his neck and collarbone as he opens his trousers. 

He whimpers as he lets John do as he pleases.

He drops down to his knees and pulls Sherlock's trousers and pants off. He kisses and nuzzles his cock. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips. “John!”

He smirks and sucks the head of his cock. 

He moans loudly and arches. “Oh Christ..”

He eases a slick finger into Sherlock as he takes him more into his mouth. 

He gasps and cries out. “John!!”

He pulls off and kisses his hips and stomach as he works his finger slowly. 

He whimpers and squirms.

"So beautiful. You're perfect." He praises and adds a second finger. 

He whimpers and arches. “Please..”

"I know. Soon, love." He kisses him as he works three fingers into him. 

He gasps and moans.

He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. He holds Sherlock's hips and pushes into him slowly. 

Sherlock moans loudly and arches. “Oh Christ..”

John kisses his neck and jaw as he rolls his hips slowly. "Fuck.. You're perfect." He groans. 

He moans lowly with the slow thrust. “God, John..”

"Mine.. Beautiful and perfect and all mine." He nips at his neck and bites at his throat keeping his thrusts slow. 

He whimpers and moans. “Yours.. I promise.. Only yours..” He bares his throat for John to mark him.

"That's right. Only mine." He growls and marks his throat. 

He gasps and cries out. “God yes!”

John angles his slow thrusts to rub Sherlock's prostate as he marks his throat. 

Sherlock’s body twitches and moans as John rubs his prostate. “Perfect.. Please..”

"Come for me, love." He moans and speeds up his rubs against Sherlock's prostate. 

Sherlock gasps and arches, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he comes hard on command.

"Fuck." John groans and comes hard into Sherlock as he watches him come. 

He whimpers and squirms a bit. “Christ..”

He hums and kisses his neck as he pulls out of him slowly. He gets up and cleans them off. He gets back into bed and pulls Sherlock closer. 

Sherlock presses against him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." John kisses his head and holds him close. 

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and nips at his lip cheekily. 

He blushes and smiles. “John..”

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He chuckles and smiles adoringly at him. 

He smiles and blushes.

He giggles and kisses him again. 

He smiles happily and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips and nuzzles him. 

Sherlock yawns a bit. “Mm..”

John hums and snuggles him close. 

Sherlock nuzzles him and closes his eyes.

John holds him and falls asleep. 

Sherlock stayed close to him as he slept.


	35. Thirty Five

Greg hums softly and kisses Mycroft's chest as he wakes. 

Mycroft mumbles and pulls him closer.

He presses his face to his chest. 

He hums and kisses his head. 

He smiles and kisses his chest. 

He smiles and hums. “Mm.. Morning..”

"Morning." He smiles and looks up for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses him. “Mm..”

He kisses him back and smiles. 

“Mm, what shall we do today?”

"Anything you want." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

“Mm.. I don’t know.” He nuzzles him.

He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him. “I don’t care.”

He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums, pulling him closer. “We could stay in bed all day.”

"Mm you are a genius." He grins and presses closer. 

He chuckles and kisses his head. “Mm.. Course I am.”

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

He nuzzles him.

He kisses his neck and chest. 

He blushes and tips his head back.

He hums and nips at his throat. 

He gasps softly. “Gregory..”

He smiles and sucks on his throat. 

He whimpers and moans quietly.

Greg pulls Mycroft on top of him and kisses him deeply. 

Mycroft moans and kisses him back deeply.

"You're so gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous." 

He whimpers at the praise and grinds against him. “G-Gregory..”

"What do you want, love?" He purrs and grids up against him. 

“You.. Please..”

"You have me. Always. What do you want me to do to you?" He kisses his jaw and neck. 

He moans and tips his head back. “Fuck me..”

"Yes." He growls softly and bites at his throat. He slicks his fingers and eases one into Mycroft. 

Mycroft whimpers and pushes back against him.

"So beautiful, My." He praises and kisses his chest as he works his finger. 

He whimpers and arches against him. “Daddy..”

"You're perfect." He moans and adds a second finger. 

He moans and whines. “More..”

He smirks and adds a their finger. "You won't be satisfied until you're riding my cock, won't you?" He chuckles and rubs his prostate. 

“Never. Please. I need it.”

He take out his fingers and eases Mycroft down into his cock. He moans and arches. 

He moans loudly and rocks against him.

He kisses him and holds his hips. "Ride me, love. Be a good boy."

“Yes, sir!” He whimpers and starts to ride him.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He moans and bucks his hips. 

He whimpers and rocks against him. “So good. Please.” He rides him harder.

He holds his hips and bucks up as Mycroft comes down, fucking him harder. 

He moans loudly, putting his hands on Greg’s chest. “Fuck!”

"God you're so fucking gorgeous bouncing on my cock." Greg moans and arches. 

Mycroft moans whorishly and leans in to kiss him hard, rocking against him. “I’m close! So close!”

Greg kisses him back and strokes his cock. "Come for me." 

He cries out as he comes hard on command.

He moans loudly and comes hard, filling him. 

Mycroft moans loudly as Greg fills him.

Greg kisses him deeply. 

Mycroft whimpers and kisses him back desperately.

"You're perfect. So perfect. I love you." 

“I love you so much.” He whimpers softly.

He nuzzles him and holds him. 

He curls up in his arms.

He holds him and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles his chest softly.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

“I love you. So much.”

"I love you, too. More than anything. Everything." 

He kisses his neck softly.

He hums happily and holds him. 

He smiles softly and closes his eyes.

He sings to him. 

He falls asleep while Greg sings. 

Greg holds him and falls asleep as well. 

Mycroft sleeps peacefully.

John hums as he wakes and feels around the bed. He frowns a bit when he finds it empty. 

Sherlock was up and in the kitchen, working on some new experiment.

"Morning." John hums and kisses Sherlock's head on his way to the kettle. 

Sherlock mumbles out a reply, too focused on his work.

John smiles and makes tea. 

Sherlock holds his hand out for a cup of tea when he smells it.

"Mm a cup of tea will cost you a kiss." John hums and holds Sherlock's cup of tea just out of his reach. 

Sherlock leans towards the cup, his fingers trying to close around the handle. He leans over finally to kiss him.

John smiles and kisses him back, handing him is cup of tea. 

He hums and takes the tea, muttering out a ‘thank you’.

"Mm I have a shift at the clinic today." He hums as he makes toast. 

“Mm, ‘kay.” He hums softly.

He eats his breakfast and sits Sherlock's plate of toast near him before going to get dressed for work. "If a case comes up let me know." He hums as he comes out dressed. 

Sherlock nibbles at the toast while John get ready. “Mm, I will.”

"Good. I love you." John kisses his head. "I'll see you later." He hums as he walks to the door and pockets his keys. 

Sherlock looks up. “Wait, John!” He gets up from his experiment and goes to the door. “I love you.” He leans in to kiss him goodbye. 

John chuckles and kisses him back. "I love you, too. Don't get into to much trouble without me." He winks and leaves for work. 

Sherlock smiles happily and goes back to work on his experiment.

John goes to work and patches up his patients. 

Sherlock eventually goes to the morgue to see if Molly has any new bodies.

"Hello, Sherlock." Molly chirps as she holds a rib cracker in her hand. 

“Mm, hello, Molly. Got anything new?”

"Not really. The usually strokes and heart attacks. You'd think people would take better care of themselves or else they end up on my slab." She hums and cracks the chest cavity open. "You're welcome to have a look and see if anything sticks out. My reports are over there." She tilts her hear to her desk. 

He hums and goes to look through the files. “Mind if I stay a bit? John’s at the clinic and my experiments aren’t leading anywhere.”

"Sure. It's just me and the dearly departed." She giggles. 

He hums. “Brilliant.”

"How is John?" She hums as she removes and weighs the organs of the corpse. 

“Mm, he’s brilliant. He’s helped me through so much.”

"Good. He's good for you. How've you been?" 

“Mm, I’ve been doing much better.”

"Wonderful. Are you going to your meetings?" 

“Yes, I have one coming up tomorrow, actually.”

"Good." She nods. "How's umm.. How's Mycroft?" She asks softly still feeling guilty. 

Sherlock’s smile faltered, biting his lip. “I uh, he’s okay.. Doing better. Healing.”

"Good. That's good." She nods. "I'm sorry about all of the things that happened. I really am." She bites her lip. 

He nods a bit. “I know. It’s not your fault.”

She nods. 

He sighs a bit.

"Can you come here and hold his ribs open with I remove his lungs?" She hums. 

He pushes out a smile and nods, getting up to help her.

She removes the lungs and has Sherlock put his ribs back. "Mm what do you think? Baker's lung or crack lung?" She hums as she examines the tissue. "Whoever gets it wrong buys coffee." She smiles a bit. 

“Mm, deal.” He looks over the lung, examining it closely. “Neither. His lung’s collapsed, look here. It was punctured by one of his ribs, most likely.”

She looks closer. "Right as usual. Who's buying the coffee then?" She hums and snaps off her gloves. 

“Mm, I believe the deal was whoever gets it wrong. But seeing as I got it right, you buy?”

"Okay." She smiles and takes off her lab coat. She puts on her regular coat and picks up her purse. "After you." 

Sherlock smiles a bit as he leads her out.

Molly giggles as she follows him. 

They walk down to the cafe

"You're very swishy. Did you know that?" She hums as they wait for their coffee. 

He makes a face. “What do you mean ‘swishy’?”

"I dunno. Very dramatic. Like your coat has like that thing that play in everyone's head when you walk by. That swishy swish." She shrugs. 

“I’m not dramatic. I do not ‘swish’.”

"You are dramatic and you do swish." She laughs. "It's just part of you. I think it adds to your cool factor." 

He rolls his eyes a bit as they get their coffee.

"John likes all your swishing about." She giggles as she adds sugar to her coffee. 

“How do you know?”

"You just have to watch him watch you. He's so in love with you. Like you can see it just radiating off him." 

He blushes a bit. “It was never that obvious..”

"Sherlock." She looks at him. "It's always been that obvious. Always." 

His brow furrows as he thinks, frowning a bit. “I never saw it.”

"Yes you did. You just disregarded it. It's easier to lie to yourself then to face the truth. You didn't want to be wrong so you didn't think about it. You may have thought about wanting him but him wanting you back never seemed feasible to you. To tell you the truth Sherlock Holmes you've always been a bit blind when it comes to John Watson." She smiles. 

He blushes a bit and bites his lip.

"Of course he's the same way with you." She giggles. 

“How so?”

"You look at him like he's the greatest puzzle you've ever seen. A locked door murder and a fourth serial suicide combined. You've looked at him like that since day one. He never noticed it. He catches it sometimes now but he still doesn't realize just how much he matters." 

“But.. How? How does he not realize how much he means to me? I would die for him, I have died for him.”

"Because he never expected to be that important to anyone. His whole life he was told to be a good son, a good soldier, a good doctor. He's done that. He never expected to have you. He never dreamed that he could have everything he ever wanted. And now he has it. I think he's still in shock honestly."

Sherlock blinks back tears and bites his lip. “How do I show him?”

"Simple things. Tell him you love him. Take him to dinner. Show him you care. If you think you're doing to much then that means you're almost doing enough. It doesn't have to be big things. Just a little something everyday to remind him that you love him. Just make him feel appreciated." She smiles softly. 

He nods, pulling out his phone and making dinner reservations. “I want to give him everything..”

"Good." She smiles. 

He texts John about dinner plans. “What if.. What if I want to marry him?” He bites his lip, the words sounding strange to him, nearly foreign.

"That would be brilliant. He'd say yes." She giggles and smiles. "Oh I call dibs on maid of honor!" She smiles brightly. "You'll need to think about it a bit first. If you want to get a ring, how you want to propose, what you're going to say, and where you're going to do it. I'm sure he'll say yes if you ask no matter what." 

He frowns a bit. “I don’t know how to do any of this, Molly. I’ve never had to think about this. I want everything to be perfect. It needs to be. John deserves the best.”

"Whatever you decide to do John will think it's perfect because you're the one doing it. So take a breath and everything is going to be fine." 

He starts fidgeting a bit. “But what if I mess something up? No, I need everything to be absolutely perfect. I need help planning this.”

Molly snaps her fingers in front of his face. "Hey focus here. I'll help you but you have to calm down. It doesn't have to be right now. You can take a few days to think about it. Rome wasn't built in a day." 

He takes a breath and nods. “I know. I know.”

"Good. We'll start simple. Where would you like to propose?" She rubs his arm trying to be soothing. 

“I..I don’t know. Somewhere special. I want it to be filled with good memories.”

"Okay umm.. What about Angelo's?"

“It is where we technically had our first date. Alright.”

"Good. Perfectly sentimental." She smiles. "Ring or no ring?"

“Ring. Definitely.”

"Okay. You'll have to decide what type and if you want to get an inscription." 

He nods. “Will you go ring shopping with me? I’m afraid I’ll be rubbish at it.”

"Sherlock Holmes asking me to go ring shopping. Not exactly the same context of what I thought it would be." She mumbles. "You won't pick anything rubbish but I'll go with you if you want me to. I am the maid of honor after all." She giggles. 

Sherlock doesn’t hear her mumbling, too busy thinking about the type of ring to get for John. “He needs something strong, like him. Strong and sturdy but also gentle and quiet.”

"Mm gun metal. Strong, dependable, and protective." She hums think out loud. 

He perks up. “That’s perfect!”

"Really?" She blinks she didn't know she said it out loud. 

“Yes, that’s brilliant, Molly!”

"I have my moments." She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles brightly. “You’re always brilliant.”

"Oh.." She blushes and giggles. 

He smiles softly.

"What else do you need to plan?"

“I suppose I’ll need grooms men. As will John. Catering is taken care of. I need a best man.”

"Usually your best man would be your best friend but seeing as you're marrying your best friend you could ask Mycroft." She smiles then shakes her head. "Hold on we're getting ahead of ourselves. You haven't even proposed yet."

He frowns a bit. “What about my grooms men? Those are usually the groom’s friends as well, correct? 7 of them?”

"Well yes I suppose but it doesn't have to be that way. You can have as many or as few as you want. One of my cousins has 14 grooms men and another has 2. It doesn't matter as long as you have the people there that you want there. It's about you and John. Don't forget that."

He bites his lip and nods. “Alright..”

"Good." She nods. "What are you going to say?" 

He frowns a bit. “I don’t know.. I want it to be more than just a simple proposal. I want it to be special.”

"Alright umm.." She bites her lip and thinks. 

He frowns. “No, I need to think of it. It can’t come from you.”

"Okay." She nods. 

“Thank you, though.”

"Of course. Whatever I can help with." She smiles. 

“Will you help me pick out what I’ll wear? We can go ring shopping today?”

"You dress yourself better than I could help with but I'll try. We can go today." She smiles and nods. 

He nods, chewing on his lip.

"It's gonna be okay." She smiles and pats his arm. 

He nods. “I know.. Thank you..”

She hums and finishes her coffee. 

He smiles softly and finishes his. “Let’s go!”

"Alright." She smiles and follows him out. 

He hails a cab and they go to the ring shop.

"Welcome. How can I help you today?" The shop man asks and his name tag gleams with his name that says Nick. 

Sherlock bites his lip, starting to have second thoughts as he looks to Molly.

"You can do it. Come on." Molly takes his hand and leads him over to the counter. "You two make an interesting couple. What can I do for you?" Nick smiles. 

Sherlock’s face flushes. “I- she’s not- we’re not-” He stammers, trying to explain.

Molly rolls her eyes. "He's looking for a ring to propose to his boyfriend. The first thing that came to mind was gun metal so if you have anything like that he'd like to see it." She smiles. "Of course. I just got a new collection. Give me a moment." Nick smiles and goes into the back room. 

Sherlock felt embarrassed that he’d lost his words and composure, he was just so new to all of this.

Molly smiles softly and runs his back. "Just take a breath. Okay? Don't be stressed out. This is supposed to be fun. Exciting." 

He bites his lip and nods. “This is just so new..”

"That's okay. Take your time. Slow down if you need to. This is a lot to process." 

He nods. “Thank you, Molly..”

"Of course." She smiles 

He smiles softly and looks up when Nick comes back.

"Here we are." Nick smiles and sets a small tray of rings on the counter. "Tell me about this bloke. What is he like? It's easier to pick if you talk about the person." He smiles. 

“He’s an army Doctor, hard on the outside but he’s got a soft side. He’s durable and worn. He’s absolutely perfect and incredibly smart.” Sherlock smiles softly.

He smiles and nods as Sherlock talks. "I see. These aren't good enough for him." He hums and takes the tray away. "This" He hands Sherlock a ring, the outside is dark and strong but the inner is smooth and soft. 

Sherlock’s eyes widen. “It’s perfect…”

"Is this the one then?" Molly smiles softly. 

“Yes. This is the one.”

Molly giggles happily and smiles. "I'll wrap it up then." Nick smiles and goes to get the ring box. 

Sherlock smiles happily. “It’s perfect, Molly.”

"Good." She smiles. 

“Thank you so much.”

"You're very welcome." She smiles. 

He smiles happily.

Nick comes back with the ring box and rings Sherlock up. "Good luck." He smiles. 

Sherlock smiles brightly. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." Nick smiles and Molly leads them out of the shop. 

Sherlock smiles excitedly. “I need a new outfit to ask him.”

"Okie dokie." Molly smiles and hails a cab. 

Sherlock smiles happily as they get in the cab.

The cab takes them to where Sherlock wants to go. 

They pull up to a suit store.

Molly follows Sherlock inside. 

Sherlock looks around inside at all the clothes.

Molly sits and watches him look. "John likes that purple shirt of yours best." She hums. 

“But he’s seen me in it hundreds of times. Won’t he be bored with it?”

"He's never bored with you, Sherlock. Every time he looks at you its like the first time. I was just giving you an idea."

“I just want him to be astounded..”

"I know. Think like John. You know him best. Think about what he likes to see you in best. I'm sure you have it cataloged and stored in your mind palace. Think like him and pick something." She smiles 

He nods and closes his eyes, diving into his mind palace to think. He soon comes back out. “He likes those jeans I have. He loves them. I can wear those with the purple dress shirt.”

"Perfect." Molly smiles. 

Sherlock bites his lip and smiles, feeling a mixture of excited and nervous. John would say yes, of course, so he had no reason to be nervous. Still, it was there.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure of it." She smiles. "Have you thought of what you'll say yet?" 

He pales a bit. “I.. No. I’ll think of something.”

"Alright. It's alright. Like I said it doesn't have to be tonight. Give yourself some time if you need it." 

He nods. “I’m just excited. I want to do it sometime soon..”

"Excited is great. I'd be worried if you weren't excited. Whenever you think is right." She hums. 

He nods. “Alright.”

"Good." She smiles. "Let's go get something to eat. My lunch break is still on." 

He smiles softly and nods. “Okay. I.. Molly?”

"Yes, Sherlock?" She smiles. 

“Thank you.. I don’t know if I would’ve had enough courage to do this if I didn’t have you.”

"You're very welcome. I'm always here for you, Sherlock. I'd do anything for you. You know that." She smiles happily. 

He smiles softly. “I know. Thank you,”

"Good. Of course." She smiles. "Now where should we eat?" She hums as her stomach growls. 

“I’m not hungry.” He blushes as his stomach growls.

"You can't fool me, Sherlock Holmes!" She giggles. "C'mon we'll go to that Thai place you like near the morgue. I'll even treat you to lunch as an early engagement present." She smiles. 

He blushes a bit and smiles. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." She smiles and leads him out of the shop. They get a cab and go to the restaurant. 

They get a table together.

"So have you thought about what you're gonna say?" Molly asks as they wait for their food. 

“I just want him to know how much I care for him.”

"Okay." She nods and the waiter drops off their food. "You've got lots of time so don't stress." 

He nods and starts to eat. “I want to make sure I say the right thing.. I know that I’m not good with this type of thing..”

"But you are good at telling facts. Think of it as if you were deducing a proposal. Maybe that'll be easier. More familiar." 

He nods. “Alright..”

She smiles and eats. 

Sherlock does as well.

"Any cases on?" 

“No, John doesn’t want me taking cases right now.”

"Mm that's probably for the best. A little break to relax." She smiles. 

“I suppose.. But I’m bored out of my mind..”

"No experiments catching your interest then?"

“I’m working on one about chemical reactions. I need a body because John won’t let me work on myself anymore.”

"You can't experiment on yourself, Sherlock."

“Well, not anymore.”

"I can get you parts to experiment on. You just need to tell me what you need." She hums. 

“I need arms.”

"Left or right? Full arms? Hands and fingers as well? And how many?"

"Full arms, left, about 6.“

"Male or female? Or half of each? Adult or?" 

“Half and half. Range of ages, if you can.”

"I'll work my magic. See what I can do." She nods and smiles. 

He smiles. “Thank you. At least this will get John to stop yelling about my experiments.”

"Good." She smiles and nods. 

He smiles. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." She hums and smiles. 

He smiles and hums as he eats.

"I'm thinking about getting another cat. Toby seems lonely when I have to leave him alone all day." 

“You should. I’m sure he would enjoy that.”

"I think he would." Molly smiles. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “You are extraordinary, Molly.”

"Oh, Sherlock." She blushes. 

He smiles.

She giggles and smiles. 

He soon finishes his food.

"My lunch break is almost over." She hums as she pays the check. "Are you coming back to the morgue with me? There are some fungus samples that might interest you." She smiles. 

He smiles. “I’ll come back.”

Molly smiles and they walk back to the morgue. 

Sherlock rubs his thumb over the ring box in his pocket.

John answers Sherlock's text as he goes on his lunch break. **Dinner sounds great. Did you have anywhere in mind?--JW**

**Angelo’s? 8:00? –SH**  
Sherlock bites his lip nervously.

**Perfect. What are you up to?--JW**

**In the morgue with Molly. She’s giving me arms and fungi.–SH**

**That's nice of her. Make sure to thank her. You know she appreciates it.--JW** 

**I know, I will. I have been. –SH**

**That's my good boy.--JW**

He blushes brightly. **I.. John.. –SH**

"Are you okay, Sherlock?" Molly asks as she puts in new gloves. **I have to get back to work. I'll see you later. Love you.--JW**

“Y-Yes, fine.” **Okay.. I’ll see you tonight. –SH**

"Okay. Here are the fungi." She smiles and puts the containers on the table in the morgue. 

“Thank you. For everything.”

"My pleasure." 

He smiles. “I should be going.”

"Okay. Good luck with the proposal. I'm around if you need anything." Molly smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “Thank you, Molly.”

"You're very welcome, Sherlock." She smiles. 

He smiles and goes back to Baker Street.

John comes home early dressed in hot pink scrubs instead of the clothes he left in earlier that morning. 

Sherlock was getting ready. He was planning on asking him tonight.

"Love? Are you here?" John calls out as he is takes off his jacket and shoes. 

Sherlock blushes and scrambles out of his nice clothes, pulling on the ones he had on before. He hid the clothes and came out to the sitting room. “You’re home early.”

"I got vomited on by a whole family with food poisoning. Vomit on my work clothes, my emergency work clothes, and my emergency scrubs. I had to borrow scrubs." He turns around showing off the hot pink scrubs with baby otters on them.

Sherlock covers his mouth so he doesn’t laugh. “Christ, John.”

"The only scrubs that would fit me were one of the nurses in the OBGYN clinic down the hall. Hence the baby otters." John starts to chuckle unable to help himself. 

He smiles brightly. “It’s cute.”

"Mm glad you approve." He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back.

"Mm how about you help me out of these and come take a shower with me." He mumbles against his lips and nips at them playfully. 

He smiles and hums. “Mm, alright. Let’s go.”

He grins and takes him to the bathroom. 

Sherlock helps him strip. “These are hideous.”

"Everyone on the tube looked at me like I lost my mind." John laughs and unbuttons Sherlock's shirt. 

He giggles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls back to strip.

"You are so beautiful." He praises in awe as he looks at Sherlock unabashedly. 

Sherlock hesitates his movements, blushing brightly.

"So so beautiful.." John mumbles as he strips Sherlock's. "Brilliant. Fantastic. Extraordinary." He hums as he kisses his long pale neck. 

Sherlock blushes at the praise, gasping softly. “J-John..”

"Mm yes, love? What is it?" John hums innocently as his lips ghost and bush over Sherlock's collarbone. 

He whimpers. “Please..”

He smirks and undoes Sherlock's trousers, letting them slips down to the floor. He frowns a bit at the ring box makes a sound as it hits the floor in Sherlock's trouser pocket. "What was that?" He asks thinking Sherlock's phone made the sound. 

Sherlock’s eyes widen and he scrambles for his trousers. “N-Nothing! Hold on just a moment!” He rushes out of the bathroom to hide the ring box.

"Sherlock?" John frowns. "What was that?"

“Nothing, John. Don’t worry about it!” He comes back into the bathroom.

"You know when you tell me not to worry it makes me worry more." He pulls him close and kisses him. 

He kisses him back deeply, trying to distract him.

John moans and nips at his lips. 

He whimpers a bit and opens his mouth.

"Such a good boy." He praises and pushes his tongue into Sherlock's mouth rubbing them together. 

He whimpers breathily, submitting completely.

He turns on the shower and pulls Sherlock in with him under the hot spray. He kisses him deeply and squeezes his arse. 

He gasps and moans, grinding against his hands.

"God, I want to push you against the wall and fuck you." He growls and bites at his throat as he grinds against him. 

“Please! God, please, John..” He whimpers and arches against his hips.

He pressed his back against the wall and marks his throat. "Spread those fantastic legs for me."

He whimpers and spreads himself for John.

"Such a good boy." He praises and smirks. He turns Sherlock around and kisses his back. He kisses and licks down his spine as he kneels behind him. He squeezes his arse and starts to work him open with his mouth. 

Sherlock gasps and squirms against the wall, moaning needy.

John sucks and bites at Sherlock's arse as he pushes two slick fingers into him. 

“John!” He squirms.

"So beautiful." He praises as he adds a third finger and rubs his prostate. 

He moans loudly and pushes back against his fingers.

John stands and removes his fingers, slicking his cock. 

Sherlock whimpers at the emptiness. “Please..”

He holds his hips and sinks into him. 

He moans loudly. “Oh god!”

He kisses his neck and shoulders as he rocks his hips. 

He moans loudly and arches. “Yes!”

"You feel so fucking good." He groans and moves faster. 

He moans and curses, closing his eyes. “Harder.”

He grips his hips and fucks him hard. 

He moans loudly and tries to hold onto something. “Close!!”

"Come for me. Be a good boy and come." He rubs his prostate with each thrust and bites his neck. 

He cries out as he comes hard on command.

He moans loudly as he comes and fills Sherlock. 

He whimpers and slumps against the wall.

He kisses his back and holds him up as he pulls out of him gently. "Perfect. You did so good, love." He praises softly. 

He whimpers and leans against him.

He turns him and kisses him softly. He holds him close and starts washing him gently. 

He relaxes into his touch.

"So beautiful. You're so so beautiful. I love you so much. With ever fiber of my being." He hums softly as he washes Sherlock's hair. 

He blushes and tips his head back for him. “Love..”

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He smiles softly and kisses his shoulder. "I'm never going to get tired of saying that.." He kisses his out her shoulder. "Hopefully you never get tired of hearing it." He hums and rinses his hair. 

“Never.” He closes his eyes.

"Good." He smiles and presses kisses to his chest. 

He blushes and smiles.

He places one last kiss over Sherlock's heart before rinsing them off and shutting off the shower. He smiles softly as he dries Sherlock. 

He leans against him, still in subspace.

He kisses his damp curls as he dries them. He takes him to bed and curls up with him naked under the covers. "We'll go to dinner later.." He hums and rubs his back. 

He curls up against him, nodding.

"I love you." He mumbles to his head as he kisses his curls. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Love..”

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He kisses him softly.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back softly. 

He pulls back to nuzzle him. “Mm, time?”

"Nearly six." He hums. 

“Mm. Sleep til 7:00.. Dinner at 8:00..”

"Mm brilliant.." He snuggles him. 

He curls up against him.

He holds him and falls asleep. 

Sherlock does as well.

John holds him close as they sleep. 

He curls against him and sleeps for the hour.

He hums and nuzzles him when they have to get up. 

He hums and nuzzles him.

"Love.." He mumbles and kisses his forehead. 

“Mm, I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles. "We should get up for dinner." 

“Mm.. Okay..”

He kisses him and gets out of bed. 

Sherlock smiles and gets out as well.

John smiles and gets dressed. 

Sherlock gets dressed in his new clothes, putting the ring box in his trousers.

"Jesus.. I think you're trying to kill me." He nearly whimpers as he looks at him. 

He blushes and smiles.

He pulls him closer and kisses throughly. 

He kisses him back deeply.

He smirks and nips at his lip. "Dinner." He hums and pulls back. 

He blushes and nods. “Right.”

He smiles and finishes getting ready.

He smiles and rocks a bit. “Ready?”

"Yup." He smiles and follows him out of the bedroom. 

He smiles and leads him down to the cab.

He hums and holds his hand as they ride in the cab. 

Sherlock starts to get nervous again, squeezing his hand.

John squeezes his hand back and smiles happily at him. 

He smiles, reassured.

He smiles and pays the cabbie as they arrive at Angelo's. 

They go inside and are greeted by a happy Angelo.

"Ah! My favorite guests! Come. Sit sit." Angelo smiles happily and leads them to their table. 

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you.”

"What can I get for you to drink?" Angelo smiles as they sit at their table. 

“Wine for me.” He smiles.

"The same for me." John smiles. "Excellent." Angelo nods and goes to get their wine. 

Sherlock smiles and looks to John.

John hums happily and smiles back. 

He smiles and blushes.

He chuckles and smiles. "How was the morgue?"

“It was nice. I got new things for experiments.”

"That's good." He smiles. Angelo comes and drops off their wine, leaving again to put in their order. 

Sherlock rubs his fingers over the ring box.

Angelo brings their food and John talks about his day at the clinic. "There is a medical conference coming up." He hums as he eats. 

“Oh? When?”

"Two weeks I think." 

“Mm, alright.”

"You can come with me if you want. Its out of town. About a week long. The conferences are in the morning and we can have the afternoon to explore." He smiles. 

He smiles. “I’d love to.”

"Brilliant." He smiles.

He smiles as their food comes.

Angelo drops off their food and refills their wine glasses. 

Sherlock smiles and nods to Angelo.

"Enjoy." Angelo smiles and leaves them to eat. 

Sherlock starts to eat, still thinking about the ring.

John hums happily as he eats. 

Sherlock bites his lip. “John, I have something I need to say.”

"Okay.." John looks at him a bit confused not sure where Sherlock is going with this. 

Sherlock takes a deep breath. “You know I care for you. You’re the only person who has ever stayed with me this long. I want you to understand that I may never be able to convey how much I love you, but I will never stop trying. John Hamish Watson, I would be incredibly lucky if you would agree to marry me.” He bites his lip, getting down onto one knee and showing him the ring box.

"Oh.. Oh Sherlock.." John slides off his chair and skins to his knees in front of Sherlock. He cups his face and kisses him deeply. 

Sherlock looks confused as John kisses him before pulling back a bit. “I.. Is that a yes?”

"Yes. Yes. Of course yes." He nods with happy tears in his eyes. 

Sherlock’s face lights up and he pulls John into a tight hug.

John smiles happily and hugs him tightly. 

He pulls back to kiss him. “Perhaps we should get off the floor."

"Probably." He giggles and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls back to get up.

People around the restaurant clap as they stand and Angelo brings them champagne. "Congratulations." He smiles happily. 

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, Angelo.”

"Of course." Angelo smiles and hands them the champagne flutes. 

He smiles and clinks their glasses together.

John smiles and they drink. Angelo smiles and leaves them to celebrate. 

“I.. Molly helped me pick out the ring..”

"Ahh so you weren't in the morgue all day." He chuckles and smiles. 

He blushes. “Well, I couldn’t say anything.”

"I know." He smiles and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles and bites his lip. “Do you like the ring?”

"It's brilliant. You're brilliant." He kisses him and smiles. "I love you so much." 

He smiles brightly. “I love you too.”

He nuzzles him and kisses his neck. "Take me home?"

He smiles and nods. “Of course.”

He kisses him and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Shall I call my brother to give him the good news?”

"Sure." He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. “Home first.”

"Brilliant." He smiles and nods. 

He smiles and takes him out to get a cab.

John smiles happily and holds his hand in the cab. 

Sherlock leans against him.

He hums and kisses his head. 

He smiles and relaxes.

John pays the cabbie and they go up to their flat. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses him once there.

He pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. "You are perfect." He mumbles against his lips as he nips at them. 

He blushes and opens his mouth. “John..”

He kisses his jaw and neck. "I want you. Now. Always. Forever."

He gasps softly. “You have me.. I promise.”

He kisses him deeply and takes him to their bedroom. 

He whimpers and squirms as he’s led to the bedroom.

John closes the door and presses Sherlock back against it. He claims his mouth as he starts to strip him. 

“Please.. John..” He arches against him, moaning breathily.

"I know, love. You made tonight so perfect. Now I'm going to take you apart perfectly." He pushes Sherlock back onto the bed and starts to stop himself, putting on a little strips show for him. 

Sherlock whimpers as he watches him. “Beautiful..”

John blushes and smiles. He crawls up onto the bed once he's naked and kisses Sherlock deeply. 

Sherlock moans and arches, kissing him deeply.

He sucks on his neck marking him as he spreads his legs. 

He moans and whimpers. “Please..”

"I've got you." He kisses him as he eased a slick finger into him. 

He moans loudly and arches.

"So perfect." He kisses his chest and laves his tongue over his nipple as he works two fingers inside of him. 

He gasps and arches, pushing back against him.

He kisses down his body and kisses his cock as he adds a third finger. 

“J-John..”

He sucks his cock as he rubs his fingers against his prostate. 

He bucks his hips. “Please!”

He pulls out his fingers and wraps Sherlock's legs around his hips as he pushes into him. 

He moans loudly and arches, closing his eyes.

He holds his hips and starts to move slowly. 

He bites his lip, trying to hold in his whimpers.

He bites at his throat and marks him. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you. Loud and clear." He growls softly and angles his slow thrusts to brush against Sherlock's prostate. 

Sherlock gasps and moans loudly as John marks him and hits his prostate.

"God yes. You feel so good." John moans starting to move faster unable to help himself. 

“God yes, John.. Need you.. Please!”

He presses him into the mattress as he fucks him harder and faster getting lost in the tight heat of Sherlock's body. 

Sherlock moans loudly and arches. “Please! Close!”

"Come."

Sherlock lets out a strangled cry as he comes hard.

John moans loudly as he pumps his come deep into Sherlock. 

Sherlock moans and whimpers as John fills him.

John collapses on top of Sherlock and holds him as he kisses his neck and chest softly. 

He whimpers and holds onto him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. So much. So bloody much. Always. I always want to be with you. Forever. Longer than that. Eternity.." He rambles quietly and he holds him close. He kisses his head and rubs his back. 

Sherlock presses closer, holding onto him. “I love you. More than anything. And you said yes.”

"I said yes. Of course I said yes. There was never any other option in my mind but yes." He giggles and kisses him. "Yes yes yes yes yes. A million times yes and a million more." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and kisses him back. “I love you.. I can’t believe I have you..”

"You always have me. Look.." He reaches down to the floor and picks up his discarded trousers. He picks something from his picks and leans back up. He sits a ring box on Sherlock chest. 

He blushes and smiles, a bit confused. “I’ve already given you the ring, John..”

"I know." He chuckles softly and kisses his neck. "But this is my ring for you." 

He blushes brighter. “I.. For me?”

"Yup." He smiles and opens this lid of the box reviling a ring the same darn color as his. "I had it made special a few weeks ago. It wasn't ready until today." He nuzzles him. "After I was shot they got the bullet out and let me keep it. I sent the bullet away to be melted down and to be made into this ring. The bullet sent me home to you so I thought it was only right if it was on your hand." He smiles a bit embarrassed. 

Sherlock’s eyes start to water. “I.. It’s perfect..” He smiles fondly at him. “I love it. I love you.”

He smiles happily and kisses him. "I love you, too." 

He kisses him back softly.

He nuzzles him and smiles softly. 

“Sleep.. Please?”

"Sleep.." He hums and snuggles him. 

He cuddles up to him.

"I love you.." He holds him close. 

“I love you too.”

He smiles softly and holds him. 

He nuzzles him.

He holds him in his arms as they sleep. 

He sleeps peacefully.

He sleeps happily through the night.


	36. Thirty Six

Mycroft curls around Greg.

Greg hums softly and presses his back to Mycroft's chest. 

He hums and presses sleepy kisses against his back.

"My.." He mumbles sleepy and smiles softly. 

He smiles. “Mm, Greg..”

He rolls over to face him and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily and kisses his chest. 

“How did you sleep?”

"Mm wonderful. You?" He nuzzles him. 

“Mm, brilliant..” He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles softly. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too." 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and kisses him again. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

"Mm you are absolutely the most gorgeous man I've ever met." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and licks at his lips. “You’re brilliant..”

"So are you.." He pulls Mycroft on top of himself and let's him lick into his mouth. 

He moans and deepens the kiss. “I love the way you make me feel.. You make me feel safe.. You make me submissive..”

He pulls Mycroft's bottom lip between his teeth and tugs. He squeezes his arse and grind up against him showing Mycroft how hard he makes him. 

He gasps and whimpers, grinding against him. “Please..”

"What do you need? You know I love it when my gorgeous little slut tells me what he wants." Greg smirks. 

He blushes brightly and moans. “P-Please fuck me.. I need it.. Need your cock..”

"Stretch yourself open for me. Get your perfect hole nice and slick." He smirks and hands him the lube. 

He whimpers and nods. “Y-Yes, sir!” He takes the lube and moves to start to stretch himself.

"Good boy. My naughty slut. God look at you." He moans as he runs his hands over Mycroft. 

He whimpers and squirms, thrusting his fingers.

"You want my cock so badly don't you?" He smirks and strokes Mycroft. 

He gasps and rocks between his fingers and Greg’s hand. “Yes! So much!”

"Then come get it." He gives him one last stroke before letting him go. 

He whimpers and pulls his fingers out. “Please.”

Greg sits back against the headboard and puts Mycroft in his lap. He holds his hips and let's Mycroft sink down slowly into his cock. 

Mycroft moans loudly and rocks against him.

"God you're perfect. So gorgeous." Greg moans as he rocks with him and kisses his neck. 

He moans and whimpers as he rides him. 

"Such a good boy. You love being full of my cock, don't you? Tell me how much you love it." He holds his hips and bucks up into him. 

“I love it! I love it so much, Greg. Oh my god. I need this. I need your cock in me.” He starts to ride him harder.

He moans and fucks him harder as he strokes him. 

He cries out and presses his hands against Greg’s chest for leverage.

He gropes his arse and fucks him harder. "Come." 

Mycroft’s hips still and he arches his back, nearly screaming as he comes hard.

Greg moans loudly and comes hard into him, filling him. 

He whimpers as he feels Greg filling him.

He kisses him deeply and holds him. 

He moans against his lips.

"I love you. I love you so much." He nips at his lips. 

He whimpers a bit and opens his lips. “Love you..”

He growls softly and licks his way into his mouth. 

He gasps and moans. “Please..”

"Mm you've just came and you're already so needy." He smirks and bites at his neck. 

He whimpers and moans. “You make me like this..”

"Mm it's perfect." He tools them over careful of his back and kisses down his body. 

He whimpers and closes his eyes.

He kisses and licks every inch on Mycroft's skin he can reach, worshipping his body. 

He blushes and gasps. “G-Gregory..”

"You're so beautiful, My.. Absolutely gorgeous." 

He whimpers. “Gregory..”

"Perfect." He kisses the head of his cock. 

He gasps and squirms.

He moans around him as he takes him deeper and pushes two fingers into him. 

He moans loudly at the intrusion and moans loudly.

He deep throats him and rubs against his prostate. 

He moans loudly and rocks against him. “Please!”

He pulls off his cock and strokes him in time with his fingers inside him. "Be a good boy and come on my face." He smirks. 

He moans loudly and grips the sheets as he comes hard onto Greg’s face.

Greg moans and licks Mycroft's come off his lips. 

Mycroft whimpers as he looks down at him.

"You're perfect." He praises as he kisses up his body. 

He whimpers and pulls him into a kiss.

He moans and deepens the kiss. 

He whimpers. “Let me take care of you..”

"Please.." He mewls and rocks his hips needy.

He kisses down his body.

He moans and arches. 

He sucks at the tip of his cock.

"Yes!" He gasps and groans.

He smirks and slowly takes more of him.

He moans and his hand go to his hair. 

He starts to bob his head, moaning around him.

"Mycroft." He moans loudly and arches getting close. 

He swallows around him before pulling off, smirking a bit.

"My!" He whines needy and his cock twitches. 

Mycroft smirks, sitting back. “Mm, something wrong?” He flashes Greg a smirk.

"What's wrong is your perfect fucking lips aren't wrapped around my cock." He tries to sound unhappy but her just sounds desperate. 

“Mm, gonna do something about that?” He smirks, challenging him.

Greg surges up and pulls Mycroft into a hard kiss. "Such a tease. A naughty little slut." He growls and nips at his lips. 

Mycroft moans loudly into the kiss. “Mm, just didn’t feel like helping you.” He smirks, teasing him more.

"Mm? Is that so?" He smirks and squeezes his arse. "I guess I'll just have to get myself off and make you watch." He sits back against the headboard no longer touching Mycroft at all, teasing him as well. 

Mycroft bites his lip, glaring at Greg a bit.

Greg smirks and starts stroking himself. "Oh fuck." He moans loudly and bucks into his hand. 

Mycroft holds in a whimper, watching his hand closely.

He rubs his thumb over the leaking head and arches sharply at the strong sensation. "My.." He moans. 

Mycroft licks his lips, mimicking his thumb’s movements.

Greg slicks his fingers and eases one into himself as he strokes himself teasingly, trying to push Mycroft into doing something. 

Mycroft snaps and growls, surging forward and pining his hands above his head. He bites and sucks at his neck. “The only fingers that will be in your arse today are mine. The only hands that will give you pleasure will be mine. Got it?”

He gasps and moans loudly. He arches and bucks his hips. "You better tie my hands the fuck down then." He growls and smirks disobediently, loving Mycroft's dominance wanting more of it. 

Mycroft growls and gets up, finding two pairs of cuffs and smirking as he brought them back to the bed, cuffing him to the headboard.

Greg pants and pulls on the cuffs, he can't remember ever being this turned on in his life. 

“All mine..” Mycroft mumbles softly. “So pretty, tied up for me.”

"All yours. Just you. I promise." He whimpers starting to slip into subspace. 

Mycroft smirks and leans in to bite his neck. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Greg gasps and whimpers, tilting his head back so Mycroft can get at his neck. 

Mycroft marks him, moaning against him.

Greg moans loudly and arches. 

He grinds against him. “Such a good little slut.. So responsive..”

"Sir." He whimpers and bucks against him. 

He smirks and pulls back, licking his lips as he looks at him.

He whines needy and his cock twitches as he watches his mouth. 

“Need something?” He teases, stroking his thigh with light fingers.

"Sir!" He whimpers and pulls on his cuffs. 

He smirks. “Use your words.”

"You. Please." He begs. 

He leans in to kiss his neck. “Mm, good.”

He whimpers and tries to kiss him. 

He smirks and pulls back. “Ah, ah, ah. Good boys wait.”

He whines and pulls on his cuffs. 

“Can you stay still for me?”

"Y-yes sir." He nods. 

“Good boy. No squirming.” He kisses him softly before kissing down his body.

He whimpers and bites his lip keeping still like Mycroft asked. 

He nips at his nipple, smirking.

Greg cries out and stiffens to keep still. 

“Oh, someone’s sensitive.” He hums, kissing down his body.

"Sir." He whimpers breathlessly. 

“Need something?”

"I think you're trying to kill me." He whines. "Sir." He adds sarcastically. 

Mycroft growls, moving up to grip Greg’s hair tightly, pulling his head back. “Excuse me?”

Greg whimpers and moans. "I said you're going to kill me, Sir."

“I detected some attitude in there before.”

"Yes you did, Sir."

“That will need to be corrected.”

He blushes and bites his lip. 

“What do you find fit for the punishment?”

"Whatever Sir decides." 

“No, I want you to give me a suggestion.”

"S-spank me, Sir. Don't let me come until you want me to." He whimpers. 

He smirks. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

"N-no, Sir." He blushes and mewls. 

He smirks. “Good boy.”

Greg whimpers and blushes harder at the praise. 

“I’m going to take the cuffs off and you’re going to be good, right?”

"Yes, Sir." He whimpers and nods. 

He nods and takes the cuffs off and sat back. “Hands and knees.”

He mewls and scrambles up into position. 

“Good boy. Arse out.”

He moans and does as he's told. 

He smirks and rubs his arse. “How many?”

"I-I dunno." He whimpers and presses his arse back into his hand. 

He squeezes his arse. “10?”

"Yes, Sir!" Greg moans as Mycroft squeezes his arse. 

“Good boy.” He smirks and brings his hand down hard on his arse.

He cries out and moans as his arse stings. "Thank you, Sir. Another, Sir." He whimpers and begs. 

“Such a good boy.” He smirks and spanks him again.

He whimpers and moans. He presses his face to the mattress and pushes his arse back into Mycroft's hand. "Thank you, Sir. Please, Sir." 

He spanks him again. “Three.”

He arches and his cock twitches heavily between his legs. 

He spanks him quickly three more times.

Greg moans loudly and his mouth hangs open, drool making a wet mark on the sheets. 

“How many more?” He smirks.

"S-Sir.." He whimpers needy. 

“How many?”

"F-four." He mewls. 

“Good boy.” He spanks him again.

He moans and his cock leaks. 

He continues until he reaches 10.

He whimpers and breathes heavily. 

“Such a good boy.”

He blushes and moans. 

He eases him onto his back. “Want me to cuff you again?”

"Yes, Sir." He whimpers and puts his hands back up. 

He smirks a bit and cuffs him to the headboard.

He moans and arches, pulling at his cuffs a bit. 

He leans in to bite his neck. 

"S-sir." He whimpers and tips his head back so Mycroft can mark him. 

Mycroft marks him. “Mine.”

Greg moans loudly and arches. "Yours. Just yours. Always. I promise." 

He smirks and bites his neck hard.

"Sir!" He cries out and his cock twitches needy. 

He smirks and pulls back. “Mm, yes?”

"P-please." He whimpers and begs. 

“What do you want?”

"You."

He smirks. “Be more specific.”

"I want you to come. I want you to make me come. I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. I want you to use me like a fucktoy." He mewls. 

He smirks, biting his neck. “Mm, I’m going to use your cock until you come and then I’m going to fuck you until I come.”

He moans and arches, Mycroft hasn't fucked him since being taken by Moriarty. "God yes. Fuck me." He begs and whimpers. 

“Mm, you don’t get to order me around. I’m going to fuck myself on your cock first.”

He mewls and nods. "Please, Sir."

“Good boy.” He takes the lube and lubes up his fingers.

He whimpers as he watches and tugs on his cuffs. 

He reaches back to stretch himself.

Greg whines not being able to touch him and his cock leaks. 

Mycroft moans as he pushes in a finger. “Oh Christ..”

Greg growls and pulls on his cuffs. 

He smirks. “Patience, Gregory. Do not make me gag and blindfold you as well.”

"Sir." He whimpers. 

“Quiet.” He groans as he pushes in a second finger.

He bites his lip and arches. 

He rocks against his own fingers. “Fuck, Greg.”

He pulls on the cuffs and bucks his hips. 

Mycroft shoots him a glare. “Stay still or I will leave you here.”

Greg bites his lip and stills. 

“Good boy.” He adds a third finger into himself.

He licks his lips and pants. 

He pulls his fingers out and moans as he straddles Greg.

Greg arches trying to push into Mycroft. 

Mycroft smirks and slowly lowers himself onto Greg’s cock.

Greg gasps and moans loudly, pulling against his cuffs. 

Mycroft moans loudly as he gets used to being full.

"Fuck, My." He growls. 

He moans and slowly rocks against him. “Oh Christ..”

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He tries to thrust into him. 

He moans loudly and closes his eyes.

"You love this don't you? Acting like your in control. Like you have all the power. But at the end of the day you're just a needy slut for my cock." He growls and thrusts into him roughly. 

Mycroft cries out whorishly. “C-Christ..”

"You love these games don't you. You love to play with me. I know you do. I love watching you do it. Pretending to be the iceman in our bedroom. The thing is Mycroft I can get you so fucking hot you melt and I don't even have to touch you." He smirks and pulls on his cuffs for emphasis. 

He moans breathily and whimpers. “G-Gregory..” He rocks against him.

"I'm going to come and fill your perfect arse. Then you're going to fuck me just like you wanted. So be a good boy and ride me." He growls and thrusts up into him hard. 

He moans loudly and rides him harder, gripping the base of his own cock so he doesn’t come.

He cries out and comes hard into him. 

He moans loudly closing his eyes to stop himself from coming. 

"Fuck you're perfect." He breathes heavily and pulls in the cuffs. 

He groans and whimpers as he lifts himself off from him. 

He arches and spreads his legs. 

He lubes up his fingers and pushes one into Greg.

"Yes." He groans and pushes back against his finger. 

He thrusts his finger, slowly stretching him.

"More." He moans and arches. 

He adds a second finger.

He spreads his legs wider and fucks himself on Mycroft's fingers. 

He moans and pushes in a fourth finger.

"Oh god fuck me!" He moans loudly. 

He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up.

"Get that perfect fucking cock in me." He growls and opens his legs wider. 

He pushes into him. “Yes, sir.”

He moans loudly and arches, pulling on the cuffs. 

He moans loudly and starts thrusting into him.

He wraps his legs around Mycroft's waist and pulls him closer. 

He gasps and leans down to kiss him hard.

He moans loudly finally getting a kiss and kisses him back deeply, pulling on the cuffs still not able to touch Mycroft. 

“Do you want those off?” He nips at his lips.

"Not until you come." He sucks in his lip. 

He moans and nods, thrusting harder.

Greg moans and tightens around Mycroft as he gets close to coming a second time. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into him.

He cries out and comes hard at the feeling of being filled by Mycroft. 

Mycroft groans and pulls out of him. He leans up to take the cuffs off.

Greg collapses satisfied against the bed as his wrists are freed, red and a bit bruised from all his pulling. 

Mycroft blushes and nuzzles him. “Are your wrists okay?”

"They're brilliant. You're absolutely brilliantly." Greg pulls him closer and cups his face, kissing him deeply. 

Mycroft gasps softly and kisses him back.

"I love you." He mumbles against his lips. 

“I love you too. So much.”

He smiles and kisses him again. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back softly.

Greg hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He kisses him again and snuggles him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

"Nap.." He hums and holds him. 

He hums and nods, curling against him.

Dr. Brooks smiles at Sherlock as he comes in for his session. "You seem to be in a very good mood today." 

Sherlock smiles and hums.

"So tell me what's going on. Any urges to use? How have things been on the outside?" She smiles. 

“Myc’s doing okay. So am I. The only time I hard an urge to use was when he was taken.”

"That's excellent." She smiles. 

“I proposed to John.” He blushes.

"You did!" She smiles brightly "what did he say?" She blushes a bit at her out burst and tries to sound professional. 

He smiles brightly. “He said yes.”

"That's brilliant." She smiles happily. 

He smiles and hums.

"Have you told anyone yet about the good news?" She smiles. 

He blushes. “Not yet.”

"Do you want to tell people?" She raised a brow. 

“Yes! Of course I do.”

"Just haven't gotten around to it yet then?" 

“No, it just happened.”

"Oh I see." She nods. "Have there been any cases on?"

“No, not recently.”

"So John is the only thing that's kept you occupied then?" 

“I’ve started a few experiments as well.”

"So you haven't been bored then?"

“No, I haven’t.”

"That's good. You've said in the past that boredom was one of the factors that led you to using." She hums reading back her notes. "So no boredom means no urge to use?" 

He smiles and nods.

"Well that's brilliant." She smiles. "What else would you like to talk about?"

He stops to think for a moment before shrugging.

"Nothing at all?" She chuckles. "Really?" 

“I.. Nothing else has happened.”

She hums and nods. "How did you decide you wanted to propose to John?" 

“I knew I wanted to. Because he deserves everything and I wanted to give that to him. Molly helped me pick out a ring and figure out how to ask him.”

"Molly sounds like a very good friend." 

“She is. She is brilliant.” He smiles.

"You said she helps you with your experiments.." She hums as she reads her notes. "How so?"

“She works in the morgue, so she can get me body parts when I need something to work on.”

She nods and writes in her notes. 

“She is also someone I have always considered a friend, even before John.”

"She seems nice and very smart. She also understands you and can help you through things. She's an excellent support for you." 

He nods. “She is.”

She nods and smiles. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss today?"

“I think that’s everything.”

"Alright. Same time next week?"

He smiles and nods.

"Brilliant. Have a good week, Sherlock. Tell John I say congratulations." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Of course.”

She opens her office door and let's him out, closing it behind him. John smiles at him happily from his seat in the waiting room, standing when he sees him. 

Sherlock smiles and blushes. He goes to hug him.

John hums happily and hugs him back. 

“Dr. Brooks says congratulations.”

John blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back. "Let me take you home. We'll order takeaway and watch crap telly." He presses kisses to his neck and jaw. 

He blushes and smiles. “You spoil me.”

"Mm it's my job as your fiancé, soon to be husband, to spoil you absolutely rotten." He smirks and kisses him, nipping at his lip cheekily. 

He blushes and kisses him back. “I’m lucky.”

"I'm the lucky one." He smiles and takes his hand, leading him out and into a cab headed home. 

He leans against him during the ride.

He wraps his arm around his shoulders and presses kisses to his head. 

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles happily. 

He nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

John smiles and kisses him. He pays the cabbie and takes Sherlock up to their flat. 

He smiles and follows him up.

"What do you want for takeaway, love?" He smiles as he hangs up their coats. 

“Mm, Thai.” He goes to sit on the couch.

John smiles and calls in the order. 

Sherlock curls up in a blanket.

He finishes the order and goes into the sitting room. "Look at you all sung as a bug in a rug." He chuckles as he goes to Sherlock on the couch. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

He curls up with Sherlock and holds him close. 

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and presses kisses to Sherlock's head. 

He blushes and giggles softly.

"What is it, love?" He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums. “I’m just incredibly happy with you.”

He smiles brightly and kisses him happily. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and relaxes against him.

John smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He holds him and kisses her forehead softly. 

They stay like that until the door buzzer rings.

"Mm.. Takeaway." John hums and kisses him before getting up to go get the food. 

Sherlock smiles and curls up as he waits for John. He had missed domestic days like this.

John hums happily as he comes back up with the food. 

Sherlock smiles as he smells the food.

He sets out the containers on the coffee table. "What do you want to drink, love?" 

“Mm, I think we have a bottle of wine.”

He goes to the kitchen and comes back with the wine and glasses. He pours the wine and sits back down next to Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and curls against him as they eat.

John kisses his head and turns on some crap telly as they eat. 

Sherlock smiles and actually eats most of his food.

John smiles as he watches Sherlock eat and presses kisses to his head. 

He smiles and looks up for a kiss.

He hums happily and kisses him deeply. 

He blushes and opens his mouth for him.

He smirks and licks his way into Sherlock's welcoming mouth. His hands go to Sherlock's hair as groups him closer, into his lap. 

Sherlock whimpers a bit and settles in his lap.

"Christ, you're a lap full of perfection." John kisses his neck and throat. 

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and and squeezes his arse. "A very nice hand full too." He smirks. 

He whimpers and grinds against his hands. “S-Sir..”

"Mm what does my good boy want? You did so good eating nearly all your dinner. You deserve a reward." John praises and rocks Sherlock's hips, grinding them together. 

Sherlock gasps, arching. “W-Want you..”

"You have me, beautiful." He hums and strips Sherlock of his shirt. "What do you want me to do with you?" He teasingly pulls at Sherlock's nipple with his lips. 

He moans and squirms. “Anything you wish, sir!”

John thinks for a moment and then smirks wickedly. "I'm going to fuck you in my chair."

He whimpers and nods. “Please!”

He picks Sherlock up and carries him over to his chair. He strips him and sits him down in the chair. "Stretch yourself for me." He smirks and hands him the lube before sitting in Sherlock's chair, watching him. 

Sherlock squirms a bit, blushing. “Y-Yes, sir.” He lubes his fingers before pressing one into himself.

"Christ, look how beautiful you are. Such a good boy." He praises and starts to strip himself as he watches Sherlock. 

He whimpers and blushes, pushing in a second finger. “Thank you, sir.”

John kneels in front of him naked and picks up his leg. He kisses his ankle bone to his calf to his knee and up to his thigh. He does the same to his other leg putting both of his shoulders once he's finished. He puts one knee on his chair and straightens his other leg, bending Sherlock nearly in half. He takes out Sherlock's fingers and slicks his own, pushing two into Sherlock. 

Sherlock gasps and arches. “Yes! John!”

John smirks and kisses him hard as he adds a third finger stretching him. 

He tries to buck his hips. “Please!”

He takes out his fingers and keeps Sherlock's legs on his shoulders as he pushes into him, moaning loudly. 

He cries out and closes his eyes.

He holds the back of the chair in one hand and Sherlock's hip in the other. He groans as he starts to move. 

Sherlock gasps with each thrust, his eyes watering.

John slows his thrusts and kisses him softly. "Okay?" 

Sherlock nods, kissing him back deeply. “Brilliant.”

He licks his way into Sherlock's mouth as he fucks him. 

Sherlock moans and sucks on John’s tongue.

John groans and fucks him harder. 

Sherlock moans louder and whimpers, getting closer.

"God yes. That's it. Come for me. Be a good boy and come." John moans and hits his prostate dead on repeatedly. 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard for John.

John moans loudly and comes hard into him. 

Sherlock whimpers and arches as he’s filled.

He scoops him up and sits with Sherlock in his lap in his chair. He holds him and kisses his head. 

He curls against him.

He rubs his back and presses kisses to his jaw. "I love you.."

“I love you too..” He closes his eyes.

He carries him to bed and cleans them off. He gets into bed and holds him. 

He nuzzles him, humming softly.

He smiles sleepily and kisses him softly before closing his eyes. 

Sherlock falls asleep against him.

John falls asleep holding him. He groans softly and twitches in the middle of the night as a nightmare starts to unfold in his mind. 

Sherlock wakes as John shifts. “John..?”

John frowns and whimper as his nightmare won't let him go. 

Sherlock shakes him, trying to wake him.

John wakes with a shout and sits bolt upright, falling out of bed and landing in his bad shoulder. "Fuck!" He cries out. 

Sherlock frowns and quickly gets up to go to his side.

"Shit shit shit." He growls and rubs his shoulder, sitting back against the wall. 

Sherlock frowns. “John?”

John twitches and flinches away from Sherlock. He's shaking a bit and sweating. 

His frown deepens. “J-John..”

He shakes his head and gets up. He goes to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He turns on the shower as hot as it will go and scrubs himself. 

Sherlock frowns deeply and goes to wait by the bathroom door.

John stays in the shower until the water runs cold. He shaves and stares at himself in the mirror. He shakes his head and leaves the bathroom. 

Sherlock is waiting outside, looking concerned. “John..”

"It's fine." John shakes his head and gets dressed for work. 

“John, please.. Talk to me..”

"I can't, Sherlock!" He snaps, feeling bad immediately as the words leave his mouth. "I just.. I just can't.." He can't look at him as he walks past him out into the living room. 

Sherlock flinches at John’s tone, wrapping his arms around himself. He stays quiet as John leaves, not wanting to upset him further.

John puts on his jacket and looks at Sherlock as he opens the door. "I'm sorry.." He mutter and leaves for work without saying his usual I love you or kissing Sherlock. 

Sherlock frowns as he didn’t get any kiss or ‘I love you.’ He frowns and curls up in the empty bed.

Greg texts Sherlock. **Locked door murder. Two victims and no witnesses. Can you come by?--GL**

Sherlock stares at his phone blankly, figuring he needs to get up and actually do something. He gets up and dressed, feeling numb. **Yes.–SH** He heads to the Yard, not wanting to be alone in the flat.

Greg meets him outside by his car waiting to take him to the crime scene. He looks at him for a minute and then frowns. "You alright there, Sherlock?"

Sherlock ignores the question. “Where are the bodies?”

"At a flat a few blocks from here." Greg gets in the car waiting for Sherlock to get in. 

Sherlock gets in quietly, staring out the window.

"You know I wasn't expecting you to answer. I tried getting John first and he didn't answer so I thought you both were busy. Usually he's the one that answers faster out of the pair of you." Greg hums as he drives. 

Sherlock stiffens a bit. “What do we know about the case?” He couldn’t bring himself to talk about John right now.

"Male and female couple found dead in their flat by the woman's mother. The door was locked, the mother used a key to get in, and all the windows are secure. No gun shot wound, blunt force trauma, or strangulation evidence found." He rattles off the facts. "Are you sure you're okay? Usually with a locked door murder you'd be bouncing off the walls. If anything you look like you want to crawl under a rock." He frowns as he parks by the other police cars near the flat. 

“Time of death? This seems like an obvious one, the mother found them. She was the only one with access to the bodies.” He stiffens a bit more with the question. “Was there any sign of poison?”

"No injection sights. Haven't had the stomach contents processes yet. Wanted you to have a look at the whole scene before we send the bodies to Molly." Greg sighs and looks at Sherlock. "Are you high?" He asks flat out. 

“We’re here.” He straightens, reaching for the door handle.

Greg locks the door. "I asked you a question. I'm not letting you on that crime scene before I get an honest answer. That's out deal. As long as your sober you get cases. Remember our deal?" He looks at him seriously. "I haven't seen you this tense and fidgety since you were a junkie. So I'm going to ask again and I want the honest to god truth. Are you high?" 

“I’m not high, for Christ’s sake!” Sherlock snaps at him. “Now can we please just focus on the case? Please?” His voice sounds small.

"Yes fine. No reason to bite my bloody head off." Greg frowns. "I just worry about you. I'm sorry I pressed." Greg nods and unlocks the car, getting out. 

Sherlock sighs, not meaning to yell. “I.. Imsorry.” He mumbles quickly.

"It's alright." Greg nods. "You can talk to me, Sherlock. About anything that's bothering you. You know that right?" 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods curtly.

"Good. As long as that's clear." He smiles and gets out of the car, leading the way into the crime scene. 

Sherlock follows, still a bit stiff. He knew he would probably snap again at some point.

Greg let's him into the crime scene and goes to talk to Sally. Anderson is taking pictures when he sees Sherlock. "What's the matter with you? It looks like you've got something stuck up your arse. Speaking of which, where is John?" Anderson laughs as his words drip with venom. 

Sherlock stiffens when Anderson mentions John. He tries to glare at Anderson but his eyes are hollow.

Anderson blinks. "What? No clever remark? No snarky comment? You're loosing your touch, freak." He sighs. "Anderson! Suspended!" Greg snap loud and harshly making Anderson jump. 

Sherlock wants to respond with a snarky comment, but nothing comes out, not even when Greg suspends him. He just stares blankly, the urge to use getting stronger.

Greg kicks Anderson out. "Sorry about that." He frowns and waves away some of the car hair floating in the air. 

Sherlock looks at the cat hair. “A cat. Where’s the cat?”

"What? The cat? That huge ball of fluff and claws nearly cut Sally to ribbons. I think the mother has it now. She's holding it in the sitting room." Greg frowns. 

Sherlock goes into the sitting room to find the mother and the cat. “How long has the cat been around?”

The mother sniffles and cries into her wadded sodding tissue. "L-last night. They got it last night. My baby sent me pictures. Now she's dead." She whimpers rolling into a fresh round of sobs. 

“Has she ever had a cat before?”

"N-no. When she was a little girl she had a reaction to a hamster her father got her for a birthday present. She was getting treatments. She said she was better." Her mother sobs. 

“This is the result of a severe allergic reaction.”

"But she said! S-she said.." The mother dissolves into body racking sobs, holding the cat tighter. 

Sherlock turns to Greg, indicating that he’s done.

Greg nods and walks him out. "Come by the Yard later and I'll get your statement." 

Sherlock hesitates, not wanting to go back to the flat.

"Or we could have lunch and do it   
after..?" Greg raises a brow. 

Sherlock nods to that, already heading back to the car.

Greg tells Sally he's going to lunch and goes to the car, getting in. "Where do you want to go?" He asks Sherlock as he pulls out into traffic. 

“Anywhere. I don’t care.” Sherlock stares out the window.

Greg parks at a cafe a few blocks from the Yard. 

They get out and Sherlock follows Greg inside.

They get a table and a waitress takes Greg's order, she turns to Sherlock waiting for his. 

“Just water.”

The waitress nods and leaves. "John would want you to eat." Greg sighs and frowns a bit. 

Sherlock stiffens, looking down.

"See!" Greg points at him. "That's what I mean. Any time someone mentions John today you go stiff as a board." He frowns. 

“Can we please not talk about him? …please?” Sherlock mumbles quietly.

Greg frowns deeply and nods slowly. "Yeah alright.."

"Thank you.."

"Sure thing.."

Sherlock goes quiet again.

"Sorry about the case. It wasn't exactly.. Exciting." He hums. 

Sherlock just shrugs. “Got me out of the flat.”

"You have been taking cases lately. It was an easy one to get you back into the groove of things." Greg tries a smile.

He smiles a bit and nods.

The waitress comes by and drops of Sherlock's water and Greg's lunch. 

Sherlock takes small sips of his   
water.

Greg eats and talks about a few other cases Sherlock might be interested in. "Since I'm the superintendent now I can get you on pretty much any case you want. I've been talking with the Chief and trying to set up a consulting program. Maybe I can get you a stable paycheck from helping the Yard."

“It’s never been about the money, Lestrade, you know that.”

"I know." He rolls his eyes. "It's just a thing. Plus the extra money could t hurt."

“I suppose.”

He nods and continues eating. John doesn't text Sherlock over his lunch break like he usually does. 

Sherlock frowns when his phone doesn’t buzz with a text from John. He wants to assume that John’s just busy at work, but he feels like he’s avoiding him.

"Sherlock?" Greg snaps his fingers a few times to the zoned out Sherlock. "You in there, mate?"

Sherlock blinks away his thoughts, his attention shifting back to Greg. “I..” He clears his throat. “I’m fine.”

Greg nods a bit skeptical. "I was asking if you're ready to go to the Yard?"

“Oh, right, yes of course.”

Greg pays the tab and drives to the Yard. 

Sherlock swallows heavily as they pass Sally. He was scared that she would say something rude to him and he doesn’t know if he can take it right now.

Sally is texting and barely looks up as he passes, giving him a curt nod. 

Sherlock sighs, relieved.

Greg takes Sherlock to his new bigger office. 

Sherlock looks around the room. “Congratulations.”

"Mm? Oh yeah thanks." Greg smiles a blushes a bit. 

Sherlock nods. “Of course.”

Greg sets out the form and a pens for Sherlock to write his statement. "I'm gonna go pull a few cases for you to look at." He nods and goes to get the files. 

Sherlock hums as he writes his statement.

Greg comes back a few minutes later with a stack of files. 

“What do you have?”

"A few accidentals that look suspicious and one that came up in conclusive. Molly couldn't find a cause of death." 

“What takes top priority?”

"Mm which ever you want." He shrugs. 

“Which one doesn’t have the cause of death?”

Greg searches through this pile. "This one." He hands it to him. "Molly ran every test three times. It got on her nerves that she couldn't find anything. A perfect healthy bloke just drops dead." 

Sherlock reads through the thin file. “I’ll take this one.”

"Good. I think Molly still has the body if you want a look."

Sherlock nods. “Please.”

"I'll give you a ride. I have a present for her new cat." He holds up a bag with little paw prints on it. 

Sherlock smiled a bit at the sentiment.

"Not a word." Greg rolls his eyes and they go to the morgue. Molly is writing in a file. 

Sherlock greets Molly as the enter.

"Sherlock! How did it go?!? Did you ask him yet?!?" Molly squeals and bounces. 

Sherlock bites his lip, stiffening again. He had a sudden urge to cry.

"Oh.. Oh god, Sherlock.." She frowns and pulls him into a hug. 

Sherlock hates how weak he feels as he holds onto Molly.

Molly holds onto him and rubs his back. "I have no idea what's going on." Greg frowns. 

Sherlock bites his lip. “I’ll explain later..”

Greg nods and Molly let's Sherlock go, looking sad. 

Sherlock clears his throat, moving back into case mode. “The body?”

"Right here." She opens one of the body drawers. 

He goes to look over it.

Greg gives Molly the cat toy and they both eye Sherlock worriedly. 

Sherlock tries to focus on the case, but his mind is elsewhere.

"Sherlock? Are you... Are you okay?" Molly asks softly not wanting to upset him. 

He snaps back to reality. “Hm? Yes, I’m fine. My mind is just a bit…” He waves his hand dismissively.

Molly frowns. 

Sherlock knows that they can see through him but he doesn’t care right now.

"Greg can you go get us some coffee, please?" Molly stuffs some money into Greg's hand and pushes him out of the morgue. "Alright spill your damn guts. What the hell is going on and don't give me any shit." She looks at Sherlock seriously. 

Sherlock bites his lip. “He left, Molly. Everything was fine and then it wasn’t and he left.” He feels his eyes start to water and he frowns, frustrated.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You ask him to marry you and he just walked out?" She frowns deeply and squeezes his hand. 

“No, he said yes when I asked him. But he yelled this morning and left without an I love you or anything. He didn’t text me during his lunch break. He hasn’t spoken to me.” He knows he shouldn’t worry, that it’s his fault and that he’s being stupid, but he can’t help it.

"Okay okay. You just need to take a breath and think about this logically. This is your John. You know him better than anyone on this planet." She sits him down in her office chair. "He said yes. That's good. That's very good. Brilliant." She smiles. "He wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it. So something must have happened between then and now to freak him out like this."

He frowns. “He wouldn’t talk to me and he’s not picking up his phone. What if I did something? What if he changed his mind?”

"Okay see it sounds like your panicking. There is no need to panic. Maybe he just needs some air. He loves you. John Watson loves you, Sherlock Holmes. That's what you need to remember. All the stuff you've been through together just proves that over and over. John just breathe and remember he loves you."

Sherlock frowns, wringing his hands. “I don’t think I’m good enough for him..”

"Jesus Christ, Sherlock! There's no one better for him than you! You were made for each other!" Molly frowns and puts her hands on her hips. 

Sherlock frowns, his eyes widening as he looks at her.

"I mean for fuck sakes your love for each other is the kind that's only written in novels. Fiction. Fantasy! People dream of just having a taste of what you have with John. The crazy happenstances that lead you to each other. It's mind boggling! What you have with John is.. It's just.. It's indescribable! I knew you were blind when it comes to John but I didn't know you were this blind! There is no John Watson without Sherlock Holmes. I know you saw it when you met him because I saw it to. That lost hopeless look behind his eyes. You saved him, damn it! And he did the same for you! So don't you fucking dare tell me that you don't think your not good enough for him!" Molly breathes heavily not having sworn so much in her entire life than in that moment. 

Sherlock was speechless but he knows that she’s right.

Molly takes a breath and straightens herself out. "He loves you and you love him. No matter what's going on remember that and you will work whatever this is out. Together." She nods and smiles a bit. "Okay?"

He bites his lip and nods, pushing out a small smile. “Okay.”

She squeezes his shoulder and smiles. Greg comes back with coffee. "Have you found anything?" He asks about the body. 

"But there's nothing on any toxicology screening!" Molly throws her hands up. "Even if it was unknown it would affect something in the body. Everything is normal! He's healthy as a damn horse and it losses me off." She grosses her arms and glares at the body. 

“Then what would you suggest?”

"I dunno. I'm not the genius." She huffs and smiles at him. 

“Are there any cuts or marks on the body? No matter how small.”

"Nothing. I've been over his body with a magnifying glass. Twice! From between his toes to behind his ears. Not a damn thing." She sighs. 

Sherlock grumbles a bit. “Christ..”

"The only thing is he dyes is hair. I didn't find any chemicals in his system so it's another dead end." Molly sighs. "How do you know he dyes his hair?" Greg looks over at the body. "The carpet doesn't match the drapes." Molly says flatly and Greg starts laughing. 

“Perhaps he was just allergic to the hair dye he used. That wouldn’t put any toxins in the body. It could be a chemical reaction instead of a physical one.”

"I'll look back deeper into his medical record. See if there's anything hidden." Molly nods. 

“Good.” He hesitates, still uneasy about going back to the flat. “Anything else I can do?”

Molly bites her lip. "If you want you can pick up his records and bring them back here so we can have a look through them." She offers. 

He nods. “Where are they? The Yard?”

"Yeah." She nods. "I'll taxi." Greg smiles. 

“Thank you.”

Greg smiles and they go back to the Yard. 

Sherlock taps his fingers while they wait.

Greg leans against the wall waiting for the files to be found and brought to them. 

Sherlock keeps checking his phone, hoping for a word from John.

"Sherlock.." Greg watches him. 

He looks up hesitantly.

"You've looked at your phone three times in the last minute. What are you hoping to see come up?"

Sherlock frowns a bit, casting his gaze to the floor. “John.”

"Yeah I figured that bit out. You're talking about him like he who must not be named. I texted him earlier asking him why you're all out I whack and he never answered me. That's not a normal John thing so what is going on with him?"

“Because he left, Greg. I did something, obviously, or he came to his senses and left.”

Greg starts laughing thinking Sherlock is messing with him. 

Sherlock frowns as he laughs.

Greg looks at him and frowns. "Oh Jesus you're serious!" He looks shocked. "I should have figured. You used my actual name."

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. “Yeah..”

"John wouldn't leave you. Never." He shakes his head. 

“We had a fight, sort of. And he yelled and left.”

"Did he say what he was upset about?" He frowns. 

“No. He left and hasn’t spoken to me since.”

"Fuck.." He groans and scrubs his hand over his face. 

“And I.. I don’t know what to do. I was going to marry him. I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

"Marry him?" Greg smiles. 

“Yes, everything was fine and now he’s gone.”

"And he didn't say why?" He frowns. "What the fuck?"

He frowns and looks at his phone again, still nothing.

"Maybe you can talk to him when he gets back to the flat?"

“I don’t know if he’s coming back..” His voice is quiet.

"Of course he's coming back. He's probably going through something and he thinks the best way of handling it is in his own. Stubborn git." 

He frowns and bites his lip.

"When he gets back tonight try and talk to him. I wish I had better advice, mate." Greg looks sorry. 

Sherlock frowns and nods. “Alright..”

Greg picks up the files. "Back to the morgue?"

He nods and follows him out.

They go back to the morgue to look over the files. 

They look through the files.

"Ah-Ha!" Molly shouts triumphantly. 

Sherlock looks up, tilting his head.

"Look. Three years ago he was admired to the hospital for sever chemical burns to his head due to a bad perm. His scalp would have been more sensitive and delicate. This newest dye job would have caused an allergic reaction to the dermis. You were right about the allergic reaction, Sherlock." Molly smiles. "Death by bad hair. That's a new one." Greg closes his file. 

Sherlock hums. “Brilliant, Molly.”

She blushes and smiles. 

He smiles. “So what next?”

"I've got to get back to the Yard and file these." Greg picks up the files. "These accidental deaths I'll leave with you to have a look at." He leaves a few files next to Sherlock. "I'm done here for today if you want to go do something." Molly smiles at Sherlock. 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “What do you suggest?”

"It's up to you. You probably haven't eaten anything today so getting you fed is at the top of the list." She hums. "I'll treat you to dinner if you deduce all the other diners dirty secrets." She smiles. 

He smiles softly. “Oh, alright.”

"Mm you spoil me." Molly laughs and locks up the morgue, following Greg and Sherlock out. 

He smiles and sticks his hand out for a cab.

Greg waves at them and drives back to the yard. A cab appears seemingly out of nowhere. "I have no idea how you do that!" Molly giggles and smiles as she gets into the cab. 

He smiles softly. “Where shall we go?”

"I dunno. Where ever you want." She hums. 

He bites his lip and nods. He tells the driver to go to the pub.

Molly talks about her new kitten. "I still haven't decided what to call her yet. She's fluffy and white so I was thinking Snowball but that's just so.. Generic sounding. I don't know." She hums. 

Sherlock hums as she talks. “Call her what you like.”

"Very decisive of you, Sherlock." She nods. 

He smiles a bit.

The cab drops them at the pub and Molly pays the fare, following Sherlock into the pub. 

They get a small booth and a waiter comes by.

"You order first. Actual food." Molly hums and smiles at Sherlock. 

Sherlock sighs a bit and orders fish & chips and a pint.

Molly hums and orders the same. 

Sherlock glances at his phone again, frowning.

"That's enough of that." Molly frowns and takes his phone off him. 

Sherlock frowns. “But, Molly-”

"Nope." She puts his phone in her bra knowing he would try and distract her to get it out of her purse if she put it in there. "You're going to drive yourself mad and me along with you. If he tries to contact you I'll give you the phone immediately. Until then I'm keeping it."

He sighs. “Fine.”

Molly smiles and nods. "Good."

Sherlock looks up as their drinks come.

The waiter drops off their drinks and smiles at Molly before leaving. 

Sherlock hums softly. “He’s attracted to you.” He takes a sip of his beer.

She blinks and shrugs. 

“Quite obvious, really.”

"Oh.." 

He smiles a bit as he takes another drink.

"I think I'm taking a break from all of that for a while." She hums and takes a drink. 

“Oh?”

"Yeah. I'll focus on work and my cats." She hums. "Oh god that couldn't sound any more depressing if I tried." She laughs and drinks. 

He hums and smiles. “I think it’s fine.”

She smiles and nods as their food comes. 

Sherlock pushes his food around a bit.

"Sherlock.. You need to eat.. Just a bit, please?"

Sherlock frowns a bit before taking a bite.

"Thank you." She smiles softly. 

He takes a long drink of his beer as well.

Molly hums and eats. "Do you want another?" She point to his empty glass. 

He smiles and nods.

She goes and gets the another round. 

Sherlock taps his hand as he waits.

Molly comes back with the drinks. "Here you go." She smiles and puts them down as she sits. 

He smiles and takes his pint.

She finishes her food and sips her drink. 

He drinks more, humming as the alcohol makes his throat warm.

"Maybe Crystal." She hums and drinks. "For the kitten's name."

He hums and smiles, already a bit buzzed. “I like that.”

Molly smiles. "Good." 

He finishes his second pint and hums.

She hums and sips her drink. 

He smiles and waves the waiter over.

"What can I get you?" The waiter smiles. 

“Another pint.”

"Of course." The waiter brings him another pint. 

Sherlock smiles his thanks.

"Thirsty tonight?" Molly hums after the waiter leaves. 

“Mm, mhmm.” He takes a sip of his beer. “I don’t usually drink.”

"I know that. You might want to pace yourself a bit." She takes a drink. 

“Mm, I’ll be fine.” He takes another drink

"If you say so." She hums and finishes her drink. 

He hums and smiles. “Want another?”

She bites her lip. "Why not." She shrugs and has the waiter bring her a second drink. 

Sherlock could feel the delightful buzz in his head.

"I think you owe me some deductions." Molly smiles and sips her drink. 

He hums. “Mm, I’ll clue for looks..” He smiles, looking around.

She giggles and smiles. 

He points at a couple. “Cheating with the neighbor’s son.”

"Which one? And does the other know?" 

“The husband. And she doesn’t know but she’s also cheating.”

"That's terrible." She giggles. "You're brilliant."

He chuckles and smiles

"Mm what about her?" She points to the woman alone at the bar. 

“She just broke up with her abusive boyfriend.”

"Mm good for her." She hums and nods, taking a sip of her drink. 

He hums and takes another drink.

"How about... Them." She nods over at two guys. 

“They both want to be in a relationship with each other but neither knows the other is interested.”

She hums and drinks. 

He finishes his third pint, now successfully drunk.

"How are you feeling?" Molly smiles. 

“’M fine.” He hums.

"I think it's about time we get you home." She hums. 

He smiles and hums. “Mm, bu- why?”

"Because you're drunk and its late and I have work tomorrow." She smiles softly. 

“Fiiiine..” He grumbles, slumping a bit.

Molly goes and pays their tab. "Come on you." She giggles and hoists him up, stronger than she looks. 

Sherlock’s eyes widen and he wobbles a bit.

"Easy. I've got you." She wants her arm around his waist and holds him upright. 

He hums. “I was hopin’ we could go out t'night.”

"I dunno, Sherlock." She bites her lip. 

“Mm, I know a nice club..”

She sighs knowing Sherlock doesn't want to go home. "Okay. Just for a little while. You better behave yourself." 

Sherlock grins. “Brilliant.”

She leads him out and holds him up as they wait for a cab. 

He tries to wave for a cab.

Molly holds him tighter as he nearly tips over. "Careful." She scolds as a cab pulls up. 

He giggles a bit as Molly helps him into the cab.

"Why do I have the feeling this is a bad idea." She mumbles to herself as she gets in after him. 

He leans against her. “’S fine.”

"If you say so." She hums as the cab starts on their way to the club. 

He leans against her and smiles.

She puts her arm around him and pets his curls. "Mm they're as soft as they look.." 

He blushes and tips his head into her hand.

"Just like a cat." She giggles and smiles as he continues to pet his hair. 

He blushes and hums softly.

"Are you sure you want to go to the club?" She asks softly as she card her fingers through his hair. 

“Mm, yes, I do.” He looks up at her.

"You know I can't say no to that face." She hums and pokes his sharp cheek bone. 

He lets a smile spread across his face. “You been to a club?”

She blushes a bit and shakes her head. "Nope."

“Mm, you’ll have fun. ’S a gay bar.”

"You always take me to the nicest places." She laughs. 

He giggles and sits up as the cab stops.

Molly pays the cabbie and follows Sherlock into the club. 

The bouncer greets Sherlock with a hug.

Molly blushes and smiles. 

Sherlock grins and introduces him to Molly.

"I'm Luis. Sherlock's never come here with anyone as beautiful as you before." The bouncer smiles and Molly blushes brighter, giggling a bit. 

Sherlock chuckles and sways a bit. “I haven’t needed to come here for a while, Luis.”

"So why've you come now?" Luis frowns as Molly holds Sherlock steady. 

“Mm, Jawn left.” He leans against Molly.

"You're fuckin' jokin'!" Luis sounds shocked. Molly holds Sherlock and rubs his back. 

“Hasn’t talked to me. So tha’s why ’m here.”

"Maybe he's havin' a bad day. You can't think it's over. It's not the end of the world, mate. He'll come round." 

“I asked him to marry me. Now he won’t talk to me.” Sherlock suddenly felt very sober and he headed immediately for the bar.

Molly frowns and follows Sherlock. 

Sherlock had already ordered a pint and two shots.

"I'm not going into work tomorrow am I?" Molly sighs as she sits next to him at the bar. 

He frowns and does one of his shots. “Why hasn’t he called?”

"I don't know. I really don't know. I wish I did." She frowns. "I hate seeing you like this.." 

He frowns. “You can go if you need to.. Luis can take me home.” He downs his other shot.

"No. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you like this." She shakes her head. 

Sherlock frowns and takes a drink of his beer.

Molly frowns a bit and orders a soda. 

He drank until he finished his drink.

"How about a glass of water? You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow if you keep this up." Molly sounds worried. 

“Don’t care..”

"You're going to." She orders him a water anyway. 

He frowns and waits for it, his buzz coming back. He orders another pint.

Molly hums as she watches the people dance. 

Sherlock drinks his pint quickly before turning to Molly. “Dance?”

"I don't know how to do this." She blushes. 

“I’ll show you.”

"A-alright." She nods. 

He grins and pull her to the dance floor, a bit wobbly.

She giggles and follows him, keeping him mostly stable. 

He smirks and pulls her closer, starting to sway his hips to the music.

She blushes and giggles, holding onto him trying to mimic him. 

He starts to get lost in the music.

Molly gets more comfortable with herself as she watches him dance. 

“You should dance with someone.”

"I don't know.." She bites her lip. 

“Mm, no? Anyone catch your interest?”

Molly looks around and her attention focuses on a woman who rolls and sways her body deeper into the dance floor. "Maybe.." She mumbles. 

Sherlock grins. “Go.”

"I can't!" She blushes brightly. 

Sherlock rolls his eyes and pulls her deeper into the dance floor.

Molly bites her lip and let's him pull her. 

He goes to talk to the woman.

"Hi. I'm Carmen." The woman smiles and sways. 

Sherlock smiles and hums. “I’m Sherlock. My friend thinks you’re cute.” He shouts over the music.

Carmen laughs and smiles. "She's pretty. What's her name?"

“Molly. She’s never been to a club before.” He smiles.

"That explains why she looks a bit nervous." Carmen giggles and smiles over at Molly who blushes brightly. 

He hums and sways a bit. “She wants to dance.”

"I better go ask her to dance then." She smiles and goes to Molly. 

Carmen hums and smiles. “Hey.”

"Hi." Molly squeaks and blushes. 

“Would you like to dance?” She smiles, offering her hand.

"I'd love to." She smiles and takes her hand. 

Sherlock sways and grins as he watches them go to dance. He waits until Molly can’t see him because returning to the bar.

Molly giggles and smiles happily as she dances. 

Sherlock watches them from the bar, already onto another pint.

They dance through a few songs before Molly starts to look for Sherlock. She frowns when she sees him over at the bar. 

He’d gone through two pints and two more shots by the time Molly came over.

"Okay it's time to go home." Molly frowns deeply as he sways on his bar stool. 

He turns and smiles when he sees her. “Mm, hullo lolly..”

"Yup I'm cutting you off." She pays his tab. "Come on. I'm taking you home." She tries to get him in his coat. 

He squirms a bit, his arms flailing.

"Oh my god, Sherlock. Just calm down." She gives out and just wraps his coat around him. "Come on." She leads him out side to a cab, practically carrying him. 

He stumbles and nearly falls. “’M fine!”

"You're not! If you can't see that you probably can't take care of yourself either." She sighs and puts him in a cab, getting in after him. "I'm taking you to my flat so I can watch you." She tells the cabbie the address. 

He pouts and leans against her.

She frowns and pets his curls, trying to be soothing. 

He’s silent for a while. “You still want me, right?” His voice was small and childlike.

"Of course, Sherlock. You're one of my closest friends. I'm always here for you when you need me." She answers softly and cards her fingers through his hair continuing to pet. 

He closes his eyes and nods. “What if Jawn doesn’t want me?”

"He wants you Sherlock. He really does. You're a scientist. Don't jump to conclusions without proper evidence. John's just being an arse and the moment. Remind me to yell at him later, will you?" She rubs her thumb over his cheek bone. 

He frowns, a few tears spilling over onto his cheeks. He pushes his face into Molly’s hand.

"Oh, Sherlock." She frowns and wipes away his tears. "It'll be alright. I promise." She bites her lip as they pull up to her flat. She pays the cabbie and takes Sherlock in side. She lays him on the couch and puts his head in her lap, stroking his hair trying to calm him down. 

Sherlock curls up against her, trying to relax.

Molly rubs his back and hums softly little tunes to him to help him relax. 

He closes his eye and slowly falls asleep.

She looks at Sherlock's phone and there are still no messages from John. She sighs and looks down at Sherlock. She falls asleep with her hand in his hair and his head in her lap as the cats snuggle around them. 

Sherlock wakes the next morning with an awful hangover. He groans, holding his head.

"Here. Take these." Molly hands him some medication and a glass of water as Crystal the fluffy white kitten sits on his chest, purring softly. 

He shifts a bit to sit up enough to take them. He grimaces a bit. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." She smiles as Crystal curls up on his chest and Toby rubs against his legs. "Popular, aren't you?" 

He hums softly. “It would appear so.” He’s quiet for a moment. “Molly, I would like to apologize for last night’s events.”

"It's okay. I'm just happy you let me take care of you." She smiles. 

“It was still unfair of me to put you into that situation.”

"You're forgive if you buy me lunch." 

"Deal." 

She smiles and nods. 

He groans as he stands.

"At least you didn't vomit. That's a plus." She steadies him. 

“My body can handle it.”

"Mm." She hums. 

He sighs a bit.

"Come on. We'll get some nice greasy food to combat that hangover and the pain meds should kick in soon as well." 

He nods, rubbing his temple.

They go to a diner at the corner of Molly's street. 

Sherlock follows her, starting to feel better.

Molly orders a huge burger. 

Sherlock just orders fries.

Molly cuts her burger in half when it comes so Sherlock can have some. 

“I don’t need any.”

"Oh just eat it." She hums and bites her half of the burger. 

He huffs a bit before taking a bite. “Do you have my phone?”

"Yeah." She hands over his phone. 

He clicks the lock to check it before putting it away.

"Nothing?" She frowns and steals one of his fries. 

He frowns and shakes his head.

Molly sighs as Sherlock's phone starts ringing, a call from the clinic where John works. 

Sherlock perks up, hoping that it’s John. He answers the call, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. “Hello?”

"Hi. Is this Sherlock?" One of the nurses from the clinic asks. 

His face visibly falls and he nods. “Yes, it is.”

"You're listed as John's emergency contact. John hasn't come into work today. We've tried calling all morning but he doesn't answer. Is he alright?" She asks sounding worried. 

His face pales. “I.. He hasn’t been home in a day.”

"Oh.. Well umm if you hear from him have him call us. Thanks." She hangs up. "What was that?" Molly asks looking worried. 

“John hasn’t been into work apparently.. He’s not answering their calls.”

"Shit." She tried calling John only to be sent to voicemail. "Maybe.. Maybe you should ask Mycroft to look for him. Just to make sure he's okay.." She bites her lip. 

He frowns and nods, sending a quick text to Mycroft.

Mycroft texts him back swiftly. **John is at Harriet's. He does not look injured just tired.--MH**

**Why hasn’t he responded to anyone, then? –SH**

**I don't know. He looks stressed and sleep deprived. Nightmares. Violently so. Harriet has been even more inebriated while he's been there as well. Very telling.--MH**

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. **Keep tabs on him. Please. –SH**

**Of course. And Sherlock, he's carrying the ring..--MH** 

**He’s not wearing it? –SH** He frowns.

**No but it's constantly in his hands. Touching and feeling it.--MH** 

He bites his lip. **Then why doesn’t he answer? –SH**

**It doesn't look like he has his phone on him. He's thinking a lot about something and it's causing him great distress.--MH**

He frowns deeply and nods. **Thank you. –SH**

**Of course, brother dear. I'll keep an eye on him and keep you informed. He will come back to you..--MH** 

**I hope so.. –SH**

"What did he say?" Molly asks as she finishes the half of her burger. 

“He said John’s safe. He’s with Harry.”

"That's good. At least we know he's safe." She nods. 

“He doesn’t have his phone on him..”

"Maybe it died. Maybe he just wants so quiet to think." She bites her lip. 

He frowns a bit and nods.

"What do you want to do today? I took the day off. I'm all yours." She smiles trying to get his mind off things. 

He frowns. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to make you miss work..”

She shakes her head. "No I needed a day off. It's all fine." She smiles. 

He bites his lip and nods. “I.. I don’t know what to do today. I usually spend the day with John..”

"Mm.." She thinks. "Alright. What's something you like to do that John doesn't?"

He bites his lip as he thinks before shrugging.

"Do you want to look at the cases Greg left or we could walk around and find something to do?"

He frowns. “I.. I can’t do a case without him..”

She bites her lip and nods. "Okay. Walking around it is. An antique shop opened up a few streets away. I heard they have beautiful Victorian medical equipment. I wanted to have a look at that." 

He hesitates before nodding.

They pay the check and head over to the shop. 

Sherlock follows her, quiet.

Molly holds onto his coat sleeve and leads him around the shop. "Oh wow. Look at that." She points to a poster on the wall of a antique diagram of a honey bee. 

Sherlock’s eyes widen and his face lights up.

Molly smiles and has the shop attendant take it down for them and hold it at the register as they continue to look. 

Sherlock seems more interested in the shop now.

Molly smiles and follows him around. 

Sherlock looks around, finding a few knickknacks.

Molly finds a few books on autopsies and embalming. "Ohh wow." She smiles as she looks at a cat skeleton on a stand. "Do you think this would freak out Toby and Crystal if I got it?" She bites her lip and look at Sherlock. 

“I don’t think they’d know what it was. But I think that’s brilliant.”

She smiles brightly and nods. "Then I'll get it." 

He smiles and hums.

"Do you see anything else?"

He shakes his head.

"Okay." She nods and they go to check out. 

Sherlock smiles happily as the check out.

Molly giggles and smiles as they head back to her flat. 

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, Molly.”

"You're welcome, Sherlock." Molly smiles. 

“I think I needed this today.”

"Happy to help." 

He smiles as he looks over his purchase.

Molly puts her cat skeleton on her desk and smiles happily. 

He hums softly as he watches her.

She bites her lip as Toby jumps up into her desk and sniff the skeleton. She sighs relived and smiles as he lays on the desk in the sun next to it. 

Sherlock sits on the couch.

"Tea?" Molly asks as she heads to the kitchen. 

“I’d love some.”

She hums and makes them tea. 

Sherlock sits on the couch while he waits.

Molly brings in the tea and sits with him, Crystal curls up and purrs between them. 

Sherlock sips his tea.

She turns on the telly and laughs as s crime drama comes on. 

Sherlock groans dramatically.

Molly laughs harder as he groans. 

"Must we really?"

"No. Pick something else." 

He flips through the channels before setting on a documentary.

She hums and relaxes as she sips her tea. 

He smiles and tucks his knees under his chin as he watches.

She pets Crystal on her lap and smiles softly. 

Sherlock starts to doze off.

Molly smiles softly and wraps a blanket around him when he falls asleep. 

He mumbles softly as he curls up.

She takes a picture of him quietly and sends it to John but gets to response. She sighs softly and snuggles Crystal. 

Sherlock stirs slightly before settling back down.

She smiles softly and relaxes on the couch. 

He sleeps for a while.

Molly makes stir fry for dinner. 

Sherlock wakes to the smell of food. “Mm.. John..?” He mumbles sleepily.

"No. Sorry." Molly hums as Crystal licks Sherlock's cheek. 

He frowns as he remembers and pets Crystal. “Oh.. R-Right..”

"Hungry?" Molly calls out and Crystal purrs as she presses her head to his hand. 

“Not particularly..” He scratches under her chin.

Molly brings him a bowl anyway and Crystal melts against his hand as she purrs loudly. 

He sits up, keeping Crystal in his lap.

Crystal purrs and head butts his hand as Molly sits next to him sitting their food on the coffee table. 

Sherlock continues to let her head.

Toby jumps up onto the couch and rubs against Sherlock's side. "Toby's jealous." Molly giggles. 

Sherlock smiles softly and pets Toby with his free hand.

Molly smiles as both of her cats purr happily. 

“They’re very cute..”

She giggles and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

Toby and Crystal fall asleep snuggled against Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and continues to pet them.

Molly smiles and takes a picture of him with the cats. 

Sherlock doesn’t notice and just smiles at the cats.

"You're a natural." She smiles. 

He blushes. “Really?”

"Yeah. They really like you. Toby is never usually this friendly with anyone except me." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and eats her stir fry. 

Sherlock starts to eat a bit.

Molly hums softly and smiles. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “Thank you.”

"Of course." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

Molly giggles as Crystal sneezes and curls closer to Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes and hums softly.

Molly smiles and takes their bowls back out to the kitchen once they've finished eating. 

Sherlock glances at his phone again, hoping for anything.

"Anything?" She ask as she sits down a fresh cup of tea. 

He bites his lip and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock." She sighs and plops down on the couch next to him. 

“I.. It’s alright..” He frowns a bit, knowing John was coming to his senses and most likely wouldn’t be returning.

Molly frowns and bites her lip. "He'll come back. I know he will. Until then how about we play cluedo? I'll even let you explain to me how the victim did it." She tries to sound upbeat. 

Sherlock bites his lip. “Thank you, but I should be going.. Thank you for today, Molly.”

"Oh.. Yeah okay sure. Anytime, Sherlock." She frowns a bit. 

He eases the cats off of him and stands, straightening himself.

"Call me if you need me, yeah? I'm always around." She bites her lip. 

“Of course. Thank you.” He makes his way to the door.

"I'll see you later." She smiles a bit. 

He nods and smiles a bit before leaving.

"Please don't do anything stupid.." She sighs after the door is closed and he's gone. 

Sherlock checks his phone one last time before heading to his usual drug den.

Greg sighs as he washes the dishes from dinner. "Had John contacted Sherlock yet?" He asks Mycroft. 

Mycroft sighs and shakes his head. “He hasn’t contacted anyone.”

"Why won't you let me go down there and talk some sense into him? That man can be as stubborn as a fucking mule." He frowns. 

“Because he needs to work this out himself. Otherwise he will not learn anything and it won’t help the situation.”

"But Sherlock is suffering!" 

“We can’t interfere.”

"I hope you're right." He dries his hands on a dish towel. 

He sighs and leans against the counter. “So do I.”

He goes and warps his arms around him, kissing his back. "Where is Sherlock now? Still crashing at Molly's?" He nuzzles his neck. 

“Mm, yes, I believe so.” He smiles and leans into his touch.

"Good. She can keep an eye on him while I distract you." He kisses around his neck to his throats and nips at it playfully. 

He gasps and closes his eyes. “Oh..”

He smirks and kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses him back. “Gregory..”

He presses him back against the counter and grinds them together. 

He gasps and moans loudly, arching against him.

He smirks and drops down to his knees in front of him he kisses and nips at his belly as he opens his trousers. 

He whimpers as he watches him. “Oh god..” He let his hand card through Greg’s hair.

He nuzzles his cock and sucks the head over his pants. 

He gasps and moans. “Greg!”

He pulls down his pants and strokes him, licking the leaking head of his cock. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips. “Oh god.. Please..”

He moans around him as he takes him into his mouth. 

He gasps. “Greg!” He pulls his hair tightly.

He moans loudly at being manhandled and relaxes his throat taking Mycroft deeper. 

Mycroft whimpers and starts to buck his hips.

Greg moans and let's Mycroft fuck his face. 

He moans loudly and grips his head tightly as he starts to fuck his face.

He whimpers and submits to Mycroft easily. 

Mycroft feels himself getting closer. “Please.. Close.”

Greg mewls and swallows a around him wanting his come, needing it. 

Mycroft moans loudly as he comes into his mouth.

He moans loving it and swallow all of it. 

He moans breathily as he comes down from his high.

He kisses his thighs and hips and belly as he breathes Mycroft in deeply. 

“C-Come here, Christ, come here..” He tries to pull Greg up.

He mewls and let's Mycroft pull him up. 

He kisses him deeply. “I love you. So much.”

"I love you, too." He whimpers and kisses him back needy, rutting against Mycroft's hip shamelessly. 

He smirks and pulls him closer.

"M-Myc.." He mewls and presses against him.

He moans and grinds against him. “Want to come in your pants?”

"Please please please." He moans and begs. 

He smirks and bucks against him. “Come sit with me.”

Greg whines needy and follows Mycroft. 

Mycroft sits in his seat and smirks, pulling him down into his lap.

Greg whimpers and straddles him in his seat, grinding against him needy. 

“Good boy..” He smirks and sits back.

He holds onto Mycroft's shoulders to steady himself and moans as he grinds against him. 

“Look at you.. So needy in my lap..”

He gasps and whimpers breathily. 

He smirks and holds his hips.

"My.." He whimpers and bucks his hips. 

“Is my boy going to make a mess?”

"Please! Please let me come!" He whimpers and begs so close. 

“Come for me.” He leans in to bite his neck.

Greg moans loudly and arches as Mycroft bites his neck, coming hard into his pants. 

“Good boy..”

He whimpers softly and collapses in Mycroft's lap. 

He smiles and rubs his back. “Let’s get you out of these clothes and into the shower, then to bed..”

He nods and nuzzles him before standing shakily from his lap. 

He smiles and helps him to the bathroom.

"Shower with me.." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums. “Of course.”

He smiles softly and they strip, getting into the shower. 

He starts to wash him.

He hums softly and leans into his touch. 

He smiles and kisses his back.

He blushes brightly and smiles happily. 

He smiles and washes him.

He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. “Cute..”

He blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and rinses his chest.

He hums and kisses Mycroft's hands. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles against his lips. 

“Mm, bed time?”

He nods and they dry off, heading to bed. 

Mycroft hums and curls around him.

Greg hums softly and snuggles him. 

Mycroft holds him as he falls asleep and falls asleep as well.

Molly frowns as she calls Sherlock again and he doesn't answer. She's been trying to reach him all morning. 

Sherlock distantly hears his phone ringing from his spot on the floor. He groans, curling in on himself, scattering small bottles and needles as he moves.

Molly frowns and leaves work, going to Baker Street. "Sherlock? Are you here?" She calls out as she climbs the stairs. "Oh god, Sherlock!" She runs over to him and crouches on the floor where he's curled up. "Sherlock? Can you hear me?" She asks and her voice shakes a bit as she takes his pulse. 

He has track marks all up his arms and his pulse is faint. His eyes are vacant but blown wide as he looks up at her, weakly lifting his head.

"Hey. I'm here. It's Molly. You need to tell me what you took and how much. Can you do that for me, Sherlock?" She pets his hair as she calls Mycroft. 

He weakly pulls a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, his hand shaking as he handed it to Molly. He lets his eyes close a bit as he curls back up.

She holds the paper in her trembling hand as she waits for Mycroft to answer the phone. "Pick up pick up pick the fuck up!" 

Mycroft answers his phone groggily. “Hello?”

"Mycroft! You need to get to Baker Street now and send an ambulance. Sherlock's relapsed and his pulse is weak. It's so weak and I think he might have over dosed." Molly's voice shakes and she holds Sherlock's hand. 

Mycroft scrambles to get up and Greg can be heard in the background. “We’re on our way. Keep him conscious, Molly.”

"I'm trying!" She snaps. "Sherlock? Can you hear me? I need you to talk to me okay? Just talk to me. Please. About anything. Just talk." She pets his hair. 

Sherlock’s head lulls to face her and he hums. “Jawn..?”

"Tell me about him. Tell me about John." She feels like she wants to cry as she rubs her thumb over his cheekbone. 

“Jawn.. Doesn’t want me.. Left..” He frowns a bit, his eyes starting to close again.

"He does! He wants you! I promise! You have to stay awake for me. Please. If you stay awake I'll bring you John I promise! Even if I have to drag him by his ankles. Just stay awake so you can see John again. Keep talking. Stay with me, Sherlock." She squeezes his hand. 

He frowns as he opens his eyes against. “He’ll be upset with me..” He sounds a bit afraid.

"I'll talk to him. It'll be okay. You just need to stay awake and it'll all be okay. I promise." She nods and tries to smiles. 

“’M sorry..” He mumbles softly, eyes drifting closed again.

"Hey! Sherlock! Wake up! Stay with me!" She shouts at him. 

He mumbles incoherently, making a face at the loud noises.

"SHERLOCK! WAKE UP!" Molly starts full blown screaming at him and tries to take his pulse again. 

It’s fainter than before and his head lulls a bit. Just then, Mycroft and Greg come rushing in, followed by the paramedics.

Molly shakes terribly and Greg holds her as the paramedics put Sherlock in the stretcher, taking him out to the ambulance. 

Mycroft looks at all the bottles and needles and frowns. “Where’s the list?”

Molly holds out the crumpled paper to Mycroft and her hand trembles. 

Mycroft’s eyes widen as he looks over the list. “Christ..” He feels his eyes water. “We need to get this list to the hospital.”

They follow the ambulance to the hospital. Dr. Brooks meets them there. "What the hell happened?" She frowns deeply. 

Mycroft frowns. “Sherlock relapsed. I don’t know why. Molly, did he say anything when you found him?”

"H-he said John left. That he didn't want Sherlock anymore. He said he was sorry." Molly voice breaks and she's holding back tears. 

Mycroft frowns. “Christ.. I should’ve been watching him.”

"It's my fault. He was with me and I let him go. I knew he was in a bad way and I shouldn't have let him leave. I'm so sorry." She apologizes as tears roll down her cheeks. 

“No, no, Christ, it’s not your fault.” Mycroft frowns.

"I should have told you he left so you could have kept an eye on him." She sniffles and frowns. 

“I was keeping tabs on John, but not Sherlock. That’s my mistake.”

Greg gets up and starts walking down the hall to the exit determinedly. 

Mycroft looks up. “Gregory? Gregory, where are you going?”

"We tried it your way, Mycroft. Now we're doing it mine. I'm going to get John and I'm bringing him back. Keep Sherlock alive." Greg says back. 

He frowns as he watches Greg leave.

Greg drives out and finds John in a cemetery, standing in front of his father's old grave. "Time's up. You're coming home now." Greg says as he walks over to John. 

John jumps a bit before turning to face him. “Greg, what the hell are you doing here?”

"I've come to drag your stubborn arse home!" Greg snaps. 

“Listen, I’m not ready to come back, alright?”

"Oh no! You listen to me, John Watson!" He pokes him in the chest. "Do you know the hell we've been though the past few days you've decided to take off? You cut is off, blocked us out, and trapped us! We didn't know if you were alright. Alive even! Don't bother to answer your phone because nothing happens when you're not around! Would it have killed you to pull your head out of your arse for five fucking minutes to call one of us?!? To let us know what the fuck is going on with you!?!" He growls. "You're coming home right now if I have to drag you there bound and gaged. Sherlock over dosed because he thought you left him. So pull your shit together and get in the goddamned car." He turns and walks back to the car expecting John to follow. 

John stands there a moment, trying to process everything. He finally realizes what was said and frowns, running after Greg. “Sh-Sherlock used?”

"Yes. He did. A lot apparently. Mycroft nearly started crying as he read Sherlock's list. Cried, John! We're still not sure if it was a suicide attempt.." Greg slams the door as he gets into the car. 

John goes silent, frowning deeply. He knew it was his fault. Christ, how could he be so stupid?

"So what the hell have you been doing here? Christ, Sherlock asks you to marry him, you say yes, and then you take the fuck off? If you didn't fucking want to marry him you should have said so." He grips the wheel tight as he drives. 

“Christ, no! It’s not that. Of course I want to marry him, I just.. I can’t talk about it, Greg..”

"Oh like hell you can't! Tell that to Molly when she sobs and asks you why you would do this to Sherlock. She took the brunt of this John. She was watching him. She feels so guilty because she let him go home. She was crying so hard as she apologized for letting him leave."

John felt like he was going to be sick. He grips the armrest tightly, frowning deeply. “I..”

"What is it? What could possibly be so bad? Are you cheating on him? What?" 

“No, fuck, of course I’m not cheating on him! I had a dream about when my father beat me. It was my first time with another bloke and my father found us and beat me. Not that he didn’t usually do that anyway..” John couldn’t look at Greg anymore, too ashamed of himself.

"Oh Jesus, John.." Greg frowns deeply. "I'm sorry, John. I'm so sorry you had to go through that.." He swallows thickly thinking about how he had similar experiences with his own father. 

“I just.. I had to go back home.. Had to face it, Y'know?” He bites his lip.

"Yeah.. Yeah I get it.." He nods thinking about how he's been running from his father for years. "You should have told him, John. You should have said something. Anything. You should have called him. Any of us. Just to let us know you were alive even.."

“I know.. I know, I’m sorry.. You would’ve tried to stop me and I just.. I needed it.”

"Okay.." He nods. 

He frowns and bites his lip. “I.. Is Sherlock.. Is he okay?”

"I'm not sure. I came to you straight from the hospital. We're nearly there."

He bites his lip and nods, taking a breath.

Greg parks at the hospital and they go in to find the others. 

John prepares himself for the yelling he expects from Mycroft and Molly.

Molly is sitting clutching a tissue. Her eyes are red rimmed and her face is puffy from crying. Mycroft is pacing in front of her seat. 

John bites his lip, not sure if he should say anything, or even what to say.

"Oh, John." Molly sniffles as she sees him. Mycroft looks at him and continues pacing. 

John frowns and opens his mouth to say something. “I..” He couldn’t think of anything that would make the situation better.

"Why did you go? Why?" Molly asks as she starts tearing up again. 

“I.. I’m sorry..” He looks to Greg, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to explain.

"John had to finish something. He's back now." Greg says and Mycroft reads John like an open book. "Really? That's really what you went for?" Mycroft scoffs and glares at John. 

John frowns and looks down, ashamed of himself.

"It's really not the time, Mike." Greg warns and Mycroft flinches as Greg calls him Mike. 

“N-No, he’s right.. I.. It was stupid.. I was stupid..” John frowns, hating himself right now.

Greg frowns. "How's Sherlock?" He asks. "I don't know. Waiting on Dr. Brooks." Mycroft frowns and Dr. Brooks comes down the hall reading Sherlock's chart. 

John bites his lip as he looks up. “How is he?”

"Out. There are some serious drugs in him at the moment. He looks okay at the moment. Just has to sleep it off. They're giving him fluids and keeping an eye on him." Dr. Brooks hums keeping her professional tone neutral. 

He bites his lip and nods. “I.. Good..”

"When he's released from here I'm taking him back to rehab." Dr. Brooks says, a statement not a question. 

“Of course..”

She nods and goes to check on Sherlock's other tests. Molly sniffles. "I need to get back to work.." She stands. "I'll give you a lift." Greg nods and they leave. Mycroft stops pacing and finally sits. 

John stiffens, not necessarily wanting to be alone with Mycroft.

"Sit." Mycroft orders. 

John doesn’t hesitate, sitting immediately.

"You're never doing anything like this again. Clear?" He hums not looking at John. 

“Y-Yes..”

He nods curtly. "Good." 

“Mycroft, I.. I’m sorry..” He doesn’t know what else to say.

"I know." He hums and finally looks at John. "He needs you. He has always needed you. He will always need you. So if you need to take time for yourself you need to tell him. You need to communicate with him." 

He bites his lip and nods. “I know.. I.. I know, I’m sorry..” He feels himself start to break again.

Mycroft frowns and pats John's back stiffly, trying to be comforting. 

John frowns and bites his lip, looking down.

"You can talk to me if you want. Gregory talks to me about his father. He says I'm a good listener.."

John feels the threat of tears. “I.. I just.. He did it so often.. And I just.. I couldn’t..”

"Okay.. It's okay.. He can't hurt you anymore.." Mycroft rubs his back. 

“No.. But apparently I’m no better than him..” He puts his head in his hands.

"That's completely inaccurate."

“No, I.. I hurt Sherlock..”

"That.. That is true but you didn't beat him mercilessly."

“I.. I know I didn’t do that.. But-”

"But you're going to make this right. That's all that matter at the moment."

He frowns and nods. “I want to make it better..”

"Good. You will." He nods. 

“What if he doesn’t want me there anymore?”

"Then we're all fucked.." He swears in front of John for the first time and rubs his hands over his face. "I doubt it though.."

John was surprised to hear Mycroft curse and nods. “I’m going to do everything I can to fix this..”

"Good." Mycroft nods and Greg comes back. "Any word?" He asks as he sits next to Mycroft. 

“They’re taking him to rehab after this.” Mycroft hums.

"Alright." Greg nods and rubs Mycroft's back. 

Mycroft sighs softly and leans against him.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. 

He closes his eyes and frowns

"He'll be okay.." He hums and rubs his back. 

“God I hope so..” He mumbles quietly.

He nods and kisses his head again. 

He sighs softly and waits for the doctor to come out so they can see Sherlock.

Dr. Brooks comes out and nods. "He's still out but you can go in and see him." 

They nod and get up, following Dr. Brooks to his room.

Sherlock in strapped to monitors and leads, an intubation tube in mouth. 

John feels his heart break as he looks at Sherlock.

"He's stable. Just sleeping it off. He had some trouble breathing on his own earlier so that's why he's intubated." Dr. Brooks says. 

John frowns a bit. “S-So he’ll be okay..?”

"Incredibly yeah." She nods. 

He nods. “Good..”

"John can I talk to you out in the hall please." Dr. Brooks goes out into the hall. 

John bites his lip and follows her.

"Sherlock's main coping mechanism was you and that was unfair to both of you. When he gets back to rehab he is going to have restricted access to you. So he can learn how to deal with urges without you because you may not always be available to him and he needs to learn how to deal without you."

John’s face fell. “I.. You mean I won’t be able to see him?”

She shakes her head. "Not everyday no. Maybe a few times a week judging on his progress. No more overnight visits either unless miraculous progress is made. I'm sorry, John. It's what's best for him. I also want to start seeing you for appointments. I specialize in all types of abuse not just drugs."

John stiffens when she hints at his own abuse. He bites his lip and nods. “Y-Yeah, alright..”

"Good." She smiles softly and rubs his arm gently. "The better you and Sherlock do in your respective sessions the more time you'll have together."

He nods, chewing on his lip. “I.. C-Can I go back and see him now?”

"Of course. When he goes back to rehab you can be with him the entire first day but when visiting hours are over you'll need to go and wait until I call you for the next visit. Okay?"

He nods. “Yeah.. Yeah, okay.”

"Okay." She nods and let's him back into Sherlock's room. "Someone should be by soon to take out the breathing tube. I'm going to go check on some more tests." Dr. Brooks leaves them. 

John sits next to his bed, frowning at the unconscious Sherlock.

Sherlock's breathing and heart rate are stable, the rhythmic beeps of his monitors fills the silence. 

A nurse soon comes in to take out the breathing tube.

Sherlock breathes on his own and his levels stay stable. 

“Ah, excuse me? Do you know when he’s supposed to wake up?” John asks the nurse.

"When enough of the drugs work through his system. When he does wake up he'll still be out of it a bit until all of it is gone."

He bites his lip and nods.

The nurse nods and leaves. Mycroft and Greg sit on the other side of Sherlock's bed from John.

John holds Sherlock’s hand and Mycroft leans against Greg.

Sherlock hand twitches a bit as he sleeps and Greg wraps his arm around Mycroft. 

John looks up as Sherlock starts to shift, his eyes fluttering a bit.

Sherlock shifts a bit, groaning quietly

"S-Sherlock?" John bites his lip and squeezes his hand. 

Sherlock mumbles, his head lulling to face John. His eyes were still glazed over as he opens them. He gives a small smile to John. “John..” His voice is rough and scratchy.

"Hello, love." John whimpers and tears threaten to spill over. 

A shaky hand reaches out, searching for John’s hand.

John holds Sherlock's hand and the wedding ring gleams on John's finger. 

Sherlock catches the flash of the ring and smiles hopefully. “You still want me?”

"I never stopped wanting you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sherlock."

“’M sorry, John..” He frowns, worried John would be mad at him.

"No. I'm an idiot. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He kisses hand feeling so guilty. 

“You’re not mad?” He whimpers softly.

"No. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I hope you're not mad at me." He bites his lip. "I screwed up. Badly. I'll do better." 

He frowns and reaches for him. “Shh..”

He moves closer. "I'll do better. I promise.."

He shakes his head. “You’re perfect..” He mumbles softly, still exhausted.

"I love you. I love you so much." He kisses his forehead. 

“Love..” He hums softly, closing his eyes.

"I love you, too.." 

He opens his eyes and turns a bit to see Mycroft and Greg.

They smile softly at him happy that he's okay. 

Sherlock bites his lip. “’M sorry, Mikey..” He feels like he let everyone down.

"It's okay, bee.. You're going to get better. That's what matters." Mycroft nods and squeezes Sherlock's hand. 

He feels tears prickle his eyes and he nods. His gaze shifts to Greg and he frowns.

"Glad you're okay, Sherlock." Greg nods. 

Sherlock smiles a bit and nods. He looks to find Molly near the door.

"Oh, Sherlock." Molly tears up again still her work clothes having rushed back to the hospital after work. 

Sherlock frowns a bit. “Molly..”

She goes over and holds his hand in her shaking one, holding back tears. 

“Molly.. ’M sorry..” He wants to make sure everyone else is okay, not necessarily caring about himself.

"I-it's okay. Are you okay?" She rubs his hand. 

He gives a small smile, the drugs numbing most of his pain.

"Still a bit out of it, huh?" She giggles relived he's okay and smiles. 

He lets out a breath, closing his eyes.

She smiles softly and holds his hand. "He's gonna be okay, right?" She looks to Mycroft. 

Mycroft bites his lip, looking to the now sleeping Sherlock. “In time, yes.”

"Good.. Okay.." She nods. 

“He has to want to get better, though..”

She bites her lip and nods. 

“All we can do is be supportive..”

"Of course.."

Sherlock’s monitor slows to a steady rate as he sleeps.

John holds Sherlock's hand and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. 

Sherlock remains un phased.

"You guys should go. Go get some sleep." John looks at the three of them. 

Mycroft frowns a bit. “You need to sleep, too.”

"I'm fine. I can sleep here."

He bites his lip before nodding. “I’ll have the nurse bring in a bed.

"Thank you." John nods. 

Mycroft nods and gets up to ask the nurse.

John looks back at Sherlock and rubs his hand. 

Mycroft comes back in. “A nurse will be in soon. Please don’t stay up the entire night..”

"Okay.. Thank you, Mycroft." 

Mycroft nods and takes Greg’s hand. “We should go.”

"Alright." Greg stands and holds Mycroft's hand. 

Mycroft looks at Sherlock again before leaving with Greg. “I need a cigarette..” He mumbles as they leave the hospital.

Greg pulls out a fresh pack of Mycroft's favorites from his pocket. "I picked them up after I dropped Molly off."

“Christ, you’re god-sent.” He takes the pack.

"Mm I just know you and what you need.." He smiles softly and lights Mycroft's cigarette for him. 

He sighs as he takes a long drag.

Greg rubs Mycroft's back as he lights one for himself. 

“Mm, thought you were quitting.”

"Mm I thought you were as well."

He hums. “Touché.”

He kisses his head and hums before taking a long drag. 

He takes a breath and a long drag.

He hums and flicks the ash away. 

“Christ..” He mumbles softly.

"Mm.." He hums and nods. 

He takes another drag and flicks the ashes off.

"He's gonna be okay. That's all that matters.." He rubs his back. 

He hesitates. “I believe that this was a suicide attempt.”

Greg bites his lip and nods. "Yeah.. So do I.."

Mycroft frowns and takes a drag from his cigarette.

Greg frowns and sighs, taking one last drag before dropping the cigarette and crushing it under his shoe. 

Mycroft crushes his own cigarette under his shoe.

"Dinner or sleep?" 

“I just need sleep..”

"Okay.." He nods and takes his hand, leading him to the car. He opens the door for Mycroft and closes it once he's inside. He drives them home. 

Mycroft’s leg shakes as they drive home.

Greg rests his hand on Mycroft's leg as he drives, trying to soothe him. 

Mycroft bites his lip, covering Greg’s hand with his own.

He holds his hand. "I'll give you a bath and a massage when we get home of you want. To help you relax.."

He takes a breath and nods. “Thank you, love..”

"Of course, My.." He hums and kisses his hand. 

He smiles softly and nods.

They get home and Greg starts a bath for Mycroft. 

Mycroft leans against the doorframe.

"If you wanted to ogle my arse you jut had to ask.." Greg hums as he's bent over the bath and doesn't turn around to see Mycroft. 

Mycroft isn’t looking at him, his head is in his hands, trying to keep himself from crying.

Greg stands and turns to look at him. "Oh, My." He frowns deeply and pulls him into his arms, holding him tight. "I know I don't have a great arse but I didn't think it was that bad." He rubs his back and kisses his head trying to soothe him. 

He presses his head into Greg’s shoulder, finally letting himself cry.

He holds him tight and rubs his back "I've got you. I'm right here. It's okay. Let go. I've got you." He hums softly and kisses his head. 

He whimpers and holds onto him, sobs wrecking through him.

"It's okay. It's okay." He holds him close. 

His shoulders shake with sobs.

"He's going to be okay. We're going to make sure. I promise. Everything is going to get better." He rubs his back. 

“He tried to kill himself..” His voice is shaky.

"I know." He nods. "He's going to get help."

“I.. I know..”

"We'll be there for him every step of the way." He kisses his head. "Let's get you into the bath, okay?"

He sniffles and nods.

Greg undresses Mycroft slowly and helps him into the bath. 

Mycroft sighs as he relaxes.

Greg kneels on the outside of the tub and washes Mycroft's hair, humming to him softly. 

Mycroft closes his eyes with a soft sigh.

Greg rinses his hair and washes his body. 

Mycroft lets Greg take care of him.

He rinses him off and sings to him softly as he relaxes. He takes him out of the bath and dries him off. He kisses his head and carries him to bed. 

Mycroft curls against him, whimpering a bit.

Greg holds him close and kisses his head. 

He cuddles against his chest, tired of thinking and worrying.

"Shh.. I've got you.. Tell me what you need me to do. How can I help you, My?" He rubs his back. 

“I don’t want to think anymore.. I don’t want to have to make decisions..” He mumbles softly.

"Just sleep. It'll be better in the morning." He kisses his forehead. 

He whimpers a bit and nods, curling up against him.

He holds him close and tight. "It's a alright. Everything is okay." He mutters and rubs his back. 

He closes his eyes, feeling safe in Greg’s arms.

Greg holds him as they sleep.


	37. Thirty Seven

Mycroft wakes early the next morning.

"Morning, sunshine." Greg smiles softly and brings Mycroft a cup of coffee. 

Mycroft smiles softly as he sits up. “Mm.. Thank you..” He hums as he takes the coffee.

"I'll bring breakfast in in a minute." He kisses his forehead and goes back out to the kitchen to grab the tray. 

He sips his coffee as he waits.

Greg comes in with a tray full of Mycroft's favorite pastries he made earlier that morning as the sun was rising. 

Mycroft blushes as he sees the pastries. “I.. Gregory..”

He smiles and sits the tray down on the bed. He crawls into bed and wraps his arm around Mycroft, kissing his head. "Mm I hope you're hungry."

He smiles softly and hums softly. “I think I am.”

"Good." He smiles and kisses head head again. 

He smiles and picks up one of the pastries.

Greg rubs his back as he watches him eat. 

Mycroft smiles softly and leans against him.

"I love you. So much."

He smiles. “I love you too.”

He hums and smiles. "I've been thinking.." He bites his lip. 

Mycroft hums and closes his eyes. “Mm?”

"I'm want to see my dad. I want to deal with him before he's dead. I don't want to leave it like John did.." Greg blurts out and bites his lip. 

Mycroft bites his lip and nods. “I’ll come with you.”

"Are you sure?" 

“Of course.”

"Thank you, My.."

“Of course, love.”

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles and hums. “I’ll always be there for you.”

"You're absolutely perfect, my love." 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his blush. 

He blushes brighter and pushes at him.

He chuckles and keeps pressing his lips to Mycroft's blush, loving the feeling of warm skin under his lips. 

He giggles and pushes at his chest. “Gregory!”

"What? I can't help myself. You're just so gorgeous and you feel so good. You should come with a warning label." He chuckles and kisses his hand, licking the pastry crumbs from his palm and sucking them from his fingers. 

He blushes and bites his lip. “G-Gregory..”

"You've never deduce one of my biggest turn ons." He hums and nips at the pad of his pinky finger. 

He blushes brightly. “No? I would’ve thought it’d be me taking control.” He tries to sound snarky.

"Mm a very close second, my sharp tongued love. It's watching you eat." He nips at his neck. "I don't know what it is. Watching you eat never fails to make me hard. Especially when you're eating something I've made you." He sucks on the sweet spot on Mycroft's neck that he saves for special occasions. 

Mycroft lets out a sharp gasp, tipping his head back as Greg finds his sweet spot. If he was standing, he would most certainly be on the floor by now.

Greg's hand goes to Mycroft's hair and holds his head back as he sucks hard on the sweet spot, marking him. 

Mycroft moans loudly, arching for Greg to have better access. “Oh, Gregory..”

"You're absolutely perfect." He growls and bites at his neck as he moves on top of him, pushing the empty tray to the floor. 

Mycroft whimpers at the praise. “Christ..”

"Tell me what you need." Greg kisses him deeply and grinds against him. 

“Fuck me please.”

"God I love it when you curse." He nips at his lip and eases a lubed finger into him. 

He gasps and arches, pushing back against him.

"Such a good boy. So beautiful." He praises and slowly works in a second finger. 

He whimpers at the praise. “Please, sir..”

"I know, gorgeous. Almost there." He kisses his chest as he stretches him with three fingers. 

“Please, Gregory.. Please..”

He takes his fingers out and slicks his cock. 

He whimpers at the emptiness.

Greg wraps Mycroft's legs around him and sinks into him. 

He gasps and moans. “Gregory!”

He kisses him hard and rolls his hips slowly. 

Mycroft moans loudly and arches, pushing back against him.

Greg moans and holds his hips, keeping his thrusts slow and deep. "My.. Fuck. You feel so good.."

Mycroft whimpers, the pace maddeningly slow. “Gregory.. Please.”

He bites and sucks at his neck as he starts to move faster. 

He moans breathily and arches, pushing back against him.

He fucks him harder rubbing his prostate. 

He moans loudly, feeling himself teetering on the edge.

"Come. Do it." He bites the sweet spot on his neck fucking him hard. 

Mycroft stiffened, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he came hard.

Greg gasps and comes hard into him as he clenches around him. 

Mycroft whimpered a bit and collapsed against the bed.

He holds him and kisses his head. 

He smiles softly and curls against him.

"I love you.."

“I love you too.”

He holds him and kisses his head, smiling. 

He nuzzles him happily.

He rubs his back and hums happily. 

“Mm..” He closes his eyes.

He kisses his forehead and smiles softly. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and hums, kissing his chest softly.

He presses kisses to his head and rubs his back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him, yawning a bit.

"Rest, love.." He holds him and kisses his head softly. 

Mycroft hums and nods, quickly falling asleep in his arms.

Greg holds him close and fall asleep soon after. 

Mycroft stayed curled up against him.

John holds Sherlock's hand as he watches him sleep in his hospital bed. 

A nurse stops by. “Sir? Would you like that bed now?”

John jumps a bit surprised. "Oh yeah. Umm sure. Thank you.." He mutters. 

She nods and goes to get him the bed.

John rubs Sherlock's hand gently and watches his vitals. 

The nurse soon comes back and sets up the bed. “If you could hit the call button when he wakes up, I’d like for him to eat.”

"Okay.. Thank you.." He manages a tight smile. 

The nurse smiles softly and nods, leaving.

John sits in his chair for a while longer before crawling into his bed beside Sherlock. 

Sherlock starts to shift a bit.

John's eyes snap open as he hears Sherlock move. 

Sherlock groans a bit as he wakes. “Joh-?”

John scrambles out of bed and goes to him. "I'm here. I'm right here." 

His mind was starting to come back, most of the drugs out of his system now. “Mm.. John..”

"I've got you." He holds his hand and kisses it. 

He nods, rubbing his hand, offering a small smile.

"I love you. I love you so much."

“I love you too..”

He squeezes his hand and kisses his head. 

“Didja get sleep?”

"N-no." He bites his lip deciding it's best not to lie anymore. 

Sherlock frowns a bit, looking worried. “John..”

"'M fine.. I just wanted to make sure you're okay.." John smiles softly and kisses his hand. 

He sighs softly. “John, you need to sleep..”

"I know.." 

“Please..”

"After you eat."

He sighs softly. “I’m not hungry.”

"The nurse want you to eat. You need to eat. Do you remember when you last ate?" He bites his lip. 

He frowns. “The night before you left.”

"Please, love. You need to eat."

He bites his lip. “Alright..”

John smiles softly and presses the nurse call button. 

The nurse comes in with a tray of food.

John sits and watches Sherlock eat. 

Sherlock actually eats a lot, his body needing it.

John bites his lip not sure to be happy that Sherlock is eating or worried that he seems so desperate for food. 

Sherlock eats nearly all of the food before realizing it.

"Good?" He smiles softly. 

He bites his lip. “I.. Could I have some more?”

"Sure." He smiles brightly and has the nurse bring Sherlock more food. 

He sits up a bit more to eat.

John adjusts his bed so he can sit up more comfortably. 

“Thank you..”

"Of course, love.."

He smiles softly and eats more.

He sits in the chair next to Sherlock's bed and smiles a bit, still feeling incredibly guilty about doing this to Sherlock. 

Sherlock continues eating, reaching his free hand out to hold John’s hand.

John smiles softly and holds his hands, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles, looking reassured.

He smiles and kisses his hand. 

He smiles softly.

He hums and watches Sherlock eat. 

Sherlock soon finishes.

"Brilliant job, love." John praises and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles and hums.

John cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair and pets his curls, having missed the feeling of Sherlock's locks against his hand. 

He leans into his hand.

He smiles softly and continues to pet his curls. 

He hums softly.

He kisses his forehead and smiles softly. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly.

He hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles and puts the tray away.

John smiles and tries to hide his yawn. 

He hums. “Sleep, John.”

"'M fine.." 

“Please.”

"Okay.."

“Thank you..”

He smiles softly and kisses his head before going to the bed the nurse brought for him. 

Sherlock smiles softly as he watches.

John curls up in bed and smiles softly at Sherlock as he falls asleep. 

Sherlock curls up, deciding he’s less likely to cause more harm while he’s sleeping.

Greg smiles softly as he rubs Mycroft's back while his sleeping fiancé's face is presses to his chest. 

Mycroft hums in his sleep, pressing closer to Greg.

Greg kisses his head and holds him. 

He nuzzles his chest, feeling safe.

He smiles softly and studies Mycroft's sleeping face. 

It looks softer than normal, calm. The worry lines gone from his face for a moment.

He kisses his forehead softly so he doesn't wake him. 

He smiles in his sleep and mumbles incoherently.

"I love you. I love you so much. You're the reason I breathe. I love you.." He hums quietly so he doesn't wake him and holds him. 

Mycroft mumbled and curled against him.

Greg smiles softly and rubs his back gently. 

He starts to wake a bit.

He hums and nuzzles him softly. 

He hums and smiles. “Mm..”

"Good morning, gorgeous.." He hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles and blushes. “Morning..”

He kisses the tip of his nose and smiles happily. 

He blushes and smiles.

"Mm it is far to early for you to be this radiant." 

He blushes and hums.

"I think you do this to me on purpose. I think you're trying to drive me mad with your gorgeousness." He hums and nuzzles him. 

He blushes brighter. “Gregory..”

"I am completely serious, my love." He kisses him and smiles. 

He hides his face.

He chuckles and rubs his back. 

He smiles and kisses his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kisses his head and smiles. 

He smiles and blushes.

"You know every time you look at me like that I fall deeper and deeper in love with you."

He blushes brighter. “I swear you’re trying to kill me with kindness.”

"Mm never kill you. Maybe just a light smothering." He chuckles and kisses his forehead. 

He hums and looks up for a kiss.

He smiles softly and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He kisses him again happily.

He hums and kisses him back. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles and hums.

Greg nuzzles him and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

"I'll make us some coffee.." He kisses him softly before getting up. 

He hums. “Mm, alright.”

He winks at him before going out and making coffee. 

Mycroft hums and gets up, pulling on a robe before going to the kitchen.

Greg hums softly as he makes coffee. "There are some left over pastries."

He hums. “Mm, perfect.”

He smiles and pours them coffee. 

He hums and leans against the counter.

Greg hands him his cup of coffee as he sips his own. 

He smiles and sips his coffee.

He hums and bites a pastry. 

He reaches for one.

"So what are the plans for today?" 

“Mm, I think I’ve got to go into work today. I’ll check with Anthea. But I’d also like to go in and check on Sherlock."

"Okay. I'm gonna go into work as well. I can meet you at the hospital around lunch if you want."

He smiles and nods. “That sounds perfect.”

"Good." He nods and smiles. 

He smiles and sips his coffee.

"'M gonna take a shower." He smiles and kisses him before going over to the bathroom. 

He hums and kisses him back. “Mind if I join you?”

"Mm I'd love it if you did." 

He smiles and follows him.

Greg smiles and pulls him into the shower with him. 

Mycroft smiles and steps in with him.

He hums and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smirks and nips at his lip. 

He gasps softly.

He hums and kisses his neck, pulling him closer. 

He smiles and tips his head so he can have more room. 

He smirks and nips at his neck. 

He whimpers softly and moans.

Greg pushes Mycroft back against the shower wall and drops to his knees, smirking up at him. 

Mycroft gasps and looks down at Greg. “Christ..”

Greg sucks at the base of his cock as he massages his bollocks. 

Mycroft moans and arches. “Fuck..”

He licks all the way to the tip and kisses the head. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips.

He takes him in deeper and bobs his head. 

He moans and grips Greg’s hair tightly.

Greg moans loudly around him and let's Mycroft fuck his mouth. 

He thrusts into his mouth. “Christ-"

He moans and strokes himself. 

“Please, Greg, close-”

He whimpers needy and swallows around him. 

Mycroft cries out and comes hard into his mouth.

Greg moans and swallows. 

Mycroft whimpers. “Fuck..”

Greg hums and kisses his hips. 

He breathes heavily. “Come here.”

He whimpers and stands. 

He pulls him into a deep kiss.

He moans and kisses him back needy. 

He nips at his lip.

He whimpers and grinds against him. 

Mycroft smirks and drops to his knees.

Greg moans and and watches him. 

He leans in to lick at the head of his cock.

He gasps and arches. 

He hums and closes his eyes, slowly taking him into his mouth.

"Oh god, Myc." He whimpers and bites his lip. 

He moans and starts to bob his head.

He moans loudly and his hands go to Mycroft's hair. 

Mycroft moans and looks up at him.

Greg looks down at him and moans loudly. "Close!" 

He pushes further, deep throating him.

"My!" He cries out and comes hard down his throat. 

He moans as he swallows around him

He whimpers and arches. 

He pulls off of him and smirks.

He pulls him up and kisses him deeply. 

He moans into the kiss.

"I love you.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He whimpers softly. “I love you. So much.”

He holds him and kisses him. 

He kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and starts washing him lovingly. 

He leans into his touch and hums.

Greg washes his chest, arms, and stomach. He kisses his neck softly before turning him around and washing his back. He rinses him and washes his hair, massaging his scalp. 

He closes his eyes and hums softly.

He rinses his hair and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles happily. 

He blushes and hums.

Greg smiles and finishes washing himself. 

He smiles and turns off the shower, getting out to dry off.

He hums and dries off. 

He moves to kiss him after he dries off.

He pulls him closer and kisses him back. 

He hums and nips at his lips.

He whimpers softly and presses against him. 

He grins and pulls him closer.

"My.." 

“Mm, yes?”

"We're far to clean." He whines. 

“Mm, that we are.”

"Let's do something about that.."

He smirks and nips at his neck.

He moans and tips his head back letting Mycroft have better access to his neck. 

He bites at his neck, moaning.

He whimpers and bucks against him. 

He moves a hand down to stroke him.

"My." He moans and bucks into his hand. 

He smirks and strokes him. “Mm?”

Greg presses his face to Mycroft's souls as he moans and rocks into his hand. 

“Use your words.” He grips the base of his cock.

He whines and whimpers. "Fuck me."

He smirks. “Good boy.”

"Please." He begs. 

“Mm, go wait on the bed.”

Greg blushes and goes to wait on the bed. 

He smirks and takes his time as he goes to the bed.

He's sitting on his hands so he won't touch himself and waits for Mycroft. 

He smiles when he sees him. “Mm, good boy..”

He whimpers and his cock twitches at the praise. 

He smirks and climbs onto the bed, easing him back.

He lays back against the bed and looks up at Mycroft. 

He hovers over Greg and leans in to kiss him.

He arches up and kisses him needy. 

He grinds against him, groaning.

He moans loudly and bucks up against him needing more. 

He pins him to the bed, smirking. “Mm, need to stretch yourself?”

He whimpers and nods. 

“Mm, stretch yourself, then.”

He moans as he pushes a lubed finger into himself. 

He smirks as he sits back to watch

Greg blushes and bites his lip as he adds a second finger. 

“You look so beautiful..”

He gasps and whimpers. He adds a third finger and his cock leaks. 

He kisses the head of his cock.

"My!" He takes out his fingers. "Please." He begs and spreads his legs. 

He smirks and hums, lubing himself up and pressing into him.

He gasps and wraps his legs around him. 

He moans and groans. “Christ.. Always so tight..”

He mewls and arches. "You make me feel so full.."

He slowly starts to rock into him.

"Yes.. Oh fuck yes.." He moans and holds onto him. 

He leans in to kiss him. “So good. So perfect.”

He blushes and kisses him back deeply. 

He moans and nips at his lip, angling his hips.

Greg gasps and arches as Mycroft hits his prostate. 

He moans and starts to pound into him, brushing his prostate with each thrust.

He cries out and comes hard suddenly. He wraps his legs tighter around Mycroft wanting him to keep going, to keep using him. 

Mycroft moans and holds off his orgasm, continuing to thrust into him.

Greg arches and moans. "Do it. Come. Fill me up. I need it." He begs. 

He moans and thrusts harder before coming into him, biting his shoulder to muffle his moans.

He gasps and moans as he's bitten. 

He groans. “Such a good boy..”

He blushes and whimpers softly. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too. More than anything.."

He smiles softly and kisses him.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums.

"We still have work.." He mumbles against his side. 

He groans softly. “No..”

"We gotta.." He nuzzles him. 

He groans. “Why?” He hides his face.

"Cause we're adults and we have responsibilities.." He hums and kisses his head repeatedly. 

He groans and pushes at his face.

"I know."

“What time is it?”

"Time to get up." 

He huffs. “Gregory.”

"Nearly eight in the morning."

He groans and covers his face.

He hums and kisses his hand. 

He grumbles softly.

"My.."

He peeks out from his hands.

"I love you.." He smiles softly. "But we gotta get up."

He groans, knowing Greg was right.

"Come on." He kisses him and gets up to get dressed for work. 

He groans and gets up, slowly getting dressed.

"Good boy." He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He blushes at the praise and whimpers a bit, kissing him back.

He nips at his lip before pulling away with a smirk. 

He blushes brighter and whimpers.

He chuckles and smiles. "I love you."

He blushes. “I love you too.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. "We'll go to work an then see Sherlock at the hospital." He hums. 

He nods and kisses him softly. “Okay..”

He smiles and kisses him back. "Mm gorgeous.."

He blushes and whimpers again.

"Mm when we get home tonight I'll have you making so many more of those noises." Greg smirks and leaves the bedroom. 

He blushes and has to adjust himself in his pants before following him out.

He hums as he puts his keys and wallet in his pocket. He smiles at Mycroft as he puts on his coat and grabs his phone. 

Mycroft pulled on his coat and shoes, willing his erection away.

Greg smiles and holds open the door. "After you, my love."

He smiles softly. “Thank you, dear.”

He smiles and kisses him softly before following him out. 

He smiles and kisses him back happily as they go to his car.

He smiles and they ride to work. 

Mycroft leans against Greg while they’re driven.

Greg smiles and wraps his a around him. 

Mycroft hums softly and closes his eyes.

He hums softly and kisses his head. 

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums as they pull up to the Yard.

"I'll meet you at the hospital at lunch. I love you." Greg kisses him and smiles before getting out of the car. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. “I love you too.”

Greg winks at him and closes the car door, going into work. 

He blushes and smiles as he’s driven to work.

**You're gorgeous. Just thought I'd remind you.--GL** 

Mycroft blushes and smiles at his phone. **Thank you, love –M**

**Any time, gorgeous.--GL** Greg smiles and works. 

Mycroft chuckles softly and gets to work

Greg works till lunch before heading out to see Sherlock in the hospital. **On the way to see Sherlock. See you there?--GL**

Mycroft hums as he’s on his way. **Of course. –M**

**Brilliant.--GL** 

He soon gets there and waits for Greg.

Greg gets there shortly after and smiles. "Mm gorgeous as ever."

He blushes and smiles. “Hello..”

"Hey." He smiles softly and kisses him. "Have you been in to see them yet?"

He kisses him back. “Not yet, I was waiting for you.”

"Mm alright. After you." He smiles and rests his hand on his back. 

He smiles softly and leads them inside.

"Hello." John smiles at them when they come in as Sherlock eats his lunch. 

Mycroft smiles. “Hello, John. Sherlock.”

"Hello." Sherlock smiles as he eats his sandwich. 

He smiles and hums. “How are you doing?”

"Okay. Better." He nods. 

He smiles and nods. “Good. I’m glad.”

Sherlock hums and takes another bite of his sandwich. 

“Glad to see you’re eating.”

He blushes a bit and smiles. "It makes John happy."

He smiles and nods. “And Gregory and myself.”

He hums and smiles. "You guys should eat too."

“We were hoping to join you for lunch.”

"We can go down to the cafeteria. John hasn't eaten yet." Sherlock hums and John rolls his eyes. 

“Has he slept?”

"A bit. He refuses anything more than an hour at a time. Less actually." Sherlock sighs. "My I remind everyone on not the one in the hospital." John huffs. 

“No, but you still need to take care of yourself.”

"Yeah alright." John hums. "Good then we'll all go to the cafeteria." Sherlock smiles. 

Mycroft hums. “Brilliant. I need something to eat.”

They go to the cafeteria and order. 

They get a table one they get their food.

Sherlock leans against John and John wraps his arm around Sherlock as he eats. 

Mycroft leans against Greg, still feeling submissive from this morning.

Greg kisses Mycroft's head and rubs his back. "Eat, my love." He hums softly. 

He blushes a bit and nods, sitting up to eat.

He smiles softly and hums. "Good boy.."

He smiles and blushes brighter.

Greg smiles happily and eats as well. 

He leans against him as he eats.

He smiles and hums softly. 

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and kisses his head. 

He smiles and leans into him.

Greg smiles and puts his arm around him. 

He hums softly and smiles.

They finish eating. 

Mycroft hums and leans against him.

Greg kisses his head and rubs his back. 

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

"I love you.."

“I love you too.”

Greg smiles and looks at his watch, his time for lunch running out. 

“Is it about time to go?” He frowns a bit.

"Mm yeah.." He sighs and nuzzles him. 

He sighs and frowns. “Alright..”

He kisses his frown. "Sorry, my love." 

“It’s alright..”

"I'll see you at home." Greg stands and kisses Mycroft's head. 

He smiles softly and nods. “Alright, love.”

He smiles and goes back to work. 

Mycroft hums a bit. “I should go as well..”

"Wouldn't want the government to fall apart in your absence." Sherlock hums and smiles a bit. 

He smiles softly. “How could I ever let that happen?”

"Mm never." He chuckles softly and hums. 

“I should be going, then.” He smiles softly.

"Alright. See you later." Sherlock nods and smiles a bit. 

“Be good, bee.” He smiles and gathers his things.

"I'll try, Myc." He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and rolls his eyes. “Alright. I best be off.”

"Okay." Sherlock hums. "Bye." John nods. 

He nods his goodbye before leaving.

John hums and waves as Mycroft leaves. 

Sherlock smiles softly.

"How are you feeling, love?" John rubs Sherlock's back. 

“I’m okay..”

He hums and kisses his head. 

He sighs a bit and leans against him. “It’s just hard, John..”

"I'm sorry, love." He frowns a bit and wraps his arm around him. 

He closes his eyes. “It’s okay..”

"I screwed up. I'm sorry." He kisses his head. 

“It’s okay.. I’ll be okay..”

He hums and bites his lip. 

He looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him. "Do you want to go back to your room?" He hums and nuzzles him. 

He kisses him back and nods. “Please..”

He smiles and they go back to his room. 

He smiles and gets back into bed.

John hums and fixes his covers. 

Sherlock smiles and starts to relax.

He smiles softly and massages his feet. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums as he rubs his legs. 

He closes his eyes. 

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him. "I love you.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He smiles softly and kisses him back. “I love you too..”

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums before yawning.

"Rest, love." 

He hums and nods, curling up on the bed.

He tucks him in and kisses his head. 

He smiles and closes his eyes. “Stay?”

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiles softly. 

He nods and sighs contently.

John rubs Sherlock's back as he falls asleep. 

He hums softly as he sleeps.

He sits in his chair and nods off so exhausted. 

Mycroft texts Greg when he’s on his way home. **Would you like me to pick something up for dinner? –M**

** That would be great. I don't have to much longer here. Just finishing up some paperwork.--GL** 

**What would you like? –M**

**Whatever you wanna get.--GL**

**Mm, alright. I’ll see you at home. –M**   
He stops by the store on his way back home, deciding to try to cook him something to surprise him.

**I love you.--GL** Greg smiles and heads home when he's done with work. 

Mycroft was in the kitchen, which was a mess, as he tried to make lasagna.

"My? You around?" Greg walks into the flat and goes to the kitchen. "Oh Mycroft." He chuckles softly and smiles when he sees him. 

Mycroft blushes, embarrassed as he looks up to see Greg. “I.. I wanted to make something for you instead of just getting take away.”

"You're perfect." He pulls him closer and kisses him. "I love you." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes brighter and kisses him back before pulling away. “I’m afraid I may have ruined dinner..”

He chuckles softly. "We can probably salvage some of it. I don't want your hard work to go to waste."

He blushes and smiles softly.

"Let's see what we have going on." He hums and goes to look at the lasagna pan. "Well the edges are a bit burnt but the middle looks great." He smiles brightly. 

His face lights up as he hears it. “Really?”

"Yeah really." He smiles and cuts out the pieces, putting it on plates for them. 

He blushes and smiles. “I’ve never cooked before..”

"It looks wonderful, my love. Brilliant job." He praises and kisses him. 

He blushes at the praise. “Thank you..” He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily. “Let’s finish, yeah?”

"Okay." He smiles and they sit. Greg hums and pours them some wine.

He smiles and hums as he gets out plates for dinner. 

He puts the lasagna on the plates and sets them on the table with the wine.

Mycroft smiles and sits with Greg.

"Thank you for making dinner, My." Greg smiles happily. 

“Of course, I thought you’d like it..”

"I do." He smiles and takes a bite. "Mm, it's brilliant."

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiles and takes a bite.

He hums happily and eats. 

He continues eating and hums.

He sips his wine and sighs contently. 

“Mm, excellent choice of wine, Gregory.”

"I'm glad you like it." He smiles. 

He smiles. “Of course.”

He smiles and hums. 

They soon finish dinner.

Greg smiles and does the dishes. 

Mycroft gets up to help him.

Greg dries his hands as he finishes washing. He wraps his arms around Mycroft and kisses his back. "Thank you, love.."

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “Of course, dear..”

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He kisses him softly. “Dessert?”

"Mm, I'd love some." He kisses him back. 

He smirks a bit as he gets an idea. “Mm, how about some fun as well?”

"Fuck yes.. I love it when you get that look.." He whines and presses against him. 

He nips at his lip. “Go wait on the bed.”

He whimpers and goes. 

He follows him with a can of icing.

Greg is sitting on the bed waiting for Mycroft. His shirt is gone and he's palming himself over his trousers. 

Mycroft smirks. “Strip. No touching yourself.”

Greg whimpers and strips. 

“Lay down, sexy.” He smirks and rubs his leg.

He blushes and lays back, letting his legs fall open. 

He puts the can of icing aside and leans in to kiss him deeply.

He moans and kisses him back nearly desperately. 

He smirks and grinds against him. “Such a good boy..”

He blushes and whimpers, bucking against him. 

“Mm.. You’re already so sweet.. But I think I’d love to lick some icing off of you..”

"Please." He moans and he can feel his cock harden further. 

He smirks and opens the container, dipping his finger into the icing. He straddles Greg’s hips and drags his finger over Greg’s chest.

He gasps and arches into his finger. 

Mycroft hums before leaning down to lick the line of icing up.

Greg mewls and bites his lip. 

He drags more icing to his nipple, swirling his tongue around it.

He moans loudly and holds the back of Mycroft's head. 

He nips at it lightly before smearing a bit of icing onto his stomach.

He whimpers and arches. 

He licks and kisses down to kisses stomach, licking up more icing

"My.. Please.." He begs breathing hard.

He hums and smirks, setting the can aside and kissing lower. He licks at the head of his cock.

"Yes!" He moans loudly and rocks his hips. 

He grins and takes him into his mouth.

He arches and his hands go to Mycroft's hair as he mewls. 

He hums around him and swallows around him.

"My! If you keep going like this I'm gonna come!" 

He hums and pulls back. “Mm, I like watching you lose control..”

He whimpers and bites his lip. 

“But I’ll let you decide how you come.”

"I want you inside me." He whimpers and blushes. 

Mycroft licks his lips and nods. “Will you be able to hold off on coming if I stretch you?”

Greg bites his lip and nods. 

“Are you sure? We can hold off a bit if you need to relax..” He rubs his leg.

"I need a minute. You just get me so excited." He pulls him up and kisses him. 

He chuckles softly and kisses him back. “Alright, love.”

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums. “Take your time, love.”

He hums and runs his fingertips over his chest and down his body slowly, teasing him. 

He gasps and shivers. “Greg..”

He hums and kisses his neck. 

He closes his eyes and tips his head back.

Greg nips at his neck and pulls Mycroft on top of him. 

Mycroft groans and presses against him. “Gregory..”

"I'm ready. I want you now." He kisses him deeply and opens his legs so Mycroft can stretch him. 

Mycroft moans into the kiss and reached for the lube. He lubes up his fingers and presses a finger into him slowly.

Greg gasps and arches. 

He moans and thrusts his finger.

He mewls and spreads his legs wider.

He pushes in a second finger.

He moans and bites his lip. 

He leans in to kiss him deeply as he thrusts his fingers.

He whimpers and kisses him back needy. 

He presses in a third, stretching him

"Please. I need you please!" 

He smirks and pulls out his fingers, slicking himself up.

Greg whimpers at the emptiness and opens his legs wider. 

Mycroft leans in to kiss him as he pushes into him.

Greg moans into the kisses and pushes back against him. 

He moans loudly and rocks his hips.

"My." He moan and rocks with him. 

He slowly starts to thrust into him.

Greg gasps and wraps his legs around him. 

“Christ.. So perfect.. So good, Gregory..” He praises as he starts to pick up speed.

He blushes and moans loudly. 

He leans in to kiss and bite his neck. “Such a good boy.”

He whimpers and arches as he drags his nails over Mycroft's back. 

Mycroft moans and arches, biting his neck hard.

Greg cries out and comes hard suddenly as he's marked. 

Mycroft gasps and moans as he feels Greg come around him. He fucks him through his orgasm until he’s coming hard into him, muffling his moans in Greg’s shoulder.

Greg moans and whimpers as he feels Mycroft fill him. 

Mycroft groans and kisses his shoulder and neck as he comes down from his high.

Greg hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He presses soft kisses up his jaw.

He blushes and mewls softly. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back softly. 

He smiles and hums softly.

Greg nuzzles him and smiles softly. 

Mycroft smiles and curls up with him.

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

“Sleep, love?”

"Mhmm.." He nuzzles him sleepily. 

He holds him and smiles, closing his eyes.

Greg falls asleep in Mycroft's arms. 

Mycroft soon falls asleep as well. 

John grumbles softly as he sleeps in his chair next to Sherlock's hospital bed. 

Sherlock starts to wake a bit as a nurse comes in. 

The nurse smiles softly and takes his vitals. 

“Could I have some water?” He smiles a bit.

"Of course." She smiles and goes to get him some water. 

He smiles and relaxes as he waits.

The nurse comes back with his water. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

“Perhaps some coffee for him when he wakes up?”

"Of course." She smiles and leaves. 

He smiles and looks over to John.

John is curled up in his seat sleeping. His face is a bit scrunched in pain from his shoulder and dreams. 

Sherlock frowns a bit at his expression. He leans forward, reaching for his arm. “John.. John, wake up..”

John jumps awake as Sherlock touches him. He rubs his hand over his face and looks at Sherlock. "Are you okay?"

He frowns and bites his lip. “I.. I’m fine. You looked like you were hurting..”

"'M fine.." He nods and the nurse comes in with his coffee. 

“I got you coffee..” He mumbles softly.

"Thank you, love.." He smiles a bit at Sherlock and sips his coffee as the nurse leaves. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

"Yeah.." He hums and nods. 

He bites his lip and nods.

He shifts and rubs his bad shoulder. 

“Let me help you..”

"Not much can be done for my shoulder, love." 

He frowns. “The nurse can get you something..”

"It's alright. Just slept on it funny."

He frowns. “Why’d you sleep in the chair?”

"So I could see you better.."

He frowns. “But your shoulder..”

"It'll be fine.."

"John.."

"It's fine.."

He frowns and bites his lip.

John leans over and kisses his forehead. "It'll be fine. I promise."

He sighs and nods.

"Have you eaten?"

“No, I was waiting for you.”

"Do you want to go down or eat here?"

“Mm. Eat here?”

"Okay." John nods and they order the food to have it brought to the room. 

Sherlock reaches for his hand.

John holds his hand and kisses his knuckles. 

He smiles softly.

"I love you.." 

“I love you too.”

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He kisses his head and smiles softly. 

He smiles and hums softly.

John sits in his chair and rubs Sherlock's hand. 

Sherlock smiles and relaxes.

The nurse comes in with their food after a bit. 

Sherlock sits up to eat.

John adjusts the bed so he can sit up comfortably. 

He smiles. “Thank you, dear.”

"Of course, love." He smiles and puts Sherlock's food on the tray for him. 

He smiles and starts to eat.

John hums and eats as well. 

Sherlock smiles and hums.

John smiles at him and hums. 

Sherlock blushes a bit.

"You're adorable." 

He blushes brighter. “John..”

"It's the truth, love."

He covers his face.

He chuckles and kisses his hands over his face. 

He blushes and swats at him.

He catches his hands and kisses them. 

He blushes and smiles.

"I love you." He mumbles against his knuckles. 

“I love you too.”

He smiles and finishes his food. 

He soon finishes his food.

John hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes a bit and smiles. 

He smiles and hums happily. “’M glad you’re back..”

"So am I.." He smiles. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He hums and smiles softly. 

“You should sleep..”

"'M fine." He hums not wanting to sleep in the other bed because he can't see Sherlock and the chair huts his shoulder if he sleeps in it. 

Sherlock frowns, opening his eyes. “You’re not fine. Why don’t you want to sleep?”

John frown and sighs. "Because I can't see you from the other bed and my shoulder aches if I sleep here.."

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. “What if I slept with you in the bed?”

John bites his lip and nods. "That might work. I don't want you to be uncomfortable though.."

“I’ll be okay. We’ll just have to move the IV stand with us.”

"Okay.." He nods and helps Sherlock move to the other bed. He helps him get situated before climbing into bed with him. 

Sherlock smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

John smiles and holds him close. "Much better.." He hums and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He kisses his head softly and slowly falls asleep. 

Sherlock soon falls asleep.


	38. Thirty Eight

Greg mumbles softly as light kisses to the back of his neck wake him. He hums as he feels Mycroft's body pressed against the back of his. 

Mycroft hums and tightens his hold. “Morning..”

"Morning.." Greg mumbles and presses back against him, sighing contently. 

He hums and kisses his head again.

He looks up for a kiss as he keeps his eyes closed. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums and presses closer, kissing him back. 

He smiles and rubs his back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums. “How did you sleep?”

"Wonderfully.." He smiles. "How about you?" He hums. 

He presses a kiss to his head. “Perfect.”

He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He smiles happily. 

He smiles and pulls back to yawn.

He chuckles and smiles. 

He pushes at his face, groaning. “Stop..”

"What? I didn't do anything!" He laughs and kisses his hands. 

He pushes at his face again, grinning. “You’re laughing.”

He chuckles and nips at his fingers. 

He pouts, moving his hands away. “Prick.”

"Yeah but I'm your prick." He kisses his pout softly. 

“Mm. Yeah?” He kisses him back.

"Yeah.. All yours.." He hums and kisses him again. 

He slowly deepens the kiss.

He moans softly and presses against him. 

He holds him close. “Gregory..”

"What?" Greg mewls and rocks his hips against him. 

Mycroft moans and bucks against him. “Christ..”

He pulls Mycroft on top of him and grinds against him. 

Mycroft whimpers and ruts shamelessly against him.

Greg moans and bucks his hips. 

“Greg-” he whimpers and moans breathily.

"Tell me what you need." 

“You– need.. Need you.” He whined and rocks against him.

He pushes him back against the bed and kisses him deeply. 

He whimpers and kisses him back.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He nips at his lip. 

“Yes.. Please.. Yes.”

Greg smirks and kisses down Mycroft's body. 

He whimpers and squirms. “Greg-”

He kisses the tip of his cock as he eases a slick finger into him. 

He moans breathily. “Oh Christ..”

He laves his tongue over the leaking slit and thrusts his finger slowly, adding a second. 

He gasps and moans, arching his back. “Gregory..” He whimpers out, closing his eyes.

He sucks the head gently and adds a third finger, stretching him more. 

“Gregory, please.” He squirms, pushing back against his fingers.

Greg takes his fingers out and slicks his cock. 

Mycroft whimpers at the emptiness and spreads his legs for Greg.

"Such a good boy." He kisses him and pushes into him. 

He blushes and whimpers against him, arching. “Da-” he cuts off to moan as Greg pushes into him.

He holds his hips and kisses his neck. "What was that, gorgeous?"

He blushes brightly, trying to push back against Greg’s hips. “Daddy, please!” He huffs desperately.

He smirks and kisses him hard as he rolls his hips slowly. "Good boy. My good boy."

Mycroft moans loudly against his lips, wrapping his legs around Greg’s waist. 

Greg keeps his thrust slow and deep, rubbing against Mycroft's prostate almost torturously slow. 

“Please!” He cries out, needing more. He tries to push back against him, to fuck himself on Greg’s cock.

He grips Mycroft's hips tight and starts to thrust faster. "Is this what you want? Is this what you need?" He growls at bites at his neck as he fucks him hard. 

Mycroft cries out, arching off the bed as he comes hard suddenly, spurting onto his and Greg’s chest. “Don’t stop!”

Greg bites Mycroft's neck as he holds off his orgasm and fucks him harder. "Such a slut for my cock. You can't get enough. You've already come and you still want more need more." 

Mycroft whines and pushes back against him. “Need it. Always need it. Need you.”

Greg pulls out of Mycroft and puts him on all fours. He pushes three fingers into Mycroft and bites his arse. He was so close to coming he needs a second to calm down. "You fucking love it, don't you? Being needy and desperate for me. You can't get enough." 

Mycroft moans whorishly and pushes against his fingers. “Yes! I fucking love it, sir! I don’t know what to do if you’re not ordering me.”

"Mm such a loud slut for me." He smirks and rubs his prostate. 

He squirms and moans, still sensitive. “Always!”

He takes out his fingers and replaces them with his mouth, fucking him with his tongue. 

He cries out and pushes against his face. “Daddy!”

He holds his hips and rims him like no tomorrow. 

He cries out and arches, getting hard again.

"My god.. Look at you. Getting hard again for me. Such a good boy. My perfect little slut." He praises and strokes him teasingly. 

He whimpers at the praise and bucks his hips. “Please..”

"Please what? What do you want? Do you want me to fuck you again? Is that what you need?" He nips at his back and pushes three fingers into him. 

He pushes his arse into the air for him, moaning loudly. “Yes!!”

He takes his fingers out and holds his hips, pushing his cock back into him. 

Mycroft arches and moans loudly, gripping the sheets tightly.

Greg kisses his neck and back as he rocks his hips slowly letting Mycroft adjust. "Such a good boy. My good boy."

Mycroft whimpers as he adjusts, pushing back when he’s ready. “Your good boy..”

"My good boy. All mine." He holds his hips tighter and starts to thrust. 

He pushes back against him, meeting his thrusts.

He bites at his neck as he fucks him harder and deeper. "You feel so good. So tight for me."

“Fuck, I’m so close. Talk to me.. Please!” He moans desperately.

"Fuck, listen to you. You sound like a slut. Are you going to be a good cockslut and come for me? I know you will. I know you can't hold it back. Come. Come for me. Be a good slut and make a mess." He growls and strokes him. 

Mycroft nearly screams as he comes hard, clawing at the sheets.

Greg bites his neck to muffle his moan as he comes hard into him. 

Mycroft whimpers, exhausted. He collapses against the sheets.

Greg groans softly and pulls out of him gently. He cleans them up and gets back into bed. He snuggles Mycroft and holds him. "You did so good.." He kisses his head. 

Mycroft presses against him, curled up. “Thank you..” His voice is soft and quiet.

"I love you so much.."

“I love you too. So much.”

He smiles softly and holds him. 

He hums and nuzzles him.

He kisses his forehead softly and rubs his back. 

He closes his eyes and hums softly.

"Sleep.." 

He nods, nuzzling him.

He holds him and falls asleep. 

Mycroft quickly falls asleep as well.

A nurse comes in to check Sherlock's vitals. 

Sherlock is still in bed with John.

The nurse smiles softly and leaves quit lying when she's done. 

Sherlock nuzzles John as he wakes.

John hums and nuzzles him back. 

“Mm..” He kisses his chest.

He mumbles and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and hums.

"Love you.." 

“I love you too.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

“Mm.. How’d you sleep?”

"Much better. You?" 

“Mm, brilliant..”

John smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “What time is it?”

"Dunno." He nuzzles him back. 

“Mm, don’t care..”

He chuckles softly and cuddles him. 

He presses against him and nuzzles his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

“I don’t wanna wake up..”

"It's a bit late for that, love. You're already awake." 

“Mm, no. Shush.” He curls against him

He chuckles softly and holds him close. "As you wish.."

He closes his eyes, loving being in John’s arms again.

He holds him and rubs his back. 

He slowly drifts back to sleep.

John kisses his head softly and dozes with Sherlock in his arms. 

Sherlock sleeps peacefully against him.

John keeps him close having missed Sherlock being so close. 

He woke a few hours later.

He mumbles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums, slowly waking up.

He rubs his back and hums. 

“Kiss me..” He mumbles softly.

"Of course.." He mumbles and kisses him. 

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses him back.

John hums happily and nuzzles him. 

“Mm.. Time to get up?”

"Yeah.. I think they're going to discharge you at some point today.." 

He bites his lip, knowing he’d have to go back to rehab.

"It'll be okay.." He kisses his forehead. 

He frowns and presses against him. “Lestrade won’t let me take cases once I’m out, I’m sure he won’t.. I broke my promise with him..”

"I'll talk to him. We'll work it out. You just have to get better." 

He whimpers a bit. “I’m sorry..”

"It's alright, love.." He holds him. "I'm sorry. I screwed up."

“I thought you didn’t want me.. I.. I asked you to marry me and then you left..”

"I'm an idiot. Such a bloody idiot. I fucked up. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

“I.. You still want to marry me, right?” His voice is quiet.

"Yes. God, yes of course. I never changed my mind about that. Not for a second. I always wanted to marry you. I never stopped wanting you ever." 

He nods and holds onto him.

He holds him close and rubs his back. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't.. I shouldn't have taken off. I wasn't thinking."

He shakes his head. “You were under stress..”

"Stress from a dead man." He scoffs at himself. 

“Your father caused you traumatic stress, it makes sense for you to be upset.”

"I had to go and put it behind me. I couldn't let him screw with me anymore. I couldn't let him fuck us up. I should have told you. I should have talked to you. I just.. I just couldn't. I was stuck. I was stuck and I was scared. God it was like being trapped in his house again like when I was a teenager. All I could remember was the fear and the pain and I couldn't see clearly. I couldn't see you.."

He frowns and curls against him. “I’m sorry.. That’s awful.. You’re safe now. He can’t hurt you.”

He frowns and presses against him. "I'm such an idiot.."

“No.. You’re not. Never.”

"Yes I am. I left you. Only an idiot would ever do something like that." 

“But you’re back. We’re okay.”

"Okay.. We're okay.." He parrots and nuzzles him. 

He leans in to kiss him.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back. "I was so scared that you wouldn't want me back after I fucked up.." His voice is small, smaller than Sherlock has ever heard before. 

“I’ve been through so much with you, John.. I’m in too deep with you.. I could never not want you..”

He nods and presses against him. 

He kisses his head. “I love you. Always.”

"I love you more than anything." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles softly and nods.

He hums and smiles a bit. 

He kisses his small smile.

John chuckles softly and kisses him back. 

He giggles a bit.

"You're so beautiful.."

He blushes brightly. “I.. John..”

"You are. Absolutely breathtaking."

He blushes and hides his face

He kisses his head and rubs his back. 

He kisses his chest softly.

John smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. A nurse comes in with a few papers.

John let's Sherlock sits up to sign his discharge papers. 

Sherlock bites his lip, hesitating a bit before signing them.

"It'll be okay." John kisses his head and rubs his back as the nurse leaves with the papers. 

He takes a breath and nods.

Dr. Brooks comes in and smiles. "Time for me to whisk you away again." She smiles softly at Sherlock. 

He bites his lip and nods, taking another deep breath. He turns back to John, looking a bit scared.

"It's okay." John kisses his head and squeezes his hand. "John can come with us if he wants." Dr. Brooks hums. 

Sherlock nods. “Please..”

John goes with them back to the rehabilitation center. 

Sherlock stays quiet on the way there.

John holds his hand the entire ride. 

Sherlock’s leg bounced nervously as they pulled up to the center.

"It's all fine.."

He bites his lip and nods.

They go inside and get Sherlock checked in. "Once you get your things settled in your room I want you both to come see me in my office for a chat." Dr. Brooks smiles and leaves them. 

Sherlock and John go to his room to put his things there.

John hums softly as he helps Sherlock set up his room. 

He bites his lip. “Time to go..”

He nods and takes his hand. 

He follows him nervously.

Dr. Brooks let's them into her office and smiles. "Please have a seat. I've just put the kettle on."

He bites his lip as he sits with John, still nervous and scared. He thinks he’s disappointed Dr. Brooks, so he just stares at the floor.

John holds Sherlock's hand and rubs his knuckles with his thumb. Dr. Brooks sits their tea on the table and sits on her desk. "So.. Seems like we've hit a rough patch." She hums. 

Sherlock frowns, nodding but not looking up.

"Alright.." She takes off her suit jacket. "Let's go through what the hell happened to get us back here."

Sherlock bites his lip, shaking his head, his hold on John’s hand tightening.

"I-" John starts. "Nope." She holds her hand up cutting John off. "We're gonna hear from John when you're done, Sherlock. I need to hear what happened to you from you. That's how this is going to work. If you're not going to cooperate I'm going to send John out and we're going to sit here as long as it takes for you to talk to me. John is not longer your crutch." She crosses her arms. 

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. “I.. I asked John to marry me and he said yes. But then he woke up one night and wouldn’t tell me what was wrong and he left.. He wouldn’t answer his phone for anyone and would talk to me.. I.. I thought he didn’t want me.. I didn’t think I had him anymore, so there was no reason to be sober..”

"See. That right there. That is the crux of our problem. Of your problem. You only think of John as your reason to stay clean. But it's you. You are your main reason to stay sober. That is what we're going to focus on now. You and how to keep you sober for yourself. You are the most important reason for you to be clean. John is not a factor in your sobriety and he should not be a factor in your relapses. He is an aid to your recovery not the reason for it."

He bites his lip and nods hesitantly.

"Good. Now you may speak, John." She turns her attention to him. 

Sherlock looks to John, who sighs a bit. “I.. I had to finish some things. The dream I had– err, nightmare– was about when he found me with a boy when I was a teen. He beat me, though that was hardly new. I needed to go home, to finish things there. I know I should’ve said something to someone, but I couldn’t.. I just..”

"Alright. So you needed to put it behind you. I understand that. Why couldn't you tell anyone why you took off? If not Sherlock why not anyone else? Just tell them you needed some space."

“I.. I couldn’t. I don’t know, I just couldn’t.”

"So what if you had a system. You were a military man. What about a code word? Something that tells Sherlock that that you need some time to yourself but everything is okay?"

He bites his lip and nods. “Yes, that would work.”

"Good. So now the next bit.." She sighs and holds up Sherlock's medical report from the hospital. "You over dosed, Sherlock. I'm pretty sure you did it on propose." 

Sherlock frowns, feeling guilty. “I..”

"You're a very smart man, Sherlock. A man of science. You knew what you were doing. This wasn't a first timers mistake. It was intentional. So I'm going to ask you once. Did you try to kill yourself or not?"

“I.. Y-Yes.. But I miscalculated.. Obviously..” His voice is small and quiet.

"Obviously.. What did you miscalculate? Because I don't think it was the dosage. I think you took exactly what you meant to take." She holds up his list he made for Mycroft. "This shows your intent. You planned the over dose. Your miscalculation was in the amount of time you thought it would take someone to find you. Am I correct?"

He frowns. “Yes.. I didn’t expect Molly to come find me so soon. I had factored in that she would be busy and Mrs. Hudson wouldn’t find me until the next morning when she brought the morning tea..”

"So you hadn't expected your friend to worry so you left it to your elderly landlady to find your body? That's how you really wanted it to happen?"

He bites his lip. “I.. I wasn’t.. I didn’t..”

"I know you weren't. You weren't thinking. You didn't think about how you would be found. What would happen to the people who love you. Out off all the times to ignore that brilliant mind of yours you choose then. I'll tell you what you were doing. You were being selfish. You didn't care what would happen after you topped yourself. You didn't want to know that's why you don't have an answer. You truly didn't want to know how your death would affect everyone. Selfish."

He frowns, the words cutting into him. “I.. I..” He bites his lip so hard that it bleeds. “N-No..”

"No what?"

“I.. I’m not selfish..”

"Really? Why?"

“I.. Because I.. I cared about them..”

"Cared? As in past tense?" 

“No! No, no.. I.. I still care. It’s just.. Hard..”

"Loving people is hard, Sherlock. If it wasn't everyone would do it."

“I.. I just don’t understand..”

"I don't think anyone understands love. It's illusive. That's what keeps people coming back."

“No, I.. It’s not that.. I don’t understand why people love me.. Why I’m worth it..”

John laughs breaking his silence. "Because you're brilliant and amazing. Because you are silly and an arse at the same time. Because you love us in return. Because you love us selflessly with reckless abandon. Because you love and so do we." 

This makes Sherlock break down, sobs starting to push through him.

John pulls Sherlock closer and hugs him tightly. 

He holds onto John tightly.

"I love you. I will always love you. No matter what."

He nods and sniffles.

He rubs his back and hands him a tissue. 

He blows his nose and wipes his eyes. “I’m sorry John, I just.. I couldn’t..”

"It's okay. It's okay." 

“I’m sorry..”

"I know.."

“I love you, I’m sorry..”

"I love you, too. It's alright.."

He whimpers softly. “I just.. I didn’t want to be here anymore..”

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He holds him tight. 

“I still don’t..” He mumbles softly.

John bites his lip and closes his eyes tightly. "We'll fix it. We'll make it better."

“I’m sorry..”

"It'll get better."

He hesitates before nodding slightly.

He kisses his head. 

He frowns and curls against him.

John holds him and nuzzles him. Dr. Brooks hums. "So the question is now what?"

Sherlock shrugs shyly.

"I think we should put Sherlock on some medications for the moment. Thoughts?"

Sherlock bites his lip. “Like what?”

"An antidepressant and something for anxiety."

He bites his lip and nods.

"Okay good." 

“How long will I be here this time?”

"I don't know. It's up to your recovery."

He nods. “Alright..”

She nods and finishes her tea. 

He bites his lip, his tea still untouched.

"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss at the moment?"

Sherlock shakes his head but looks to John.

"I think that's it." John nods. "Alright. There are a few hours left for visiting time. John can come see you on the weekends. Only the weekends." Dr. Brooks hums. 

Sherlock frowns a bit but nods.

"That's all for now then." She nods. 

He nods and stands shakily.

John holds him close and leads him out of the office. 

Sherlock stays close to him as they go back to his room. He curls in on himself as he lays on the bed, feeling disgusted with himself.

John holds him in bed. 

Sherlock whimpers at his touch, not feeling like he deserved it.

He kisses his head and rubs his back. 

He closes his eyes.

He holds him close. 

“I’m sorry..”

"It's okay. We'll fix it."

He frowns and nods.

"We'll get through this." 

He holds onto him and nods.

"I love you. So much." He kisses his forehead. 

“I love you too..”

He holds him and rubs his back. 

He kisses his chest softly.

He hums softly and kisses his head. 

He closes his eyes.

John smiles a bit and holds him. 

He nuzzles his chest, breathing him in.

He hums and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly finally.

He smiles and relaxes against him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him as he relaxes.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

“I love you..” He mumbles.

"I love you too. So much." 

He smiles softly. “Sleep with me? One last time..”

"Not the last time.." He pulls him closer. 

“Until I get out of here, it will be..”

He hums and holds him tighter. 

He presses against him, trying to make himself sleep.

He kisses his forehead softly and rubs his back gently. 

He slowly falls asleep against him.

John hums softly and memorizes the way Sherlock feels pressed against him. He holds him close and falls asleep. 

Sherlock nuzzles him in his sleep

John smiles softly and mumbles. 

He presses against him.

He holds him close as they sleep. 

A nurse comes in when visiting hours are close to ending.

John is aware of the nurse the moment they come into the room. He pretends to be asleep pressed against Sherlock. 

Sherlock is still asleep, holding onto John tightly.

John opens his eyes a crack and looks at Sherlock. 

Sherlock looks more at peace than he has in a long time.

John smiles softly as his chest feels tight. "I love you. So much. So so much. More than you could imagine. More than I even know." He hums barely above a whisper. 

Sherlock nuzzles him in his sleep and presses closer to him.

He holds him tight and kisses his head softly. 

He mumbles softly and hums quietly

John shifts a bit and tries to get out of bed without waking Sherlock, hoping to keep him sleeping through the rest of the night. 

Sherlock whimpers a bit but stays asleep.

John stands next to Sherlock's bed and bites his lip. He takes off his shirt and under shirt. He puts his undershirt on one of Sherlock's pillows. He puts his shirt back on and gives Sherlock the undershirt covered pillow hoping it'll help him relax.

Sherlock’s face relaxes and nuzzles the pillow.

John smiles softly and let's the nurse lead him out. He feels terrible about leaving Sherlock without saying anything but he knows Sherlock needs his sleep. 

The nurse smiles softly. “He’ll be okay. You can visit this weekend. And I’ll see what I can do about getting you some phone time with him.”

"Thank you. I appreciate it." He smiles tightly. 

“Of course.”

"Goodnight then." He nods and leaves the center. 

Sherlock wakes in the middle of the night, in a panic when he felt that John wasn’t there. “John!?”

A nurse comes in. "It's alright, Sherlock. John had to go home. Visiting hours ended."

He frowns and looks around before nodding. “O-Oh.. Right..” He clears his throat and looks down at the pillow with the undershirt covering it.

"He wanted you to sleep so he didn't wake you when he left." She says softly. 

He bites his lip and nods. “Of course..”

"Are you okay?"

“I’m fine..”

The nurse nods. "If you need anything I'm right out here at the nurses station."

He nods stiffly and pulls the pillow closer to himself.

The nurse nods and leaves him. 

He curls up on the bed.

John can't sleep so he decides to go to the gym instead. 

Sherlock finds that he can’t sleep for the rest of the night.

John goes home and showers before heading to work. **Drinks tonight?--JW** He texts Greg. 

**I’d love to. Myc’s working late, so I’ll be alone. –GL**

**Okay. The usual place after work?--JW** 

**Yeah, of course. –GL**

**Great. See you there.--JW** John hums and gets back to work. 

Greg finishes work early and goes home to change before heading to the pub.

John is already at the pub waiting for him. 

Greg smiles and sits with him. “Hey, mate.”

"Hey." John smiles a bit and orders them a round of drinks. 

“You doing okay?”

"Yeah.." He shrugs. 

“Talk to me, Watson, what’s on your mind?”

John chuckles dryly and runs his hand through his hair. "Not a clue. To much shit that doesn't matter." He sighs and takes a drink. 

Greg eyes him carefully before sitting up. “Then I say you need to get hammered tonight.”

"That sounds like an expert opinion. Can't argue with those." John barks a laugh. "If I'm going down your bloody well going with me."

Greg laughs and takes a drink. “We can finish these and I’ll buy the first round of shots.”

"Mm I graciously accept." He hums and drinks. 

Greg smiles and drinks more. “We can talk about other things while we drink.”

John smiles and nods. "How's the superintendent promotion suiting you?"

“Pretty good. Got more paper work.”

"Ah your favorite." He teases and drinks. 

“Oh yes.” He chuckles dryly and drinks.

"Anything interesting on lately?" He hums asking about cases. 

“No, petty theft, mainly.”

He hums and nods. "Sherlock was worried you won't let him in on cases when he's out. You will right? Let him on cases?" He bites his lip. 

Greg sighs, running his hand through his hair. “..Yes, I will. But I’m going to make him have regular check ins.”

"Yeah.. Good. Thanks, mate." John nods. 

“Of course. Hell, he keeps London safe.”

"He does."

“We’d be a mess without him.”

"That's for sure." He sighs thinking he is a mess without Sherlock and finishes his drink. 

“Hey, he’ll be okay. He’ll come back and you’ll be okay.”

"Yeah.. I hope so.." He nods. 

“It will be fine.” He waves for the waiter, getting a round of shots.

"You're a great friend, Greg." 

He smiles and hums. “I try, mate.”

He smiles and picks up his shot. 

Greg picks up his shot as well.

"Cheers." John hums and downs the shot. 

“Cheers.” Greg does his shot.

He coughs a bit as the shot burns his throat. "Definitely not in Uni anymore." He chuckles. 

Greg groans as his throat burns. “Christ..”

John laughs and orders them another pint. 

“I haven’t been out for a proper drink in a while..”

"Mm ages." He nods. 

He smiles and takes a drink.

He hums and drinks. 

He smiles and hums. “Other than the obvious, what’s up with you?”

"Not much. Gonna put in overtime at the clinic for a while. Replace the water heater in the basement if Mrs. Hudson called for the new one." He shrugs. 

“About as eventful as my life.”

"You can help me replace it. Mrs. H will cook. She always says you need feeding up." He chuckles and drinks. 

He chuckles and hums, drinking more. “I suppose I could.”

"Maybe we need hobbies. Regular people have those, right?" 

“We’re not regular people, John. Hate to break it to you.”

"Eh not much of a loss then." He chuckles and shrugs. 

He chuckles and hums, finishing off his drink. “I hate normal.”

"It's terribly boring or so I've heard." He laughs. "Another pint?" 

“Mm, another pint and another round, I’d say.”

"Brilliant." John smiles and orders their drinks. 

Greg smiles and holds up his shot. “Cheers.” He downs it.

"Cheers, mate." John smiles and does his shot as well. 

Greg groans and makes a face.

"How did that used to be easier?" He croaks and sips his pint. 

“We used to be a lot younger.” He chuckles.

"Fuck." He laughs. 

“That’s still easy enough.” He grins cheekily.

"Oh god." John laughs harder and drinks. 

He chuckles and drinks. “Well, I can’t speak for you and Sherlock.”

"We're fine thank you very much. Brilliant even." He smirks and drinks. 

Greg blushes a bit and drinks. “Yeah?”

"Yeah. Fucking fantastic." He smirks and chuckles. "Or fantastic fucking." He laughs and drinks. 

He blushes brightly and takes a long drink.

John smirks and chuckles at Greg's blush. 

“Right well.. Good.. That’s good.” He blushes.

"Take a breath, Greg. It looks like you're gonna melt." He teases and chuckles. 

He blushes and nods, taking a breath. “Sorry–right–I’m fine.”

"It's all good." He smirks and drinks. 

He takes a drink, still slightly blushing.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that color." He chuckles. 

“Shut up..” He mumbles, finishing his drink.

John orders them another round of pints and shots. 

They continue drinking, Greg’s flush changing from one of embarrassment to one of bliss as he got more and more drunk.

"We should do this more often." John slurs a bit throughly drunk. 

“Mm, Christ yes. I need more nights like this.” He speech is slurred as well.

"Yes!" He smiles and drinks. 

He chuckles and hums, raising his glass.

He laughs relaxes back into his seat. 

Greg laughs heartily as he takes a drink

"Why don't we go out like this more often?" John hums and drinks. 

“Mm, because we’re always busy.” He sat back, loosening his tie.

"So busy.." He nods. 

“I’m glad that you asked me out tonight.” He smiles.

"Much better than sitting home and doin nothing." He smiles and drinks. 

He hums and smiles. “Mhmm..”

He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and hums, feeling blissfully drunk.

"You are a happy drunk." John giggles and drinks. 

He hums. “Better than being a depressed drunk.”

"Mm true." He nods. 

He smiles and takes a breath. “What time is it?”

"Mm nearly ten." He hums and looks at his watch. 

“Mm, alright..”

"How late is Mycroft working?" 

“No idea.” He sighs a bit.

"Are you guys doing okay?" He raises a brow and drinks. 

“We’ve been doing fine, he’s just.. He’s just been working a lot..”

"Oh.."

“Yeah..” He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

John bites his lip. "Well it's a lot of work to run a country. I'm sure he'd rather be with you than at work."

He frowns and nods, looking into his glass. “I guess..” He groans and sighs. “I know that it’s stupid, because obviously his work comes first, because it’s the bloody country and I’m just.. me.”

"It's not stupid. You feel like his picking his job over you. His work shouldn't come first. You should." He nods and drinks. 

“But his work is the entire country. I can’t expect him to just.. drop everything for me.”

"Like hell he wouldn't. He'd set the whole bloody thing on fire. He's your partner. Your fiancé. That means things." 

“I know but I just..” He sighs.

"Just what?" 

“I feel bad.. Because I’m not worth that.”

"Jesus, Greg.."

He frowns and finishes his drink.

"You gotta tell him, mate.."

“How am I supposed to tell him?”

"I dunno. Apparently I'm not very good at talking." He grumbles and finishes his drink. "You just gotta say something. He is a Holmes so if you don't talk to him he might over react and try to off himself." He snaps at himself and gets up to get them more drinks. 

Greg frowns, his brows raising at John’s words. He bites his lip awkwardly as he waits for John to come back.

John comes back with their drinks and sits down. "Sorry." He grunts and drinks. 

“You alright, mate?” Greg asks cautiously.

"Fine. Bloody fantastic." He drinks and runs a hand through his hair. 

He frowns and bites his lip. “John.”

"It's just... It's just so fucking. It's hard having someone like him depend on you so completely. I love him to death. I really do. It's just so hard. I'm so worried all the time that he's going to do something stupid and I'm not going to be there or I'm not going to be able to fix him. I'm an idiot I know that. I took off. Just.. Christ I needed five minutes to think. To deal with my shit so I could be there with him. I couldn't even have that. So not only do I have to worry about him for the regular shut but I also have to worry he's going to kill himself on top of it. He wanted to. He was going to kill himself and I wasn't fucking there. It's because I wasn't there.." John breaks down and babbles as he stares into his glass. 

Greg frowns and bites his lip. “John, mate, you can’t blame yourself for what Sherlock did.. It’s his thing to deal with, you’ve done everything you can. It’s not fair to you for him to expect so much from you.”

John frowns and drinks. 

“I’ll talk to him, or I’ll have Myc talk to him.”

"No.. Sherlock has to much to deal with as it is. It's fine.."

“I mean after he gets out. He needs to know that this isn’t fair to you.”

"That's what he's supposed to me learning there. How to deal with things without me. They've restricted me to only see him on weekends." He sighs and frowns. 

“That’s good, then. He needs to learn that.”

He hums and nods. 

“It’s okay, John..”

"Mm.."

He frowns. “You need more than drinks.”

"Like what?" 

He shrugs. “Let’s go to a club or something.”

"Oh god, Greg. I dunno." He bites his lip. 

"Yeah.. Yeah alright.."

Greg grins. “Yeah?”

"Yeah. Yes." John nods. 

“Brilliant. Let’s go.” He stood, swaying a bit.

John chuckles and holds Greg up as he stands. They get a cab and head to the club. 

Greg pays as they get there and they get out to go inside.

"I haven't been to a club in ages." John giggles and follows Greg inside. 

“Mm, neither have I. I think I need a bit more to drink before I can go to the dance floor.” He hums as he watches the men dancing against each other on the dance floor.

"Oh god I don't think I can go out there even if I drink more." He orders them something to drink. 

“Have some fun tonight, John. You need it.”

"I'll try." He nods and drinks. 

He hums and drinks as well.

"Shots?" 

“Oh god, yes.”

He chuckles and orders them a round of shots. 

Greg hums. “We’re gonna need more than that.”

"God alright." John laughs and orders more. 

Greg grins. “Better.”

He smirks and picks up a shot. 

He picks up one as well.

"Cheers." He hums and downs the shot. 

He grins and downs the shot.

"Christ." He groans and makes a face. 

He groans. “Brilliant..”

He laughs and grins. 

He chuckles and laughs.

"This is a great idea." He smiles and does another shot. 

He grins and does another. “Mm, best idea I’ve had in a while.”

John giggles and sips his pint. 

Greg hums and takes a drink.

He hums as he looks over at the men dancing. 

“Mm, want to go dance?” He grins as he watches.

He blushes and bites his lip. "I dunno.."

He hums and finishes his pint, standing. “Well, I’m going to go dance.”

"Okay.." He nods and drinks. 

He grins and goes out to the dance floor, consciously trying to stay away from any men that look like they want to dance with him.

John drinks and watches trying to build up the nerve to go and dance. 

A man tries to dance with Greg but he dismisses him, simply enjoying himself.

John finishes his drink and goes out to dance. 

Greg grins and chuckles when he sees John. “Decided to come out?”

"Looked like fun." He blushes a bit and shrugs. 

He hums. “It is. Just make sure no one dances up on you.”

"No one would dance up on me." 

He frowns a bit. “And why not?”

"What would be the point?" He shrugs. 

“Maybe they find you attractive.” Just as he says that, a man comes up to John. He hums softly. “Got anyone with you?”

"N-no. I mean kind of. Yes." John stammers. 

“Mm, you sound unsure. Let me buy you a drink.”

"I'm fine. I've probably had far to much to drink as it is."

“That’s a shame. You’re cute.” The man looks him over.

John blushes. "I.."

The man smirks a bit. “Whoever’s got you is lucky.”

"Lucky.. He is lucky.. I'm lucky to have him.." 

“So where is he? How could he let someone like you out alone?”

"He's busy.." 

“If I was him, I’d make sure I always had time for you.” He winks.

"Oh.." John blushes and bites his lip. 

“You sure I can’t buy you that drink?”

"I.." He bites his lip and shakes his head. "I'm sure." 

The man hums. “What about a dance?”

"I mean.. Well.. That wouldn't be so bad.. Right?"

He grins a bit. “My name’s Drake, by the way. What’s yours?”

"I'm John." 

He hums. “Brilliant. Let’s dance.” He grins as a song starts, the bass thumping.

John blushes and starts to dance, the alcohol helping him move with the beat. 

Drake starts to get lost in the music, moving closer to John.

John's not really paying attention to anything as he dances and feels blissfully drunk. 

Drake hums and turns, pressing his arse against John’s crotch.

John gasps and groans. 

He moves his hips to the beat against him.

John starts to move with him when he stops suddenly, having a moment of sobriety. "What the fuck am I doing?" He mutters to himself and steps back, leaving the dance floor heading back to the bar. 

Drake frowns as he watches him leave and Greg follows him, just now noticing the man and John.

John orders another drink but decides against it, getting a water inside. 

Greg goes to the bar. “John?”

"Mm?" John hums and downs the glass of water. 

“What happened? I turned around and you were gone.”

"Nothing. Just didn't feel like dancing."

Greg frowns but nods. “Alright, mate.” He orders himself a pint.

John orders a pint as well and sits. 

Greg frowns and asks the bartender for something stronger.

He hums and sips his drink. 

The bartender gives Greg two stronger drinks and Greg pushes one towards John.

John looks at him and nods. "Thanks." 

Greg nods. “Of course.”

He hums and takes a drink. 

“Better than a pint, hm?”

"Mm yeah." 

He smiles and takes a sip.

He hums and smiles a bit as he drinks. 

Greg feels himself getting more drunk.

John chuckles as he watches Greg. 

Greg hums. “Mm..” He giggles softly as he seats in his chair.

John smiles and drinks. 

Greg finishes his drink and hums contently.

He hums and looks at his empty glass. 

“We should be gettin’ home..” His words are slurred.

"Mm don't wanna go home.." He frowns. 

“My flat?”

"Yeah.." He nods. 

He sways and nods. “Let’s get a cab.”

John chuckles and holds him up as the stand, swaying himself. They shuffle out to a cab holding each other up right. 

They help each other into a cab and Greg leans against John, farther gone than John.

John tells the cabbie the address and they head to Greg and Mycroft's flat. 

Greg hums. “Mm, maybe Myc’s home..”

"He'll enjoy this I'm sure." He laughs. 

He giggles and hums. “You think?”

"Oh yeah." He chuckles and smiles. 

The cab arrives and they pay and stumble up to the door.

"Shh they might be working." He giggles loudly as Greg unlocks the door. 

Greg drops his keys as he’s trying to open the door. He leans against the door as he slides down door to get it.

John laughed harder as the front light turns on. Anthea opens the door and looks down at them. 

Greg laughs and falls forward as the door opens.

"Myc, your knight is home." Anthea can't help but smile as she calls for Mycroft. John laughs harder wiping tears from his eyes. 

Greg smiles brightly as he sees Mycroft coming. “Mikey!”

"Mm it looks like you two went and had fun." Mycroft chuckles softly and picks Greg up, taking him into the house as Anthea helps John in. 

Greg hums and holds onto Mycroft. “Mm, hello there, sexy..”

"Hello to you too, love." Mycroft smiles and takes him into the sitting room, putting him on the couch. 

He giggles as he’s placed in the couch.

"Ant, be a dear and bring in some water, please." Mycroft hums. "Of course." Anthea nods and goes to get it after putting John in a chair. 

Greg leans against the couch and hums. 

"So what've you two been up to?" Mycroft hums. 

“Mm, we went to the pub and then out to the club.”

"Very busy." Anthea hums as she brings in water and Mycroft nods. 

He grins. “Mhm..”

"Drink." Mycroft hands Greg a glass of water. "You too." He hands one to John as well. 

Greg spills a bit before he drinks some.

Mycroft wipes up his spills and takes the glass from him when he's done, sitting it in the table. "How much did you drink?"

“Mm, a lot a lot.” He slurs and giggles.

"I can see that.." He chuckles softly and sits with him. 

He grins and leans against him.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He hums and looks up to kiss him.

He kisses him softly and hums. 

He kisses him back, a bit sloppy.

Mycroft pulls back a bit and wipes his mouth. 

“Sorry, Mikey..” He hums and giggles.

"It's alright, love. I think we should get you to bed. It's really quite late."

He hums and leans against him. “Mm, okay.”

"I'm gonna have to carry you to bed, don't I?" He hums and nuzzles him. 

He giggles and hums.

Mycroft stands. "Try and stand for me, love." He holds out his hands to help him up. 

He stands but stumbles forward.

Mycroft catches Greg and holds him up. "I've got you."

He giggles and hums. “Mm..”

He chuckles and scoops him up. 

Greg holds onto him. “How long didja work today?”

"Mm all day. We were still working when you two stumbled in." Mycroft hums and carries Greg to their room. 

Greg frowned a bit. “Oh..”

"What?" Mycroft hums and sits him on the bed. 

He curls up on the bed. “Come lay..”

"Let me get you ready for bed first.." He hums and takes off Greg's shoes. 

Greg thinks about what John said about telling Mycroft how he feels, but he’s nervous. He watches Mycroft undress him.

"Why are you so tense, love?" Mycroft hums as he unbuttons his shirt. 

He hums, thankful he was still drunk, the liquid courage taking over. “You work too much.”

Mycroft stills. "Really? How long have you felt this way?" He takes off his shirt and trousers, tucking him into bed. 

“A while. But I know I can’t ask you to stop working ‘cause it’s the country and I’m just me.” He snuggles user the blankets.

Mycroft frowns and undresses for bed. He gets into bed and pulls Greg close. "I love you. You are the most important thing in my life. I'm sorry I've been spending so much time at work. I always want to be with you." He holds him and kisses his head. 

He frowns and whimpers a bit, pressing against him. “I love you too.. But I’m not more important than the entire country.."

"Yes you are. You are the most important thing to me. If I had to choose between you and this job is walk away from this country in a heartbeat. I wouldn't even need to think about it." He holds him tight. 

He whimpers and holds onto him. “Myc..”

"It will always choose you. Always."

He sniffles and hides his face.

He rubs his back and kisses his head. 

“I can’t ask that of you.. I’m not worth that..”

"You wouldn't need to ask. I'd do it. You are worth everything to me. You are the most important precious to me than anything in this world. I need you more than I need my next breath."

He whimpers and shakes his head.

"I love you. I love you so much I can't even begin to describe to you how much I love you."

He presses closer to him.

He holds him closer and rubs his back. 

He kissed his chest softly.

He hums and rubs his back softly. 

He nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and hisses his forehead. "Sleep, love.."

He nods and curls up, closing his eyes.

Mycroft hums and holds him close as he watches Greg sleep, thinking about what he said. 

Greg stays pressed against him while he sleeps.


	39. Thirty Nine

John groans from the couch the next morning as his head pounds and his stomach feels sick. 

Greg wakes slowly, pulling his blankets over his head. He groans as his head hurts.

"Take these, love." Mycroft says softly offering Greg pills and water. 

He groans and takes the pills and the water.

"I'm going to go check on John. You stay here and rest." Mycroft hums and kisses Greg's forehead before leaving their bedroom. 

He hums and burrows under the covers again.

Mycroft goes out to the sitting room. "John.. Take these. You look like you're going to vomit." He hums and sits the medication with the water on the table. 

He groans and takes the medicine. “Thank you..” He mutters.

"Had a bit to much fun last night, hmm?" 

“I feel like I’m going to die..” He groans and holds his head.

"Mm you can't do that. Sherlock will be very displeased. The medicine should help shortly."

He groans and lays on the couch.

"So what was the reason for your evening out?"

He bites his lip. “I just.. Needed time off..”

"Mm.. Is that all?" He raises a brow. 

He frowns, holding his head. “Can we talk about this later? When I’m not dying?”

"I'll hold you to it." Mycroft hums and goes to make coffee. Anthea is already in the kitchen making him a cup. 

John groans. “Christ..”

"I think I'm dying.." Greg groans as he shuffles out to the sitting room, flopping into the other end of the couch from John. 

He groans a bit as he sits. “So do I..”

"God.." He sighs and rubs his head. 

“We are not talking about last night.”

"What the fuck does that mean?" He grumbles from under his hands. 

“Just.. I don’t want to talk about what I said or did last night.” He mutters.

He looks at him and hums. "It's up to you but you've got shit to work out and I don't know if its the best idea you do that silently. Didn't work to well last time.." He sighs. "If you'll excuse me I have to go vomit." He groans and gets up, going as fast as he can manage to the bathroom. 

John frowns and puts his head into his hands, feeling sick from more than just the hangover.

Anthea sits a mug of tea on the coffee table for him. "Small sips. It'll help with the nausea."

He groans. “Thank you, Ant..” He hesitates. “Hey.. Can I.. Can I talk to you later?”

"Sure, John. Whenever you're ready." She nods. 

He nods, groaning at the movement.

"Just relax will you." She sighs and helps him lay back on the couch. "How about a cold pack for your head?" 

He groans and nods. “Please..“

She nods and goes to get it. 

He closes his eyes, holding his head

"Here." Anthea hums softly and sits on the edge of the couch, pressing the soft ice pack to his forehead gently. 

He gasps at the relief he feels.

"Better?" 

He mumbles a yes.

She hums and rubs a cold damp cloth over his neck and arms. 

He groans as he relaxes.

She picks up the cold pack and wipes down his face with the cloth before putting the cold pack back on his forehead. 

“Christ, you’re amazing..”

She huffs a laugh. "Thank you, Doctor Watson." She hums and flips the cold pack over to the cooler side. 

He groans in relief.

"Drink some." She hums and holds a glass of water to his lips. 

He groans and takes a few sips.

"Good." She smiles and sits the glass down once he's finished. 

“Could I get a bucket?” He groans.

"Right here." She hand him one. 

He holds it over the side of the couch as he gets sick.

She frowns and rubs his back. 

He groans and wipes his mouth. “Christ..”

"I have some anti-nausea meds if you want some.."

He nods. “Please..”

She goes and comes back. "It'll melt under your tongue." She hands him the tablet. 

“Thank you..” He puts the tablet under his tongue.

She nods and puts the ice pack back on his forehead. 

He groans and closes his eyes.

She hums softly and rubs cool damp cloth over him. 

“Thank you..”

"You're welcome. I'm still here to listen if you wanna talk."

He nods. “Once I feel better, I might take you up on that..”

"Of course. Do you need anything?" 

“No, I think you’ve covered everything.”

"Alright. I'll be around so just let me know."

“Thank you..”

"There may just so happen to be a Bond marathon on if you're up for it." She hums and hands him the remote as she gets up from the couch. 

He smiles a bit. “Brilliant..” He turns on the tv.

Anthea smiles and goes back to work in the other room. 

John relaxes on the couch, the medicine soon taking effect.

Greg comes out of the bathroom and curls up in the chair, looking a bit better. "Bond?" He hums and nods to the tv. 

“Marathon.” John sounds a bit better as well.

"Mm brilliant.."

He hums and nods.

Mycroft comes in and brings them tea. 

Greg looks up. “Thank you, love.”

"Of course." Mycroft hands hums his tea and kisses his head. 

He smiles softly and hums.

"How are you feeling?"

“Better. Still a bit sick.”

He hums and pets his hair. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and turns his head a bit to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him softly. 

“Thank you for taking care of us, love..”

"Of course." 

He feels a bit bad for making them take care of him and John.

Mycroft smiles softly and kisses his head. "I'm glad you're feeling better.." 

He smiles a bit and nods.

"Do you need anything, love?" 

“I’m okay, thank you.”

"What about you, John? Need anything?" 

He shakes his head. “No.”

Mycroft hums and nods. 

John frowns. “Ah.. Is Anthea around?”

"In the kitchen I think."

He nods and gets up slowly, going into the kitchen.

Anthea hums as she makes lunch. 

“Anthea, can I talk to you?”

"Sure, John." She smiles. "Tea?" 

He nods. “Thank you..”

She pours them tea and passes him a mug. 

He takes it, taking a sip.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She hums and sits at the table. 

He bites his lip. “I wanted to talk about the situation with Sherlock..”

"Okay.." She nods. 

He takes a breath. “I.. I love him to death, but I can’t handle being his own support system.. Every time something goes wrong, I’m supposed to pick up the pieces.. And I just.. I can’t.. It’s not fair.”

"You can't be responsible for him completely. He's a grown man and he should be able to handle things. However you both depend on each other a bit to much in my view."

“But he can’t handle things. I understand that I messed up, but that shouldn’t mean that he goes and tries to off himself!” He grips his mug tightly.

"Yes that very true. But look at it from his point of view. What else does he have going on? Cases have been far and few between. Experiments are sparse. There's nothing out there that can capture his attention like you. So what's the solution? Find him something to do."

“I.. I can’t always be his solution. I can’t handle that. It’s not fair to me for him to always expect me to keep him sane. Eventually, I’m going to need someone to keep me sane, and who’s going to do that?”

"I never said it had to be you. Sherlock needs to learn that he has more people he can rely on than just you. He got a taste of that while you were gone. Molly was really quite impressive keeping him occupied and she can persuade him. Maybe you should ask her what she thinks. The point is you and Sherlock are so close and intertwined it's hard to tell where one of you ends and the other starts. Make a distinction. Tell Sherlock what you can and can't handle. You are human and you have limits. You shouldn't feel guilty about enforcing your limits."

“I just.. I don’t want him to shut down again.. What if he does if I tell him that I can’t always be there?”

"You can't always be with him attached at the hip. It's illogical and he'll see that. It may take him some time but he'll get there." 

He bites his lip and nods.

"You both need breaks from each other once in a while or else you'll go insane. There is only so much time you can spend with a person before its starts to get on your nerves no matter how much you love them."

He hesitates and nods.

"It's the same with Mycroft and I. I can work with him everyday but if we have to be together just us for an extended period of time I'm ready to climb the walls and he smokes like a fiend. I think our limit is 534 hours. 22 days give or take. We work together perfectly but we have limits just like you and Sherlock."

He nods. “I’m hoping that since I can only see him on the weekends, this will help a bit..”

"You need to take care of yourself as well. Working and drinking during the week is not going to cut it. You need something else going on to get you to the weekends." 

He bites his lip. “Like what?”

"I dunno." She sips her tea. "I enjoy boxing. You might like it as well." 

He takes a drink. “I don’t know if I could box..”

She shrugs. "It's up to you. Is there a hobby you wanted to pick up?"

“I don’t know.. Anything I can think of I feel like I’ll get bored with. I used to play rugby at Uni, I suppose I could try to get back into that..”

"Yeah that sounds fun." She nods and smiles. 

He smiles a bit. “I’ll see if any of my old mates still play.”

"Brilliant."

He takes a sip of his tea with a sigh.

"Mm?" 

"Just thinking.."

She hums and nods. 

“Thank you for listening, Anthea..”

"Of course, John. Anytime." 

He nods and takes another sip.

"Hungry?" 

He bites his lip and nods.

"A spot of toast with jam for now and if you can keep that down something more later on." She hums and gets up to make him toast. 

He nods, feeling a bit bad. “Sorry you have to take care of us..”

"It's alright. I don't mind." Anthea smiles as she spreads John's favorite jam over his toast. 

He bites his lip and nods, not used to people taking care of him.

"Here you are." She hums and sits his toast in front of him as she pours him more tea. 

“Thank you..” His voice is soft.

"You're very welcome." She nods. 

He smiles a bit and starts to eat.

"Crofty, are you hungry?" Anthea calls out to the sitting room. 

“Mm, no, but I believe Gregory should eat something.”

"Alright but you need to eat a some point." She hums and makes Greg some toast. 

“Yes, yes, of course.” Mycroft brings Greg into the kitchen.

Anthea hums and sits Greg's toast in front of him at the table with his tea. 

Greg hums softly. “Thank you, Ant.”

"You're welcome, Greggy." She smiles. "Now what about you?" She hums and looks at Mycroft. 

“I told you, I’m fine.”

"Mycroft Holmes." Anthea puts her hands on her hips. "Do I need to remind you what happened in Prague?" She raises a well manicured brow. 

Greg raises his brow. “Prague?”

"Mycroft and I were in the Czech Republic at a conference. Mycroft forgot to eat or just completely dismissed the need for nourishment. Finally when I can time to meet the president of the Czech Republic Mycroft nearly fainted on his wife because he let his sugar drop dangerously low." Anthea sighs and rolls her eyes. 

“Christ, My..” Greg frowns. Mycroft rolls his eyes, waving his hand dismissively. “That was one time.”

"Yes that one time in Prague not to mention the others on other trips. You're response after was golden though. I don't think it has ever been harder for me not to laugh in my life. How did you say it? You were 'Over come with the president's wife's beauty.' Historical moments." Anthea laughs. 

“Alright! I’ll eat!” Mycroft snaps.

"Well what do you want?" Anthea snaps back. 

“I don’t know, you’re the one forcing me to eat.”

"Why must you be so difficult?"

“My, just sit.” Greg looks up at him.

Anthea starts cooking as Mycroft sits with a huff. 

“Not everything needs to be a fight, love..”

"Mm.." Mycroft hums. 

Greg sighs a bit and kisses his head.

Mycroft hums and let's a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. 

He smiles softly and kisses the corner of his mouth.

He starts to smiles so he pouts instead knowing Greg can't resist kissing his pout. 

Greg rolls his eyes and kisses his pout. “Prick.”

"You love it." Mycroft finally smiles. 

“I like it more when you smile.”

He smiles softly and kisses him. 

“Now eat, will you?”

"Yes, love." Mycroft hums as Anthea sits his food in front of him. 

“Thank you, Anthea.” Greg smiles softly. 

"My pleasure." Anthea smiles. 

Greg smiles and goes back to eating.

"Thank you, dear." Mycroft hums and eats. "Of course, Crofty." Anthea smiles and starts to eat. 

Greg smiles and hums.

They eat happily. 

John hums. “Greg, you used to play rugby, right?”

"Uhh yeah for a few years. Why?" Greg hums.

“I’ve been thinking about picking it up again. You interested?”

"Sure. Why not." He smiles and nods. 

He smiles. “Brilliant.”

"Are you thinking of joining a team or making one?" 

“Making one, most likely. I was going to see if any of my old mates wanted to join.”

"Great. I can see if some of the lads at the yard are interested if you want." 

“Brilliant. Just don’t invite Anderson, I don’t think I could handle that.”

"I don't think any of us could handle that." Greg shudders. 

John chuckles and shakes his head.

"That's probably the lost off putting thing I've heard all day. No probably my whole life." Greg chuckles and finishes his toast. 

John barks out a laugh as he finishes his tea.

"It's good to see you both feeling better." Anthea hums and smiles. 

He smiles. “Mm, definitely better than before.”

"Good." She nods. 

He hums softly.

Mycroft hums as he pushes around his food. 

Greg frowns a bit. “My..”

"Mm?"

“You need to eat, love..”

"I know."

“So eat, please, yeah?”

"Okay.." He hums and eats a bit. 

Greg smiles softly. “There you go.”

Mycroft hums and leans against him as he eat. 

Greg rubs his back. “Good boy..” He mutters quietly, so John and Anthea don’t hear.

Mycroft blushes and leans back into his touch. He stifles a whimper and eats more. 

“Eat all of it and maybe I’ll reward you.” He smirks a bit before leaning away from him to finish his tea.

He blushes brighter as he eats. 

He hums and drinks his tea.

Mycroft finishes his food. 

Greg finishes his tea and stands, faking a yawn. “I’m gonna go lay down. Myc, if you wanna join me.” He hums as he goes to their bedroom.

"Mm why not.." Mycroft hums and follows him. 

John looks to Anthea. “I think that’s my cue to go.”

"Mm mine as well. I'll take you where you want to go." Anthea hums and puts the dishes in the sink. 

“Brilliant. Thank you.”

"Of course." She smiles and gets her stuff together to go. 

He grabs his coat and puts on his shoes.

She follows him out and locks the door behind them. 

John gets Anthea to drive him to his flat.

"Do you need anything?" Anthea hums as she parks in front of the flat. 

“No, I think I’ll be alright. Thank you.” He smiles and gets out of her car.

"You're welcome. Just let me know if you need anything. You've got my number." She smiles. 

“Of course.” He goes into his empty flat.

"John, dear? Is that you?" Mrs. Hudson calls from downstairs. 

“Yeah, it’s just me.” He calls back as he takes his coat off.

"I've made some biscuits. I'll bring some up if you'd like." 

“That would be lovely.”

Mrs. Hudson comes up with a tray of biscuits. "I'll just put the kettle on." She smiles and putters over to the kitchen. 

John smiles and goes to sit in his chair.

She comes in with their tea and sits with him. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.”

"Of course, dear." 

He smiles and sips his tea.

"How have you been?" 

“I could be better.”

"It'll be alright. Sherlock will come around." She nods. 

John bites his lip and nods. “I know..”

"Your little friend Molly has been around." 

“Oh? I’ll have to see if I can talk to her.”

"She said she had some things of Sherlock's she wanted to bring over when you were here."

“Oh, alright. I’ll text her.”

"Good." She smiles. 

He smiles and texts Molly. **I’m back at the flat now. Mrs. Hudson said you had things you wanted to bring over? –JW**

**Yeah. Is it alright if I come over in a bit after work? I'll bring dinner.--MH**

**Totally fine, Molly. Dinner would actually be lovely.–JW**

**Do you want anything in particular?--MH**

**No, anything is fine. –JW**

**Alright. See you soon.--MH** 

**Brilliant. Will do.–JW**

Molly finishes up work and gets take away, heading over to John's as Mrs. Hudson goes downstairs for her programs and herbal soothers. 

John opens the door and smiles softly. “Hello, Molly.”

"Hey, John. Hungry?" Molly smiles and holds up the take away bag. 

He smiles. “Starving.”

She smiles and comes in, setting the food out on the table. 

“Thank you for coming, Molly.”

"Of course." She smiles.

He smiles and hums.

"Oh in that bag there are Sherlock's things he bought. A antique bees poster and a few other things." She point to a bag on the chair. 

He smiles softly as he looks in the bag. “He’ll love that you brought these over..”

"I was going to see him. While he was still in the hospital but I thought that you both needed some time to yourselves." She hums as she plates the food. 

“Mm.. Yeah, we did. I can’t see him until this weekend, though that’s probably a good idea.”

"Yeah.. Maybe.." 

“He just needs to learn how to deal with things without me..”

"Mm.." 

He clears his throat. “Anyway, thank you for bringing dinner.”

"Yeah of course. Someone has to keep an eye on you boys." 

He smiles. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." She nods and sits with him at the table. "He's umm.. Sherlock.. He's okay right?"

John bites his lip. “Yeah, he’s okay.. I mean, he’s doing better.. I.. I hope so..”

"Okay.. Good." She sighs and puts her face in her hands. 

He frowns and bites his lip. “I.. I’m sorry..”

"Just don't do that again. Tell me first if you need to take off so I can prepare. So I can prepare to entertain him. So I can prepare to find him on the fucking floor. It's not the first time I ever found him like that, John. But I hope to god it's the last." She looks at him seriously. "I don't usually say shit because it's not my place but when it's brought to my fucking boor step it becomes my place. Don't to that to him again. Don't to that to me again."

John feels himself tear up and holds them back before nodding. “I.. I won’t.. I promise..”

"Good or else I'll come drag your arse through hell and back myself if I need to." Molly sniffles and pulls him into a hug. 

He nods and holds onto her, still holding back his tears.

She rubs his back. "Just be here with us. In the moment." 

“Of course.. I promise..”

"Good.." 

“I’m sorry..”

"Just do better. That's all we can ask."

He bites his lip. “I’m trying..”

"I know." She hums and rubs his back. 

He sighs as he slowly relaxes.

Molly let's him go and smiles softly. "Better?" 

He smiles a bit and nods. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome.. Now let's eat before it gets cold." 

John nods and smiles softly as he pulls back to eat.

Molly hums and eats. 

John smiles as he eats with her.

"I hope it's alright. I wasn't sure what to get you." 

“It’s perfect, Molly, don’t worry.”

"Good." She smiles. 

He smiles as he finishes his food.

"I guess it was good then." She giggles as she looks at his empty plate. 

He hums and smiles. “Yeah.”

"Good." Molly smiles and starts to clean up. 

John smiles softly and gets up to help her.

They clean up and put the left overs away. 

“Thank you for coming over, Molly.”

"You're welcome." 

He smiles softly.

She smiles and hums. "I should probably head back home. I need to feed the cats."

He smiled and nods. “Alright. Thank you for coming over.”

"Just call me if you need anything." She smiles and puts on her coat. 

“Of course.”

"Brilliant." She smiles and hugs him. "Good night." 

He smiles and hugs her back. “Good night.”

Molly smiles and leaves. 

John sighs a bit as she leaves and goes to look at the stuff Sherlock bought.

John sighs a bit as she leaves and goes to look at the stuff Sherlock bought.

Greg hums and nuzzles Mycroft. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “Were you planning on actually taking a nap?” He bites his lip.

"Not in the least." Greg chuckles and kisses his neck. 

He blushes brightly and gasps, tipping his head back. “I was a good boy for you, right?”

"Such a good boy. You did so good finishing you food." He praises and starts to undress him as he nips at his jaw. 

He blushes at the praise and arches under him. “Thank you, sir.”

"What does my good boy want?"

“Y-You.. Please..”

He smirks and kisses down his body. 

He gasps and whimpers. “Please, sir..”

He nuzzles his cock as he eases a slick finger into him. 

He mewls as Greg pushes a finger into him. “Ah..”

"Such a good boy. My good boy." He praises. 

He moans and whimpers. “Yours.. Your good boy..”

"That's right." He presses kisses along his cock as he adds a second finger. 

He squirms and presses back against his fingers.

"You want me to fill you up with my cock don't you? Tell me how badly you want it." He adds a third finger. 

“I want it.. I need it so much.. Please, I can’t think straight..” He arches his back.

He takes his fingers out and slicks his cock. 

He whimpers at the emptiness. “Please!”

Greg wraps Mycroft's legs around him and pushes into him. 

Mycroft moans loudly and arches, pressing back against him.

Greg kisses his neck and chest as he slowly moves his hips. 

He gasps and wraps his arms around Greg’s neck. “Yes.. So good..”

"You feel so good." He holds his hips and rocks. 

He whimpers and moans, nails dragging down his back.

He bites at his neck and moves faster. 

He grips at his back. “Harder.”

He growls and fucks him harder. 

He moans loudly and arches. “Yes!”

He moans and and grips his hips tightly as he pounds into him. 

He cries out. “Please! I’m close!”

"Come. Come for me." He hits his prostate. 

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard.

Greg bites his shoulder and comes hard into him. 

Mycroft moans as he feels Greg fill him.

He kisses his neck and chest. 

“I love you.. I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He holds onto him tightly. “Love..”

Greg holds him and rubs his back. "Mm love.." He hums and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him. “Sleep..?”

"Sleep.." He nods and cuddles him closer. 

He nods and curls against him as he falls asleep.

Greg holds him close as he sleeps. 

Mycroft stays close to him as he sleeps.


	40. Forty

"How are you feeling this morning, Sherlock?" Dr. Brooks smiles. 

Sherlock bites his lip. “I’m okay, I guess..”

"You guess?"

“Yes. ‘I guess’ because I don’t want to be here.”

"Why?" 

“Because I don’t want to be here. I didn’t when I took them and I don’t now.”

"But you still got high. You still used. It's not that you didn't want to be here but that you didn't expect to be here." 

Sherlock tucks his knees under his chin. “I don’t mean in the clinic..”

"I know. Suicide is not an option. It's off the table. Not negotiable. You are here and everyone in your life is working very hard to keep it that way." 

He frowns and closes his eyes.

She sits a paper and pen in front of him on the table. "I want you to make a list of everything you think is worth living for. I don't care if it's the way earth smells after it rains or how John smiles at you. Write it down. All of it."

He bites his lip as he looks down at the paper. He takes the pen with a shaky hand and writes ‘John’ on the paper.

"Good. Keep going." 

He writes down ‘bees’, 'cases with John’, 'crap telly with John’, 'domestic lazy Sundays laying in bed with John’. He keeps writing, most of the list revolving around John.

"Are you satisfied with it for now?"

He bites his lip and nods.

"I want you to keep that list with you at all times. You should add to it whenever you feel the need to and review it often to remind yourself." 

He nods and holds the list close to him.

"Next you're going to pick a new hobby to learn." 

“What kind of hobby?”

"Anything you want. Knitting, yodeling, tap dance, cooking. Something that makes you think and fulfills you." 

“I.. I want to learn how to cook..”

"Alright good." She smiles. "Finally I want you to teach a class here."

“A class?” He bites his lip. “What do you mean?”

"I want you to teach the other patients something. Anything you think would be useful to them. A talent you have that you wish to share."

“I.. I suppose I could teach them violin?”

"Brilliant. No one has used the music room in ages." She smiles. 

He smiles a bit and nods.

"I'll show you the music room now if you want." 

He nods. “Alright..”

Dr. Brooks smiles and leads him to the music room. 

Sherlock follows her, biting his lip.

"Here we are." She hums and unlocks the door. 

“Can I use anything in here?”

"Anything you want. There's sheet music and blank pages of you wish to compose. This is a privilege. Please treat it as such. Here." She smiles and drops a copy of the key into his palm. 

“And.. Anytime I want?” He looks up at her.

"Any free time you have. You still need to eat, sleep, and go to sessions. Other than that this is all yours." She smiles and nods. 

He smiles and holds the keys close. “Thank you..”

"You're very welcome." She smiles. 

He smiles and goes to look around the music room.

"Do you play anything besides the violin, Sherlock?" 

“Yes, the piano.”

"That's wonderful."

“It is?” He looks a bit confused.

"It's difficult to learn one instrument let alone two." 

“My mum thought it would be best for me to learn a few in my childhood.”

"Wise mum." She hums and smiles. 

He smiles softly. “She is.”

"Do you talk to her often?"

He frowns a bit. “Not as often as I should.”

"You'd like to talk to her more?"

“Yes, of course.”

"Does she know your here?" 

“I don’t believe so..”

"Do you want her to?"

“She’ll just be disappointed in me..” He frowns and tightens his hand on the keys and list, the keys starting to cut into his hand.

Dr. Brooks straightens his hand. "She is your mother. She will understand that you want to recover. She will want to help you with that. Do not exclude her because of what you think she may or may not do."

He bites his lip, looking down at his cut hand. “O-Okay..”

"Let's get your hand cleaned up and then we can discuss when you'd like your mother to visit." She smiles. 

He nods. “Alright..”

Dr. Brooks takes him to a nurse to wash and bandage his hand before leading him back to her office. 

He follows her back to Dr. Brooks’ office after getting his hand bandaged up.

She turns her desk phone toward him. "You can call her from here." She smiles softly.

He bites his lip and nods, dialing his mum’s number.

"Hello, this is the Holmes' residence. Mrs. Holmes speaking." Mrs. Holmes chirps.

Sherlock smiles a bit at her happy tone. “Hello, Mummy..”

"Oh, Sherlock! It's so good to hear from you. It's been ages. How are you, dear?" Her bright smile can be heard in her tone.

He smiles softly. “I.. I’ve been better, Mummy.. I uh.. I’m actually calling from rehab..”

Mrs. Holmes is silent for a few moment. "That's good, dear. I'm glad you're getting help." She sounds relived.

Sherlock bites his lip. “Y-You mean you’re not disappointed?”

"No, Sherlock. I love you so much. I'm just happy you are trying to help yourself to be a better man."

Sherlock sniffles on his end. “I love you too.. I was worried that you’d be disappointed in me again..”

"I was scared for you. You are always going to be my baby boy and I'm always going to worry about you no matter what you do. I just want you to be happy and healthy. That's all I ever wanted."

He stifles a whimper and smiles. “Thank you..”

"Of course, dear." She sniffles a bit and the rustle of a tissue can be heard from her end. "Do they let you have visitors?"

“I.. Yes, they do. You can call the clinic to get all the information.”

"Good good. I'll come and see you soon then. Is that alright with you?"

He smiles softly. “I’d like that..”

"Wonderful. I'll have to get some treats together." She smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you, Mummy.”

"You're welcome, dear." She smiles.

“I love you, Mummy.”

"I love you, too."

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

"Of course, dear."

He smiles and hangs up.

"How did it go?" Dr. Brooks smiles.

He smiles softly. “She’s not upset with me and she wants to visit.”

"That's very good."

He smiles. “Yeah, it is..”

"Good." She smiles and nods.

He smiles softly and looks down at his hands.

"So you have the cooking class you're going to take, violin class you're going to teach, your list, your mother. I think this is an excellent start."

He nods, smiling softly.

"Good. I'll add your class to the list. You can design a flyer if you want to get attention for it of you want."

He smiles and nods. “Alright. I can do that.”

"Brilliant. You can start on it after lunch."

“Okay. Thank you.”

"I think that's all for today's session unless you'd like to talk about something else."

He shakes his head. “I’m okay.”

"Alright. Remember to line up after you eat for your first dose of medication." She smiles and opens her office door.

He nods. “Okay. I’m going to go back to the music room for a bit.”

"Good. Enjoy it."

He smiles softly and goes to the music room.

"Huh... So it's a music room.." A voice flows in from the door way.

Sherlock looks up from the piano. “I.. Sorry, did you need something?”

"Nope. I've just been here for ages and I've never seen what was in here." The person turns to leave before stopping and turning back. "You're the bee whisperer, aren't you?"

He tips his head a bit. “The bee whisperer?”

"You're the one that plays music for the bees, don't you?"

“Yes, when I was last here.”

"So you are the bee whisperer!"

“I suppose I am. Is that what people are calling me?”

"I dunno. It's what I call you at least. The others don't like to talk much out side of group sessions. Terribly boring."

Sherlock smiles a bit. “Would you like to stay? Do you play anything?”

"If you want me to stay I'd love to. I play guitar sometimes." They come into the room. "I'm Flo by the way." They smile and holds up their hand for a hand shake, the sleeve pushes up on their oversized sweater reveling bandages wrapped around their wrist.

“Sherlock.” He smiles softly and shakes their hand.

"Hmm Sherlock, fair haired one. Interesting choice on your parents part. Assuming they named you that is." Flo smiles and shakes his hand back.

“They did. They were always ones for strange names.”

"So Sherlock, are you really strange enough to live up to your name?"

“Depends on what you consider strange.” He hums as he sits at the piano again.

They think for a minute and shrug. "Not a whole lot really."

“Then probably not.” He cracks his knuckles. “Pick up an instrument, if you’d like.”

They smile and pick out a guitar, sitting near the piano.

“Would you like to learn how to play the violin?”

"Really? That'd be great. Then we can both play for the bees." They smile brightly.

He smiles and hums as he starts to play. “Brilliant.”

They smile as they listen to Sherlock play, slowly joining in with the guitar.

Sherlock closes his eyes as he gets lost in the music.

Flo follows Sherlock along perfectly.

Lunch time soon rolls around.

"We should go soon or else they'll say we've refused lunch." Flo sighs as the music fades.

Sherlock hums as he comes back. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

They put the guitar back on the stand.

Sherlock hums. “Ready?”

"Why not." Flo hums and follows him to the dining hall.

He leads them to the dining hall, getting food and a table.

Flo mostly scowls at the food and pushes it around, not eating hardly anything.

“They’re going to take away your privileges if you don’t eat.”

"I hate it. Eating. I love to cook though. Terribly ironic. The pasta is under salted and over cooked, the garlic bread is basically a warm sponge soaked in oil, and this jello has a skin thicker than my own."

“I tend to avoid eating until my body deems it absolutely necessary. My job doesn’t allow it.”

"My job requires it. I'm a chef. What chef doesn't want to eat? Has no desire to consume their creations? What a waste.." They sigh. "What do you do? Your job."

“I’m a consulting detective. Though others would say I’m just a psychopath.”

"No you're not. Or else you'd be in a completely different ward."

“I know I’m not. I’m a high functioning sociopath.”

Flo frowns and looks at him. "Yeah I don't buy that either."

Sherlock looks confused for a moment before bringing his mask back up. “Thankfully I don’t need your approval.”

"Ah shutting me out. Must have struck a nerve." They think out loud.

Sherlock huffs a bit and rolls his eyes, already in his pre-sulk mode.

"You're funny." Flo points at him with their spork.

“What are you on about?”

"Nothing. I just think you're funny."

He squints a bit before poking at his food.

"So what's your drug of choice? Mm let me guess." They hum and nibble at a baby carrot.

He stiffens a bit and glances up at them.

"Let's see.. You still have your teeth so you don't smoke it, you can still smell so you don't snort it, so you must swallow it or shoot it. Mostly narcotics are swallowed and you don't strike me as a pill popper so that leaves shooting up. Maybe heroin more likely cocaine since you're posh looking enough to afford the good stuff. So intravenous cocaine user but not a junkie type. Very interesting.."

Sherlock looks impressed for a moment. “I..”

"You may be the bee whisperer, Sherlock, but I am the drug whisperer." They chuckle.

“You observe.” Sherlock hums.

"Not really much else to do." Flo shrugs and waves their hand around indicating the dullness permeating the dining hall.

“At least we’re in agreement there.”

"So come on. I showed you mine now show me yours. What do I use?"

He squints as he looks her over. “I didn’t notice any marks on your arms from needles, so you don’t shoot up. Your drug hadn’t changed anything for you mentally, permanently, so it’s most likely heroin, though you said you’ve been here long. Must’ve been something more serious. You don’t have the deposition of a junkie and you have no track marks. Your teeth and voice are fine, no smoking. You still have a bit of a rash under your nose, so you may either snort and huff, which could also affect your appetite.”

"Ohhh you are good." Flo smiles. "You're right I am a snorter. I can't smell out of my left nostril and my sinuses are permanently damaged. The serious bit is I blew a hole in my heart after a bad hit."

He hums. “How long have you been here?”

"Mm this time? About six months."

“So it’s not your first time?”

"Nah. Second time here and a couple other times at a few different places."

He hums and nods. “Ah.”

They shrug.

They announce that lunch will be ending soon.

Flo ate about a quarter of her food.

Sherlock had eaten about half of his. They put their dishes away and leave the dining hall.

"Now what?" Flo hums.

“I think I’m supposed to make fliers.”

"I have a bunch of art supplies if you want to use them."

“I’m not very good at art..”

"Lucky for you I am. What do you want the flyers to look like and say?"

“It’s just for my violin class. Something simple.”

"You're just a creative whirlwind, aren't you?" Flo chuckles.

“I don’t need something creative, it just needs to look nice.”

"Yeah yeah. I'll sketch something up while you play for the bees. Meet you in the garden." Flo hums and goes off to their room for the art supplies.

He smiles and goes to his room to get his violin.

Flo is sitting on top of the table in the garden with the art supplies spread out over the table. "What do you think if the flyers are violin shaped with the word and stuff written on it?"

He comes to stand next to the table. “That should work.”

"Good. You'll have to cut them out though when I'm finished. I'm not allowed to use sharp things." They hum and start sketching on the papers.

He starts to play the violin. “Just tell me when you’re done.”

Flo nods and works on the flyers.

Sherlock starts to get lost in the music.

Flo finishes the flyers and starts to sketch Sherlock.

Sherlock eventually opens his eye and looks at Flo.

"Vous êtes fascinante." They hum. ("You are fascinating.")

“Oh?” He lowers his violin.

"Oui." They nod. ("Yes.")

“And why have you chosen now to bring this up? In French?”

"Je voulais voir si vous pouviez me comprendre. Mon grand-père m'a appris le français et je n'ai pas été en mesure de pratiquer dans les âges. À votre interestingness vous êtes un humain complexe avec un ensemble de compétences intéressant rare." Flo shrugs. ("I wanted to see if you could understand me. My grandfather taught me French and I haven't been able to practice in ages. As to your interestingness you are a complex human with an interestingly uncommon skill set.")

“Uncommon skill set. Everyone possesses this skill set, it just depends on if they use it. Which they usually don’t. Dull idiots.”

"Drôle comment ces idiots disent que nous perdons nos vies en utilisant encore des médicaments que nous utilisons nos cerveaux et des compétences plus qu'ils ne le fera jamais. donc la question est vraiment sont-ils idiots ou sommes-nous fous?" They raise a brow. ("Funny how these idiots say we're wasting our lives using drugs yet we use our brains and skills more than they ever will. so the question really is are they idiots or are we fools?")

“If this is what it means to be a fool, then I’d rather be a fool than an idiot.”

Flo hums and nods.

Sherlock brings his violin back up and starts to play.

They sketch him and the bees.

Sherlock opens his eyes after fifteen minutes. “Shall I cut out the posters?”

"You'll have to ask the head nurse for scissors. She keeps them locked in her desk." Flo rolls their eyes.

Sherlock puts his violin down and goes to find the head nurse.

The head nurse is at her desk.

“May I have the scissors?”

"You'll have to sign them out." She hums and points to the sign out sheet. "Don't let anyone else use them and have them back as soon as you’re done with them."

He rolls his eyes at the fuss of it all but signs them out, bringing them out to the garden to cut out the fliers.

Flo is laying on the table looking up at the clouds.

Sherlock sits at the table and starts to cut out the violins.

“Who is that blonde bloke who comes to visit you?"

He stiffens a bit. “John. That’s John.”

"He seems nice. A bit cheeky. He's your boyfriend?" Flo hums and looks at him.

“Fiancé.” His voice cracks a bit.

"Don't worry. The weekend is nearly here." They smile softly and pet Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock flinches a bit, the scissors almost slipping.

"Careful with those. Nick yourself and they'll put you on suicide watch." Flo pulls away.

He frowns and nods, looking down as he cuts the paper.

They close their eyes as they lay on the table.

Sherlock soon finishes cutting out the cards. He gets up to return the scissors.

"Thank you." The head nurse hums and takes the scissors back.

Sherlock nods and goes back out to the garden.

"So where should we put them?" Flo hums as they holds the stack of flyers.

“I don’t know. I think I have to give them to Dr. Brooks.”

"Okay." They hand him the stack.

He takes the stack and picks up his violin. “I’m going to have a lie down before group.”

"Mm have fun with that." Flo smiles.

He hums as he goes off to his room.

Flo stays put in the garden until group session.

Sherlock goes to group session, bringing his fliers along with him.

"I think we're all here except.." Dr. Brooks hums as Flo comes in and takes their seat. "Now we're all here."

Sherlock chews on his lip as group starts.

"How is everyone today?" Dr. Brooks smiles.

The group mumbles a response.

"Who'd like to start today?"

Sherlock stays silent, looking around at the new faces of the group.

"Okay no takers. Ed, what have you been up to since the last session?" Dr. Brooks hums. "Uhh I've been here." Ed shrugs. "Riveting stuff there, Eddie." Flo hums.

Sherlock’s lips twitch a bit into a small smile at Flo’s comment.

"Well at least I don't have to try to kill myself for entertainment." Ed snaps. "Edward." Dr. Brooks scolds. "Ohh I'm slain. Someone get me to the burn unit." Flo mocks with a fake pout.

Sherlock raises a brow.

"The only thing that flows with Flo is her gender and blood." A woman giggles. "Marge that is unacceptable." Dr. Brooks reprimands. "At least I haven't picked off most of my face skin from crack itch." Flo snaps.

Sherlock frowns a bit. “‘Their’ gender.” He corrects quietly.

"What was that?" Ed glares at Sherlock. "He said their. Are you deaf and stupid?" Flo glares back. "That's more than enough." Dr. Brooks rules.

“If you’re going to insult someone, you could at least have the basic decency to respect them as a human.” Sherlock mutters.

"Excellent point, Sherlock. Respect is very important. Ed and Marge, apologies to Flo." Dr. Brooks hums.

Ed and Marge glare a bit as they mutter apologies to Flo.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't let other people's negativity affect me." Flo hums. "Very mature, Flo." Dr. Brooks smiles.

Sherlock smiles a bit.

"Good now we're getting back on track. Sherlock, I believe you have something to share with the group." Dr. Brooks looks at the flyers.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, shuffling a bit with the fliers. “These are for a violin class I will be teaching for anyone interested.”

The group murmurs.

Sherlock feels a bit nervous, thinking no one will want to take the lessons.

"Well I'm going to take lessons and I know you will, Phil." Flo hums and a man across the circle nods. "Sure. Sounds like fun." Phil nods. A few others say they'll take the class or think about it.

Sherlock’s hands shake a bit as he nods.

Flo takes the flyers from Sherlock and hands them to Dr. Brooks. Flo puts a small complex Rubik's cube in Sherlock's hands replacing the flyers and giving Sherlock's hands something to do.

Sherlock blinks in confusion for a moment before getting to work on the Rubik’s cube.

Flo smiles and the session continues.

Sherlock finishes it halfway through the session.

Flo hums impressed.

He mixes it up again.

They bring their legs up onto the chair and wraps their arms around their shins, sitting their chin on their knees.

Sherlock hardly pays attention to the group.

"I think my brain is melting.." Flo whispers to Sherlock.

Sherlock hums in agreement, glancing up briefly.

"Let me know if it starts dripping out of my ears, will you? I'd hate to make a mess." Flo hums amused.

He hums. “Will do.”

They resist the urge to roll their eyes as the session goes over the usual time.

Sherlock glances up to see Ed glaring at him.

Ed leans over and whispers to Marge. They snicker as they look at Sherlock.

Sherlock squints a bit before muttering. “Didn’t realize patients were allowed to engage in sexual acts with each other while receiving treatment.”

Flo giggles as Marge turns bright red and Ed snarls.

Sherlock smirks a bit at Ed.

"At least I'm getting some. Can't say the same for you, fag." Ed glares.

Sherlock stiffens a bit. “Still basing your insults on human nature? Though, I suppose that’s all your intelligence allows.”

"Don't you think he's getting some as well? He is on the outside after all. He can't wait around for you to get your shit together." Ed ignores Sherlock. "Shut up, Ed." Flo snaps.

This finally gets to Sherlock and he shuts down. He stares blankly down at the Rubik’s cube in his hand.

"To your room, Edward. Your not leave your room unless you have a session. Meals with be brought to you and all of your privileges are suspended. This goes to you as well, Marge." Dr. Brooks sentences. "I'm not a child!" Ed snaps. "Then don't act like one! Out now." Dr. Brooks has Ed and Marge escorted out.

Sherlock doesn’t move or look up as Ed and Marge are taken out.

"You need to get a better handle on these idiots." Flo glares at Dr. Brooks. "We're done here. Come on, Sherlock." Flo takes Sherlock out of the session.

Sherlock follows Flo out, still stiff and blank.

"I want to show you something but you can't tell anyone." Flo holds his sleeve and leads him out the the back of the garden.

Sherlock nods silently, chewing on his lip

Flo goes over to the roses and pushes the dirt around until she pulls out a an air tight bag with a phone in it. "You can only get reception by the gazebo because they have a signal jammer at the front desk. The gazebo is just out of the range." She hands him the phone. "Call John."

His eyes widen as he looks at the bag. “I.. Flo?”

"When you're in here long enough you figure out how to get what you want. It's an emergency phone. I've only used it once. Use it."

He nods and takes the phone, going out to the gazebo and dialing John’s number.

"Mm hello?" John hums as he answers the phone.

“John?” Sherlock’s voice sounds a bit broken and hesitant.

"Sherlock? Are you alright, love?" John sounds worried.

“I.. I just needed to call you.. I’m sorry.. There’s another patient here who was saying things about me and then you and I just.. I needed to call you..” He sounds overwhelmed.

"Sherlock, you don't need to apologize. You know I always want to hear from you. Just breathe for me, love." John says softly.

“I just.. I know I’m supposed to be learning how to deal with things without you but he said that you weren’t going to wait for me to get out before you moved on and I.. I just..” He voice shakes as he speaks.

"Never. I'm never moving on. I'm never leaving you. I'm never going to cheat on you. I love you to death. You are it. It's just you. It's always been you."

He starts to tear up. “I’m sorry.. I love you.. I’m sorry..”

"I love you, too. It's alright. It's all fine."

He sniffles and grips the phone. “I.. Will I still see you this weekend?”

"Of course. I'll stand outside until they unlock the door."

“Okay.. I love you, John.”

"I love you, too. So much. So so much."

“I should go.. I love you. I’ll see you this weekend.”

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon. I promise."

He hangs up the phone and puts it back in the bag. He wipes at his tears before making his way back to the garden.

"Everything okay?" Flo hums.

He smiles a bit and nods. “Thank you.”

"Yeah sure." They nod and take the phone back. They turn it off and seals it back in the bag before burying it again.

“It’s stupid.. I’m so good at not letting other things bother me, but when he brought John into it, I just..” He sighs.

"It was totally uncalled for and Ed is an prick." Flo hums.

“John’s my weak point.”

"He makes you stronger than weaker."

Sherlock bites his lip.

"You've got a few takers for your lessons. That's good." Flo hums and walks back toward the building knowing Sherlock would follow.

Sherlock follows them. “Yes, I suppose. I was a bit worried no one would want to learn.”

"Eh I'll round some people up if the others decide to crap out." They hum.

He smiles a bit. “Thank you.”

"Sure. It's what friends are for." They smile and head to the library.

Sherlock hadn’t had a proper friend in a while.

"What do you like to read?" Flo asks as they peruse the bookshelves.

“Anything, really.”

"They don't get many new books here. I've read them all already. Even the dictionary."

“What would you suggest?”

"Not the dictionary. It's frighteningly boring read." Flo act afraid. "I usually like fiction. You here but you also not necessarily here type thing." They hum as they go down another isle.

“Pick one out for me.” Sherlock hums.

Flo hums and trails their finger tips over the books as the walk down the isle. "Here." They hand him a copy of 'Dracula'.

“‘Dracula’?” He hums, a bit amused.

"I think you have the voice for it." Flo smiles and shrugs.

“Oh? The voice?”

"Yeah. You've got that while deep rumbling thing going on."

He hums. “I suppose.”

They roll their eyes and smile.

He smiles and hums softly. “I haven’t read this since I was young.”

"A good time to pick it up again then."

He hums. “I agree. I enjoy books more than people.”

"Mm as do I." They hum as they look for a book.

He takes a seat and opens his book.

Flo sighs and decides to organize the library when she doesn't find anything they want to read. "Read out loud, will you?" They hums from the next isle over.

He hums and starts to read out loud for them.

They smile softly and organize the library as they listen to him read.

Sherlock continues to read, losing himself in the book.

Flo sits across from him when they finish with the books. They listen to him as dinner draws nearer.

Sherlock puts his book down as dinner approaches. “I think that’s enough for now.”

"I told you, you have the voice for it." Flo smiles.

He smiles a bit. “I don’t usually read aloud.”

"You should do it more. It's nice." They smile and lead the way to the dining hall.

He blushes a bit as they walk.

Flo makes a face as they look at their options for dinner.

Sherlock isn’t interested much but gets food anyway.

"They should just let me take over the kitchen."

“Good luck with that.”

"Thanks." Flo hums and pushes around their food.

Sherlock sits with them and starts to eat a bit.

They hum and watch the goings on of the dining hall.

Sherlock hums appreciatively as he doesn’t see Ed or Marge.

"At least we get a break sometimes." Flo smiles.

“Thankfully.” He smiles softly.

They hum and take a bite of their salad.

He starts to eat a bit more.

"Yo." Phil hums as he sits next to Flo. "What's the word, Philip?" Flo hums. "Everything is the same." He sighs.

Sherlock glances up as Phil takes a seat. He still feels a bit out of place because of the connections other people have.

"Phil this is Sherlock. Sherlock this is Phil. He's in group sessions and he's gonna take your violin lessons." Flo hums.

“Nice to meet you. I’m glad you’re going to participate.”

"Yeah sounds like fun." Phil smiles and eats. "I don't know how you can eat this like that." Flo hums and Phil chuckles. "Food is food." He smiles. "No it's not." They hum.

“If it wasn’t necessary for me to get to see John, I wouldn’t touch this food.”

"That's it. I'm starting a petition to have me take over the kitchen." Flo nods.

“They don’t even let you have scissors, how are you going to be around knives?”

"Ever the optimist, aren't you?" Flo hums.

Phil shrugs. “Just a realist.”

"Never mind. I'll figure something out." They sigh and sips their tea.

“Just talk to Dr. Brooks.” Sherlock hums.

"Yeah I'll see what she says." Flo nods as Phil finishes his food.

Sherlock finishes about half of his food.

Flo gives up after a few bites. "Better go line up." They nod over to the nurse at the medication table and gets up, joining the line.

Sherlock sighs a bit as he gets up to line up.

Flo takes their medication. "Open." The nurse hums and Flo opens their mouth. "Tongue." The nurse hums and Flo moves their tongue showing they swallowed the pills.

Sherlock gets his medication next, going through the same procedure.

"It's not to bad, right?" Flo hums as they leave the dining hall.

“I’ve been through worse.” Sherlock hums.

They nod. "Do you want to read more or watch something?" They hum and grab two cups of tea on their way out, handing one to Sherlock.

Sherlock hums and takes the tea. “We can go out and read in the garden.”

"Brilliant." Flo hums and gets their sketch book as Sherlock gets the book, heading out to the garden.

They sit in the grass and Sherlock starts to read.

They smile softly and sketch as they listen to Sherlock read.

They stay out there for about an hour or so.

Flo shivers a bit as the sun goes down.

Sherlock looks up. “We should go inside.”

"Yeah." They hum and gets their stuff together.

Sherlock grabs his empty tea cup and the book and leads Flo inside.

They follow Sherlock back inside.

Sherlock drops his cup off in the dining hall, keeping the book with him.

Flo puts the cup in the dining hall as well. "Library?"

Sherlock hums. “It’s been a long day. I think I’m going to turn in.”

"Alrighty. See you tomorrow." They smile.

Sherlock smiles and nods before going back to his room.

Flo goes to bed after spending some more time in the library.

Sherlock lays awake in bed, counting down the amount of time before he can see John.

John sighs as he lays in bed. He presses his face to Sherlock's pillow and groans because the pillow now smells more like him than Sherlock.

Sherlock holds onto the shirt that John had left him, something he had been sleeping in since he left it. It still faintly smelled of John, but just barely. He frowns a bit, clutching at his pillow.

John grumbles frustrated as he tosses and turns. He finally gets up and goes to the door and pulls one of Sherlock's robes down and wraps it around himself. He gets back into bed and imagines its Sherlock surrounding him instead of his robe.

Sherlock bites his lip as he ducks his head under John’s shirt collar. He hopes that John brings him something new when he comes for the weekend.

John brings Sherlock's pillow close and holds it to his chest. He finally falls asleep from exhaustion.

Sherlock ends up just laying awake all night, the only form of rest he gets is when he forcefully shuts off his mind.

John has terrible nightmares all night.

Sherlock stays awake until the nurses come in in the morning.

"Morning, Sherlock. How did you sleep?" The nurse smiles.

“Fine.” He lies, sitting up.

"Good. Do you need anything?"

“No, I’m alright.”

The nurse nods and leaves.

Sherlock sighs and gets up to get dressed, putting John’s shirt under his pillow.

"Morning, Sherlock." Flo hums as they pass his room on the way to the work out room.

He sighs a bit. “Morning.”

Flo walks back and looks at him. "Mm didn't sleep."

“Brilliant deduction.” He mumbles.

"One more day till the weekend."

“It can’t come soon enough.”

They nod. "I'll see you at breakfast unless you want to join me in the work out room."

He hesitates before nodding, getting up to follow them.

"I hate this habit. Ever since I was little my mom would wake me up early and take me to gymnastics. I was a gymnast and professional swimmer in my teens until I snapped when my parents divorced." They hum filling the silence.

“I don’t have an excuse for my sleeping habits.”

Flo chuckle as they enter the work out room.

Sherlock looks around the room, thankful there wasn’t anyone in there.

Flo stretches and gets on the treadmill.

Sherlock bites his lip, unsure of where to start.

"Stretch first. You don't want to pull anything. Then get your cardio going on the treadmill or stationary bike." They hum.

He hesitates before nodding, stretching and getting onto the stationary bike.

Flo finishes on treadmill and goes to do pull ups on the bar.

Sherlock finishes up on the bike and moves to the treadmill.

They do sit ups on the floor.

Sherlock starts a steady pace.

"Here." Flo hums and puts a sealed bottle water in the holder of the treadmill for him.

“Thank you.” He takes a drink as he runs.

"Don't push yourself to hard, okay? You didn't sleep so keep that in mind."

“I’ll be fine.” He grunts as he runs.

"Alright. Just be careful." They hum and go back to working out.

He speeds up the treadmill.

More people start to come in and work out.

Sherlock keeps going, turning up the speed.

"Hey, I think it's time to cool down now." Flo hums.

Sherlock grunts. “I’m fine.” He’s breathless and looks overheated.

"You're not." Flo frowns and unplugs the treadmill making it slow down and eventually stop.

“Flo!” He gasps out as he stops.

"You're going to hurt your stupid arse and I'm not gonna watch you do it! Get your shit together and have some self preservation for fucks sake! John isn't gonna like it if your hurt when he comes to see you so knock it off." Flo snaps.

“I don’t need a baby sitter!” He yells back, finally letting out some of his emotions. He quickly stiffens and locks back up, hunching over as he gets light headed.

"Apparently you do." Flo shifts and steadies him. "Sit on the grouch with your head between your knees." They help him sit and rub his back as he breathes.

He groans, breathing heavily as he sits.

"You have to trust me. When I say cool it you have to cool it." They sigh and put a cold damp cloth on the back of his neck to help him cool down.

He breathes heavily, holding the cloth to his neck.

"Breathe in slowly for five, hold for seven, exhale slowly for five." Flo hums softly and wipes down his arms and face with another cold damp cloth.

He nods and follows her instructions.

"Better?" They ask after a few minutes.

His breathing is slowed and he nods. “Yeah..”

"Here." Flo hands him his water bottle.

“I.. I’m sorry..” He takes the water, drinking some.

"It's fine. You're still learning your limits. Growing is painful." They hum and rub his back.

He sighs as he drinks more.

"When you can move again we'll go have breakfast and then you're going to take a nap."

He bites his lip and nods.

"Good." They hum.

He waits for a bit before he nods. “I’m okay..”

Flo stands and offers him their hand.

Sherlock takes it, standing with them.

They lead him to the dining hall.

Sherlock keeps his eyes low as he follows Flo, a bit embarrassed by his outburst.

"No one cares. It's only really embarrassing if you have to be sedated." Flo hums as they wait in line for breakfast.

He bites his lip and nods as they get their breakfast and go to get seats.

They hum as they add apple to their oatmeal.

“Breakfast isn’t that bad, though it’s hard to mess it up.”

"They should just serve breakfast all day."

“Mm.. I might eat more if they did.”

Flo hums and nods. "Good point.

He hums a bit as he pokes at his soggy French toast.

"Do you want my sausage?

“I suppose, yes.”

They give him the plate.

“Thank you.”

"Yeah no problem."

He smiles a bit.

"Hey Flo. I got what you asked for." Phil hums as he sits next to them. "Ah perfect timing. Here, Sherlock." Flo smiles and takes the package, handing it to Sherlock.

Sherlock’s brow furrows. “What’s this?”

"Well it turns out that Phil's sister works in the same clinic as your John so I had Phil call his sister last night for a favor. She dropped by Baker Street this morning and picked up a few of John's shirts off him to drop off here with you on her way to work. You had the impression of a shirt tag on your face this morning. I told you when you're in these places as long as me you figure out how to get what you want."

Sherlock’s eyes widen. “I.. You did that for me?”

"Of course. Open it up." Flo smiles.

He smiles as he opens the package, blushing a bit as he looks at the shirts inside.

Flo smiles and hums.

“This is amazing..”

"I'm glad you like it."

“Thank you so much..”

"You have other people you can rely on. You just gotta let us in so we can try and help you out." Flo smiles.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome." They nod and smile.

He smiles. “I’m going to go put this in my room.”

"Try and nap for a bit of you can. You need it." Flo smiles.

Sherlock smiles a bit and nods. “I will. Thank you.”

"You're welcome."

He takes the package to his room, pulling out one of John’s shirts and holding it close, smelling it.

A note flutters out of the package as Sherlock pulls the shirt out. 'Sherlock,  
I love you and I miss you so much.  
I hope these shirts find you and the nurse from my clinic isn't some creepy stalker. I'll see you soon.  
Love,  
Your John.'

Sherlock chokes out a small whimper as he reads the note. “My John..” He lays in bed and puts the note under his pillow.

John made sure to send shirts that smelled the most like him to Sherlock.

Sherlock held the shirt close, smelling John and closing his eyes.

Flo goes on with their day hoping Sherlock gets some sleep.

Sherlock ends up sleeping until lunch.

Flo smiles when she sees him come into the dining hall. "Well look at you."

Sherlock blushes a bit and smiles.

"Sleep is good when you can manage it." They hum and push a tray of food over to his side of the table. "So is food. Sometimes." They shrug.

“Thank you, Flo. I’m sorry for snapping on you earlier.” He glances at the food and grimaces a bit.

"Oh please my mother comes here and snaps at me worse on a weekly basis. It's fine. Sometimes everything gets a bit to much. I understand." Flo smiles and nods. "I would suggest going for the fruit and salad first and if you get desperate then the sandwich." They sigh and shrug.

Sherlock smiles a bit and nods, starting to eat. “At least I get to see John soon.”

"That's good. Do you get to see him both days of the weekend?"

“I believe so, yes.”

"Good." They smile and nod.

He smiles and eats more.

Flo hums and peels an orange.

He ends up eating most of his food.

"Good job." Flo nods at his nearly empty plate as they eat an orange slice.

He smiles softly. “I figured I should try today to make up for earlier.”

They chuckle and smile.

Sherlock smiles and sips his tea.

Flo hums. "I have to go to my session with Dr. Brooks. Maybe I can convince her to let me in the kitchen."

“Please do try.”

"I will." Flo smiles and goes to their session. They find Sherlock later in the library after the session and they are frowning.

Sherlock frowns. “Flo?”

"So good news and bad news. Good news Dr. Brooks is letting me work in the kitchen. Bad news my mother has denied my father's request to see me. Again." Flo frowns and flops down on the couch, curling up on them self.

Sherlock frowns. “How can she do that?”

"When she and my dad got divorced she got me in the custody battle. Later when I snapped she had me declared incompetent so basically she controls everything in my life even though I'm an adult. So she can decide when my father can see me which is never because she bitter and evil!" Flo whines.

“That’s ridiculous. She shouldn’t have that much power.”

"That's what I'm saying! She doesn't want me out either. I'm to much trouble for her. She's remarried to this guy and he has kids. They're all living in my house because technically I'm not capable of living there. She does things every once and a while to make me fuck up again." Flo frowns and pushes their sleeves down over their bandaged wrists.

“You need to talk with someone about getting control of your life again. If you do well in here, you can get it back.”

"Who? Dr. Brooks just thinks I have a grudge against my mother so she won't help."

Sherlock frowns and thinks. “I can talk to John. He might know someone who can help.”

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

“Of course. After everything you’ve done, it’s the least I can do.”

"Thank you, Sherlock. I really really appreciate it." They smile.

“Of course.” He smiles.

Flo smiles and gets up obviously happier. "I have to go prepare dinner. Do you want to help? It'll give you an edge for the cooking class."

Sherlock smiles. “I’d love to.”

"Excellent." Flo smiles and leads him to the kitchen.

Sherlock follows behind them.

"Put this on and wash your hands." They hum and hand him a cap. "It's either that or a hair net." They laugh as they see the look on his face at the cap.

Sherlock puts the cap on and goes to wash his hands.

Flo does the same and goes to look at the fridge.

“What are you going to make?”

They hand him the prescribed menu of salad, navy bean soup, garlic bread, and chocolate cake. "Can't stray to much. Some of the patients are very schedule orientated so if you mess up their dinner they’re outta whack the rest of the night and the night staff is not fond of that."

“Well, at least you can improve the taste.” He hums softly.

"Very true. Do you want to wash and soak the beans or cut the ham up?"

“I’ll cut the ham up.” He moved to the cutting board.

"Small cubes should be good." Flo hums and sits the ham on the counter before going over and washing the beans.

He starts to cut the ham up into cubes.

They let the beans soak. They look at the packaged cake slices and frowns. They hum and start to make chocolate cakes.

Sherlock glances over at them and smiles. “What can I do next?”

"Umm wash some veg for the salad. Lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes, and spinach." Flo smiles.

Sherlock nods and brings the veggies to the sink to wash them.

They hum and put the cakes in the oven. They start to put the soup together in a huge pot to cook.

Sherlock puts together the salads.

"Looks good." Flo smiles as they look at the salads.

Sherlock smiles. “Salads aren’t too hard.”

"Nothing in cooking is to hard once you get the hang of it."

He smiles and hums.

"You can get the bread loaves out and cut them open to put the garlic butter spread on them."

Sherlock nods and follows what they say.

They hum and stir the soup.

“I’m sure everyone will love this.”

"I hope so." Flo smiles.

He smiles and hums softly.

They hum and take the cakes out of the oven, sitting them on racks to cool.

“Those smell brilliant.”

"I haven't had real cake in ages."

“Then I’m glad you’re in the kitchen.”

"I didn't realize how much I missed it."

“That’s how most things are. You don’t realize how much you miss something until you can’t have it.”

They hum and nod.

Sherlock hums softly.

Flo smiles and takes the cakes out of the tins.

“I think that’s everything?”

"Yup. We can put the bread in the oven before service starts to warm it up." They smile and nod.

Sherlock smiles and puts the bread in the oven.

Flo smiles and ices the cakes.

Sherlock licks his lips as he watches them.

"You can lick the spatula when I'm done." They laugh and smile.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. “Alright.”

Flo finishes up the cakes and hands him the spatula before cutting the cakes.

Sherlock hums and licks the spatula happily.

"Good?"

“Delicious.” He hums.

"Mission accomplished then." They smile.

“They’re going to love this.”

"Hopefully it'll boost moral and they won't be so boring." Flo chuckles.

“One can only hope.”

"Let's get set up." They smile and start putting out the food.

Sherlock hums and helps them set up for dinner.

Flo smiles as they watch people come in and start to eat.

“We get to eat as well, right?”

"Of course." They point to the two trays on the counter. "And I saved us the biggest pieces of cake." They smirk.

Sherlock’s eyes widen and he grins.

Flo laughs and smiles. They sit up on the counter and start to eat.

Sherlock smiles and starts to eat, humming with appreciation.

"So? What do you think? Is it better?"

“So much better.”

"Good." Flo beam as grin and eats.

“It’s amazing, Flo.”

They blush and smile. "I'm glad you like it."

“You’re a brilliant chef.”

"That's a great complement coming from someone as picky as you." Flo teases and grins.

He blushes and smiles.

"I think this first go was a success." They smile proudly.

“I would have to agree.”

They smile and him happily as they take a bite of cake.

Sherlock moves onto the cake and nearly melts as he takes a bite.

"What do you think?" Flo bites their lip.

“This is brilliant.”

They smile brightly and blush. "Great."

Sherlock smiles and finishes nearly all of his food.

Flo hums having eaten more now than the past week put together.

“You should cook every night.”

"Dr. Brooks said if tonight goes well she'll see if I can do more."

He smiles. “Well, I think it went brilliantly.”

"Good." They smile.

Sherlock smiles and hums softly. “I’ll help you clean up.”

"Thanks." Flo smiles and they start cleaning up.

Sherlock hums as he helps them clean the kitchen.

"I think this is the cleanest this kitchen had ever been." Flo smiles and dries their hands.

Sherlock dries off his hands and smiles, admiring their work.

"Tea?"

“I’d love some.”

Flo smiles and makes them tea.

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you.”

"Yeah." Flo smiles. They hum and look through the cupboard. "Aha!"

“Hm?”

Flo pulls out a bottle of honey and a container of cinnamon out of the back of the cupboard.

Sherlock smiles at the honey. “That’s how John makes my tea.”

"That's cute." They smile and hand him the honey as they put some cinnamon sugar into theirs.

Sherlock smiles and puts some honey into his tea.

Flo hums and sips their tea.

Sherlock hums and smiles.

"Fancy a bit of crap telly?"

“I suppose so.”

Flo locks up the kitchen and gives the security guard the key as per protocol before following Sherlock out.

A few patients come up to them and thank them for the food.

Flo blushes and smiles happily at the praise.

“I think it was well received.”

"I think so too." They smile feeling happier than they have in a while.

Sherlock smiles. “So crap Telly?”

"Sure." Flo smiles and follows him to the telly. They hum and sit on the couch with their chin resting on their knees.

Sherlock sits with his legs tucked under him.

Flo flips through the channels and hums.

Sherlock watches as she decides.

Flo decides on a cooking competition show.

“Mm, of course.” Sherlock smiles.

"Expecting something else?" They chuckle and smile.

“No, this is perfect.” He hums softly.

They smile and wrap the blanket from the arm of the couch around them-self.

Sherlock smiles and curls up on the couch as they watch.

Flo starts to fall asleep about halfway through the fourth episode.

Sherlock glances over at them and smiles softly.

They doze and fall over a bit, leaning against Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles a bit, strangely not minding the contact.

Flo relaxes against Sherlock as they sleep.

Sherlock lowers the volume of the tv while they sleep, not wanting to wake them.

They hum softly and fall into a deeper sleep.

"Would you look at that. The freak has a friend." Ed sneers as he looks at Flo.

Sherlock’s smile drops and he glances up at him. “They let you off your leash?”

"She's the one that needs to be collared." Ed glares.

“Mm, obviously. That’s why you were basically grounded, yeah?”

"You're just a weirdo like her. You're perfect together."

“I’d rather be a weirdo than an ignorant idiot.”

"At least I'm not fucking a tranny." Ed snarls densely.

Sherlock’s eyebrow rose, unimpressed. “I don’t believe we have any transvestites here. Your insult is as misinformed as the rest of yourself.”

Ed goes red in the face and opens his mouth before snapping it shut. "Ed, walk away now or I'll have an entire meth lab put in your room. Your parole officer will yank you arse back to prison so fast you'll be wearing a neck brace from the whiplash until the day you die." Flo cuts Ed off before he can speak again and keeps their eyes shut.

Sherlock smirks a bit and looks to Ed expectantly.

"Freaks!" Ed snaps before stomping off.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and looks down at Flo. “Sorry that woke you.”

"It's alright that was the best sleep I've had in weeks. Besides its hard to rest with that much stupid in the room. Sorry for using you as a cushion." They hum and look up at him.

He smiles. “I don’t mind.”

"Need to feed you up more. Not enough fluff for a proper cushion." They laugh and smile.

He hums. “That’s what John says.”

"John is smart." They nod.

Sherlock smiles softly. “Yeah.. He is.”

"He's coming tomorrow, right?"

His smile grows and he nods.

"Then you better go get your beauty sleep." Flo smiles and sits up.

Sherlock nods, knowing John would like it if he was well rested.

Flo hums and shuts off the show.

He smiles and stands, stretching. “You can meet John tomorrow.”

"Mm I'd be honored." They smile.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “I’ll be off to bed, then. I’ll bring John around so you and Phil can meet him.”

"Excellent. We'll probably be in the kitchen." Flo smiles.

“Alright, maybe you’ll be able to get some time off from there to hang out.”

"For you anything is possible."

Sherlock blushes a bit and smiles. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Flo.”

"Okay. Good night, Sherlock." They smile and nod.

“Good night, Flo.” He smiles and goes to his room. He strips to his pants and pulls out one of John’s shirts and pulling it on, smiling as he smells John.

Flo heads off to bed.

Sherlock falls asleep relatively quickly.

John's heart hammers with excitement as he waits for the doors to open to the center.

Sherlock was waiting in the common room, fidgeting a bit as he waits for John to be let in. He had to wait past the check in desk, so he wasn’t able to see John until he entered the room behind the desk after checking in.

John beams a thousand watt smile at Sherlock when he sees him nearly running to him.

Sherlock can’t help himself as he runs to hug John, smiling brightly.

John holds onto him tightly and spins them around happily.

Sherlock practically giggles with happiness as he holds onto John.

John stretches up and kisses him. "Christ.. You're even more beautiful than I remember. How do you do that?" He mumbles against his lips.

Sherlock blushes and smiles against his lips. “I missed you, too.”

John nuzzles him and holds him close, breathing him in.

Sherlock holds onto him tightly, incredibly happy to have John for the weekend.

"I love you. So much. So so much."

“I love you so much. I missed you.”

"I missed you, too. So much."

He smiles as he pulls away. “Oh! I have some people who want to meet you.”

"Really? Alright." He chuckles and smiles.

Sherlock smiles and takes his hand, leading him to the kitchen to find Flo and Phil.

"Hey!" Flo smiles brightly.

Sherlock smiles happily, bringing John over to them. “John, this is Flo and Phil.”

"Hello, John. Nice to meet you." Flo smiles and shakes John's hand. "Hey." Phil smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles, hoping they like each other.

"You came up with the shirt thing?" John hums. "Yup." Flo nods. "Did it work?" He asks. "Of course." They hum. "Clever." John smiles. "I try." Flo smiles

Sherlock blushes and smiles, biting his lip. “I’ve gotten some sleep because of it..”

"Good." John smiles and wraps his arm around Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock blushes brighter and leans against him.

"Are you guys hungry? We were just gonna put breakfast out." Flo smiles. "Today is waffles." Phil smiles.

Sherlock smiles and looks to John. “Hungry?”

"Sure." John smiles. "What do you want on top? Whipped cream or strawberries or blue berries or banana or all of them?" Flo smiles and pours the batter into the waffle maker.

Sherlock smiles and hums. “Whipped cream for me.”

"Blue berries sound good." John smiles. "I want-" Phil hums. "I know you want all of them." Flo smiles and Phil laughs as he nods.

Sherlock smiles and leans against John as Flo makes them waffles.

John keeps his arm around Sherlock. He hasn't stopped touching him since he got there. Flo puts their waffles out and sets out the rest of the food for the other patients who trickle in.

Sherlock takes John over to a table to eat. They had to separate to sit but Sherlock rubs their ankles together.

John hums and smiles as he eats. Phil and Flo finish up serving and go to sit with John and Sherlock to eat their breakfast.

Sherlock smiles as they join them. “These are really good, Flo.”

"I'm glad you like them." Flo smiles and sips their tea as Phil eats with gusto. "Easy or you're gonna choke." They hum and Phil nods, taking a drink.

Sherlock smiles and puts more whipped cream on his waffles before eating more, nearly halfway done already.

"What do you put in the food to get him to eat like that?" John asks Flo who laughs. "Breakfast is easier especially when it's sweet." They hum and smile. "Brilliant." John smiles happily at Sherlock proud of him for eating.

Sherlock blushes, knowing John was proud of him. He smiles a bit as he continues to eat.

John hums happily and squeezes Sherlock's thigh as he eats. "Are you going to finish that?" Phil hums. "No go ahead." Flo hums and hands him the plate with her nearly half eaten waffle on it. "Yes." Phil smiles and starts to eat their waffle.

Sherlock blushes and smiles at John as he sips his tea.

John smiles and hums. "Hey! Where's all the food!" Marge shouts. "It's all gone. You should have got here sooner." Phil shrugs.

Sherlock bites his lip and looks down, hoping that Marge and Ed don’t notice John with him. He knew they would say something if they did.

"Just because you run the bloody kitchen now doesn't mean you can starve us!" Ed snaps and glares at Flo. "It's not my fault you can't get your arse out of bed." Flo sighs and sips their tea.

“As far as I know, breakfast has always been served at the same time. You’ve been here long enough to know the schedule.” Sherlock mutters, unable to keep himself from saying anything.

"Was I fucking talking you, fag?" Ed snaps. "Oi!" John growls.

Sherlock ducks his head, avoiding eye contact with Ed. Ed glares at John. “Who the hell are you?”

"None of your fucking business." John glares right back.

“Then back the fuck off. I’m not talking to you.”

"Yeah but you're talking to him and he's my business so I'll say it nicely, piss off."

Ed stopped for a minute before smirking. “Oh, you’re John.”

"Ohh would you look at that, he has two brain cells to rub together." Flo hums and sips their tea. "Yeah I'm John." John glares.

He snickers and hums. “Fag wasn’t lying.”

"Don't call him that." John growls and stands.

Sherlock frowns and grabs his hand. “John, please.. If you do something, you’ll be asked to leave..”

John let's Sherlock pull him back. "That's what I thought." Ed smirks. "Go away Ed." Phil frowns trying to resolve the situation like the peaceful person he is.

Sherlock frowns as Ed turns to Phil. “You stay out of this.”

"You don't have to be like this. Just go away. You can get food from the vending machine. Just don't be like this." Phil puts up his hands placatingly.

“Maybe I wanted some damn hot food for breakfast. Fucking useless tranny can’t even make enough food for everyone.”

"Don't call them that!" Phil stands starting to get irritated. "They made plenty of food. Most people had seconds. You didn't get up in time. In fact you were late. It's your fault not Flo's."

Ed sneers at him as he stands. “Whatever. You lot are just a bunch of freaks. I’m not sure I want to eat food made by you anyway. Might get turned into one of you.”

"Go away." Phil steps closer and his height clearly intimidates Ed.

Ed’s courage waivers and he stepped back. “Fucking freaks.” He quickly left the cafeteria.

Phil sits back down with a small huff. "You did very good." Flo squeezes his slightly shaking hands. "I know you hate confrontation but you handled it excellently without violence. I'm very proud of you." Flo praises and Phil smiles a bit.

Sherlock had been stiff since Ed had first called them freaks.

John frowns and squeezes his hand.

Sherlock stirs a bit, looking at John with unfocused eyes.

John cups Sherlock's fave in his hands. "Come back to me, love." He rubs his thumbs over his cheekbones.

His eyes slowly focus and he frowns, pressing close to John.

"I'm here. It's okay." He holds him and rubs his back. "Let's got to your room and relax."

He whimpers a bit and nods. “Please..”

John nods and takes him to his room.

Sherlock stays close to him, holding his hand.

John closes the room door and puts Sherlock on the bed. He takes off Sherlock's shoes and slips his off as well before getting in the bed with him. He pulls him close and holds him tight.

Sherlock presses against John, closing his eyes.

John holds him and kisses his head. "I love you so much. So so much."

“Love..” He whimpers a bit.

He holds him tight and cuddles him.

He nuzzles into his chest.

He kisses his head and rubs his back.

“I’m sorry about Ed..”

"He's an idiot. You don't have to apologize for idiots, love."

He bites his lip and nods. “You can’t get into a fight though.. They’ll make you leave..”

"Okay. I'll be on my best behavior. Besides your friends seemed to have handled it pretty good." He nuzzles him and smiles softly.

He smiles a bit. “They’re amazing..”

"Good. I'm glad they're looking out for you." He hums and kisses his forehead.

“I’m glad you’re here..”

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

He nods and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back happily.

He hums and keeps pressing small kisses to his lips.

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles softly and peppers every inch of his face in kisses.

He blushes brighter and pushes at his face, giggling.

He laughs and smiles, kissing his hands as well.

He laughs and wraps his arms around John.

John smiles happily and presses kisses to Sherlock's chest and neck.

He blushes and gasps softly.

He holds his hips and nips at his throat.

Sherlock mewls and whimpers softly.

John rolls onto his back pulling Sherlock on top of him.

Sherlock blushes and squirms against him.

"You are so beautiful." John praises as he kisses his neck and jaw.

He blushes at the praise. “John..”

"Absolutely brilliant. Breathtakingly captivating. Completely fantastic." He continues to praise and presses kisses to every bit of Sherlock's skin he can reach.

He blushes brightly and whimpers a bit, his body reacting.

John's hands knead and roam over Sherlock's back as he mumbles praise into his skin.

Sherlock whimpers and holds onto him, his erection pressing against John’s stomach. “Please, John..”

"I've got you." He kisses him and strips him slowly.

He whimpers and kisses him back a bit desperately.

"Tell me what you want, love.." He mumbles against his lips and strokes his cock slowly.

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips into John’s hand. “I want you to fuck me.. Please, I need it..”

"God, yes. Open your legs for me, beautiful." He kisses his thighs as he reaches down to the floor for a packet of lube in his discarded trousers.

Sherlock blushes and spreads his legs. “You brought lube.” He grins a bit.

"Mm you know I like to come prepared." John chuckles and kisses him.

Sherlock blushes and kisses him back. “Good.”

He nips at his lip and slicks his fingers.

He moans breathily and arches. “Please..”

He kisses his neck as he massages a lubed finger against his hole and gently eases a finger into him slowly.

He gasps and moans, arching and pushing back against his finger. “Yes..”

John kisses his stomach and thighs as he works his finger.

Sherlock mewls, rocking his hips, trying to fuck himself on John’s finger. “Please..”

He nuzzles his cock as he adds a second finger.

He moans and arches, his legs falling apart more for him. “John. Oh christ, yes, John.”

He hums and kisses his cock as he rubs against his prostate.

Sherlock has to bring his hands up to cover his mouth, muffling his moans as John’s fingers brush against his prostate.

John laves his tongue over the leaking head of Sherlock's cock as he adds a third finger.

Sherlock bites his hand to keep quiet, small whines and moans still escaping.

John sucks the tip as he and moves his fingers inside him.

Sherlock writhes against the bed and whimpers. “Please.. John, please.. I need you..”

He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock.

Sherlock blushes and spreads his legs, pushing his arse back needy.

John holds his hips and kisses him as he pushes into him slowly.

Sherlock gasps and kisses him back, wrapping his arms around John’s neck.

He kisses him deeply and rocks slowly as he holds him.

“John..” Sherlock moans breathily against his lips.

He kisses his jaw and neck.

He whimpers and tips his head back. “Go slow.. I want this to last.. Please..”

"Yes.." He moans and moves slowly.

Sherlock moans breathily, his hands going to John’s hair, cradling his head

John holds him and rocks them together. “I love you so much. You're so beautiful. I missed you so much.”

Sherlock feels his eyes start to well up, holding onto John tightly. He had missed John so much and he was starting to get emotional, a few tears slipping out. “I love you.. More than anything.” His voice cracks as he speaks.

He kisses his face and his tears away. "I'm here. I'll always love you. Always."

Sherlock whimpers, more tears flowing out. He pulls John closer, rocking with him. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He whispers over and over again.

John holds him tight and kisses every inch of skin he can reach. "I love you, too. So much."

“Always.” His grip loosens as he begins to unravel, the heat pooling in his stomach.

"You feel so good." He groans and thrusts stating to loose his slow rhythm.

“I’m so close, John.. Please..” He begs quietly, pushing his hips back against John’s.

He holds his hips and moves faster, hitting his prostate.

Sherlock gasps, pulling John into a harsh kiss to muffle his moans as he comes hard, clenching around him.

John groans into his mouth as he comes hard filling Sherlock.

Sherlock gasps and mewls into his mouth as he feels John fill him.

John kisses him deeply and holds him.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back, holding onto him tightly as he starts to sniffle again.

"I'm here. I've got you."

“I love you, John.. So much..”

"I love you, too.." He kisses him softly and holds him tight.

He kisses him back softly, nodding.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He curls against him.

He holds him and rubs his back.

“I missed you..”

"I missed you so much.."

“I love you, John..” He presses a kiss to his chest.

"I love you, too.." He kisses his head.

He starts to drift off against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back soothingly.

He falls asleep in his arms.

John dozes as he holds Sherlock.

Sherlock wakes an hour later, pressed against John’s chest.

John mumbles and tightens his hold as he sleeps.

He smiles softly and curls against him, kissing his chest softly.

"Love.." He mumbles and snuggles him.

He smiles and hums. “Mm, love..”

He hums happily and smiles.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

"I love you."

“Mm, I love you too. So much.”

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles softly. "You're perfect.."

He blushes brightly and smiles. “I’m not..”

"To me you are."

He blushes and smiles, hiding his face. “I don’t deserve you.”

"No you don't. You deserve better. I'll never stop trying to be better. For you and for me."

He whimpers a bit. “No, you’re perfect.. I’m trying to be better..”

"I'm nowhere near perfect." He nuzzles him.

“I think you are.”

He hums and kisses his head.

“Mm.. I love you.” He smiles. “Do you want to get lunch?”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him. "Sure." He hums and smiles.

He smiles and hums. “Alright. Up.”

John chuckles softly and get up, pulling on his clothes.

Sherlock gets up and gets dressed as well, pulling on one of John’s shirts instead of his own.

John smiles happily as he sees Sherlock wearing his shirt and pulls him close, kissing him.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back happily.

He hums and nuzzles him. "God, I love you so much."

“I love you more.” He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Come on. Let's feed you up."

Sherlock hums and smiles. “Alright.” He takes his hand, leading him out to the dining hall.

John hums happily and holds his hand, following him.

They go to get in line for food.

"Mm don't you two look.. Well rested." Flo giggles as she puts their food on their trays.

Sherlock doesn’t quite understand what they’re implying, so he just nods, smiling a bit.

John blushes as Phil starts laughing from the kitchen.

Sherlock blushes, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Flo laughs harder at Sherlock's confused look on Sherlock's face. "So how is a shag in the beds here?" Phil chuckles.

He blushes bright red. “I..”

"Don't mind him. He's just taking the piss." Flo giggles and smiles. "Go eat before it gets cold." They hum.

Sherlock blushes and nods, bringing John over to an empty table.

John chuckles and sits with Sherlock at the table.

Sherlock blushes. “I didn’t think anyone would hear us..”

"I think it was more than a bit obvious what we were going to get up to, love." John smirks.

Sherlock blushes brighter. “O-Oh..”

John chuckles and squeezes Sherlock's thigh.

He blushes and scoots closer to him.

"Eat, love." He mumbles and kisses his head.

He blushes and nods, moving to eat.

"Good boy." He hums and starts to eat.

He blushes at the praise and leans against him as he eats.

He smiles and eats.

Sherlock smiles a bit as he eats.

John kisses his head and smiles.

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

He smiles as Flo and Phil join them at the table.

Sherlock was still blushing brightly.

"You're looking a bit red there, Sherlock." Phil hums. "Don't worry. I'm sure his good doctor will take him back to his room and inspect him throughly." Flo giggles and Phil chuckles.

Sherlock blushes and pouts a bit. “Shut up..” He whines.

"They're just having a laugh, love." John chuckles and kisses his head. "We're done." Flo nods. "For now at least." Phil smiles.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, leaning against John.

John smiles and kisses his head. "Sherlock, have you told John about the classes?" Flo hums.

“Oh!” He perks up and smiles. “I’m going to be teaching a violin class.” He doesn’t tell him about the cooking because he wants it to be a surprise.

"Really? That's brilliant, love!" John smiles brightly.

He smiles and hums proudly.

He kisses him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

John hums and nuzzles him.

He pulls back to finish eating.

Phil finishes his and Flo's food as usually.

“Are there any activities tonight?” Sherlock hums softly.

"Just the usual." Flo nods.

“Mm, maybe we can find something to do. Oh! They have Cluedo!”

"I haven't played that in ages." Phil hums. "Just no stabbing it through the wall." John chuckles and smiles.

“I’ll try my best.” He smiles cheekily.

"Git." He chuckles and smiles at him adoringly.

He smiles and hums. “You love it.”

"Mm I absolutely do." John nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles. “How about we go play?”

"Alright." He smiles and they get up to go play.

They gather around the table and Sherlock sets up the game.

Flo set out some tea for everyone.

“Thank you, Flo.” Sherlock smiles and takes his tea.

"You're welcome." They smile and sit.

They start playing the game.

John smiles happily and leans against Sherlock.

Sherlock starts to get into the game.

John watches Sherlock and barely pays attention to the game.

Sherlock speaks animatedly, his face lighting up as he makes deductions.

He smiles at Sherlock adoringly and thinks he's never seen anyone as beautiful as his Sherlock.

As he’s talking, his gaze shifts to John and he stops, blushing at how John was looking at him.

He chuckles and kisses Sherlock softly.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and hums softly, relaxing against him.

He puts his arm around him as they play.

Sherlock was paying less attention to the game now, simply enjoying being close to John.

John smiles happily and kisses his head.

Sherlock nuzzles him and smiles happily.

He hums and smiles.

They eventually bring the game to a close, Sherlock pouting as John points out the flaws in his deductions because of the rules.

"Don't pout, love. It's just a game." John kisses his pout.

He blushes and kisses him back. “The ending doesn’t make sense.”

"A silly game." He hums and kisses him again.

He blushes and kisses him again. “Just a game.”

"Exactly.." He nuzzles him and nips at his jaw.

He lets out a small gasp and tips his head back, vaguely aware that Flo and Phil are still present.

"If your going to take him over the table please let us know so we can clear the game away first." Flo hums making Phil choke on his tea as he laughs while taking a sip.

Sherlock blushes brightly and pulls away from John. He tries to glare at Flo, but his cheeks are burning.

"That one was a bit much. I apologize." Flo smiles apologetically as they pat Phil's back to help him breathe.

“A bit.” Sherlock mutters, his cheeks still burning.

John chuckles softly and kisses Sherlock's head.

Sherlock leans back against him.

John smiles softly and holds him close.

“Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He nuzzles him and hums happily.

Sherlock gets up to put away the game, stiffening a bit as he sees Ed coming over.

Phil frowns and Flo sips their tea.

Sherlock quickly retreats to John’s side as Ed glares at them.

"Keep walking, Ed." Flo glares at him.

“Whatever, I didn’t want to talk to you freaks anyway.” He snaps as he turns to walk away, his foot catching on the robe he was wearing, causing him to trip and fall on his face.

"Mm karma is sweet." Flo smirks as Phil gets up to try and help Ed.

Ed pushes at his hand, embarrassed that he fell.

"Fine." Phil sighs and moves away once his offer to help is declined.

Ed gets up, brushing himself off. He glances at Phil before frowning and leaving.

"At least you tried." Flo rolls their eyes and Phil hums.

Sherlock frowns, having noticed something off this time. He tips his head back to see if John had noticed anything different.

"Odd.." John hums softly so only Sherlock can head and kisses his head.

Sherlock nods a bit and glances back to Phil.

"Mm?" Phil looks at Sherlock.

“There was just something..” Sherlock trails off and frowns as he tries to decide what it was. A few words cross his mind. ‘Attraction’, 'jealousy’, and 'longing’ the most apparent.

"Let me know when you figure it out." Phil hums. "We have to go get dinner started." Flo smiles.

He nods. “Alright. John and I will be there for dinner later.”

"See you then." Flo smiles and Phil follows them to the kitchen.

Sherlock frowns as they leave. “I think Ed is in denial of his sexuality.”

"That makes sense. He lashes out at us because he's jealous that he can't understand that part of himself." John hums.

“And I think that he likes Phil.”

"Mm." He hums and nods.

Sherlock frowns a bit and nods.

John hums and kisses Sherlock's head.

Sherlock closes his eyes and tries to relax. “I shouldn’t care. He was an arse to me. I shouldn’t care about what his problems are.”

"Yes but you are a good person and good people care about other people's problems. Plus Phil is your friend and you deduced it has to do with him as well." John nuzzles him and rubs his back.

Sherlock sighs a bit. “Should I tell Phil?”

"I don't know. Do you think he'd want to know?" John hums.

He frowns. “I’m not sure. Would you want to know if you were Phil?”

"I dunno." He frowns a bit and shrugs. "Would you?"

“If someone knew that you liked me, but I didn’t, then yes.”

He smiles softly and kisses his head. "Then tell him. Maybe it'll help him deal with Ed easier and it might help you later."

Sherlock smiles a bit and nods. “Alright."

"Good." John smiles and kisses his cheek.

Sherlock turns his head to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“We should go to dinner..”

"Mm alright.."

He smiles softly and stands, pulling John up with him.

He smiles happily and squeezes his hand as he follows him.

He smiles and hums as they walk to the dining hall.

Flo smiles and gives them their trays of food.

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." They smile.

He smiles and hums as they go to take a seat.

John hums and rubs his foot over Sherlock's leg as they eat.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

John smiles and presses a kiss to Sherlock's head.

He smiles and hums softly. “You should’ve seen the food before Flo took over.”

"Their work is amazing."

He smiles and nods. “They’re brilliant.”

"They are." He smiles. "It's good they have Phil to help them cook for all these people."

He smiles. “Phil’s brilliant as well. I didn’t know that he could cook.”

"He seems to be able to do whatever's needed in the moment. Gentle giant of sorts." John chuckles softly think of how he has to look up at Phil when he talks to him.

He smiles and hums. “He is. He likes to solve things peacefully.”

"Good for him." John nods as he eats.

Sherlock smiles softly and eats. “Mm, speaking of..” He hums as he sees Phil coming over.

"How's the food?" Phil smiles as he sits down with his tray.

“Mm, brilliant, Phil. You and Flo have outdone yourselves.”

"Good. I'm glad."

“Oh, I did want to talk to about what happened earlier.”

"Mm?"

“I think that Ed may have feelings for you and that the reason he is so bitter is because he has problems accepting his sexuality.”

"Huh." Phil sounds surprised.

“He looked at you today the same way that I look at John.”

"Oh." His eyes widen.

“A bit more hesitant and scared but it was there.”

Phil bites his lip and nods.

“I just figured that you should know. I still could be wrong.”

"Mm it's more likely hell would freeze over before you get something wrong." Flo hums as she sits down with her food.

Sherlock shrugs a bit, though he was confident in his deduction.

"Thanks for letting me know, Sherlock." Phil nods and smiles a bit.

He nods. “Of course.”

He nods and eats.

Sherlock bites his lip and goes back to eating.

John squeezes Sherlock's knee reassuringly as he eats.

Sherlock leans back against him, glad that John was here to reassure him.

John smiles softly and rubs his back.

He tips his head to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly, feeling better.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He closes his eyes after he finishes eating.

"Good job, love." John kisses his head and rubs his back.

He blushes and smiles, humming softly.

He smiles and hums.

He opens his eyes and smiles.

John chuckles softly and smiles happily.

He smiles and hums softly.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers and nuzzles him.

He blushes brightly, not having expected that.

He smiles and kisses his blush.

He blushes and pushes at his face.

John chuckles and kisses at his hands.

He holds back his laughter and pushes at him.

He smirks and nips at his fingertips.

He blushes as he lets out a squeak.

John pulls back and smirks smugly.

He blushes brightly. “Prick..”

"You love it." He smirks and licks his lips.

He blushes brighter and drops his head. “Shut up..”

He smiles and kisses his head softly. "I love you so much."

He blushes. “I love you too..” He mumbles, still blushing.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums softly.

John rubs his back and hums happily.

He relaxes against John. He looks up as he sees Ed come in. He looks more nervous than normal as he goes to get whatever food is left over.

Phil is in the back making tea and putting trays away. He puts out some extra food for Ed before going back to finish the washing up.

Ed takes the tray, muttering a small thank you before going to sit at a table alone, Marge nowhere in sight.

Flo hums as they watch what goes on.

Sherlock frowns a bit as he watches, trying to understand.

"What do you see, love?" John hums.

“No Marge, could be upset with Ed, but going by his attitude, I would lean more on disgusted. In light of recent events, I would say that Ed tried to come out to her and she didn’t take it well.”

"Mm interesting."

He watches as Ed keeps his head down, avoiding contact with anyone.

The other patients murmur about who Ed is sitting alone.

Marge walks in and, upon noticing that there’s no more food, walks over to Ed and takes his tray before going to sit elsewhere. Ed doesn’t try to stop her.

Phil frowns as he watches. He brings Ed a new tray of whatever he can scrounge up in the kitchen.

Ed blushes a bit as Phil puts the new tray down. “I.. Thank you..” He keeps his eyes focused on the table.

"Yeah you're welcome." Phil smiles and nods before going back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Ed glances up when Phil leaves, watching him go.

"Mm looks like things are going to get interesting." Flo hums and sips their tea.

Sherlock nods. “Very.”

Flo smiles and hums.

Sherlock hums as he sips his tea.

Phil comes over to the table when he's done cleaning.

Sherlock smiles at him. “Welcome back.”

"Thanks for cleaning the kitchen." Flo smiles. "No problem." Phil smiles and nods.

“That was nice of you to give him another tray.”

"He needs to eat." Phil smiles and shrugs.

Sherlock smiles a bit.

"Will you lock up? I have physiotherapy." Phil hums and stands. "Yeah sure. Have fun." Flo smiles. "So much fun." He chuckles and leaves.

Sherlock smiles. “We’ll get out of your hair so you can lock up.”

"Okay. Don't forget your meds on the way out." Flo smiles.

“Mm, right, thank you.” He takes John’s hand as they walk to the med stand.

John squeezes his hand and follows him. The nurse hands Sherlock a little pill cup and a cup of water.

Sherlock takes his pills and opens his mouth after, showing he swallowed them.

"Thank you." The nurse smiles and nods.

Sherlock takes John’s hand and they leave.

"Good job, love." John smiles and squeezes his hand as they leave.

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you.”

He smiles and kisses his hand. "Now what do you want to do?"

“We can go and watch some Telly?”

"Of course."

Sherlock smiles and leads him there.

John smiles and follows him happily.

Sherlock sits with his head in John’s lap

John smiles and plays with his hair, massaging his scalp.

He hums softly as he relaxes.

"I love you.."

“I love you too..” He smiles softly.

He hums happily and keeps his hand in Sherlock's hair as they watch telly.

Sherlock’s eyes slip shut as he dozes in his lap.

John smiles and holds him as he sleeps.

Phil and Flo join them soon after.

John smiles at Flo and Phil.

Phil smiles softly. “Hey.”

"How are you?"

“I’m alright. How are you?”

"Good." He hums and nods feeling so much better now that he's with Sherlock.

“He was so excited to see you.”

"I couldn't wait to see him."

“We’ve heard a lot about you.” He smiles.

"Good things I hope." He chuckles softly and smiles. "Of course." Flo smiles.

“Only the best.”

John smiles and let's Sherlock's curls as he sleeps. "Has he been okay?" He bites his lip still worried about Sherlock when he's not with him.

“He’s had a few bad nights. But that was before we got your shirts for him. He eats, which is good.” Phil hums softly

"Okay. Good." John nods. "You gotta be careful with him. He's fragile." Flo hums.

Phil nods. “Yeah, you’ve gotta go easy on him, he’s trying his best right now but he’s still worried.”

John nods and bites his lip feeling suddenly out of touch with Sherlock. "What is he worried about?"

“He’s worried that you’ll leave him, or at least that’s what he’s vocalized.” Phil crosses his arms. “We just want to make sure that he’s safe and happy with you.”

"God, no. I'd never leave him. I'd have to drop dead first." John frowns. "I love him to death and is never do anything to hurt him. I was an idiot before. I'm trying to fix that now."

“Good. Because if we find out that you hurt him once he gets out of here, we’ll be going to a worse place than rehab.”

"Very true." Flo nods agreeing with Phil completely. "I'll be on my best behavior." John nods.

“Good, then we shouldn’t have a problem.”

John smiles and nods.

Phil hums and nods.

John looks down at Sherlock in his lap and rubs his back gently.

Sherlock makes a small noise in his sleep, nuzzling against John.

He smiles at him adoringly and holds him.

Phil smiles softly at them.

"John really does love him." Flo hums to Phil as they sip their tea.

“Mm, I know. He’s good for him.”

Flo hums and nods.

Phil bites his lip as he looks into his tea.

"What it?" Flo hums and looks at him.

“I’m just thinking about what Sherlock said..”

"About Ed?"

He nods.

"What are you going to do?"

“I.. don’t know. I kind of want to talk to him about it. Make sure that’s how he feels before I do anything else.”

"So you want to give him a chance? You'll have to explain it to him. Teach him. He probably doesn't even know how to describe how he's feeling."

“Yeah, I.. I think I do. I know what he’s going through right now, coming to terms with everything.”

"Alright." They nod. "Just be careful."

“When have I not been careful?” He hesitates when he sees their face. “Don’t answer that.”

"Mm-hmm." Flo hums and sips their tea.

“I’ll be okay, Flo.”

"I hope so."

He smiles a bit. “I’m gonna go try to find him.”

"Good luck." They smile softly and nod.

Phil nods and gets up, going to find Ed. Ed’s sitting out in the garden when Phil finds him. He’s relaxing under a tree, so he doesn’t see Phil approaching him.

Phil strolls up casually trying not to startle Ed.

Ed’s eyes shift to the movement and he blushes as he sees Phil.

"Hey." Phil smiles.

“I.. H-Hi..” He sounds a bit hesitant, nearly scared.

"You alright?" He asks and sits on the grass across from him giving him some space.

“Y-Yeah, I.. I’m fine.” He shifts a bit, his blush still there. “Why do you care?”

"Because I do." He shrugs. "Is that a crime?"

“No, I just..” He frowns a bit. “I was such an arse to you, but you still came to check on me.”

"I believe all people are good. They just have bad times." Phil smiles.

Ed blushes a bit as Phil smiles and nods. “Thank you for uh.. For today at dinner.”

"Oh yeah. Of course. To be honest I was mad that Marge just took your food."

He nods. “Right..”

"Plus when you don't eat enough dinner you're crabby in the mornings. I like it better when you're happy." He smiles.

He blushes. “O-Oh.” He bites his lip, letting out a small smile.

"Yeah. Just like that." He chuckles and smiles happily.

He blushes brighter and ducks his head as he smiles.

Phil smiles as he watches Ed.

Ed looks back up after a moment, his smile still there.

"You have a great smile."

He blushes and bites his lip. “I.. Thank you.”

"You're welcome." He smiles and stretches out in the grass looking up at the sky.

Ed hesitates a bit before moving to lay near him, relaxing in the grass.

"Mm.. It looks like a dragon." Phil chuckles and points to a cloud.

Ed smiles as he looks to where he’s pointing. “That one looks like a dolphin.” He point to another cloud.

He chuckles and nods. "That one is just a blob." He points and laughs at another cloud.

Ed lets out a laugh. “I suppose so, yeah.”

"I guess not all of them can look like something but they're all beautiful in their own way." Phil hums and smiles up at the sky.

“You have a nice view on things, Phil..” Ed smiles softly, glancing over at him.

"Thanks, Ed." Phil looks at hums and smiles.

He blushes as Phil looks at him, nodding. He’s still trying to make sense of everything.

He chuckles and smiles happily at Ed.

“You have a nice smile, too..” He mumbles the compliment, the words sounding weird to his own ears.

"Thank you.." He blushes a bit and smiles.

Ed blushes and nods.

Phil smiles and enjoys laying in the grass with Ed.

“Phil, I uh.. I wanted to apologize for how I’ve acted..”

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

He bites his lip and nods.

"You look like you have something more to say.." He hums softly and looks at Ed.

“I..” He blushes and bites his lip.

"Hard to describe, isn't it?" He smiles softly.

He nods, looking confused.

"You want something you've never wanted before and the feeling is foreign. You're not sure what it is or where it's coming from and it's terribly stressful."

His eyes widen. “I.. How did you..?”

"Because I've felt like that before." He smiles softly.

He blushes and moves to sit up. “I.. I don’t know what to do..”

"Do what you think will make you happiest. What do you want? What do you feel?" Phil asks softly looking up at Ed from the grass.

“I.. I think that I like you..” He blushes brightly as he admits it.

"Feels better saying it doesn't it?" Phil smiles softly.

He bites his lip and nods. “Yeah.. I.. I tried to say something about it to Marge today and she.. well.. I’m sure you’ve figured it out..” He frowns a bit, afraid of getting the same rejection from Phil

"She doesn't deserve you. Her loss." Phil nods.

He blushes and smiles a bit.

"Oh and I like you, too. Just thought you'd want to know." He says matter-of-factly and smiles up at Ed as he relaxes in the grass.

He blushes brighter, his eyes widening. “I- Y-You do?”

"Yeah. I do." He chuckles softly and smiles.

He bites his lip and nods, still blushing.

"You okay?"

“Y-Yeah, I just.. I didn’t think that you would actually like me back.” He blushes.

"You learn from your mistakes, you're handsome, and you make me smile. What's not to like? Marge is just a really bad influence on you.” Phil hums and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “You think I’m handsome?”

"I do." He smiles and rolls over onto his side to look at Ed better. "I really do."

Ed’s entire face was red at this point. “I..”

Phil chuckles softly and smiles at him happily.

Ed blushes, not knowing what to say.

Phil smiles and relaxes wanting Ed to let everything sink in.

“I..” He wants to compliment Phil back, but he doesn’t know how.

"Just be honest." He smiles softly and waits letting Ed take his time to ease into it.

Ed bites his lip, his words jumbling as he tries to form his sentence. “I.. Eyes. I- I mean you have nice eyes..”

Phil blushes softly and smiles. "Thank you."

He smiles softly, feeling a bit more confident.

He smile and hums happily.

“I.. I also like your smile and your laugh..”

Phil blushes a bit and smiles.

Ed blushes and smiles. “And your blush.”

Phil blushes harder and laughs happily. "You're wonderful."

He blushes and smiles. “And the way that you treat people.” He finds that he can’t stop complimenting Phil after going so long denying his feelings.

He smiles and lays there listening to to Ed happily.

Ed bites his lip before moving to lay back down next to him.

Phil rolls over onto his side and and smiles as he looks at Ed.

Ed blushes as he turns his head to look at him.

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Hello.."

He blushes and smiles. “Hi..”

"What are you thinking about?"

“That I’m immensely lucky.”

"How so?" He tips his head and his brow furrows a bit.

“Because even though I’ve been a huge prick to you and your friends, you’re still giving me a chance..”

"Because you didn't understand. You didn't know how to handle your feelings. Now you can do better."

“Most people wouldn’t be as forgiving as you..”

"I am not most people." He smirks.

He blushes at his smirk. “N-No, you’re not.”

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and relaxes again. He starts to shiver a bit as it gets colder.

Phil rubs Ed's arm to warm him up. "Let's go inside and I'll make us some tea." He smiles.

Ed blushes as Phil touches him and he nods, smiling softly. “Alright.”

Phil gets up careful because of his dodgey knee and helps Ed up.

He smiles softly. “Thank you.”

"Of course." He smiles and puts his hand on the small of Ed's back, guiding him back into the building.

Ed blushes, letting himself relax and be guided into the building.

Phil smiles and makes them tea.

Ed smiles and waits for it.

Phil hands Ed his mug and let's their hands brush before turning to pick up his own mug.

Ed blushes brightly as a tingle runs through him as their hands brush.

"Let's get you warmed up, hmm?" Phil smiles and takes him over the the fireplace to sit.

He blushes and nods, sitting in front of the fireplace.

He hums and sits with him after wrapping a blanket around Ed's shoulders.

He smiles and holds the blanket. “Thank you..” He blushes at how close Phil was sitting, their shoulders nearly touching.

"My pleasure." He smiles and sips his tea.

He takes a sip of his tea, shifting a bit to lean against Phil.

He smiles softly and puts his arm around him loosely not wanting to make Ed uncomfortable.

He blushes and smiles, relaxing against him as he sips his tea.

He hums contently and smiles softly.

Ed feels genuinely happy for the first time in years.

Phil hums happily and rubs his back soothingly.

He blushes and smiles, drinking his tea.

"This is nice.."

He blushes and nods. “Yeah.. It is..”

He hums happily and smiles.

He sets his cup down and settles back against Phil.

He blushes a bit and holds Ed.

He smiles and closes his eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Phil hums happily as they cuddle in front of the fire.

Ed feels content and happy in Phil’s arms.

Phil smiles and relaxes

“This is.. This is okay, right? I mean.. The others.. They won’t be upset about this?”

"I don't think they would. It may take some adjusting but I think it'll work out fine."

He nods. “I want to apologize to them."

"Alright good. I think that would help smooth the way." He smiles and nods approvingly.

Ed nods and smiles a bit.

Phil smiles and hums happily.

Ed picks up his tea to finish it.

"Was it alright?"

He smiles and nods. “Yeah, it was good.”

"Good."

He smiles. “Thank you, Phil.”

"You're welcome, Ed." He nods and smiles.

He smiles softly at him.

He chuckles softly and finishes his tea.

Ed relaxes against him.

Phil hums and smiles.

“Do you want to watch a movie with me? Err.. You don’t have to, I just thought.. I mean, it might be nice..” He stumbles over his words, blushing.

"I'd love to." He chuckles softly and smiles.

He blushes and nods. “I.. G-Good.”

Phil smiles and leads him to the deserted couch since everyone's already gone to bed. "What do you want to watch?"

He smiles softly. “You can pick something out.”

He hums and picks something before sitting back on the couch with Ed.

Ed blushes and leans against Phil on the couch.

Phil puts his arm around Ed and relaxes.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

He hums and smiles.

He relaxes as he watches the movie.

Phil looks over at him and smiles softly.

Ed blushes and smiles as he looks at him.

He chuckles softly and smiles at him.

He blushes and bites his lip, smiling

He hums and smiles.

He shifts and rests his head on Phil’s shoulder.

He adjusts his arm around him and holds him closer.

He blushes and tips his head a bit, pressing his lips to Phil’s shoulder.

Phil hums softly and nuzzles his hair.

Ed blushes and smiles.

Phil chuckles softly and smiles.

Ed smiles and leans against him, closing his eyes.

Phil relaxes and holds him.

Ed relaxes against him, forgetting about the movie.

He cuddles him and hums happily.

Ed blushes and smiles.

Phil hums and smiles softly.

Ed hesitates before nuzzling him a bit.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back.

“S-So will I be able to hang out with you guys now?”

"I think so. It might take some adjustments but we'll make it work." He smiles and nods.

He blushes and nods. “Okay.. I’ll apologize tomorrow..”

"Good. Thank you." He hums and smiles.

He nods and smiles softly.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nuzzles him back. “I didn’t think it would be this easy..”

"Not everything has to be an up hill battle.." He mumbles against his forehead.

He bites his lip. “Everything else in my life has always been one..”

"It doesn't have to be.." He nuzzles him.

“I don’t want this to be an uphill battle.. Not with you.”

"We just have to be honest with each other. Open. It'll work."

He nods and curls against him. “I can do that.. I just might be bad at asking for things or knowing how things work.. This is still new for me.”

"It's okay. I'll try to help you the best I can." He hums and rubs his back.

He blushes and leans against him. “Okay..” He hesitates a bit. “Can I.. ah..” He blushes brighter.

"Can you what?" He hums softly and nuzzles him.

“I.. I mean.. I’ve never kissed a bloke before..” He blushes harder, biting his lip.

"It's pretty much the same basic steps. You tilt your head a bit and lean in until your lips touch the other persons. The stubble is pretty much the only difference and I find that I like a bit of beard burn." He chuckles softly and smiles.

He blushes. “C-Can I kiss you?”

"I'd really like it if you did." He smiles softly and nods.

He blushes and shifts a bit, getting a better angle. He leans in to kiss him.

Phil cups Ed's face and kisses him softly letting him adjust.

Ed lets out a shaky gasp as they kiss, his eyes slipping shut and his hand coming up to the back of Phil’s head.

Phil's lips part a bit as his eyes close. He let's Ed control the kiss and explore the new experience.

Ed hesitantly runs his tongue along Phil’s lip before sliding it into his mouth.

He gasps softly and his arms tighten around Ed a bit as their tongues meet.

He lets out a pleased noise and drapes his arms around Phil’s neck as they kiss. He lets his fingers tangle in his hair as he sucks on his tongue.

He wraps his arms around Ed and pulls him closer. He hums approvingly as Ed tangles his fingers into his hair and he holds Ed's hips.

He squeaks a bit as Phil pulls him closer, his mouth falling open in a gasp, hands tightening in his hair. He pulls just a bit as he kisses him again, this one more confident.

Phil smiles against his lips and kisses him back happy that Ed is getting more comfortable.

Ed nips at his lips a bit before letting Phil control the kiss, curious to see what he would do.

Phil hums and moves his hand to hold the back of Ed's neck. He brushes his lips over his brow, cheek, and jaw. He teases him as he traces Ed's lips with his tongue. He finally takes Ed's bottom lip between his and sucks.

Ed gasps and lets out a small moan as he sucks on his lip, pulling his hair a bit. “Oh..” He dips his head a bit to capture his lips again.

He chuckles softly and smiles. He holds onto him and licks his way into his mouth.

He finds himself nearly in Phil’s lap as he lets him deepen the kiss.

"You could sit in my lap of you wanted." He hums and he presses kisses along Ed's jaw.

He blushes and nods, climbing into his lap, straddling him. Ed finds that he likes this new position and tips his head back for Phil.

Phil rubs his hands over his thighs and kisses his neck, gently nipping at his throat.

Ed gasps and rocks his hips a bit, his eyes falling closed again.

Phil smirks and sucks on his pulse on his neck.

He lets out another moan, pulling at his hair.

His hands tighten on his hips and he arches against him. He groans softly and bites at his lip.

He moans his name softly, rocking his hips again and opening his mouth for him.

He sucks on his tongue and grinds against him.

He tightens his hand in his hair, whimpering a bit.

He holds him and kisses his neck softly. "Alright?" He hums softly checking in and making sure Ed is comfortable.

He blushes and nods. “Maybe.. Maybe we should move out of the sitting room..” He didn’t want to stop but he was worried someone might see them.

"Okay." He smiles and nods as he rubs his hands over Ed's sides.

Ed blushes and smiles as he gets out of Phil’s lap.

"Yours or mine?" Phil stands and takes his hand.

He blushes. “I.. Mine..”

He smiles softly and nods. He holds his hand and follows him.

Ed shuts the door once they’re in his room and blushes as he looks at Phil.

Phil smiles softly and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles before leading him to the bed.

He sits on the bed and looks up at him.

Ed moves to sit next to him and bites his lip. He smiles a bit before leaning in to kiss him again.

Phil hums and kisses him back.

He licks at his lips, his arms moving to fall around his neck again.

He parts his lips for him and he moves to straddle him this time.

He lets out a moan and tangles his fingers in Phil’s hair as he slides his tongue into his mouth.

He sucks on his tongue and and rocks against him.

He moans and bucks his hips, pulling at Phil’s hair.

Phil moans and arches. "You seem to be getting the hang of things.." He grids against him and nips at his lip.

Ed would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so lost in pleasure. He whimpers a bit and nods, opening his mouth for him.

Phil moves and lays back on the bed, pulling Ed on top of him as he sucks on his tongue.

He moans and grinds against him.

He opens his legs so they slot together easier. He kisses his neck as his hands roam over his back.

Ed shudders, already embarrassingly close and whimpers, tipping his head to give Phil more room.

Phil groans against his neck and sucks on his pulse.

Ed gasps, his body suddenly tensing as he comes in his pants, holding onto Phil tightly.

Phil holds him and rubs his back.

He gasps and shakes. “H-Holy..”

He nuzzles him and kisses his head letting him collect himself.

He blushes as he comes down from his high. “That was..”

"Good?" He asks softly and presses kisses to his face.

He blushes and nods. “Y-Yeah.”

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

“I.. Did you..?” He blushes, feeling a bit guilty if Phil didn’t come.

"No. It's alright. I was to focused on you to pay attention to myself. You are very distracting and I was so engrossed in you I barely noticed myself." He chuckles softly and kisses him.

He blushes and nods, kissing him back. “O-Okay.” He nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and hums happily.

“I.. Do you want to stay..?”

"If you want me to I'd love to."

He smiles softly and nods. “Please.”

"Alright. I'm just gonna go get ready for bed and I'll be back, okay?" He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nods, nuzzling him back.

Phil smiles and kisses him before getting up and going to get ready for bed.

Ed kisses him back and watches him leave. He blushes as he undresses, grimacing at the drying mess in his pants

Phil brushes his teeth and changes into his pajamas before heading back to Ed's room. He knocks on Ed's door.

Ed pulls on his shirt just as Phil knocks. He opens the door and smiles softly.

"Hi." Phil hums and smiles.

“Hey.” He smiles and lets him in.

He hums and comes in.

He takes him to the bed.

He smiles softly and snuggles him.

He nuzzles against his chest.

He kisses his head and rubs his back.

He smiles and hums softly.

He relaxes as he holds him. "Good?"

“Mm.. Brilliant.” He smiles softly. “But I feel bad about you not getting off..”

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself. We have time later." He nuzzles him.

“Okay..” He nuzzles him back.

Phil smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him.

“So, this is okay?” He bites his lip, still struggling.

"This is great. Are you okay?" He asks softly and rubs his back.

“Yeah, I just.. Getting used to everything..”

"Okay. Just let me know if it's to much, yeah?"

He nods. “I will..”

"Good. Thank you." He smiles softly.

He bites his lip and frowns a bit, his mind wandering.

He nuzzles him. "What?"

“This is just.. Weird.. The way I grew up, my dad always told me that this was wrong. But it doesn’t feel wrong.”

"The way it feels to you is the most and only important thing about any of this."

He bites his lip and nods. “It feels right..”

"Good. Life is far to short to worry about things that don't make us happy."

He nods and presses against him.

He holds him and rubs his back.

He closes his eyes with a him.

He relaxes with Ed.

Ed starts to drift off.

Phil holds him as the sleep.

Ed sleeps pressed against him all night.

Phil keeps him close while they sleep.

Ed wakes the next morning cuddles up to Phil.

Phil mumbles as pulls him closer in his sleep.

Ed smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He leans in to kiss Ed searching for his lips still half asleep.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He hums happily and smiles against his lips as he kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles, pulling back to nuzzle him.

"Morning." He nuzzles him back and smiles softly.

He hums. “Morning..”

Phil stretches a bit still tangled in Ed.

Ed blushes, curling up against him.

Phil chuckles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums softly, pressing a kiss to his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He smiles and blushes.

He rubs his back and smiles.

“Should we get up?”

"Mm probably but you make staying in bed so nice." He hums and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him back. “I don’t want to get out of bed..”

"Then we can stay right here.." He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles softly. “But we’ll miss our morning medicine.”

"Well damn then we really do need to get up." He chuckles and nuzzles him.

He hums and tips his head up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls back a bit.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and moves to get up.

Phil let's him go and stretches out on the bed, his long limbs spilling over the sides.

Ed smiles as he looks at him. “Get up, Phil.”

"Yes, Ed." Phil chuckles and gets up.

He blushes and smiles.

He bends down and kisses him softly.

He blushes and smiles, stretching up a bit to kiss him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

“I.. Can we do this in public?” He blushes a bit.

"Of course. The center is safer but we just have to be careful else where because some people still don't understand it." He hums and nuzzles him.

He bites his lip and nods. “Okay..”

"It'll be okay. I'll protect you." He smiles and kisses the tip of his nose.

He blushes and smiles softly.

"Mm we should get going. Breakfast is nearly starting. Don't want to miss the good stuff." He chuckles and smiles.

He blushes and nods. “Okay.”

He takes his hand and leads him out.

He smiles and follows him out, still a bit nervous.

He squeezes his hand gently and reassuringly as they head to the dining hall.

Ed bites his lip as they go to get food. He was a bit thankful that not too many people were there yet.

"Morning." Flo smiles and hands then their trays. "Good morning." Phil smiles back.

Ed bites his lip, still obviously nervous. “G-Good morning, Flo.”

"Good morning, Ed. Please breathe." Flo smiles softly.

He takes a breath and nods. “I.. I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you..” His grip tightens on Phil’s hand.

Phil rubs his thumb over Ed's knuckles soothingly. "Thank you, Ed. I accept your apology on two conditions. One you learn and do better as a person because I know you can. Two I want you to be good to Phil. Think of this as the 'you hurt him you don't even want to know what I'll do to you' speech." Flo jokes but the under tones are dead serious.

He nods. “I want to be better.. And I never want to hurt Phil.”

"Good. Then I don't think we'll have any trouble." They smile sweetly.

Ed smiles softly and nods. “Thank you.”

"Sure. Go eat before it gets cold." They nod and smile.

He smiles and nods, looking up at Phil.

Phil smiles happily and leads him over to a table.

Ed smiles softly as he sits with him, starting to eat.

Phil hums as he eats with Ed.

Ed looks up as he sees Sherlock and John coming over to them and quickly ducks his head.

"It'll be fine." Phil hums and squeezes Ed's thigh. "Good morning." John smiles and nods as he and Sherlock sit with Phil and Ed.

“G-Good morning.” He shifts a bit, nearly terrified of John.

John smiles and starts to eat as Sherlock leans against him. Phil hums and rubs Ed's thigh trying to calm him.

Ed bites his lip, pushing the food around on his plate as he tries to gather up the courage to apologize.

"It's all fine. We know. You understand now. You'll do better. It's all fine." John hums and Sherlock nods.

He hesitates. “I.. I’m sorry..” His voice is quiet.

"Just do better." John nods and smiles. "Apology accepted." Sherlock hums and nods.

Ed feels a rush of relief and he suddenly feels emotional. He nods, tensing a bit as he tries to hold it back.

Phil puts his arm around him and rubs his back. "It's okay.." He hums softly and kisses his head.

He presses against him, shaking a bit. “I.. I don’t deserve this.. You or the forgiveness..”

"Yes you do. You are learning and you'll get better. You deserve it." He holds him and nuzzles him.

He whimpers a bit and shakes his head

"You do deserve it.." He hums softly and rubs his back.

He holds onto him, shaking.

He kisses his head and holds him.

After a few minutes, Ed takes a breath and pulls back a bit.

"Okay?" Phil bites his lip looking concerned.

Ed takes another breath and hesitates before nodding.

"Okay.." He nods still a bit skeptical.

“I’m okay..” He leans against him.

"Okay." He hums and keeps his arm around him.

He looks up at him, smiling softly.

He nuzzles him and smiles fondly at him.

He blushes and smiles.

Phil smiles and hums. Flo comes over and sits with them once she's done serving breakfast.

Ed smiles softly as they sit when them. “Everything tastes great, Flo.”

"Good. I'm glad. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." They hums and smiles.

He smiles and nods. “Yeah, I know.”

They hum and start eating.

Ed goes back to eating as well.

Flo ends up pushing most of their food around.

Ed eats most of his food.

Flo barely eats a quarter of theirs.

Ed frowns a bit, noticing how little Flo ate.

"You need to eat more than that." Phil hums and looks at Flo. "Not hungry." They shrug.

Sherlock frowns. “You never eat a lot..”

"'M never hungry." Flo shrugs again.

Ed frowns, knowing the reason they didn’t eat much.

"Have something to share, Edward?" Flo hums knowing he know and wanting him to say it.

Ed bites his lip. “They don’t eat much because they have an eating disorder..”

"True. Do you have a theory of which disorder it is?"

“I.. No, I don’t..”

"Would you like to take a stab at it, Sherlock?" They hum and sip their tea.

“I believe that you have Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder or ARFID. You should be taking supplements in order to get the proper amount of nutrition and calories for the day.”

"Mm correct as usual."

He frowns. “So why are you not taking the supplements?”

"The supplements react with the anti depressants. I can't take a different anti depressant because the one I'm on is the only one that seems to work for me."

He frowns but nods.

"So I must choose the lesser of two evils." They hum.

“Yes, I suppose..”

Flo shrugs and sips their tea.

Ed bites his lip and frowns.

"Mm?"

He shakes his head, looking down at his hands.

Phil frowns a bit and rubs Ed's back.

Ed tenses a bit before relaxing and leaning into his touch.

Phil hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly.

He smiles softly back.

He hesitates before leaning up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He hums happily.

Phil smiles and rubs his back.

Ed relaxes further into his touch.

Flo looks up as she sees Marge coming over.

Ed frowns and bites his lip as he sees her coming over.

"Ahh what malevolence have you come to bestow upon us this morning, Marge?" Flo sighs. "Just watching the freak shows newest attraction." Marge snips and looks at Ed.

Ed frowns and looks down, avoiding her eyes.

"Mm see now I don't feel so bad about spitting in your breakfast." Flo smiles sweetly. "You didn't!" Marge nearly shrieks. "You'll never know." Flo sips their tea.

Ed shifts, tightening his hold on Phil’s hand.

Phil holds his hand and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. "I'm sure you've had more disgusting things in your mouth anyway. Crack pipe included." Flo smirks and Marge goes red. "I'll tell Dr. Brooks!" Marge says triumphantly because thinks she's corned Flo. "Please do. I'd love to hear what proof you have." Flo smiles.

Ed bites his lip. “Just leave it alone, Marge.”

"Yes that's a brilliant idea. Just leave it alone. Leave us alone." Phil hums and nods.

Marge huffs and glares at Ed. “I always had a feeling that you were a fag.” Ed frowns and looks down.

"Go away, Marge. Or I'll tell all the patients where you have your hidden stash of cigarettes. It'll be a blood bath and they'll be gone in seconds." Phil snaps starting to get angry.

Marge narrows her eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

"Do you really want to test me? If you call Ed anything ever again, if you look at him again, if you even breathe in his general direction everyone will know where they are." Phil nods.

Fear crosses her face. “P-Prick!” She quickly leaves the cafeteria.

Phil hums and looks at Ed.

He smiles softly. “Thank you."

"Of course." He smiles and kisses his head

“No one’s ever stood up for me before..”

He frowns a bit and nuzzles him. "You have me to do it now.."

He blushes softly and nods.

"Good." He hums and smiles softly.

He smiles a bit. “Thank you..”

"Of course." He kisses his forehead.

He smiles and tips his head back to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and smiles against his lips.

He blushes and smiles.

Phil nuzzles him before pulling back a bit.

Ed hums a bit. “Do we have group today?”

"After lunch."

He nods. “Alright..”

He hums and smiles.

He smiles softly. “We should go get in line for our medicine.”

"Okay." Phil nods and follows him to the line.

Ed takes his medicine and waits for the others.

Flo is the last to go after they clean up the kitchen and lock up till lunch.

Ed takes Phil’s hand again.

Phil smiles and kisses Ed's hand.

He blushes and smiles.

"What do you want to do now?"

“It looks nice outside, we can all go sit out in the garden?”

"Oh Sherlock can play for the bees." Flo smiles.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. “I’ll go get my violin.”

"Brilliant."

Sherlock smiles happily and goes off to get his violin.

John follows Sherlock as the others go out to the garden.

Sherlock smiles when he sees John.

"So you play for the bees." John chuckles softly and smiles.

He blushes. “They like the vibrations from the violin.”

"You are brilliant." He stretches up and kisses him.

He blushes and smiles as he kisses him back. “Thank you..”

"Of course." He nuzzles him and smiles before pulling back a bit. "Come on. Don't want to keep the bees waiting." He hums and takes his hand.

He blushes and smiles, following him out to the garden.

The others are waiting in the garden.

Sherlock smiles sheepishly, not used to having so many people listen to him play.

They smile back at him and Flo sketches as she sits on top of the bench.

Sherlock starts to play, slowly getting lost in the music.

John smiles adoringly at Sherlock as he watches and listens to him play.

Sherlock smiles softly as he plays.

They all relax as they listen to him play.

He starts to sway a bit as he plays.

Phil and Ed come out to watch as well.

Sherlock opens an eye as the enter and smiled a bit.

Phil and Ed smile as they sit with John and Flo while the bees float happily around the garden.

Sherlock plays another song.

They relax and enjoy Sherlock's playing.

He soon finishes and sets down his violin.

The group claps and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

"Brilliant, love." John smiles happily.

He blushes brighter and goes to sit next to him.

He kisses his head and hums.

He smiles and leans against him.

He rubs his back and smiles.

He looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and relaxes against John.

John wraps his arm around him and hums softly as he watched the bees bumble from flower to flower.

Sherlock smiles happily.

Flo hums as they pack up their art supplies. "I have to go get lunch prep ready."

Sherlock smiles. “Alright. We’ll see you at lunch.”

"Have fun." They smiles and head back inside leaving John, Sherlock, Phil, and Ed out in the garden.

Sherlock looks over at Phil and Ed, who are snuggled against each other.

Phil smiles happily and nuzzles Ed.

Ed smiles and looks up to kiss Phil.

Phil leans in and kisses him.

Ed smiles and kisses him back. Sherlock smiles a bit and leans against John.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's head.

Sherlock smiles happily.

John hums and rubs his back.

He smiles and relaxes.

He smiles softly as he looks at Sherlock.

He has his eyes closed as he leans against John.

He hums and plays with Sherlock's hair, massaging his scalp.

Sherlock hums happily and nudges his hand.

"Like a cat." John chuckles softly as he works his hand.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his forehead.

He opens his eyes and smiles up at him

He kisses the tip of his nose and grins.

He blushes and giggles.

"Absolutely beautiful."

He blushes brighter and hides his face. “John..”

"What? It's true. You're stunning." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He pushes at his face, blushing.

He grins and kisses his hands.

He giggles and blushes. “John..”

He laughs and peppers his face with kisses.

Sherlock smiles and pulls him into a kiss.

John hums happily and holds onto him as he kisses him back.

“I love you.” He mumbles against his lips.

"I love you more." He mumbles back against his lips.

“Mm, impossible.”

"Mm how so?"

“Because I love you the most.”

"Ridiculous. I love you at least as much as you love me."

He smiles. “Mm. Nope.”

"Uhh yes." He grins.

“Mm. Prove it.”

"How would you like me to prove it? I'll do whatever you want."

He nips at his lips. “Figure it out.”

"Give me some clues." He presses closer and moans softly.

He leans in to whisper to him. “Maybe we can go back to my room..”

"Mm yes.." He kisses his neck.

He gasps softly, closing his eyes.

He nuzzles and kisses his neck. "Come on.." He stands and takes his hand.

Sherlock stands with him, rubbing his hand. He glances at Phil and Ed. “We’ll see you at lunch.”

"Alright." Ed nods. "Have fun." Phil smiles. John squeezes Sherlock's hand and leads him to his room.

Sherlock blushes and smiles as he follows John.

John chuckles and smiles as they go into Sherlock's room.

Sherlock bites his lip. “So you gonna prove it?”

"Mm I'm going to do more than prove it." John smirks and stalks closer to Sherlock.

He blushes and whimpers a bit.

He rests his hands on Sherlock's hips and kisses his chest over his shirt. "Blindingly handsome. So stunning. Absolutely brilliant. Amazingly wonderful."

He blushes and whimpers at the praise. “O-Oh..”

"Completely fantastic." He pulls his shirt out of his trousers and starts to open it.

His arms drop to his side, letting John take care of him.

He presses kisses to his neck and chest as he slips his shirt off him.

Sherlock moans and whimpers. “Oh, John..”

John hums and kisses Sherlock's nipple as he opens his belt.

He whimpers and writhes against the bed.

He takes off Sherlock's shoes and pulls off his trousers.

He blushed brightly and spreads his legs instinctively.

"Mm eager as ever." He chuckles softly and kisses his way up Sherlock's leg. He kisses over his ankle bone, his calf, his shin, his knee, his thigh, and his hip. He presses kisses to his belly and takes the waist band of Sherlock's pants between his teeth. He looks up as Sherlock as he pulls his pants off with his mouth.

He blushes brightly and moans breathily as he watches. “John, please..”

"What do you want, love? Tell me what you need."

“You..” He gasps desperately. “I need you.”

"You have me." He kisses his neck. "How do you want me?" He nips at his jaw and presses his fully clothed body against Sherlock's naked one.

He moans and arches against him. “I.. I want you to fuck me.. But I want you to stay fully clothed..”

He growls softly and sucks marks onto his neck. "Stretch yourself for me." He presses a packet of lube into his hand.

He whimpers and takes the lube, opening it and slicking up his fingers. He adjusts himself to stretch himself.

John kneels between Sherlock's splayed legs and opens his trousers. He puts his hand in his pants and strokes himself, enjoying Sherlock's show of stretching himself but keeping his cock hidden from Sherlock to tease him.

Sherlock whimpers as he pushes in a third finger.

John leans in and kisses him hard.

He moans and kisses him back. “Please!”

He takes Sherlock's fingers out and pushes into him.

He moans loudly and arches off the bed.

John kisses his neck and chest.

He whimpers. “Please..”

He holds his hips and starts to rock slowly.

He gasps and moans, wrapping his legs around his waist.

He kisses every bit of reachable skin Sherlock has to offer as he moves in and out of him. "Christ, you're perfect. So so perfect."

He whimpers at the compliment and arches. “John..”

"So brilliant and handsome. So mine. All mine. Tell me you're mine. Tell me I'm yours." He gasps as he moves faster.

He whimpers and blushes. “I’m yours. All yours. And you’re mine. Just mine.” He presses back against him.

"Just yours. Only yours." He nips at his neck and fucks him a bit harder.

He moans breathily and arches. “Yes, yes.. Please, yes..”

He bites at his throat as he fucks him harder. "All yours. Always. Forever. Only you." He marks his neck and his hands sink into his hair.

He moans loudly and grips the sheets tightly. “So close..”

"Come. Come for me." He pulls his hair and strokes his cock as he fucks him hard.

Sherlock bites his lip so hard that it bleeds to contain his moans as he comes hard, his body shaking.

John comes hard into him as Sherlock's body clenches around him and kisses him hard.

Sherlock’s moans are swallowed by the kiss and he holds onto John tightly.

John holds him tight and continue to kiss him.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He whimpers a bit against his lips.

"I love you, too. So much. So so much." He mumbles back against his lips and rubs his back.

He presses closer and nods.

He nuzzles him and holds him.

“You’re brilliant..”

"Oh?" He chuckles softly and smiles.

“Mm.. Mhmm.. Brilliant..” He mumbles sleepily.

He smiles and kisses his forehead softly. "Sleep, love.."

He nods and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

John holds him and falls asleep with Sherlock in his arms.


	41. Forty One

Ed leans against Phil as they sit. “Could use a bit of a nap..”

Phil hums and nuzzles Ed. "Whatever you want.." He smiles softly.

“Join me?”

"Of course."

He smiles softly and nods, taking his hand and leading him to his room.

He squeezes his hand and follows him.

He blushes a bit and smiles as they get to his room.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls him down to lay with him.

He hums happily and snuggles him.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

Phil nuzzles him and smiles.

Ed smiled and curls against him.

Phil holds him and rubs his back.

He nuzzles him as he starts to fall asleep.

He smiles softly and kisses his forehead gently.

He smiles as he falls asleep.

He dozes with him.

He sleeps until dinner.

Phil nuzzles Ed softly when it's time to go eat.

Ed mumbles as he wakes. “Mm?”

"It's time to go eat.."

“Mm.. Okay..”

He smiles softly and kisses him gently.

He hums and kisses him back as he opens his eyes.

He nuzzles him and smiles against his lips.

He smiles and hums softly. “Dinner.”

"Mm dinner." He hums and kisses him again before getting up.

He smiles and kisses him back before getting up as well.

He takes his hand and leads him down to the dining hall.

Ed smiles as he follows.

Phil smiles and they get in line for dinner.

He smiles shyly at Flo as they get their food.

"Evening boys." Flo smiles and hands them their trays.

“Hey, Flo.” Ed smiles softly.

"How are you?"

“I’m good. You?”

"Never better."

He smiles and nods.

"Enjoy." She smiles.

He nods, taking Phil to a table.

Phil smiles and follows him.

They sit and Ed smiles as he sees John and Sherlock enter.

John and Sherlock get their trays before heading over to Ed and Phil's table.

Ed smiles softly as they approach.

John smiles softly and they sit. Sherlock stays close to John a bit upset that John will have to go soon and won't be able to see him for another week.

Ed bites his lip as he notices how close Sherlock stays to John.

John keeps his arm around Sherlock and Sherlock leans against John as he eats slowly.

Ed leans back against Phil, a slight frown playing on his face.

Phil rubs Ed's back and nuzzles him gently. "They'll be okay.." He whispers into his hair.

He bites his lip and nods, trusting Phil.

He kisses his head softly.

He smiles softly and relaxes.

He hums and eats.

He smiles and starts to eat.

Sherlock leans against John and eats his peas individually.

John smiles fondly and kisses his head.

Sherlock blushes softly and looks up for a kiss.

John smiles and kisses him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles softly against his lips. “I know you’re worried about me leaving. But you’ll be good this week and I’ll be back for the weekend. I’ll even talk to Mycroft and Greg and get them to come in this week. How does that sound?”

"Okay.. That'll be good.." He smiles a bit and nuzzles him.

“I know that you’ll be brilliantly good this week.” He hums softly.

He blushes a bit and hums.

John smiles and kisses his head.

Sherlock hums happily and leans against him enjoying the closeness while it lasts.

John holds him, humming softly.

Sherlock relaxes against John.

“Eat for me, love.”

He nods and eats.

John smiles and hums softly, rubbing his back.

Sherlock leans into John's touch as he eats.

“Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He hums and smiles, rubbing his back.

Sherlock finishes nearly all his food by the time Flo comes over to sit with them.

John hums. “Hi, Flo. It seems as though you’ve outdone yourself tonight with dinner.” He hums at Sherlock’s nearly empty plate.

"I do like to excel at my job." Flo nods and smiles.

He chuckles softly. “I don’t know how you get him to eat so much.”

"Mm it's a gift." They giggle and smile.

He smiles happily.

They smile and eat a bit.

Ed leans against Phil as he eats slowly, pushing his food around a bit.

Phil frowns a bit and nuzzles Ed. "What's the matter?"

He bites his lip, taking a breath before pushing out a smile. “I’m alright.”

"Are you sure?" He doesn't sound to convinced.

He nods a bit. “Just not hungry.” He lies, hoping Phil would believe him for now.

"Okay.." He hums still concerned but trying to believe Ed.

He bites his lip as he looks down at his plate.

He kisses his head softly and rubs his back. "Ed.."

He frowns a bit and closes his eyes.

Phil frowns. "What's the matter?" He asks softly.

He just shakes his head, not wanting Phil to think differently of him.

"Hey.. Look at me, love.." He frowns and nuzzles him.

He frowns and looks up at him hesitantly.

"You don't have to hide from anything from me. I just want to know you're alright."

He bites his lip. “It’s stupid.. I’m just being stupid..”

"If it's nothing you I can assure you it's not stupid in the least." He rubs his back.

He frowns. “Can we talk about it later, then?”

"Alright." He nods.

He nods, going quiet.

He takes his hand and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He holds onto his hand, trying to relax against him.

He kisses his head softly and hums.

He slowly relaxes against him.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

“Thank you..” He mutters softly.

"Of course." He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly and hums.

He presses a kiss to his hand.

He blushes a bit and kisses his forehead.

He hums and smiles softly.

He hums and nuzzles.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He kisses him back with a small hum.

Phil smiles against his lips and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly as they pull apart.

He hums softly and smiles.

He smiles and leans against him.

Phil wraps his arm around him and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

He finally relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He lets out a small smile, but still doesn’t eat.

He hums softly and runs his back.

His stomach growls and frowns.

"Flo can make you something else." Phil frowns thinking Ed might not like the choice of food.

Ed bites his lip, glancing up at Flo. He knows that they know why he’s not eating. “I’m fine..”

Flo hums and sips their tea.

Ed shifts a bit. “I think I might go back to my room..”

"Do you want company?" Phil bites his lip.

He hesitates, torn between wanting Phil with him and wanting to be alone. He bites his lip and nods, not trusting himself to be alone.

"Okay.." He nods.

He stands and waits for Phil, his hand clenching and unclenching in a nervous tick.

Phil stands and follows him, his hand resting on the small of Ed's back.

Ed bites his lip, going to his room with Phil.

He hums softly as he follows him.

He sits on the bed once they get there.

Phil kneels in front of him so he is eye level with Ed.

Ed doesn’t meet his gaze.

"Ed.." He hums softly and squeezes his knees gently.

He frowns and shakes his head, still not looking up.

"What's the matter?" He asks softly and nuzzles him.

He closes his eyes. “It’s stupid..” His voice breaks as he speaks.

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you." He frowns and rubs his thumb over his cheek.

“I.. I just..” He frowns, not knowing how to explain this to him. “Before I came here, before I started taking, I struggled with my weight.. I started using and it only got worse, just in the opposite direction..”

"Opposite direction?"

“I stopped eating, lost a lot of weight.” He mumbles, looking down at his hands.

He takes his hand and kisses it.

He bites his lip and looks up at him.

He smiles softly and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. "It'll get better. It'll take work but I'll be here to help you."

He hesitates before nodding.

He kisses his forehead.

He whimpers a bit and holds onto him.

He holds him and rubs his back, still kneeling on the floor in front of him.

“Will you lay with me and hold me?”

"Of course. I'd love to but umm.." He blushes a bit embarrassed. "My knee is locked up. I need your help to move." He laughs sounding a bit self-loathing.

He frowns a bit and helps him up. “Are you okay?”

"Yeah I'm fine." He gets into bed with him and pulls him close. "I was in a car accident a few years ago. My leg got pinned and crushed my knee. Ended my marathon career right there. Basically there are more hinges and pins in my leg than actual flesh and bone." He hums.

He frowns and presses a kiss to his chest.

"It's alright. We all have our own shit to deal with." He kisses his forehead and smiles softly.

He frowns, pressing against him.

He hold him tighter and rubs his back.

“Thank you..”

"You're very welcome.."

He presses a kiss to his chest again.

He hums softly and nuzzles him affectionately.

He lets out a small smile.

"So handsome.." He smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles.

He nuzzles him and hums happily.

His smile grows a bit.

Phil chuckles softly and smiles.

He blushes. “I love your laugh..”

"I love your blush.." He nuzzles him.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

He kisses his lips softly and smiles.

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He chuckles and peppers his face with kisses.

He laughs and hides his face in Phil’s chest.

Phil laughs and smiles happily.

He smiles against his chest.

He hums and smiles softly.

He looks up at him.

"What?" He hums and smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles. “Nothing.”

"Nothing? Absolutely nothing?" He chuckles and peppers Ed's neck with kisses.

He blushes and tips his head back. “I just like looking at you..”

"Mm look all you like then." He hums and nips at his throat.

He gasps softly and his eyes fall closed.

Phil rubs his hand up and down Ed's side as he sucks light marks onto his collarbone.

He moans breathily and whimpers.

"Is this alright?" He mumbles into his skin and holds his hip.

He moans softly and nods. “Yes..”

He grins and kisses him deeply. "What do you need?" He mumbles as he nips and sucks at his bottom lip.

He gasps against his lips. “I don’t.. I don’t know..”

"Let me make you feel good.."

“Please, Phil..”

"We are going to go slow and I'm going to take you apart carefully. I'm going to strip you now, okay?" He kisses him softly.

He bites his lip and hesitates. “I..” He trusts Phil, knowing that he’ll make him feel good. “O-Okay..”

"You can tell me to stop at anytime no matter what. If you don't like something we won't do it. If you like something we'll do it more. I just want to make you feel good. So all you have to do is communicate with me honestly. Think you can handle that?" He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nods. “Yes, I can do that..”

"Good boy." He smiles and unbuttons his shirt slowly.

He blushes at the praise and bites his lip as he watches.

He hums and presses kisses to each bit of newly exposed skin.

He blushes and arches a bit.

He strips his shirt off him completely. "So handsome.." He praises and runs his hands over his torso letting him get used to the feeling of his hands on his skin.

Ed blushes brightly at the praise and the feeling of Phil’s hands on him.

"Good?" Phil presses kisses to his chest and rubs his hands over his hips.

“Good.” He blushes and arches into him.

He smiles and kisses his nipple testing for a response.

He gasps and moans, arching his back.

He licks and sucks gently at one nipple as he rubs his thumb over the other.

He moans breathily, his hands going to Phil’s hair.

He groans softly and grazes his teeth over Ed's other hard sensitive nipple.

His hands tighten in his hair and he moans sharply.

He smirks a bit and moves on, kissing down to his stomach. He takes his time worshipping Ed's body under him.

Ed blushes as he props himself up to watch him.

"I want to take off your trousers. Can I?" Phil who is still fully dressed looks up at him and rubs his hands over Ed's thighs.

He blushes and nods. “But aren’t you going to get undressed too?”

He looks down at himself and starts to laugh, pressing his face to Ed's belly. "I completely forgot. You are very distracting." He smirks and nips at his belly playfully.

He blushes and arches a bit at the bite. “Mm, sorry..”

"No need to apologize.." He hums and presses kisses over where he bit.

He smiles and runs his fingers through his hair.

He chuckles softly and pushes his head into his hands as he takes off his shirt.

He smiles and licks his lips as he watches.

"Like what you see?" He chuckles and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

He blushes brightly and bites his lip. “Yeah.”

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and undoes his belt.

Ed blushes as he watches.

Phil unbuttons and opens the zip of Ed's trousers.

He lifts his hips to help.

He pulls off Ed's trousers and strips off his as well leaving them both in just their pants.

Ed blushes brightly. “I.. Can we keep our pants on?” He chews on his lip nervously.

"Of course. Whatever you want." He nuzzles him and smiles softly.

He takes a breath and nods. “Thank you.”

"Here." He hums and lays back against the bed. He looks up at him and smiles thinking maybe Ed would feel more comfortable if he was on top more in control.

“I.. I don’t know what to do..” He bites his lip.

"Whatever you want. Touch, feel, kiss. My body is yours to explore as much as you want. You don't have to do anything sexual. It doesn't have to be about sex. It's more.." He bites his lip thinking. "It's more about being intimate with someone else. I have no expectations. There is no rush." He takes his hand and intertwines their fingers.

He blushes and squeezes his hand, nodding. “Okay..” He nods again, bringing his hand up to kiss it. “Okay.

"Okay." He smiles softly and nods.

He smiles a bit nervously, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses him back softly and rubs his hands over his sides.

He rubs his hands over Phil’s chest experimentally.

He hums making his chest vibrate under Ed's hands and relaxes into his touch.

He blushes and leans in to kiss just over his heart.

He arches a bit and his eyes close.

He splays his hands against his chest and kisses up to his jaw.

He gasps softly and tips his head back.

He blushes and kisses his jaw and throat.

He moans softly and his hands for to Ed's hair.

He gasps softly and nips at his jaw.

He rubs his hands up and down Ed's back as he opens his legs a bit.

He straddles his hips, groaning at the contact.

Phil cups Ed's face and kisses him.

He whimpers a bit and kisses him back

He deepens the kiss and suck on his tongue.

He moans and grinds against him.

He gasps and rocks up against him.

He whimpers into his mouth and holds onto him.

"Alright?" He nuzzles him and squeezes his hips.

He blushes and nods, shaking a bit from all the stimulation.

He kisses him softly and rocks against him slowly.

He moans breathily against his lips.

His hands travel down his back and squeeze his arse as they rock.

He moans and pushes his arse back into his hands.

He kisses him deeply and his hips buck.

He moans loudly and grinds against him.

Phil groans and arches under him.

Ed moans and presses his faces in Phil’s neck, kissing it.

He moans and ruts against him shamelessly.

He grinds against him and moans breathily.

He squeezes his arse and kisses him.

He gasps and pushes his arse back into his hands.

"Mm like that, do you?" He chuckles softly and smirks a bit.

He blushes and nips at his neck.

He groans softly and tips his head back.

He sucks a mark into his neck.

He arches and moans. "Yes.."

He grinds against him, whimpering a bit.

"Let go. I've got you." He holds him and rocks with thin.

He moans holds onto him and his body stiffens as he comes hard in his pants.

"Fuck." He groans and comes, making a mess in his pants as well.

He whimpers a bit and holds onto him.

He holds him and rubs his back. "Okay?" He asks softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nods, kissing his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head as hums happily.

He smiles softly and closes his eyes.

He holds him and rubs his back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums quietly.

Phil relaxes and smiles.

Ed relaxes against his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him and hums.

He pulls the covers up around them and cuddles him.

He smiles softly and noses at the mark on his neck. “Mm.. Sorry about that.”

"Mm it's alright.. I like it.." He hums softly and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips and nuzzles him.

He smiles brightly and hums.

Phil grins and pepper his face with kisses.

He blushes and giggles, hiding his face.

He snuggles him and nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes and smiles, curling against him.

He holds him and yawns a bit.

He hums. “Sleep?”

"Mm sleep.."

He nods and hums, nuzzling him and closing his eyes.

He holds him close and falls asleep.

Ed falls asleep against him.


	42. Forty two

**Are you up for a pint? I'm finishing up work at the yard if you want to drop over before going to the pub.--GL** Greg texts John from work knowing John would be leaving Sherlock soon.

**I’d love to. Let me just finish up here. –JW** John put his phone down and smiled softly at Sherlock, trying to reassure him. “I’ll be back next weekend, yeah?”

"Promise?" Sherlock mumbles against John neck and holds onto him tightly.

He rubs his back. “Of course. I promise.”

"Okay.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his head softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He looks up for a kiss.

He smiles fondly and kisses him.

He kisses him back and holds onto him.

He smiles and rubs his back. “You gotta be good for me while I’m gone, okay?

"I will.." He nods and smiles a bit.

“I’ll need you to eat and be strong, alright?”

He bites his lip and nods.

He smiles softly and kisses him again. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I’ve got to go, love..”

"Mm.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and pulls back.

Sherlock still holds onto him.

John frowns a bit. “You’ve got friends here..”

"I know.. I.." He bites his lip. "I miss you.. So much.."

“I know, love.. I miss you too.. But the harder you work in here, the better you get and the sooner we can be together again.”

"Okay." He nods.

He kisses him again before standing.

He kisses him back and smiles softly.

“I’ll see you later, love.”

"Bye, John.."

“Bye, Sherlock.” He kisses his head before leaving.

Sherlock hums and watches John leave.

John goes to the Yard to meet up with Greg.

Greg locks up his office and walks through the empty yard toward the lobby.

Soft crying can be heard from a room in the Yard.

Greg stops dead in his tracks and listens carefully thinking he's hearing things after a long day at work.

The crying sounds distinctly like a baby and seems to be coming from a room near Greg.

"Oh god if this is a prank it's not funny.." He frowns and starts searching the rooms getting closer to the sound.

There was a room with the door closed and the crying is louder as Greg gets closer.

"Please let this be a joke." Greg frowns and opens the door.

There was a baby wrapped in a blanket on the desk.

"Not a joke the ." He goes and scoops up the baby, try to calm it down.

The baby calms down and looks up at Greg, cooing softly.

"Hello, little one." Greg smiles softly and looks around. "All by yourself it seems." He sighs a bit and looks to see if there is anything else around left with the baby.

There was a bag full of baby supplies and a note.

"Well who ever dropped you off didn't want you to be unprepared." He hums as he looks through the bag. He holds the baby and sits, picking up the note to read it.

‘I know that this isn’t the best way to go about this, but it’s the only thing I could do. Please take care of my son. I hope that whoever he ends up with will be able to care for him.’  
The note wasn’t signed by anyone.

Greg sighs and rubs his face. "Well I'll tell you one thing, little one. You've got quite a pair of lungs on you." He smiles softly down at the baby.

The baby coos and reaches up for Greg.

He smiles and puts his finger in the baby's small hands.

He giggles and pulls his hand down to suck on his finger.

"Probably hungry, aren't you?" He chuckles softly. "How long have you been here?" He hums. He pulls out his phone to call child services but no one answers. He sighs and hangs up after trying the number a few times. "Looks like we're on our own for now, little one." He smiles down at the baby and wiggles his finger in the baby's mouth a bit.

He sucks on his finger, only stopping to yawn.

"How about a bit of supper and then sleep? That sounds nice doesn't it?" Greg smiles and stands. He carries the baby and the baby bag to the break room to heat up some formula for the baby.

He babbles softly and sucks on his thumb. Greg’s phone vibrates with a text from John. **You still at the Yard, mate? –JW**

**Yeah. Bit of a situation. Someone's left a baby and I can't reach child services. Would you mind coming by and checking the baby out? Make sure it's okay? The baby looks healthy to me but I'm no expert.--GL** Greg texts John back and reads the directions on the formula container.

**Christ. Yeah, I’ll be there in a few minutes.–JW**

**Thanks, mate.--GL** He texts him back. "John is going to come and have a look at you, little one. Make sure you're in top shape he will." He smiles at the baby and makes him up a bottle.

John arrives a few minutes later and enters the empty Yard. “Greg?” He calls out when he doesn’t see him.

"Over here." Greg pops his head out of the break room as he burps the baby after feeding him.

John goes into the break room and frowns a bit. “Christ, I was kind of hoping you were joking..”

"I hoped it was a joke when I heard him crying. No such luck." Greg hands John the note.

He reads through it and frowns. “Did you call child services?”

"Quote a few times. No answer. You know the only time they don't answer if when they're swamped with emergency so." He shrugs and sighs. He chuckles when the baby lets out a big burp.

John hides his amused smile. “Well, let me check him out.”

Greg hands him the baby.

John checks him over, making sure he’s okay.

"What's the verdict, doc?" Greg hums and leans against the counter.

“He seems fine, honestly. Just tired.”

"Well that a plus then." He hums and wraps the baby back up in the blanket. "I don't know what to do now. Child services isn't answering." He sighs and holds the baby.

“Maybe you should just take him back to your flat.” John offers, frowning a bit.

"Yeah. You're right." Greg hums and nods looking down at the baby. "Sorry about the pub. Do you want to come over to the flat for a drink?"

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind just coming to your flat.”

"Alright sounds good." He smiles a bit and nods. "There's no car seat for him." He sighs thinking about how they're going to get the baby to the flat.

He frowns. “I can stop by the store and pick one up, if you’re willing to wait. Otherwise, we leave our cars here and get a cab so one of us can hold him.”

Greg looks at his watch. "The shops are closing about now. Not enough time. Looks like we're taking a cab." He hums and rubs the baby's back.

John nods and pulls out his phone to call a cab.

Greg looks down at the baby in his arms and smiles softly at him.

John glances back at him and smiles. “Cab’ll be here in a few minutes.”

"Great. Thanks." He nods and smiles.

“Of course.” He looks at the baby. “Does he have a name?”

"No. Nothing on the note or him. I haven't gone through the whole baby bag yet though."

“Hm. Well, we can look through it at the flat. We should wait outside for the cab.

"Sure." He nods and follows John out of the yard.

John smiles as the cab arrives and they get in. He gives the cabbie Greg’s address.

Greg smiles as the cab lulls the baby to sleep.

John smiles softly as he watches.

Greg sees John watching and blushes a bit.

“You seem to like him a lot.”

"I.. Yeah. I do." He shrugs trying to be nonchalant.

He smiles and hums. “How do you think Mycroft will react?”

"No clue. He's never talked about babies or kids in general. It's not like this is a permanent thing. Just until we can get this little one to where he needs to be. Mycroft's out of the county on business at the moment anyway. He's not sure when he'll be back." He hums and thinks about how he really wouldn't mind keeping the baby or raising him with Mycroft. He shakes his head reminding himself how Mycroft will probably be against it anyway. He looks down at the baby feeling lonely since Mycroft's been working so much.

John hums softly, already knowing what Greg was thinking. “How long has he been gone?”

"Nearly a week.." Greg bites his lip and frowns.

He frowns a bit. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

"Mm.." He nods and bites his lip. "Some unavoidable emergency needed his immediate attention.."

He nods. “Of course.”

"I'm getting tired of that line.." He chuckles softly.

He frowns a bit. “What do you mean?”

"I dunno.." He shrugs as the cab pulls up to the flat.

John pays and they go inside. “Greg, what did you mean?”

"I don't know.." Greg bites his lip. "Mycroft is just so busy lately. I don't know why or what's going on. It's just even when he's here he's not here. He works constantly. The thing is.. I can't remember the last time he and I went out on a real date. One that wasn't interrupted by emails or foreign economies collapsing. I know he's busy and I know he's important with an important job no matter how much he tries to tell people it's just a minor position. I just.. I want to go out with my fiancé and have him actually be there with me in the moment." Greg starts and he can't stop until it all comes out and he blushes terribly embarrassed after. "Fuck. Sorry."

He frowns and bites his lip. “Christ, don’t apologize. The thing is, I can see both sides of this. I understand both of your standpoints. You’re justified in wanting him to be around more often. But he’s also justified in doing his job.”

"I know. I know.." He sighs and sits in the flat still holding the baby.

“Have you talked to him about this?”

"I think I might have after you and I went out and got smashed a while ago. I don't know."

“I think you should talk to him again.”

"Yeah.. I'll have Anthea pencil me into his schedule.."

He sighs a bit. “Greg..”

"That one was a bit much I'll admit."

“It’s not healthy to keep things like this from each other.”

"I know.." He sighs.

The baby shifts in his arms as he wakes and starts to cry.

Greg holds the baby closer and voices him gently. "Shh shh shh. It's alright. Everything okay." He tries to sound soothing.

After a few moments of Greg calming him, the baby quiets down. John smiles softly. “You’re great with him.”

Greg blushes a bit. "Thanks.." He hums not knowing what else to say.

He smiles and hums.

He smiles softly down at the baby.

“I think he likes you.”

"I like him too." He chuckles softly.

He smiles, knowing Greg will want to keep him.

He smiles and relaxes. "There are some left overs in the fridge if you're hungry."

“Mm, I’m alright. I ate with Sherlock.”

"Oh good. How is he?"

“He’s alright. Well, getting there. I want you and Mycroft to see him at some point this week. I think he’d like that.”

"Of course. I'll drag Mycroft away from work if I have to." He smiles and nods.

He smiles softly. “Thank you. It’ll mean a lot to Sherlock.”

"Sure. He must be board out of his mind."

“Terribly so.”

"Will they let me bring him in some cold cases?"

“You can bring them and ask.”

"Alright." He hums and nods.

He smiles and hums. “I’m sure it’ll be alright. And it’ll make Sherlock happy.”

"Good." He smiles and the baby squirms. He gets up and goes to change the baby's diaper.

He smiles as he watches him.

"He's an easy baby." Greg yawns and lays down in the couch, holding the baby on his chest.

John smiles. “Mm, that’s good. I think I’ll take a rain check on that drink and leave you be.”

"Rain check is good. Sorry about all this." He hums already starting to falls asleep.

He smiles. “Don’t worry about it.” He quietly leaves.

Greg mumble his thanks as he falls asleep.

Mycroft comes home early the next morning, entering the flat quietly in case Greg was still sleeping. “Gregory? I’m home, are you–” He stopped when he saw Greg sleeping on the couch with a baby sleeping on top of him.  
His mind started racing with possibilities. Did Greg cheat on him? Was the baby his? Why on earth was there a bloody baby on his chest?

Greg hums as he wakes. "Welcome home, My." He smiles up at Mycroft sleepily.

Mycroft was still focused on the baby. “Who’s is that?”

"Who?" He hums and looks down at his chest. "I don't know who he is." He sighs a bit and rubs the baby's back.

Mycroft feels a bit at ease. “Where did you find him?”

"Someone dropped him off at the yard last night. They let a note and his things." He hums and nods over to the baby bag with the note. "John says he's healthy. I tried getting a hold of child services but no one answered. So we've been hanging out. Isn't that right, little one?" He hums and smiles softly as the sleeping baby. "That about it at this point."

Mycroft goes over to read the note. “Oh.” He glanced over at Greg and the baby, thinking about how much he likes the way it looks.

Greg sits up as the baby wakes and sucks on his thumb hungrily. "Can you make him a bottle? Or do you want to hold him for a minute while I do it?" He hums and stands.

“I’ll hold him.” Mycroft takes the baby from him.

Greg smiles and hands the baby over. "Oh I almost forgot." He hums and kisses Mycroft. "Good to have you back home." He smiles and goes to make the baby a bottle.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Good to be home.” He smiles as he holds the baby, looking down at him. He lets the baby suck on his finger and smiles fondly.

He looks over and smiles as he watches Mycroft. "He likes you." He hums as he brings the bottle over.

He blushes and smiles. “Yeah?”

"Yeah." He smiles and replaces Mycroft's finger with the bottle to feed the baby.

Mycroft smiles softly as Greg feeds the baby.

"He's an easy baby. Eats and sleeps like a champ. He can cry like no tomorrow though." Greg chuckles and smiles

He smiles softly, rocking him a bit.

Greg's phone starts ringing, child services coming up on the caller ID.

Mycroft frowns a bit, unsure if he wants to give the baby back.

Greg goes and answers the phone. "Okay. Thank you." He hums before hanging up. "They want the baby brought to the office this afternoon." He looks at Mycroft and bites his lip.

He frowns a bit and looks back down at the baby.

"My.." He goes over to him and holds his hips. "I.. I don't want to give him up.." He says quietly and looks down at the baby.

“I don’t either.. Coming home and seeing him asleep with you on the couch, I just.. I want that..” He leans back against him.

He wraps his arms around him and kisses his back. "I want to raise him with you but I need you here for that. I can't do it by myself if you're gone every five minutes.." He presses his forehead to the back of Mycroft's neck and holds onto him a bit tighter.

He frowns and closes his eyes. “I’ll stop working so much.. We can raise him together.”

"Okay.." He nods and kisses his head.

“I love you.. I’m sorry I’ve been working so much.”

"I love you, too.. I know your job is important to you but I just.. I want to be important to you as well.." He bites his lip and holds him tighter.

“Christ, Greg..” He lets out a sigh. “You are so important to me.. You’re my fiancé for Christ’s sake.. I love you so much.”

"I love you, too.." He kisses his neck. "Sorry.."

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been showing it enough. You will always be the most important thing in my life.”

Greg smiles a bit and nuzzles him. The baby smiles and coos up at them.

Mycroft smiles as he looks down at the baby. “What are we going to tell child services? We need to properly adopt him."

"We'll tell them we're keeping him. We'll do whatever it takes." Greg hums and smiles as the baby sucks on his finger.

He smiles and turns his head to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

Mycroft smiles and hums softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

“We need to name him..”

"Mm any unique ideas?" He hums and chuckles softly.

“Mm, Alastor?” He smiles.

"Alastor.. I like it." He nods and smiles.

He smiles and hums. “Alastor it is.”

"Look at you. You've got a name now." Greg smiles and rubs his thumb over Alastor's softly fluffy cheek.

Mycroft smiles. “Alastor Lestrade? Alastor Holmes?” He chuckles.

"Mm I think we'll both take your last name if you don't mind." He smiles and kisses Mycroft. "Right, little one?" He looks down at Alastor who coos happily.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too." He hums happily an smiles.

He smiles and hums. “We should baby proof the flat.”

"You're right. He also needs.. Well pretty much everything." He hums and smiles.

He smiled. “We can go shopping today.”

"Okay good." He smiles.

He smiles and hums.

The baby starts to squirm in Mycroft's arms. "Mm diaper change I think." Greg hums.

He smiles and hums. “Alright. Are there still diapers in the bag?”

"Umm.." He goes over to the bag. "Yes. Last one." He sets everything up on the table so Mycroft can bring the baby over.

Mycroft brings Alastor over to the table and sets him down.

Greg smiles and changes Alastor's diaper. "That's better, hmm?" He smiles. Alastair coos and smiles happily, making grabbing motions with his hands. Greg smiles and scoops him up again.

Mycroft smiles at them. “We should get him some food.”

"We should." Greg chuckles nasally as Alastor squeezes his nose.

Mycroft smiles fondly and kisses Greg’s cheek.

Greg hums and smiles happily. Alastor gurgles and grabs at Mycroft's face too.

Mycroft laughs softly as Alastor manages to grab onto his nose as well.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily as he squeezes their noses.

Mycroft smiles and makes small noises for Alastor.

Alastor makes noises back trying to communicate with Mycroft and squeals happily.

Mycroft smiles and cradles Alastor’s head.

Alastor gurgles and pulls on Mycroft's lip.

Mycroft laughs and holds him.

Greg smiles happily and watches them. "Alright. We'll give him another bottle and then go shopping for what he needs. Have you eaten?"

“Mm, no I haven’t.”

He hums and makes Alastor a bottle as he looks around the kitchen. "There's not much. We'll have to go to out to eat and get groceries on the way back."

“Alright.” He hums and rocks Alastor a bit.

Alastor gurgles and and sucks his thumb as he waits for his bottle.

Mycroft brings him to his chair and sits in it, rocking Alastor.

Greg being over the bottle and hands it to Mycroft. He sits on the floor between Mycroft's legs and rests his cheek against Mycroft's leg, watching him feed Alastor.

Mycroft smiles softly as he feeds Alastor, humming softly.

Alastor relaxes and closes his eyes as he eats.

He smiles and hums softly, glancing at Greg.

"I love you.." Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft's leg.

Mycroft smiles. “I love you, too.”

Greg hums happily and smiles.

He sets the bottle down and smiles. “Mm, lunch?”

"Sure." He stands and scoops up Alastor to burp him. "What do you want to eat?"

“We could go to that little diner down the street?”

"Yeah good." He smiles and nods. He chuckles softly as Alastor burps. "Good job, little one."

He smiles as he looks at them.

Greg hums and smiles happily. "Ready to go?"

He smiles. “Yes, let’s go.”

He smiles and follows Mycroft out carrying Alastor.

They walk down to the diner.

They get a table in the diner.

They get a child seat for Alastor.

Greg sits Alastor in the seat. Alastor starts to cry. Greg picks him back up and calms him down before sitting Alastor back in the seat which only makes him cry again. "I don't know he wants to be put down." Greg looks at Mycroft as he picks Alastor up, calming him again.

Mycroft frowns a bit. “Give him here.”

Greg hands Alastor to Mycroft.

Mycroft rocks Alastor, trying to lull him to sleep.

Alastor gurgles and his eyes droop as he gets sleepier.

He continues to rock him, shushing him to sleep.

Alastor falls asleep in Greg's arms.

He smiles and hums softly, carefully placing him in the booster seat.

"Brilliant job, love." Greg smiles at Mycroft.

He smiles softly and blushes

They order lunch.

Mycroft smiles as they start to eat.

Greg hums happily.

“Have you seen John lately? How is Sherlock doing?”

"Yeah. I had John take a look at Alastor last night. He says Sherlock doing good. Making progress. He wants us to go visit him."

He smiles softly and nods. “Alright. We should see him this week.”

"Good." He smiles. "I'm going to try and bring him some cold cases. John says he's terribly bored."

He smiles. “Oh, he’ll love that.”

"I just hope they let me bring them in." He hums. "How was your trip?"

He smiles softly. “It was boring, I wanted to come home desperately. I missed you.”

"I missed you, too." He smiles softly and takes his hand.

He smiles and rubs his hand with his thumb.

"I love you."

“I love you too. So much.”

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He smiles and blushes a bit.

Greg chuckles softly and smiles happily.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and hums.

He hums happily and finishes eating.

He soon finished eating as well.

"We should go to the child services office first."

“Mm, yes, probably.”

Greg pays the check and scoops up Alastor carefully so he doesn't wake him.

Mycroft smiles and takes Greg’s hand as they leave.

Greg smiles and squeezes his hand. They get a cab to the office.

He smiles and leans against him in the cab. He pays the cabbie once they get there and they go inside the building.

He follows Mycroft to the office.

They go to the front desk. “Excuse me? We’re here to see child services.”

"First door on the left. They're expecting you." The man at the desk smiles.

He nods and they go into the room.

"Pam." Greg smiles. "Ah! Greg, good to see you. Please sit." The child services agent smiles.

Mycroft smiles and sits. “You two know each other?”

"Mm only over the phone. I've had to call Pam a few times for some cases." Greg smiles and sits, holding Alastor. "However I don't believe this is the usual case." Pam hums.

Mycroft blushes a bit. “I’m afraid not.”

"We want to keep him." Greg smiles. "Then we have quite a bit of paperwork to do." Pam smiles.

“We’re allowed to keep him?”

"First he'll be put in your care as a foster home while the proper paperwork gets sorted though. It's better if you keep him instead of me taking him and placing him somewhere else while you wait. All the other foster homes are nearly full. You'll be able to care for him better. Then when you're approved he'll be officially yours." Pam nods.

Mycroft smiles brightly. “That’s brilliant.”

"Let me go grab the paperwork and we can begin." Pam smiles and leaves the room. Greg chuckles and smiles happily.

Mycroft smiles happily and leans over to kiss him.

Greg kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles happily. “I’m glad we get to keep him.”

"So am I. I was worried we wouldn't be able to."

“So was I..”

He hums and nuzzles him

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and pulls back a bit as Pam comes back.

"Alrighty. We'll have you sign these up and you'll be good for today. You'll have to come back for more and some other things but this should be good for now." Pam smiles and sets the paperwork on the desk.

Mycroft smiles and nods. “Thank you.”

"Of course." Pam smiles and hands him a pen.

He smiles and takes the pen, reading over the document before signing it.

Greg smiles and signs as well. "Congratulations." Pam smiles.

He smiles happily and holds Greg’s hand. “Thank you.”

Greg hums happily and squeezes his hand. "Oh and this packet. Just things you might need to know or what not. Basically a step by step of how this is going to go. Paperwork is your friend, boys." Pam smiles and hands over the packet with more paperwork.

He smiles and takes the packet. “Thank you, again.”

"Of course. I'm around if you have questions." Pam nods.

He smiles and nods. “We’ll call if we need anything.”

"Good." Pam smiles. "Thanks, Pam." Greg smiles and stands. "My pleasure." She nods and smiles.

He smiles and hums as he stands.

Greg takes Mycroft's hand and they leave the office.

Mycroft smiles and follows him out.

"So now what?" Greg hums and smiles happily down at Alastor as he sleeps in his arms.

“Mm, shopping for him.”

"Alright good." He nods and they head to the shops.

He smiles and takes over carrying Alastor for Greg while they look through the aisles.

"So the big things he needs are a crib, car seat, changing table, and?" Greg hums.

“I think that’s it for big things. We should get him diapers, formula, and perhaps a few toys.”

"Oh! And a pram!"

He chuckles and nods. “Alright.”

He blushes a bit and smiles, taking Mycroft's hand as they walk.

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He hums happily as they pick out things.

He smiles and soon they have everything. “I can have these sent to the flat.”

"Perfect." He smiles and nod.

He smiles and has the items sent to the flat.

"Dinner?"

He smiles. “I’d love that.”

"Do you want to eat out? Or cook at home? Cause we have nothing at home so we'll have to get groceries anyway."

“We can go get groceries.”

"Okay." He smiles and nods.

He smiles and they take Alastor to get groceries.

Greg smiles and carries Alastor.

They go to a restaurant for dinner.

They get a table.

Mycroft smiles as he glances over the menu.

Greg hums happily and looks at the menu while holding sleeping Alastor who's little fists hold on tight to his shirt.

Mycroft glances up at them and smiles softly.

Greg kisses Alastor's head softly and hums.

Mycroft smiles happily.

"This is going to sound ridiculous but... Have you smelled him?" He blushes a bit embarrassed. "I always thought that new baby smell thing was a myth or something but he smells so good."

He chuckles and smiles fondly. “I can’t say that I have.”

"Oh.." He blushes. "Well you should. When you have the chance. It's great."

He smiles. “You’re precious.”

"No.." He mumbles and blushes harder.

He smiles and hums. “Yes, you are.”

"Am not.." He bites his lip and subtly leans in a bit closer to Alastor so he can smell his head again.

He chuckles. “Are too.”

"Your dad is absolutely ridiculous." He hums to Alastor.

He smiles. “As if you’re not.”

"I am. I'll admit it." He smiles. "And that's why we're a perfect match. Both of us are ridiculous silly men who love you very much." He hums to Alastor.

He smiles as he watches.

Alastor drools a bit in his sleep and his little hand flexes against Greg's shirt.

Mycroft smiles fondly and hums. “Maybe we should just get home. It’s been a long day.”

"Mm yeah. He's knackered."

He smiles and nods, getting up and offering his hand.

He takes his hand and follows him out.

He smiles and hums softly as they catch a cab.

He hums happily and holds Mycroft's hand during the ride.

He smiles happily and leans against him on the way home. He pays for the ride and helps Greg out.

"Thank you, love." He smiles.

“Of course, dear.” He smiles and leads him inside.

Alastor gurgles and sucks on his thumb hungrily.

He steps into the sitting room to see Anthea. “Oh, hello, Ant.”

"I think you been pranked, Myc." Anthea hums with her back to him as she looks at all the baby things in the sitting room. "Someone sent you a whole truck load of baby stuff."

“It’s not a prank. I bought it.”

"Why would you.." She turns around. "Oh my god that's a baby." She gasps as she looks at the baby in his arms.

“Hence the baby items.” He smiles. “Very observant.”

"Shut up." She laughs and walks over to him. "You have a baby and you didn't tell me!" She nearly squeals as she looks at Alastor. "We weren't hiding him." Greg chuckles and hands Mycroft a bottle to feed Alastor. "What's his name?" She smiles.

Mycroft smiles as he feeds Alastor. “His name is Alastor.” He hums softly.

"Alastor.. Al.. I like it. He's so cute." She smiles and pets Alastor's head softly.

He smiles happily. “I would’ve told you.”

"I know. You can't exactly keep a whole baby a secret." She laughs and smiles.

“Well, it was a surprise for us as well.”

"How do you mean?"

“Gregory found him at the Yard.”

"Oh.." She frowns a bit. "Well he has you two now." She smiles.

“He’s going to be legally ours soon enough.” He smiles softly as he looks down at him.

Alastor hums and suckles happily from his bottle.

He smiles and rocks him slowly.

Alastor yawns sleepily as he finishes his bottle.

He holds him and burps him.

Alastor burps and yawns again.

He smiles. “Gregory, could you put up the crib?”

"Sure." Greg smiles and starts to build the crib. "Where is he going to sleep? I should probably build it there."

“Our room, most likely. At least for now.”

"Okay." He smiles and takes the box to their room to build the crib.

He smiles and rocks Alastor, lulling him to sleep.

"You two seem to have gotten this whole parenting thing down quick." Anthea hums and smiles.

He blushes and frowns a bit. “I.. I’m still terrified..”

"I don't think that feeling ever really goes away." She rubs his back. "You just have to do your best which is pretty damn good so don't worry. Besides you have Greg and me and everyone so it'll be good. Really good."

He bites his lip and nods, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry."

He nods. “Right. Thank you.”

"Of course." She smiles.

He smiles softly and rocks Alastor. “What would I do without you?”

"Thankfully you'll never have to find out." She hums and smiles.

He smiles and nods. “Thank god for that.”

"You know for Queen and country." She smiles. "Tea?"

He smiles. “I’d love some. I’m going to go check on Gregory.”

"Okay." She smiles and goes to the kitchen. Greg nearly has the crib finished.

Mycroft goes to see him and smiles. “Looking good, love.”

Greg smiles and smiles. "Last one." He hums and fastens the last screw.

He smiles and brings Alastor closer.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft before kissing Alastor's head softly so he doesn't wake him.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. “Let’s get him to bed, yeah?”

"Yeah." He nods and makes up the crib.

He smiles and places Alastor into the crib.

Alastor yawns and stretches in his crib falling asleep.

Mycroft smiles as he looks down at Alastor.

Greg hums happily and wraps his arm around Mycroft's hips as he watches Alastor.

Mycroft blushes and smiles.

"I love you."

“I love you too.” He turns to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Let’s make some food.”

"Sure." He smiles and grabs the baby monitor before following Mycroft to the kitchen where Anthea is making tea.

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you, Anthea.”

"You're welcome." She smiles and hands him a mug.

He takes the mug and hums.

"What do you want for dinner, My?" Greg hums and looks through the kitchen.

“Mm, I don’t care. Whatever looks good to you.”

"Okay." Greg nods and starts to cook. "Do you mind if Sally comes over?" Anthea hums as she texts.

“I don’t mind. Greg?”

"Sure." Greg smiles and nods. "Great." Anthea smiles and texts Sally. **Come over to Greg and Mycroft's flat for dinner.--Ant**

She smiles at her phone. **Sure, I’ll be over soon. –Sally** She gets ready and heads over to the flat.

Anthea smiles and hums happily.

There was soon a knock at the door.

She goes to let Sally in.

Sally smiles and kisses her as she comes in.

"Mm hello to you too, beautiful." Anthea smiles and kisses her back, letting her in.

She giggles and hums. “Mm, sorry.”

"It's fine." She giggles and smiles.

She smiles. “What’s for dinner?”

"Greg is making a pasta and sausage dish." She smiles and takes her hand leading her to the kitchen.

Mycroft smiles. “Hello, Sally.”

"Hey, Mycroft. How are you?" Sally smiles.

“Mm, brilliant. Oh, we’ve got a bit of news. Just promise you won’t be too loud.”

"Okay?" She sound skeptical and raises a brow.

He smiles softly. “Wait here.” He goes off to their bedroom to get Alastor.

Alastor gurgles and smiles up at Mycroft, reaching up for him.

Mycroft smiles and picks him up, cradling him. He carries him out to the sitting room.

Alastor giggles and holds onto him. "Holy crap it's a kid." Sally gasps.

He smiles softly. “His name is Alastor.”

"Aww little Al.." She smiles at him. "He's so cute."

He smiles. “He’s ours.” He looks to Greg.

"Oh you little shit! You didn't tell me!" Sally pokes Greg. "Not my fault. It just happen." Greg chuckles.

He smiles softly. “Greg found him at the Yard.”

Alastor giggles and squirms.

“He’ll be legally ours soon.” Mycroft smiles and looks down at him.

"He seems to have picked you two as well." Sally smiles and Alastor pulls on Mycroft's shirt.

He smiles and lets Alastor take his finger. “Mm, yes.”

Alastor giggles and holds onto his finger.

Mycroft hums and smiles.

"So I guess you guys are going to be taking off work for a while." Sally hums and smiles at Alastor.

“Mm, yes, for a while. Though, I can work from home.”

"You can go on paternity leave. Take a break, will you?" Anthea hums.

He hesitates. “Ant, I don’t know..”

"You need a break. You deserve a break. You are engaged and now you have a baby so how about you take five minutes to enjoy it."

He sighs a bit. “Alright.”

"Good. I'll make sure the country doesn't collapse while you relax." Anthea smiles.

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

Alastor gurgles and smiles happily.

He smiles and rocks him.

Alastor hums and sucks on his finger.

Mycroft chuckles as he watches.

"Seems like everyone is hungry." Greg smiles. "Dinner is ready and I'll get him a bottle."

Mycroft smiles. “I can feed him, love.”

Greg smiles and beings over a bottle.

He smiles and starts to feed Alastor

Alastor relaxes and suckles happily.

Mycroft hums and smiles, watching as Greg served everyone up.

"Come eat, love." Greg smiles.

He smiles and hums, carrying Alastor over to the table.

Greg takes Alastor and sits him in his booster seat between him and Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles as he sits to eat.

Greg smiles and eats.

“Mm, everything tastes brilliant, love.”

"Good. I'm glad."

He smiles and hums as he eats.

Greg smiles and wipes away some spit from Alastor's chin.

Alastor giggles and reaches for Greg’s hand.

Greg smiles and let's Alastor take his hand.

He pulls Greg’s hand to his mouth.

He chuckles softly and rubs his thumb over Alastor's lip.

He opens his mouth and chews on his thumb.

He chuckles as Alastor gums at his thumb. "I think he might be starting to teething."

“Mm, we should get him some teething toys.”

"Yeah he's going to need them."

He smiles as Alastor babbles.

Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and finishes eating.

Sally helps Greg clear the dishes.

Mycroft smiles and stays with Alastor and Anthea.

"You deserve this. I hope you know that." Anthea smiles as she watches how happy Mycroft is.

He blushes a bit. “ I suppose..”

"You really do. So take a break and enjoy it. Start planning your wedding with Greg. I'll know if you try to work." She hums and smiles

He smiles softly. “Thank you, Ant.”

"You're welcome, Myc." She smiles and Alastor giggles happily.

He smiles down at Alastor, leaning in to kiss his head.

Alastor gurgles and holds onto Mycroft's nose.

Mycroft chuckles and hums softly.

Anthea smiles and takes a picture of Mycroft laughing as Alastor squeezes his nose.

Mycroft doesn’t notice and taps Alastor’s nose.

Alastor lets out a roar of giggles and flails happily as Anthea captures it.

Mycroft smiles and leans down to kiss his nose.

Alastor gurgles and nuzzles him as he holds onto his face in his small hands.

He chuckles and hums softly, blowing in his face gently.

He gurgles and wiggles.

He smiles and pulls back, chuckling.

He smiles happily and yawns.

He rocks him, humming quietly to him.

He sucks on his thumb and relaxes sleepily.

He continues to rock him until Alastor was asleep. “If you’ll excuse me, Ant.” He hums as he carries Alastor to his crib.

"Look at you. Family man extraordinaire." Sally teases as she washes dishes while Greg dries them.

Greg blushes a bit and hums. “Well, I don’t know about that..”

"Good thing I do." She smiles and dries her hands.

He smiles and blushes. “Thanks.”

"Yeah of course." She nods and smiles.

He smiles and puts the plates away.

"Have you two looks at the CCTV footage to see who left him at the Yard?"

“No, I haven’t been able to yet. Could you?”

"Sure. We can't go find whoever left him though. It was a safe drop at a police station."

“That’s alright, I know. I’m just curious.”

"Okay. I'll take a look when I go in tomorrow."

He smiles. “Thank you.”

"Of course." She smiles.

He smiles and hums, drying his hands.

"So how is everything?"

“It’s been alright. How have you been?”

"Good. Really good." She smiles.

“How have you and Anthea been?”

"Great. She's brilliant."

“Mm, we’ve both got ourselves a genius.”

"Aren't we lucky." She smiles.

He hums and smiles happily. “Mm, yes.”

"Tea?" She hums and smiles.

He smiles. “Love some.”

She smiles and makes tea.

He smiles and starts to look through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Anthea hums as she comes in with Mycroft.

“Mm, thought I’d bake a bit for you lot.”

"That sounds wonderful, love." Mycroft smiles and kisses his head.

Greg smiles and hums. “Haven’t baked in a while.”

"What a treat." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him. “Mm, maybe I’ll make a cake.”

"Sounds perfect." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums, pulling back to start.

Mycroft hums and smiles, leaning against the counter.

Greg hums softly as he starts baking.

"What kind of cake are you making?" Sally asks as she sips her tea with Anthea at the table.

“Mm, chocolate marble.”

"Sounds delicious." Anthea smiles as Greg's phone vibrates with a text. **Are you guys up for company? I'll bring beer.--JW**

Greg glances at it. “Ant, can you text John back and tell him yes?” He hums as he measures the sugar.

"Sure." Anthea nods and texts John back.

Greg starts mixing everything.

John soon comes over and knocks on the door.

Greg hums. “My, can you go let him in?”

"Sure." Mycroft goes and let's him in.

John smiles and holds up a pack of beer.

"Come in." Mycroft chuckles and lets him in.

John smiles. “Thanks. Where’s Greg?”

"Baking." He smiles and leads him to the kitchen.

He hums and sets the beer in the fridge. “Oh?”

"What?"

“Everything okay? You don’t usually bake unless you’re stressed.”

Greg shrugs. "I'm good. Just wanted some cake." He smiles.

He smiles. “Alright. I brought over some drinks.”

"Great. Mind opening me one?" He hums as he puts the cake into the oven.

He smiles and grabs two beers from the fridge, opening both of them and offering Greg one.

"Thanks." He hums and takes a drink.

“Mm, of course.” He smiles and takes a drink.

"How are you?"

“I’m alright. Work’s been slow.”

He hums and takes a drink. "Oh umm.. We've decided to keep the baby. Named him Alastor." He blushes a bit and smiles.

He hums a bit and smiles, his eyebrows raising. “Really? Well, congrats, Greg.”

"Thanks." He smiles happily.

He smiles and raises his glass. “Cheers, mate.”

"Cheers." He chuckles and raises his glass as well.

He smiles and takes a drink.

He hums and drinks.

“Is he sleeping, then?”

"Yeah. We're still trying to get his schedule worked out."

He smiles and hums. “You two will be brilliant parents.”

Greg blushes a bit and smiles. "We're trying."

He smiles. “You’ll do great.”

"Thanks, mate." He smiles and drinks.

He hums and drinks more.

He takes the cake out of the oven to cool.

“Oh, Sally, Anthea. I didn’t know you were here.” John smiles. “Would you like a beer?”

"Yes, please." Anthea smiles and Sally nods

John smiles and gets up to grab them both drinks.

"Alastor sleeps like a little brick." Sally smiles as she listens to Alastor's small snores over the baby monitor.

Mycroft hums. “Mm, well, that’s good.”

"Very good."

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss Greg.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I’m going to get a beer.”

"Mm alright." He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and pulls back to get a beer from the fridge.

He checks on the cake to see if it's cooled.

Mycroft sits at the table and opens his beer.

Greg ices the cake.

“Looks delicious, love.”

"Thank you, My." He smiles and cuts slices for everyone.

He smiles and hums.

He hums and hands out plates with cake on them.

Mycroft surprisingly doesn’t hesitate to take a bite.

Greg smiles happily as he watches him eat the cake and he eats as well.

Mycroft hums happily as he eats. “Amazing as always.”

"Good." Greg leans over and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles, turning to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles happily.

He smiles and pulls back to eat more.

"You should open a bakery when you retire, Greg." Sally smiles and Greg laughs.

“Mm, I agree.” Mycroft smiles.

"Looks like I'll be opening a bakery then." Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft hums and smiles. John chuckles. “You’ll be a hit.”

"Mm here's to hoping." Greg smiles and takes a bit of cake.

They all continue to eat.

Alastor starts to cry over the baby monitor and Greg gets up to go check on him.

Mycroft smiles fondly as he watches him.

Greg changes Alastor and brings him out. "I'm going to make him a bottle." He hands Alastor to Mycroft. Alastor gurgles and smiles at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and hums as he takes Alastor. He rocks him and chuckles.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily.

He smiles and wiggles his finger in his face.

He coos and flails his arms excitedly.

A bright smile plays on Mycroft’s face.

Greg chuckles and hands Mycroft the bottle.

He smiles and feeds Alastor.

Alastor hums and feeds happily.

Mycroft hums and smiles. “Hopefully he sleeps nicely after this.”

"Mm he'll be full and sleepy." Greg smiles.

“Good.” He smiles and hums.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft's head.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, leaning back against him.

He hums happily and massages his shoulders.

He blushes a bit brighter and hums.

"Mm I think it's time we get going." Anthea nuzzles Sally.

Sally smiles, giggling a bit. “I think you’re right.”

She smiles and kisses her.

She hums and kisses her back. “Come on, love. Best we leave them to themselves.”

"Mm we should probably give John a ride home." She hums and looks at John's who's falling asleep in his seat.

She smiles and nudges John. “Come on, you.”

"Mm what? Yeah 'M up.." John hums and peels his eyes open.

Sally chuckles and smiles. “Come on. Up. We’re going.”

They say their goodbyes to Greg, Mycroft, and Alastor before leaving. Anthea drives and drops John off home.

John hums his thanks before going into his flat.

Anthea makes sure John makes it into the flat before pulling away from the curb. "Your place or mine, love?" She hums to Sally.

She hums and smiles. “Mm, whichever is closest.”

She smiles and drives to Sally's.

She smiles and hums as they park, getting out and leading Anthea up to her flat.

Anthea smiles and follows her up.

Sally unlocks the door and brings Anthea in with her.

She hums and takes off her heels.

She hums and does the same, smiling softly.

"You are so beautiful.."

She blushes. “Oh, stop it..”

"Nope." She giggles and smiles.

She smiles and pulls her into a kiss. “Shush, you.”

"Mm never." She mumbles against her lips and holds onto her, kissing her back.

She hums against her lips, pulling her closer.

She presses against her and nips at her lips playfully.

She blushes and gasps softly, opening her mouth.

She smirks and deepens the kiss, her hands roam down her back to squeeze her arse.

She gasps and moans, pressing her arse back into her hands.

Anthea picks Sally up and presses her back against the wall as she kisses her.

She moans breathily and blushes as she’s picked up, wrapping her legs around Anthea’s waist.

"Mm good girl." She praises and sucks on her neck.

She blushes at the praise and whimpers. “Thank you, mistress..”

She smirks and carries her to bed.

She blushes and holds onto her.

Anthea lays her on the bed and strips her slowly, kissing each bit of skin worshipping her.

She gasps with each kiss, arching into her mouth.

"So beautiful." She praises and kisses her inner thighs.

She blushes and lets her legs fall open a bit for her. “Ant..”

"Mm what do you need, love?" She puts Sally's legs over her shoulders and kisses her hips.

Sally whimpers. “You.. Your mouth.. Your fingers.. Anything.”

Anthea smirks and nuzzles at the heat between Sally's legs.

Sally gasps and spreads her legs more, whimpering desperately.

She moans softly against her as she licks at her clit gently.

She whimpers and lets her head fall back against the bed, her hands going to Anthea’s hair.

She sucks on her clit and slips a finger into him, thrusting it slowly.

She gasps and moans. “Christ, yes, please..”

Anthea moans at Sally's noises. She holds her hips and fucks her with her tongue.

She moans loudly, pressing back against her tongue.

She swirls her tongue around her clit as she pumps two fingers in and out of her.

She gasps and arches his back, her thighs trembling. “Oh!”

She rubs her g-spot and sucks sucks on her clit.

She gasps. “Oh, Christ! Close, please!”

She moans against her as she works her fingers and mouth.

Sally cries out as she comes hard.

Anthea mewls as she hears and feels Sally come.

She gasps and moans breathily. “Oh Christ..”

"So gorgeous." She praises and kisses her thighs.

She blushes and smiles, running her fingers through Anthea’s hair.

She hums happily and kisses up her body.

She smiles and pulls her into a kiss.

She giggles and kisses her back.

She hums and rubs her back.

She nuzzles her and mewls softly.

She slowly deepens the kiss, her hands roaming down to her arse.

She whimpers into the kiss and pushes her arse back into her hands.

She smirks a bit and nips at her lips, squeezing her arse.

"Sally.." She gasps and her mouth opens as she presses against her

“Mm, tell me what you want..”

"You.. Want you.. Need you.."

“You have me.. Always..” She lets her fingers dip between her legs.

She whimpers and spreads her legs.

She hums and teases her clit with her fingers.

She moans softly and rocks against her hand.

She hums and dips her fingers into her. “Beautiful..”

She gasps and moans needy.

She starts to thrust her fingers, nipping at her neck.

She arches and bares her neck for Sally.

She hums and sucks a mark onto her neck, speeding up her thrusts.

"Please, Sally. So close. Please please." She moans and rocks with her fingers.

“Come for me.. I want to hear you let go.” She rubs Anthea’s clit as she thrusts her fingers.

She cries out and comes hard around her fingers.

Sally fucks her through her orgasm. As Anthea calms down, she removes her fingers and rubs her back. “Perfect..”

She blushes and snuggles against her. She presses kisses to her chest and breasts.

She smiles and kisses her head. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." She leans up and kisses her.

She smiles and kisses her back. “I think that’s enough excitement for one night.”

She giggles and stretches out lazily next to her.

She smiles and nuzzles her.

She blushes and nuzzles her back. "You're so beautiful."

She blushes and bites her lip. “Not nearly as beautiful as you.”

"Shush. You are so gorgeous you take my breath away." She takes her hand and kisses her fingertips.

She blushes brighter and smiles, shaking her head a bit. “You’re full of it, love.”

She giggles and kisses up Sally's arms. "Probably but you're still exquisite."

She blushes and smiles, pulling her into a kiss. “Shush.”

"Mm nope.." She mumbles and kisses her back.

She giggles and deepens the kiss.

She moans softly into her mouth and pulls Sally on top of her.

She straddles her and nips at her lip.

"Mm I like my woman on top." She smirks and nips back at her lips.

She blushes a bit and hums, rocking her hips a bit. “Mm, I like having my woman under me, letting her feel how wet I am.”

"Fuck yes." She moans and grinds up against her.

She gasps and grinds against her. “Christ, you feel perfect..”

She pulls her down and kisses her deeply as she grinds against her. "Mm what happened to enough excitement?" She smirks against her lips and sucks on the bottom one.

She moans breathily and whimpers. “Your fault..”

"Mm your right. It is my fault. How should I make it up to you?" She squeezes her arse and rocks against her.

“Mm, you could fuck me. That might make up for it.” She smirks and kisses her again.

"Getting to fuck you is a reward." She kisses her back and swats her arse lightly.

She gasps and mewls as she’s spanked, pressing back for more.

She smirks and spanks her again.

She moans breathily. “Yes..”

"You want me to fuck you and spank you? Mm such a naughty girl for me." She nips at her jaw and spanks her other arse cheek a bit harder than the last.

She whimpers and gasps sharply at the harder spank. “Y-Yes, ma'am..”

She dips a finger between her legs and rubs her clit. "So wet for me. Good girl."

She whimpers and moans, spreading her legs for her. “Ant..”

She pushes to fingers into her gently and thrusts them slowly. "Mm tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me how you want it. Use your pretty mouth and tell me what you need, baby."

She gasps and tries to fuck herself on Anthea’s fingers. “I.. I have a strap on.. I want you to fuck me hard..”

She smirks and kisses her hard. "Good girl. Get out the strap on."

She moans against her lips and gets up to get the strap on.

"Mm I wonder how many times I can make you come."

She whimpers as she brings the strap on to the bed. “We’ll have to see..”

She smiles and pulls her close, kissing her deeply.

Sally moans into the kiss and pushes the strap on into her hands. “Please..”

Anthea nips at her lips and puts on the strap on 

She whimpers and opens her mouth and spreads her legs for her.

She kisses her deeply and holds her hips as she pushes into her slowly. 

She gasps and moans breathily. “Ant.. Oh yes..”

She kisses her chest and rocks her hips. 

She mewls and arches under her. “Yes..”

"You're so gorgeous. Absolutely fuckable." She nips at her neck and starts to thrust harder. 

She bares her neck for her and pulls her down against her. “Use me..” She begs, whimpering.

She bites at her throat and holds onto her, fucking her hard and fast. "Mine." She growls and pinches her hard nipple. 

Her nails drag across Anthea’s back as she writhes under her. “Yours!”

"Good girl. My good girl." She kisses her hard and pounds into her. 

She moans into her mouth, her thighs starting to tremble.

"Mm come for me. I'm going to keep fucking you until you can't manage to come anymore. I'll make you come over and over again." 

She gasps and moans loudly as she comes hard around her, digging her nails into her back.

She groans and kisses her hard. She slows down her thrusts letting Sally comes down gently but keeps rocks into her softly. 

She whimpers as she comes down, her body still sensitive and wanting more.

She flips them over so Sally is on top. She runs her hands over her hot skin and kisses every inch she can reach. "You are so gorgeous. I want to watch you ride me." She nips at her lips and rubs her hands over her hips back to squeeze her arse. 

She gasps and moans, nodding desperately. She rocks her hips before lifting up and starting to ride her.

She plays with her nipple in one hand and rubs her clit with the other. "Fuck, Sally." She moans as she watches her. 

She whimpers and moans as she looks down at her. “You feel so good..”

Anthea leans up and kisses her deeply as her hands sink into her hair. 

Sally moans loudly, already close to coming again. “Please..” She begs against her lips.

"Let go. Come for me, love." She rubs her clit and thrusts up into her as she sucks on her neck. 

She lets out a strangled cry as she comes around her again.

She gasps and moans as she watches her come. "Good girl. Such a good girl." She holds her and rubs her back. 

Her body shakes from the after effects of her orgasm.

She kisses her neck softly and holds her. "Okay?" 

She blushes and smiles. “That was amazing..”

She giggles and kisses her happily. 

“I love you so much.” She mumbles against her lips.

"I love you, too." She mumbles back and smiles against her lips. 

She smiles happily.

She nuzzles her and cleans them up after taking the strap on off. 

She smiles and nuzzles her.

She blushes and nuzzles her back. 

“You’re amazing.. What did I do to deserve you?”

"Mm I dunno. Maybe it's because you're fantastic and gorgeous and brilliant. That might have something to do with it." 

She blushes and giggles softly. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

She giggles and kisses her softly. 

She smiles and kisses her back happily. 

She hums and nuzzles her happily. 

She hums and pulls her close.

Anthea presses against her and holds onto her. 

She nuzzles her sleepily. “Sleep..”

She mumbles softly and snuggles her, falling asleep. 

Sally falls asleep quickly after.


	43. Forty Three

Flo hums softly as she makes breakfast with Sherlock. "Do you want to start your cooking lessons today?" 

Sherlock smiles. “Yes, if you’re willing.”

"Is there anything in particular you want to learn? Or just like the basics?" They smile. 

“Something I can cook for John.”

"Okie dokie. What kind of stuff does John like to eat?"

He bites his lip. “He likes just about everything."

"That's great. Gives you a lot of room to create. Experiment." They smiles. 

He smiles softly. “What should we start with?”

"Umm.." They think. "How about fish and chips?" 

He smiles and nods.

"Okay good." They smile and show him how to make the batter. 

Sherlock follows their instructions, catching on quickly.

Flo smiles and teaches him the rest of the steps. 

Sherlock learns quickly.

"You're good at this." They smile. 

He blushes and smiles.

"Now the ultimate tests. We have to try it." Flo hands him a fork while picking one up on for themselves. 

He bites his lip, a bit nervous before he takes a bite.

They hum and take a bite. "Great job." They smiles. 

He smiles. “It’s good.”

"I think we'll call lesson one a success." Flo smiles happily. 

He smiles excitedly. “I want to learn how to bake as well.”

"Ohhh yes. What do you want to bake first?"

“John loves chocolate, so anything with chocolate in it.”

"Mm how about chocolate lava cake?"

His face lit up. “Yes, I think he’ll love that.”

"Good." They smile happily and start to get out the ingredients. 

He smiles and tries to help her.

Flo smiles and puts it in the oven. "And now they bake."

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, Flo.”

"Yeah of course." They smile as Dr. Brooks comes into the kitchen. "Flo, you have a visitor." She hums. "No I don't. No one is on my schedule." They frown. "It's your mother. She doesn't need to schedule." Dr. Brooks hums as Flo's frown deepens. 

Sherlock frowns a bit, remembering what Flo had told him about their mother. “I don’t think it’s wise for Flo’s mother to be visiting.” He bites his lip.

"I know that, Sherlock. However I do think that Flo and her mother need to come to an understanding so Flo can grow from this." Dr. Brooks nod and Flo rolls their eyes. 

“But it’s not Flo’s fault.” Sherlock frowns. “I understand why I have limited visiting limitations, because it’s my fault that I’m here. But it isn’t Flo’s fault that they’re here and you lot won’t even let their father visit.”

"I can't let him visit. Flo's mother is in charge of Flo and makes the choice who gets to see Flo or not." Dr. Brooks frowns. "And don't you think it's funny that I haven't been allowed a single visitor in six months except for my mother? No friends or other family have been allowed to see me? You don't think anything is wrong with that?" Flo snaps. "It's her choice. She had you declared incompetent. Don't push your anger toward her into me." Dr. Brooks frowns. "Fine! I'll see her!" Flo throws their hands up in defeat.

Sherlock frowns deeply, frustrated with the level of incompetence.

"But Sherlock gets to come. That's my condition for the visit." Flo nods. "If your mother allows it." Dr. Brooks frowns. "I didn't say 'if my mother feels like it' I said its my condition for the visitation." Flo glares and walks back Dr. Brooks and out of the kitchen. 

Sherlock can’t stop the slight glare that forms as he passes Dr. Brooks. He catches up to Flo with a frown. “That’s bullshit.”

"She's letting his professional opinion be clouded by her own feelings. Her mother died a few years ago. They had a fight before and didn't make up in time. Now she's pushing her feeling onto me because she's guilty and somehow thinks that if I work out things with my mother it will make her guilty go away. God I really want a cigarette." Flo whines and rubs their hands through their hair as they walk. 

He frowns and bites his lip. “Let’s go outside..”

They nod and follow him out. "She's going to be here soon." They sigh and flop down onto a bench. 

He frowns and sits next to them. “I’m sorry..”

"It's okay.." They sigh and leans against him. 

He frowns and puts his arm around their shoulders.

They hum and relax against him. "Thanks, Sherlock.."

“For what?”

"Being on my side.."

He smiles softly. “Of course. You were there for me when I needed you.”

They hum and smile softly. 

“I’m worried that I won’t be able to keep my mouth shut when I meet your mum.”

"Don't worry. She won't hear you over her own running mouth." 

“Just a warning.” He smiles softly.

"I'll consider myself warned." They giggle. 

He smiles. “Good.”

"She's probably here by now." Flo stands and stretches. 

Sherlock stands as well. “Lead the way.”

They hum and leads him inside. 

He follows her closely.

"Mm hello, mother." Flo drawls when they see their mother sitting in the lobby. "There's my baby girl." Her mother stands tall in her heels, well dressed and hair done perfectly. Flo rolls her eyes at her mother's terrible obsession with perceived perfection. 

Sherlock looks her over, cataloging everything.

"Any particular reason for your visit?" Flo crosses their arms. "She's always so stand off-ish with me." Her mother says to Sherlock completely ignoring Flo. 

“They. Understandably so.” Sherlock hums softly, glancing to Flo.

"So she does talk about me." Her mother smiles coolly. 

“They.” Sherlock corrects again.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Flo asks obviously annoyed. "Can't I just visit my daughter?" Their mother asks. "No. You have no daughter here." Flo snaps. "I don't know why you must insist on this nonsense." Their mother rolls her eyes. 

Sherlock feels something snap inside him. “You have no right to come here and invalidate their identity. I don’t care if you don’t understand it or if you don’t support it, but you should at least behave like a decent human being and use their correct pronouns.”

Flo's mother looks shocked. "How dare you speak to me like that? You're nothing but a dirty drug user like HER!" She snaps. "Sherlock, meet my mother, Miranda." Flo hums as her mother reveals her truest colors. 

“Mm, and it seems that you’re a two faced abuser.” Sherlock observes.

Flo laughs as Miranda face turns red. "At least I didn't let my life slip through my fingers. Ruined a gymnastic scholarships and let a restaurant fail miserably. That wasn't me. It was her." Miranda snaps and Flo goes white as s sheet. 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have tried to over take their restaurant. I believe it was you who let it go bankrupt.” He smirks as reveals that Miranda bankrupted the restaurant recently.

Flo sways a bit on their feet as they realize their restaurant is gone. "It was going to fail either way. Everything she does fails. Everything she touches crumbles." Miranda sneers. 

“If you wouldn’t have lied to keep them here, the restaurant would be thriving right now.”

Flo walks away not being able to take anymore. 

Sherlock glares at Miranda. “You’re absolutely vile.” He follows after Flo.

Flo is back in the kitchen mixing bread dough roughly as they hold back tears. 

Sherlock frowns as he enters the kitchen. “Flo, I.. I’m sorry..”

"I.. It's fine. I can open another one. Make it better than the last. It'll be okay." They bite their lip and tears roll down their cheeks. 

He frowns and bites his lip. “I’m going to fix this.. I don’t know how yet, but I will.”

Thry smiles at him sadly and sniffles, nodding.

“We should go get some air, yeah?” He smiles softly.

"O-okay.." They nods and wipes away their tears, getting flour on their face. 

Sherlock stifles a laugh. “You’ve got a bit of flour there.”

Flo giggles softly and wipes their face with their sleeve. 

Sherlock smiles softly and takes some flour, flicking it onto her face.

"Hey!" They giggle and flick him back. 

He laughs and takes more flour, throwing it at Flo.

They squeal and throw some back, starting a flour war. "What are you two doing?" Phil and Ed laugh when they see them covered in flour. 

Sherlock smiles and looks to Flo before tossing some flour at Phil and Ed.

Phil and Ed laugh as they throw flour back. Flo giggles and smiles. Soon the timer for Sherlock's chocolate lava cakes goes off. 

Sherlock laughs and goes to get the cakes out of the oven.

Flo gets the ice cream out as Phil and Ed clean up the flour. 

Sherlock sets them out on the table.

"They look great." Flo smiles as they plate the cakes with a scoop of ice cream. 

He smiles. “Let’s just hope they taste good.”

They smile and hand him a fork. "Give it a try."

He smiles and takes a bite, humming at the taste.

"Oh that's brilliant that is." Phil hums as he takes a bite.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. “Thank you..”

"Good job, Sherlock." Flo smiles as they take a bite. 

He blushes brighter and smiles. “Do you think John would like it?”

"I think he'll love it." They smile. 

He smiles softly. “Good.”

They hum happily and eat the cake. 

He smiles and eats more.

Flo surprisingly eats all of their cake. 

Sherlock smiles happily and finishes his as well.

"I think this whole cooking lesson thing is great." Phil smiles. 

Ed hums and he leans against Phil as he eats, his cake nearly gone.

Phil smiles and kisses Ed's head. 

Ed smiles and finishes his cake.

"Good job, love." He hums happily and rubs his back. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He leans up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

Phil smiles happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily and leans against him.

He rubs his back and hums. 

He takes his free hand and holds it.

He smiles softly and squeezes his hand gently. 

He smiles and rubs his hand.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

He closes his eyes and smiles.

He smiles and hums. 

Sherlock takes their plates and starts to clean them.

Flo helps him clean up. 

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Flo smiles back. 

He smiles and washes the dishes.

They hum and dry them. 

Ed and Phil join them to out the plates away.

"Good job, boys." Flo smiles. 

They smile and hum.

"Mm we have group soon." Phil looks at the clock. 

Ed bites his lip and nods, a bit nervous because this will be the first group session since he came out.

"It'll be okay." Phil kisses his head and rubs his back. 

He nods and takes his hand again.

He brings his hand up and kisses each of his knuckles. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

Phil leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles. “We should get going to group.”

"Okay." Phil holds his hand and leads him to group with Flo and Sherlock in tow. 

Ed chews on his lip as they take their seats.

Phil rubs his back and hums softly. 

Ed leans against him, biting his lip.

He kisses his head as they others take their seats. 

Dr. Brooks soon walks in.

"Hello, everyone." Dr. Brooks smiles and sits. "How is everyone today?"

The group murmurs their replies.

"Is there anything anyone would like to talk about to start this group session?"

Ed bites his lip, taking Phil’s hand. Marge glares over at them. “How about the fact that we’ve got a new fag?”

"How about we talk about why you're such a homophobic bigot?" Flo snaps back so not in the mood for anyone's shit today. "Stop it. This is a safe space. Margret this is your final warning before you're dismissed." Dr. Brooks warns. 

Ed’s frown deepens and his grip on Phil’s hand tightens. He feels terrible because he knows that this is how he made the others feel.

Phil rubs his thumb over Ed's knuckles. "I'm so sick of you. So sick of everything you do. God that's it. I'm done. I refuse to be in a group with her!" Flo snarls. "Flo I think you're misplacing some of your hostility toward your mother onto Margret." Dr. Brooks frowns. "Oh really, Doc? Is that your professional opinion? You want to talk about mothers? Do you really want to do that?" Flo crosses their arms and Dr. Brooks swallows. 

Sherlock frowns. “I don’t think it’s fair that you won’t confront the fact that Marge is incredibly homophobic. She constantly makes ignorant comments about not only my sexuality, but my significant others’, Phil’s and Flo’s identity. You refuse to see that she is a terrible person solely because you are upset that Flo doesn’t have a brilliant relationship with their mum.”

"I am trying to help Flo reconcile her relationship with her mother." Dr. Brooks sighs. "If by "reconciling" you mean letting myself be mentally and emotionally abused then I don't want that kind of reconciliation. I'm done with group sessions until you learn how to hold them. Or maybe I'll just get a new therapist." Flo glares at Dr. Brooks before getting up and walking out. 

Sherlock frowns, standing as well. "You’re ignoring the problems at hand.” He walks out, going to his room.

"Well I think group is over." Phil stands and offers his hand to Ed. 

Ed takes Phil’s hand and stands, not looking at Marge or Dr. Brooks.

He holds his hand and leads him out. 

He frowns as they leave. “Well, that went well..”

"Positively brutal." He sighs. 

He glances back to see Marge glaring at them.

Phil glares back at her until she leaves. 

Ed bites his lip. “Is this how I made you guys feel?” His voice is quiet.

Phil bites his lip. "You weren't as bad as her."

He frowns. “But I did, didn’t I?” He feels the guilt start to build again.

"You're learning to be better now. That's all that matters is right now." He frowns. 

“But I made you lot feel like shit.. What if one of you had done something because of what I said? That would’ve been my fault..” His voice shakes.

"I'll admit that it fucking sucks hearing people say those things but you know better now. Right now you know that what you've done in the past was wrong. You've apologized. Now you grow and you keep getting better. We can't live in the past or else we'll never fucking move on!" His eyes are filled with tears and he's obviously upset over something else not at Ed. 

Ed frowns deeply. “Is there something else?” He bites his lip, reaching up to cup Phil’s face. “Phil..”

Phil shakes his head and kisses Ed's hand. "I just.. I can't live in the past.."

He stretches up to kiss him softly. “Talk to me..”

He kisses him back and presses his forehead to Ed's. "Three years ago I was in a car accident. Bad one. My boyfriend at the time was driving when we were hit head on by a drink driver. He.. He didn't make it.." He whispers quietly with his eyes closed. 

Ed frowns and pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back. “I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry.”

He holds onto him and his body shakes subtly. 

He rubs his back and kisses his head softly. “I’ve got you..”

Phil holds onto him tightly holding back sobs. 

“Let go, Phil.. You can cry.. It’s okay..”

He gasps softly and starts to cry, unable to help himself from holding it back any longer. 

He holds onto him tightly. “It’s okay.. Everything’s okay.”

He presses against him and tries to breathe. 

He kisses whatever part of him he can reach.

"Sorry.." He sniffles trying to get a hold of himself. 

“Don’t apologize..”

He nods. 

He presses a kiss to his cheek.

He smiles a bit and nuzzles him. 

“Want to come lay with me?”

"Please.."

He nods and leads him to his room

He follows him. 

He kisses him softly as they lay on the bed. “It’s okay now..”

He holds onto him and nods. 

He nuzzles him and kisses his head.

He hums softly and kisses his chest. 

He blushes and smiles.

Phil smiles softly and starts to relax against him. 

Ed smiles softly and nuzzles him

Phil hums and nuzzles him back. 

“Nap?”

"Yeah.." He nods and snuggles him. 

He smiles and curls up with him.

He smiles softly and holds him. 

He nuzzles him and soon falls asleep.

Phil smiles softly and falls asleep against him. 

Mycroft nuzzles Greg as he wakes. “Mm..”

Greg hums and snuggles against him. 

“Mm.. We should see Sherlock today..”

"Are we going to bring Alastor?" He hums and smiles softly as he hears Alastor cooing softly from his cot. 

“Mm, we probably should.”

"Okay." He kisses Mycroft before getting up to get Alastor ready for the day. 

He smiles and sits up.

Greg changes his diaper and dresses him. "Sit with daddy while I go get your breakfast." He kisses Alastor's head before handing him off to Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles as he takes Alastor, cooing softly at him.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily. 

He kisses his nose.

He sneezes and shocks himself, not knowing either to cry or giggle. 

Mycroft smiles and wipes his nose with a tissue, tapping his nose and making silly noises to make sure he doesn’t cry.

Alastor wiggles and giggles happily, crisis averted. 

He smiles and hums, not noticing Greg entering the room.

"Mm I don't think I've ever been more in love with you than I am at this moment." Greg hums softly and smiles. He sits on the bed and hands Mycroft the bottle. 

Mycroft blushes brightly as he takes the bottle. “Shush, you.” He starts to feed Alastor.

He hums happily and kisses Mycroft's head. 

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him happily. 

He smiles as he kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily and sets Alastor’s bottle down, moving to burp him.

Greg smiles and Alastor burps. 

He smiles and stands. “Mm, we should get going.”

"You're right." He smiles and gets up. 

He stands and hums, looking down at Alastor. “You’re going to meet your uncle today.”

Alastor smiles and coos happily in Mycroft's arms. 

He smiles and rocks him.

He relaxes as Greg goes to put the car seat in the car. 

Mycroft follows him out, carrying Alastor.

Greg gets the car seat set up. "Check it." He hums and takes Alastor. 

Mycroft smiles and checks the car seat. He soon nods. “It’s good.” He takes Alastor and puts him in the seat.

Greg smiles and puts the baby bag on the floor of the car. 

Mycroft smiles and gets in the car

Greg gets in and drives them to Sherlock. 

Mycroft carries Alastor into the center and they check in.

"Sherlock should be in the garden with his friends right now." The nurse smiles. 

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you.” He and Greg make their way to the garden.

Sherlock is playing his violin for the bees as Flo sketches while Phil and Ed relax on the bench. 

Mycroft smiles softly. “Hello, bee.”

Sherlock bring the song to a close and looks up. "Myc." He smiles and frowns a bit when he sees the baby. 

“Gregory and I want you to meet someone.”

"You want me to meet a baby? Why?" Sherlock looks at them deducing everything. "Oh.. Because you're keeping it." 

“He was left at the Yard and we spoke with child services, so yes, we are keeping him.”

"You two care for a baby? You can barely run a country! Keeping him? I'm in rehab for less than a month and everyone on the outside gets delusional." He throws his hands up. 

Mycroft frowns. “Sherlock, you’re being unreasonable. Gregory and I have talked about raising a child for a while now.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes and Flo nudges him, looking at him seriously. He sighs and nods. "What's his name?" He asks looking at the baby. 

“His name is Alastor.”

"I suppose you named him." He smiles a bit. 

He smiles softly. “I did. But we are having a bit of trouble with the middle name.” He bites his lip. “I was hoping that you could choose one for him..”

He looks surprised and bites his lip. "I could think of some of you really want me to.."

He smiles softly. “Yes, I would love that.”

"Alright. I think about it." He smiles a bit and nods. 

He smiles. “Thank you, Sherlock.”

"Of course." He smiles and nods. 

He smiles. “Would you like to hold him?”

"Can I? I think I'd like to." He nods looking a bit nervous. 

He smiles and carefully hands Alastor over to Sherlock.

Sherlock holds Alastor carefully. "He's so small.." He says quietly and sounds awed. Greg smiles softly and wraps his arm around Mycroft's waist. 

Mycroft smiles fondly as he watches Sherlock with Alastor. “I think he likes you.” He hums as Alastor reaches up to grab at Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock chuckles and smiles as Alastor pulls his hair. "He's not half bad."

Alastor babbles and giggles.

Sherlock hums and smiles. 

Alastor looks up and pokes his finger at Sherlock’s smile.

Sherlock chuckles and smiles against Alastor's finger. 

Alastor giggles happily.

"He's nice." Sherlock smiles at Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles. “I’m glad you like him.”

Sherlock smiles and nods. "Looks like your an uncle, Sherlock." Flo smiles and Sherlock blushes a bit. 

Mycroft smiles. “I was a bit nervous to bring him here because I didn’t know if you’d like him.”

"He's your son. Of course I'd like him." Sherlock smiles at Alastor. 

He blushes a bit and smiles.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft's head. 

He smiles and leans against him.

"I think it's going well." He mumbles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him. “Mm, I think so.”

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and pulls back.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles softly. “Would it be okay if we stay for the day?”

"Mm I don't mind."

He smiles and hums. “Brilliant, thank you.”

"Of course." He smiles and nods. 

“I’m sure he would love to hear you play.”

Sherlock nods and hand Alastor back to Mycroft before picking up his violin. 

Mycroft smiles and holds him, leaning against Greg.

Greg wraps his arms around him and kisses his head as Sherlock starts to play. 

He smiles and relaxes as Alastor giggles happily as he listens.

Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes as he plays. 

Mycroft hums softly with the song.

Alastor coos softly and smiles happily. 

Mycroft moves to sit on the bench with Greg.

Greg hums softly and puts his arm around Mycroft's shoulders. 

He smiles and leans against him. “Mm..”

He kisses his head and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes.

Alastor gurgles softly and dozes in Mycroft's arms. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses Alastor’s head.

Alastor yawns and relaxes. 

Mycroft hums softly and smiles.

Sherlock finishes the song softly and Alastor falls asleep. 

Mycroft smiles. “Look, you’ve put him to sleep.”

Sherlock blushes a bit and smiles happily. "I take that as a good thing."

He smiles. “It is.”

"Good. That's good." He smiles. 

He smiles softly. “I think he likes you.”

"I like him to.." He blushes a bit and smiles. 

He smiles. “Good.”

Sherlock hums and smiles. 

He smiles and hums softly.

He smiles and sits, watching Alastor sleep. 

Mycroft smiles. “Hold him, Sherl.”

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. He takes Alastor careful not to wake him and holds him. 

Mycroft smiles as he watches them. He takes Greg’s hand.

Greg smiles and kisses his hand. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

"I love you." 

“I love you too..” He mumbles softly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums softly.

He rubs his back and smiles. 

He closes his eyes, enjoying the closeness and the sun.

Flo smiles and sketches the happy scene in front of them. 

Ed nuzzles Phil as he dozed off.

Phil hums softly and holds Ed. 

He hums quietly and holds onto him.

He smiles softly and kisses his head gently. 

Sherlock smiles softly and glances at Flo.

Flo smiles at him as they draw. 

He smiles a bit before he remembers he had something to ask Mycroft. “Hey, Myc, can I talk to you?”

"Of course. What about?" Mycroft hums. 

He bites his lip and hesitates, obviously wanting to talk alone.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" He hums and stands. He takes Alastor and hands him to Greg carefully so he doesn't wake him. He smiles and follows Sherlock away from the others. "What's on your mind, bee?"

Sherlock bites his lip as they walk. “I wanted to ask for a favor..”

"Alright.. What kind of favor?" 

“It’s actually for Flo.” He explains the situation with Flo and their mother, as well as how their mother ruined their restaurant. “I was wondering if there was any way you could save their restaurant and give ownership back to them?”

"Well since their mother has ownership of the restaurant that debt is their mothers, not Flo's. So technically it's her restaurant that’s gone. Their mother's is. As far as the ruling about her mother handling all their affairs I'd have to look into that. From what you've told me that ruling sounds like bullshit." He hums. "So I can see if I can get the ruling over turned and the restaurant would be returned to Flo." He smiles. 

He smiles brightly and pushes himself forward to hug him. “Thank you, Myc..”

"You're welcome, bee." He smiles and hugs him back tightly. 

He smiles happily. “You have no idea how much this will mean to them.”

"Yes well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine I suppose." He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and bites his lip. “Thank you.”

"Of course." He smiles. "How have you been? You seem to be doing good."

“Better. Definitely better.” He smiles softly.

"Good. I'm proud of you." He hums and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Really?”

"Of course. Very proud." Mycroft hums and smiles. 

He smiles through the threat of tears, glad that his brother was finally proud of him.

"Oh, bee.." He pulls him into his arms. "I've always been proud of you. It's just hard for me to show it sometimes." He rubs his back like he used to do when Sherlock was little to calm him. 

He stifles a whimper and holds onto him.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better to show it from now on." He holds him and kisses his curls. 

He bites his lip and sniffles. “You’re not going to forget about me, are you? Now that you have Alastor?” His voice is soft and unsure.

"What? No! God, no. Sherlock you are my brother. I will never ever forget about you. Never. Alastor is not some kind of replacement for you. He's my son and you're my bother. I love you both so much. So so much." He holds him tight and rubs his back. 

He whimpers and hides his face in Mycroft’s chest.

He holds him close and rubs his back. "I will always love you, Sherlock. You will always be my baby brother no matter what. I'm not going to forget about you. Never." 

He nods and holds onto him. “I love you, too..”

He smiles softly and hums. 

“Thank you, Myc..”

"You're welcome, bee." 

He nuzzles him softly.

He chuckles softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles softly but blushes as he pulls away, a bit embarrassed by his emotional outburst. “We should probably get back.”

"Of course." He smiles and walks back with him. 

Sherlock smiles and sits back down once they get outside.

Flo smiles and shows him their sketch of everyone in the garden as Mycroft sits with Greg and sleeping Alastor. 

Sherlock smiles. “That looks brilliant, Flo.”

"Glad you like it." They hum and smile. 

He smiles happily and hums.

"Well I better go get dinner started." They hum and pack up their art supplies. 

Sherlock smiles. “Do you mind if I don’t help tonight?”

"It's alright. Hang out with your family." Flo smiles. 

He smiles. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome. Have fun." They smiles and head to the kitchen. 

Sherlock smiles softly and settles back down on the grass.

Greg smiles softly and holds Alastor as he naps. 

Sherlock looks at both couples and frowns a bit, missing John.

"Oh, Sherlock. I brought some cases for you to have a look at." Greg hums and Mycroft takes the files out of Alastor's baby bag. 

He perks up a bit but his brow furrowed in confusion. “You’re letting me take cases?” His voice was small once again, as if he couldn’t believe it.

"Of course. We've been totally lost on a few of these without you. I think as long as they're are puzzling crimes out there we're always going to need your help to solve them, Sherlock." Greg hums and smiles. 

He bites his lip and smiles. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Greg smiles and Mycroft hands Sherlock the files. 

Sherlock smiles as he looks over the files.

Greg hums and leans against Mycroft. 

He flips through the files.

"Anything?"

“I’ll need a bit of time.”

"Sure thing." 

He tucks his legs under him and concentrates on the files.

Alastor gurgles and stretches as he wakes. 

Sherlock glances up at Alastor and smiles a bit. 

Alastor coos and smiles. 

Sherlock lowers the case file and smiles at him.

Alastor giggles and reaches for Sherlock. 

He smiles and gives Alastor his hand.

He smiles and grips his hand in his tiny ones. 

Sherlock smiles softly and wiggles his finger.

Alastor giggles and tries to grab his fingers. 

He smiles and teases him.

He gurgles and squirms happily. 

He smiles brightly.

Alastor smiles and sucks on his finger. 

He makes a face but keeps his hand there.

"He's hungry." Greg chuckles and hands Alastor to Sherlock before going to heat Alastor up a bottle. 

Sherlock holds him, watching him closer.

Alastor gurgles and looks up at him. 

He smiles down at him, wiggling his nose for him.

He giggles happily and reaches for his nose. 

He leans down closer.

He smiles and squeezes his nose, sending himself into another fit of giggles. 

He laughs nasally.

Mycroft chuckles and films them covertly on his phone. Alastor giggles and smiles happily. 

Sherlock smiles and lifts him up in the air.

Alastor gurgles and wiggles happily. 

Sherlock smiles happily as he bounces him.

Greg comes back with Alastor's bottle. "Do you want to try feeding him?" 

He blushes a bit. “Can I?”

"Sure." He shows him how to hold Alastor to feed him and hands him the bottle. 

Sherlock smiles as he starts to feed Alastor.

Alastor hums happily and eats. 

Sherlock smiles as he feeds him.

Greg smiles and sits with Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles as he watches his brother and his son.

Greg smiles and wraps his arm around Mycroft's shoulders. 

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums softly.

"I'm happy they get along.." He hums to Mycroft as he watches Sherlock and Alastor. 

He smiles softly and nods. “So am I..”

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He relaxes against him.

He hums and rubs his back. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles. 

He smiles happily.

"You've got to burp him now." Greg says to Sherlock as Alastor finishes his bottle. 

He smiles and pats his back to burp him.

Alastor holds onto Sherlock and burps. 

Sherlock smiles softly.

Alastor giggles and pulls on his curls. 

He smiles and pulls back to look at him.

He smiles and gurgles happily. 

He smiles and makes a face for him

He squeals and giggles happily. 

He chuckles softly.

He smiles and wiggles happily. 

He smiles happily and genuinely

He giggles and spits up a bit. 

Sherlock makes a face before using his sleeve to wipe up Alastor’s chin.

Alastor babbles and squirms. 

Sherlock smiles softly.

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and presses their noses together.

He gurgles happily and hold onto his face. 

He giggles and smiles.

Alastor wiggles and smiles. 

He smiles and sets him in his lap.

He smiles and relaxes happily. 

He smiles and looks up at Mycroft and Greg.

Mycroft and Greg smile at him happily. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles.

"I think he has a favorite uncle." Mycroft chuckles and smiles. 

He blushes and looks back down at him.

Alastor giggles and smiles up at him. 

He smiles softly down at him.

He wiggles and gurgles. 

He leans in and kisses his head.

He smiles and squirms. 

Sherlock hums softly and relaxes with him.

Alastor smiles and sucks his thumb. 

Sherlock rocks him a bit.

Alastor relaxes and yawns sleepily. 

He smiles and continues, lulling him to sleep.

Alastor falls asleep in his arms. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles.

Mycroft hums and smiles. 

He smiles and looks up. “He’s cute when he sleeps..”

"He is." Mycroft chuckles softly and smiles. 

He bites his lip and smiles.

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles happily. “Do you want him back?”

"Sure." He smiles. 

He smiles and hands him over.

Mycroft smiles and kisses sleeping Alastor's head softly so he doesn't wake him. 

Sherlock smiles a bit as he watches.

Mycroft relaxes with Alastor in his arms. 

Sherlock smiles and lays down in the grass.

They all relax together and enjoy the garden. 

Dinner time soon comes.

Phil and Ed head inside for dinner. 

“We should go inside for dinner.”

Greg and Mycroft follow him inside for dinner. 

They get their trays and line up for food.

"Evening, boys." Flo smiles and sets food on their trays. 

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, Flo.”

"You're welcome, Sherlock." They smile back. 

They all go back to sit.

Flo joins them a bit later when they finish serving. 

Sherlock smiles softly as they join them.

"So what's up?" They smile and start to eat. 

“Mm, nothing much.” He smiles softly as he starts to eat.

They hum and nod. 

“Everything tastes excellent, Flo.” Sherlock smiled softly.

"Oh good." They blush a bit and smile happily. 

He smiles and hums as he eats.

They hum and eat a bit more. 

Sherlock smiles and eats nearly everything again.

Flo smiles happy that he ate almost everything. 

Ed smiles and leans against Phil as he eats.

Phil smiles happily and rubs his back. 

Ed eats nearly everything.

"Good job, love." Phil smiles happily. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

Ed hums softly and relaxes.

Phil hums and smiles. 

He closes his eyes and hums.

He smiles and kisses his head softly. 

He smiles and tips his head back to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him happily. 

He smiles happily and nuzzles him

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

Sherlock smiles as he watches, but bites his lip as he looks down.

"Here." Flo hums and sits a plate in front of Sherlock. "It's honey baklava." They smile a bit. 

He smiles a bit. “Thank you..” He starts to eat, trying to focus on the flavor instead of his feelings.

They hum and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly and eats more.

They smile and sip their tea. 

“Thank you, Flo..”

"You're welcome, Sherlock."

He smiles softly and hums.

They smile and relax. 

He finished eating.

"How was it?"

He smiles. “It was good.”

"I'm glad." They smile. 

He smiles softly, knowing why they did that.

They smile and lean against him. 

He smiles softly. “Thank you.” He mumbles quietly.

"My pleasure." They hum quietly and smile softly. 

He smiles and nods, still missing John a bit.

Alastor gurgles and squirms in Mycroft's arms. 

Mycroft looks down at him and smiles.

He giggles and reaches up at his face. 

He smiles and wiggles his finger in front of his face.

He squeals and grabs at his fingers. 

He smiles happily.

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and wiggles his finger in his grasp.

He squeals happily as he catches his fingers. 

He smiles fondly at him, leaning down to kiss his head.

He gurgles and touches his lips. 

He smiles and sticks his tongue out.

Alastor feels his tongue and giggles. 

He laughs and wiggles his tongue. “Silly boy.”

He squeals and squirms happily. 

He smiles and shifts him so he can see Greg. “Say hi to papa.”

Alastor babbles and smiles at Greg happily. 

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss Greg softly.

Greg kisses him back and smiles happily. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He smile and hums softly.

He rubs his back and smiles. 

Mycroft smiles softly as he looks to Sherlock. “How have you been recently?”

"Alright. Getting better." Sherlock hums and nods. 

Mycroft smiles and nods. “Anything extra you’ve been doing?”

"I've been teaching violin lessons." Sherlock smiles. 

He smiles. “Oh? That’s brilliant, Sherlock.”

"And he plays for the bees." Flo smiles and Sherlock blushes a bit. 

He smiles softly. “You used to do that when you were younger.”

"Yes well.. It helps with honey production and pollination." Sherlock mumbles trying to sound scientific as he blushes. 

Mycroft smiles fondly at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and smiles a bit. 

He smiles and hums. “Anything else?”

"Not really." He shrugs. 

“You said something earlier about helping Flo in the kitchen?”

"Oh yes. I help them prepare the meals here." He smiles. "He gives me violin lessons and I teach him to cook." Flo smiles. 

He smiles. “You’re learning to cook?”

"Yes." He blushes a bit. "He's good at it too." Flo hums. 

He smiles. “I’m sure John loves that.”

"He doesn't know yet. It's a surprise." He blushes. 

He hums and smiles. “Mm, alright. I won’t say anything.”

"Thank you."

He smiles. “Of course, bee.”

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and they all finish eating.

Phil, Ed, and Flo go get in line for their medication. 

Sherlock bites his lip. “I have to go get mine.”

"Alright." Mycroft smiles softly and nods. 

He gets up and goes to get in line.

The nurse hands him the pill cup and a cup of water. 

He takes his pills and then opens his mouth for the nurse.

"Thank you." The nurse smiles and nods after checking that he swallowed them. 

Sherlock nods and goes back to the table.

Alastor gurgles and reaches for Sherlock as he comes back. 

Sherlock smiles and offers his hand.

Alastor giggles and smiles as he explores Sherlock's hand by touching it with his littles hands. 

Sherlock smiles happily as he watches.

He smiles and wiggles happily. 

Sherlock smiles and looks up at Mycroft. “May I hold him?”

"Of course." Mycroft smiles softly and hands Alastor to Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and holds him. “Hello, little one.”

Alastor giggles and smiles up at him. 

Sherlock smiles and wiggles his fingers.

He squeals and tries to grab his fingers.

Sherlock smiles happily, feeling more at ease now.

Alastor gurgles and smiles happily. 

Sherlock leans down to press a kiss to his head.

He wiggles and grabs Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock laughs softly and lets him play with his hair.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily as he plays with Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock smiles happily.

Alastor smiles and relaxes in Sherlock's arms. 

Sherlock smiles and rocks him a bit.

He sucks his thumb sleepily and closes his eyes. 

Sherlock smiles and rocks him until he falls asleep. “He’s very well mannered.”

"We're very lucky." Greg hums and smiles happily. 

He smiles. “Very.”

He hums and nods. 

He smiles and looks back down at Alastor.

Alastor is sleeping peacefully in his arms and holds onto his shirt in his tiny fist. 

Sherlock smiles. “I’m glad you brought him..”

"So am I." Mycroft smiles. 

He smiles softly and looks down at Alastor. “And I’m glad he has you two.”

He blushes and smiles softly. "Thank you, bee.."

He blushes. “Yes, well..”

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He clears his throat and looks back down at Alastor.

"You're going to have to babysit him at some point so I hope you're prepared." He chuckles and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “I’ll be fine.”

"Alright." He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and rocks Alastor in his arms. 

Alastor hums softly and falls into a deeper sleep. 

Sherlock smiles fondly down at him

Alastor drools a bit in his sleep. 

Sherlock wipes his chin.

He squirms a bit and quiets back down. 

He smiles softly and puts the napkin down.

Greg smiles as he watches them. 

Mycroft leans against Greg. “Sherlock’s going to spoil him rotten.” He mumbles quietly, smiling.

"He really will." He chuckles softly and wraps his arm around his shoulders. 

He smiles and hums quietly, leaning against him.

He kisses Mycroft's head and smiles. "Have you thought of a middle name for him yet, Sherlock?" He hums and smiles at Alastor. 

Sherlock hums softly. “What about Edrick?”

"I like it. What do you think, My?" Greg smiles. 

Mycroft smiles. “Edrick. It means power and good fortune. I love it.” He hums softly.

"Alastor Edrick Holmes. It's perfect." Greg smiles happily. 

“Brilliant job, Sherlock.”

"I'm glad you like it." Sherlock blushes and smiles happily. 

Mycroft smiles and hums softly. “Alastor Edrick Holmes.” He hums as he looks at Alastor.

"Holmes?" Sherlock hums and looks at Mycroft. 

He blushes a bit. “Gregory wanted to take my name.”

"Mm I still want to." Greg hums and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Oh.”

He smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

Mycroft smiles and hums. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." Greg smiles happily. 

He smiles and hums.

He smiles and sips his tea. 

Mycroft hums. “Hopefully you can solve those cases, Sherlock.”

"I'll work on them." Sherlock smiles and nods. 

He smiles. “Brilliant.”

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. Alastor starts to cry a bit as he wakes.

Sherlock coos at him softly and rocks him trying to calm him. 

Mycroft hums. “Mm, I think he needs changed, Sherlock.”

"Alright. Do you want to take him?" 

He smiles. “Sure.” He takes Alastor. “Did you bring in the baby bag, love?” He looks to Greg.

"Umm yeah. It's right here." Greg hums and picks up the baby bag. 

He smiles. “Thank you.” He takes the bag and Alastor to the bathroom to change him.

Greg smiles and sits with Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles a bit. “Have you set a date for the wedding?”

"Not yet. We're actually taking time off work to plan that and take care of Alastor. Paternity leave." He hums and smiles. 

“I’m sure Mycroft is thrilled about that.” He chuckles a bit.

"Anthea guilted him into it. He never stood a chance." He chuckles. 

“Mm, of course.”

"I think I'll ask John to be my best man." He chuckles. 

He bites his lip. “Do you think Myc will ask me?”

"I'm sure he will." He nods. 

He frowns a bit. “What if he doesn’t want me to?”

"Why wouldn't he?" He frowns. 

Sherlock was still struggling with self-worth issues. “Because I’m.. broken still..” His eyes well up a bit.

"He loves you, Sherlock. You are his brother. It'll be a cold day in hell before he excludes you from his life. The first thing he wanted to do after we got Alastor was to come and show him to you. He wants you in his life no matter what. Tell me this. Are you doing your best? Are you trying your hardest in here to get better? Are you?" 

He bites his lip and nods. “Yes, of course I am..”

"Then I don't know of a single reason he wouldn't want you for his best man." 

He feels a few tears fall and he nods

"Oh Sherlock." Greg stands and pulls Sherlock into a tight hug. "I'd ask you to be my best man but I'm sure Mycroft wants you as his." He chuckles softly trying to lighten things up and rubs Sherlock's back. 

He sniffles. “I just feel like I’ll never be okay.. I don’t want him to always have to take care of me..”

"He doesn't have to take care of you, Sherlock. He wants to. He's your big brother and that's what big brothers do. You are going to be okay. Things will change. You're not going to be stuck like this forever. This is just a temporary bump. You are getting better everyday." 

He takes a breath and nods, trying to trust Greg’s words.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Sherlock. You know that." He hums and rubs his back. 

He bites his lip and nods. “I.. I know..”

"Good." He pats his back before letting him go. 

He smiles softly and bites his lip as he pulls away, using his sleeve to wipe his face.

"Here." Greg hands him a tissue. 

He sniffles and wipes his face with the tissue.

"It's going to get better. I promise."

He nods. “I know..”

He nods and smiles softly. 

He straightens himself as Mycroft comes back with Alastor.

Alastor babbles happily now that he's changed. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “All better?”

Alastor gurgles and smiles at Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles at him.

Alastor smiles and squirms. 

Sherlock hums. “Four months, then?”

"Around there." Mycroft hums. 

He smiles. “He’ll be talking soon, then.”

"Soon." He hums and smiles down at Alastor. 

Sherlock smiles. “Maybe he’ll be early.”

"Truly Holmesian of him." Mycroft chuckles. 

He smiles and hums.

He smiles and kisses Alastor's head. 

Alastor babbles and reaches for him.

Mycroft chuckles softly and gives Alastor his hand. 

He giggles and holds his hand.

He smiles softly and rubs his thumb over his little hand. 

He pulls his hand down to suck on his finger.

"Mm hungry or teething?" Greg smiles. "Hungry I think." Mycroft smiles. 

Alastor babbles around his finger.

"Will you get him a bottle, love?" He hums to Greg. 

Greg smiles. “Of course. I’ve got to go heat it up.”

"Alright." He hums and smiles. 

He takes the bottle to go heat it up.

Mycroft smiles and looks at Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles softly, his previous conversation with Greg still fresh in his mind.

"I think we should have Alastor carried around on a pillow at the wedding. Like a little price." Mycroft chuckles and kisses Alastor's head. 

He smiles as he looks at him. “Mm, I think that’s a brilliant idea.”

"Good. I also want you to be my best man. Will you?" He smiles softly at Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes and looks a bit surprised. “You want me to be your best man?”

"Of course I do. I don't want anyone else." Mycroft hum and smiles. 

He feels himself tearing up again. “Of course I will.”

"Thank you, bee." He smiles softly and wells up a bit as well. 

He smiles and gets up to hug him, being careful of Alastor.

He hugs him back and chuckles as Alastor holds onto both of their shirts. 

“Thank you..”

"You're welcome.." 

He smiles softly as he pulls back a bit, his eyes still watery.

Alastor babbles and still holds onto their shirts keeping Myc and Sherlock close.

Sherlock laughs softly and smiles. “Guess I’m not going anywhere.”

"Good." Mycroft chuckles and Alastor giggles happily. "Pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Mycroft smiles and kisses Alastor's head. He stay there for a minute and smells Alastor's head. "Good lord, Gregory was right." 

“About what?”

"Alastor smells amazing." He mumbles as he smells Alastor's head. 

“He’s a baby.” Sherlock doesn’t look impressed.

"Sherlock, smell him. Just trust me and smell him. It'll change your life." 

He makes a face before he leans down to smell Alastor. “Christ."

"I didn't believe Greg at first but.. It's brilliant, isn't it?" He smiles. 

“It is. I don’t understand.”

"I don't know either." 

He smiles softly and kisses Alastor’s head.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily. 

Sherlock smiles as Greg comes back in.

"Finally smelled him." Greg chuckles and hands Mycroft the bottle. 

Alastor finally lets go of their shirts as he reaches for the bottle.

Mycroft smiles softly and feeds him. 

Sherlock smiles as he watches.

He hums and smiles as Alastor eats. 

Sherlock sips at his tea.

Mycroft hums and burps Alastor when he finishes his bottle. 

Sherlock hums as the cafeteria empties. “We should probably leave.”

Mycroft nods and they follow Sherlock out. 

He takes them to the recreation room with the tv.

Phil and Ed are watching tv. 

Sherlock smiles. “Hey.”

"Hey. How's it going?" Phil hums and smiles. 

“Alright. How are you?”

"Good." He hums and nods. 

He smiles and sits next to them.

Greg and Mycroft sit and relax as well. 

“Did you meet Alastor officially?”

"No I don't believe we have." Phil smiles. 

He smiles. “This is my nephew. Alastor Edrick ‘soon-to-be’ Holmes.”

"Very posh sounding." Ed chuckles and smiles. "Good luck with being an uncle." Phil smiles. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles.

Phil and Ed smile happily. 

Sherlock smiles and looks to Mycroft and Greg.

Greg smiles and holds Alastor. 

He smiles softly and tucks his legs under himself.

Flo comes in with tea for everyone. 

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, Flo.”

"You're welcome." They smile. 

He smiles and takes a sip. “Mm.. Perfect as always..”

"Good." Flo smiles and sits next to him. 

Sherlock smiles happily and relaxes.

They hum and sip their tea. 

Alastor starts babbling along with the tv.

"Mm he's like you Sherlock." Flo teases. 

Sherlock blushes. “Where do you think I got it from?” He chuckles and looks pointedly at Mycroft.

"Mm at least you learned from the best." Mycroft chuckles. 

He hums fondly. “Mm, yes, no one is a bigger know-it-all.”

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. 

He smiles softly and chuckles.

Alastor giggle happily. 

He smiles at Alastor.

Alastor squirms and smiles happily. 

He smiles and chuckles. “You’re gonna be a smart kid.”

Alastor squirms and smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and hums softly.

Alastor smiles and giggles. 

“He’s an active little bugger, isn’t he?”

"He is." Mycroft smiles. "Sally says he sleeps like a little brick though." Greg chuckles. 

Sherlock smiles. “That’s good. Easy enough.”

Alastor wiggles and smiles. 

Sherlock smiles. “I’m glad that you came to see me today..”

"So am I." Mycroft smiles. 

He smiles happily.

He hums and smiles. 

A nurse soon comes in to tell them visiting hours will be over soon.

Alastor gurgles and reaches for Sherlock wanting to be held. 

Sherlock smiles softly and takes him. “You have to go soon, alright?”

Alastor babbles and holds onto him. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He giggles and touches his face. 

He chuckles happily.

He smiles and wiggles happily. 

He takes Alastor’s hands into his own. “I’ll see you later.”

Alastor babbles and grips his hands. 

He smiles softly, not wanting them to leave.

The nurse comes back a bit later to tell them visiting hours are now over. 

Sherlock reluctantly lets go of Alastor.

Alastor whines and pouts not wanting to be taken from Sherlock. 

Sherlock frowns. “I’ll see you later.”

"We'll be back soon. I promise." Mycroft nods. 

He nods. “Alright. Maybe you can come when John does?”

"This weekend then." He smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

"Good. Bye, bee." He hums and hugs him. 

He smiles and hugs him back. “Bye, Mikey.”

Mycroft smiles and follows Greg out. 

Sherlock smiles softly and sits back down.

Flo hums and smiles. 

Sherlock tucks his legs under himself again.

Flo flips through the channels trying to find something decent to watch. 

Sherlock perks up a bit as a ghost investigation show comes on.

Flo notices and smiles softly, leaving the ghost show on. 

He slowly gets engrossed in the show.

"Do you think they're real? Ghosts I mean." Flo hums on a commercial break. 

“I like to think so.” He smiles softly.

"Me too." They hum. 

He smiles and hums.

Flo relaxes and leans against him. 

Sherlock smiles and relaxes as well.

They smile and sip their tea. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

They hum and smile softly. 

He starts to doze off.

"Hey.. You should probably head to bed.." Flo nudges him gently. 

He hums softly and nods. “Mm.. Yeah, alright..”

They smile and help him up. 

He smiles as he stands. “Good night.”

"Goodnight." They smile back. 

He smiles and goes off to bed.

"We should go to bed too." Phil nuzzles Ed. 

He blushes and nods. “Alright.”

Phil stands and offers Ed his hand. 

Ed smiles and takes it, letting Phil help him up.

Phil smiles and leads him to bed. 

Ed blushes and smiles, pulling him to bed.

He chuckles softly and gets into bed with him. 

“I.. I want to try something new..”

"Alright." He smiles softly and rubs his side. "What do you want?"

He blushes and bites his lip. “I want to try handjobs..”

"Okay." He hums and nuzzles him. "Do you want our clothes on or not?"

“On.. I don’t think I’m ready for that..”

"Whatever you want." He smiles softly and rubs his hip. 

He blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and moves closer. 

He pulls Phil on top of him, getting a bit more comfortable with his movements.

He kisses his neck and rubs his hands over his sides. 

He blushes and tips his head back.

He sucks and kisses on his neck as he slowly moves his hands between his legs. 

He gasps and lets his legs fall apart for Phil, arching a bit into his touch.

"That's it. Good boy." He praises and strokes him over his pants. 

He blushes at the praise and moans softly. “Thank you, sir..”

He kisses him and slips his hand into Ed's pants, stroking him slowly. 

He gasps and moans, arching. “Phil..”

"You feel so good." He starts to stroke him faster and kisses his neck. 

He holds onto him and rocks his hips into Phil’s hand.

"Take what you need." 

He whimpers and starts to thrust into his hand. “Phil.. Phil, please..”

Phil strokes him as he thrusts into his hand giving Ed perfect friction. "Come for me, love. I've got you." 

He bucks his hips, moaning loudly as he came hard into his hand.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises and strokes him through his orgasm. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

"Okay?" He nuzzles him softly.

“Brilliant..” He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles softly and rubs his chest. “Can I..?” He lets his hand linger above his waistband.

"Yes please." 

He blushes and undoes his trousers, snaking his hand into his pants and blushes brightly as he wraps his hand around Phil’s cock.

"Oh Ed.." He moans and holds onto him. 

He blushes and starts to stroke him experimentally. “You’re so big..” He leans in to kiss him.

He gasps and kisses him back. 

He strokes Phil how he likes it himself and moans against his lips. “Good?”

"So good." He moans against his lips and rocks into his hand. 

He starts to strike him faster, rubbing his thumb over the leaking slit.

"Yes yes.. So close." He groans and nips at Ed's lips. 

Ed whimpers and moans, stroking him and kissing him hard.

Phil moans loudly into the kiss and comes hard into Ed's hand. 

Ed groans and strokes him through his orgasm.

Phil holds onto him and kisses him deeply. 

Ed whimpers a bit and kisses him back.

"That was brilliant. You're brilliant." He mumbles and smiles against his lips. 

He blushes and smiles. He kisses him again before groaning a bit at the drying cum on his hand.

Phil chuckles and wipes off Ed's hand with a tissue. 

Ed blushes and smiles, curling up with him.

He smiles and holds him. 

Ed nuzzles him. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love." Phil nuzzles him back. 

He blushes and smiles, laying with his head on Phil’s chest.

He kisses his head and smiles softly as he rubs his back. 

He kisses his chest softly.

Phil smiles and kisses his head. 

Ed smiles and relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and holds him. 

He hums and closes his eyes.

He falls asleep holding him. 

Ed smiles and falls asleep against him.


	44. Forty Four

Greg gets up to feed Alastor as he starts crying in the middle in the night. 

Mycroft groans a bit as he wakes.

Greg soothes Alastor and feeds him.

Mycroft gets up, rubbing his eyes and hums softly. “Mm..”

"Go back to sleep, love. I've got him." Greg smiles softly at Mycroft. 

He hums softly and nods, kissing his cheek softly.

He smiles and hums as he feeds Alastor. 

He smiles and goes to lay back down.

Greg smiles softly at Alastor. 

Alastor soon finishes the bottle, pushing at it.

Greg takes the bottle away and burps Alastor. 

He burps and holds onto Greg.

"Good boy." He hums softly as kisses his head. 

He babbles a bit at him.

"Are you ready to sleep now?" He smiles softly. 

He smiles and reaches for him.

He chuckles softly and gives him his hand. 

He brings his hand down to suck on his thumb.

He smiles and rocks him. 

He starts to fall asleep.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.." Greg sings to him softly and lulls him to sleep. 

Alastor falls asleep in his arms.

He smiles softly and puts Alastor back in his crib. He hums and gets back into bed with Mycroft. 

Mycroft mumbles in his sleep, gravitating to his warmth.

Greg smiles softly and holds him close. 

He nuzzles his chest, humming softly.

He kisses his head softly and dozes off again. 

Mycroft stays pressed against him.

Greg holds him close as they sleep. 

Ed hums softly as he wakes.

Phil mumbles in his sleep and pulls Ed's back closer to his chest. 

Ed blushes and smiles, pressing against him.

Phil wraps his leg around him and presses against his back. 

Ed blushes brighter as he feels Phil’s morning wood pressing against him.

He hums and rocks his hips against him. He wakes slowly and stretches. "Sorry." He blushes and moves away once he notices what he's doing. 

He blushes and reaches for his hip. “I.. You don’t have to move..” He blushes brightly, biting his lip.

He blushes and presses against him again. "Okay?"

He blushes and presses back against him. “Okay..”

He rocks his hips a bit and nuzzles him. "Still good?"

He gasps a bit and nods.

He rubs Ed gently over his pants as he rocks against his arse. 

He lets out a moan, trying to stay quiet as he rocks back against him.

"I want to hear you, love. Please?" He kisses his neck as he rocks against him. He slips his hand in his pants and strokes Ed. 

He moans breathily as Phil strokes him. “Christ..” He rocks between his body and hand.

"You feel so good." He praises and kisses his neck. 

He blushes at the praise, baring his neck for him.

He kisses and sucks on his neck. He stokes him in time with his hips as he rocks against his arse. 

He whimpers as he gets closer. “Please..” He bucks his hips.

"Let go. Come for me."

He whimpers and arches as he comes into his hand.

He moans and comes into his pants as Ed comes into his hand. 

Ed gasps and turns in his arms to kiss him.

Phil holds him and kisses him. 

He rubs his hip and smiles against his lips.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Good?"

He nods and smiles softly. “Brilliant..”

He hums happily and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Not a bad way to wake up..”

He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and curls against him

Phil kisses his head and rubs his back. 

Ed smiles and closes his eyes. “I don’t wanna get up..”

"Mm we can relax for a while longer." 

He nods and nuzzles him, closing his eyes.

He nuzzles him back and rubs his back. 

He hums softly. 

He relaxes and closes his eyes. 

He kisses his chest.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He dozes a bit.

He cuddles him. 

He smiles in his sleep, cuddling up to him.

He smiles softly and holds him, dozing off as well. 

It was soon time for them to wake up.

Phil hums and nuzzles Ed. 

Ed hums softly and nuzzles him back.

"We gotta get up, love.."

He mumbles. “No..”

"Yeah.." He kisses his head. 

He presses closer to him, hiding his face in his chest.

He chuckles softly and rubs his back.

“I don’t wanna..”

"We gotta.."

He groans and whines a bit.

"I know.." He nuzzles him. 

He huffs a bit and kisses his chest.

He hums and kisses his head. 

“Mm.. Fine..”

Phil chuckles and rolls out of bed. He groans as he stretches. 

He blushes as he watches.

"Enjoying the show?" He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and ducks his head immediately.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. "Never feel embarrassed with me, okay?"

He blushes and nods, smiling a bit. “I’m not used to being able to look..”

"Look as much as you want." He hums and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you..”

"Of course." He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and gets up to get ready.

He hums and gets ready too. 

He smiles softly and fixes his hair in the mirror.

He holds his hips and kisses the back of his neck. 

He blushes and gasps softly, tipping his head back a bit.

He chuckles softly and nibbles at his neck. "We're going to be late for breakfast.." He hums and pulls back a bit. 

He blushes and bites his lip. “Yeah, alright.”

He kisses his head before letting him go. 

He smiles softly and turns to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls back.

He takes his hand and leads him to breakfast. 

He smiles and follows him.

"Morning, boys." Flo smiles and hands them their trays. 

Ed smiles. “Morning, Flo.”

"How's it going?"

He smiles. “Brilliant, just a bit tired though.”

"Tired? Did you not sleep good?"

He blushes a bit. “No, I did..”

Flo looks confused. "Oh!" She blushes with realization. 

He blushes brightly and bites his lip.

"Well.. Good luck with that." She giggles. 

He blushes brighter and nods a bit, ducking his head.

"Come on." Phil chuckles and takes their trays, heading to the table. 

He leans against him as they sit.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums a bit.

He hums and relaxes. 

Sherlock soon comes in, smiling his hello at Flo.

"Morning, Sherlock." Flo smiles and hands him his tray. 

He smiles as he takes his tray. “Good morning.”

"Go eat." They smile. 

He smiles and nods. “Come join us when you’re done.”

"Okay." They smiles. 

He goes to sit with Phil and Ed.

"Morning." Phil smiles. 

He smiles. “Morning.”

"How are you?"

“I’m good. How are you two?”

"Great." 

He smiles and starts to eat.

Flo soon joins them. 

Sherlock smiles as he moves to make room.

Flo smiles and sits next to him. 

Sherlock hums as he eats.

"I think you should do a violin lesson today." Flo hums. 

He smiles softly and nods. “I think that’s a good idea.”

"Good." They smile. 

He smiles and soon finishes eating.

Flo eats a few bites and pokes at it a bit before finally pushing it away. 

Sherlock frowns a bit. “Everything alright?”

"Yeah just bleh.." They shrug. 

He frowns and nods.

They hum and sip their tea. 

“Are you getting sick?”

"No. No sicker that I usually am. Just the eating disorder."

He frowns. “Right, I’m sorry.”

"It's alright. It's a work in progress." They shrug. 

He nods and bites his lip. “I know.”

Flo hums and finishes their tea. 

Sherlock sips his tea.

They hum and look at their empty cup. "Might as well start cleaning." They stand and start to collet dishes. 

Sherlock frowns and glances at Phil and Ed.

Phil looks worried and Ed bites his lip. 

He frowns and chews on his lip. “I’m worried..”

"Maybe she's still trying to process loosing her restaurant." Phil frowns. 

He bites his lip. “I’m having Mycroft figure out how to fix it. Don’t tell her, I wanted to surprise her.”

"Not a word." Phil nods. 

He nods. “Thank you.”

"Of course." He hums. 

He smiles softly. “How have you two been?”

"Good. Really good." Phil smiles and Ed nods. 

“I’m glad.” He smiles.

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and finishes his tea.

Flo soon finishes cleaning. 

Sherlock goes to line up for their medication.

Ed and Phil go with him. 

He finishes and waits for the others.

Phil and Ed get their meds and Flo is last to go. 

Sherlock smiles as they wait for them.

"Mm now what?" Flo hums. 

“I should get ready for my violin class.”

"I think we're all going to attend." 

He blushes and smiles. “Really?”

"Of course." Flo hums as Phil and Ed nod. 

He smiles softly. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." They smiles. 

“We should get going.”

They all follow him to the music room. 

He smiles as he gets everything set up.

A few more people come in as he sets up. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles, obviously happy that people actually showed up.

Everyone takes their seats. 

He smiles and greets everyone before starting the lesson with the basics.

Everyone follows his directions. 

The lesson lasts about an hour and a half.

Everyone thanks Sherlock for the lesson when it's over. 

Sherlock smiles and thanks them for coming.

"I think that went very well." Phil smiles. 

He grins. “That was brilliant!”

"You're a brilliant teacher." Flo smiles happily. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you.”

"Your welcome." They smile. 

He smiles. “I didn’t expect it to go so well.”

"I'm happy it did." 

“As am I. Thank you lot for coming.”

"We wouldn't miss it."

He smiles happily.

They smile back. 

He smiles as he starts to clean up.

Phil, Ed, and Flo help him get everything back in order. 

He hums as they finish. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." 

He smiles. “Now what?”

"I'm going to go workout." Flo hums. 

Sherlock smiles. “Could I join you?”

"Sure." Flo smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

"See you guys later." Flo hums to Ed and Phil before got to the workout room with Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles as they get to the workout room.

Flo smiles and starts to stretch. 

He watches them before starting to stretch as well.

They finish stretching and get on the treadmill to warm up. 

Sherlock gets on the treadmill as well, not knowing how to do anything else.

Flo speeds up the treadmill, going faster. 

Sherlock keeps a smooth pace.

They stay on the treadmill for a while getting their heart rate up. 

Sherlock speeds up a bit, still not matching Flo’s rate.

Flo controls their breathing and starts to sweat as they run. 

Sherlock has to stop before he gets over exhausted.

"Quitting on me already?" Flo hums. 

He chuckles a bit breathlessly. “Don’t want to pass out.”

"That's a good reason to stop then." They giggle. 

He smiles and hums.

They slow down and eventually get off the treadmill. 

Sherlock drinks some water to cool down.

Flo stretches again. 

“Something else?”

"Pull ups." Flo hums and goes over to the bars. She jumps up and grabs the highest bar, pulling herself up and down. 

Sherlock sits back and watches them. 

"You're worried. About me. Why?" They hum as they do pull ups. 

“I’m worried you’re overworking yourself.” Which was true, but he was also worried about them not eating.

"I'm fine."

He bites his lip.

"It's just a bad day. I'll get over it." 

He frowns. “If you need to talk, I’m here.”

"I know." Flo nods and drops down front the bar finishing their pull ups. 

He bites his lip and nods.

"I have to go get lunch ready." They hum. 

“Can I help today?”

"Sure." 

He smiles. “Thank you.”

"Yeah. Let me go get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the kitchen." They smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “I’ve got to get cleaned up as well.”

"Alright. I'll see you in the kitchen." They smiles and go to get cleaned up. 

He smiles and goes to his room to get cleaned up.

Flo is already in the kitchen by the time he gets there. 

He smiles as he walks in.

"Hi." Flo smiles. 

He smiles. “Hey.”

"Can you party the ground beef for burgers? I'm going to wash the vegetables." 

He smiles and hums. “Of course.”

They smile and start to wash the vegetables. 

He washes his hands and starts on the meat.

Flo dries and cuts the vegetables. 

Sherlock finishes and hums softly. “What’s next?”

"Umm you can put them on to cook." 

He smiles and nods, following her directions.

Flo makes salads and sets aside vegetables for the burgers. 

Sherlock is soon done cooking the burgers.

Flo puts the burgers on the buns with the vegetables. 

He smiles. “Mm, everyone should be coming in soon. I’ll help you serve.”

"Very helpful of you." They smile. 

He smiles softly and hums.

Everyone soon comes in for lunch. 

Sherlock helps Flo serve everyone.

"Let's go eat." They smile when everyone else has been served. 

He smiles and nods, serving them both before they go to join Phil and Ed.

"Excellent food as usual." Phil smiles as Sherlock and Flo join him and Ed. 

Sherlock smiles. “That was my first time making burgers.”

"They're awesome." Ed smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Flo told me how to do it.”

"I merely directed genius. That's all." Flo giggles. 

He blushes brighter and smiles.

Flo smiles and starts to eat. 

Sherlock smiles and starts to eat as well.

Flo manages to eat more than half their burger. 

Sherlock smiles, happy to see them eating.

"Oh don't look so smug about it." Flo blushes a bit. 

He chuckles. “I can’t help it.”

They smile a bit and elbow him gently. "It is an amazing burger." 

He blushes and ducks his head. “It was just a burger..”

"Amazing none the less." They smile. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you..”

"You're very welcome." They smile. 

He smiles and soon finishes eating.

They hum and relax. 

Ed leans against Phil as he eats a bit.

Phil rubs his back gently trying to encourage Ed to eat what he can. 

Ed bites his lip, knowing that he wasn’t going to eat anymore. He frowns a bit as he nudges his plate forward.

Phill kisses Ed's head softly. "It's okay.." 

He frowns, a bit upset with himself for not eating more.

"You did the best you could, love. It's alright." He rubs his back. 

He bites his lip and nods slightly.

He hums softly and kisses his head. 

He blushes a bit and leans against him.

He smiles softly and holds him. 

He closes his eyes.

He hums softly and rubs his back. 

He relaxes a bit.

Phil hums and keeps his arm around Ed. 

Sherlock smiles softly as he watches.

Flo hums and smiles. 

Sherlock hums. “We should clean up around here.”

Flo nods and stands. 

Sherlock stands to help them.

They clean with him. 

They soon finish and go back to join Ed and Phil.

"You two have this whole thing down to a science." Phil chuckles. 

He smiles. “We just work well together.”

Flo hums and smiles. 

Sherlock smiles happily.

"How about some fresh tea?" They hum and stand. 

“That sounds brilliant.”

Flo smiles and goes to make tea. 

Sherlock smiles softly.

Flo soon comes back with tea. 

Sherlock smiles. “Mm, thank you.”

"You're welcome." They smile. 

He smiles as he takes his tea.

"You're welcome." They smile and hand him the bottle of honey as well. 

He smiles happily and puts in honey in his tea.

Flo hums and smiles. 

He smiles and takes a sip of his tea. “Perfect.”

They hum happily and smile. 

He smiles and takes a sip of his tea. “Perfect.”

"Good." Flo hums and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes as he drinks.

They hum and leans against him. 

He smiles and lets them, humming softly.

They relax and sip their tea. 

Ed relaxes against Phil.

Phil hums softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly and takes Phil’s hand in his own.

He smiles softly and kisses his hand. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

He hums and smiles adoringly at him. 

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and relaxes with him. 

He smiles and hums softly. “Thank you for the tea, Flo."

"My pleasure." Flo smiles. 

He smiles softly as he sips his tea.

They smile and hum softly. 

He relaxes, trying to stay awake.

Phil smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He hums softly, his eyes slipping closed.

"Let's go to bed so you can relax, mm?" He nuzzles him. 

He hums and nods sleepily.

"Come on, love.." He smiles softly and stands. "I would carry you but I can't. You'll have to walk." He hums and offers his hand. 

He takes his hand, standing and smiling softly. “I can walk..” He turns to look at Sherlock and Flo. “Thank you for dinner.”

"You're welcome." Flo smiles. "Good night." Sherlock hums and smiles. 

Ed hums softly, smiling. “Good night.”

"Good night." Flo hums and Sherlock nods. Phil takes Ed's hand and leads him to bed. 

Ed blushes and smiles as he follows him.

Phil smiles and takes him to his room. 

Ed leans up to kiss him.

Phil smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums softly.

"Let's get ready for bed."

He hums and nods.

He hums and strips down to his pants, the scars from the accident visible on his legs. 

He strips down to his pants as well, his eyes lingering on Phil’s legs subconsciously.

"They're not pretty but at least they're still mine." He blushes and chuckles self consciously. 

He scoots closer to him. “I don’t care about the scars..”

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He holds onto him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have stared..” He frowns a bit, hiding his face.

"Don't apologize.." He holds him and kisses his head. "I said you can look as much as you want. I still mean that." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods, pressing a kiss to his chest.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly, nuzzling him.

He nuzzles him back and cuddles him. 

He smiles and curls up against him.

He holds him close and relaxes. 

He smiles and closes his eyes. “You didn’t have to come to bed with me, if you’re not tired..” He mumbles softly into his chest, feeling a bit bad.

"Mm I like to cuddle with my boyfriend.." He kisses his forehead. 

He blushes brightly and smiles.

"Boyfriend is alright, yeah?" He blushes and bites his lip. 

He blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss him. “Yeah..”

He smiles brightly and kisses him back happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and cuddles up to him.

He hums happily and holds him close. 

He closes his eyes and smiles.

He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He relaxes against him, dozing off but trying to stay awake.

"Sleep, baby.."

He blushes and nods. “Mm.. Okay..” He nuzzles him and presses closer before falling asleep.

He smiles softly and dozes with him. 

He stays pressed against him as he sleeps.

Greg hums softly and looks through the mail while Mycroft feeds Alastor. "Oh Christ..." He bites his lip. 

Mycroft looks up. “What is it?”

"It's Arthur's uhh.. It's my brother's wedding invitation. He wants me to go to his wedding where our whole family is sure to be there." He frowns. 

He frowns a bit and gets up to rub his back, still holding Alastor. “What are you going to do?”

"I.. I don't know.." He laughs a bit. "We saw Art by accident at that restaurant when he was proposing and then later in he came here to talk. We decided to be part of each other's lives but.. I haven't seen the rest of my family in over twenty years and it didn't go well when I left.." He opens his the letter. "Oh fuck." He frowns. "Opps. Sorry Al." He apologizes to Alastor for swearing in front of him. 

He rocks Alastor a bit, trying to look at the letter. “What does it say?”

"Here on the back of the invitation Art wrote me a note. He wants me to be his best man.." He bites his lip and hands Mycroft the letter. 

“Why don’t you call him, have him come here so you two can talk? You can voice your concerns. I’m sure he thought about them.”

He nods and bites his lip. "He wants you there with me. He's already checked my plus one." 

“We’ll have to find someone to watch Alastor. We could ask John.”

He nods and thinks for a minute. "I don't want all of the attention to be directed on us at the wedding. It's Arthur's wedding. We.. We need to go to dinner with Arthur, his fiancé, and my parents. That way my parents can freak out then and the wedding won't be ruined." 

He nods. “I think that’s the best choice.”

"Would you umm.. Would you go? To the dinner? I'm mean you don't have to. It would just.. I would.. I think I need you to be there with me." He bites his lips and looks down at his hands feeling so stupid for being nervous about the dinner. 

Mycroft leans in to kiss his cheek. “Of course I’ll be there, love..”

Greg blushes and smiles. "Thank you, My." He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles. “Of course.”

He kisses him and smiles. "I'll call Art quick."

He kisses him back. “Alright.”

Alastor gurgles in Mycroft's arms as Greg go to find his phone. 

Mycroft smiles and bounces him a bit, looking down at him.

Alastor giggles and reaches for Mycroft's nose. 

He smiles and leans down a bit for him.

He squeals happily and squeezes Mycroft's nose. 

He laughs nasally.

He giggles and drools. 

He wipes at his face and smiles.

Alastor smiles and wiggles happily. "Dinner tonight? I don't know, Art." Greg bites his lip as he comes back into the kitchen on his phone. 

Mycroft looks up as Greg comes back in. He smiles softly at him and nods a bit.

"Tonight is good. We'll meet you there. I know. I.. It'll be alright, Arty. I promise. Okay. Bye." Greg hums and hands up. 

“Well? What did he say?”

"We'll go to dinner tonight. He's not going to tell my parents you and I are going because he knows they won't show up." 

He bites his lip and nods. “Alright.”

"It'll be alright. We can leave whenever we want." He nods. 

He smiles and nods. “I’ll call John.”

"Here." He smiles and trades Mycroft his phone for Alastor. 

He smiles and calls John, walking out of the kitchen as he answers.

"Hello?" John hums over the phone. 

“John, this is a bit late notice, but I was wondering if you could watch Alastor tonight?”

"Uhh yeah. I'd love to. Is everything alright?"

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Greg’s brother is getting married and he wants us to come to dinner.”

"Greg has a brother?" John sounds shocked. 

“Long story.” He sighs a bit.

"Alright. I'll be over soon then." 

“Brilliant, thank you.” He hangs up and goes back into the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" Greg hums as he rocks Alastor. 

“John will be over soon.” He smiles softly.

"Good." He nods. "I don't know what I'm more nervous about. Leaving Alastor for the first time or seeing my parents for the first time in twenty years." He laughs tightly as he looks at Alastor in his arms. 

Mycroft put his arm around Greg. “It’ll be alright.. Both of them.. I’ll be there with you.”

"Thank you, love." Greg kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Of course.”

"I love you.."

“I love you too.”

Greg smiles and John soon comes.

Mycroft smiles as he opens the door. “John, thank you.”

"Of course. My pleasure." John smiles. 

He smiles as he hands over Alastor to John.

"Hello, little one." John smiles and holds Alastor. 

Alastor babbles in his arms.

"Mm I see. Very interesting." John chuckles as he listens to Alastor. 

He giggles as John listens to him, grabbing at his jumper.

"At least you like my jumpers." He chuckles smiles. "I think we'll be just fine." He smiles at Greg and Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles softly. “Everything you need is in his baby bag.”

"Alright good." John smiles and nods. 

“Thank you again. We’ll be back later. Help yourself to whatever you need.”

"Thanks. Good luck." John smiles and Greg nods. 

He smiles and nods. He leans in to kiss Alastor’s head. “Goodbye, love.”

Alastor giggles and smiles. Greg smiles and kisses his head as well. 

“We’ll be back later.” Mycroft smiles and they leave.

Greg drums his thumbs on his steering wheel nervously while he drives to the restaurant. 

Mycroft puts his hand on Greg’s knee. “Hey, it’ll be alright, love.”

"I.. I know. I just never thought I'd have to do this." 

"I know.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize. I want to be there for Art so if dealing with my parents is the price so be it." He shrugs. 

He smiles softly. “You’re a good brother, love.”

"I'm really not, My. I left him for so long with them. He was all alone with them." He frowns and bites his lip. "God, I'm so selfish." 

He frowns and rubs his leg. “You did what you thought was right. He’s okay. You’re okay.”

He nods and parks the car at the restaurant. 

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him. “It’s okay..”

"Okay.." He nods and kisses him back. 

“You ready to go in?”

"As ready as I'll ever be." He nods. 

He smiles softly. “Let’s go.”

He smiles a bit and gets out of the car. 

Mycroft gets out and takes his hand as they go into the restaurant.

Greg holds his hand as they walk to the table with his brother and parents. "It's been a while since our last family dinner." He hums and his parents look at him as if they've seen a ghost. 

His brother smiles softly. “Greg, I’m glad you could make it.”

"I wouldn't miss it." Greg smiles. "Arthur, you invited him?" Their father hisses. 

Arthur sighs a bit. “Of course I did. He’s my brother and I’m getting married.”

"How did you find him?" They mother asks quietly. "We ran into each other accidentally. I do have a name you know. You should know. You both named me." Greg frowns. 

Arthur sighs. “Can we please not do this? I want him here for my wedding, so will you and dad stop with your petty feuds?”

Their mother bites her lip and their father frowns. "Oh for god sakes how can your children be more mature than you?" Piper, Arthur's fiancé, says. 

Arthur smiles softly. “Thank you, love. I don’t think you got properly introduced. This is my brother Greg and his fiancé Mycroft.”

"It's very nice to meet you both." Piper smiles. "Fiancé?" Their mother gasps scandalized. 

“Mum, please.”

"Why did you leave?" Their mother asks. "Because you both were abusive. Sent me to conversion therapy and dad beat me nearly every day." Greg squeezes Mycroft's hand. "After twenty years you stay away. Why couldn't you stay away?" She asks and Greg look heartbroken. 

Mycroft frowns, holding his hand. “He shouldn’t have to stay away. He’s not here for you. He’s here for someone he actually cares about and who actually cares for him. This isn’t about you.”

"I don't think you have a say in anything here." Thomas, their father, snaps at Mycroft. 

“I do when your actions effect my fiancé. He was terrified of coming today, but he’s here for Arthur.”

"After twenty years why does he give a flying fuck about Arthur now?" 

Mycroft was getting angry now. “You were the one who kept him away.”

"He was the one who left in the first place!" Thomas slams his fist down onto the table and people around the restaurant are starting to stare. "Tom, you're making a scene!" Diana, their mother, hisses. 

Mycroft tightens his hold on Greg’s hand, knowing that if he continued to talk, he’d end up saying something terrible.

"Why could you be normal? Why couldn't you find a nice girl like your brother?" Thomas snaps at Greg. "I tried that. Married a "nice girl" and she cheated on me any chance she got. I got over that and I found the love of my life. I'll be damned if I ever let him go." Greg growls. "You are damned! How could you turn out to be such a failure!" Thomas stands abruptly and his chair skids backwards. 

Arthur stands. "Dad, that’s enough! You’re being ridiculous. I thought that you could pull yourself together just this once, just for my wedding, but obviously not. You can’t get over your outdated views, maybe you should just leave.”

"I'm your father. You can't tell me to leave." He snaps. 

"I can when you’re being irrational to your other son.”

"He's not my son!" Thomas shouts. "He hasn't been my son since he decided to be like this."

Arthur is already shrugging on his coat. "Piper, we’re leaving.”

"Of course, love." Piper hums and puts on her coat. "Thank you for showing me the kind of people you really are." She says to their parents and takes Arthur's hand. 

“Don’t bother showing up to the wedding.” He glares a bit at his parents and looks to Greg and Mycroft. “You two are welcome. And actually, if you two want to come out for a drink now, that’d be great.”

"Drinks would be great." Greg nods as their parents are shocked into silence. 

Arthur nods and they walk out with them.

"Do you two want to ride with us or do you want to meet somewhere?" Greg asks. 

“I’d rather ride with you, if that’s alright?”

"Sure." Greg leads them to the car. 

He sighs as they get into the car. “I’m sorry, I had hoped they’d be alright.”

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. There's nothing we can do to help their reaction. Believe me I've tried." He sighs and starts to drive to the pub. "I'm sorry your relationship with them is a mess because of me."

“If that’s how they’re going to act, I’d rather not be around them.”

"Maybe I should have just stayed away. It would have been easier for you." He frowns and bites his lip. 

He frowns. “Greg, I don’t want that. And I know that you don’t either.”

"I don't. You're right." He nods. "God, when dad stood up I felt like I was sixteen again and he was going to start hitting me." His hands tighten on the wheel. 

Arthur frowns. “I’m sorry I never stopped him..”

"You couldn't have. It's not your fault. It's his fault." Greg sighs and pulls up to the pub. 

He bites his lip and nods.

"I think we all deserve a drink." Greg hums and gets out of the car. 

“That sounds fantastic.” They all go in and get a table.

They get their drinks. 

Arthur sighs a bit as they sit.

Greg hums and sips his drink. Piper rubs Arthur's back. 

He sighs and takes a drink.

"We have a son." Greg says out of the blue. "We're in the process of adopting him."

Arthur’s face lights up. “Really? That’s brilliant.”

"His name is Alastor. He was left at the yard and we've decided to keep him." Greg smiles and takes Mycroft's hand. 

He smiles softly. “That’s amazing, Greg. I’m happy for you two.”

"Thank you." Greg smiles. "Speaking of Alastor I'm going to give John a call and see how they're doing." Mycroft smiles and leaves the table to call John. 

Piper looks between Greg and Arthur before standing. “I’ll let you two catch up.” She goes out to get some air.

"She's nice." Greg hums. 

Arthur blushes a bit and smiles. “Yeah, she is. Mycroft seems like a good fit for you.”

"He is. I couldn't imagine life without him." He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles. “I’m glad you have him, then.”

He smiles and nods. "You're note from the invitation.. I'll be your best man if still want me to.."

He gives him a warm smile. “I’d love that.”

"Good." He smiles happily. 

He smiles. “Thank you, Greg.”

"You're welcome, Arthur." He smiles. 

“I wanted to apologize again.. I shouldn’t have invited them.”

"We needed to do it. I needed the closure. It was better then and not at your wedding."

“I guess so..” He looks down into his drink before looking back up at Greg, smiling now a little. “We have two more openings for guests, if you’ve got anyone in mind.”

"I'll think about it. Thank you." He smiles a bit. 

He smiles and nods, relaxing as Mycroft and Piper come back.

Piper smiles and kisses Arthur as she sits next to him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She smiles and relaxes against him. 

He smiles and hums. Mycroft leans in to kiss Greg as he sits. “Alastor’s fine.”

"Good good." Greg smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles and takes a drink of his pint.

He hums happily and relaxes. 

He smiles and relaxes against him. “So, Arthur, tell me about yourself. What do you do?”

"I am a lawyer. Apparently the pursuit for justice runs in the family." Arthur chuckles as he looks to Greg. 

Greg blushes a bit and smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess it does. You went the safer route.”

"I'll leave chasing down baddies to you." Arthur laughs. 

He chuckles and smiles. “Might be a good idea. Though, sometimes I can’t handle it. That’s what I’ve got Sherlock for.”

"That's good. How is he? Haven't heard anything about him lately. Not even a rumor. What's he up to theses days?" He hums and sips his pint. 

Greg bites his lip. “He’s going through some things.”

Arthur hums and nods not wanting to push the issue. 

Greg was relieved that Arthur didn’t ask any more questions about Sherlock as he finished his pint.

"Another?" Arthur hums as he stands to get himself a second pint. 

“I’d love one.” He smiles.

He smile and goes to get them. 

Mycroft smiles and takes Greg’s hand.

Greg smiles and kisses his hand. 

He hums and smiles.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He kisses his head and smiles before pulling back to take a drink.

"I want to thank you both for coming out tonight. Arthur was nervous you wouldn't want to." Piper hums. 

Mycroft hums. “Gregory was nervous as well, but I know that we’re both glad we came.”

"It's true." Greg nods and smiles. "Good." Piper smiles. 

Mycroft smiles and rubs Greg’s back.

Greg smiles and leans against him as Arthur comes back with drinks. 

“Thanks, Arty.” Greg hums as he takes his drink.

"Yup." Arthur smiles and sits back down. 

He smiles and takes a drink.

He hums and drinks as well. 

He hums. “I would love for you to meet Alastor.”

"Of course. I'd love to." He smiles. 

He smiles happily. “I’m sure he’d love to meet his uncle.”

"Uncle.. I like it." He grins. 

He smiles brightly. “I’m glad.”

He smiles and takes a drink. 

He hums as he drinks.

He smiles and hums. 

He finishes his pint.

Mycroft smiles and rubs Greg's back. 

Greg hums. “I’m glad I came out tonight.”

"So am I."

He smiles. “Would you two like to come by to our flat tomorrow to see Alastor? If you’re not too busy with wedding planning.”

"We'd love to." Arthur smiles and Piper nods. "Everything is pretty much in hand for the wedding. Oh but you need to be fitted for a suit so you can match the rest of the wedding party." Piper smiles. 

He smiles. “Alright. Just tell me when and where.”

"Okay good." She smiles. 

He smiles and hums happily.

Piper smiles and leans against Arthur. 

Mycroft smiles and stands. “I’m going to get another drink. Anyone else need anything?”

"I could use another drink." Greg smiles. "Me too." Piper nods. 

Mycroft smiles and nods, going to get the drinks.

"Have you guys started panning your wedding yet?" Pips asks Greg. 

Greg blushes and smiles softly. “We’ve talked about a few things but otherwise we’ve been really busy..”

"You'll get to it. Just remember that it's about you two and what'll make you happy." She smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “I know. We both just get really stressed sometimes.”

"You two can do it. It'll work out."

He smiles. “Thank you.”

"Of course." She smiles. 

He smiles as Mycroft comes back.

Mycroft smiles and sits their drinks down. 

He smiles. “Thank you, love.”

"Of course." He kisses his head and sits. 

He smiles and hums softly.

He smiles and sips his drink. 

He smiles and takes a drink.

He leans against him and hums happily. 

He kisses his cheek softly.

He blushes a bit and smiles happily. 

Greg hums happily.

Mycroft smiles happily. 

He smiles and drinks more.

Mycroft hums and kisses his head before taking a drink as well. 

He glances at his phone. “We should probably get back to Alastor soon.”

"You're right. John has work in the morning." He nods. 

He smiles softly as he looks to Arthur and Piper. “We’ll see you tomorrow?”

"Of course." Arthur smiles and Piper nods. 

He smiles and nods. “Brilliant. We really should be going.”

"Goodnight." Piper smiles. "See you tomorrow." Arthur smiles. Mycroft smiles and stands offering Greg his hand. 

Greg smiles and takes his hand, standing with him. “I’ll text you the address.”

"Alright." Arthur smiles happily. 

Greg smiles and pulls Arthur into a hug.

Arthur smiles and hugs him back. "Thank you. For everything."

He smiles softly. “What are you thanking me for?”

"Mm for being my brother." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “You have no reason to thank me.”

"Yeah but it makes you happy so why not." He chuckles and smiles happily. 

He blushes and smiles happily. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome. Getting going to your son. We'll see you tomorrow." He smiles happily. 

He smiles. “Thank you. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

"Looking forward to it." Arthur smiles and Piper nods. 

Mycroft smiles and takes Greg’s hand, leading him out.

Greg smiles and follows him. 

He leads him to their car.

"Do you want to drive or should I?"

“I’ll drive, don’t worry.”

He nods and get into the car. 

He gets into the car and smiles as he starts it.

Greg smiles feeling better than earlier and ready to go home to see Alastor. 

Mycroft glances to Greg as he drives, smiling softly.

He hums softly and smiles as they get home. 

He parks and they go into their flat.

John is sitting on the couch with sleeping Alastor in his arm. "Hey, how'd it go?" He smiles. 

Mycroft smiles softly. “As expected. But, we went out with his brother and his fiancé after.”

"That's good. Alastor was wonderful as usual." He smiles and hands Alastor over to Mycroft carefully so he doesn't wake him. 

He smiles and rocks him gently. “Thank you, John. I’ll go out him in bed."

John smiles as Mycroft leaves. "So how come you never told me you had a brother?" He hums to Greg. 

Greg bites his lip. “Because I hadn’t talked to him in years. My parents didn’t want me around him.”

"At least you've taken care of it now. Didn't wait like me until it was to late." He hums. 

“My father still hates me, my mother won’t speak to me.” He huffs a bit, going to get a beer from the fridge.

"My father beat me everyday after he found out about my "affliction" or so he called it. My mother never looked at me again, couldn't bring herself to. I'm just glad Harry got out of the house before it got bad." He sighs wanting a very as well. 

"Seems we’re two of a kind.” He hums bitterly, grabbing a beer for John as well.

"Cheers to that." He sighs and opened his beer. "I guess all there is to do now is do better than them. Be better people. Be better parents." He shrugs and takes a drink. "You'll do brilliantly with Alastor. You already know everything not to do."

"Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I know what to do.” He takes a drink.

"You figure it out as you go along. That's what parents have been doing for thousands of years."

He hums and nods. “Yeah, I suppose.”

"Alastor's life is full of some of the most brilliant people out there. He'll do just fine." He hums and smiles a bit. 

He smiles softly. “Well, Sherlock and Mycroft are brilliant.”

"You are as well. Superintendent of the homicide division, a great friend, and a good man. Alastor is in the best hands." He nods and smiles. 

He smiles. “Thank you, John.”

"You're welcome, mate." He smiles. 

He smiles and takes a drink. “You’re pretty brilliant yourself.”

"I try." He chuckles and drinks. 

He smiles and takes a drink.

Mycroft comes back out into the kitchen carrying the baby monitor. 

Greg smiles. “Hey, My.”

"How are you, love?" He smiles. 

“I’m doing alright.” He hums, holding up his beer.

He hums softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles and hums. “Come sit, love.”

He smiles softly and sits with them. 

He smiles and hums, drinking more.

He hums and rubs his back. 

He hums and relaxes.

"Well I think I'm gonna call it a night boys. I've got work tomorrow." John hums and finishes his beer. 

Greg hums. “Alright, mate. Thanks again for watching Alastor.”

"Anytime." John smiles and stands. 

Mycroft smiles and stands to let him out.

"See you later, mate." John smiles and leaves. 

Greg hums as he finished his beer, a bit more than buzzed now. “Mm, thank you, My.”

"For what, love?" Mycroft hums and sits with Greg after locking the door. 

He leans against him. “For going with me tonight, standing up for me.”

"Of course, love. I wouldn't be anywhere else." He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. 

He smiles and nuzzles up to him.

He smiles softly and holds him. 

He smiles and curls up to him.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

“I love you, Myc.”

"I love you, too. So much, Gregory." 

He smiles and hums against him.

"Let's go to bed." He nuzzles him. 

He nods, getting up and swaying a bit.

Mycroft chuckles softly and holds him upright, taking him to bed. 

He hums and lets Mycroft lead him to bed.

He strips him down to his pants and puts him into bed, joining him after his undresses. 

He hums and cuddles up to him.

He smiles softly and holds him close. 

He kisses his chest softly.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

“I love you, My.”

"I love you, too." 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles. 

He hums and closes his eyes.

He smiles softly and rubs his back gently. 

He smiles and falls asleep.

He holds him and falls asleep. 

Greg stays close to him.

Mycroft gets up in the night to feed Alastor. 

Greg mumbles, staying asleep.

"Your papa has had a rough day. He tried his best and sometimes it doesn't work out but that doesn't mean he didn't try hard enough. It just means it wasn't meant to be. He loves you very much and that's all you have to know. We love you so much. No matter what. We'll try our best but we're human so you'll have to forgive us if we mess up from time to time." Mycroft hums softly to Alastor as he feeds him. 

Alastor reaches up for Mycroft as he talks to him.

Mycroft leans in and kisses Alastor's head. 

He grabs onto his hair.

He chuckles softly and holds him. 

He babbles softly.

"Really? That's very interesting." He talks back to him and smiles. 

Alastor giggles and babbles louder.

Mycroft chuckles and smiles as he listens to him. 

He makes a grabbing fist.

He puts his finger in his hand. 

He smiles and pulls it down to teethe at it.

"You're gums are gonna start hurting soon when your teeth come in." He hums. 

He pulls his finger, smiling.

He smiles and kisses his forehead softly. "You need to go back to sleep, love. So you can grow big and strong." He hums softly and rocks him gently. 

He falls asleep in his arms.

Mycroft puts Alastor back in his cot and gets back into bed with Greg. 

Greg hums and rolls over to press against Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles softly and holds Greg, falling back asleep.


	45. Forty Five

Ed wakes up pressed against Phil.

Phil mumbles softly and pulls him closer. 

He smiles and hums, nuzzling him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He hums softly and kisses his chest.

He kisses his head and smiles. 

He smiles and looks up at him.

"Morning, love." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Morning.”

He kisses the tip of his nose. 

He blushes brighter.

He chuckles and smiles happily. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He rubs his back and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses his chest. “Mm..”

He blushes and hums happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"You're so cute."

He blushes brightly and hides his face.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him. 

Ed blushes and presses against him.

Phil holds him and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums and smiles happily against his lips. 

He smiles and slowly deepens the kiss.

He holds him close enjoying making out with him. 

He nips at his lips, pressing against him.

He gasps softly and his lips part as he presses against him. 

He moans quietly, pulling Phil on top of him.

Phil kisses him deeply and presses Ed to the bed. 

He gasps and opens his mouth for him.

"What do you want, love?" 

He blushes. “I.. I don’t know.. I just want you..”

"What do you feel like you need me to do?"

He bites his lip and rocks his hips against him.

He puts his legs between Ed's. "Do you want to rub off against me? Or do you want my hands?" He voice sounds husky and deep as he kisses his neck. "Or what about my mouth?"

He gasps and moans breathily. “Y-Your mouth..” He blushes, rocking against him again.

"Where do you want my mouth?" He smirks and rocks against him. 

He whimpers and arches. “On my cock.. Please..”

"Anything you want." He hums and kisses down his body. He nuzzles him over his pants and looks up at him, asking if it's okay if he takes them off. 

He blushes brightly and nods.

He smiles softly and takes Ed's pants off. 

He blushes and lifts his hips to help him.

"You're so handsome." He says awed and kisses his thighs. 

He blushes brightly and bites his lip. “Phil..”

"Mm?" He rubs Ed's thighs and nuzzles his cock. 

He whimpers and drops his head back against the bed. “Please..”

He smirks and kisses his cock. 

He gasps, his hips bucking instinctively.

"Take what you need, baby. Do what feels good." He swirls his tongue around the tip and takes the head into his mouth. 

He whimpers and moans breathily, gripping the sheets tightly.

He rubs his hips and bobs his head slowly. 

He moans, rocking his hips into Phil’s mouth. He whimpers, already feeling close.

Phil let's Ed fuck his mouth and take what he needs. 

He moves a hand to cover his mouth as he comes hard into his mouth.

He moans and swallows. 

He blushes and covers his face, embarrassed that he came so quickly.

"Hey.. Hey. It's okay. You did so good." He kisses his hips and stomach. 

“I’m sorry, I.. I came too fast..”

"You were perfect. So hot and hard in my mouth. I nearly came just tasting you." 

He blushes, moving his hands away from his face. “Really?”

"Really really. I guess I could have gone a bit easier but I was just so desperate to taste you." He blushes and hides his face in Ed's tummy. 

He blushes. “Your mouth was brilliant..”

He blushes and presses kisses to his body. 

He blushes and smiles. “Do you need to come?”

"Yeah.. Just talk to me." He kisses his neck and strokes himself. 

He blushes and tips his head back a bit. “I love your mouth.. It always feels so brilliant..”

He moans softly and nibbles at his neck as he strokes himself. 

“I love the sounds you make, when I know you’re feeling good.” He reaches down to join Phil’s hand, stroking with him.

"Oh yess, Ed." He gasps and whimpers as he thrusts into those joined hands. 

He strokes him, licking his lips as he watches Phil thrust into their hands. “And you make me feel so good.. Better than I have in years.”

"Close." He moans and presses against Ed. 

Ed leans in to bite and kiss at his jaw.

Phil cries out and comes hard into their hands. 

He moves to kiss him as he comes.

He moans into his mouth and kisses him back. 

“That was incredibly sexy..” He mutters against his lips.

He giggles euphorically and smiles against his lips. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

"I love you.." He whispers against his lips. 

He blushes brightly, pressing against him and hiding his face in Phil’s chest. “I love you too..”

He smiles happily and holds him close. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back affectionately. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums happily and rubs his back. 

He smiles and hums. “What time is it?”

"Mm morning-ish.." 

He closes his eyes again. “Okay..”

He holds him and relaxes. 

He kisses his chest softly. “I don’t want to get up..”

"Mm you never want to get up." He chuckles softly and kisses his head. 

He hums. “Your fault.”

"True." He smiles softly. 

He smiles and hums quietly. “At least you take responsibility.”

"Of course." He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles closes his eyes.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles him. 

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

“Is this..” He hesitates, trying to find the right words. “Would we continue after we got out of here?” He bites his lip.

"I would like to. Love to in fact. I don't want to give you up. I love you. I wouldn't just walk away." 

He smiles softly and holds onto him. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love." He holds him and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles, pressing closer.

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

He smiles and curls up.

He hums happily and relaxes. 

He smiles and hums.

He nuzzles him. "As much as I would love to stay here and cuddle you all day I need to get ready for my physical therapy." 

He bites his lip and nods, nuzzling him back. “Alright..”

"What?" 

He shakes his head. “I just don’t want to move today..”

He frowns a bit and nuzzles him. 

He bites his lip, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, I should let you go..”

"Hush.. I won't leave you when you need me.." He holds him. 

He shakes his head. “You need to go to therapy..”

"You're more important." 

He sniffles and presses against him. “Today’s just a bad day..” His voice is soft, nearly inaudible.

"Baby.." He frowns and holds him tight. 

He whimpers a bit and hides his face.

"Talk to me, love.." 

“I don’t feel right.. I feel trapped in my own skin. Everything feels too tight and too loose at the same time. I just.. I don’t feel right..” He frowns as he tries to explain.

"You've been taking your medication right?" He asks trying to figure out how to help him. 

He nods against his chest. “Yes, they just.. Some days they don’t work as well..”

"Maybe it's not the right combination then. It took me a while to one the right ones that worked for me."

“I don’t want to take any more pills..” He mumbles, sounding defeated.

"Not more. Just different ones. If they help you it'll be worth it." He runs his back. 

He sniffles and nods, curling up against him.

"I love you. We'll figure it out." He kisses his head and holds him tight. 

He nods against him. “I love you too.." 

"Do you want to go talk to Dr. Brooks?"

He chews on his lip nervously.

"The sooner we talk to her the sooner she can help you." 

“I know..” He frowns a bit. “I don’t want to go alone..”

"I'll go with you. You don't have to be alone." He nuzzles him. 

He sniffles and nods against him. “O-Okay..”

He kisses his head softly. "Let's take a shower first? They always make me feel better."

He blushes and nods. “A shower sounds nice..”

"Good." He smiles softly and gets up, offering Ed his hand. 

Ed smiles a bit as he takes his hand, standing with him.

Phil smiles softly and leads him to the shower. 

He follows him, still holding his hand.

He turns on the shower and bring him under the spray by hand. 

He blushes. “Are you.. Are you going to join me?”

"If you want me to." He smiles softly. 

He blushes brighter and nods. “I.. Yes.”

"Okay." He smiles softly and gets in with him. 

He blushes and smiles softly, his eyes raking over him.

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and starts to wash Ed. 

He blushes and smiles as he lets Phil wash him.

Phil smiles and rises him. He hums softly and washes his hair. 

He closes his eyes and relaxes a bit.

He smiles softly and rinses his hair. 

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums.

He smiles and starts to wash himself. 

He washes himself as well.

"You're so handsome." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He hums and smiles happily. 

He smiles softly.

"Ready to get out?"

He smiles softly and nods.

He smiles softly and shuts off the shower. He grabs a towel and wraps his around his waist before grabbing another, drying Ed off. 

He blushes and smiles, holding the towel around him.

He smiles and kisses his forehead. 

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and follows him to get dressed. 

He smiles and blushes a bit as he drops the towel to get dressed.

Phil whistles and smiles. 

Ed blushes brighter and throws his shirt at him.

Phil chuckles and smiles as he gets dressed. 

He smiles softly and finishes getting dressed.

He hums and runs a hand through his hard. 

He smiles as he watches him before he remembers why they’re getting ready. He bites his lip nervously.

"Hey.. Hey. It's going to be fine." He takes his hand and kisses it. 

He bites his lip and nods. “I.. I know..”

"I'll be there with you." 

He nods. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love." He smiles softly. 

He smiles a bit and nods, taking a breath. “I’m ready..”

"Okay." He squeezes his hand reassuringly and follows him to Dr. Brooks office. 

Ed bites his lip as he knocks on her door.

"Come in." Dr. Brooks hums. 

He hesitates before going inside.

"I'm here." Phil squeezes his hand gently. 

He nods, leading them in. “Dr. Brooks, can we talk?”

"Of course, Edward." She smiles. 

He nods and takes a seat, looking down at his hands. “I.. I think I need to change my medication.”

"Okay. Why do you think you need to change?"

“Because they’re not helping. I.. I mean.. Some days they are, but some days they’re not. I don’t feel right today..”

"Would you like to try a higher dose or a new medication completely?" 

He shakes his head. “I don’t want more. I want different. These aren’t working.”

"Alright. I'll have them start a new one for you to take after dinner."

He bites his lip and nods. “Thank you.”

"Of course." She smiles softly and nods. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

He shakes his head. “No.”

"Okay. I'll have the medication switched." She smiles. "Phil, you missed your physical therapy." She hums. "I know." He nods. "Alright." She hums. 

Ed bites his lip, still feeling a bit guilty for making Phil miss it.

"Honestly I just didn't feel like going. I'll do my exercises later." Phil hums. "Okay." Dr. Brooks nods. 

Ed shifts a bit in his seat.

"I think that's all for now. Do you need anything else, love?" Phil smile softly at him. 

He blushes and shakes his head.

"Okay." He stands and offers Ed his hand. 

He smiles and takes his hand as he stands.

Phil smiles and leads them out of the office. 

Ed holds his hand as they walk.

"Now what would you like to do, love?"

He bites his lip. “I don’t know.” He rubs his hand over Phil’s.

"Mm." He kisses Ed's hand softly. "We should probably go eat something." 

He bites his lip. “I.. I don’t know.. I guess..”

"I'll have Flo make you whatever you want." He nuzzles him. 

“I guess..”

"Okay." He squeezes his hand gently and leads him to the kitchen. 

He follows him to the kitchen.

"Hello, boys." Flo hums and Sherlock smiles. 

Ed smiles softly. “Hi..”

"Hungry?" Flo smiles. 

He bites his lip, hesitating a bit.

"I'll make whatever you like." She smiles softly. 

“Can you make pancakes?” His voice is soft.

"Of course. Would you like anything in them? Chocolate chips or blue berries or banana?" She smiles softly.

He smiles a bit. “Blue berries.”

"Coming right up." She smiles and starts to make pancakes. 

He smiled softly and looks up at Phil.

Phil smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles and rubs his hand.

He smiles softly and hums. 

“Can we go sit?”

"Sure." He nods and leads him to a table. 

He smiles and follows him.

Phil smiles and pulls a chair out for Ed. 

He sits with him, leaning against him.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. 

He smiles softly and relaxes a bit.

"I love you." 

“I love you, too.” He smiles softly. “And thank you..”

"For what, love?"

“Helping me today.. Even though I made you miss your physical therapy..”

"I don't care one bit about missing it. I care about you." He kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

Flo soon brings them pancakes and Sherlock brings tea. 

He smiles softly at them. “Thank you.”

"No problem." Flo smiles and sits with Sherlock. 

He smiles and sits up a bit to eat.

Phil smiles softly and sips his tea. 

He takes small bites of his pancakes.

He hums and rubs his back soothingly. 

He smiles softly, eating slowly.

He relaxes and smiles softly. 

He leans back against him.

He hums happily and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly and looks up at him.

He leans in and kisses his cheek softly. 

He blushes and smiles a bit.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He bites his lip as he looks back at his plate, still mostly full.

"It's alright. Take your time. Eat what you can." He says softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly and nods.

He hums happily and smiles lovingly at him. 

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him before pulling away so Ed can eat. 

Ed takes a breath before sitting up to try to eat more.

Phil smiles softly and rubs his back.

He smiles a bit as he starts to eat again.

He hums softly and continues to rubs his back. 

He relaxes into his touch, eating a bit more.

"You're doing such a good job, love."

He blushes and smiles softly.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

He smiles and eats a bit more.

He smiles softly and rubs his thigh. 

He blushes and shifts in his seat, his legs falling apart a bit.

He smirks a bit and rubs higher on his thigh. 

He gasps softly and bites his lip.

He leans in and kisses his neck. "Eat as much as you can and you can have whatever you want as a reward." He mumbles against his neck and nibbles at it. 

He blushes and nods, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his jaw. 

He blushes at the praise and holds back a whimper.

"Eat, love. You can do it." He nuzzles him and squeezes his thigh. 

He blushes and nods, sitting up to eat more.

He smiles and watches him eat. 

He eats the rest of a pancake before he leans back against Phil.

"Good job, love. You did so good. I'm so pleased." He holds him and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and presses against him. “Can we go back to my room?

"Of course, love." He stands and offers Ed his hand. 

He blushes and takes his hand, standing. “Thank you for the pancakes, Flo.”

"My pleasure." Flo smiles and Phil leads Ed back to the room. 

Ed blushes as he follows him.

Phil closes the room door and turns to Ed, smiling softly. 

He blushes and smiles back.

He pulls him into his arms and sways with him, humming softly. 

He blushes and smiles, pressing against him.

He holds him and smiles softly, dancing with him. 

He holds onto him, blushing and smiling happily.

"I love you." He holds him and kisses his head. 

“I love you, too.” He smiles, resting his head on his chest.

He holds him close and they dance. 

He presses a small kiss to his chest.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "So have you thought about what you want as a reward?" He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and smiles against his lips. “I.. I want to try to go further today..”

"Oh?" He smiles softly and nibbles his lip. 

He blushes and nods. “I want to try fingering..”

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses him. "Do you want to finger me or do you want me to finger you?" 

He blushes and bites his lip. “I.. I don’t know..”

"It's up to you, love. The thing is if you finger me I get really really needy to be fucked." He blushes brightly. 

He blushes. “I.. Would you let me fuck you?”

"Yes. I'd let you do anything you want to me. As long as you want to do it." He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss him. “I want to..”

"Okay." He smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nips at his lips.

He groans softly and opens his mouth a bit. 

“You’ll have to run me through things..” He blushes before deepening the kiss.

"We'll take it slow." He smiles and tugs at his shirt. "But at the moment I just really want to see you naked." 

He blushes and nods, pulling his shirt off.

"So handsome." He sounds awed as he kisses his chest and rubs his hands over his back. 

He blushes and arches into his touch, gripping the sheets.

Phil takes Ed's trousers and pants before finishes stripping himself. 

Ed blushes as he watches him.

Phil straddles Ed and kisses him. 

He gasps as he feels Phil’s body against his, kissing him back deeply.

He moans against his lips and rocks against him. 

He gasps and moans, bucking up against him.

"You've gotta.. Umm.. Stretch. You've gotta stretch me." He moans distractedly as he grinds against him in his lap. 

He gasped and nodded. “Yeah.. Alright.. I don’t have lube here, but I have lotion..”

"Alright.." He nods and moves onto his back. 

He reaches into the bedside drawer and retrieves the lotion.

He blushes and opens his legs. 

He slicks his fingers and looks down at him.

"Start slow. Just one and work up to three." He mewls and blushes. 

He bites his lip and nods, pressing a slick finger against his hole. “Okay?”

"Brilliant." He moans softly and pushes back against his finger. 

He blushes and slowly pushes it in.

"Oh yes.." He groans softly and arches, not having been touched like this in ages. 

Ed watches his face closely, taking in his reactions. He started to thrust his finger slowly.

Phil moans and arches. 

He leans in to kiss his chest. “Perfect..”

"A-another." He whimpers and blushes. 

He blushes and nods, gently pushing in a second finger. “Tell me how it feels..”

"Good. So good." He moans and rocks his hips, fucking himself on Ed fingers. 

Ed blushes and leans in to kiss his neck. “You look wonderful like this..”

Phil blushes brightly and tips his head back, moaning needy. 

He nips and sucks at his neck, adding a third finger.

He whimpers softly and wraps his arms around Ed with hands in his hair rocks his hips needy unable to help himself. 

He holds onto him, biting his neck as he gets more confident.

"Yes!" He moans loudly and his hand tightens in Ed hair. 

He thrusts his fingers, licking at the mark on his neck.

"I need you. Please, Ed. Please." He begs and moans needy, loving the attention Ed is lavishing on his neck. 

He blushes as he pulls his fingers out. “I.. I don’t have a condom.. Is that okay?”

"It's okay. I want to feel you. Please." He begs and spread his legs wider for him. 

He slicks his cock with the lotion and blushes as he looks down at him. He pushes into him slowly.

He moans and arches, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

He gasps and moans breathily, kissing up his neck to his mouth.

He kisses him deeply and holds onto him. 

He kisses him back deeply, rocking his hips a bit.

He gasps and moans breathily. "You feel so big."

He moans and starts to slowly thrust into him, his moans growing. “Christ, Phil.. You feel amazing..”

He moans and arches under him. He pulls him down for a kiss and rocks with him. 

He kisses him back deeply, starting to speed up his thrusts, getting close already. “Phil, I.. I’m close, I can’t..”

"Come. Please. I need you to come." He begs and moans needy. 

Ed bites Phil’s neck, making a dark mark, as he comes hard into him.

Phil gasps and moans loudly as he comes hard between them. 

Ed kisses him deeply, his hips stilling.

Phil moans softly and kisses him back deeply, holding onto him. 

He moans softy. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.." He nuzzles him. 

He rests on his chest, nuzzling him back.

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

He smiles softly, kissing his chest. “Was that alright?”

"It was brilliant. You were perfect. Are perfect." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles, cuddling up to him.

He hums happily and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He hums and nuzzles him back sleepily.

"Nap.." He mumbles and cuddles him. 

He hums and nods. “Mhmm..” He curls up against him, already dozing.

He smiles softly and dozes with him. 

He falls asleep against him.

He holds him as they sleep. 

Sherlock smiles as he sits with Flo.

Flo hums and sips their tea. 

“How are you today, Flo?”

"Alright. I'm thinking about making new recipes." She smiles. "How are you?"

He hums. “That sounds like a great idea.” He smiles softly. “I’m doing alright.”

"John's coming tomorrow, right?" She smiles softly. 

He blushes and smiles. “Yeah, he is.”

"Good." She hums and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Maybe I can bake for him?”

"Sure." Flo smiles. "What do you want to make for him?"

He smiles. “I want to make the chocolate thing, since I could make that by myself.”

"Look at you, little chef. Growing up. Doing things on his own." They wipes away an imaginary proud tear. 

He blushes and smiles. “Shut up.”

They giggle and smile. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Is your brother coming as well? With his fiancé and their baby?"

“Yes, I believe so.”

"Good." They nods and smile softly. 

He smiles softly and nods. “I’m excited.”

"Good. It's good to be excited about things." They smile happily. 

He smiles and hums. “Yeah, I know.”

Flo nods and finishes their tea. 

Sherlock finishes his tea as well.

"Bored." 

“Mm, yes. Not much to do around here.”

They sigh and nod. 

He hums. “I have a few cases to look over, if you want to help.”

"Sure." They hum. "What kind of cases?"

“Greg dropped off some cold cases for me to look through. There’s all types.”

"Helping the consulting detective consult. How could I pass that up?" They smile. 

He chuckles and smiles. “Come on.”

Flo smiles and follows him. 

He smiles and takes them to his room.

They flop onto his bed and roll onto their stomach, resting their chin on their fists. "So how many cases you've got?"

He pulls out the case files, setting them on the bed. “Enough to tide me over.”

"Brilliant." Them him and sit up, legs crisscrossed. They pick a file and open it. 

He smiles and sits with them. “Mm, triple homicide.”

"Why does it seem like all the fun stuff happens on the outside?" Flo smiles and spreads out the photos from the triple homicide. 

He chuckles and smiles. “Mm, I know. Cases seem to pick up when I’m not out there.”

"Mm the bad guys must be scared of you." They giggle and smile. 

He hums. “Can’t imagine why.”

"Really? Huh."

He chuckles and hums. 

"So triple homicide. One or two bodies wasn't satisfying enough."

“He also took their hearts.”

"Seems like symbolism has no place in this case." They hums sarcastically. "Each victim is similar too. So he has a type. Some poor woman must have broke his pathetic heart so now he takes theirs. The question is if he's killed that specific woman yet."

“I’m guessing not. I believe he’s building up to it. She’s his final kill.”

"There's nothing connecting the victims but.." Flo bites their lip. "Do you have a map?" They ask suddenly.

“There should be one in the case file. Why?”

They take the map and make points where each of the victim was found dead, then connects the dots. "There. Inside the triangle is where he lives. He won't kill close to home. So if he's building up to the final murder he's in there plotting for it."

He smiles. “Mm, brilliant, Flo. We can tell Greg when he comes.”

"Good." They smile happily. 

He smiles. “I should recruit you.”

"Mm I'll have to check my schedule." They hum and pretend to flip through an imaginary calendar. "Well would you look at that. I've absolutely nothing going on at the moment. Or in the foreseeable future. Recruit away." They giggle and smile. 

He smiles, amused. “I’ll talk to Greg tomorrow. I’m sure he would love to have you.”

"Good." They nod and smile. 

He smiles and sits on the bed.

"Pick a file. Any file." They smile and hold the files out to him like a splayed deck of cards. 

He hums and pulls out a file, opening it on the bed.

"What is it?"

“Similar victims, no M.O.” He hums softly.

Flo hums and nods. 

“They can’t find a connection. What do you think?”

"Mm.. Are the victims connected?" 

“Not that they can see.”

"How are they similar? Physical appearance or?"

“Routines. They all went to the same yoga studio. One male, two females.”

They hums and look at the photos of the body. "Mm took their jewelry, clothes, and their life. So power trip. Whoever did it was jealous of everything they had. The murder is in a subservient position. Probably their yoga instructor who was recently let go."

He hums, amused. “Mm. Good. You’re good.”

"I try." They smile. "Tea?" 

“I’d love some.”

Flo smiles and goes to make tea. Marge eyes Flo as she walks down the hall past Sherlock's room as Flo leaves. Flo soon comes back with tea. 

Sherlock sits on the bed as he waits. He smiles at them as they come back. “Marge give you any trouble?”

"No oddly enough but I have a sneaking suspicion she's going to start some shit about me being in your room." They shrug and hand him his cup of tea before sitting in his bed. 

He takes the tea and hums. “Just ignore her.”

"Mm don't have to tell me twice." They hum and sips their tea. 

He chuckles and hums, sipping his tea.

"How many more cases are there?"

“Three.” He hums, picking up the files.

"The middle one." 

He hums and tosses it onto the bed.

They hum and pick it up. "Jewel theft. Well not exactly. Someone broke into an exhibit and switched the jewelry into different cases. Nothing was taken." They frown. 

Sherlock sits on the bed with them, cocking his head to look at the file. “Why?”

"Oh! It's the switch!" They laugh. 

“What about the switch?”

"They stole all the jewelry! They put fakes in wrong cases to confuse everyone. They made it look like a prank when in reality the jewelry is actually gone." 

“Christ that’s brilliant.” He smiles.“

"It has to be someone who works at the exhibit who did it. They must have verified the fakes as real after the switch." They smile brightly. "Oh this case stuff is fun."

He chuckles. “You can see why I like it. Keeps me sane.”

They giggle and smile. 

He smiles. “I could use someone to help me when John’s at the clinic.”

"I'd love to but I dunno how long I'll be stuck in this joint." They shrug. 

“As far as I’m aware, you’ve made a hell of a lot of progress.”

"My mum still controls everything. Nothing I can do." They sighs and flops back against his bed. 

“I’ll figure something out.”

"Mm you're to good to me." 

He smiles and hums. “I try.”

They smile and relax. 

He smiles and hums. “Thank you for helping with cases.”

"Yeah anytime. It was fun. Thanks for letting me." Flo smiles. 

He smiles happily. “Yeah, of course.”

They smile and stretch. "I should go get dinner ready. Wanna help?"

He smiles and hums. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

"Good." They smile and open the room door. "After you."

He smiles as he leaves the room. “Thank you.”

They smile and follow him out to the kitchen. 

He smiles and hums as they get into the kitchen. “What’s for dinner?”

"Roast chicken and potatoes with steamed vegetables."

He smiles. “Sounds delicious.”

"Good." They smile. "Will you wash the potatoes?" They hum as they get out the steamer. 

“Of course.” He smiles and goes to get everything ready.

They hum and get the chicken ready. 

Sherlock washes the potatoes. “Should I cut them as well?”

"Sure. Quarters should be good and then put them around the chickens in the pan. Then I'll put it in the oven and turn the steamer on." They smile and season the chickens. 

He smiles and starts to cut them into quarters, humming softly as he does.

"What should we do for dessert?"

“Mm, I don’t know. Tarts?”

"Yeah that sounds good."

He smiles. “Brilliant.”

They smile and help him spread the potato quarters around the chickens before putting them in the oven. 

He smiles and goes to wash his hands off.

Flo hums and sets the timer for the steamer before going to wash their hands. 

Sherlock smiles as he leans against the counter.

"My dad is a chef. He taught me how to cook when I was little and then I went to culinary school to be like him. My mum made him go back to school and finish getting his degree to be a lawyer which he was doing before he found his true passion which is to cook. She didn't think a chef was a 'real' enough job and no husband of hers wasn't going to have a substantial job. I could tell he hated being a lawyer. There's this light in his eyes when he cooks and it's not there when he was a lawyer. He looks so happy. That's what I want. I want to be happy and do what I love." They hum and smile softly. 

He smiles softly as he listens to them. “I think that’s brilliant, Flo. You should do what makes you happy.”

"Thank you." They blush and smile happily. 

He smiles and hums. “Of course.”

"Tarts." They smile and rubs their hands together before getting out the supplies. 

He hums and nods. “Right.”

"What kind of tarts do you want? Chocolate, fruit, or custard tarts? Or what about a variety?"

“A variety would be good.”

"Alright." They smile and teach him how to make tarts. 

He smiles and starts to make them.

Flo hums and makes tea after the tarts are ready. 

He smiles. “I’ll help you plate the food as well.”

"Thanks." They smile and hand him a up of tea. 

He smiles as he takes the tea. “Of course.”

They smile and lean against the counter as they sip their tea. 

He drinks his tea as he waits for everyone to come in for food.

Soon people start lining up for dinner. 

Sherlock helps Flo serve everyone.

"Having fun playing house?" Marge snips as she takes her tray from Sherlock. 

Sherlock just sighs a bit, otherwise ignoring her.

"No tart for her." Flo hums after Marge leaves. 

He smiles. “Mm, definitely not.”

They hum and smile. 

He chuckles and smiles as he continues to serve people.

Phil and Ed smile as they come up. 

He smiles at them. “How are you doing?”

"Good." Ed smiles. "How are you?" Phil hums. 

“Mm, brilliant, actually.” He smiles as he hands them trays.

"Good." Phil smiles. "Come join us when you guys are done serving." Ed smiles and he goes to sit with Phil. 

“Mm, of course.” He smiles.

"I think that's it." Flo hums when they finish serving. 

Sherlock smiles as he makes himself up a plate. “Lets go sit.”

"Sure." Flo smiles and follows him, carrying their tray. 

He smiles and leads them to where Phil and Ed are sitting.

Flo smiles and sits with all of them. 

Ed smiles. “Everything taste brilliant, Flo.”

"Good. Sherlock is excellent help." They smile. 

Sherlock blushes a bit and smiles.

Flo smiles and leans against him as they eat. 

He smiles and hums softly as he eats.

Flo eats more than their usual few bites. 

Sherlock smiles when he notices.

"Shut up." They blush when they notice Sherlock looking at their plate.

Sherlock smiles and chuckles softly.

Flo smiles a bit and pokes him. 

He smiles and laughs a bit.

They smile and nibble on the tart. 

Ed smiles as he starts to eat the tart. “These are good.”

Flo hums happily and nods. 

He smiles and relaxes against Phil.

Phil wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles, looking up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums, nuzzling him back.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He smiles and hums as he starts to eat again.

Phil smiles softly happy that Ed is eating. 

Ed relaxes against him.

Phil hums and rubs Ed's back. 

He smiles and soon finishes his food.

"Excellent job, love." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily and nuzzles him back.

"I love you." He hums softly. 

“I love you too.”

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"You're adorable." He kisses the tip of his nose. 

He blushes and tips his head up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles brightly and relaxes against him.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He smiles and hums softly.

Phil smiles softly and sips his tea. 

Sherlock hums and sips his tea. “Everything was delicious tonight.”

"Good. You helped make it that way." Flo smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

They smile and and finish their tea. 

He soon finishes his tea and tart.

"Are there more cases?" Flo asks as they start to clean up. 

“Two left, I believe.”

"We can have a look at them after I clean up of you want."

He smiles and hums. “Sure.”

"Good." They smile and go clean. 

He smiles and sits with Phil and Ed.

Phil hums and as he watches Flo. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “I’m hoping to get their restaurant back for them.”

"If anyone can do it you can." Phil smiles. 

“Well, Mycroft is doing it. He has more authority.”

"It wouldn't be possible without you."

He blushes a bit and smiles. “Right, well.”

He chuckles and smiles. 

Ed smiles when he sees Flo coming back.

Flo smiles as they comes back from cleaning. 

He smiles. “So you two are going off for some cases?”

"Yup I think so." They nod. 

“Alright. We’ll see you two later, then.” He smiles.

"See you later." Flo smiles and goes with Sherlock to work on the case. 

Ed smiles softly and looks up at Phil.

Phil smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Want to go watch a movie?”

"Sure." He nuzzles him back and stands, offering his hand. 

He smiles and takes his hand, standing with him.

"What do you want to watch?" He hums and leads him to the tv. 

He smiles. “I don’t care, I just wanted to spend time with you.”

He chuckles softly and smiles. He pulls Ed down onto the couch with him and turns on the movie channel as he snuggles Ed. 

Ed smiles happily and curls up with him. He nuzzles his chest.

Phil smiles and kisses his head. He pulls the blanket down off the back of the couch and covers them up. 

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He hums happily and rubs his back. 

He smiles and turns to face his chest, snuggling up to him.

He holds him and kisses his head. 

He smiles and kisses his chest softly before pressing closer.

He rubs his back and snuggles him closer. 

He smiles and relaxes with him.

He hums softly and holds him. 

He closes his eyes and smiles.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles and relaxes against him, nuzzling his chest.

"I love you." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles softly. “I love you, too.”

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

He smiles and hums softly.

Phil smiles enjoying cuddling with Ed and watching the movie. 

Ed ends up falling asleep against him.

Phil smiles softly and holds him, dozing off. 

Ed stays pressed against him as he sleeps.

Phil hums softly in his sleep and relaxes as he holds Ed tighter. 

Sherlock hums as they finish up the case. “That’s all of them, I believe.”

"Good job." Flo hums and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. “Shall we go find Phil and Ed?”

"Sure." They smile and stretch. 

He stands and smiles, leading them out of his room.

They smile and follow him out. 

He smiles and hums. “They’re probably in the sitting room.”

"Mm and where did you pull that deduction from?" Flo teases and smiles. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles. “Shush.”

Flo sticks their tongue out and giggles as they get to the sitting room. "Aww. They're adorable." They smile when they see Phil and Ed curls up together asleep on the couch.

He smiles softly as he looks at them. “Mm, they’re going to be sore when they wake up.” He chuckles softly.

"Yeah." They giggle. "Phil's gonna be in rough shape. He missed his physical therapy and now falling asleep on the couch." They shake their head. 

“He missed his session? Christ, he’s gonna be hurting.”

"He's not allowed pain meds either." 

He frowns. “Christ..”

"Do you think we should wake them?" They bite their lip. 

“Yeah, probably. They should sleep in a bed, not on the couch.”

"Phil.. Ed.. Wake up. You need to get up."

Ed mumbles and curls up further against Phil.

Phil groans softly and peaks an eye open. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “You guys are going to get sore from sleeping on the couch.”

Phil hums and nods. He nuzzles Ed. "We should get up, love. Come on."

He blushes and groans a bit, nuzzling him back. “Mm.. Fine..”

He smiles softly and sits up making Ed sit up as well since he was sleeping against him. 

He hums as he sits up, rubbing his eyes.

Phil stands stiffly and offers Ed his hand. 

He takes his hand and stands, groaning a bit.

He stretches a bit and winces as he legs hurt. 

He frowns a bit and rubs his hand. “Are you alright?”

"I'm okay. Just a bit stiff." He nods and smiles tightly. 

“Will you be okay?” He bites his lip.

He rubs his hand. “Of course I will.” He smiles softly. He smiles softly and follows him to bed slowly. 

Ed helps him to his room, shutting the door behind them.

Phil sighs and collapses into bed. 

Ed bites his lip, frowning a bit. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

"'M fine." Phil mumbles into the pillow. 

“I can give you a massage if that would help?”

"Please." He nearly whimpers. 

He smiles softly. “Take your shirt off and get comfortable.”

He nods and does as he's told. 

He straddles his hips and grabs the lotion, rubbing a bit onto his back.

He groans softly and tries to relax. 

He leans down to kiss his back softly as he rubs it.

He sighs softly and his eyes slip closed. 

He smiles softly and continues to rub his back.

He groans softly and relaxes. He blushes as he realizes he's starting to get hard. 

He presses small kisses to his back. “Better?”

"Much." He moans softly and rocks his hips a bit. 

He blushes when he realizes Phil was rutting against the bed. He rocks his hips a bit, testing for a response. 

He whimpers a bit and pushes back against him, he blushes and bites his lip embarrassed by his neediness. 

He slides his hands down to rub his sides, leaning in to kiss his neck as he rolled his hips against Phil’s arse.

He moans softly and bares his neck for him, rocking his hips back against Ed. 

He nips at his neck as he starts to grind against him.

"Please.." He gasps softly and whimpers needy. 

He lifts up a bit. “Turn over for me, love.. I want to try something.”

He turns over and looks up at Ed, trusting him completely. 

He leans in to kiss him softly. “You’ll need to instruct me a bit..” He blushes a bit, nuzzling him.

"What do you want to try?" He kisses him back softly and nuzzles him back. 

He blushes. “I want to try sucking you off..”

He blushes and nods. "Okay." 

He smiles softly and nods, leaning in to kiss him again before starting to kiss down his body.

He whimpers and moans softly, arching into his kisses. 

He rubs his sides as he reaches his hips. He looks up at him as he starts to undo his trousers.

He blushes and lifts his hips helping Ed get his trousers off. 

He blushes as he pulls off his trousers. He palms Phil through his pants, looking up at him.

He moans and rocks into his hand as he looks down at him. 

He licks his lips a bit before looking down at the bulge in his pants. He leans in to kiss it softly.

He gasps softly and whimpers. 

He slowly pulls his pants down, taking Phil into his hand and stroking him.

"Oh yess.." He moans and rocks into his hand. 

He strokes him slowly before leaning in to lick curiously at the head.

He gasps and arches. His hands go to his hair and massages his scalp. 

He blushes and slowly takes him into his mouth, sucking on the head. He tries to mimic what Phil had done to him.

"That's it. So good, love." He praises and moans. 

He blushes at the praise and starts to slowly take more, stroking him still.

"Don't push yourself to much. Just do what you can. You feel so good. You're brilliant."

He hums around him, pulling back to suck at just the head, stroking the rest of his length.

He moans and arches, hands tightening in his hair a bit. 

He bobs his head, never really going past the tip. He moans around him, stroking him faster.

"C-close." 

He runs his tongue along the slit, licking up the precum that was gathering. He strokes him faster, moaning louder around him.

He cries out and comes hard into his mouth. 

His eyes widen in surprise and he pulls back as his mouth is flooded with Phil’s cum. He ends up with most of it on his face, swallowing what he had in his mouth.

Phil pulls him up and licks his face clean. "You're perfect. Amazing. I love you so much." 

He blushes brightly and curls up to him. “I love you, too. So much.”

"Do you want me to help you come?" He nuzzles him and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and nods, kissing him back. “Please..”

"What do you want me to do? What is your body telling you it wants?" 

“N-Need your hands.. Please..”

He pushes down Ed's trousers and pants. He kisses him as he strokes him slowly from base to tip. 

His eyes flutter shut and he moans, his head falling back onto the bed.

"You're perfect. You feel so good. So hot and hard in my hand." He kisses and nibbles on his neck as he strokes him. 

He gasps and arches, rocking into his hand. “Phil..” He moans breathily.

He strokes him and rubs his thumb over the leaking head. "Are you going to come for me? Are you going to be a good boy and make a mess for me? Let go, love. Give it to me."

He moans loudly, thrusting into his hand as he comes hard into his hand.

"That's it. Good boy." He praises and holds him. 

He blushes at the praise and holds onto him.

He holds him and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly, smiling happily.

"I love you."

“I love you, too.” He smiles softly.

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"You are so handsome." 

He blushes and smiles, kissing his chest. “So are you.”

He blushes and kisses his head. 

He smiles and curls up with him. “Do you feel better?”

"Yes. You always make me feel better." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles. “Good, I’m glad.”

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

He smiles and kisses his chest.

"You make me so inexplicably happy."

He blushes and smiles happily. “With you, I can finally be happy.”

He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

Ed smiles and curls up with him. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought, the taste.”

Phil chuckles and smiles. "I'm glad about that."

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

He kisses his chest softly.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him and smiles.

"I love you." He nuzzles him back and smiles. 

“I love you too. So much.”

He hums softly and cuddles him. 

He curls up against him, smiling.

He holds him and smiles softly. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and hums. “Sleep?”

"Yeah.." He hums softly and yawns. 

He nuzzles him and relaxes.

He holds him and rubs his back as he nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and slowly falls asleep.

He smiles softly and falls asleep with him.


	46. Forty Six

Mycroft wakes with a start when he heard Alastor crying. He sits up, rubbing his face.

"I've got him." Greg mumbles and gets up. He goes to Alastor's cot and scoops him up. "It's alright, love. I'm right here. What's the matter, mm?" He hums softly and rocks Alastor. 

He reaches for his hand, opening his mouth.

He lets Alastor have his hand. "Let's go make you a bottle." He smiles softly and carries him out to the kitchen. 

He sucks on his finger, babbling around it.

"Mm.. Yes I see. That's a very interesting theory, son." He smiles as he talks back to him. "We're going to go see uncle Sherlock today. I'm sure he's missed you." He kisses Alastor's forehead as he waits for the bottle to heat up. 

He reaches up for his hair as Greg leans down to kiss his head. “Da-” He sneezes and giggles.

Greg blinks for a moment as he wipes Alastor's nose. "Were you just going to do what I think you were going to do?" He chuckles softly and smiles at him as he carries Alastor back to the bedroom with his bottle. 

He smiles and reaches for his bottle.

He smiles softly and feeds him as he sits in bed. 

Mycroft hums softly as he feels the bed dip when Greg sits on it.

"I think he almost said his first word but then he sneezed so I'm not sure." Greg hums not knowing if Mycroft is awake enough to hear him. 

Mycroft mumbles, still half asleep. “Mm?”

"I said I think Alastor almost said his first word but then he sneezed so I'm not sure if it was a sound he made before he sneezed or if he actually meant to say something." Greg hums and rocks Alastor as he feeds him. 

He opens an eye, shifting to look up at him. “He spoke?”

"Maybe. It sounded like 'Da-" and then a big sneeze. I'm not sure if he was cut off by the sneeze or not. I think he was."

He smiles softly. “Mm.. Knew he was smart.”

"Yes he is. A true Holmes." He chuckles softly and kisses Mycroft. 

He hums and smiles as he kissed him back. “Mm, a know a Lestrade who’s pretty smart.”

He smiles and nuzzles him before pulling back to burp Alastor. 

He smiles and hums softly, sitting up. “I’ll put him back to bed.”

"Okay." He smiles softly and hands Alastor over. 

Mycroft smiles as he rocks Alastor. “Hey, buddy.”

Alastor giggles and smiles happily up at him. 

He smiles softly. “Your father said you almost spoke. Want to try again?”

He babble and gurgles trying his best for Mycroft. 

He smiles and kisses his head. “Mm.. Very good, love.”

He smiles and squeezes his nose. 

He laughs and kisses his hand.

He giggles and smiles happily. 

He smiles and hums. “Time to go to sleep, okay? Then we can see uncle Sherlock.”

He yawns sleepily. 

He smiles and rocks him. “Sleep..”

He holds onto Mycroft's shirt and sucks his thumb as he falls asleep. 

Mycroft smiles and gently sets him into his crib.

"Come to bed, gorgeous." Greg smiles and opens his arms for Mycroft. 

He smiles softly and crawls into bed with him.

He hums happily and curls up with him. 

He relaxes with him.

"I love you." 

“I love you too. So much.” He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back softly.

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes a bit and nuzzles him back. 

He hums. “We can get a few more hours of sleep before we go see Sherlock..”

"Mm.." He hums and closes his eyes. 

He closes his eyes, resting his head on Greg’s chest.

He kisses his head softly and rubs his back. 

He hums as he relaxes, holding onto him.

"I love you." He hums softly. 

“I love you too..” He hums, already falling asleep.

He smiles softly and sleeps with him. 

He wakes a few hours later.

Greg hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums as he wakes. “Mm..” He presses a kiss to his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"God, you're so gorgeous. I can barely look at you or else I'll be blinded."

He blushes and smiles softly. “Greg..”

"I'm completely serious, my love." He smiles and kisses him happily.

He smiles and kisses him softly. “I love you, you silly man.”

"I love you, too. So much." He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums. “We should get up.”

"Mm you're right." He nuzzles him and stretches.

He smiles as he sits up, stretching.

Alastor coos happily from his cot waiting for someone to pick him up.

Mycroft smiles as he goes over to his cot, gently picking Alastor up.

Alastor gurgles and smiles up at him.

He smiles softly. “Hello, there.” He hums. “Time to get you dressed for uncle Sherlock.”

He giggles and flails happily.

He smiles and hums. “Greg, could you pick out something for him to wear?”

"Sure." Greg smiles and picks out an outfit for him.

He smiles and hums. “Thank you, love.”

"Of course, My." He kisses him and smiles before dressing Alastor.

He smiles and kisses him back as he hands Alastor over so he can go get dressed.

"Hello, little one. Did you sleep well?" Greg hums and smiles as he slips Alastor's tiny feet into his socks.

Alastor babbles and smiles, wiggling his feet.

"You've got to let me put your other sock on, son." Greg chuckles and tries to get his other sock on him as he moves his wiggles.

He giggles and reaches for him. “Dada.” He makes grabby hands at him. Mycroft’s eyes widen as he turns to look at Greg. “Did he just..?”

"He did." Greg grins wildly as he scoops Alastor up, peppering him with kisses.

Mycroft smiles brightly as he moves closer, standing behind Greg.

"That was the most brilliant thing I've heard in my entire life." Greg beams and leans back against Mycroft.

Mycroft grins and leans in to press a kiss to Alastor’s head. “So good, son.”

Alastor giggles and babbles happily.

He smiles and hums. “Sherlock will be proud when he hears what you did today.”

He drools a bit and sucks on his hand.

He chuckles. “Come on, love. We should get going.”

Greg smiles as follows Mycroft out to the car with Alastor and his baby bag.

Mycroft smiles and gets in to drive.

Greg makes sure Alastor is buckled in good before getting in the car.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Ready?”

"Yup." Greg hums and smiles.

He smiles and starts the car. “Should we pick up John?”

"Sure. I'll text him." He nods.  
**We'll come pick you on the way to Sherlock, okay?--GL**

**Brilliant, that makes things easier. Thank you. –JW**

**Good. See you in a few.--GL**

**Alright. –JW**

They soon pull up to the flat.

John soon comes out, carrying a small box. He smiles as he gets in the car.

"Morning, John." Greg smiles and Alastor coos happily.

“Mm, good morning.” He smiles and hums.

"How've you been?"

“I’ve been good. How have you two been? Three, excuse me.” He smiles at Alastor.

"Brilliant. Alastor said his first word earlier today." Greg smiles happily as Alastor babbles.

He smiles brightly. “Yeah? That’s brilliant, Greg!”

Greg smiles and nods. "He's pretty smart."

He smiles. “Just like his dads.”

He blushes a bit and smiles as they pull up to the center.

He smiles and gets out. Mycroft hums as he takes Alastor out of the car.

Alastor smiles and holds onto him.

Mycroft hums and smiles. “Time to see uncle Sherlock.”

Alastor babbles and coos.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He giggles happily and fists his shirt.

He smiles and hums as they go inside.

"What's in the box, John?" Greg nods to the small box John is carrying.

He smiles softly. “It’s the ring i had made for Sherlock. I thought I should get him one of his own.. Fiancé’s usually do that sort of thing.” He bites his lip. “I also brought him some sweets.”

"That's nice." He smiles.

He smiles softly and nods. “I’m just excited to see him.”

"I'm sure he's excited to see you as well." He chuckles and smiles as they sign in.

He smiles and nods. “Yeah.”

"John!" Sherlock smiles brightly as he walks over to him.

John smiles happily, pulling him into a hug. “Hello, love.”

Sherlock hums happily and holds onto him. "Hi.."

He smiles as he holds him. “Oh, God, I’ve missed you..”

"I misses you. I missed you so much." He holds onto him and peppers his face with kisses.

He holds onto him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him.

He smiles happily. “I brought you something.”

"You didn't have to get me anything, John." He blushes.

“No, I absolutely did.” He smiles softly.

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his head before handing him the box.

"John.." He gasps softly as he opens the box.

John smiles softly. “I thought I should bring it to you.. I, ah, also brought you some honey sweets.”

"It's perfect. You're perfect." Sherlock smiles happily and kisses him.

He smiles and holds him as he kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He grins and kisses him again.

He smiles happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and hums. “You’re so cute.”

He blushes and hides his face in John's neck.

He smiles and rubs his back. “Anything interesting happen this week?”

"Not much. Same old same old." He hums and looks at John. "You've taken up rugby again." He blushes brighter as he notices John has gotten fitter and more muscular.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Yeah, I’ve got some more free time, so I figured I could start playing again.”

"It's good. Nice." He blushes unable to help himself as his gaze roams over John's body.

He blushes and smiles. “You can touch, love.”

He blushes and nods. He runs his hand up his arms and over his chest, down his abs to his waist. "I want to see you. All of you. I need you. Please." He whimpers softly and begs needy.

He shifts up a bit, kissing him softly. “Say hello to the others first.”

He blushes brightly having completely forgotten about the others.

He chuckles softly. “Go say hello and make sure they’re situated before we go.”

He nods and goes over to them.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Hello, bee.”

"Hello, Mikey." Sherlock smiles. "How are you?"

He smiles. “I’ve been well. How have you been?”

"Alright. Doing better actually." He nods and smiles a bit. "Have you had time to look into Flo's situation?"

He smiles softly. “I did. I’ve just got to get the paperwork for them, but the restaurant is no longer their mothers. I’ve also been looking into making them their sole provider, that way they can dictate when they’re good enough to leave here, as well as who can visit.”

"Good. That's good. Thank you, Mikey." He smiles.

He smiles. “Of course, bee. Say hello to Alastor and Greg and then you and John can go off.”

"Hello, Al. How are you?" Sherlock smiles and touches Alastor's head softly. "Soon you won't have to come here and see me. Soon I'll be able to come see you whenever. That'll be nice, right?"

Alastor babbles happily, reaching for his hand. “Da!” Mycroft smiles. “He said his first word this morning.”

"He can talk? Already?" Sherlock eyes are wide and he sounds awed.

“Mm, well, he can say ‘da’ and 'dada’.” He chuckles.

"That's brilliant. He's brilliant." He smiles brightly.

He smiles and hums. “Greg said he almost said it earlier but then he sneezed.”

"Yes well transport needs do get in the way of genius sometimes." He chuckles and smiles.

He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"You're doing a good job, Mikey. A really good job. You too, Greg." He nods and smiles.

Mycroft blushes a bit and Greg smiles. “Thank you, bee.”

"Of course." He smiles. "Have you eaten yet? Flo is in the kitchen. They'll make you whatever you want."

He smiles. “We’ll go eat, I’m sure we can find our way.”

"Okay." Sherlock nods and watches them go before going back to John.

John hums and smiles, taking his hand.

"Hi." Sherlock blushes and smiles, kissing his hand.

He smiles. “Hello, love.” He leans in to kiss him softly.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back.

He cups his face. “Let me take you to bed..”

"Please.."

He takes his hand. “Lead the way.”

He blushes and takes him to his room.

He smiles and shuts the door. “I’ve missed you..” He pulls him into a kiss.

"I missed you, too. So much. So much, John." He whimpers and kisses him back needy.

He pulls him to the bed, kissing him deeply.

He moans and whimpers softly, going willingly.

He grins and straddles him on the bed. “Tell me what you want, love.”

"You. All of you. Everything." He whimpers and rocks up against him.

He grinds against him. “Want me to fuck you?”

"Yes yes. God, yes." He moans and grinds against him greedily.

“Or how about I let you grind against me until you come in your pants and then fuck you into the mattress?” He smirks.

"Yes please. Use me. Please, John." He whimpers and ruts against him shamelessly.

He nips at his neck before turning them so Sherlock was on top. “Be a good boy..”

Sherlock moans and grinds against him needy.

John smirks and bucks his hips. “You can do it. Be a good boy and come in your pants for me.”

Sherlock cries out and comes hard into his pants, making a mess.

John smirks and rubs his sides. “Good boy.. Now I want you to strip for me so I can stretch you.”

Sherlock whimpers softly and stands wobbly. He blushes and strips himself for John.

“You’re so beautiful, Sherlock.. Stunning, really.”

He blushes brightly and whimpers needy.

He pulls him in to kiss him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He whimpers and kisses him back as he straddles him.

“Do you want to ride me?” He rubs his hips, his voice softer.

"Please." He mewls and nods.

He smiles, pulling him down for a kiss. He pulls back and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a packet of lube. He smirks a bit as he opens it, slicking his fingers.

He kisses him back and whimpers, spreading his legs for him.

He eases a slicked finger into him, rubbing his hip with his free hand.

He moans softly and pushes back against his finger.

He licks his lips as he slowly thrusts his finger.

He whimpers and rocks his hips.

He adds a second finger, scissoring and thrusting them.

He gasps and arches, riding his fingers.

He adds a third finger quickly. “Good boy..”

He blushes and whimpers. "Please, John. Please."

He pulls his fingers out. “Ride me, love.”

He lines him yup with John's cock and sinks down onto him with a low moan.

He holds his hips and moans. “Good boy..”

He blushes and whimpers at the praise as he starts to ride him.

He rocks his hips a bit. “So perfect. Good boy, I’ve missed you.”

"I've missed this. I've missed you. So much, John." He moans and leans in to kiss him as he rocks with him.

He thrusts up into him. “You feel so good.. So bloody good.” He kisses him deeply.

He whines and kisses him back needy as he rides him harder.

He grips his hips tightly as he thrusts into him. “I’m close, Sherlock.. I want you to come with me..”

"John!" He cries out and comes hard.

John moans loudly as he comes hard into him.

Sherlock moans as he feels John fill him and collapses against his chest.

John rubs his back. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." Sherlock presses kisses to his chest.

He nuzzles him and smiles. “I’ve missed you..”

"I missed you, too. So much." He nuzzles him back and curls up against him. "I.. I'm doing better. I feel better. I think the medication and therapy is working." He mumbles quietly.

He smiles softly and rubs his back, kissing his head. “Good, I’m glad. Maybe we can get out of here soon.”

"Soon." He smiles a bit and nods.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He holds onto him, kissing his head.

He blushes and snuggles into him.

He smiles softly. “How about a quick nap?”

"Yeah.." He mumbles and yawns sleepily.

He smiles and kisses his head again. “Sleep, love.”

He mumbles softly and falls asleep against him.

He smiles and soon falls asleep with him.

Sherlock stays close to him as he sleeps.

John wakes about an hour later.

Sherlock hums and nuzzles him.

“Mm.. We should get up, love. Spend some time with the others.”

"Okay.."

He smiles softly, kissing his head.

He hums happily, pressing kisses to his chest.

He smiles and rubs his back. “Up, love.”

"Mm yes, Sir." He grins and kisses him before getting up.

He smirks a bit. “Naughty boy, you.”

"Only for you." He hums and gets dressed.

He smiles as he gets dressed as well. “Mm, good.”

He smiles and kisses him softly. "I love you."

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you, too.”

He hums happily and nuzzles him, taking his hand.

He smiles and brings his hand up to kiss it. “Let’s go find Greg and them, yeah?”

"Yeah. Flo's probably testing new recipes on them." He chuckles and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles. “Mm, sounds brilliant. Let’s go join them.”

Sherlock smiles and follows him to the kitchen.

He smiles as the see the others.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily when he sees Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and goes to see him.

Alastor babbles and reaches for him.

He smiles and picks him up. “Hello, little one.”

He gurgles and fists his shirt.

He smiles and chuckles.

"He was very excited to come see you. I could barely get his socks on." Greg hums and smiles.

He smiles and wiggles his fingers in front of Alastor’s face. “Mm, I was excited to see him, too.”

Alastor squeals and tries to catch Sherlock's fingers.

He laughs happily and let’s him catch them.

He giggles and puts Sherlock's fingers in his mouth, gumming on them.

He smiles fondly. “Mm.. Your teeth should be coming in soon.”

He babbles around his finger and holds onto his hand with both of his little ones.

He smiles. “Mm. Interesting theory.”

He smiles and wiggles happily.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He giggles and pulls Sherlock's hair.

He laughs and hums. “Cutie.”

He smiles and babbles happily.

He smiles and kisses his head again.

Alastor giggles and pulls Sherlock's hair, laughing harder as the curls bounce.

He smiles happily before finally pulling away.

He smiles and yawns tiredly.

He smiles. “Are you sleepy?”

His eyes close slowly as he sucks his thumb.

He smiles and rubs his head softly.

Alastor's falls asleep in his arms.

He smiles happily and kisses his head.

"Good job, uncle Sherlock." Flo smiles as they come over with tea.

He blushes a bit and smiles.

Flo smiles and sits with them.

He smiles and leans against John. “Where are Ed and Phil?”

"Phil had physical therapy. Ed went with him so he can learn how to help Phil feel better.” Flo smiles. John wraps his arm around Sherlock and kisses his head in absolute awe of how he interacts with Alastor.

Sherlock hums and nods, looking down at Alastor. He smiles softly when John kisses his head.

John smiles and rubs Sherlock's back as Alastor sleeps soundly in his arms.

He smiles happily and hums. “He’s cute..”

He chuckles softly and kisses Sherlock's head. "You're adorable together."

He blushes and smiles, tipping his head back to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Mm it looks like being new parents is finally getting to them." He chuckles softly as he looks over at Greg and Mycroft who have fallen asleep against each other.

Sherlock smiles and chuckles softly. “We could let them sleep in my room. Or I think Phil’s room is open, I think he’d been sleeping in Ed’s room.”

"Mm whatever you think is best." John hums and smiles.

“They can sleep in my room for now. But you wake them.”

John nods. "Greg, mate." He says softly to Greg not to startle him but loud enough to wake him.

He hums as he starts to wake. “Mm?”

"Why don't you take Mycroft for a kip in Sherlock's room? We'll watch the little one." He smiles softly.

He hums and nods. “Mm, yeah.” He nudges Mycroft. “Love..”

"Mm?" Mycroft mumbles, peaking an eye open.

“We’re going to move into Sherlock’s room, get some sleep. They’ll watch Alastor.”

"Oh. Alright." He bites his lip a bit nervous to leave Alastor.

He smiles softly. “He’ll be alright, love.” He tries to reassure him.

"Okay." He hums and nods.

He smiles and takes his hand. “Come on.”

He stands and holds his hand.

He smiles. “Sherlock, can you show us to your room?”

"Sure." Sherlock hands Alastor over to John carefully so he doesn't wake him. He smiles and leads them to his room.

Mycroft smiles as the get there. “Thank you, bee.”

"You're welcome, Myc." Sherlock smiles.

He smiles and hums, bringing Greg into the room.

Greg smiles and follows him in as Sherlock goes back out to John.

He smiles and gets into Sherlock’s bed.

Greg smiles and cuddles him.

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him. “Sleep..”

Greg nods and falls asleep quickly.

He falls asleep with him.

John smiles as he talks to Alastor who babbles back.

Sherlock smiles when he came back to see him playing with Alastor.

"Look, Alastor. It's uncle Sherlock. Say hi." John smiles and holds Alastor's arm having him wave at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles brightly, walking over to them. “Hello, little one.” He kisses Alastor’s head before leaning in to kiss John’s head. “And hello to you.”

Alastor giggles and smiles happily. "Hello, gorgeous." John smiles and tips his head up for a kiss.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Mm..” He smiles and sits beside him.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He smiles and hums happily. “You look cute with him.”

He blushes a bit and smiles. "It's all him I assure you." He chuckles and Alastor giggles happily.

He smiles softly. “Mm.. No, I think it’s the combination.”

He chuckles softly and smiles as Alastor reaches for Sherlock.

He smiles and rubs his head. “Hello, little one.”

Alastor babbles and squeals happily.

He smiles happily. “Are you hungry?”

Alastor gurgles and sucks on his fingers hungrily.

He chuckles. “Get him a bottle, yeah?”

"Yeah. I'll be right back." John smiles and hands Alastor to Sherlock so he can go heat a bottle up for Alastor.

Sherlock smiles as he coos softly to Alastor.

"Hey the munchkin is back." Phil smiles as he and Ed come over to the table.

Sherlock smiles as he looks up at them. “Yeah, John, Mycroft, and Greg are here.”

"That's good." Ph smiles and they sit as John comes back with Alastor's bottle.

Sherlock smiles and takes the bottle, starting to feed Alastor.

John smiles and sits as Alastor's feeds happily.

He smiles and hums, rocking Alastor a bit as he feeds him.

Alastor's makes little huffing sounds as he eats.

He smiles. “There you go.”

He hums and soon finishes his bottle.

He smiles and takes it away.

Alastor yawns and stretches sleepily.

Sherlock smiles and rocks him.

He closes his eyes and falls asleep in his arms.

He smiles happily.

"Good job, love." John praises and smiles.

He smiles and blushes. “Thank you..”

He smiles and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He wraps his arm around him and rubs his back.

He hums and smiles, closing his eyes.

He smiles softly and hums happily.

He smiles and relaxes. “I can’t wait until I get out of here..”

"Soon, love." He smiles and kisses his head.

He nods a bit and leans against him. “I know..”

He holds him and nuzzles him. "I think Alastor has picked you to be his favorite uncle." He chuckles softly and looks at the sleeping baby in Sherlock's arms.

He blushes and smiles. “He just hasn’t spent enough time with you.”

"Huh.. I guess I am his uncle as well." He hums not having thought of it before.

He blushes and takes his hand. “Of course you are.”

He smiles and kisses his hand.

Sherlock suddenly gets a thought, quickly dismissing it, telling himself he’ll bring it up later. He relaxes against him, humming softly.

John notices a look pass over Sherlock's face but it quickly disappears. He shrugs and holds Sherlock close.

“I love you..” He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too." He hums.

He smiles softly ands rocks Alastor.

Alastor's arms and legs move a bit as he dreams.

Sherlock leans down to kiss his head.

Alastor relaxes in him arms.

He smiles and rocks him.

John smiles and rubs Sherlock's back.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

"I love you." He hums and presses a kiss to his head.

He smiles and blushes. “I love you too.”

He hums happily and relaxes with him.

He smiles and hums. “He’s cute when he sleeps..”

He chuckles softly and smiles. Yes he is."

He smiles fondly down at Alastor, completely absorbed in him.

John smiles as he watches Sherlock with Alastor.

He squeezes his hand softly.

He kisses his hand tenderly.

He blushes and smiles softly. “I want to play my violin for Alastor.”

"I'm sure he'd love that." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles, nodding. “Maybe when Mycroft and Greg wake up."

"Good." He grins and kisses his head. "I've missed hearing you play." He says quietly, nuzzling him affectionately.

He blushes and smiles. “Really?”

"Of course. It's to quiet at the flat. No violin. No experiments. Not even the sound of your breathing. It's starting to drive me mad."

He bites his lip, frowning a bit. “I want to come home..” His voice is quiet, like he’s afraid to speak.

"I know. Soon, love. Soon." He kisses head softly and holds him.

“But when? You keep saying soon but I’ve been here for ages..” He frowns.

"We can talk to Dr. Brooks and see what she says."

He bites his lip and nods.

He kisses his head softly.

He smiles softly and closes his eyes.

He holds him and rubs his back.

He hums. “Phil and Ed should be getting out of therapy soon.”

"Good." John smiles. Flo smiles as they come over with tea.

Sherlock opens his eyes and smiles. “Thank you, Flo.”

"You're welcome." They smile and sit with them.

He smiles and hums. “Did Mycroft bring Alastor’s rocker?”

"Yeah I'll get it." John hums and brings it over.

He smiles and places Alastor in it.

"He's a cute one." Flo smiles.

He smiles. “He is.”

They smile and sip their tea.

Sherlock sips his tea as he relaxes.

"What should we have for dinner?" Flo hums thinking about what to make.

“Any new recipes?”

"Not really."

“Mm. We can figure out something.”

They hum and nod.

He smiles and hums. “What about chicken Parmesan?”

"Yeah that sounds good. With buttered noodles and string beans. What do you think?" They smile and sip their tea.

He smiles. “Sounds perfect.”

"Good." They smile. "What about dessert?"

He smiles softly. “I’ve got an idea.”

"Oh yeah?" They smile.

He hums. “I’ll tell you later.”

"Okay." They hum and nod.

He smiles and leans back against John.

John smiles and kisses his head as he wraps his arm around him.

He smiles and nuzzles him happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He grins and kisses him back.

He kisses him again, smiling happily.

He hums and nibbles on his lip, smirking.

He blushes and gasps softly, deepening the kiss.

He kissed him deeper and his hands go to his hair.

He mewls and whimpers a bit. “J-John..”

"Mm?"

He blushes, remembering that they were in the cafeteria. He whimpers softly, pressing against him.

"Shh.. I've got you." He holds him and kisses his head.

He blushes, trying to hide his arousal.

He smirks and rubs his back.

He blushes and whimpers, pressing closer to him.

"Such a needy little thing." John smirks as Greg and Mycroft come into the cafeteria looking well rested.

He blushes and closes his eyes. “Can we go to my room?”

"Of course." John smirks and takes his hand, leading him to his room.

He blushes and whimpers a bit as he follows him.

He closes the door and pushes Sherlock up against it, kissing him deeply.

He gasps and whimpers, kissing him back desperately.

"God, you're perfect." He moans into the kiss and starts to strip him.

He blushes and moans, arching and letting John strip him.

He lays him down onto the bed and kisses ever inch of him he can reach.

He moans and arches against him. “Please.. John..”

"What do you want, love?"

“You.. Please..”

"You have me. You always have me."

He whines a bit, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply.

He grinds against him and kisses him hard.

He moans and rocks his hips. “John..” He gasps against his lips.

"Mm do you want me to fuck you? Or should I suck you off?"

“Anything. Please. Just need you.”

"I want to hold you and fuck you." He kisses him deeply and slicks his fingers.

He whimpers and arches. “Please.. I need you.” He spreads his legs.

"I've got you." He holds him and pushes a finger into him.

He moans and whimpers, pressing back against him.

He kisses his neck and chest as he moves his finger slowly.

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips and whimpering. “John..”

"I know, love." He kisses him and adds a second finger.

He moans breathily as he kisses him back, pushing back against his fingers.

He nibbles at his neck as he brushes his fingers against his prostate.

He tips his head back for him, letting out a sharp gasp as John brushes his prostate.

"You're so beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous." John praises and adds a third finger, thrusting them slowly.

He whimpers and moans at the praise, rocking his hips. “John.. Please..”

He takes his fingers out gently and slicks his cock.

He whimpers at the emptiness. “Please.. I need you.”

He kisses him and pushes into him slowly.

He gasps and moans, wrapping his legs around his waist.

He moans and rocks his hips slowly.

He gasps and whines a bit, arching. “John..” He pulls him down to kiss him.

He kisses him deeply, rocking into him.

He moans loudly against his lips, pressing back against him.

He nibbles at his neck as he starts to speed up his thrusts.

He gasps and moans. “John.” He whimpers as his thrusts graze his prostate, pushing him closer to the edge.

"I love you. I love you so much." He kisses him deeply and thrusts harder. "Come for me, love. Let go. I've got you."

“John!” He lets out a strangled cry against his mouth as he comes hard, spurring into his stomach.

He groans as he comes hard into him, filling him.

He gasps and moans softly as he feels John fill him.

He holds him, kissing his neck and chest.

He blushes and presses against him.

"I love you so much."

He blushes and nods. “Love..” He doesn’t quite trust his voice anymore than that at the moment, his mind still blissfully blank.

He smiles softly and holds him close.

He curls up against him.

He cuddles him and rubs his back.

He hums softly, pressing small kisses to his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and closes his eyes. “Mm.”

John hums softly and rubs his back.

He blushes. “Nap?”

"Sure." He kisses his forehead.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him, already falling asleep.

He smiles softly and falls asleep.

Mycroft hums and smiles as he sips his tea with Greg, watching him with Alastor.

Greg rubs his back and smiles softly.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

“Mm, how are you today, love?”

"Mm good. You?"

He smiles softly. “Brilliant.”

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “Care to go relax? I believe they have a lounge area.”

"Sure." He smiles and stands.

He smiles and stands, holding Alastor.

He takes his hand and leads him to the lounge area.

He smiles and sits on the couch.

He sits with him and wraps his arm around him.

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him with Alastor on his lap.

Greg kisses his head and Alastor giggles happily.

Mycroft smiles happily, tipping his head back for a kiss.

Greg smiles and kisses him.

“Mm.. Sherlock’s friends should be getting out of therapy soon.”

"Good. Is he going to tell Flo you got their restaurant back?"

“Mm, yes, I will let him do it.”

"Good." He smiles and kisses Mycroft's head.

He smiles softly as he relaxes.

Alastor babbles and smiles up at them from Mycroft's lap.

He smiles as he looks down at him. “Hello, bub.”

"Dadadadadadada." Alastor giggles and squirms.

He smiles and hums. “That’s right.”

He squeals happily and smiles.

He smiles and chuckles.

Alastor giggles and reaches for his face.

He smiles and takes his hands.

He smiles and grabs his hand.

He chuckles happily.

He giggles and smiles.

“Mm. Cutie.”

Greg smiles happily and kisses Mycroft's head.

He smiles as he relaxes.

He wraps his arm around him and rubs his back.

Pete and Ed soon come in.

"Hey the whole gang is here." Phil smiles.

Mycroft hums and smiles. “Almost. Missing Flo, Sherlock and John.”

"Close but no cigar." Phil chuckles and shrugs.

He chuckles a bit, smiling. “I believe John and Sherlock took some time to themselves.”

"Good. Sherlock misses John a lot." Phil hums and sits with Ed.

Ed hums and nods. “He talks about him a lot."

"I think Dr. Brooks should get rid of his visitation restrictions. He's been doing good. She doesn't have to punish him for nothing."

“Mm, I agree. But they should talk about it first.”

"Yeah. You're right."

Ed smiles softly and pulls Phil to one of the couches.

Phil chuckles and smiles, letting Ed pull him down onto the couch.

He smiles as they sit together, Ed leaning against Phil, much like how Mycroft was leaning against Greg.

Phil wraps his arm around Ed and kisses his head as Greg rubs Mycroft's back.

Ed smiles and tips his head back to kiss him and Mycroft hums as he relaxes against Greg, letting Alastor play with his hands.

Phil smiles and kisses Ed back. Greg smiles happily and watches Alastor play happily. "Look at the happy couples." Flo smiles as they bring in tea.

Ed tips his head back to see them. “Mm, hello, Flo.”

"Hello to you, too, Edward." Flo smiles and taps his forehead with their finger. "Tea?"

He blushes and smiles. “I’d love some.”

Flo smiles and pours tea for everyone as Sherlock and John come out, joining the group.

Sherlock hums and smiles as they walk in. “Oh, good, everyone is here.”

"Yup. Just relaxing and congregating." Flo smiles and sips their tea.

He smiles and hums, taking John to sit.

John smiles and sits with him.

They relax with the others, sipping their tea.

Flo smiles happily as they watch everyone relax.

Sherlock breaks the silence. “Oh, Flo, I’ve got a bit of a surprise for you.”

"Really? What is it?" Flo asks curiously.

He smiles and hums. “I’ve gotten Mycroft to get your restaurant back. It’s yours.”

"W-what? Really? Mine? It's mine?" They gasp softly and start to tear up.

He smiled softly. “It’s yours.”

They squeal and hug him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you." They repeat over and over while crying happily as they hold onto him.

He blushes and holds onto them. “Of course. It seemed like it meant a lot to you.”

"It does. It really does." They sniffle.

He smiles softly and rubs their back. “We’ve also got something else in the works.”

"You've done so much for me already. When I get out free food for the rest of your life. Whatever you want whenever you want." They giggle and smile happily.

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you, Flo.”

"Thank you, Sherlock." They smile and finally let him go.

He smiles. “Of course.”

"I should probably go get dinner ready." They smile.

Sherlock smiles. “I’ll help you.”

"Good." They smile and go to the kitchen.

He smiles softly and follows them.

"So you're handling dessert I take it?" Flo smiles.

“Mm, if you’ll let me.”

"Sure." They smile and nods. "What are you going to make?"

He smiles and hums. “The chocolate lava cakes.”

"Sound great." They smile.

He smiles. “John doesn’t know I can cook.”

"He's gonna love it." They smile.

He blushes and smiles. “I hope so.”

"Of course he will." They smile and start getting things ready.

He smiles happily and hums, moving to help them.

"You've got a great family." Flo smiles as they prepare the chicken.

He blushes and smiles. “Yeah, I’m lucky..”

They smile and nod.

He smiles softly and hums. “I’m hoping Mycroft can make it so you’re in charge of your own visitation and release.” He couldn’t hold in the surprise any longer.

"Really?" Flo smiles brightly.

He smiles happily. “Yeah, I asked him the last time he was here. I couldn’t keep it a secret.”

"Thank you!" They smile and hug him again.

He smiles brightly as he hugs them back. “Of course. You deserve to be in charge of your life.”

"Hopefully." They laugh and smile.

He smiles. “Mycroft’ll be able to get it done.”

"Okay. Thank you so much, Sherlock." Flo smiles happily.

“Of course. You deserve it.”

They blush and smile happily.

He hums and smiles before moving to help cook.

Flo smiles and cooks with Sherlock.

He smiles and hums softly as they cook.

Soon they both have everything ready to serve.

He smiles as people start coming in for dinner.

"I think we make a good team." Flo smiles as they serve.

“I would have to agree.” He smiles and hums softly.

"Let's go eat with the others." They smile and hand Sherlock his tray.

He smiles as he takes the tray. “Mm, yeah.” He leads them to the table.

They smile and follow.

He smiles as he sits next to John.

"Hello, love." John hums and smiles.

He smiles softly and hums. “Hello.” He leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiled and hums. “I hope you like the food.”

"It's great." He hums and smiles as he eats.

He smiles as he starts to eat. “Mm. You’ll have to wait a bit for dessert.”

"Alright." He smiles and puts his arm around him as they eat.

He leans against him happily.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiled and nuzzles him. “I missed you..”

"I missed you, too. So much." He grins and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “Mm. I’ve got to help Flo with dessert.”

"Okay." He smiles and nods.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “I’ll be back.”

"I'll be here." He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and hums as he gets up, going to the kitchen.

Flo smiles and follows him.

He smiles and hums. “I want to make them by myself. I just didn’t want John to get suspicious.”

"I know." They giggle and smile, sitting up on the counter.

He blushes and smiles, starting to get everything out.

"He's gonna love it." They smile.

He blushes. “I hope so.”

"He will." They nods and smiles.

He nods and starts to make the cakes.

"We're still going to be friends when we're out of here, right?" Flo asks quietly.

Sherlock’s brow furrows in confusion as he turns to look at them. “Of course, why wouldn’t we?”

"Dunno.." Flo shrugs.

He frowns a bit. “You’re too brilliant to let go.”

"Okay.." They nod.

“I’d be a fool if we weren’t friends after this.”

"And you are no fool, Sherlock Holmes." Flo smiles.

He smiles softly. “Mm, then you have your answer.”

"Good." They smile and nod.

He smiles as he puts the cakes in the oven.

"Good job." Flo smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “I learned from the best.”

Flo blushes and giggles happily.

He chuckles and hums, leaning against the counter.

"Mm you have to remember to talk to Greg about the cases."

“Of course. I will, don’t worry.”

They smile and ruffle his hair.

He chuckles and hums, soon having to take the cakes out of the oven.

"God, I wish I could smell. Those look great." Flo praises and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “Oh, thank you.”

"Should I get the ice cream?" They smiles and hop off the counter.

He smiles. “Yeah, that’d be brilliant. Then we can start getting them out there.”

"Okie dokie." They smile and gets the ice cream out.

He hums and starts to plate the cakes.

Flo smiles and scoops the ice cream.

They put everything on trays so people can come get it.

"Ready to go back to the table?" Flo smiles.

He hums and grabs a few trays for the table. “Mhmm.”

They help his carry trays to the table.

He smiles as he sets the trays down on the table, sitting next to John again.

"Hello, love." John smiles.

He smiles and hums. “Hi. I hope you like this.” He nudges the plate towards him.

"It looks great." He smiles and takes a bite. "Mm it's brilliant."

He blushes. “You like it?” He tries to hide his excited tone.

"I do. It's really good." He smiles and takes another bite.

He blushes and smiles happily. “Good, I’m glad.” He hesitates a bit. “I made it.”

"Really? It's brilliant, love." He smiles happily and kisses him.

He blushes as he kisses him back. “Thank you. I wanted to surprise you.”

"You did. Thank you, love." He smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“I can cook now, too.” He blushes.

"That's brilliant, love." He smiles

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles happily. “I’m glad you liked it.”

"I'm glad you made it." He smiles fondly.

He grins and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“Are you staying for the weekend?” He bites his lip as he pulls back a bit. “I didn’t miss any meals and I went to all of my sessions..”

"Of course I'll stay." He kisses his forehead. "You're doing so good, love. I'm so proud of you."

He blushes and smiles softly, taking his hand.

He hums happily and kisses his hand.

He smiles happily and squeezes his hand.

"You're adorable."

He blushes and smiles. “John..”

He chuckles and smiles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Shush.”

"Mm nope." He grins an nuzzles him back.

He chuckles softly and blushes. “Git.”

"You love it." He chuckles and smirks.

He blushes and smiles. “Shush.”

"Make me." He chuckles and smiles.

He leans in to kiss him, hoping that would shut him up.“

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums against his lips.

He smiles and nibbles his lips.

He blushes and gasps softly, opening his mouth.

He hums and deepens the kiss.

He mewls softly, letting John control the kiss.

He smirks and sucks on his bottom lip.

He whimpers, trying to stay quiet. “John..”

"Mm?"

He blushes. “You tease..”

"You love it." He smirks and kisses him again.

He blushes and whimpers a bit against his lips.

He hums and nibbles on his lip.

He opens his mouth, whimpering softly. “John..”

"What, love?" He hums and kisses his jaw.

“Stop teasing..”

"Mm say goodbye Mycroft, Greg, and Alastor and meet me in your room." John kisses his head and goes to his room.

Sherlock blushes as he watches him go. He clears his mind a bit and looks to the others. “Thank you for coming today. If you’d like to come by again tomorrow, that would be brilliant. I’ve got a few things I’d like to talk about.”

"Sure. We'll see you tomorrow." Greg nods and smiles.

He smiles and nods. “Brilliant.” He kneels in front of Alastor. “Perhaps I’ll play some music for you tomorrow, hm?”

Alastor giggles and reaches for Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock smiles and takes his hands instead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Alastor babbles and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He giggles and pulls Sherlock's hair when he gets close enough.

He chuckles and gently takes his hands out of his hair.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily.

He stands and smiles. “I’ll see you lot tomorrow, then?”

"We'll be here." Mycroft smiles and nods.

He smiles. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He goes off to his room.

John is relaxing on Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock smiles when he sees him.

"Hello, love." He smiles and opens his arms for him.

He smiles softly as he climbs into bed with him.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

He kisses his chest. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He kisses his head.

He bites his lip, refusing to look up at him. “You still want to get married, right?”

"Yes. Of course I do." He says immediately without needing to think about it. "I want to be your husband and I want you to be mine. I want to grow old with you and hold you every night for the rest of our lives. I've never not wanted to marry you."

He sniffles and nods, holding onto him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much, Sherlock. So so much." He cuddles him and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back, still a bit choked up. “I love you. More than anything.”

He holds him and rubs his back soothingly. "You're the only one for me, Sherlock Holmes. My world. My everything. You have my heart and soul because I oh so willingly handed them over to you."

He presses closer and whimpers a bit.

He wraps around him, trying to get as close as possible.

“I love you.. I can’t wait until I get out of here..”

"I love you, too.. Soon, love.."

He nods. “I know..”

He hums softly and kisses his head.

He smiles a bit and tips his head up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and closes his eyes, feeling emotionally exhausted.

He holds him and rubs his back.

He nuzzles him. “Can I sleep?”

"Of course, love." He nuzzles him back.

He nods and curls up against him.

"I love you." He whispers, holding him close.

He nuzzles him a bit. “I love you too..”

He smiles softly and kisses his head, holding him close.

He smiles and starts to doze off, feeling reassured and safe.

John hums and smiles, falling asleep with him.

Ed hums as he relaxes against Phil, tipping his head back.

Phil smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. “Mm.. I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He hums happily as he relaxes further.

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He smiles. “Mm.. I love you..”

"I love you, too." He smiles.

He hums softly, shifting so he’s laying on top of Phil with their chests touching.

Phil smiles and nuzzles him, wrapping his arms around him.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins.

He blushes and leans up to kiss him.

He holds him and kisses him back.

He smiles and relaxes against him. “You’re comfy.”

"Mm you're welcome to stay as long as you like." He chuckles softly and smiles.

He blushes and nods. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

"Good." He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and tips his head to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He hums happily against his lips.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him again.

“Is your leg feeling better?”

"Yeah." He smiles softly and nods.

He smiles and hums. “Good, I’m glad.”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

Ed nuzzles him back. “I’m glad I know how to take care of you now if it gets bad again.”

"Thank you for learning how to help me." Phil smiles and blushes a bit.

“Of course. I want to be able to help you if you need it.”

He smiles softly and kisses him. "Thank you, love."

He smiles and kisses him back. “Of course.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. "I want you to come live with me when we get out of here."

He blushes and his breath hitches, looking up at him. “Really? I.. You want me to move in with you?”

"Really. I want you to live with me." He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He blushes and smiles happily, leaning up to kiss him. “I’d love to.”

"Good." He smiles brightly and kisses him back.

“I love you.” He nuzzles him.

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him back.

“I didn’t know where I would stay when I got out of here.. I’m glad it’s with you.”

"So am I."

He smiles happily and kisses his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily. “Thank you.”

"Of course, love." He smiles softly.

He smiles softly and lays his head on his chest.

He hums softly and runs his fingers through his hair.

He nuzzles his hand, starting to doze off.

He smiles softly and holds him close.

He mumbles softly as he falls asleep against him.

He hums softly and dozes.

Mycroft hums as they’re driving home, glancing in the mirror to see Alastor sleeping in his car seat.

Greg hums and smiles softly.

“Glad to see that Sherlock is doing well.”

"Yeah. He's doing good. I'm glad." He smiles.

“He seems to have made brilliant progress.” He smiles softly.

"Maybe he can get out soon." He hums.

“I’m sure he will.”

He smiles and nods.

“We’ll have to do something for him for when he gets out.”

"Like a party?"

“Perhaps just a small get together.”

"Yeah that sounds good."

He smiles softly. “Yeah.”

He smiles and hums.

He hums and smiles as he pulls up to their flat.

Greg gets out and takes Alastor out of the car carefully so he doesn't wake him.

Mycroft brings in his bag.

Greg goes and puts Alastor to bed.

Mycroft smiles and puts his bottles into the fridge.

Greg comes out and hugs Mycroft from behind, kissing his neck.

He blushes and hums. “Mm, hello, love.”

"Hi." He smiles and hugs him.

He hums and turns to kiss him.

He smiles softly and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly. “Mm.. You’re beautiful.”

"Shush.. You're gorgeous." He nuzzles him.

He chuckles. “Always have to one up me, don’t you?”

"Probably." He smirks.

He hums and leans in to kiss him again. “Prick.”

"You love it." He hums and kisses him back.

He chuckles and hums. “I do.”

"I'm the luckiest bastard alive." He chuckles and smirks.

“Mm, I’d consider myself the lucky one.”

He smiles at him adoringly and kisses him.

He chuckles softly and kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles fondly at him. “You’re perfect.”

"Shush." He blushes and hides his back in his neck.

He smiles and rubs his back. “Mm. Make me.”

He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.

He lets out a hum in the back of his throat as he kisses him back.

"Mm love you.." He mumbles against his lips as he continues to kiss him.

He hums and leads him to the couch, never breaking the kiss.

He whimpers softly into the kiss and follows him.

He cups his face and nips at his lip. “Mm..”

He whines a bit, pressing closer.

“Look at you.. So perfect.”

"My.." He blushes and whimpers.

He kisses his neck and hums. “Need something?”

"You. Always you." He tips his head back, arching under him.

“Mm.. You’ll need to be more specific.” He smirks a bit, nipping at his neck.

"I want whatever you want." He moans softly, rocking against him.

“Mm.. Whatever I want?” He hums. “I think I want to see you tied up.”

"Please."

He smirks and licks his lips. “Mm.. You like that?”

"Yes. Please." He whimpers.

He smirks. “Mm. Well, Alastor’s in our room, but there is a free room upstairs.”

"Yes yes." He nods and blushes.

He grabs a baby monitor and leads him upstairs.

He whimpers and follows him.

He sets the baby monitor down, going to the closet. “Strip and lay on the bed.”

He blushes and does as he's told.

He smirks. “Keep your hands near the headboard.”

He blushes and puts his hand near the headboard.

He blushes and does as he's told.

He ties him to the headboard, smirking. “Good boy.”

He whimpers and pulls the ties, testing them.

He hums. “Good?” He lets his fingers ghost over his chest.

"Very good." He blushes, arching into his finger.

He hums. “Safe word?”

"Red."

He nods. “You can use it at any time.” He moves to sit on the bed, stroking him teasingly.

He whimpers and arches, rocking into his hand.

“Mm.. I think I’ll ride you like this. All tied up for my pleasure..”

"Use me.. Use me.. Please.."

He smirks, standing to strip himself.

He whines, pulling at the ties.

He straddles his hips once he’s naked, moaning breathily as he removes his plug.

"You wore that all day?" He moans as he watches him.

He blushes and rocks his hips a bit. “Yeah.”

"God, you're perfect. Ride me." He whines and pulls on the ties hard.

He sinks down onto him easily, gasping softly. “Oh Christ, Greg.. You feel so good.. You make me so full.”

He moans and arches. "Perfect. So perfect."

He starts to ride him slowly, teasing both of them.

He moans and whimpers.

He grinds his hips down against him before he starts to ride him harder.

He groans and thrusts up into him.

He moans and leans down to kiss him hard. “So good, Greg..”

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately.

He rides him harder, moving to bite his neck. “Close..”

"Come. I'm so close. Please." He begs and arches.

He moans loudly as he strokes himself, coming hard between them.

He moans and arches, coming hard into him.

He whimpers and rocks against him as he feels Greg fill him.

Greg mewls and pulls on his ties.

Mycroft leans up to untie him, rubbing his wrists. “Thank you, love..”

Greg leans in and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly. “You okay?”

"Yeah.." He nods and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly, rubbing his back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly, relaxing against him.

“Sleep, love..” He kisses his head.

He nods and falls asleep against him.

Mycroft smiles and soon falls asleep.

Greg stays close to him as they sleep.


	47. Forty Seven

Sherlock hums as he starts to wake.

John smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He hums softly and nuzzles him back.

He hums and rubs his back.

He kisses his chest and smiles softly.

He smiles happily and kisses his head.

He looks up at him and smiles.

"You're so gorgeous."

He blushes and smiles softly. “John..”

"What?" He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. “You’re too kind..”

"You're to gorgeous." He smiles.

He blushes brighter and smiles. “Quiet, you.”

"Nope." He smiles and kisses him. "Beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, brilliant, perfect." He kisses him with every complement.

He blushes and kisses him to shut him up.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles triumphantly and hums against his lips.

He chuckles and nibbles his lip.

He blushes and opens his mouth for him.

He smirks and deepens the kiss.

He gasps softly and presses closer.

He holds him and rubs his back as he kisses him deeply.

He runs his hands through John’s hair, pulling at it lightly.

He groans softly and rocks against him.

He whimpers and grinds against him.

He rolls them over and presses Sherlock into the bed.

He gasps and moans, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

He holds him and kisses him deeply.

He kisses him back desperately. “John.”

"Yes?" He smirks and nips at his neck.

He whimpers and tips his head back. “P-Please..”

He hums and kisses down his body.

He blushes as he watches him.

He opens his legs and kisses his inner thighs.

He gasps and moans, keeping his legs spread.

He holds his hips and kisses his hole.

He whimpers and arching a bit. “John..”

He hums and starts to open him with his tongue.

He blushes and rocks against his tongue. “Yes.. Please..”

He pushes in two fingers along with his tongue.

He mewls loudly and arches. “Fuck yes..”

He thrusts his fingers slowly, rubbing his prostate.

He gasps and arches. “John!”

He adds a third finger and kisses his thigh.

He moans breathily. “Please. I need you.”

He takes his fingers out and slicks his cock.

He whines a bit. “Please..” He spreads his legs wider.

He kisses him and pushes into him.

He moans as he kisses him back desperately, arching.

He holds his hips, rocking into him.

He holds onto him, closing his eyes and pushing back to meet his thrusts.

"I love you. I love you so much." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him.

“I love you, too. So so much. With all of me.”

"You're gorgeous. So perfect. Absolutely brilliant."

He blushes and whimpers, rocking his hips. “Please.. I’m close.”

"Come for me baby. Come." He kisses him and thrusts harder, starting to loose rhythm as he gets close.

His moans are muffled against John’s mouth as he comes hard between them.

He moans and comes hard into him.

He whimpers as he feels John fill him.

He holds him and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily.

He smiles softly as he relaxes.

He smiles softly and snuggles him.

“I love you..” He nuzzles his chest.

"I love you, too.." He kisses his head.

He smiles softly as he relaxes.

He hums happily and rubs his back.

He closes his eyes again. “What time is it?”

"Early.." He snuggles him.

“Sleep.” He hums and nuzzles him.

"Mm yeah.." He hums and nuzzles him back.

He nods and closes his eyes, already drifting off.

He holds him close as they sleep.

Ed nuzzles Phil as he wakes.

Phil hums and presses his face to Ed's chest.

He blushes and smiles, kissing his head.

He smiles and presses kisses to his chest.

He smiles and rubs his back. “Morning..”

"Morning.." He mumbles into his skin and smiles.

He smiles and rubs his back. “Mm..”

He hums happily and snuggles him.

He nuzzles him and kisses his head again.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and hums, dipping his head to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips, nuzzling him.

He nuzzles him back and grins. "I love you." He mumbles against his lips.

“I love you, too.” He smiles softly.

He smiles and cuddles against him.

He hums and holds him. “This is nice..”

"Yeah? Good." He smiles softly and presses kisses to his chest.

He blushes and smiles. “Yeah..”

He holds onto him and cuddles him.

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums softly and rubs his fingers over his arm.

He blushes and smiles, taking his hand.

He smiles softly and kisses his hand.

He blushes. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles.

He smiles happily.

He nuzzles him happily.

“Should we get up?”

"Probably.."

He hums and nods. “Mm.. Okay.”

He smiles and kisses him before getting up and stretching.

He smiles as he kisses him back before getting up as well.

He hums and gets dressed.

He blushes a bit as he watches him, getting distracted.

"Like what you see?" Phil smirks.

He blushes brighter, looking down and fumbling a bit with his clothes.

"You're allowed to look, love."

He blushes. “I.. I know.”

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back

He smiles and nuzzles him before pulling back to finish getting dressed.

He smiles softly and gets dressed.

"So handsome." He smiles.

He blushes in surprise. “I.. Thank you..”

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "Hungry?"

He smiles and hums. “Yeah, actually.”

"Good." He smiles and takes his hand, leading him to the cafeteria.

He smiles as he follows him.

"Morning, boys." Flo smiles as they serve breakfast.

“Good morning, Flo.” Ed smiles softly.

They smile and hands them their trays.

“Thank you.” He smiles as he takes his tray.

"You're welcome." They smile.

He goes to sit at a table.

Phill smiles and follows him.

He sits and hums as he relaxes.

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He smiles as he starts to eat.

He hums and starts to eat as well.

He hums happily, leaning against him.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back.

Ed smiles when he sees John and Sherlock come in.

"Morning." John smiles as he and Sherlock bring their trays over to sit with Ed and Phil.

“Good morning.” Ed smiles.

"How are you?"

“I’m okay. You?”

"I'm good."

“That’s good. You two slept well?”

"Yeah. I think we both sleep better when we're together. You?"

He smiles softly. “We slept well. I think the same is true for us.”

"Good." He smiles softly and nods.

He blushes a bit and smiles.

Flo soon joins them with their tray.

Sherlock smiles. “Hello, Flo.”

"Hey, Sherlock. How are you?" They smile.

He smiles softly. “I’m good. How are you doing?”

"Good." They smile and sip their tea.

He smiles and hums as he eats.

They smile and eat.

He smiles and eats happily. “I’ll talk to Greg today, okay?”

"Good." They nod and smile.

He smiles and hums. “Alright.”

"Anything else going on today?"

He hums. “I’ve got a class today.”

"Good." They smile.

He smiles and looks back at John. “Would you like to come?”

"I'd love to." John nods and smiles.

He smiles softly and nods.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He hums and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles softly.

He smiles happily, taking his hand.

He hums and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles softly, relaxing against him.

He smiles and hums happily, wrapping his arm round him.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He soon finished eating.

Flo starts to clean up.

Sherlock smiles. “You lot are all coming to my class, right?”

"Yeah of course." Flo smiles as Phil and Ed nod.

He smiles and hums softly. “Brilliant. We’ll have it after lunch.”

"Good." They smile.

Ed smiles. “I look forward to your classes.”

John smiles proud of Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. “Oh, thank you.”

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's cheek.

He blushes and turns to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses I’m back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

“Want to go relax? I’m not sure when Greg and Mycroft are coming back.”

"Sure." John hums and nods.

He stands, offering John his hand.

He smiles, taking his hand.

He smiles and leads him out to the couches.

He hums and sits with him, smiling softly.

He smiles and leans against him, leaning in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He holds him close and smiles softly.

He smiles and curls up against him.

He hums happily and rubs his back.

He smiles and nuzzles his chest.

He kisses his head, smiling softly.

He kisses his chest.

"I love you.."

“I love you too, John. So much.”

He hums happily and snuggles him.

He lays with their chests touching.

"You're so gorgeous." He whispers, pressing their foreheads together.

He blushes brightly, closing his eyes. “I love you.. So much more than I can say.”

He smiles softly and kisses him gently.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He kisses his chest and closes his eyes.

He holds him close, rubbing his back.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

"Do you want to talk to Dr. Brooks today?"

“I should. I want to talk to her about extending my visiting hours so you can come during the week.”

"Okay good. I'd like that. To see you during the week.

He smiles softly. “I’ve been doing better, so I don’t see why I should still be restricted.”

"Exactly." He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. “And hopefully I’ll get out of here, soon.”

"Soon." He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He kisses his chest softly, nodding.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

He smiles and relaxes against him, humming softly.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He kisses his chest again. “Mm..”

"I love you."

“I love you too. So much.”

He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles happily and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums happily.

"Do you like teaching the class?"

“Yeah, it’s fun, actually.”

"Good." He hums and smiles softly.

“I was surprised that people wanted to come learn.”

"You must be a good teacher."

He blushes and bites his lip. “I suppose.”

"I bet you are." He smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back. “Thank you, love.”

"You're welcome." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily and hums. “Maybe Mycroft and Greg will come in time for my class.”

"I'm sure they'd like that." He nods and smiles.

He blushes and hums. “I hope so.”

"They will." He hums and nuzzles him.

He hums and nods, nuzzling him back.

He smiles softly and kisses the tip of his nose.

He smiles happily.

"Are adorable."

He blushes. “Shut up.”

"Nope." He grins and kisses him.

He blushes brighter as he kisses him back.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles contently.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

“You’re warm..” He mumbles against his chest.

"Yeah?" He chuckles softly, rubbing his back.

He blushes and nuzzles against John’s jumper. “I miss feeling your warmth..”

"I miss having you snuggled against me." He kisses his head and holds him.

“I miss you..” He mumbles softly, a small frown on his face. “I miss going on cases with you. I miss smelling your coffee in the morning. I miss going to dinner with you, even if I don’t eat.”

"Soon, love. You'll be out of here soon." He holds him close.

He bites his lip and nods, curling up against him. “I just miss you..”

"I know. I miss you, too. So much." He holds him and rubs his back.

He nods and kisses his chest.

He kisses his head and cuddles him.

“Maybe when we talk to Dr. Brooks, we can ask when I can be discharged.”

"Okay. That sounds good." He nods.

He smiles softly and kisses his chest, moving his hands up under his shirt.

He hums softly and arches a bit as he runs his fingers though his hair.

He rubs John’s sides and chest, nuzzling into his hand.

He smiles softly and kisses him gently.

He smiles and splays his hands over John’s chest, as he kisses him back.

"Mm you like my chest, don't you?" He smiles against his lips, kissing him again.

He blushes and smiles as he kisses him back. “Yeah..”

"Yeah?" He smirks and nibbles at his lip.

He blushes brighter and lets his eyes slip closed, opening his mouth for him.

He hums and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back, rubbing his chest.

"Mm do you want to take me to bed so you can see it?" He smirks and nips at his jaw.

He blushes and whimpers. “Please..”

He smirks and follows him to his room.

He blushes and and smiles as he leads him.

John grins as he follows him.

He shuts the door behind them, blushing brightly.

"Now you have me what are you going to do with me?" He smirks and sits on the bed.

He blushes. “I want to see you..”

"Yeah?" He hums and takes off his shirt. "Like this?"

He blushes and takes a step towards him, rubbing his chest. “Perfect..”

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles and lets his fingers slide over John’s nipples. “Beautiful..”

He moans softly and arches into his touch.

“I love your body.. It’s so perfect.. Fit. Tough. Brilliant.” He mumbles as he continues to explore.

He whimpers softly and his eyes slip close as he arches under his touch.

Sherlock bites his lip as he steps back. “Can I see the rest of you?”

"Yes." John moans breathily and nods, striping himself the rest of the way.

Sherlock blushes as he takes in the sight before him, licking his lips. He bites his lip as he drops to his knees in front of John, settling between his legs.

John blushes and whimpers softly.

“Can I..?” He looks up at him for permission, taking John’s cock in his hand.

"Yes.. Whatever you want.. Please.." He nods and whimpers needy.

He strokes him slowly, keeping eye contact as he leaned in to lick the head.

He moans and arches.

He slowly takes more of him into his mouth, stopping at the base.

He whimpers and moans breathily.

He starts to bob his head, looking up at him.

He tangles his fingers in his hair as he watches him.

He moans around him, bobbing his head around him.

He moans loudly, getting close.

He swallows around him, moaning loudly.

He arches and comes hard.

He moans and swallows everything down.

He gasps and moans breathily.

He pulls off of him with a pop, looking up at him.

He pulls him up and kisses him deeply.

He moans as he kisses him back, climbing into his lap.

"Off." He pulls at his clothes, stripping him

He whimpers as John strips him, pressing closer to him.

He lays him back on the bed, pressing kisses all over his body.

He arches against his mouth.

"What do you want?"

He whimpers. “Whatever you’ll give me..”

"I want to give you everything. Anything." He kisses him deeply.

He whimpers against his lips, pulling him closer. “Give me everything, John..”

He kisses down his body, his hands roaming.

He blushes and arches against his hands.

He spreads his legs, kissing his inner thighs.

He gasps and moans. “Yes..”

He presses closer and kisses his hole.

He moans and arches. “Yes..”

He pulls his hips closer, using his tongue on him.

He arches, his thighs trembling. “Please!”

He pushes two slick fingers into him and kisses the tip of his cock.

He rocks his hips, moaning loudly.

He sucks the head of cock and pushes a third finger into him, locking them slowly.

He pushes back against his fingers. “John.. John, I need..”

"Tell me. What do you need, gorgeous?"

“I.. I need you to fill me up..”

He moves up and kisses him deeply as he takes his finger out of him.

He whines at the emptiness.

He holds his hips and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans breathily as John fills him.

He kisses his neck and chest, letting him adjust.

He rocks his hips a bit after he adjusts and nods.

He holds his hips and rocks with him.

He moans breathily. “Missed this..”

He moans and nods. "Missed being this close to you.."

He whimpers and pulls him down for a kiss. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. I love you so much." He kisses him back deeply as he starts to pick up the pace.

He gasps and moans as John speeds up his thrusts. “Please.”

He kisses his neck and strokes him as he fucks him.

He tips his head back with a moan, rutting into his hand as he gets closer.

He bites at his throat and fucks him harder.

He moans loudly as he comes hard suddenly.

He groans as he comes hard, filling Sherlock as he clenches around him.

He gasps and moans breathily, pulling him down for a kiss.

He holds him and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers breathily as he kisses him.

He rubs his back and kisses his jaw.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and peppers him with kisses.

He blushes and pulls him down to lay with him.

He cuddles him and holds him close.

He nuzzles him happily.

He grins and nuzzles him back.

He hums a bit and smiles. “Mm.. Nap? Just until lunch.”

"Okay." He smiles and snuggles him.

He smiles and curls up with him.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

He smiles as he dozes against him.

He hums softly and naps with him.

He wakes just before lunch.

John mumbles and presses closer.

Sherlock hums and nuzzles him.

He peaks his eye open and smiles softly.

“Mm. Hello, love.”

"Hello." He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He presses closer and kisses him back gently.

He smiles and hums happily. “Mm.. Lunch time?”

"Mm yup."

He hums as he stretches.

John gets up and gets dressed.

He gets dressed as well.

"Ready to eat?"

“Mm, yeah.”

He smiles and takes his hand, following him to the cafeteria.

He smiles as the line up for their food.

"Hi." Flo smiles and hands them their trays.

He smiles. “Hi, Flo.”

"Your brother and Greg are sitting over there with Alastor. They just got here." They smile.

He smiles. “Brilliant. Thank you.”

"You're welcome." They smile and nod.

He smiles and takes his tray, leading John back to the table.

Alastor squeals and smiles happily as he sees Sherlock.

Sherlock’s face lights up and he smiles brightly. “Hello, there.”

Alastor babbles and reaches for Sherlock.

He smiles and picks him up.

He pulls his hair and giggles happily.

He chuckles happily. “Hello cutie.”

He gurgles and squeezes his face.

He smiles and pulls his head away. “Have you come back here to play?”

He babbles and smiles happily.

“I’ll play my violin for you today.”

He squeals and wiggles.

He smiles and sits down at the table with him.

He fists his shirt and sucks his thumb.

He smiles and rocks him a bit.

He hums softly and relaxes.

He smiles and looks up at Greg and Mycroft.

Greg and Mycroft smile back at him.

He blushes and smiles softly.

"He's been excited to see you all morning." Mycroft chuckles softly.

He blushes. “Really?”

"Really." He smiles.

He smiles as he looks back down at Alastor.

Alastor looks up at him and sucks his thumb.

He smiles softly at him. “You’re so cute..”

He gurgles and wiggles.

He smiles and wiggles his fingers.

He giggles and reaches for his fingers.

He chuckles and lets Alastor catch his fingers.

Alastor squeals happily and sucks on his fingers.

He chuckles happily.

He giggles and smiles around his fingers.

“Alright, I’ve got to eat now.” He hums as he pulls his fingers away, wiping them off on a napkin.

He gurgles and puts his own fingers in his mouth.

Sherlock smiles softly, setting Alastor back into his carrier.

"We've been trying to get him to use teething stuff but he prefers fingers." Greg chuckles.

He smiles. “Mm, just watch out for when he starts getting his teeth.”

Greg smiles and nods as Flo comes over.

Ed and Phil come over with them.

"You don't have to see her." Phil frowns. "Yes I do. The longer I avoid her the longer she'll stay and poison this place." Flo sighs.

Sherlock frowns. “What’s happening?”

"My mother is coming. Maybe I can escape before she gets here." Flo sighs and sits with a huff.

Sherlock frowns and looks to Mycroft.

"There's no need to escape. I'll talk to her if you'd like." Mycroft hums. "Thank you.." Flo nods.

Sherlock smiles a bit.

Flo smiles tightly and pushes around their food.

Sherlock bites his lip. “It’ll be okay.”

They nod and lean against him, giving up on eating.

He frowns and rubs their back.

"I wonder what she has to say. She only comes here to fuck me up." They sigh.

“It’s probably about the restaurant. You won’t have to talk to her.”

They nod and bites their lip.

“Mycroft will take care of it.”

"Okay.."

He offers a smile.

They smile a bit.

“It’ll be okay.”

"I know. You're right. You're always right."

He smiles softly, rubbing their back.

They smile a bit and relax.

He smiles and eats a bit.

"How is it?"

He smiles. “It’s brilliant.”

"Good." They smile.

He smiles as he eats more.

They smile and watch him eat.

Sherlock eats nearly everything.

"Good job, love." John smiles.

He blushes a bit and smiles.

Mycroft stands and goes to talk to Flo's mum as she arrives.

Mycroft goes to talk to a nurse. “I’ll be speaking with the woman coming in.”

"Of course." The nurse nods. Flo's mother walks toward him arrogantly in her expensive designer knock offs.

“Lovely to see you.” Mycroft hums, trying to be civil.

"I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see my daughter." She hums and tries to walk past him.

He steps in her way to stop her. “Pity you’ll have to deal with me, then.”

"You can't stop me from seeing her." She snaps.

“Oh, I believe that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

"And why is that?"

“Because she doesn’t want to see you. So, you’ll be talking to me today.”

"Fine whatever. You tell her that her father is dead then."

Mycroft sets his jaw. “That is what you came to tell her? You denied her access to him for years and now it’s too late.”

"Maybe if she wasn't such a fuck up she'd be able to decide things for herself." She shrugs.

He takes a breath, trying to keep himself calm. He turns to the nurse at the station. “If you could, have her escorted out. She will no longer have the right to visitation or phone calls.” He flashes his government ID. “She will also no longer have any control over her child. I believe this will file under neglect.”

"Yes, Sir." The muse nods and calls security as Flo's mother screams at him. Security drag her away kicking and screaming.

Mycroft watches before nodding his thanks to the nurse. He pulls out his phone to text Greg. **Tell Sherlock I need him out here. -M**

**He's on his way.-G** Sherlock soon comes out to Mycroft. "What's the matter?" He asks reading his brothers distress.

“Flo’s mother came bearing news. It seems as though their father has passed away. I thought it would be best if they were to hear it from you. I’ve also taken the liberty of stripping Flo’s mother of the right to see, speak to, or control any aspect of Flo’s life from here on out.”

Sherlock frowns deeply and nods. "Thank you for handling that.."

He nods. “Of course, Sherlock. I trust you to handle the rest.”

Sherlock nods and goes back to Flo. Flo looks up and smiles a bit when she sees him.

Sherlock smiles a bit back, wanting to keep them a bit happy. “Flo, can we talk?”

"Yeah sure. What's up?" They smile.

He offers his hand for them.

They take his hand and follow him, frowning a bit. "Is something wrong?"

He bites his lip. “There’s good news and bad news..”

"Oh god, it's my mother isn't it? What has he done now?" They frown.

He frowns a bit. “I.. No, it’s your father..”

"W-what?" Their hand starts to tremble in his.

He frowns. “Your father has passed away.. I’m sorry..”

"Sherlock, that's not funny." They try to pull away, tears in their eyes.

He frowns. “I’m sorry..”

"No no no no! He can't be dead! He can't!" They start to cry harder.

Sherlock frowns and pulls them into a hug.

Flo holds onto him tight and sobs, shaking hard.

He holds onto them, unsure of what to say.

They hold onto him and sob, soon falling to their knees passing out.

He frowns. “Nurse!”

A nurse comes quickly and takes Flo's pulse. "Their heart beat is irregular. I need to take them to medical." The nurse picks Flo up and carries them to the medical ward.

Sherlock frowns as he watches them leave, feeling useless.

"What happened?" John comes out after hearing Sherlock yell.

He frowns. “I.. I told them what happened and they passed out..”

"They'll be okay." John pulls him into his arms.

He frowns and nods, holding onto him.

"Do you want to go see if Flo's okay?" He holds him and rubs his back.

He bites his lip and nods. “Come with me?”

"Of course." He takes his hand and leads him to medical.

He follows him, staying close.

He squeezes his hand gently as they go to where Flo is in a bed awake again. They smile softly when they see Sherlock.

He smiles softly back, clearly still worried.

"I'm going to go check with the doctors. Stay with them, okay?" John squeezes his hand and goes to talk to the doctors. "Where'd ya go? You were there and then poof you were gone." Flo giggles. "They gave me a shot of something cause I was upset. Now I can't feel anything."

He tries to smile a bit, not wanting to upset them. “You passed out there for a bit.”

"Oh.. That must have been scary.." They hum and look down at the IV in their arm, frowning a bit.

“You’re okay now, though.”

"Oh okay." They nod and smile. "Can I have some water? The nurses have it. Can you get some for me?"

“You’ll have to wait until John comes back.”

"The nurse will tell you if I can have some or not. Just asks please? For me please?"

He bites his lip but nods, getting up and poking his head out. “Nurse? Is Flo allowed to have some water?”

The nurse nods as they're on the phone and points to the cart down the hall for him to get a cup of water for Flo.

He nods and goes to get them a cup of water.

Flo is gone by the time he gets back.

Sherlock drops the water cup as he finds the room empty. “Nurse!” He calls out frantically.

"What?" The nurse snaps and hangs up the phone.

He frowns. “They’re gone! Get off the phone and do your bloody job!”

The nurse frowns and goes to look for Flo. "What's the matter?" John comes back with Flo's chart.

“Flo’s gone.” He frowns, turning to face him.

"What? No she can't. Her heart isn't stable." John frowns deeply and then the fire alarm goes off. "Everyone make your way calmly to the garden." The voice over the loudspeaker repeats over and over. "Come on." John takes his hand and leads him outside to the garden.

Sherlock frowns as he follows him, meeting up with the others.

"What the hell is going on?" Mycroft asks as Greg tries to soothe a crying Alastor.

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip.“I went to get Flo a cup of water and they disappeared.”

"They're missing?" Phil frowns.

“Yes. I.. I’m worried about them.” Sherlock frowns.

"You don't think they left do you? If someone pulls the fire alarm it unlocks all the doors and everyone goes out to the garden. Do you think she pulled the alarm and escaped?" Phil frowns.

Sherlock’s frown deepens. “Where would they go?”

"Their father." Mycroft hums.

Sherlock frowns. “I.. But they don’t know where he’s buried?”

"That doesn't mean they won't look." Mycroft frowns. "Their heart can't take that kind of stress right now!" John frowns.

“Then we need to find them. Mycroft, can you figure out where they’re going?”

Mycroft nods and takes out his phone, making calls. "False alarm everyone! There's no fire! It's safe to come back inside!" A nurse calls out to the garden and everyone starts to shuffle back inside.

They all stay out in the garden while Mycroft makes calls.

"They found Flo. They collapsed in front of a grave. They're being taken to the emergency room." Mycroft sighs as he hangs up.

Sherlock frowns. “I want to see them.”

"Alright." Mycroft nods.

Sherlock had expected a fight considering that meant he’d have to leave the facility.

"I'll go talk to Dr. Brooks. Get ready to leave." Mycroft hums and goes inside.

Sherlock nods and looks at John. “You’re coming, right?”

"Of course." John nods.

He nods and takes him inside to get ready.

He hums and follows him.

He leads him to his room, shutting the door and getting clean clothes out.

"I'm sure Flo will be okay."

He frowns. “How bad is their heart?”

"Bad. The drug use damaged it a lot and they blew a hole in it once so that doesn't help. They have been pushing them-self to hard and haven't been taking prosper care either." He frowns.

He frowns and nods, finishing getting dressed.

"Ready?"

He takes a breath. “Ready.”

He takes his hand and leads him out to a car Mycroft is waiting in.

Sherlock gets into the car after John.

"Dr. Brooks says you can go to the hospital but you need to be back at lights out." Mycroft hums as the driver pulls away from the center, Greg has taken Alastor home.

He frowns a bit and nods. “Alright.”

"She says she likes your progress." Mycroft hums.

He blushes a bit. “Really?”

"Yes. She says that you're doing quite well." He smiles softly.

“Did.. Did she say anything about when I would be getting out?” He asks hopefully.

"Soon." He nods.

He nods, knowing that was the best answer he was going to get.

"I'm proud of you, bee. You're doing so good."

He blushes and ducks his head, smiling softly. “Thank you, Mikey.”

Mycroft smiles softly as they pull up to the hospital.

He follows Mycroft and John out of the car.

John takes his hand as they go up to Flo's room.

Sherlock bites his lip nervously as they enter the room.

Flo is hooked up to all kinds of monitors, an IV, and a small oxygen supplier under their nose. "Hi.." They croak softly.

Sherlock’s breath hitches when he sees them, his grip tightening on John’s hand. “Flo..”

"I kinda messed up.." They sniffle a bit, looking down at their hands.

He frowns and lets go of John’s hand, going to sit by their bed. “You can’t go running off like that..”

"I just.. I had to see if he was really gone. I had to know. Because she lies. She lies all the time so I had to see for sure. She didn't even bury him right. He want to be buried under the biggest tree in the way back of the cemetery because he loves the shade. She put him in front in the sun by the road so all the cars pass by and disturb him all the time. She couldn't even let him be buried where he wanted." She starts to sob, face in her hands.

He frowns, biting his lip. “We can have him moved to the place he wanted. Mycroft can get that done. And if he can’t, I’ll figure out a way.”

"I found it easily because I knew she'd put him in the worst spot. I don't know how long I sat there. I wanted to be high. I wanted to be so high so badly. I still do. I know he wouldn’t like that. I know he's want me to be strong but it just hurts so much." Their voice breaks.

His frown deepens. “I’m glad you didn’t get high..” He mumbles softly, rubbing their hand.

"I've never wanted it more in my life. I want the void. I don't want to be here anymore.." Their hand trembles under his.

“I know.. But you need to be strong. If not for me or for yourself, do it for your father.”

"But he's gone.."

“But he wouldn’t want you to get upset and high because he is.”

They sniffle and nod.

He smiles a bit, rubbing their hand

"I'm sorry.."

“It’s alright.. Just focus on getting better..”

They nod and squeezes his hand gently because they have no strength left.

“Try to rest..”

Flo hums softly, already drifting off.

Sherlock continues to rub their hand until they’ve fallen asleep.

John comes in and rubs Sherlock's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asks softly.

He nods, looking up at him. “Yeah..”

He nods. "They're going to keep Flo for a few days for observation. Their heart is weak but they're going to try and put them on some medicine to help."

He nods a bit. “Okay. But.. They’ll be okay, right?”

"I'm not sure.. If they had gotten high earlier it surely would have killed them."

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip.

"They'll be monitored here and made better." John hums and rubs his shoulders.

He nods. "Alright."

He hums and nods.

Sherlock sighs a bit and stands, turning to hug John.

John hugs him back and holds him close. "They'll do everything they can to make Flo better. I promise."

He rests his head on John’s shoulder and nods.

He kisses his head and rubs his back.

“Thank you..”

"Of course, love.."

He sighs a bit, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Do you want to go back to the center?"

He bites his lip before nodding a bit.

"Okay." He nods and takes his hand.

He lets John lead him out of the room.

John leads him out to the car where Mycroft is waiting. "There's still a few hours left before lights out. Anywhere you'd like to go before going back to the center?" Mycroft asks Sherlock.

Sherlock bites his lip. “I want to go home..”

Mycroft nods and they get in the car. John holds his hand as they leave the hospital.

Sherlock stays close to John as they’re driven.

John holds him close and kisses his head.

He smiles softly and tips his head up to kiss him.

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

They soon stop at home.

Sherlock feels his breath catch as he looks at their flat building, tightening his hand on John’s. “Can we go inside?”

"Yes. Let's." John nods and gets out, offering him his hand. "I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up." Mycroft hums.

He nods. “Thank you..”

Mycroft nods and John takes Sherlock up.

Sherlock smiles softly as he steps into their flat.

John smiles softly and watches him.

Sherlock smiles as he turns to John, pulling him in close.

John smiles and holds him tight.

He smiles and holds onto him. “I can’t wait to come home to you..”

"Soon." He smiles and kisses him. "Soon soon soon." He kisses him with each soon.

He smiles a bit with each kiss. “Yeah, soon.”

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly. “Can we go lay in bed?”

"Yes." He smiles softly and nods, following him to bed.

He smiles and sighs contently as he lays in their bed.

He smiles and cuddles him.

He curls up with him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles, breathing him in.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily, holding onto him.

He smiles and cuddles him close.

“Can we sleep for a bit?”

"Sure.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles softly.

He smiles and relaxes, already falling asleep.

He smiles and holds him, falling asleep with him.

He stays close to him, feeling safe.

He cuddles him, sleeping better than he has in ages.

Mycroft comes to pick them up a few hours later.

"Ready to go, love?" John asks as he sees Mycroft's car pull up.

Sherlock bites his lip, nodding hesitantly.

John takes his hand and leads him out to the car.

He follows him out, a bit upset about leaving.

"You'll be back soon. I promise."

He bites his lip and nods.

John nods and gets into the car with him, taking him back to the center.

Sherlock bites his lip. “You can still stay, right?” He looks to John.

"I'll stay until they make me leave." John kisses his head.

“But it’s the weekend.” He frowns a bit.

"I know."

“So you should be able to stay tonight, right?”

"Yes. I'll stay."

He smiles a bit, feeling better. “Okay.”

He smiles and kisses his hand.

“Thank you..”

"You don't have to thank me, love. I always want to be with you."

He blushes, feeling his heart flutter a bit. He nods, rubbing his hand. “Can I kiss you, John?” He mumbles softly.

"Of course you can, love." He smiles softly.

He blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss him softly.

He holds him close and kisses him back softly.

He whimpers a bit, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed with emotions and holds onto him.

John holds him close as they pull up to the center.

Sherlock sniffles as he holds onto him, trying to hold back everything.

"Easy, love. I've got you. Everything's okay." John says soothingly, rubbing his back gently.

He takes a breath, nodding and holding onto him.

"Good boy." He smiles softly. "Ready to go inside?"

He bites his lip and nods, still a bit hesitant.

He takes his hand and leads him inside.

He follows him in, keeping his breathing level.

"What do you want to do, love? Do you want to watch a movie? Or we can relax in your bed?"

He bites his lip. “We can watch a movie if we’ve got time. There’s a sitting room that they keep open past curfew.”

"Okay." He nods and rubs his hand.

He smiles a bit as he leads him to the sitting room.

He smiles softly and follows him.

He sits on the couch, tucking his legs under himself. “You can pick the movie.”

John smiles and puts in some spy movie before sitting with Sherlock, wrapping his arm around him.

He curls up against his side, smiling softly.

He smiles softly and holds him close as the movie plays.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He hums happily and kisses his head softly.

He smiles and hums quietly.

"I love you.."

“I love you too.. So much.”

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He smiles and takes his hand.

He holds his hand and kisses it.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles softly and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

“I love you..” He mumbles softly, sounding a bit shy.

"I love you, too. So much.." He smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him back.

"You're so gorgeous."

He blushes and shifts, pressing his face into John’s belly. “Shush.”

"Nope." He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles against him.

He chuckles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily.

He kisses his belly from over his shirt.

He chuckles softly and runs his fingers through his hair.

He smiles and hums softly.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles and relaxes.

John hums softly and relaxes.

Sherlock nuzzles him, tipping his head back to look at him.

John smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and sits up a bit, leaning up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“Can we go to bed?” He bites his lip.

"Sure, love." He nods.

He smiles softly and nods. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love." He smiles softly and follows him to bed.

Sherlock strips before climbing into bed.

John strips down to his pants and curls up with him.

He smiles and nuzzles him, curling up against him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back, holding him close.

He kisses his chest. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He kisses his head.

He smiles happily and closes his eyes, holding onto him as he dozes.

He smiles softly and holds him, falling asleep with him.


	48. Forty Eight

Ed nuzzles Phil as he wakes.

Phil mumbles and nuzzles him back sleepily.

He smiles and kisses his chest softly.

He hums happily and peeks an eye open.

He smiles happily and looks up at him. “Hi..”

"Hey.." He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

Phil smiles and hums happily.

He presses against him. “Mm..”

"Mm?" He cuddles him.

“You’re warm..”

He chuckles softly. "You can stay as long as you like."

He blushes and smiles. “Yeah?”

"Of course." He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles happily and presses closer to him.

He grins and cuddles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He rests his head on Phil’s chest.

He smiles softly, letting his fingers trail over his back.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and presses soft kisses to his chest.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He blushes and nuzzles him.

"God, you're so handsome." He hums and nuzzles him back.

He bites his lip and smiles. “Really?”

"Really really." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He hums and smiles against his lips.

He smiles happily, curling up against him.

He hums happily, holding him close.

He kisses his chest.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He hums softly. “Mm..”

"What are you thinking about?" He asks softly.

“About when we get out of here..” He smiles softly.

"Yeah?" He smiles softly.

He rests his hand on his chest, beside his head. “Mm, yeah..” He smiles, opening his eyes to look at him.

"What about getting out are you thinking about?" He smiles at him, rubs his back in slow circles.

He blushes a bit. “Just how different our lives will be. What we’ll do in the mornings or before bed..”

"We'll do whatever you want. I'm retired from running and I earned quite a bit doing it. We'll be free to do whatever we want." He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles softly, leaning in to kiss you. “And you still want me to live with you?”

"Of course. I wouldn't want you anywhere else." He smiles and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles, nodding.

"What did you do before this place?" He smiles and nuzzles him.

“I was a bartender.” He nuzzles him back a bit.

He hums and smiles.

“I don’t know if they’ll let me go back to that..”

"If not you can find something else.."

He takes a breath and nods.

"It'll be fine. You'll be with me and it'll all work out." He smiles softly.

He smiles a bit and nods.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back softly. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome, love." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and hums quietly.

He chuckles softly and peppers him with kisses.

He blushes and smiles.

"So handsome. How do you do that?" He grins.

He blushes brighter. “I’ve no idea what you mean.”

"Really? No clue?" He smiles and kisses his blush.

He smiles and blushes. “Mm, none at all.”

"Mm it's a good thing I can see it then." He grins and kisses him happily.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Mm, yeah?”

"Oh yeah." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins. "You make me so happy.."

He blushes. “You make me happier than I ever have been.”

He smiles and kisses him happily.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He hums. “We should probably get out of bed..”

"But you're so comfortable.." He mumbles and snuggles closer.

He blushes and smiles, cuddling against him.

He hums happily and pepper him with kisses.

He smiles and moved to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips, kissing him back.

He hums and pulls him closer as they kiss.

He presses closer, letting Ed control the kiss.

He moves to straddle his hips, pressing closer to him as he continues the kiss.

He moans softly into the kiss, holding him close.

He nips at his lips, his hands gripping at his short hair.

He whimpers, opening his mouth for him.

He slides his tongue inside his mouth, moaning breathily.

He mewls needy, sucking on his tongue.

He moans and rocks his hips against him a bit.

"I want.. I want you. Please.." He whimpers, rocking up against him needy.

He blushes and moans, grinding against him. “I still don’t have any lube..”

"We can use vaseline and you can fuck me." He gasps, hips bucking again him.

He groans and grinds against him. “Yes. God yes.”

He moans and rocks against him needy. "In the drawer. It's in the drawer."

He moans and bites at his his neck as he pulls back to get the vaseline.

He blushes and strips quickly.

He strips himself after he gets the vaseline.

"God, I want you. I want you so bad."

He kisses him again, deeper this time. “Spread your legs.”

He kisses him back deeply and spreads his legs for him.

He moans and nips at his lips before pulling back a bit.

"Do you want to stretch me or do you want me to do it?"

He blushes. “I.. I want to watch you stretch yourself.”

He blushes and nods, talking the vaseline from him. He slicks his finger and teases himself, slowly easing a finger into himself, moaning softly.

He blushes as he sits back to watch him, his hand moving to stroke himself.

He whines and pushes a second finger into himself, thrusting them in time with Ed's strokes.

Ed bites his lip as he watches, starting to stroke himself faster.

Phil moans as he adds a third finger, fucking himself. "Please please. I need you. Please." He begs, whimpering.

He blushes and stops stroking himself, moving to hover over him, letting him take his fingers out.

He takes his fingers out of himself and strokes Ed's cock, lubing it up. "Please." He lays back, opening his legs wide for him.

He groans as he strokes him, positioning himself at his hole. He groans as he slowly pushes into him.

He gasps and moans, arching as he pushes back against him.

He moans breathily, rocking his hips a bit.

He mewls needy, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

He kisses him back deeply, starting to thrust slowly.

"Yes yes." He moans, wrapping his legs around him.

He moans and moves to bite his neck.

He groans and arches, tipping his head back for him.

He kisses and nips at his neck. “Can I mark you?”

"Yes. Please yes." He moans and begs.

He smirks a bit and marks his neck.

He moans loudly and arches.

He moans and sucks marks onto his neck, starting to speed up his thrusts.

"Yes yes yes. Oh fuck yes." He gasps and moans needy.

He thrusts harder, getting closer. He moves to kiss him deeply.

He kisses him back desperately, so close to coming.

“Come with me, Phil. Please.” He begs against his lips, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Phil cries out Ed's names and comes hard, clenching around him.

Ed moans loudly as he comes hard into him, biting his neck hard.

Phil whimpers and moans as he feels Ed fill him.

He gasps softly as he comes down from his high.

He holds onto him, pressing close.

He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back softly. "I love you.." He mumbles against his lips.

“I love you too.” He smiles against him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly and relaxes under him.

“You’re brilliant..”

"You're the brilliant one.."

He blushes and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He hums and nuzzles him back.

Phil smiles, cuddling up against him.

Ed hums and relaxes on top of him. “Mm.. Now you’re really warm..”

"Well you heat me right up." Phil mumbles, relaxing under him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing his chest.

He hums happily, kissing his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He grins and nuzzles him back.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He hums as he pulls the blankets up over them. “Thank god it’s the weekend..”

"Thank god.." He hums and cuddles closer to him.

He smiles and nuzzles against him. “Mm.. Mhmm..”

He chuckles and nuzzles him back, snuggling him.

“Nap..” He mumbles.

He hums softly in agreement, already drifting off.

He falls asleep against him.

He sleeps curled up against him.

Sherlock mumbles as he wakes, pressing against John.

John hums, pulling him closer.

He hums softly. “Mm..”

He nuzzles into him sleepily.

He presses closer, kissing his chest softly.

He smiles softly, peaking an eye open to look at him.

He looks up at him and smiles.

He chuckles softly and smiles at him.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles softly against his lips and kisses him back.

“You look so handsome when you wake up..”

"Hush." He kisses him again.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He hums and nuzzles him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

He smiles and cuddles him.

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

“We should get up, Flo should be making lun–” He cuts himself off when he remembers that Flo wasn’t even in the center anymore. He frowns, going silent.

"They'll be back soon, love.." He frowns a bit and rubs his back.

He frowns, having upset himself. He curls up against John.

He holds him close and kisses his head softly.

He hides his face in John’s chest.

"They'll be okay, love. Flo will be back before you know it."

He frowns and nods. “Okay..”

"Let's go get something to eat. Flo wouldn't want you sulking about."

He mumbles out a ‘fine’.

John hums softly and gets them dressed so they can go eat.

He follows him out to the kitchen.

A worker has taken over Flo's kitchen.

Sherlock frowns and chews on his lip.

The worker sets out lunch, very bland boring looking sandwiches.

Sherlock stops before they get in line. “John, I don’t want to.. This isn’t right.”

"You need to eat, love. Maybe I can make you toast?" John asks, holding his hand.

He frowns a bit. “I guess..”

"Go sit with Phil and Ed." John hums and goes to make him toast.

He frowns and goes to sit with Phil and Ed.

Phil and Ed are sulking at the table, looking at their sandwiches.

Sherlock frowns as he sits. “This isn’t right.”

"Everyone's upset." Phil frowns as he looks around the cafeteria.

Sherlock sulks in his seat.

John comes back and sits with them, putting Sherlock's toast on the table.

Sherlock leans against him, poking at his toast.

"You need to try and eat, love." John wraps his arm around him, kissing his head.

He sighs a bit and sits up to eat.

He hums and rubs his back.

He eats a bit of his toast.

"I still can't believe they got out." Phil sighs as he eats some one the sandwich.

“I can’t either..”

"Do you think they were planning it or just like a spur of the moment thing?"

He frowns. “I don’t know.. I thought they were doing okay.”

"I thought so too.." He sighs.

Sherlock frowns, looking down at his toast.

Phil frowns and sits back in his chair.

“I don’t like this..”

"There's nothing we can do.."

“I know.” He grumbles.

"We just have to wait till the come back I guess." He frowns.

He sighs and nods.

John hums and rubs Sherlock's back.

He leans against him, frowning a bit.

He holds him and kisses his head.

He looks up for a kiss.

He hums and kisses him back.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He bites his lip. “I.. I don’t want you to go after tomorrow..”

"We can talk to Dr. Brooks. Maybe she'll let me stay."

He bites his lip and nods.

"Do you want to go talk to her now?"

He nods, squeezing his hand.

He smiles softly and stands, squeezing his hand back.

He smiles a bit as they go to Dr. Brooks’ office.

"Come in." Dr. Brooks hums as John knocks on her door.

Sherlock bites his lip nervously, starting to have second thoughts.

"You look nervous, Sherlock. Why don't you two have a seat." Dr. Brooks hums.

He hesitates before taking a seat.

"What's on your mind?"

“I.. I was wondering if, since I’ve been doing well, if John could be allowed to visit in the week.”

She hums and thinks. "You're progress has been impressive. Since you're doing so well I'll let John come and see you during the week. No more restrictions." She nods.

“I.. Would it also be alright that he stays longer than the weekend this time? Considering what has happened.”

"In light of what's happened I think that'll be a good idea."

He smiles and rubs his thumb over John’s hand. “Thank you.”

"Of course." She smiles. "How are you since Flo is gone for the time being?"

He bites his lip. “I keep forgetting that they’re gone.. And the food is horrid.”

"We're working on the food. Flo's condition is stable, that's what the doctors at the hospital tell me."

He nods. “Alright..”

"I don't know when they'll be back."

He frowns a bit but nods. “What will happen when they get back?”

"They'll be reevaluated. Breaking out is frowned upon."

He bites his lip and nods. “I know.”

"Flo is strong. They'll get better."

He nods. “I know. I know.”

"They'll need you when they get back. They'll need their support system and that's you."

He nods and bites his lip. “Of course. I’ll be there.”

"Good." She nods.

He nods. “Thank you.”

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

“No, that’s all.”

"Okay. I'm always here if you need to talk." Dr. Brooks nods.

He nods. “I know. Thank you.”

"Of course." She smiles and stands, holding open the door to let them out of her office.

He takes John’s hand and left.

John kisses his hand and smiles happily as he walks with him. "I can stay now. I can see you as much as possible."

He smiles happily and pulls him in for a kiss.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back deeply.

He blushes and presses closer. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much ." He holds him close.

He leans in to kiss him again.

He presses closer and kisses his back.

He blushes and wraps his arms around his neck.

He holds him close and nuzzles him affectionately.

“Can we go have a lie down?”

"Of course, love." He smiles softly and takes him to bed.

He smiles and follows him, staying close.

He smiles and closes the door behind them when they get into the room.

He blushes and smiles. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." He smiles and pulls him into bed. "So much."

He lays on top of him and leans in to kiss him again.

He holds him close and kisses him back.

He blushes and rocks his hips a bit.

"Need something, baby?" He smirks a bit against his lips, nipping at them.

He blushes and whimpers. “Please..”

"What do want, love?" He kisses him softly, holding him close.

He blushes brighter. “I want you.. Take me, please..”

He lays him out on the bed taking his time stripping him.

He arches under his hands.

He kisses his body slowly, worshipping him.

He whimpers. “John..”

He rubs his hips and kisses his inner thighs.

He moans and arches, spreading his legs.

He puts Sherlock's legs over his shoulders and kisses his hole.

He gasps and presses back against his tongue.

He holds his hips and starts to slowly work him open with his tongue.

“Please..” He rocks against his tongue. “More..”

He pushes in two slick fingers and nudges his prostate.

He moans loudly and arches. “Yes!”

He licks the leaking tip of his cock as he moves his fingers.

He bucks his hips needy.

He eases a third finger into him and sucks the head.

He whimpers. “John.. Please, I need you..”

He pulls off his cock and eases his fingers out, slicking his cock.

He whimpers at the emptiness. “Please..”

John holds his hips and kisses him deeply as he pushes into him.

He moans against his lips, kissing him back desperately.

He holds him and slowly starts to rocks his hips.

He gasps and wraps his arms around him. “John..”

"I've got you. I'm right here." He kisses his neck and holds him as he moves slowly.

He rocks with him slowly, holding onto him tightly. “Yes.. Perfect..”

"I love you. I love you so much." He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him. He strokes him slowly in time with their rocking.

He gasps against his lips. “I love you so much.. You’re so perfect.. I love you..”

He nibbles on his neck and starts to move a bit faster, angling to rubs his prostate.

He moans breathily with each thrust, feeling himself get closer.

"That's it, baby. Come for me. I've got you. Let go."

He gasps and moans loudly as he comes hard into John’s hand.

He thrusts a few more times before he's coming hard into Sherlock.

He moans breathily as he feels John fill him.

He kisses him deeply and holds him.

He gasps against his lips, holding onto him tightly.

"I love you. I love you so much." He mumbles against his lips.

“I love you so much.. So much.”

He holds him and cuddles him.

He curls up against him.

He pulls the covers up around them, cocooning them together wrapped in blankets.

He smiles and nuzzles his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He presses a kiss to his chest. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He rubs his back.

He nuzzles him happily. “Nap?”

"Mm yeah.." He nuzzles him back.

He closes his eyes and stays close to him, already falling asleep.

John holds Sherlock close as they sleep.

Mycroft nuzzles against Greg in their bed.

Greg mumbles and presses closer.

He smiles softly and kisses his head

He hums happily and presses kisses to his chest.

He hums. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

"Mm hello, handsome.." He smiles.

He kisses his head. “Flattery will get you everywhere, dear.”

"Under you is pretty much the only place I wanna be." He nuzzles his chest.

He smirks a bit, rolling so Greg was under him.

"Perfect." He blushes a bit, wrapping his arms around him.

He leans in to kiss him.

He mewls softly and kisses him back.

He nips at his lips, rocking his hips a bit. “Mm.. I think I like you under me.”

"Oh yes.." He wraps his legs around his hips, rocking with him.

He grinds against him, leaning in to bite his neck. “You feel so good, love.. Nice and hard for me..”

"Yours. All yours." He whimpers and tips his head back.

He sucks a mark onto his neck, rocking his hips. “Mm.. Mine..”

"Yours yours yours." He moans, grinding up against him.

He bites and sucks at his neck, pushing his hand into Greg’s hair. “Good boy..” He mumbles against his neck.

"I want you. I want you so bad." He whimpers needy, arching into him.

Mycroft smirks. “Yeah? You want me to fuck you?”

"Yes. God, yes. Please, yes." Greg begs.

He pulled back to strip himself and Greg. “Spread your legs, love.”

He blushes and does as he's told.

He gets the tube of lube from the bedside table, slicking his fingers as he leans down to kiss him.

He moans against his lips, kissing him back desperately as he opens his legs more.

He eases a lubed finger into his arse, nipping at his lips.

He mewls and presses back against his finger.

He slowly thrusts his finger, licking his lips. “You’re so perfect..”

"You're perfect. You are." He rocks against his finger, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

He adds a second finger, kissing him back deeply.

He whimpers against his lips and arches.

He slowly opens him, nipping at his lips. “Such a good boy..”

"Please please. I need you." He begs.

He pulls his fingers out, slicking up his cock. “I’ve got you, love.”

He whimpers at the emptiness and spreads his legs more.

He leans in to kiss him deeply as he pushes into him.

He moans into his mouth and kisses him back deeply.

“You feel so good, love.. Absolutely brilliant..” He groans, letting him adjust.

He whimpers softly and kisses his neck. He rocks his hips a bit when he's ready.

He moves to kiss him as he rolls his hips slowly.

He holds onto him and rocks with him slowly as he kisses him back.

He starts to slowly thrust, leaning in to bite his neck.

He moans and arches, tipping his head back.

He keeps the pace slow and deliberate, kissing and sucking at his neck.

He moans and whimpers keenly, dragging his nails down his back and fisting his hair.

He starts to thrust harder. “Good boy.. You feel so amazing..”

"You're fantastic. Feels so good." He moves with him.

He speeds up his thrusts, kissing him deeply. “Are you getting close?”

"Yes yes." He moans, kissing him back deeply.

He thrusts harder. “Come with me. Please. I’m so close.” He moans against his lips.

He arches and comes hard, clinging to him.

Mycroft moans loudly as he comes hard into him.

Greg whimpers as he feels Mycroft fill him.

He kisses his neck softly, rubbing his sides.

He relaxes, cuddling against him.

He smiles and nuzzles him softly. “You okay?”

"Better than okay. Way better." He hums happily, nuzzling him back.

He smiles and kisses him softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back softly.

He nuzzles him happily. “Hell of a way to wake up.”

"Perfect." He nuzzles him back, smiling. "We didn't wake our son, thank goodness."

He chuckles. “Surprising with how loud you were.”

He blushes, pressing his face to Mycroft's chest.

He chuckles. “I like it when you’re loud, love.”

"Just for you.." He mumbles still blushing as he presses kisses to Mycroft's chest.

He grins and pulls him into a kiss.

He hums happily and kisses him back lovingly.

He smiles and nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back, smiling happily.

“Mm, any plans today, gorgeous?”

"Mm not that I know of." He hums. "I was thinking maybe we should take Alastor to meet your parents. Surprise them since they don't know about him yet."

He blushes a bit and smiles. “That’s a brilliant idea.”

"Yeah?" He blushes softly, smiling happily.

He leans in to kiss him. “Yeah.”

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He grins.

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and smiles brightly.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. “When should we take him?”

"Today. Call your mum and tell her were popping by for a visit. Don't give away the surprise though." He smiles and kisses him. "I'm going to give our son a bath so he'll be nice and clean when he meets his grandparents." Greg smiles and gets up, going to take Alastor to take a bath.

He smiles and hums as he sits up, dialing for his mother.

"Hello, Mikey! How are you, dear?" Mrs. Holmes answers cheerfully.

“Brilliant, mummy. Gregory and I were thinking about popping over for a visit today.”

"Oh that's wonderful." She hums happily. "Cecil, Mycroft and Gregory are coming for a visit." She says away from the phone. "That's lovely, dear." Mr. Holmes says in the background.

Mycroft chuckles softly. “We’ll come around lunch, yeah?”

"That's perfect, dear. We'll see you both then." Mrs. Holmes hums happily.

He smiles softly. “See you then.” He hangs up.

Greg smiles softly as he bathes Alastor.

Alastor giggles and splashes in the tub. Mycroft comes in and leans against the doorframe, smiling softly.

Greg chuckles softly and smiles as he watches Alastor have a good time while he washes him.

“You two are absolutely adorable.” Mycroft hums from the doorframe.

"He is the adorable one. I am the one that's soaked." He chuckles, dripping from all Alastor's splashing.

He chuckles and walks in, leaning down to kiss him. “Mm, I still think you’re adorable.”

He hums and smiles, kissing him back.

He smiles happily against his lips.

Alastor squeals and reaches for Mycroft.

He chuckles and kneels down, giving Alastor his hand.

Alastor giggles and holds onto his hands in his tiny ones.

“You’re going to meet your grandparents today.” He smiles softly.

He gurgles and babbles.

He chuckles and kisses his head.

He giggles and smiles happily.

He chuckles and hums. “I’ll finish up here, you go get dressed, love.” He nuzzles Greg.

"Alright." Greg smiles and nuzzles him back before going to get dressed.

Mycroft finishes washing Alastor. He wraps him up in a towel and brings him back to their bedroom.

"There he is." Greg smiles and takes Alastor to dry him. "Pick something for him to wear, yeah?” He hums to Mycroft.

He smiles and goes to pick him out his clothes.

Alastor giggles and squirms as they try and dress him.

Mycroft chuckles and helps Greg get him dressed.

Alastor gurgles and sucks his thumb.

He smiles happily and hums, going to get his shoes on.

Greg scoops Alastor up and kisses his head.

“Mummy’s very excited for our visit.” Mycroft calls from the sitting room.

"I'm glad." Greg smiles, carrying Alastor out.

He smiles softly. “Ready, love?”

"Ready." Greg nods and Alastor giggles.

Mycroft smiles and leads them out to the car.

Greg smiles and puts Alastor in his car seat.

Mycroft gets into the drivers seat and hums as he waits.

Greg hums and gets into the car.

Mycroft hums as he drives them to his parents house.

Greg smiles softly as the car lulls Alastor to sleep.

Mycroft bites his lip a bit nervously.

"It's going to be fine." Greg hums softly, rubbing Mycroft's thigh reassuringly.

He nods, putting his hand over Greg’s. “I know..”

He smiles softly, holding his hand. "Your parents are going to adore him."

He smiles softly. “They can’t not adore him.”

"Very true." He chuckles softly.

He smiles and hums. “It’ll be okay..”

He nods and smiles softly.

He smiles and squeezes his hand as they drive.

He smiles and kisses his hand happily.

He blushes softly and smiles.

He hums and smiles.

He smiles softly and they soon pull up to his parents house.

Greg gets out and goes to get Alastor out of his car seat as Mrs. Holmes comes out of the house to greet them.

Mycroft goes to greet his mother and also distract her from seeing Alastor yet. “Hello, mummy.”

"Hello, dear." She smiles and pulls him into a hug.

He smiles and hugs her back. “Where’s dad?”

"In the house. Come in come in. Where Gregory?"

“He’ll be in in a moment.”

"Okay." She smiles. "Hello, son." Mr. Holmes smiles as he comes out of the kitchen.

He smiles. “Hello, dad.” He looks back outside at Greg. “I’m going to see if he needs any help.”

"Okay." He nods. Greg gets Alastor out of his car seat and scoops him up.

Mycroft smiles as he comes out to Greg and Alastor. “Ready? I’ll carry him in if you’ll distract them.”

"Why distract them? They're going to see him either way." Greg smiles and hands Alastor over. Alastor giggles and holds onto Mycroft's shirt.

“I just want him to be a surprise. Because I know mummy is going to be overly dramatic.” He hums softly, looking down at Alastor. “Plus I’m nervous.. He admits quietly.

"I will distract them and bring them into the living room when your ready with Alastor." He smiles softly and kisses him before going into the house.

He smiles a bit as he kisses him back. He watches Greg go inside before looking down at Alastor. “Ready, love?”

"Dadadadada." Alastor giggles and babbles.

He smiles happily and kisses his head. “Let’s go meet your grandparents.” He takes him inside and to the sitting room.

Alastor smiles and sucks his thumb.

“Mummy, dad, Gregory and I have someone we’d like you to meet.”

"You didn't tell us you were bringing someone." Mrs. Holmes hums as she comes out into the sitting room followed by her husband. She gasps and he eyes go wide when she sees the baby in Mycroft's arms.

Mycroft smiles softly as he looks down at Alastor. “Mummy, dad, this is Alastor.”

"Alastor." Mr. Holmes smiles. "He's yours?" Mrs. Holmes grins happily.

He smiles as Alastor babbles. “Yes, he’s ours.”

"You have a son. My baby has a baby." She sniffles, starting to happy cry.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Mummy..”

She kisses his head and smiles watery.

He smiles. “Would you like to hold him?”

"Yes! Of course!" She coos.

He smiles and hands Alastor over to her carefully.

"Hello, darling.." She coos softly, smiling happily as she holds Alastor.

Alastor babbles and reaches up at her.

She smiles and gives him her hand.

He brings her hand to his mouth, babbling around her fingers.

She giggles and smiles happily. "He's perfect, Mike.." She says softly, looking at Mycroft.

He blushes and smiles. “I know..”

"Why didn't you tell me you and Gregory were going to be parents?"

Mycroft bites his lip. “We didn’t know.”

"What do you mean?" She looks a bit confused.

“He was left at the Yard.”

"Oh.." She frowns a bit. "Well he has both of you now. He'll be just fine." She smile softly and nods.

He smiles softly. “Thanks, mum.”

"Of course, dear." She smiles.

He hums softly. “He’s said his first word.”

"Really? He's a smart one. Just like you." She smiles. "What was it?"

He smiles. “It was ‘dada’.”

"That's brilliant. Isn't it, love?" Mrs. Holmes asks her husband who's been talking to Greg. "It's amazing, dear." Mr. Holmes smiles happily.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Oh, mummy, I wanted to ask if you’d like to come visit Sherlock with us.”

"Oh I'd love to! How is he doing?" She asks as she hands Alastor over to her husband. Mr. Holmes smiles softly and holds his grandson close.

“He’s doing a lot better. He may get out soon.”

"Good. That's good. How is John handling everything?"

“He’s been doing better as well. I know they miss each other terribly.”

She hums and nods. "Does Sherlock know he's an uncle?"

“Yes, we brought Alastor in to meet him.”

"How did it go?"

“They loved each other. Alastor absolutely adores Sherlock.”

"Good." She smiles happily.

He smiles softly as he watches his father interact with Alastor.

Cecil chuckles and smiles as Alastor laughs happily.

Mycroft smiles. “We’re going to hold off on the wedding until Sherlock gets out.”

"That's good. I'm sure he'll want to be there." His father smiles.

“I want him to be my best man.”

"Good." He nods and smiles happily.

He hums happily. “How have you two been?”

"Good. Really good. You mother wants to take a trip to France to visit some friends." He hums.

“Oh? That sounds lovely.”

"Yeah. Next month or so. Right, sweetheart?" He asks. "Yes." She smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “That should be fun.”

"It'll be good." Cecil smiles.

He smiles and hums.

"Dada." Alastor babbles, reaching for Mycroft. "Looks like he wants you." Cecil smiles and hands Alastor over to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles as he takes Alastor. “Hello, lovey.”

Alastor giggles and smiles happily.

He kisses his head

He babbles and squeezes Mycroft nose.

He chuckles and smiles happily.

"I'm proud of you, son." Cecil smiles, chuckling softly.

He blushes and smiles, a sort of rush going through him. “Thank you, dad.”

"You're welcome. You deserve it." He smiles and nods.

He smiles warmly at him.

He hums and smiles, running his thumb over Alastor's cheek. "Let's have lunch, shall we?"

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He smiles softly. “Love, could you go out and get Alastor’s chair?”

"Sure." Greg smiles and goes out to get Alastor's chair.

He hums and smiles, bouncing Alastor a bit.

Alastor giggles and sucks on his fingers hungrily.

“Just a minute, lovely. Papa’s getting your chair.”

Greg comes in with Alastor's chair and his baby bag.

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you, dear.” He hums as he sets Alastor in his chair.

"Of course. I'm going to go make him up a bottle quick." Greg smiles and goes to the kitchen.

He smiles and sits beside Alastor to play with him.

"It looks like you two have this whole parenting thing worked out." Mummy smiles as Alastor giggles and plays with Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “It sort of just came to us.”

"That's how it was with me and your dad. We went with our instincts." She smiles.

He smiles softly and hums.

"Here we are." Greg smiles as he comes in with Alastor's bottle.

He smiles and lets Greg feed Alastor.

"Hello, love." Greg smiles at Alastor as he feeds him.

Alastor grabs at the bottle and eats.

"Want to feed yourself?" Greg chuckles, letting Alastor hold onto the bottle as he still holds it.

He closes his eyes as he eats hungrily.

Greg smiles softly, rocking him a bit as he feeds him.

He soon finishes his bottle, already drifting off.

He smiles softly and takes the bottle away, rocking him to sleep.

Mycroft smiles as he watches Alastor fall asleep.

Greg smiles softly and kisses Alastor's head before laying him down to sleep.

Mycroft leans in to kiss him.

Greg smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

“Mm, I love you.” He smiles and mumbles against his lips.

"I love you, too." He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He hums as he nuzzles him back

He smiles and kisses his hand. "We should eat."

He smiles and hums. “Mm, you’re right.”

He smiles and sits at the table with him where Mrs. Holmes has lunch set up.

“Thank you, Mummy. Everything looks delicious.”

"You're welcome, dear. I'm glad."

He smiles and hums softly.

They eat lunch together.

Mycroft eats more than normal.

Greg smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles softly and leans against him.

He kisses his head and wraps his arm around him.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and leans against him.

"I love you." He hums quietly and kisses his cheek.

He blushes softly and smiles. “I love you, too.” He mumbles softly, still unable to fathom how he got so lucky.

He nuzzles him as Alastor starts crying. He gets up and takes Alastor to go change his diaper.

Mycroft smiles as he watches him leave.

"You've picked a good man." Cecil smiles softly as his wife does the washing up in the kitchen.

Mycroft blushes a bit and hums. “Yes, I know. I’m just surprised he picked me too.”

"I say that about your mother all the time. Why in god's name would she pick me? Turns out she loves me. A lot." He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles softly. “An idiot could see that.”

"I'm one lucky idiot." He grins.

He chuckles. “I suppose I am as well.”

He laughs and smiles. "Good for us."

He smiled warmly. “Very good.”

"What are you two on about then?" Mummy smiles as she come in with tea.

Mycroft hums. “Nothing.”

She looks at him suspiciously but let's it go.

He smiles and glances at his father.

Cecil chuckles softly and smiles.

He hums and smiles.

Greg comes back out with Alastor, smiling.

Mycroft smiles. “There are my boys.”

"Dadadadadada." Alastor babbles, giggling.

He smiles. “Hello, lovey.”

He squirms in Greg's arms, reaching for Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles as he takes Alastor from Greg.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and wiggles.

“Did you have fun with papa?”

He gurgles and smiles.

He smiles and bounces him.

He laughs and wiggles.

He smiles happily and hums.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft's head.

Mycroft blushes and smiles.

"Smiles, boys." Mummy smiles and holds up a camera.

Mycroft blushes and smiles fondly as she takes the picture. He pulls Greg into a kiss as she takes a second one.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back lovingly.

He smiles cheekily against his lips.

He chuckles and peppers his face with kisses.

He blushes and laughs.

Alastor starts laughing as Mycroft laughs.

Mycroft smiles happily down at him.

Alastor giggles and reaches for Mycroft's face.

He catches his hands and smiles.

He gurgles and squirms.

He chuckles and hums.

He smiles and babbles.

He kisses his head

He giggles and smiles happily.

“You are going to be so brilliant..” He mumbles.

Alastor gurgles and babbles.

Mycroft smiles warmly at him.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft's head.

He blushes and tips his head up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles against his lips.

He nuzzles him, smiling.

He nuzzles him back happily.

"You're gorgeous." Greg smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles.

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back affectionately.

“You’re so brilliant.”

"You're the brilliant one."

He hums and kisses him.

He kisses him back, smiling against his lips.

He smiles happily against him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He grins.

He blushes and smiles.

Alastor giggles and babbles.

He smiles happily and looks down at Alastor.

Alastor wiggles and smiles up at him.

He wiggles his fingers in front of Alastor.

Alastor gurgles and arches for his fingers.

He chuckles and lets him catch them.

He squeals delighted and sucks on his fingers.

He smiles happily and chuckles.

He giggles and smiles up at him.

“We’ll have to get you a teething toy.”

"We can pick some up on the way home." Greg smiles.

“Alright, that’ll be good.” Mycroft smiles happily.

Greg smiles and kisses his head.

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles against his lips.

He nuzzles him, grinning.

He chuckles against his lips.

"What?" He smiles.

He hums. “You’re just so brilliant.”

"Shush." He blushes, smiling softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling.

He hums happily as his mum comes into the room with tea.

"Thank you, love." Cecil smiles at his wife.

“Of course, dear.” She smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and kisses her softly.

“I’ve made tea for you two too.” She hums.

Cecil smiles and sips his tea.

Mycroft smiles as he takes his tea. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." His mother smiles.

He hands Greg a cup as well.

"Thanks, love." Greg smiles.

“Mm, of course.”

He smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes a bit and hums as he sips his tea.

He hums happily and smiles as he drinks.

“Shall I tell Sherlock you’re coming with us next time?”

"Yes I think that would be good."

He nods. “Alright, I’m sure he’ll be excited.”

"Good."

He smiles softly and hums, looking to Alastor who had fallen asleep.

Alastor gurgles softly in his sleep, sucking his thumb.

He smiles softly. “Looks like he’s exhausted.”

"It's been a long day for him." He chuckles softly.

He smiles and hums. “Mm, yeah. I know.”

He smiles and rubs his back.

“We should probably be going soon.”

"You're right.."

“Thank you both for lunch and tea. It was lovely.” He smiles.

"Of course, dear. We'll see you at Sherlock's this weekend." Mummy smiles.

He smiles softly. “Brilliant.” He stands, gathering Alastor’s things.

"Thank you for bringing him today." She smiles at sleeping Alastor.

“Of course. I wanted you two to meet him.”

"We can look after him if you and Greg ever need a date night."

He smiles and hums. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." She smiles.

He smiles as Greg picks up Alastor. “Thank you, again.”

"Of course, dear." She kisses his cheek and then Alastor's head softly so she doesn't wake him.

He blushes a bit and smiles. “We’d better be off.”

"We'll see you soon." She smiles as Greg puts the things into the car.

He hugs her and Cecil. “Of course.”

They hug him back and smiles.

He smiles happily. “Alright, we’ve gotta put him to bed.”

"Okay. Go home." Mummy chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and hums. “Thank you, again.” He calls as he goes to the car.

They wave at them as they drive away.

Mycroft smiles softly as they drive.

"That went great." Greg smiles happily.

He smiles and hums. “Yes, it went rather well.”

"I'm happy." He smiles.

He smiles, glancing at him. “As am I.”

"I.. I don't ever want my parents to meet him." He hums.

“That’s fine. It’s entirely up to you.” He rubs his hand.

"Thank you.." He holds his hand.

He smiles softly. “Of course.”

"I love you." He smiles softly.

“I love you too. So much.”

He hums happily and kisses his hand.

He smiles. “Thank you for going with me.”

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else." He smiles as they pull up home.

He smiles softly and hums.

Greg gets out and scoops Alastor up carefully so he doesn't wake him, bring him in the house and putting him to bed.

Mycroft brings in their bags.

Greg helps him in side with the bags.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him when they’re done.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and rubs his hand. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles and kisses his hand.

He smiles and kisses his cheek

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "Let's have a cuddle."

He smiles softly. “I think that’s a brilliant idea.”

"Bed or couch?" He smiles softly.

“Mm, I think the bed would be better.”

"Mm okay." He nods and follows him to bed.

He strips with him and curls up in bed.

He hums and cuddles him.

He smiles and holds him close.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He hums and relaxes.

"I love you.." He mumbles and presses his kisses against his chest.

He smiles softly. “I love you, too. So much.”

He smiles softly and cuddles him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily, snuggling closer.

He smiles happily and relaxes.

He relaxes and let's his eyes close.

He hums softly, closing his eyes.

Greg cuddles closer, fighting sleep.

“Sleep, love..”

He mumbles softly, drifting off.

He smiles softly and relaxes against him.

He nuzzles him in his sleep.

He smiles and hums, rubbing his back before falling asleep with him.

Phil mumbles and curls closer to Ed as he wakes.

Ed hums and presses against him. “Mm..”

Phil snuggles closer, pulling the covers over them.

He chuckles softly and smiles, kissing his chest.

He hums happily and traces his fingers over his back. "Morning, handsome."

He blushes and smiles. “Mm.. Morning."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses his chest happily.

He kisses his head and smiles.

“How are you?”

"Good. You?"

“Mm, good..”

"Good." He hums and rubs his back.

He nuzzles his chest happily.

"Mm I love you." He smiles, relaxing under him.

“I love you too..” He kisses his chest.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and hums softly.

He smiles and cuddles him.

“You always feel so nice in the morning..”

"Yeah?" He smiles softly.

He hums. “Yeah..”

He hums happily and cuddles him.

He curls up against him.

He relaxes against him.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him before leaning up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums softly. “It’s Monday..”

"Mm what about Monday?" He hums and nuzzles him.

“We have group..” He mumbles against his chest.

"You're right." He hums and rubs his back.

“We should get up, get something to eat before.”

"Okay." He nods and stretches underneath him.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He chuckles and smiles. "It still cracks me up how much you like my chest." He grins and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. “I just like how board it is. It makes me feel safe..”

"Mm well it's yours and everything attached with it." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles happily. “I’m glad.”

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back happily.

"We need to get up." He smiles against his lips.

“Mm.. Fine..” He hums against his lips.

"I don't wanna get up.." He mumbles against his lips.

“Me neither..”

"Breakfast isn't going to be good either cause Flo still isn't here."

“I know, but we should still eat.”

"Mm if you say so."

He nuzzles his chest.

He kisses his head.

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles happily and hums. “Up..”

"Yes, Sir." He chuckles and gets up, standing Ed up as well.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums before pulling back to get dressed.

He smiles and gets dressed as well.

He smiles and hums. “Ready?”

"Yup." He smiles.

He smiles and takes his hand.

He kisses his hand and leads him out to the cafeteria.

He blushes and smiles, following him out.

Sherlock is already at a table, sulking.

Ed and Phil join him after they get their trays.

"We would go on a hunger strike." Sherlock grumbles as he pokes at a bowl of what he assumes is porridge.

“I doubt they’d change anything.” Ed mumbles. “Where’s John?”

"Morning shift." Sherlock sighs.

“Did you talk to Dr. Brooks about visitation?”

"Yes. She lifted my visitation restrictions." He smiles.

He smiles. “Oh that’s good.”

"Have you guys heard anything about when Flo gets back?"

“No, but I figured we would hear something at group today.”

"Okay." He nods.

He smiles a bit. “You look like you’re doing better.”

"Thanks.. So do you." He smiles some.

He smiles softly. “Maybe we can all get out of here soon..”

"Hopefully." He nods.

He smiles softly. “I’m sure we will.”

"How have things been going with you two?"

He blushes and smiles. “Things have been good. I don’t really have anything to base it off of.”

"Good is good." He shrugs.

He smiles softly and nods.

He hums and poles at his breakfast.

“Why don’t you just cook? Weren’t they teaching you?”

"They won't let me. They think I knew about Flo's plan to escape."

He frowns a bit. “Oh.”

"I didn't know. Just to clear that up."

“No, I.. We didn’t think you did.”

"I know.."

He pokes at his food. “We were going to try to eat before group but uh..”

"Yeah no." Sherlock shakes his head.

He chuckles dryly. “I think they have a vending machine.”

"Thank goodness for that." He puts his fork down.

He smiles and stands, along with Phil.

Sherlock leads them to group after stopping at the vending machine.

They all take their seats.

"Morning everyone." Dr. Brooks says as she sits.

Sherlock hums a small response.

"Who wants to start today?"

Sherlock stays quiet.

"Okay then." Dr. Brooks sighs when now one talks. "Flo will be discharged from the hospital any day now. Their condition is stable but their heart has a lot of damage."

Sherlock frowns a bit and looks to Ed and Phil.

"Will they be punished for escaping?" Phil asks. "That's yet to be decided." Dr. Brooks sighs.

Sherlock nods, biting his lip.

"They are in rough shape. They are going to need their friends." She hums.

He nods again, glancing to the others.

Phil and Ed nod as well.

“Is there anything else?”

"No I suppose that's all unless someone has something they want to talk about." Dr. Brooks sighs.

“Why can’t I cook?” He crosses his arms a bit.

"It's still being debated if you knew about Flo's plan to escape. Because if that your activities have been put on hold."

He huffs a bit, rolling his eyes.

"He didn't know. We didn't know. For god sakes why is everything with you people so ridiculous?" Phil frowns.

“Just leave it, Phil. It doesn’t matter.” Sherlock grumbles.

"But why are we always treated like criminals even before they know if we committed a crime or not?" Phil frowns, crossing his arms.

“Because to them, we’re just addicts and addicts are always in the wrong. They don’t care. If they did, they wouldn’t have let Flo’s mother have that much control over them and they wouldn’t have escaped in the first place.” He glares a bit before standing and leaving group.

Phil and Ed leave as well as Dr. Brooks sighs.

Sherlock tries to go out to the garden, but the security won’t let him.

"What's going on?" John asks as he walks over to Sherlock.

“They won’t let me outside.” Sherlock frowns.

"What? Why the hell not?" John frowns.

“Because they think I was involved in Flo’s escape. They’re being utterly ridiculous.”

"That's so stupid." John takes Sherlock's hand and marches them to Dr. Brooks office. "What the hell kind of facility are you running here?" John snaps at Dr. Brooks.

Sherlock frowns, tugging at John’s hand a bit. “John, just leave it.. They’ve already taken my activities.”

"No. They don't get to treat you like this. Like some kind of criminal. No. I won't allow it." John squeezes his hand gently. "I don't make these decisions. My superiors do." Dr. Brooks frowns. "Then I want to talk to them. Now." John frowns. "You can't." Dr. Brooks sighs. "Why the hell not?" John frowns. "Because you aren't Sherlock's next of kin. Mycroft Holmes is. You can't make decisions on Sherlock's behalf." She frowns and John looks like he's been slapped in the face.

“I’m not some kind of child, I can make my own decisions. Why are you able to make my decisions, then?” Sherlock frowns. “I don’t need to be here anymore but you keep making decisions to keep me here.”

"I still think you have more to work on." Dr. Brooks frowns. "Well I think he doesn't. I think he's ready to leave this place." John snaps. "You can't make that decision!" Dr. Brooks frowns. "Then call Mycroft Fucking Holmes and have him come down here because apparently I can't do jack shit!" John shouts and storms out.

Sherlock frowns and follows John out, quickening his pace to take John’s hand.

"I love you but that does nothing to help me get you out of this fucking place." John frowns deeply, squeezing this hand.

“They treat us like criminals, John.. We are always in the wrong, no matter what..” He mutters softly.

"You are not. You're trying to get better. You're not a criminal." He pulls him into his arms.

He frowns and presses into his arms.

He holds him close, rubbing his back.

“I told you before that I didn’t want to be here anymore..”

"I know. I know. I'm going to call Mycroft right now and we'll get you out of here today."

He nods, curling up against him. “But what about Ed and Phil? They don’t need to stay here.. I..”

"I'll talk to Mycroft. We'll see what we can do. Have you heard anything about Flo?" He holds him.

“They’re supposed to come back soon.. They’re not sure if they will have a punishment.”

"Punishment? For wanting to go see their father's grave? That's ridiculous."

He frowns and nods. “It’s this place’s fault they escaped in the first place.”

"Then they shouldn't be punished."

Sherlock shrugs. “We have no say in that.”

"Maybe Mycroft can do something. He's helping them." John sighs.

He nods against him.

He pulls out his phone and calls Mycroft.

Mycroft answers, rocking Alastor. “Hello, John.”

"Hey, Mycroft. We need you to come down to the center and straighten some stuff out. Sherlock need to leave. Today. Now." John rubs Sherlock's back.

Mycroft frowns, setting Alastor back in his crib. “Oh? Has something happened?”

"They're not letting Sherlock outside because they think he had something to do with Flo's escape. He needs to leave."

He frowns, going to get dressed. “And you can’t do it?”

"I'm not next of kin. I can't do a god damn thing." John nearly growls.

He bites his lip. “I’ll be there soon. We’ll get everything straightened out.”

"Thanks."

“Of course. See you soon.”

John hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket.

Mycroft sighs, putting on his shoes.

"Is everything okay?" Greg asks.

“Complications at the center. I have to go in.”

"Is Sherlock okay?"

“Yes, he’s fine. They’re not letting him outside.”

"It's a rehab center not a prison." He frowns.

“I know. John wants him released, but they won’t let John handle anything.”

"What? Why?"

“Because he’s not next of kin.”

"God, that must make John mad."

“Well, he’s certainly not happy.”

"You better go fix it." He sighs and kisses him.

He kisses him back. “You’ll be okay here with Alastor?”

"We'll be fine." He smile softly.

He smiles and nods. “Alright. I’ll be back soon.”

"Okay." He nods and smiles. "I love you."

“I love you too.” He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “Call me if you have any trouble with Alastor.”

"Yes, Sir." He kisses him back and smiles.

He blushes and smiles softly. “I’ll be back.” He leans in to kiss Alastor’s head before grabbing his coat.

Greg smiles and holds Alastor as Mycroft leaves.

Mycroft hurries to the center.

John and Sherlock are waiting for him.

“Who do I have to talk to?”

"Whoever is above Dr. Brooks." John frowns.

He sighs and nods, walking to Dr. Brooks’ office.

"Oh for god sakes." Dr. Brooks sighs as she sees Mycroft.

“Dr. Brooks. I wish I could say it was pleasant to see you.”

"No you don't."

“Mm, perhaps not. I’ve been told there was a problem.”

"Sherlock wants to leave against my medical advice because John had convinced him it's the right choice. John is still controlling him and playing to big of a role in Sherlock's life."

“I have been informed that you’ve revoked many privileges from Sherlock, despite him not doing anything wrong. I don’t believe this is simply John’s doing.”

"Flo's escape has a hand in this as well. Sherlock was the last person to see them before they escaped."

“So you’re punishing him without evidence that he has done any wrong.”

"The last time Sherlock was released he used within days. I'm just trying to make sure he's ready."

“And you don’t think he’s made enough progress?” He frowns. “Is there someone else I can talk to?”

"I think he's made a lot of progress." She sighs. "The chief of the facility is down the hall in his office." She frowns.

“I’ll talk to him then, seeing as I have jurisdiction over Sherlock.”

"Do what you will."

He hums and goes to the next office.

"Come in, Mr. Holmes." The chief says.

He walks in. “I suppose you’ve been expecting me.”

"Yes I have. Please, have a seat."

He takes a seat.

"I want to apologize for Dr. Brooks' behavior."

“As much as I appreciate this, I cannot condone it.”

"I understand. I've personally reviewed Sherlock's file and I believe he's over due to be released."

“Then could you tell me why he’s been kept here and punished for actions that were not his own?”

"Dr. Brooks has kept his file from me. She is supposed to turn in her files to me once a week for review but since one of her patients left the facility she's been keeping the files from me for either review. She's currently under investigation."

He frowns a bit. “How is she able to continue working while under investigation? What have you found?”

"All of her decisions go through me. Sherlock should not have any restrictions at the moment but Dr. Brooks keeps going behind my back. She'll be put on suspension. Her home life at the moment is taking a toll on her professional life. I apologize that I didn't step in sooner."

“Has she been doing this with any other patients?”

"Umm." He looks at the list. "Yes. With an Edward, Phillip, and Florence."

He sighs. “So, everyone that Sherlock has been in contact with.”

"Yes. It seems like Dr. Brooks had a theory that if they stayed together they'd be able to help each other."

“Are any of them over due for release other than Sherlock?”

"All of them. I'm having their paperwork made up now for their discharge. However I'm still thinking about what to do about Florence."

Mycroft sighs a bit. “I would suggest keeping them here, but under different supervision.”

"I agree." The chief nods.

“Make sure they only stay for as long as they need. No longer, no less.”

"I'll have their file. They could have used when they left but they didn't. That shows huge progress especially since they were under such emotional stress."

“Then hopefully the won’t have to stay for long. Just make sure Dr. Brooks no longer has access to patients.”

"Of course."

“Thank you. I’ll go tell the three of them to pack.”

"Good. Thank you for your understanding and I apologize again."

“Thank you for your help.” He stands, offering his hand.

"Anytime." The chief shakes his hand.

He smiles a bit as he leaves his office and heading to Sherlock and John.

"So?" John asks.

“Sherlock, Phil, Ed, and Flo were all over due for release. Flo will most likely need to stay for reevaluation but Dr. Brooks will no longer be able to see patients.”

"So.. So I can go?" Sherlock asks quietly.

He smiles softly. “Yes, bee. You’re free to go.”

Sherlock hugs Mycroft tight. "Thank you."

He smiles and holds onto him. “Of course.”

Sherlock smiles and goes to hug John.

John smiles and hugs him tightly.

"I can come home.." Sherlock whispers, holding onto him.

“I know, love..” He smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him happily.

He kisses him back, rubbing his sides. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He grins. "Oh! I've got to tell Phil and Ed!"

He smiles. “Go tell them, love.”

Sherlock grins and goes to find Phil and Ed.

They’re sitting on the couch, flipping through channels.

"We're getting out. Start packing." Sherlock smiles.

Ed smiles hopefully. “We’re going?”

"We're going. We're being released. Discharged. We're outta here!" Sherlock grins.

He smiles brightly. “All of us?”

"Well Flo has to come back here when they get out of the hospital but Dr. Brooks is no longer going to be seeing patients so Flo shouldn't be here to long." He smiles. "We should go see them now that we can."

He smiles and nods. “We’ll go pack and then we can go.”

"Good." Sherlock smiles and goes to pack.

Ed smiles happily and turns to hug Phil

Phil laughs happily and hugs Ed tight.

“I can’t believe it..”

"You.. You still want to live together, right?"

He blushes, looking up at him. “Of course I do.”

"Good." He smiles brightly and kisses him happily.

He smiles happily and kisses him back. “I can’t believe we’re actually getting out.”

"Freedom, baby." He grins.

He grins and kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He grins and nuzzles him back. "Let's get packed."

He nods and smiles as they pull back.

They go get packed.

Mycroft is waiting for everyone near the front.

John smiles and holds Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him.

John nuzzles him back and grins.

He smiles and blushes. “Can we go?”

"Yes." He smiles and they follow Mycroft out. "Do you want to go see Flo?" Mycroft asks.

He nods. “Yes, we all do.”

"Okay." Mycroft nods and takes them to the hospital to see Flo.

Sherlock bites his lip as they’re taken to the room.

Flo is sitting up in bed, looking out the window.

Sherlock smiles softly. “Hey, Flo.”

"Sherlock." Flo smiles softly as they look at him. They look tired and weak, much different from how they used to look. "What are you.. Doing here?" They ask as a tube under their nose provides them with oxygen.

“We came to visit you. We.. We got out.”

"You're.. Kidding!" They smile, breathing a bit heavily. "Con.. Grats."

“I.. They said that we were all over due for release. Dr. Brooks was keeping us there.”

"Knew.. It.."

“The chief said you would be able to get out after a reevaluation, one which Dr. Brooks will not be a part of.”

"Good.."

“Mycroft sorted everything out.. I.. I’m sorry it too so long..”

"Don't.. Worry.." Flo smiles softly, holding their hand out to him.

Sherlock smiles softly and takes their hand.

"I'll be.. Better.. Soon." They breathe deeply from the tube. "My heart.. Isn't getting.. Enough.. Oxygen.. That's why.. I need.. This." They touch the cannula under their nose.

“You’ll be okay.. And then we’re going to solve cases together, remember?” He smiles softly

"Someone.. Has to.. Solve them." They tease, smiling.

He smiles and nods. “Exactly.”

"Good." Flo smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “You’ll be out in no time.”

"Yeah. You're already.. Free." Flo hums and smiles.

He smiles softly. “And you’ll be there soon.”

"Okay." Flo nods, looking tired.

“You should get some sleep.”

"If you say so."

He smiles softly.

Flo smiles softly and relaxes, slowly falling asleep.

Sherlock smiles softly and leaves the room.

"How are they doing?" John smiles softly.

“They’re getting better. Tired.”

"Good." John nods.

He smiles softly and takes his hand.

"Excuse me, sir?" A nurse says to Sherlock.

Sherlock looks up. “Yes?”

"Are you related to the patient?"

“I.. No, but they don’t have anyone else.”

"We don't have anyone on file as next of kin either. Can I put down your information just in case?"

“Of course.”

"Thank you." The nurse nods and puts his contact information in Flo's file.

Sherlock nods. “Of course. Anything else?”

"Do you know where they'll be stay after they're released from the rehabilitation center? They are on some serious anti depressants and anxiety meds. They shouldn't be alone once released."

Sherlock frowns a bit, looking back at Mycroft.

"They will be taken care of." Mycroft assures.

He nods. “Thank you..”

"Of course."

He smiles softly.

"Are you ready to go home?" Mycroft asks.

He smiles softly and nods.

They leave the hospital and Mycroft drops them at Baker Street after dropping Phil and Ed at their flat.

Sherlock hugs John once they’re in their flat.

"Welcome home, love." John whispers, holding Sherlock close.

He presses against him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses his head.

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He holds him close and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips. “I can’t believe I’m out..”

"You did so good. I'm so proud of you." He grins.

He sniffles happily and presses against him.

John smiles as holds him close. "Let's go have a cuddle. In our bed." He whispers, kissing his cheek.

He smiles softly. “In our bed..”

He smiles lovingly at him and leads him to bed. He strips down to his pants and gets into bed, holding his arms open to Sherlock.

Sherlock strips quickly before getting into the bed, pressing into his arms.

John holds him close, wrapping around him so they're as close as possible.

He holds onto him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him affectionately.

He nuzzles his chest and smiles softly.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

“I love you..”

“I love you, too..”

He presses closer to him and smiles.

He hums happily and snuggles him.

He closes his eyes and relaxes against him.

He rubs his back and kisses his head softly.

He smiles as he drifts off against him.

He holds him close, falling asleep with Sherlock in his arms.

Mycroft comes back home to Greg after dropping everyone off.

"How'd it go?" Greg asks as he comes out of the kitchen, drying his hands.

He smiles softly. “They’re out.”

"Really?" He smiles and goes to hug him.

He smiles and hugs him back. “Sherlock’s back home.”

"That's brilliant." He grins.

“Did you still want to have a get together for him?”

"Yes of course."

He smiles softly and rubs his hand. “How was Alastor?”

"Good. He's napping at the moment." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “Good, thank you.”

"You're welcome." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums and kisses his back.

He nuzzles him happily.

"Mm you're gorgeous. I don't think I tell you that enough." He smiles and nuzzles him back affectionately.

He blushes and smiles. “You’re too kind, Gregory.”

"Hardly, my love." He smiles happily.

He leans in to kiss him again.

He presses closer, kissing him back.

He hums, pulling him in closer.

He holds onto him, pressing his forehead to Mycroft's.

He holds his hips. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles against him, rubbing his hips.

He blushes and wiggles his hips cheekily.

He grins a bit. “So bloody gorgeous.”

"Shush." He blushes more, pressing closer.

He rubs his hips. “It’s true.. Always so gorgeous.”

He whimpers softly, pressing kisses to his neck.

He smirks a bit and moves to grip his arse. “I missed you..”

He moans softly and pushes his arse back into his hands. "I missed you, too."

He nips at his lips and presses against him.

"Please.." He whimpers and rocks his hips.

“Need something?” He smirks.

"You." He mewls and grinds against him.

He pulls him closer. “Strip for me.”

He blushes and strips.

He licks his lips. “So perfect..”

"My.." He whimpers and squirms.

“Come here.” He hums.

He blushes and goes to him.

He reaches down to stroke him teasingly. “Tell me what you want me to do. Do you want me to fuck you, do you want to fuck me?”

"F-fuck me. Please." He begs, rocking into his hand.

He leans in to kiss him deeply. “Where? In here? Against the wall?”

"Yes. Please yes." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smirks a bit and nips at his lips. “Mm, go be a good boy and get the lube.”

He mewls and goes to get the lube.

He leans against the counter as he waits.

Greg blushes as he comes back with the lube.

“Mm.. Good boy.. Do you want me to stretch you or can you do it yourself?”

"I.. I want you to.."

He licks his lips. “Lean against the wall and I’ll open you up.”

He leans against the wall and spreads his legs.

He smirks and kneels in front of him, spreading his arse cheeks with his hands.

He whimpers and trembles needy.

“Perfect..” He leans in to tease him with his tongue.

He gasps and pushes his arse back.

He slides his tongue inside of him, slowly working him open.

He bites his lip and holds back a moan.

He pulls back to lube a finger, pressing it into him. “Mm.. Be loud, love..”

He moans and rocks back against his finger.

“Good boy..” He smirks and thrusts his finger.

He blushes and whimpers at the praise.

He thrusts his finger, soon adding a second.

He whimpers and moans like a slut.

“Christ, listen to you..” He moans softly, adding a third. “Such a loud slut..”

He continues to make noise as he fucks himself on Mycroft's fingers.

He soon pulls his fingers out and stands, slicking his cock. “Turn around and hold onto me, love.”

He blushes and does as he's told.

He has Greg wrap his legs around his waist and pushes into him.

He groans and arches as he feels Mycroft push into him.

“You feel so good..” He groans, leaning in to bite his neck.

He moans and tips his head back to let Mycroft mark him as he holds onto him.

He rocks his hips slowly, sucking and biting marks onto his neck.

He groans and mewls, holding onto him tightly.

He thrusts into him, speeding up his thrusts. “So perfect..”

"Yes yes yes.." He moans, dragging his nails over his back.

He thrusts harder, biting at his neck.

"So good. You feel so good." He babbles, getting so close.

He moans and angles his hips to hit his prostate. “Come. Come with me.”

He moans loudly and comes hard.

Mycroft groans as he comes hard into him.

Greg gasps and arches as he feels Mycroft fill him.

He moves to kiss him deeply. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He rubs his hips as he carefully pulls him off of the wall and into his arms, carrying him to bed.

He blushes and holds onto Mycroft as he's carried.

He sets him on the bed gently and cleans him up before laying in bed with him.

He curls up against him and presses kisses to his chest.

He pulls him close, rubbing his back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles softly and relaxes. "You're perfect.."

He nuzzles him. “You’re my everything.”

He blushes brightly and nuzzles him back. "And you're my everything.."

He smiles happily and kisses his head.

He hums happily and noses at his neck.

He rubs his back and sighs contently.

"Absolutely perfect.." He mumbles, relaxing.

He hums softly against his head.

Greg smiles softly, nodding off.

Mycroft falls asleep with him.

Phil smiles as he leads Ed up to his flat.

Ed blushes and smiles as he follows him up.

Phil opens the door and let's him in. The flat is nice and spacious. His trophies and medals hang on the far wall of the living room, nearly taking up the whole wall.

Ed smiles as he looks around, still holding Phil’s hand.

Phil smiles softly as he watches Ed. "We can have your things brought here whenever you like."

He bites his lips. “I.. I don’t have much..” He looks down, a bit embarrassed.

"Quantity doesn't matter. They are your things and I want them in our home." He says softly and kisses his hand.

He blushes, his eyes watering a bit. He turns and pushes up to kiss him.

He holds him close and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him happily.

He smiles and rubs his hand. “Where can I put my suitcase?”

"In the bedroom." He smiles and leads him to the bedroom by hand.

He smiles as he follows him.

He turns on the lights to reveal a large bedroom with a huge bed.

He gasps softly. “Wow..”

"I used to be a very good marathon runner. This is one of the perks." He chuckles softly.

“I.. I’ve never been in a bed this big..”

He smiles and pulls Ed into bed with him.

He blushes and smiles, curling up against him.

He hums happily and cuddles him. "I used to foster dogs. Like the old and sick ones that no one would adopt. That's why the bed is so big because they would all sleep with me." He blushes a bit.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. “That’s amazing, Phil.. We should get a dog.” He looks up at him.

"I'd like that." He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums happily.

"We don't have anything in for food so we'll either have to go out or go shopping." He hums, hands roaming over his back.

He kisses his chest. “Mm, either is fine.”

"I.. I want to take you out to dinner. An actual date." He blushes a bit.

He blushes and smiles. “I’d like that..”

"Yeah?" He blushes, smiling happily.

He leans in to kiss him. “Yeah.”

"Good." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily, cuddling up against him.

He grins and holds him close.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He snuggles him.

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles happily and holds his hand.

He hums and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles. “I’ve never been on an actual date before..”

"You're kidding? We'll we're going to remedy that tonight." He smiles softly.

He blushes and nuzzles him. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome, love.." He nuzzles him back, smiling.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins.

He smiles happily.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Where do you suggest?"

"We could try Flo's even though they're not there."

He bites his lip. “That would feel weird..”

"Yeah.." He nods. "We'll go when they can be there."

He nods and nuzzles him. “That would be better.”

He hums and nuzzles him back. "I think I know a place. It's a bit fancy I suppose but then again I do want to wine and dine you." He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles happily. “Sounds perfect.. I.. I don’t think I have anything really nice to wear..”

"How about we go get you somethings then? Shop for you and get some groceries before coming back here an getting ready for dinner." He smiles.

He blushes and nods. “Alright.”

"Okay." He nuzzles him, smiling.

He smiles and kisses his hand. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, love." He smiles.

He smiles happily and leans up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums contently. “When should we go?”

"Whenever you want." He smiles.

“Maybe a quick nap?”

"Sure." He nuzzles him.

He relaxes against him and nuzzles him back.

He hums softly and cuddles him.

He smiles and curls up against his chest, breathing him in.

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He falls asleep against him.

He holds him close, sleeping him.

He stays pressed against him while he sleeps.

Phil wakes a while later, still wrapped up in Ed.

Ed is pressed against him, still asleep against his chest.

Phil smiles softly and kisses Ed's head gently.

He stirs a bit against him, humming softly.

His chest swells with affection and he holds him close.

He nuzzles his chest as he wakes in his arms. “Mm..”

"Hello, handsome.." He whispers.

He blushes and smiles. “Hello..”

He smiles at him adoringly and nuzzles him affectionately.

He leans up to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles happily against him.

He smiles and chuckles softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Mm.. You’re very comfortable..”

"Mm I suppose I have gone a bit soft.. Cushy.." He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back.

He blushes. “No, that’s not what I meant.. You’re warm and make me feel safe.”

"Oh.." He blushes a bit. "That's good. I'm glad." He smiles softly and cuddles him.

He smiles and relaxes against him, kissing his chest.

He smiles happily and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "We should probably get up."

"Mm.. Yeah.. Probably.."

He stretches and rolls out of bed, careful of his legs.

Ed gets out of bed as well, stretching.

Phil sighs softly, legs a bit stiff.

He goes over to him, rubbing his hips.

"Thank you, love.." He says softly, relaxing.

“Are you alright?” He leans in to kiss his back softly.

"I'm fine.. Just getting old.." He chuckles softly.

He kisses his back and rubs his hips.

He relaxes back against him, feeling better.

“I love you..” He mumbles against his back.

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly.

He smiles and hums, getting up on his tip toes to try to reach his neck.

He chuckles softly and turns to lean down for him.

He kisses his neck softly. “You’re too tall..”

"Believe it or not I used to be taller." He chuckles softly, leaning against him.

He hums against him. “If you were any taller, I’d have to use a stepping stool just to kiss you.” He chuckles softly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums, moving around to stand in front of him. He smiles softly up at him.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him gently.

He smiles and tips up to kiss him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He hums happily.

He nuzzles him. “Are you ready to go?”

"Yup." He nuzzles him back, smiling.

He smiles and kisses him again before pulling away to get dressed.

Phil smiles and kisses him back before getting dressed.

They’re soon dressed and ready to go.

Phil smiles and leads Ed out, taking him to a shop to pick out some clothes.

He smiles as Phil takes him to the shop, blushing at all the nice clothes.

"Pick whatever you want." He smiles.

“I.. Anything?”

"Anything. As much as you want." He nods, smiling.

He blushes and smiles. “Help me pick out something nice for tonight?”

"Okay." He smiles and takes his hand, walking around the store.

He smiles as they walk around. “What about a dress shirt?”

"Sure." He smiles, leading him over to the display. "What color?"

He looks through the colors. “What about this one?” He points to a deep red shirt.

"Mm I like it." He smiles. "It reminds me of when you blush." He kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles. “Oh.”

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He leans up to kiss him. “I should try this on.”

"Okay." He smiles, kissing him back.

He smiles happily and grabs a pair of slacks as well.

Phil smiles and sits outside the fitting room.

Ed soon comes out, fully dressed. He blushes and bites his lip as he looks at Phil. “Well?”

"Wow." Phil says awed as he looks him up and down.

He blushes brighter. “It looks okay?”

"You look great. Very handsome. Have you looked at yourself yet?" He grins.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Yeah, I did. I wanted to make sure you liked it.”

"I do like it. You look.. Posh." He chuckles and smiles.

He blushes and smiles shyly. “I like it..”

"Good." He smiles softly as kisses him tenderly.

“Can I get some shoes too?”

"Of course."

He smiles and takes his hand, leading him to the shoes.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

Ed looks through the shoes until he finds a pair that fit and he likes.

"Good?" Phil smiles.

He smiles and nods. “Good.”

He smiles and kisses him. "Do you want anything else?"

He bites his lip. “I think these should be okay for now.”

"You're sure?" He smiles softly.

He hesitates. “I just.. I don’t want you to spend too much, but I don’t.. I only have what’s in my suitcase..” He admits, unable to meet his gaze.

"I want you to get whatever you want. Don't worry about the money. Please. Just pick out whatever you like." He smiles softly and kisses his hands.

He bites his lip, blushing a bit before nodding. “Help me pick things out, then..”

"Alright. We'll get you a few more of the shirts and slacks in different colors. A suit or two. Then some causal stuff. I don't think you'll be needing to many pajamas." He smirks a bit.

He blushes and smiles shyly. “No, I suppose not.”

"We'll get you some anyway." He chuckles softly and kisses his head as they go pick out things.

Ed follows him around as they shop.

Phil smiles softly and holds Ed's hand.

By the time they’re done, Ed has a ton of new clothes.

Phil buys everything without a second thought, getting a few things for himself as well.

Ed blushes as Phil buys them, still feeling a bit bad.

Phil pulls him close and kisses him softly as their things are bagged up. "No feeling bad. I'm happy. We got you things you needed and a few things I wanted. So no feeling bad. Feel happy. I don't want you to worry. Okay?"

He blushes and nods, kissing him back. “Alright. I’m just not used to people buying me things.”

"Okay." He nods. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He nuzzles him.

“No, I’ve just never had a lot of things. It’s nice, just strange.”

"Okay." He nods, smiling softly.

He rubs his hand softly and smiles. “It’s okay.”

"Okay." He kisses his hand. "We'll have this stuff sent over to the flat. Now we can go pick up some groceries before going out to dinner." He smiles.

He pulls him down for a quick kiss and smiles. “Alright.”

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him. “Let’s go.”

He nuzzles him back and takes his hand, leading him of the shop.

He smiles as he follows him.

Phil smiles and takes Ed to the grocery store.

They pick up whatever they need.

They soon go back to the flat.

Ed smiles softly as they put away everything.

Phil smiles and kisses him when they're done.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and presses closer. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles, wrapping his arms around him.

He smiles happily.

"We should get ready for dinner." He grins.

He blushes and nods. “Yeah, for our date.”

"The first of many." He smiles.

He smiles happily. “Of course.”

He grins and nuzzles him. "Let's get ready."

He smiles and follows him to their room to get dressed.

Phil hums happily and gets dressed.

Ed gets dressed in his new clothes.

Phil smiles and hugs him from behind as Ed looks in the mirror. "Very handsome." He praises and kisses his neck. "Well you always look handsome so it's a different style of very handsomeness." He chuckles softly.

He blushes at the praise and smiles softly. “Thank you, love. It feels really good, looking nice.”

"It's fun to get fancy." He chuckles and smiles.

“I never had anything fancy to wear.” He shrugs a bit, biting his lip.

"Well you do now and you can be fancy whenever you want." He kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles happily. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, love." He smiles. "Now it is time for me to take my handsome man to dinner." He hums happily.

He blushes brighter and smiles, taking his hand.

He kisses his hand and smiles, leading him out of the flat.

He follows him willingly, excited for their date.

Phil smiles happily and leads him into a nice restaurant.

He smiles as they’re seated. “This place is really nice..”

"I thought it'd be a nice spot for our first date." He smiles.

“It’s perfect.” He smiles happily.

"Good." He blushes a bit and grins.

He rubs his hand and hums. “Have you been here before?”

"I used to come here with my family for Sunday dinners. Haven't been here in a while." He smiles, kissing his hand.

He blushes and smiles. “That sounds brilliant. Thank you for bringing me here.”

"You're welcome." He smiles softly. "My mum and dad retired. They moved to the country to be with my gran." He hums. "Would you.." He bites his lip. "Would you like to meet them? My family? At some point I mean. It doesn't have to be soon or ever." He babbles, blushing.

He blushes and smiles fondly at Phil and how he trips over his words. He takes his hand, rubbing his knuckles. “I’d love to meet them.”

"Really?" He smiles. "Good." He grins and kisses him. "My gran is going to absolutely adore you." He chuckles.

He blushes and kisses him back. “Of course I want to meet your family. I’d love it if we could meet them soon, too.”

"Actually.." He looks at the date on his phone. "My grandmother's birthday is this weekend. We could go then for the party if you don't have plans."

He smiles. “That sounds perfect.”

"Brilliant." He grins.

He smiles and kisses him happily.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He hums. “What kind of food do they have here?”

"Anything you could want really. I'm going to get the steak and potatoes because it's delicious here." He smiles.

He smiles. “I think I’ll get the ribs, then.”

"Brilliant." He smiles and kisses him as the waiter comes to take their order.

He smiles and kisses him back before pulling away to order.

The waiter takes their order and goes to put it in.

Ed smiles softly and hums.

Phil smiles and kisses his hand.

He smiles happily. “This place looks amazing.”

"Downstairs in the basement they have swing dancing some times." He chuckles.

He blushes. “Really? That sounds amazing.”

"Yeah. We could go watch after dinner if you want." He smiles.

He smiles and nods. “I’d love that.”

"Good." He smiles as their food comes.

He sits up to eat, looking over everything.

"What do you think?"

"It looks amazing." He sounds a bit awed.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and blushes. “Thank you.. For everything.”

"My pleasure, love." He smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. "Eat, my love.."

He blushes and smiles, sitting up to eat.

He smiles and rubs his back, starting to eat.

He smiles happily as he eats

He hums contently, enjoying their date as he eats.

He eats happily.

"Mm.. Try this." Phil smiles, holding up a bit to Ed.

He blushes and opens his mouth for him.

He smiles and feeds him.

He blushes as he takes the bite.

"What do you think?" He asks as he watched him chew.

“Mm, it’s brilliant.”

"Good." He smiles.

He smiles and offers Phil a bite.

He hums happily and takes a bite.

He smiles and blushes. “Good?”

"Brilliant." He grins and nods.

He smiles and eats.

He hums happily as they eat.

“This is amazing.”

He hums and nods in agreement, mouth full.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He hums as he eats.

He smiles, soon finishing.

He soon finishes as well. “That was delicious.”

"Good." He smiles, relaxing.

He smiles and hums. “This place is amazing..”

"Do you want to go see them swing dancing in the basement?" He smiles as he pays the check.

He rubs his hand and nods, smiling. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

Phil smiles and stands, offering Ed his hand.

He blushes and smiles, taking his hand.

He kisses his hand and leads him downstairs.

He smiles softly as he follows him.

Phil smiles as the band music gets louder as they get closer.

Ed gets more excited as they get closer.

Phil leads him over to the crowd surrounding the dance floor as the dancers laugh and dance happily.

He blushes and smiles as he follows him.

He pulls his back against his chest and stands behind him, wrapping his arms around him and smiling as they watch the dancing.

He blushes and smiles softly as he leans against him.

He hums happily, kissing his head.

He smiles as he relaxes, watching the dancing.

He holds him close, humming happily.

He smiles and sways a bit with him.

He holds him close, dancing with him slowly.

He blushes as they dance slowly.

He hums softly, swaying with him.

He turns in his arms to face him, smiling up at him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and holds onto him, nuzzling him back.

Phil smiles and holds him close.

He relaxes against him, listening to the music.

He hums softly, rubbing his back softly.

He rests his head against Phil’s chest, smiling.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He presses small kisses to his chest.

He blushes softly, rubbing his back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles happily. “Can we dance?”

"If you want." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “I’d like to..”

"Alright." He smiles and pulls him into the dance floor when there's an opening.

He blushes as Phil leads him, staying close to him.

Phil holds him close, keeping the pace slow.

He looks up at him fondly as they dance.

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He holds him close, smiling as they dance.

He rests his head against him, closing his eyes and letting the music take over.

He hums softly, kissing his head.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling against his chest.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily.

“You’re so brilliant…” He mumbles softly against him.

He blushes a bit and rubs his back. "You're brilliant.."

“Thank you for everything tonight..”

"It's my pleasure.."

He smiles happily up at him.

"You're so handsome." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “Shush..”

"Nope." He grins and kisses the tip of his nose.

He blushes and smiles, tipping up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums softly.

He smiles softly and holds him close, swaying with him.

“This is really nice..”

"It really is.."

He smiles softly.

He hums happily and smiles. "I think this is the best date I've ever been on."

He blushes and smiles. “I can say the same.”

"Good." He smiles.

He leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back passionately.

He blushes and gasps softly, opening his mouth for him.

He hums and deepens the kiss.

He presses closer to him.

He holds him close, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you..” He mumbles breathily

"I love you, too.. So much.."

“Can we go back home?”

"Of course, love.." He takes his hand and leads him back upstairs, slow because his legs are starting the ache.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly, rubbing his hand.

"'M fine." He smiles softly as they reach the top.

He smiles and rubs his hand. “We can go home and just relax if you want.”

"We are going to go home. I'm just not sure about the relaxing part." He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm kidding." He chuckles.

He blushes and smiles. “I mean, if you don’t want to relax..” He trails off, biting his lip.

"Mm is that so?" He hums and kisses him softly. "What if I wanted you to fuck me? Some celebratory sex for finally being free." He whispers against his lips, nuzzling him.

He blushes and whimpers softly. “Please..”

He takes his hand and leads him home.

Ed follows him happily.

Phil smiles and pulls him close as they get inside, kissing him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He chuckles and smiles, taking off his jacket.

He smiles as he takes off his shoes.

Phil hums contently, taking off his shoes as well, getting comfortable.

He shrugs off his jacket.

He takes his jacket and hangs it up for him.

He blushes and smiles, taking him to sit on the couch.

He smiles and follows him, sitting with him.

He leans against him and smiles.

He hums happily and wraps his arm around him.

He leans up for a kiss.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He leans in closer, slowly deepening the kiss.

He holds onto him, kissing him back.

He blushes as he moves to straddle him.

He smiles softly and rubs his thighs as he kisses his jaw.

He blushes and gasps softly.

He smiles and nibbles at his neck.

He whimpers and gasps, arching his neck.

"Mm do you want to take me on the couch or should we go to bed?" He mumbles, kissing him.

He blushes. “The bed.”

He smiles softly and leads him to bed.

He follows closely behind him.

He pulls him close and kisses him softly, stripping him slowly.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

He nuzzles him and strips himself.

He pulls him down for a kiss.

He whimpers softly against his lips, kissing him back.

He nips at his lips a bit, pulling him down to the bed.

He mewls and lays down, pressing close.

“Where’s the lube?” He mumbles against him.

"Mm drawer." He mumbles and reaches for it.

He nips at his lips. “Can you stretch yourself?”

He whimpers and nods, slicking his fingers. He opens his legs and teases his hole, easing a finger into himself.

He licks his lips as he sits back to watch him.

"Talk to me.. Please.." He mewls, moving his finger.

“You look so gorgeous.. So perfect.. I can’t believe that I get to see you like this, have you like this..”

"I'm yours. All your." He moans breathily as he adds a second finger.

He leans in to kiss his chest and neck. “You’re so perfect..”

He arches into the kisses and blushes as he rocks his fingers.

He nips at his neck, rubbing his chest.

He whines needy, stretching himself on a third finger.

“Look at you.. How well you take your fingers.. So eager for my cock, aren’t you?”

"I need it. I need your cock so badly." He begs.

“Spread yourself for me..” He nips at his jaw.

He spreads legs wide, taking his fingers out of himself.

Ed leans in to kiss him as he positions himself.

"I love you." Phil mumbles against his lips and kisses him back, wrapping his legs around Ed's waist.

He kisses him deeply as he pushes into him. “I love you too. So much.”

He moans breathily and aches, pushing back against him.

He groans and starts a slow pace.

He holds onto him, kissing his neck and jaw.

He starts to pick up the pace, baring his neck for Phil.

Phil moan loudly, marking Ed's neck.

He moans loudly against him and thrusts faster.

"God yeah. Fuck me. Fuck me." He moans, meeting him that for thrust.

He thrusts harder, moving to kiss him deeply as he gets closer.

He kisses him back hard, holding him close. "Fill me up. Come. Come in me. I want you to make me drip. Make me leak with your cum. Please please. I need it. Give it to me. Fucking give it to me." He moans as he's nearly there.

Ed moans loudly at his words and bites his neck hard as he comes hard into him, filling him.

Phil whimpers and moans as he feels Ed fill him.

Ed kisses him deeply, his hand dipping between them to stroke Phil.

Phil's moan is muffled as he kisses Ed, coming hard over his hand.

He moans against his lips, removing his hand. He blushes at the stickiness now covering his hand.

He nuzzles him and cleans off his hands.

He blushes and smiles, relaxing against him.

He smiles and cuddles him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He nuzzles him happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He smiles. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." He smiles at him adoringly.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him. “I can’t believe we’re out..”

He nuzzles him back and smiles. "I'm so happy.."

He relaxes against him and hums.

He hums softly and cuddles him.

He curls up against him and yawns.

He holds him close, eyes closing.

He smiles and falls asleep against him.

He snuggles him and falls asleep.

Sherlock nuzzles against John as he wakes.

John mumbles, pressing his face to Sherlock's neck.

He hums and pulls him closer.

He smiles softly, cuddling closer.

He kisses his head and hums.

He noses at his neck, relaxing against him.

He smiles and rubs his back.

"Morning, gorgeous." He mumbles, smiling.

He blushes and smiles. “Morning..”

"You're so beautiful." He sounds awed.

He blushes brighter. “Shush..”

"Nope." He grins.

He blushes and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily, nuzzling him back.

He smiles and hums happily. “I can’t believe I’m out..”

"I knew you could do it." He smiles at him proudly.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He grins and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him back

"You did so good. I'm so proud of you. You did so good." He smiles.

He blushes at the praise and smiles. “I told you I would..”

"I know." He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and cuddles him.

He hums as John’s phone buzzes on the nightstand.

John hums and reaches for his phone.

It’s a text from Greg. **Mycroft wants to have a small get together for Sherlock. He wants it to be a surprise for Sherlock. Think you can keep him in the dark about it until tonight? –GL**

**That sounds great. I'll try. Where and when?-JW**

**Angelo’s at 7. –GL**

**We'll be there.--JW**

**Brilliant. See you then. –GL**

John smiles and puts his phone down.

"Who was that?"

"It was Greg. Just checking up."

He hums in disinterest and cuddles closer.

He chuckles and snuggles him, peppering him with kisses.

He blushes and holds in his giggles.

He smiles happily. "All right. First things first we'll take a shower and have breakfast. Then a walk. The city has missed you and I'm sure you want to stretch your legs." He grins.

He blushes and smiles. “That.. Actually sounds lovely.” He admits.

"I do know my fiancé pretty well." He smiles cheekily and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back. “Mm.. Fiancé..”

"Mm my gorgeous brilliant amazing fiancé." He mumbles against his lips, smiling.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"Come on. Let shower." He smiles and kisses him before getting up, stretching.

He gets up and stretches. “Mm..”

John hums and goes to turn on the shower.

He smiles and follows him to the bathroom.

He chuckles and pulls him into the shower.

He smiles as he gets in. “Mm. Hi.”

"Hi." He hums and smiles, relaxing under the water.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He hums and smiles.

"Mm I have no idea how you can be so gorgeous all the time. Blows my mind." He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes brightly and smiles. “John..”

"Mm?" He smiles.

He smiles and kisses him. “You’re too kind.”

"Mm hardly." He kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling. He stretches up and starts to wash his hair.

He blushes and smiles as he lets him wash his hair.

He hums happily, taking his time washing his hair.

He closes his eyes as he relaxes.

He smiles softly, carefully rinsing his hair.

He nuzzles him softly and smiles.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He leans down to kiss him under the spray.

He hums and kisses him back.

“Mm, where shall we go on our walk?” He hums as he pulls back to wash John’s hair.

"Wherever you wanna go.." He mumbles, relaxing as Sherlock washes his hair. "Dinner at Angelo's.."

He smiles softly. “Dinner at Angelo’s sounds lovely.”

"Mm good.." He smiles softly.

He smiles and hums as he rinses his hair.

He smiles and stretches up to kiss him.

He hums and kiss him back.

"I love you."

He smiles and blushes. “I love you too.”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. “We should get out.”

"Mm yeah." He nods and smiles, shutting off the shower so they can get dried off.

He smiles as they dry off.

John hums and smiles, going to get dressed once he's dry.

He follows him to get dressed, looking through his closet.

He gets dressed in his jeans and a t shirt, more muscled now that he's playing rugby again.

Sherlock blushes as he looks at him.

"What?" John asks as he sees Sherlock looking at him.

He blushes. “You look brilliant..”

"Oh.." He blushes brightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

He smiles and rubs his arms.

He chuckles softly and smiles, letting Sherlock explore.

He squeezes his biceps. “Wow..”

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles. “I love this..”

"Yeah?" He chuckles softly.

He blushes and nods. “Yeah.. It’s nice..”

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He hums and smiles.

He smiles and hums happily. “Ready to go?”

"Yup." He smiles.

He hums and gets his shoes on.

John puts his phone, keys, and wallet into his pockets.

He pockets his phone and hums.

"Ready?" He smiles.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

He smiles and follows him downstairs.

Mrs. Hudson stops them on the way down. “Sherlock! It’s good to have you back!”

"It's good to be back, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock smiles happily, pulling her into a hug.

She smiles and hugs him back. “Where are you off to?”

"The city, Mrs. Huston. It waits for no man." He grins.

“I won’t keep you, then.” She smiles.

"We'll see you later." Sherlock smiles and follows John out.

She smiles as she waves them out.

John takes his hand and smiles. "Where to, love?"

He hums. “Let’s just walk. We can end up at Angelo’s later.”

"Perfect." He smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles. “Is Molly working tonight?”

"Yeah I think so." He smiles. Molly hadn't seen Sherlock since he overdosed in her arms.

He bites his lip. “Do you think she’d want to see me?”

"I think so. She asked me about you everyday." He says softly.

“She did?” He sounds surprised.

"Of course she did. Why do you sound surprised?"

“I.. I thought that she wouldn’t want to see me again because of how it happened..”

"Don't be ridiculous. You're her friend. Of course she'll want to see you. The only reason she didn't go see you is because she thought she would distract you from getting better. She didn't want you thinking about work instead of getting better."

He bites his lip and nods. “If you’re sure..”

"I'm sure. Let's go see her." He smiles softly.

He smiles softly and nods.

John smiles and leads him to the morgue. Molly is currently sawing into a chest cavity.

Sherlock bites his lip and hesitates at the door.

Molly looks up and nearly drops her saw as she sees Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles nervously at her, still unsure if she’d be happy.

"Sherlock!" Molly squeals and bounds over to him. "Oh wait hold on." She backs up, taking off the bloody apron and gloves. "You're out!" She grins and hugs him tight.

He blushes and smiles brightly, hugging her back. “Yeah, I am.”

"You didn't sneak out did you?" She looks at him seriously, still holding onto him.

“No, they let me out.”

"Good." She smiles. "Good job."

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome." She nods. "If you ever do anything that stupid ever again I will personally kick your arse for the rest of our lives. Are we clear?"

He bites his lip and nods. “Understood.”

"Good." She smiles and pats his cheek.

He smiles and hums. “I just wanted to come and say hello.”

"Good. Thank you." She smiles.

He smiles. “I’ll see you later.” He hums, not knowing that she’ll be at the get together.

"Okay. See you later." Molly nods and smiles.

He takes John’s hand again as they leave.

"I told you she'd be happy to see you." John smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes. “I’m glad..”

He hums and smiles.

He smiles as they walk.

John hums softly, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles.

“I love you.” He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too." He smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and hums. “Where to next?”

"Completely up to you, love." He smiles.

“The shops and then Angelo’s?”

"Perfect." He nods, smiling.

He smiles and rubs his hand.

He hums happily and smiles.

He kisses him happily.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles as he pulls back. “Come on.”

"Lead the way." He smiles.

He leads him to the shops.

John hums and follows him happily.

They just look around in the different shops before Sherlock gets bored.

"Angelo's?" John hums, sensing Sherlock's boredom.

“Please. I could use a familiar face.”

John smiles and leads him to Angelo's, knowing everyone will be there.

Sherlock follows him, only expecting to see Angelo.

"Surprise!" Everyone smiles as they come in. Mycroft, Greg, Alastor, Mrs. Holmes, Mr. Holmes, Ed, Phil, and Molly are all there with Angelo.

Sherlock’s eyes widen as he sees everyone, his mouth open a bit in shock. “I..” His eyes start to water and he smiles widely.

Mrs. Holmes rushes over and wraps him in a big hug.

He hugs her tightly, smiling against her.

"Did you know? About the surprise? Did you figure it out?" She smiles.

“No, I had no idea. John kept me out.” He smiles softly.

"Good. I knew he could do it." She smiles.

He smiles. “I can’t believe you’re all here.”

"Of course we are." She smiles. Alastor giggles, reaching for Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles happily. “Hello, little one.”

Alastor smiles and grabs at him, wanting Sherlock to hold him.

Sherlock smiles as he takes him.

Alastor babbles excitedly and holds onto him.

He smiles brightly and bounces him a bit.

He giggles and smiles happily.

He leans in to kiss his head.

He smiles and touches his lips.

He chuckles softly.

"Come sit." Angelo smiles and takes them to their table.

Sherlock smiles as they all go to sit.

John smiles and squeezes his high as they sit.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He chuckles and smiles as Angelo goes to put their order in.

Sherlock still can’t believe that everyone is there.

"Was this a good surprise?" John smiles softly.

He smiles happily. “I love it..”

"Good." He smiles and kisses him happily.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He nuzzles him back happily.

He hums happily and smiles.

Sherlock smiles as he looks at his family and friends.

They all chat and smile happily.

Angelo soon comes with their food.

They all start to eat.

Sherlock feels warm and happy.

John smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles and takes his hand.

He grins and kisses his hand.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles as he starts to eat.

They eat happily.

He smiles as they eat.

"Everyone starting without me?" Flo smiles as they walk in.

Sherlock’s eyes widen as he sees them and rushes to hug them. “Flo!”

"That's me." Flo laughs and hugs him back.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

"Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss it. I got reassessed earlier. I don't have to go back but I do have to see a consoler a few times a week."

He smiles brightly. “Oh, that’s brilliant, Flo.”

"Yup." They smile. "Down side is I don't have a place to stay yet. My mum tossed all my stuff out an Mycroft has had it in storage."

Sherlock hesitates for a moment as he thinks. “You should stay in 221C.”

"What?" Flo laughs.

“Stay in 221C.” He smiles.

"Really?" They smile.

“Of course.”

"Thank you!" Flo hugs him tight.

He smiles brightly and hugs her back.

"Come on. Your dinner is getting cold." They smile and join the table with Sherlock.

He smiles and sits back down.

Flo sits next to him and smiles happily.

Sherlock smiles happily. “I’m glad we’re all here.”

"So am I."

He smiles happily as they eat.

John smiles happily and squeezes Sherlock's thigh gently.

He blushes and smiles, leaning against John.

He smiles and kisses his head, wrapping his arm around him.

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily.

He hums happily and rubs his back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. He blushes a bit as he sees Angelo bringing out a cake.

John chuckles and smiles.

“You got me a cake?”

"It's a celebration. There's cake at celebrations. It was Mycroft's idea though." He chuckles.

Sherlock blushes and smiles softly, looking to Mycroft.

"I like cake." Mycroft shrugs, smiling.

He chuckles softly. “Of course.”

Mycroft hums and smiles.

He smiles softly. “Thank you, regardless.”

"You're welcome." He hums.

He smiles as he cuts the cake.

Flo smiles and helps him pass out slices.

He smiles and hums softly. “Thank you.”

"Yup." They smile.

He smiles as they take their seats again.

They smile and takes a bite of the cake.

He starts to eat the cake, humming happily at the flavor.

Mycroft smiles as he eats the cake.

Sherlock is still surprised that Mycroft was eating the cake.

Alastor babbles and reaches for cake.

Mycroft smiles and feeds him a bit.

Alastor hums happily, squealing excitedly.

He smiles happily and hums. “Good?”

He giggles and smiles happily.

He smiles and feeds him another small piece.

He hums happily and licks his sticky fingers.

He chuckles softly and wipes his fingers off.

He gurgles and smiles.

He wipes up his face.

He squirms and wiggles.

He smiles brightly and hums.

"You both are adorable." Greg chuckles and kisses both Mycroft's and Alastor's heads.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “Shush, you.”

"Nope." Greg smiles and kisses his cheek, unaware that Mr. and Mrs. Holmes are watching.

Mycroft smiles happily and leans in to kiss him.

Greg smiles against his lips and kisses him back happily.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles fondly at him.

"You are everything to me." He kisses his cheek bone. "The sun." He presses another kiss to his cheek. "The moon." Another kiss. "And all the starts combined pale in comparison to you." He nuzzles him.

Mycroft’s face goes red, at a loss for words. “Gregory..”

Greg smiles at him absolutely smitten and kisses his hand adoringly.

He cups his face and leans in to kiss him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back tenderly.

“I love you. With my entire being.” He mumbles softly.

"I know.." He hums softly, so totally and completely in love with this man. "I love you, too. So so much."

He smiles, his entire body feeling so warm with love.

He smiles happily, rubbing his hand.

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He sighs contently and kisses his hand.

He relaxes against him.

He smiles softly, wrapping his arm around him.

He blushes when he realizes that his parents have been watching them.

They smile at him, so happy that he's happy.

He blushes and smiles softly.

Greg smiles and rubs his back.

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

Sherlock hums softly to John. “They seem to be doing well.”

"Yeah they do." John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles softly.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

“I can’t believe you got everyone together..”

"It wasn't to hard. They all wanted to be here for you anyway."

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily.

He smiles happily as they all eat and talk.

Phil smiles, his arm around Ed.

Ed blushes and smiles, tipping his head back.

Phil smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes brighter and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles at him adoringly.

He smiles shyly and takes his hand.

He smiles and kisses his knuckles.

He blushes and smiles.

"You're so handsome." He grins.

He blushes brighter at the compliment. “Shut up.”

"Never." He smiles and kisses his blush.

He pushes at him and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles.

He leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily.

He hums contently and rubs his back.

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back, smiling.

He leans against him. “I still can’t believe we’re here..”

"We worked hard. We deserve it." He smiles softly, keeping his arm around him.

He smiles softly. “Yeah..”

He hums and smiles softly.

He smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

He blushes a bit and smiles.

“I love you.” He kisses his blush.

"I love you, too." He hums happily and kisses him softly.

He smiles happily against his lips.

He nuzzles him, smiling.

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and rubs his back.

Everyone soon finishes eating.

Alastor yawns tiredly.

Mycroft hums. “We should get going.”

"Yeah." Greg nods and scoops Alastor up carefully.

Mycroft smiles as he stands.

"Good night." Greg says to the table, smiling as he stand holding Alastor.

Mycroft smiles. “Good night, everyone."

Everyone says their goodbyes.

Mycroft stops by Sherlock on the way out, smiling softly. “I’m proud of you, bee.”

"Thank you, Mikey.." Sherlock blushes a bit, smiling softly.

He smiles fondly at him and nods. “I’ll see you later.”

"Okay. Thank you for coming." He smiles.

He chuckles softly. “Of course, it was our idea.”

"I appreciate it." He chuckles, smiling.

He smiles softly. “We’ve got to go out Alastor to bed.”

"Yeah of course. Goodnight then." He nods, smiling softly.

He smiles and hums. “Goodnight.”

He smiles and watches them go.

Ed smiles softly. “I’m glad we’re all out together.”

"So am I." Phil smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and hums.

“We should go have some drinks.”

"That sounds good."

He smiles. “Where do you want to go?”

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Shall we invite the others?”

"Why not." He nuzzles him.

Ed smiles softly, looking to the others. “Would you lot like to go out for drinks?”

"Sure. What do you think, love?"" John smiles, asking Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles. “I’d love to.”

"We're in." Flo nods and Molly smiles.

Ed smiles. “Brilliant. Any good pubs around?”

"Yeah over on the next street." John smiles.

He smiles. “Brilliant.”

John smiles and nods.

He smiles as they get ready to go.

Sherlock says goodbye to his parents and they leave in a cab.

They all go to the pub and get a booth.

They order.

Ed smiles and leans against Phil as they wait.

Phil smiles and puts his arm around Ed.

“Mm, I think you all deserve a drink.”

"Very true."

Ed hums and sinks further into Phil’s embrace, knowing he won’t be able to drink.

Phil kisses his head and holds him close, not drinking either.

He smiles softly and takes his hand.

He hums and kisses his hand.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He smiles happily and holds him as the others drinks come, Flo isn't drinking either.

Ed smiles softly at Flo, glad that they’re okay.

Flo grins happily, ecstatic to finally be out.

“So, do you have any plans for the restaurant?”

"Oh yeah lots. I just have to get back into the grove of things and get the restaurant back on track then I can work on extra stuff." They smile.

He smiles. “That sounds brilliant.”

"Sherlock wants me to work with him on cases as well." They smile happily.

He smiles. “Oh? That’ll be brilliant.”

"Yup." Flo grins.

“I know you were doing great with the case files.”

"Thanks." They blush a bit, smiling.

He smiles softly.

Flo hums happily and smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “They’re brilliant with cases.”

"So are you." Flo smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

They hum happily and smile.

He smiles happily. “We’ll have Mycroft bring your things to the flat.”

"Thank you." They smile. "You all should come to my restaurant for dinner tomorrow."

He smiles. “Of course we will.”

"Good." Flo nods and smiles.

He smiles happily.

"What kind of restaurant is it?" Molly asks. "It's a bit of everything I guess. Like there's a regular menu with the usual stuff and then I make a special every day that's not on the regular menu." Flo smiles.

Molly smiles brightly. “Oh, that sounds wonderful.”

"Thanks." Flo smiles. "I want to try sugar sculpting. It looks so cool."

Sherlock hums as he drinks.

John smiles and rubs his back.

He hums happily.

He chuckles and smiles, sipping his drink.

He finishes his drink.

"Want another?" He asks as he finishes his drink as well.

He hums. “Yes please.”

He smiles and goes to get them more drinks.

He relaxes and hums a bit.

John soon comes back with their drinks.

He hums happily as he sees him.

He smiles and kisses his head as he sits down with their drinks.

He smiles and hums. “Thank you, love.”

"You're welcome." He smiles.

He relaxes against him as he takes a sip.

He hums and takes a drink.

He nuzzles him as he drinks.

He chuckles and smiles, nuzzling him back.

He smiles, already a bit buzzed.

He grins and nuzzles him happily.

He chuckles and hums.

He smiles and takes a sip of his drink.

He smiles and drinks more.

He hums happily and rubs his back.

He hums as he leans against him.

He smiles softly and wraps his arm around him.

He relaxes against him, drinking more.

"Oh Sherlock. I can have that sample of saliva you wanted ready tomorrow." Molly smiles and sips her drink.

He hums as he sways a bit. “Mm?”

She giggles as she sees how tipsy he is.

He nearly giggles with her.

She smiles happily and sips her drink.

He smiles and drinks more.

Molly laughs and smiles.

He smiles widely.

She smiles and finished her drink.

Sherlock finishes his drink, humming. “How have you been, Molly?” His words are a bit slurred.

"Yeah good." Molly giggles, tipsy. "I've been going out with one of the lab techs."

“Oh? Who is it?” He hums, leaning in.

"Mm Leo." She hums.

“Mm, I don’t think I know Leo.”

"He's new. He asked me out after I gave him the tour."

He smiles happily. “I’d love to meet him.”

"Okay." She smiles, blushing.

He smiles as he drinks more, swaying a bit.

John chuckles softly and keeps him up right. "I think that's enough for you, love."

He hums as he leans against him. “’M fine, Jawn.”

He hums and kisses his head, wrapping his arm around him.

He giggles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and nuzzles him back.

“Mm, we should do shots.” He hums, looking up to John.“

"Yeah?" He chuckles, knowing Sherlock is already happily drunk.

“Please, Jawn? We are celebrating.” He pouts a bit.

"Oh alright. But your drinking a glass of water as well." He smiles and kisses his pout.

He grins and kisses him back.

He smiles and orders their shots.

He grins happily as he waits for them.

John chuckles and smiles as the shots come.

“Mm, thank ya, love.”

"Drink this first." He sets the glass of water in front of him.

He pouts a bit.

"Please.. For me?" He gives him the puppy dog eyes.

He blushes. “Fine.” He starts to drink some water.

"Good boy." He smile and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He hums happily and smiles.

He finishes his water. “Shots now?”

"Shots now." He hands him a shot.

He grins and hums as he takes his shot.

John smiles and does a shot with him.

He grins widely.

He giggles and kisses him.

He kisses him back happily, a bit sloppily.

He smiles against his lips and hums happily.

He smiles brightly against his lips.

He grins and nuzzles.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He giggles happily.

He grins and nuzzles him.

He kisses him lazily.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He grins against him.

"You're so gorgeous." He chuckles, slurring a bit.

“Mm, so you tell me. You’re fairly handsome yourself.” He chuckles, his voice heavy.

He blushes and licks his lips as he hears Sherlock's heavy voice.

He grins and leans in to kiss him again.

His fingers sink into his hair and kisses him back.

He nips at his lips a bit.

He groans needy and presses closer.

Sherlock puts his hand on John’s thigh, teasingly close to his crotch.

John gasps and whimpers.

He nips at his lip again, letting his fingers ghost over John’s bulge.

He mewls against his lips as his hips rock trying to meet his hand.

He smirks and moves his hand away, pulling back to drink his water.

He bites his lip to keep himself from whining.

Sherlock smirks as he drinks his water, always loving teasing John.

John watches Sherlock drink and licks his lips as his cock twitches.

Sherlock hums as he looks at him.

John blushes a bit as Sherlock looks at him.

He smirks and hums. “Need something?”

"You. Need you." He bites his lip.

“Mm, perhaps we should go somewhere else?”

"Home. Take me home."

Sherlock hums as he stands, a bit wobbly. “I think it’s time we go home. Thank you lot for coming.”

John follows Sherlock out to a cab as everyone says goodnight.

They stumble into the cab.

John presses against him in the cab, kissing him a bit sloppy.

He groans a bit and pulls him closer. “Impatient.” He mumbles against his lips.

"Your fault." He whines needy.

He smirks and nips at his lips.

He whimpers and presses closer.

He grips his thigh, rubbing it teasingly.

He mewls and let's his legs fall open for Sherlock.

He palms him through his pants.

He groans and rocks against his hand, vaguely aware that they're still in the cab.

Sherlock smirks as the cabbie yells at them that they’re there.

John blushes brightly and gets out of the cab wobbly, leaving Sherlock to pay as he goes to unlock the door.

Sherlock chuckles lowly as he pays, getting out.

John finally gets the door unlocked, moaning as Sherlock presses against his back.

He smirks as he presses against him. “Mm..”

He whimpers and rocks his arse back against him.

“Mm, better get inside before someone sees you like this. Can’t be getting off in the middle of the street."

He blushes and pulls Sherlock inside.

He smirks as he lets John pull him in.

He leads him up the stairs, already starting to strip.

Sherlock starts to strip, leaving his clothes where they fall.

John presses against him when they get to their room. He holds onto him and kisses every bit of exposed skin he can of Sherlock's.

He groans and arches under his touch and mouth. “John..”

"Want you. Want you so bad." He mumbles as he bites at his neck.

“You gave me.” He groans, tipping his head back.

He presses him against the bed and marks his neck.

He moans and whimpers. “John..”

"Mm teasing me all night. Such a naughty thing you are." He licks at the mark he left on his neck.

He blushes and whines. “You liked it.”

"Mm obviously." He purrs and kisses him teasingly.

He whimpers and tries to kiss him back fully.

He smirks and keeps the kisses teasing and light.

He whines, frustrated as he tries to deepen the kiss.

He chuckles softly and takes pity on him, kissing hard and deep.

He moans breathily in relief and kisses him back deeply.

He holds him close and slots their hips together, rocking against him as they kiss.

He gasps and moans, shamelessly grinding against his leg.

He groans and grinds against him.

“Please..” He begs, whimpering against him.

"Mm please what?"

He whimpers. “Give me what I deserve for teasing you all evening.”

"On your hands and knees." He smirks and moves so Sherlock can get in position.

He blushes and bites his lip. “On the floor or the bed, sir?”

"Mm bed." He smirks.

He nods and gets into position on the bed.

"Such a gorgeous arse." He praises and squeezes his arse.

He gasps and presses back against his hand.

He smirks and kisses down his back, getting closer and closer to his hole.

He moans and whimpers, wiggling his hips and spreading his legs a bit.

"Perfect." He praises and kisses his hole teasingly.

He gasps and blushes. “Please..”

He kneads his arse as he starts to open him with his tongue.

He moans loudly and presses back against him.

He eases a lubed finger into him and kisses his arse.

He moans breathily and rocks back against his finger.

"Good boy." He praises and rocks his finger.

“Thank you, sir.” He gasps out.

He smirks and eases in a second finger.

He whimpers and moans, rocking his hips.

He kisses his back he rocks his fingers.

“John.. Please..” He whimpers.

"Mm?" He smirks and adds a third finger.

He whines low in his throat, getting desperate.

He fucks him slowly with his fingers, teasing his prostate.

He moans loudly and desperately. “John!”

He smirks and takes out his fingers, slicking his cock.

He whines at the emptiness, spreading his legs.

He holds his hips and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans loudly.

He kisses his neck and back as he holds still.

“John.. John, please move..” He begs, whimpering.

He holds him and rocks his hips.

He moans as he rocks back with him.

He fucks him slow and deeply.

He moans loudly and pushes back against him.

"Mm such a loud tease." He purrs and nips at his neck.

He whimpers and blushes. “Your fault.”

"Mm how is it my fault?" He smirks and snaps his hips, hitting his prostate head on.

He cries out, arching his back.

"Tell me, Sherlock. How is it my fault?" He nips at his neck and stops moving at all.

He whimpers and rocks his hips. “I-Its not..”

"Really?" He smirks and give him one hard thrust.

He moans loudly. “N-No, sir. It’s mine!”

"Mm is it?" He nips at his neck as he fucks him so so slowly, barely moving.

He whimpers at the torturously slow pace. “For god’s sake, yes! Because I’m a bloody tease and so desperate for you! Now will you please move?” He whines desperately.

"Mm with pleasure." He groans and grips his hips, setting a pounding merciless pace.

Sherlock cries out as each thrust brushes his prostate. “Yes! Christ!”

John growls and fucks him harder and faster, spurred on by Sherlock's cries of pleasure.

“Please! Please, sir! Let me come!” He begs desperately, so close to the edge.

"Come." He orders, hitting his prostate over and over.

He cries out, his voice going hoarse as he comes hard on command.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He gasps as he feels John filling him before collapsing against the bed.

He breathes hard as he collapses on top of Sherlock.

“C-Christ..”

He rolls over and holds him close, pressing kisses to him.

He blushes and presses against him. “Love..”

"Love you, too.." He mumbles and cuddles him.

He kisses his chest softly.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He relaxes against him, exhausted.

"Sleep.." He mumbles, nuzzling into him.

He nods, already falling asleep.

John holds him close and falls asleep.


	49. Forty Nine

Ed nuzzles Phil softly, humming quietly.

Phil mumbles, pressing kisses to his chest.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm..”

He hums softly and nuzzles into him.

He smiles happily and hums.

"Mm I love waking up with you.." He mumbles as he presses kisses to his skin.

He blushes and smiles. “I love it too..”

"Mm good because this is how I plan to wake up everyday for a very long time.." He blushes and cuddles him.

He blushes brighter and smiles happily. “Yeah?”

"Yeah." He grins and kisses him, blushing.

He kisses him back happily. “Brilliant.”

He smiles and peppers him with kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He presses against his chest, deepening the kiss.

He holds him close as they kiss.

“I love you..” He mumbles against his lips.

"Mm I love you, too.." He smiles against his lips.

He smiles happily and blushes. “I.. I wanna try something.”

"Yeah? What?" He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes. “I.. Will you fuck me?”

"If you want me to." He kisses him softly, never having fucked Ed before.

He blushes. “I.. I want to try it..”

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses his neck.

He blushes and tips his head back.

He kisses his neck and down his body.

He blushes and arches under him.

He kisses his hips and spreads his legs.

He moans breathily and relaxes for him.

He rubs his thighs soothingly and kisses his hole gently.

He gasps and mewls. “Phil..”

He hums and slowly uses his tongue to open him up.

He moans and rocks back against his tongue.

He kneads his arse as he reached for lube.

He moans and whimpers. “Please..”

He kisses his back and lubes his fingers, rubbing them gently over Ed's hole.

He gasps and moans, pushing back a bit.

He puts him on his back and kisses him softly as he eases a finger into him very very slowly.

He gasps at the intrusion.

"Easy.. I know it feels weird. Just breathe." He soothes, just having the tip of his finger inside him.

He slowly relaxes, breathing slowly.

He kisses his hips and moves his finger slowly as he relaxes.

He moans softly, arching a bit. “Oh..”

He nuzzles his cock as he slowly works his finger in and out of him.

He moans breathily. “Phil..” He pushes back against his finger.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his cock. "Just feel."

He moans and whines a bit at the praise, rocking his hips.

"Ready for a second finger?"

“Please..”

He takes his finger out and adds more lube before pushing two fingers into him slowly.

He gasps at the stretch. “O-Oh..”

"Okay?" He asks softly, keeping his fingers still.

He waits a moment before nodding.

"Talk to me, love."

“Just feels strange.. Good, but strange.”

"How about now?" He asks and rocks his fingers slowly.

He gasps softly and arches a bit. “G-Good..”

"How about this?" He smirks and rubs his prostate gently.

He moans loudly and arches off the bed. “Phil!”

He smirks and kisses his thighs as he rocks his fingers.

He gasps and moans. “That’s.. Oh Christ.”

"Think you can handle another finger?" He purrs and kisses his cock.

He gasps and rocks his hips a bit. “Y-Yes.”

He takes his fingers out and adds more lube. He kisses his hips and eases three fingers into him very slowly.

He gasps at the stretch and whimpers a bit.

"Just breathe." He soothes and stops moving.

He takes slow, deep breaths.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his thighs.

He gasps and moans at the praise.

He rocks his fingers slowly, rubbing his prostate gently.

His moans grow and he presses back against his fingers.

He kisses his cock sloppily and fucks him slowly with his fingers.

He moans and rocks against him. “Please.. Phil..”

"Ready?" He asked and nuzzles his cock.

“Yes. Please.”

He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock.

He whimpers at the strange emptiness.

"Do you want to ride me so you're in control?" He asks softly.

He blushes. “I.. N-No.. I want my first time to be like this.. I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses him gently.

He kisses him back. “Please..”

He wraps his legs around him and pushes into him slowly.

He moans breathily and arches. “O-Oh..”

He stays still to let him adjust and kisses his neck.

He moans breathily and tips his head back. “M-Move..”

He rocks into him slowly and nibbles on his collarbone.

He moans breathily and gasps. “Oh Christ..”

"Alright?" He asks, still moving slowly.

“I-It feels.. so good.. Strange but good.”

He lifts his hips and puts a pillow under them, changing the angle of his thrusts.

He moans loudly as Phil hits his prostate.

"That it?" Phil smirks and aims for it as he fucks him.

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly, not used to the stimulation.

He groans and comes as Ed clenches around him.

He blushes as he feels Phil fill him.

He holds him and kisses his neck and chest softly.

He blushes. “I.. I’m sorry I came so fast..”

"You were perfect. If you couldn't tell I didn't hold out much longer either." He chuckles softly and nuzzles him. "You were amazing. Was it okay?" He asks softly, blushing a bit.

He blushes and smiles softly, leaning in to kiss him softly. “It was brilliant.. You were brilliant.”

He blushes and kisses him back happily.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and cuddles him.

He hums softly. “Thank you..”

"My pleasure.." He smiles softly.

He curls up against him.

He holds him close and kisses his head.

He smiles softly and relaxes.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

He hums. “Can I nap?”

"Of course, love." He holds him.

He relaxes in his arms, already drifting off.

He cuddles him, falling asleep.

Sherlock hums as he wakes, cuddled up in John’s arms.

John mumbles softly, holding Sherlock close.

He nuzzles against him.

He cuddles him.

He kisses his chest softly.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles and hums happily.

"Morning, love.." He hums and smiles softly.

“Mm, morning..” he nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums. “How did you sleep?”

"Good. You?" He hums.

He smiles. “Brilliantly.”

He smiles and kisses him happily.

He kisses him back and hums.

"So what do you want to do today?" He smiles.

“Mm.. I don’t know..”

"Didn't Flo want to show off their restaurant? I think they're moving into today too."

He smiles. “Oh, that’s right.”

"They're probably here. It's passed noon. We should probably go help them."

He mumbles. “Alright.”

He chuckles and kisses his head.

He blushes and and smiles. “Mm. Up.”

"Yes, Sir." He chuckles and stretches.

He blushes and rolls over to kiss his chest.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and tips his head up to meet his lips.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

"Mm, I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and hums. “We should probably get up..”

"Yeah." He smiles and nuzzles him before getting up finally.

He smiles and gets up as well.

He hums and gets dressed.

Sherlock does as well.

"Let's go see if Flo's here." John smiles.

He hums. “Alright.”

He follows him down.

He hums as he sees Flo’s bags at the stairs.

"Morning." Flo smiles as they carry in a box and sets it down. "Or afternoon." They hum as they look at their watch, they only have three boxes and one small suitcase.

Sherlock smiles. “We’ll help you get settled in.”

"Oh well umm this is it." Flo blushes and shrugs, a bit embarrassed at how little they have to settle. "The boxes are full of cookbooks and then this suitcase is only clothes."

He smiles softly. “We’ll carry them up.”

"Okay. Thank you. I'll make you two lunch as thanks." They smile.

He smiles. “I think that’s a fair trade.”

"Good." Flo smiles.

He smiles as he and John carry up Flo’s things.

They smile and help.

Sherlock sets everything down when they get in the flat.

"Thanks." Flo smiles.

“Of course.”

"So what do you want for lunch?"

“Whatever the chef feels like making.”

"Show me to the kitchen and I'll see what I can do." They smile.

He smiles as he shows them to the kitchen.

They hum and look around.

“John just stocked the fridge, so there should be actual food in there.”

"Actual food as apposed to body part?" Flo laughs. "He told you about the body parts?" John asks. "No but Molly said last night that she had the saliva sample Sherlock wanted so it's not much of a leap to have actual parts in the fridge. Where else would he put them?" Flo hums, looking through the fridge as John looks a bit thrown.

Sherlock grins and looks to John as if to say ‘I told you so’.

John laughs and shakes his head.

Sherlock grins happily.

"I think I'm missing something?" Flo looks at them. "No. It's jut leave it to Sherlock to find someone as brilliantly odd as him. No offense." John smiles. "I rather think that's a compliment to be like him." Flo smiles.

Sherlock blushes a bit and smiles.

"So lunch." Flo smiles and starts pulling things together.

He hums. “Yes, lunch.”

They hums and make sandwiches on rolls with lettuce, tomato, onions, cheese, and deli meats. They make an Italian dressing from scratch and pour just a dash over the sandwiches before closing them and cutting them in half. "Alright. Try it." They smile, handing them their sandwiches.

Sherlock smiles as he takes a bite, humming happily.

"I'll take that as you like it." Flo smiles.

“This is brilliant.”

"Good." They smile, taking a bit of their sandwich.

He hums. “John, do you like it?”

"Mm yeah." John mumbles, mouth full of sandwich.

He smiles happily.

Flo smiles as they eat.

“This is delicious.”

"Good. The dressing would be better if I had fresh oregano." They hum.

“We can get some for next time. It was brilliant, though.”

"I'm glad." They smile.

He smiles and hums happily.

"Do you two have anything going on today?" Flo asks.

“We were hoping we could go to your restaurant.”

"Sure." They smile brightly. "We can go now. I should probably get ready for dinner service anyway."

He smiles. “Need some help?”

"Sure." They nod and smile.

He smiles happily.

"Let me go get changed and we can head out." They smile and go to get changed.

Sherlock smiles happily as he looks to John.

John chuckles and kisses him.

He smiles happily and kisses him back.

"You are adorable." He smiles.

He hums and nuzzles him. “Shush.”

"Nope." He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He blushes and leans in to kiss him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles happily. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He grins.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"Ready?" Flo smiles, wearing a backward snap back, a t shirt over a long sleeve shirt, and jeans.

Sherlock smiles. “Yes, we’re ready.”

"Let's go." Flo grins and leads them out.

He smiles as they follow them.

Flo tells them about their restaurant as they walk.

He smiles as he listens to them.

"Here we are." They smile as they stop in front of the restaurant.

He smiles. “It looks amazing.”

"Come in." They smile and take them inside.

He smiles as they follow them in.

There a quite a few people dining even though it's supposedly the lunch lull. Flo's place is warm and cozy. It's smells like spices and herbs that hang from the ceiling to dry. "Everything we make we try to do it by hand. The bread we bake ourselves, the pasta we shape, everything we can possibly hand make is hand made." Flo hums as they walk through the restaurant, toward the kitchen.

He smiles happily. “It looks amazing.”

"Thanks." Flo blushes and smiles happily.

“You’ve got quite a thing here.”

"I'm just glad my mother didn't kill my baby completely." They hum as they rub the wall affectionately.

“We wouldn’t have let that happen.”

"I know. Thank you." They smile. "Let's meet the crew." They grin and take them back to the kitchen.

He smiles happily and follows them.

"Let's see. Luis is my second in command." Flo points to a tall blonde man with a buzz cut who smiles at them as he works. "Bree is on the cook top." A curly haired woman waves. "Nico is sides." A short serious looking guy nods at them. "And last but not least, Candace is deserts." A smiling freckled covered girl grins at them.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “Brilliant to meet all of you.”

"You as well." Luis smiles as the others smile and nod. Interestingly enough they're all ex military, obvious by the way they move and work together flawlessly.

Sherlock hums as he notices, a bit amused.

"Something funny?" Flo smiles, knowing he's figured it out.

He hums. “Not at all.”

They hum and smile.

He chuckles a bit and smiles.

Flo laughs and smiles. The back door opens and one of Sherlock's homeless network pops their head in. "Delivery." They say. "Oh perfect." Flo smiles and goes to see.

Sherlock hums and nods a ‘hello’ to them.

"This is perfect. Thank you, Samuel." Flo hands him a key and he goes to the office for a shower and clean clothes.

Sherlock smiles. “What did he bring you?”

"Fresh veg." Flo smiles and carries in a crate from a wagon outside the door.

He hums. “Mm, brilliant.”

"They get a shower, clothes, and a nap on a pull out couch in the office. Plus a meal when they get up. All they have to do if bring me whatever is on the list." Flo smiles.

“Sounds like you’ve got a nice thing going.”

"It helped us." Luis smiles as he comes over, drying his hands. "Flo gave us something to work for. They gave us work when no one else would. That's all we needed."

He smiles. “I’m glad Flo could give you that.”

"So am I." He chuckles.

He smiles softly.

"Business has picked up a lot just since Flo's been back. Her mother scared everyone off." Luis hums and Nico hisses at the mention of Flo's mum. "Down boy." Bree laughs.

“She is a terrifying woman.”

"She devil." Nico grumbles in a heavy accent and they all nod.

He hums in agreement.

"Mm you lot don't have to worry about her anymore. She's not allowed near this place or me." Flo hums, having lost any feelings towards their mother long ago.

He hums. “None of you have to worry about her.”

"Thanks to you." They smile at him thankfully.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Mycroft did it..”

"Yes but you had him do it." Flo smiles.

He blushes and nods.

Flo smiles happily. "Such a softy." They tease.

He blushes. “Shush.”

They giggle and smile.

He chuckles softly.

"So this is it." They smile, looking around their restaurant.

“I love it. It’s brilliant.” Sherlock smiles genuinely.

"Thank you." Flo blushes and smiles.

He smiles and hums.

They hum happily and smiles.

“Lunch?”

"Sure. Do you want to watch the magic happen or do you want to wait at a table and be surprised?" They smiles.

“Mm, surprise me.”

"Go pick a table."

He smiles and takes John’s hand, leading him out to the tables.

John smiles and sits with him.

"This place looks amazing.."

"Flo really has a good thing going."

“They seem to be doing great.”

He smiles and nods.

“I’m glad, they deserve it.”

"They do." John nods, thankful that Flo befriended Sherlock.

He smiles softly and takes his hand.

He kisses his hand and smiles at him adoringly.

“I love you..” He hums quietly.

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"You're gorgeous." He smiles happily.

He blushes brightly. “Shush, you.”

"Nope." He smiles and kisses him as Flo brings out their plates.

Sherlock smiles. “What’re you bringing us?”

"Curry." Flo smiles.

He smiles. “Mm, brilliant.”

They smile and set the plates down.

He hums as he sits up to eat.

John smiles and starts to eat.

He hums happily as he eats.

"What do you think?" Flo asks as they come back a few minutes later.

He smiles. “It’s fantastic.”

"Good." Flo smiles.

He smiles happily as he eats.

John hums and eats.

“Do you like it?”

"Mm it's brilliant.."

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and hums happily.

"You're gorgeous."

He blushes brightly, not having expected the compliment.

"You're even more gorgeous when you're caught off guard." John chuckles softly, leaning in to kiss him happily.

He blushes and kisses him back. “Shush.”

"Nope." He smiles against his lips.

He smiles and hums happily.

He rubs his back and smiles.

He leans against him and hums.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He relaxes against him.

He hums softly and holds him.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling.

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and hums softly, sitting up to eat more.

He hums softly and smiles.

He eats happily.

He smiles and eats.

He soon finishes his portion.

"So full.." John groans as he finishes.

Sherlock hums and nods.

"How's it going?" Flo smiles and sits at their table.

“So full.” Sherlock hums.

"Good." They smile.

He smiles happily.

"I'm glad you guys like my place." Flo smiles.

He smiles. “It’s delightful.”

They blush a bit and smile.

He smiles happily.

"So what are you guys up to today? Anything else going on?"

“Mm, I don’t know. John?”

"Nothing that I know of." John shrugs.

He smiles and hums. “Had something in mind?”

"Maybe a case will appear." Flo laughs.

Sherlock sighs dramatically. “If only!”

John and Flo laugh.

He pouts.

"There might be something on the blog. I haven't checked it in ages." John hands Sherlock his phone so he can take a look.

Sherlock eagerly checks for a case.

There is a new comment labeled urgent.  
'Dear Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson,  
We are in desperate need of your help! Our friends are disappearing one by one and we fear we're next! Please contact us as soon as possible!'

He grins excitedly. “John!” He shows him the comment.

"Well I'll be damned." John says as he reads the comment.

He grins. “We’ve got a case!”

"You're kidding!" Flo smiles.

“Well, we need to meet with them, decide if it’s worth it. But by this point, I’m desperate.”

"Desperation is not very attractive when selecting someone to solve your case."

“Shush, it’s been too long since my last case.”

"I know. They seem quite desperate as well. A perfect match."

“We best get back to the flat so we can meet them.”

John gets ready to go back to the flat and Flo hesitates, not sure if they're invited into the case since its Sherlock's first case being out with John again.

Sherlock looks back at them. “Aren’t you coming?”

"Oh yeah. Right." Flo nods and smiles.

He smiles, taking John’s hand.

John smiles and kisses his hand as they go back to Baker Street to meet the clients.

He sends a message back to the clients, telling them to come to Baker Street.

Flo helps John make tea as they wait.

Sherlock waits impatiently on his chair.

John goes down stairs to let the clients in when the doorbell rings.

Sherlock sits up straight, trying to hide his excitement.

Three women follow John in and he directs them to sit in the couch.

“Talk.” Sherlock hums from his chair.

They all start talking at once, getting louder and louder trying to talk over each other. "Oi! Not all at once! You first." Flo points to the one in the middle. "I'm Sugar, that is Spice, and that's Nice. Our friends are going missing." Sugar says.

“How many of your friends have gone missing?”

"Three so far. We haven't exactly.." Sugar bites her lip. "We can't make a police report." Spice pipes up.

Sherlock squints his eyes a bit as he looks at them before relaxing. “Understandably so.”

"Why can't you make a report?" John asks. "We're dancers." Nice smirks. "Of the erotic verity." Flo hums, not looking up from the cocking magazine their studying. "The police have a hard time believe what we say because of our profession." Sugar says. "Mm it's not the dancing part that have a problem with. It's the 'extra' hours you put in." Flo glances up before looking back down at the article.

Sherlock hums. “Have you noticed anything strange recently? Any common clients?”

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Nice shrugs. "Just the usual creeps. Nothing's changed." Spice sighs. "Usually the guys have their favorite girl so we don't really have any have clients in common." Sugar says.

“So you haven’t noticed anything strange?”

"Nope."

“I suppose I should go undercover, then.”

"You can't." The girls laugh. "The dancers are all girls. You wouldn't exactly fit the bill, doll."

He frowns a bit, near a pout only recognizable to John. “Then I don’t know what you expect me to do.”

"Mm I'll do it." Flo hums as they close their magazine.

Sherlock frowns. “What?”

"I'll go undercover. I fit the bill so to speak." Flo says as if it's the obvious solution.

“I don’t want to make you do that.”

"You're not making me do anything." They shake their head, knowing how desperate Sherlock is for this case. "Stripping is the art of the tease and guys have been telling me my whole life that I'm a prick tease. Might as well see if it's actually true." They shrug.

He hesitates. “Do you even know how to strip?”

"No." They shake their head.

John hums. “I can teach you.”

"See? It's all good." Flo smiles. "Tell them we'll take the case."

Sherlock hesitates, knowing he needed a case. “Fine, we’ll take the case.”

"Thank you!" The girls squeal and look relieved.

“Write down your information.”

They write down their information on a piece of paper.

“Thank you, we’ll be in contact with you.”

John shows them out.

“I didn’t know you knew how to strip.” Sherlock hums when John comes back.

"I've had some experience." John shrugs, trying not to blush.

Sherlock blushes. “Really?”

"Yeah. A bit." John blushes, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously.

“I feel like there’s a story behind this.”

He bites his lip. "Some of the lads brought me along to a strip club when we were on leave. I picked a few things up."

He blushes brightly and blinks. “O-Oh.”

He chuckles and smirks a bit.

He ducks his head, not really expecting that.

"So are you going to teach me or not, stud muffin?" Flo teases John, smiling.

John chuckles. “Yeah, I will. I’ve just put the kettle on, so give me a moment.”

"Alright." They smile.

He smiles and goes to pour the tea.

Flo looks at Sherlock who still looks skeptical about them stripping for the case.

Sherlock frowns a bit. “Are you sure you’re going to be comfortable considering you’re asexual?”

"I think so. The strip club is going to have bouncers so that's more protection than I've ever had in daily life so there isn't any threat there. I just have the body type that is hyper sexualized that doesn't mean I am. You need this case and those girls need to be found. If I can help do that of course I will. Besides if anything I think this is going to be an interesting workout." Flo smiles. "If your nervous about it be in the club. You can be a client or something. Maybe a bartender. You'd look good for that." They nod.

He bites his lip and nods. “Alright. I’ll be there.”

"So will I. Hell if I leave you two without backup." John hums as he brings in the tea.

He smiles. “Thank you.”

"Of course, love." He smiles and kisses his cheek.

Sherlock tips his head up to kiss him. “Aren’t you going to teach Flo?”

"Mm yes, John. Teach me your provocative ways." Flo teases, smiling.

John blushes. “Yeah, yeah, alright.”

Flo smiles and sits on the couch with Sherlock.

Sherlock bites his lip as he watches John.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done." John blushes, hesitating. "No it's not." Flo smiles.

Sherlock tucks his legs under himself. “Go on.“

John nods and turns on some music, something with a slow heavy base.

Sherlock grins a bit at the choice of music, amused.

John ignores Sherlock and Flo, as if he's putting this show on for just himself. He sways his hips slowly, running his hands down his jumper over neck and chest.

Sherlock blushes as he watches John, his grin disappearing, being replaced by a look of awe.

John rolls his head from side to side, eyes closed, getting lost in the music and his own body.

Sherlock’s blush spreads, eyes locked on John.

John plays with the hem of his jumper, slowly pulling it up, revealing his button up.

Sherlock licks his lips as he watches.

John slowly moves closer, popping the buttons of his shirt open slowly one by one, hips moving and swaying all the while.

He blushes and bites his lip, shifting in his seat.

John pulls his shirt up from his pants and finally takes it off. He touches his body, arching into his own touch with a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

Sherlock’s eyes widen, feeling his body start to react.

John sways and finally opens his eyes, looking directly at Sherlock.

Sherlock lets out a small noise, blushing brightly.

John smirks and moves closer torturously slow.

He blushes and whimpers softly as he watches John move closer.

Flo says something about independent study and leaves as John straddles Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock bites his lip, his cheeks burning. “J-John..”

"Mm?" John smirks.

He blushes and whimpers. “Please..”

"Please what?" He grinds against him.

He gasps and moans breathily. “F-Fuck me..”

"Oh I will but first I'm going to finish my act." He smirks and stands.

He blushes and whines a bit as John steps away.

John smirks and rocks his hips, pulling his t shirt up slowly revealing skin.

Sherlock palms himself through his trousers as he watches.

He pulls his t shirt off, playing with the waist of his jeans teasingly.

Sherlock bites his lip, rubbing himself.

John strokes himself over his jeans, teasing them both.

He whimpers. “J-John..”

"You want this?" He smirks.

He blushes and whimpers. “Yes..”

"Tell me what you want and maybe I'll give it to you." He smirks, opening his belt teasingly.

He whimpers. “I.. I want you to fuck me.. Please..”

"How?" He purrs and pulls his belt from his jeans.

He blushes. “R-Rough..”

"Yeah?" He smirks, opening the button of his jeans.

He licks his lips as he watches. “Please..”

He pulls the zipper down and let's his jeans pool on the floor.

He whimpers and bites his lip. “John..”

He straddles his lap again and finally kisses him.

He moans against his lips, kissing him back desperately.

He nips at his lips and starts stripping him.

He whimpers, arching into his hands.

"So gorgeous."

He whimpers. “Please..”

"Go to the bedroom. Strip. And stretch yourself." He smirks and stands.

“Y-Yes, sir!” He hurries to the bedroom, stripping and starting to stretch himself.

John smirks and takes his time following Sherlock, stripping his pants on the way.

When John comes in, Sherlock is stretched to three fingers, whimpering and moaning on the bed.

"Such a good boy." John praises.

He blushes at the praise and whimpers a bit.

"Fingers out. Get on your back." He purrs, crawling into the bed and sucking his cock.

He whimpers and hurries into position.

He kisses him hard and wraps Sherlock's legs around his hips, pushing into him.

He moans loudly, arching as John pushes into him.

He groans and stills, letting Sherlock adjust.

He soon pushes back against him. “Please..”

He pins his hands above his head and rocks into him.

He gasps and moans breathily. “Yes..”

"You want it rough?" He smirks.

"Please!"

He grips his hips and starts to move.

He gasps and moans, pushing back against him.

He bites and sucks on his neck as he fucks him hard and fast.

He moans loudly and arches. “John!”

"So good." He moans and kisses him hard.

He moans grow in volume as he gets closer, kissing him back desperately.

"Come. Let go. Give it to me."

He cries out as he comes hard against his stomach.

He moans and comes hard into him.

He gasps and moans as John fills him.

He lets go of his hands and kisses him softly.

He whimpers and kisses him back softly.

"So perfect." He praises and holds him.

He blushes at the praise and curls up against him.

He cuddles him and rubs his back gently. "I love you." He mumbles as he presses kisses to his skin.

“Love.. so much..”

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and relaxes against him.

He hums and cuddles him.

He kisses his chest softly.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles against him, mumbling against his chest.

"What was that?" He smiles softly.

“So much for teaching Flo.”

"Oops." He bursts out in giggles.

He blushes and starts laughing.

He wipes tears away from laughing so hard.

He giggles and nuzzles him.

He grins and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums as he relaxes.

He smiles and cuddles him.

He kisses his chest.

He kisses his head and rubs his back.

“Nap?”

"Mm yeah.."

He hums and nods.

He cuddles him.

He nuzzles against him, soon falling asleep.

He falls asleep with him.

He stays curled up against him.


	50. Fifty

Greg smiles as he feeds Alastor breakfast.

Mycroft hums as he makes breakfast for Greg and himself.

Greg burps Alastor.

Mycroft smiles. “Mm, someone was hungry.”

"He's a growing boy." Greg smiles, amazed how much Alastor has grown already.

“Mm, that he is.”

He smiles a puts Alastor in his high chair as Mycroft comes over with their breakfast.

He smiles and sets their plates down.

He leans in and kisses him. "Thank you, love."

“Of course, dear.”

He smiles and starts to eat with him.

He hums happily as he eats.

Alastor babbles happily.

Mycroft smiles and looks to Alastor.

Alastor gurgles and wiggles.

He smiles brightly and wiggles his fingers.

He giggles and reaches for them.

He chuckles and lets him catch them.

He squeals happily, holding his fingers.

He smiles happily and chuckles.

Alastor babbles excitedly.

“Mm, would you like to see your uncle today?”

He gurgles and squeals happily.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft hums. “I’ll call John.”

"Alright." Greg smiles.

He smiles and kisses him before getting up to call John.

"Hey, Mycroft. What's up?" John hums as he answers the phone.

Mycroft smiles. “I was just wondering if we could have Alastor come see you lot today.”

"Yeah sure." John smiles.

He smiles. “Brilliant, Gregory and I will be by for lunch.”

"Great. See you lot soon." He smiles.

Mycroft hums as he hangs up, going back into the kitchen.

"Let's get you dressed to see you uncle Sherlock and John." Greg smiles and scoops Alastor up.

Alastor babbles and smiles up at him.

Greg chuckles and takes him to get dressed.

Mycroft cleans up the kitchen.

"Ready?" Greg smiles as he comes out with Alastor.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They go to Baker Street.

Mycroft helps bring Alastor in.

"Hey." John smiles and let's them in as Sherlock and Flo talk about the case while Flo makes lunch.

Mycroft smiles. “Hello, John.”

Alastor squeals happily when he sees Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles brightly when he sees Alastor, getting up to see him.

Alastor babbles and reaches for him.

He takes him and smiles. “Hello, there.”

He gurgles excitedly and holds onto him.

He grins happily and kisses his head.

He smile and touches his face.

He smiles and takes his hands.

He giggles and smiles.

He smiles happily.

"Lunch." Flo calls from the kitchen.

Sherlock smiles and carries Alastor to the kitchen.

"Hello, Al." Flo smiles as they sit plates on the table.

He babbles, reaching for them

"Mm yes I see." They hum and hold him on their hip. "That is very interesting. Do go on." They smile.

Sherlock smiles as he watches them interact.

"Have you guys thought about what kind of baby food Al is going to eat?" Flo asks Greg and Mycroft. "I.. I haven't given it much thought. Myc?" Greg asks, figuring Mycroft hadn't thought much about it either.

Mycroft frowns a bit. “I haven’t thought about it either. Do you have any suggestions, Flo?”

"Mm most use a lot of sugars and preservative." They hum. "It's true." John nods. "Although some organic brands are good but I think making your own in best." Flo hums and John nods.

“I’ve no idea how to make proper baby food.” Mycroft hums.

"I do. I could do it if you want. All organic. No preservatives or added sugars." Flo nods.

He smiles. “That would be lovely.”

"Great." They smile. "Now the real question is are you a peas and carrots kind of guy or is squash your thing?" They smile at Alastor.

Alastor giggles and makes grabby hands at them.

Flo smiles and let's Alastor catch their hand.

He giggles happily, bringing their fingers down to suck on them.

"Hungry?" They smile and start making him a bottle as the guys eat lunch.

He babbles around their fingers.

They smile and listen to him as his bottle warms up.

Mycroft smiles as he watches them, hardly touching his food.

Flo hums to Alastor softly as they feed him.

Mycroft smiles as he starts to eat.

Flo looks at them, smiling as they see them eating their cooking.

Mycroft leans against Greg as they eat.

Greg puts his arm around him and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back.

"I love you."

“I love you too.”

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back.

He smiles and relaxes, sitting up to eat more.

He hums as he eats. Alastor babbles, making grabby hands at John.

John smiles and takes Alastor from Flo. "Hello there." He smiles at Alastor.

He grips onto his jumper.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He pulls his jumper into his mouth, looking at Greg and Mycroft. “Dadadadadadada.” He babbles around John’s jumper.

"I think he needs a teething ring." John chuckles.

Mycroft smiles softly. “We’ll buy him one.”

"I think their might be one in my kit under the bathroom sink." John smiles. "I'll see." Flo goes to get it and comes back, holding a teething ring that looks like a bumble bee.

Sherlock smiles, amused and confused. “Why do you have one?”

"I dunno. Just an in case kinda thing." John shrugs smiling as Flo sanitizes the teething ring.

He chuckles and hums. “It came in handy.”

"I guess so." He chuckles and takes the ring from Flo. He takes his jumper from Alastor's mouth and gives him the bee teething ring to bite on.

He looks at the teething ring before taking it in his mouth.

"That's better, huh?" John smiles softly as Alastor gums at the ring.

He babbles around the ring.

"He's not going to shut up when he really gets going." John chuckles.

Mycroft hums. “I know.”

Alastor babbles louder and louder as he gums on the bee teething ring.

Mycroft smiles happily.

Alastor reaches for Mycroft, ring hanging out of his mouth.

Mycroft smiles and takes him.

Alastor gurgles happily, smiling at him around the ring.

He bounces him a bit. “Do you like your new toy?”

He giggles and squeals happily.

He smiles happily.

Greg smiles and kisses both their heads.

Mycroft blushes and smiles shyly.

Alastor giggles and gums at the ring, holding it with his little chubby baby hands.

Mycroft smiles happily.

Greg chuckles softly and hums happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling.

He smiles happily as he bounces Alastor.

Alastor squeals and wiggles excitedly.

He grins brightly at him. “Cutie.”

He does a big yawn, finally starting to get tired.

He smiles as he rocks him a bit.

He hums softly, falling asleep in his arms.

He hums softly, lulling him to sleep.

Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft's head.

He smiles and blushes, leaning back against him.

He hums happily and rubs his back.

He smiles softly and relaxes.

He smiles and hums.

“Do you lot have anything planned?”

"Strip club." Flo hums. "What?" Greg's jaw drops.

Mycroft frowns and looks to Sherlock.

"It's for a case." Sherlock hums.

“What case?”

"Missing strippers."

“Where did you get a case? Gregory isn’t working.”

"They came to us." John hums. "Contacted us through my blog."

Mycroft bites his lip. “Sherlock, are you certain that you should be taking a case so soon?”

"I'm fine." Sherlock nods. "I need this case.."

He hesitates before nodding.

He hums and sips his tea.

Mycroft is still a bit worried but keeps quiet.

"He'll be fine." John says softly as Flo and Sherlock talk about case.

He bites his lip and bites. “Make sure he is.”

John nods. "So how's the wedding planning going?" Sherlock asks Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. “Just need to pick an exact date.”

"Good." Sherlock smiles.

He smiles softly. “We’ll keep you updated.”

He smiles and nods.

He smiles and hums.

Flo and John do the dishes.

Mycroft sets Alastor into his carrier.

Alastor gets comfortable, sleeping easily.

Mycroft smiles. “How are you and John doing, Sherlock?”

"Good. Really good." Sherlock smiles, subconsciously spinning the ring on his ring finger.

Mycroft smiles fondly as he watches. “Good, in glad.”

"How are you and Greg? Good yeah?" He hums, smiling.

Mycroft smiles softly as he glances at Greg, watching him rock Alastor. “We’re good, yeah.”

"Good." Sherlock smiles.

He smiles as he turns back to Sherlock. “I’m glad you’re back.”

"It's good to be back." He smiles.

He hums happily.

John and Flo bring in tea.

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, love.”

"You're welcome." John smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and tips his head back.

He kisses him and smiles.

He smiles against his lips.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

Sherlock smiles and moves to sit in his chair.

Alastor gurgles and stretches in his sleep.

Mycroft smiles as he takes his tea, rocking Alastor in his carrier.

Alastor relaxes, falling into a deeper sleep.

He smiles and waits a bit before going to sit with the others.

Greg smiles as Mycroft sits next to him.

He smiles and takes his hand.

He hums happily and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles, rubbing his hand.

He smiles and relaxes.

He smiles and hums happily.

He relaxes and smiles.

He sips his tea.

He hums and rubs his back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, grinning.

He smiles and sets his tea down.

"How is it taking time off work, Mycroft?" Sherlock asks, obviously knowing Mycroft's enjoying spending time with Greg and Alastor.

Mycroft hesitates. “Easier than I thought it would be..”

"I think that's a good thing." Sherlock nods.

He smiles softly. “It is.”

He smiles and nods.

He smiles and sips his tea.

Greg hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and relaxes.

He sips his tea and smiles.

He leans in to kiss him. “How are you doing not going to work?” He hums against his lips.

He kisses him back and smiles. "It's.. Different. I guess I'm not used to not working." He chuckles softly. "I like this though. Spending time with you and Alastor." He smiles happily.

“I like it too. I thought it would be harder not working, but I rather enjoy being home with you two.”

"We like it as well." He smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. “Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too." He grins.

He blushes an bit and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles.

He relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He smiles and hums contently.

He kisses his head and smiles. "How do you guys feel about lamb kabobs?" Flo hums.

Sherlock smiles. “That sounds delicious.”

"Good." They smile.

He hums. “Would you guys like anything to drink other than tea? John made a run to the store today.”

"Sure. What've you got?" Greg smiles. 

John hums. “I bought beer, cider, and wine. I had Sherlock write down a few so I could get the right ones.”

"Beer would be great, thanks." Greg smiles. "Wine, please." Mycroft hums and Sherlock nods. 

He smiles and nods, getting up to get their drinks.

Greg hums and smiles. 

He comes back with their drinks.

"Thank you."

He smiles and hums. “Of course.”

He hums and sips his drink. 

He takes a seat near Sherlock.

Sherlock hums happily and leans against him, sipping his wine. 

He puts an arm around him, taking a drink.

He sighs contently and cuddles against him. "Would anyone mind if I invited Phil and Ed over for the lamb kabobs?" Flo asks. 

“Go ahead. I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

Flo smiles and nods, sending Phil a text. "Alright. I'm going to pop out and pick up a few things then. Does anyone need anything while I'm out?" They ask as they slip their shoes on. 

“I think we’re all good.”

"Okie dokie. See you lot later." Flo smiles and leaves. 

Sherlock hums and relaxes against John.

John smiles and holds him close. 

He relaxes against him.

He kisses his head softly and rubs his back. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling. 

He hums as he hears a knock on the door. “That must be Ed and Phil."

"I'll get it." John hums, heading down to let them in. 

Ed smiles as John opens the door.

"Hey, guys. Come on up." John smiles and leads them up. 

They follow him up.

"Want anything to drink?"

Ed smiles. “I’m alright.”

"Me too." Phil smiles. 

John hums. “Alright. Flo just stepped out.”

"Okay cool."

Ed hums and goes to sit on the couch.

"Hey." Sherlock smiles at Ed and Phil sits with Ed. 

Ed smiles. “Hi.”

"How are you?" He smiles. 

“I’m good. How have you been?”

"Pretty good."

He smiles. “Good, I’m glad.”

"What have you two been up to lately?" Sherlock hums, finding it odd not seeing Phil and Ed every day. 

Ed blushes a bit. “Phil let me move in with him..”

"Yeah? That's great." Sherlock smiles. 

He blushes and nods, rubbing Phil’s hand.

Phil hums happily and kisses his hand. 

He leans against him happily.

He smiles and wraps his arm around him. "We were thinking about getting a dog." 

Sherlock smiles. “What kind?”

"Dunno." 

He hums. “I think a dog would be good.”

"We were thinking about going to a shelter this weekend." He smiles. 

Ed smiles shyly and nods. 

Phil smiles and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles him a bit.

He nuzzles him back happily. 

“How’s Flo been?”

"Good. They've been working hard at the restaurant." Sherlock smiles. 

“Oh, we’ve been meaning to go.”

"Maybe we should just go there?" 

Sherlock looks up at John. “But they wanted to make lamb for us.”

"Text them and see if they can make it there." John shrugs. 

He pulls out his phone to text them. **Phil and Ed want to come by the restaurant. Would you rather we have dinner there? –SH**

**Sure that sounds good. I don't know what pots and pans you have that aren't contaminated :). See you lot soon.-Flo**

“Mm, well, let’s go.” Sherlock hums.

They get up to go. 

Sherlock holds the door open for the others.

"Thank you." Mycroft smiles as he carries Alastor out in his carrier. 

He smiles. “Of course.”

They all get into the car Mycroft has waiting. 

Sherlock rubs John’s hand as they’re driven to Flo’s restaurant.

John smiles softly and kisses his hand. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He hums as he pulls back.

He hums happily and smiles as they pull up to Flo's restaurant. 

They all get out and go inside.

"Hey." Flo smiles and leads them to a table. 

Sherlock hums. “Sorry for the change of plans.”

"I don't mind. Gotta go with the flow." They smile. 

He chuckles and hums.

"Do you guys still want lamb kabobs or something else?" Flo smiles as they sit. 

“Mm, I think lamb kabobs are still good.”

"Okay cool." They nod and go to bring out dinner. 

He smiles as he relaxes in his seat.

John smiles and rubs his hand. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums and smiles. 

Ed smiles. “You guys are here already, right?”

"Yeah. Earlier." Sherlock nods and smiles. 

He hums. “Gotten to help yet?”

"Not yet. But we've actually got a case on at the moment."

"Yeah? Are they helping?"

"Yes I am." Flo smiles and sets down their plates. 

He smiles. “That’s brilliant.”

Flo smiles and sets their drinks out as well. 

Sherlock hums. “Everything looks delicious, as always.”

"Good." Flo smiles happily and sits. 

He smiles. “I missed your cooking.”

"I'll cook for you any time." They smile happily. 

He smiles and hums. “That sounds good.”

"Now eat before it gets cold." They smile. 

He smiles and they all start eating.

"So what's this new case about?" Phil asks. 

“A couple of exotic dancers wrote to us about their friends going missing.”

"Are they sure they're actually? Maybe they skipped town."

“I don’t think so. I believe them.”

He hums and nods. 

“We’ve one less resource because Greg isn’t working.”

"You can ask Sally for help." Greg chuckles. 

His brow furrows. “Sally doesn’t care for me.”

"You annoy her and she annoys you back. It's what you do. I'm sure she'd feel weird if you both just stopped that. She does care about your well being so if she can help she will. Plus she wouldn't hinder you finding these women just to be childish." He hums. 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods a bit, obviously having more to say but not really wanting to push it.

"What?" Greg frowns a bit, knowing Sherlock's holding back. 

He hesitates. “Nothing. I don’t want to ruin dinner.”

"After dinner then." 

He bites his lip and nods a bit, taking John’s hand from under the table.

John frowns a bit and rubs his hand. 

Sherlock squeezes his hand a bit, trying to keep his face emotionless.

He hums softly and rubs his back. 

He tries to relax against him.

He kisses his head softly. 

He rubs his hand. 

He smiles softly and kisses his hand. 

He smiles a bit.

He hums softly and continues eating. 

He hesitates before starting to eat a bit again.

He rubs his back and smiles softly. 

He relaxes back against his hand.

He kisses his head softly. 

He smiles softly.

He smiles and finishes eating. 

He soon finishes as well.

"Good job, love." John smiles. 

He blushes and nods.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

He looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles softly and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him and grins. 

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

"I love you." 

"I love you, too."

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back affectionately. 

He smiles softly.

"Mm so gorgeous." He grins. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He chuckles softly as he smiles. 

He smiles softly, feeling better.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He glances up and notices everyone’s done with dinner.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Greg asks Sherlock. 

Sherlock bites his lip, shifting a bit.

"What could possibly be making you so squirmy?"

He hesitates. “I.. It’s not that Sally just annoys me. She genuinely dislikes me. She.. She thinks I’m a psychopath. That I’m defective..” He quiets down, avoiding eye contact.

Greg frowns, having thought Sherlock and Sally were getting along better. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. You don't have to go to her if you need help on the case."

He frowns a bit. “I..” He knows they were getting along more but he’s worried she will go back to treating him like she did before he went to rehab.

"Just give it a try, okay? If she's an arse you won't have to deal with her anymore. I promise." 

He hesitates and nods. “A-Alright..”

"She's mellowing out more since she's been dating Anthea." He chuckles. 

“She’s dating Anthea?”

"Yeah. For a while now actually."

“Oh, I wasn’t aware. I haven’t seen either of them in a while.”

Greg nods. "They're even more busy since Mycroft and I have been away from work."

He bites his lip and nods.

"Alright. Good." Greg smiles as John rubs Sherlock's back. 

Sherlock nods and leans back against John, feeling a bit better.

John hums softly and kisses his head. 

He looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips and hums happily. 

He smiles softly against him.

He rubs his back and smiles. 

He relaxes against him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He holds him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He still feels a bit upset but he tries his best to hide it.

John rubs his back gently. "Sherlock? Do you feel like having dessert? I want to get your opinion on something." Flo smiles. 

He looks up. “Sure.”

Flo goes and comes back with a plate. On the plate is a bee hive shaped gelatin with small blown sugar shaped bees suspended on the inside viable from the outside. "What do you think?" They ask, wanting to know how Sherlock thinks it looks. 

His eyes widen. “This looks brilliant, Flo.”

"Yeah?" They smile happily. 

He smiles. “Of course. It looks amazing.”

"Good. The gelatin is honey flavored. It was hard to get the sugar bees to stay at different level while the gelatin was setting. So I played with the amounts of sugar to make the bees slightly different weights to they'd rest at different heights. The bees near the top are the heaviest with the most sugar and the lightest ones are at the bottom with the least amount of sugar." Flo explains, smiling the whole time. 

He smiles happily. “How does it taste?”

"Hopefully good. Try it. It should be honey sweet." They smile. 

He smiles and takes a bite, humming happily.

"Well?" Flo bites their lip. 

“It’s delicious.”

"Good." They smile happily. "I'll add it to the menu. Half the profits of every dish will be donated to local bee keepers." 

“That’s brilliant, Flo!”

Flo blushes and smiles happily. 

He smiles. “I’m sure it’ll sell wonderfully.”

"I hope so. I still don't know what to call it though." They shrug. 

“What about the Sugar Bee?”

"Sugar Bee.." They hum. "I like it. It's cute." They smile and nods. 

He blushes and smiles.

They hum happily and smile. 

He smiles happily. “Can we have the rest of this?”

"Yeah of course. Enjoy." Flo smiles. 

He smiles and leans against John. “You should try it.”

John smiles and eats a bite. "Oh wow.. That's delicious." 

He smiles. “Everyone try some.”

Everyone tires it and they hum happily. 

Sherlock smiles and eats more.

Flo hums happily and tires it. 

He smiles as he watches them.

"Mm it is good." They smile. 

He smiles and nods.

They hum happily and smile. 

“We should be getting back soon to work on the case.”

"Yeah you're right."

He smiles. “Thank you all for coming.”

"It was fun." Phil smiles and Ed nods. "We should probably get this one to bed." Greg hums and smiles at Alastor sleeping in his carrier. 

Mycroft smiles. “Mm, yes.”

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft's cheek. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles. "What do we owe you Flo?" He asks. "Nothing." Flo shakes their head. 

Mycroft shakes his head. “I’m paying you something.”

"You already did. I was testing out new menu items on you guys. You lot are my guinea pigs." They smile. 

“Mm, fine. Fair trade.”

"Good." They smile. 

He smiles. “We should be going.”

"Mm yeah." Greg nods and stands, picking up Alastor's carrier. 

He smiles happily and pulls his coat on.

"We'll see you lot later." Greg smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and says goodbye as they leave.

"So what've you guys have to do for the case tonight?" Phil as as he helps Ed put his coat on to leave. 

Sherlock hums. “One of us has to go undercover as a stripper.”

"Really?" Phil chuckles. "Who?" Ed asks. 

“Neither John or I are allowed to.” He bites his lip.

"So I'm going to." Flo smiles. 

Ed’s eyes widen. “Really?”

"Really. Why?" Flo asks. 

“It’s just not something I thought you’d be comfortable with doing.”

They shrug. "Variety is the spice of life."

“I suppose so.”

"I think it'll be interesting."

“Hopefully.”

They smile and nod. 

He smiles and hums. “I suppose we should let you lot get to work.”

"Alright. We'll see you guys soon." Flo smiles. 

Ed smiles as he stands with Phil. “See you.”

Phil smiles and takes Ed's hand, leading him out. 

Sherlock leans back against John.

John smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles happily. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. “We should get home.”

"Mm yeah." John nods. 

He smiles and stands, pulling John with him.

He chuckles and stands. 

He smiles and hums.

"You said we're working the case tonight, yeah?"

“Yeah. We should get to work.”

"Okay." He nods. 

“I’ll make sure to let you two work.” He blushes.

"Mm if you're a good boy you'll be rewarded." He grins cheekily. 

He blushes brightly. “O-Oh..”

He smirks and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

"Let's go." 

He nods, still blushing a bit.

They all go back to Baker Street. 

Sherlock sits in his chair.

"So now what?" Flo smiles. 

John hums. “We’re going to see how much you know about stripping and dancing.”

"Well I used to be a gymnast so that'll probably help." 

“Then teaching you the rest should be easy.”

"I'm in your hands." Flo smiles. 

He hums and nods. “Show me what you got.”

"What do you want to see?" 

“Just dance a bit for me.”

Flo starts to dances slow and controlled, graceful movements their body remembers from their days in gymnastics. 

John watches them, humming softly.

Flo moves unselfconsciously as their hands trail over their body, drawing attention to their thighs and hips. They sway with a rhythm even though there no music, a sly smile playing on their lips. 

“Looking good. Do you know how to give a lap dance?”

"Never given one but how hard can it be?" They shrug. 

He smiles and hums. “Here, practice with me.”

"You're sure?" 

“You’ve got to practice somehow.”

They nod. "Is it okay with you?" They ask Sherlock. 

He nods. “I don’t think I’d be comfortable with it if it were me.”

"Alright."

John nods and goes to sit in a chair.

"Tips?" Flo asks. 

“Keep the contact light and teasing. Sway and dip your hips but stop just above my own.”

They nod and slowly walk around his chair, letting him look all he wants. They trail their fingertips over his shoulders lightly as they walk behind him. 

John hums as he watches them.

Flo swings their leg over his lap and eases down onto his lap but lifts off at the last second, barely having touched. They arch as they stand, rolling their cleavage in front of his face before pulling away. 

“Very good. Use your body to your advantage.”

"It would probably look better with liquor and loud music anyway." Flo laughs. 

He chuckles. “Yeah, probably. But you know how to move.”

"Thanks." They blush a bit and smile. 

He smiles. “I think you should be okay for the case.”

"Good." They smile. "Do you think so too?" They ask Sherlock. 

He nods and smiles.

"Okay great." They smile. 

He smiles and hums. “This case’ll be a breeze.”

"We still have to go and convince the manager to give us jobs. Don't get cocky yet." Flo laughs. 

“I’m confident in your abilities.”

"I won't let you down." They smile and give him a thumbs up. 

He chuckles and hums.

"Are we going tonight?"

“Yes, I think so.”

"Alright. Then I'm going to go get ready." 

He nods. “We will too.”

Flo smiles and nods, going to their room to get ready. 

Sherlock takes John to their room to get ready.

John hums happily and follows him. 

He smiles and hums. “Mm, you’re a great teacher.”

"They knew pretty much everything already. I just have them a few pointers." He chuckles and smiles. 

“Mm, was I a good enough boy?”

"Yes. Very good. I'll let you pick your reward." 

He blushes. “Mm, I want you to use me..”

"Oh yeah?" He smirks. 

He blushes. “Yeah.”

He smirks and pulls him close, kissing him hard. 

He gasps and moans, kissing him back.

He squeezes his arse and grinds against him. 

He whimpers and grinds against him. “John..”

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He smirks. 

He whimpers and nods. “Please..”

He lays him out on the bed and strips him quickly. 

He pulls him down for a kiss.

He holds him close and kisses him deeply. 

He mewls and kisses him back deeply

"Such a good boy."

He blushes at the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

"Spread your legs for me, beautiful." He grabs the lube and kisses down his body. 

He whimpers and spreads his legs.

"Good boy. So good." He praises and tresses his hole with slick fingers. 

He moans at the praise and presses back against his finger.

He kisses his thighs and eases a finger into him. 

He gasps and moans. “John..”

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his cock as he slowly moves his finger. 

He whimpers and presses back against his finger.

He bobs his head and slowly adds a second finger. 

He gasps and mewls. “John.. So good..”

He rocks his fingers and rubs his prostate. 

He moans loudly, arching off the bed.

He smirks and nuzzles his cock teasingly as he eases a third finger into him. 

He gasps and moans breathily. “John, John, please.”

He takes his fingers out and slicks his cock. 

He whimpers at the emptiness.

He kisses him and pushes into him. 

He gasps and kisses him back, rocking his hips.

He groans and holds his hips, starting to move. 

He whimpers and rocks back against him.

"So good. You feel perfect." He moans and praises. 

He rocks against him, whimpering at the praise.

He kisses and nips at his neck, angling his thrusts to rub his prostate. 

He moans loudly, arching his back. “Yes! Please, John!”

He moans, fucking him harder and faster. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He gasps and moans, coming hard I to him as he clenches around him. 

He moans and whimpers.

He kisses his neck and chest. 

He blushes and moves to kiss him.

He holds him and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily.

"Mm we need to get ready to go.." He mumbles against his neck as he kisses it. 

He blushes and noses against his head. “Mm.. tired..”

"I suppose we can take a short nap.." He mumbles, eyes drooping shut. 

“We can go tomorrow..” He hums sleepily, reaching for his phone. He tiredly types out a text to Flo. **Not tonightttoo tired. -SH**

**I figured. We'll go tomorrow. Sweet dreams.--Flo**

He tosses his phone and curls up with John. “Sleep.”

John mumbles and falls asleep. 

Sherlock falls asleep quickly.

Greg hums and nuzzles into Mycroft. 

Mycroft hums and pulls him closer.

He smiles softly and cuddles. 

He hums, breathing against his neck.

He blushes and mewls softly. 

He kisses his neck softly. “Morning..”

"Morning.." He purrs, pressing closer. 

He nips lightly at his neck.

He whimpers softly and rocks his hips needy. 

He hums. “Always so needy in the morning..”

"Not my fault. I always wake up with you next to me. It's hard not to be needy for you." He whines softly and blushes. 

He smirks a bit and leans in to kiss him. “Mm, I love it when you whine.”

He whines needy and kisses him back. 

He pulls Greg on top of him. “Mm, how about you take what you need.”

"Please." He blushes and whimpers, rutting against him. 

He pulls him into a kiss. “If you need to, ride me.”

"Yes yes." He moans and kisses him back. 

He rocks his hips. “Such a good boy.”

He whimpers and reaches for the lube. 

He rocks his hips. “Such a good boy.”

He blushes and whimpers, starting to open himself. 

“Good boy. So good for me.”

He moans needy, soon fucking himself with three fingers. 

“Look at you. So perfect.”

"Please please."

“Ride me.”

He whimpers and takes out his fingers, sinking down onto Mycroft's cock. 

Mycroft groans and holds his hips. “Oh Christ..”

Greg gasps and whimpers. 

He rocks his hips up into him. “Such a good boy.”

He moans and arches, riding him. 

He pulls him down for a deep kiss.

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately. 

He rocks his hips. “Take what you need.”

He rides him harder and faster, moaning loudly. 

He moans and bucks his hips. “Fuck. Good boy.”

He cries out and arches, coming hard as Mycroft hits his prostate. 

Mycroft moans loudly, biting his neck as he comes hard into him.

Greg gasps and whimpers softly. 

Mycroft groans and rubs his back.

Greg blushes and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and cuddles against him. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He presses kisses to his chest and smiles. 

He smiles happily and relaxes.

He hums softly and cuddles into him. 

He holds him close, smiling softly.

He blushes and smiles happily. 

“Mm.. I love you..”

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly, groaning a bit when he hears Alastor crying.

"I'll get him." Greg chuckles softly and kisses him, getting up and dressed before going to get Alastor. 

Alastor whines as Greg picks him up.

"Morning to you too, sunshine." Greg chuckles and changes him. 

He babbles to Greg once he’s done changing him.

"Uhuh. That's very interesting. And how did you figure that out?" Greg smiles as he talks to his son, carrying him to the kitchen. 

“Dada. Dada. Dada!”

Greg smiles happily and peppers his head with kisses as he makes him up a bottle. 

He smiles and reaches up for him.

He smiles and holds him close. 

He grabs at his hair. “Dada.”

He chuckles as Alastor pulls his hair. 

He wiggles as he sees Mycroft coming into the kitchen. “Dada!”

"There you two are. The loves of my life." Mycroft grins and kisses Alastor's head then Greg's. 

Alastor reaches up for him, giggling.

Mycroft smiles and takes Alastor, holding him close. 

He smiles happily and holds onto him. “Dada.”

"Hello, love." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles and makes kissy noises.

He chuckles softly and peppers him with kisses. 

He giggles. “Love love love. Dada.”

Mycroft blinks at his looks at Alastor. "Greg.."

Greg’s eyes widen as he turns to look at them. “Did he just..?”

"I think so.." Mycroft grins. "Say it again, Alastor. You can do it." 

Alastor babbles incoherently before speaking again. “Love love love love!”

Mycroft laughs happily and grins like a mad man. "Genius. Good boy. So good." 

Greg smiles happily and kisses Alastor’s head.

Mycroft smiles happily and kisses Greg. 

He grins and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles. “We have a brilliant son.”

"With us as his parents how could he not be?" He laughs. 

He chuckles and leans up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums happily.

He chuckles and smiles as Alastor babbles. 

Greg smiles. “I was just getting him his bottle.”

"Mm yeah. He sounds hungry." Mycroft chuckles. 

He babbles and makes grabby hands at Greg.

Greg takes him and smiles, starting to feed him. 

Alastor quiets down as he eats.

Greg smiles softly and looks to Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles fondly at them.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and moves to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He hums happily. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He smiles and hums. “I’ll make us tea.”

"Thank you, love." He smiles. 

“Of course.” He smiles and goes to make tea.

Greg smiles softly as he feeds Alastor. 

He smiles and hums as he makes tea.

He hums softly and rocks Alastor gently. 

Alastor soon finishes his bottle.

Greg smiles softly and burps him. 

He wiggles in his arms once he’s done.

"Do you want to be put down?" He chuckles, taking him over to his play mat. 

He squeals happily. “Dadadadada love.”

"I love you, too." He chuckles and kisses his head before sitting him down on his play mat. 

He giggles and pats his mat happily.

Greg smiles and sets out Alastor's big soft play blocks around him. 

He picks one up to chew on one.

He chuckles softly and smiles, stacking some of the blocks to show Alastor. 

He drops the block as he watches Greg, crawling towards the block tower.

"See, Al. You can put them together and make stuff." He smiles. 

He watches him closely before knocking down one of the towers and giggling.

"Or break stuff." He chuckles and smiles. 

“Dada.” He holds a block up to him.

He smiles and takes the block, building Alastor another tower. 

He giggles and pushes the tower over. “Dada! Dada!”

Greg laughs until tears come to his eyes. "Myc! You've got to come see this!" He calls out, laughing. 

Mycroft chuckles as he comes over. “What is it?”

"Watch watch." Greg grins and builds another tower which Alastor promptly knocks over while giggling hysterically. 

He grins and chuckles. “Does he always do that?”

"Nope. I just made the tower. He figured out he can knock it over all by himself." Greg chuckles as Alastor rolls around giggling. 

He smiles fondly at them both. “Mm, well, he is very smart.”

Greg laughs as Alastor giggles and that just makes the other laugh more. 

Mycroft smiles as he sits on the mat with them.

Alastor crawls over to Mycroft and holds out a plushy block to him. "Dada!"

He smiles as he takes it, building a tower with the other blocks for him.

He squeals happily and knocks it down, giggling happily, looking up at Mycroft. 

He smiles brightly at him. “Very good.”

He giggles and wiggles happily. "Love love love love Dada!" He babbles. 

He smiles happily. “I love you too.”

He giggles happily and smiles. 

He chuckles and hands him a block. “Want to try to build a tower?”

He holds the block and gums on it. 

He chuckles. “Greg, can you get that bee that Flo gave him?”

"Sure." Greg smiles and goes to get it. 

Mycroft takes the block from him and builds a tower.

Alastor knocks it over and giggles. 

He smiles happily. “Good job.”

He squeals happily and claps uncoordinatedly. 

He smiles as Greg brings the bee. “Here, Alastor, chew on this instead.

Alastor gurgles and chews on the ring happily. 

He smiles happily.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft's head. 

Mycroft looks up to kiss him, smiling against his lips.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back, sitting with him. 

He smiles and leans against him a bit.

He smiles and wraps his arm around him. 

He smiles happily. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He grins and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles when he sees Alastor crawling towards them.

Alastor giggles and smiles, reaching for them. 

He smiles and reaches out for him.

He smiles and crawls into his lap. 

He smiles and holds him.

He grabs on to his shirt and tries to pull himself up to stand, his bee teething ring hanging out of his mouth. 

He smiles and keeps him steady.

Alastor stands shakily and gurgles excitedly but he plops back down, pouting. 

Mycroft chuckles softly. “Try again.”

Alastor pouts and holds onto Mycroft's shirt tight, pulling himself up into his feet. 

He smiles. “Gregory, look.” He nudges him.

"Oh wow!" Greg smiles brightly and Alastor giggles excitedly, teething ring falling out of him mouth as he smiles up at Greg and Mycroft. 

He smiles happily. “Good job, Alastor.”

Alastor claps happily and falls back down onto his bum. 

He chuckles. “Such a smart boy. My little genius.”

He gurgles and smiles up at him. 

He smiles and rubs his head.

He giggles and holds his hand. 

He smiles happily and squeezes his hand.

"Love love love love." He babbles. 

He chuckles and kisses his head. “We love you.”

He giggles and makes kissy noises. 

He smiles and picks him up. “You’re getting big, aren’t you?”

He gurgles and smiles happily, holding onto him. 

“Mm, soon you’ll be walking and talking.”

"Then we'll never get him to be quiet or sit down." Greg chuckles. 

He hums. “True.”

Alastor giggles and claps happily. 

He smiles happily down at him.

He grins and babbles. 

He chuckles. “Cutie.”

"Mm we should go have a picnic in the park." Greg hums and smiles. 

“That sounds great.”

Greg smiles and goes to put a picnic basket together. 

Mycroft smiles as he sits with Alastor.

Alastor babbles and tries to stand again. 

Mycroft helps him up.

He gurgles triumphantly and smiles happily. 

He smiles happily as he watches him.

"Dada dada dada! Love!" 

He chuckles and smiles. “Dada loves you.”

He giggles happily and smiles. 

He smiles happily and offers him a block again.

He gurgles and holds the block. 

He smiles happily.

He giggles and smiles happily, throwing the block. 

He chuckles. “Just don’t throw them at people.”

"Dada!" He giggles. 

He smiles. “Hm?”

"Love!"

He chuckles. “I love you.”

"Ready?" Greg smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “Yeah. Lets go.”

Greg follows him out and they drive to the park. 

Mycroft carries Alastor out to the picnic tables.

Alastor babbles excitedly as he looks at everything. 

He smiles. “I suppose you’ve never been to the park before.”

Alastor gurgles and holds onto him. 

He smiles and sets him down on the grass.

He stares at the grass and touches it softly. 

He smiles as he watches him.

"Dada!" He grins up at him. 

He smiles and kneels down by him.

Alastor shows Mycroft his hand with a ladybug crawling on his palm. 

Mycroft smiles. “That’s a ladybug, Alastor.”

Alastor babbles and looks at the bug. 

He smiles happily as Greg comes back.

"Having fun?" Greg smiles, setting the basket down. 

“Mm, he found a ladybug.”

"Oh yeah?"

Mycroft smiles. “Show Greg, Alastor.”

"Dada!" Alastor smiles and shows him his hand. 

He smiles as Alastor shows Greg.

"It's a very nice ladybug, Al. Good job." Greg smiles and Alastor gasps as the ladybug flies away. 

Mycroft chuckles. “Mm, we’ll have to introduce him to baby food soon.” He hums, thinking out loud.

"Yeah. We'll have to see if he likes the stuff Flo makes." Greg hums. 

He smiles and hums. “Alright.”

He hums and smiles, leaning in to kiss Mycroft. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

“Mm, I love you.” He smiles against his lips.

"I love you, too.." He smiles and kisses him again. 

He kisses him back happily.

He hums and nuzzles him. "Hungry?"

“Mm, starving.”

He smiles and opens the basket, taking out their lunch. 

They set out the blanket and sit on it.

Alastor giggles and rolls around on the blanket. 

Mycroft smiles as he watches.

Greg chuckles softly and sits down their lunch. 

Mycroft leans against him.

Greg smiles and rubs his back. 

“Alastor, do you like the park?”

"Dada.." Alastor looks up at the cloud, reaching for them. 

He smiles. “You like the clouds?”

He babbles and stares up at the clouds as they move in the sky. 

He chuckles softly and hums.

Greg smiles and hands Mycroft a sandwich. 

Mycroft smiles as he takes the sandwich.

Alastor crawls over and sits in Mycroft's lap. 

He smiles and hums as he looks down at him.

He relaxes and watches the people playing in the park. 

He smiles happily as he eats his sandwich.

"Well I think our first family picnic is a success." Greg smiles. 

“Mm, I’d have to agree.”

He hums happily and smiles, eating his sandwich. 

He smiles as he eats, watching Alastor watch everyone in the park.

Alastor gurgles, gumming on his bee teething ring. 

He smiles happily as he finishes his food.

"Maybe we should stop by Flo's on the way home to see if they have anything do Alastor made up." Greg hums. 

He smiles and hums. “Alright.”

Alastor giggles and squeals happily as he sees a dog being walked. 

He smiles. “That’s a dog.”

He gurgles and wiggles excitedly as the dog walks past. 

He chuckles and hums.

"Dada!" He squeals happily. 

He smiles brightly. “Yes, love?”

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss his head.

"Love love love.." He babbles as he chews on the teething ring. 

He smiles. “Mm, that’s right. I love you.”

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles happily at him.

Alastor yawns and relaxes into Mycroft.

“Mm, go ahead and sleep, lovey.”

He gurgles softly, falling asleep in Mycroft's arms. 

He rocks him slowly.

Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft's head. 

He smiles and hums quietly.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

“Mm, today was a success.”

"Mm I think so too." 

He smiles as he rocks Alastor.

Alastor stretches, falling into a deeper sleep. 

“Mm.. this is perfect.”

"Right as usual, my love." Greg smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles. 

“We should get him home soon.”

"Mm yeah. I'll pack up." He smiles and gets everything back into the car. 

Mycroft carefully stands with Alastor.

Greg helps Mycroft get Alastor into the car without waking him. 

Mycroft smiles softly at Greg.

Greg smiles and kisses him softly before opening the car door for him. 

He kisses him back and smiles, getting into the car.

He smiles and gets into the car. "Home or should we stop at Flo's to see if they have Alastor's baby food?" He asks as he starts the car. 

“Mm, oh, we should go to Flo’s.”

"Okie dokie." He nods and drives to Flo's. 

He smiles softly as he follows Greg in, carrying Alastor in his carrier.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Flo smiles as they dry their hands on a towel. 

“Mm, hello, Flo. We were wondering if you had that baby food for Alastor?”

"Oh yeah. Give me a sec." They smile and go to the kitchen, coming back with a box. 

He smiles. “What’s in it?”

"There are a few different kinds. I'm not sure what he likes so we'll just have to see." They smile and open the box, setting a few jars on a table. "There's squash, peas, sweet potato, apple sauce."

He smiles. “Brilliant.”

"So umm just let me know what he likes or doesn't. I'm working on a few more as well." They smile. 

 

He smiles and nods. “We will. Thank you, Flo.”

"Yup no problem." They smile and put the jars into the box. 

Mycroft smiles and rocks Alastor a bit.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Flo smiles as they tie some string around the box into a pretty bow. 

“Mm, no, that’s everything. Thank you, Flo.”

"You're very welcome." 

He smiles. “We should get this one home.”

"Alright. Have a good night." Flo nods and smiles. 

“You as well.”

Flo smiles and waves as they leave, waiting on Sherlock's texts for when he's ready to go to the strip club for the case. 

“Come on, John! We need to leave!” He calls from the sitting room, texting Flo from his phone. **Waiting on John. –SH**

**I'll meet you two there.--Flo** They smile and get dressed in their disguise. 

Sherlock’s eyes widen when he sees John in his outfit.

"What?" John blushes. 

He blushes. “You look brilliant..”

"So do you." He grins and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Ready to go?"

“Mm, yeah.”

John smiles and follows him out. "Where are we meeting Flo?"

“At the club.”

He nods and gets into a cab after him. 

Sherlock gives the cabbie the address.

John hums and rubs Sherlock's thigh. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles.

"So what's the plan?" He hums and smiles. 

“We survey the area for anything suspicious.”

He hums and nods. 

He takes his hand, a bit nervous.

"It's going to be fine." He kisses his hand, knowing Sherlock's worried about his this being his first case back. "You are going to be behind the bar making drinks and watching people, Flo is going to be entertaining, and I will keep an eye on both of you. It is going to be perfectly fine." He says softly. 

He bites his lip and nods. “I.. I know..”

"If you need to leave at anytime just give me a look and we'll go. Okay?" 

He nods and nuzzles him. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, love." He nuzzles him back an smiles softly. 

“It’ll be okay..” He reminds himself.

John squeezes his hand gently as they arrive at the club. 

He takes a breath and nods.

"How's it going, guys?" Flo hums as they meet her around the side of the building. They have their hair done and make perfectly applied so it all goes with their somewhat slutty secretary outfit of a low cut top and tight pencil skirt. They're hardly recognizable, looking like a totally different person. 

Sherlock’s eyes widen. “Christ, Flo. You fit the part.”

"Might as well keep suspicions at bay as long as possible, yeah? They're not going to be looking at my degrees per say so. Besides dressing up is fun." Flo smiles. 

He smiles and nods. “Ready to go in?”

"Yup. I have to do some sort of audition for the manager I think." They hum. "Oh and it would probably be best if you guys used she/her pronouns for me while we're here. Don't want anyone getting suspicious." 

He bites his lip a bit and nods. “Alright.”

They smile and nod. 

He takes a breath and nods. “Alright. John, you’ll have to go in through the front. Flo and I can enter through the employee entrance in the back.

"Got it." John nods. 

He kisses John quickly before pulling back.

John smiles softly and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles softly and squeezes his hand back.

"Be good, yeah?" He chuckles softly. 

He blushes and nods.

"Good." He smiles. 

He smiles and they go inside.

Flo follows Sherlock through the employee door as John goes around to the main entrance. 

Sherlock goes to the back of the bar.

"Hi. I'm Florence. Some of the girls said I had to audition for you to get an entertaining job here." Flo smiles sweetly at the manager. 

He looks them over. “Mm, that would be correct.”

"How would you like me to audition?" Flo smiles politely as the managers eyes rake over their body. 

He grins a bit. “Come back to my office and you can show me what you can do.”

Flo smiles sweetly and follows him, looking back at Sherlock for a moment. 

Sherlock bites his lip, already getting a bad vibe from the manager.

Flo smiles at him reassuringly before going into the office. 

Sherlock glances at John, making sure he had seen the manager.

John nods, ever watchful. 

He nods as he goes back to bar tending.

"How would you like me to audition?" Flo asks the manager again once their in his office. 

He sits in his chair. “Show me what you can do.”

She nods and walks toward him slowly, swaying her hips seductively as her heels click on the floor softly. 

He licks his lips a bit as he watches.

She walks around his chair, slowly opening the buttons of her shirt. 

He shifts in his chair, getting excited.

Her shirt hangs open as she rubs her fingertips over her her breasts and the lace of her revealing bra. "Good enough for you?" She purrs. 

“Mm, not quite. I’m going to need to.. observe your lap dance techniques.”

"Observe? I'd be more than happy to give you a lap dance." She smiles and bats her eyelashes, really selling it. 

“Mm, good girl. Go ahead.”

She gets down onto her knees and crawls to him slowly, making sure to put her arse in the air and swaying it as she crawls closer slowly. 

He groans a bit as he watches.

She soon reaches him and puts her hands on his knees, spreading his legs as she stands, her face close to the bulge in his trousers as she maker her way up right. 

He groans. “Good girl. Why don’t you give me something a little extra?”

"Extra?" She purrs and straddles his lap, grinding against him teasingly. "Extra like this?"

He groans a bit and moves his hands to her hips. “Mm..”

"Liking your extra? I don't do this for just anyone." She purrs, rocking her hips. 

He rocks with her. “Mm, maybe we can continue your interview at my place.”

"I'll think about it. But my shift starts now. What a shame." She smiles and hops off his lap, knowing he'd give her the job in hopes of getting off with her later. 

“You can get off early tonight.” He offers, grinning a bit.

"Mm you're so good to me." She giggles and winks before leaving his office, closing the door as she leaves. She rolls her eyes and buttons her shirt back up as she makes her way to the bar. 

Sherlock looks up from the bar as he sees them coming closer.

"Mm I got the job." Flo hums. 

He chuckles. “Of course you did.”

They roll their eyes and smile. 

“Watch out for the manager, yeah?”

"Will do."

He nods. “Best get to work.”

Flo nods and goes back stage to get ready. 

He smiles and goes back to making drinks.

John comes over to him under the guise of ordering a drink. "How's it going?" 

Sherlock hums as he makes a drink. “I think it’s the manager.”

"Mm yeah." John nods. "Or he could just be a creep."

“I guess..”

"I'm not saying he is or isn't. We'll just watch."

He nods. “I’ve just got a feeling.”

"Ah. Well your feelings are hardly ever wrong."

He nods. “That’s what scares me.”

He hums and nods. 

He nods and bites his lip as he serves him his drink.

He hums softly and takes a sip. 

He smiles and leans against the bar.

"So you come here for often?" John chuckles. 

He hums and chuckles. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I work here.”

He chuckles and shrugs. "I guess so."

He hums and smiles.

He smiles and sips his drink. 

He smiles and hums.

He hums, watching the manager walk around in the mirror behind the bar. 

Sherlock starts to make drinks for other people.

Flo and Sherlock work through their shift till closing, nothing of significance happening. 

The manager approaches Flo at the end of their shift.

Flo hums as they put on their coat. 

“You looked good tonight.”

"Thanks." 

“How about you come back with me, huh?”

"Oh I wish I could. But my mum.. She was calling me non stop tonight." She sniffles. "My gran isn't doing well. They don't think she's going to make it past tonight. You've no idea how much I'd rather be with you but my gran practically raised me. She needs me."

The manager frowns a bit. “I’ll see you here for your shift tomorrow.”

Flo sniffles and nods, leaving the club. They walk down the block and around the corner to a cab where Sherlock and John are waiting for them. 

Sherlock frowns. “He’s a creep.”

"One hundred percent." Flo sighs in relief as the cab pulls away. 

“I don’t like this case.” Sherlock mumbles.

"Neither do I." They frown. "Those women are still missing." John reminds. 

“I know..”

"Alright so plans.. We'll go back tomorrow and work though another shift. I'll talk to the girls and Sherlock can talk to the other bartenders. We need to find out if he's the run of the mill creep or something more. We should also find out if he has property around. If he is holding those women somewhere it's probably not in his flat." Flo hums. 

Sherlock nods. “I can see if Mycroft will look into it for us.”

"Sounds good." They nod. "Hungry?"

“A bit, yes.”

Flo nods as the cabbie stops outside their restaurant. 

“Flo, you don’t have to cook for us.”

"Mm I need to. The manager of the club has me all in a funk. Let me cook and work through it." They smile and get out of the cab, paying the cabbie. 

He nods as they follow them in.

"Pick a table." Flo smiles as they toss their coat onto the coat rack by the door, heels abandoned with it. 

Sherlock and John sit at a table.

Flo smiles and brings out their drinks, having changed back into their more comfortable jeans and t shirt. 

Sherlock smiles. “Thanks, Flo.”

"No problem. Do you guys want anything specific to eat?" They smile. 

Sherlock shrugs. “Anything you feel like making."

Flo nods and goes back to the kitchen. 

He smiles as he watches them go.

John smiles and relaxes. 

He smiles and takes his hand.

He kisses his hand and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles at him adoringly. 

He leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back happily. 

“I love you..”

“I love you, too..”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He smiles as Flo comes back out.

"Order up." Flo smiles and sets down their plates of stir fry. 

He smiles and hums. “Smells good.”

"Good." They smile and sit. 

He hums as he sits up to eat.

John smiles and takes a bite. 

Sherlock smiles. “Mm, it’s good.”

"Good." Flo smiles and eats with them. 

He smiles as they eat.

John hums and eats happily. 

Sherlock finishes about half of his food.

"Good job, love." John smiles, having expected Sherlock to eat less because there's a case on. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles shyly.

He smiles and hums happily. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums softly and rubs his back. 

He hums. “We’ll go back tomorrow and you can ask the girls there if they know anything.”

"Okie dokie." Flo nods. 

“Hopefully we can find something.”

"We will. Did you ask Mycroft if the manager had other properties?"

“He’s looking into it. He said he’d been busy.”

"Well him and Greg are planning a wedding and taking care of Alastor so that's pretty busy."

He gets a bit quiet, remembering that he hadn’t spoken to John about their own wedding since he got out of rehab. He hesitates and nods.

John hums and nods, still wearing the ring Sherlock gave him. "Well I have a bit of stuff to do. You guys are welcome to stay if you want." Flo says, starting to clean up dinner. 

Sherlock bites his lip, shifting a bit in his seat.

"What's the matter, love?" John asks when Flo takes the dishes back to the kitchen. 

Sherlock hesitates. “I.. we haven’t talked about when we’re going to be married.. if you even want to anymore..” He frowns a bit.

"What? Of course I want to marry you." John cups Sherlock's face in his hand, rubbing his cheekbones with his thumbs gently. "I want to marry you. I've always wanted to be your husband and I will be. I want you to be my husband." 

He starts to tear up a bit. “You do?”

"Yes. I do." He chuckles softly, kissing Sherlock's tears away. 

“I love you..”

“I love you, too..”

He smiles a bit sadly. “I’m sorry I’m like this..”

"Like what?" He frowns softly and rubs his back soothingly. 

He bites his lip. “Constantly questioning your feelings and my own self worth..”

"You can question my feelings because my answer will always be the same. I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. You are brilliant and amazing and wonderful. I will remind you of that everyday." He kisses his forehead softly. 

He sniffles softly, his voice shaking a bit. “Can we go home, John?”

"Of course, love." John nods and stands. He takes Sherlock's hand and leads him outside after nodding goodbye to Flo. He holds open the cab door for Sherlock and they go home. 

Sherlock stays close to John as they go home.

John pays the cabbie and they go inside. "Bed?" He asks softly. 

He nods. “Please..”

He takes Sherlock to their room and gets them ready for bed. He pulls Sherlock close and rubs his back as they lay in bed together. 

He curls up against him, closing his eyes.

He kisses his head and holds him close. 

He blushes and presses closer.

He smiles softly and cuddle him. 

He kisses his chest softly.

He rubs his back gently and kisses his head. 

He relaxes against him.

"Sleep, love.."

He nods and quickly falls asleep against him, obviously mentally and emotionally exhausted.

John holds him close as they sleep. 

He stays pressed against him in his sleep.

John wakes the next morning to an oddly quiet flat. "Mm Sherlock? It's quiet." He mumbles half asleep. 

Sherlock mumbles against his chest. “It’s early..”

"Yeah but Flo's usually up making breakfast. There's no noise. No breakfast smells." He hums, relaxing into Sherlock. 

“Maybe they got back late. Slept in.” He presses closer, trying to fall back asleep.

"Mm yeah.." He mumbles, already falling back asleep. 

He starts to fall asleep.

He hums softly, falling asleep against Sherlock. 

He falls asleep with him again.

He holds him close as they sleep. 

He stays close to him, nuzzling against him.

He mumbles softly, pressing closer. 

He starts to wake an hour later, stretching.

John mumbles softly, nuzzling into him. 

He hums. “Mm.. time to get up?”

"Mm yeah." He chuckles softly as he hears Sherlock's stomach growl. 

He blushes and smiles, sitting up and stretching.

He smiles and gets up, getting dressed for the day. 

Sherlock gets dressed and goes to the bathroom to fix his hair.

John frowns as he goes into the kitchen, still no sign of Flo. 

Sherlock comes out to the kitchen. “Where’s Flo?”

"I don't know but they haven't been here. Nothing's moved." John frowns. 

He frowns. “Maybe they stayed at the restaurant.”

"Maybe. Try calling them." He starts to make tea. 

He nods, going to sit on the couch and calling Flo’s phone.

The call just rings and rings, going to voicemail. 

He frowns as he hangs up before calling again.

Again it just rings and rings until going to voicemail. 

He frowns. “John.”

"Yeah?" John walks out off the kitchen. "They didn't answer." He frowns when he sees Sherlock's frown. 

“I called twice.” He bites his lip, obviously getting worried. “John… John, what if–”

"No. No panicking until we have all the evidence. Come on. We're going to the restaurant right now. They might just be busy." John gets his coat on and helps Sherlock into his coat before leading him downstairs into a cab. 

Sherlock frowns as he follows John out.

The cab swiftly takes them to Flo's restaurant. 

Sherlock bites his nails nervously.

John rubs Sherlock's thigh, trying to soothe him. 

He leans against him, staying quiet as his mind races.

He pays the cab as they arrive and follows Sherlock inside. "Morning, two for breakfast?" Nina, the hostess asks. 

Sherlock frowns. “Where’s Flo?”

"Umm not here. I thought they were with you." She frowns. 

He frowns and shakes his head.

"Everything was locked when we came this morning. We just thought they weren't coming till later."

He frowns. “They didn’t come home last night.”

"They haven't contacted any of us." She frowns. 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, quieting down.

"Security tapes?" John asks and Nina points him back to the office. He nods and leads Sherlock there. 

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip.

"Try calling them again." John says as he goes through the security tapes. 

He nods as he calls Flo’s phone again.

No one answers the call. 

“John..”

"Fucking hell. Look." John frowns. The tape shows Flo locking up the back door as a man approaches them from behind. The man holds a cloth in front of Flo's face. Flo tries to fight the man off and pushes him away. The man is illuminated by the street light turns out to be the manager of the club. Flo tries to run but they're disoriented from the chemical that was on the cloth. The manager hits Flo, knocking them out cold and making them hitting the ground hard. He picks Flo up and puts them in the boot of his car down the alley before driving away. 

Sherlock’s eyes widen as he watches, shaking a bit.

John pulls out his phone and calls Mycroft as he holds Sherlock close. 

He frowns and shakes a bit against him. Mycroft answers the phone. “Hello?”

"Mycroft, Flo's been kidnapped by the manager of the strip club. We need you to track down Flo's phone and a license plate number. Did you find out If the manger have any other properties?" John asks, rubbing Sherlock's back. 

“He has a small house in a different name, but same billing address. I’ll trace the phone and plate. Is Sherlock alright?”

"Sherlock is okay. He's shaken up. We just need to find Flo. We're going to head to the house now. Have some people from the yard meet us there. He's our kidnapped so even if he's not holding them there we need to make sure he hasn't taken any of the others there. Give me a ring back when you find the plate and phone, yeah?" 

“Alright. I’ll send people to meet you.” He hesitates a bit. “Please bring them back safe.”

"We will." John nods and hangs up after getting the address of the house. "The manager has a place. We're going to go there and have a look as Mycroft tracks Flo's phone and the car plate." He rubs Sherlock's back. "Okay?"

He bites his lip. “J-John, it’s my fault.. I.. I knew there was something off about him but I didn’t say anything to Flo..”

"I'm sure if you could tell something was off so could they. They're pretty smart. You have to remember that. They're going to be okay." He kisses his forehead and holds him. 

He takes a few shaky breaths and nods.

John takes his hand and kisses it, leading him out to a car Mycroft sent. 

Sherlock follows close to him.

John holds his hand as they ride in the car, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles. 

He leans against him, still upset.

"We'll find them. It'll be okay."

He bites his lip and nods.

John follows Sherlock out of the car when they pull up. 

“This is it?”

"It's the address Mycroft gave us." John nods as the yard pulls up. 

He nods and bites his lip.

The door to the house comes flying open with a bang and the manager is tossed out onto the side walk. Flo comes walking out carrying one of the missing dancers followed by the other two. Flo has a black eye and has been stripped down to their bra and underwear. "Took you lot long enough." Flo smiles tiredly, handing off the dancer in their arms to an officer. 

Sherlock frowns but is relieved to see Flo okay.

John starts looking Flo over for injuries. "Concussion." He hums and Flo nods. "And dislocated thumb?" He frowns. "Had to slip out of the hand cuffs somehow." Flo shrugs. 

“You’re okay, though?”

Flo nods and smiles softly. "I could use a hug right about now though."

He nods and pulls her into a hug.

They press close, shaking a bit for the ordeal and trembling from the cold being barely dressed. 

“We can go home and you can get dressed, yeah?” He takes off his coat, draping it over their shoulders.

They nod and wrap Sherlock coat around them tightly. "I would have gotten us out sooner but he kept us lightly sedated most of the time. I guess my drug tolerance is still high because it wore off on me sooner. He wanted us to be prostitutes for him. He made us dress up in different outfits or nothing at all and took pictures for blackmail. Said he'd send them to family and friend if we said no. These aren't my underclothes." They say quietly. 

He frowns. “I’m sorry.. I should’ve realized it sooner. I should’ve– I should’ve, I’m sorry.”

"It's okay. It's not your fault. You came for me. That's all that matters." 

He bites his lip and frowns.

"Can we just go home now? Please?" They ask quietly, still pressed close to him. 

He nods. “Of course.”

Flo nods and follows him into the waiting car. 

Sherlock stays close to them.

They stay pressed against him, not shaking as bad anymore. 

“I’m sorry..” He mumbles softly.

"I'm okay. Everything is fine. We solved the case. The dancers are safe. We did good." They smile tiredly. 

He bites his lip and nods.

"Come on. Say it with me. We did good." They poke him in the rubs gently. 

He smiles softly. “We did good.”

Flo smiles and yawns, relaxing between John and Sherlock. "You're not going to let me sleep are you?" They ask John because he said they had a concussion earlier. 

“Not a chance.” He smiles softly.

"Mm though so." They smile softly and lean against him. 

He smiles and relaxes a bit.

"Mm you're going to have to put my thumb back in the socket and wrap my hand when we get home."

He sighs a bit, smiling softly. “I know.”

They hum and close their eyes.

He chuckles and nudges them. “Don’t go falling asleep now.”

"'M not sleepin." They mumble and nudge him back as they pull up to the flat. 

Sherlock helps Flo out of the car.

"Thank you." Flo smiles tiredly and leans on him as they go inside. 

Mycroft and Greg are waiting for them inside.

"Hey." Flo smiles a bit, black eye making it hard to move their face to much without hurting. 

Mycroft looks relieved when they walk in.

"Worried you, did I?" Flo hums. 

“Christ, yes.”

"I'm fine. John just has to fix my thumb and then I can go get dressed." They hum, still having Sherlock's coat wrapped around them. 

Mycroft nods, obviously relieved.

Flo smiles a bit and follows John into the bathroom he can wrap their hands

John has them sit on the toilet seat so he can wrap their hand.

Flo hums, the swelling around their eye starting to go down. 

He wraps up their hand.

"Thank you."

“Of course.”

"I'm going to go get dressed."

He nods. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate, yeah? I’m going to go check on Sherlock.”

"Okay." They nod and go. 

Sherlock’s sitting in his chair when John comes into the sitting room.

"Flo's okay." John hums, massaging Sherlock's shoulders as Greg and Mycroft sit on the couch with Alastor in his carrier. 

Sherlock nods, staying quiet. He still feels guilty about it.

John leans in and kisses Sherlock's curls. 

He closes his eyes as he relaxes.

Flo comes back up, finally dressed again in a sweat suit. "Thanks." They smile softly and hang up Sherlock's coat. 

He hums softly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Tea?" They ask, heading to the kitchen to make it. 

He nods. “Please.”

John goes to help Flo. 

Sherlock curls up in his chair.

Alastor babbles as he crawls over to Sherlock, trying to pull himself up using Sherlock's chair. 

Sherlock opens his eyes and looks down at him, smiling softly. He picks him up and lifts him into his chair.

"Love love love love." Alastor giggles and smiles, holding onto Sherlock. 

Sherlock sniffles and smiles, pulling him closer. “Love.”

Alastor continues to babble, cuddling into Sherlock happily. 

Sherlock smiles as he listens to him, staying close to him.

Alastor giggles and reaches for Sherlock's curls, finding them hysterical. 

He chuckles and shakes his head for him, causing his curls to bob.

He squeals excitedly and wiggles happily. 

He giggles softly and continues.

He giggles hysterically and shakes his head, imitating Sherlock. 

His smile widens. “Good job.”

Alastor babbles and smiles happily. John carries in the tea as Flo goes to sit on the couch with Mycroft and Greg. 

He leans in to kiss his head.

Alastor giggles and smiles kissy noises. Flo curls up on the couch next to Mycroft, eyes closed. "No sleeping." John warns. "I know.." Flo mumbles. "Keep that icepack on your eye." John hums. "Mhmm.." Flo hums, holding the ice pack to their eye. 

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles Alastor, trying to get his mind off of the events.

Alastor giggles happily and presses his face to Sherlock's cheek, mumbling into his skin. 

He chuckles. “What was that, love?”

"What did he say, Sherlock?" Mycroft chuckles. "Lock!" Alastor giggles as he pulls Sherlock's hair. 

His eyes widen and he smiles happily. “Well, hello, there!”

"Love Lock love Lock love Lock." Alastor babbles and giggles happily. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing his head.

He giggles and smiles happily, cuddling into him. 

He bounces him on his lap a bit.

He squeals happily and smiles widely. 

He smiles happily and rocks him on his knee.

Alastor smiles and babbles happily. 

He smiles and rocks him happily. “Cutie.”

He giggles and sucks on his thumb. 

He smiles happily and coos at him.

He babbles and smiles around his thumb. 

He chuckles softly.

Mycroft chuckles softly and smiles. 

“You’re going to be brilliant..”

Alastor babbles, touching Sherlock's lips. 

Sherlock smiles against his fingers.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily as Sherlock smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He gurgles and squirms happily. 

He smiles and chuckles softly.

He babbles, using Sherlock's shirt to pull himself up standing. 

He smiles as he helps him. “What are you doing?”

He giggles and stands on Sherlock's lap. 

He chuckles as he watches him.

He giggles and bounces. 

He smiles and laughs.

He squeals and wiggles. 

“Look at you. Standing up.”

"He's also perfected pushing down blocks." Greg chuckles. 

“Going above and beyond.” He smiles.

"Lock!" Alastor giggles. 

He chuckles. “Yes, hello.”

"Lock lock lock lock." He babbles. 

He smiles fondly. “Mm, I love you, Alastor.”

"Love Lock love Lock love Lock." He giggles. 

He smiles happily and kisses his face.

He squeals happily and pulls his hair. 

He laughs. “Not too hard.”

"Lock!" He smiles. 

He smiles happily. “Yes?”

"Love?" He asks. 

He smiles and kisses his head. “Yes, I love you.”

He giggles and smiles, looking so Mycroft. "Dada! Love Lock!" He informs his father. 

Sherlock smiles as he looks up at Mycroft.

"Yes I know you love him. I love him too. Very much." Mycroft chuckles softly and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

"Bunch of softies. That's what you lot are." Flo teases, giggling. 

Sherlock blushes brightly.

"He's so cute. I love babies." Flo smiles, a bit loopy from their concussion. 

Alastor looks to Flo and makes a grabbing motion.

Flo shuffles over and curls up with Sherlock in his chair as they hold Alastor. "Mm I'll tell you a secret. I always wanted a kid. But don't tell my mother." They say to Alastor but then thinks. "Actually tell her. She might drop dead." Flo giggles and smiles. 

Alastor pats their face, giggling.

Flo smiles and kisses his hands as the relax against Sherlock. 

He giggles happily.

"Mm you're going to be a heart breaker when you're older, aren't you?" They smiles. 

He babbles as he sits in their lap.

"Ohh I see. Yes that does sound very ingesting." They nod, listening to him intently. 

He giggles and babbles. “Lock?” He looks to Sherlock, pointing at Flo.

"Yes?" Sherlock smiles, holding both Flo and Alastor. 

“Lock!” He points at Sherlock before looking back at Flo, trying to ask for their name.

"Oh. Their name is Flo. Flo." Sherlock says slowly a few times so Alastor can get the hang of it. 

Alastor nods and tries a few times before getting it. “Flo..” He says carefully.

"Perfect!" Flo smiles brightly. 

He giggles and claps.

They smile and bounce him happily. 

He giggles happily.

"So smart." They smile. 

“Flo! Love?” He asks.

"Yes. I love you." Flo smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles happily.

They smile and rock him gently. 

He giggles and makes kissy noises.

They make kissy noises back and giggle. 

He giggles happily.

They smile and cuddle him. 

“Flo! Flo Flo Flo.”

"Yup. That's me, silly goose." 

He giggles and grips their shirt to stand.

"Wow! So brilliant!" Flo smiles, holding him up. 

He giggles happily and gurgles.

They smile and hums happily. 

He teeters a bit and falls onto his bum in their lap.

"That was a very good try. You did so good." Flo praises and smiles. 

He gurgles and chews on his shirt collar.

"Here." They take his teething ring from his baby bag and hand it to him. 

He squeals happily as he takes it.

They smile and hold him, relaxing against Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums softly.

"You haven't really said anything.." Flo hums. 

He bites his lip. “I.. I know.. I just.. I’m glad you’re okay..”

"Mm I wouldn't leave you without saying anything." They nudge him, smiling softly. 

He hesitates before nodding.

"I promise. You're stuck with me now." They hum, resting their head on his shoulder. 

He nods. “Good.”

They smile softly and relax against him. 

He smiles softly.

They smile and hold Alastor as he falls asleep in their arms. 

Sherlock smiles, feeling calm.

Flo smiles and rocks Alastor gently, relaxing. 

“I’m glad you’re okay..” Sherlock mumbles softly.

They smile softly and kisses his cheek. "'M fine. Wouldn't be the first time I've had to fight my way out of some guys place." They shrug. 

He frowns a bit.

"When I was sixteen I had a boyfriend. Well my mum made me have a boyfriend. I was young and stupid and I let him get me drunk because I thought he was my friend at least. It was.. It was just a really bad night. My mum wouldn't believe me about what happened and I couldn't see my dad so I told an advisor at school. The police were called. It was a huge mess. The police didn't really believe me because I was hysterical at that point. Then my mother got there. Painted me as some slutty drunk. So it went away. Well not really but the police did. Then I started using. It just.. Made everything not hurt so much. Come to find out later my mum and my so called boyfriend planned the whole thing. It had always irritated mum that I didn't like girly things so she forced me to have a boyfriend and he was just happy because I never wanted to sleep with anyone because I was never attracted to anyone and he ruined that for me I guess. He was trying to prove to me that I could or whatever. I guess that's why I went a little over board with the whole escaping thing. I didn't want to ever hear again that I should have fought harder.." They say quietly, concussion making them painfully honest. "The manager didn't do anything to us. He was just a nasty little creep." 

 

Sherlock’s frown deepens. “Flo, I..” He doesn’t know what to say to that. He wants to apologize for their childhood as well as get upset.

"It's okay. I'm good now. I'm in a really good place now. I don't use anymore, I have my restaurant back, and I have my friends. This is the happiest I've ever been and it's all thanks to you and those big beautiful brains of yours. So thank you, Sherlock Holmes. Thank you for giving me my life back." They smile, tearing up a bit. 

He blushes and feels his eyes water a bit. “Flo..”

"Plus I knew you'd come for me. You and John. I didn't doubt that for a second." They hum and cuddle into him, still cradling sleeping Alastor. 

“I wouldn’t leave you..”

"I know, Sherlock. I know.."

He nods slightly.

They smile softly and nudge him. 

He lets out a small smile.

"Better." They smile. 

He smiles softly and nods.

They hum softly and relax, watching Alastor sleep. "If anyone is hungry there are left overs in the fridge. I'm sure probably none of you have eaten."

Sherlock hesitates and nods.

Flo hums and watches John get up to go heat up dinner. 

He smiles softly as he watches John go.

"Go help him." Flo smiles and gets off Sherlock, careful not to wake Alastor. 

He blushes a bit and nods, getting up to help him.

"Hello, love." John smiles as he sees Sherlock come into the kitchen. 

He smiles softly and goes to kiss him. “Need help?”

"Mm sure." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back as the leftover lasagna heats up. 

He smiles as he pulls back.

He hums happily and smiles. "Can you get the plates down?"

He nods and goes to get plates.

He hums and smiles, cutting the lasagna. 

He smiles as he helps John serve.

Flo puts Alastor in his carrier to sleep as everyone sits at the table. 

Sherlock and John lay out the plates.

"Looks brilliant." Greg smiles. 

Sherlock smiles as he takes a seat next to John.

John smiles and squeezes his hand gently. 

He relaxes, smiling softly.

"Eat, love." He smiles and kisses his hand before letting it go so he can eat. 

He nods and starts to eat.

He hums and eats. 

He hums softly as he eats.

"Delicious." Greg hums and Flo smiles. 

Sherlock nods in agreement.

Flo smiles as they eat. 

Sherlock smiles and relaxes, only finishing about half.

Alastor babbles as he wakes up in his carrier hungry. 

Mycroft hums as he gets up to feed him.

Alastor giggles and reaches for Mycroft. "Has he tried the baby food I made?" Flo asks. 

“Mm, no, I brought it here.”

They hum and nod. 

He gets the food out of the baby bag. “Alastor, we have something new for you.”

Alastor babbles as Flo picks him up. 

Mycroft brings the baby food to Alastor and Flo.

"Do you want to feed him?"

“Sure.” He hums as he opens the container and takes a spoonful. “Open up, Alastor.”

Alastor looks at the spoon and opens his mouth skeptically. 

He smiles as he slowly feeds him.

He hums and swallows, deciding he likes it and opening his mouth eagerly. 

Mycroft smiles and feeds him another spoonful.

Alastor babbles and opens his mouth, eating more. 

“Mm, I’d say he likes it.”

"Good. Which one is it?" Flo asks. 

He goes to get the container to show them.

"Oh good I though he'd like the squash one." They smile. 

He smiles and hums. “I’m glad.”

"Dada!" Alastor babbles and opens his mouth, still hungry. 

He smiles and feeds him more.

He gurgles happily and eats. 

“I’m glad he likes it.”

"He seems pretty happy." Flo smiles. 

“He does.” He smiles.

Alastor babbles happily as he eats. 

He smiles and wipes his face.

He giggles and smiles. 

He sets the empty container down. “You were hungry.”

"Dada Dada Dada."

He smiles. “You’re getting so good at talking.”

"Love!" He giggles. 

He chuckles and kisses his head. “I love you too.”

He squeals happily and smiles. 

He grins and nuzzles him.

He giggles and makes kissy noises. 

He smiles and kisses his head and face.

He squeals happily and giggles. 

“Want to come sit with us?”

"Dada!" He reaches for him. 

He smiles and picks him up, carrying him into the sitting room.

He smiles happily and holds onto him. 

He sits on the couch and sets Alastor in his lap.

Alastor babbles and smiles happily. 

He hums as he listens.

"Dada dada love dada." 

“Mm, dada loves you too.”

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and bounces him.

He laughs hysterically and wiggles happily.

“My cute boy.” He hums.

He cuddles closer, resting his head on Mycroft’s chest.

He holds him close and smiles fondly.

He relaxes, listening to Mycroft’s heartbeat. “Boom.. Boom boom.” He mumbles.

He smiles happily, rubbing his back. “That’s my heart, love.”

He looks up at him and presses his little hand to Mycroft’s chest then to his own. “Boom?”

He smiles and nods. “Boom.”

“Da!” Alastor calls out for Greg.

Greg smiles and goes over to them. “Hello, lovey.”

“Boom!” Alastor giggles and presses his hand to Greg’s chest.

Greg smiles happily and nods. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and sits on the couch with him.

Mycroft smiles and relaxes into Greg as Alastor babbles in his lap.

He looks to Alastor who is crawling across their laps.

Alastor giggles and smiles. 

He smiles. “Where are you going?”

"Lock!" He smiles. 

Sherlock smiles brightly as he gets up to go to him.

He squeals happily and smiles. 

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

“Flo!” Alastor says as Flo starts to doze off in Sherlock’s chair against John’s orders.

John snaps his fingers as he notices, trying to wake them. “Oi!”

Flo jerks awake. “’M up. I’m awake.” They mumble. “Ow.” They wince as the rub their hand over their face, forgetting about the black eye.

He sighs. "Careful, yeah?"

“I know.” They mumble and pout, so tired but knowing they can’t sleep because of the concussion.

“I know you’re tired, but do try to stay up. Why don’t we give Phil and Ed a call, hm?”

“Yeah. That sounds good.” They nod, smiling tiredly.

John calls Phil. “Hi, Phil. It’s John. We’ve got everyone over here and we were wondering if you two would like to come over?”

"Sure. See you in a bit." Phil smiles. 

"See you soon."

“Great. See you then.” Phil smiles and hangs up, nuzzling Ed.

Ed hums. “Hm?”

“Wanna go hang out at John and Sherlock’s? Everyone is there.”

He hums and smiles. “Mm, I’d love to.”

“Brilliant.” He smiles and kisses him.

He nuzzles against him. “Mm, shower before we go?”

“Mm perfect.” He nuzzles him back.

He kisses his chest and hums.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He hums. “Mm, you’re comfy.”

He chuckles and smiles. "I'm always here for your cuddling needs."

He smiles and kisses his chest again.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

He smiles happily. “Mm, shower.”

He chuckles and kisses him before getting up. He stretches, being careful of his legs. 

Ed smiles against his lips and gets up, stretching.

Phil smiles and follows Ed into the shower. 

He hums and stretches up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips, kissing him back happily. 

He smiles and hums as he turns on the shower.

He chuckles and smiles. 

He leans over to get the soap.

He smiles and washes Ed's hair. 

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes.

He hums softly, massaging his scalp. 

He smiles and relaxes.

"So handsome." He hums as he rinses his hair carefully. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He hums happily and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him before finishing washing up. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and kisses his chest again.

He blushes and smiles happily. 

He smiles happily against him.

He smiles and gets out when they're done. 

Ed follows him out.

Phil smiles and gets dressed. 

Ed smiles and gets dressed with him.

Phil hums softly and rubs his own leg as it hurts him some. 

Ed frowns a bit. “You okay?”

"Yeah." He sighs. "I'm okay." He smiles a bit. 

He bites his lip and nods.

"I'm good." He nods. "Ready to go?"

He leans up to kiss him. “Yeah, lets go.”

He kisses him back and smiles, following him out. 

He smiles as they get into a cab.

He hums softly and takes his hand. 

He smiles and leans against him.

He kisses his knuckles, smiling. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He nuzzles him softly

He blushes a bit and nuzzles him back. 

He hums and rubs his hand, a bit in thought.

He chuckles softly and kisses his forehead as he watches him think. 

He blushes and looks up at him as he kisses his forehead.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He smiles softly, wondering what Ed is thinking about. 

He blushes and smiles softly. “I was just thinking that we should get a pet together.”

"Yeah?" He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He blushes and nods. “I think it would be nice..”

"I think so too." He smiles softly and nuzzles him. "What do you want to get?"

He hums and nuzzles him back. “I don’t know. I like cats.”

"A cat sounds nice." He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

"We can get a fat orange one. Then Flo can feed it lasagna." He giggles. 

He smiles and hides his face as he laughs.

Phil laughs and smiles happily. "Sherlock can probably teach it out to talk." He laughs harder. 

He smiles and laughs. “I wouldn’t doubt it.”

He giggles and grins. 

He leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily.

He hums happily and pays the cabbie as they arrive. 

Ed takes his hand and follows him to the door.

Phil smiles and knocks. 

Sherlock smiles and goes to answer the door.

"Hey." Phil smiles. 

Sherlock smiles. “Come in.”

Flo smiles as they hear them coming up. 

“We’ve got company.” Sherlock hums as he comes back up with them.

"Hi." Flo smiles at Ed and Phil. 

Ed frowns when he sees how Flo looks. “Flo, what happened?”

"Got kidnapped on a case and roughed up. It's all good now." They hums. 

He bites his lip and looks up at Sherlock to make sure they weren’t downplaying it.

"They have a concussion and bruised knuckles. John is watching over it." Sherlock hums. 

He hesitates before nodding.

"I'm right here you know." Flo rolls their eyes but smiles. 

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t actually tell us.” He smiles. 

"Fair enough." Flo shrugs and smiles. 

They go to sit on the couch.

Alastor giggles and smiles, waving at them happily. 

Ed smiles and waves back.

He squeals and smiles happily. 

He smiles and hums happily.

"I'm tired. We should play a game." Flo hums. 

“What kind of game?”

"Mm dunno. You pick."

“Mm, how about a card game?”

"Sure."

Sherlock brings a deck of cards over.

Flo sits up. 

He shuffles them, humming softly.

"What are we gonna play?"

“How about poker?”

"Sure."

He smiles and nods, dealing everyone in.

"Lock!" Alastor babble, reaching for cards. 

He smiles and hums. “How about you help me play, yeah?”

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. “How about you help me play, yeah?”

"Lock!" He smiles and sits in his lap, holding the cards. 

He smiles happily. “Help me play, Alastor.”

He shows Sherlock the cards 

He smiles. “Pick one for us to play.”

He holds up the five of hearts. 

He smiles and nods.

He gurgles and smiles. 

He smiles and plays the card.

Alastor giggles happily. 

He hums. “Good choice.”

He babbles and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

"Lock!" He giggles. 

“Yes, love?”

"Love!" He smiles happily. 

He smiles. “I love you too.”

He giggles and waves the cards. 

He smiles and hums when their turn comes around. “Which one now?”

He holds up the Queen of spades to Sherlock. 

He smiles and nods. “Put it down for us.”

He smiles and puts it down. 

He smiles. “Good job.”

He giggles and smiles happily. 

“You’re doing so well.”

"Love Lock." 

“I love you too.”

He gurgles and smiles. 

He smiles and bounces him a bit.

He squeals and wiggles happily. 

He smiles happily.

He babbles and sucks on the cards. 

He chuckles. “No, no.”

He pouts but keeps the cards in his mouth. 

He keeps the cards out of his mouth, giving him his teething ring instead.

He gurgles and bites on the teething ring. 

He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles up at him with the teething ring between his lips. 

He smiles. “Hello, love.”

He giggles and smiles. 

He hums happily.

He babbles as he hums on the teething ring. 

He smiles happily and holds the cards. “Pick another.”

He points to one. 

He nods and plays it.

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and rocks him.

He yawns and curls into Sherlock. 

He smiles and hums softly, trying to lull him to sleep.

He hums softly, slowly falling asleep in Sherlock's arms. 

He smiles and hums.

He cuddles close to Sherlock as he sleeps. 

He hums. “Well, at least he’s asleep.”

"Mm I can't believe I'm envious of a baby." Flo sighs but smiles

“You’ll be able to sleep soon. It’s not that bad.”

Flo sticks their tongue out at him. 

He smiles smugly back at them.

They roll their eyes and smile. 

He hums and rocks Alastor.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's cheek. 

He blushes and smiles, looking up for a kiss.

He hums happily and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums happily and rubs his back. 

He yawns a bit and hums.

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Tired, love?"

“Mm.. ’m fine..”

He smiles softly and carefully takes Alastor from his arms, gently setting him in his carrier to sleep. "You should get some sleep. I'll stay up with Flo."

He pouts a bit at the thought of sleeping without John.

"We'll stay up with Flo. You two need some sleep after that case." Phil smiles softly, seeing how tired John and Sherlock both are. 

Sherlock smiles a bit in relief.

"Thanks." John smiles tiredly. "Mm I guess we'll get going. Apparently we're looking at reception venues tomorrow." Greg smiles. 

Sherlock smiles softly, too tired to react dramatically.

"Come on you." John chuckles and takes Sherlock to bed. 

He hums as he follows him, lazily stripping as they get to their room.

He smiles softly and helps him into bed before getting in with him. 

He curls up against him.

He holds him close, kissing his head. 

“Mm.. I love you..”

"I love you, too.."

He smiles tiredly and nuzzles against him.

He nuzzles hums back, holding him close.

He relaxes against him.

John holds Sherlock close as they fall asleep. 

Mycroft hums softly. “Mm, we should get going, love.”

"You're right. We'll see you lot later." Greg smiles at Flo, Ed, and Phil. 

Mycroft picks up Alastor in his carrier.

Greg follows Mycroft down and out to the car. 

He sets Alastor in the back in his car seat.

Alastor yawns as he sleeps. 

He smiles softly and kisses his head before getting into the car.

Greg smiles and drives them home. "So where are we looking tomorrow for venues?" 

“Mm, I’ve picked out a few locations. I’d been meaning to run them by you.”

"You do have a brilliant eye for these things." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

He hums happily and kisses his hand, happy that Mycroft finally relaxed since getting the news about Flo being kidnapped earlier. 

Mycroft smiles and blushes a bit. “Gregory..”

"Mm?" Greg smiles softly. 

He smiles shyly.

"Mm how about when we get home we put Alastor to bed, open a bottle of wine, and share a bath?" He smiles softly. 

He smiles softly and nods. “That sounds brilliant..”

He hums happily as he parks at home. 

He smiles and gets out of the car, going to get Alastor.

Alastor mumbles softly as they take him inside. 

Mycroft takes him to his crib and sets him down carefully.

Alastor stretches out and smiles softly in his sleep. 

Mycroft kisses his head softly before going to find Greg.

Greg hums happily as he fills the master bathtub. 

Mycroft kisses his neck softly. “Hello, love.”

"Mm if it isn't my perfect gorgeous husband." Greg purrs and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Gregory…”

He smiles and kisses him. "Bubbles or no bubbles?" 

“Mm, bubbles.” He kisses him back.

He hums happily and pours some bubble maker into the water. 

Mycroft hums and smiles softly.

Greg smiles adoringly at Mycroft as he strips him. 

He blushes brightly and smiles shyly under his gaze.

"You're so gorgeous." He says softly, pressing kisses to his collar bone. 

He blushes and melts against him. “Gregory..”

He wraps his arms around him and kisses him lovingly. "Mm my soon to be husband is so fucking gorgeous it takes my breath away."

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly against his lips. “Gregory, please..”

"Amazing. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Brilliant." He hums and kisses him with each compliment. 

He mewls softly and blushes, pressing his face against Greg’s chest.

"Come on." He kisses his neck and gets into the bath, having Mycroft get in with him. 

He smiles softly and gets into the bath, resting back against him.

He hums happily, kissing his neck softly. 

He hums softly as he relaxes.

"Mm wine?" He asks, picking up a glass. 

He smiles and nods, taking the glass.

He smiles and kisses his neck, feeling Mycroft drink. 

He blushes and smiles softly. “Mm..”

"I love you." 

“I love you too. So much.”

He smiles and wraps his arms around him. 

He blushes and smiles softly, relaxing against him.

He hums happily and relaxes with him. 

He sips his wine and hums.

He picks up his glass and takes a drink. 

He relaxes against him, setting down his glass.

He hums softly, running his hands over Mycroft's sides after putting his glass down. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. “Mm..”

"You're so gorgeous."

He blushes brighter and makes a squeaking sound.

He grins and kisses him deeply. 

He mewls softly and kisses him back.

"So perfect." He mumbles against his lips and kisses, holding him close. 

He whimpers softly at the compliment, always getting excited from compliments.

"Absolutely breathtaking. So perfect for me." He nips at his neck gently, teasing him. 

He bites his lip, feeling himself get hard. “G-Gregory..”

"Mm?" He hums, running his hands over Mycroft hips and thighs. 

He whimpers and mewls. “A-Ah..”

"Use your words, sexy.." He purrs, kissing his neck. 

He whimpers. “G-Gregory, please.. I.. need more..”

"More like this?" He wraps his hand around Mycroft's cock, stroking him slowly. 

He gasps and moans, rocking into his hand. “God, yes..”

"Mm good boy." He praise and kisses his neck. 

He tips his head back for him.

He nips and sucks on his neck, stroking him faster 

He gasps and moans, thrusting harder. “Please..”

"That's it, baby. Let go. Come for me." 

He whimpers and gasps as he comes into his hand.

He smirks and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and gasps, his hips twitching.

"Mm such a good boy." 

He blushes and whimpers quietly.

He holds him close and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back desperately.

"Mm I should take you to bed and fuck you." He purrs, nipping at his lips. 

He whimpers and mewls. “P-Please..”

He smirks and gets them out of the bath, drying them quickly before carrying Mycroft to their bed. 

He blushes and whimpers, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He kisses him back deeply as he lays them out on the bed. 

He moans as he kisses him back.

"Spread your beautiful legs for me, baby."

He whimpers and spreads his legs.

He smirks and kisses down his body. 

He blushes and rocks his hips. “Please..”

He starts to open him up with his mouth. 

He gasps and presses back against him. “Yes.. Christ, yes.”

He pulls his hips close, fucking him with his tongue. 

He moans loudly and arches. “Ah!”

He kisses his hips and eases a lubed finger into him. 

He moans breathily and rocks back against him.

"Good boy." He praises and rocks his finger. 

He gasps and mewls. “More..”

He kisses his cock an adds a second finger. 

He rocks his hips and whimpers.

He takes his cock slowly into his mouth as he rocks his fingers. 

He moans softly and grips his hair.

He moans around him and adds a third finger. 

He moans and spreads his legs. “Please.”

He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. 

He whines at the emptiness.

He kisses him deeply and holds his hips, pushing into him slowly. 

He moans against him, pushing back for more.

He rocks into him slowly, teasing him. 

He whimpers and tries to rock against him. “Please..”

He bites at his neck and starts to move faster. 

He gasps softly and whimpers breathily.

"So good. You're perfect." 

He whines a bit at the slow pace.

"Mm always bossy even when you're bottoming." He chuckles, snapping his hips. 

He gasps and pushes back against him. “Y-You were going too slow. Someone had to take control.”

"Oh yeah?" He smirks and rolls them over so Mycroft is riding him. "Take charge then." 

He blushes brightly, squirming a bit. He hasn’t expected Greg to give him total command, let alone tell him to. He whimpers softly as he starts to ride him.

"Look at you. Good boy." 

He blushes at the praise, still in a submissive head space. “Daddy..” He gasps as he picks up the pace.

"I know, love. You're doing so good. Such a good boy." He praises and thrusts up into him. 

He moans as he thrusts into him, arching against him. He tries to meet him thrust for thrust.

Greg strokes Mycroft's cock in time with his thrusts. 

He gasps, tensing around him. “G-Gregory.. close..”

"Come for me, baby." 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into his hand.

He groans and comes hard into him as he clenches around him. 

He gasps and moans as he feels Greg fill him.

He pulls him down and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply.

"I love you.."

“I love you too. So much.”

He nuzzles him, cuddling him close. 

He cuddles against him.

He holds him close and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back gently. “Love..”

He nuzzles him back and hums.

"Sleep.." He mumbles, cuddling Mycroft. 

“Mhmm..” He curls up with him and soon falls asleep.

He holds him close as they sleep. 

He stays close to him.

"I win again." Flo grins as they win another hand of cards against Ed and Phil. 

Ed laughs. “Of course you did.”

"Mm I think you two are just letting me win because I'm concussed." They giggle. 

“You could beat us in your sleep.”

"Mm sleep. What a fickle mistress." 

He chuckles. “You’ll catch her soon.”

She smiles softly and nods. 

He hums. “For now, maybe you should switch from tea to coffee.”

"You're right." They nod and get up to make coffee. 

He smiles softly and looks to Phil, getting a bit tired.

"You can go crash on the couch. We can take shifts." Phil chuckles and kisses his head. 

He hums and nods, looking up for a kiss.

He smiles softly and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily. “Mm..”

"Love you." He mumbles against his lips. 

He smiles softly. “Love you too.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back before going to the couch.

Flo hums as they come back with coffee. 

Ed hums as he curls up on the couch.

They sit across from Phil. 

Phil smiles softly at them.

Flo smiles tiredly. "When are you guys going to get a dog?" 

“Hopefully soon. We still need to go looking to find one we like.”

"Good. That'll be fun." 

He hums and nods. “I think it’ll be good for both of us.”

They nods. "You've been having more pain in your legs lately, huh?" They hum, having noticed him rubbing his legs more from the pain. 

He bites his lip. “It’s been alright..” He lies a bit, not used to letting people worry about him.

"It's almost been three years, yeah?" They ask softly. 

“Nearly, yeah..”

"Good." 

He nods a bit. 

"We should make cookies."

“Mm, yeah, that may keep us awake.”

"What kind should we make?"

“Chocolate chip? I’d like some for when Ed wakes up.”

"Sure." They smile. 

He smiles and nods. “I’m sure they have some things.”

"Yeah." They smile. "I'm going to need a lot of your help. I can't really use my hands." They sighs, looking down at their bandaged hands. 

He smiles softly. “I’ll help.”

"Thanks." They smile. 

“Of course.”

They smile and go to the kitchen. "We should make cinnamon buns for breakfast too." 

“Oh, that sounds good.”

"Good." They smile and nods. 

He smiles and starts to get things out.

They tell him the recipe. 

Phil starts to follow the recipe.

"I got a call from my dad's lawyer the other day.." Flo hums. 

"Oh?"

"They're going to read his will and I have to be there. My mother is also going to be there." They sigh. 

He frowns. “I’m sorry.. would you like one of us to go with you?”

Flo nods. 

"Thanks."

He hums. “Of course.”

They smiles softly and nod. 

He smiles and starts to make the cookies.

They smile and preheat the oven. 

"Thank you."

"Yup." They smile. 

He smiles and puts the dough on the cookie sheet.

"Those look so good." 

He hums. “Want some of the dough?”

"Yes!" Flo grins. 

He chuckles and takes a piece for Flo, offering it to them.

They hums happily and eat it. 

Phil hums as he eats one as well.

"Delicious." Flo smiles. 

“Absolutely.” Phil hums. Ed shifts on the couch as he starts to wake, smelling the cookie dough.

Flo giggles and smiles. Phil brings over a cookie fresh out of the oven and waves it under Ed's nose. 

Ed mumbles and hums. “Cookie?”

"Just made them." Phil grins. 

He smiles as he sits up. “Gimmie.”

He chuckles softly and gives him the cookie. 

He smiles and hums as he eats it. “Mm.. my favorite..”

"I know." He smiles and licks a bit of melted chocolate from Ed's lip. 

He blushes at both the action and his words. “You remembered?”

"Of course. I remember everything about you." He smiles and kisses him. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"I think we're going to make cinnamon rolls too." He smiles. 

“Mm, really?”

"Yup." 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him, coming up short. He pouts a bit.

He chuckles softly and bends down to kiss him. "You're perfect." He mumbles against his lips and deepens the kiss. 

He blushes and gasps against his lips, opening his mouth for him.

He kisses him deeply and straddles him on the couch. 

He whimpers softly, already submitting to him. “Phil..” He mewls against his lips, letting his tongue slip into Phil’s mouth.

He moans breathily as their tongue bush together. 

He whimpers and pulls him closer, completely forgetting that Flo was there.

He presses him back against the couch, rocking against him. 

He gasps and arches against him, moaning breathily.

"So fucking sexy." He kisses his neck. 

He whimpers and tips his head back, closing his eyes. “Ph-Phil..” He rocks his hips.

"I'm still here ya know!" Flo says from the kitchen. 

Ed blushes brightly, whimpering and hiding his face in Phil’s chest.

Phil chuckles and kisses Ed's head. 

He whimpers, his erection pressing against Phil’s stomach.

"Flo, put your headphones on." Phil smirks. "Yeah yeah." Flo puts on their headphones and keeps baking. 

Ed blushes brightly up at him, rocking his hips a bit. “Please..”

Phil smirks and strips Ed, kissing down his body. 

He whimpers and arches. “Yes..”

He kisses his cock, slowly taking it into his mouth. 

He gasps and moans breathily. “Phil..”

He slowly bobs his head, moaning around him. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips into his mouth, gripping at his short hair as best as he could.

He moans breathily, taking him deeper. 

He whimpers and pulls at his hair. “C-Close.”

He swallows around hums and presses a finger against his hole gently. 

He moans loudly, pressing back against his finger. “Please!”

He smirks and pulls off his cock. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

He blushes and whimpers, nodding.

He kisses him deeply and slicks his fingers with a tube of lube he keeps in his pocket just in case. 

He whimpers against his mouth, lifting his arse for him.

He sucks on his tongue, easing a slick finger into him. 

He gasps and rocks back against him, moaning into his mouth.

He kisses his neck and rocks his finger. 

He whimpers. “Another..”

He smirks and eases a second finger into him. 

He moans and pushes his arse back against his fingers. “Yes..”

He rocks his fingers, rubbing his prostate. 

He moans and arches. “Please, please.”

He strokes him teasingly as he adds a third finger. 

He mewls at the teasing. “N-No teasing!” 

He gives him nice long strokes in apology as he rocks his fingers. 

He gasps sharply, rocking into his hand. “Please.. I need you.”

He takes his finger out and slicks his cock. 

He whines at the emptiness, spreading his legs further.

He kisses him and pushes into him. 

He kisses him back deeply, wrapping his legs around him. “Fuck me.” He mumbles against his lips.

He groans and thrusts into him. 

He moans and arches, kissing him deeply.

"I love you. I love you so much." He kisses him back deeply, angling his thrusts to hit his prostate. 

He moans each time Phil hits his prostate. “I love you. So much. So close. Please.”

"Come for me, baby." He strokes him in time with his thrusts. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into his hand.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He moans as Phil fills him.

He kisses him deeply, holding him close. 

He whimpers against his lips.

He nuzzles him and rubs his back. 

He blushes and nuzzles him back, not used to having sex in front of someone.

"Flo isn't even paying attention." Phil chuckles and kisses his jaw. 

He blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss him. “I love you..”

He kisses him back and smiles softly. "I love you, too." 

He nuzzles against him.

He nuzzles him back and cuddles him. 

He relaxes against him, kissing his chest.

He hums happily, rubbing his back soothingly. 

He blushes and smiles shyly, relaxing against him.

"You're so perfect." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes brighter. “Phil..”

"You are." He smiles softly. 

He leans in to kiss him to shut him up.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He chuckles against his lips.

He grins and continues to kiss him. 

Ed tries to deepen the kiss.

Phil moans softly, letting Ed take over. 

He nips at his lips lightly, hands dropping to Phil’s hips.

He blushes and whimpers softly. 

He rocks up against him.

He moans softly, legs falling open. 

He groans. “Ride me?” He mumbles against his lips.

"Please." He begs. 

“Stretch yourself.” He nips at his lips.

He whimpers and does as he's told. 

He rubs his hips. “Come on.”

He mewls and takes out his fingers when he's ready, slicking Ed's cock. 

He groans and rocks into his hand.

He straddles him and slowly sinks down onto his cock. 

He moans breathily. “Ah..”

He whimpers once he's fully seated. 

He gasps and rocks his hips a bit.

He groans and starts to ride him. 

He rocks up against him. “Yes..”

"Feels so good." He leans in and kisses him. 

He kisses him back deeply. “Phil.. so good..”

He moans and rides him. 

He gasps as he gets closer.

He breathes hard, legs trembling. "I.. I can't.." He bites his lip, legs getting to tried and starting to hurt. 

He frowns a bit, having forgotten about his leg. “Switch places.”

He gets up and lays on his back. "Sorry.." He blushes embarrassed. 

He leans in to kiss him. “No need to apologize. This way, I get to see all your expressions.”

He blushes brighter and smiles a bit. He kisses him back and spreads his legs. 

“I love you.” He mumbles against his lips as he pushes back into him.

"I love you, too. So much." He moans and arches, pushing back against him. 

He rocks into him slowly, deepening the kiss.

He moans and rocks with him. 

He keeps his thrusts slow but deep.

"Oh god, I love you. I really really love you." He whimpers as he rubs his prostate. 

He stays in deep in him, rubbing his prostate teasingly. “I love you so much. More than anything.”

He moans and arches. "Close. So close."

“Come with me. Please.” He kisses him deeply, so close.

He moans against his lips and comes hard between them, clenching around him. 

He gasps against him as he comes hard into him.

He mewls and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back and hums. “You’re so brilliant..”

He blushes and presses his face to his neck. 

He smiles. “I’m not used to you being all shy like this..” He nuzzles against him.

"You've made me a softy." He mumbles against his neck. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing his head.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles as he relaxes against him.

He hums happily and cuddles him. 

He nuzzles against him happily.

He holds him close and rubs his back. 

He relaxes. “Sleepy..”

"Sleep." He smiles softly. 

He nods and relaxes on him, nuzzling against him. “’mm warm..”

He chuckles softly and holds him close. 

He hums and falls asleep against him, still naked on top of him.

He smiles softly and pulls them blanket down on top of them. 

He mumbles softly in his sleep, curling up against him.

Flo comes in and plops down in Sherlock's chair, eating a cookie. 

Phil blushes and tips his head to look at them, smiling sheepishly.

Flo giggles and smiles, taking out their earbuds. "Happy?"

He blushes. “Very. Sorry.”

"It's okay." They smiles. "As long as you're happy. Both of you."

He smiles softly. “Didn’t mean to force you to stay in the kitchen, though.”

"It's okay. I like it in there. It's my favorite place in the world." They smile. "Besides, you can't force me to do anything I don't wanna. If you wanna mess around with your boyfriend on the couch don't let me stop you." They giggle. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thanks, Flo.”

"No problem." They smile and finish their cookie. "Damn I make a good cookie." They nearly moan. 

He chuckles. “That good, eh?”

"Want one?" They smile, seeing him pinned under Ed. 

He chuckles. “I’d love one.”

They smile and bring him one. 

He hums. “Thank you.”

"Yup." They nod and go sit. 

He smiles as he eats, being careful to not wake Ed.

"He sleeps like a rock." Flo giggles. 

He chuckles. “I’m glad.”

"You two are good together. Cute." They smile. 

Phil blushes a bit. “You think so?”

"Yeah. I do. You're a brilliant match." 

He blushes and smiles.

They smile softly. "I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it."

He smiles shyly, rubbing Ed’s back subconsciously.

Ed mumbles softly, cuddling into Phil as he sleeps. 

He smiles fondly down at him.

"Adorable." Flo smiles. 

He blushes. “Shush, you.”

"Nope." They grins. 

He rolls his eyes, smiling.

They giggle and smile. 

He hums as he relaxes under Ed.

Ed hums and nuzzles into him in his sleep. 

He smiles softly. “Mm..” he rubs his back.

He sighs contently, melting on top of him. 

He kisses his head.

He smiles softly, humming softly. 

“I’m glad I have him..” He mumbles quietly.

"I know he's glad to have you." Flo says softly. 

He smiles softly. “I hope so..”

They smile and nod. 

He smiles fondly down at Ed.

Ed mumbles in his sleep. 

He smiles softly and leans in to try to hear what he’s saying.

"Phil.." He mumbles. "Love.."

He blushes and smiles shyly. “I love you too.”

He hums contently and cuddles him. 

He nuzzles against him.


	51. Fifty One

"Mm it looks like we made it." Flo hums as the sun finally rises. 

He hums and smiles. “You should wait until John can check you before you sleep.”

"I will." They nod and smile softly. 

He hums as he hears John coming.

"Morning." Flo smiles tiredly at John. 

John smiles. “Let me check you out.”

"Be my guest." Flo smiles. 

He smiles and does a look over. “I think you’re alright.”

"Can I sleep now? Please please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

He chuckles. “I think so.”

"Yay!" They hug him tight. "Thank you." They mumble. 

He smiles happily and hums. “Go sleep.”

They smile and go to bed. Phil blushes from under Ed, both of them still naked on the couch.

John chuckles and shakes his head, going to make tea and giving them privacy. 

Phil pulls himself out from under Ed, getting dressed.

Ed mumbles and curls up without Phil. 

He pulls the blanket over him, making sure he’s covered.

He hums softly and relaxes as he sleeps. 

He goes to the kitchen with John.

"Tea?" John smiles. 

"I'd love some."

He pours them tea. 

He hums as he takes his tea.

John starts on making toast. 

Phil hums. “How did you sleep?”  
"Mm good. Like a rock. But it's always like that after a case wraps up." John smiles. 

He smiles. “Good, I’m glad.”

He smiles and sips his tea. 

He leans against the counter as he drinks his tea.

He hums and finishes up making toast. 

Phil smiles. “Does Sherlock sleep for long?”

"After a case he does. Usually he doesn't like to sleep but he's gotten much better with that." John smiles, passing Phil a plate. 

Phil smiles as he takes the plate. “I noticed he didn’t sleep a lot at the center.”

John hums and nods. "He has a hard time shutting that big beautiful brain of his off."

He smiles. “I don’t think that was the problem. I think he just missed you.”

"Oh." He blushes a bit. "I missed him too. So much." 

He smiles and hums. “He wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

"What would he say?" He chuckles 

“Kept going on and on about how brilliant you were and how much he loved you.”

He blushes and smiles happily. "He's adorable."

He chuckles and hums.

He hums and smiles, eating his toast. 

Phil grimaces a bit as his leg starts to bother him, trying to hide it.

"You okay?" John asks softly 

“Just my knee."

"Want me to take a look?"

He hesitates. “I.. yeah, actually.”

John nods and pulls out a chair at the table. "Have a seat." He smiles softly. 

He smiles a bit as he sits.

He smiles softly and takes a look, gently touching Phil's knee. "Mm bad car accident, yeah?" He asks softly. "No cartilage left. They did a full knee replacement." He hums. 

He bites his lip as John looks over his knee.

"Well I'll need scans to be sure but I think you've got Osteoarthritis. You've got bone spurs around your knee." He hums. "You we're a marathon runner before? You were probably going to get them anyway but the injury speed up the process. You're probably looking at another knee replacement." He says softly, sitting in the chair next to him. 

He sighs a bit. “How much will that cost?”

"Probably the same as the last one. You could try medication to control it but I don't think that would be the best option. The progression is a bit beyond that at this point."

He hesitates a bit. “I.. I don’t think I can afford another replacement..”

He nods. "I can ask my friends at the hospital to do it pro bono. It'll work out. Don't worry about a thing." He smiles softly. 

He bites his lip. “I can’t ask that of you, John.”

"You don't have to. You're going to have to start physical therapy over again though." He hums. 

He groans. “Christ..”

"But at least you won't be in as much pain as you are now." He hums. 

He sighs a bit in defeat. “I know..”

"I hated every minute of it but if I didn't go I would t be able to move my arm." He hums, rolling his shoulder carefully. 

He bites his lip and nods. “I know it helps.”

"Acupuncture helps a lot too."

“I’ll try to find someone.”

"I have the card for my old one around here somewhere. I'll give it to you."

He smiles. “Thank you.”

"Yeah. Of course." He smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes a bit. “Mind if we move somewhere I can put my leg up?”

"Sure." He nods and smiles. 

He smiles and nods, carefully making his way to the sitting room.

Ed hums softly and shifts on the couch as he sleeps. 

Phil puts his foot up onto the chair.

"Here." John hums and hands him a heat pack. "It won't make all the pain go away but it'll help some."

He smiles softly. “Thank you.”

"Of course." He nods and sits.

He soon relaxes.

He hums and sips his tea. 

He smiles softly as a bit of the pain goes away.

"Better?" John asks. 

"Much." 

"Good." He smiles. 

He smiles and hums softly.

Ed rolls over on the couch, starting to wake up. 

Phil smiles as he turns to look at Ed.

Ed blinks awake, smiling when he sees Phil. 

He smiles. "Hello, love."

"Hi." He smiles. 

He smiles and hums. “How did you sleep?”

"Good. You?" He smiles. He blushes brightly when he sees John reading the paper in his chair because he's still naked under the blanket. 

He hums and smiles softly. “You should get dressed.”

"Yeah." He blushes and nods. He wraps the blanket around himself and picks up his clothes, going to the bathroom to get dressed. 

He hums and smiles, glancing to where John sits. “Do you mind if we shower before we leave?”

"Go ahead. There's towels in the cabinet." He nods and smiles. 

He hums and gets up carefully, going to grab the towels before going into the bathroom. Ed blushes as Phil comes in with towels. “Shower, I’m guessing?”

"You're psychic." Phil smiles and kisses him before turning on the shower. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He smiles and pulls him into the shower as he kisses him again. 

He blushes and smiles against his lips.

He hums happily and grabs the soap, washing Ed. 

He blushes and smiles shyly, relaxing against him.

He massages his shoulders and back. "I had John take a look at my knee.." He says quietly. 

He bites his lip, knowing this is a bit of a touchy subject. “Yeah?”

"He said he wants me to get some scans to be sure but he thinks I need to get it replaced. Again." He sighs. 

He frowns a bit, turning to face him. “I’m sorry..”

"It's alright. They told me when I got this one that I'd probably need others in the future. I guess this is the future." He presses their foreheads together. 

He frowns and leans in to kiss him softly.

He kisses him back and moves close, wanting to be close to Ed. 

Ed presses close to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Phil's arms wrap around Ed's back, keeping him close. 

“I love you..” He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too." He nuzzles into him. 

He smiles softly and kisses his chest.

He blushes and smiles softly. "How do you do that?" 

He blushes and looks up at him. “Do what?”

"Make everything so much better by just being here." 

He blushes brighter, having always been told he just ruins things by being there. He hides hide face in Phil’s chest, his eyes watering a bit.

Phil holds him close and hugs him tight. "I love you so much." 

He sniffles against him, holding onto him. “I love you too..”

He rubs his back and cuddles him. 

He stays close to him. “Can we go home?” He mumbles, sniffling a bit.

"Of course, love." He gets the out of the showers and dried off before getting dressed. 

He stays closed to him, his eyes still a bit watery.

"Eddy.." Phil frowns a bit and nuzzles him. 

“’M okay, promise. I just.. No one’s ever told me something like that before..”

He holds him close and kisses his head. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles a bit. “Can we go?”

"Yeah." He smiles softly and follows him out of the bathroom. 

He follows closely behind him as they go to get their shoes.

"See you guys later." John smiles as Phil and Ed leave. 

Ed holds Phil’s hand as they drive home.

Phil kisses Ed's knuckles. 

He smiles a bit, looking at him with so much love.

He blushes brightly and presses his face to Ed's shoulder. 

He smiles softly, nuzzling against him, already feeling better.

He smiles softly and kisses him as the cab stops, going inside the flat after they pay. 

He rubs his hand as he leads Phil to their bedroom.

He smiles softly and follows him. 

He strips and crawls into bed.

He does the same and gets into bed with Phil. "Are you okay?" He asks softly, rubbing his back soothingly. 

He nods, pressing against him. “Yeah, I just.. I’ve never been told anything like that before.. it’s usually the opposite.”

He cuddles him and kisses his head. "I'm sorry, love."

“You’ve nothing to apologize for.”

"Mm I do. I have to apologize on behalf of the human race that has failed you thus far but no longer." 

He blushes and nuzzles against him.

"I love you. I'm not going to let you feel anything other than completely loved." He nuzzles him back. 

He starts to get overwhelmed again, tearing up and pressing against him.

He holds him close and presses kisses to him. 

He blushes and holds onto him.

He cuddles him and rubs his back. 

He relaxes against him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling softly. 

“Thank you..”

"Anything for you, love."

He smiles shyly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily. “Can we sleep?”

"Mm yeah.." He smiles softly. 

He nods and nuzzles against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back. 

He falls asleep against him.

He sleeps with him. 

Sherlock mumbles as he wakes to an empty bed.

John hums softly in the shower, nightmare having woken him earlier. 

Sherlock frowns a bit as gets up, taking his pants off before going to the bathroom. “John?” He asks softly, resting against the doorframe.

"I'm okay, love. You can come in." John hums softly. 

He nods and gets into the shower with him.

"Morning." John smiles softly. 

“Morning, love.” He nuzzles against him.

He nuzzles him back and wraps his arms around him, holding him close. 

He kisses his head softly. “You’re up early.”

"Mm yeah. Had a bit of a nightmare. Couldn't get back to sleep." He kisses his chest. 

“You could’ve woken me, love.”

"But you looked so cute sleeping."

He chuckles softly. “You git.”

"You love it." He grins. 

He smiles and kisses him. “Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back lovingly. 

He smiles happily.

"God, you're gorgeous. I can't believe you're going to be my husband. That's fucking mind blowing." 

He blushes brightly and smiles shyly. “John..”

"Mm?" He grins. 

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling. 

"God, I love you." 

"I love you, too. So fucking much."

He kisses him softly, smiling against his lips.

He kisses him back, smiling. 

He hums softly. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah. You always makes me feel better.” He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles shyly. “Oh..”

He smiles softly and washes Sherlock's hair. 

He smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing.

He smiles, massaging his his scalp before rinsing him off. 

He smiles and hums softly. “Mm, thank you, love.”

"You're welcome." He smiles, washing Sherlock's body with sudsy hands. 

He blushes and smiles as John’s hands run over him.

"So gorgeous." He smiles. 

He blushes brighter and whimpers a bit.

"Absolutely brilliant."

He mewls and blushes. “John..”

"Mm?" John smiles softly. 

He blushes brighter and whimpers. “Feel’s good.”

"Yeah?" He smirks, running his hands over his hips. 

He gasps and closes his eyes, whimpering.

"So beautiful." 

He mewls, his cock twitching with interest.

"Need something?" 

He whimpers. “John..”

He smirks and sinks to his knees. 

He blushes and whimpers. “Oh god..”

He kisses his hips and rubs his thighs. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

He nuzzles his cock, looking up at him. 

He whimpers. “Please, John..”

He kisses his cock and slowly takes him into his mouth. 

He mewls and gasps. “Oh, John..”

He holds his hips and bobs his head slowly. 

He whimpers at the slow pace, leaning back against the wall as he relaxes.

He relaxes his throat, taking him deeper. 

He gasps and moans, arching into his mouth.

He looks up at him, letting him fuck his mouth. 

He groans and start to rock his hips.

He moans around him and looks up at him. 

He starts to rock harder, groaning and gripping at his shoulders.

He moans, loving it when Sherlock is rough with him. 

He grips his hair, looking down at him as he thrusts into his mouth. “So perfect, John..”

John whimpers and submits to him for the first time in a while. 

He purrs as he notices John submitting. “Good boy. It’s been a while. I think what you need is to turn your brain off. Let me give you pleasure.”

He mewls softly, letting Sherlock take control. 

He pulls out of his mouth, rubbing his hair. “How about I take you to the bedroom?”

"Okay.." He nods, kissing Sherlock's hips. 

He helps him up and turns off the shower, getting out to dry him off.

He blushes and smiles shyly as Sherlock helps him. 

He dries himself off and leads John to bed.

John follows him. 

He gently pushes him onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

He moans softly and arches up into him. 

“Good boy.. Just feel for me..” He leans in to kiss his neck.

He whimpers and melts under him, stretching his neck. 

He marks his neck, slowly making his way down.

He moans softly, arching into him. 

“Such a good boy..”

"Love.." he blushes and whimpers. 

He kisses his neck softly, trailing kisses down his chest. “I love you, too. So much.”

He mewls, running his fingers through Sherlock's hair. 

He nuzzles against his cock, licking up the length.

He groans, rocking his hips. 

He slowly takes him into his mouth.

"Oh god." 

He bobs his head slowly, paying extra attention to the head and the slit, just like he knows John loves.

He moans loudly, loving it. 

He takes him deeper, rubbing his hips.

"Oh fuck you're brilliant." He moans, holding Sherlock's hair. 

He moans around him, looking up at him.

"You look so good. So gorgeous."

He hums around him, bobbing his head.

He mewls, hips rocking. 

He swallows around him before pulling off of him, licking up his length.

He whimpers and blushes brightly as he watches him. 

“How do you want to come, John?” He hums as he nuzzles his cock.

He blushes brightly bites his lip. 

He kisses his hip softly. “Tell me, love.”

"Want.. Want you to fuck me." He blushes brightly, whimpering needy. 

He moves up to kiss him softly. “I can do that.”

He moans breathily and kisses him back deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply. “Let me stretch you.”

"Please." He spreads his legs, blushing a bit. 

He pulls back a bit to get the lube, slicking up his fingers and rubbing one against his hole.

He moans breathily, hips rocking. 

He kisses his hip softly as he slowly pushes in a finger.

He gasps and arches. 

"You're so beautiful." 

He blushes brightly and whimpers. 

He thrusts his finger slowly.

He moans, rocking his hips. 

He slowly adds a second finger.

He gasps, legs spreading further. 

He nuzzles against his cock, thrusting his fingers.

 

He groans, rocking back against his fingers. "So good." 

He licks at the head of his cock, adding a third finger.

"Oh my god." 

He thrusts his fingers, spreading them

"Please, Sherlock. Please." 

He pulls his fingers out and hums. “I’ve got you, love.”

He blushes and whimpers softly. 

He slicks himself up and pushes into him slowly.

He moans and arches. 

He leans in to kiss him deeply.

He kisses him back needy, holding onto him tight. 

He rocks into him slowly. “Good boy.”

He blushes and moans, moving with him. 

He starts to thrust deeper, keeping his movements slow.

He pulls him close and kisses him deeply. 

He moans breathily against him. “Close.” He murmurs against his lips.

"Please. So close." He whimpers. 

He thrusts deeper, aiming for his prostate. “Come with me.”

He cries out and comes hard. 

Sherlock moans loudly as he comes hard into him.

John moans loudly and arches. 

He leans in to kiss him deeply.

He kisses him back, clinging to him. 

He nuzzles against him, holding him close.

He snuggles into him, nuzzling him back. 

He hums softly. “Better?”

"Yeah." He smiles shyly. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him softly.

He kisses him back softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles against him. “Sleep?”

"Mm yeah.."

He smiles softly and holds him close, soon falling asleep.

He cuddles into him and falls asleep with him.


	52. 52

Mycroft mumbles as he nuzzles Greg.

Greg cuddles closer in his sleep. 

He hums softly as he wakes.

He snuggles closer, holding him. 

He kisses his head softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles lovingly at him as he watches him.

"I love you." He mumbles into his skin. 

He blushes. “I love you too.”

He leans in and kisses him softly as Alastor starts crying. 

He breaks away from the kiss. “I’ll get him.”

"Mm bring him here for a cuddle with us. He likes morning snuggles." 

He smiles. “Like his dad.” He goes to bring Alastor to bed.

"Of course." He smiles happily. Alastor giggles and stands up in his cot, waiting to be picked up. "Da!" 

He smiles as he picks him up. “Hello, lovey.”

He smiles and cuddles into him. 

“We’re going to go see your dad and have a cuddle.” He smiles and hums.

"Da!" He grins. 

He smiles happily as he carries him back to the bed.

"Hello my loves." Greg grins. 

Alastor babbles and reaches for Greg. “Da!” Mycroft chuckles and lays in bed with Greg, bringing Alastor between them.

"Hello, handsome." Greg peppers Alastor with kisses and cuddles him with Mycroft. 

Alastor giggles happily and grabs at his nose. Mycroft hums softly, smiling.

Greg smiles happily, holding Alastor close. 

Mycroft leans in to kiss Alastor’s head.

Alastor smiles and relaxes between his dads. 

They kiss his head.

He giggles happily and smiles. 

He nuzzles against him.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft and Alastor's heads. 

“Mm, we should get up soon for food.”

"Mm yeah. I can get up and make it. We can have breakfast in bed." 

He hums. “Are you sure? Alastor can get messy.”

"Yeah. We can put a towel down. I mean if you wanna get up we can." He smiles and kisses him. 

He hums and kisses him back. “Mm, a towel should be fine.”

"Alright. What do you want for breakfast?" He nuzzles him. 

“Mm, just some fruit for me.”

"Okay." 

He smiles softly as he goes to get a towel for Alastor.

Greg smiles and blows raspberries on Alastor's tummy. 

Alastor babbles and giggles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

Mycroft sets the towel down on the bed.

Greg smiles and goes to make breakfast as Mycroft watches Alastor. 

Mycroft hums as he sits in bed with Alastor.

Alastor giggles and rolls around the bed. 

He smiles and tickles him.

He squeals happily and laughs. 

He smiles happily and leans in to blow raspberries on his tummy.

He giggles and smiles brightly. 

He smiles and sets him on the towel as Greg comes back with food.

Alastor smiles, sucking on his fingers hungrily. 

He smiles. “Dad’s back with your food, love.”

Greg smiles as he hands Mycroft the fruit he wanted and feeds Alastor. 

Mycroft smiles softly as he starts to eat.

Alastor gurgles happily as he eats the baby food Flo made special for him. 

Mycroft hums as he sits back in bed.

Greg relaxes against Mycroft as he feeds Alastor. 

He smiles and kisses Greg’s head.

He hums happily and looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back happily. 

He smiles and pulls back to eat.

"Da!" Alastor has his mouth opens waiting for Greg to feed him more. "Sorry, love." Greg chuckles and feeds him another spoon full. 

Mycroft chuckles. “Someone’s hungry.”

Alastor giggles, eating happily. 

Mycroft soon finishes eating.

Greg smiles and wipes up Alastor's face when he's done. 

Mycroft smiles and hums. “Mm, do we have to get up today?”

"I don't think so." Greg smiles, cuddling Alastor and Mycroft. 

He smiles and relaxes. “Good.”

"My brother's wedding is this weekend." He smiles. "I'm going to be his best man. You're coming right?"

“Of course I am.”

"Good." He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him softly and hums.

He smiles against his lips and nuzzles him. 

He hums softly. Alastor babbles and reaches for them.

Greg smiles and scoops Alastor's up into his arms. 

He babbles and smiles, holding onto him.

He chuckles and smiles as he listens to his son. 

“Da da.”

"That's right." He grins. 

He giggles and claps before looking to Mycroft. He points to him and babbles questioningly as he looks back to Greg.

"Papa." Greg smiles and points to Mycroft. "Dada." He grins and points to himself. 

“Papa.” He makes grabby hands at Mycroft.

Mycroft grins and holds Alastor close. "Good boy." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He giggles and reaches for his head.

He chuckles and cuddles him. 

He smiles and sucks on his thumb.

"So adorable." He smiles and kisses his forehead. 

He giggles and claps his hands.

"Who's my brilliant boy? You are! Yes you are!" 

He squeals happily.

"I love you. So so much." 

“Love!”

"That's right. Love you so much."

“Love papa!”

"Love you, too, sweetheart." 

He giggles and claps. “Love dada!”

"I love you, too." Greg smiles and peppers Alastor with kisses. 

He smiles happily, making kissy sounds.

Mycroft and Greg cover Alastor in kisses. 

He giggles happily.

They smile and cuddle him. 

He wiggles against them.

Mycroft chuckles and smiles. 

He babbles and squirms.

Mycroft sets Alastor down between him and Greg. 

He babbles as he tries to stand on the bed.

Greg smiles and helps him stand. 

He starts trying to walk, the bed wobbling under him.

He smiles and puts Alastor in his lap so he can walk on his thighs. 

He giggles and walks wobbly.

"Look at you go! Good boy!" Greg grins, holding Alastor up for support. 

He babbles happily and squeals, trying to walk to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and holds his hands out to him. 

He falls forward onto him and giggles.

He giggles and holds him. 

He smiles brightly.

He smiles and kisses his little nose. 

He giggles and smiles happily.

"Precious." He smiles. 

He grabs at him.

He smiles and wiggles his fingers in front of his face. 

He grabs at his fingers.

He chuckles and lets him catch them. 

He brings them down to suck on them, babbling around them.

He chuckles softly and gives him his teething ring. 

He squeals happily and takes the teething ring into his mouth. “Mm, we should put him in school.” Greg hums.

"Probably. Nursery school." He hums. 

He hums and nods. “He’ll be brilliant.”

"Mm he has you for a father. There's no way he wouldn't be." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles shyly, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He rubs his back and holds him. 

Alastor babbles and pats their hands.

Greg chuckles and lets Alastor grab his hand. 

He claps his hands with Greg’s.

He smiles and claps with Alastor. 

He babbles happily.

"Love you. So much." 

He smiles widely. “Love dada!”

He grins and peppers him with kisses. 

He squeals and giggles.

He chuckles and tickles him. 

He gasps and squeals happily.

He chuckles and smiles happily. 

He taps Mycroft’s tummy.

He giggles, tickled a bit. 

He smiles happily and taps his own.

He chuckles and tickles Alastor's tummy. 

He giggles happily.

He laughs and grins happily. 

He squeals happily as he smiles.

"Perfect. You are absolutely perfect."

He babbles. “Dadadada.”

"Yes, love. Good job. That's me." He chuckles. 

“Love, Dada!” He giggles, getting better at talking.

"I love you, too. So much." He grins and peppers him with kisses. 

He giggles happily.

He smiles and cuddles him. 

He giggles. “Play?”

"Okay." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He giggles happily. “Yay! Dada play!”

Greg chuckles and brings over Alastor's blocks, his favorite toy. 

He squeals excitedly, clapping his hands when he sees the blocks.

He chuckles and sets the blocks on the bed for Alastor to play with. 

He giggles as he knocks them down.

He grins and sets them up again. 

He claps his hands after he knocks them down again.

"My brilliant boy." He smiles and kisses his head before setting the blocks up again. 

He smiles up at him. “Papa!”

"Yes, love?" He chuckles. 

He giggles and pushes the blocks down.

"Brilliant!" He grins and tickles him. 

He giggles loudly.

He chuckles and cuddles him. 

He claps his hands happily.

"He's so brilliant, isn't he?" Greg smiles at Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles fondly. “So brilliant.”

Greg smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “Mm, and you’re brilliant.”

"You're pretty brilliant yourself." He smiles and kisses him again. 

He kisses him back and smiles against his lips.

He chuckles softly and nips at his lips cheekily. 

He chuckles. “Cheeky thing, you.” He nips at his lips in response.

"You do it to me." He smiles and kisses him teasingly. 

“Mm, you’re a bad man, Gregory.”

"And I'm all yours. What does that make you?" 

“Mm, equally as bad.”

"Mm were perfect together."

He blushes and hums. “We are.”

He smiles and kisses him lovingly. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back softly, smiling as he sees Alastor playing with the blocks.

Alastor babbles the whole time he plays, very talkative even if he isn't saying proper words. 

Mycroft smiles down at him. “He’s going to be a talker.”

"Dadadadadadadada." Alastor babbles as he knocked his blocks over again, laughing excitedly. 

Mycroft chuckles and sets up his blocks again.

Alastor watches excitedly and then knocks them down agains. 

He smiles happily. “Good job.”

He beams and claps happily. 

“Look at you going.”

"Dada! Love!" 

He smiles and scoops him up. “I love you too.”

He giggles and makes kissy noises. 

He smiles and kisses his face again and again.

He squeals happily and smiles brightly. 

He chuckles and smiles happily.

He grins and cuddles into him. 

He smiles and holds him close, curling up with Greg.

Greg smiles and holds them both, kissing each of their heads. 

He relaxes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and nuzzles him 

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “Mm.. I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles and kisses him. "Love love love love." Alastor babbles as he cuddles Into them. 

Mycroft giggles happily.

Greg hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. “We should take him out today.”

"Yeah? Where?" He smiles. "Love Lock." Alastor babbles. 

He smiles. “It seems as though he’d like to see Sherlock.”

"Lock! Lock!" Alastor chants happily. "Seems like it." Greg chuckles. 

He chuckles. “Mm, we should get ready, then.”

"Lets get you dressed." Greg smiles and scoops Alastor up, kissing Greg before getting out of bed to dress Alastor. 

Mycroft smiles softly as he gets up to get dressed.

Greg hands Alastor to Mycroft when they're both dressed so he ca get dressed as well. Alastor hums happily, biting his bee teething ring. 

Mycroft smiles and bounces him.

Alastor giggles and wiggles happily. 

“Are you excited to see Sherlock? You can show him all the new words you’ve learned.”

"Love Lock! Love Lock!" Alastor chants and claps happily, bouncing in Mycroft's arms. 

He smiles happily and kisses his head.

He giggles and smiles happily. "Ready?" Greg smiles as he comes out dressed and carrying Alastor's baby bag. 

“Mm, yeah. He’s getting antsy.”

Greg smiles and leads them out to the car. 

Mycroft helps Alastor into his seat, buckling him in.

 

Greg smiles and drives them to Baker Street when they're all buckled in. 

Mycroft carries Alastor to the door when they get there.

"Hello." John smiles as he opens the door. 

He smiles. “Hello, there.”

"Come on up." He smiles and lets them in. 

They go up to the flat.

"Lock!" Alastor squeals happily. 

Sherlock smiles happily, getting up to see him.

Alastor babbles and cuddles into Sherlock, holding onto him. 

He smiles and bounces him.

"Love Lock!" He giggles. 

He smiles happily. “I love you, too.”

He grins and snuggles into him. "Flo?" He asks where they are. 

“They’re resting for now, love.”

"Boo boo?" He pouts since the last time he saw Flo they were hurt. 

“That’s right, but they’re getting better.”

He pouts a bit and nods. 

He smiles softly and bounces him a bit. “Hey, now, no pouting.”

He giggles a bit and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He looks up and makes kissy noises. 

He chuckles and leans in to pepper his face with kisses.

He squeals happily and giggles loudly. 

He smiles happily.

He smiles and cuddles into him. 

He hums. “What brings you lot over here?”

"Alastor wanted to go out and he said he wanted to see you." Mycroft hums as John makes tea. 

He hums. “Alright. That’s fine, isn’t it?”

"Sure." John chuckles and brings in tea. 

Sherlock smiles and takes Alastor back to his chair, sitting with him in his lap.

Alastor babbles happily, holding onto him. 

He bounces him in his lap.

He giggles and claps. 

He smiles happily.

Flo shuffles up the stairs, hands still bandaged and black eye having gotten darker. "Morning." They smile. "It's past noon." John smiles softly. "After noon then." They hum and take a cup of tea from John. 

Sherlock bites his lip as he looks up, wanting to make sure they were okay.

Flo smiles softly and goes to sit next to him, cuddling into his side. 

Sherlock smiles softly and bounces Alastor. “Look who’s here.”

"Flo!" Alastor squeals happily. "Hello, cutie pie." They smile. 

Alastor giggles happily and claps his hands.

They giggle and smile. 

He smiles happily.

"Mm we should go have a picnic. You'd like that, mm?" They smile and tickle Alastor. 

Alastor squeals happily.

Flo smiles and scoops him close, cuddling him. "What should we have? Sandwiches? Yes. That's good. You're very smart." They talk to him. 

He babbles happily. “Sammy..”

"Exactly! Good boy." They grin. 

“Sammy!” He giggles.

"So brilliant!" They smile and pepper him with kisses. "We'll go the the park for a picnic and eat sammies." They giggle. 

He smiles happily and claps his hands

"I'll go make em and you can hang out with your uncle." They smile and hand Alastor back over to Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and he takes Alastor back.

"Sammy!" Alastor giggles and smiles as John goes to help Flo in the kitchen. 

Sherlock bounces Alastor on his knee.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily. "Would you and John mind watching him this Saturday? My brother is getting married so Mycroft and I are going." Greg asks. 

“Of course. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

"Great." Greg smiles and Alastor babbles. 

Sherlock smiles, looking down at Alastor.

Alastor reaches for Sherlock's curls, giggling happily. 

He smiles happily and lets him grab them.

He smiles happily, feeling his soft curls. 

He smiles and shakes his head, making his curls bounce

He squeals happily and smiles. 

He smiles happily. “You’re getting so big!”

"Lock!" He squeals 

Sherlock chuckles and holds Alastor up above his head.

Alastor giggles and flails excitedly. 

He smiles happily. “Cutie.”

"Love Lock!" He grins brightly. 

He smiles. “And I love you.”

He giggles and smiles happily. 

He smiles happily at him.

"Ready?" John smiles, holding the picnic basket. 

“Mm, yes, I think so.”

They go to the park. 

Alastor wiggles happily as they go.

Greg chuckles as he carries Alastor, kissing his head. 

He giggles happily. “Dadadadada!”

"I know! So exciting!" He grins. 

He makes grabby hands at nearly everything, wiggling and pointing happily at a butterfly.

"That's a butterfly. Butterfly." He repeats for Alastor. 

“Buhbuh?”

He nods. "Butt-her-fly." He sounds out. 

“Bubbafly.”

"Good boy! So brilliant." He praises and peppers him with kisses. 

He giggles happily, clapping his hands.

He smiles and cuddles him. 

He babbles happily.

They sit at the picnic blanket. 

Alastor pats the blanket curiously.

Flo smiles and sits with him, setting out the food. 

He smiles happily. “Flo!”

"Hi!" They smile happily. 

He giggles and wiggles excitedly.

They smile and tickle him. 

He gasps and squeals loudly and happily.

Flo giggles happily and grins. 

He smiles and tries to grab their fingers.

They wiggle their fingers in front of him teasingly. 

He giggles and grabs at her fingers.

Flo smiles and lets him catch them. 

He giggles happily.

They smile and cuddle him. 

He smiles happily and nuzzles against them.

They hum happily and rub his back. 

He babbles, looking up at her. “Sammy?”

"Okay." Flo smiles and gets out the food, holding Alastor on their lap. 

He smiles, wiggling a bit.

They smile and feed Alastor lunch as everyone eats. 

He smiles and eats happily.

They hums happily and relax as they feed him. 

He quiets down as he eats.

They smile softly and rubs his back. 

Mycroft smiles as he sees Alastor eating solid food.

Alastor hums happily as he eats. 

Mycroft smiles and nudges Greg.

Greg hums and looks at Alastor, a smiles spreading over his face. 

Alastor chews his sandwich happily, looking up at Flo.

"Good, yeah?" Flo smiles down at him, having made his sandwich soft for him so he could eat it easily. 

He smiles happily.

They smile and kiss his head. 

He giggles happily.

Flo hums happily and smiles. 

He babbles around his sandwich.

They listen and nod, very interested in what he had to say. 

He giggles as he finishes his sandwich, holding up the crusts.

"Good job!" They smile happily. "How about we go feed the crusts to the ducks, mm?" 

He babbles, tipping his head.

Flo scoops him up and carries him over to the pond. "Watch." They smile and take a crust of bread from a bag and tosses it into the water, the ducks come and eats it up immediately. 

Alastor wiggles and bounces in their arms, squealing happily. “Da! Dadada!” He points excitedly at the ducks.

Greg smiles brightly and comes over, handing Alastor another crust to throw to the ducks. 

He giggles happily as he throws the crust to the ducks.

The ducks eat up the crust quickly. "Good boy." Flo smiles and holds Alastor close, handing him another crust. "What a sweet family." A old lady smiles as she walks by, looking at Greg, Alastor, and Flo. 

Alastor doesn’t notice the lady, instead looking back to Mycroft. “Papa!”

Flo hands Alastor to Mycroft as he comes over and goes back to the picnic silently. 

Alastor giggles happily, wiggling in his arms.

Mycroft smiles and holds him close. 

He makes kisses sounds.

He chuckles and peppers him with kisses. 

He giggles happily.

Flo hums softly as she sits next to Sherlock and John on the picnic blanket as they watch Greg, Mycroft, and Alastor feed the ducks. 

Sherlock hums softly and smiles.

John smiles and rubs Sherlock's back as Flo gets up and walks away when their phone rings. 

Sherlock relaxes against him and hums.

John kisses along Sherlock's jaw as he holds him close. "Would you want that?" He nods over to Greg and Mycroft smiling at Alastor. "Would you want to raise a kid with me?" He asks quietly. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. “Yes..” He admits quietly.

"Really?" He grins. 

He blushes brighter and nods.

He holds him close and kisses him deeply. "I love you. I love you so much." He laughs happily and smiles brightly. "How should we go about it then? Adoption? Or a surrogate? Or?" 

Sherlock blushes against him. “I want it to be ours..”

"Okay." John smiles. 

He leans in to kiss him.

John holds him close and kisses him back deeply as Flo comes back. 

Sherlock hums against his lips.

John smiles and nuzzles him as Flo lays back with a sigh. 

He pulls back a bit. “Everything okay?”

"Mm yeah. They moved up the reading of my dad's will to tomorrow instead I next week at my mother's insistence. That means I have to go and be in a room with her tomorrow as a lawyer talks about who gets what's left of my father's worldly possessions." Flo sighs, watching the clouds. 

He frowns a bit. “Would you like one of us to go with you?”

"Yeah if you don't mind. I'd really appreciate it." They nod and smile a bit. 

“Of course.”

They smile and cuddle into his side. "You're a good guy, Sherlock Holmes." 

He hums and smiles softly. “John’s made me soft.”

"Good job, John." Flo smiles. "I try my best." John chuckles. 

Sherlock blushes.

John smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles shyly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back, smiling.

He smiles and cuddles him. 

He relaxes with him in the sun.

Alastor crawls over and curls up on Sherlock's chest. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles softly.

Alastor sucks his thumb as he falls asleep on Sherlock's chest. 

He smiles happily, relaxing against John.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's head. "How about a stroll, love?" Greg smiles and holds his hand out to Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles as he takes his hand. “Sounds lovely.”

Greg smiles and pulls Mycroft in for a kiss before walking with him, hand in hand. 

He smiles happily against his lips, staying close to him while they walk.

He wraps his arm around his waist and hums happily as they walk. 

He blushes a bit and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. "Mm my gorgeous fiancé." He grins. 

He blushes and smiles. “Mm, we should probably get that changed soon.”

"We will." He smiles and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. 

He smiles and brings his hand up to kiss it.

He blushes softly and smiles shyly. 

He smiles softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles adoringly at him. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and keeps him close as they walk. 

He smiles and relaxes as they walk.

He smiles softly and hums. "I love you." 

“I love you too, dear.”

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He blushes softly and kisses him back lovingly. 

“We should do this more often.”

"Kissing in the park? I wholeheartedly agree." He grins cheekily 

He chuckles. “Cheeky thing, you.”

"All yours, love. Especially the cheeky bits." He smiles happily. 

He chuckles and kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily against him.

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately. 

“Mm, shall we join the others?”

"Why not." 

He hums as they walk back to the others.

Alastor is still asleep on Sherlock's chest. 

Mycroft smiles as they go to sit.

Sherlock hums and smiles softly, rubbing Alastor's back soothingly. 

Mycroft smiles. “Having fun there?”

"Loads." Sherlock hums softly as smiles. 

He smiles. “Alastor seems to be enjoying himself.”

"Feeding the ducks knocked him right out." He chuckles softly. 

He hums. “I’m glad he had fun.”

He smiles and nods. 

“We ought to do this more often.”

"Mm yeah." He smiles

“We should probably get him home.”

"Yeah. It's starting to get dark." He nods. 

He nods and stands, offering his hand for Sherlock.

Sherlock takes his hand and stands, careful not to wake Alastor. 

John hums and smiles. “We ready?”

"Yup." Flo smiles, holding the basket. 

He hums as they go to the car.

Sherlock gently puts Alastor in his car seat and buckles him in securely as he sleeps. 

Alastor hums in his sleep.

He smiles softly and kisses his head gently before getting into the car. 

Mycroft and the others get in.

Greg drives them to Baker Street. 

He hums. “Shall we stay for dinner?”

"Sure." John nods. "I'm going to show John how to make stir fry in a proper wok." Flo smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and hums.

Greg chuckles softly and parks the car. 

Mycroft carefully gets Alastor and they all go inside.

Flo and John go to make dinner. 

Mycroft sits with greg and Alastor on the couch.

Sherlock hums and picks up his violin, playing softly. 

Alastor starts to wake.

Sherlock plays a lullaby he's been working on just for his nephew. 

Mycroft smiles when he realizes what Sherlock was doing.

Sherlock blushes a bit and smiles shyly as he plays. 

Alastor mumbles as he falls back asleep.

Sherlock hums softly and plays for him. 

He smiles in his sleep.

He smiles softly and continues playing. 

Mycroft smiles, closing his eyes as he listens, leaning against Greg.

Greg smiles softly, holding Greg close. 

He smiles and tips his head up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him happily. 

He hums as he kisses him back. “Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and cuddles him. 

He relaxes with Alastor and Greg.

Flo hums happily as they cook with John. 

John smiles as he helps.

"You're not half bad, captain." Flo teases. 

He chuckles. “Thank you.”

They giggle and smile as they cook. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

"Thanks." They blush a bit and smile. 

He hums and smiles.

"I think we're just about ready." 

“Mm, alright.” He smiles as he gets the plates.

Flo hums and puts the food on the plates John holds out. 

He grins. “Dinner!” He calls to the others.

They come and sit at the table. 

He smiles as he serves them.

Sherlock smiles and pulls John in for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

He smiles as John sits next to him as they eat. 

He hums as he starts to eat.

He eats, always enjoying Flo's cooking. 

Mycroft hums. “Delicious.”

"Good." Flo smiles. 

He smiles as he eats.

Greg hums happily and eats. 

Sherlock eats nearly all of his food.

"Good job, love." John smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes brighter at that.

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles shyly, leaning in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles happily. Mycroft gets up to tend to Alastor who starts crying as he wakes.

Greg hums and watches him go. 

Mycroft rocks Alastor, shushing him a bit. “Are you hungry?”

Alastor sniffles and squirms, needing to be changed. 

He chuckles a bit and carries him to the bathroom, bringing his bag with diapers with him.

He squirms and pouts. 

“Shh, lovey. Daddy’s just going to change you and then you can eat.”

He pouts and settles. 

He kisses his head before changing him.

He giggles and smiles happily once he's changed. 

He smiles and lifts him, kissing his face. “Better?”

"Daddy!" He squeals happily. 

His eyes widen and he smiles happily. “Very good!”

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" He grins. 

He smiles happily as he carries him out to the others. “Such a smart boy!”

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles happily as he takes him to the table.

Alastor smiles happily as he sees Greg. "Papa!" 

“Show your papa what you learned.”

"Daddy!" He giggles and touches Mycroft's face. 

Mycroft smiles proudly as he looks to Greg.

"Haha! Brilliant!" Greg grins and goes to kiss both of their heads. 

He smiles happily. “He’s so brilliant.”

"That he is." He chuckles and smiles proudly. 

Alastor squeals happily.

Greg grins and peppers Alastor with kisses. 

Alastor babbles happily. “Papa!”

"That's right! Good lad." Greg smiles. 

He smiles happily.

"Are you hungry?" He chuckles as he watches him suck his fingers. 

“Hungy!” He claps.

His eyes widen and he beams. "Brilliant! Little genius." He grins. 

He giggles happily, making grabby hands at the food.

Greg sits with Alastor in his lap and feeds him. 

Alastor hums as he eats.

Greg smiles and kisses his head as he feeds him. 

He eats happily.

"Such a good boy." 

He smiles brightly up at him.

He smiles and kisses his nose. 

He giggles. “Papa!”

"Yup!" He grins. 

He smiles happily.

He chuckles and smiles. 

He claps happily. “Daddy!” He calls for Mycroft.

Greg chuckles and looks to Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles happily as he comes over to them.

He hums and smiles happily. 

He leans in to kiss their heads.

Greg smiles and Alastor giggles happily. 

He smiles happily. “Love you two.”

"Love!" Alastor grins. "What he said." Greg chuckles. 

He smiles happily.

Alastor giggles and smiles, clapping his hands. 

Mycroft smiles happily. “Such a smart boy.”

"Daddy!" Alastor grins. 

He smiles. “That’s right, love.”

He giggles and smiles. 

“Such a cute boy.”

He claps and squirms, wanting to be put on the floor. 

He chuckles as Greg sets him on the floor.

Alastor crawls over and pulls himself up standing using Mycroft's pant leg. 

Mycroft smiles. “Hello, love.”

"Daddy!" Alastor giggles and claps, legs wobbling as he stands on his own. 

He smiles happily. “Look at you!”

He grins and claps before loosing his balance, diaper cushioning him. He pouts and looks up at Mycroft. "Daddyyyyy." 

Mycroft chuckles softly. “Try again, love.”

Alastor crawls over and pulls himself up again. 

He smiles down at him.

"Daddy!" He grins and stands. 

“Good job!”

He giggles and claps, keeping his balance this time. 

“Very good, love!”

He squeals and grins happily. 

He leans down to pick him up.

He smiles and cuddles into him. 

He smiles happily. “Do you want to practice walking to Uncle Sherlock?”

"Lock!" He grins. 

He smiles and sets him down.

Alastor stands and looks up at Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles. “Go on, you can do it.”

Alastor concentrates on staying upright, holding onto the chair as he takes his first step. 

Mycroft reaches for Greg, grinning happily.

Greg smiles brightly and holds Mycroft close as he watches Alastor hold onto the chair as he shuffles closer to Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles happily as he watches Alastor move closer.

"Lock!" Alastor grins as he slowly makes his way to Sherlock. 

He smiles widely. “Good job!”

He giggles and falls onto his bum. He pouts a bit and gets back up, determined. 

Sherlock waits in his chair for him.

Alastor falls and gets up a few more times, laughing happily as he finally makes it do Sherlock. 

He grins and scoops him up. “Good job!”

He squeals happily and cuddles into him. 

He bounces him a bit.

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He grins and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

Alastor giggles and smiles happily. "Oh we didn't get his first steps on camera!” Greg face palms. "Oh yes we did." Flo grins and holds up their phone. 

Mycroft smiles happily. “You are a godsend.”

"I do what I can." Flo smiles and takes a bow. 

He smiles and hums happily.

Alastor giggles and bounces happily on Sherlock's lap. 

Sherlock smiles. “You did so good.”

"Lock! Good!" Alastor grins. 

He smiles. “Yes!”

"Good! Good! Good!" He chants. 

He smiles widely, bouncing him.

He giggles and smiles happily. 

He smiles happily. “So cute.”

"Lock." He smiles. 

He hums. “Yes?”

"Love?" He looks up at him. 

He smiles. “Yes. I love you.”

"Love!" He grins. 

He leans in and kisses his head. “Love.”

He hums happily and cuddles into him. "Love Jawn?" 

He smiles. “I love John.”

"Love Daddy?" He looks to Mycroft the back to Sherlock. 

He blushes a bit and smiles. “Yes, I do.”

"Daddy? Love Lock?" Alastor looks to Mycroft. "Yes. I love him." Mycroft smiles softly. "Love Papa?" Alastor asks Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Yes.”

"Papa love Lock?" Alastor looks to Greg. "Mmhmm." Greg nods. "Lock love Flo?" Alastor looks up at Sherlock. 

He chuckles and smiles at all his questions. “Yes.”

"Flo love Lock?" Alastor smiles at Flo and they laugh. "I sure do, sweetie." Flo smiles. 

“And we all love you, Alastor.” Sherlock hums.

"Love!" Alastor grins happily and claps. 

He smiles happily.

He squirms a bit, wanting to get down so he can try walking some more. 

He chuckles and sets him down.

He giggles and stands, looking up at Sherlock. 

He smiles. “Where are you off to?”

"Daddy." He grins and turns to Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles happily.

Alastor holds onto the chair and slowly makes his way the Mycroft, starring at his feet as he tries to get them to cooperate. 

Mycroft smiles as he watches him.

Alastor finally makes it to Mycroft. "Daddy!" He squeals happily, holding onto him. 

He smiles happily. “Good job!”

He giggles and smiles happily. 

He smiles and bends over to pick him up.

Alastor smiles happily and cuddles into him. 

“Hello, my smart boy.”

"Daddy." 

He smiles. “Yes, love?”

"Love, Daddy!" He grins. 

He smiles happily. “I love you.”

He giggles and makes kissy noises. 

He leans in to kiss his head.

He smiles and presses his face to Mycroft's chest. 

He smiles happily, rocking him a bit.

He hums softly, cuddling into him. 

He sits with him on the couch.

He yawns and blinks slowly. 

He smiles. “Sleepy?”

He snuggles into him and holds onto his shirt. 

He smiles and hums, rocking him.

"Daddy.." He mumbles sleepily and drifts off. 

He kisses his forehead.

He sleeps peacefully in his arms. 

He smiles, looking up at Greg.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back softly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

"Love you."

“I love you so much.”

He smiles and kisses him again. 

“Mm, we should go home soon.”

"Mm yeah." He nods. 

He hums and stands, careful not to wake Alastor. “Thank you for having us.”

"Of course." Sherlock smiles. "That's for coming." John hums and smiles. 

“Anytime.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg smiles and follows Mycroft out, carrying Alastor's things. 

Mycroft puts Alastor in his car seat.

Greg drives them home. 

Mycroft yawns a bit, trying to stifle it.

"Tired, love?" Greg smiles softly. 

He hums softly. “Mm..”

"Almost home." He says softly. 

He smiles softly, eyes drooping a bit.

Greg parks them and shuts off the car. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" He smiles softly. 

“Mm, you’ve got to carry Alastor. I’ll be alright.” He smiles softly at him, already getting up.

"Alright." He smiles softly and carefully carries Alastor into the house as he follows Mycroft. 

Mycroft hums as they get inside, toeing off his shoes. “Mm, can you put him to bed? I’ll meet you in our room.”

"Sure." Greg nods and takes Alastor to bed. 

Mycroft smiles and goes off to their room, stripping down to his pants and getting into bed.

Greg comes in a few minutes later. 

He smiles softly, looking relaxed.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." He grins and strips down to his pants before crawling into bed. 

He blushes and hums softly.

He smiles softly and cuddles him. 

He nuzzles against him, curling up with him.

He hums happily and sighs contently. 

He rests his head against Greg’s chest, closing his eyes.

He kisses his head softly, rubbing his back soothingly. 

He blushes and hums softly.

"I love you.." 

“Love you too. So much.”

He smiles softly and cuddles him. 

He hums, quickly falling asleep.

He holds him and falls asleep. 

He nuzzles against him in his sleep.

He cuddles him close as they sleep.


	53. 53

Sherlock hums, nuzzling John on the couch.

John smiles softly and holds him close. 

Sherlock hums. “Mm, we should go to bed soon.”

"Mm yeah." John nods. 

He nuzzles against him, yawning. “Carry me..”

He chuckles softly and scoops Sherlock up, carrying him to bed. 

He smiles and holds onto him.

He kisses his head and takes him to bed. 

He nuzzles against him.

He hums happily and cuddles him. 

He hums and strips down to his pants before curling up with him.

He cuddles with him and relaxes. 

Sherlock hums quietly. “I think we should do it..” He mumbles after a bit.

"Mm do what?" John mumbles against his Sherlock's curls, half asleep. 

“Adopt.”

"Yeah. We should." 

He smiles softly. “I want to. Soon.”

"Okay." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “We could ask Flo if they want to carry the kid, yeah?” He asks, remembering what they said.

"Yeah sure. If they want to." He kisses his forehead. "Mm we're going with them to the lawyer tomorrow, right?" 

“Mm, yeah, we are.”

"Good. They're going to need us." 

He nods. “I know..”

He nods and kisses his head. 

He looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles softly. 

He smiles and nuzzles against him.

He hums happily and cuddles him. 

He cuddles with him and yawns.

"Sleep.."

"Mhmm..”

He holds him close and relaxes. 

Sherlock quickly falls asleep.

John holds him as they sleep. 

Ed hums as he wakes.

Phil sighs softly and stays cuddles against Ed back, asleep. 

He hums and turns to face him, smiling fondly.

He mumbles softly and snuggles closer sleepily. 

He leans in to kiss his chest softly, careful not to wake him.

He hums softly, melting. 

He smiles and nuzzles against him.

"Ed.." He mumbles. 

He hums softly. “Mm..”

He smiles softly and presses a kiss to whatever skin is close enough. 

He smiles softly. “Mm.. hello.”

"Morning." He hums happily. 

He nuzzles against him happily.

He smiles and kisses his head. "Were going to pick a dog today, yeah?"

He smiles happily. “Yeah.”

"Good." He smiles excitedly.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly.

He grins and kisses his nose. 

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He chuckles and kisses him teasingly. 

He blushes and whines a bit.

"Mm if you want a proper kiss come get it." 

He blushes and moves to straddle him, leaning in to kiss him.

"That's a good boy." Phil praises and kisses him back, holding him on his lap. 

Ed blushes at the praise and mewls a bit.

"You want more, don't you?" He nuzzles him, trailing his nails over his back gently. 

He blushes and whimpers softly. “Yes..”

"What do you want, baby?"

He blushes and rocks against him.

"Use your words, handsome." 

He whimpers softly. “You.. need you.”

"You've got me. I'm right here." He kisses him softly and rubs his hips. 

He kisses him back, rocking his hips. “Please..”

"Do you want to ride me, love? Is that what you need?" He kisses his jaw and nips at his neck. 

He whimpers and nods. “Please..”

He kisses him deeply and strips him slowly. 

He mewls softly.

"You're so handsome. God, just look at you." He nearly whines. 

He whimpers and blushes.

"I love you. I love looking at you. Feeling you. Touching you. Hearing you. I love all of it." 

He whimpers a bit. “Phil..”

"Mm?" He kisses him softly. 

“So good..”

He smiles softly and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply.

"God. I love you. So much." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and rocks against him.

He kisses his neck and strokes him slowly. 

He gasps and whimpers, thrusting into his hand. “God..”

"Good boy. Gorgeous."

“Please.. close.”

"I'll stop if you want me to fuck you." 

He whimpers and nods. “Please. Fuck me.”

He lets go of his cock and kisses him, laying him out on their bed. 

He moans loudly against his lips, rocking his hips.

He kisses his hips and slicks his fingers. 

He whimpers and raises his arse.

He kisses his cock and eases a finger into him. 

He mewls and rocks his hips against him.

He takes his cock into his mouth as he rocks his finger. 

He moans loudly and arches. “Please, god, please.”

He slowly bobs his head as he adds a second finger. 

He rocks into his mouth, whimpering.

He rocks his fingers and takes him deeper. 

He whines, rocking his hips onto his fingers.

He pulls off and kisses his thighs as he adds a third finger. 

“Please, Phil..”

He eases his fingers out and slicks his cock. 

“God please.”

He kisses him softly and slowly pushes back into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly against his lips.

He moans breathily and stills. 

“Christ, yes.. move. Please.”

He kisses his neck and rocks his hips slowly. 

He gasps and moans breathily. “Oh, Phil..”

"So good. So tight for me." He moans as he rocks slowly. 

He moans. “So big, sir..”

He groans and kisses him. 

He kisses him back deeply.

He nips at his lips as he starts to move faster. 

He gasps breathily and arches.

He bites at his neck as he aims for his prostate. 

He gasps, so close.

"Come, baby. Let go." 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly.

He holds him close and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and cuddles against him.

He cuddles him and rubs his back soothingly. 

He relaxes with him, eyes closing.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

“Mm, I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much.."

He nuzzles against him, smiling.

He smiles and kisses his head. "Mm shower and then we'll go to the shelter?" 

“Yeah.” He smiles.

He smiles and kisses him before getting up slowly, being careful of his knee. 

He gets up, going to help him.

"Thank you.." He blushes, a bit embarrassed. 

He smiles softly, leaning up to kiss him.

He kisses him back softly, smiling some. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too."

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. 

He smiles happily. “Come on, shower.”

"Mm yeah." He smiles and follows him into the shower. 

He starts the shower and hums as the hot water hits him.

Phil smiles softly and picks up the soap, washing Ed. 

He smiles happily, relaxing.

He hums softly and rubs his sudsy hands over his body. 

Ed blushes and smiles. “Mm..”

"Good?"

He hums and nods.

"Good." He smiles. 

He kisses him softly and hums.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him. 

He relaxes and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and rinses them off. 

He smiles. “What kind of dog do you want?”

"I like big ones." He chuckles. 

He smiles and hums. “Then we’ll get a big one.”

He grins and hums happily. 

He smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses him. 

Ed kisses him back happily.

Phil hums happily and smiles. 

“Mm, come on, we should get going.” He hums, obviously excited.

"Okay." He smiles and they get out of the shower, toweling off. 

Ed follows him out, drying off before going to get dressed.

Phil goes and gets dressed as well. 

“Ready?”

"Yeah." He smiles and nods. 

He smiles and takes his hand.

Phil hums happily and leads Ed out, hand in hand. 

Ed smiles happily as he follows him.

Phil kisses him as they get a cab to the shelter. 

Ed blushes and kisses him back.

Phil hums happy and pays the cabbie as they get to the shelter. 

Ed gets out excitedly.

Phil chuckles softly and follows after him slowly. 

Ed smiles as they go in to look at the dogs.

Phil smiles and takes his hand. 

He holds his hand, smiling up at him.

He chuckles and smiles happily. 

Ed leads him around to see the dogs.

Phil stops in front of a large cage with a huge Great Dane inside. 

Ed gasps and crouches in front of the cage. “Hello, there.”

She lifts his large head and looks up at him, revealing a tiny dog sleeping on her long front legs. 

Ed’s eyes widen, looking up at Phil.

Phil grins, loving the pair instantly. 

“Phil, can we get them?”

"They're as good as ours."

He smiles happily.

"Hi. Can I help you?" One of the volunteers comes over, large smile of her face. 

Ed smiles happily. “We’d like these two.”

"Brilliant! That is Madam." She points to the large black Great Dane. "And that is Big Papi." She giggles and points to the tiny white chihuahua. 

He smiles brightly, looking back up at Phil.

"We'll take them." Phil grins. "Great. How about I let you in to see them and I'll get the paperwork started?" The volunteer smiles. 

Ed smiles happily and nods. “That sounds brilliant. Is there a reason they’re together?”

"They found each other. Big Papi would bark for ages and Madam would mope because they were in separate pens. One day we decided to put them together to see if it would help and they've been inseparable ever since." She smiles and opens the door to the large pen. 

Ed smiles as he and Phil go into their pen.

Big Papi hops onto Madam's back. Madam stands and walks over to Phil and Ed slowly as Big Papi sits on her head. 

Ed looks as happy as a kid in a candy shop as they walk over. He kneels on the ground and holds out his hand for them to smell.

They sniff his hand, Big Papi's tail wagging rapidly as Madam's makes slow swooshes. 

He smiles as he gets to pet Big Papi’s head.

Big Papi nuzzles into his hand, sighing happily. 

He smiles happily and rubs behind his ears.

He pushes his hand down with his paw and walks onto his hand, standing on his palm. 

Ed makes a tiny squeak, excited.

"He's tiny." Phil chuckles and Big Papi barks which sounds more like a yip. 

“He’s so cute..” Ed sounds in awe.

Madam nudges his free hand, also wanting attention. 

He smiles and pets her, loving how gentle she was.

She melts into his touch, relaxing immediately. 

He smiles. “They’re perfect..”

"They're ours." Phil grins, petting down Madam's long back. 

He smiles happily. “I love them.”

He smiles and nods. 

He smiles as he pets them.

"Okie dokie. I've got the paperwork." The volunteer smiles and hands them a clipboard. 

Ed smiles as Phil stands to take the paperwork.

Madam leans against Ed, her head presses into his hip. 

Ed smiles and pets her softly. “You guys are coming home.”

"So Little Papi needs one of these pills once a day. He has a thyroid problem. That's why he's stayed so small even though he's an adult. We usually just put it in a treat and he gobbles it right up." The volunteer smiles and hands Phil the bottle as she takes the filled out clip board. 

“Alright. Does Madam need anything?”

"Don't let her jump from high things. I'm sure that won't be a problem since she's usually one of the tallest things around but Great Danes have a tendency to have their stomach and intestines twist which is not good at all. Other than they they should be good. I'm so happy they're going together. Exactly as it should be." She smiles and hands them leashes. 

Ed smiles and hums. “We’ll take care of them.”

"I'm sure they're in good hands. If you need anything feel free to call us." 

“Thank you, we will.”

"Have a great day." 

“Thank you, you too.”

She smiles and leaves them. "Ready to go home?" Phil smiles, clipping the leashes on the dogs. 

Ed smiles as he takes Big Papi’s leash.

Big Papi leads them out with Madam following behind him, Phil holding her leash in one hand and Ed's hand in the other. 

Ed smiles as they take them home.

The dogs walk happily, tails wagging excitedly. 

Ed smiles happily as they walk with their new dogs.

Phil hums happily and kisses Ed's hand. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles as they walk, trying not to show how much his knee hurts. 

Ed starts to notice Phil limping a bit. “Are you okay?”

"Mmhmm." Phil nods, trying not to let it show. 

He frowns a bit. “Phil..”

He frowns and bites his lip. 

He frowns and stops walking.

"I'm fine.." He mumbles, trying not to show how relieved he is that they stopped moving. 

He frowns. “I’m calling a cab.”

"I can make it home." He frowns. 

“You’re obviously in pain, walking home will just make it worse.”

"I.. I know.."

“I don’t mind getting a cab, love.”

He bites his lip and nods, giving in. 

He smiles softly and calls a cab for them.

"Sorry.."

He leans up to kiss him. “You’ve nothing to apologize for.”

He nods and kisses him back. 

He smiles softly. “It’s okay.”

He nods, still feeling bad he ruined their walk. 

He leans up, cupping his face. “Don’t do that. I know you feel bad, but don’t do that.”

He bites his lip and nods, kissing Ed's hands. 

He leans up to kiss him.

He bends down and kisses him back softly. 

He smiles softly against him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles softly. 

He smiles as the cab pulls up.

He smiles and opens the door for him. 

He blushes and smiles, getting in with Big Papi.

Big Papi sits in his lap as Madam lays at their feet. 

He smiles and relaxes.

Phil hums softly, rubbing his knee. 

Ed hums softly. “I’ll give you a massage when we get home, yeah?”

"You're so good to me." 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back happily and hums softly. 

He relaxes and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and holds him close. 

He hums softly as they’re driven home.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

Ed pays as they arrive and helps Phil get out. 

Phil lets Ed help him into the house. 

Ed hums as he also brings the dogs inside.

The dogs look around excitedly at their new home, tails wagging. 

“You two can go explore, yeah?” Ed hums.

Phil lets them off the leash and they go explore, Madam following Big Papi. 

Ed smiles and hums. “Come on.”

Phil smiles and follows Ed. 

He leads them to their bed. “Come lay down. I’ll massage you.”

He nods and lays down, trying to relax. 

He smiles and starts to massage him.

"Ohh Edward..." He groans softly, melting under his hands. 

He blushes a bit and leans in to kiss his back.

He blushes and moans softly. 

“Good?”

"So good.." He mumbles into the pillow, slowly getting hard as Ed massages him. 

Ed moves to focus on his legs.

Phil sighs contently and relaxes under Ed's hands. 

He carefully massages his legs.

He stays relaxed, legs starting to feel better. 

He slowly massages back up to his back.

He moans softly, arching into his touch. 

He blushes a bit and moves to straddle his hips, pressing against his arse as he massages him.

"Ohh yesss.." He whimpers softly, rocking his arse back against him slowly. 

He gasps softly, rocking against him. “Phil..”

"Please.." He begs. 

“Tell me what you need..”

"You.."

He kisses his back before pulling back to strip both of them.

He blushes and whimpers softly. 

He leans in to kiss his back again. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

"Yes please yes." He begs. 

“Can you stretch yourself for me?”

He blushes and nods. 

He smiles and hands Phil the lube.

He smiles shyly and slowly starts to stretch himself. 

Ed watches. “Look at you..”

Phil blushes and whimpers softly. 

He licks his lips as he watches. “So good..”

He moans at the way Ed looks at him, rocking on two fingers. 

“You look so perfect like this..”

He blushes and arches.

“Good boy..”

"Please." 

“One more. You can do it.”

He moans as he eases in a third finger. 

Ed licks his lips, stroking himself as he watches.

Phil whimpers and arches. 

“Ready, love?”

"Yes. Please yes." 

He leans in to kiss him and eases out his fingers. “Spread your legs for me.”

He kisses him back and spreads his legs for him. "I need you."

“I’ve got you.” He whispers as he pushes into him slowly.

Phil moans and arches. 

"Christ, Phil.."

"Please, Ed.."

He starts to rock slowly.

"Ohh yessss." He gasps. 

He moan and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back desperately and holds onto him. 

He starts to thrust faster into him.

He moans loudly, moving with him. 

Ed kisses and sucks at his neck as he thrusts.

Phil gasps and groans deeply, taking everything Ed gives him. 

Ed’s thrusts get harder and less rhythmic as he gets closer. “Phil..”

"Please. So close." Phil begs, knowing they're both close. 

Ed cries out as he comes hard into Phil.

Phil moans loudly as he comes hard. 

Ed moans and pulls him into a kiss.

Phil mewls softly and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him softly.

He blushes a bit and nuzzles him back. 

“So perfect..”

He blushes more and hides his face in his neck. 

He nuzzles against him happily.

He hums softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles and relaxes.

Phil relaxes with him, smiling softly. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.."

He hums happily as he cuddles with him.

He smiles softly and melts into him. 

He relaxes. “You good?”

"Mm very good." 

He smiles softly and hums.

He nuzzles him. 

He smiles. “Feel better?”

"Mm yes. So much better." He smiles and kisses his chest. 

He smiles. “I’m glad.”

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “Nap?”

"Mm yeah.." He smiles softly. 

He smiles and closes his eyes, soon falling asleep.


	54. Fifty-Four

"Are you guys ready?" Flo calls out, they are antsy. They're dressed extra masculine today because they know they're going to see their mother. Flo fixes their suit and looks in the mirror, their makeup making their face look male. They smirk, knowing it'll drive their mother up the wall. 

Sherlock smiles as he sees them, John in tow. “You look brilliant.”

"Well that's good because I feel like I'm going to vomit." Flo laughs nervously. 

“It’ll be okay. We’re here for you. For anything.”

"Thank you."

“Of course.”

"Ready to go?" 

“Yeah. We’re ready.”

Flo nods and leads them down to the cab. 

They all get in.

Flo tells the cabbie the address and they go. 

Sherlock sits between Flo and John, looking over to Flo and smiling softly.

Flo smiles a bit nervously as the door opens. Their smile dropping from their face as her mother walks in with her new husband and two young children. 

Sherlock takes her hand as well as John’s, trying to make Flo feel better.

John rubs Sherlock's hand and Flo's hand trembles. "Florence." Mrs. Vant glares at her daughter. Flo just looks at her, keeping her mouth shut. 

Sherlock squeezes Flo’s hand. “Lets go inside, yeah?”

Flo nods and follows him inside. 

He leads them inside, followed by Flo’s mother and the others.

A receptionist leads them to a room with a large table inside, a lawyer sitting at the head. Flo sits on one side and their mother sits on the other. 

Sherlock and John sit with Flo.

"I see she's been having a lot of fun since getting out of rehab. I always knew she was that kind of girl. Never wanted to admit it." Mrs. Vant says to her husband as she looks between Flo, Sherlock, and John. Flo sighs and rolls their eyes. 

“We’re here to support them.” He puts emphasis on their pronoun.

"Yes I'm sure. She's always need a lot of support from men." Mrs. Vant smirks. "If we could get started please." The lawyer nearly snaps. 

Sherlock glares at Mrs. Vant.

Mrs. Vant glares right back as her husband keeps the children entertained. The lawyer hands them copies of the will. "According to this his only child gets all of his worldly possessions." The lawyer hums. "What?" Mrs. Vant nearly screeches. 

Sherlock tries to keep his amusement out of his voice. “Shocking.”

"But there's something else for you. Hold on I want to get this right." He puts on his glasses. "Here we are. 'To my dear ex-wife. You are a miserable horrible bitch. The only good thing that has ever and will ever come from our relationship is Flo. They are the light of my life. The only thing in this world that made everything worth it. I love Flo more than anything. So I want to thank you. Thank you for giving Flo to me. But also fuck you. For taking them from me. I will never forgive you for that. If I go to hell for not being able to forgive you well I guess I'll just see you down there.' That's all he's written about you." The lawyer says to Mrs. Vant who is trembling with rage. 

Sherlock actually lets out a laugh, smirking. “Well, glad he agrees with everyone.”

"You shut your fucking mouth, you freak!" Mrs. Vant snarls. Flo slams their fist down onto the table so hard everyone jumps. "If you ever open your mouth with the intent of speaking to him ever again I will have you taken to jail so fast you won't know what happened for all of this shit you have ever done to me." Flo growls so deep and so low Mrs. Vant just stares terrified. 

Sherlock doesn’t seem phased by her words. “I do hope your husband knows you’re cheating on him with the man from the florist.” He flashes her a grin.

Mrs. Vant eyes widen in shock and her husband leaves, taking the children with him. 

He smirks and hums, looking back to the lawyer. “So, everything is Flo’s, yes? So we’re done here?”

"Yes. Flo can choose to let Mrs. Vant stay in their new home or force Mrs. Vant to vacate." The lawyer hums. 

Sherlock looks to Flo.

"She can stay. If she pays me rent." Flo hums. "Like hell." Mrs. Vant snaps. "Then get the fuck out of my house." Flo smirks. 

“There are cheap motels just outside of London, since you can’t stay with your ex-husband.”

Mrs. Vant glares at them and leaves in a huff. "Thank you, Bernard." Flo says softly. "My pleasure, sweetheart. I'm very sorry for your loss." The lawyer says softly, getting up to hug Flo. 

Sherlock stands, smiling softly. “Glad that went well.”

"Me too." John nods. 

“Are you ready to go, Flo? I think we were going to watch Alastor today.”

"Yup. Don't want Greg and Myc to be late." Flo smiles and follows them out, carrying some paperwork. 

Sherlock smiles as he gets a cab.

They go back to Baker Street. 

Sherlock hums. “Greg said they’ll be here soon.”

"Sounds good." John smiles and nods. Flo takes off their suit jacket and loosens their tie as they go to make tea. 

Sherlock relaxes in his chair.

"Yoo-hoo! Are you dears in? I've made biscuits." Mrs. Hudson calls as she comes up the stairs. 

Sherlock hums. “Door’s open!”

"Morning, dears." Mrs. Hudson smiles as she comes in with treats. 

“Morning, Mrs. H.”

"How are you lot this morning?" Mrs. Hudson asks as Flo brings of the tea. "Oh that's a lovely suit, dear. Very handsome." Mrs. Hudson smiles. "Thank you, Mrs. H." Flo blushes happily and kisses Mrs. Hudson's cheek before handing her a cup of tea, giving one to Sherlock and John as well. 

Sherlock hums as he takes his tea.

"So how did it go?" Mrs. Hudson asks Flo but looks to Sherlock, knowing he'll tell her the truth. "It's went better than I thought it would." Flo hums and sips their tea. 

“That’s true.” Sherlock hums.

"Good." Mrs. Hudson smiles. 

“Things went very well, and everything is sorted.”

She smiles and nods happily, sipping her tea. 

“Thank you for the treats, Mrs. H. What would we do without you?”

"You'll never have to worry about that dear." She giggles. 

He smiles and hums.

"You lot in?" Greg calls up as he and Mycroft bring Alastor up. 

“Yeah, come on.”

They come up with Alastor. 

Alastor gasps and claps when he sees Sherlock.

"Hello!" Sherlock grins and goes to Alastor. 

Alastor reaches for him. “Lock!”

Sherlock smiles and scoops Alastor into his arms. 

He giggles happily. “Hi, lock!”

"Hey, Al!" He grins. 

He giggles and bounces.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him." Greg smiles and sets down Alastor's baby bag. 

Sherlock smiles. “Of course. I don’t mind.”

"We better get going. See you lot later." Greg smiles and kisses Alastor's head. 

Alastor giggles and reaches up for him. “Dada!”

"I know, love. Dada will be back soon. Uncle Sherlock is going to take good care of you." Greg says softly and hugs his son, hoping he won't have a tantrum. 

“Dada leave?” He starts to pout.

"I'll be back. It's okay. I'll see you at bed time." He says softly, bouncing him a bit. 

“Papa?” He looks to Mycroft.

"I'm going to go with Dada, okay? We'll be back. It'll be okay." Mycroft says softly and kisses his head. 

He whines a bit.

"Hey hey. It's okay. You're gonna have fun with Lock and John and Flo." He rubs his back. 

He sniffles a bit but nods.

He kisses his head and cuddles him. 

He makes kissy noises.

He smiles softly and covers him in kisses. 

He giggles happily and claps.

He smiles and chuckles. 

He smiles at him.

"Be good for Uncle Sherlock." Mycroft kisses Alastor's head and so does Greg. 

“Love lock.”

"That's right. Good boy." Mycroft smiles. He and Greg say their goodbyes before leaving for the wedding. 

Alastor looks back up at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and bounces him. 

He giggles and claps happily.

Sherlock chuckles and smiles. "Hey, Al." Flo smiles and comes out of the kitchen, wondering how Alastor will react to this different look. 

Alastor looks at them, making grabby hands at their tie.

Flo smiles and wiggles the tie in front of his little hands. 

He giggles as he tries to catch it.

They smile and let him catch it. 

He squeals happily.

They giggle and smiles brightly. 

He sucks on their tie.

Flo smiles and holds him close. 

He giggles softly and pats their suit.

"I like the suit too." They chuckle a bit and smile. 

He smiles happily. “Flo.”

"Yes?" They grin. 

“Flo!” He giggles.

"That's me!" They laugh and bounce him. 

He smiles happily.

"What should we do today, mm?"

“Bubbas!” He claps.

"Bubbas?" Flo looks to Sherlock. 

Sherlock shrugs.   
Alastor huffs. “Bubbas!” He blows bubbles with his spit.

"Oh bubbles!" Flo laughs. "Brilliant idea, Al." They grin. 

He smiles happily and claps.

"Shall we go to the park and blow bubbles? I think we shall." They smile. "Did you know that I used to be part of a circus? I used to make bubbles big enough to stand in. Mmhmm." 

Alastor’s eyes widen as he listens to them.

"I wonder how much of what I'm saying you're actually understanding." Flo giggles. "Ready to go buy some bubbles, boys?" They ask John and Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and hums. “Yeah, lets go.”

"Are you coming, Mrs. H?" Flo smiles. 

“Oh, I’d love to!”

"Brilliant." 

She smiles and follows them out.

Flo carries Alastor as they walk to the store. 

Sherlock holds John’s hand as they walk.

John smiles and rubs his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles. 

He smiles shyly and hums.

He hums softly and smiles. 

He leans in to kiss him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

“I love you..”

“I love you, too..”

He smiles fondly at John.

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes, humming as they get to the store.

Flo smiles and carries Alastor to the bubble section. 

Alastor babbles as he looks at everything.

"I think we'll get one of everything. How's that sound?" Flo smiles and has Alastor on their hip, handing him a bubble wand. 

He giggles and waves the bubble wand.

"Perfect bubble making form, Al." They smile, putting things in a basket John was holding. 

John smiles as he watches them interact.

"You'd be a wonderful father." Mrs. Hudson says as she looks at Sherlock, on the other end of the isle from Flo, John, and Alastor. 

Sherlock blushes, biting his lip and looking to Mrs. Hudson. “I.. I’m not so sure..”

"I am. You know I'm never wrong." She smiles up at him. 

He smiles a bit. “Yeah, I know.”

"Good." She smiles. 

“I’d love to have a kid with John..”

"I'm sure he'd love to have one with you." 

“We’ve talked about it a bit..”

"Really? And?" 

“He seemed interested, but I’m not sure.”

"Talk to him about it. I'm sure he wants to know how you feel."

He bites his lip. “I’m worried I misread the conversation.”

"Explain it to me and lets see if we can figure it out." 

“We were laying in bed talking about it, so I’m worried that his thoughts were clouded from coitus.”

Mrs. Hudson hums and nods. "You two need to talk about it when you're both clear headed."

“I’m a bit scared to.”

"I think scared comes with the job. But you have so many people around you for anything that you need I think that makes it a little less scary." 

“Yeah, I know.”

"So talk to him. Figure it out. You're a smart boy. You can figure it out with John."

He bites his lip and nods.

"Plus you know how I love to spoil you. Your children will be spoiled rotten before they can even talk." She giggles. 

He smiles softly, relaxing a bit.

She smiles and hums happily. 

“Thank you, Mrs. H.”

"Of course, dear."

He smiles softly. “We should go join them.”

"Good idea." She smiles. 

He smiles softly as they go back to join the others.

Alastor giggles happily as John carries a nearly over flowing basket. 

Sherlock smiles. “Getting all of that?”

"Of course." Flo smiles and Alastor clasps excitedly. 

Sherlock smiles. “Brilliant.”

"I think that's everything we need." Flo smiles. 

“Good we can go have our picnic now!”

Alastor squeals happily and giggles excitedly. 

Sherlock smiles, going with john to the checkout.

"Oi! Put it on one of those." Flo tosses Sherlock their wallet with their credit cards. "I've come into some money recently and I couldn't think of a better way to splurge than on a cutie like this one." They smile and tickle Alastor who giggles happily. 

Sherlock smiles as he catches their wallet. “Mm, brilliant, Flo.”

Flo smiles and nods. "Let's see if there's anything else you'd like." They smile at Alastor and carry him around the store with Mrs. Hudson. 

Alastor babbles, makes grabby hands at the aisles.

Flo smiles, carrying him wherever he wants to go or see. 

He reaches for the princess toy, babbling happily.

"This one?" They smile and hand it to him. 

He giggles and waves the princess doll around.

"Then we'll get this one as well." Flo smiles happily. 

He giggles happily as he plays in their arms.

They smile and carry him back up to the cashier. "This as well." 

Alastor babbles, making grabby hands at the toy as Flo lets the cashier ring it up.

"Give em a second." Flo chuckles and bounces him. 

He squirms a bit in their arms.

"Here you go." Flo hands him back the princess doll. 

He squeals happily and waves it around.

They chuckle and smile happily. 

“Lock!” He calls to Sherlock, waving his doll.

"Look at that!" Sherlock grins and takes him, bouncing him as Flo pays after having pick pocketing Sherlock for their wallet back. 

Alastor giggles happily, showing him his doll.

"Did you pick this all by yourself? It's very nice. You've got quite the eye." Sherlock smiles. 

He smiles. “Mine!”

"Yes! Yours!" He grins. 

He giggles happily.

"Ready to go play with bubbles in the park?" Flo smiles, holding the bulging bags. 

“Bubbas!!”

"Yes!" Flo smiles and leads them out. 

Alastor smiles happily.

They get to the park and set up the picnic. 

Alastor crawls around on the blanket.

Flo and Mrs. Hudson set lunch out around the blanket. 

Alastor wobbly stands up.

"Look at you!" John grins, holding his hands out to Alastor as he watches him. 

Alastor giggles and walks to him with his doll.

John chuckles and smiles happily. 

Alastor holds his doll up for John to see.

"I see. A new favorite, mm?" John smiles. 

He smiles happily, bringing the doll down to hug it, making kissy noises.

He smiles and scoops Alastor up, peppering him with kisses. 

He giggles happily and bounces in his arms.

John chuckles and smiles brightly, bouncing Alastor. 

He squeals and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles, looking to Sherlock. 

Sherlock is watching them, a fond look in his eyes.

John blushes a bit and smiles happily. 

He smiles happily and goes over to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums. “Hello, love.”

"Hi." He smiles happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

“You look cute with Alastor.”

"It's all him. He's the cute one. I swear." 

“Mm, I don’t know. You two together look cute.” He tries to subtly drop hints.

"Yeah? I think you're right." He smiles happily. "You look cuter with him though." 

He blushes a bit. “You think so?”

"Yeah. I really do." He smiles, knowing Sherlock is asking more than what he's actually saying. 

He smiles shyly. “What do you think, then?” He asks, biting his lip.

"With you I'd love to." John smiles at him like lovingly. 

He smiles brightly at him, leaning in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He kisses him back happily.

He chuckles happily and smiles brightly. 

He smiles and hums. “I really want to have a child with you, John..” He mumbles softly.

"We will, love." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him back.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back, blushing a bit. 

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. Alastor squeals happily.

He chuckles and nuzzles him back, smiling down at Alastor. 

Alastor smiles brightly up at John and Sherlock. “Love Lock! Love Jawn!”

"Love you, too." They say and pepper him with kisses. 

"Of course you do." He smiles, taking his hand. 

He giggles happily, making kissy noises back at them.

Flo smiles and takes their picture sneakily, sending it to Mycroft and Greg. 

Mycroft smiles as he sees the picture, nudging Greg.

"Aww." Greg smiles happily. 

He smiles and hums. “At least they’re having fun.”

"We're having fun. So much fun." Greg chuckles as he holds a soft ice pack to his eye, having gotten punched by his father for kicking his parents out of the wedding at Arthur's request when they showed up uninvited. 

Mycroft sighs, frowning a bit. He was furious at Greg’s father but was trying to keep it under control for the sake of the wedding. “You’re going to bruise.”

"Wouldn't bet the first time I got a shiner from dear old dad." Greg chuckles and puts down the ice pack. "Come dance with me." 

Mycroft’s frown only deepens at that comment. “Gregory..”

"It's not a proper wedding of no punches are thrown. Come on." Greg takes Mycroft's hand and pulls him close. 

Mycroft’s still pouting a bit as Greg pulls him close.

"Mm you know when you pout I have to kiss it. It's the rules." Greg smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles softly as he kisses him back.

He hums happily and leads him to the dance floor. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

He holds him close, swaying with him to the music. 

He blushes softly and slowly relaxes against him.

Greg holds him close as they dance. 

He rests his head on Greg’s shoulder.

"I love you.." 

“I love you too..”

He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles happily against him, sneakily taking his phone out to text Athena.   
**Track where Gregory’s father is. Send me the details. -M**

**Yes, Sir.-A**

He pockets his phone and rests his head on Greg’s shoulder.

Greg kisses his head as they dance together. 

He smiles softly, relaxing with him.

"Thank you for coming today. I know it wasn't fun with my parents. You're the best." He nuzzles him. 

“Anything for you, my love.”

He smiles and tips Mycroft's chin up, leaning in to kiss him. 

He smiles, kissing him back softly.

"Mm so handsome." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. “Mm..”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too."

He sighs contently.

Greg sings to him softly as they dance. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles softly.

Greg kisses his neck and jaw. 

He blushes and tips his head back a bit.

He smirks and nibbles on his throat. 

He lets out a small gasp, closing his eyes.

"You know it's also not a proper wedding unless some guests sneak off for some fun of their own." He whispers and sucks on his earlobe. 

He whimpers a bit. “God yes.”

He smirks and takes his hand, leading him out of the ballroom. 

Mycroft blushes as he follows him.

"Would now be a good time to tell you that I got us our own room upstairs?" Greg smirks, showing him a keycard for a hotel room. 

He groans. “God, you brilliant man, you.”

"I am engaged to you. Something's ought to have rubbed off by now." He chuckles and takes him up in the elevator. 

“Mm, if we don’t get upstairs soon, something else is going to rub off on you.”

"Oh is that a threat or a promise?" 

He presses against him, smirking a bit. “Mm, do you really want to find out or do you want to take me up to the room and fuck me senseless?”

"Why does everything that has to do with you sound so fucking tempting?" He whines a bit. "Elevator sex some other time." He smirks as the doors open, leading him to the room. 

He grins and follows him. “Mm, I’ll keep you to that.”

"You better." He smirks and takes him into the room. 

Mycroft pulls Greg down on top of him on the bed.

Greg presses him down into the bed and kisses him deeply. 

He moans against him and arches up.

He kisses down his neck and rocks against him. 

He whimpers and arches. “Gregory..”

He strips him him and kisses his chest. 

He whimpers softly. “Daddy..”

"Good boy. So handsome." He kisses his hips as he takes his trousers off. 

He blushes and spreads his legs a bit wider for him.

He kisses along his cock and pulls out lube from his pocket. 

Mycroft blushes and arches. “Of course you’ve got lube on you.”

"Remember I'm the optimistic one here." Greg smirks and kisses him. 

He groans and kisses him back. “Thank god for that.”

"Mmhmm." He kisses him deeply and slicks his fingers, teasing his hole. 

He gasps and kisses him back desperately. “Don’t bloody tease me, Gregory.”

He chuckles softly and eases a slick finger into Mycroft. 

He whimpers and arches. “God yes..”

He kisses his hips and rocks his finger slowly, adding a second. 

Mycroft gasps and moans breathily, rocking his hips back against his fingers.

"So gorgeous. Look at you." Greg groans and rocks his fingers. 

“So good, Gregory.. please. Need you.” He begs.

"I know. Almost there. You're doing to good." He kisses him and eases in a third finger. 

“Please, sir..” he whimpers, pushing back against him.

He rocks his fingers for a bit before easing them out, lubing his cock. 

He whimpers at the emptiness, spreading his legs wider.

He holds his hips and pushes into him slowly. 

He gasps and mewls. “Oh, Daddy..”

He moans breathily and kisses his neck. 

He arches against him, baring his neck.

He nips and sucks on his neck, rocking his hips slowly. 

He mewls and rocks his hips. “God yes..”

He strokes him in time with his thrusts, slowly gaining speed. 

He whimpers and arches. “God yes, Daddy..”

"Good boy. Such a good boy." 

“Harder, please.. want you to pound me into the mattress.”

He smirks and pulls out of him, putting him on his stomach. He holds his hips and pushes back into him, fucking him hard and fast. 

Mycroft gasps and moans loudly, arching. “Yes!”

Greg smirks and pounds into him. 

His moans grow louder, arching off the bed.

He tilts his hips and hits his prostate. 

He gasps and cries out, coming hard suddenly and without permission.

He moans loud and comes hard, taken by surprise. 

He gasps and whimpers softly from the intensity of his sudden orgasm. “Ch-Christ..”

He holds him close and presses soft kisses to his skin. 

He’s still trembling a bit from his orgasm.

"I've got you. Good boy. Such a good boy. So gorgeous." 

He mewls, blushing at the praise.

He holds him close and cuddles him. 

He nuzzles against him. “Mm.. love..”

"Love you, too." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and curls up against him.

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

He nuzzles against him, smiling happily.

He kisses his head and cuddles him. 

He smiles softly and cuddles against him.

He hums softly and relaxes, holding Mycroft. 

He closes his eyes, humming quietly.

"We can stay here tonight. Alastor is looked after." Greg nuzzles him. 

He mumbles and nods, cuddling closer.

He smiles softly and kisses his head, cuddling him. 

He yawns, quickly falling asleep.

Greg falls asleep with him. 

Sherlock smiles as he comes back out into the sitting room after having put Alastor to bed.

"Is he asleep?" Flo smiles as they sit in the couch freshly showered, having taken one before John and after Alastor' bath since everyone got covered in soap while playing with bubbles. 

“Yeah, just got him down.” Sherlock smiles.

"Good. It's lucky he's not fussy." Flo smiles, moving their legs so Sherlock can sit on the couch as well. 

Sherlock hums and smiles. “Mm, yeah, he’s pretty easy.” He sits beside them.

"Good." Flo smiles and leans against him, emotionally exhausted from having to deal with their mother that morning. 

He smiles softly, relaxing. “Everything alright?”

"Mmhmm. Just tired." They hum softly, eyes closing. 

“Want to go to sleep?”

"Mm just wanna stay here.." 

He smiles softly. “Alright.”

They cuddle into his side and relax. 

He smiles softly as John brings them tea.

John smiles and sets the tea down on the coffee table before sitting best to Sherlock, cuddling into him. "Apparently it's cuddle your favorite detective night." He hums happily. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly, relaxing between them.

They cuddle into him and relax. 

Sherlock smiles as he sips his tea.

John hums softly and sips his as well. 

He smiles. “Hopefully the wedding went well.”

"Hope so. I hope they didn't have trouble with Greg's parents if they decided to show up." He hums. 

“God knows Mycroft would say something.”

"Exactly. The British government is not exactly the thing you want breathing down your neck."

“He’s going to have a fit if they show up.” He hums a bit.

He hums and nods. 

He relaxes against John. “I hope they’re okay.”

"I'm sure they are. Probably hold up in a hotel room for the night." He chuckles softly. 

He hums. “Mm, yeah, probably.”

He hums and sips his tea, Flo having fallen asleep against Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles, relaxing against John, starting to drift off.

John smiles softly and kisses his head, holding them both close. 

He mumbles softly as he falls asleep.

He hums softly, kissing Sherlock's head and rubbing Flo's back soothingly. 

Sherlock hums, relaxing between them.

Flo cuddles against Sherlock's side. John watches the news and slowly nods off. 

Mycroft hums as he wakes.

Greg groans softly and nuzzles into Mycroft's neck, still hanging onto sleep. 

He smiles softly, not wanting to wake him quite yet.

He hums softly and cuddles into him. 

He noses at his neck, humming softly.

He melts into him and relaxes. 

He smiles and kisses his neck softly.

He hums softly, head tipping back sleepily. 

He hums softly against his neck, rubbing small circles onto his chest slowly.

"Myc.." Greg mumbles softly, aching into the touch as he wakes slowly. 

“Mm, morning, gorgeous..” he mumbles against his neck.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Morning, my love." 

He kisses his neck, grazing his teeth over it a bit.

He moans softly and presses closer. 

He sucks a mark onto his neck.

He groans and arches. "Myc.." He whimpers. 

“Mm. Need something?” He smirks a bit.

"You. Always need you." He kisses along his neck needy. 

He licks his lips. “Are you stretched?”

He blushes and shakes his head. "Need your fingers, Daddy.." 

Mycroft smirks at the name, grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers.

Greg blushes and opens his legs. 

Mycroft eases in a finger, kissing his neck and chest softly.

Greg moans and arches. 

He slowly thrusts his finger.

"Oh Myc.." He whimpers. 

“I’ve got you, love..” He adds a second finger.

He moans and kisses him desperately. 

He kisses him back deeply, rocking his fingers.

He mewls and presses against him. 

“Good boy.. Take Daddy’s fingers..”

"Wanna be a good boy for Daddy.." 

“You’re such a good boy..” He adds a third finger.

"All yours Daddy." He mewls. 

“My good boy.” He rocks his finger.

He moans and rocks with him. 

He gasps and moans breathily as he’s filled.

He eases out his fingers, kissing his shoulder. “Ready, love?”

"Please." He mewls, legs spread. 

Mycroft slicks himself up and eases into him, groaning softly.

Greg moans and arches. 

He moans breathily. “Christ..”

He kisses and nibbles on his neck. 

He groans and bares his neck for Greg.

He bites and sucks on his neck. "Fuck me. Please." 

He starts to thrust into him, keeping his movements slow.

He moans breathily, rocking with him. 

“Feels so good..” He mumbles.

"Always feels so good.." He murmurs. 

He starts to speed up his thrusts, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses him back desperately, moving with him. 

Mycroft nips at his lips.

Greg whimpers, trying to kiss him. 

He grins a bit before kissing him deeply.

He moans and kisses him back. 

He thrusts harder, kissing him desperately.

He moans loudly, moving with him. 

“So good for me.. want you to come with me..”

"Please. So close." 

“Come. Let go.” Mycroft moans loudly as he comes hard.

He cries out and comes hard. 

Mycroft holds him close, rubbing his back and whispering praise into his ear.

Greg blushes and cuddles into him, pressing his face to his neck. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and holds him close.

"Mm we have to pick up Alastor.." 

“Mm, right.”

He hums and kisses his neck softly. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him before getting up, stretching. "Mm not a good look for me." He chuckles softly as he looks at his black eye in the mirror. 

Mycroft frowns as he looks at him.

"Oi. No frownin. Don't make me takes you across my knee." Greg chuckles. 

“I should’ve done something. Should’ve said something. I just stood there.”

"No you shouldn't have. Because if he put his fucking hands on you I would’ve had to killed him." 

He frowns a bit but nods.

He goes and kisses him softly. "I'm fine." 

He sighs a bit. “Alright..”

"Now get dressed. Or else I might get other ideas and they won't be about leaving." He smirks and goes to get dressed. 

He blushes a bit before getting up to get dressed.

He chuckles and gets dressed as well. 

He smiles as he turns to look at him.

"What?" Greg asks as he catches Mycroft looking at him. 

He blushes and smiles softly. “Nothing, love.”

He smiles softly. "Okay.." 

He goes to kiss him. “You’re just beautiful..”

"My.." He blushes a bit and kisses him back adoringly. 

He smiles at him happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily. “Come on, lets go say goodbye to your brother.”

"Mm yes you're right." Greg smiles and takes his hand, leading him out. "Morning. Art is up getting food." Piper smiles from the table at the breakfast buffet, looking so happy to be married. 

Mycroft smiles. “You seem rather pleased this morning.”

"Well.." Piper smiles and looks at her watch. "I've been married for exactly 24 hours now. Best 24 hours of my life." She grins. 

He hums and smiles. “I’m glad.”

"I'm still really sorry about your eye." Piper looks at Greg. "Don't even worry about it. Thanks for breaking it up." Greg chuckles remember how Piper nearly literally carried Mr. Lestrade out of the wedding. 

Mycroft chews on his lip. “I’m going to go get us some breakfast.” He gets up, still feeling guilty about not stepping in.

"I put my foot in it didn't I?" Piper looks to Greg. "It's alright don't worry." Greg sighs. "Morning, Mycroft." Arthur nods as he waits for his omelet. 

Mycroft smiles a bit. “Good morning.” He starts to make some pancakes and waffles for Greg and himself.

"Does he still like waffles over pancakes?" Art asks about Greg. 

“Yes, which unfortunately makes breakfasts difficult when we only have enough batter for either a few pancakes or a few waffles.” He chuckles softly.

He smiles softly. "When we were little we weren't allowed sugar or anything like that. Our parents were even stricter back then. Greg would get the mix and syrup from our Nan when we'd go to visit her which was very rarely. He would use it for my birthday. He'd get up really really early and make me pancakes so we could have them before our parents woke up. He'd use all the batter. I knew he loved waffles more and it was the only time we ever got to have anything that tasted good. And he used it for me. After he left I never ate pancakes again. If he didn't make them I didn't want them." He shakes his head. 

Mycroft smiles softly. “He’s always been caring for others, of course..”

"I don't know where he got it from." Arthur chuckles. 

He smiles and hums a bit, getting plates for his food.

"When are you two getting married?" He holds his plate. 

He smiles softly. “We’ve been getting everything arranged for it. We’ve just got to agree on a venue.”

"Wonderful." He smiles. 

Mycroft bites his lip. “Did your father ever do something like that in Greg’s childhood?”

"You mean hit him?" Arthur sighs. "Yeah he did. Dad never did anything like that to me. Greg always got the brunt of everything. He's older. He knows better. Even when I did something bad or wrong Greg would say it was him and take the beating. I noticed that he still flinches from time to time at loud voices or sudden movements." 

Mycroft tries to hide his frown, his anger a bit more obvious than he would like.

"Hey. Don't do anything stupid, yeah?" Art says softly. 

“He shouldn’t be able to get away with that..”

"Believe me. I looked into it. There's nothing we can do."

He frowns a bit, hoping to hear back from Anthea soon.

"You keep checking your phone. Waiting on a call?" 

“Business, yes.” He hums softly.

"Right." He hums and nods, walking back to the table with Mycroft with their food. 

Mycroft sets their food down and sits next to Greg.

"Thank you, love." Greg smiles happily, black eye starting to look a bit better. 

“Of course, dear.” He kisses his head, smiling softly.

He smiles brightly and eats his waffles happily. 

Mycroft smiles softly as he eats his pancakes.

"Soooo full.." Greg groans when he finishes. 

Mycroft chuckles softly. “Good?”

"Very good. Thank you, love." Greg smiles and kisses him, humming happily as he licks the maple syrup off the corner of Mycroft's lip. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

“Git.” He teases.

"You love it." He pouts. 

He chuckles and leans in to kiss his pout. “Very much so.”

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles softly against his lips.

"Mm love you.." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him again. 

He smiles and hums softly. “Love you, too.”

He nuzzles him and smiles happily. 

He smiles softly and relaxes with him, his anger from before slipping away.

**Mr. And Mrs. Lestrade are residing in the same hotel as you, Sir. Room 617-Ant** 

Mycroft hums, leaning in to kiss Greg’s cheek. “I’ve got to go make a phone call.”

"Okay." Greg hums and smiles as he watches Mycroft go. 

Mycroft steps away into a secluded room before he calls Anthea.

"Sir." Anthea says as she answers the phone. 

“I want you to tell me the moment that he leaves his room by himself.” Mycroft demands, knowing his anger is evident.

"I will but you promise me you won't do anything stupid." Anthea says evenly. 

“I’m going to make sure that he doesn’t touch Gregory like that again.”

"Yeah see that sounds like something stupid." Anthea sighs as she walks into the room, ending the call. 

He rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt him.”

"I know. I'm just here if you want me to." She smiles. 

“Stay close by.” He starts walking to the elevators, moving out of the way as Mrs. Lestrade walks briskly past them as she exits the elevator. Mycroft and Anthea get on the elevator. “Brilliant, this means he’s alone in his room.”

"She looked mad as hell." Anthea hums, leaning against the elevator wall. 

“I suppose we’ll find out why soon enough.”

"Jesus, she's drunk. It smells like a pub in here." She sighs. 

“Interesting. I thought she didn’t drink. Must be bad then.”

"She's not the drunk. He is." Anthea hands Mycroft a file, arrests going all the way back to his early teens. 

Mycroft flips through his file. “Christ..”

"Mrs. Lestrade got pregnant right out of school. They got married. Lived horribly ever after." Anthea hums as the elevator dings and the doors open. 

“Dreadful.” He hums as they walk to the room. He hands Anthea his phone. “Stay outside. This will only take a moment. If Gregory calls, tell him I’ve stepped away for a moment.” He swipes the key card he had taken from the maid earlier and enters the room.

"If I hear anything im breaking the door down." Anthea says, knowing he knows she can do it easily.   
Mr. Lestrade is sitting on the floor, back up against the wall facing the door. He's holding a towel to his forehead that's soaked with blood, a shattered bottle broken on the floor. 

Mycroft hums as he looks down at him. “Looks like someone’s already beaten me here.”

"If you hurry you can still go high five my wife before she leave." Mr. Lestrade snaps, dropping the towel to the floor as he stands, revealing a large gash to his forehead. 

“Mm, yes, I did see her leaving in quite a hurry. Looked a tad bit upset. Care to explain?”

"What could I possibly have to explain to you, faggot?" 

“Perhaps why you’ve been beating your son for years. Or why your wife decided to beat the shit out of you.”

"Technically she didn't beat me. Just threw a bottle at me after drinking most of it." 

“You look pretty fucked right now.”

"Got any new information for me, Mr. Government?" 

“I would suggest that you don’t touch my husband ever again. Or my next visit won’t be so civil.”

"Anything to keep you and your disgusting lifestyle away from me." He spits. 

“Then perhaps can I suggest to also not contact either of your sons? Because I believe we’ll now be around much more often.”

"Good. Take them off my fucking hands. Good riddance." 

“Christ, you’re a fucking prick.”

"Again. Tell me something I don't fucking know. It's a wonder how Greg can stand you. Fucking pain in the ass. Literally." He snickers. 

“At least I’ve got a spouse that’s in love with me.” Mycroft smirks, looking to him.

"Oh Jesus. Give me a fucking break. That bitch hasn't loved me since she found out I knocked her up. Surprised she never figured out I did it on purpose." Mr. Lestrade chuckles and shakes his head. 

“I want nothing more than to punch your smug face in, but I’m afraid I’ve promised I wouldn’t.”

"Who'd you promise? I know neither Greg or Arthur would." 

“You’re very lucky that I didn’t step in before, because I regret it and the longer I stand here, the more I’m thinking about ignoring the promise.”

"Who did you promise? Who would actually give a shit if you beat me to a bloody pulp? You know what. You probably didn't promise anyone. A fairy like you probably doesn't even know how to throw a punch." 

Mycroft glares a bit, knowing he was trying to fire him up and knowing it was working. He tries to stay calm, so close to breaking.

"Alright boys if you're done measuring your dicks I think we're done here." Anthea hums, having slipped in without being noticed. "And what would a good looking piece of ass like you know about measuring dicks?" Mr. Lestrade licks his lips. "Well I know mine is 12 inches and attached to a leather harness. So stuff it you disgusting excuse of a living organism." Anthea hisses pure venom. 

Mycroft smirks at Anthea’s response, his temper still high. He knows one more thing from Mr. Lestrade would push him over.

"Good for you. Your boss here must love bending over for you." Mr. Lestrade is cut off mid laugh as Anthea delivers a swift round house kick right to the head. Anthea lands perfectly on her heels, fixing her skirt before Mr. Lestrade hits the ground. "Have a nice day, Mr. Lestrade. If there's anything else we can do for you please let us know. We live to serve." Anthea says in the sweetest voice possible and give him a winning smile before turning and walking out the door with Mycroft in tow. Mr. Lestrade is siting back on the floor holding his head as the door closes behind Anthea and Mycroft. 

“Couldn’t let me get one punch in?”

"You have to let me have fun sometimes. Plus your hands are registered deadly weapons. Can't have them being used for unnecessary things." 

“I’d hardly call knocking him out unnecessary.”

"And if you went back to the table with bruised knuckles what would Greg think? You're smarter than that, Myc." 

He sighs a bit. “I know..”

"I know you know. That's why you have me." She smiles and squeezes his shoulder. 

“Thank you for stepping in.”

"My pleasure." 

He hums softly. “I should get back to Gregory.”

"Of course. And I should be getting to my lunch date with Sally." Anthea smiles. "Oh Arthur and Piper's honeymoon is all squared away like you asked, Sir." She hands him the envelope with the plane tickets, the wedding gift of an all expanse paid honeymoon. 

“Brilliant, thank you.” He takes the envelope.

She nods and walks with him to the elevator, going down. "If you need me you know how to reach me." She hums as she puts on her sunglasses, leaving the hotel. 

Mycroft hums as he pockets the envelope, making his way back to Greg.

Greg is still at the table with Art and Piper, laughing happily. 

Mycroft smiles as he goes to sit with them.

"Hello, love." Greg smiles happily. 

Mycroft hums and leans in to kiss him softly as he sits. “Hello, there.”

Greg hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls out the envelope, offering it to Art. “A wedding gift.”

Greg smiles as Art takes the envelop and opens it. "Oh my god." Piper gasps as she sees the tickets.

Mycroft smiles softly. “For your honeymoon.”

Arthur just stares at the tickets in shock. "Thank you. Thank you both so much." Piper gets up and hugs that both tightly. 

Mycroft smiles, hugging her back.

Art gets up and hugs them as well. 

He smiles. “No need for thanks.”

"Of course there is." Art chuckles. "Thank you." 

He smiles and shakes his head.

Greg smiles happily. 

“It was the least I could do.”

"The least you could do is almost to much." Piper smiles. "Almost." Art laughs. 

Mycroft smiles. “Everything should be included in there, plus a bit of extra spending money.”

"Now you're just spoiling us." Piper giggles. 

He hums and smiles. “Of course.”

She smiles happily. "Thank you." 

He smiles and sits back with Greg.

Greg smiles and relaxes against Mycroft. 

Mycroft nuzzles against him. “We should go soon.”

"Mm yeah." Greg nods. "We should be taking off soon. Literally." Art smiles. 

“Come see us when you get back, yeah?”

"Oh of course." They nod. 

“Go have fun.”

"We'll see you soon." Arthur and Piper hug Greg and Mycroft before leaving. 

Mycroft hums. “Lets go pick up Alastor, hm?”

"Yeah." Greg smiles, following Mycroft out of the hotel. 

They get into the car waiting for them and it takes them to Baker Street.

When they get to Baker Street John and Sherlock are dancing to music while Flo holds Alastor on their hip, dancing as well. 

Mycroft knocks on the open door, smiling softly.

Alastor squeals happily, reaching for Mycroft. "Dada! Papa!" 

Mycroft smiles as he goes to take him from Flo. “Hello there, love.”

Alastor babbles happily mostly gibberish, telling Mycroft everything. 

Mycroft smiles as he listens to him, bouncing him a bit in his arms.

Alastor giggles and smiles, cuddling into Mycroft. 

“Were you a good boy?”

"He was very good." Sherlock smiles as John turns down the music. 

Mycroft smiles. “Good, I’m glad.”

"How was the wedding?" Flo asks, going to make tea. 

“Eventful.” Mycroft mumbles a bit.

"Yeah really eventful." Greg hums as he comes in. "Boo boo." Alastor starts crying as he sees Greg's black eye. "Oh sweetheart. It's okay. I'm okay." Greg scoops him up from Mycroft and holds him close. 

Alastor sniffles and hiccups from crying.

"It's okay. I know it looks scary. I'm okay. See." Greg touches his bruises softly. 

He sniffles and reaches up carefully to touch it. “Boo boo?”

"Yeah it's a boo boo. It'll be better soon." He says softly, letting him touch it. 

He frowns a bit as he looks up at him.

"I know." He kisses Alastor's head. "I promise I'd drop dead before doing anything like this to you." He whispers, barely audible. 

Alastor wraps his arms around Greg’s neck, giving him a little hug. “Love dada.”

"I love you, too. So much." Greg hugs him close. 

He smiles a bit as they pull away before looking to Mycroft. “Papa okay?”

"Im okay. Daddy took the brunt of this one." Mycroft sighs a bit and smiles a bit tightly, rubbing Alastor's back. 

“No boo boo?” He asks again, putting his hand over his own eye.

"No boo boo." He shakes his head and kisses Alastor's hand. "Aunt Piper and Auntie Ant took care of things for Papa and Dada." 

Alastor tips his head to the side a bit, trying to understand.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Everything is fine now. That's all you need to know. We're all okay." Mycroft smiles softly. 

He gives a little nod.

He smiles softly and peppers him with kisses. 

He giggles and makes kissy noises.

Greg and Mycroft cover Alastor in kisses, smiling happily. 

Alastor smiles and claps his hands.

They cuddle him on the couch as Flo brings in tea for everyone. 

Alastor yawns a bit, ready for his nap.

"Do you want me to go put him down for his nap?" Flo asks as they sit down the tea tray. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

Flo scoops Alastor up and kisses his head, going to the bedroom to put him down. 

Alastor falls asleep in their arms.

Flo smiles softly and rocks him gently for a bit before laying him in his cot. 

He sucks his thumb as he sleeps.

They watch him sleep for a while before leaving the room, taking the baby monitor. 

Sherlock watches as John checks out Greg’s injuries.

"It's more than a back eye, huh?" John hums as he prods Greg's side. "It was just a little fight." Greg mumbles, wincing as John touches him. 

Mycroft frowns as he watches alongside Sherlock. “Did you take care of things afterward?” Sherlock mumbles quietly, out of John and Greg’s earshot. Mycroft hums softly. “Anthea did. Nearly got my hands dirty.”

"Well I think you might have a mild concussion and a broken rib or two." John frowns. "I'll be fine." Greg grumbles. 

“Gregory..” Mycroft starts, stopping when he sees the look Greg gives him.

"I'm fine." Greg repeats. 

He bites his lip and looks down, quieting himself.

"My.. Come here." Greg opens his arms. 

He hesitates a bit before going over to him.

He pulls him close and cuddles him. 

He takes a deep breath, holding onto him.

"I'm okay. I promise." 

“I just want you to be okay..” He mumbles.

"I am." He says softly. 

He sniffles a bit, hiding his face.

"I promise." He holds him close and kisses his head. 

He tries to keep himself together.

"I'm sorry." 

“I’m just worried..”

"I know.." 

“I should’ve stepped in, I’m sorry..”

"No. Don't apologize. It's not your fault." 

“I should’ve..” He shakes his head.

"No. If he even so much as laid a finger on you I would have beat him to death." 

He frowns. “I’m sorry..”

"Don't be." 

He sighs a bit.

He rubs his back soothingly. 

He frowns and holds onto him.

He holds him close and rubs his back. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and kisses him gently.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles shyly as he calms down a bit.

He hums softly and cuddles him. 

Mycroft smiles softly and relaxes against him.

Greg kisses his head. 

Mycroft hums softly and happily.

"Who wants a slice of cake?" Flo asks from the kitchen. 

Mycroft hesitates, having always eaten after being upset.

"I will." John says. "Me too. I think you're conspiring to make me fat." Sherlock hums as Flo hands him a plate. "Oh please." Flo rolls their eyes, handing a plate to John. 

“I’ll have a bit.” Mycroft says hesitantly.

"Come pick out a piece." Flo smiles and leads him into the kitchen. 

He follows them into the kitchen.

"Here." Flo hands him the cake slicer. "I know it's a struggle. Every choice to eat or to not. This is control. In your hands. You have the control." They say softly. 

He bites his lip, looking down at the slicer. “I..”

"Eating was the only thing I was able to control for a long time. I chose not to. For weeks and months at a time. I can't tell you how many times I had an NG tube." They shiver. "The point is you don't have to feel guilty about eating. You have to make sure you're in a good place so that eating doesn't become a form of self abuse. You feel better after talking and cuddling with Greg, right? So this slice of cake is just a slice of cake. Not a source of comfort." 

Mycroft nods a bit. “It’s just cake.” He smiles softly. “Thank you..”

"That right. Just cake." Flo smiles. "You're very welcome."

He cuts himself a slide of cake, plating it.

"Nice job." They praise. 

He smiles a bit shyly.

They smile and rub his back. "One for your fiancé as well." 

He smiles. “Thank you.” He takes the cakes out to Greg.

"Thank you, love." Greg smiles and takes the plate. "Everything okay?" He asks softly. 

He smiles softly. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

"Okay." He smiles softly and nods. 

He smiles and sits with him.

He hums happily as he enjoys the cake. 

Mycroft smiles softly as he eats his cake.

Greg smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes at that.

He grins and kisses his blush. 

He laughs softly and shakes his head.

"God, you are just so fucking gorgeous." 

He blushes brightly at that. “Gregory..”

"You are." Greg nods. 

He smiles shyly and ducks his head.

He grins and cuddles him. 

He leans against him.

He hums happily and relaxes 

He curls up a bit by his side, yawning a bit.

"Do you want to go home? Or go upstairs and have a nap?" Greg rubs his back gently. 

“Mm, I wouldn’t mind a nap.” He hums.

"Can we go upstairs for a nap?" Greg asks. "Sure. Go right up." John nods. 

Mycroft hums softly. “Thank you.”

"Of course." John smiles softly and Greg leads Mycroft up. 

Mycroft hums, exhausted after everything.

Greg gets them into bed and cuddles Mycroft close. 

Mycroft presses against him, breathing him in.

Greg blushes softly and smiles, humming contently. 

He closes his eyes, already starting to fall asleep.

He watches him fall asleep, soon falling asleep himself. 

Sherlock hums as he sits in his chair.

John is reading in his chair as Flo puts Alastor back to sleep when he gets fussy. 

Sherlock hums as he waits for Flo to come back, tucking his feet under himself.

"Al is so cute." Flo smiles as they come out, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. 

“Flo, would you consider having our baby? John and I.” Sherlock hums, glancing back at them.

"Jesus, Sherlock." John sucks in a sharp breath and goes bright red. "Sure." Flo nods and sips their tea. "Wait what?" John blinks. 

Sherlock smirks slightly at John’s reaction, turning to face him. “There. No need to dance around it.”

John rolls his eyes, face still red. "You two weren't exactly subtle leading up to it either." Flo giggles. 

“Subtly is dull.”

"Oh please. Sherlock's been staring at my hips for a week straight wondering if they'd be able to spread and John's been looking at my stomach before looking away quickly when I catch him." Flo laughs. 

Sherlock hums, chuckling a bit. “Seems as though we’ve been found out, John.”

"Yup." John mumbles, face in his hands since he's so embarrassed. "Your mother had c sections, didn't she? With you and Mycroft. That's why you've been wondering if my hips will spread because hers didn't." Flo asks Sherlock. 

“Yes, that’s correct.”

John just looks back and forth between them, slack jawed. "How? How do you do that? This kid is going to be far to smart for me." He groans and puts his face back in his hands as Flo laughs. 

“Well, you put up with me, so I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

John chuckles softly and kisses Sherlock. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He relaxes against him.

John holds him close and Flo smiles softly. 

“Mm, thank you, Flo. John had been fretting over this.”

"It's my pleasure. No need to worry." Flo smiles. 

Sherlock hums and curls up against John.

John smiles softly and rubs his back. Flo hums and finishes their tea. 

“Is Greg okay?” Sherlock tips his head back to look at John.

"For the most part. He might have a broken rib or two. I'll keep an eye on him." John hums and kisses Sherlock's forehead. 

He nods and hums softly. “Alright.”

"Must have been a hell of a wedding." He sighs. 

“His blasted father, no doubt. I’m surprised Mycroft didn’t knock him on his arse.”

He hums and nods. "There must have been more going on." 

“I’m not sure I would’ve had the restraint.”

"As if I'd willing let you bruise these perfect hands." He mumbles and kisses each of his knuckles. 

He blushes softly.

He cuddles him close. 

He giggles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles happily. 

“Mm..” He hums softly.

He holds him and relaxes. 

Sherlock closes his eyes as he relaxes.

John tucks a curl around Sherlock's ear. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly.

John hums softly and kisses Sherlock's forehead. 

Sherlock nuzzles against him.

John cuddles him, smiling contently. 

He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back lovingly. 

“Mm, we can get started by going to the sperm bank soon, hm?”

"Mm yeah." 

“When can we go?” Sherlock asks, obviously excited.

"Whenever you'd like I suppose." John chuckles softly. 

“Can we go now?”

"Sure." 

He smiles brightly, pressing against him. “Yeah?”

"Yeah." He smiles and kisses him. 

He grins. “Come get ready.” He stands, heading for their room.

He smiles and goes with him. 

He pulls him into the room, letting the door shut behind them. “Mm, figured I should get you all ‘set up’.” He flashes a grin before sinking to his knees in front of him.

"Oh god yes." He groans as he sees him on his knees. 

He nuzzles at his crotch, smirking a bit and looking up at him.

"You're so gorgeous." He rubs his fingers through his hair. 

He moans and opens his mouth against John’s crotch.

He gasps and groans softly. 

He unzips his trousers and licks him over his pants.

His hand tightens a bit in his hair. 

He moans and pulls back a bit to pull his pants down.

"Good boy.."

He moans breathily at the praise and licks up his length.

"Yes.." He groans.

He slowly takes him into his mouth, just wanting to tease him. 

"Christ, Sherlock.." 

He licks around the head.

He moans, head tipped back. 

He pulls off a bit. “Tell me before you’re going to come.” He hums and takes the head into his mouth.

"Alright.." He groans as Sherlock takes him back. 

He smirks around him and slowly takes him deeper into his mouth, just teasing him.

"Oh Sherlock.." He moans. 

He moans around him, starting to bob his head.

His hips rock a bit as he bites his lip. 

He drags his tongue up the shaft before pulling off completely.

"Fuck." He nearly whines as Sherlock pulls off. 

He smirks up at him. “Mm, ready to go?”

"Yes.." He licks his lips. 

He grins. “Lets go, then.” He stands, helping John put his pants and trousers on again, grinning as he sees the outline of his hard cock in his trousers.

"Prick." John chuckles and pulls him into a deep kiss. 

He presses against him, rocking their hips together a bit. “Mm, needed to get you ready.”

"Not hard to get ready with you around." He holds his hips, grinding against him. 

He moans softly. “Mm, can’t have you come here. Gotta save that for the bank.”

"You're one to talk." He strokes him over his trousers. 

He groans, rocking into his hand. “Mm?”

"You've got nothing to say about me while you get so excited yourself." He sucks on his neck. 

He whimpers and blushes. “Can’t help it.”

"Come on." He kisses him and pulls back. 

He blushes and kisses him back, now hard himself.

"Lets go." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods, following John out.

"Have fun." Flo hums. 

Sherlock blushes, smiling shyly as he follows John out of the flat.

John chuckles and leads Sherlock out. "So what is your plan exactly?" 

“Mm? We’re going to the sperm bank.”

"Yes I got that part. What's the rest?" 

“Well, I.. I figured you’d want our kid to have your genes.”

He blushes a bit and nods. 

“So I just.. I figured this would be easier.” Part of him wants to have the same biological connection to the child that John will, but he doesn’t want to take it away from John.

"What if.. What if we had more than one?" John asks. 

He blushes, not being able to keep the excitement from his voice. “You would want that?”

"Yes. Would you?" He rubs his hand. 

He smiles happily. “Yes. Yes.”

 

He grins and kisses him. "Flo would do it, right? More than once? So the kids would have a biological connection between them." 

He smiles. “We can ask. But I’m sure it would be fine.”

"We'll go to the sperm bank and talk to them about it when we get back." He smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him. “Thank you.”

"Thank you." He kisses him back. 

He smiles. “Shall we?”

"We shall." He grins and flags down a cab. 

Sherlock smiles as they get into the cab and are driven to the sperm bank.

John smiles, holding his hand. 

Sherlock pays the cabbie and they get out to go inside.

John follows Sherlock inside. 

They get checked in at the desk.

They sit and wait to be called back. 

They soon get called back into a room.

John blushes a bit, not having done this before. 

There’s a woman waiting in the room for them. She smiles, looking at a chart. “Hello, Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson. Are you two ready?” She offers them cups.

"I think so." Sherlock nods and they take the cups. 

They go into the room and lock the door.

The woman waits. 

Sherlock blushes as he looks at the cup. “Shouldn’t take us long.”

"Yeah." John chuckles softly, blushing as well. 

He hesitates. “Should we do this ourselves or help each other?”

"Whatever you think is best." 

He blushes. “I.. I think I’d be more comfortable if we did it together.”

"Okay." He nods and kisses him reassuringly. 

He smiles shyly against his lips.

He smiles softly and kisses over his jaw, down his neck. 

He gasps softly, tipping his head back for him. “John..”

He sucks gently, opening Sherlock's trousers. 

He whimpers, covering his mouth to keep quiet.

He pushes down Sherlock's trousers and pants. 

He blushes as he watches him.

He kisses him deeply and strokes him slowly. 

He gasps against his lips, rocking into his hand.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and mewls at the praise, thrusting into his hand.

"That's it. Fuck my hand. Gorgeous. So perfect." 

He whimpers softly as he gets close, still pent up from before. “John, I.. the cup.. hurry.”

"I've got it. Let go. I've got you." 

He covers his mouth to muffle his moans as he comes hard into the cup.

John holds him, catching everything in the cup before screwing the lid on tight. 

He breathes hard, shaking a bit.

He holds him and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly. “Christ..”

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back, humming softly. “Your turn..”

He blushes a bit and nods. 

He leans in to kiss him, only pulling back to take John’s trousers and pants off.

John kisses him back, licking his lips. 

He leans back in to kiss him deeply as he slowly starts stroking him.

He whimpers softly, trying to keep it down knowing the woman is outside. 

Sherlock speeds up his strokes, nipping at his lips.

John gasps and moans, getting close. 

“Come for me, John..” He mumbles against his lips.

He bites his hand to muffle his moan as he comes hard. 

Sherlock catches every drop and screws on the lid.

John breathes hard and leans against him. 

Sherlock holds him up, whispering praise.

He smiles shyly and looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily. “Come on, let’s get dressed.”

He nods, getting dressed with him. 

They bring the cups out to the woman.

"Thank you." The woman smiles and has them put the cups in a bag. 

“Of course. Thank you.”

"Have a nice day." 

“You as well.” They leave together.

"Now what?" John smiles. 

“Mm, we can go get some food?”

"Sounds good." 

He smiles. “You pick where, I don’t care.”

"You know I never pick good places." He chuckles. 

“I like it when you pick. You’re happier when you pick.”

"Okay.. That pub a few blocks from the house. With the hand made fish and chips."

Sherlock smiles. “Brilliant.”

"Walk or cab?" 

“Mm, we can walk, yeah?”

"Sure." He smiles and takes his hand, walking with him. 

He smiles as they walk.

He hums happily, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. 

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He blushes a bit and smiles brightly. 

They walk in peaceful silence.

John opens the pub door open for Sherlock. 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." He smiles and follows him. 

They get a booth.

They order. 

Sherlock smiles and relaxes in the booth.

John smiles, sipping his pint. 

Sherlock takes a drink of his cider.

"Good?"

“Mm, very good.” He smiles happily.

He smiles and nods. 

“How’s yours?”

"Good yeah." 

He smiles and takes another drink. “Do you want food?”

"Mm food sounds good." He nods. 

“You want fish and chips?”

"Yes." He grins. 

He smiles and has the waiter come over.

They order food. 

Sherlock hums as he takes another drink, moving to lean against John.

John kisses his head, arm around him. 

He smiles and looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He hums as he kisses him back.

He deepens the kiss slowly. 

He blushes and opens his mouth.

He pulls him closer. 

He presses against him, forgetting they were in a pub.

"Food." The waiter blushes as they drop off their food. 

Sherlock blushes brightly as he pulls away.

John blushes and chuckles. 

Sherlock smiles sheepishly at John.

John smiles and nuzzles him before pulling back a bit to eat. 

He hums as he starts to eat a bit.

He smiles softly and starts to eat. 

He relaxes as he eats.

He hums happily as he eats. 

Sherlock eats more than he expects, eating most of their chips.

"Good job, love." John smiles proudly. 

He blushes at the praise and smiles softly.

He kisses him softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles shyly and nuzzles him back.

"Shall we head home?" 

“Mm, yeah.”

John lays the check and they get ready to go. 

Sherlock smiles and takes his hand as they leave.

John hums happily as they walk home together, hand in hand. 

Sherlock smiles happily as they get back home.

Flo is laying on the couch with Alastor sprawled over their chest. 

Sherlock smiles as they get back inside, taking in the sight.

"Al woke up in a mood. Wouldn't go back to sleep unless we had a cuddle on the couch." Flo whispers, gently bushing Alastor's hair back. "How'd it go?" 

He blushes and smiles shyly. “It went fine.”

"Good." Flo smiles. "Greg and Mycroft are still asleep upstairs. Probably should just let them stay the night." 

“That’s fine, they know they’re always welcome.”

They hum and nod, rubbing Alastor's back gently. 

He sits in his chair. “Alastor’s been good, yeah?”

"Yup. A very good baby. Nearly toddler." They smile. 

“He’ll be walking soon. And talking.”

They smile and nod. "He'll have a cousin. Cousins.." Flo looks at John and Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes. “Would you..?”

"I would." Flo nods. 

He smiles genuinely. “Thank you..”

"It's always been something I've wanted so thank you." They smile softly. 

“I was worried that you wouldn’t want to have more than one.. we were trying to decide whose it should be. We gave them two samples just in case.”

"I wouldn't make you two decide. Beside I think kids do better with siblings." 

He blushes and smiles softly.

Flo smiles softly. "So now that you don't have to decide who wants to go first?" 

He blushes. “John can.”

"Yeah?" John blushes. 

“I know you want to.” He smiles softly.

"You want to as well though." 

“Of course, but I want you to go first.” Admittedly, Sherlock was nervous about becoming a father.

"Alright." John squeezes Sherlock's hand softly. 

He smiles softly, squeezing his hand back.

John smiles, relaxing. 

He leans in to kiss him softly.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles, going to sit in John’s chair, grinning up at him.

John smiles and running his fingers through Sherlock's hair. 

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling against his hand.

"Bed?" He smiles tiredly. 

Sherlock hums and nods. “Bed.”

"Goodnight." John smiles at Flo and leads Sherlock to bed. "Night." Flo smiles. 

Sherlock follows him, closing the door behind them.

John gets ready for bed. 

Sherlock strips himself and climbs into bed.

John gets in and cuddles him. 

Sherlock presses against him.

He holds him close and kisses his nose. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles softly and snuggles in. 

He yawns and closes his eyes.

He falls asleep holding him. 

Sherlock soon falls asleep as well.


	55. Fifty-Five

Phil smiles happily as he feeds the dogs. 

Ed gets out of the shower, drying off and pulling on a pair of sweatpants before going out to see Phil.

Phil slips Big Papi his medicine into his food. 

Ed smiles and goes to kiss Phil.

"Morning." Phil smiles and kisses Ed back. 

“Mm, how is everyone today?”

"Great. Hungry?" 

“Mm, starving.”

"What would you like?" 

“Mm, just something easy.”

"Tea and toast?" 

“Sounds perfect.”

He smiles and starts to make it. "I talked to John. He wants me to come in and have a look at my knees.." 

“Really? Want me to come with?”

"You can if you want. I already know what he's going to say. I'm going to need to get them replaced again.." He sighs. 

He frowns a bit. “When do you see him?”

"This afternoon." He hums, spreading butter and jam over the toast. 

“Alright. I’ll come with you. It’d be nice to John again anyway.”

"Okay. Sounds good." He nods and hands him his plate. 

He smiles softly as he takes the plate. “Thank you.”

He smiles and goes to sit. 

He sits with him and hums softly.

He starts to eat. 

Ed smiles softly as he eats.

The dogs curl up by his feet. 

Ed smiles and leans down to pet them.

They lick his hand. 

He smiles happily.

Phil chuckles softly and smiles. 

Ed smiles as he looks at him.

Phil blushes a bit and smiles. 

“You’re so handsome..” He smiles softly.

He blushes brighter. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back, smiling shyly. 

He smiles softly against him.

He hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back, smiling as he pulls away to finish eating.

He smiles softly, sipping his tea. 

He hums as he drinks his coffee.

He takes their dishes to the sink when they're done. 

Ed gets up and wraps his arms around Phil from behind.

Phil blushes softly and relaxes back into him. 

He kisses his back softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles softly. 

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles softly. 

He smiles happily and presses his head against him.

He hums softly and holds him close, swaying with him a bit. 

He lets his hands drift down to Phil’s hips, rubbing them as they sway.

He smiles softly, melting into him. 

He presses soft kisses to his back, rubbing his hips. “I think you need to relax a bit before we go out.”

"Yeah?" He blushes. 

He hums against his back, squeezing his hips a bit. “Mm, yeah.. Turn around for me, love.”

He blushes and nods, turning. 

He leans up to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him back. 

He slowly kisses down his body, soon kneeling in front of him.

He groans as he looks down at him. 

He grins up at him as he undoes Phil’s trousers, taking them and his pants off.

Phil blushes, moaning as his cock is freed. 

He slowly strokes him from base to tip, keeping his eyes on Phil’s face.

He gasps, hips rocking slowly. 

He leans in and slowly starts to take him into his mouth.

He groans as he tips his head back, holding onto the counter. 

Ed takes his time, working his way down his shaft.

"Oh god.." Phil moans, doing his best to keep still. 

He pulls off of him with a pop. “Just feel.. do whatever you need to feel good, baby..”

He blushes brightly and nods. 

He leans back in to take him into his mouth, looking up at Phil.

He mewls, hands going to Ed's hair. 

He moans around him, starting to take him deeper again.

"So fucking good.." He mumbles, hips rocking a bit. 

He closes his eyes as Phil starts to take over, moaning around him.

He slowly starts to fuck his mouth, moans growing. 

Ed submits to him, relaxing his throat.

Phil starts to move faster, getting closer. 

Ed pushes himself down deeper, swallowing around him.

Phil groans and comes hard into his mouth. 

He moans as he swallows everything eagerly.

He moans and pulls him up, kissing him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply, moaning breathily.

"Perfect. You're perfect." 

He blushes and smiles against him. “I love you.” He leans in to kiss him again.

"Mm love you, too.." He kisses him back, smirking as he feels Ed's bulge pressing against his thigh. 

He presses closer, rocking his hips a bit and whimpering softly.

Phil picks Ed up and sits him on the counter, pulling his sweatpants down. "Can't get on my knees but that damn sure isn't going to stop me from sucking you off." He smirks, leaning in to kiss his thighs. 

He blushes and whimpers, gasping as he watches him.

He rubs his hips and kisses along his cock. 

He spreads his legs for him, blushing brighter.

He looks up at him as he takes him into his mouth. 

He gasps and moans breathily. “Christ, Phil..”

He moans around him, bobbing his head slowly. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips. “Phil, please..” He begs, wanting Phil to take control.

Phil takes Ed's hands and puts them under his arse so he's sitting on them. He puts Ed's legs over his shoulders and holds his thighs, having pinned his hands and legs all while taking his cock deeper. 

Ed whimpers and moans desperately, submitting further to Phil. He moans helplessly as Phil takes him deeper.

He moans and swallows around him. 

He gasps and arches, his cock twitching in his mouth as he nearly comes.

Phil looks up at him as smirks, relaxing his throat and takes Ed all the way down. 

Ed cries out as he comes hard, nearly screaming Phil’s name.

Phil swallows as much as he can. 

He gasps and breathes heavily.

He pulls off slowly and licks him clean. 

He gasps and whimpers, his cock twitching under his tongue.

He smiles and stands up right. 

He blushes and pulls him into a kiss.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"Feeling much more relaxed now. Mm?" 

He smiles softly and nods.

He smiles and kisses his forehead. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and hums happily.

He nuzzles him happily. 

“Mm..”

"Let's get cleaned up and we'll go." 

He blushes and nods. “Okay.”

He smiles softly and leads him to the shower. 

He follows him in, letting Phil undress him.

Phil smiles softly, leading him into the shower. 

Ed relaxes under the spray.

Phil kisses along his shoulders. 

He blushes and smiles softly. “Mm..”

He smiles softly and starts washing him. 

He relaxes under his touch, smiling.

He hums softly, taking his time running his hands over his skin. 

He blushes a bit at his touch, humming softly.

He rinses him and washes his hair. 

He leans up to kiss him softly.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and hums. “Love.”

"Love you, too." He kisses the tip of his nose. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and rinses him off before washing himself. 

He smiles shyly and hums as he leans against the wall.

Phil smiles and washes his hair. 

Ed watches him, humming softly. “So handsome..”

"Ed.." He blushes. 

He hums and smiles softly.

He leans in and kisses him before he rinses off. 

He blushes and hums quietly.

He shuts off the shower and gets out, handing Ed a towel. 

Ed blushes and smiles, taking the towel.

Phil smiles and goes to shave. 

Ed follows him, pouting a bit. “You’re shaving?”

"I.. I was going to. Starting to get a bit scruffy." Phil raises a brow. "You like it?" 

He blushes, a bit embarrassed now. “I.. y-yes..”

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses. "I'll grow it out." 

He blushes brighter and kisses him back. “You will?”

"Yeah." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back, humming at the feel of his scruff.

He smiles softly and kisses down his neck, knowing her likes the feeling of the scruff. 

He gasps and blushes, closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

"Like that?" He purrs. 

He blushes and nods. “Yes, sir..”

"Want to feel it more places?" He smirks. 

He blushes brighter. “Yes, sir.”

He kisses him and leads him to bed. 

He kisses him back, blushing as he follows him.

"On the bed on your hands and knees, love." 

He blushes and whimpers a bit as he does as he’s told.

He kisses down his back and rubs his hands up the backs of his thighs. 

He gasps and whimpers softly, arching his back and presenting his arse for Phil.

"Good boy." He praises and spreads his cheeks, kissing his hole gently. 

He moans breathily and grips the sheets, loving how his scruff feels against his arse.

He smirks and licks slowly. 

His legs tremble and he bites his lip to hold in his moans.

He rubs his hips and slowly eats him out. 

He whimpers and moans, pushing his arse back against him for more.

He pulls him back for more and slowly works his tongue into him. 

He rocks against him and whines. “Oh my god..”

He strokes his cock slowly as he fucks him teasingly with his tongue. 

Ed whimpers and moans loudly, rocking his hips into his hand and against his tongue. “Please, Phil..”

"Just feel." Phil mumbles, picking up the pace with his hand and mouth. 

He whimpers and submits fully, rocking his hips.

"Good boy." He praises, rubbing his scruff over his sensitive skin. 

He moans breathily and arches his back, so close to coming.

He fucks him faster with his tongue and strokes him just the way he likes. 

He cries out as he comes hard into his hand.

He kisses his back gently and lays him down, licking his hand clean. 

He blushes and whimpers softly as he watches.

Phil smiles softly and cuddles him. 

He relaxes against him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He kisses his head. 

He smiles shyly and hums.

He cuddles him and rubs his back. 

He smiles. “Mm, are we late for John?”

"Nah. He said I could swing by whenever today." He smiles softly. 

He hums. “Mm, good.”

"We should bring the dogs and go to Baker Street after. Sherlock love dogs." 

Ed smiles. “Brilliant idea.”

Phil smiles and nods. 

He leans to kiss him.

He kisses him back. 

He smiles against his lips. “Mm.. hey, Phil?”

"Yeah?" He nuzzles him. 

He blushes. “Can we.. ah.. try something new?”

"Sure." He smiles softly. 

He blushes and bites his lip. “I.. ah.. I want you to tie me up and tease me. And um.. edge me. Don’t let me come, even if I beg.”

"Yeah?" He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and nods. “I want to have to sit through your appointment and while we’re at Baker Street still desperate. You can put a cock ring on me so I can’t come.”

"Mm how about a cock ring and a vibrating plug?" He smirks. 

He gasps and whimpers. “Yes, sir.”

He kisses him deeply. 

He moan breathily and presses against him.

"Spread your legs, baby." 

He blushes and spreads his legs.

He kisses him and eases slick fingers into him. 

He gasps and moans, arching.

He rocks his fingers slowly. 

He mewls at the slow trusts, trying to push back for more.

He adds a third finger. 

He gasps and moans. “Oh god..”

He kisses him as he rocks his fingers slowly. 

He whimpers against his mouth.

"Such a good boy." He praises, gently rubbing his prostate and licking the leaking head of his cock. 

He whimpers at the praise, rocking his hips a bit.

He sucks his cock gently, moaning around him. 

He moans and arches. “Oh god..” He whimpers at the teasingly gentle movements.

He bobs his head slowly, loving the sound Ed makes. 

He whimpers, gripping the sheets. “Christ, Phil, please.”

Phil pulls off and eases his fingers out, not letting Ed come. 

He whines as his orgasm is denied.

"Easy, baby." He soothes and kisses his thighs. 

He blushes and whimpers. “Yes, sir..”

He slips a cock ring onto him and eases a plug into him when he calms down. 

He gasps and blushes as he’s filled.

"Just breathe."

He breathes deeply, relaxing.

"Good boy." 

He blushes at the praise.

"Let's get ready to go, yeah?" 

He blushes. “Will you tie me up when we get back? I don’t want to come until later tonight..”

"Of course. Anything you want, baby." He kisses him softly. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly. “Thank you, Daddy.” He hums. “You can even fuck me later, fill me up, then plug me again and still make me wait to come.”

"Mm always full of good ideas." He smirks. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. “Do you have he remote for the plug?”

"Mmhmm." He nods and turns it on the lowest level. 

He gasps and rocks his hips. “Oh..”

"Nice?" He kisses his neck, rocking the plug gently. 

He blushes and whimpers. “Very nice..”

"Good." He smiles and pulls back a bit. 

He whines as the rocking stops.

"Mm?" He smirks. 

He blushes. “Daddy..”

"What, baby?" 

He blushes brighter. “Can you get me closer to coming before we leave?”

"Mm how about you fuck my face and I'll fuck you with the plug on high? The cock ring will stop you from coming anyway." He smirks. 

He whimpers desperately and moans. “God, yes..”

He rolls into his back so Ed can push into his mouth. 

Ed straddles his chest as he pushes into Phil’s mouth, groaning at the feeling.

Phil moans and swallows him down. 

He moans as he starts to fuck his face.

He rocks the plug and turns it up on high. 

Ed moans loudly, gripping Phil’s hair tightly as he thrusts harder.

Phil looks up at Ed as he takes everything. 

He whimpers as the cock ring stops him from coming.

He presses the vibrating plug against his prostate. 

He cries out, pressing back against the vibrator.

Phil licks Ed cock as he leaks continuously. 

He whines and rocks his hips. “Oh god, please!”

He swirls his tongue around the top and fucks him with the plug as he plays with his balls. 

His cock strains, so desperate to come.

Phil suddenly stops everything, cutting off the sensation. 

Ed whines and whimpers as another orgasm is ruined.

"Shh.." Phil soothes and kisses his hips. 

He blushes and bites his lip as he tries to calm down.

He rubs his hips gently. 

He smiles shyly as he gets off of his chest.

He smiles softly and cuddles him. 

He blushes and relaxes against him, his cock still hard.

He kisses his neck. 

He smiles shyly and closes his eyes.

He rubs his back, smiling softly. 

He hums softly, leaning in to kiss him.

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.." 

He relaxes against him as best he can.

He kisses his head and holds him. 

“Mm.. if we don’t leave soon, I won’t be hard still.”

"We better get dressed." 

He blushes and nods, getting out of bed with Phil to get dressed.

Phil hums softly and gets dressed. 

Ed situated his cock in his pants so it doesn’t look like he’s hard.

Phil rubs his back and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back softly.

"Let's go." He kisses his forehead. 

He nods, taking his hand. “Alright.”

He smiles softly and leads him out with the dogs. 

They start walking, hand in hand. “Does he want you to meet him at the clinic?”

"Yeah. He's locking up today so I'm the last person he has today."

He hums and nods. “Alright.”

"Then we'll just head to Baker Street after." 

“Sounds good.” He smiles as they approach the clinic.

Phil's miles and squeezes his hand gently. 

Ed smiles as they go into the clinic.

"Hey guys." John smiles. "Oh what've we got here?" He looks down at the dogs. 

Ed smiles. “We figured Sherlock would want to see our dogs.”

"Oh I'm sure. He'll be delighted." John smiles. 

“Thank you for seeing him.”

"Of course. I've got your scans." John says. "Oh just spit it out." Phil smiles. "Well you need new knees." John says gently. "Both?" Phil asks and John nods. 

Ed frowns a bit, but he knows Phil had been expecting it.

"I'm sorry, mate." John pats Phil's back. "It's alright. I knew it was coming." Phil sighs and smiles bravely. 

“When can he have the procedure?”

"As soon as he wants it scheduled. It's very routine. Nothing to worry about." 

Ed looks to Phil.

"Schedule me for the next available spot. I've got a hot boyfriend. Can’t be walking around like an old man just yet." Phil teases. 

Ed blushes brightly, smiling shyly. “Oh shush..”

"Never." Phil smiles. John chuckles softly and goes to get everything scheduled. 

Ed smiles and takes Phil’s hand.

Phil smiles softly and kisses his hand. 

He smiles softly, leaning in to kiss him. 

He kisses him back and nuzzles him. 

“Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles softly as he pulls back.

He squeezes his hand. 

He smiles and hums.

"Alright. Everything is squared away. You're surgery is scheduled for next week." John hums as he comes back. 

“Brilliant thank you.”

"Shall we?" John holds the door open. 

“Alright.”

John follows them out and locks the clinic behind them. 

“How have you been lately?” Ed smiles

"Good. Really good. We've got some news but I'll let Flo and Sherlock tell you when we get there." John smiles, waving them down a cab. 

Ed smiles. “Brilliant, I love good news.”

John smiles and nods, getting into the cab after them and the dogs. 

Ed smiles as he sits between the dogs.

Papi curls up in his lap. 

He smiles and pets him, relaxing.

He lets out soft happy sighing sounds. 

He smiles and cuddles with him.

He holds him and cuddles him. 

They soon get to Baker Street and pile out.

John pays the cabbie and leads them up. Phil takes a while to get up the stairs. 

Ed helps him, being patient with him.

"Sorry.." Phil mumbles 

“Don’t worry about it..”

He bites his lip and nods. 

He kisses his his back.

He smiles softly and relaxes, finally making it up. 

He smiles and rubs his back.

He leans in and kisses him softly. "Thank you." 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Of course, love..”

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

The dogs run in behind them, barking excitedly.

"Dogs!" Sherlock nearly squeals as he grins happily, getting in the floor to greet them. 

Ed smiles. “Yeah, thought you’d like that.”

Sherlock grins happily and pets the dogs. 

Papi barks excitedly, jumping around him.

Sherlock smiles brightly as he watches him. 

He jumps in Sherlock’s lap, licking him excitedly.

He giggles and pets him. 

He barks happily

"What're their names?" Sherlock looks to Ed. 

Ed smiles. “Madam and Big Papi.”

"That's ridiculous. I love it." Sherlock grins. 

“The small one in your lap is Big Papi.”

"Of course." He chuckles. 

Madam lays in John’s chair.

"Your a pretty thing, aren't you?" John smiles softly and strokes her big head. 

She closes her eyes and nuzzles his hand.

"That's a good gal." He gently scratches behind her ears. 

She relaxes into his hand.

He smiles softly. 

Madam tips her head up to lick his hand.

John chuckles softly and rubs her chin 

She barks softly in contentment.

He hums softly, completely relaxed as he lets her. 

She jumps down off his chair and nudges him towards it.

He chuckles and sits down. 

She puts her paws in his lap, nudging his hand with her head.

"Smart one." He chuckles softly and continues to pet her. 

She barks softly before relaxing.

"Oh hush." He smiles softly. 

She leans forward to lick his hand, yipping.

"Yes yes. Alright." He starts petting her again. 

She rests her head on his lap.

"Love sponge." He chuckles softly, not daring to stop petter her. 

Ed smiles as he watches. “She loves the attention.”

"Oh yeah." John nods and smiles. 

Big Papi barks up at Sherlock, crouching down to indicate he wants to play.

Sherlock smiles and goes to get a squeaky toy he has laying around. 

Papi follows him eagerly, his tail wagging.

Sherlock tosses the toy down the hall for Papi to chase. 

Papi barks as he chases after it.

Sherlock chuckles and smiles happily. 

He brings it back and drops it in front of him.

"Good boy." He smiles and pets him before tossing the toy again. 

Papi plays with him, this time keeping the toy in his mouth when he gets to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and tugs on the toy gently. 

Papi growls playfully as he tugs back.

Sherlock chuckles as they play tug of war. 

He pulls so hard that he falls back.

He laughs and pets him. 

He yips happily before running over to John and Madam, trying to catch Madam’s tail.

Madam thumps her tail, making him jump around. 

He nips at her tail, barking at it.

She woofs softly, watching him play with her tail. 

He whines as he sits back.

She sighs and gets up, crouching down on her front paws and wags her tail playfully as she faces him. 

He barks excitedly and crouches, wagging his tail happily.

She woofs and runs the opposite directions knowing he'll chase her. 

He barks as he chases her around, trying to catch her tail.

She runs into the kitchen and around the table. 

Papi runs into the table and barks before getting up and chasing her again.

Sherlock laughs as he watches them. 

Papi runs into Sherlock who’s still sitting on the ground.

Sherlock smiles and turns him around so he can chase after Madam. 

He barks and returns to chasing after Madam.

She woofs happily, running up and down the stairs. 

He follows her excitedly.

"Oh dogs!" Flo yelps as they dodge the dogs as she comes in. 

Ed chuckles and smiles. “Hey, Flo.”

"Hi, guys. Are these the ones you adopted?" Flo smiles as the dogs tackle them and start licking them affectionately. 

“Yeah. They’re really sweet.”

"They're so cute." 

He smiles. “Aren’t they?”

They smile and bring the groceries in. 

“Need any help?”

"Nope I got it." Flo smiles. "Dogs and babies. This is going to be a full house." They hum as they put away the groceries. 

“Babies?” Ed looks to John, hoping for an explanation.

John blushes. "Flo has agreed to have Sherlock and my kids." 

He covers his mouth. “Oh my god, that’s brilliant!”

"Oh gosh!" Flo giggles as Phil and Ed come over, hugging then tight. 

They hug them tight, smiling.

Flo smiles and hugs them back. 

“That’s brilliant of you Flo.”

"I want kids. They want kids. It works." They smile. 

He smiles. “I’m glad it works.”

They smile and nod. 

He smiles and pulls back from them.

Flo smiles and finishes putting away the groceries. 

Ed sits on the couch with Phil.

The dogs lay on the floor, breathing hard and exhausted from playing. 

Sherlock brings them a bowl of water. “Drink up.”

They drink all the water. 

“Good dogs.”

They curl up by his feet. 

Sherlock smiles happily and pats them.

"What do you lot want for dinner?" Flo calls out from the kitchen. 

“I don’t care. I won’t be eating most likely.” Sherlock hums.

"And whys that?" Flo comes out, arms crossed. 

“Because I’ve ate so often this past few weeks.”

"So?" 

“So I don’t need it.”

"Yes you do." Flo rolls their eyes. 

“No, I don’t.”

"Yeah. You do. Not eating doesn't help you." 

“I don’t need to eat today.” He insists, crossing his arms.

"When you don't eat it takes you on average 10 more minutes to do the crossword. You get slower and you don't even realize it." 

He frowns a bit. “I..”

"You don't have to eat a lot. Just some. Alright?" 

He bites his lip. “Fine.”

"Good. Now that that's settled. What would you eat?" 

“Just something small.”

"I'll make that ravioli that you like." 

He nods, sitting on the floor with the dogs.

Flo starts to hand make the ravioli. 

Ed goes in to see if he can help.

Flo smiles and teaches Ed how to make them. 

Ed smiles as he helps them. “How have you been?”

"Good. Getting Dad's house-My house renovated." They smile. "How about you?" 

“I’ve been good. A bit worried about Phil with his knees but good.”

They nod. "He's gonna have the surgery, yeah?" 

“Yeah. Both knees.”

They hum and nod. "That's going to be hard on him. All the physical therapy. And no pain meds." 

He frowns and nods. “I’m going to try to be there for him.”

"Good. We all have his back. And yours. Don't worry." They smile. 

He smiles softly and nods. “Thank you..”

"Of course." 

He smiles softly.

They smile and start making the sauce. 

“Should I shred the cheese?”

"That would be super grate." They make a pun. 

Ed stifles a laugh. “That was awful.”

"What? I thought it's was gouda. Now your blowing Swiss holes in me." They giggle. 

He laughs, covering his mouth.

"Ha! Gotcha! Gimme some cheddar." They hold up their hand for a high five. 

He groans as he gives them a high five.

They chuckle and smile. "You love my puns. Don't even try and deny it." 

“They’re awful and I love them.”

"Muhahahahahahaha." 

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

They smile happily and stir the sauce. 

Ed finishes shredding the cheese.

Flo cooks the ravioli. 

Ed gets out a bottle of wine and glasses.

Flo plates the food as Ed sets the table. 

“Food’s ready, guys.”

They come in to eat. 

Ed pours wine for everyone.

"Might as well. Won't be allowed a drink soon." Flo hums as they sip their wine, putting the bread on the table. 

He smiles and hums. “Mm, that’s right.”

They smile and sit. 

Ed sits as they start to eat.

The dogs curl up under the table. 

Ed pets them with his feet.

Phil smiles softly as Madam lays her head on his foot. 

“This tastes brilliant, Flo.” John hums.

"Good." Flo blushes proudly. 

John nudges Sherlock a bit. “Eat something, love.”

Sherlock hums, starting to eat slowly. 

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He blushes softly and starts to eat a bit. 

“Good boy.” John mumbles quiet enough for only Sherlock to hear.

Sherlock blushes brighter and eats like a good boy. 

John hides his smirk as he eats.

Sherlock blushes and hums softly as he eats. 

He puts his arm around Sherlock, his hand resting on his hip.

He leans against him and relaxes. 

He reaches down a bit to grip Sherlock’s arse.

He blushes brightly and makes a small squeaking sound. 

He smirks a bit as he eats. “Something wrong, love?”

He blushes and shakes his head. 

He hums as he eats, moving his hand back to Sherlock’s hip.

He whines a bit as he moves his hands. "Sherlock. No whining. Just eat." Flo rolls her eyes. 

“I know you can eat more, Sherlock.” John makes himself sound innocent.

Sherlock tries to glare at John. 

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for Daddy?” He mumbles quietly again.

"Yes, Daddy.." He whispers. 

“Eat some more, love.” His voice is back to normal.

He nods and eats like a good boy. 

He smiles and rubs his hip.

He blushes and smiles softly. 

John squeezes his hip.

Sherlock bites his lip and arches a bit into it. 

“I know you can eat it all, love.”

He nods, it takes a bit but he does manage to finish everything. 

He smiles and rubs his hip, moving down to squeeze his arse a bit.

He blushes bright and his hips rock a bit needy. 

“Mm, if you’ll excuse us.” John hums as he stands.

Sherlock follows John. 

He leads him to their room, shutting the door behind him. “Mm, you’ve been a good boy.”

He blushes and mewls a bit, starting to get hard from the praise. 

“I’m glad you ate so much. Such a good boy.”

He blushes brighter and presses closer to him. 

“Mm, it seems like you just needed some convincing from Daddy.”

"Daddy is always so good at convincing me." He nuzzles him. 

He tips up to kiss him.

He moans softly and kisses him back needy. 

He smirks and deepens the kiss.

He groans in the the kiss and presses closer. 

“Mm, need something?”

"You. Need you." Sherlock whimpers. 

He pulls him close and nips at his lips. “Mm, do you want Daddy to fuck you?”

"Yes yes. Please, Daddy." He begs, lips parting. 

“Strip and bend over, love.”

He blushes and does as he's told. 

“Such a good boy..” He hums as he gets the lube to start stretching Sherlock.

He bends over the bed and spreads his legs, holding himself open. 

John smirks as he starts to stretch him.

Sherlock gasps and moans, rocking back for more. 

He pushes in two fingers.

"Oh Daddy.." 

He leans down to kiss his back as he slowly thrusts his fingers.

He moans and rocks his hips slowly, fucking himself on John's fingers. 

He adds a third finger.

He groans, pressing his face to the bed. 

He pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock.

"How do you want me, Daddy?" 

“Hands and knees in the bed.”

He crawls up the bed to get on his hands and knees. 

John gets onto the bed behind him and pushes into him.

"Oh god yes." Sherlock groans. 

He slowly rocks into him, holding his hips.

He mewls and rocks with him. 

He keeps his thrusts slow and deep.

He groans, slowly starting to submit. 

“Such a good boy..” John mumbles, starting to thrust harder.

Sherlock moans and blushes brightly at the praise. "Your good boy.." 

He keeps his thrusts slow and hard, rubbing his hips as he leans down to kiss his back.

"Please.." He gasps and whimpers as he rubs his prostate. 

“Need more, love? Use your words.”

"F-faster. More. Please." 

He smirks and grips his hips, immediately speeding up his thrusts.

He moans loudly and arches. "Yes!" 

He growls as he pounds into him, the bed now shaking.

"Please let me come. Please tell me I can come." He moans desperately. 

He bites his neck, growling. “Come.” He commands, thrusting harder.

He cries out and comes hard on command. 

John grunts as he comes hard into him.

He mewls as he's filled. 

He groans and kisses his neck softly. “Good boy..”

He blushes and melts. 

He pulls out of him slowly and rolls them over to cuddle.

He hums softly and cuddles into him. 

He kisses his head softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly. 

He relaxes with him.

His eyes close slowly. 

“Sleep, love..”

He falls asleep against him. 

John smiles before falling asleep.


	56. Fifty-Six

Greg hums and smiles happily as he lays with Alastor on the sofa. 

Alastor pats Greg’s chest as he plays.

Greg smiles and tickles his sides. 

He giggles and squirms in his hands. “Dada!”

"Yes?" He smiles and peppers him with kisses. 

He giggles happily and makes kissy noises.

"That's a good boy." He smiles. 

He smiles and looks up. “Papa!”

Greg looks back over the couch. "Oh you're home. Didn't hear you come in." He smiles, looking at Mycroft upside down from the couch. 

Mycroft smiles. “Thought I’d surprise you, but seems like I’ve been ratted out.”

"Mm observant and a genius. Just like his Papa." Greg grins and sits up. 

He chuckles. “I was hoping you two would join me for lunch.”

"Well I'm free. What about you mister?" Greg looks to Alastor who giggles happily and smiles. "I believe that's a yes." Greg smiles. 

He smiles. “Lets go out to eat.”

"Okie dokie." He smiles. 

He smiles and goes to pick up Alastor. “Hello, you.”

"Papa." Alastor grins. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He giggles and smiles. "Hungy.."

“I know, love. We’ll get you some food.”

"Foo. Foo. Flo?" He looks up at him. 

He smiles. “It’s just going to be us this time, love.”

He pouts a bit but nods. "Flo." 

“We can see Flo after lunch. How about that?”

"Flo." He smiles and nods. 

He smiles and kisses his head. “Lets get you ready.”

Alastor hums and smiles, holding onto him. 

Mycroft brings him into his room to change his clothes.

Alastor wiggles around, always excited to go out. 

He chuckles and picks him up once he’s done. “Alright, alright.”

He giggles happily and makes kissy noises. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and cuddles into him. 

“Ready, Gregory?”

"Yup." Greg says from down the hall. 

Mycroft smiles and takes Alastor out to Greg.

"Hello, handsome." Greg takes Alastor. 

Alastor babbles happily, wiggling.

"I know. Going out is very exciting." Greg smiles and bounces him. 

He smiles happily. “Out! Out!”

"That's right! We're going out!" He grins. 

“Out, out, Dada!”

Greg goes to the front door and opens it. "Outside." He says to Alastor as he steps out. "Inside." He says to him as he goes back in. "Out." He says and steps out again. "In." He says and comes back inside. 

He giggles happily. “Out! Out!”

He chuckles and takes him back outside. 

He smiles brightly and claps his hands.

He smiles and kisses his head. "You know what? I think we should get you a swing set for the yard. I think you'd like that." 

He makes kissy noises.

He chuckles and peppers him with kisses. 

He giggles happily.

"Where's Papa? Let's call for him, shall we?" He smiles. "Papa!" 

Alastor giggles. “Papa! Out!”  
Mycroft smiles as he comes out the front door. “Yes, yes, I’m here.”

"It worked." Greg smiles and holds up his hand to Alastor for a hive five, having been working on Alastor's motor skills more and more. 

Alastor giggles as he pats both his hands on Greg’s hand.

"Very good." Greg praises and grins happily. 

He claps his hands. “Yay!”

"Yay!" He smiles and bounces him. 

He giggles happily.

Greg smiles brightly and carries him to the car. 

Mycroft smiles and follows them, helping put Alastor into his car seat.

"Out out out." Alastor babbles happily, watching Mycroft buckle him in. 

Mycroft smiles. “Yes, sir. We’re going out.”

"Yay!" Alastor smiles. 

He smiles and kisses his head before getting into the car.

Greg smiles and starts the car. "Where are we going?" 

“I put it into the GPS.” Mycroft hums.

"Okie dokie." Greg nods and follows the GPS. 

Mycroft smiles as Greg drives them to a small diner.

"This is cute." Greg smiles as he parks. 

He smiles shyly. “I figured you’d like something small.”

"You know me so well." He kisses him happily, always enjoying little mom and pop shop. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “I also thought it’d be a good outing with Alastor.”

"Out out!" Alastor says happily. 

Mycroft chuckles and goes to get Alastor out of his car seat.

Alastor giggles happily and holds onto Mycroft. 

Mycroft takes him inside the diner, getting a booth and a high chair for them.

Alastor smiles and looks around as she sits happily in his high chair. 

Mycroft smiles as they look over the menu.

"Dog!" Alastor grins as he sees a service dog a few tables down. 

He smiles. “Yes, love. But that dog’s working right now, so we can’t distract it.”

"Dog." He says again, just happy to watch it. 

He smiles and kisses his head. “Very good, love.”

He smiles brightly and sucks on his fingers hungrily. "Sammy." 

He smiles. “Alright, I’ll get you a sandwich.” He assures him as the waitress comes.

Alastor hums happily, legs swinging gently as he looks at the other people in the restaurant. 

Mycroft and Greg order for themselves and for Alastor, getting him a juice box as well.

"Bye bye, doggy." Alastor waves as the dog leaves with its owner. 

Mycroft smiles. “Very good, love.”

Alastor smiles and reaches for Mycroft, wanting to be held. 

He chuckles softly and picks him up.

He giggles and cuddles into him. 

He smiles happily and kisses his head.

He squeals and makes kissy noises. 

He grins and peppers him with kisses.

He giggles and squirms happily. 

He smiles and sets him back down as their food comes.

Alastor sits back in his chair and reaches for his sandwich. 

Mycroft smiles. “Careful, love.” He hums, helping Alastor with his food.

Alastor hums softly and eats. 

He smiles before starting to eat his own food.

He sticks his fingers in his apple sauce before licking them clean. 

Mycroft chuckles. “Messy boy.”

Alastor giggles and continues to eat his apple sauce still foregoing the spoon. 

Mycroft smiles and shakes his head, going back to his food.

"Our little mess." Greg chuckles softly. 

He smiles happily. “Mm, yes.”

Greg hums and smiles, watching Alastor. 

Alastor sticks his fingers into his applesauce again, giggling.

Greg chuckles and he watches him. "Are you still hungry or just playing with your food?" 

Alastor babbles, patting his sandwich.

Greg smiles and holds the sandwich up to his mouth so he can take a bite. 

Alastor takes a bite happily.

"Good boy." Greg smiles. 

He smiles and claps his hands.

He chuckles and smiles. He puts the sandwich in Alastor's hands and helps him hold it, letting him feed himself while still keeping most of the hold of the sandwich. 

Alastor eats his sandwich happily.

Greg smiles and helps him eat. 

He giggles as he pulls away.

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He makes kissy noises.

He grins and peppers him with kisses before cleaning him up with wipes. 

He giggles happily. 

Greg chuckles and smiles. 

He relaxes and closes his eyes. 

Alastor reaches for his juice. 

Greg hands it to him. 

He happily drinks. 

He smiles softly and smooths his hair. 

Mycroft smiles as he watches them. 

Greg smiles happily, watching Alastor. 

“You two are adorable together.”

Greg blushes and smiles. 

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss him softly.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles against his lips. “I love you.”

"Mm i love you, too." He grins. 

He smiles happily as he pulls away. 

He hums and smiles. 

Mycroft hums as he starts eating again.

Alastor babbles happily, watching his fathers. 

Mycroft looks to Alastor, smiling brightly. “You’ve got a lot to say, don’t you?”

"Papa." Alastor grins. 

He smiles and picks him up. “Hello, love.”

He hums happily and cuddles into him. 

He bounces him lightly. “Cute boy.”

He giggles and touches his face. 

He smiles happily as he lets him. 

He squeezes Mycroft nose in his little fluffy hand. 

Mycroft laughs, a bit nasally. 

Alastor squeals happily and squeezes his nose again. 

He smiles happily and laughs again.

He throws his head back as he giggles loudly, the other people in the restaurant turning and giggling as well as they watch him. 

He grins and leans in, covering his face with kisses. 

Alastor giggles and smiles happily. "Papa!" 

He smiles. “Do you like kisses?”

"Kissy kissy!" 

He smiles happily and kisses him again. “That’s right.”

He giggles and smiles happily. 

He holds him close and hums. 

He smiles brightly and cuddles into him. 

“Did you get enough to eat, love?”

"Yes, Papa. All full." 

He smiles happily at how quickly he’s picking up words. 

"Flo? Lock? Jawn? Park?"

He smiles. “I’ll have your dad call them and have them meet us. How’s that?”

"Yay!" He claps happily. 

He nuzzles him. “Greg, could you call them?”

"Yeah. Sure can." He smiles and kisses Alastor's cheek. He takes out his phone and calls John. 

John hums as he answers. “Yeah?”

"Hey, John. It's Greg. Alastor wasn't a to go to the park and wants you lot to come along." 

“That sounds lovely. We’ll get ready.”

"Great. We'll meet you there." 

He smiles. “Brilliant. See you soon.”

"Bye." He smiles and hangs up. 

“Alright, how about we get going?”

"Sure." 

Mycroft pays the bill and leaves a tip before picking up Alastor. 

Alastor smiles happily, liking being able to see more when he's carried. 

He puts him in his car seat before getting in the car to go to the park.

He hums happily and swings his legs excitedly. 

They soon get to the park and get out.

"Park!" Alastor grins. 

Mycroft smiles as he picks him up. “That’s right.”

Alastor smiles brightly and holds onto Mycroft. 

He smiles happily as he sees Sherlock, John and Flo. 

Alastor squirms and waves happily. 

Sherlock smiles and gets up, going to see them. 

"Lock!" Alastor squeals, toddling over to Sherlock when Mycroft puts him down. 

“Look at you! Walking!”

He giggles and nearly loses his balance. He catches himself and blinks, looking up at Sherlock proud that he didn't fall. 

Sherlock smiles proudly down at him. “Good job!”

Alastor smiles and hugs Sherlock's legs. 

He smiles and leans down to pick him up. 

He smiles and makes kissy noises. 

He chuckles and kisses his head. 

He giggles happily and smiles. 

“Have you had a good day?”

"Yes." He nods. 

He smiles and kisses his head again. 

He smiles happily and looks around. 

“John and Flo are here, too.”

“Jawn! Flo!” He grins. 

“You wanna go see them?” He smiles. 

"Yes!" 

He smiles and picks him up, carrying him over to John and Flo. 

Alastor smiles happily and holds onto him. 

He sets hims down in front of John and Flo. 

"Hello, Al." Flo grins. 

Alastor waddles over to them, smiling brightly. “Flo!”

Flo smiles and opens their arms for him. 

He giggles as he walks into their arms. 

They smile and hug him close, peppering him with kisses. 

He giggles happily, making kissy noises. 

"Good boy." She smiles brightly. 

“Jawn!” He reaches for John. 

"Hi!" John smiles and holds his hands out to him. 

Alastor makes grabby hands at John and squirms until Flo sets him down, wobbly making his way over to him. 

John smiles happily and keeps his hands up in case Alastor needs to hold on. 

He grabs onto his hands, smiling proudly. 

"Brilliant!" He praises. 

He giggles happily at the praise. 

He smiles and bounces him. 

He smiles and claps. 

He chuckles and sits him down on the blanket. 

Alastor picks at the grass at the edge of the blanket. 

John smiles softly as he watches him. 

He looks up at him, smiling. 

He smiles and rubs his hand over his hair gently. 

He giggles happily. 

He chuckles and smiles brightly. 

He picks out the grass, holding it in his hand. 

A lady bug is on a piece of the grass and crawls into his hand. 

He gasps and brings it up to his face. 

The ladybug crawls over his fingers. 

He giggles. “Papa! Look!”

"Oh wow!" Mycroft grins. 

“Buhbuh!” He giggles happily. 

"That's right. Bug! It's a ladybug." He smiles. 

“Wadybuh?”

"That's it. Lady-bug." He nods. 

He smiles excitedly as he looks down at the bug. 

The ladybug crawls over his fingers before flying away. 

He whines. “Bug!”

"It's okay, sweetheart. The bug has to be free." Mycroft rubs his back. 

He pouts a bit, looking up at Mycroft. 

"It's okay." He kisses his head. 

He giggles, making kissy noises. 

He smiles and peppers him with kisses. "How about we go feed the duckies?"

“Duck!”

Mycroft smiles as scoops Alastor up, carrying him to the water with the baggie of bread crusts Flo brought. 

Alastor giggles and bounces in his arms. 

Mycroft smiles and puts him down, holding his hand. 

“Duckie!”

He hands him a crust of bread to throw. 

He giggles and throws it near the ducks. 

The ducks swim over and eat up the bread. 

Alastor giggles happily as he watches.

Mycroft smiles, loving to see Alastor happy. 

“Dada, duck!”

"I see! Here. Give them another." He hands him another piece of bread. 

He giggles and tosses it at the ducks again. 

The ducks eat up the bread. "Good job." Mycroft praise. 

Alastor giggles happily. “Yay!”

Mycroft smiles and peppers him with kisses. 

He makes kissy noises as he giggles. 

He smiles happily and carries him back to the blanket when they're done feeding the ducks. 

He sucks on his fingers, babbling happily. 

"Hungry?" He asks. 

“Yeah!”

"Let's see if Flo had some snackies." He smiles. 

“Fwo! Snackie!”

"I got some oranges and peaches." Flo smiles, knowing Alastor liked orange colored fruits best. 

“Onges!” He giggles happily. 

Flo smiles and peels him an orange. 

He reaches eagerly for the orange. 

They smile and hands him a section. 

He starts to suck on the orange slice. 

They smile and rubs his back. 

He soon finishes his slice and holds his hand out for another. 

"Say please, Alastor." Mycroft smiles. 

“Onge pwease!”

"Good boy." Mycroft smiles and Flo gives Alastor another piece of orange. 

He giggles as he starts to eat. 

Mycroft smiles and bushes Alastor's hair back. 

He tips his head up and smiles. 

"I love you." He smiles down at him. 

“Love papa!”

He chuckles and smiles happily. 

He smiles happily. 

John leans against Sherlock as he watches Alastor. 

Sherlock smiles happily, taking his hand. 

John smiles and kisses his hand. 

He looks to him for a kiss. 

He kisses him back softly. 

“I can’t wait until we have kids..” He mumbles. 

"I know." He nuzzles him, feeling the same. 

“Soon..”

"Flo did go to the appointment a few weeks ago.."

He hums softly and nods. 

"They could be.. Ya know.." 

He blushes and nods. 

He chuckles and kisses his blush. 

“I hope so..”

"We can have them take a test." 

He blushes and nods. 

He smiles and rubs Sherlock's back. 

He leans against him. 

Flo smiles as they look at them. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly. 

"What?" They smile. 

“Would you be willing to take a pregnancy test?”

"I.." They blush a bit. "Yeah. That would be good." They nods, realizing that they're late. 

He blushes and nods. “Thank you.”

"Of course." They nod, smiling softly. 

He smiles softly and relaxes against John. 

John smiles happily and kisses Sherlock's head. 

He smiles and relaxes. 

He hums softly and rubs his back. 

He looks up for a kiss. 

He leans in and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily. 

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back, smiling as he sees Alastor walking towards them.   
Alastor smiles brightly, crawling between them and settling in their laps. “Lock!”

"Hi, Al!" Sherlock smiles down at him. 

He looks up at them happily, making grabby hands at Sherlock’s hair. 

Sherlock chuckles and leans down so he can touch his hair. 

He giggles and tugs on his hair lightly. 

He smiles happily, holding him close. 

“Love Lock!”

"I love you, too, Al."

He giggles happily. 

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He makes kissy noises. 

He chuckles and peppers him with kisses. 

He giggles happily. 

He hums happily and cuddles him. 

He yawns and sucks on his thumb. 

"Sleepy, Al?" 

He babbles around his thumb. 

He smiles softly and rocks him. 

He closes his eyes, easily falling asleep. 

He hums softly, watching him sleep. 

Mycroft smiles softly. “You’re doing brilliant with him, Bee.”

Sherlock blushes and smiles proudly. 

He hums at his reaction. 

He smiles softly and relaxes. 

John smiles softly and holds him. 

Sherlock leans against John. 

“Mm, today has been lovely..”

"Yeah it has." He smiles softly. 

Sherlock smiles, still feeling overly excited at the idea of their own child. 

"Soon." John kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles shyly, nodding. 

He smiles and rubs his back

He relaxes against him, still holding Alastor. 

"Do you want to put him in his carrier?" 

He blushes. “Oh, I suppose.”

"You don't have to. I was just wondering." He kisses his head. 

“Is it okay if I hold him longer?”

"Of course it is, love." John holds him. 

He blushes and relaxes against him. 

He cuddles him and smiles softly. 

He smiles happily as they watch the sunset. 

Flo smiles softly as they watch everyone. 

Sherlock yawns softly.

John kisses his head. 

He hums and rests his head on John’s shoulder. 

He holds him close and rubs his back. 

“Mm..”

"He's gonna make a good dad. They both are." Greg whispers to Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles softly and hums. “Mm, yeah.”

Greg smiles and leans against Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles softly and leans in to kiss him. 

Greg hums softly and kisses him back gently. 

“Mm, you’re brilliant..”

He blushes and hides his face in his neck. "Shush.." 

He chuckles and holds him close. 

He smiles softly and cuddles into him. 

He kisses his head softly. 

He hums happily, relaxing. 

He closes his eyes as he relaxes. 

He smiles softly as he listens to Mycroft's heartbeat. 

He blushes and sighs happily. 

He taps 'i love you' in Morse code over his heart on his chest. 

He blushes brighter and taps ‘I love you too’ on his back. 

He leans up and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply. 

He smiles and hums happily into the kiss. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too."

“Mm, Morse code, hm?”

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Yeah." 

“When’d you pick that up?”

"Arthur and I when we were little used to use it so our parents didn't know what we were talking about." Greg chuckles. 

He smiles softly. “That’s cute.”

"Yeah." He chuckles. "I wonder if he still remembers." 

“We should visit him soon. Bring Alastor with us.”

"Yeah we should. He and Piper have that new flat in the city." 

He smiles. “That sounds brilliant.”

"Art was telling me that they're going to open a law office together." He smiles, so proud of his little brother. 

He smiles. “He’ll do wonderfully.”

He smiles and nods. 

He hums and yawns softly. “Mm.. I think it’s about time to head home.”

"Yeah I think so." 

He smiles when he sees Sherlock asleep with Alastor. 

"Two peas in a pod." Greg smiles. 

“Mm, yes.”

"Come on, boys. Let's wrap up." Flo smiles as they start putting things away. 

Mycroft gets up to help. 

"Thanks." They smile. 

“Of course.”

Flo gets everything packed up with Mycroft's help. 

Sherlock starts to wake. 

"Love? It's time to go." John kisses his head. 

He mumbles and nods. 

He smiles softly and takes Alastor from his carefully, putting him in his carrier. 

Sherlock stretches as he stands.

Greg carries Alastor's carrier and they head to the car Mycroft as waiting. 

They all pile into the car. 

The car takes them to Baker Street. 

Sherlock yawns. “Thank you for today.”

"It was fun." Mycroft smiles softly. 

“Mm, I’ll actually get some sleep tonight.”

"Good." He chuckles softly. 

He yawns. “I’ll be in bed, John. Join me when you’re done here.” He hums as he goes to their room. 

Flo watches John nod and has him help carry the things in. "John.. Do you have a test?" 

He smiles softly. “Bought some just the other day.”

"Okay." Flo blushes a bit. 

He smiles as he goes to get one. 

They wait, putting away the stuff. 

“Here you go,” He smiles as he hands them the test. 

"Thanks." They smiles shyly and takes it, going to the bathroom. 

He smiles as he watches them go. 

Flo comes out a bit later and makes tea. "Have to wait a few minutes." 

John hums as he sits in his chair. “Alright.”

Flo brings him tea and sits as well. "It's yours, your know.. If I am.." 

He smiles softly. “Yeah? How do you know?”

"It's what you and Sherlock decided, right? Plus I may have read the vial while I was waiting." They shrug. 

He chuckles softly. “Right.”

Flo smiles and sips there tea. 

“Well.. we’ll know soon.”

They nod and smiles. "You can go look if you want. It might be ready." 

He hums as he gets up. “I’ll let you know.” He goes to look at the result. 

The test is sitting on the counter in the bathroom with two bright pink lines, a positive test. 

He grins and comes back out. “Congrats.”

"Really?" Flo blushes. 

He smiles happily. “Yep.”

They smile and hug him. 

He smiles and hugs them back. 

They giggle and smile happily. 

“Mm. I should be getting to bed. I’ll tell Sherlock when he’s awake.”

"Okay." Flo smiles and nods. 

Sherlock mumbles as he hears John open the door. 

John gets ready for bed and cuddles Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums as he relaxes against him. “Mm.. John..”

"Im here." John rubs his back. 

He smiles contently and relaxes. 

He cuddles him and falls asleep with him. 

Mycroft puts Alastor to bed before going to join Greg in bed. 

Greg hums softly as he gets comfortable, yawning. 

Mycroft strips and gets into bed with him, leaning over to turn off the light. 

Greg opens his arms for Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles and curls up in his arms. 

Greg smiles and kisses his head. 

He looks up for a kiss. 

He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly. 

He nuzzles him and relaxes. 

He relaxes with him. 

Greg falls asleep with him. 

Mycroft soon falls asleep.


	57. Fifty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has his knee surgery and Flo get the pregnancy confirmed.

Phil wakes up early and slips out of bed, sitting in the kitchen. He was going to make tea but remembering he can't eat or drink anything since his surgery was in a few hours. 

Ed mumbles and curls up around Phil’s pillow as he leaves. 

Phil sighs softly and feeds the dogs. 

Ed wakes groggily, frowning when he doesn’t feel Phil in the bed. “Phil?”

Phil hears Ed wake and slowly makes his way back to the bedroom. "Yes, love?" 

He yawns. “You’re up early..”

"I couldn't sleep.." He blushes a bit. 

He sits up groggily. “Nervous?”

He nods and crawls back into bed with him. 

He snuggles up against him. “It’s okay.”

He cuddles into him. 

“Still got a few hours, right?”

"Yeah.." He nods. 

He leans up to kiss him. 

He presses a bit closer and kisses him back. 

He holds him close and deepens the kiss. 

He whimpers softly, mouth opening for him. 

He straddles him, moaning softly. 

He whines and rocks up against him needy. 

He moves to kiss and nip at his neck. “Let me take care of you..”

He blushes and nods. "Please.." 

“Tell me what you need..”

"Need you." 

“Can I ride you?”

"Yes. Please." 

He nods and makes quick work of taking their clothes off. 

He blushes, helping him as much as he can. 

He scoots back and leans down to lick his cock, taking him into his mouth as he starts to open himself. 

"Oh Ed." He groans. 

He looks up at him through his lashes, moaning around him. 

"God, you're gorgeous. So fucking perfect." He whimpers, flopping back against the pillows as he his rock a bit. 

He moans as he relaxes his throat, adding a second finger into himself. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He cards his fingers through his hair. 

He moans at the praise, adding a third finger and eagerly bobbing his head. 

"Listen to you. Sounding like a little slut for me." 

He moans louder at his words before pulling off his cock and taking his fingers out. “Yes, Daddy.”

"Come here and ride me, baby." 

“Yes, sir.” He eagerly straddles him and sinks onto his cock. 

He moans and arches, holding his hips. 

He starts to ride him, moaning breathily. 

He thrusts up into him as he comes down. 

He gasps and moans loudly, starting to ride him hard. 

He moans, rocking with him. 

He rides him harder, his cock bobbing and leaking with his thrust. 

He strokes his cock as he thrusts up into him. 

He whimpers as he gets close, his legs trembling. 

"Come, baby. Let go." 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and mewls as he’s filled. 

He pulls him down and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply. 

He holds him close, nuzzling him. 

He mewls and nuzzles against him.

He smiles softly as kisses along his neck. 

He blushes and mewls softly. 

He nuzzles him and holds him close. 

“I love you..” He gasps breathily. 

"I love you, too.." He kisses him softly. 

He smiles softly and he kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He relaxes against him. 

He holds him close. 

“Mm, nap for an hour, shower, then your surgery.”

"Mm yes please.." 

Ed relaxes against him, quickly falling asleep. 

Phil fall asleep with him. 

They wake about an hour later. 

They get ready to go. 

Ed hums as he helps Phil get dressed. 

Phil blushes and smiles softly. “Thanks..”

He kisses his cheek softly. “Mhmm.”

He blushes brighter and smiles. 

“Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

He smiles softly and helps him out of the flat and into a cab. 

Phil rubs his knees as they ride in the cab. 

Ed leans against him, taking his hand and kissing it. 

Phil blushes softly and relaxes. 

He leans up to kiss him softly. 

He kisses him back gently. 

“I love you..” 

“I love you, too..”

He smiles and nuzzles against him. 

He nuzzles him back and hums softly. “We’re here..”

He hums and nods. “Alright.” Ed helps him out. 

Phil winces a bit as he walks into the hospital. 

Ed hurries to get him a wheel chair. 

“I’m fine. I can do it. I won’t be able to walk for a while after. Just.. Let me enjoy it while I can.” Phil sighs. 

He hesitates but nods. “Alright.”

He takes his hand, walking to the desk to check in. 

Ed smiles and squeezes his hand as they check in. 

Phil smiles softly and kisses Ed’s hand, knowing he’s nervous as well. 

He visibly relaxes. 

A nurse takes them back and gets Phil’s vitals. 

Ed sits in the room with Phil, waiting after the nurse leaves. 

Phil changes out of his clothes and into a medical gown. 

Ed smiles softly at him. “Ready?”

“Yup.” Phil nods, sitting up on the bed. “Don’t worry. I’ll be okay. Okay?” 

He blushes and nods. “I know.”

“Come ere and gimme a kiss.” He smiles softly, taking his hand. 

He blushes and smiles softly, letting Phil pull him in for a kiss. 

Phil cups his face and kisses him deeply. “I love you to the moon and back.” He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and smiles shyly into the kiss. “I love you so much..”

He smiles softly and nuzzles him as a nurse comes in to wheel him into surgery. 

He frowns a bit as he leaves, knowing he’s not able to go with him. 

“Hello, you.” Flo smiles as they walk up. 

Ed smiles in surprise when he hears them. “Flo?”

“Mmhmm.” They smile. “Did they just take him back?” 

“Yeah, you just missed him.”

“Perfect timing then. He texted me this morning.” Flo smiles and hands him their phone showing him the text.   
**Will you come hang out with Ed while I’m in surgery? He’ll be worried which will make me worry about him so it would help me feel better knowing you were with him.—Phil**  
“So let’s go get lunch. Phil wasn’t allowed to eat this morning so I doubt you did. Let’s go.” Flo links their arms leading him out. 

Ed blushes. “Oh, alright. I guess, yeah, I could use some food.”

“Good because I’m starving. I had to wait upstairs for my appointment for hours.” Flo hums, walking with him. 

“Your appointment?”

They blush and bite their lip. “Up at the OBGYN. I was getting the pregnancy confirmed. I’m pregnant.” They smile. 

Ed’s eyes widen and he smiles. “Christ, really? Congrats!”

“Thanks.” Flo giggles and smiles happily. 

“You’re carrying for John and Sherlock, right?”

“Yeah. This one is John’s.” They hum. 

He smiles. “Do you know the sex of the baby or is it too soon?”

“Too soon. Gonna be a few weeks before they can tell. Even then the baby might not cooperate to get a good look. But everything looks good so far.” They smile. 

He smiles. “I’m glad. Wish you the best of luck.”

“Thanks.” Flo smiles. “So do you want to eat here in the cafe or go somewhere. He’s gonna be in surgery for a few hours.”

“We can go somewhere. The food’ll be better.”

They hums and nod, following him out. 

“Where do you wanna go?”

“I really want a burger.”

He nods. “That sounds good.”

They smile and wave down a cab. 

They’re driven to a burger joint. 

Flo hums happily as the get a table. 

Ed smiles as he sits with them. 

“Whatcha gonna get?” They as as they look at the menu. 

“Mm, might just get a cheeseburger.”

“Yeah that sounds good.” 

He hums and nods. “Christ, I’m starving.”

“Mm I know.” They nod, smiling as their order is taken. “Is Phil going to go to a rehab center for a bit after his surgery? So he can get up and walking again?”

He frowns a bit. “He hasn’t mentioned anything about a rehab center.”

“Oh..” Flo hums. “Maybe since he’s done it before he doesn’t think he needs it.” 

“I’ll talk to him about it once he’s out.”

“Okay.” Flo nods as their burgers come. 

Ed hums and smiles, starting to eat. 

Flo takes a bite of their burger, humming happily. 

“Mm, these are good.”

“Yeah. Exactly what I was craving.” 

He smiles and hums as he eats. 

Flo finishes their food in record time. 

Ed raises a brow. “Guess you were hungry.”

“Eating for two.” Flo shrugs, blushing. 

He smiles. “Mm, right.”

They smile and relax. 

Ed soon finishes his own burger. 

“Full?” 

He hums and nods. “Yeah, I think so.”

They nod, paying the check when it comes. 

“I could’ve paid.”

“My treat.” They shrug. 

He smiles softly. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” They smiles. 

He smiles. “I think we still have some time before Phil’s done.”

“Yeah. What do you want to do?” Flo asks. 

“Ice cream?”

“Now I think you’re reading my mind.” They lick their lips and giggle. 

He chuckles. “Lets go.”

They smile and follow him out. 

They walk to the ice cream shop. 

Flo hums happily as they look at all the different ice creams. 

Ed smiles. “Mm, they have pistachio.”

“That sounds good. I think mint chocolate chip.” Flo smiles. 

Ed nods and goes up to order their ice cream.

Flo smiles happily, looking around the shop. 

Ed pays and brings Flo their ice cream.

“Thank you.” Flo grins. 

He smiles. “Yeah, of course.”

They smile and start to eat it. 

Ed hums happily as he eats. 

“This is really good.” 

He smiles and nods. “Yeah, it is.”

Flo smiles as they sit at a little table. 

“Thank you, Flo. For this today. I’d be a worried wreck if I was still at the hospital..”

“Don’t worry about it. You and Phil are my friends. Of course I’d be here for ya.” 

He smiles. “Still.”

Flo blushes and smiles shyly. 

He smiles happily as he finishes his ice cream. 

They hum happily, finishing as well. 

He looks at the time. “Mm, I guess we should be getting back. He’ll be done soon.”

“Yeah I think you’re right.” 

He smiles and stands. 

They follow him out. 

They catch a cab to go back to the hospital. 

They go up to the surgery floor. Flo asks the person at the desk if Phil is out of surgery yet. “Not yet but soon. Well let you know.” The attendant says. 

He smiles as they go to sit in the waiting room. 

Sherlock texts Ed. **Any news on Phil? How are you doing?—SH**

**Flo took me out so I wouldn’t stress. He’s nearly done.-E**

**Do you want us to come down?—SH**

Ed hesitates. **Actually, that would be nice.–E**

**We’ll be there soon.—SH**

Ed smiles. “Sherlock and John are coming.”

“Oh that’s good.” Flo smiles. 

He smiles softly and nods. 

They rub his hand, noticing he’s tapping it nervously against his thigh. 

He blushes. “Oh.. thank you.”

“No problem.” They hold his hand, rubbing his knuckles. 

He smiles softly as he relaxes. 

Sherlock and John show up a little while later. 

Ed smiles. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Sherlock smiles. 

Ed hums. “Phil should be out soon.”

“Good.” Sherlock and John sit. 

Ed bounces his leg nervously. 

“It’s okay.” Flo says softly and rubs his thigh. 

He bites his lip and nods. 

A nurse soon comes out, telling them Phil is out of surgery and doing good. 

“Can we see him?”

“In a bit.” 

He bites his lip and nods. 

“Soon.” Flo nods as the nurse goes. 

He takes a breath and nods. 

A bit later the nurse comes back and leads them to Phil’s room. “Hey it’s my boyfriend.” Phil giggles, still a bit out of it. 

Ed smiles, going to sit next to him. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Great great. Can’t feel nuffin.” Phil gives him a goofy grin. 

He chuckles softly. “That’s good.”

“Hey everyone’s here.” He smiles as he looks at the rest of the group. 

Sherlock smiles. “Of course.”

“Great great.” He chuckles. 

Ed takes his hand, rubbing it. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m always okay. Told Flo to make sure you didn’t have to worry so bad. You’re a worrier. I could tell.” Phil smiles. 

He blushes a bit and smiles shyly. “Thank you..”

“It’s okay. I love you lots so I don’t want you worry bout stuff.” 

He blushes and smiles.

“I hope you don’t mind I’m gonna be shorter now. Not to much but they did replace my parts. Nothing important. Just my knees. That I need to walk.” He babbles. 

He chuckles and kisses him softly. “You’re babbling.”

“I am not. I don’t babble. Everything I have to say is very very very very very very very very very very very..” He babbles more and more as he kisses him back. 

He chuckles and kisses him again to make him stop. 

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

“You’re silly.” He mumbles against his lips. 

“Mm not.” He nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “Are too.”

“Not.” He pouts. 

He kisses his pout. “Shush.”

He smiles softly and kisses him back. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He smiles and relaxes. 

He hums and blinks tiredly. 

“Get some rest. You need it.”

“Mm stay?”

“Of course.”

He smiles softly and nods, closing his eyes. 

Ed smiles and relaxes in his chair. 

Phill falls asleep. “We’ll come by tomorrow. Do you need anything?” Flo asks as they get ready to leave with John and Sherlock. 

Ed smiles. “No, I’m alright.”

“Alright. Good night.” Flo smiles and follows John and Sherlock out. 

Ed smiles and sits back in the chair, closing his eyes. 

“Oh so I had my appointment.” Flo days as they get back to Baker Street. 

Sherlock smiles. “Yeah?”

“It’s confirmed. I’m definitely pregnant.” Flo smiles. 

He smiles happily. “Yeah? That’s brilliant.”

They smile and nod. 

He grins and looks to John. “John, it’s yours.”

“Yeah.” John blushes and smiles, still a bit in shock. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

He kisses him back softly. 

“I love you..”

“I love you, too.” 

He smiles happily. 

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums. “Tea anyone?”

“Mm I’ll make it.” He smiles and goes to the kitchen. 

Sherlock blushes as he watches him go. 

Flo giggles and smiles. 

He looks to Flo. “What’s so funny?”

“You. Him. Us. We’re just a funny little group.” 

He smiles softly. “Yeah, I suppose we are.”

They smile and sit on the couch. 

Sherlock goes to sit in his chair. 

John brings out the tea. 

Sherlock smiles happily. “Mm..”

John sits in his chair and relaxes as he drinks his tea. 

Sherlock sips his tea, closing his eyes. 

Flo smiles softly as they watch them. 

He relaxes, humming softly. 

John rubs his foot against Sherlock’s gently. 

Sherlock blushes as he looks up. 

John hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles and rubs his foot back against John’s. 

He hums happily and smiles 

He smiles happily and relaxes. 

“I’m gonna head to bed. See you guys in the morning.” Flo smiles and gets up. 

Sherlock smiles. “Good night.”

“Goodnight.” John nods. “Night.” Flo smiles and heads down. 

Sherlock smiles as he finishes his tea. 

John smiles and pulls Sherlock into his lap. 

He blushes and straddles his hips. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” He smiles and rubs his hips. 

He blushes. “Mm, hi..”

“You’re so handsome.” He smiles softly. 

He blushes brighter and hides his face. 

He holds him close and rubs his back under his shirt. 

He blushes as he relaxes against him. 

He cuddles him and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back, pressing closer. 

He holds him close and smiles softly. “Bed?” 

He hums and nods. 

He carries Sherlock to bed. 

He blushes and holds onto him. 

John gets them ready for bed. 

Sherlock strips and curls up in bed. 

John joins him, holding him close. 

He relaxes against him, smiling softly. 

He kisses his forehead and rubs his back as they relax. 

He smiles and kisses his chest. 

He blushes and smiles softly. “Love you.” 

He blushes. “I love you too..”

He kisses his forehead softly. 

He looks up for a kiss. 

He leans in and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily. 

He nuzzles him and smiles softly. “What should we do tomorrow?” 

“Mm? I dunno..”

“Okay..” He chuckles softly and kisses him. “Sleepy?” 

He hums as he kisses him back. “Mm, why?”

“Why sleepy?” He nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “Are you?”

“Mm not really..” He cuddles him, hands running over his skin. 

He blushes and presses closer. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm..” He kisses along his jaw. 

He tips his head back. “Mm…”

He kisses along his neck and throat. 

He mewls softly and closes his eyes. 

He kisses down his body slowly and spreads his legs. 

He blushes and moans breathily. “Oh..”

He kisses down his cock and over his balls, teasing his hole with his tongue. 

He spreads his legs a bit wider for him. 

John puts Sherlock’s legs over his shoulders as he slowly works his tongue into him. 

He gasps as he feels John’s tongue inside him, squirming a bit. 

He holds his hips and rubs his thighs as he slowly fucks him with his tongue. 

“God, yes, John…”

He moans breathily and strokes his cock slowly as he works his tongue. 

He pushes back against his face. 

He strokes him faster and presses two slick fingers into him. 

He gasps and moans, arching up into his hand. 

He slowly takes his cock into his mouth as he rubs his prostate. 

He moans and rocks his hips. “Daddy..”

He bobs his head slowly as he adds a third finger. 

“Please.. need you. Please.”

He eases his fingers out and pulls off his cock slowly. “Mm I want to watch you ride me, baby.” He smirks as he lubes his cock. 

He whimpers and straddles his cock. “Please, sir.”

He holds his hips and pushes up into him as he brings his hips down. 

He moans loudly and arches, digging his nails into John’s legs. 

He groans and rocks up into him, bringing Sherlock down onto his cock as he thrusts up into him making Sherlock bounce. 

Sherlock whimpers and moans as he rides him, his cock leaking. 

“Look at you. Already making such a mess.” John chuckles and fucks him harder, knowing the harder he fucks him the more he’ll leak. 

He moans as John starts to thrust harder into him, his cock leaking more against his stomach. 

He groans and fucks him deeply. 

“God, John, please let me come!”

“Come, baby. Let go.” 

He cries out as he comes hard. 

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans as he’s filled. 

He breathes hard and holds him close. 

He presses close against him. 

He holds him close and rubs his back. 

He relaxes against him. “Mm..”

He cuddles him and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him happily. “Mm, now I’m tired..”

He chuckles softly and rubs his back. “Mm sleep..” 

He relaxes against him and easily falls asleep. 

Phil grumbles softly as he wakes. 

Ed’s still asleep in the chair by his bed. 

Phil winces a bit as he tries to move, he sighs softly as he looks down at his wrapped up knees. 

Ed starts to wake. “Mm, you’re up.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Phil says a bit guiltily. 

He smiles softly. “It’s okay. How are you feeling?”

“Just a bit sore.” He puts on a brave face, hurting more than just a bit sore. 

Ed frowns a bit, seeing through it. “Phil..”

“I’m okay. It hurts but I’m okay.” Phil sighs, scared to take any pain meds. 

He nods, taking his hand. “I know. I’m gonna be here for you though..”

“I know.” He kisses his hand. 

“You’re allowed pain killers, love..”

“I.. I don’t know..” He sighs, not having taken pain killers since before going to rehab. 

“You know I wouldn’t let it go that far, right?” He rubs his hand. 

“I know. I trust you.” He nods. 

“If you need them, I trust you.”

He nods. “Pain killers would be good. Nothing to heavy though.” He mumbles, sounding a bit defeated. 

He kisses his hand before pressing the call nurse button. 

Phil relaxes, knowing they’ll be some relief soon. 

Ed looks up as the nurse comes in. “Could he get something for the pain?”

“Of course.” The nurse nods and brings some pain meds. 

Ed smiles reassuringly to Phil. 

Phil smiles a bit and takes them. 

“There you go..”

He tries to relax, still a bit anxious. 

He squeezes his hand. “It’s okay..”

He nods and kisses his hand gently. 

“Better?”

“Yeah. Getting there.” 

“I’ll be with you through this.”

He nods and smiles softly before pouting a bit as he realizes Ed hasn’t kissed him yet, not remembering that he did when he was till loopy from the surgery. 

“What’s the pout for, love?”

“You haven’t kissed me..” He mumbles 

He frowns a bit. “Yes, I have. When you got out of surgery.” He leans in to kiss him. “But I don’t mind doing it again.”

“Oh..” He blushes and kisses him back softly. “Good..” He mumbles against his lips and deepens the kiss a bit. 

He cups his face, opening his mouth for him.

He shyly slips his tongue into his mouth. 

He hums softly and rubs their tongues together. 

He moans softly and hold onto him. 

He deepens the kiss, moaning into his mouth. 

Phil pulls away slowly, leaving a few lingering kisses to his lips. “If someone walks in on us it won’t be very good.” 

Ed blushes as he composes himself. “Right.”

Phil smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

“Mm, I love you..”

“I love you, too..” 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back and smiles. 

He smiles and sits back in his chair. 

He smiles softly and relaxes, the pain meds making him feel better. 

“Want me to put a movie on?”

“Yeah.” He nods and shifts over a bit. “Cuddle?” He asks. “Gently?”

He smiles softly and carefully gets into the bed with him before putting on a movie. 

He blushes and smiles happily, leaning against him gently. 

He carefully puts his arm around him, minding his wires. 

He relaxes into him as much as he can without moving his legs to much. 

He kisses his head softly, smiling as he relaxes. 

He blushes and smiles softly, happy to have someone to rely on this time unlike last time. 

“I love you..”

“I love you, too. So much..”

He rubs his hand softly. 

He laces their fingers together and kisses his hand softly. 

He blushes and smiles softly. 

He cuddles into him as they watch the movie. 

Ed starts to drift off. 

Phil kisses his head softly. 

He hums quietly, stirring a bit. “Hm?”

“Sleep, Love.” He soothes him back to sleep. 

He mumbles softly and hums, falling asleep against him. 

He holds him close as he sleeps. 

Ed sleeps soundly, having been exhausted. 

Phil smiles softly and watches him, slowly falling asleep himself. 

Mycroft yawns as he gets up, groggily making his way to Alastor’s bed, scooping him up and rocking him as he cries. 

“Dada.” Alastor sniffles. 

“I’m here, love. What’s wrong, hm?”

His lip wobbles and he hides his face in Mycroft’s neck, scared from a bad dream. 

He rocks him and rubs his back soothingly. “Shh, Papa’s got you.. it’s okay.”

He sniffles softly and slowly calms down. 

He kisses his head softly. “That’s right, love..”

He relaxes against him, feeling better. 

“There you go..”

He lifts his head out from Mycroft’s neck and looks at him. 

He smiles softly down at him. “Better?”

He smiles a bit and nods, still holding onto him a bit tight though. 

He smiles softly. “How about you come lay with us in bed?”

“Yes pweese.” He nods and cuddles into him. 

He smiles and carries him back to bed with him. 

“Mm everything okay?” Greg mumbles as they get back into bed. 

“Mhmm. Alastor just had a bad dream so he’s going to lay with us.”

“Oh love.” Greg cuddles Alastor close and kisses his head. 

Mycroft relaxes against Greg, cuddling with him and Alastor. 

Alastor cuddles into them and relaxes. “Love..” 

He smiles and kisses his head. “We love you too.”

Alastor smiles and relaxes, giving a big yawn. 

“Sleep, lovey.”

He cuddles into him and falls asleep quickly. 

Mycroft smiles softly, slowly falling asleep with them.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's first halloween

John wakes in the morning to the smell of smoke. He hurriedly gets out of bed and rushes to the kitchen. He turns off the burning pan on the stove top. Flo had left it on when they rushed to the bathroom to be sick. 

Sherlock mumbles as he wakes, sitting up wide awake as he smells smoke. He hurried to the kitchen to find John fanning the smoke detector. “John, what?”

“Flo must have been cooking. I can hear them getting sick.” John sighs and opens a window, fanning the smoke out. 

He frowns and nods, helping him fan the smoke out. 

John closes the window once all the smoke is cleared out. 

Sherlock helps clean up the kitchen. 

Flo comes out a bit later, looking like hell. “Sorry.” They croak, voice hoarse. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry. Are you okay?”

They nod and sit at the table, resting their head on the cold wood. “It’s just came on so suddenly I couldn’t help it..”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. Nothing caught on fire. I’ve caused worse messes in the kitchen. 

Flo smiles softly, feeling a bit better at that. 

He smiles softly, going to make tea. 

Flo relaxes at the table. Not feeling so sick anymore. 

“Tea anyone?”

“No..” Flo mumbles. “I’ll have some.” John nods. 

Sherlock nods and pours two cups of tea, getting Flo a glass of water. 

“Thank you.” They both say. 

He smiles and nods, sitting next to John. 

John kisses Sherlock’s cheek and smiles, he feels guilty that Flo feels sick but excited that they’re carrying his child. 

“Can we still you anything, Flo?”

“No.. I’m just gonna relax for a bit. Wait until my guts chill out.” Flo smile softly. 

He smiles softly and nods. 

“Thank you though.” 

“Of course. If you need anything, just ask.”

“I will. I think I’ll go lay on the couch for a bit.” They get up slowly and shuffle over to the living room before flopping into the couch. 

He nods and watches them go, leaning against John. 

John wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. 

He moves to sit in his lap, relaxing. 

He chuckles softly and holds him close, kissing his forehead. 

He smiles and looks up for a kiss. 

John kisses his lips softly before kissing the tip of his nose. 

Sherlock giggles softly and rests their foreheads together. 

John hums happily and rubs Sherlock’s back. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back, smiling against his lips. 

He smiles and hums softly. 

He nuzzles him and holds him close. 

Sherlock leans in to kiss him again. “Mm, we haven’t gone out in a while.”

“You’re right.” John hums and nods. “What should we do?” 

He hums as he leans against him. “We could go out to the club. I’m sure there’s some Halloween stuff going on.”

“That sounds like fun.” He chuckles softly and holds him. 

“Mm, we’ll need costumes. We should go shopping.”

“Okay. Any ideas what we should go as?” 

“We should do some type of couple’s costume.”

“We are not going as a ball and chain. That’s just to much.” He chuckles. 

“Mm, it has to be sexy.”

“Mm I could go as a sugar daddy and you my little play thing.” He laughs. 

“You wanna go as my Daddy? What would you wear?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t really think it through.” He chuckles and shakes his head. 

He chuckles and kisses him. “Mm, what about something simple like a cop and a prisoner?

“I like it.” He smiles and kisses him back. 

“You can even put me in handcuffs.” He grins a bit. 

“Mm did I say I like it? I love it.” He smirks. 

He blushes and leans in to kiss him. “Mm, we should go shopping, then.”

“Alright.” He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back deeply. 

He hums against his lips and smiles. 

He chuckles softly and kisses him again, teasingly this time. “Let’s go.” He smirks. 

He blushes as he kisses him back, getting up off his lap. 

John smiles and gets ready to go with him. “Anybody home?” Mrs. Hudson calls as she comes up. 

“We’re just about to go out.”

“Okay. Have fun.” Mrs. Hudson smiles as she comes in. “Oh dear. You don’t look so good.” She rubs her fingers through Flo’s hair. “What’s wrong?” She asks and Flo looks to John and Sherlock, wanting them to tell Mrs. Hudson. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “Flo’s going to be our surrogate.”

“Really?” Mrs. Hudson gasps, hand over her mouth trying not to show how excited she is if he’s kidding. 

Sherlock smiles. “Yes.”

Mrs. Hudson squeals happily and hops around excitedly. “A baby!” 

“This one’s John’s.”

“This one? You plan on more than one?” She grins. 

“Planning on one from each of us.”

“Oh that’s wonderful.” 

“We’re very excited.”

“So am I.” She giggles. 

Sherlock smiles happily, looking to John. 

John chuckles softly and smiles happily. 

He smiles. “Mm, we should be going.”

“Mm yeah.” John nods. “Have fun.” Flo smiles tiredly. “We’ll be here.” Mrs. Hudson smiles and sits with Flo. 

Sherlock leads John out, catching a cab. 

John hums happily as he sits next to Sherlock. 

They’re driven to a sex shop. Sherlock grins and pays the cabbie, leading John out. 

“I thought we were going to a costume shop.” John raised a brow, smirking. 

“Mm, there’s costumes here.”

“Oh I’m sure.” He chuckles.

He grins and leads him into the store. 

He smiles and follows him. 

They make their way to the costumes, Sherlock getting distracted by all the sex toys. 

“Come one. Costumes now. We’ll come back for toys later.” John leads him to the costumes, chuckling. 

He blushes and nods, following him, eyes still on the collars and leashes. 

“Costumes for the club first. And then maybe costumes for our own private costume party.” He smirks. 

He blushes brighter. “Right..”

He chuckles softly and takes him to the costumes. 

Sherlock smiles as he looks through the costumes, finding a revealing cop costume for John. 

John blushes a bit. “You sure?” 

He hums, licking his lips. “Positive.”

“Alright.” He chuckles softly. 

“Mm, pick out mine.”

John looks through the costumes, picking out a criminal costume that has short tight almost booty shorts. 

He blushes as he sees the costume. 

“Yes?” He smirks. 

“That one?” He asks, blushing brighter. 

“Mmhmm.” He nods. 

He blushes and nods. 

“You sure?” He smiles softly. 

He smiles shyly. “I like it.”

“Good.” He smiles. 

He leans in to kiss him. “Mm, we need handcuffs.”

“You’re right.” He mumbles and kisses him back. 

He smiles as he pulls back and goes over to the toys, looking at the handcuffs. 

John looks around the shop, picking out a few things. 

Sherlock gets a leather mask for his eyes. 

“How’s my little criminal?” John chuckles as he comes over. 

He blushes. “I got the handcuffs and a mask for myself. You need a cop hat.”

“Mm you see. I just don’t think the handcuffs are going to be secure enough for you. So I picked this up as well.” He smirks, handing him a cock cage. 

He blushes brightly and nods. “Yes, sir.”

“And this.” He hands him a vibrating plug as well. “If you’re going to play te part of a naughty criminal you need the right accessories.” He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and nods, taking both things. “Yes, sir. Will you have the remote?”

“Of course.” He smirks. 

“Mm, are we ready to go, then?”

“I think so. Just gotta grab a hat.” 

He smiles and follows him to the hats. 

John hums and picks one out. 

They go to check out. 

“Strawberry flavored lube.” John chuckles as he looks at the little rack next to the register. 

“Mm.. We should get some flavored lube.” Sherlock suggests.

“Which one?” 

“Mm.. the blueberry one.”

He adds it to their things. 

Sherlock hands the cashier Mycroft’s card. 

“Really?” John chuckles as he catches the name on the card. 

“Mm, he owes me.” Sherlock grins. 

John laughs and smiles. “Alrighty then.” 

He smiles as they take their things. 

He follows Sherlock out of the shop. 

He laces their fingers together, walking back with him to find a cab. 

He gets into the cab with him. 

They go back to Baker Street. 

John follows Sherlock up the stairs, Flo and Mrs. Hudson still talking on the couch. 

Sherlock nods to them as he goes to his room to change. 

John goes and changes with Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes as he looks at himself in the mirror, the shorts gripping his arse tightly and showing off the outline of his cock nicely. 

“Oh yes. Very nice.” John licks his lips as he looks Sherlock over. 

He blushes brighter. “You like it, Daddy? We still have to put in the plug and put the cock cage on.”

“I love it. You look perfect.” He kisses him and squeezes his arse. 

He mewls and presses against his hands. 

“Plug and cock cage.” He smirks. 

He blushes and nods, pushing the shorts down, having not worn any pants under them. He bends over the bed for John. 

“Naughty little thing.” John gives his arse a light slap as he picks up the lube to slick his fingers. 

He gasps and mewls. “Wanted to be ready for Daddy..”

“I know.” He smirks and eases a finger into him. 

He gasps and pushes back against his finger. 

“That’s a good boy.” He says softly, slowly rocking his finger. 

He moans at the praise and raises his arse. 

He kisses his back as he adds another finger. 

“Please, John..” He begs, his cock leaking onto the bed. 

“Almost:” He says and rocks his fingers for a bit before easing in a third. 

He gasps and moans, arching. 

He kisses his neck and rocks his fingers. 

He whimpers, getting desperate. 

He eases the fingers out and pushes the plug into him. 

He gasps softly and arches as he’s plugged. 

“Good boy.” He kisses his back. 

He blushes and mewls. 

“Ready for the cock cage?”

He blushes. “Yes, sir.”

He lays him back in the bed and kisses him softly as he hooks it up to him. 

He gasps and blushes against his lips. 

“Okay?” He nuzzles him. 

He blushes brighter and nods. “Yes. Brilliant..”

He smiles and pulls his tight little shorts back up. “Perfect.” He licks his lips. 

He blushes, the shorts feeling even tighter now. 

“Mm look at your pretty cock.” He smirks, seeing the outline through his shorts. 

He blushes shyly. “Thank you, Daddy..”

“Ready to go, baby?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He smirks and leads him out of their room. 

He blushes brightly as he follows. 

“Look at you two.” Mrs. Hudson giggles and Flo blushes brightly. 

Sherlock blushes brighter. “We’ll be out tonight.”

“Have fun.” Mrs. Hudson smiles and waves them off.   
Sherlock blushes and nods, hurrying with John out the door. 

Mrs. Hudson and Flo giggle as they watch them leave. 

Sherlock’s face burns with blush, staying close to John as they get into the cab. 

John chuckles softly and holds him close, kissing his head. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

“Are you excited?”

“Yes.” He grins and blushes. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back and smiles. 

They soon pull up to the club. 

John pays the cabbie and follows Sherlock out. 

Sherlock leads them into the club, everyone in the club dressed up as well. 

John blushes and smiles excitedly. 

Sherlock holds his hand as they get inside. 

John holds his hand and follows him. 

“Mm, drinks first?”

“Yeah brilliant.” He nods. 

Sherlock smiles and leads him to the bar. 

John hums happily and follows. 

Sherlock orders them two drinks. 

John keeps his arm around Sherlock’s waist, silently fending off wandering eyes. 

Sherlock leans against him as they get their drinks. 

John’s smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles as he kisses him back. 

He smiles and takes a drink, turning Sherlock’s plug on low. 

Sherlock gasps as he feels the vibrations. 

John smirks and turns it up a bit more. 

He moans breathily, his drink shaking in his hand. 

“Easy, love.” He says softly and turns it back down to low. 

He blushes and relaxes a bit as the vibrations decrease. “Mm, I don’t think I’m drunk enough for this.”

He chuckles and kisses him softly. 

He hums and kisses him back. “Mm, come on.”

“Mm where?” He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him again. 

“To do shots.”

“Okay.” He follows him. 

They go to the end of the bar to do shots. 

“Christ, I haven’t done a shot in ages.” 

“Mm, bottoms up, then.”

John nods and does his shot with Sherlock. 

Sherlock groans a bit as it goes down. 

“Christ.” John grimaces. 

Sherlock grins. “Brilliant.”

John chuckles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back, grinning. “Mm, one more shot and then we start dancing?”

“Yeah alright.” He nods. 

He smiles and orders another round of shots. 

John takes his shot with Sherlock. 

It goes down easier this time. 

John kisses him and leads him to the dance floor. 

Sherlock blushes as he notices eyes on him. 

“No matter how much they look you’re still mine.” John pulls Sherlock tight against his body as they move on the dance floor. 

He blushes brighter as John pulls him close, liking his dominance. 

“You’re mine. Your body, your mind, your soul. All mine. They can look. I know you like it when they look. When they see that you’re mine. That you willingly belong to me.” He growls softly and nips at his neck as they grind together. 

He gasps softly and rocks back against him. “Yours.. always yours..”

“That’s right. Mine.” He smirks and turns up the plug vibrator. 

He whimpers and moans breathily as John turns the vibrator up. 

“Poor thing. Can’t even get hard, can you?” He smirks, knowing the cock cage is keeping him from getting to excited. 

He whimpers softly and shakes his head. 

“Mm that’s to bad.” He smirks and grinds against Sherlock’s arse. 

He gasps and arches, moaning breathily. 

He kisses along his neck and turns up the vibrator again. 

Sherlock whines as the cage stops him from getting hard, pressing back against him. 

“Need something?” 

He blushes and whimpers. “Not fair..”

“Not fair? You’re the one with a vibrator in your perfect arse.”

“But you can get hard.”

“That’s true. How would you make it fair?” 

“Put a cock ring on me instead.”

“Put it on you right here or take you to the loo?” He smirks. 

Sherlock blushes brightly. “Can we do it here and not get caught?”

“Are you really that worried about getting caught?” John smirks but moves the to a darker corner of the dance floor. 

He blushes as he follows him. “No, sir.”

“That’s what I thought.” He smirks and moves Sherlock’s shorts. He switches the cock cage for the cock ring and strokes Sherlock teasingly before pulling his tiny shorts back up. 

He whimpers and mewls softly, rocking into his hand and letting out a whine when he stops. 

“Mm I think we need another drink.” He smirks. 

He blushes and nods. “Yes, sir.”

He kisses him and leads him to the bar. 

He blushes and follows him. 

He keeps his arm around Sherlock’s waist as they wait for their drinks. 

He leans against him, smiling shyly at the men that look at him as they pass. 

John holds Sherlock closer, possessive. 

He blushes. “Jealous, Daddy?”

“Maybe.” He leans up and kisses along his jaw. 

He hums softly. “Mm, I know I look slutty but you know I’m yours.”

“Damn right you’re mine.” He smirks. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. 

He pulls him down and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back. 

He chuckles and smiles. 

He pulls back as their drinks come. 

John hums and sips his drink. 

Sherlock drinks his as well, relaxing against the bar. 

John reaches into his pocket and turns up Sherlock’s plug subtly. 

Sherlock gasps softly, holding back a moan as he feels the vibrations increase. 

John smirks and drinks. 

Sherlock hums and orders two more shots. “Mm..”

“You’re ridiculous.” John chuckles. 

“Tonight’s supposed to be fun.”

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and opens his mouth for him. 

He deepens the kiss and pulls him closer, grinding against him teasingly.   
He gasps and mewls, rocking with him. 

He squeezes his arse as they grind together. 

He whimpers as John nudges the plug. 

“Take your shot, love.” John kisses him as their shots come. 

He blushes and nods, pulling back a bit to take his shot. 

John does his as well with Sherlock. 

Sherlock grins, starting to feel drunk. 

John chuckles and kisses him again. 

He kisses him back deeply. 

He slips his tongue into his mouth as he tugs on his hair a bit. 

He gasps and moans against him, arching a bit. 

“Mm I can feel how hard you are for me, baby.” He nips at his lips as he rocks their hips together. 

He mewls and whimpers, pressing closer. “Yes, sir..”

He kisses along his jaw and neck as he rubs their cock together through their tight thin clothes. 

He tips his head back for John, rocking his hips. 

He nibbles and sucks on his neck as he strokes Sherlock’s cock over his tight little shorts. “Mm you’re making a mess.” He smirks, feeling the wet spot where his cock as leaked. 

Sherlock mewls and blushes. “Can’t help it, sir..”

“I know. You’re just a needy little mess maker, aren’t you?” John smirks and strokes him teasingly. 

He gasps and rocks into his hand. “Y-Yes, sir.”

“Such a desperate boy you are. Fucking my fist with your cock.” He licks his lips. 

He blushes and whimpers, the wet spot on his shorts getting bigger. 

He smirks and kisses his neck. 

He gasps and mewls, closing his eyes. 

“Need something?” 

He blushes and whimpers. “I..”

“You?” He smirks, rubbing his hips and squeezing his arse. 

He blushes brighter, rocking back against his hands. 

“Tell me, baby. Finish what you were saying.” 

“I’m making a mess, Daddy..” He blushes. 

“That’s right. Such a desperate thing you are.” 

He blushes brighter and mewls, his cock aching brilliantly. 

“I can feel it. I can feel your needy cock pulsing through your tiny shorts. They’re barely keeping you covered, aren’t they?” He smirks, knowing the head of Sherlock’s cock is peaking over the waist band. 

He gasps, feeling his cock leak out of his shorts. “Yes, Daddy.. barely..”

“Poor thing. You can’t even keep it in your pants. Tsk tsk.” He rubs his thumb over the top teasingly. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips into his thumb. “Sorry, Daddy..”

“It’s alright, baby. I know I’ve been teasing you.” He kisses his neck. 

He blushes and tips his head back for John. 

He nibbles and sucks on his throat. 

He mewls and gasps. “Oh, yes..”

“Mm should I take you home or just take you in the loo?” He smirks against his skin. 

He blushes and whimpers. “L-Loo. The loo, please, Daddy. Can’t wait.”

He kisses him deeply and takes him to the loo. 

Sherlock blushes as they pass a few men on their way. 

“Mm should I take you into a stall of just fuck you up against the wall? Seeing as though you like being a little attention whore.” John smirks. 

He blushes brighter and his cock throbs. “The wall. Fuck me, please. Show me off.”

He smirks and pushes Sherlock against the wall, pulling his tiny shorts down to show off his perfect arse. 

He moans and arches, his cock leaking against the wall. He spreads his legs for John, his face burning. 

John kisses his neck as he pulls the plug out of him and pushes into him. 

He whimpers and moans breathily as John fills him, pushing back against him. 

He holds his hips as he starts thrusting into him, hearing men coming and going watching them. 

He moans loudly, not even trying to be quiet. He presses his arse back for more. “Yes!”

He groans and fucks him harder. “Listen to you. Putting on a show for them?” He smirks, knowing Sherlock likes to be watched. 

He whimpers and nods desperately as his cock leaks against the wall, rocking against it with each thrust. “Yes, Daddy!”

“Are you gonna come for Daddy? As soon as I take this cock ring off you you’re going to come, aren’t you?” He smirks, playing with the cock ring as he fucks him harder. 

He whimpers as his orgasm builds, knowing he’s going to come buckets once the cock ring is off. “Yes, Daddy.. gonna make a big mess.”

John smirks, taking off Sherlock’s cock ring and hitting his prostate at the same time. “Come for me.” He orders. 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard. 

John growls as he comes hard into Sherlock. 

He gasps and moans breathily as he’s filled. 

The men watching whistle and cheer. “Mind if we have a go with him?” One asks. “Not if you want to keep your cock attached to the rest of you.” John growls and they get the message, clearing out quickly. 

Sherlock blushes at John’s dominance, pressing against him. 

John smiles softly and nuzzles him when they’re alone. “Okay?” 

He blushes and nods. “Brilliant..”

“Do you want to go home or dance some more?” He kisses his blush. 

He blushes. “Home..”

He smiles softly and cleans them up, taking them home. 

Sherlock stays close to him. 

John holds him close in the cab on the way home, kissing his head. 

“Mm.. thank you..”

“You’re welcome.” He chuckles softly. “Did you have fun?” 

He hums softly. “Yes. Loads of it.”

“Good.” He smiles softly and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and relaxes. 

John pays the cabbie as they pull up to Baker Street. “Look who’s here.” He chi as he sees Mycroft, Greg, and Alastor standing outside all dressed up in their Halloween costumes. 

Sherlock blushes, realizing they’re still in their costumes. 

“Brilliant. You two are already dressed. Would you like to join us for some trick or treating?” Greg smiles, dressed up like Jack Skellington as he holds Alastor who is dressed up like a little pumpkin. “You have to. Alastor has been begging non stop all day to “tic or tweet wif Lock”.” Mycroft chuckles, wearing a patchwork suit that’s looks like Sallys dress from The Nightmare Before Christmas. 

Sherlock chuckles softly, getting back to his usual self. “Alright. We’ll come along.”

“Lock Lock!” Alastor grins and reaches for Sherlock. “A bit old for cops and robbers, aren’t we?” Mycroft whispers and teases Sherlock as he hands Alastor over to him, laughing. 

Sherlock blushes brightly as he takes Alastor. “Shush.”

Mycroft laughs and smiles. “Lock! Umpkin!” Alastor grins and points to his costume. 

He smiles. “Look at you!!”

He giggles and smiles. “Tic o tweet!” 

He smiles. “Yes, Yes. We’re going trick or treating.”

“Flo? Hud?” He asks about Flo and Mrs. Hudson as he looks at the flat. 

“Would you like to see if they’d like to join us?”

“Yes!” He claps happily. 

Sherlock smiles and carries him inside. 

“Flo! Hud!” Alastor calls out. “We’re upstairs, sweetie!” Mrs. Hudson says back and Flo giggles. 

Sherlock carries him upstairs. “Go on, ask them.”

“Hud! Flo! Tic o tweet!” Alastor grins. 

“Would you two join us?” Sherlock smiles. 

“We’d love to.” Flo smiles. “Let me go get my witches hat.” Mrs. Hudson grins and goes downstairs. “She’s very excited about the baby.” Flo giggles. 

Sherlock chuckles and smiles. “That makes two of us.”

Flo blushes and smiles. “I guess I’ll put on my chef’s jacket and call it my costume.” They giggle. 

He smiles. “Alastor will love that.”

Flo smiles and goes to put on their chef jacket. 

Sherlock bounces Alastor softly while they wait. 

Alastor claps and giggles. “Tic o tweet for candies.” 

“Mm, that’s right. You’re going to have so much fun.”

“Candy candy candy.” He chants, so excited. “What do you think?” Mrs. Hudson comes in with her witch pointy black witch hat. It has a long black veil all around it with some fake spiderwebs and fake spiders in it. “Huds! Pretty!” Alastor claps. 

Sherlock smiles brightly. “Very nice, indeed.”

“Thank you, boys.” Mrs. Hudson smiles. “Ready then?” Flo comes out in their chef jacket and funny puffy hat. Alastor giggles and claps as he sees Flo’s hat. 

Sherlock smiles and leads them all down. 

Alastor giggles and smiles as he looks at all the people on the street dressed up. “Candy candy candy.” He starts chanting again, waving his little fists. 

They bring him to his first house. 

Alastor stands at the door holding his little bucket. “Tic o tweet!” He grins as the person opens the door. 

Sherlock smiles as the man at the door gives Alastor some candy. 

“Candy candy candy.” Alastor chants happily as they go to the next house. 

They bring him to another house. 

“Mm this time next year you’ll be able to take your child trick or treating as well.” Mycroft hums to Sherlock, having deduced Flo was pregnant. 

Sherlock blushes. “Yes, I suppose.”

“Congratulations.” Mycroft grins. 

“Thank you. This one’s John’s actually.”

“This one? Planning on having more?” He chuckles and smiles. 

He blushes. “Yes. One from each of us.”

“Good for you.” He smiles softly. “Flo is an amazing person. I’m sure your children will be brilliant.” 

He blushes softly and smiles. “Thank you..”

“You’re welcome.” He chuckles and smiles. 

“We’re very excited.”

“I’m sure. The baby is due when? June?” 

“Around then, yes.”

“Good. Well you’re a wonderful uncle. I’m sure you’ll be a brilliant father.” He smiles softly. 

He smiles softly. “Thank you, Mycroft..”

“I’m sure Alastor will be happy to get some cousins.” Mycroft chuckles as he watches Alastor toddle between Mrs. Hudson and Greg as they go up to the next house. 

Sherlock smiles. “I’m sure.”

“He’s more protective of them.” Mycroft nods over to John who’s arm is around Flo. 

Sherlock nods. “I’ve noticed.”

“It’s a good thing. No need to be jealous.” Mycroft nudges Sherlock. 

“Yes, I know. He’s just being protective.”

“Good.” He nods. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “It’s rather nice.”

“Yeah?” Mycroft smiles softly, walking with him. 

“I suppose it means he’ll be a brilliant father.”

“Of course he will. And so will you.” 

Sherlock blushes a bit. “Erm.. thank you.”

“Of course. Gregory and I kind of had fatherhood thrust upon us and I think we’re doing pretty good. If we can manage I’m sure you and John can as well.” Mycroft smiles softly. 

He smiles softly and nods. “You two are brilliant parents.”

“It might look like that but we don’t really know what we’re doing. We’re just winging it and as long as Alastor is happy that’s all that matters.” He smiles. 

“You’re still doing a great job.”

He blushes a bit and smiles. “Thank you..” 

He smiles. “Of course.”

He hums and smiles happily. “Seems Like Alastor is making a good haul.” He chuckles as he watches Alastor drag his cast bag as he toddles. 

“I’ll have to check to make sure the candy is safe.”

“Of course. I’ve already had the entire neighborhood background checked as well to weed out any.. Undesirables.” 

“Of course you have.”

Mycroft smiles, taking that as a compliment. 

“Thank you, Mycroft.”

“For what?” 

He shakes his head. “Just thank you.”

“Then I guess you very welcome.” He smiles softly. 

They continue going from house to house with Alastor. 

Flo smiles as they walk with John. “He’s so cute.” They smiles as they watch Alastor. 

John hums happily. “He is.”

They hum and smile.   
“I’m sure ours will be as well.”

They blushes and smiles softly. “You’re right.” 

He hums and smiles softly. 

They lean against him, relaxing. 

He smiles. “Thank you again for doing this..

“My pleasure. Now remember that nine months down the line when I’m screaming at you while in labor.” They giggle. 

John chuckles and hums. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.” Flo smiles. 

He smiles as they make their way to each house. 

Alastor smiles happily, holding Greg’s hand as they walk. 

Greg smiles down at him. “I think we’re about done.”

Alastor smiles and holds his full bag. “Candy!” 

“Yes, very good! You got so much!”

He smiles and puts his hands up, wanting to be carried. 

Greg smiles and picks him up, handing his candy bag off to one of the others. 

John chuckles and takes the bag. Alastor smiles and holds onto Greg as they head back to Baker Street. 

Sherlock unlocks the door and leads everyone upstairs. 

Mrs. Hudson goes to make tea. 

“Can I look through your candy, Alastor?”

Alastor points to John who has his candy bag. 

He chuckles. “I know he has it, I just want to make sure it’s okay with you.”

He giggles and nods. “Candy candy candy.” He grins. 

He smiles and gets the bag from John, looking through it to make sure it’s safe. “Alright. Everything looks good.”

Alastor makes grabby hands for his candy, wanting to eat it. 

Greg sets him on the floor as Sherlock sets the bag down. “Not too much.”

Alastor looks at all the candy, trying to decide what to have first. 

Sherlock chuckles softly, going to sit in his chair as he watches Alastor. 

Mrs. Hudson smiles as she brings out the tea. 

“Mm, thank you.”

“Of course, dear.” 

Sherlock smiles and relaxes with his tea. 

Alastor giggles as a he eats a little chocolate bar. 

“Yummy?”

Alastor smiles and nods. He picks up some candies and hands one to everyone so they can all have candy as well. 

They all smile as they take their candy. “Thank you, Ally.” Sherlock smiles. 

Alastor smiles and eats his candy happily. 

They eat candy together. 

Alastor falls asleep after his sugar high. 

Mycroft hums. “Mm, we should probably be going.”

“Yeah.” Greg chuckles softly and scoops Alastor up. 

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you for tonight.”

“You’re welcome. Thanks for coming out.” Greg smiles. 

“Of course.”

Mycroft and Greg take Alastor homes. 

Sherlock cleans up the wrappers on the ground. 

“Mm you know you bending over in tiny shorts like that should be illegal.” John smirks down at Sherlock from his chair. 

Sherlock blushes brightly, smiling shyly. 

“Come here, baby.” John pays his lap, smiling softly. Mrs. Hudson and Flo were outside watching the trick or treaters walking the streets and handing out candy. 

He blushes and nods, moving to sit in his lap. 

He smiles softly and rubs Sherlock’s hips. “Hello, Love.” 

He smiles shyly. “Hello, sir.”

“Did you have fun, baby?” He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods. “It was fun, Daddy.”

“I’m glad, baby.” He kisses along his jaw. 

He blushes and smiles shyly, tipping his head back for him. 

John slips his hands under Sherlock’s shirt, kissing his throat as he teases his nipples. 

Sherlock gasps and mewls. “Oh John..”

John smirks a bit and pinches his nipples gently before rolling them between his fingers. 

Sherlock arches against his hand, rocking his hips a bit. 

“Need something, baby?” 

“Daddy, please..” He begs, whimpering. 

“What do you need, baby?” 

“You.. please..” 

“Mm look at you. Already getting hard for me.” He smirks, loving how Sherlock’s tiny shorts hide nothing. 

He blushes brightly and rocks against him. “Can’t help it, Daddy..”

“I know you can’t, baby.” He rubs his hand over his cock teasingly. 

He gasps and mewls, arching. 

“Want me to make you feel good, baby?” 

He whimpers and nods. “Please, Daddy.”

 

“Should I take you to bed or have you here?” He smirks, knowing Sherlock is still plugged from the club. 

He blushes brightly. “You decide, Daddy.”

“Mm I think I’ll take you to bed so I can fuck you slowly. Make you beg for my cum.” He kisses him. 

He moans against his lips. “Yes, Daddy.. please.”

He smirks and carries him to bed. 

He holds onto him, his cock making a wet spot on his pants. 

He puts him down in the bed and kisses him deeply as he strips him. 

He kisses him back a bit desperately. “Daddy..”

“Such a good boy for Daddy.” He lays him back and eases the plug out of him. 

He spreads his legs and mewls softly. “Your good boy..”

“That’s right. My good boy.” He kisses him deeply and pushes into him slowly. 

He moans against his lips and arches as he’s filled. 

He kisses his neck and stills so Sherlock can relax. 

“So big, Daddy..” Sherlock gasps breathily. 

“Mm you love it, don’t you baby?” He smirks and rocks his hips slowly. 

He blushes and nods. “Yes. Love it.”

“I know you do, baby.” He kisses his neck, keeping the pace slow. 

“Love how Daddy fills me up..”

“You feel so good for Daddy.” 

He blushes and rocks his hips. “Love it when Daddy fucks me.”

“I know you do, baby.” He rocks with him. 

He whimpers, pulling him in for a kiss. 

He kisses him back deeply, holding him close. 

“Love.. fuck, so much..”

“So good, love.” He rocks into him slowly. 

He mewls and gasps, holding onto him. “So good..”

“You are so gorgeous.” 

He blushes brightly and whimpers. “Daddy..”

He kisses him deeply, moving slowly. 

He kisses him back, trying to rock his hips to get him deeper. 

He presses closer and pushes deeper. 

He gasps and moans as he takes him deeper, kissing him desperately. 

He keeps his thrusts slow but angles his hips to rub his prostate. 

His hips buck each time John rubs his prostate. 

He starts to move faster, getting closer. 

“Please.. close..” He begs, his cock leaking onto the bed. 

“Come, baby. Come for Daddy.” 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard on command. 

John groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans as he’s filled. 

He presses kisses to his skin. 

He blushes softly and smiles shyly. 

He smiles softly and kisses him gently as he pulls out of him. 

Sherlock hums softly and relaxes, kissing him back softly. 

John cuddles him, sharing soft kisses. 

Sherlock closes his eyes as they kiss softly. 

He holds him close, relaxing. 

He smiles. “Mm, love you..”

“I love you, too..” He smiles softly. 

He relaxes and nuzzles against him. 

He kisses his head and holds him. 

“Mm..” He hums quietly. 

John slowly falls asleep holding Sherlock. 

Sherlock stays close to John during the night.


End file.
